Prince et Princesse
by Melina san
Summary: Après l'assassinat de Lily, Severus Snape devra poursuivre sa vie, le cœur lourd et la culpabilité dévorante. Il devra apprendre à vivre dans le deuil de son amour perdu et à devenir un professeur à la hauteur. Sur le chemin de cet apprentissage, il croisera une élève de la maison Serpentard, Amelia Egerton, qui sera déterminante dans la trajectoire de ses actions futures.
1. Prologue

**INFORMATIONS**

* * *

PRINCE & PRINCESSE

Harry Potter Fanfiction  
Drame, romance, suspens  
Severus Rogue/Snape x OC

 **Respect Headcanon :** oui, et c'est très important de le préciser... ne croyez pas que je massacre le personnage (le pauvre) ! Je me faufile uniquement dans les trous. Mon récit peut être lu comme le spin off. J'essaye de rebondir sur beaucoup de détails que JK Rowling glisse ça et là dans ses livres à propos de Snape/Rogue et je prends soins de ne jamais contredire le headcanon.  
 **OC :** oui, beaucoup, puisque c'est une époque peu couverte par l'histoire originale.  
 **Longueur du récit :** très long, car c'est une histoire à suspens, donc il me faudra du temps pour installer tous les éléments. Il est possible que le récit en lui même soit aussi important qu'un volume de l'histoire d'origine.  
 **Publication papier :** j'espère ! Mais quand j'aurai terminé l'histoire. Si vous suivez mes réseaux sociaux, vous pouvez parfois découvrir des illustrations qui seront à coup sûr insérées dans la version papier.  
 **Beta Lecture et correction :** Je corrige mon texte toute seule pour l'instant donc vous trouverez forcement des fautes. N'hésitez pas en commentaire à les relever si elles vous énervent. J'adore les corrections.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**  
 _La maison du pêcheur_

* * *

 _Dans ce monde comme ailleurs, certains sont immanquablement destinés à affronter les ténèbres._

Une falaise escarpée battue par de grosses vagues noires faisait face à l'horizon crépusculaire. L'écume qui naissait du choc des vagues sur la pierre formait des sillons de mousse étincelante, semblables à des bijoux précieux dans un gigantesque écrin de velours noir. Au large, à une poignée de milles de la terre ferme, s'élevait vers le ciel, très haut au-dessus de la mer, un long édifice aux murs sombres, pareil à une colonne d'onyx barrant le soleil couchant. Des spectres fantomatiques, en sentinelles maléfiques, dansaient autour de la tour dans un ballet effrayant.

La route caillouteuse qui jonchait le littoral et qui menait au point culminant de la falaise était difficilement praticable. La pente était relativement douce, mais en raison de la distance à parcourir pour atteindre son sommet, le vieil homme qui la gravissait, essoufflé par l'effort et par cet air saturé d'embruns, marchait d'un pas très lent et pesant. En outre, le spectacle de désolation qui se tenait devant lui ne rendait pas sa progression moins pénible.

Avec sa grande barbe grise et ses longs cheveux d'argent volant dans le vent marin, il se dirigeait vers une vieille bâtisse aux allures de maison de pêcheur, surplombant la mer. Isolée de toutes vies humaines, la cabane se trouvait au beau milieu de cette nature salée et battue par les vents et dans la lumière du crépuscule, sa façade claire brillait d'une couleur écarlate presque inquiétante. On aurait dit que le Diable en personne avait élu résidence ici même.

Soulevant les pans de sa robe pour faciliter sa marche, et au prix d'un dernier effort, le vieil homme finit enfin par atteindre les abords de la maison de pêcheur. Aussitôt arrivé, il discerna les contours d'une imposante silhouette masculine, postée devant l'entrée.

— Professeur ? Professeur Dumbledore ? s'enquit l'homme qui vint aussitôt à sa rencontre.

Reconnaissant immédiatement cette voix grave qui s'élevait dans la pénombre, Dumbledore accéléra sa marche et demanda :

— C'est vous, Altaïr ?

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir, et à la carrure résolument impressionnante, lui adressait un chaleureux sourire. Ses cheveux hirsutes qui avaient une couleur bleu marine dans l'obscurité étaient maintenus en arrière par une étoffe de soie ; et avec sa mâchoire carrée et volontaire, son grand sourire et sa tignasse en pétard, il émanait de sa personne un curieux mélange de virilité et de bonhomie.

— La route n'était pas trop difficile, professeur ? questionna alors le jeune homme. Vous auriez dû nous faire parvenir l'heure exacte de votre arrivée, je serai venu vous escorter.

En guise de réponse, Dumbledore se borna à un sourire amical. Puis, dans un même élan, il se tourna vers l'est pour balayer du regard le chemin pentu qu'il venait d'arpenter avec tant de difficulté.

— J'ai dû transplaner à 1 ou 2 miles d'ici, dit-il, en pointant le pied de la falaise avec son index. Je vous avoue qu'à mon âge, je n'ai plus vraiment le goût de la randonnée pédestre sur flanc de falaise !

Sur ces entrefaites, le jeune homme salua le vieil sorcier d'une franche poignée de main, puis il l'invita à le suivre. Il devait le dépasser en taille d'au moins trente centimètres et couvert de cuir de dragon des pieds jusqu'à la tête, il avait une allure qui imposait un certain respect. Ainsi, comme pour se donner un peu de contenance à côté de ce garçon à la carrure si athlétique, Dumbledore essayait de calmer sa respiration laborieuse tout en calant son pas sur le sien.

— Adrian vous attend à l'intérieur, professeur, lui confia le jeune homme qui, certainement par égard pour lui, avait ralenti sa marche.

— Je craignais que votre frère ne m'attende plus à cette heure si tardive, lui rétorqua Dumbledore d'une voix un brin sifflante. J'ai été retenu au Ministère ; c'est ce qui explique mon retard.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'empressa-t-il de le rassurer. Adrian est parfaitement au courant. Il m'a demandé de vous attendre à l'extérieur avec des balais. C'est que cette route à pied n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir !

— J'y survivrai, j'y survivrai ! lança Dumbledore, inhalant une grosse bouffée d'air frais pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Dans l'obscurité entourant le bâtiment, le vieux sorcier remarqua rapidement la présence d'un spectre lumineux à l'apparence d'un imposant félin. Sans prêter aucune attention aux deux hommes, un lion à la crinière et au pelage d'argent se promenait paisiblement autour de la bâtisse ; son pas lourd et traînant faisait saillir dans son dos deux grosses omoplates. On ne pouvait nier qu'il émanait de la créature une remarquable aura de puissance.

— C'est le Patronus de mon frère, expliqua alors le jeune homme à Dumbledore. Comme vous devez vous en douter, même à des miles de distance, ces sales créatures ne nous lâchent pas d'une semelle. Le repas qui se trouve à l'intérieur de ces murs est bien trop alléchant.

— Je vous crois sur parole… acquiesça Dumbledore, en fronçant les sourcils, avant de détourner son regard du Patronus qui poursuivait paisiblement sa ronde autour de la vieille bicoque.

C'est alors qu'au même instant, il réalisa qu'une autre personne les observait, debout, tapi dans l'ombre du perron.

— De l'intérieur, j'ai entendu des voix ; et je me suis douté que c'était vous, Albus ! lança alors une voix d'homme, claire et sonnante.

— Pardonnez mon retard, mon ami ! rétorqua Dumbledore, tout en hâtant le pas pour rejoindre son hôte qui patientait devant l'entrée de la maison.

De haute stature, la taille mince, les épaules larges et drapé dans une belle robe de sorcier de couleur pourpre, l'homme accueillit aimablement Dumbledore en le gratifiant d'un remarquable sourire. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules en une cascade d'argent et même dans l'obscurité, il était difficile de ne pas apprécier les traits fins et délicats de son visage. Il émanait de sa beauté quelque chose de très irréel, surtout dans la désolation de ce lieu abandonné de toute vie humaine.

— Comment allez-vous Adrian ? lui demanda Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué, tout en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Je vois que la brise marine vous sied à merveille !

L'homme sourit gracieusement à sa raillerie et lui répondit immédiatement sur un ton qui reflétait toute sa joie de le retrouver ici :

— Je me porte à merveille et je prends votre trait d'esprit pour un compliment, Albus ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir.

— Veuillez excuser l'heure tardive de ma venue, j'avais encore à faire au ministère, expliqua aussitôt Dumbledore, comme pour justifier son retard. Juste avant mon départ, figurez-vous que suis tombé sur Fudge qui ne semblait pas vraiment résolu à me laisser filer si vite…

Adrian et Altaïr éclatèrent de rire de concert ; l'anecdote de Dumbledore semblait manifestement beaucoup amuser les deux frères.

Puis, on invita courtoisement Dumbledore à entrer dans la cabane. Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement dans un petit hall faiblement éclairé par la lueur vacillante d'une lanterne. L'odeur qui émanait de ce lieu était saturée d'iode et le parquet, constitué de vieilles lames de bois de tailles et d'épaisseurs différentes, grinçait sourdement sous leurs pas.

Un escalier de bois – en tout aussi mauvais état – semblait monter à l'étage et, dans un renfoncement étroit, juste à côté des marches, on avait disposé un petit bureau. Sur la table, une grosse liasse de parchemin menaçait de s'envoler à cause de l'air marin qui s'était engouffré dans le hall à leur arrivée. Ainsi, Altaïr, le dernier entrant, s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui à l'aide de sa baguette magique qu'il sortit d'une poche de son manteau. Aussitôt, une dizaine de cliquetis retentirent.

— Il n'y a que vous deux ici ? demanda Dumbledore en s'adressant à Adrian.

— Alastor Maugrey doit venir cette nuit pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problème, répondit l'homme. Habituellement, trois Auror montent la garde, avec des tours de garde de 8 heures. Davantage de sécurité serait inutile. Le bouclier autour de la maison s'étend à plus d'un kilomètre et c'est Alastor lui-même qui l'a conçu. Un sortilège qui détecte la présence humaine en dehors du bâtiment nous alerte quand quelqu'un s'aventure à proximité. La vue étant dégagée, Altaïr n'a eu aucun mal à vous voir monter jusqu'ici.

Dumbledore pivota sur ses talons pour inspecter la porte d'entrée qu'on venait de verrouiller.

— Je suppose qu'il est plus facile d'entrer que de sortir de cet endroit, marmonna-t-il d'un air sombre.

Adrian, toujours aussi souriant, s'approcha du bureau près de l'escalier. Il tira du renfoncement une petite chaise d'aspect très austère et il fit un geste de la main pour inviter Dumbledore à s'asseoir. Mais ce dernier refusa aussitôt l'invitation d'un brusque hochement de tête.

— Non, je suis assez pressé, annonça-t-il très sèchement. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec _lui_ le plus rapidement possible.

– La date de l'audience a-t-elle été fixée ? interrogea Adrian, en le regardant gravement.

— Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Le 24 décembre, la veille de Noël.

Cette réponse mécontenta vivement son interlocuteur qui lança alors un étrange regard accusateur à son frère. Le jeune homme, qui se tenait derrière Dumbledore, détourna aussitôt ses yeux et fit un pas en arrière, comme pour signifier à son frère aîné qu'il n'était en rien concerné par cette affaire.

— La veille de Noël, dites-vous ? répéta Adrian d'un ton qui trahissait une certaine irritation. Comme c'est amusant… En d'autres termes, les membres de la commission n'auront qu'une hâte, c'est de rentrer chez eux rejoindre leur famille.

— Tout juste, acquiesça vivement Dumbledore.

L'homme prit place sur la petite chaise et croisa nerveusement ses jambes. Dans un geste sec – mais néanmoins gracieux –, il jeta ses longs cheveux argentés en arrière pour se dégager le visage.

Toutefois, pour une singulière raison, Dumbledore continuait à le darder d'un regard réprobateur.

— J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pour rien dans le choix de cette date, mon ami, demanda-t-il brusquement à l'homme assis en face de lui.

Adrian leva sa belle figure vers Dumbledore qui continuait à le dévisager avec dureté à travers les verres de ses petites lunettes. Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant, comme pour se jauger ; ils donnaient l'impression de lire dans le regard de l'autre. Et au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence lourd de reproches, Adrian finit pas baisser les yeux ; un sourire navré étirant ses lèvres.

— Vous le savez bien, Albus, dit-il paisiblement. Je n'aime pas jouer quand les dés sont pipés.

L'expression du visage du vieux sorcier parut alors retrouver sa sérénité habituelle.

— Ne m'en veuillez pas de vous poser cette question, Adrian. Je cherche uniquement à comprendre les motifs d'un tel revirement de situation. Comment juger du repentir d'un homme dans de telles conditions ? La veille de Noël, bon sang !

Adrian acquiesça d'un hochement de tête à sa remarque :

— Je suis d'accord avec vous, Albus. Ce n'est pas l'idée que je me fais d'une justice impartiale. N'y a-t-il pas moyen de décaler la séance ?

— Non, répliqua Dumbledore. Pensez bien que j'ai fait mon possible pour essayer de la reporter à une date ultérieure ; mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre ! Les audiences exceptionnelles ont été programmées dans les trous du calendrier du Magenmagot. Si vous voulez mon avis, le ministère joue habilement la discrétion.

Adrian abaissa ses paupières, comme pour acquiescer une nouvelle fois aux suppositions du vieil homme. Il semblait partager ses conclusions.

— Il est moins difficile de juger que de pardonner... dit-il doucement.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois m'entretenir avec _lui_ , conclut précipitamment Dumbledore. C'est d'ailleurs le but de ma visite. Je ne doute pas une seconde que vous travailliez vaillamment à affiner votre argumentaire, Adrian. Je dois donc, de mon côté, m'assurer de travailler ma défense.

Adrian se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et demanda aussitôt à son frère d'escorter Dumbledore à l'étage :

— Il se fait tard et la nuit ici n'est pas propice aux échanges de haute importance, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rembruni, en allant s'installer derrière son bureau de fortune.

Le jeune homme, qui était resté muet durant ce bref échange, invita alors Dumbledore à s'engager dans le petit escalier : il déposa délicatement une main sur le dos du vieil homme comme pour l'inciter à marcher devant lui.

Même si l'escalier grinçait sous leur poids, il semblait plus robuste que ce qu'il paraissait. Les deux hommes gravirent une trentaine de marches avant de gagner l'entrée d'un couloir plongé dans une profonde obscurité, où régnait une atmosphère nauséabonde et salée, saturée d'humidité marine ; cet affreux mélange d'odeur de poissons morts et de pourriture générée par l'humidité fit aussitôt grimacer Dumbledore.

Ensuite, Altaïr conduisit le vieux sorciers devant une porte en décrépitude, sur laquelle était placée une petite ouverture rectangulaire à hauteur des yeux ; elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une porte de prison.

— C'est ici, annonça-t-il. Ce n'est pas l'hôtel, mais ils sont bien mieux que là-bas en face, si vous voulez mon avis.

Mais, au moment d'ouvrir la porte, le jeune homme se figea, puis porta sa main à son visage pour se gratter nerveusement la joue ; il semblait tout à coup comme envahi d'un profond malaise.

De son côté, Dumbledore sentait instinctivement qu'il désirait lui confier quelque chose avant d'entrer ; mais visiblement, les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa bouche.

— Vous savez, finit par dire le jeune homme à voix très basse, il est plutôt calme... Ils le sont tous plus ou moins, d'ailleurs. Et ça nous facilite un peu la tâche…

Ne saisissant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, Dumbledore le dévisagea d'un regard interrogateur. La mine basse, Altaïr faisait saillir nerveusement les muscles de sa grande mâchoire carrée ; le garçon était manifestement en proie à un profond dilemme.

— Vous savez, reprit-il en approchant son visage de celui de Dumbledore, ce n'est pas que je porte ce genre de types dans mon cœur… Vous me connaissez, professeur… Mais ça ne serait pas juste de ne pas vous en parler.

Altaïr hésita à poursuivre une nouvelle fois.

— Parfois, je l'entends pleurer la nuit, ajouta-t-il, après une courte pause. Et je crois qu'il ne dort pas beaucoup. Puis, il paraît qu'il ne mange pas grand-chose pendant la journée, non plus. Je crois qu'il essaye de… enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Dumbledore hocha vigoureusement de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il le comprenait parfaitement.

— Attention, professeur ! reprit-il avec un visage grave. Ne vous méprenez pas ! On ne les traite pas si mal, ici. Je voulais juste vous dire ça… pour vous tenir au courant de la situation.

À cet instant, Altaïr – aussi gigantesque et massif qu'il fût – était semblable à un tout petit garçon qui tentait de se justifier auprès de son vieux professeur.

Alors, comme pour le rassurer, Dumbledore lui donna une affectueuse tape sur l'épaule et le jeune homme se redressa légèrement en bombant le torse ; comme soulagé.

De nouveau, il s'empara de sa baguette magique pour déverrouiller la porte qui se dressait devant eux. C'est alors que cinq cliquetis résonnèrent dans la pénombre glaciale du couloir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1  
** _Severus_

* * *

Assis sur son petit lit, baignant dans la lumière écarlate du crépuscule, Severus attendait la tombée de la nuit. À travers les barreaux de sa fenêtre, il regardait le soleil disparaître derrière un horizon de vagues dorées, impatient de voir apparaître la lune dans ce ciel bien trop beau ; chaque soir, le magnifique tableau de ce coucher de soleil lui donnait irrémédiablement la nausée.

Sobrement meublée d'un petit lit à barreaux métalliques sur lequel on avait posé un matelas miteux, et d'une minuscule table rongée par la vermine qui ressemblait vaguement à un bureau, cette minuscule pièce aux murs délavés ressemblait à une chambre qu'on avait aménagée en cellule de prison. Aucune chaise, aucune couverture sur le lit, ni même aucun autre agrément ne complétaient cet austère ameublement.

Drapé dans sa longue cape noire, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, ses cheveux retombant sur ses yeux et sa tête posée sur ses genoux, il contemplait le spectacle implacable de la nuit qui succédait au jour ; des ténèbres triomphant de la lumière. Sa figure tournée vers la fenêtre était striée par l'ombre que projetaient les barreaux à contre-jour, et son regard se perdait tantôt dans les remous de l'eau sombre, tantôt dans les nuages pourpres qui cheminaient d'est en ouest. Dans sa tête, il comptait le nombre de crépuscules qu'il avait observé depuis son arrivée ici : 31 crépuscules précisément ; soit 31 jours enfermé ici à attendre quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir arriver ; soit 744 heures dans la pénombre de cette cellule infecte, à se demander pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas dans le bâtiment d'en face – dans la tour noire qui se dressait quelque part à l'est de ce paysage ; soit 44640 minutes de torture mentale, prisonnier de cette pièce et de son propre corps, à envisager tous les moyens possibles pour se donner la mort.

Peu de temps après son arrivée ici, il avait rapidement songé à se pendre avec sa cape (seule commodité qu'on lui avait autorisée à conserver). Mais, le plafond de sa cellule étant dépourvu de crochet ou d'anneau, il fut finalement contraint de renoncer à son _noble_ dessein. Il avait ensuite pensé à s'étrangler en passant les pans de sa cape dans les barreaux de son lit et en se penchant en avant pour exercer une pression sur sa gorge. Mais la strangulation lui aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps et l'attention particulière et incessante que lui portaient les gardiens rendait de facto ce _projet_ difficile.

Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs paré à toutes éventualités : ils avaient évidemment prévu qu'ici, les prisonniers seraient tentés de se donner la mort. En effet, il était impossible à Severus de se poignarder avec un pied de table ramollie par l'humidité ou de se tailler les veines avec un matelas de toile moisie. Et dans la mesure où même ses repas lui étaient servis sans couverts, il n'y avait donc aucun salut possible.

Comme il était cruel de ne pas permettre aux gens de choisir le moment et les circonstances de leur propre mort… _La mort._

Severus pensait très souvent à la mort. En vérité, il ne pensait qu'à ça ; c'était devenu son obsession.

Les Détraqueurs se tenaient certes à bonne distance, à des milles de cette maudite cellule, mais il avait pourtant l'impression de sentir leur présence et leurs souffles âpres sur son visage. Le désespoir lui collait à la peau, comme cet air humide et salé qui lui rongeait les jointures de ses doigts.

Toujours enveloppé dans la chaleur de sa cape, Severus se recroquevilla davantage, serrant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre. En raison du manque d'activité physique et de l'humidité ambiante, depuis quelques jours, une douleur lancinante vrillait ses articulations et l'air glacé qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre n'arrangeait rien à son mal.

Dans cette position, il devait ressembler à une masse noire, difforme, dépourvue de toute humanité ; une ombre sans objet, en somme, vouée à demeurer éternellement fantôme.

Tout à coup, voilà qu'il entendit le grincement inquiétant des lattes du plancher : quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir. Il fallait feindre le sommeil et peut être que ces idiots de gardiens ne s'attarderaient pas à proximité. Mais bientôt, derrière la porte, une voix d'homme se fit entendre : c'était celle de l'Auror Egerton, la brute épaisse qui, le jour de son arrestation, l'avait escorté de Poudlard jusque dans cette cellule.

L'Auror semblait s'adresser à quelqu'un ; il devait certainement causer avec un de ses collègues, comme il avait coutume de le faire durant ses tours de garde.

Soudain, les cliquetis de la serrure de la porte retentirent. Un – deux – trois – quatre – cinq ; le dernier verrou s'ouvrit, puis ce fut au tour de la porte. Que lui voulait-on encore pour venir le déranger à une heure si tardive ?

Comme Severus l'avait pressenti, l'Auror Egerton n'était pas seul : il était accompagné d'un autre homme. Une longue barbe grise pendait le long d'une robe de sorcier richement brodée ; malgré la pénombre de la pièce, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son visiteur du soir.

– Lumos, fit l'Auror en brandissant sa baguette magique.

Une lumière crue et puissante surgit soudain de l'extrémité de la baguette, ne manquant pas d'aveugler Severus qui, dans un geste réflexe, se couvrit aussitôt les yeux avec ses mains. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour recouvrer sa vision ; après quoi, il déplia lentement ses jambes et se redressa, posant ses pieds nus sur le sol miteux sur lequel grouillait tout un tas d'insectes. Toutefois, même si ce n'était pas très courtois vis-à-vis de son visiteur, il préféra conserver une position assise. Ce crétin d'Auror aurait pu confondre une marque de politesse avec une tentative d'évasion et sans sa baguette magique avec lui, Severus ne se sentait pas de se frotter au zèle de cette montagne de muscles.

De son côté, la tête comme auréolée de cette lumière blanche, Dumbledore le fixait d'un air grave, avec ses yeux clairs dégoulinants de pitié.

– Vous pouvez nous laisser, Altaïr, finit-il par dire à l'Auror Egerton. Je dois m'entretenir avec lui en privé.

Sans un mot, l'Auror tourna les talons, sortit de la pièce et verrouilla soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Une fois la porte refermée, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'exhaler un long et profond soupir d'exaspération. Le regard rempli de commisération que lui lançait son vieux professeur l'irritait au plus haut point.

– Comment vous sentez-vous, Severus ? s'enquit alors Dumbledore, d'une voix artificiellement enjouée.

– Comme vous pouvez le constater, je me porte comme un charme, répondit-il amèrement, tout en passant sa main sous ses cheveux pour masser sa nuque douloureuse.

Comme la pièce était à nouveau plongée dans la pénombre, Dumbledore résolut de s'emparer à son tour de sa baguette pour faire aussitôt apparaître une sorte de petite sphère de lumière qui diffusait une douce clarté dorée et qui s'éleva gracieusement dans les airs pour aller se placer au centre de la pièce. Une fois fait, il rangea sa baguette dans une poche de sa robe et prit place sur le lit, à côté de Severus. Enfin, après un court silence, il se hasarda à demander :

– Vous n'avez pas trop froid la nuit, ici ?

– Bizarrement non, répondit sobrement Severus. La maison à l'air d'être chauffé.

Il eut encore un silence gêné.

– Vous savez ce qui m'emmène ici ? Je vous en ai parlé à ma dernière visite.

– Le procès... rétorqua Severus, en baissant la tête.

– La _commission_ , Severus ! rectifia aussitôt Dumbledore. Non pas le _procès,_ comme vous vous évertuez à dire. Dans ce cas de figure, les mots sont importants !

– C'est vrai que les mots sont importants, murmura Severus, en fendant sa bouche d'un petit sourire teinté d'amertume. Par exemple, il serait malheureux de considérer un traître comme un informateur, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, ce n'est pas la même chose, objecta Dumbledore. C'est même tout le contraire. Car un informateur est toujours le traître de quelqu'un. En revanche, il y a une grande différence entre un procès et une commission ! Vous n'êtes coupable d'aucun crime, seulement complice. Et votre contribution à notre victoire doit être reconnue par nos semblables.

– Épargnez-moi votre refrain habituel, je vous en prie ! riposta sèchement Severus.

Bien qu'il sentait le feu de la colère monter en lui, sa voix paraissait étonnamment calme. Il lui était singulièrement rassurant de constater qu'il pouvait encore garder son sang-froid face à Dumbledore et ses éternels verbiages.

– Je compte sur vous pour ne pas tout gâcher et pour rester tranquille jusqu'à la date butoir, reprit le vieil homme tout en se relevant. Ils ont programmé l'audience pour la veille de Noël, le 24 décembre. J'en étais furieux ! Mais que voulez-vous ; ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Je viens de prévenir le juge Egerton, à l'instant. Il est bas, il travaille son accusation et il n'a pas l'intention de nous rendre la tâche facile, vous pouvez me croire !

Immobile et impassible, Severus l'écoutait tout en fixant le mur noirci de crasse qui lui faisait face.

– Il paraît qu'il est allé jusqu'à interroger d'anciens élèves de Poudlard sur votre pratique de la magie noire, poursuit-il, d'une voix qui trahissait son mécontentement. Je puis vous dire que son frère Altaïr s'est fait une joie de retrouver ses anciennes petites copines de l'époque qui, évidemment, lui ont certifié la véracité de certaines rumeurs vous concernant. On n'a d'ailleurs pas manqué de leur parler de Lily…

– Quoi ? coupa vivement Severus. Lily ? Mais pourquoi leur a-t-on parlé de Lily ?

– Pourquoi ? répéta Dumbledore en fronçant le sourcil. Vous me demandez pourquoi, Severus ? Je vous prie de faire fonctionner votre tête un instant ! Une brillante jeune fille de la maison Gryffondor, amie avec un garçon Serpentard ; pensez-vous que cela est passé inaperçu, durant toutes ces années ?! Je me souviens que même Minerva McGonagall en était toute bouleversée. En un mot, c'était un fait suffisamment curieux pour que tout le monde s'y soit intéressé. Votre amitié, peut importe de quelle nature elle était constituée – je vous l'ai dit, je n'en ai que faire ! – était suffisamment singulière pour les uns, suffisamment dérangeante pour les autres et suffisamment haute en couleur pour tous ceux qui ont assisté à vos nombreuses scènes de ménage dans les couloirs de l'école, pour ne pas être tombée facilement dans l'oubli. Et il se trouve que ladite jeune femme n'est plus de ce monde à l'heure où nous parlons. De plus, il est de notoriété publique que c'est précisément votre ancien maître qui s'est chargé de son assassinat. Par conséquent, je vous conseille de ne pas prendre le juge Egerton pour un idiot, Severus ! Ses accusations auront beau ne pas refléter la réalité des choses, les gens croiront ce qu'ils auront envie de croire !

Severus se figea. Ces paroles, prononcées avec la plus grande des violences l'avaient cloué au sol. Pourquoi devait-on lui rappeler sans cesse que Lily avait perdu la vie ? Pourquoi devait-on s'appliquer à le torturer de la sorte, en lui rappelant constamment cette effroyable vérité ?

— _Non, ce n'est pas vrai,_ songeait-il, en sentant le sang lui monter à la tête. _Elle n'est pas morte. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je ne suis pas ici parce qu'elle est morte. Je suis ici parce que j'ai commis des erreurs. Mais elle, elle est dehors ; à l'extérieur ; bien vivante ; avec son enfant ; elle,_ _elle_ _est heureuse, quelque part, à l'extérieur et bien vivante !_

Voilà un aperçu des mensonges que Severus se racontait à longueur de journée, depuis la mort de Lily. Car pour ne pas devenir fou, il s'ingéniait à se répéter continuellement ses phrases totalement dépourvues de sens. Dans cette pièce qui ressemblait à une cage ; dans ces ténèbres qui devaient ressembler à l'enfer ; guidé par un instinct de survie animal, son esprit avait créé ces balivernes insensées pour le dissuader de se donner la mort.

À cet instant, debout, à moins d'un mètre de lui, Dumbledore le dévisageait avec un regard chargé de mépris, la bouche tordue en un rictus sinistre.

– Severus… murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, qui se voulait certainement rassurante. Comprenez-vous ce que je suis en train de vous dire ? Nous devons nous en tenir à la version officielle.

Mais retranché derrière son amour propre, Severus préféra se murer dans le silence. Craquer devant cet homme était bien la dernière chose qui désirait.

« En d'autres termes, reprit Dumbledore, vous vous contenterez de réfuter toute accusation de vengeance amoureuse. Vous maintiendrez fermement que vous et Lily étiez restés amis et en bons termes jusqu'à ce que je vous annonce sa mort.

Severus sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes ; il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser.

« Vous ne devez jamais leur révéler pas les raisons de votre trahison, poursuivit Dumbledore. Vous ne leur parlerez en aucun cas de la prophétie, cela doit rester secret ! Il est impératif que…

— Me... me permettez-vous de leur dire que par ma faute, des innocents ont perdu la vie ? interrompit soudain Severus, d'une voix blanche. Me permettez-vous de leur donner le plaisir de me jeter au fond d'une geôle à Azkaban pour le reste de ma vie ? Peut-être que, dans leur grande bonté, ces créatures qui tournent en rond, là-bas au loin, auront l'amabilité de dévorer jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de souvenirs de bonheur que…

Mais il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Les dernières digues de son orgueil avaient cédé et déjà, de grosses larmes brûlantes jaillissaient de ses yeux et coulaient le long de ses joues creusées. Il prit alors une profonde respiration et ajouta dans un sanglot :

— Si… si je ne me souviens plus d'elle, peut-être… peut-être que j'arriverai enfin à me donner la mort.

– SILENCE ! s'écria brusquement Dumbledore. Ça suffit, Severus ! C'est assez ! Vous avez passé un mois dans cette cellule, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de lui, et si vous aviez la ferme intention de vous donner la mort, nous ne serions pas en train d'avoir cette conversation ! Nous avons conclu un marché, vous en souvenez-vous ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je me ferai un plaisir de vous le rappeler.

Le visage de Severus se renfrogna. Il essuya alors ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche. Rien à faire, il ne parvenait toujours pas à le regarder en face.

– Un marché… marmonnait-il, en faisant renifler son gros nez humide. Vous avez conclu un marché avec un traître, Dumbledore !

C'est alors que les yeux clairs d'Albus Dumbledore se plissèrent de colère. Il fit un pas vers Severus et dans un geste d'une brutalité détonante, il l'empoigna par l'encolure de sa cape, le forçant ainsi à se redresser et à le regarder dans les yeux.

– Écoutez-moi bien, lui dit-il la mâchoire serrée, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Vous m'avez donné votre parole et je vous ai donné la mienne ! Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour veiller sur cet enfant et sur sa bonne éducation afin qu'il puisse, par la suite, et si le besoin se présente, en finir avec Voldemort, une bonne fois pour toutes ! Il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible. Ce qui est fait et fait et la parole donnée ne peut être reprise. Vous avez toute la vie devant vous pour vous morfondre dans vos délires macabres !

Transpercé de part en part par ce regard acéré, Severus ne parvenait plus à articuler le moindre mot.

« Vous irez devant les juges et vous leur expliquerez à quel point vous étiez jeune, stupide et facilement corruptible ! poursuivit Dumbledore, d'une voix terrifiante. Vous leur direz que lorsque vous vous êtes aperçu que votre maître était un monstre sanguinaire, vous êtes venu me trouver pour offrir vos services à la résistance !

Severus acquiesça nerveusement de la tête.

« Je ne veux pas vous entendre prononcer le nom de Lily, ajouta-t-il avec autorité, ni même le nom de James Potter, durant l'audience ! Aucune référence à l'enfant et rien non plus au sujet de vos stupidités avec la magie noire. Compris ?

La respiration haletante, il n'osait bouger d'un cil de peur de se faire mitrailler sur-le-champ par ses deux prunelles d'acier qui le tenaient en joue.

« J'ai compromis ma réputation pour vous sauver la peau, sombre idiot, rugit-il d'un air effrayant. Sachez que je me suis mis à dos un certain nombre de personnes au Ministère avec ce projet de _Commission du Pardon_. Le juge Egerton, qui attend sagement au rez-de-chaussée, juste sous nos pieds, est l'un des seuls membres du Magenmagot à donner du crédit à cette stupide entreprise. Alors, vous suivrez mes directives à la lettre, ni plus ni moins !

Il finit par desserrer son emprise et sans désarmer son regard, il se redressa. Puis, il pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie. Enfin, il cogna de son poing à trois reprises sur la porte, criant d'une voix puissante :

— Altaïr, venez m'ouvrir !

Tremblant de tous ses membres sur son petit lit, Severus n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? N'avait-il rien d'autre à ajouter ?

Alors, juste avant que l'Auror n'eût ouvert la porte, comme pris de panique, il se leva d'un bond et demanda dans la précipitation :

— Et l'enfant ? L'enfant, où est-il ?

— Il est en sécurité chez sa tante, rétorqua froidement Dumbledore, sans même le regarder. Essayez de dormir et de manger correctement ! Nous nous reverrons à l'audience.

La porte se referma derrière lui et la sphère de lumière qui lévitait sous le plafond disparut. Cinq cliquetis résonnèrent dans la pièce, maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 partie 1**  
 _Amelia_

* * *

En plein cœur de Londres, sous la pâleur du ciel brumeux de décembre, elle longeait d'un pas léger une grande avenue bordée de grosses tours. Sans les décorations de Noël qui ornaient les vitrines des magasins et qui clignotaient en haut des lampadaires, cette grande allée encombrée de machines fumantes et klaxonnantes lui aurait paru bien triste.

Avec un sourire radieux collé sur sa jolie figure, elle fendait la foule compacte des gens drapés dans leurs manteaux d'hiver – les bras chargés de cadeaux tout fraîchement achetés –, qui la dévisageaient avec des rictus de surprise.

Car, c'était en raison de son accoutrement excentrique, mais qui avait tout de même une certaine cohérence et un certain charme, que certaines personnes se tordaient le cou pour la regarder passer, avec ce regard étonné et à la fois admiratif qu'on porte généralement sur ces gens qui ont une allure folle, mais dont on n'assumerait personnellement pas la garde-robe. Il fallait dire que sa jolie tête ne gâchait rien au tableau : un sourire ravissant ; deux joues roses bien pleines ; de grands yeux d'un bleu limpide dont l'éclat était rehaussé par un teint d'ivoire. Au reste, avec ses cheveux blonds tressés en couronne, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une véritable poupée russe.

C'est alors qu'elle quitta l'avenue pour bifurquer dans une rue perpendiculaire, où s'alignaient des immeubles à la façade grisâtre, un pub et une benne à ordures qui diffusait aux alentours une forte odeur de poisson pourri. Juste à côté des poubelles se dressait une cabine téléphonique rouge aux vitres opaques de saleté. Mais sitôt qu'elle aperçut la cabine, la jolie poupée se sentit étrangement soulagée et se hâta de se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et dans un même élan, elle sortit de sa veste un petit carnet noir à la reliure de cuir. Elle s'empara ensuite avec sa main droite du combiné téléphonique et composa, non sans difficulté, un numéro de téléphone sur le cadran circulaire de l'appareil.

— Alors… se dit-elle, comme pour s'assurer de ne commettre aucune erreur. Six… deux… quatre et quatre…

Une fois le numéro composé, une voix haut perchée résonna à l'intérieur de la cabine :

— Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie ! Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

— Heu… fit-elle en se redressant, pensant qu'elle était observée. Je suis Amelia Egerton et je viens assister à une audience du Tribunal Criminel Magique Extraordinaire.

Avant de formuler correctement sa réponse, Amelia s'était assurée de vérifier subrepticement l'objet de sa visite dans son carnet de notes pour ne pas se tromper dans sa dénomination.

— Merci, dit la voix féminine d'un ton aimable. Vous êtes priée de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur votre robe.

Amelia hocha la tête, pensant toujours qu'elle était observée et bientôt, un déclic, puis un grincement retentirent juste sous son nez. Dans le petit réceptacle de métal qui était accroché à l'appareil, elle découvrit alors un badge argenté qui portait les inscriptions suivantes :

AMELIA EGERTON, TRIBUNAL CRIMINEL MAGIQUE EXTRAORDINAIRE

Elle épingla le badge sur sa veste, juste à côté de la rose qu'elle portait en boutonnière et la voix féminine se fit de nouveau entendre :

— Vous êtes également priée de vous soumettre à une fouille et de présenter votre baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

C'est alors que le plancher de la cabine se mit soudain à vibrer dans un fracas de métal assourdissant et Amelia, qui se tenait bien droite sur ses deux jambes, sentit aussitôt ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sol. Peu rassurée à l'idée de disparaître six pieds sous terre, elle ferma les yeux et se cramponna de toutes ses forces au boîtier du téléphone. Et lorsqu'une puissante lumière aveuglante rayonna autour d'elle, dans un réflexe instinctif de protection, elle serra ses paupières et se colla tout contre l'appareil.

— Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée ! dit soudain la voix féminine, à la seconde où la plate-forme stoppa sa descente.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit bruyamment et Amelia comprit aussitôt qu'il était temps de se décoller de son boîtier téléphonique et de s'élancer dans le hall qui s'étendait devant elle.

Même si l'endroit lui semblait étrangement familier, c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici : au Ministère de la Magie.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'émerveillement lorsqu'elle découvrit au-dessus de sa tête le superbe plafond semblable à une voûte céleste, d'un beau bleu de ciel nocturne, parsemé de petits symboles scintillants qui se déplaçaient lentement pour afficher toutes sortes informations. Bien que ses frères lui en avaient souvent parlé, elle ne se l'était jamais imaginé aussi impressionnant.

Autour d'elle, une foule étourdissante de sorciers s'engouffraient dans les cheminées alignées de chaque côté du hall. De toute évidence, en ce soir de réveillon de Noël, tout ce petit monde était pressé de quitter leur travail pour regagner leurs maisons et retrouver leurs familles.

De fait, il était singulièrement curieux pour Amelia d'observer tous ces adultes qui s'empressaient de déserter les bureaux du Ministère alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'y faire son entrée. Mais soudain, elle se rappela un détail qui n'était pas sans importance.

— Le guichet ! se dit-elle à elle-même.

Tout en essayant de se repérer mentalement (suivant les indications qu'on lui avait fournies), elle s'élança dans le hall, en se frayant un chemin dans la foule des employées du Ministère qui marchaient à contresens.

Dans sa course, elle passa devant la grande fontaine dorée qui était érigée au milieu de l'atrium. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le doux visage de la belle sorcière de métal qui se tenait aux côtés des statues du grand sorcier, de l'elfe et du gobelin, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu, tout comme ses frères lui avaient assuré.

C'est alors qu'elle distingua le guichet de sécurité qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, à gauche de la foule. Un jeune sorcier accoudé à un comptoir regardait sa montre en soupirant, d'un air las.

— Bonsoir, monsieur ! lui lança Amelia, essoufflée par sa marche rapide. Je viens assister à une audience du Tribunal Criminel Magique… heu… Exceptionnel…

Amelia avait déjà oublié le nom de la séance à laquelle elle devait assister et évidemment, lorsque l'agent de sécurité relava sa tête, il ne manqua pas de lui darder un regard un brin interrogateur.

— Un procès… demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Aujourd'hui ? À cette heure ?

— Oui ! répondit spontanément Amelia. Enfin non… Il s'agit d'une audience extraordinaire du Magenmagot.

L'agent de sécurité qui l'observait de pieds en cap d'un air perplexe ne semblait par savoir de quoi il retournait.

— Tu as l'air bien jeune, pour assister à un procès, un soir de réveillon de Noël, finit-il par lui dire sur un ton peu aimable.

— Je suis Amelia Egerton, lui rétorqua-t-elle. Et j'ai été convié par mon frère…

— Egerton… du juge Egerton ? coupa le vigile en levant un sourcil.

À en juger par son expression, Amelia comprit aussitôt qu'elle en avait dit assez pour le faire réagir.

— Oui ! acquiesça-t-elle immédiatement. Je suis la sœur du juge Egerton ! C'est lui… enfin, en vérité c'est mon autre frère qui m'a invité à assister à l'audience et…

— Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt ! interrompit le vigile d'une voix affolée.

Il s'empara à la hâte d'une fine tige de métal doré avec laquelle il dessina les contours de la silhouette d'Amelia. Pour ne pas perdre davantage de temps, elle demeura totalement immobile tout au long de la procédure, les jambes serrées, droite comme un i.

— Puis-je voir votre baguette magique, miss Egerton ? demanda-t-il ensuite, avec une surprenante amabilité.

Elle sortit de sa veste une baguette de bois clair et la tendit à l'agent de sécurité qui l'accepta courtoisement en inclinant la tête. Il la plaça ensuite dans un appareil en cuivre semblable à une balance, duquel sortit presque instantanément une petite bande de parchemin.

— Vingt-quatre centimètres et demi, crin de licorne, en usage depuis 4 ans, c'est bien cela ?

— Oui, monsieur, répondit poliment Amelia.

— Je conserve le reçu, dit l'agent qui empala le morceau de parchemin sur une pointe de métal. Et je vous rends votre baguette, miss Egerton. En vous souhaitant une bonne séance !

— Je vous remercie, monsieur, dit-elle, en récupérant sa baguette magique.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait déjà à revenir sur ses pas, elle se ravisa et courut aussitôt demander au vigile :

— Où puis-je trouver les ascenseurs qui mènent aux étages, monsieur ?

Celui-ci contourna précipitamment son comptoir et lui fit signe de le suivre. Puis, il la guida devant un ascenseur qui était miraculeusement vide et prêt à l'accueillir.

Amelia fit un pas à l'intérieur de la cabine et remercia à nouveau l'agent de sécurité, en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire. Enfin, elle appuya sur un bouton du cadran pour refermer les portes. Mais au moment où les grilles coulissantes se refermèrent devant elle, une grande main s'introduisit soudain entre les deux treillages de métal.

— Attendez une seconde ! s'écria un homme qui tentait maladroitement de se glisser entre les portes.

Finalement, l'homme parvint à s'introduire tant bien que mal à l'intérieur de la cabine. Après quoi, il se tourna vers elle et son visage marqua une surprise non feinte :

— Oh! Toutes mes excuses, jeune fille. Mais…

Amelia baissa immédiatement la tête. Elle sentait trop bien que l'homme la dévisageait avec beaucoup de perplexité.

— Je vous en prie, monsieur, lui rétorqua-t-elle en se poussant dans un coin de la cage d'ascenseur, comme pour se faire toute petite.

— Vous… hésita l'homme, manifestement très étonné de rencontrer une si jeune fille dans pareil endroit. À quel étage souhaitez-vous vous rendre ?

— Niveau deux, monsieur, répondit Amelia. Quartier général des Auror.

— Ah ! s'exclama-t-il pour une raison quelconque.

Mais après un bref instant de réflexion, il sembla finalement réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

— Quartier général des Auror ? demanda-t-il inopinément en se grattant la tête. Vous êtes sure, jeune fille ?

— Oui, monsieur, rétorqua-t-elle, en souriant. Je suis la petite sœur d'Altaïr Egerton.

Le brave homme, aux cheveux orange et au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur, eut soudain dans ses yeux une étincelle de compréhension.

— Ah ! s'exclama-t-il alors avec un grand sourire. Je vois, je vois très bien ! Alors, je vais vous y conduire sur le champ, car je sors moi aussi au deuxième étage !

Il se tourna vers elle et lui tendit une main d'un geste brusque, mais néanmoins engageant.

— Arthur Weasley, bureau des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu !

Très surprise de sa sollicitude, Amelia résolut d'accepter sa poignée de main. Et comme elle ne savait pas bien quoi lui répondre, elle lui dit presque sur le ton d'une question :

— Amelia Egerton, étudiante en cinquième année… à Poudlard ?

Un grand sourire amusé étira alors les lèvres d'Arthur Weasley.

Et sur ces entrefaites, la cabine s'élança dans les airs dans un boucan de tous les diables, si bien qu'Amelia sentit son estomac se retourner. À l'intérieur, les secousses étaient si violentes qu'elle manqua de heurter par accident l'épaule de son voisin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au 5e étage. Et c'est après quelques secondes – qui lui parurent une éternité – qu'ils finirent par atteindre leur destination. Mr Weasley (qui durant cette ascension, avait été d'un calme réconfortant) invita alors Amelia à le suivre.

— Par ici, miss Egerton, lui dit-il gentiment.

À peine sortie, Amelia tourna sa tête sur la gauche et découvrit un couloir où s'alignait une ribambelle de portes jumelles, débouchant probablement sur des bureaux.

— Au bout de ce couloir, prenez à gauche puis tout droit, dit monsieur Weasley en illustrant son propos d'un mouvement d'index. Passez la double porte en chêne et vous y êtes ! Mes amitiés à votre frère !

Et c'est ainsi que monsieur Weasley, dans son costume dépareillé, coiffé de sa tignasse rousse en pétard, prit congé d'elle et s'élança dans un couloir opposé.

Suivant ses indications, Amelia longea le couloir à l'extrémité duquel se trouvait une grande porte à doubles battants. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit aussitôt une immense salle à l'aspect désordonnée, divisée par des boxes de petite taille ; chaque section abritait des petits bureaux tantôt décorés de guirlandes lumineuses et de boules multicolores, tantôt d'avis de recherche et de photographies de criminels. Et sur l'écriteau suspendu près de l'entrée, l'on pouvait lire :

QUARTIER GÉNÉRAL DES AURORS

À la vue de cette salle totalement vide de ses occupants habituels, Amelia en déduisit rapidement que ce soir – en cette veille de Noël –, les employés du ministère ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour déserter leurs postes plus tôt que de coutume.

Et alors qu'elle balayait du regard tous ces bureaux croulants sous la paperasse, son attention fut soudain attirée par des éclats de rire provenant du fond de la salle. Guidée par les voix graves qui s'élevaient d'un petit renfoncement, elle fit rapidement la découverte d'un petit groupe d'hommes qui conversaient joyeusement. Parmi eux, elle ne tarda pas à trouver son frère Altaïr qui se tenait debout, les bras croisés, l'épaule appuyée contre une grande armoire de bois sombre. Alors, sans plus attendre, elle s'élança vers lui et l'appela :

— Altaïr !

C'est alors qu'un homme à la carrure massive, vêtu d'un pardessus en cuir sombre et qui lui tournait aussi le dos, pivota instantanément dans sa direction. Son visage était recouvert de cicatrices et un de ses yeux tournait dans tous les sens dans son orbite alors que l'autre la fixait avec une grande intensité. Dans un premier temps, il lui décocha un regard féroce, puis sa bouche fit une moue indescriptible. À cette vision, Amelia fut stoppée net dans son élan.

— Bon… bonsoir… monsieur, balbutia-t-elle, en le regardant avec appréhension.

L'homme, qui semblait indéniablement être le seul à avoir remarqué sa présence, agita nerveusement sa tête et donna un coup de coude à son frère Altaïr.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Altaïr lui demanda aussitôt avec un vif hochement de tête ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Alors, l'homme balafré lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et il finit par se retourner vers elle. Peut-être en raison de sa présence ici qui lui paraissait inhabituelle, il mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait bien de sa petite sœur Amelia ; mais lorsqu'il la reconnut, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

— Tu as trouvé comme une grande, Princesse ! s'exclama-t-il, en venant à sa rencontre. J'avais peur qu'on ne te laisse pas rentrer ici toute seule.

Amelia lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser tendrement, soulagée de trouver enfin une présence familière.

— Un monsieur m'a gentiment montré le chemin, lui dit-elle sans tarder. D'ailleurs, il te fait passer ses salutations.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

— West… hésita-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Zut… j'ai oublié ! J'étais tellement nerveuse à l'idée de ne pas te trouver !

Altaïr éclata de rire et dans un geste affectueux, lui pinça la joue. Puis, il se retourna vers le groupe d'hommes qui poursuivait leur conversation bruyante et qui ne leur prêtait aucune attention.

— Je vais te présenter à mon supérieur, chuchota le frère à l'oreille de sa sœur.

Il empoigna virilement le bras de l'homme balafré (celui qui avait remarqué Amelia très rapidement à son arrivée) et invita sa sœur à faire un pas vers lui.

— Patron, je vous présente ma petite sœur, Amelia !

L'homme pivota sur ses talons et la dévisagea avec une expression toujours aussi féroce.

Son œil fou tournoyait à toute allure dans son globe oculaire. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, il fendit sa bouche dans une sorte de sourire et l'expression de son visage parut légèrement s'adoucir.

— Elle ne te ressemble pas du tout, Egerton, dit-il d'une voix éraillée. Tu es bien sûr que vous avez les mêmes parents ?

Ne sachant pas s'il blaguait, Amelia, toute rougissante, hésita à sourire à sa plaisanterie. C'est alors que résonna dans ses oreilles le rire bruyant de son frère qui se trouvait derrière elle.

— J'étais sûr que vous diriez ça, patron ! s'exclama gaiement Altaïr. Je ne vous avais pas menti, hein ? N'est-elle pas jolie comme un cœur ?

À la remarque de son frère, les joues d'Amelia s'empourprèrent de plus belle. Elle n'osait maintenant plus regarder le supérieur de son frère dans les yeux.

— Disons que j'avais déjà du mal à remarquer une quelconque ressemblance entre ton grand frère de juge et toi, ajouta l'homme sur un ton de raillerie. Maintenant que je rencontre la petite sœur, je n'ai plus aucun doute sur ton statut de gosse adopté !

— Vous êtes dur, Patron, répliqua aussitôt Altaïr, en simulant la contrariété. Regardez, on a les mêmes yeux ! On a tous les trois les yeux de ma mère.

L'homme scruta intensément le visage d'Amelia avec son œil fou et ajouta en grognant :

— Elle a les mêmes yeux de ton frère ; mais toi, tu as le regard d'une tête brûlée !

Brusquement, l'homme tendit sa main droite vers Amelia et celle-ci sursauta de surprise, pensant subrepticement se recevoir une gifle de sa part.

— Alastor Maugrey, enchanté, lança-t-il d'une voix rauque, en se redressant légèrement.

— A… Amelia Egerton, lui répondit-elle timidement, en lui serrant sa grosse main. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, monsieur.

— Éducation raffinée dans la famille Egerton, fit remarquer Maugrey d'une voix encombrée. À ce propos, la première fois que j'ai rencontré ton frère Altaïr, j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire une révérence.

À ces mots, Altaïr et Maugrey échangèrent un petit regard amusé. Puis un rire gras retentit aussitôt dans la pièce, illustrant à merveille l'indéniable complicité qui régnait entre eux.

Amelia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour à la plaisanterie de Maugrey et regarda son frère avec un petit œil moqueur, tout en se demandant si l'anecdote était vraie.

— Alors jeune fille, demanda Maugrey, baissant ses yeux sur elle. C'est ta première fois au Tribunal Magique ?

— Oui, monsieur, lui répondit Amelia. À vrai dire, c'est même la première fois que je me rends au Ministère de la Magie !

Alastor Maugrey questionna brièvement Amelia sur sa scolarité ; ses vacances ; ses examens de fin d'année ; et ce bref entretien arriva bientôt à son terme. L'on se prépara alors à se mettre en route.

— Il ne va pas falloir traîner, grommela Maugrey, après avoir salué ses collègues. La séance ne va pas tarder à commencer. Jeune fille, tu restes avec nous et tu te fais discrète ! Certains ne vont pas voir d'un très bon œil la présence d'une étudiante de Poudlard à la tribune.

Altaïr hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ajouta :

— Disons que la défense risque de ne pas trop apprécier...

— Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour lui, grogna Maugrey à voix basse, en se penchant vers l'oreille d'Altaïr, si j'avais eu mon mot à dire sur cette histoire de Commission du Pardon, j'aurais ouvert l'audience au public. Prison spéciale, audience spéciale… bientôt on leur servira des repas spéciaux en leur astiquant la baguette magique. Dumbledore n'est pas raisonnable !

Altaïr fronça les sourcils et eut un nouveau hochement de tête approbateur et Amelia nota que son frère affichait une expression grave et ombrageuse qu'elle ne lui connaissait habituellement pas.

Après quoi, ils finirent par se mettre en route. Alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir qu'elle avait emprunté à peine cinq minutes plus tôt, Amelia observait du coin de l'œil la démarche claudicante du supérieur de son frère. Celui-ci lui avait raconté qu'Alastor Maugrey – le chef du bureau des Aurors et l'homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile à son arrivée ici – était un sorcier accompli doublé d'un féroce opposant à la Magie Noire sous toutes ses formes. Mais dans sa lutte impitoyable contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans les Mangemorts, il avait malheureusement laissé quelques morceaux de son anatomie derrière lui.

Autrement dit, le métier d'Auror n'était pas de tout repos, particulièrement durant les longues années qui avaient précédé la chute du célèbre et cruel Mage noir, le dénommé Voldemort. Par conséquent, Amelia ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond sentiment d'admiration et de gratitude à l'égard de cet homme qui traînait sa jambe de bois à côté d'elle.

— Avec tous ces procès, je ne sais même plus qui est entendu aujourd'hui, dit Maugrey tout en se grattant la tête.

— Je trouvais qu'il était important pour la petite d'assister à l'un de ces procès… expliquait Altaïr à son supérieur. Devoir de mémoire, en quelque sorte ! Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, Patron ?

Maugrey approuva d'un signe de la tête et ajouta aussitôt :

— Il faut commencer par éduquer toute cette jeunesse et leur inculquer le sens de la justice. Trop de jeunes, à mon goût, vivent dans l'idée que ce qui est terminé ne se reproduira jamais.

— Je partage totalement votre avis, patron, acquiesça Altaïr d'un air sombre. C'est pourquoi, même si c'est une séance exceptionnelle, il était important pour moi de montrer à ma petite sœur la réalité des choses. Surtout que ça la concerne personnellement !

Amelia, qui essayait de caler son pas sur la marche rapide des deux hommes, ne comprit pas vraiment la signification de la remarque de son frère.

« Comme vous le savez, patron, reprit Altaïr sur le ton de la conversation, il s'agit d'un de ses professeurs.

— De qui me parles-tu, Egerton ? demanda Maugrey, en fronçant un sourcil.

— Du prévenu ! rétorqua-t-il. De la canaille qui va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil des accusés, à l'audience de ce soir. Il est professeur à Poudlard ; je crois même qu'il était étudiant quand Amelia était en première année ; un élève de la maison Serpentard, qui plus est !

Amelia n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Un professeur de Poudlard à la barre des accusés ? Un ancien élève de surcroît ? Mais comment était-ce possible ?

— Ce soir c'est la fête de Snape, patron ! précisa alors Altaïr, avec un petit sourire en coin. Severus Snape, ça ne te dit pas quelque chose, Princesse ?

Amelia dévisagea son frère avec effroi. Severus Snape ? Allait-elle réellement assister au procès de Severus Snape ?

Car, elle connaissait des dizaines de personnes qui auraient pu correspondre à la définition qu'avait énoncée son frère. D'ailleurs, la maison Serpentard n'abritait que des élèves adhérant plus ou moins ostensiblement à l'idéologie macabre du Seigneur Voldemort. Si bien que ses frères – bien qu'ayant eux aussi appartenu à cette maison – faisaient partie des rares exceptions qui confirmaient cette règle.

Mais de là à penser que le professeur Snape – le jeune professeur de potion qui avait pris ses fonctions aux débuts de l'année scolaire – ait pu lui aussi œuvrer à de tels crimes… Était-il lui aussi un de ces horribles… ?

— Le professeur Snape est un Mangemort ? demanda Amelia d'une voix qui exprimait toute sa stupeur.

— Eh oui, lui répondit son frère. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, mais c'est le patron et moi qui l'avons coffré à Poudlard, le lendemain d'Halloween. Bien heureusement, il s'est laissé embarquer sans faire trop d'histoire. Tu n'étais pas au courant, Princesse ?

— Non... répondit Amelia d'une voix blanche.

Ils finirent par emprunter l'ascenseur qui les conduisit au neuvième étage. Puis, ils s'engagèrent dans un nouveau couloir, très différent de celui qu'avait longé Amelia pour se rendre aux Quartier Général des Auror. Ce long corridor aux murs sombres, carrelés de noir du sol jusqu'au plafond, semblait s'enfoncer dans sa propre obscurité tant on n'en voyait plus la fin. Mais avant d'en atteindre le bout, Maugrey et son frère bifurquèrent sur la gauche et empruntèrent un petit escalier qui descendait dans la pénombre.

Amelia les suivait en trottinant derrière eux, se repérant comme elle pouvait dans ce passage sobrement éclairé par de petites torches. Ces gros murs de pierres brutes et le plafond voûté lui rappelaient beaucoup un endroit qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche : les cachots du château de Poudlard.

Soudain, elle aperçut au loin un groupe d'adultes vêtus de longues robes de sorciers, faisant la queue devant une grande porte sinistre. Ils échangeaient à voix très basses, murmurant à l'oreille de leurs voisins, dans l'attente de pénétrer dans une mystérieuse salle. Amelia remarqua très vite qu'elle était la plus jeune des personnes ici présentes ; ainsi, pour éviter d'attirer les regards sur elle, elle se glissa dans l'ombre de son frère.

Avec sa main gigantesque, Maugrey poussa à son tour la grande porte. Il les invita à entrer les premiers et ils finirent par pénétrer dans un immense cachot aux murs de pierres noircies, éclairés par de grandes torches enflammées.

Amelia fut immédiatement saisie par l'atmosphère pesante de ce lieu, d'où il émanait une impression terrible de justice implacable. Combien de sorciers et de sorcières s'étaient vus condamnés à la prison, ici même ? Elle avait le sentiment que les murs sinistres qui se dressaient autour d'elle donnaient une réponse à sa question.

Sans un mot, tapie dans l'ombre de son frère, elle gravit les escaliers des gradins sur la pointe des pieds. Et une fois arrivée en haut de la tribune, elle s'installa sur un banc totalement plongé dans l'obscurité ; de cette manière, assise entre ces deux hommes à la carrure massive, elle espérait que personne ne remarquât sa présence.

Elle découvrit, non sans un certain émoi, le décorum qui lui faisait face : devant eux, s'élevait un second gradin qui dominait entièrement la salle : une demi-douzaine de personnes, toutes vêtues de la même robe de sorcier violette, était regroupée en son centre.

En contrebas, au centre de la grande salle, un vieux et grand fauteuil au dossier recouvert de chaînes trônait sur le parterre. En le remarquant, Amelia eut un léger haut-le-cœur, car elle se doutait que ce siège était destiné à l'accusé ; finalement, elle prit entièrement conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans une véritable salle d'audience du Magenmagot.

— Tribunal Criminel Magique Extraordinaire, lui chuchotait son frère à l'oreille. Cinq juges tirés au sort, tous membres du Magenmagot. Un président de séance est lui aussi tiré au sort. Un accusateur public chargé de l'accusation – tu te doutes de qui il s'agit ? –, désigné par l'ensemble du Magenmagot. Enfin, un avocat qui plaide en faveur du prévenu.

Tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive les explications de son frère, Amelia observait les gens qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Trois sorciers (probablement tous employés du Ministère) attendaient eux aussi le début de la séance, assis sur des bancs à des niveaux inférieurs.

Et lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau devant elle, elle aperçut au loin, au centre de la tribune des juges, un visage qui lui était familier.

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd retentit, faisant trembler le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis : c'était la lourde porte d'entrée qu'on venait d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Alors, un silence total s'abattit immédiatement sur tout le cachot.

En contre bas, trois hommes défilèrent sous leurs yeux, suivis par un quatrième homme qui marchait dans leurs pas.

Une longue barbe grise, un visage exprimant une profonde sérénité, le quatrième homme était vêtu d'une longue robe de soie lavande. Amelia n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son directeur d'école : le professeur Dumbledore.

Mais son regard fut attiré par la longue silhouette qui ouvrait la marche. Elle s'avança sur son siège pour observer avec attention cet homme vêtu de noir qui marchait d'un pas traînant, la tête baissée, escorté par ce qu'elle présumait être deux Auror. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était bien lui ! Et bien que ses longs cheveux noirs dissimulaient en partie de son visage ; son allure ; sa démarche ; ce corps mince et longiligne. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : c'était Severus Snape.


	4. Chapitre 2 - partie 2

**Chapitre 2 - partie 2  
** _Amelia_

* * *

Dans un silence glacé, il s'installa sur le siège au dossier tissé de lourdes chaînes. Soudain, comme s'ils avaient pris vie instantanément au contact de son corps, les larges liens de métal se mirent à se mouvoir et vinrent s'enrouler autour de son buste.

Les deux Auror qui l'avaient escorté jusqu'ici se postèrent debout, en retrait derrière lui. Vêtus de longs pardessus de cuir, les mains derrière le dos, ils ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde depuis leur entrée.

Quant au professeur Dumbledore, il se tenait à la droite de l'accusé. Mais du haut de sa tribune, Amelia n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'expression de son visage.

Soudain, provenant de la tribune d'en face, celle des juges, une voix retentit :

— Audience extraordinaire du Tribunal Criminel Magique. À la date du 24 décembre et présidée par moi-même, le juge Cornelus Fudge. L'accusation sera assurée par le Juge Adrian M. Egerton et la défense par le juge Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Il sera décrété, à l'issue de cette séance, si le prévenu Severus Snape – professeur à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard – domicilié au xx Spinner's end dans la ville de Cokeworth – est en mesure de recevoir le Pardon du Ministère de la Magie et rétroactivement de la communauté de ses pairs. Si la commission considère les actions de l'accusé comme étant _impardonnables_ , son dossier sera envoyé au Département de la Justice Magique en vue d'une audience régulière devant le Tribunal Criminel.

L'homme qui se trouvait à la droite du juge Fudge et qui tenait dans ses mains une lourde liasse de parchemins, se leva lentement de son siège et prit à son tour la parole.

— Dumbledore, pouvons-nous commencer ? demanda-t-il de sa voix claire et sonore.

Avec son beau visage, ses grands yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient gracieusement sur les épaules, Amelia reconnut aussitôt son frère aîné Adrian.

Elle ressentait un étrange sentiment à observer toutes ces personnes qui faisaient partie de son quotidien d'adolescente, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vues regroupées au sein d'un même lieu et interagir ainsi, dans un moment aussi solennel.

— Nous sommes prêts, répondit poliment le professeur Dumbledore.

— Bien, acquiesça courtoisement Adrian. Severus Snape, vous avez affirmé aux enquêteurs chargés de votre dossier avoir rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres après la fin de votre scolarité à Poudlard. Vous étiez séduit par la doctrine qu'il prônait – avez-vous précisé – et par sa pratique de la magie noire. En d'autres termes, pouvons-nous en conclure que vous étiez, depuis votre plus jeune âge, attiré par l'idéologie de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

— Ces questions ont été longuement abordées dans les interrogatoires, coupa Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire d'y revenir.

— Severus Snape, êtes-vous porteur de la marque des ténèbres ? Celle-là même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'habitude d'imposer sur le bras de ses plus fidèles lieutenants ?

— Tout a été précisé antérieurement, interrompit à nouveau Dumbledore.

— Dans ce cas, si l'on se refaire à la marque que vous portez à votre bras, peut-on en déduire que vous faisiez partie des proches ; du moins de la garde rapprochée du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

— Severus Snape était certainement un des plus proches collaborateurs de Voldemort, coupa une nouvelle fois Dumbledore avec une voix rauque qu'Amelia ne lui avait jamais entendue. Cela a était dit et redit un certain nombre de fois au cours des interrogatoires du prévenu. Pour autant, cela ne signifie pas que le prévenu ait été mêlé à des actes répréhensibles ou qu'il soit coupable d'un quelconque crime. Pour preuve, l'analyse de sa baguette magique ne révèle aucune utilisation de Sortilèges Impardonnables.

— Sa baguette magique, lança Adrian en souriant froidement, parlons en Dumbledore ! L'analyse de sa baguette magique a révélé un certain goût pour la magie noire, cela va sans dire. Mais le plus curieux pour les enquêteurs qui se sont chargés de son analyse était l'observation de sortilèges non répertoriés dans la liste de sortilèges connus. En d'autres termes, le prévenu, aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses acolytes, avait visiblement un goût prononcé pour l'expérimentation. Que devons-nous en déduire ? Severus Snape était-il réellement le jeune homme influençable qu'il prétendait être ? Influençable, mais pas idiot, à en croire l'extrême difficulté de la magie qu'il pratiquait à cette époque, au sortir de Poudlard. Ou bien, Severus Snape était-il l'une des têtes pensantes d'un système monstrueux ; qu'avait instauré par la force, par la torture et par le meurtre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ; et dont le dessein était de soumettre ses semblables et s'en prendre à la population moldue ?

À la question d'Adrian, l'atmosphère dans la salle se glaça instantanément. On aurait dit que l'audience s'était figée sur place, en entendant l'implacable énumération de ces épouvantables suppositions.

— Je demande pardon d'avoir été complice de pareilles atrocités, dit alors Snape d'une voix faible, mais distincte.

Même à des mètres de distance, Amelia vit très distinctement le regard de son frère marquer la surprise. Alors qu'il interrogeait indirectement le prévenu depuis le début de la séance, en le toisant dédaigneusement du haut de sa tribune, il ne s'attendait pas, de toute évidence, à une telle confession de sa part.

— Mais je continue à affirmer à la cour que je n'ai jamais fait l'utilisation d'un quelconque sortilège impardonnable, reprit Snape d'une voix laconique.

Les bras et le buste entravés par les chaînes, sa tête était inclinée vers le bas.

— Le Verita Serum l'a prouvé, ajouta Dumbledore. Severus Snape, quelques mois avant la disparition de Voldemort, est venu me trouver pour m'adjoindre ses services. C'est un fait indiscutable et personne parmi tous les sorciers qui ont été graciés par cette cour, personne – je dis bien personne ! – ne peut se vanter d'une telle action. Les précieuses informations fournies par Severus Snape concernant son ancien maître ont été reçues comme un cadeau du Ciel par la résistance. Cet homme a fait preuve d'un courage inégalé pour soutirer à son maître des renseignements que nous n'aurions jamais pu nous procurer par nous-mêmes.

Dumbledore faisait de grands gestes qui donnaient magistralement corps à son propos.

Amelia qui le côtoyait depuis cinq années déjà ne l'avait jamais vu aussi impliqué dans un discours.

— À ma demande, reprit-il, il a mis en échec l'incommensurable pouvoir de Legelimen de ce tyran, mettant sa propre vie en danger !

— Et la question qu'il convient de se poser, Dumbledore, c'est : _pourquoi_ ? demanda Adrian avec une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

— Parce que j'avais encore le choix, murmura presque imperceptiblement Snape .

— Il ne manque pas de culot celui-là… marmonna alors Maugrey, alors qu'il se tenait toujours assis à la droite d'Amelia.

— Voilà une réponse habile, Severus Snape, souligna Adrian. Vous aviez donc le choix d'aider ou non la résistance ? Vous aviez donc le choix de trahir ou pas votre maître. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant, dans ce cas ? Avant d'être marqué au bras ; avant de vous noyer dans cette obscure magie ; avant même de lancer des malédictions sur vos camarades de classe, à Poudlard, pour amuser vos amis ?!

— Parce que je n'en avais pas le courage, répondit le Snape en levant son visage pour affronter le regard de son accusateur.

L'atmosphère se glaça davantage. Les quelques personnes présentes dans la salle d'audience retenaient leurs souffles de peur d'émettre le moindre bruit, aussi léger fût-il.

— Les gens changent ! lança Dumbledore d'une voix sonore qui retentit dans toute la salle. Ils grandissent, ils mûrissent et choisissent ou non de faire les bons choix. Severus Snape avait un chemin tout tracé devant lui. Jeune, brillant, pratiquant une magie de haute volée ; magie qu'il aurait davantage développée dans le giron de Voldemort. Ambitieux et fréquentant les bonnes personnes. Des gens triés sur le volet, tous issus de familles de sorciers de sang pur. Il détenait dans ses mains tout ce dont rêvait un Mangemort et tout ce dont rêvaient beaucoup de jeunes sorciers et sorcières de son âge. Pourtant, comme il vient de nous l'avouer ici même, il avait perdu toute notion de courage. Car il avait dit oui, alors que le courage à l'époque consistait à dire non !

Dumbledore récitait sa plaidoirie en parcourant d'un pas nerveux le parterre de salle. Amelia avait l'impression que ce lieu lui appartenait entièrement.

— Puis un jour, poursuivit-il, ce courage qui lui manquait s'est finalement présenté à lui. Pourquoi ce jour-là ? Pour quelle raison ? Je l'ignore. Nous l'ignorons tous. Et je crois qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même. Pour autant, devons-nous juger cet homme en traître ? Parce qu'il s'agit bien de cela, Egerton ! Vous jugez Severus Snape comme s'il vous avait trahi, personnellement ! Plaideriez-vous en faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon cher ami ?

À cet instant, Amelia crut entendre à côté d'elle son frère Altaïr étouffer un rire d'amusement. Quant à Adrian, toujours debout à la tribune, il resta de marbre, totalement insensible aux provocations de Dumbledore.

— Il n'est pas question de vous parler du sortilège de l'Imperium, mes chers confrères ! ajouta Dumbledore d'une voix nerveuse. Ce soir, Severus Snape et moi-même ne vous rejouons pas l'éternel refrain de la manipulation et de la terreur qu'exercerait Voldemort sur les esprits fragiles. Nous ne vous parlons ici que d'honneur, de conscience et d'humilité. Severus Snape, comme nous tous, a pris des chemins détournés pour atteindre sa propre vérité. Il a choisi le mal pour accéder au bien. Il a emprunté la voie de la raison pour arriver à celle du cœur. Il a choisi le chemin de la facilité, mais a fini par s'en détourner en faisant preuve d'un immense courage. Et c'est pour cette raison, mes amis, que nous sommes dans l'obligation de pardonner à cet homme ! Simplement parce que son courage appelle au pardon et que le pardon que nous lui accorderons adoucira les querelles qui ravagent notre communauté !

Totalement captivée par les paroles de Dumbledore, Amelia eut une soudaine envie de l'applaudir.

— Sacré Dumbledore…grommela de nouveau Maugrey à voix basse. En voilà une agile rhétorique !

Ainsi, cette dernière intervention de Dumbledore marqua la fin des débats entre l'accusation et la défense. Alors, le juge Fudge qui présidait la séance demanda à l'accusé s'il désirait ajouter un dernier mot, ce qu'il refusa d'un signe de la tête.

Il eut un nouveau silence puis le président reprit la parole :

— Chers confrères, les débats étant clos, il est temps de passer aux votes ! La question que vous soumet le Ministère de la Justice est simple : Severus Snape mérite-t-il le pardon du Ministère de la Magie et de la communauté de ses pairs, compte tenu de son action dans la lute contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui d'entre vous désirent voter en sa défaveur ?

Au cœur du petit groupe de juges soumis à la question, deux mains se levèrent.

— Bien, dit Fudge en se tournant vers son greffier. Dans ce cas, qui d'entre vous désire voter en faveur du Pardon ?

Trois mains s'élevèrent.

— Bien, reprit-il. Le Pardon est donc accordé à la majorité.

À ces mots, Amelia éprouva un étrange sentiment de soulagement. Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient encore dans son esprit et elle avait l'impression d'en comprendre parfaitement le sens.

Mais par-dessus tout, le peu de mots qu'avait sobrement prononcés le professeur Snape lui avait paru profondément sincère. Même si les détails de cette affaire lui échappaient totalement, à ses yeux, Snape n'aurait pas mérité une décision défavorable de la part de la cour.

— La décision étant actée, conclut le juge Fudge, la séance est à présent levée ! Chers confrères, chers amis, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël !

Amelia ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le Juge Fudge conclure aussi rapidement la séance. D'ailleurs, avec toutes ces émotions, elle en avait presque oublié que c'était la veille de Noël.

Dans la tribune d'en face, les juges se hâtaient de se saluer les uns les autres dans l'intention de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Amelia jeta un bref coup d'œil au milieu de la salle où se trouvait le professeur Snape, désormais libéré de ses chaînes. Et pour la première fois depuis son apparition, elle aperçut le visage pâle – ou plutôt livide – de l'homme qu'elle avait observé de dos durant toute la séance. Il était méconnaissable. Ses yeux étaient cernés d'énormes taches grises et ses joues creusées lui déformaient le visage.

À cette vision fantomatique, Amelia tressaillit d'horreur. Elle était presque incapable de reconnaître le Severus Snape qu'elle avait croisé à de si nombreuses reprises dans les couloirs de l'école.

Elle poursuivit son observation du haut de sa tribune et vit le professeur Dumbledore s'approcher de lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Alors, Snape hocha lentement la tête, l'air hagard, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il paraissait totalement absent.

Finalement, après le départ de tous ses collègues, Adrian finit par descendre à son tour de la tribune. Il se dirigea vers les deux hommes qui se trouvaient encore au milieu de la salle (les deux Aurors qui les avaient accompagnés au début de la séance avaient déjà disparu).

Adrian serra chaleureusement la main du professeur Dumbledore en lui adressant quelques mots. Puis il accorda une nouvelle poignée de main – plus brève – au professeur Snape sans ajouter une parole à son geste. Enfin, il se dirigea vers les escaliers de la tribune, en haut de laquelle Amelia, son frère Altaïr et Alastor Maugrey se tenaient toujours assis.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, Altaïr se leva pour lancer à son frère :

— Ça n'a pas traîné, dit donc !

Adrian darda sur son cadet un regard amusé. À le voir sourire ainsi, on aurait presque pu penser qu'il n'était pas mécontent de la tournure de ces derniers événements.

— Alors, demanda-t-il à Maugrey, comment avez-vous trouvé ma plaidoirie, Alastor ?

— Pour parler franchement, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu de spectacle aussi grotesque, répondit l'Auror de sa voix rauque.

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire. Amelia qui les observait avec beaucoup d'incrédulité ne comprenait absolument pas la raison de leur amusement.

— Dumbledore était en grande forme ce soir, ajouta Altaïr avec un grand sourire.

— Oui, effectivement, lui rétorqua Adrian en détournant son regard vers le centre de la salle.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il observait fixement les deux hommes qui se tenaient toujours en bas, au milieu du grand cachot. Amelia en fit de même. Snape et Dumbledore poursuivaient leur discussion, sans se soucier de leurs présences. Si l'un paraissait très heureux de l'issue de la séance, l'autre l'écoutait silencieusement, les bras croisés, l'air toujours aussi absent.

— Vous croyez réellement en sa repentance ? demanda Altaïr à son frère et à son supérieur, en prenant garde de ne pas trop élever la voix.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Adrian qui fixait toujours les deux hommes avec un regard perçant répondit d'une voix douce :

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

Amelia ne comprenait absolument pas la tournure de cette conversation. N'avaient-ils pas entendu les excuses du professeur Snape ? N'avaient-ils rien entendu à la plaidoirie du professeur Dumbledore ? Étaient-ils tous demeurés sourds aux propos qui s'étaient échangés durant cette audience ? À quoi bon interroger un homme si c'était pour remettre ainsi sa parole en doute ?

Certes, Snape avait délibérément rejoint le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au point même de devenir un Mangemort. Mais Dumbledore avait apporté les preuves de sa repentance. Et même si elles n'avaient pas toutes été évoquées en détail – sans doute pour des raisons qui la dépassaient totalement – elles certifiaient que Snape avait essayé d'aider la résistance !

Très agacée par les commentaires sarcastiques des trois hommes, Amelia se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater de colère. Le cynisme de ses frères lui était si insupportable qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre son courage à deux mains pour exposer son point de vue :

— Moi, je crois qu'il était sincère ! dit-elle en serrant ses poings le long des pans de son jupon.

Surpris de sa vive réaction, les trois hommes se retournèrent aussitôt vers elle, totalement interdits. De toute évidence, l'entendre formuler une opinion aussi tranchée sur cette question était bien la dernière chose à laquelle ils s'attendaient.

— Il aurait pu prétendre qu'il avait été victime du sortilège de l'Imperium comme l'ont fait tant d'autres personnes à sa place… ajouta-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait ! Certains ne se sont pas gênés pour se faire passer pour des victimes alors qu'ils étaient coupables des pires crimes ! Alors que lui, il a totalement assumé sa culpabilité. Il a reconnu ses erreurs et a demandé pardon… c'était courageux de sa part !

Mais soudain, Alastor Maugrey éclata de rire, ce qui mit un point final à son argumentaire. Il tendit aussitôt une de ses énormes mains vers son visage pour lui tapoter la joue, un peu comme il aurait fait avec une petite fille qui venait d'achever avec brio la récitation d'un poème.

— Brave petite, dit-il avec tendresse.

En revanche, si son frère Altaïr semblait partager l'avis de son supérieur, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas d'Adrian. Tout en la toisant d'un regard sévère, l'aîné de la famille affichait une expression de colère froide sur son visage qui incita aussitôt Amelia à faire un pas de retrait et à lorgner le bout de ses chaussures sans ajouter un mot.

— Bien, conclut Adrian en retrouvant un visage plus serein. Si notre petite Amelia n'a rien d'autre à ajouter à la décharge du prévenu, nous pouvons nous mettre en route pour dîner ?

« Alastor, cher ami, dit-il en s'adressant à Maugrey, permettez-moi de vous inviter à réveillonner à notre table. Je serai ravi de vous avoir pour convive en cette soirée si particulière. Il me semble que vous connaissez déjà l'excellente cuisine de notre elfe de maison...

Maugrey accepta avec joie l'invitation d'Adrian. Et sur ces entrefaites, le petit groupe prit prestement congé et se hâta d'atteindre les cheminées du Ministère pour regagner leur demeure où les attendait un délicieux festin de réveillon de Noël.


	5. Chapitre 2 - partie 3

**Chapitre 2 partie 3  
** _Amelia_

* * *

En ce dimanche de janvier, fendant la brume hivernale, le Poudlard Express filait à toute vapeur vers le nord. De la fenêtre de sa cabine, Amelia observait lascivement la succession de paysages enneigés qui défilaient sous le ciel gris d'acier. Ce spectacle de nature prisonnière de la glace était autant d'une beauté remarquable que d'une tristesse infinie.

Ce jour sonnait la fin des vacances de Noël et quelques heures auparavant, sur le quai de la gare de King Cross, elle avait embrassé Mammy, son elfe de maison qu'elle chérissait comme une mère, avant de monter dans le train et de s'installer dans le compartiment où l'attendaient ses amis.

Mais, malgré la morosité qui régnait un peu dans toutes les têtes, il fallait admettre que le voyage fut particulièrement joyeux. L'amertume de quitter sa famille fût quelque peu adoucie par le bonheur de retrouver ses camarades de classe. Et, finalement, les rires et les conversations joyeuses, encore teintées de cette ambiance particulière de festivités de fin d'année, contribuèrent largement à égayer ce long trajet de huit heures, habituellement si ennuyeux.

En outre, on ne pouvait nier que depuis la défaite de Voldemort, il régnait au sein de la communauté des sorciers – et plus précisément à Poudlard – un sentiment d'allégresse jamais observé par le passé. Car même si les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient tenus à l'écart des luttes de pouvoir des adultes, en sécurité dans le lieu qu'on disait le plus sûr du pays, ils avaient été contraints de porter quotidiennement le fardeau des luttes fratricides de leurs aînés. Au cours de ces dernières décennies, il était devenu difficile, voire dangereux, de faire confiance à ses amis, sans risquer de trahir les opinions politiques de sa famille et de mettre potentiellement parents et proches en danger de mort. Et c'est précisément dans cette atmosphère de suspicion généralisée que la scolarité de la jeune Amelia avait débuté.

Comme tous les petits sorciers d'Angleterre, elle avait fait son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans.

Son premier jour lui aurait laissé un très bon souvenir si, quelques minutes après son arrivée, il n'avait pas été question d'être coiffée de ce maudit chapeau ensorcelé qui devait l'assigner de façon définitive à l'une des quatre maisons de l'école. Dans cette Cérémonie de Répartition, il y avait quelque chose de péremptoire et d'irrévocable qui n'avait rien de bien rassurant pour la fillette qu'elle était alors. Et, malgré son jeune âge, elle avait parfaitement saisi que la décision du Choixpeau serait déterminante pour son avenir.

Car Amelia Egerton appartenait à une illustre famille de sorciers qui, depuis la nuit des temps, portait avec fierté les couleurs d'une seule et même maison : la maison Serpentard. De fait, il était impératif pour elle d'être envoyée dans cette maison afin de perpétuer la tradition familiale et faire ainsi la fierté des siens. N'ayant aucun désir de décevoir sa famille, Amelia n'avait donc pas le droit à l'erreur.

Aussi, quand son tour fut venu de revêtir le Choixpeau, celui-ci remarqua immanquablement que la fillette avait déjà une idée bien précise du nom de sa future maison et qui lui serait difficile d'aller à l'encontre de ses aspirations. L'aurait-il envoyé dans une autre maison si la situation avait été différente ? Qui peut savoir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour-là, Amelia resta campée sur ses positions tant et si bien que le Choixpeau ne tarda pas à la délivrer de son calvaire en l'invitant à rejoindre la table de la maison Serpentard.

Pour autant, l'heureuse décision du Choixpeau Magique ne marqua pas la fin des contrariétés pour elle. Dans le contexte politique tendu de ses premières années d'étude, son intégration au sein de la communauté des élèves de sa maison fut plus que délicate.

Étant la cadette de la famille Egerton – famille qui s'était toujours ouvertement opposée aux persécutions des moldues et qui avait voué une allégeance sans bornes au Ministère de la Magie – Amelia avait rapidement perçu chez les élèves de sa maison une certaine hostilité à son égard.

Cependant, malgré le climat délétère qui régnait autour de sa petite personne, elle n'eut jamais à subir de mauvais traitements ou de railleries de la part de ses congénères Serpentard. Le plus souvent, ces camarades se bornaient à se tenir à bonne distance d'elle, agissant comme si elle n'existait pas, ou faisaient preuve tout au plus d'une froide politesse lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'obligation de lui adresser la parole.

Mais son naturel optimiste et sa bonne disposition d'esprit faisaient qu'Amelia souffrait peu de cette situation. De plus, sa condition n'avait rien de dramatique, car à Poudlard, elle n'était pas totalement seule et laissée à elle même. Elle avait bien une amie. Une seule et unique amie certes ; qui appartenait à une autre maison que la sienne ; mais qu'elle affectionnait de tout son cœur.

Ainsi, au lendemain de son retour à Poudlard, comme de coutume, Amelia prenait son petit déjeuner en solitaire sur un coin de table des Serpentard, tout en survolant le dernier numéro de la Gazette des Sorciers. Les nouvelles du jour, relatant l'arrestation de tels ou tels énergumènes, étaient si déprimantes qu'elle avala d'un trait sa tasse de lait tiède, avant de se lever et de filer tout droit vers la sortie.

Chaque matin, elle avait pris l'habitude de s'extirper rapidement du vacarme de la Grande Salle pour s'octroyer un bref instant de répit avant le début des cours. Qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, elle empruntait toujours le même chemin pour se rendre dans un coin paisible du château qui avait surtout l'avantage d'être totalement désert à cette heure de la matinée : les travées bordant le jardin intérieur.

C'est ainsi que bravant le froid, elle s'élança dans une des coursives qui encadraient le jardin et prit place sous une grande arcade de pierres pour contempler un instant le petit square enseveli sous les neiges de janvier, avec sa fontaine de glace et son grand chêne dénudé. De pâles rayons de soleil réchauffaient légèrement son visage et faisaient chantonner les oiseaux encore abrités dans la chaleur de leurs nids. Il fallait bien admettre qu'en plein hiver, cet endroit était aussi lugubre qu'un cimetière abandonné. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, elle avait pris ce lieu en affection et ne pouvait résister à l'envie de s'y rendre chaque matin, après son petit déjeuner.

Drapée dans son épaisse cape de feutre vert, Amelia tuait le temps en faisant tourner machinalement sa baguette magique autour de ses doigts gantés de cuir, tout en récapitulant mentalement son emploi du temps de la journée. Mais bientôt, elle entendit des bruits de pas résonner avec netteté dans le couloir, juste derrière son dos. En se retournant, elle découvrit une jeune fille marchant nonchalamment dans sa direction. Vêtue d'une longue cape rouge et or, la jeune fille protégeait son visage en le dissimulant partiellement dans son écharpe.

— Pardon, Amy, je suis en retard ! lui dit-elle, en écartant l'écharpe de sa bouche. Le réveil a été difficile et il faisait un froid de canard dans les dortoirs.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Abi, lui rétorqua Amelia en lui adressant un immense sourire. Il nous reste encore quelques minutes avant le début du cours de Potion.

Celle qu'Amélia prénommait affectueusement Abi – de son vrai nom Abigael – était sans aucun doute le seul véritable rayon de soleil de sa matinée.

Abigael était une jolie jeune fille au visage rond et aux traits gracieux, rehaussés par de grands yeux noirs pétillants. Sa fabuleuse chevelure bouclée lui donnait beaucoup d'allure et le rouge carmin de sa cape mettait joliment en valeur sa peau brune, si bien qu'Amelia aimait souvent à lui dire que cet uniforme avait été conçu spécialement pour elle. Abigael avait du charme, c'était certain. Mais pour sa meilleure amie, elle était la plus belle d'entre toutes les filles de sa connaissance.

Et comme celle-ci s'approchait du jardin, le petit air mordant qui s'immisçait dans la coursive la fit frissonner sous sa cape.

— Tu as l'air de mourir de froid, Abi, fit remarquer Amelia, en lui tendant une main amicale. Viens vite t'asseoir près de moi !

Abigael ôta un gant et posa sa main sur la rambarde de pierre, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas trop froide avant d'y prendre place. Mais au contact de sa main sur la pierre brute, elle fronça ostensiblement les sourcils, visiblement interpellée par un curieux détail.

— La pierre est chaude ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

— Oui, lui répondit Amelia sur un ton amusé. _Calore Emitte_ , un sortilège qui réchauffe la matière, ou quelque chose comme ça… Très utile pour lutter contre le froid !

— Tu as trouvé ce sortilège dans ton super bouquin ?

— Tout à fait ! acquiesça Amelia. Je l'ai surnommé le _Sortilège Chauffe-Machin-Chose._ Il n'a pas vraiment de nom.

— Moi, je l'appellerai plutôt : le _Sortilège Réchauffe-Fesses_.

Abigael s'installa à son tour sur la rambarde, sous le regard débordant de tendresse de sa meilleure amie.

— Cette coiffure te va si bien ! nota à nouveau Amelia, à qui rien n'échappait. Si seulement j'avais d'aussi belles boucles que toi, j'adorerais me faire ce genre de coiffure !

Abigael éclata de rire et lui rétorqua aussitôt :

— J'imagine tout à fait notre princesse Amelia avec une immense coupe afro ! Je ne te raconte pas le sortilège qu'il nous faudrait dégoter pour faire gonfler tes cheveux de Matriochka… Mais un jour, il faudra essayer. Je pense que c'est un défi à notre portée !

— Ils ressembleraient à une toile d'araignée géante, suggéra Amelia qui riait déjà en s'imaginant le rendu d'une telle prouesse capillaire.

Leurs deux rires résonnèrent sous le plafond voûté et se mêlèrent au vacarme que produisait la meute d'élèves qui venaient de sortir de la Grande Salle et qui prenaient peu à peu d'assaut les couloirs du château.

— Trêve de plaisanterie, Amy ! coupa Abigael, en adoptant brusquement un ton très solennel. J'ai mis ce temps fou à sortir de la Grande Salle parce que mon frère ne voulait pas me lâcher avec cette histoire de lettre !

À ces mots, le sourire d'Amelia s'effaça aussi sec.

— Il va te courir après toute la journée pour essayer de t'en parler, poursuivit-elle. Il n'est pas venu te trouver hier dans le Poudlard Express parce qu'il venait de retrouver ses amis – et tu sais comment se comportent les garçons devant leurs amis… Bref. Depuis hier soir, il ne m'a pas laissé une seconde de répit. Alors, je t'en prie, tu dois définitivement aller lui parler !

Dans un réflexe inconscient, Amelia détourna son visage et couvrit nerveusement sa bouche avec sa main gauche.

— Je suis navrée de te mettre dans une situation aussi délicate, dit-elle d'une petite voix qui trahissait son malaise. Ce n'est pas à toi de payer les pots cassés pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre Caleb et moi.

— Je n'étais pas particulièrement emballée à l'idée que mon frère devienne le petit copain de ma meilleure amie, dit Abigael avec une grimace de dégoût. Mais une fois la potion avalée, je pensais vraiment que tout se passait à merveille entre vous. Et voilà que tu lui envoies – le lendemain de Noël pour couronner le tout ! – une lettre de rupture dans laquelle tu ne lui précises aucunement les raisons de ta décision ! Malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi, je dois te confier que j'ai trouvé ton geste un peu surprenant ; pour ne pas dire un brin cruel !

— Je suis désolée, Abi, dit Amelia, en cachant son visage dans ses deux mains.

— Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire cela, Amy ! gronda Abigael. C'est lui qui souffre de votre rupture, pas moi.

— Je sais bien...

Amelia était si mortifiée, si honteuse qu'elle n'osait regarder son amie dans les yeux. Abigael avait définitivement raison et ses injonctions étaient parfaitement recevables. Il n'était pas charitable de rompre avec son frère de cette manière. C'était même tout bonnement immoral ! Mais alors qu'Amelia réfléchissait avec angoisse aux conséquences de son acte, Abigael prit à nouveau la parole :

— Amy, pourquoi l'avoir informé de ta décision de cette façon ? Ça ne te ressemble pas… D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir cédé à ses avances si tu ne croyais pas vraiment en cette relation ? Tu le considérais comme un ami, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais pertinemment que votre amitié se verrait compromise en cas de rupture.

Amelia soupira douloureusement à la remarque cruellement lucide de son amie.

— Je… répondit-elle d'une voix tenue. Je crois que j'ai cédé à la facilité. C'était confortable de partager ces moments avec Caleb, puisque nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps. Ton frère…

Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle avait beau essayé de parler, d'expliquer les raisons de son geste, les mots n'arrivaient décidément pas à sortir.

— Mon frère ? répéta Abigail, en la fixant d'un regard perçant. Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, au juste ? Il n'aurait pas eu de gestes déplacés… ?

— Non, non ! s'empressa d'objecter Amelia. Durant tout ce temps, il a été adorable avec moi. Un vrai gentleman ; doux ; attentionné ! Tu sais, j'ai de l'affection pour ton frère… Une réelle affection. Mais…

— Ce « mais » est lourd de signification, ironisa Abigael.

— Effectivement… dit Amelia, en baissant la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui cloche, dans ce cas ?

— Je sais pas…

Il eut un silence gêné entre les deux amies.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Abigael d'une voix plus conciliante, si tu ne désires plus poursuivre cette relation, tu es en droit d'y mettre un terme. Tu es et resteras mon amie et je ne te jugerai jamais défavorablement pour cela. Mais si tu désires rompre, tu ne peux pas te contenter d'une simple lettre. Il te faut parler à Caleb, les yeux dans les yeux. Et le plus vite sera le mieux.

— Tu as raison, rétorqua Amélia en détournant un regard honteux.

— OK, il te vénère, ajouta Abigael. OK, cette rupture sera une épreuve pour lui. Mais les choses sont ainsi faites et on n'y peut rien. Si les histoires de cœurs devaient toutes fonctionner du premier coup, il n'y aurait plus d'enjeu, n'est-ce pas ?

— Abi, je… murmura Amelia.

— Oui ?

— Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle dans un filet de voix. Je ne voulais pas…

— Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, dit Abigael, en se rapprochant de son amie. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'es pas une perverse égocentrique qui prend plaisir à semer la désolation autour d'elle. Mais, crois-moi, tu n'auras pas la conscience tranquille tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé.

— Oui, je le ferai, Abi… acquiesça Amelia. Tu sais, reprit-elle d'un air affligé qu'elle avait du mal à dissimuler, je n'ai jamais souhaité…

Mais une fois de plus, elle ne trouva pas le courage de poursuivre sa phrase. C'était bien trop difficile de parler de tout cela à Abigael. Il était question de son frère et le prix à payer pour cette confession aurait été trop grand. Alors, elle résolut de garder un silence coupable.

Mais son amie qui la connaissait trop bien sentit immédiatement son trouble et s'empressa de la rassurer.

— Ma pauvre chérie, lui dit-elle en lui prenant tendrement la main. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'autre chose te préoccupe ?

La bienveillance d'Abigael toucha Amelia au cœur. Alors, pour lui cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux, elle s'approcha de son amie, se blottit contre elle et posa son front contre son épaule. La seule pensée d'être la cause des tourments de Caleb la déchirait. Comment avait-elle pu s'abaisser à ce point ? Sa douleur était si vive, si insupportable qu'elle aurait voulu hurler pour s'en défaire une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais rien ne sortait ; pas un mot ; pas l'amorce d'une phrase. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle cédé ?

— Amelia ? fit Abigael d'une voix anxieuse, voyant son amie plongée dans cet inquiétant silence. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

— Abi… gémit Amelia. Je regrette tant. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette…

— Ma princesse… murmura Abigael à son oreille. Il n'est pas nécessaire de te mettre dans de tels états pour si peu. Surtout après les épreuves que tu as traversées récemment. Caleb comprendra, j'en suis certaine. Il sait que ces derniers mois ont été éprouvants pour toi.

— Mais ça n'excuse pas…

— Oh ! que si, ça excuse beaucoup de choses, objecta Abigael, en la serrant affectueusement contre elle. C'était votre premier Noël sans _elle,_ après tout. Et c'est bien naturel que tu te sentes un peu perdue. Tu sais, mon frère et moi, on n'en mènerait pas large si l'on était à ta place. Et puis, à mon humble avis, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment adéquat pour entamer cette relation.

— De toute manière, dit Amelia en se redressant, je ne sortirai plus jamais avec un garçon ! Les relations amoureuses sont bien trop compliquées, poursuivit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux, et je n'ai pas le cœur assez bien accroché pour ça. J'opte définitivement pour le célibat !

— Voilà une excellente résolution ! approuva Abigael, en se levant d'un bond. Tirons ensemble un trait définitif sur les garçons ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

— J'en dis que c'est la seule chose à faire, répondit Amelia, en souriant tristement.

— Affaire réglée ! conclut Abigael. Allez, ajouta-t-elle sur ton plus enjoué, il est temps de se mettre en route ! Le cours va bientôt commencer.

— Oui.

Amelia se leva à son tour. Les deux amies s'élancèrent dans la coursive et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers qui descendaient au donjon.

— Je crois que c'est aujourd'hui que l'assistant de Slug fait son grand retour ! lança soudain Abigael avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

— L'assistant de Slughorn ?

— Oui, le _sinistros_ , précisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ce type du nom de Snape qui assistait Slug en cours de potion depuis septembre et qui a mystérieusement disparu après Halloween.

Ces paroles causèrent un tel émoi à Amelia qu'elle en resta interdite. Elle poursuivit alors sa marche d'un pas faussement assuré, tout en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

— Il me donne la chair de poule, poursuivit Abigael en grimaçant. Il ressemblait déjà à un fantôme quand il a débarqué à Poudlard, mais là, c'est à un autre niveau. Hier, après le souper, en montant au foyer, on l'a croisé dans les escaliers ; et j'ai cru me retrouver face à face avec un Détraqueur !

Même si elle comprenait parfaitement à quoi Abigael faisait référence, Amelia préféra ne pas commenter les propos de son amie. Effectivement, la dernière fois qu'elle avait aperçu son professeur (le soir de son audience devant le Magenmagot), il émanait de celui-ci quelque chose de résolument fantomatique. Elle en déduisit alors que depuis ce jour, le pauvre homme n'avait pas dû reprendre du poil de la bête.

— Heu… Ce n'est pas l'assistant de Slughorn… se hasarda-t-elle à dire, en guise de rectification. C'est celui qui lui succédera après son départ à la retraite. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire…

— Dire qu'on va l'avoir sur le dos jusqu'aux ASPIC, dit Abigael d'une voix affectée. Honnêtement, avec ce type comme professeur, je ne pense pas choisir l'option Potion, l'année prochaine. Ce n'est pas que je suis une grande fan de Slug… mais j'avoue qu'il va un peu me manquer ce vieux crapaud !

— Pardonne-moi de ne pas partager ton avis, Abi, répliqua sèchement Amelia, mais Slughorn me sort par les yeux ! Je n'en peux plus de ces « Princesse Amelia » par ci, « ma petite Amelia » par là. C'est à cause de lui qu'on me donne ce surnom stupide ! « Princesse »… Comment peut-on décemment assumer un surnom aussi ridicule ?

— C'est qu'il devient un peu gâteux avec l'âge, notre papy Sluggy ! ricana Abigael. Mais tu es une princesse ingrate, Amy ! Tu as une chance inouïe d'être la petite chouchoute de papy Sluggy !

— Tu parles… grommela Amelia, en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas toi qu'on appelle « Princesse » à tout bout de champ !

– Non, moi je suis la copine middle class de Sa Grace, répliqua Abigael. Au père cracmol et à la mère travaillant dans un département du Ministère qui ne l'intéresse aucunement. Et pour te dire franchement : ça m'arrange !

Tout en continuant à s'amuser de la personnalité cupide de Slughorn, Amelia et Abigael finirent par atteindre l'entrée de la salle du cours de Potion et prirent aussitôt place à la fin de la file d'élèves qui patientaient devant la grille du cachot. Et moins d'une minute après leur arrivée, la silhouette bedonnante de leur professeur fit son apparition au bout du couloir.

Un veston étriqué moulant les reliefs de son anatomie, un sourire bonhomme sur le visage, c'était bien le professeur Slughorn qui traçait joyeusement son chemin dans l'épaisse pénombre, suivi par un homme à la silhouette longiligne et tout vêtu de noir.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, les deux jeunes filles lancèrent à leur professeur (dont elles venaient de dresser un portrait peu flatteur) deux grands sourires cabotins.

Amelia leva discrètement ses yeux vers le professeur Snape et constata effectivement qu'il affichait une petite mine. Pour autant, ce n'était pas pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Depuis son passage devant le Magenmagot, il paraissait avoir repris un peu de poids et son regard avait retrouvé son intensité. Et quant à cet air absent qu'il avait affiché tout au long de l'audience, il semblait avoir totalement disparu.

Elle éprouvait un sentiment étrange de se retrouver en classe avec cet homme qui s'était fait juger par tout un tribunal de sorciers sous ses yeux, quelques semaines auparavant. Il fallait dire qu'Amelia s'était bien gardée de raconter à quiconque qu'elle avait assisté à ce procès. Abigael, elle-même, n'en savait rien, car son frère Altaïr lui avait expressément demandé de n'en parler à personne, en raison du caractère très confidentiel de ces auditions. À ce propos, Amelia avait trouvé surprenant qu'aucun article de la Gazette du Sorcier n'eût mis en lumière ces audiences extraordinaires ni même évoqué le cas de son professeur ; raisons supplémentaires pour garder secret ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir-là.

Les élèves finirent par investir le cachot. Amelia et Abigael retrouvèrent leurs places au premier rang, autour de leur table habituelle qui se tenait non loin du bureau de leur professeur.

En sortant sa plume et ses parchemins de son sac, Amelia ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil furtif sur le si jeune professeur Snape qui se tenait à droite du bureau de Slughorn.

Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais accentuaient la pâleur de son visage et sa tenue – du même noir profond – lui donnait une allure singulière, très différente de celle des autres professeurs de cette école.

Une fois que son matériel de potion fut disposé sur la table, Amelia se résolut, non sans difficultés, à lever un regard discret sur le garçon qui se tenait à sa gauche, tout prés d'elle. Car depuis le début de l'année scolaire, les deux amies partageaient leur table avec un autre élève de la maison Gryffondor : Caleb, le frère jumeau d'Abigael.

Mais l'expression ombrageuse du visage du jeune homme, singulier mélange de colère et de profond embarras, ne la rassura guère. Debout, derrière son chaudron, ses yeux fixaient avec la plus grande insistance le manuel de potion posé juste sous son nez.

Caleb ressemblait beaucoup à Abigael. Les traits de son visage étaient aussi doux et réguliers que celui de sa sœur, bien que davantage masculins. Et dans son bel uniforme aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor, Amelia ne pouvait nier l'attrait qu'il exerçait sur elle. Ses boucles noires ; son teint de bronze ; tout chez lui faisait son admiration.

Mais, bien que la gémellité du frère et de la sœur était indéniable, Caleb n'avait pas cette étincelle de malice dans le regard qu'Amelia appréciait tant chez Abigael. Il était beau ; d'une beauté mâle et ténébreuse qui attirait le regard des filles (et particulièrement le sien) ; mais de cette beauté arrogante, il en tirait un certain orgueil. Si bien que même dans la contrariété, il conservait toujours cette suffisance et cette implacable assurance qui avait le don de la décontenancer.

Pendant que Slughorn présentait à toute la classe ses vœux de bonne année, Amelia qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille croisa accidentellement le regard de Caleb. La colère noire qu'elle crut lire dans ses yeux lui donna un petit aperçu de l'état d'esprit de son ami. Il semblait au bord de l'implosion et à deux doigts de lui hurler à la figure tout le bien qu'il pensait d'elle.

À cette vision, elle fut brusquement saisie par un vif sentiment de panique. Alors, elle se tourna vers le professeur Slughorn et résolut de focaliser entièrement son attention sur sa leçon de potion et d'ignorer son voisin de table, du moins, jusqu'à la fin du cours. Pour l'instant, c'était bien la seule chose raisonnable à faire.

— J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que le professeur Snape est de nouveau parmi nous, déclara solennellement le professeur Slughorn. Comme c'est le cas depuis la rentrée, il assistera aux leçons en position d'observateur et participera également à votre enseignement. Durant ces deux heures de travaux pratiques, je vous invite donc à solliciter son aide et à profiter de ses conseils avisés. Je vous rappelle que malgré son jeune âge, le professeur Snape dispose d'un redoutable savoir en matière de potion, ce qui fait de lui un potionniste accompli !

Amelia savait que Slughorn aimait par-dessus tout encenser les gens et leurs talents, si bien qu'à cet instant, son vieux professeur semblait être comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à rappeler une énième fois « combien il était fier d'avoir été son professeur ! » et « combien il était heureux de le voir lui succéder à ce poste ! ». Ce qui ne tarda évidemment pas à arriver.

— À votre âge, reprit Slughorn avec emphase, Severus était un élève qui faisait mon bonheur de professeur à chacune de mes leçons !

Amelia jeta un coup d'œil vers le visage de Snape qui écoutait d'un air faussement impassible Slughorn parler de lui à la troisième personne, comme s'il n'avait pas été présent dans la pièce. Mais elle remarqua bientôt que chaque évocation de son prénom était ponctuée d'un imperceptible froncement de sourcils, traduisant certainement son irritation.

— … mais, ne nous leurrons pas, poursuivit Slughorn d'un ton ridiculement théâtral, ce n'est pas en se tournant les pouces que le professeur Snape a acquis un tel savoir ! Je ne vous le dirai jamais assez, jeunes gens : le travail, rien que le travail sera l'unique clé de votre réussite. N'est-ce pas, Severus ?

Surpris d'être si soudainement apostrophé par Slughorn, Snape eut un temps de latence avant de répondre un très bref :

— Naturellement, monsieur.

Puis, Slughorn reprit sur sa lancée :

— Aujourd'hui, je vous propose de réaliser une Potion Wiggenweld, puissant antidote au Philtre de Mort Vivant. Tous les ingrédients nécessaires à l'élaboration de votre potion ont été préalablement disposés sur les tables. Les instructions sont détaillées sur le tableau derrière moi et le professeur Snape et moi-même passerons dans les rangs pour vérifier la bonne marche de votre travail. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et bon courage, mes enfants !

Abigael se pencha vers Amelia avec le grand sourire moqueur qu'elle affichait habituellement pendant les cours de Slughorn :

— _Et n'oubliez pas l'écorce de sorbier, mon cher Severus_ ! lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, en imitant à la perfection la voix de Slughorn.

Amelia ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Abigael était parfaitement dans le vrai : Slughorn aimait adopter ce ton condescendant chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à son apprenti. Comment Snape pouvait-il gagner le respect de ses futurs élèves si Slughorn ne cessait pas de le rabaisser de cette manière ?

Ainsi, sous la supervision de leurs deux professeurs, toute la classe se mit au travail. Slughorn qui naviguait déjà de table en table ajouta une remarque :

— Il va sans dire que cette potion sera évaluée par nos soins, avec le système de notation du Brevet de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Cette note sera importante, dans la mesure où elle vous donnera une idée de votre niveau actuel. Et je vous rappelle que lorsqu'il s'agit de BUSE, la pratique est aussi importante que la théorie !

Abigael se pencha à nouveau vers Amelia pour commenter les précisions de Slughorn.

— Mon objectif c'est de viser le D, lui dit-elle à voix basse. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver en cours l'année prochaine avec cette chauve-souris. Tu comprends, je suis tellement brillante que ce ne sera pas facile de simuler l'échec !

Amelia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la plaisanterie de son amie. Il était effectivement exact qu'Abigael n'était pas la plus sotte de la classe, particulièrement dans cette matière. Mais depuis le début de l'année, il fallait admettre qu'elle ne montrait plus un grand intérêt pour le cours de potions.

Sur ces entrefaites, Amelia tenta de se concentrer sur la préparation de sa Potion Wiggenweld. Mais, alors que son attention était exclusivement focalisée sur son chaudron, elle sentit soudain quelque chose effleurer son épaule, puis se poser sur le haut de son dos. Elle sursauta violemment, manquant de renverser la moitié de sa préparation sur la table.

— Ah ! très chère Amelia, dit la voix du professeur Slughorn qui résonna derrière sa tête.

Amelia tourna légèrement son visage et entrevit la main potelée de son vieux professeur posée sur son épaule. Pour quelle raison agissait-il si familièrement avec elle ?

— Vous avez bien une heure de libre avant le déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors Slughorn de sa voix guillerette.

— Heu, oui... lui répondit nerveusement Amelia.

— Dans ce cas, auriez-vous la gentillesse de venir me trouver à mon bureau, à la fin du cours ? J'ai une petite mission à vous confier et je sais que vous êtes l'élève qu'il me faut pour la mener à bien.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit tous les regards se braquer dans leur direction. Prise de panique, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa voisine de table qui, les joues gonflées, se retenait d'éclater de rire.

— B… Bien, professeur, dit alors Amelia, en lorgnant son chaudron pour ne pas avoir à regarder Abigael qui était au bord de la crise de fou rire.

— Je vous remercie, chère Amelia, conclut Slughorn, en lui tapotant l'épaule. Vous êtes une jeune fille adorable. Voyez-vous, Severus, Miss Egerton est l'une de mes élèves favorites. Je peux toujours compter sur elle pour les tâches les plus ardues. Elle est d'une gentillesse et serviabilité remarquable. Une vraie petite Lady !

Lorsqu'Amelia comprit que Slughorn s'adressait au professeur Snape, elle fut prise d'une envie soudaine de se laisser glisser sous sa table pour s'y terrer jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui parle d'elle en ces termes et avec ce ton si faussement paternaliste ? Elle aurait encore préféré qu'il fasse preuve d'honnêteté, en lui avouant clairement : _elle est la cadette de la famille Egerton et vit dans un manoir que même après dix vies, vous ne parviendrez pas à vous offrir avec votre misérable paye de professeur stagiaire._

Car Amelia n'était pas dupe du petit jeu des préférences de Slughorn. Elle savait parfaitement que si elle était l'objet des attentions de son professeur et si elle avait intégré son stupide club, c'était surtout en raison de ses origines sociales, non pas de ses résultats scolaires – aussi brillants qu'ils fusent – ni de sa supposée _serviabilité_. Pour Slughorn, elle n'était rien d'autre que la sœur de son frère aîné, juge au Magenmagot et personnalité influente du Ministère de la Magie.

Pour autant, même si Amelia avait toute conscience de la personnalité vénale de son directeur de maison, elle n'avait jamais osé se montrer désagréable avec lui. D'une part, parce qu'il était le directeur de sa maison et qu'en raison de ses rapports tendus avec ses camarades Serpentard, elle avait besoin d'un allié en cas de problème. D'autre part, en dépit de ses nombreux défauts et de son attrait immodéré pour l'argent, elle avait toujours eu la conviction que Slughorn n'avait pas un mauvais fond.

Après tout, son vieux professeur s'était toujours montré profondément gentil avec elle. Et elle devait admettre que dans les moments difficiles, il avait redoublé d'attention et prévenance à son égard. En un mot, le professeur Slughorn avait beau avoir quelques défauts, il n'en demeurait pas moins un bon professeur et un excellent homme.

Après ce court échange, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent pour poursuivre leur ronde dans la salle de classe et Amelia tenta de reprendre le fil de sa préparation.

Elle entreprit rapidement la découpe délicate des racines de moly qui nécessitait l'utilisation de son couteau d'argent. Et alors qu'elle disposait avec la plus grande des précautions les petits bouts de racines sur le plateau de sa balance, elle entendit soudain une voix de garçon prononcer distinctement son nom :

— Amelia… Eh, Amelia… !

Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa bientôt que Caleb la fixait avec beaucoup d'insistance. Ces yeux noirs pénétrants ressemblaient à deux poignards aiguisés pointant dangereusement dans sa direction. Après la scène que venait de lui jouer Slughorn, elle avait totalement oublié que son ex-petit ami se tenait toujours là, tout prés d'elle.

— Caleb, ce n'est pas le moment, grommela Abigael qui avait certainement entendu son frère apostropher sa meilleure amie.

— Toi, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! lui rétorqua sèchement Caleb.

Amelia (qui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'attirer une nouvelle fois l'attention sur elle) jeta un regard circulaire dans le cachot pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait entendus. Après avoir déposé les racines de moly dans le fond de son chaudron, elle se pencha vers son voisin de gauche et lui demanda à voix basse :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Caleb ?

— Ce que je veux ? répondit-il la mâchoire serrée. D'après toi ? Je veux qu'on discute, c'est évident !

— Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, là... lui rétorqua Amelia avec froideur, tout tentant de cacher son malaise. On est en plein cours…

— Après le cours, je veux te parler de ta lettre.

— Excuse-moi, mais après le cours, je ne peux pas. Slughorn veut que j'aille le voir…

– Rien à faire de ce vieux crapaud ! coupa violemment Caleb. Je te promets que tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement !

— Lâche-la un peu, siffla à son tour Abigael, qui suivait très attentivement leur échange. Tu as bien vu qu'après le cours, Slughorn souhaite lui parler.

— Caleb, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas… répéta Amelia, en essayant de conserver son sang-froid.

Elle leva vers son ami un regard navré, espérant que cela suffirait à clore leur conversation. Malgré la peine qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle avait le pressentiment que si leur échange devait se poursuivre sur ce mode, le frère et la sœur ne tarderaient pas à se battre comme chien et chat.

— Abi, lança Caleb à sa sœur, en pointant ostensiblement sa baguette magique vers elle, occupe-toi de ton chaudron ! C'est à elle que je m'adresse. Quant à toi, Amelia, je te promets que tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ! Slug ou pas Slug, on va l'avoir cette conversation !

— CHUUUT, souffla Slughorn en se tournant vers eux. Concentration, concentration !

Voilà qu'ils venaient de se faire prendre par leur professeur. Mais au grand regret d'Amelia, l'intervention de Slughorn ne parvint nullement à calmer les ardeurs de ses voisins de table.

— On va finir par se prendre une retenue par ta faute ! dit Abigael, en lançant à son frère un regard noir.

— Je te promets de discuter avec toi avant la fin de la journée, Caleb, déclara alors Amelia, dans une volonté d'apaiser la colère de son ami.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de son ex-petit ami qui avait à cœur de poursuivre leur petite scène de ménage au beau milieu de la salle de classe.

— Eh bien moi, je te promets qu'on aura cette conversation après le cours, grogna Caleb en agitant frénétiquement sa baguette au-dessus de son chaudron. Contrairement à toi, je sais tenir mes promesses !

Abigael poussa un long soupir sonore et Amelia ne prit pas la peine de relever cette dernière remarque. Après quoi, un inespéré silence s'abattit sur leur table. Ainsi, leurs deux heures de travaux pratiques s'agrainèrent lentement dans une atmosphère des plus tendues, mais sans nouvelles incartades.

Quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, de belles volutes de fumée multicolores émanaient du chaudron d'Amelia. Le liquide vert qui bouillonnait sur le feu diffusant une odeur boisée avait tous les aspects d'une potion Wiggenweld parfaitement élaborée.

Un petit sourire de fierté collé sur le visage, elle en déduisit qu'elle avait pratiquement achevé sa préparation. Il en était de même pour sa voisine qui reniflait avec délectation le parfum de sa potion.

— Et voilà une affaire rondement menée ! lança Abigael, en se penchant vers son amie. Bientôt la fin du cours…

Le cours de potion était effectivement sur le point de se terminer et Amelia devait encore formuler les dernières incantations pour finaliser sa préparation. Une fois faite, elle n'avait plus qu'à prélever un échantillon de sa potion, le déposer sur le bureau de son professeur et s'enquérir de la tâche qu'il avait l'intention de lui confier.

Ainsi, elle s'accroupit à côté de son sac pour mettre la main sur un petit flacon de verre. Le nez fourré dans son cartable, elle fut soudain interpellée par la voix perçante de son amie qui s'écriait :

— CALEB, NON ! NE FAIS PAS ÇA !

L'instant d'après, les pieds de la table se mirent à trembler et Amelia entendit très distinctement le bruit sourd d'une petite explosion étouffé par du métal. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et remarqua aussitôt que tous les visages de ses camarades étaient tournés une fois de plus dans sa direction.

Toujours accroupie, son sac entre les genoux, elle se releva d'un bond pour s'assurer que l'explosion ne provenait pas de son chaudron. Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, elle réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il émanait de sa préparation une colonne de fumée noire et opaque, semblable à un brouillard charbonneux, qui montait jusqu'au plafond voûté du cachot. L'odeur de cette fumée était insoutenable si bien qu'Amelia, la tête au-dessus de son chaudron, eut le souffle instantanément coupé. Son nez et ses yeux s'embrasèrent en un rien de temps. Alors, dans un réflexe idiot, elle se figea, respirant par la bouche l'épaisse fumée noire qui déposa aussitôt dans sa gorge une substance semblable à de la terre en fusion.

Très rapidement, sa vue se troubla et en raison du manque d'oxygène, elle perdit tout contrôle sur sa respiration et fut prise de violentes quintes de toux.

Mais soudain, elle sentit une main agripper fermement son bras et la tirer hors de la colonne de fumée. La main la guida jusqu'au centre de la pièce, à quelques mètres de son chaudron qui fumait comme une cheminée bouchée. Sitôt éloignée de la fumée, sa tête se mit à tourner et la voix d'Abigael, qui l'appelait dans un brouhaha indescriptible, bourdonna dans ses oreilles tout en lui semblant étrangement lointaine. Ensuite, c'est le sol qui se mit à vibrer sous ses pieds, lorsque la trentaine d'élèves présents dans la salle se précipita vers la sortie pour échapper à cette horrible odeur de soufre.

Amelia ne parvenait toujours pas à respirer correctement et à chaque bouffée d'air, elle sentait son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Au bord de l'asphyxie, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, tout en entendant Abigael crier des choses incompréhensibles à côté d'elle.

Au prix d'un grand effort, elle se retint finalement de vomir et essaya de tousser pour expulser la fumée et la poussière nichées à l'intérieur de ses poumons brûlés à vif. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les paupières et aperçut les contours d'une silhouette noire s'agiter devant la colonne de fumée. L'instant d'après, la colonne se brisa et disparut. Puis, elle entendit la voix de Slughorn s'élever dans la pièce, au milieu des cris et des gémissements :

— QUI A FAIT ÇA !? QUI DIABLE A FAIT ÇA !?

— C'EST CALEB, dit Abigael en hurlant. C'EST CALEB QUI A MIS QUELQUE CHOSE DANS SON CHAUDRON !

Amelia entrevit la silhouette rondouillarde de Slughorn se diriger vers la sortie. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à respirer correctement.

— Professeur ! cria Abigael, qui la tenait fermement par les épaules. Professeur, elle s'étouffe !

La silhouette noire qui venait à peine de faire disparaître la colonne de fumée se retourna aussitôt vers les deux jeunes filles.

Amelia sentait son cou se rétracter, car son souffle était totalement bloqué dans sa gorge. Dans un réflexe désespéré, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, comme pour filtrer l'air entre ses doigts. La silhouette noire s'approcha d'elle, posa un genou à terre et une baguette magique se mit à tournoyer rapidement devant son visage. Puis, une grande main se posa doucement sur son épaule et une seconde lui souleva délicatement le menton. C'est alors qu'on pressa contre son nez ce que, sur l'instant, elle présuma être un mouchoir de soie imbibé d'un délicieux parfum fleuri. Elle ferma les yeux et, au bout d'une poignée de secondes, elle reprit par miracle le contrôle de sa respiration.

— Respirez à travers ceci ! lui ordonna calmement une voix d'homme.

Amelia reconnut instantanément la voix du professeur Snape. C'était bien lui qui venait de presser ce mouchoir contre son visage. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il ne pressait pas contre son nez un mouchoir, mais un énorme lys blanc !

Le sol vibra à nouveau et le professeur Slughorn réapparut à l'entrée du cachot. Le visage rouge de colère, il tirait Caleb par la manche de son uniforme et tentait de le faire entrer dans la salle de classe, encore encombrée de fumée.

— Par Merlin ! s'écria aussitôt Abigael. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Caleb ? Tu as perdu la boule ?

— C'est vous qui avez fait ça, Shacklebolt ? demanda Slughorn d'une voix anormalement rauque.

Caleb garda le silence et se contenta de fixer le sol avec un regard féroce.

Amelia qui respirait toujours à travers son lys n'en croyait pas ses yeux. D'une part, elle n'avait jamais vu Slughorn aussi énervé. D'autre part, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son ami en si mauvaise posture, défiant ouvertement l'autorité d'un de ses professeurs. Bon sang, que se passait-il ?

— Cet imbécile a mis une Bombabouse dans son chaudron, dit alors Abigael, en pointant son frère du doigt.

— Mais vous avez totalement perdu la raison, Shacklebolt ! s'écria brusquement Slughorn en secouant vigoureusement le bras de Caleb. Savez-vous que mélanger ce genre de bêtise dans une décoction de dictame est extrêmement dangereux ? Vous auriez pu tous nous envoyer à l'infirmerie !

— Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot ! renchérit Abigael.

— Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! annonça Slughorn d'une voix puissante. Et j'en référerai au professeur McGonagall ! Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en tirer à si bon compte, jeune homme ! Trois heures de retenues dans mon bureau, ce soir, vous feront peut-être retrouver vos esprits.

— Mais j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch, ce soir, rétorqua Caleb avec le plus grand des aplombs.

C'est alors que le professeur Snape se releva lentement pour faire face à Slughorn et à son élève.

– Je crois que monsieur Shacklebolt n'a pas véritablement saisi la gravité de son acte, dit-il, en toisant Caleb de toute sa hauteur. Peut-être que quelques points en moins lui feraient retrouver la raison ?

— Vous... grogna Caleb, en le fusillant du regard. Ça ne vous concerne pas !

– Plus un mot, Shacklebolt ! interrompit Snape avec autorité. Ayez au moins l'intelligence de ne pas répondre à un professeur qui s'apprête à donner une bonne excuse à vos camarades de vous lyncher. Et je crois comprendre que votre sœur ne vous sera d'aucun secours si vous deviez une nouvelle fois compromettre la réputation de votre honorable maison.

Comme pour couper court à cet échange qui menaçait de s'envenimer, Slughorn poussa violemment Caleb vers la sortie.

— Ce soir, 18 h dans mon bureau ! lui cria-t-il dans le couloir. Et je ne tolérerai aucun retard !

Puis, il entra de nouveau dans le cachot et s'aperçut enfin qu'Amelia était toujours agenouillée sur le sol.

— Ma pauvre enfant, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix paniquée, en s'approchant d'elle. Voulez-vous vous que l'on vous accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

Amelia qui respirait toujours à travers son lys hocha de la tête pour exprimer la négative.

— Viens, je t'emmène voir madame Pomfresh, Amy, proposa Abigael en l'aidant à se relever.

— Non, répondit Amelia. Je vous assure, je vais beaucoup mieux.

Slughorn baissa ses yeux sur elle, lorgnant d'un air intéressé ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

— Mais qu'avez-vous là, mon enfant ? demanda-t-il en fronçant le sourcil.

Il approcha son visage et inspecta avec curiosité l'étrange dispositif qu'elle pressait contre son nez.

— Mais qui vous a donné cela ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé. Qui a eu la bonne idée de vous faire respirer cette fleur ?

– C'est le professeur Snape, répondit Abigael. Il l'a fait apparaître quand Amelia était en train de s'étouffer.

— Mais oui ! reprit Slughorn d'une voix suraiguë. C'est Severus, c'est évident ! Il n'y a que lui pour penser à une chose pareille ! Voyez-vous, jeunes filles, pour contrer les effets de ces stupides Bombabouses, il n'existe rien de mieux que l'essence de fleur. On a tendance à l'oublier, mais parfois les remèdes les plus simples sont les plus efficaces !

Abigael (qui se moquait bien des vertus du lys blanc, à cet instant) caressait tendrement les cheveux d'Amelia qui se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions. La vision des deux jeunes filles qui se tenaient serrées l'une contre l'autre fit retrouver sa bonne humeur coutumière à leur vieux professeur de potion.

— Cinq points pour Gryffondor, pour la remarquable solidarité dont vous faites preuve à l'égard de votre adorable amie, miss Shacklebolt ! finit-il par déclarer d'un ton joyeux. Et vous, douce Amelia, êtes-vous certaine de ne pas vouloir rendre une petite visite à madame Pomfresh ?

— Non, professeur, répondit-elle. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci.

— Eh bien, miss Shacklebolt, reprit Slughorn, le professeur Snape et moi-même avons un petit service à demander à votre amie. Et si personne n'y voit d'objection, il est temps de nous mettre au travail !

Amelia et Abigael échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur envie d'être séparée, ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux.

— On en reparle après le déjeuner, glissa Amelia à l'oreille de son amie juste avant son départ.

Abigael s'empara de son sac en silence et prit rapidement congé. Amelia l'observa sortir du cachot, accablée par la pensée d'être la cause de tout ce charivari. Leur cours de potion avait tourné au tragi-comique et le frère et la sœur s'étaient vivement querellés, le tout, par sa faute. Comment en était-on arrivé à de telles extrémités ?


	6. Chapitre 2 - partie 4

**Chapitre 2 partie 4  
** _Amelia_

* * *

— Ma chère Amelia ! s'exclama tout à coup Slughorn, faisant claquer ses deux grosses mains. Si vous êtes totalement remise de vos émotions, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. J'ai fait appel à vos services pour mener à bien cette mission, car vous m'avez prouvé plus d'une fois votre débrouillardise. Le professeur Snape aurait besoin d'un petit coup de main pour réorganiser la réserve…

— Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seul, monsieur, interrompit Snape. Miss Egerton n'est visiblement pas en grande forme pour…

— Mais non, mais non ! lui assura Slughorn avec un grand sourire. Pas d'inquiétude, Severus ! Notre jeune amie se porte comme un charme n'est-ce pas Amelia ?

Amelia lui répondit par un timide hochement de tête.

— Bien, conclut Slughorn. Dans ce cas, ma chère, je vous invite à suivre les instructions du professeur Snape ! Hélas, je ne peux vous assister, car j'ai fort à faire avec la correction des devoirs de première année.

Slughorn mit la main sur une petite caisse en bois contenant une dizaine de bocaux et il la tendit à Amelia qui se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte de la réserve.

Mais dans un premier temps, Snape ne la suivit pas. Il resta campé près de Slughorn, sans lui prêter aucune attention. Elle présuma alors que deux hommes étaient être en train de se mettre d'accord sur la nouvelle organisation de la pièce. Et voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger de sitôt, elle résolut de le devancer.

Ainsi, Amelia poussa la porte et pénétra dans une petite pièce obscure semblable à un placard, bien que relativement plus haute de plafond. Les murs sombres qui se dressaient autour d'elle étaient recouverts de longues étagères poussiéreuses, sur lesquelles étaient empilés d'innombrables récipients de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. Et dans le fond de la pièce, une immense échelle en bois montait

presque jusqu'au plafond.

Mais bien que disposée à rendre service, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était censée faire de la caisse qu'on venait de lui confier. Ainsi, elle se retourna pour revenir sur ses pas dans l'intention de demander conseil à l'un de ses professeurs, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Snape qui la dévisageait, les sourcils froncés.

— Mais… dit-il d'une voix marquée par la surprise. Comment est-ce possible… ?

Il prit un instant de réflexion, se gratta le sommet du crâne, puis se retourna pour s'adresser au professeur Slughorn qui n'avait pas encore quitté la salle de classe :

— Vous ne verrouillez pas la porte de la réserve, professeur ?

— Évidemment que oui, répondit Slughorn d'un ton incrédule. Toujours !

Snape se tourna vers Amelia et la regarda fixement.

— C'est vous qui avez déverrouillé la porte de la réserve ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Non, professeur. J'ai simplement poussé la porte et elle s'est ouverte.

Il fixa à nouveau son visage avec beaucoup d'insistance, mais bientôt, la silhouette rondouillarde de Slughorn apparut dans son dos.

— Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? demanda le vieux maître.

— Rien de bien important, répondit Snape sans se détourner d'Amelia. Je pensais avoir verrouillé cette porte avant le début du cours de ce matin, mais j'ai dû me tromper.

Ses yeux noirs la transperçaient littéralement. Avant cela, elle n'avait jamais réalisé combien son regard était déstabilisant.

— Veuillez déposer cette caisse au bas de cette échelle, miss Egerton, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton placide.

Sans un mot, Amelia s'exécuta.

Puis, pendant que les deux hommes entreprirent la réparation de la serrure défectueuse, elle prit l'initiative de grimper à l'échelle, avec l'intention de se trouver une occupation dans l'attente d'autres instructions. De là-haut, à prés de deux mètres du sol, l'espace paraissait encore plus étriqué.

Au bout d'une poignée de minutes, Slughorn les salua et prit congé d'eux. Le professeur Snape s'approcha alors d'Amelia et déclara :

— L'idée serait de gagner un maximum de place sur les étages en poussant les affaires du professeur Slughorn dans le fond de la pièce. Jeter ce qui doit être jeté et dépoussiérer l'ensemble. À mon avis, cet endroit recele de choses inutiles ou impropres à la préparation de potions. Si vous avez un doute, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

— Bien professeur, répondit poliment Amelia.

— Et surtout, prenez garde à ne rien casser ! ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce et en s'emparant de sa baguette magique.

C'est alors qu'elle découvrit en détail le bric-à-brac exposé sur ces étagères : une ribambelle de bocaux, de bouteilles, de boîtes – parfois non étiquetés – disposés pêle-mêle et recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière crasseuse. Devant autant de saleté, Amelia regretta légèrement d'avoir accepté aussi rapidement la requête de son professeur.

De son côté, le professeur Snape était très occupé à dupliquer des planches de bois avec sa baguette magique. En un clin d'œil, une demi-douzaine de planches lévitaient déjà autour de lui.

Par moment, Amelia jetait des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour l'observer discrètement : concentré sur sa tâche, il exerçait sa magie dans le silence le plus complet ce qui était assez impressionnant à observer.

— Miss Egerton ! lança-t-il soudain. Vous n'êtes pas une cracmol ? Ayez donc l'obligeance de vous servir de votre baguette magique !

Effectivement, Amelia était si peu rompue aux tâches ménagères qu'elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant avoir recours à la magie pour s'acquitter de sa corvée. Ainsi, sur les conseils de son professeur, elle s'empara de sa baguette et la pointa sur l'une des étagères. Et comme pour l'imiter, elle s'essaya à l'imprononciation d'un sortilège de récurage dont l'exécution fut un succès.

Après un quart d'heure de travail, en déplaçant un bocal repli d'un liquide doré, elle fit la découverte d'un petit objet difforme qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait. Du bout de sa baguette, elle le fit léviter jusque sous son nez pour l'inspecter plus en détail. Mais après d'observation, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'agissait.

— Auriez-vous une idée de ce que cela pourrait être, professeur ? s'enquit-elle, en dirigeant la mystérieuse masse noire vers le professeur Snape.

Celui-ci se détourna un instant de ses planches pour examiner à son tour la trouvaille d'Amelia. Et après un bref coup d'œil, il déclara :

— Le professeur Slughorn voue une grande passion pour les ananas confits… Je suppose qu'il a dû égarer celui-ci avant qu'il ne finisse dans son assiette.

Amelia prit un instant de plus pour examiner de nouveau le mystérieux objet. Si à l'origine, cette chose était bien un bout d'ananas confit, il devait avoir au moins 30 ans d'âge !

— Evanesco ! lança-t-elle en agitant sa baguette.

Et le morceau d'ananas disparu aussi sec. Puis, elle se tourna vers une étagère grouillant de vermines pour y lancer un nouveau sortilège de récurage :

– Recurvite ! murmura-t-elle, en traçant une ligne sinueuse au-dessus des bocaux.

Avec l'aide de la magie, le ménage était résolument un jeu d'enfant !

— J'observe que les garçons Gryffondor savent toujours faire preuve de tact et de délicatesse quand il s'agit d'attirer l'attention des jeunes filles qui leur plaisent, lança inopinément le professeur Snape.

Quand Amelia se retourna pour lui répondre, elle le vit triturer nerveusement sa bouche, comme s'il était en proie à une profonde réflexion. Il semblait chercher un moyen d'agencer ses planches de façon à créer un nouvel ensemble de rangement.

— Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Caleb, professeur, répondit Amelia. Je crois que tout à l'heure, il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait.

— À mon avis, il avait tout à fait conscience qu'en mélangeant son attrape-nigaud à une potion de dictame, l'effet serait spectaculaire, objecta Snape sans détourner ses yeux des planches en lévitation.

Sur le coup, Amelia ne sut quoi répliquer. Elle devait reconnaître que son professeur n'avait pas tort. Caleb était effectivement assez doué en la matière pour connaître l'effet que produirait un tel mélange.

— Vous savez, miss Egerton, reprit-il d'un ton détaché, trouver des excuses à ce genre de crétins revient à s'attirer davantage de problèmes. Cela commence généralement par une Bombabouse, puis cela se termine avec un philtre d'amour acheté à la sauvette qui – croyez-moi ! – ne vous donnera pas l'envie de lui trouver de nouvelles excuses. J'ai quitté Poudlard il y a peu, après tout. Et je sais comment se passent les choses, ici. Je sais aussi que certaines habitudes, au sein de certaines maisons, ne disparaissent pas du jour au lendemain.

Du haut de son échelle, Amelia regardait son professeur d'un air totalement incrédule. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de cela ? Et d'ailleurs, comment diable avait-il saisi que Caleb avait un faible pour elle ?

Les quelques années qu'il avait de plus qu'elle devait probablement lui permettre d'appréhender ce genre de problématique avec davantage de discernement.

Un instant de plus, elle l'observa avec la plus grande attention. Il avait l'air si jeune comparé aux autres professeurs. Mais en même temps, à côté de lui, elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une toute petite fille. Dans sa robe noire avec ses longs cheveux dépeignés qui lui donnaient une allure faussement négligée ; il agitait gracieusement sa baguette magique à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre. Et dans cette posture professorale, il paraissait si adulte, si sûr de lui, qu'Amelia en oubliait presque que quelques années auparavant, il arrivait fréquemment qu'ils se croisent dans les couloirs du château, vêtus du même uniforme.

— Le professeur Slughorn va me confier les deux prochains cours de cinquième année, reprit-il. Et je songeais justement à vous enseigner la préparation de la décoction Hoqueteuse.

— Mais ce n'est pas une potion inscrite au programme de sixième année, professeur ?

— On ne peut rien vous cacher, miss Egerton. Mais, n'ayez crainte. Elle est très accessible pour des cinquièmes années. Voyez-vous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle, ce qui est intéressant avec la décoction Hoqueuteuse (en dehors de sa fastidieuse préparation), c'est qu'elle produit sur les individus qui en ingèrent quelques gouttes un agaçant hoquet.

— Je m'en serai un peu doutée, professeur, rétorqua Amelia, en souriant.

— Mais ce n'est pas tout, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, tout en faisant léviter sa baguette à l'horizontale au-dessus des planches, comme pour vérifier leur parallélisme. Le plus curieux, miss Egerton, c'est que cette potion n'a d'effet que sur les individus de sexe masculin.

Et il leva vers elle un regard sardonique et fendit sa bouche d'un petit sourire narquois.

— Vous plaisantez, professeur ? s'exclama Amelia qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

— Absolument pas.

D'un air très satisfait, il examina ensuite l'ingénieuse disposition de ses planches qui étaient maintenant encastrées dans un recoin étroit de la réserve et qui formait désormais une belle étagère prête à l'emploi.

Du haut de son échelle, Amelia était tout bonnement stupéfaite par l'esprit revanchard de ce professeur. Était-il réellement sérieux ? Comptait-il vraiment mettre son plan à exécution ?

Après cela, ils poursuivirent le nettoyage et la réorganisation de la réserve du professeur Slughorn jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Et finalement, en dépit de ce travail un peu rébarbatif, Amelia s'était beaucoup amusée en compagnie du professeur Snape. La découverte d'une multitude d'ingrédients extraordinaires avait donné lieu à une sorte de cours particulier sur l'art de la confection des potions. À cette occasion, Amelia avait eu un petit aperçu de l'extraordinaire somme de connaissances en matière de magie que détenait ce tout jeune professeur. Et pour ne rien gâcher, son remarquable sens de l'humour caustique avait rendu sa besogne infiniment moins ennuyeuse.

Slughorn et Snape avaient beau enseigner la même matière, il n'existait pas deux personnes plus diamétralement opposées sur terre.

Car, même si Amelia n'entretenait pas de mauvais rapport avec son vieux directeur de maison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger sentiment de malaise lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en sa présence. Et à dire vrai, elle était de plus en plus rebutée par l'attention particulière qu'il lui portait depuis quelque temps.

A contrario, durant cette heure passée en compagnie du professeur Snape, celui-ci s'était comporté tout à fait normalement avec elle. Quel soulagement de constater qu'au moins un professeur de cette école parvenait encore à interagir avec elle sans cérémonie !

En effet, depuis la disparition de sa mère, Amelia avait observé un changement radical dans l'attitude de ses professeurs à son égard mélange de prévenance exacerbée et de pitié dégoulinante qui n'avait rien de très plaisant, ni même de très réconfortant. Il fallait dire que les œillades larmoyantes qu'ils lui adressaient presque quotidiennement n'arrangeaient rien à sa peine. Bien au contraire. Elles lui rappelaient constamment les circonstances de ce drame et la ramenaient sans cesse au souvenir de sa pauvre mère, ce qui ne faisait qu'alimenter son chagrin.

Après le déjeuner, l'après-midi débuta avec un cours de sortilège, matière favorite d'Amelia.

Comme le voulait la tradition à Poudlard, les élèves de la maison Serpentard partageaient leur classe avec les élèves de la maison Gryffondor coutume qui relevait de la malédiction si l'on s'en refaisait à la détestation qu'éprouvaient ces deux maisons l'une envers l'autre.

Mais, même si cette tradition était loin de faire l'unanimité chez l'ensemble des élèves, elle était au contraire une aubaine pour Amelia et Abigael. Indissociables l'une de l'autre, à la manière de sœurs siamoises, leurs camarades avaient pris l'habitude de surnommer les deux amies : Abilia, le monstre à deux têtes, mi-serpent, mi-griffon. C'était Samuel O'Brien – un garçon de Gryffondor qui avait toujours le mot pour rire –, qui avait imaginé ce charmant sobriquet.

Mais Abigael (qui n'était pas de nature à se laisser marcher sur les pieds) avait d'abord tenté d'empêcher Samuel d'employer ce surnom stupide. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, elle s'était finalement ravisée, observant que le surnom en question aidait les autres élèves à accepter l'idée qu'une amitié entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'avait rien d'insurmontable. En d'autres termes, ce surnom ridicule était une forme d'exutoire pour leurs camarades et permettait aux deux jeunes filles de vivre paisiblement leur amitié sans s'attirer les foudres de leurs maisons respectives (qui avait pour tradition de se détester au plus haut point).

Durant le cours du professeur Flitwick – un sorcier minuscule dont la magie faisait l'admiration d'Amelia –, Abigael s'était montrée très désolée de l'attitude de son frère. Ainsi, Amelia avait tenté de la rassurer, en lui faisant le récit détaillé de sa parenthèse matinale dans la réserve de Slughorn.

Et l'énumération de tous les objets insolites sur lesquels elle était tombée ne manqua pas de faire l'amusement de son amie.

— Bon, finalement cette heure passée avec Snape n'était pas aussi si horrible que ce que j'aurai imaginé conclut Abigael.

Aujourd'hui, le professeur Flitwick avait donné pour consigne de graver son prénom sur un bout de bois de quelques centimètres, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, en utilisant l'incantation Flambios. Si Abigael s'en sortait plutôt bien, Amelia avait du mal à maîtriser l'intensité de la chaleur qui émanait du bout de sa baguette.

— Au contraire, c'était plutôt amusant, lui assura Amelia qui amorçait prudemment la réalisation de la seconde lettre de son prénom. J'ai appris des tas de choses au sujet de l'essence de dictame et aussi sur l'ananas confit.

Abigael se tourna vers elle et la gratifia d'une vilaine grimace.

— Par la moumoute de Merlin ! dit-elle à voix basse. Tu parles de Snape comme s'il était sympathique !

— Mais il l'est, répliqua aussitôt Amelia. C'est un bon professeur. Et sache qu'en plus d'être très intelligent, il ne manque pas d'humour !

— Non non, s'offusqua Abigael en agitant sa baguette. Humour et dégaine de Détraqueur ne font pas bon ménage. Je refuse de m'imaginer ce type en train de faire des blagues…

Amelia ne releva pas la mauvaise foi de son amie, peu tentée par l'envie de se lancer dans un débat interminable sur le sens de l'humour de leur professeur. En outre, elle ne tenait pas non plus à polémiquer avec Abigael sur un sujet aussi dérisoire que celui-ci, compte tenu de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin même.

Après une heure de cours sortilège et un terrible fiasco gravé en grosses lettres sur le rectangle de bois d'Amelia, les deux amies assistèrent à un cours d'Arithmancie très ennuyeux durant lequel Abigael piqua légèrement du nez. Le cours de métamorphose qui suivit ne fut guère plus passionnant, mais il valut au moins à Amelia les félicitations du professeur McGonagall pour sa métamorphose d'un bouquet de tulipes en pot de crayons de couleur. Après quoi, leur journée de cours arriva à son terme.

À leur sortie de la classe de métamorphose, les deux amies arpentaient un couloir du deuxième étage lorsqu'elles furent soudain dépassées par leur camarade O'Brien. Celui-ci trottinait d'excitation à l'idée d'en avoir terminé pour la journée et leur lança sans raison son habituelle plaisanterie :

— Shacklebolt, ta mère est tellement grosse que son Patronus est un gâteau !

À quoi Abigael répondit aussitôt avec beaucoup de hargne :

— O'Brien, ta mère est tellement laide que quand le Choixpeau a voulu choisir sa maison, il a envoyée directement aux cuisines avec les elfes !

— Ce n'est pas très aimable pour les elfes de maison, désapprouva Amelia.

— Et toi, princesse Egerton, fit O'Brien, ta mère est tellement vieille qu'elle est obligée…

— LA FERME O'BRIEN ! gronda Abigael sans lui laisser le soin de terminer sa phrase. Tu es vraiment le roi des idiots !

Réalisant instantanément l'ampleur de sa bêtise, O'Brien se ravisa aussitôt et poursuivit sa marche aux côtés des deux jeunes filles en se confondant en excuses :

— Désolé Egerton, j'avais totalement oublié. Je ne voulais pas être méchant, tu sais…

Voyant qu'il affichait une tête de six pieds de long, Amelia s'empressa de lui adresser un grand sourire pour le rassurer. Mais contrairement à son amie, Abigael semblait très irritée par le manque de jugeote de ce pauvre O'Brien. Alors, elle se rapprocha d'Amelia, un petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait une idée en tête.

— Amy, passe-moi ta baguette ! lui dit-elle. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir, cet idiot !

O'Brien changea brusquement de tête et accéléra le pas, comme si l'évocation de la baguette magique d'Amelia le terrifiait.

— Non, pas sa baguette ! s'écria-t-il avec effroi. Avec la tienne, pas de souci mais pitié, pas avec la sienne !

— Une bonne décharge dans les jambes et je vais te faire regretter tes blagues débiles, O'Brien ! rugit Abigael, en fouillant dans la robe d'Amelia pour mettre la main sur sa baguette.

— Non pas avec sa baguette ! supplia O'Brien. Ça va faire trop mal avec la sienne.

— Justement, dit Abigael avec un sourire féroce. Avec la sienne, c'est plus marrant. Tu en sais quelque chose, O'Brien. Tu sais à quel point sa baguette peut faire mal, surtout si je vise les fess...

Samuel O'Brien prit alors ses jambes à son cou pour échapper au courroux d'Abigael (qui venait justement de mettre la main sur la fameuse baguette), comme un lièvre détalant à toute vitesse devant un loup affamé.

— Le pauvre, dit Amelia, en le voyant s'engouffrer à toute vitesse dans une cage d'escalier. Il s'était pourtant excusé...

— Ça lui servira de leçon ! dit Abigael, en lui rendant sa baguette. Il est vraiment trop idiot ! Je sais qu'il a une peur bleue de ta baguette magique, depuis la dernière fois. Il est même allé demander à McGonagall si elle était réglementaire.

— Réglementaire ? Comment ça, réglementaire ?

— Mais quand je dis que c'est un crétin, c'est qu'il est réellement crétin, Amy ! insista Abigael. Il croit que tu as une baguette spéciale, ou quelque chose du genre… Parce qu'elle ne ressemble pas aux baguettes magiques ordinaires.

Amelia observa attentivement sa baguette de pommier, en tentant de comprendre pourquoi O'Brien se figurait une telle chose à son sujet.

— C'est une baguette magique, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, conclut-elle.

— Bah, elle semble un peu plus puissante qu'une baguette d'Ollivander, lui expliqua Abigael. Mais de là à penser qu'elle n'est pas réglementaire.

— Ma baguette n'est pas plus puissante que la tienne… marmonna Amelia qui ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi son amie lui parlait.

Les deux jeunes filles atteignirent rapidement le rez-de-chaussée et s'empressèrent de se rendre dans leur repaire habituel, où elles avaient coutume de s'attarder avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque ou en salle d'étude: les coursives bordant le jardin intérieur.

Elles prirent rapidement place sur l'une des rambardes qui longeaient le jardin enneigé. La nuit était pratiquement tombée et seules quelques torches suspendues aux colonnes éclairaient sobrement l'endroit.

Assises l'une à côté de l'autre, elles enfilèrent aussitôt leurs gants et rabattirent leur capuchon sur leurs têtes pour se protéger du froid glacial. Puis, pour se tenir chaud, elles se blottirent machinalement l'une contre l'autre et observèrent un instant le jardin plongé dans le calme paisible qui annonçait le début de la nuit.

Abigael poussa alors un grand soupir et lança :

— Des journées comme celle-ci, on s'en passerait bien ! Premier jour d'école de l'année et déjà les pieds dans trois mètres de purin de dragon…

Le joli visage d'Abigael paraissait marqué par la fatigue et la contrariété.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, Abi, dit doucement Amelia. Toute cette histoire avec Caleb est totalement de ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais dû lui envoyer cette lettre. J'aurai dû plutôt attendre la rentrée pour lui parler…

Il eut un long silence, puis Abigael soupira à nouveau.

— Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as rompu si soudainement avec lui. Vous aviez l'air heureux tous les deux.

Amelia resta silencieuse et détourna son visage, d'un air honteux.

— Vous n'êtes sortis ensemble que deux fois à Pré-au-lard, reprit Abigael. Et tu avais l'air ravie, pourtant. Les nunuches de nos deux maisons médisaient allégrement sur votre relation tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Puis les vacances de Noël sont arrivées… Et pouf, du jour au lendemain, il reçoit une lettre de rupture. Je te garantis que ton hibou a failli passer un sale quart d'heure si je ne l'avais pas persuadé de le relâcher.

Il eut un nouveau silence gêné entre les deux jeunes filles. Puis, au bout de longues secondes d'hésitation, Amelia finit par demander :

— Où est-il, en ce moment ? En retenue ?

— Non. Il est à son entraînement de Quidditch. McGonagall a réussi à convaincre Slughorn de reporter sa retenue.

— Sérieusement ? s'étonna Amelia.

— Oui, ils se sont arrangés comme ça. Le prochain match aura lieu à la fin de la semaine. Tu comprends bien que McGonagall veut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté contre Serpentard. Elle ne voulait pas que Caleb manque son entraînement à cause de Slug.

Amelia prit un instant pour méditer sur ce que venait de lui confier son amie. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint avec précision de la réflexion du professeur Snape au sujet des garçons de la maison Gryffondor. Effectivement, certains garçons Gryffondor pouvaient se montrer particulièrement dissipés. Et en dépit de sa sévérité habituelle, le professeur McGonagall pouvait se montrer très conciliante avec les élèves de sa maison, surtout s'ils faisaient partie de son équipe de Quidditch.

— Je n'aurai probablement pas le temps de lui parler avant le souper... murmura Amelia, comme en se parlant à elle-même.

Abigael leva la tête vers le ciel pour contempler la Lune qui commençait timidement à apparaître dans le ciel brumeux.

— Premier quartier. Lune en quadrature est. Ce soir, ceux qui ont trahi auront un sommeil agité.

Tous les soirs, Abigael observait le ciel et aimait prononcer ces étranges dictons qui semblaient être associés aux différentes phases de la lune. Cette curieuse lecture du ciel lui avait été transmise par sa grand-mère maternelle qui vivait aux États-Unis. La mère d'Abigael était américaine, originaire de l'état de Louisiane et également la cadette d'une famille d'illustres sorciers créoles. Après son mariage, elle quitta son pays pour suivre son mari en Angleterre où elle donna naissance à ses deux enfants. Pour autant, malgré la distance, Caleb et Abigael restèrent très proches de leur famille maternelle, au point de se rendre en Louisiane chaque été, au moment des grandes vacances.

Abigael vouait un véritable culte à sa grand-mère maternelle de qui elle avait beaucoup appris durant ses longs séjours en terre vaudou. Sorcière à la magie puissante, experte en divination, on la disait capable de communiquer avec l'eau de là. Mais Amelia n'avait jamais eu la chance d'observer la vieille femme causer avec des fantômes. De son point de vue, la grand-mère d'Abigael était une grand-mère comme les autres ; douce et aimante avec ses petits enfants ; qui avait néanmoins un don particulier pour la confection de ces délicieux beignets créoles dont elle raffolait tant.

— Un autre dicton pourrait aussi convenir, ajouta Abigael, d'un air moqueur. Lune en D, prend garde aux spectres mal-coiffés. Ce doit être une mise en garde pour inviter les gens à ne pas s'approcher de Snape, cette nuit.

— Oh non ! soupira Amelia. Tu ne vas pas recommencer, Abi ?

— Sa face de corbeau est l'une des premières choses que l'on a vues ce matin ! Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de lui si cette journée a été un désastre ! Il nous a porté malheur !

L'absurdité de cette réflexion fit néanmoins sourire Amelia.

— Ça n'a aucun sens, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Et puis, ce type a un de ces nez… poursuivit Abigael d'un air méchant. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'existe pas un sortilège ou une potion quelconque pour arranger un nez pareil ?!

— Comme tu es mauvaise langue, Abi ! s'indigna aussitôt Amelia qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on s'en prenne au physique des gens. Ne comprends-tu pas ? Ce nez fait partie de son charme !

— Par Merlin ! s'exclama aussitôt Abigael, en la foudroyant du regard. Son charme ? Par pitié, ne prononce pas ce mot quand tu parles de lui ! Je suis quasiment sûre qu'employer charme et Snape dans une même phrase revient à réciter une incantation de magie noire !

Amelia lui donna aussitôt une petite tape sur le bras pour corriger sa méchanceté.

— Tu as cette mauvaise opinion de lui alors que tu ne le connais même pas ! dit-elle, en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai raconté tout à l'heure, pendant le cours de sortilège ?

— Si, si, lui répondit Abigael. Il est charmant et il a un graaand sens de l'humour, ajouta-t-elle en imitant la voix de sa meilleure amie. Aussi grand que son nez, je présume...

— Tu le juges défavorablement parce que c'est un ancien élève Serpentard, voilà tout, répliqua Amelia, d'un air mécontent. Pardon, mais je trouve ce jugement un peu arbitraire. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas à mettre dans le même sac …

— Désolée de te couper, interrompit Abigael, mais là n'est pas la question. Ce n'est pas pour la raison que tu viens d'énoncer que je ne l'apprécie pas. J'ai simplement beaucoup de mal avec lui parce qu'il me donne la chair de poule, voilà tout. Et puis, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu prends sans arrêt son parti !

Cette conversation commençait à prendre une tournure dangereuse. Alors, comme pour botter discrètement en touche, Amelia détourna son visage.

— Attends une minute, s'exclama Abigael qui la fixait avec insistance. Ne me dis pas que…

Il eut un silence.

— Amelia… ? grogna Abigael d'un air suspicieux.

Mais Amelia restait muette, trop honteuse pour la regarder.

— Amelia ? répéta Abigael en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me dit pas que… ?

Abigael la connaissait résolument trop bien. Ainsi, comme elle sentait ses joues s'embraser, elle ne put résister à l'envie d'esquisser un sourire évocateur.

— Par la barbe de Mer… grommela Abigael qui compris aussitôt la signification de ce petit sourire et des deux taches rouges qui venaient de se former sur le visage de son amie. Je comprends mieux maintenant : si tu trouves autant de qualités à cette chauve souris géante, c'est à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu te trompes ! objecta Amelia. Du moins, ce n'est pas totalement… bafouilla-t-elle. En dehors de ses cheveux… Enfin, en dehors de la couleur de ses cheveux qui, il est vrai, est d'un noir particulièrement profond… et qui est plutôt inhabituel pour un Britannique... Bref. En dehors de ce détail anecdotique, je le trouve très gentil. Je l'ai toujours trouvé gentil, en vérité !

— Maudit soit ton fétichisme du cheveu noir ! s'exclama Abigael d'un air accablé. Tu es tellement prévisible, Amy !

— Inutile d'en faire toute une histoire, répliqua amèrement Amelia.

Abigael poussa un long soupir pour exprimer son exaspération, puis elle se mura dans un silence hostile. Après cette longue journée de cours et leurs mésaventures de la matinée, elle aussi était trop épuisée pour s'adonner à des joutes verbales. Alors, au bout de quelque temps, elle se tourna vers son amie et lui adressa un regard qui semblait dire :

— Tu peux m'en parler, mais n'attends pas de moi le moindre commentaire !

Comme sa figure venait de prendre cette expression de sérieux et de douceur attentive, Amelia se rapprocha d'elle et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

— Bien, je veux bien tout te dire, commença-t-elle. Mais je compte sur toi pour ne rien répéter à personne.

— Je t'écoute à mon corps défendant, marmonna mollement Abigael.

— En première année, poursuit Amelia, il n'était pas rare de nous croiser, lui et moi, dans notre salle commune. Le soir, après le souper, je me mettais toujours au piano – celui que ton père avait installé pour moi, à mon arrivée à Poudlard. Mais personne ne prêtait jamais attention à ma musique. Je pouvais jouer n'importe quoi, personne ne semblait écouter, apprécier, ni même détester. Mais bon, je m'en fichais royalement, parce que je devais faire mes gammes quotidiennement et j'avais d'ailleurs la permission et le soutien de Slughron, lui aussi pianiste… Quoi qu'il en soit, pendant mes exercices, il m'arrivait, sans m'en rendre compte, d'observer les gens autour de moi. Et je le voyais, lui, souvent entouré de plein de gens ses amis, je suppose. Comme il était en dernière année, les plus jeunes allaient lui demander conseil pour telle et telle chose. Et lorsqu'il était entouré de ses amis qui riaient et parlaient fort pour recouvrir délibérément le son de ma musique, il avait toujours cet air… comment dire ? Cet air un peu distant comme perdu dans ses pensées. Parfois, il s'asseyait avec un livre sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres qui donnent dans le lac. Il pouvait passer des heures à regarder je ne sais quoi par la vitre. Et dans ces moments-là, je me demandais s'il entendait ma musique si dans ces instants de solitude, il était attentif au son du piano. En vérité, je crois que je l'ai toujours trouvé… un peu différent des autres garçons.

— Différent… nota Abigael d'un ton légèrement railleur. Différent, c'est bien le mot.

Amelia préféra ne pas relever le sarcasme de son amie. Après tout, elle se moquait bien de son opinion sur lui. Mais, le souvenir de l'hypothétique solitude du jeune professeur Snape la rappela à celui de son ami Caleb. Après la lecture de cette misérable lettre, lui aussi avait dû se sentir terriblement seul. Elle n'osait à peine s'imaginer le chagrin, la déception et le sentiment d'injustice que lui avaient causés ces quelques mots écrits à la hâte.

— Crois-tu que je puisse aller le voir, maintenant ? finit-elle par demander à Abigael, le cœur lourd de toutes ces pensées.

— Qui ça, Snape ?

— Snape ? s'enquit Amelia. Mais non. Je parle de Caleb ! Penses-tu que je puisse aller le trouver ?

— Possible, répondit Abigael.

Amelia sentit son cœur se gonfler d'émotion. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, elle devait retrouver Caleb sur-le-champ !

Ne tenant plus en place, elle bondit sur ses deux jambes et s'élança dans le corridor qui débouchait sur le hall d'entrée du château.

— Bon courage ! lui lança Abigael, au loin .

Elle lui répondit d'un signe de la main tout en poursuivant sa course dans le couloir.

D'un pas vif, elle traversa le Grand Hall, franchit la Grande Porte et s'engagea dans le parc plongé dans la nuit d'encre. Elle marcha aussi vite que possible sur le chemin enneigé menant au terrain de Quidditch. À l'entrée du stade, elle leva la tête et aperçut les petites silhouettes des joueurs, à cheval sur leurs balais volants, dansant dans le ciel étoilé. Leurs voix et leurs cris résonnaient contre les parois des tribunes bordant le terrain. Alors, sans réfléchir, Amelia s'élança dans les escaliers de la tribune Gryffondor et gravit les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au sommet de la tour. C'est en arrivant à l'entrée des gradins qu'elle réalisa totalement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et où elle se trouvait. Quelle serait la réaction de Caleb lorsqu'il la verrait ici ? Était-ce une bonne idée de venir l'importuner au milieu de sa séance d'entraînement, à la veille d'un match aussi important, de surcroît ?

Du haut de la tour, elle dominait maintenant tout le stade. Mais très vite, elle remarqua la présence d'un petit groupe de filles de la maison Gryffondor, assises sur les premières rangées de bancs. Malgré ce froid de tous les diables, elles avaient visiblement à cœur de suivre avec attention la séance d'entraînement de leur équipe.

Bien évidemment, sitôt Amelia arrivée, les filles se retournèrent et remarquèrent à leur tour sa présence. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une dizaine de regards noirs braqués sur elle, semblables à des crucifix qu'on agiterait en face d'un vampire. Ne leur prêtant aucune attention, elle scruta le ciel pour repérer la silhouette de Caleb au milieu de celles des autres joueurs.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'observation, elle remarqua l'un des joueurs s'isoler du reste du groupe et voler en sa direction : à califourchon sur son Brossdur 5, c'était bien Caleb qui volait à sa rencontre. Au même instant, Amelia entendit distinctement les filles Gryffondor y aller de leurs petits commentaires :

— Elle est gonflée de venir parader ici, celle-là…

— Qui diable a invité cette nunuche ?

Lorsque Caleb se retrouva à quelques mètres d'elle, Amelia prit son courage à deux mains pour lui lancer un très sommaire :

— Je suis venue te voir !

— J'arrive tout de suite, lui répondit-il aussitôt.

Il fit un rapide demi-tour dans les airs et ajouta :

— Je vais prévenir le capitaine. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite.

— Je peux attendre la fin de votre séance d'entraînement, dit Amelia, en se penchant sur la barrière de sécurité.

— Non, j'arrive tout de suite, répéta Caleb avec fermeté.

Puis, il fila à toute allure vers ses coéquipiers. Au loin, Amelia le vit échanger deux mots avec un joueur de dernière année, dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Quand soudain, l'une des filles de l'équipe s'approcha de Caleb pour lui dire quelque chose, mais il leva sèchement la main, comme pour lui signifier la fin de la discussion. Amelia se demanda alors s'il avait été bien sage de le déranger dans un moment pareil.

Comme il se dirigeait avec son balai vers les vestiaires, elle décida de revenir sur ses pas pour atteindre la sortie du stade. Et au sortir de la tour, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouver Caleb qui l'attendait déjà dans le noir, balai à la main, encore affublé de sa tenue de Quidditch ! En d'autres termes, il ne s'était même pas accordé cinq minutes pour se changer avant de la rejoindre.

— Rentrons au château ! dit-il sobrement. Il fait un froid canard, ici.

Sans un mot, ils remontèrent le chemin qu'Amelia avait arpenté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une petite brise glacée leur mordait désagréablement les oreilles et la terre gelée par le froid craquait sous leurs pieds comme les lattes d'un vieux plancher. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblaient savoir par où commencer. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire, mais c'était comme si le froid gelait aussi leurs langues dans leurs bouches.

Une fois arrivés dans le Grand Hall, ils le traversèrent rapidement et empruntèrent un couloir du rez-de-chaussée totalement désert. À cette heure de la soirée, la plupart des élèves travaillaient à leurs devoirs en salle d'étude ou dans leurs salles communes respectives.

Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard qui traînait dans les parages, certainement à la recherche d'élèves à importuner. Mais lorsque le spectre vit l'expression sinistre de leurs deux visages, il préféra passer son chemin sans mot dire.

Le regard bas, Amelia marchait derrière son ami, tout en se demandant où il avait l'intention de l'emmener ainsi. Comptait-il parcourir tout le château avec son balai à la main ?

Mais ils atteignirent bientôt le bout du couloir, et Caleb s'arrêta brusquement en haut d'un escalier qui descendait vers les cachots.

Amelia n'osait lever les yeux sur lui de peur de voir sur son visage l'expression du chagrin dont elle était la cause. La tristesse de son ami la terrifiait.

Pourtant, elle devait surmonter sa peur faire montre de courage assumer ses actes ne pas se défiler. Par égard pour Caleb, certes, mais aussi par respect pour elle-même.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, elle s'adossa contre un mur, comme pour se forcer à lui faire face convenablement. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se jeter à l'eau, Caleb prit soudain la parole :

— Je suis désolé pour ce matin. J'ai totalement perdu les pédales. Je m'en veux beaucoup, tu sais…

Cette confession la laissa sans voix. Ainsi, Caleb poursuivit :

— Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, tu sais ? Et je ne pensais pas que tu respirerais cette fumée dégoûtante. Abigael m'a dit que tu avais mis du temps à retrouver ton souffle. Excuse-moi Amelia…

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui dit-elle, avec douceur. Je vais bien. Et c'est plutôt moi qui dois te présenter des excuses, car j'ai agi avec toi comme une parfaite idiote.

Caleb détourna brusquement son visage, comme s'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce qui allait suivre. Mais, Amelia n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Elle était résolue à prononcer les mots cruels, pourtant nécessaires, qu'elle avait tant de difficulté à formuler.

— Je m'excuse de t'avoir envoyé ce hibou le lendemain de Noël, poursuivit-elle d'une voix tremblante. C'était indigne de ma part de t'annoncer…

— Amelia ! coupa précipitamment Caleb. Alors, tu es sérieuse ? Tu veux vraiment me laisser tomber ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? Par Merlin, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose qui t'a vexé ?

— Non, bien sûr que non… murmura timidement Amelia, en détournant son regard. Je ne sais pas… je crois que j'ai paniqué… je crois que je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

— Tu ne t'entendais pas à ça ? s'enquit Caleb d'un air ahuri. Mais ça fait quinze ans qu'on se connaît, toi et moi. Je ne suis pas un étranger pour toi ?

Ce bref échange mit fin aux résolutions d'Amelia. Maintenant, la seule chose dont elle avait envie était de s'extirper au plus vite de cet endroit et courir se réfugier n'importe où dans un cachot sous son lit dans un trou de souris, si c'était possible.

— Pardon, mais quelque chose m'échappe, reprit-il, s'animant de plus en plus. Sachant ce que je ressentais pour toi, tu savais qu'en m'envoyant ce hibou tu allais me faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis désolée… murmurait-elle nerveusement. Je suis désolée… Oh ! Caleb, pardonne-moi, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tenue. J'ai totalement paniqué ! Je n'avais pas anticipé que…

— Que je te pardonne ? répéta-t-il frénétiquement. Que je te pardonne de m'avoir jeté comme un vieux morceau de parchemin ?

Ensevelie sous cette avalanche de reproches bien légitimes et tout à fait compréhensibles, Amelia avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

— Donne-moi une raison, bon sang ! reprit Caleb, en élevant la voix. Une seule raison !

Maintenant, de lourdes larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Amelia. La haine qu'elle éprouvait pour elle-même était incommensurable. Mais quand Caleb réalisa qu'elle pleurait, il s'approcha et leva ses bras comme pour l'enlacer.

— Non… gémit Amelia, posant une main sur sa poitrine pour le stopper dans son élan. Je peux pas… Je suis désolée…

Mais, ignorant son geste et sa protestation, il fit un pas de plus pour s'approcher davantage. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il l'enveloppa d'un regard tendre qui la bouleversa. Combien il était difficile de ne pas succomber à ce regard !

Dans sa poitrine, elle sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se ratatinait au point de devenir aussi noir et desséché que l'ananas trouvé ce matin dans la réserve de Slughorn.

Quand soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent. Quelqu'un approchait. Amelia se redressa et tourna légèrement son visage sur la droite pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Le bruit se fit plus sonore et bientôt, elle aperçut les contours d'une longue silhouette qui se mouvait dans la pénombre du couloir. À sa grande surprise, c'était le professeur Snape. Il portait dans ses bras un nombre considérable d'ouvrages et il semblait se diriger vers l'escalier en haut duquel Caleb et Amelia se tenaient, probablement pour descendre aux cachots.

Alors, pour ne pas donner à voir son regard embué, Amelia tourna son visage. Et pour dissimuler davantage à leur professeur le visage rougi de son amie, Caleb fit un pas en avant, comme pour la cacher dans son ombre.

— Tout va bien, miss Egerton ? demanda nonchalamment Snape, lorsqu'il passa devant eux.

— Oui-oui, très bien professeur, répondit Amelia, essayant de masquer les tremblements de sa voix.

Le professeur Snape poursuivit tranquillement sa route.

— De quoi il se mêle, lui ? grommela Caleb, en le regardant s'éloigner, puis disparaître dans l'obscurité de la cage d'escalier.

— Laisse tomber… murmura Amelia, dans un soupir de dépit.

Le cas de Snape était bien le dernier sujet de conversation qu'elle avait envie d'aborder.

Lorsque Caleb et Amelia se séparèrent, celle-ci prit aussitôt la direction de la bibliothèque où l'attendait Abigael. Le cœur lourd de regret, elle hâta le pas, tout en méditant sur ce qui venait de se passer entre elle et son ex-petit ami.

Avait-on vu scène de rupture aussi pathétique ? Et, elle se dit que finalement, Abigael n'avait pas tort : cette rentrée des classes était certainement l'une des pires qu'elle avait jamais vécues.

[Fin du chapitre 2]


	7. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

 _Severus_

* * *

Dans la pénombre de sa minuscule chambre, Severus se réveilla brusquement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il haletait. Il venait de faire un étrange cauchemar.

Le visage posé sur la couverture d'un énorme livre ancien qui lui servait d'oreiller, il mit un certain temps à reconnaître la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Derrière les vitres de sa fenêtre, de longues silhouettes noires dansaient au ralenti dans un liquide sombre. La pièce baignait dans une lumière verte, comme immergée dans les profondeurs d'un lac. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, à Poudlard.

Aussitôt, il se redressa sur sa chaise et massa sa nuque qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Dormir dans cette position inconfortable n'était décidément pas une bonne idée.

Quelques heures plus tôt, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, Severus s'était lancé dans la lecture de ce vieux livre de sortilège emprunté à la bibliothèque avant le dîner. Combinée à la douce musique provenant de la salle commune des Serpentard (qui se trouvait non loin de sa chambre), sa lecture quelque peu soporifique avait eu l'effet d'une potion de sommeil sur son esprit.

En vérité, Severus avait du mal à trouver le sommeil depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Depuis son arrestation au lendemain d'Halloween, il ne dormait pratiquement plus et passait ses nuits dans son lit à compter les heures, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa chambre.

Pourtant, il fallait qu'il compose quotidiennement avec ce manque de sommeil qui annihilait quelque peu sa faculté de penser. Il était professeur maintenant, il ne devait pas se permettre de céder à la fatigue.

Il devait se lever tous les matins, se nourrir et se vêtir correctement pour conserver un semblant de dignité face aux élèves et aux autres professeurs. Il devait aussi assister Slughorn dans son travail et supporter sa condescendance de philanthrope en robe de chambre. Slughorn n'était pourtant pas un mauvais bougre, mais il y avait chez lui une sorte d'hypocrisie que Severus n'appréciait guère. Il avait pourtant été son professeur durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard – et même directeur de sa maison – pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Slughorn n'avait véritablement jamais été sa tasse de thé. Slughorn et son maudit club de malheur dont Severus avait toujours trouvé l'idée ridicule… Si Lily n'en avait pas fait partie, il n'y aurait jamais mis un pied, pour sûr.

Lily…

Cela faisait plus d'une minute qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Lily et autant dire que c'était un exploit.

Alors, Severus soupira et reposa sa tête sur la couverture du grand livre ancien posé sur son bureau. Il regardait les algues du lac de Poudlard poursuivre leurs danses languissantes. Elles étaient semblables aux silhouettes des Détraqueurs qui tournaient perpétuellement autour de la prison d'Azkaban et qu'il apercevait au loin par la fenêtre de sa cellule.

Lui qui avait toujours aimé cette vision des profondeurs du lac qui se dessinait derrière chaque fenêtre des cachots… aujourd'hui ce spectacle lui était difficilement supportable.

Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses propres cauchemars. Il avait espéré que de retour à Poudlard, aux prés de Dumbledore, ses angoisses se calmeraient et que les souvenirs des moments heureux – qu'il avait vécu ici – l'aideraient à retrouver un semblant de moral. Mais ce n'était qu'un leurre.

Bien au contraire, tout ici lui rappelait Lily. Les murs, les tables, les arbres, le lac… jusqu'à la moindre petite fiole brisée dans la réserve de Slughorn. Il n'y avait pas un détail qui ne le ramenait pas au souvenir de Lily. Et lorsque c'était trop dur à supporter, lorsque la culpabilité devenait trop pesante, il fermait les yeux… Mais c'était pire encore.

Il voyait son corps étendu sur les lames de son parquet, ses longs cheveux roux étalés autour de son visage figé. Les yeux grands ouverts qui le fixaient… sans vie. Et cette image d'horreur était pire que la mort elle-même.

Alors, à quoi bon vivre dans un monde où Lily ne vivait plus ?

Parfois, Severus se demandait si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas obligé à revenir ici pour lui infliger cette souffrance. Il lui avait épargné la prison, il lui avait épargné les Détraqueurs, mais passer une nuit dans cette pièce était bien pire que tout cela réuni.

Il y avait une forme de cruauté dans les exigences de Dumbledore. Comment parviendrait-il à surmonter l'insurmontable ? Il lui était impossible de dormir plus de deux heures par nuit. Cette nuit, encore, des visions cauchemardesques l'avaient sorti de son sommeil.

Dans ce rêve, Severus marchait dans un couloir de Poudlard. Ce couloir était plongé dans une profonde obscurité et paraissait s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Avançant dans la pénombre glaciale, il marchait, marchait et marchait encore sans même croiser une âme qui vive, sans apercevoir un seul tableau accroché aux murs, ni même la lueur d'une torche.

Au bout d'un certain temps, un petit point de lumière verte apparut au loin. Guidé par ce minuscule point lumineux, il pressa le pas et finit par arriver en haut des marches d'un escalier qui descendait dans les ténèbres. L'endroit était faiblement éclairé par de petites flammes couleur d'émeraude qui lévitaient au-dessus du sol, semblable à un feu follet. Les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui dansaient autour de lui, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence d'un couple de personnes présentes à ses côtés.

Dans cette obscurité presque phosphorescente, il reconnut le visage d'une jeune fille qui se tenait face à un garçon, en haut des marches de l'escalier. La jeune fille était adossée contre le mur et le garçon, qui tournait le dos à Severus et qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence, la regardait fixement. Les deux yeux verts de jade de la jeune fille luisaient à la lueur du feu follet et ne paraissaient exprimer aucune émotion.

Severus s'approcha du couple, attiré par eux comme par la lueur au bout du couloir. Le visage du garçon s'approchait dangereusement de celui de la jeune fille. Severus avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser. La jeune fille regardait par-dessus son épaule, avec ses yeux sans vie. Elle fixait Severus qui ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux. Soudain, le garçon se saisit violemment du visage de la jeune fille et lui lécha les joues, puis les contours de la bouche, comme une bête sauvage qui s'apprêtait à la dévorer vivante. La jeune fille ne bougeait toujours pas, immobile et fixant avec ses grands yeux verts Severus, désabusé par cette vision répugnante. Profondément mal à l'aise face à ce spectacle écœurant, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Alors, il sortit sa baguette. Mais à sa grande surprise, cette baguette n'était pas la sienne. Il tenait dans sa main droite une baguette de bois clair, toute tordue, semblable à une petite branche.

Le garçon, qui poursuivait sa monstrueuse étreinte, faisait glisser ses mains dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille. Son beau visage pâle devint rapidement livide. Severus avait l'impression que le garçon lui aspirait tout souffle de vie.

Dans cette obscurité malsaine, contre ce mur de pierres brutes, c'était Lily qui le regardait.

James Potter, vêtu de sa tenue de Quiddich, lui dévorait le visage comme un loup sanguinaire. Lorsque Severus réalisa à quoi il était en train d'assister, il brandit sa baguette tordue et essaya d'en faire jaillir un sortilège pour délivrer Lily de la férocité de ce monstre enragé.

Mais la baguette devint mole et serpentait comme un ruban au bout de sa main. Rapidement, il comprit qu'elle était inutilisable. Il leva des yeux désemparés vers le visage de la jeune fille qui était maintenant totalement ensanglantée. Severus était figé par un mélange de peur et d'abomination. Elle le regardait toujours, avec son regard glacé. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider… il était totalement impuissant. Il savait qu'elle allait mourir sous ses yeux et cette idée le rendait fou. Cette image d'horreur s'imprégnait dans ses rétines. C'est alors qu'il se réveilla.

C'était le genre de rêves qui le hantait toutes les nuits depuis la mort de Lily. Et il devait bien admettre que ce dernier cauchemar n'avait pas été le pire de tous.

Durant les trois années passées aux côtés de Voldemort, il avait vu des tant de choses étranges et terrifiantes… Ces images abominables, gravées dans sa mémoire, rejaillissaient dans ses rêves et offraient à son esprit tout un panel de scénarios plus sordides les uns que les autres autour de la figure de Lily. À présent, Severus devait vivre avec ça. C'était le prix à payer pour son erreur, pour sa faute, pour son impuissance et pour ce crime dont il avait été complice.

Toujours assis sur sa chaise, à moitié affalé sur son bureau, il tourna sa tête qui reposait toujours sur la couverture de son gros livre ancien. Il était las d'observer les algues du lac gigoter mollement à sa fenêtre.

Sur ce coin de son bureau était posé le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange s'agitait sous ses yeux. En première page du journal, les gros titres évoquaient son arrestation. Le regard lourd de Bellatrix le fixait avec mépris, un peu comme si elle le mettait au défi. Bellatrix lui avait toujours jeté ce regard désagréable, comme si elle avait toujours eu la certitude qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur de rien. Il avait l'impression que même sous les verrous, cette harpie continuait à se payer sa tête.

Severus ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il l'avait toujours trouvée aussi belle que mauvaise. En vérité, il avait toujours pensé que cette fille était malsaine. Malsaine avec sa sœur, malsaine avec son époux. Et surtout, la relation malsaine qu'elle entretenait avec Voldemort était probablement la pire de toutes.

À ce souvenir, des visions cauchemardesques réapparurent aussitôt dans l'esprit de Severus. Ces images répugnantes le faisaient frissonner. C'en était trop ! Il devait s'appliquer à effacer l'image de Bellatrix et de Voldemort de son esprit avant de régurgiter tout son repas du soir. Comment allait-il pouvoir trouver le sommeil après ça ?

La nuit dernière, il avait vidé son dernier flacon de potion de Sommeil et il lui fallait patienter encore une semaine pour finaliser l'élaboration de sa prochaine cuvée qui mijotait dans un coin de la salle de cours de potion. Il était totalement coincé, obligé à veiller jusqu'au petit matin entre les quatre murs de sa minuscule chambre à coucher.

Bien que tiraillé par l'envie de dormir à peu près paisiblement cette nuit, Severus ne pouvait se résoudre à aller mendier à Pomfresh un verre de jus de citrouille et de potion de Sommeil… Il devait être plus de 1 h du matin et elle devait dormir à poings fermés à cette heure.

Alors que Severus se trouvait des excuses pour ne pas passer pour un désespéré aux yeux de l'infirmière de l'école, il eut soudain une idée : dans la réserve de Slughorn, il y aurait sûrement de la Potion de Sommeil !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Severus se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, revêtit aussitôt sa cape, s'empara d'un geste sec de sa baguette magique et ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre. Puis, il s'élança à toute allure dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre.

– Lumos ! prononça-t-il dans sa tête en brandissant sa baguette devant lui.

Une petite lueur dorée éclairait maintenant ses pas.

Soudain, il distingua au loin une silhouette phosphorescence qui s'avançait vers lui.

C'était le fantôme de la maison Serpentard, le Baron Sanglant, qui faisait son habituelle ronde dans les couloirs des cachots.

– L'interdiction de circuler la nuit dans le château ne semble pas être un obstacle pour les jeunes Serpantard, ma parole… dit le Baron Sanglant avec une certaine irritation dans la voix. Allez vous coucher, Snape !

Severus soupira à la réflexion du Baron qui lévitait devant lui.

– Pour la vingtième fois, je ne suis plus un élève, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton de profond agacement. Je suis professeur maintenant !

Le Baron Sanglant haussa des épaules avec un air dédaigneux et poursuivit aussitôt son chemin.

– Attention à la porte ! lança-t-il mystérieusement sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

Severus soupira à nouveau, lassé des éternelles élucubrations du fantôme. Depuis septembre, il n'avait toujours pas intégré l'idée qu'il n'était plus élève à Poudlard, mais bien un professeur.

Soudain, alors qu'il poursuivait son chemin vers la salle de cours de potion, sa baguette éclaira une surface plane qui se dressait devant lui.

C'était une porte. Une porte ouverte. Severus plissa des yeux comme pour l'observer en détail. C'est alors qu'il reconnut la porte d'entrée de la salle commune de la maison Serpentard. En fait, il se trouvait juste devant l'entrée du foyer.

Severus se souvenait que depuis sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, le système de verrouillage de cette porte – qui s'ouvrait habituellement avec un mot de passe – avait régulièrement la mauvaise habitude de céder. De fait, les élèves prenaient toujours garde à ne pas la laisser ouverte pour ne pas subir d'intrusions inopinées dans leur foyer. Ce dysfonctionnement était d'ailleurs un secret bien gardé parmi les élèves de la maison Serpantard.

Mais pourquoi cette porte se trouvait-elle ouverte au beau milieu de la nuit ?

– Il n'y a pas 36 raisons à ça, se dit-il à lui-même.

Soit des élèves d'autres maisons s'étaient introduits dans le foyer. Soit, des élèves de Serpentard se balaient dans les couloirs du château, sans avoir pris soin de refermer correctement la porte derrière eux, pensant qu'au milieu de la nuit personne n'y prêterait aucune attention.

Severus passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et balaya du regard la pièce en s'éclairant de sa baguette.

– Montrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes là ! lança-t-il au hasard dans l'obscurité.

C'est alors que la lumière se refléta sur la toile vernie d'un portrait accroché sur l'un des murs de la pièce. Le noble et illustre sorcier richement vêtu qui y était représenté s'agitait dans son cadre en grommelant :

– Voudriez-vous éteindre cette lumière, maintenant !

Severus fronça aussitôt les sourcils à la remarque du portrait qui visiblement n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait emmené à éclairer la pièce. Tout en tentant de conserver un certain flegme, il lui demanda :

– N'avez-vous vu personne entrer ou sortir de la salle commune depuis le couvre-feu, Lord Selwyn ?

– Absolument pas ! Alors maintenant, veuillez me laisser poursuivre ma nuit et éteignez cette maudite lumière !

Severus fit un pas en arrière et referma la porte de la salle commune sans prendre la peine de présenter des excuses au Lord Selwyn. Ce vieux sorcier était décidément toujours aussi désagréable.

Une fois assuré que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur du foyer, il se souvint des paroles du Baron Sanglant croisé quelques instants plus tôt dans le couloir : l'interdiction de circuler la nuit dans les couloirs du château ne semble pas être un obstacle pour les jeunes Serpantard…

Et il réalisa aussitôt que le Baron avait dû croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs avant de le rencontrer au sortir de sa chambre. Il y avait donc visiblement un élève de Serpentard qui faisait une petite promenade nocturne dans le château en ce moment même.

Une fois sa méprise constatée, Severus hésita. Fallait-il réveiller Slughorn pour lui en référer ou pouvait-il partir lui-même à la recherche de l'élève ?

Il était plus d'une heure du matin et Slughorn devait dormir profondément à cette heure de la nuit. Alors que lui, il était bien debout et pas prés à dormir de si tôt. C'était donc décidé ! Severus irait à la recherche de ce jeune fugueur.

Étrangement, il avait le sentiment que si un élève de Serpentard découchait à cette heure de la nuit, ce n'était probablement pas pour traîner dans les environs des cachots, à côté des chambres de ses professeurs. Severus avait sa petite expérience des promenades nocturnes à travers le domaine de Poudlard. Après tout il avait passé des années à traquer les méfaits de James Potter et de ses acolytes qui avaient eux aussi l'habitude des balades au clair de lune.

De fait, il savait parfaitement que les élèves qui se levaient en pleine nuit pour arpenter les couloirs du château ne le faisaient jamais pour rester à proximité de leurs lits. Ça n'aurait eu aucun sens.

Alors, il poursuivit sa marche, longeant le couloir à la lueur de sa baguette. Très vite, il passa devant les grilles de la salle de classe de Slughorn pour enfin atteindre les escaliers qui montaient au rez-de-chaussée.

Il faisait un froid de gueux dans ces couloirs obscurs et lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le rez-de-chaussée, un frisson le fit tressaillir. En cette nuit de janvier, dans ce hall qui se trouvait au même niveau que les jardins, la température ambiante devait être certainement négative. Même drapé dans sa cape, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de grelotter légèrement et une grosse colonne de fumée opaque s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque expiration.

Il avançait maintenant en direction du Grand Hall, sa baguette en devant pour éclairer son chemin. Soudain, au loin, il aperçut une silhouette blanchâtre, semblable à celle d'un fantôme.

Il se concentra sur cette vision afin de déterminer si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait être. Alors, il redoubla son pas pour s'approcher de la silhouette qui marchait lentement à quelques mètres de lui.

Comme il se rapprochait d'elle, il remarqua rapidement que la silhouette ne flottait pas sur le sol comme l'aurait fait naturellement un spectre. Il la voyait très distinctement marcher, de toute évidence sur ses deux pieds.

À quelques mètres devant lui, baignant dans la lumière dorée que diffusait l'extrémité de sa baguette magique, se tenait une jeune fille. Elle lui tournait le dos et marchait à pas très lents, les bras le long du corps, sans prêter attention à la lumière qui était apparue derrière elle. Elle était vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit de soie claire et de longs cheveux blonds retombaient en une cascade argentée dans son dos. Severus accéléra sa marche pour la rejoindre, il n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait.

– Veuillez vous arrêter, jeune fille ! lança-t-il brusquement.

Et la jeune fille s'arrêta net.

Alors, il s'approcha d'elle sans attendre. Et elle se tenait toujours aussi droite sur ses jambes, les bras le long du corps et ne parut nullement surprise de l'injonction de Severus.

– Que faites-vous dans les couloirs du château à une heure pareille ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos, silencieuse, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Severus commençait à s'agacer de l'arrogance dont faisait preuve cette élève prise sur le fait. Quand se déciderait-elle à lui répondre, à la fin ?

Arrivé à sa portée, il lui saisit brusquement le bras pour la faire pivoter sur elle-même. Et lorsqu'il découvrit enfin son visage, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

La jeune Amelia Egerton, le visage livide, le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Ses doigts resserrés autour de son petit bras, Severus pouvait sentir que sa peau était totalement glacée. Ses grands yeux bleus le fixaient sans le regarder. Cette vision le fit presque frissonner. Il avait l'impression de se tenir face à une morte.

– Miss Egerton, dit-il d'un ton peu assuré, vous m'entendez ?

Soudain la jeune fille frissonna à son tour, comme si une décharge électrique venait de lui parcourir le corps. Son regard devint moins flou, elle reprenait peu à peu connaissance.

Puis, son petit corps à peine vêtu de sa chemise de nuit se mit à trembler violemment. Severus lui lâcha aussitôt son bras et fit un pas en arrière, réalisant qu'il se tenait bien trop prés d'elle.

La jeune fille frottait ses mains sur ses bras nus, et Severus pouvait parfaitement constater qu'elle paraissait aussi frigorifiée qu'apeurée.

– Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici, miss Egerton ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui grelottait sous ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle entendu de nouveau la voix de Severus, elle leva ses yeux vers lui. Une panique totale se lisait dans son regard.

– Pro… professeur Snape … ? murmura-t-elle en bégayant.

Du bout de sa baguette, il éclaira à nouveau son visage. Il paraissait livide, sa peau était comme transparente.

– Que… que faisons-nous ici ? dit-elle avec une voix à peine perceptible. Où sommes-nous ?

Severus approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille tout en éclairant ses yeux affolés qui tremblotaient dans leurs orbites.

Elle ressemblait à un petit animal piégé, le corps rongé par la panique et la peur. Elle ne fermait même pas ses paupières lorsque la lumière à bout portant faisait rétrécir les rétines de ses yeux.

– C'est moi qui devrais vous poser cette question... dit-il. Que faites-vous ici par une heure pareille ?

– Je… je ne sais pas ! Je…

– Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

– Je… je… pardonnez moi, professeur, je ne sais pas… balbutiait-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Alors, Severus la regarda dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle disait vrai. Il plongea dans son regard et ne vit que la peur, la panique et la gêne de se retrouver hors de son lit, en chemise de nuit, devant un professeur.

La jeune fille croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste de pudeur. Elle tremblait toujours autant et sa peau commençait légèrement à bleuir.

Severus ne comprenait décidément rien à toute cette affaire. Elle ne mentait pas, elle n'avait effectivement aucune idée de sa présence ici, et visiblement, l'idée de se retrouver dans cet étrange endroit lui donnait une peur bleue.

Alors, il ressentit curieusement un petit sentiment de frustration. Il constatait indubitablement que cette jeune fille n'était pas fautive de son méfait. De fait, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui crier dessus pour rien.

Mais pour en avoir le cœur net, il éclaira les pieds de la jeune fille avec la lumière de sa baguette. Ses pieds étaient nus et grelottaient sur le sol de pierres gelées, en se tortillant frénétiquement sous la soie blanche de sa chemise de nuit.

– Par tout hasard, seriez-vous somnambule, miss Egerton ? demanda alors Severus qui pensait enfin avoir trouvé les raisons de sa présence ici.

– Non… je… Je ne pense pas…essayait-elle de lui répondre. Enfin, je ne crois pas…

– Peut-être que le professeur Slughorn pourra…

– Non, je vous en prie, ne lui dites rien ! lança brusquement la jeune fille d'une voix totalement d'affolée.

Severus ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Pourquoi cette jeune fille se baladait seule, en chemise de nuit, dans un couloir glacial – visiblement sans en avoir tout à fait conscience – et pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il en informe le directeur de sa maison ?

– Professeur, je vous en prie…reprit-elle. Ne le dites pas au professeur Slughorn, par pitié… suppliait-elle en joignant ses mains avec des yeux baignés de larmes.

Très embarrassé par les curieuses suppliques cette élève, Severus détourna le regard. Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise face à cette enfant qui le suppliait de ne rien faire.

C'est alors que la jeune fille porta ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

– Par pitié, professeur, ne le dites pas au professeur Slughorn…

– Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Je ne vois pas ce que vous craignez, si vous dites vrai ? Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, que je sache ?

La jeune fille essuya une larme qui venait tout juste de rouler sur la joue.

– Il… il risque d'en avertir mon frère… Et si mon frère venait à l'apprendre…

Maintenant, de grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Elle regardait Severus avec un visage si abattu et un regard si triste que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de la prendre en pitié.

– Si mon frère devait apprendre qu'un de mes professeurs m'a surprise hors de ma chambre en pleine nuit… il sera… il sera…

Severus soupira. C'était le soir de la rentrée de janvier, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et il fallait encore qu'il compose avec cette gamine apeurée qui se mouchait dans les plis de sa cape… C'était un peu trop pour un seul homme.

– Bien… finit-il par grogner. Dans ce cas, que je ne vous y reprends plus ! Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune.

À ces mots, la jeune fille leva ses grands yeux humides vers lui. Le soulagement pouvait se lire dans son regard.

– Si je vous surprends encore à déambuler dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, je serais dans l'obligation d'en informer le professeur Slughorn, dit Severus d'un ton sévère. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

La jeune fille essuya à nouveau ses larmes et se redressa, comme pour garder un semblant de dignité face à son professeur qui l'avait vu pleurer.

– Toutes mes excuses, professeur, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement éraillée. Ça ne se reproduire plus.

– J'espère bien, miss Egerton, conclut-il avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Alors, ils reprirent le chemin des cachots. Elle marchait toujours pieds nus devant lui, ses mains entouraient ses bras bleuis par le froid glacial, comme si elle essayait de les réchauffer.

En la voyant comme ça, Severus la prit en peine, alors d'un geste vif il fit glisser sa cape le long de son bras pour la déposer sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Drapée dans sa longue cape noire, cette enfant lui paraissait remarquablement minuscule.

– Vous allez attraper la mort comme ça …

– Merci, professeur, lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle semblait honteuse d'être obligée d'accepter de se vêtir d'une cape qui lui allait dix fois trop grande et qui la faisait paraître un peu ridicule.

Ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots à toute vitesse et parvinrent enfin à atteindre la porte de la salle commune de la maison Serpentard.

– Je présume que vous connaissez le mot de passe pour ouvrir la porte ? demanda Severus à la jeune fille.

Le regard bas, cette dernière resserrait sa cape autour de ses épaules avec ses petites mains tremblantes.

– Je… je n'en suis pas bien sûr, lui dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée, comme si elle sentait que ce n'était pas le moment d'oublier un tel détail.

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois. Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à lui courir sur le haricot. Il n'avait qu'une envie : passer son chemin, regagner sa chambre et s'écrouler dans son lit en la laissant planter là, au beau milieu du couloir. Après tout, avec sa cape, elle ne mourait pas de froid !

– À mon avis, la porte n'est pas verrouillée… dit Severus, en espérant qu'il disait juste.

Et effectivement, la porte de la salle commune n'était pas verrouillée… comme d' habitude.

Alors, il l'ouvrit et invita aussitôt la jeune fille à pénétrer dans la salle. Elle portait toujours sa cape sur ses épaules et avait toujours dans les yeux cette lueur de tristesse mêlée de honte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fit glisser la cape noire de ses épaules et la tendit à Severus qui l'accepta aussitôt.

– Merci, lui dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, en levant ses grands yeux sur son professeur.

– Allez vite vous coucher maintenant, lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Une fois la porte close, il se risqua à réparer une bonne fois pour toutes cette maudite serrure.

– Callaporta, murmura-t-il en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de la poignée.

Puis, il essaya de l'ouvrir à nouveau pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement du maléfice Anti-intrusion. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle était visiblement réparée. Severus soupira une dernière fois, lassé par sa pénible mésaventure.

Au diable Slughorn, au diable Bellatrix Lestrange et les potions de sommeil ! Au diable les somnambules ! À présent, il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie : rejoindre son lit et dormir.


	8. Chapitre 3 - partie 2

**CHAPITRE 3 - partie 2**

 _Severus_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Severus prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle assis à la table des professeurs . Il était placé entre le professeur McGonagall – qui n'était jamais bien loquace de bon matin – et le professeur Slughorn – qui avait pour une fois eu la délicatesse de sortir de sa confortable chambre et de renoncer à sa précieuse vaisselle de porcelaine fine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec ses collègues. Autant dire qu'avec de tels convives, la journée débutait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Mais ce qui chiffonnait le plus Severus ce matin-là, c'était de voir le grand fauteuil désespérément vide de Dumbledore à quelques mètres du sien. Car en vérité, Severus n'avait aucune nouvelle de Dumbledore depuis son audience devant le Magenmagot.

Manifestement, l'illustre directeur de Poudlard était très pris par ses obligations aux Ministères de la Magie. Les nombreuses arrestations de Mangemorts de ces dernières semaines l'avaient contraint à déserter temporairement l'école, pour aider le ministère à enquêter sur les crimes commis par les partisans de Voldemort. En plus de prêter main-forte aux Aurors chargés des enquêtes, il devait participer aux nombreux procès destinés à opérer une purge au sein de la communauté des sorciers. D'après ce que Severus lisait dans la Gazette, les Mangemorts tombaient quotidiennement comme des mouches entre les mains du ministère. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans une arrestation ou l'annonce d'une condamnation à la prison à vie.

Compte tenu de l'absence du directeur, Minerva McGonagall, qui était son adjointe, était donc en charge des affaires courantes de l'école.

Mais en réalité, Severus n'avait pour ainsi dire pas vraiment d'atomes crochus avec cette femme qui lui paraissait aussi froide qu'arrogante. Il n'avait rien de bien personnel contre elle, mais il avait toujours eu le sentiment, même durant sa scolarité, que McGonagall ne l'avait jamais véritablement porté dans son cœur.

Pourtant, il ressentait une sorte de sentiment de sécurité à la rejoindre ici chaque matin et à pratiquer à ses côtés tous ces petits rituels quotidiens pouvant sembler insignifiants à tout un chacun, mais qui étaient d'une importance capitale pour son équilibre mental. Il devait se lever chaque jour à heures fixes, prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, puis commencer sa journée de travail le ventre plein et l'esprit à peu près d'attaque. Donc, toute la journée était ponctuée par ces rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle, aux heures de repas.

Severus devait admettre que ce rythme de vie n'avait rien de comparable à celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était un Mangemort. Ils étaient plutôt diamétralement opposés.

Alors qu'à Poudlard, sa fonction de professeur le contraignait à vivre le jour, aux côtés de Voldemort c'était plutôt la nuit qu'il sévissait.

En fait, Severus avait l'impression que dès son départ de Poudlard – après l'obtention de ses ASPIC – il avait passé trois années la tête plongée dans un épais brouillard. Sa pratique intensive de la magie noire avait quelque peu altéré sa mémoire, en plus de son esprit et de ses capacités de réflexion. Il y avait des pans entiers de sa vie de Mangemort dont il ne lui restait que de vagues souvenirs nébuleux.

Par moment, lorsqu'il réalisait l'étendue de ce désastre psychique, Severus avait l'impression que Dumbledore l'avait arraché d'un profond sommeil de trois ans. Le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir faire la différence entre cauchemars et réalité était profondément terrifiant.

Étant parfaitement conscient de tout cela, c'était pour cette raison que Dumbledore l'avait astreint à revenir à Poudlard. Il souhaitait que Severus s'extirpe de ces méandres et reprenne la main sur le cour de sa vie. Il avait trop longtemps servi un maître qui avait fait de lui un esclave consentant et qui l'avait contraint à pratiquer une magie asservissante et néfaste pour son équilibre psychique. En d'autres termes, à Poudlard, dans le giron de Dumbledore, Severus était un peu en convalescence.

Devant lui se dressaient les quatre immenses tablées d'élèves, tous vêtus d'uniformes aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives, qui déjeunaient dans un vacarme assourdissant. Au dessus de leurs têtes, des hiboux passaient et repassaient dans un ballet aérien pour leur livrer toutes sortes de missives.

La tradition à Poudlard voulait que le courrier soit livré pendant le petit-déjeuner, à la grande joie des jeunes gens qui dès les premières heures du matin étaient déjà surexcités.

Durant ses sept années d'étude à Poudlard, Severus n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il déjeunerait dans le fond de la Grande Salle, à la table des professeurs. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait refréner ce petit sentiment de fierté mêlé d'effarement lorsqu'il observait tous les matins cette scène sous ce nouvel angle.

Dans le fond de la Grande Salle, Severus remarqua la présence d'Amelia Egerton lisant lascivement son exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers au bout de la table des Serpentard. Même à cette distance, Severus pouvait voir les gros cernes gris sous ses yeux qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Elle somnolait à moitié en feuilletant machinalement son journal, sans véritablement s'attarder sur un quelconque article.

En raison du manque de sommeil, Severus se doutait qu'il devait avoir une mine à peu près similaire à celle de cette jeune fille. Certes, après l'avoir reconduit aux portes des dortoirs, il était parvenu à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil jusqu'au petit matin. Mais comme habituellement, son sommeil avait été encore bien agité. Et si les choses devaient se poursuivre sur cette lancée, Severus redoutait de ne pas faire long feu.

En regardant la jeune fille penchée sur son journal, sur le point de replonger dans un profond sommeil, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de culpabilité à l'égard de Slughorn. Effectivement, Severus ne lui avait pas parlé de sa rencontre en pleine nuit – dans ce couloir du rez-de-chaussée – avec la jeune Egerton. Il avait résolument donné sa parole à cette enfant, en lui promettant de ne rien dire à Slughorn de sa supposée crise de somnambulisme.

Pourtant, Severus avait le sentiment d'avoir commis une énorme erreur en répondant favorablement à la requête de cette jeune fille. Il hésitait. Il serait peut-être préférable d'informer au moins le directeur de sa maison de toute cette histoire ? Après tout, il la connaissait bien mieux que lui et semblait visiblement attaché à elle. Peut-être que Slughorn se serait montré plus apte à lui venir en aide la nuit dernière ? Dans tous les cas, Severus devait se renseigner sur cette jeune fille, pour s'assurer de sa bonne foi. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de couvrir les arrières d'une élève si elle essayait délibérément de le rouler dans la farine.

Mais Severus ne savait pas bien comment aborder le sujet avec Slughorn… Devait-il lui demander frontalement des renseignements sur cette élève, aux risques de compromettre la promesse qui lui avait faite ? Il se trouvait face à un choix délicat : trahir sa parole et ou remettre en question la confiance que lui accordait Slughorn. Le choix était résolument difficile. Alors, il opta pour une solution de remplacement : enquêter discrètement sur la question et aviser ensuite.

Et les indices ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir...

Juste avant le déjeuner – à la fin d'un cours de seconde année Gryffondor-Serpentard particulièrement pénible – Severus s'était empressé d'investir la réserve de Slughorn, bien décidé à mettre la main sur son Graal : un hypothétique flacon de Potion se Sommeil.

Depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait Slughorn, Severus avait su percer à jour un trait notable de sa personnalité. Avec ses airs innocents et sa nonchalance habituelle, ce vieux crapaud n'avait résolument jamais les yeux dans ses poches. Et malgré ses attitudes de vieux professeur gâteux, rien, autour de lui, ne semblait lui échapper.

Et lorsque le vieux potionniste réalisa que Severus furetait négligemment dans sa réserve, il ne se fit pas prier pour passer une tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et pour le questionner.

– Vous cherchez quelques choses de particulier, Severus ? demanda Slughorn nonchalamment.

Ayant anticipé la question de son vieux professeur curieux, Severus opta pour une réponse à peu près honnête.

– Depuis mon retour, j'ai du mal à m'accommoder aux climats de Poudlard. Je suis donc à la recherche d'un flacon de Potion de Sommeil... que je remplacerai une fois que celle qui mijote dans un des chaudrons du fond de la salle sera finalisée, je vous promets.

– Ah oui, je vois… faites donc mon garçon, rétorqua Slughorn avec une petite pointe d'embarras dans la voix.

Severus ne savait pas si Dumbledore avait précisé à Slughorn les raisons de son départ précipité de Poudlard, deux mois à peine après son entrée en fonction. Au lendemain de sa décision de justice, à son retour au château, Slughorn lui avait demandé vaguement des nouvelles de sa santé. Donc, Severus présentait que Dumbledore avait prétexté un problème de santé quelconque pour justifier cette fortuite disparition.

Mais Severus avait très nettement remarqué l'embarras de Slughorn quand ce dernier lui avait nonchalamment demandé des nouvelles de sa santé.

Le problème qu'avait Severus avec Slughorn dans pareilles situations, c'était qu'il avait un mal fou à décrypter réellement ses pensées. L'esprit du vieux professeur ressemblait à un véritable sac de nœuds.

Depuis un certain temps, Severus avait acquis la certitude que Slughorn était un Occlumen accompli et qui lui serait naturellement impossible de lire quoi que ce soit dans son regard.

Severus attachait de l'importance à ce détail parce que peu de personnes à Poudlard pouvaient se targuer de pratiquer une telle magie. D'ailleurs, en bon agent double qu'il avait été pour le compte de Dumbledore, Severus avait pris l'habitude de s'assurer des aptitudes des gens avec qui il interagissait quotidiennement.

À présent, entre les murs de Poudlard, il ne connaissait que trois personnes possédants de réelles aptitudes en matière d'occlumancie : Dumbledore, Slughorn et lui-même.

Et s'il n'avait aucun doute sur les potentielles facultés en légilimancie de Dumbledore, il ne savait pas si Slughorn pratiquait lui aussi cette discipline. C'était une chose de savoir fermer ses pensées à de potentielles intrusions extérieures, mais s'en était une autre de savoir manipuler les esprits.

– Maintenant que j'y pense, reprit Slughorn. Je souhaitais vous remercier pour l'excellent travail que vous avez accompli dans la réserve ! Elle est à présent comme neuve ! L'aide de l'adorable miss Egerton vous a-t-elle été utile ?

Derrière une gigantesque bouteille de mucus de Verracrasse, Severus aperçut soudain une petite fiole opaque étiquetée de la mention : Potion de Sommeil.

– Heu… Oui, oui. Très utile, effectivement, répondit-il à Slughorn en tentant de masquer sa joie d'avoir pu mettre enfin la main le breuvage tant désiré.

– Alors, dites-moi, Severus… hoqueta Slughorn avec entrain. Ne la trouvez-vous pas adorable ? Cette petite est un cadeau du ciel et vous allez vite vous rendre compte que sous ce joli minois, se cache une tête bien remplie,

A cette remarque, Severus ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils. Il pensait sincèrement que les commentaires de Slughorn sur le physique de cette enfant étaient un peu déplacés.

Il la revoyait toute minuscule drapée dans sa cape, tremblante comme une feuille dans le froid glacial du Grand Hall. Il la voyait aussi suffocante dans la salle de classe de potion puis, cherchant des excuses pour justifier le méfait du garçon coupable de ses mésaventures dans la réserve. En toute honnêteté, Severus n'était absolument pas touché par sa personnalité servile, et encore moins par son « joli minois ».

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la vieille au soir, à sa sortie de la Bibliothèque, où il l'avait surprise avec ce garçon en haut des escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Il la revoyait face à ce gamin – qui avait tenté de la brutaliser le matin même – les yeux et la tête baissés, en position de soumission totale. Et cette image n'avait rien de très réjouissant à ses yeux. En réalité, avant de la trouver intelligente, adorable ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, la jeune Egerton lui faisait un peu pitié.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à Slughorn, il préféra bouter en touche :

– Permettez-moi de vous poser une question à ce sujet, professeur ?

– Bien sûr, rétorqua Slughorn joyeusement.

– Ne trouvez-vous pas Miss Egerton… comment dirai-je… un peu… soumise ?

Severus n'était pas tout à fait sûr du qualificatif un brin équivoque qu'il venait d'employer et lorsqu'il vit la moue indéchiffrable qu'afficha brusquement Slughorn sur son visage, il regretta aussitôt sa méprise.

– Soumise, dites-vous ?

– Je pense m'être mal exprimé, pardonnez-moi, s'empressa de préciser Severus avec un geste de la main. En vérité, je voulais dire…

– Soumise … ? répéta une nouvelle fois Slughorn, semblant maintenant réfléchir à ce terme qui portait réellement à confusion.

– Je ne voulais…

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon garçon ! lança Slughorn avec un air affectueux. Je vois tout à fait de quoi vous voulez parler.

– Je n'en suis pas bien sûr... rétorqua Severus d'une voix un légèrement paniquée.

– Si si, assura Slughorn. Ce que vous prenez pour de la soumission, Severus, est en réalité le reflet d'une certaine éducation.

Severus pencha la tête sur le côté pour exprimer son incompréhension. Il croisa les bras et écouta Slughorn poursuivre :

– Oui, mon garçon ! ajouta Slughorn en agitant son index. J'imagine que ce trait de personnalité peut paraître déconcertant pour le sorcier que vous êtes, mais en vérité, il y a une logique à cela. Miss Egerton a reçu une éducation très stricte depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle est la cadette de la famille Egerton – famille d'illustres sorciers depuis des siècles – et a reçu cette éducation comme un héritage.

Severus fronça les sourcils en se demandant quel était le rapport entre ce que lui racontait Slughorn et le cœur de sa question.

– Comme vous le savez peut-être, reprit-il. Amelia est issue d'une éminente et prestigieuse famille de Sorciers de Sang pur. Il se dit même que les Egerton sont des descendants directs de Merlin !

– De Merlin ? demanda Severus sur un ton qui ne cachait pas sa surprise.

– C'est ce qu'il se dit. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de confirmer ou d'infirmer ces dires, ne m'en veuillez pas... Quoi qu'il en soit, tout comme leur supposé illustre ancêtre l'avait fait en son temps – en prêtant main-forte à ce souverain légendaire – les Egertons ont travaillé durant des siècles au service des rois et des seigneurs moldus. Ce qui leur a valu de s'enrichir colossalement, pensez-vous bien !

Severus constata que si Slughorn ne pouvait prouver l'illustre ascendance de cette famille, pour autant ce dernier détail ne lui avait pas échappé.

– Mais lorsque les souverains moldus se sont détournés de la magie et des sorciers pour leur préférer la compagnie de spécialistes plus disposés à régler leurs problèmes de déficits budgétaires, les Egerton sont rapidement retournés vivre aux prés de leurs semblables. De retour dans la communauté des sorciers, ils se sont très vite emparés de certains postes clés du Ministère. Leur fortune personnelle a évidemment contribué à faciliter les choses. On dit même qu'aujourd'hui encore, il est fréquent que le Ministère leur emprunte de l'or. Puis au fil des années, les Egerton ont fini par jeter leur dévolu sur le Département de la Justice et se sont spécialisés dans l'écriture des textes de loi. Ainsi, un grand nombre d'Egerton ont contribué à la rédaction et à l'écriture de ce que nous appelons aujourd'hui le Code International du Secret Magique.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette éminente famille qui avait contribué au fil des siècles au cadre juridique de la communauté des sorciers.

– Vous avez parlé de sang pur, il me semble, professeur... demanda-t-il intrigué. Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ce nom inscrit dans la liste des 28 familles ?

– Et c'est tout à fait exact, Severus, acquiesça Slughorn. Il ne s'y trouve pas. Mais vous savez comme moi que cette liste – rédigée par Teignous Nott en son temps – n'est pas vraiment exhaustive et est sujette régulièrement à polémique. Sur cette liste, Nott avait répertorié le nom des familles de sang pur dont il pouvait vérifier la généalogie. Or, dans la famille Egerton, la coutume oblige les fils à s'unir uniquement avec des sorcières de sang pur issues de grandes familles provenant de l'étranger. Cette tradition avait pour but de prévenir les éventuels problèmes liés aux unions entre parents plus au moins proches. Ils leurs étaient impossible de placer leurs enfants à des postes clés du Ministère s'ils avaient dû souffrir d'une quelconque maladie ou de quelconques troubles de la personnalité liés à la consanguinité – qui est le fléau, vous devez le savoir, de notre communauté ! De fait, les garçons sont destinés à faire perdurer le nom et les filles à transmettre le sang. D'où la rudesse de leur éducation. Comprenez-vous pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela ?

Severus était perplexe... il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. Tous ces enfants avaient eu un destin tout tracé dès le jour de leurs naissances ? C'était à la fois abominable et quelque peu curieux.

– Je vous avoue que je n'en savais rien, avoua Severus. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette famille… Mais sont-ils restés fidèles au Ministère durant ces dernières années… ou … ?

– Évidemment, Severus, répondit sèchement Slughorn. Les Egerton ont toujours récusé les théories antimoldues en raison de leur histoire familiale ! Ils ont travaillé pendant des siècles avec les moldus… ils leur doivent leur fortune, comprenez bien ! Il était hors de question pour eux de tourner le dos aux Ministères… Et croyez-moi, ils en ont payé le prix fort !

Soudain, Slughorn s'arrêta. Une expression d'aigreur ou de profonde amertume apparut sur son visage habituellement si joyeux. Son regard était comme traversé par un sentiment de tristesse.

– Si vous savez ce qu'il a fait…reprit-il la voix légèrement tremblante. J'en suis resté bouleversé pendant des semaines, Severus, si vous savez… Une abomination ! Cet homme était un monstre…

Slughorn contourna son bureau d'un pas traînant pour s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Il se massa les yeux, comme pour cacher des larmes qui menaçaient de s'en échapper. Avant cela, Severus ne lui avait jamais vu un visage aussi abattu.

Alors, Slughorn tourna lentement sa tête sur sa gauche, portant son regard au loin, et il poursuivit son récit.

– Anastasia Egerton… la mère d'Amelia. La femme la plus merveilleuse qui m'a été donné de rencontrer au cours de ma très longue vie, certainement… Oh Severus, c'était une femme d'une beauté et d'une intelligence, vous n'avez pas idée. Une créature exquise, d'une bonté et d'un courage sans égal…

Le regard de Slughorn s'embuait. Le souvenir d'Anastasia Egerton lui était visiblement douloureux.

– Il – cet ignoble énergumène ! – voulait que sa famille se joigne à sa cause, comprenez-vous… Il voulait leur nom, certainement pour se payer la tête du Ministère. Et elle lui a tenu tête jusqu'au bout… jusqu'à ce…

Slughorn avait du mal à parler, sa voix tremblait comme s'il était sur le point de fondre en sanglots. Profondément mal à l'aise et redoutant déjà la fin de cette histoire, Severus se massait machinalement l'avant-bras… à l'endroit même où était toujours tatouée sa marque des ténèbres.

– Les inferi, Severus… dit enfin Slughorn d'une voix chevrotante. Il lui a envoyé les inferi…

À cette évocation, un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Il savait parfaitement toute l'abomination qui se cachait derrière ces mots là.

– Lorsque les Aurors sont entrés dans le manoir, ils n'ont retrouvé qu'une immense flaque de sang qui s'étendait sur tout le sol du bureau de son mari… Ils l'avaient dévoré vivante et n'ont pas laissé le moindre cheveu derrière eux. Ses enfants ont dû mettre en terre un cercueil vide.

Severus détourna son regard de Slughorn. Il ne parvenait plus à le regarder en face. Un profond sentiment de culpabilité ravageait son esprit après ce récit à la fois bouleversant et sordide.

– Dites-moi Severus… demanda Slughorn d'une petite voix à peine perceptible. Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille à un être aussi beau, aussi pur que cette femme ? Pourquoi ce monstre sanguinaire prenait-il tant de plaisir à souiller et à détruire ce qui rendait ce monde à peu près supportable ? Sa maudite existence, ici-bas, ne suffisait-elle pas ? Il se devait encore de tout nous prendre ?

Severus déglutit. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

– Je ne sais pas, monsieur... répondit-il machinalement en baissant les yeux au sol.

Et à vrai dire, il n'en avait aucune idée. À lui aussi Voldemort lui avait pris ce qui rendait son monde supportable. Et lui non plus ne comprenait pas son plaisir à détruire ce qui faisait le bonheur des gens.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence empreint de tristesse et de consternation, Slughorn reprit :

– Et depuis lors, c'est le frère aîné de cette enfant qui pourvoit à son éducation.

– Vraiment ? demanda Severus sur un ton faussement détaché.

– Oui, oui, assura Slughorn en se redressant légèrement. Tout comme son père et ses illustres ancêtres, c'est un éminent juriste. Il est juge au Magenmagot. Adrian Egerton. Un des élèves les plus brillant qui m'a été donné de croiser dans ma carrière. Un jeune homme d'exception, pourvu d'une éducation parfaite – comme l'ensemble des enfants Egerton – mais avec un esprit, un raffinement. Comment vous dire, Severus ?

– Adrian Egerton, le juge Adrian Egerton est le frère d'Amelia Egerton ? demanda brusquement Severus sans parvenir à cacher sa surprise.

– Mais enfin Severus, ça semble pourtant évident, dit Slughorn en riant. Ils portent le même patronyme. Ça a l'air de vous surprendre. Vous connaissez cet homme ?

– Et bien… hésita alors Severus. Pas personnellement. Disons que j'ai vaguement entendu parler de lui… par Dumbledore, me semble-t-il. Oui, c'est cela ! C'est Dumbledore qui m'a parlé de cet homme dernièrement.

Severus n'avait aucune envie de révéler à Slughorn que cet Adrian Egerton était le juge qui avait assuré l'accusation lors de son passage devant le Magenmagot, quelques semaines auparavant.

– C'est indéniable que Dumbledore vous en ait parlé. Adrian Egerton a toujours collaboré avec Dumbledore dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Et suite à l'assassinat de sa mère, il s'est nettement rapproché de lui pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec les exactions de ce monstre ! Adrian Egerton est un allié de poids au Magenmagot pour Dumbledore. En outre, son petit frère Altaïr se trouve être un excellent Auror, formé par les soins d'Alastor Maugrey, lui-même.

– Voyez-vous ça, dit alors Severus en plissant les yeux.

En fait, Severus réalisait qu'il avait vu défiler la famille Egerton presque au complet le jour de son arrestation à Poudlard. Voilà que maintenant, il devait composer avec la petite sœur somnambule.

– … moins brillant que son frère aîné, je dois l'admettre, et beaucoup plus arrogant, précisa Slughorn en souriant. Des trois enfants, c'est celui qui m'a donné le plus de fils à retordre. Et pour finir – nous y revenons –, nous avons la petite dernière, Amelia qui est, en quelque sorte, le joyeux de la famille.

Severus remarquait que Slughorn avait toujours cet air de ravissement lorsqu'il évoquait le nom de cette enfant.

– Pauvre petite…. dit-il alors en soupirant. Elle a, comme ainsi dire, était très perturbée par la mort de sa mère, comprenez-vous ? Il est vrai que beaucoup d'enfants ont connu des drames similaires dans cette école. Mais cette abomination revêtait un caractère très spécial, Severus ! Les inferi… Cette femme a dû certainement subir une mort atroce et cette enfant, même protégée par ses frères, a dû à un moment ou à un autre avoir connaissance des circonstances de la mort de sa mère !

– C'est fort probable, acquiesça Severus en essayant de cacher son profond malaise.

– Depuis lors, disons que cette enfant traverse une passe délicate. Son éducation stricte ne lui permet pas d'en parler ouvertement, mais… En tant que directeur de sa maison, j'ai connaissance de certains détails qui ne mentent pas, comprenez-vous Severus ?

– Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vois pas bien à quoi vous faites allusion, professeur.

Mais Severus mentait éhontément. Il savait parfaitement de quoi lui parlait Slughorn. Il était enfin sur le point d'avoir une réponse à ses interrogations à propos de l'attitude mystérieuse de cette jeune fille.

– Et bien, Amelia souffre d'un sommeil très agité la nuit, d'une part, expliqua Slughorn avec beaucoup de sérieux. Nous avons tout essayé avec Pomfresh, sans parvenir à régler définitivement ce problème. Mais cette enfant souffre d'un mal qu'aucune potion ne peut guérir, Severus ! Elle est traumatisée, voilà tout. Et à moins de lui jeter un sortilège d'Amnésie, je ne vois pas bien comment soigner ce mal qui la ronge !

Slughorn, les sourcils froncés, semblait éprouver une certaine irritation à l'idée de ne pas être parvenu à aider cette jeune fille, pour qui de toutes évidences il avait une profonde affection.

Mais Severus avait enfin une explication. Il savait enfin pourquoi Amelia Egerton se promenait en chemise de nuit, inconsciente et au beau milieu de la nuit, dans les couloirs du château.

– Enfin bon, poursuit Slughorn, les frères sont aux petits soins avec elle. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de cette jeune fille. La fratrie est très liée… il y a un esprit très clanique chez les Egerton. Étant resté très proche d'Adrian, je m'assure toujours de lui transmettre des détails sur l'évolution de la situation de sa sœur cadette.

A ces mots, Severus comprit enfin pourquoi Amelia Egerton lui avait fait promettre de ne rien révéler de sa crise à Slughorn. Effectivement, si ce dernier faisait des rapports détaillés au sujet de son comportement à son frère aîné, et compte tenu de la rudesse de son éducation, il comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de crainte de la jeune fille. Poudlard devait être une bouffée d'air frais pour l'adolescente qu'elle était.

– Je vous précise cela, mon garçon, car, à l'avenir - après mon départ à la retraite – il faudra vous assurer vous-même de la bonne marche de la scolarité de nos charmantes petites têtes blondes de Serpentard ! Ah, comme je suis heureux, si vous saviez ! Comme je suis fier de vous voir me succéder à ce poste. Severus, puis-je vous faire une petite confidence ?

Severus, qui tentait d'enregistrer toutes ces précieuses informations dans un coin de son cerveau, n'écoutait les boniments de Slughorn que d'une oreille. Lorsque ce dernier l'apostropha, il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur le fil de leur conversation.

– Bien sûr, professeur, répondit-il avec un air faussement concerné.

– Et bien… Tout ce que je puis vous dire, mon cher Severus, dit Slughorn à voix basse sur le ton de la confidence, c'est que si vous continuez à travailler aussi sérieusement jusqu'à la fin de l'année, il est possible – d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire de la bouche du directeur – que vous héritiez de la direction de la maison Serpentard à la rentrée prochaine. Et je vous garantis que je ferai mon possible pour influer dans ce sens !

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Comment ? Lui ? Directeur de la maison Serpentard ? Directeur de sa propre maison ? Slughorn devait se payer sa tête… ?

– Dites-moi que vous plaisantez, professeur ? dit-il en retenant le sourire de profond bonheur qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage.

– Non, absolument pas !

– Mais enfin… je… C'est Dumbledore qui vous a dit… ?

– Je ne suis pas censé vous en parler, dit Slughorn sur un ton joyeux. Donc, n'en dites rien à personne ! À ses yeux, vous possédez toutes les qualités requises pour diriger cette maison. Vous savez, Severus, vous devriez être fier d'avoir su conquérir la confiance de Dumbledore ! Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne confierait pas la maison Serpentard à n'importe qui !

– Je… pardonnez-moi, professeur… bégayait Severus. Je suis un peu soufflé, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

À cet instant, Severus semblait ne pas tout à fait réaliser ce que Slughorn était en train de lui confier. Dumbledore voulait lui confier les clés de la maison Serpentard ? Il lui faisait confiance ? Mais comment cela était-il possible ?

– Ah, mon garçon, ajouta Slughorn d'une voix languissante. Votre humilité vous tuera !

Slughorn affichait maintenant un grand sourire qui contrastait avec son expression d'amertume de tout à l'heure. Il se leva brusquement, contourna à nouveau son bureau et s'avança vers Severus. Ensuite, il posa sa petite main potelée de vieux professeur de Potion sur son épaule et ajouta :

– Vous n'avez pas idée de la fierté que j'éprouve en vous voyant marcher dans mes pas. Vous passer ce flambeau me comblerait de bonheur ! Je vous revois encore passer la grille de cette salle de classe pour la première fois, dans votre minuscule uniforme vert, les yeux pétillants d'excitations et de curiosité, vos petits bras de garçonnet enserrer votre premier chaudron d'étain. Pour moi, c'était hier.

Slughorn lui lança un doux regard empreint de nostalgie puis, avec son éternel sourire collé sur le visage, il quitta la salle de classe d'un pas léger.

Severus, encore ému des confidences de son vieux professeur, resta de longues secondes seul, dans le calme paisible du cachot et s'adossa contre un des murs de pierres lézardés. Il respirait l'odeur de la salle de classe de Slughorn. Elle était si particulière avec son mélange de parfum boisé et de soufre. Étrangement, c'était une des seules choses à Poudlard qui ne lui rappelaient pas Lily… l'odeur de la salle de classe de potion. Ici, c'était son univers, son territoire. Dans les sous-sols du château, dans l'obscurité abyssale du lac, ici, il était chez lui.

La journée venait à peine de s'achever et en cette soirée de janvier, le crépuscule fugace avait vite laissé la place à la nuit.

Dans sa minuscule chambre qui avait des airs de débarras aménagé en pièce à vivre, Severus – qui n'avait pas encore l'honneur de posséder son propre bureau de professeur - venait de terminer la correction des devoirs des secondes années de la classe Serdaigle-Poufsouffle récupérés par Slughorn le matin même.

Comme toujours, Severus était surpris par l'écart de connaissances entre les élèves de la maison Serdaigle et ceux de la maison Poufsouffle.

Il se demandait si cette coutume qui consistait à faire cohabiter deux maisons dans une même classe (Serpentard et Gryffondor dans l'une et Serdaigle et Poufsouffle dans l'autre) n'avait pas pour but de niveler vers le haut le niveau scolaire de l'ensemble des étudiants. À quelques exceptions prés, les élèves de Serpentard et de Serdaigle avait de bien meilleurs résultats scolaires que leurs homologues de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. De fait, Severus pensait qu'il devait y avoir une logique à tout cela.

Il avait encore une bonne heure devant lui avant de prendre son dîner dans la Grande Salle. Ne sachant pas comment s'occuper jusqu'à l'heure du souper, il décida de monter à l'étage pour se rendre dans la Salle des Professeurs. Peut-être trouverait-il quelqu'un susceptible de lui donner des nouvelles de Dumbledore ?

En vérité, Severus avait une terrible envie de revoir la longue silhouette de Dumbledore déambuler à nouveau dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé et même s'il connaissait parfaitement les raisons de son absence, il éprouvait le besoin d'échanger avec lui ne serait-ce que quelques mots. De fait, il se sentait un peu pathétique à être à l'affût du moindre signe de réapparition du vieux sorcier. Mais dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il baignait depuis son retour au château, il avait plus que jamais besoin de la présence de Dumbledore à ses côtés, car sa sérénité et son intelligence lui manquaient horriblement.

Alors, Severus ne réfléchit pas davantage. Il s'élança hors de sa chambre, fermement résolu à se rendre au deuxième étage – où se trouvait le bureau de Dumbledore –, avec un léger espoir de le croiser en chemin. Pourtant, Severus ne connaissait même pas le mot de passe de son bureau, il lui était donc impossible d'y pénétrer de manière inopinée.

Une poignée de secondes après sa sortie des cachots, Severus grimpait déjà les escaliers du premier étage. Un brin essoufflé par sa course, il manqua de heurter accidentellement quelqu'un qui descendait les marches dans l'autre sens.

– Pardonnez-moi… marmonna-t-il, sans véritablement regarder la personne qui se tenait face à lui.

– Ah, Severus, dit une voix qui lui était familière. Je descendais justement à votre rencontre. Comment allez-vous ?

Une silhouette mince, une barbe et des cheveux argentés qui lui arrivaient à la taille et qui contrastaient avec l'étoffe moirée de sa robe de soie sauvage, Dumbledore lui souriait malicieusement. Ses yeux d'enfants le regardaient au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune et Severus ne put s'empêcher d'être envahie par un profond sentiment soulagement lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

– Professeur… dit-il avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

– Et bien, Severus, vous êtes si ému de me voir ? demanda aussitôt Dumbledore sur un ton légèrement moqueur. Vous aurais-je un peu manqué ?

Severus ne lui répondit pas. Il préféra baisser la tête en esquissant un léger sourire, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait un peu de ça.

– Si ça peut vous rassurer, reprit Dumbledore, il me tardait aussi de revenir à Poudlard. Si vous saviez la semaine que j'ai passée… Tous ces procès commencent vraiment à me plomber le moral.

– J'imagine bien, monsieur, rétorqua sobrement Severus.

Dumbledore descendit quelques marches, puis se retourna vers lui, en lui lançant un petit sourire très mystérieux.

– Venez par ici ! dit-il en faisant un geste de la main à Severus pour l'inviter à le suivre. J'avais justement envie de vous montrer quelque chose,

Ils descendirent une nouvelle volée de marches et Dumbledore reprit :

– Je sors tout juste du procès du couple Lestrange et du fils Croupton…

Il poussa alors un très long soupir qui semblait exprimer beaucoup de fatigue et une certaine exaspération.

\- Je suis évidemment soulagé de voir tout ce petit monde envoyé derrière les verrous, mais les récits sordides que je suis dans l'obligation d'écouter tout au long de ces audiences commencent à affecter quelque peu mon moral. Alors, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de musique me ferait le plus grand bien. Êtes-vous sensible à la musique, Severus ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

– Et bien… je ne serai pas dire, monsieur, répondit Severus sommairement.

– À mon arrivée au château, j'ai eu le bonheur de croiser Filius Flitwick qui m'a invité à me rendre dans une salle du premier étage où une charmante étudiante s'apprête à donner une représentation. Me connaissant, il a naturellement pensé qu'après ma semaine harassante, un peu de musique ne me ferait aucun mal.

– Une représentation ? demanda Severus, un peu déboussolé par ce soudain changement de conversation.

– Venez, venez, suivez-moi, lança Dumbledore sur un ton très énigmatique. Vous allez découvrir par vous même.

Ils s'élancèrent dans un couloir du premier étage dans lequel Severus n'avait jamais mis un pied et finirent par arriver devant la porte d'une salle de classe.

Tout en poussant délicatement la porte, Dumbledore l'invita à le suivre à nouveau.

La pièce était plongée dans une étrange obscurité dorée, semblable à une atmosphère de sous-bois en pleine après-midi de printemps. Les tables et les chaises étaient regroupées dans le fond de la pièce et quelques fauteuils avaient été agencés autour d'un grand piano à queue d'un noir luisant.

Severus remarqua la présence de quelques professeurs de Poudlard dans l'auditoire. Tous regardaient silencieusement le grand piano noir, visiblement impatients d'assister au spectacle. Un groupe de cinq jeunes filles vêtues de l'uniforme de la maison Serdaigle étaient assises à même le sol, non loin du piano. Elles se tenaient toutes blotties les unes contre avec un air ravi collé sur leurs visages.

Dumbledore avança d'un pas feutré dans la pièce pour prendre place sur le dernier fauteuil disponible. Lorsque Minerva McGonagall remarqua sa présence, elle lui lança un signe discret de la main. Flitwick remarqua aussi très rapidement la présence de Dumbledore et le salua d'un mouvement de tête. Avec ses petits pieds qui ne touchaient pas le sol et sa mine réjouie, il ressemblait à un enfant qui attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Alors, Severus s'avança à son tour dans la pénombre et se posta très dignement derrière Dumbledore. Il croisa les bras pour se donner un peu de contenance et focalisa son attention sur le centre de la pièce qui restait toujours aussi bizarrement inanimé.

De là où il se trouvait, Severus ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la personne qui s'apprêtait à jouer sur ce piano, car le couvercle ouvert de l'instrument lui bouchait totalement la vue.

Soudain, il vit une jeune fille contourner gracieusement l'instrument, avec dans la main une baguette magique semblable à une petite branche sinueuse. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient coiffés d'une tresse complexe qui lui descendait pratiquement jusqu'à la taille. Le visage pâle, vêtue d'un uniforme vert et argent, Severus reconnut instantanément Amelia Egerton.

La jeune fille, visiblement très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, tendit son bras pour jeter une poignée de graines ou de cailloux – Severus n'aurait su le dire – semblables à de petites lentilles noires dans le corps du meuble. Dans leur chute, les graines qui heurtaient les cordes du piano produisirent de singuliers petits sons métalliques.

Severus, qui observait avec beaucoup d'attention le déroulement de cet étrange rituel, n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Après ça, jeune fille donna trois coups de baguette magique sur le rebord de son instrument et finit par s'installer sur le coussin matelassé de sa petite banquette.

Le dos droit, les yeux rivés sur son clavier, elle remua gracieusement ses doigts au-dessus des touches comme pour se dégourdir les mains. Enfin, ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur le clavier et la musique commença.

Aux premières notes de cette lente et douce mélodie, Severus réalisa aussitôt. La musique qui s'échappait chaque soir de la salle commune de la maison Serpentard provenait du piano d'Amelia Egerton. Il reconnut immédiatement le rythme, le touché et les accords particulièrement harmonieux de la jeune musicienne.

Depuis son retour à Poudlard, chaque nuit, lorsqu'il regagnait sa chambre, le son d'un piano parvenait jusqu'à lui. Il n'y avait jamais véritablement prêté attention, car il se souvenait parfaitement que durant sa dernière année à Poudlard, une petite fille avait l'habitude de jouer sur un piano dans la salle commune Serpentard. À cette époque, sa musique – qui était certes très bonne pour une fillette de son âge – ne semblait guère intéresser les gens. Elle était comme un bruit de fond, quotidien, qui annonçait la fin de la journée et l'heure de regagner son lit.

Parfois, les élèves paraissaient presque agacés de devoir endurer l'écoute de cette musique qui leur était imposée chaque soir. Mais Severus n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi. Un jour on avait installé ce piano dans le fond du foyer, alors quel était le problème à ce que quelqu'un l'utilise ?

Il se souvenait parfaitement que lorsque cette petite fille haute comme trois pommes s'asseyait derrière le clavier, ses pieds ne parvenaient même pas à toucher les pédales de son piano. Cette vision était certes un peu comique, mais cette fillette jouait quand même remarquablement bien pour son age. Severus n'aurait jamais pu penser que la petite pianiste de ses souvenirs d'étudiant de dernière année était en réalité Amelia Egerton.

De fait, Severus commençait à réaliser que, depuis son retour à Poudlard, beaucoup de détails de ce genre lui échappaient très régulièrement. En discutant avec ses nouveaux collègues dans la salle des professeurs, ou en échangeant avec Slughorn à l'occasion, des évidences comme celles-ci lui sautaient souvent au visage. Ces trois années aux côtés de Voldemort ne lui avaient pas laissé que de mauvais souvenirs. Elles lui avaient endommagé ses capacités de réflexion et même son esprit de logique. Il était vraiment temps pour Severus de reprendre la main sur le bon fonctionnement de ses neurones afin de remédier à tout ça.

La jeune fille faisait toujours résonner ses mélodieux accords lorsque, tout à coup, des fils phosphorescents s'échappèrent du corps de l'instrument. Semblables aux fils d'une pelote de laine, ils serpentaient vers le sol pour s'enrouler autour des pieds du piano. Les fils se changèrent rapidement en petites lianes, puis en branches de bois vert. Des feuilles et de petits boutons de fleurs blanches bourgeonnèrent rapidement tout au long de ces branches.

La jeune fille pianotait imperturbablement sa douce mélodie et de petites bulles lumineuses s'échappèrent à nouveau du corps de son piano. Elles volaient légèrement au-dessus des cordes qui vibraient à l'action du clavier, comme des bulles de savon phosphorescentes. Puis, les bulles lévitèrent lentement vers les spectateurs qui regardaient cet étonnant spectacle avec beaucoup d'attention, pour enfin se poser sur le sol, au pied de l'assistance.

Lorsque les petites sphères touchaient le sol pour exploser gracieusement, elle faisait apparaître sur les dalles de pierres une sorte de mousse verdoyante, pareille à celle qui recouvre le parterre d'un sous-bois. Le tapis de mousse recouvrit rapidement le sol au centre de la pièce et esquissa les contours d'une petite scène de nature verdoyante. Le piano se trouvait exactement en son centre et continuait à laisser s'échapper de son sein toutes sortes de plantes grimpantes qui s'enroulaient autour du support de son couvercle. Puis, se fut le tour aux plantes vivaces de recouvrir le sol par endroits, en s'entremêlant les unes aux autres dans un tissage herbagé d'où s'échappaient de petites lueurs blanches semblables à de minuscules lucioles.

De ce canevas de plante, germèrent aussitôt d'innombrables herbes vertes qui poussaient en accéléré, puis de petites fleurs de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs.

Les spectateurs ne purent cacher leur ravissement lorsqu'un petit moineau s'échappa d'un bouton de fleur qui venait juste d'éclore sous leurs yeux. Il voleta gracieusement pour aller se poser sur la tête d'une des jeunes Serdaigle qui étaient assises par terre.

La jeune Egerton, toujours extrêmement concentrée sur sa partition, fit alors apparaître au son de sa musique d'innombrables papillons multicolores au-dessus de ce spectacle de nature enchanteresse. On aurait dit l'explosion de couleur du bouquet final d'un feu d'artifice annonçant déjà la fin du spectacle.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. La magie de cette jeune fille avait des airs de contes de fées pour les enfants moldus que lui racontait Lily quand ils étaient enfants. Il y avait résolument quelque chose de très touchant dans cette magie presque naïve que Lily aurait adorée. Lily…

Même face à ce spectacle féerique, à des années-lumière de son quotidien sordide, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle…

Lorsque la jeune Egerton fit résonner la dernière note de son morceau, la nature verdoyante créée par sa musique disparut instantanément.

Le spectacle était arrivé à sa fin, alors les spectateurs se levèrent pour applaudir généreusement la jeune musicienne qui cachait son visage derrière son pupitre. Visiblement très embarrassée par tant de gratitude, elle rabattit nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Soudain, elle eut un léger sursaut de surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de Dumbledore dans l'auditoire. Toujours assise sur sa banquette, elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul et fit malencontreusement résonner une fausse note, en heurtant une touche de son clavier avec son coude.

– Bravo ! s'écriait Flitwick d'une voix perçante.

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise à son tour et se retourna vers Severus pour lui lancer un curieux sourire.

– Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il tout en applaudissant joyeusement. Bravo, Amelia, bravo ! lança-t-il ensuite à la jeune fille.

– Merci, professeur, lui répondit-elle d'une voix timide.

– Je ne me lasserai jamais de votre musique, Amelia ! ajouta Dumbledore qui s'avançait maintenant vers elle.

A cet instant, Dumbledore contemplait cette jeune fille avec un regard exprimant une grande gratitude. De toute évidence, sa performance artistique avait résolument produit l'effet escompté sur son moral.

– Ah Severus ! lança inopinément Dumbledore en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Avez-vous déjà assisté à l'une des représentations de miss Egerton avant cela ?

– Je n'ai jamais eu cette chance, monsieur, répondit Severus. Comme on dit, c'est une grande première pour moi.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil sur la jeune fille qui se tenait toute figée aux côtés de Dumbledore. Son visage pâle venait subitement de tourner au rouge vif. Manifestement très embarrassée par les compliments de ses professeurs, elle fixait timidement le bout de ses chaussures.

\- En revanche, j'ai le plaisir d'entendre tous les soirs le piano de miss Egerton, me semble-t-il, ajouta Severus comme pour tenter de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

– Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, professeur, dit-elle d'une voix à peine imperceptible.

– Dites-moi Severus, cette magie ne vous rappelle-t-elle pas quelque chose ? demanda brusquement Dumbledore

Troublé par la question de Dumbledore, Severus ne sut résolument quoi répondre à cela. Cette magie – comme il le disait – était certainement à des années-lumière de celle que Severus pratiquait.

– Je ne vois pas bien de quoi vous voulez parler, monsieur… répondit-il d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

– Allons… Faites un petit effort, dit Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard espiègle. Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous rappelle personne ?

Severus ne comprenait pas du tout où Dumbledore voulait en venir.

Alors qu'il tentait de comprendre à quoi le vieux sorcier faisait référence, son attention fut subrepticement détournée par un rapidement mouvement de main de la jeune fille. Elle venait à nouveau de replacer nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

– Je suis désolé, monsieur…reprit Severus. Mais je ne vois pas…

Soudain, Flitwick fit son apparition. Il était si petit que Severus ne l'avait pas vu arrivé, si bien que lorsqu'il s'introduisit dans leur conversation, Severus eut un violent sursaut de surprise.

– Alors, Albus, lança-t-il joyeusement de sa petite voix aiguë, avez-vous apprécié ce bref moment de légèreté ? N'était-ce pas un ravissement pour les oreilles ? Je suis certain qu'on ne donne pas ce genre de représentation au Tribunal magique ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?

– Vous avez tout à fait raison Filius, rétorqua Dumbledore amusé par la plaisanterie de son collègue. Et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il me tardait de revenir !

Le reste de l'auditoire se leva pour féliciter la jeune fille. Et cette dernière devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure des compliments qu'elle recevait.

Enfin, tout ce petit monde finit par prendre congé des lieux. Après ce spectacle de magie des plus rafraîchissant, le dîner, bientôt servi dans la Grande Salle, promettait certainement d'être joyeux.


	9. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

 _Amelia_

* * *

En bordure du jardin intérieur – toujours enseveli sous une épaisse couche de neige –, Amelia faisait à Abigael le récit détaillé de son concerto de la veille. De pâles rayons de soleil réchauffaient leurs visages aux joues rougies par le froid. Malgré les températures négatives, il leur était quand même agréable de profiter de ce bout de nature hibernante pendant cette heure de répit, juste avant le début des cours de l'après-midi.  
Assise aux côtés de son amie, sous une voûte de pierres brutes et sur la barrière tiédie par son ingénieux sortilège, Amelia concluait joyeusement le rapport détaillé de sa soirée de la veille :

– … et il a dit qu'il avait la joie d'entendre mon piano tous les soirs dans sa chambre ! C'était gentil de sa part de le faire remarquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Abigael, qui faisait mine d'écouter les confidences d'Amelia depuis une dizaine de minutes, roula alors très distinctement des yeux.

– Quoi ? demanda Amelia agacée par les mimiques railleuses de son amie.

– Rien, répondit sèchement Abigael.

– Si ! Tu as un commentaire à faire sur ce que je viens dire !

Constatant le ton réprobateur qu'employait Amelia à cet instant, Abigael préféra ne pas renchérir. Mais fortement vexée par les moqueries non formulées de son amie, Amelia soupira si fortement qu'une énorme colonne de fumée blanche, semblable à la celle qui se dégageait de la locomotive du Poudlard Express, s'échappa de sa bouche. Alors, un silence total tomba sous la voûte et les deux jeunes filles ne s'échangèrent plus un mot.

Puis, au bout d'une longue minute de bouderie, Amelia qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur et qui ne parvenait plus à contenir sa colère lança brusquement :

– Et toi alors, où étais-tu hier soir ? Je n'aurai pas eu à te raconter tout ça si tu avais été présente !

– Je te l'ai dit, rétorqua Abigael qui regardait férocement un moineau qui voletait au loin, j'avais le devoir de Chourave sur les Choux mordeurs à terminer ! Et tu sais très bien à quel point je déteste ces machins ! En outre, pardonne-moi, mais je connais ton numéro de piano par cœur depuis le temps… Et j'avoue que j'aimerai t'entendre jouer autre chose de temps en temps.

– Excuse-moi, mais c'est Flitwick qui voulait…

– Oui, je sais, je sais, coupa Abigael sur un ton d'exaspération. Je sais que Flitwick n'est pas du tout branché jazz, et qu'il préfère…

– C'était pour le retour de Dumbledore !coupa à son tour Amelia, furieuse par le manque de considération de son amie. Ça fait des mois qu'il est obligé d'assister à ces procès sordides ! Il voulait quelque chose de… quelque chose d'apaisant et de gentil.

À l'évocation de ce détail, Abigael préféra botter en touche. Pourtant, Amelia voyait bien que quelque chose semblait toujours l'ennuyer.

– De toute façon, maintenant que je sais que Snape – et elle insista sur ce nom – était présent, je n'ai aucun regret de ne pas être venue. Je suis sure que cette chauve-souris a gâché ton tableau rien que par sa présence !

À la remarque d'Abigael, Amelia ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau… mais cette fois-ci, en croisant brusquement les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Je ne sais pas quel problème tu as avec lui, mais j'en ai assez d'entendre tes réflexions chaque fois que je prononce son nom, dit-elle en essayant de conserver un certain sang-froid.

– Mon problème ? demanda Abigael. Mon problème ? Mais c'est toi, Amy, qui as un souci avec ce type !

– Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. Ça, c'est la meilleure !

– Tu passes ta vie à me parler de lui, lui fit remarquer Abigael sur un ton acerbe. Et il a dit qu'il entendait mon piano toutes les nuits, blabla… Mais tout le château entend ton piano, Amy ! Même nous, quand il y a un peu de vent, on arrive à l'entendre bien distinctement !

Amelia, profondément blessée par les remarques d'Abigael, se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas exploser. Elle sentait ses yeux s'humidifier comme si elle était à deux doigts de craquer, alors elle préféra détourner son regard pour ne pas montrer à son amie qu'elle avait été touchée par son sarcasme.

En vérité, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa meilleure amie se comportait si méchamment avec elle.

– Je te le répète, je ne supporte pas la façon dont tu parles de lui ! lança à nouveau Abigael sur un ton très ferme, à la façon d'un père qui ferait une remontrance à son enfant.

Amelia resta muette. Car malgré ce sentiment d'amertume qui commençait à poindre dans son esprit, elle décida d'écouter la leçon de morale de son amie sans lui couper la parole.

– Ce type est sordide, il ne m'inspire aucune confiance, poursuivit Abigael.

– Tu ne le connais pas, Abi ! fit remarquer Amelia qui décidait enfin de sortir de son mutisme.

– Là n'est pas la question ! Et toi, tu te targues de bien le connaître, peut-être ?

– Je le connais certainement beaucoup mieux que toi ! rétorqua aussitôt Amelia.

Mais les yeux d'Amelia paraissaient briller d'une curieuse manière. Ils se reflétaient dans le noir des yeux de sa meilleure amie, et cette dernière comprit instantanément qu'il y avait de la sincérité dans son aveu. Abigael, qui était une jeune fille spontanée, mais loin d'être idiote, préféra alors opter pour une approche déguisée.

– Ah oui ? Et comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en feignant la surprise.

– Je te rappelle qu'il était en septièmement année quand …

– Oui, je sais, je sais, rétorqua Abigael qui anticipait brillamment toutes ses réponses.

Son regard était rivé sur Amelia, comme pour observer ses réactions.

« Et après Poudlard, que sais-tu de lui, au juste ? finit-elle par demander.

À la question, Amelia ne put tenir le regard que lui lançait son amie. Elle baissa les yeux et répondit avec une voix à peine perceptible qui trahissait sa gêne :

– Je n'en sais rien du tout...

– Ah oui ? Tu n'en sais rien ? ironisa Abigael. Donc, tu dis connaître quelqu'un – UN ADULTE – que tu as vaguement croisé pendant ta première année… Tu le juges parfaitement digne de confiance alors que tu as dû lui parler trois fois dans ta vie… Tu as des yeux gros comme des citrouilles à chaque fois qu'il est dans ton champ de vision… Et tout ça n'est évidemment pas du tout inquiétant ?!

Le raisonnement d'Abigael avait du sens, et Amelia n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines. Son amie n'avait pas encore fini de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

– Tu voudrais sincèrement que je ferme les yeux sur toute cette histoire ? demanda Abigael en gesticulant dramatiquement.

– Il n'y a pas d'histoire, dit Amelia à mi-voix.

– Oh que si, Amy ! Enfin, regarde-toi un peu ! Essaye de faire marcher ta tête quelques secondes, veux-tu ?! Tu prétends qu'il n'y a pas d'histoire ? Mais que crois-tu qu'il va se produire quand il va s'en apercevoir ?

Abigael parlait très fort, bien trop fort. Et Amelia ne lui avait jamais connu un regard aussi dur. Après s'être assurée que personne ne l'avait entendu, elle lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à baisser le ton.

– Moins fort, bon sang ! dit-elle à voix basse. Je suis sure qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la tour de Serdaigle qui ne t'a pas bien entendu ! Écoute…reprit-elle. Je… je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir…

Alors, ce fut au tour d'Abigael de soupirer… mais d'exaspération cette fois.

– Je-n'ai-pas-confiance-en-ce-type, articula-t-elle distinctement. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui ! Ce type est sinistre, il me fait froid dans le dos et il y a des choses qui t'échappent visiblement à son sujet, Amy !

– Pourquoi tu-

– Laisse-moi terminer ! coupa Abigael. Tu es une fille gentille – parfois naïve, je crains de te l'apprendre – mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme, tu me diras... Tu es surtout très jolie, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses – et pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point tu as conscience de tes charmes ! on va pas se mentir entre nous. – donc il faudrait un peu que tu agisses en connaissance de cause, Amy. Conduis-toi en adulte !

Les épaules d'Amelia s'affaissèrent. Elle baissa la tête afin de laisser la Tornade Abigael s'abattre une bonne fois pour toutes sur elle. Elle voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette séance de leçon de morale.

Pourtant, Amelia souffrait beaucoup des paroles acerbes de sa meilleure amie. Ce que disait Abigael à son sujet était la pire chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Avant aujourd'hui, Amelia n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'image détestable que son amie avait d'elle.

– Je n'ai pas envie de te voir t'enliser dans des histoires sordides avec un adulte ! Un professeur, de surcroît ! avoua Abigael d'une voix ferme.

– Tu délires totalement, Abi, répondit Amelia avec amertume.

Comment Abigael pouvait-elle arriver à cette conclusion dégoûtante ? Elle allait tellement loin dans ses anticipations qu'Amelia en perdait ses mots et ne savait comment contrer ses accusations.

– Amy, ne me fais pas passer pour une vieille harpie décérébrée ! Je ne sais peut être pas in-formuler mes sortilèges, mais je sais ce qui arrive quand une jolie fille de 15 ans jette son dévolu sur un type qui a 5 ans de plus qu'elle et qui est loin d'être le type le plus réglo de la planète !

– Mais c'est du grand délire ! s'écria Amelia qui explosa aussitôt de colère. Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser que le monde entier tourne autour de moi, à la fin !

– Mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Amelia Pandora Egerton! C'est les hommes qui vont te tourner autour comme des vautours dans quelque temps, avant même que tu te rendes compte. Parce que les hommes sont des vautours ! Et particulièrement ce genre de type, crois-moi.

Amelia en avait assez. C'était une chose qu'elle la fasse passer pour une fille facile, c'en était une autre qu'elle continue d'insulter cet homme qui ne lui avait rien fait et qui n'avait rien demandé.

– Ça suffit, Abi, cracha-t-elle à bout de nerf. J'en ai assez de t'entendre l'insulter à tout bout de champ ! Là, tu vas trop loin… Traite-moi de traînée si ça t'amuse, mais ne te sers pas de lui pour me faire passer pour une garce !

– C'est un Mangemort, Amy ! lança Abigael d'une voix tonitruante. C'est un Mangemort ! C'est un diable !

Un Mangemort… ? Un Mangemort… À ce mot, le cœur d'Amelia manqua un battement. Comment Abigael pouvait-elle savoir ça ?

– Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

– Donc, tu es au courant ?! demanda Abigael en lançant à son amie un petit sourire d'autosatisfaction.

Car mine de rien, cette dernière venait habilement de refermer son piège sur Amelia.

Maintenant, Amelia était réellement au pied du mur. Sa meilleure amie venait effectivement de lui faire dire ce qu'elle voulait lui faire avouer depuis un certain temps déjà. Elle avait dû sentir que son amie lui cachait des vérités à propos de Snape. Elle avait bien senti que ses soudaines marques d'intérêt à son égard n'étaient pas tombées de nulle part, comme les nouvelles neiges. Snape était en poste depuis le début de l'année scolaire et Amelia n'avait jamais aussi ouvertement parlé de lui que depuis son retour de vacances de Noël.

Après 15 ans d'amitié profonde, les deux jeunes filles se considéraient un peu comme deux sœurs. Elles se connaissaient si bien que si l'une devait cacher des choses à l'autre, l'autre savait parfaitement comme lui faire cracher le morceau.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça ! dit Amelia en essayant une ultime fois de feindre l'ignorance

– Tu sais quelque chose, s'obstina Abigael. Tu le sais, mais tu ne veux pas le dire. Je sais que tu es au courant de quelque chose… Si cette idiote de Portman sait, tu dois en savoir davantage !

Amelia ne comprenait toujours pas comment Abigael avait appris cette information. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne voyez même pas qui était cette Portman dont elle parlait…

– Mais qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-elle. Qui c'est cette fille ?

– Nancy Portman, une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Amelia fronça les sourcils pour exprimer sa confusion, elle ne voyait pas bien de quelles poursuiveuses il s'agissait.

– Une brune de sixième année, 1m65 je dirai… ni belle, ni moche. Zut Amelia, fais un effort !

Abigael savait indubitablement que si Amelia avait du mal à se souvenir des noms des gens, elle attachait beaucoup d'importance à leurs apparences physiques.

– Ah oui… finit-elle par dire, réalisant enfin qui était cette fille. Et bien, quoi ?

– Et bien, sa tante travaille au Ministère et la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, elle l'a mis en garde. Un professeur de Poudlard – un jeune professeur, lui a-t-elle précisé !– est passé devant le Magenmagot peu de temps avant Noël. Il serait un Mangemort avéré… Et elle lui a même raconté qu'il ne s'était même pas défendu quand les juges l'ont accusé de pratiquer intensivement la magie noire.

Alors, Amelia poussa un long et très profond soupir d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel. Ensuite, elle inclina sa tête sur le côté pour l'appuyer contre la colonne qui se dressait à sa droite. Elle était fatiguée de se battre contre elle-même et contre toutes ces petites cachotteries qui commençaient légèrement à lui grignoter le cerveau de l'intérieur.

Et puis il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, toute cette rumeur au sujet de Snape lui était insupportable. Elle se devait de rétablir la vérité au plus vite, c'était comme viscéral. Il fallait faire quelque chose, au risque de compromettre ses frères et même aux risques de passer encore une fois pour une fille naïve. Elle devait dire la vérité au moins à sa meilleure amie. C'était sa meilleure amie, quand même… Les autres Gryffondor pouvaient bien s'étrangler avec leurs mensonges qui leur convenaient à merveille, ça lui était totalement égal.

– J'ai assisté à son audience, avoua alors Amelia en parlant à voix basse.

Abigael, qui s'attendait à tout mais certainement pas à cette révélation, avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Manifestement, elle n'en revenait pas.

– Tu y étais ? demanda-t-elle avec stupeur. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Résolument décidée à tout lui avouer, Amelia devait commencer par le commencement. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie se méprenne encore une fois sur les raisons de son aveu.

– Altaïr a insisté auprès d'Adrian pour que j'assiste à un procès en lien avec les exactions de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il voulait que je voie comment le Ministère s'occupe de ses anciens partisans. Il voulait me montrer qu'ils faisaient leur possible pour honorer la mémoire de notre mère et de toutes les autres victimes. Au début, Adrian n'était pas très partant, prétextant que j'étais bien trop jeune, que les procès étaient trop sordides et que j'étais à Poudlard – donc, il était hors de question de me faire manquer l'école pour ça. Puis au début des vacances de Noël, Altaïr est revenue à la charge, car visiblement, c'était important pour lui. Pour en finir avec cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes, Adrian a fini par accepter et a proposé de me faire venir au Ministère pour assister à une séance extraordinaire pendant laquelle il était peu probable que j'entende des ignominies.

Abigael, qui avait légèrement ouvert la bouche en écoutant ces mots, buvait littéralement les paroles d'Amelia. Elle s'était rapprochée d'elle pour de ne rien rater de son récit.

– Je me suis donc rendue au Ministère à la veille de Noël, poursuivit Amelia. Altaïr m'a emmené à une séance de Magenmagot un peu spéciale que les gens là-bas surnommaient : la Commission du Pardon. Franchement, je peux même plus te dire comment ça s'appelait exactement parce que le nom était assez compliqué. Bref, c'était une sorte de procès à huit clos, pratiquement personne n'était présent aux débats et tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Dumbledore était son avocat et il a vraiment bien parlé… c'était très beau, très lyrique. C'était vraiment émouvant.

En évoquant le souvenir de la plaidoirie de Dumbledore, Amelia pouvait encore ressentir cette émotion étrange qui l'avait traversée ce jour-là.

– Lui… Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix paisible. Il a juste exprimé ses regrets et a demandé pardon à la cour. Enfin, le pardon a été voté par les juges qui ont pris en compte les arguments de la défense et qui ont décidé de le gracier.

– Alors, c'est vrai ? demanda Abigael d'une voix étouffée. C'est vraiment un Mangemort ?

– Oui, c'est vrai, dit Amelia en baissant la tête comme si elle avait avoué une vérité qui lui faisait honte. Il était bien Mangemort. Mais il a collaboré avec la résistance avant la disparition de Tu-Sais-Qui. Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait été très courageux… C'est pour cela que c'est insupportable d'entendre de telles inepties à son sujet, Abi ! Penses-tu réellement que Dumbledore, l'homme qui nous a protégés pendant toutes ses années ici, à Poudlard, autoriserait à un homme dangereux d'enseigner dans sa propre école ? Ce n'est absolument pas logique !

Amelia regardait maintenant son amie dans les yeux. Elle pouvait soutenir son regard, car cette vérité-là était totalement implacable. Abigael devait se rendre à l'évidence, Snape n'aurait jamais pu intégrer Poudlard s'il avait représenté un quelconque danger pour les élèves.

– Franchement, je suis soufflée, je ne sais pas quoi dire, confia Abigael en haussant les sourcils. Je pensais que les rumeurs de Nancy étaient du flan… Cette fille n'est pas très maligne, tu sais. Je pensais qu'elle avait mal compris les propos de sa tante où qu'elle racontait des cracs pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire confirme ses dires ! Tu viens tout juste de m'avouer que ce type est un Mangemort ?!

Amelia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, après ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Abigael poursuive sur sa lancée. N'avait-elle rien entendu de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ?

– Il l'a trahi, Abi ! s'écria Amelia, furieuse. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Il était dans le camp de Dumbledore !

– Mais tu es certaine de ça ? demanda à son tour Abigael en lui posant une main sur le bras. Comment es-tu sure de ce que tu avances ? Tu l'as entendu durant le procès ?

Amelia soupira douloureusement. Elle avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire comme si elle-même avait été Mangemort.

– Je n'ai pas eu tous les détails et je pense qu'il est inutile d'en savoir plus, si tu veux mon avis, répondit-elle. Je suis certaine que toutes ces histoires doivent être terrifiantes – comme toutes les histoires liées à Tu-Sais-Qui – et je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir connaissance. Mais dans tous les cas, les juges qui avaient son dossier, tout le travail l'enquête des Aurors sous les yeux, l'ont relaxé. À moins que tu dises que mes deux frères se font une joie de relâcher dans la nature des Mangemort tous les quatre matins, je ne vois pas bien pourquoi tu remets en cause une décision du Ministère !

A ces mots, Abigael plissa ses yeux d'une étrange manière. De toute évidence, l'argumentaire d'Amelia ne lui convenait pas du tout. Visiblement, les deux amies n'en avaient pas encore terminé avec leur petite séance de vérités blessantes.

– Je te demande tout ça parce qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, Amy, dit brusquement Abigael. Et je n'aime toujours pas la façon dont tu parles de lui ! De toute évidence, ce type est un Mage Noir ! Il en a l'aspect, il en a le curriculum vitae, et je me fous totalement de savoir pourquoi Dumbledore embauche des Mages noirs dans son école ! Peut-être veut-il étudier ces ennemis pour mieux les combattre ?

– Tu fais un blocage sur Snape depuis le début, Abi, répondit Amelia d'un ton indigné. Ta théorie sur Dumbledore ne tient pas debout. Tu parles d'un homme que Tu-Sais-Qui, lui-même, n'a jamais voulu affronter directement. Donc, il est beaucoup plus probable que Dumbledore ait embauché Snape parce qu'il lui trouve du talent – ou je ne sais quelle autre qualité – plutôt que pour en faire le sujet d'une expérience qui n'a ni queue ni tête. Et pour finir (Amelia se redressa et adopta un ton plus solennel pour bien insister sur ce point) ce type ne me fera aucun mal, sois-en sûre ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles qu'on ne doit pas faire des choses déraisonnables avec un professeur ! Je ne suis quand même pas idiote à ce point !

Mais Abigael ne réagit pas le moins du monde à ce qu'Amelia venait de lui dire. Ses dernières paroles lui étaient totalement passées par dessus la tête, alors qu'elles avaient été prononcées dans l'intention de la rassurer.

Abigael fixait toujours Amelia avec un regard qui paraissait légèrement flou. Cette dernière avait l'impression que son amie était plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Avec son index, elle entortillait nerveusement une de ses mèches de cheveux. Et puis, au bout d'un long moment de silence, elle prit une grosse bouffée d'oxygène et dit :

– Tout ça, ça sent mauvais ! Crois-moi Amy, j'ai du feeling pour ce genre de chose. Ma grand-mère est une grande voyante, ma mère tente par tous les moyens de se persuader qu'elle n'en est pas une... et moi je sens les choses ! Et ce que je renifle ces derniers temps à propos de toute cette histoire ne sent pas bon du tout !

Amelia ne préféra pas surenchérir. Les conseils et les remarques de sa meilleure amie avaient habituellement de l'importance à ses yeux, mais toutes ces histoires ne la concernaient pas directement, alors pourquoi devait-elle prendre garde à d'éventuelles choses qui ne s'étaient jamais produites et qui ne se produiront jamais ? Abigael marchait sur la tête.

Si Abigael avait une mauvaise opinion du professeur Snape, c'était parce qu'avant tout, il était un ancien de la maison Serpentard… Si un élève de Gryffondor avait été pris sur le fait accompli, une arme à la main au beau milieu d'une scène de crime, puis avait été jeté en prison pour tout un tribunal de juges triés sur le volet, elle n'aurait jamais cru en sa culpabilité. Amelia n'était pas dupe des prises de position de son amie. Elle lui connaissait un certain talent pour anticiper les problèmes avant qu'ils ne surviennent – c'était certain –, mais elle savait aussi que ces histoires de pseudo visions prophétiques n'avait souvent aucun sens.

Oui, Amelia en savait quelque chose… Car c'était en partie pour cette raison que sa mère n'était plus là.

Soudain, la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours de l'après-midi retentit. Sans s'accorder un mot, ni même un regard, les deux jeunes filles quittent leur alcôve, pour prendre le chemin la serre du cours de Botanique. Et manifestement, après cette conversation, elles n'étaient pas vraiment d'attaques pour écouter pendant une heure et demie des histoires sur les choux mordeurs de Chine.


	10. Chapitre 4 - partie 2

**CHAPITRE 4 partie 2**

 _Amelia_

* * *

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée après leur discussion très animée dans les coursives du jardin intérieur. Par souci de conciliation, les deux amies avaient préféré rapidement oublier la tournure qu'avait prise leur conversation et la nature des propos qui avaient été échangés ce jour-là.

L'équipe de Gryffondor avait affronté celle des Serpentard à la fin de la semaine précédente, au cours d'un match de Quidditch extrêmement tendu qui s'était déroulé sous un déluge de neige.

Dans un coin de la tribune Gryffondor, Amelia avait passé trois heures collée contre son amie, tremblant de tous ses membres, sous d'épaisses couches de laine et de feutre, à observer ce match qui n'en finissait plus. Même le sortilège du réchauffe-fesse qu'elle avait lancé sur les capes et les manteaux n'avait rien changé à l'affaire. Il avait fait ce jour-là un véritable froid de canard et Gryffondor s'était fait battre à plate couture par une équipe de Serpentard au meilleur de sa forme.

Comment les joueurs avaient-ils pu poursuivre leur match dans de pareilles conditions ? Sans faire de distinguo entre les deux équipes, Amelia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration à leurs égards.

Le week-end suivant s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices : une sortie à Prés-au-Lard était prévue depuis longue date !

Ce dimanche après-midi, le ciel était d'un bleu azur et malgré le froid de janvier qui faisait toujours rougir le bout des oreilles, le soleil était aussi au rendez-vous. Sur le chemin boueux qui les emmenait à Prés-au-lard, Amelia bras dessus bras dessous avec Abigael – escortée elle-même par son frère et par certains coéquipiers de son équipe de Quidditch – cheminaient la tête haute pour profiter le plus possible de la chaleur et de la luminosité de ce doux soleil de janvier. La démarche des deux amies, qui leur donnait presque des allures hautaines, faisait bien rire Samuel O'Brien qui trottinait à leurs côtés. Ce dernier les avait d'ailleurs rejoints en cours de route et n'avait évidemment pas manqué de taquiner les deux jeunes filles à la seconde même de son arrivée.

– Attention, princesse Egerton est sur le point d'arriver à Prés-au-Lard ! lançait-il aux gens qu'ils croisaient sur le chemin. Sonnez tambours et battez trompettes !

– C'est l'inverse, idiot, fit remarquer Abigael sur un ton d'exaspération. Ta débilité n'a vraiment aucune limite…

Après un crochet par la confiserie Honeydukes, où les filles avaient pu acheté leurs friandises préférées – les baguettes magiques à la réglisse et des caramels dorés – le petit groupe se rendit aussitôt dans le pub des Trois-Balais. En dépit du beau temps qui régnait ce matin-là sur la campagne alentour, le lieu était plein à craquer d'étudiants de Poudlard, certainement indisposés par le froid glacial qui sévissait à l'extérieur des murs.

Caleb avait proposé à Amelia de piocher dans son sac de Chocoballes, ce qu'elle avait refusé poliment. Le sentiment de malaise qui s'était immiscé entre eux depuis leur dernière discussion s'était nettement estompé, si bien qu'Amelia était soulagée de le voir à nouveau agir normalement avec elle.

Au cœur de l'indescriptible vacarme dans lequel était plongé le pub, ils commandèrent chacun des Bièraubeurre à Madame Rosemerta et Amelia opta pour un chocolat au lait de chèvre.

Si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle, tous les élèves de Poudlard de sortie à Pré-au-Lard s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici. Et lorsque Madame Rosemerta leur apporta leurs commandes, O'Brien remarqua la présence de Dumbledore et McGonagall assis à une table dans un coin de la salle.

– Regardez, y'a Dumbledore là-bas ! dit Samuel en montrant du doigt une petite table qui se dressait prés de l'entrée.

– Quoi ? demanda brusquement Abigael. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes O'Brien.

Si cette dernière n'avait pas bien entendu son camarade, c'était en raison d'un petit détail qui obstruait son ouïe. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle s'était assise à la table, Abigael affichait un curieux air absent.

– Si t'enlevais tes caches oreilles, peut-être que tu entendrais mieux ! lui dit O'Brien en ricanant bêtement.

Mais alors que Samuel bombait légèrement la poitrine, pas peu fier de sa dernière pique, Amelia remarqua que Caleb et Nancy Portman le regardaient du coin de l'œil en ricanant.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda le pauvre Samuel qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa blague s'était retournée contre lui.

Malgré la naïveté parfois affligeante d'O'Brien, Amelia n'appréciait guère voir les autres se payer ouvertement sa tête. Alors, elle décida de lui répondre sur-le-champ :

– Parce que ce ne sont pas des cache-oreilles qu'elle porte sur les oreilles, Samuel.

– Quoi ? demanda alors Abigael qui n'entendait manifestement rien à la conversation.

– Non, je parlais à Samuel, lui répondit Amelia. Il pense que tu portes des cache-oreilles…

Alors, Abigael porta ses mains à ses oreilles et retira enfin ses drôles de petits cache-oreilles d'où s'échappaient de petits crissements métalliques.

– Ça ? dit-elle en montrant l'objet à Samuel O'Brien. Y'a vraiment qu'un neuneu qui peut penser que c'est pour se protéger du froid.

Caleb et Nancy éclatèrent de rire simultanément, mais Amelia se tourna aussitôt vers O'Brien et remarqua que ce dernier fronçait toujours les sourcils d'incompréhension.

– Sérieux, tu connais pas ? demanda Abigael sur un ton railleur. C'est pour écouter la musique, ça s'appelle un walkman.

– Un quoi ? lança le pauvre Samuel qui pensait encore qu'on se moquait de lui.

– C'est de la technologie moldue, Samuel ! dit alors Amelia. C'est pour écouter la musique tout en marchand. Regarde.

Amelia fourra sa main dans une poche du manteau d'Abigael et en sortit un étrange petit appareil de couleur violette. À travers un petit rectangle de plastique transparent, O'Brien scruta avec attention ce qui ressemblait à deux minuscules engrenages tournant sur eux-mêmes.

– Cette boite est reliée à un fil qui le relie à ces drôles de cache-oreilles…

– Des écouteurs, précisa Abigael.

– Oui, pardon, des écouteurs, rectifia aussitôt Amelia.

Elle prit le casque des mains d'Abigael et le posa sur les oreilles d'O'Brien qui affichait à cet instant sur son visage l'expression d'un enfant à qui l'on venait de présenter le Père Noël en personne.

Lorsqu'il entendit la musique résonner dans ses oreilles, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et toute l'équipe de Quidditch explosa de rire.

– ILS SONT FORTS CES MOLDUS, cria-t-il d'une voix très très sonore en levant le pouce.

Abigael éclata de rire et se cacha aussitôt derrière l'épaule d'Amelia pour dissimuler les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Amelia ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à son tour de la naïveté touchante d'O'Brien. À ses yeux, Samuel et Abigael formaient le plus extraordinaire duo comique de l'école. Un après-midi à leurs cotés et on en oublierait presque tous ses soucis !

Ensuite, Amelia jeta un bref coup d'œil sur les tablées alentour pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué la scène consternante qui venait de se jouer autour de leur table. Alors, elle aperçut le professeur McGonagall se lever de la table de Dumbledore et elle réalisa aussitôt qu'un troisième convive leur tenait compagnie.

Caché derrière le grand chapeau pointu de son professeur de métamorphose, se trouvait le professeur Snape qui la saluait d'un hochement de tête.

Amelia détourna instantanément son regard pour observer le walkman changer à nouveau de main et qu'Abigael tentait en vain de récupérer.

Sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Alors, elle posa sa tasse de chocolat au lait devant elle, pensant que c'était peut-être l'excès de sucre qui la rendait malade.

Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas que les autres remarquent la présence de Snape. De fait, elle priait intérieurement pour que personne ne s'intéresse à nouveau à la table de Dumbledore…

De leurs côtés, Caleb et Nancy Portman discutaient de leur match de dimanche dernier en sirotant leurs Biéraubeurres et pestaient généreusement sur l'équipe de Serpentard qui, d'après eux, n'avait pas mérité leur victoire.

Il fallait dire que depuis plusieurs années – plus précisément depuis le départ d'un célèbre attrapeur qui avait fait les belles heures de leur équipe – les Gryffondor ne parvenaient plus à mettre la main sur la coupe du tournoi des Quatre Maisons. Amelia savait bien que ce détail blessait profondément la fierté de Caleb qui, en tant qu'attrapeur, devait endosser la responsabilité de ces échecs.

Mais Caleb faisait de son mieux à chacun de ses matchs et son équipe le reconnaissait parfaitement. De fait, sa légitimité à ce poste n'avait jamais été remise en cause. L'équipe de Gryffondor devait juste être patiente et saisir sa chance le moment venu.

– … il était juste sous mon nez, disait-il en fronçant les sourcils de rage, mais avec toute cette neige, impossible de le voir…

– Non, mais Caleb, ne te prends plus la tête pour ça ! relativisait Nancy Portman. C'est un coup de chance s'il l'a attrapé avant toi, voilà tout ! Tu es quand même autrement plus rapide que cette face de serpent, habituellement.

– Il me reste deux ans pour mettre la pâtée à un attrapeur de Serpentard !ajouta Caleb avec des yeux si noirs que Nancy Portman en reculait presque sa chaise. J'en fais une affaire personnelle !

Amelia, qui connaissait parfaitement le jeune homme, savait que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Quand sa fierté personnelle était en jeu, Caleb était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Cette combativité à toute épreuve était d'ailleurs un trait de caractère qu'elle trouvait très remarquable chez lui.

Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil siroter férocement sa chope de Biéraubeurre qui lui masquait la moitié du visage. Ses grands yeux noirs fixaient intensément les gens qui s'adressaient à lui et balayaient nerveusement le reste de la salle. Soudain, son regard se posa vers la porte d'entrée du pub qui était bien en évidence dans son champ de vision. Alors, Amelia vit instantanément les pupilles de Caleb se rétracter comme celles d'un félin venant de repérer une proie. Il posa son verre délicatement sur la table, très lentement, comme pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, sans jamais détourner son regard un seul instant. Amelia comprit immédiatement ce qu'il venait de voir et anticipait déjà avec appréhension ce qui allait logiquement en découler.

Et c'est au bout de quelques secondes que le jeune homme décida de sortir de son silence.

– Ce tocard de Snape avec Dumbledore, là-bas…marmonna-t-il la mâchoire serrée

Malgré ces paroles prononcées à mi-voix, tout le monde tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'endroit que Samuel avait montré du doigt quelques minutes auparavant. Amelia, quant à elle, fixait désespérément sa tasse de chocolat.

– Oh, non ! s'exclama Nancy Portman qui, comme à son habitude, n'exagérait pas du tout ses réactions. Voir Dumbledore en compagnie de ce type me donne la nausée ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver ?

– Tu es courant des dernières nouvelles, princesse Egerton ? demanda inopinément Samuel qui, comme à son habitude, ne perdait jamais l'occasion de mettre le pied dans le plat.

– C'est bon, O'Brien ! siffla aussitôt Abigael.

– C'est bon quoi ? lui demanda Samuel incrédule. Elle a le droit de savoir, la pauvre ! C'est pas vraiment une vraie Serpentard, après tout.

Amelia n'osait pas regarder Samuel par peur de l'inciter à poursuivre ses confidences. Elle savait pertinemment à quoi son camarade faisait référence et n'avait pas du tout envie d'être l'instigatrice de la tournure qu'allait bientôt prendre leur conversation.

– Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de Snape, Egerton ? demanda alors Nancy Portman d'une voix doucereuse.

Visiblement, elle se faisait une grande joie de lui apprendre elle-même la grande rumeur qu'elle s'était efforcée de répandre avec acharnement autour d'elle.

– Non, pas vraiment, répondit Amelia d'un ton faussement détaché, tout en gardant en point de mire sa tasse qui perlait d'humidité au bout de ses doigts.

– Snape serait un Mangemort, articula très distinctement Caleb sans lâcher des yeux le type assis dans le fond de la salle. Une ordure de premier ordre…

Amelia déglutit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils la prennent à partie pour médire une fois de plus sur son compte ? Bien que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle s'efforça de conserver une expression neutre sur son visage.

– Ah bon ? dit-elle en feignant la nonchalance. Pour une nouvelle, ça, c'est une nouvelle...

Nancy Portman, qui fronçait fortement les sourcils voyant que sa grande nouvelle n'avait pas eu le moindre effet sur l'humeur d'Amelia, poursuivit sur la lancée :

– Ça ne bouleverse pas plus que ça d'apprendre qu'un de tes professeurs est responsable du meurtre de ta mère, Egerton ?

– Là, tu vas un peu trop loin Nancy ! lança Abigael en faisant sauter instantanément ses écouteurs de sa tête. Je te permets pas…

– Non Abi, coupa sèchement Amelia avec un geste de la main. Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave.

Alors, Amelia se redressa sur le dossier de sa chaise, posa délicatement ses deux mains autour de sa tasse et avec froideur ajouta :

– Tu sais Nancy, ma mère n'a pas été assassinée par le professeur Snape. Ma mère a été tuée par Voldemort.

– Egerton, ne prononce pas ce… s'exclama Samuel.

O'Brien n'en revenait pas du culot dont faisait preuve sa camarade de classe habituellement si discrète. Son visage avait tourné au livide à l'instant même où elle avait prononcé ce nom.

Mais Amelia l'interrompit d'un autre geste de la main, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé.

– Je prononce son nom, parce qu'il ne pourra pas me faire plus de mal après ce qu'il a fait à ma mère. Donc si ma façon de m'exprimer ne vous plaît pas, vous n'avez qu'à vous boucher les oreilles !

« Pour en revenir à Snape, poursuivit-elle en regardant Nancy Portman droit dans les yeux, comme tu peux le constater, il partage sa table avec notre directeur. Et il se trouve que le professeur Dumbledore, après la mort de ma mère, a généreusement assuré ma protection jusqu'à la disparition de ce monstre – comme ce fut le cas de beaucoup d'entre nous, toutes maisons confondues. En d'autres termes, l'avis de cet homme m'importe un peu plus que le tien, Nancy ! S'il juge Snape digne de confiance, alors je n'ai rien à redire à cela. De plus, je n'ai que faire des rumeurs que tu propages. Seul l'avis des adultes qui n'ont plus rien à prouver à personne m'importe !

Sa chope de Biéraubeurre à la main, Nancy Portman s'était figée comme une statue de glace. Quant aux autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, ils préfèrent aussitôt regarder ailleurs en prétextant n'avoir rien entendu. Samuel O'Brien dévisageait Amelia avec la bouche ouverte. Abigael n'émit aucun commentaire – ce qui rassura profondément Amelia – et remit son casque sur ses oreilles pour s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa bulle de musique. Et Caleb… et bien, il resta muet comme une tombe, continuant à fixer étrangement la table de Dumbledore et de Snape, avec des yeux aussi noirs que l'habituelle cape de ce dernier.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit alors sur la tablée et marqua un point final à cet agréable après-midi de janvier.

Le lendemain matin, les cinquièmes années Gryffondor-Serpentard avaient un cours de potion en première heure, comme tous les lundis matins depuis la rentrée des classes.

Dans le cachot de Slughorn, qui se trouvait dans les sous-sols du château, il faisait un froid terrible, si bien qu'Amelia et Abigael avaient gardé leurs gants pour travailler sur la préparation de leur potion.

Cette semaine, leurs professeurs leur avaient demandé de préparer un Philtre de Paix qui, d'après eux, était une potion souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentairement.

D'ailleurs, Amelia avait pensé que cette séance de travaux pratiques arrivait à point nommée, après leur désastreuse après-midi de la veille qui s'était résolument achevée en eau de boudin.

– Miss Egerton, Miss Shacklebolt, veuillez retirer vos gants je vous pris ! grogna le professeur Snape qui s'était faufilé derrière elles pour inspecter leur travail. Si par malheur vous venez à vous tromper dans les dosages des ingrédients, votre décoction pourrait s'avérer mortelle.

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent sans un mot et poursuivirent leur préparation.

Mais si Abigael était extrêmement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, Amelia ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine nervosité en raison de la proximité du professeur Snape. Et c'est au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent des heures à Amelia, qu'il décida de poursuivre sa ronde entre les tables voisines.

Une fois libérée de cet étrange sentiment de malaise, Amelia jeta nonchalamment un coup d'œil sur son voisin de gauche et fut aussitôt saisie par l'atmosphère maussade et tendue qui planait de ce côté-ci de la table. Caleb fixait le professeur Snape avec un regard d'une férocité extrême.

Amelia avait senti qu'en arrivant au cours de potion, Caleb n'était pas au meilleur de sa bonne humeur. La mâchoire serrée, une expression renfrognée sur son visage, voilà ce qu'elle avait vu de lui dès le matin même lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé au sortir de la Grande Salle.

Malgré cette attitude manifestement hostile, le jeune homme n'avait pas lâché d'une semelle les deux amies, de la fin du petit-déjeuné jusqu'au début du cours de potion. Ça n'avait pas du tout gêné Amelia qui était évidemment habituée à sa présence, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il émanait de lui une certaine agressivité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas habituellement, surtout à une heure aussi matinale.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore digéré sa défaite contre l'équipe de Serpentard ? Ou bien peut-être que les raisons de son malaise étaient toutes autres… ? Dans tous les cas, Amelia observait bien que le regard terrifiant qu'il portait sur Snape, depuis leur sortie à Prés-au- Lard, n'avait guère changé.

Par peur de se tromper dans le dosage des ingrédients, Amelia préféra mettre ce détail de côté pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la préparation de sa potion.

Au bout d'une heure de travaux pratiques, Abigael saupoudra sa décoction avec de la poudre de pierre de lune et une fumée argentée s'échappa aussitôt de son chaudron.

– C'est magnifique, s'exclama Amelia émerveillée par ce résultat étonnant.

Un sourire éclatant collé sur son visage, Abigael faisait des petits bonds sur place tout en applaudissant son exploit.

– C'est parfait, Miss Shacklebolt, dit Snape en s'approchant à nouveau de leur table. Prélevez un échantillon et déposez-le sur le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Une fois fait, vous pourrez partir.

C'était la première fois qu'Abigael souriait en entendant un compliment de Snape. Elle était tellement fière de son travail qu'elle en oubliait son animosité envers lui.

Alors, ce fut au tour d'Amelia d'en faire de même avec la poudre qu'elle venait d'obtenir dans son pilon. Lorsqu'elle dispersa la poudre scintillante dans son chaudron, une fumée argentée s'en échappa de la même manière.

Mais s'attendant elle aussi à recevoir un petit compliment de la part de son professeur, elle fut un peu déçue lorsqu'il la pria simplement de déposer son échantillon sur le bureau de Slughorn.

Tout en s'emparant de sa petite fiole destinée au cours de potion, elle aperçut Snape pivoter sur ses pieds pour se diriger brusquement vers Caleb. Visiblement, ce dernier était en train de s'étouffer à moitié à cause de l'énorme panache de fumée grise qui s'échappait de sa préparation.

– Je vois que dans la famille, c'est votre sœur jumelle qui détient tous les talents, Shacklebolt, dit Snape avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Ou bien, lorsque vous n'utilisez pas de dictame, votre habilité se voit redoutablement remise en cause… J'opterai pour …

– C'est bon, on vous a rien demandé... marmonna Caleb.

Certainement blessé dans son orgueil, Caleb agitait nerveusement sa main devant son visage renfrogné comme pour s'éventer. Soudain, Amelia vit distinctement la main de Caleb frôler accidentellement le visage de Snape qui fit un pas en arrière pour l'éviter de justesse.

– Je vous demande pardon, Shacklebolt ? lui rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Me prenez-vous pour l'un de vos sbires de votre équipe de Quidditch, peut-être ?

– Que se passe-t-il, là-bas ? demanda la voix de Slughorn qui retentit au loin.

De l'autre côté de la salle de classe, le vieux professeur était en train d'expliquer à une élève de Serpentard pourquoi sa potion avait subitement changé de couleur. Lorsqu'il constata le remue-ménage qui se produisait non loin de son bureau, il rappliqua sur le champ.

Présageant que le pire était encore à venir, Amelia s'empressa de remplir son flacon d'échantillon pour quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'assister à la suite des hostilités entre Snape et Caleb. Mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'il lui fût difficile de se hâter et elle manqua même de se brûler les doigts lorsqu'elle plongea la petite bouteille dans sa préparation de philtre de paix.

– Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? demanda une nouvelle fois Slughorn qui paraissait très nerveux.

– J'ai bien peur que monsieur Shacklebolt ait de nouveau fait preuve d'un certain irrespect à mon égard, monsieur.

– C'est vous qui avez commencé avec vos réflexions ! dit Caleb avec beaucoup d'arrogance. Toujours à faire des commentaires désagréables sur ma sœur… La prochaine fois…

– La prochaine fois, quoi ? demanda Snape en croisant les bras.

Amelia ne lui avait jamais vu un regard aussi sévère.

– Mais enfin, Shacklebolt, lança Slughorn qui ne comprenait visiblement pas grand-chose à la tournure de ces événements. Est-ce une façon de s'adresser à un professeur ? Je vous rappelle…

– Lui ? Un professeur ? s'exclama Caleb. Ce type est une ordure, il devrait être derrière des barreaux à l'heure qu'il est, pas dans une salle de classe !

À ces mots, Amelia se figea. C'était encore bien pire que ce qu'elle avait anticipé. Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'avait rien entendu et elle découvrit aussitôt deux douzaines de têtes d'élèves – les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte – tournées dans leur direction.

Amelia se détourna alors de cette image pour observer la réaction de Snape. Son visage était livide, immobile, comme piégé dans de la glace.

– Mais… mais enfin, Shacklebolt ! hoqueta Slughorn qui perdait légèrement ses mots sur le coup de la surprise.

La grimace qui déformait son visage de vieux professeur de potion reflétait à la perfection toute sa panique.

– 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! ajouta-t-il en criant. Et vous allez me suivre…

– Vous pouvez en enlever mille, si ça vous fait plaisir, monsieur ! lança à nouveau Caleb qui ne décrochait pas son regard de celui de Snape.

« Quant à vous – il pointa du doigt l'homme tout de noir vêtu qui se tenait en face de lui – la prochaine fois que je vous entends parler de ma sœur…

– Vous êtes un idiot, Shacklebolt ! lança Snape d'une voix sonore. Vous ne comprenez même pas que je n'ai jamais rien dit de déplacé au sujet de votre sœur ! C'est à vous que je m'adresse lorsque…

– TAISEZ-VOUS ! s'écria Caleb d'une voix roque. Taisez-vous, sale fumier ! Vous n'êtes qu'une petite ordure de Mangemort et vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Des filles poussèrent aussitôt de petits cris aigus de frayeur, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire que Caleb venait une nouvelle fois de faire exploser une bombe dans le cachot.

Amelia en avait le souffle coupé. C'était trop dur, bien trop dur de devoir assister à cela. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour ne pas montrer que ses lèvres tremblaient d'affolement. Son regard était rivé sur son professeur qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil, fixant toujours aussi froidement Caleb sans même tenter d'arrêter son déferlement d'injures.

Heureusement, Slughorn se résolu enfin de mettre un terme à cet échange qui venait subitement de se transformer en règlement de compte personnel.

– Shacklebolt ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix tonitruante. Ça suffit, sortez d'ici tout de suite !

– Non je n'ai pas terminé ! répliqua Caleb.

– Oh que si, vous en avez terminé pour aujourd'hui… hoqueta Slughorn. Croyez-moi mon garçon ! Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir ! Je ne permettrai pas…

– Je vous dis que je n'ai pas terminé, répéta Caleb la mâchoire serrée.

Il eut un silence et Snape fit un léger mouvement de tête sur le côté comme pour exprimer sa déception de ne pas entendre Caleb poursuivre son propos.

– Et bien, faites donc, dit-il d'une voix étrangement sucrée. Dites-nous donc ce que vous avez à dire ? Et parlez bien distinctement pour que vos camarades du fond de la classe entendent vos paroles… ce serait dommage qu'ils ne soient pas informés de vos brillantes vérités !

– Severus ? gémit Slughorn en lançant à Snape un regard apeuré. Je ne pense pas …

– Vous avez eu beau trahir votre maître pour les beaux yeux de Dumbledore, j'en ai strictement rien à faire ! lança Caleb en faisant un pas vers Snape, sa baguette à la main, l'air bien décidé à en découdre. Si personne ne veut s'en charger, je me porte volontaire pour finir le travail…

– Que comptez-vous faire, jeune homme, avec cette baguette ? demanda Snape qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé par les menaces de Caleb. Ne surestimerez-vous pas un peu trop vos talents ?

– Shacklebolt, mon garçon, posez cette baguette, je vous prie ! dit Slughorn qui, lui, n'était pas du tout resté de marbre face aux menaces de Caleb.

Alors, Amelia décida d'intervenir à son tour. Elle ne pouvait pas dignement laisser son ami s'enliser dans des querelles absurdes, sous les regards curieux des autres élèves de la classe. Instinctivement, elle cria d'une voix légèrement apeurée :

– Caleb, s'il te plaît, ça suffit !

– Toi, reste en dehors de ça ! lui rétorqua-t-il sèchement sans un regard.

Dans un geste désespéré, Slughorn fit un pas en avant pour se positionner entre Snape et Caleb. Très délicatement, il posa sa main sur celle de Caleb – plus précisément sur celle qui brandissait sa baguette. Ses gestes étaient lents et doux, comme destinés à apaiser la tension.

Et lorsqu'Amelia vit la baguette s'abaisser, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

A cet instant, elle maudissait silencieusement toutes ces années de peur, de méfiance, de violence et de haine qui avaient finit par produire tant de rancœur. Comment tirer un trait sur tous ces drames si les gens devaient se battre comme des bêtes pendant des siècles, parce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se pardonner ? Ils avaient eu la malchance de naître durant une époque de souffrance, mais aujourd'hui tout ça était derrière eux. Alors pourquoi la violence était-elle encore le seul moyen d'expression possible ? Pourquoi le désir de vengeance était-il plus fort que l'envie de pardonner.

Alors, le professeur Slughorn murmura un mot à l'oreille de Caleb qui baissa instantanément la tête en signe de reddition. Avec toujours autant de tact, il lui demanda de récupérer ses affaires et le fit sortir sans difficulté de la salle de classe, sous les regards atterrés des élèves qui n'avaient rien raté de la scène.

Snape ne bougeait toujours pas, le corps et la tête étrangement statiques face à Slughorn et son élève qui sortaient silencieusement de la pièce. Dans le silence total, il tournait ostensiblement le dos à ses élèves, et Amelia ne pouvait plus voir l'expression de son visage. Elle fixait toujours la grande silhouette noire qui lui tournait le dos, avec le cœur débordant d'espoir de la voir se retourner vers elle. Car elle voulait savoir… Était-il triste ? Était-il en colère ? Dans tous les cas, c'était vraiment trop injuste, il ne méritait pas ça …

Des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, alors elle fixa aussitôt le plafond pour ne pas les laisser couler. Tout ça était de sa faute, elle le savait parfaitement. Les mots que Caleb avait prononcés ne venaient pas de Nancy Portman, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Elle baissa les yeux pour observer une dernière fois la grande silhouette noire de son professeur, immobile en face d'elle. Au bout de son bras tendu, le long de ses hanches, elle ne vit que son poing se serrer dans un pli de sa cape.

Alors, dans ce silence horriblement pesant, il s'élança à son tour vers la sortie et franchit la porte sans se retourner. Pendant un court instant, Amelia entendit ses pas résonner dans le couloir. Soudain, elle aperçut le visage d'Abigael apparaître inopinément dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle regardait Snape s'éloigner dans le couloir, avec des yeux effarés. Ensuite, elle tourna son visage vers Amelia qui se tenait toujours derrière son chaudron et qui se massait les yeux pour ne pas fondre en larme devant les autres

– Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est… bégaya Abigael en s'approchant de son amie. J'ai croisé Slug et mon frère monter au rez-de-chaussée… Je vous attendais à côté de l'entrée de… Mais qu'est-ce qui… ?

Amelia ne lui répondit pas. Dans un geste presque mécanique, elle s'éloigna de la table pour poser sur le bureau de Slughorn son échantillon de Philtre de Paix puis elle revint sur ses pas pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

Abigael regardait autour d'elle les mines déconfites des élèves qui se précipitaient à leur tour vers la sortie. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était encore à couper au couteau. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit et même Samuel O'Brien ne trouva aucun commentaire à faire.

Abigael se décala sur le côté pour laisser sortir ses camarades de classe. Elle dévisageait Amelia avec beaucoup d'insistance, alors que cette dernière ne se décidait toujours pas à lui raconter le dernier coup de sang de son frère.

-Amy ? Oh, Amy ? disait Abigael qui commençait à paniquer du mutisme de son amie. Mais tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Amelia resta muette. En vérité, elle faisait délibérément mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa question. Alors, d'un geste sec, elle s'empara de son sac et contourna la table pour se diriger à son tour vers la porte du cachot.

– Amy ?! s'écria Abigael d'une voix aiguë. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est encore Caleb qui s'en est pris à toi ?

Mais en guise de réponse, Amelia lui jeta un regard cinglant. Si elle devait mettre des mots sur le sentiment de dégoût, de peine et de colère qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, leur amitié se terminerait là, sur le pas de la porte de la classe de potion.

– Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?! demanda nerveusement Abigael, visiblement très anxieuse du silence d'Amelia.

– Parce que c'est ta faute, tout ça ! s'écria Amelia à bout de force, enfin décidée à faire éclater sa colère.

– Hein ? Ma faute ? Mais de quoi tu …

– Tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est à cause de toi ! coupa violemment Amelia. Tu lui as dit ! Tu lui as tout raconté et voilà le résultat !

– J'ai quoi ? J'ai dit quoi à qui ? demanda Abigael en lui lançant un regard ahuri. Mais peux-tu m'expliquer, à la fin, ce qu'il vient de se passer !? Pourquoi Slughorn vient d'embarquer mon frère ? Pourquoi Snape a quitté la classe avant vous ?

– Devine pourquoi ? Je… je ne suis qu'une idiote… Je n'aurai jamais dû te raconter tout ça !

Lorsqu'Amelia essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues, son sac glissa de son épaule et s'effondra sur le sol. Maintenant que tout le monde était parti, à quoi bon donner le change ? Elle pouvait bien se rependre à l'entrée de ce sinistre cachot, personne ne lui ferait le reproche.

\- Il l'a insulté devant tout le monde ! cracha-t-elle férocement au visage de son amie. Il l'a insulté devant Slughorn, devant moi, devant toute la classe ! Il l'a menacé ! Il lui a dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de Dumbledore et qu'il allait finir le travail…

Comme ces mots sortaient pêle-mêle, Abigael fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. Amelia était en larme, elle suffoquait et ne parvenait plus vraiment contrôler son émotion.

– Amy…murmura Abigael en s'approchant vers elle. Oh, Amy… Ne pleure pas… Ce n'est pas de ta…

– Si ! Si, c'est de ma faute ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Amelia. Je n'aurai jamais dû te raconter ce que je savais. Maintenant, toute l'école est au courant !

– Je suis désolée, Amy… dit Abigael en posant tendrement une main sur le bras de son amie.

– Tu m'as trahi ! lança Amelia qui, d'un geste sec, gifla la main d'Abigael. Tu lui as tout raconté, alors que je te faisais confiance ! Maintenant tout le monde va connaître la vérité à propos de Snape. Et si ça arrive aux oreilles de Dumbledore, mon frère sera au courant ! Et tu sais très bien comment il réagira ! À cause de toi je… je...

Amelia ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, sa voix se perdait dans le flot de ses larmes.

C'était trop. Les conséquences de cette confidence étaient bien trop grandes. Amelia s'imaginait déjà les innombrables répercussions de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Abigael deux semaines auparavant. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginé que cette discussion générerait un tel déferlement d'événements catastrophiques. Elle avait été trop naïve de penser qu'il suffisait de quelques mots pour apaiser les tensions. Maintenant, Caleb risquait de se faire mettre à la porte de Poudlard et Snape de se faire renvoyer. Elle redoutait aussi la réaction de ses frères lorsqu'ils découvriront l'ampleur de ce désastre.

– Je suis désolée Amy… murmura à nouveau Abigael. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça. Loin de moi l'idée de mettre tes frères dans une position délicate par rapport à Dumbledore…. Si j'ai raconté tout ça à Caleb, c'était justement pour le raisonner. Tout le monde se monte la tête chez nous, depuis que Nancy Portman a fait passer le mot sur Snape … Je voulais que mon frère prenne ses distances avec toutes ces rumeurs qui commencent à créer une ambiance légèrement exécrable dans l'école.

– Mais jamais on n'en finira avec toute cette haine ? demanda Amelia en sanglotant. Jamais on ne pourra tracer un trait sur le passé ? On devra même faire payer les innocents pour les crimes qui n'ont pas commis ? Je m'excuse, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça !

Amelia hochait de la tête frénétiquement pour montrer sa désapprobation. Toute cette injustice lui était insupportable.

– Mais cesse de te focaliser sur ça, Amy, dit Abigael d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Ce n'est pas ton problème. Le plus important c'est…

– Mais bien sûr que si, c'est justement mon problème ! coupa sèchement Amelia. J'ai voulu essayer d'arranger les choses et voilà ce qui est arrivé. Tout ça parce que j'ai été naïve. Tu le dis bien toi-même, je suis naïve ! Et bien j'ai le plaisir de t'informer que tu as tout à fait raison, Abigael ! Alors maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerai aller dans ma chambre m'allonger sur mon lit pendant une heure ! Je veux me tenir loin de tout ça... Je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter les regards curieux ou d'entendre un quelconque commentaire au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre cours de potion !

Amelia bouscula Abigael qui se tenait légèrement devant la grille du cachot et franchit la porte tête baissée. Elle longea à toute allure le couloir en direction de l'entrée de la salle commune de la maison Serpentard. Elle ne savait pas comment ses jambes la portaient encore. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Une fois devant l'entrée du foyer, elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec, s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce et fit claquer le battant derrière elle.

Un claquement sourd résonna alors dans le couloir, et en l'entendant, Abigael avait dû comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête de revoir le visage souriant de son amie de si tôt.


	11. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

 _Severus_

* * *

Dans le fond de la Grande Salle, assis à la table des professeurs, Severus observait avec un profond dégoût la part de pudding que Slughorn venait de lui servir. Tout portait à croire que s'il devait avaler une seule bouchée de cette chose, il le regretterait amèrement.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un mouvement de foule à l'autre bout de la salle, non loin de la grande porte.

Un groupe d'élèves de la maison Gryffondor venait juste de quitter leur table et s'apprêtait à regagner leur tour dans une très grande agitation.

Malgré la distance, Severus vit très distinctement le visage débordant d'arrogance du jeune Shacklebolt qui tentait de se fondre dans la masse des coéquipiers de son équipe de Quidditch. Ces derniers l'entouraient très solidairement en lui adressant des gestes amicaux, avec l'intention manifeste de serrer les rangs autour de lui.

Une fois de plus, ce gamin était le centre de toutes les attentions et une fois de plus Severus en payait directement les frais.

À la vue de ces enfants qui manifestaient leur fierté d'appartenir à une si grande et si prestigieuse maison, Severus ne put s'empêcher de marmonner un juron.

C'était une chose de se faire insulter par des gamins insolents qui n'avaient pas une once d'intelligence dans le cerveau, mais s'en était une autre d'être obligé de prendre son repas devant eux.

Cette idée brillante, il la devait à Dumbledore qui dînait assis à sa droite, à la place du directeur, et qui avait exigé la présence de Severus à la table des professeurs pendant le dîner de ce soir.

Alors que Severus avalait difficilement sa couleuvre, son illustre directeur blablatait de tous et de rien avec McGonagall, s'émerveillant, entre autres, de la douceur des cerises confites qu'il avait trouvées dans sa part de pudding.

À la fin du premier cours de la matinée qui s'était achevé de la pire des manières, Slughorn avait accompagné le jeune Shacklebolt dans le bureau du directeur.

L'échange entre les deux professeurs et l'élève avait duré pas moins de deux heures et c'est peu après le déjeuner que Severus avait reçu la consigne de se rendre à son tour dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour écouter les excuses de ce gosse qui, visiblement, était habilement parvenu à éviter le renvoi définitif.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, professeur Snape ».

Voilà ce que lui avait marmonné du bout des lèvres ce garçon, au milieu du joyeux bazar du bureau directorial, sous les regards compatissants de Slughorn et McGonagall (qui s'était évidemment empressée de se joindre à la partie).

« Je vous donne ma parole que cela ne se reproduira plus... »

Totalement pris au piège par l'étonnante humilité de ce garçon – et accessoirement, par les regards des trois autres professeurs braqués sur lui et le suppliant de sa clémence –, Severus s'était résolu à accepter ses excuses.

Tout compte fait, on avait eu la délicatesse de le faire venir ici pour lui faire entendre les excuses peu sincères d'un élève qui avait été à deux doigts de s'exclure lui-même de sa propre école à cause d'un comportement quasi suicidaire.

Severus n'avait pas manqué de remercier silencieusement Dumbledore de cette délicate attention.

Après le départ du garçon et de McGonagall, Slughorn leur avait emboîté le pas sans prendre la peine d'émettre le moindre commentaire au sujet de toute cette déprimante histoire.

Alors, Severus était resté en tête à tête avec Dumbledore qui, pendant pas moins d'une heure, avait eu la bonté de lui lessiver le cerveau avec tout un argumentaire autour des thématiques du _pardon_ , des _responsabilités des adultes dans le comportement des enfants_ , des _attitudes parfois impulsives des garçons en crise d'adolescence_ , etc. Bref, tout un tas de sujets passionnants dont il s'était délecté avec grande joie.

– … Vous n'avez rien à prouver à personne ! s'était-il exclamé avec l'intention manifeste de le rassurer.

En vérité, cette bienveillance exacerbée avait été bien plus pire à endurer que l'affront d'un pauvre adolescent aux prises avec une activité hormonale défaillante. Mais ça, Severus s'était bien gardé de le préciser à Dumbledore.

Enfin, son humiliation avait vu son apogée lorsque le directeur exigea sa présence au dîner du soir, dans le but – comme il avait précisé – de montrer aux élèves que « _le corps enseignant légitimait sans crainte sa présence à leur table et donc sa qualité de professeur à Poudlard ! »._

Autrement dit, Severus devait faire bonne figure et manger comme si rien ne s'était passé à quelques mètres d'un gamin qui l'avait menacé devant tous ses camarades de classe.

Ainsi, la perspective de cette hypocrite mise en scène lui avait donné la nausée avant même de mettre un pied hors du bureau de Dumbledore.

En outre, Severus n'était bien évidemment pas aveugle. Si les jeunes Gryffondor faisaient corps pour protéger le garçon Shacklebolt du renvoi définitif, personne n'était solidaire de personne de ce côté-ci de la Grande Salle.

Les regards gênés que lui avaient lancés ses collègues dans les couloirs du château tout au long de la journée avaient eu raison de sa dernière parcelle de fierté personnelle.

Ainsi, les pensées noyées dans des litres d'amertume, Severus faisait tourner nerveusement sa petite cuillère entre ses doigts tout en observant le groupe de jeunes Gryffondor disparaissant derrière la porte de la Grande Salle.

Mais alors qu'il essayait de ne pas trop trahir la colère qui le rongeait en dedans, il sentit soudain Slughorn – assis à sa gauche – lui donner un petit coup de coude dans le bras.

– Vous ne mangez pas ce délicieux gâteau ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air curieusement enjoué.

– Non, je crois que le pudding ne me dit rien ce soir…

– Alors, reprenez donc un verre, mon garçon, lança-t-il allégrement en versant un demi-litre de vin dans la coupe posée à côté de son assiette à dessert.

– Oh là , professeur ! Je ne suis pas sûr que…

– Regardez donc ce que j'ai là, dit alors Slughorn en lui donnant un nouveau coup de coude amical. Vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles !

Le vieux professeur sortit discrètement d'une des poches de son veston une minuscule fiole remplie d'un liquide argenté. En la tenant entre son index et son pouce, il l'exhibait ces quelques gouttes de potion derrière la nappe recouvrant la table, comme s'il montrait à Severus un bijou précieux.

– Vous savez ce que je tiens là ? demanda Slughorn avec une voix chantante.

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, professeur…

– Ça, c'est le devoir de ce matin de la petite Egerton ! Un philtre de Paix qui frôle la perfection et qu'elle a déposé gentiment sur mon bureau avant de quitter la salle de classe. Ne vous ai-je pas dit que cette petite était un cadeau du Ciel ?

Slughorn décapuchonna délicatement la petite bouteille argentée et tout en la cachant au creux de sa grosse main, il huma le parfum qui s'échappait du minuscule goulot.

– Divin… s'enthousiasmait-il tout en s'enivrant du parfum de cette potion comme il le ferait avec celui d'un vin millésimé.

Puis, d'un geste vif, il versa la moitié du liquide contenu dans la fiole dans le verre de Severus.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !? s'écria ce dernier qui n'avait pas vu venir le geste du vieux professeur.

– Il faut savoir saisir les occasions quand elles se présentent à vous, mon garçon ! hoqueta Slughorn qui visiblement n'avait plus toute sa tête à la fin du dîner de ce soir. Taisez-vous et avalez ça ! Ça vous fera le plus grand bien !

– Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! rétorqua Severus, choqué par son manque de pragmatisme. Si cette potion n'a pas été préparée correctement, je pourrai…

– Mais faites-moi confiance ! dit-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos si puissante que Severus manqua de faire voler le verre de vin qu'il venait tout juste de lui servir. Cette potion est parfaitement réalisée ! Je l'ai examiné moi-même et elle frôle la perfection. Et je vous garantis que vous n'allez pas être déçu ! Cette gamine a décidément un truc avec ce genre de préparation…

Severus fronça davantage les sourcils pour manifester sa désapprobation, mais Slughorn – qu'il soupçonnait légèrement d'avoir déjà goutté à cette potion – était bien trop pressant. Et après le barouf de ce matin, Severus n'avait pas très envie de se le mettre à dos.

Alors, il s'empara de son verre de vin et observa le liquide rouge sang qu'il contenait sans une certaine appréhension.

Il le porta à sa bouche et en but une petite gorgée. Il remarqua qu'étrangement le goût du vin n'avait pas du tout été altéré par celui de la potion.

Tout compte fait, Slughorn n'avait pas eu la main si leste que ça sur le dosage. Par conséquent, Severus en reprit une nouvelle gorgée, plus grande cette fois-ci. Et à sa grande surprise, le vin qui glissait sur son palais avait un goût exquis.

Tout à coup, il sentit tous les muscles de son visage, de ses bras et de l'ensemble de son corps se décontracter simultanément. Et les muscles de sa main se relâchèrent si brusquement qu'il manqua de faire tomber la coupe qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Alors, par réflexe, Severus se redressa sur sa chaise, luttant mentalement de toutes ses forces pour conserver un visage impassible. Il posa sa coupe de vin sur la table juste au-dessus de son assiette à dessert et feignit la nonchalance.

Mais par malheur, il se hasarda à jeter un coup d'œil en biais. C'est alors qu'il vit son voisin de table, Slughorn, pivoter sur sa chaise pour lui tourner le dos, comme pour se déresponsabiliser de ce qu'il allait bientôt lui arriver. Et paradoxalement, la vision de son vieux professeur de potion qui se détournait de lui si perfidement lui fit instantanément perdre la maîtrise de ses émotions.

Soudain, Severus partit d'un éclat de rire fantastique et totalement incontrôlable.

Riant jusqu'aux larmes, il n'osait même plus regarder la danse saccadée des épaules de Slughorn qui se tordait lui aussi d'hilarité et qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Alors, les deux hommes tentèrent rapidement de reprendre leurs sérieux, en masquant leurs visages comme ils le pouvaient pour cacher les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur leurs joues.

Pour une stupide raison, Slughorn, qui était bien plus petit que Severus, fit basculer sa chaise sur le côté pour dissimuler son visage derrière l'épaule de son apprenti. Mais dans ce geste d'une redoutable maladresse, il manqua d'emporter avec lui la nappe qui était restée coincée entre son gros ventre et ses cuisses et lorsque Severus vit les assiettes à dessert bondir sur la table, il se mit à rire de plus belle.

Totalement pris au dépourvu, il posa alors un coude sur la table et cacha son visage derrière sa main, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des élèves qui dînaient encore en face d'eux.

Ses yeux ruisselaient de larme et il sentait le nez de Slughorn lui chatouiller le dos, alors qu'il s'essuyait les joues avec le tissu de sa cape.

Bien heureusement, dans le brouhaha de la Grande Salle, aucun élève ne prêta attention à leurs gémissements d'hilarité. Mais de l'autre côté du fauteuil du directeur, McGonagall – qui discutait toujours avec Dumbledore en terminant sa part de pudding – remarqua rapidement les gesticulations des deux maîtres de potion.

– Mais que leur arrive-t-il à ces deux-là ? demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore, stupéfaite par le changement d'humeur radical de l'autre côté de la table.

En entendant la question de McGonagall, Severus se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise, comme pour se donner de la contenance, tout en masquant sa bouche avec sa main droite.

Il ne pouvait résolument pas la regarder en face, car il savait qu'il lui serait bien trop difficile de ne pas exploser de rire s'il apercevait la mine déconfite de son ancienne professeure de métamorphose.

Ensuite, il entendit distinctement un grincement produit par le fauteuil du directeur. Dumbledore venait tout juste de se tourner pour les observer à son tour.

– Mais que vous arrive-t-il, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant rire ?

Alors, Slughorn se résigna à intervenir. Il se leva lentement de sa chaise en tournant toujours le dos à la salle et il s'avança vers le fauteuil de Dumbledore pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille.

Severus, quant à lui, mobilisa toutes ses forces mentales pour retrouver son calme, le dos collé au dossier de sa chaise, tout en observant avec des yeux humides Slughorn expliquer au directeur les raisons de leur soudaine hilarité.

Dumbledore eut un hochement de tête et lança un regard amusé à Severus qui s'efforçait toujours, tant bien que mal, de dominer son fou rire.

Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux clairs du vieux sorcier pétillaient de malice en écoutant Slughorn lui avouer le petit péché auquel ils venaient de succomber.

Et c'est une fois leur faute confessée que le vieux potionniste invita Severus à le suivre et à quitter les lieux :

– Allez, venez mon garçon ! Il est temps de regagner nos cachots.

Alors, Severus se leva à son tour, essayant de focaliser toute son attention sur sa respiration. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur McGonagall qui les dévisageait avec une mine toujours aussi consternée. Severus présumait qu'elle devait les soupçonner d'avoir eu la main leste sur le vin de table.

Les deux hommes se glissèrent discrètement à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle par une porte dérobée qui se trouvait à droite de la table des professeurs et qui débouchait à proximité des escaliers descendant aux cachots.

Le vent glacial qui s'engouffrait dans les escaliers les aida à conserver leur sérieux pendant quelques secondes. L'envie de se draper dans sa cape était bien plus forte que celle de rire aux larmes.

Puis, Severus raccompagna Slughorn devant la porte de ses appartements. Il n'osait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux de peur de craquer à nouveau.

– Je vous l'avais bien dit, mon ami ! lança-t-il joyeusement en agitant son index juste sous le nez de Severus. Ce n'est pas faute de vous avoir prévenu !

– Vous m'avez pris en traître, voulez vous dire, professeur ? rétorqua Severus en s'appuyant contre le mur de pierre, juste à côté de la porte de la chambre de Slughorn.

Les deux hommes parlaient à voix basse pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sur eux.

– Avez-vous remarqué la tête de Minerva McGonagall quand…

Severus ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Pour une raison étrange, l'image du professeur McGonagall qui jaillissait dans son esprit était bien trop hilarante.

– Je crois qu'elle a mis notre hilarité sur le compte de l'alcool, assura Slughorn qui parlait en se penchant en avant pour se tenir les côtes.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette potion, professeur ? demanda Severus en essuyant ses yeux. C'est bien la première fois que je bois un Philtre de Paix comme celui-ci !

– Ah, cessez de m'appeler ainsi, Severus ! s'écria Slughorn. Ça fait des semaines que je vous le répète : appelez-moi par mon prénom ! Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis des années...

Severus ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire en voyant Slughorn s'agacer d'une chose aussi futile.

– Pard… Pardon, Horace…bégaya-t-il en tentant de faire preuve de contenance. Je suis désolé…

Mais en le voyant bafouiller si anormalement, Slughorn se mit à rire de plus belle. C'était sans fin, ça en devenait presque terrifiant.

– Bon, dites-moi, qu'avez-vous versé dans mon verre, Horace ? s'enquit à nouveau Severus.

– Je vous l'ai dit, mon garçon ! C'est le Philtre de Paix de la petite Egerton !

– Mais comment s'est-elle débrouillée pour le rendre si puissant ? Je n'ai jamais rien bu de pareil !

– Mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout, Severus ! s'exclama Slughorn d'une voix anormalement sonore. Il n'a rien de différent d'un philtre de qualité courante. Je suppose que vous deviez être si tendu que l'effet de la potion vous parait décuplé.

– Mais, vous en avez bu vous aussi. Et regardez-vous ! Vous arrivez à peine à contenir votre fou rire.

– Mais vous êtes incroyable ! dit Slughorn en lui lançant un regard affectueux. Je rigole de vous voir rire, mon garçon ! C'est votre fou rire qui est contagieux. Je n'ai avalé qu'une goutte de cette potion cet après-midi, en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, donc pensez bien que les effets de la potion se sont dissipés depuis belle lurette.

Sans véritablement comprendre pourquoi, les explications de Slughorn amusèrent beaucoup Severus. Dans tous les cas, quoi que disait sa voix haut perché et guillerette, ça lui semblait totalement tordant.

À bout de souffle, les deux hommes s'accordèrent quelques secondes de répits pour recouvrer leurs respirations.

Mais soudain, la silhouette phosphorescente du Baron Sanglant leur apparut au milieu de l'obscurité du couloir. Très surpris par cette inopinée apparition, Slughorn sursauta et en le voyant bondir, Severus explosa à nouveau de rire.

– Et bien… je vois qu'on rigole bien par ici, grogna le Baron qui traînait ses chaînes en affichant son habituelle mine sévère. Slughorn, vous faites boire vos élèves maintenant ?

Ce dernier lança alors un regard complice à Severus et rétorqua :

– Mais enfin Baron, vous savez bien que Severus Snape est désormais professeur à Poudlard ?

– Je crois qu'il perd un peu la boule, chuchota Severus à l'oreille de Slughorn.

Le baron fronça les sourcils en fixant de son regard translucide Severus qui se tenait toujours adossé contre son mur de pierre. Il le toisa ainsi pendant un court instant et il finit par avouer sa méprise :

– Toutes mes excuses, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

Severus riait intérieurement de l'absurdité de cette scène qui relevait presque du paranormal pour le sang-mêlé qu'il était.

– Mais je vous en prie, Baron, rétorqua-t-il poliment. N'hésitez pas à me transmettre vos rapports si vous croisez encore des promeneurs d'après minuit.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, professeur…

Et le Baron poursuivit sa route, sans demander son reste.

Slughorn (qui semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas s'effondrer de rire devant le fantôme) demanda :

– Des promeneurs… ? Mais à quoi faisiez-vous référence ?

– Je vous raconterai une prochaine fois, Horace, répondit Severus qui préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet pour l'instant. Le Baron parait bien fatigué ces derniers temps, reprit-il. Il n'arrive toujours pas à intégrer l'idée que je ne suis plus élève…

– Vous voulez rire ?! s'écria Slughorn d'une voix anormalement rauque qui fit sourire Severus. Ce vieux crapaud a encore toute sa tête ! Il a les yeux partout. En vérité, je pense qu'il ne vous a pas reconnu, avec ce grand sourire qui illumine votre visage !

Profondément embarrassé par le franc parlé de Slughorn, Severus se mordit aussitôt l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire davantage.

– Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, mon garçon, lui conseilla-t-il en agitant son index. Vous avez un très beau sourire !

– À qui donc parlez-vous ? dit Severus en feignant ne pas comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui.

– Je vous le répète, vous êtes trop modeste !

– Horace, je vous en prie…

– Venez, mon garçon, lança alors Slughorn qui venait de mettre un coup de baguette sur la poignée de sa porte. Rentrez donc un instant ! J'ai encore une tonne de copies de seconde année à corriger, mais je vous invite à partager un petit verre d'hydromel de première qualité avant de rejoindre votre chambre ! C'est un cadeau d'un…

– Pardonnez-moi, Horace, mais je suis dans l'obligation de refuser, s'empressa de répondre Severus. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher !

– À cette heure de la nuit ? s'écria Slughorn en exagérant sa surprise. Mais vous n'y pensez pas ? Il est à peine 8 h du soir ?

– Profess… Pardon, Horace, je vous assure qu'il est temps que je regagne ma chambre. Figurez-vous que depuis six mois, je ne dors qu'à peine plus de deux à trois heures par nuit… Et grâce à vos bons soins, je pourrai, si j'ai de la chance, faire une nuit complète.

– Grâce à mes bons soins et à ceux de miss Egerton ! rectifia Slughorn.

– Tout à fait.

– Oh ! interrompit soudain Slughorn en levant à nouveau son doigt. Écoutez, écoutez ! Vous entendez ?

Severus tendit l'oreille et entendit des notes de musiques résonner au loin. Le son semblait provenir du piano de la salle commune Serpentard. Emporté par la musique, Slughorn ne put s'empêcher de chantonner à son tour.

– Sonate en A mineur écrite par ce très fameux compositeur moldu ! précisa-t-il en remuant la tête. Vous connaissez ?

– C'est que je ne suis pas vraiment mélomane, Horace, lui rétorqua Severus.

– Il a écrit cette sonate à la mort de sa mère, ajouta-t-il en souriant tristement. Je pense que cette enfant doit avoir la nostalgie de sa maman… Écoutez, écoutez !

Les deux hommes se turent un instant pour écouter attentivement la musique qui leur parvenait très distinctement malgré la distance. Le jeu de la jeune fille qui jouait cette sonate était d'une virtuosité incroyable.

Severus avait l'impression que sa musique exprimait totalement les émotions qu'il ressentait à cet instant : une douleur diffuse provoquée par un sentiment de nostalgie, le tout mêlé à une nervosité exacerbée.

– Cette enfant est vraiment douée… marmonna Slughorn qui écoutait toujours avec grande attention. Je joue moi-même de cet instrument depuis un siècle et je n'ai pas son talent !

– Mais… comment fait-elle pour pianoter aussi rapidement avec de si minuscules mains ? demanda Severus qui regardait le plafond d'un air songeur. Avez-vous vu ses mains, Horace ? Elles sont si petites !

Slughorn ria de bon cœur à sa remarque qui n'avait presque ni queue ni tête.

Les deux hommes se turent à nouveau jusqu'à la fin du morceau. Et c'est après cela qu'ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant une bonne nuit.

– N'oubliez pas de retirer vos chaussures en allant vous coucher, Severus ! lui lança Slughorn en le regardant partir, avant de regagner ses appartements.

Severus lui répondit par un grand sourire et s'élança dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre.

Il passa devant le muret masquant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard et remarqua que la porte était encore entrouverte.

Soupirant d'exaspération, il se résolut à réparer une fois de plus le maléfice Anti-intrusion de cette maudite porte que personne, s'il ne s'en chargeait pas lui-même, ne prenait la peine de refermer correctement.

Mais avant cela, il céda à sa curiosité et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce commune toujours plongée dans son habituelle pénombre vert d'eau.

Severus ressentit une pointe de nostalgie en redécouvrant l'atmosphère si particulière de cette belle salle cachée dans les tréfonds du lac de Poudlard.

Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Le style des gros fauteuils et les belles banquettes de cuir matelassé se mariaient à merveille avec l'architecture antique de la pièce où se dressaient colonnades et murs recouverts de tapisseries anciennes finement ouvragées. Les curieux artefacts magiques traînaient toujours çà et là sur les meubles et les tables. Et les superbes portraits des illustres sorciers accrochés aux murs donnaient la touche finale à la luxueuse décoration du lieu. Dans un calme des plus apaisants, certains élèves avaient investi les banquettes pour bavarder à voix basse ou pour s'exercer à toutes sortes d'activités comme la lecture ou le jeu d'échec.

Au fond de la pièce, dans un renfoncement un peu surélevé, Severus aperçut l'énorme piano noir derrière lequel la jeune Egerton rangeait précautionneusement ses partitions.

Si tous ces mioches pouvaient être comme cette gamine, le travail de professeur serait tellement plus simple.

Alors, il referma délicatement la porte pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa présence et donna un coup de baguette magique sur la serrure.

Après cet acte de pure générosité (qu'il mit sur le compte des effets du Philtre de Paix), il prit aussitôt la direction de sa petite chambre.

Puis, dans un même élan, il déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit, rentra dans la chambre, referma la porte derrière lui et s'écroula sur son lit pour s'endormir aussitôt.


	12. Chapitre 5 - partie 2

**CHAPITRE 5 - partie 2**

 _Severus_

* * *

Dans l'obscurité verdâtre de sa minuscule chambre, Severus, le nez planté dans son oreiller, ouvrit les yeux en tressaillant. Il venait tout juste d'entendre quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Pas son prénom, mais bien son nom. Une voix grave – très grave – venait à l'instant de le réveiller, en grommelant son nom dans son oreille.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence dans son dos. Une présence glaciale.

Severus déglutit. Méfiant, il glissa lentement sa main entre le matelas et sa poitrine dans laquelle son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il saisit sa baguette magique qui, par chance, se trouvait toujours dans la poche de sa veste. Et dans un même élan, il roula sur le lit et pointa sa baguette sur la silhouette phosphorescente qui flottait au-dessus de lui.

– De mon temps, c'était aussi la coutume de dormir tout habillé avec ses chaussures… grommela à nouveau la voix. En particulier sur le champ de bataille. Je vois que même de nos jours, certains hommes avisés n'ont pas abandonné ces bonnes vieilles habitudes…

Severus poussa un long et profond soupir de soulagement. Il baissa son bras qui pointait la silhouette phosphorescente et s'enfonça dans son matelas pour détendre son dos soudainement raidi par le stress.

– Bon sang… grogna-t-il. Vous avez failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, Baron ! Mais depuis quand les fantômes ont-ils le droit de rentrer dans les chambres, en pleine nuit, sans qu'on leur en donne la permission ?

Le visage du Baron Sanglant se renfrogna.

– C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous prévenir, insolant ! lança-t-il sauvagement. Vous n'avez toujours pas décuvé votre vin, peut-être ?

– Me prévenir de quoi ? demanda Severus en imitant à la perfection le ton qu'employait le fantôme.

– Des promeneurs nocturnes, bourges d'imbécile ! Il n'y a pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez demandé !

Severus fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en ordre, car ce réveil brutal avait totalement embrouillé son esprit. Il fixa un court instant le regard translucide et plein d'agressivité que le Baron lui adressait et tout à coup, il réalisa :

– Vous voulez dire que vous avez vu quelqu'un se balader dans les couloirs ?

– Oui !

– Sortir par la porte de la salle commune de la maison Serpentard ?

– Non… Mais c'est tout comme.

– Tout comme ? s'enquit sèchement Severus qui commençait à s'agacer de ce petit jeu de devinette.

– La jeune fille, je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, grommela à nouveau le Baron avec des yeux terrifiants.

– Qu- Quoi ?! s'écria Severus. Du deuxième étage ? Vous voulez dire…

– Je veux dire que j'ai vu la jeune fille de l'autre soir se promener dans les couloirs du deuxième étage ! Vous êtes sourd ou bien ?

Severus bondit aussitôt de son lit.

– Il y a longtemps ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

– À l'instant même. J'ai traversé les étages et je suis directement venu vous réveiller, si c'est ce que vous demandez.

Comme il était déjà tout habillé et qu'il avait gardé malencontreusement aussi ses chaussures pour dormir, il se précipita directement hors de sa chambre.

Il longea au pas de course le couloir des cachots, prenant la direction des escaliers montant au rez-de-chaussée, le Baron Sanglant volant derrière lui.

– Si vous voulez bien, je vous laisse régler ça tout seul. J'ai à faire…

Et le fantôme traversa dédaigneusement un mur de pierre qui se trouvait à sa droite et disparu sous le regard circonspect de Severus qui n'eut même pas le temps de lui adresser un mot de remerciement.

– Ce fantôme perd décidément la boule, marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

Severus gravit les marches des escaliers à toute allure et traversa le Grand Hall pour prendre la direction des autres escaliers qui menaient au premier étage.

Comme quelques semaines auparavant, dans l'obscurité d'encre du château endormi, il faisait un froid terrible. Mais la lumière de la pleine lune filtrée par les vitraux des fenêtres éclairait si bien son chemin que Severus n'eut nul besoin de se servir de sa baguette pour voir où il mettait les pieds.

Une fois arrivé au premier étage, il emprunta sans réfléchir l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs.

Très essoufflé par sa marche rapide exécutée au saut du lit, son cœur martelait avec force sa cage thoracique et à chacune de ses enjambées, de nouvelles questions surgissaient dans son esprit.

Comment cette gamine avait-elle pu grimper autant de marches dans son sommeil ? Comment avait-elle pu escalader ces deux étages, sans se faire repérer par Rusard ou un autre professeur ? Le tout, il présumait alors, en chemise de nuit et les pieds nus.

C'était totalement insensé et au plus Severus réalisait l'absurdité de cet exploit, au plus l'anxiété l'envahissait.

Son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net là dessous

À bout de souffle, Severus parvint à gravir les dernières marches de l'escalier de pierre et dans un même élan, il s'engouffra dans la pénombre du couloir du deuxième étage.

Il s'empara de sa baguette et en fit jaillir une petite lumière dorée qui illumina les murs autour de lui.

Par chance, aucun portrait ne se réveilla. Severus n'aurait pas eu la patience de parlementer des heures avec des tableaux mécontents après son épuisante course dans les escaliers.

Alors, il s'aventura dans le couloir, en portant son regard au loin.

Mais plus il progressait dans cette obscurité d'encre, plus son mauvais pressentiment grandissait.

Bientôt, il attendrait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore et il se demandait s'il n'était pas plus raisonnable de réveiller ce dernier pour lui expliquer toute la situation.

Légèrement ébloui par la lumière blanche produite par sa baguette, il plissa les yeux pour scruter la pénombre qui se dressait devant lui.

Maintenant, il était sur le point d'atteindre le bout du couloir, alors il ralentit sa marche, car il n'avait toujours pas aperçu la jeune fille qui devait se tenir quelque part dans les parages.

Mais soudain, une silhouette argentée finit par apparaître dans la pénombre. Éclairée par la lumière de la baguette de Severus, la jeune fille se tenait debout, devant lui et lui tournait le dos. Les bras levés, ses minuscules mains blanches caressaient le visage de la gargouille sentinelle qui se dressait devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

La vision cette jeune fille caressant tendrement cet animal de pierre laissa Severus pour le moins perplexe.

Il observa la scène pendant un moment, pour tenter de trouver une explication logique aux curieuses marques d'affection de cette enfant pour ce griffon terrifiant.

Pour tenter d'y voir plus clair, Severus abaissa sa baguette au niveau du sol et vit distinctement qu'Amelia Egerton était encore pieds nus. Il fit remontrer la lumière le long de sa silhouette, illuminant la cascade de cheveux lui tombant dans le dos, et c'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa que la jeune fille était toujours vêtue de sa mince chemise de nuit.

Se préparait mentalement à intervenir, Severus soupira par anticipation. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire pleurer une nouvelle fois cette enfant, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la voir chercher l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore au beau milieu de la nuit n'avait rien de très rassurent à ses yeux.

Pour ne pas l'effrayer, il s'approcha d'elle très lentement, à pas feutrés, pour ne pas l'effrayer et lui murmura à l'oreille :

– Miss Egerton…

La jeune fille se figea.

– Miss Egerton ? demanda à nouveau Severus. Vous m'entendez ?

La jeune fille tourna lentement son visage vers lui. Il était livide, totalement inexpressif et sa peau avait presque une couleur bleue. Ses immenses yeux sans âme le fixaient sans véritablement le voir.

Severus fit un pas sur le côté pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivait toujours du regard. Et le visage de la jeune fille accompagna bien son mouvement.

– Vous m'entendez, miss Egerton ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit toujours pas.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas beaucoup à la parole, il décida, comme la fois précédente, de la faire réagir au toucher.

Il leva lentement sa main et la posa délicatement sur le bras de la jeune fille. Il était si glacé que Severus eut l'horrible impression de toucher un corps sans vie.

Au contact de sa main, la jeune fille frissonna. Elle prit une profonde respiration et Severus - qui observait toujours avec beaucoup d'attention ses réactions – vit très distinctement les pupilles de ses yeux se dilater.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, il retira aussitôt sa main pour ne pas la troubler.

– Maintenant, vous m'entendez, miss Egerton ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

– Professeur… ? dit-elle en observant du coin de l'œil la main de Severus qui s'éloignait de son bras.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à la question. Elle posa ses yeux sur le visage de Severus qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien.

Visiblement légèrement désorientée, elle fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion. Découvrir le visage d'un de ses professeurs au réveil devait lui paraître très surprenant.

– Mais que faites-vous ici ? finit-elle par demander. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici…

– Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez, miss Egerton ?

À la question de Severus, le visage de la jeune Egerton se figea une nouvelle fois. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps, des pieds jusqu'à la tête, et elle se mit à trembler intensément.

Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras pâles et croisa les bras aux dessus de sa poitrine dans un réflexe de pudeur.

– Où… où sommes-nous… ? bégayait-elle. Où m'avez-vous emmené ?

– Vous vous êtes emmenée toute seule au bout du couloir du deuxième étage, miss Egerton. Et j'ai bien peur de ne pas y être pour grand-chose…

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle et réalisa rapidement que son professeur disait vrai.

Et lorsqu'elle découvrit l'énorme gargouille de pierre qui s'élevait au-dessus de sa tête, elle fit aussitôt un pas arrière comme pour se protéger d'une improbable attaque de l'animal.

Toute tremblante de peur, son visage devint blanc comme un linge et Severus – qui ne la quittait pas des yeux – sentit son cœur se serrer. Cette gamine était si gentille, pourquoi devait-elle endurer toutes ces épreuves ?

– Réalisez-vous où nous sommes ? demanda alors Severus.

– Pourquoi je… pourquoi suis-je venue ici ? C'est…

– Miss Egerton, si vous voulez bien, je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie, dit-il en essayant de conserver un ton neutre.

– À l'infirmerie ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi ? À l'infirmerie ? Oh ! professeur, je vous en prie, je ne veux pas…

La jeune Egerton se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes, mais ça, Severus l'avait anticipé depuis déjà un bon bout de temps.

Il était réellement navré pour elle, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix de faire autrement.

La retrouver ici, en pleine nuit, devant le bureau de Dumbledore, l'obligeait à ne plus tenir compte de ses suppliques. Severus ne pouvait dignement plus se résoudre à fermer les yeux sur ses déambulations nocturnes qui commençaient à prendre une tournure véritablement alarmante.

– Allez, dit-il en l'invitant à marcher devant lui. Venez, mettons-nous en route ! Si vous restez ici plus longtemps, vous allez attraper froid.

Alors, la jeune fille s'élança docilement dans la pénombre du couloir. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle marchait d'un pas rapide à quelques mètres devant lui, en direction de l'escalier descendant au premier étage.

Et dans un mélange de pitié et d'inquiétude, Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui confier cet état d'âme :

– Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je vous conduis là-bas, croyez-moi !

Mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas le moins du monde aux aveux de son professeur et poursuivit machinalement sa marche vers l'infirmerie.

Elle devait se douter qu'au bout du chemin, dans cet endroit où l'on soignait habituellement les blessures et les petits bobos, ne l'attendaient qu'humiliation et angoisse.

Ils dévalèrent les marches des escaliers très rapidement et arpentèrent en silence le couloir du premier étage.

Après quelques minutes de marche – qui parurent à Severus une éternité –, ils finirent par atteindre l'immense porte à double battant de l'infirmerie qui était, à cette heure tardive de la nuit, évidemment fermée à double tour.

Severus, brandissant toujours sa baguette devant lui, frappa lourdement trois coups sur la grande porte.

– Madame Pomfresh, s'écria-t-il d'une voix sonore.

Mais il présumait qu'à cette heure tardive, la pauvre infirmière devait dormir à poings fermés.

Un moment s'écoula en silence et c'est alors que Severus entendit la jeune fille pousser un long et profond soupir derrière son dos. Mais de peur de l'inquiéter davantage, il n'osa pas se retourner vers elle pour lui adresser une parole réconfortante. Cette gamine semblait bien trop intelligente pour se laisser berner par de douces paroles.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, l'infirmière vint leur ouvrir.

Vêtue de sa robe de chambre, le chignon en bataille, elle s'empressa de leur ouvrir la porte en grand. Et lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez face à Severus, elle le dévisagea avec des yeux aussi ensommeillés que stupéfaits.

– Severus ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la surprise. Severus. Severus ? Mais que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ?

Sans un mot, il s'écarta de son champ de vision pour lui laisser le soin de comprendre par elle-même les raisons de sa présence. Et quand l'infirmière aperçut la jeune fille qui se cachait derrière lui, elle comprit aussitôt.

– Je vois, je vois, dit-elle frénétiquement en hochant de la tête.

Madame Pomfresh contourna soigneusement la silhouette frigorifiée d'Amelia Egerton et l'invita à rentrer dans l'infirmerie en posant affectueusement ses deux mains sur les épaules tremblantes de la jeune fille.

– Venez, entrez mon enfant !

Tout en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie, elle jeta un regard en biais à Severus – qui marchait à son niveau – et lui demanda discrètement :

– Où l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

– Devant le bureau de Dumbledore, lui rétorqua sobrement Severus.

– Vous êtes sérieux ?

Elle fit asseoir la jeune Egerton sur un lit de fer blanc destiné initialement aux élèves convalescents et lui couvrit les épaules avec une épaisse couverture en laine.

– Vous êtes gelée, mon enfant ! Je vais vous préparer un petit remontant pour vous réchauffer. Il ne serait pas prudent de vous laisser dans cet état plus longtemps.

L'infirmière trottina en direction de son bureau, laissant seul Severus et la jeune fille grelottante sous sa couverture.

Du coin de l'œil, il observait son visage livide qui s'enfonçait dans ses épaules tremblantes. Il ne lui avait jamais vu un regard aussi triste et aussi désespéré.

– Je suis dans l'obligation d'en informer le directeur, miss Egerton, avoua-t-il avec amertume. Comprenez-vous bien que je n'en ai pas le choix…

La jeune fille renifla et détourna sa tête pour ne pas lui montrer les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues.

– Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton curieusement cassant.

– Ce n'est pas la question…

– Vous ne me croyez pas ! coupa-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, en étouffant un sanglot.

– La question n'est pas de vous croire ou pas, miss Egerton.

Alors, elle tourna brusquement la tête pour lui lancer un regard féroce… si féroce qu'il eut de la peine à reconnaître la douceur des traits de son visage.

– Vous pensez que je mens ! Vous pensez que je suis une menteuse, que je me fais passer pour une somnambule pour pénétrer par effraction dans les bureaux des professeurs ! Avouez-le ! C'est bien ce que vous pensez ?!

Severus était totalement stupéfait par la virulence des propos de cette jeune fille habituellement si calme et si docile.

Après un bref silence, qu'il mit sur le compte de sa surprise, il se ressaisit et soutint sans hésitation le regard bleu azur qui le fixait avec autant d'instances.

Les pensées d'Amelia Egerton étaient floues, peu cohérentes. Les visages de ses frères lui apparurent, puis les visages des jumeaux Shacklebolt, enfin les touches blanches et noires d'un clavier de piano et le dessin d'une partition. Pas une seule fois il ne vit le couloir du deuxième étage plongé dans l'obscurité, ni même la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne voyait que lui-même l'escortant à l'infirmerie. Tout ça n'avait aucun de sens…

Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, Severus détourna légèrement ses yeux pour ne pas attiser davantage la colère de la jeune fille.

Effectivement, elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais ça n'altérait en rien la nature alarmante de sa présence devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Severus n'avait pas le choix et le temps qu'il perdait ici à se raconter des histoires pour dédouaner cette pauvre gamine, était du temps en moins passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore à lui avouer le fond de ses pensées.

– Miss Egerton, je vous laisse un instant avec madame Pomfresh et je reviendrai ensuite avec monsieur le directeur. Essayez de vous calmer et de rassembler vos esprits. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne peut plus rien vous arriver maintenant.

Sur ces mots, Severus prit congé de la jeune fille et s'élança au pas de course dans le couloir du premier étage.

Il le savait, il en était certain : cette jeune fille ne mentait pas !

Quelqu'un l'avait emmené là-haut, au second étage, à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore pour une raison mystérieuse et cela n'était pas le fait du hasard.

Severus avait passé sept ans de sa vie à Poudlard et il était bien placé pour savoir que toutes les bizarreries qui survenaient à longueur de temps entre les murs de ce château s'expliquaient le plus souvent de manière logique et pragmatique. Et pour trouver une raison à un événement aussi étrange, il devait aller au plus simple, au plus évident.

Severus avait parcouru le chemin menant au bureau de Dumbledore si rapidement qu'une fois arrivé devant la gargouille qui en barrait l'entrée, il fut subitement pris de nausée.

– Chocoballe, dit-il à la gargouille d'une voix étouffée, tout en essayant de calmer le rythme de sa respiration.

Le mot de passe que lui avait révélé Dumbledore l'après-midi même fit s'écarter la statue sentinelle pour laisser apparaître le petit escalier mobile montant dans l'obscurité.

Dans un dernier effort, Severus gravit non sans difficulté la volée de marches qui le conduisirent à l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Et une fois devant à la petite porte, il frappa trois coups secs et sonores pour annoncer sa présence.

– Professeur Dumbledore ! cria-t-il à la porte close. Professeur, c'est Severus Snape !

Il colla son oreille contre le bois pour s'assurer que Dumbledore avait bien entendu son appel.

Et au bout d'une poignée de secondes, il entendit distinctement le bruit des pas du directeur qui descendait certainement les escaliers de ses appartements pour venir lui ouvrir. Par chance, Severus avait réussi à le réveiller promptement.

– Severus ? demanda Dumbledore, dont le visage venait d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de son bureau. Mais quel bon vent vous emmène ?

Dans une robe de chambre de soie claire, Dumbledore – qui n'était jamais troublé ni ému par rien, comme à son habitude – l'invita à entrer en lui lançant un regard amusé par-dessus les verres en demi-lune de ses petites lunettes.

– Monsieur, dit alors Severus qui ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps en bavardages inutiles, pardonnez-moi de frapper à votre porte à une heure aussi tardive. Mais je crois que nous avons un problème !

À ces mots, Dumbledore leva un sourcil interrogateur. D'un geste de la main, il invita Severus à prendre place sur un fauteuil et referma la porte de son bureau.

Du haut de son perchoir, Fumseck, le phœnix, salua l'arrivée de Severus en lui adressant un petit cri de bienvenue.

– Dites-moi ce qui vous emmène ! demanda calmement Dumbledore.

– Et bien... répondit Severus avec beaucoup de difficulté en raison de sa respiration saccadée, avant toute chose, je dois vous demander pardon…

– Ah oui ?! s'exclama Dumbledore.

– Je suis obligé de commencer par là, monsieur, expliqua immédiatement Severus. Il y a deux semaines, j'ai croisé dans le Grand Hall, au beau milieu de la nuit, la jeune Amelia Egerton qui, de toute évidence, était en pleine crise de somnambulisme. Voyez-vous, je l'ai longuement questionné sur les raisons de sa petite promenade nocturne et je me suis assuré qu'elle me disait la vérité.

– Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore qui s'était assis sur un coin de son bureau et qui écoutait attentivement le récit de Severus.

– Oui… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire en disant « je me suis assuré qu'elle ne mentait pas », monsieur ?

– Je vois parfaitement à quoi vous faites référence, rétorqua Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Severus eut un bref soupir de soulagement et poursuivit :

– Donc, je l'ai raccompagné devant l'entrée de pièce commune de la maison Serpentard pour qu'elle regagne sa chambre au plus vite et disons que je l'ai un peu pris en peine… Comprenez-vous, elle était en larme, me suppliant de ne rien révéler au professeur Slughorn.

Dumbledore ne put retenir un léger rire moqueur.

– Poursuivez, poursuivez, Severus ! lui dit-il d'une voix amusée. Et, donc ?

– Je dois admettre que je ne connais pas encore très bien cette jeune fille, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était une élève studieuse et très disciplinée. Donc, j'ai un peu honte d'avouer que je n'ai rien révélé à Horace, pensant que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Severus se sentait un peu honteux d'avouer sa méprise à Dumbledore. Mais il était dans l'obligation de ne lui omettre aucun détail afin de lui présenter tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire.

– Poursuivez, Severus, répéta Dumbledore, visiblement peu soucieux de ses états d'âme.

– Par chance, j'ai demandé au Baron Sanglant de me prévenir au cas où cela se reproduirait.

– Allez-en au fait, Severus !

– Et bien, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il y a quelques minutes, j'ai retrouvé miss Egerton errante devant la porte de votre bureau, certainement en train d'en forcer l'entrée.

– Toujours inconsciente ? demanda sèchement Dumbledore.

– Toujours inconsciente, oui, répondit Severus en hochant deux fois de la tête.

Dumbledore soupira. Il se leva du bureau et se mit à marcher vers l'une des fenêtres donnant sur un magnifique ciel bleu d'encre et parsemé d'étoiles.

Tout en l'observant s'éloigner de lui, Severus poursuivit :

– Je tiens à préciser qu'elle n'est pas parvenue à l'ouvrir.

– Êtes-vous certain qu'elle cherchait à ouvrir le passage ? demanda Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

– Et bien, hésita Severus, elle avait les mains sur la gargouille… Tout porte à croire qu'elle savait que le maléfice Anti-intrusion était renfermé dans la statue.

– Où l'avez-vous emmené ?

– Je l'ai accompagné à l'infirmerie, elle était pratiquement en hypothermie. Comprenez-vous, monsieur, cet enfant se baladait en chemise de nuit, les pieds nus, dans ce froid glacial !

– Que vous a-t-elle dit ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix blanche, en regardant toujours par la fenêtre d'un air absent.

– Vous devez vous douter qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que je vous prévienne. Mais visiblement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait devant l'entrée de votre bureau. Et je me suis également assuré qu'elle ne mentait pas.

– Je vois… murmura Dumbledore, comme s'il parlait à lui-même. Et que déduisez-vous de tout cela, Severus ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Severus soupira, comme pour exprimer son embarras. Il se pencha en avant pour poser les coudes sur ses genoux et entrelaça ses doigts noueux pour les faire craquer.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion durant lesquelles il chercha précautionneusement ses mots, il confessa :

– Je ne saurai dire, monsieur… Imperium, sortilège de confusion… tout est possible.

– Tout est possible, répéta Dumbledore qui ne quittait pas des yeux le ciel étoilé qui se dressait devant lui. Une idée sur l'identité du responsable ?

– Je n'en sais trop rien, monsieur, répondit Severus en se redressant. J'ai pensé à ce garçon de tout à l'heure, car je les ai déjà vus ensemble. J'ai le sentiment qu'il est son petit ami.

– Le jeune Shacklebolt ?

– Oui, rétorqua Severus. Mais, je ne vois pas bien comment il serait en mesure de manipuler cette jeune fille avec une telle précision.

– Effectivement, acquiesça Dumbledore. C'est un garçon intelligent, mais qui pratique une magie de son age.

– Je ne vois pas qui d'autre… Peut-être un professeur ?

– À qui pensez-vous ? s'enquit alors Dumbledore.

– Je ne saurai dire, monsieur…. Peut-être Horace Slughorn, finit-il par lui avouer avec franchise. Il semble avoir beaucoup d'affection pour cette enfant.

– J'aime à penser que si Horace avait l'intention de me dérober quelque chose, il n'aurait pas besoin d'utiliser cette enfant pour parvenir à ses fins, fit remarquer Dumbledore.

– Effectivement, je trouve cette théorie peu probable, monsieur, assura Severus. Mais qui d'autre, alors ?

– Une autre hypoesthésie ? demanda Dumbledore en se retournant vers lui.

– Non, je ne vois personne d'autre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Personne d'autre, répéta Dumbledore. Et c'est bien cela notre problème, mon cher !

Dumbledore adressa à Severus un grand sourire semblant exprimer à la fois son incrédulité et un léger amusement.

Il s'avança vers le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Allons voir cette enfant, maintenant, lui dit-il d'une voix paisible. C'est inutile de nous torturer davantage les méninges si nous ne disposons de nul autre élément nous permettant d'y voir plus clair dans cette affaire.

– Mais monsieur, protesta Severus, toute cette histoire ne vous inquiète pas ? Nous parlons d'une enfant, possiblement contrôlée par quelqu'un et qui cherchait à pénétrer…

– Mais que pouvons-nous faire de plus ? lança Dumbledore en riant. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous apprendre qu'à Poudlard, il n'y a pas une nuit où il ne se produit pas un événement étrange ! Nous sommes dans une école de sorcellerie, après tout !

Severus resta totalement interdit face à la réaction désarmante de son directeur. Son état d'esprit était en décalage complet avec le sien.

Si Dumbledore avait bien compris tout ce qu'il venait de lui confier, comment parvenait-il à relativiser ainsi ?

Bien que Dumbledore était en mesure de se défendre de n'importe quelle attaque, si cette enfant était effectivement missionnée par quelqu'un pour s'en prendre à lui, elle courrait à coup sûr un très grave danger.

– Mais cette jeune fille, que va-t-on lui dire ? demanda Severus qui ne parvenait plus à cacher son désarroi face à l'indolence de Dumbledore.

– Nous lui dirons la vérité ! répondit Dumbledore sur le ton de l'évidence.

Cette réponse ne convenait pas du tout à Severus. Mais Dumbledore était le directeur de cette école et c'était à lui d'aviser de la suite des opérations, donc il fallait bien qu'il se contente de ce dénouement.

Les deux hommes quittèrent sur-le-champ le bureau directorial et se mirent directement en route.

Severus accompagna Dumbledore à l'infirmerie en empruntant, pour la quatrième fois de la nuit, l'escalier qui descendait au premier étage du château.

Sans un mot, ils longèrent à la hâte le couloir du premier étage débouchant sur l'infirmerie.

Une fois sur place, ils retrouvèrent la jeune Egerton assise sur son lit de fer blanc, drapée dans les plis de sa couverture en laine, avec un verre de tisane à la main. Le visage penché sur le liquide brûlant, elle soufflait sur la fumée qui s'en échappait pour se réchauffer le bout du nez.

En s'approchant de la jeune fille – encore visiblement fébrile et qui n'avait même pas remarqué leur arrivée –, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver à nouveau un sentiment de pitié à son égard.

Et lorsqu'elle finit par réaliser leur présence, ses grands yeux aux paupières rougies se levèrent en direction de Dumbledore.

– Alors, Amelia, on dirait que Madame Pomfresh vous a préparé un petit remontant dont elle a le secret ? lança Dumbledore avec une voix artificiellement enjouée.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et baissa instantanément la tête. Elle paraissait épuisée, aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement.

Dumbledore s'approcha du lit et s'assit près d'elle. Il y avait beaucoup de douceurs dans ses mouvements.

Il baissa lui aussi la tête pour regarder le visage de la jeune fille par en dessous et lui adressa un grand sourire qui se voulait résolument réconfortant.

Severus, quant à lui, resta à bonne distance d'eux, avec la ferme intention de ne pas interférer dans leur échange.

– Le professeur Snape m'a expliqué dans les grosses lignes votre petite mésaventure de cette nuit, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Comme je lui ai demandé comment vous vous sentiez, il m'a gentiment accompagné ici. Vous n'avez plus froid, j'espère ?

La jeune fille regardait toujours fixement sa tasse de tisane.

– Non, professeur, finit-elle par lui répondre d'une toute petite voix.

Puis, après un long silence pendant lequel Dumbledore parut chercher ses mots, elle releva son visage pour lui adresser un regard triste et larmoyant.

De grosses larmes s'échappèrent de ses petits yeux fatigués, pour couler le long de ses joues tachées de rouge. Et pour la réconforter, Dumbledore lui passa une main derrière le dos et la caressa doucement avec tendresse.

C'était la première fois que Severus voyait Dumbledore avoir un geste tendre envers un élève, ou envers une quelconque autre personne, d'ailleurs. Alors, il comprit que ce ne devait pas être la première fois qui la réconfortait ainsi.

– Voyons, voyons, Amelia, dit Dumbledore d'une voix presque chantante, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir peur, je peux vous l'assurer.

À ces mots, la jeune fille hoqueta, comme si elle avait eu un sursaut d'effroi.

– Je suis tellement désolée, professeur, gémit-elle dans un sanglot. Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas…

– Je sais, je sais bien, assura Dumbledore en lui tapotant affectueusement le dos. Depuis le temps que je vous connais, je me doute bien que vous n'êtes en rien fautive, mon enfant.

– Je me trouvais là, sans… sans en avoir conscience, professeur ! Je vous le jure !

Et la jeune fille s'effondra à nouveau, cachant son visage sous les plis de sa couverture en laine.

– Amelia, reprit alors Dumbledore, que Severus soupçonnait de s'impatienter légèrement face à cette enfant qui fondait en larme après chaque mot qu'elle parvenait à articuler. Buvez donc quelques gorgées de la tisane de Madame Pomfresh, je suis certain que ça vous fera le plus grand bien.

La couverture de laine glissa du nez de la jeune fille et cette dernière porta à la bouche la tasse qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main droite. Elle en but quelques gorgées et en voyant son regard devenir flou dans la seconde, Severus comprit que la tisane devait être agrémentée d'un quelconque philtre magique.

Elle se redressa légèrement et leva son visage vers Dumbledore qui la dévisageait avec toujours autant d'insistance. À travers les verres de ses lunettes, ses yeux paraissaient plonger au plus profond du regard de la jeune Egerton, comme pour sonder ses pensées.

– Dites-moi Amelia, demanda-t-il presque sur le ton de la conversation, après vous être mis au lit, de quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

– Je suis allée me coucher vers onze heures, répondit docilement la jeune fille en essuyant son nez avec un mouchoir qu'elle cachait dans sa main gauche. Puis, c'est le professeur Snape…

Elle tourna son regard vers Severus qui se tenait en retrait à quelques mètres d'eux, légèrement tapi dans l'ombre d'un paravent.

Soudain, Dumbledore se retourna vers Severus, l'air curieusement surpris. Il regarda alternativement Severus et la jeune fille à deux reprises, en fronçant ostensiblement les sourcils, un petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Severus ne comprit absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ?

Puis Dumbledore mit fin à son curieux hochement de tête et ses yeux se focalisèrent à nouveau sur ceux de la jeune fille.

– Le professeur Snape, donc ? reprit-il d'une voix paisible.

– C'est le professeur Snape qui m'a réveillé devant votre bureau, tout à l'heure.

– Vous souvenez-vous d'avoir fait un cauchemar ? demanda Dumbledore. Ou un quelconque autre rêve ?

– Non, professeur, répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête en le regardant toujours dans les yeux. Si c'est le cas, je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

– Et, dites-moi Amelia… Parfois, vous arrive-t-il d'entendre des voix que personne d'autre que vous ne parviendrait à entendre ?

La jeune fille fondit aussitôt en larme, cachant sa bouche derrière son mouchoir.

La question de Dumbledore lui avait fait perdre toute retenue. Même le philtre de Paix qu'elle venait d'ingérer ne parvenait même plus à calmer son agitation.

– Je vous jure, professeur, lança-t-elle en gémissant à travers l'étoffe de son mouchoir. Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais entendu de voix dans ma tête !

– Je vous crois, mon enfant. Ne vous angoissez pas davantage ! Oubliez cette question !

– Croyez-moi, professeur, si j'avais une idée de ce qu'il m'arrive, je serais venu vous en parler… balbutiait-elle. À vous ou au professeur Slughorn… Mais je ne sais pas…

Ses mots se perdant dans le flot de ses larmes si bien qu'elle ne parvient même pas à terminer sa phrase. Et tout en arborant une moue dubitative, Dumbledore se mit à caresser tendrement son bras tremblant par-dessus la couverture de laine.

Face à ce spectacle désolant, Severus avait de la peine à s'imaginer l'état de panique dans lequel devait se trouver cette enfant qu'on sommait de répondre à toutes ces questions effrayantes.

Mais soudain, Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau. Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille sanglotante, le visage enfoui dans sa couverture, au milieu de ces deux hommes qui l'observaient avec des mines déconfites, elle ne se fit pas prier pour manifester son mécontentement.

– Ça suffit maintenant ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Il faut la laisser se reposer ! Comment voulez-vous que cette enfant retrouve son calme si vous l'accablez de questions ? Enfin, Albus… vous n'êtes pas raisonnable !

– Vous avez tout à fait raison Pompom ! lui rétorqua Dumbledore sur un ton presque enjoué. Nous nous apprêtons justement à vous laisser avec notre adorable Amelia. Mon enfant, dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune Egerton, nous vous laissons aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh. Vous allez vous détendre un peu et vous rendormir paisiblement. Ainsi, demain matin, je peux vous garantir que vous serez en pleine forme ! Nous reparlerons de tout cela à l'occasion ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

– Mais professeur ? dit-elle sur le ton de la surprise. Vous êtes sûr… ?

– Oh que oui ! assura Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Nous sommes tous très fatigués et il est grand temps de nous mettre gentiment au lit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Amelia. Vous savez bien que nous veillons sur vous. Il ne peut rien vous arriver de mal tant que vous restez ici, avec nous !

La jeune fille se redressa légèrement. Sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore, son visage paraissait moins anxieux.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer et fixait le vieux sorcier avec beaucoup d'insistance, comme pour profiter jusqu'au bout de l'aura de sérénité et de tranquillité qui émanait de sa personne. Severus avait l'impression qu'elle le regardait avec les yeux d'une petite fille qui venait de se faire consoler par son grand-père.

En revanche, elle n'eut pas un regard pour son professeur de potion qui l'avait aimablement accompagnée ici après sa mésaventure. Avec toutes ces émotions, Severus présuma qu'elle avait dû oublier sa présence.

Avant de quitter son chevet, Dumbledore lui adressa un dernier sourire empli de tendresse. Il salua Madame Pomfresh et se dirigea vers Severus pour l'inviter à le suivre et à quitter les lieux.

Il referma lui-même la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui et dans un même élan, il se retourna vers Severus pour lui glisser à l'oreille un très bref :

– Je compte sur vous pour garder un œil sur elle, compris ?!

– Dois-je informer Horace Slughorn de tout cela ? demanda Severus à voix basse.

– Je lui en parlerai moi-même, ne vous occupez pas de ça ! Je peux compter sur vous ?

– Naturellement, monsieur, répondit sobrement Severus.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent en bas des marches de l'escalier qui montait au second étage.

Severus dévala à toute allure les étages et atteignit rapidement les cachots. Puis, une fois passé la porte de sa minuscule chambre, il s'empressa de pousser un long et profond soupir d'épuisement.

Dans quelques heures, quand il lui faudra se hâter pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, il regrettera sans nul doute d'avoir demandé ce petit service au Baron Sanglant.


	13. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

 _Amelia_

* * *

Dans les sous-sols du château, tout au bout d'un couloir sombre et glacial, Amelia avait pris place sur un petit banc de pierre collé perpendiculairement au mur du cachot dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée.

Elle avait pensé que cet endroit lugubre et isolé du reste du monde serait désert à l'heure de la récréation du matin.

Pendant que les autres élèves de l'école prenaient leur pause de la matinée dans les étages supérieurs, elle était assise ici, entre ces quatre gros murs austères et sinistrement éclairés par la lueur d'une petite torche, censés la protéger des oreilles curieuses.

Les genoux serrés, elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes une petite enveloppe rouge vif.

Elle savait bien qu'au plus elle repousserait le moment de l'ouverture de cette lettre qui lui était directement adressée, au plus elle regretterait amèrement.

Au bout de longues minutes durant lesquelles elle rassembla tout son courage, Amelia poussa un long et profond soupir, puis se redressa dans l'intention de faire preuve d'un peu plus de dignité. Elle voulait au moins affronter la remontrance de son frère la tête haute.

Alors, elle décacheta rapidement la lettre, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, la voix claire et sonore de son frère Adrian résonna entre les murs de la cellule :

 _J'AI REÇU AUX PREMIÈRES HEURES DU MATIN UNE MISSIVE D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE M'INFORMANT DE TA PETITE ESCAPE DE LA NUIT DERNIÈRE ! ELLE RACONTAIT EN DÉTAIL LE COMPORTEMENT INDÉCENT DONT TU AS FAIT PREUVE LORSQUE TON DIRECTEUR T'A DEMANDÉ POURQUOI TU TE PROMENAIS EN CHEMISE DE NUIT DEVANT SON BUREAU !_

 _SACHE QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS ÉPROUVÉ AUTANT DE HONTE QUE LORSQUE J'AI APPRIS QUE C'ÉTAIT TON PROFESSEUR DE POTION QUI T'AVAIT PRISE SUR LE FAIT !_

Totalement accablée par l'humiliation, Amelia inclina son visage vers le sol.

… _AMELIA, IL EST PRIMORDIAL QUE TU TE RESSAISISSES, CAR L'ÉCART QUE TU AS COMMIS LA NUIT DERNIÈRE EST UNE INJURE FAITE À L'HONNEUR DE NOTRE FAMILLE !_

 _SI D'AVENTURE JE DOIS RECEVOIR D'AUTRES LETTRES DE DUMBLEDORE M'INFORMANT D'UN AUTRE DE TES FAUX PAS, JE SERAI DANS L'OBLIGATION DE PRENDRE LES MESURES QUI S'IMPOSENT !_

 _NOUS REPARLERONS DE TOUT CELA DE VIVE VOIX À TON RETOUR À LA MAISON !_

 _EN ATTENDANT, IL EST IMPÉRATIF QUE TU CONTRÔLES TON ÉMOTIVITÉ, CAR L'IMAGE QUE TU DONNES DE TOI-MÊME À TES PROFESSEURS EST TOTALEMENT DÉPLORABLE !_

Le silence retomba. L'enveloppe qui avait glissé de ses mains se consuma dans les airs, juste devant son visage.

Alors, Amelia leva les yeux vers le plafond du cachot pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

C'était injuste, profondément injuste. Après la nuit qu'elle avait passée, recevoir cette lettre de son frère était le comble de son humiliation.

Si quelqu'un d'autre avait dû entendre ce que son frère venait de lui crier à la figure, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Pourtant, derrière l'alignement des barreaux de métal rouillé qui entravait l'ouverture du cachot, se tenait une silhouette noire, à moitié éclairée par la lueur de la torche.

Et lorsqu'Amelia réalisa sa présence, elle eut soudain un haut-le-cœur.

– Miss Egerton ? demanda le professeur Snape qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des barreaux de la cellule. Mais que faites-vous ici toute seule ?

Amelia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était là, juste à côté d'elle, le visage pâle strié par les croisillons de métal et la dévisageait avec un regard noir mêlé de stupeur.

Que faisait-il ici à cette heure de la matinée ? Avait-il entendu les remontrances de son frère ?

Amelia était figée, incapable de répondre à la question de son professeur ni à celles qu'elle se posait silencieusement.

S'il avait entendu un seul mot de cette Beuglante, elle se métamorphoserait instantanément en minuscule insecte pour disparaître sous ses yeux !

– C'était la voix de votre frère à l'instant ? demanda à nouveau le professeur Snape.

En guise de réponse, Amelia hocha stupidement la tête.

Et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle le regardait bêtement avec la bouche ouverte, elle tourna aussitôt son visage pour fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

– Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, ou dois-je poursuivre ce petit monologue pendant encore une heure ?

Amelia essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, dans sa poitrine son cœur battait à toute allure.

– Et bien… dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai reçu ce matin une Beuglante de mon frère, donc je suis venue ici pour l'ouvrir, car c'était beaucoup trop gênant de le faire devant les autres… professeur…

Les bras tendus, elle enfonçait ses ongles à travers le tissu de son uniforme dans les os de ses genoux. Alors qu'elle sentait le sang lui monter à la tête, elle redoutait la couleur que prendraient ses joues si le professeur Snape devait poursuivre cet interrogatoire.

– Une Beuglante ? s'enquit-il. Et pourquoi une Beuglante ?

– Pour la nuit dernière, professeur.

Le professeur Snape contourna les barreaux qui lui barraient la vue et pénétra à son tour dans le cachot.

Il se tenait maintenant debout devant Amelia, les bras croisés, la toisant de toute sa hauteur avec un visage qui laissait entrevoir un léger étonnement.

– Et pourquoi votre frère vous envoie-t-il une Beuglante après ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

Amelia déglutit. Devoir expliquer ce détail au professeur Snape était vraiment trop délicat.

– Parce qu'il a reçu un hibou du professeur Dumbledore ce matin, lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé… dit Amelia en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Et, il était très en colère contre moi… à propos de mon comportement…

À sa réponse, son professeur fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, ces explications ne lui convenaient pas.

– Mais le professeur Dumbledore a dû l'informer des circonstances particulières de votre mésaventure ? demanda-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, une mèche de cheveux noirs retombant sur ses yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre frère éprouverait le besoin de vous…

– Parce que pour mon frère, le moindre de mes faux pas est une injure à l'honneur de notre famille ! répliqua sèchement Amelia.

Sans véritablement savoir pourquoi, Amelia s'était emportée.

Il y avait de grandes chances pour que le professeur Snape ne comprenne pas les raisons de la colère de son frère. Après tout, tout le monde n'était pas issu d'une grande famille comme la sienne et Amelia savait parfaitement que l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue depuis sa naissance paraissait souvent bien trop stricte aux yeux des gens.

Alors, pour ne pas donner une image trop austère de son grand frère, elle rectifia aussitôt sa posture :

– Enfin… je pense que mon frère se fait du souci pour moi… ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix tout en baissant la tête.

– Je vois… dit Snape sur un ton laconique. Miss Egerton, pouvez-vous, je vous prie, cesser de baisser la tête lorsqu'un adulte s'adresse à vous ? lança-t-il soudain avec froideur. Cette habitude que vous avez est profondément agaçante !

À ces mots, un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Amelia. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réflexion de sa part.

Dans le silence glacial, elle releva son visage lentement. Le regard méprisant que lui jetait son professeur finit de lui enfoncer le poignard qu'elle avait planté dans le cœur.

– Votre frère n'est-il pas juge, dit-on ? reprit Snape avec une voix étrangement doucereuse. C'est un homme certainement intelligent et qui vous connaît bien. Peut-être pense-t-il que vous y êtes un peu pour quelque chose dans…

– Alors, c'est ça !? lança Amelia, profondément vexée par sa remarque perfide et par son manque de considération. C'est ce que vous pensez ? Vous pensez vous aussi que je suis une menteuse ? Une simulatrice ?

– Je vous le répète, miss Egerton, la question n'est pas là ! répondit Snape sur un ton de profond agacement.

Les larmes finirent par lui monter aux yeux, tout ça était trop dur à endurer, trop douloureux.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi, parmi la horde de professeurs, de surveillants, de préfets, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé en dehors de sa chambre après le couvre-feu, en chemise de nuit et faisant toutes ces choses absurdes et terrifiantes ?

Amelia regardait du coin de l'œil la grille ouverte du cachot et elle envisageait secrètement de courir vers la sortie pour s'échapper de ce face à face qui devenait réellement difficile à endurer.

Mais elle savait pertinemment que la fuite ne servirait qu'à la rendre encore plus méprisable aux yeux de son professeur.

Alors pour ne pas aggraver son cas, elle prit une profonde inspiration et décida de faire preuve de courage.

Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi devrait-elle se taire ? Pourquoi devrait-elle écouter toutes ses accusations sans broncher ? C'était profondément injuste !

Alors que tout le monde médisait sur son compte à longueur de journée, elle avait toujours pris sa défense, tentant de rétablir la vérité des faits. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il mettait sa parole en doute ?

Mais, n'y avait-il donc aucune limite à tant injustices ?

– Vous avez toujours douté de moi, professeur ! lança-t-elle furieuse. Vous ne m'avez jamais cru ! Alors que… alors que… alors que moi… Alors que moi je vous ai cru !

Le visage de Snape se renfrogna. Les sourcils froncés, il affichait une expression de totale incompréhension.

– _Vous m'avez cru_ … ? demanda-t-il. Comment ça ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

– Je vous ai cru lorsque vous avez demandé pardon aux juges ! Je vous ai cru lorsque vous leur avez parlé de vos remords !

Blessée dans son amour-propre, épuisée par sa nuit cauchemardesque, à bout de nerfs, Amelia ne savait plus bien ce qu'elle disait. Elle était en train de lui révéler sur un coup de sang quelque chose de totalement insensé, qu'elle s'était efforcée de garder secret pendant des semaines.

Mais maintenant, il était trop tard... La vérité avait été dite et il n'était plus question de revenir en arrière.

– Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Snape en s'approchant lentement d'Amelia.

Ses deux yeux noirs luisants à la lumière des torches se rapprochèrent alors de son visage comme pour capturer son propre regard.

Immédiatement, elle détourna son regard dans un rapide mouvement de tête pour ne pas se laisser prendre au piège.

– Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire ! dit-elle sèchement. Vous êtes en train de lire dans mes pensées pour vous assurer que je ne vous raconte pas d'histoire !

– Voyez-vous ça !? lança-t-il sur le ton de la surprise, comme stupéfait par tant de perspicacité de sa part.

– Vous doutez même de ma sincérité lorsque je vous dis que je vous ai cru ! rétorqua Amelia qui ne se rendait plus compte de la tournure que prenait leur échange.

– Et puis-je savoir comment vous avez appris ces détails me concernant, jeune fille ?

– J'ai assisté à votre procès, répondit-elle machinalement. J'ai cru à votre repentir… alors que tout le monde doutait de vos paroles… Mon frère Altaïr, son supérieur, tout le monde !

– Et que faisait une jeune fille de votre age à une séance du Magenmagot qui devait normalement se tenir à huit clos ? demanda Snape en lui lançant un regard glacé.

À nouveau, Amelia déglutit. Réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de lui révéler, elle eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

Elle était allée un peu trop loin dans ses justifications, si bien que maintenant, elle était sur le point de compromettre la réputation de ses deux frères en révélant à Snape les circonstances de sa présence au Ministère.

– Je… balbutiait-elle, confuse. Je… c'est mon frère qui m'a invité à…

– Votre frère… _l'Auror_ , peut-être ? demanda Snape avec beaucoup de mépris dans la voix. Ou votre frère, _le Juge_? Qui des deux a eu la charmante attention de vous offrir une invitation pour ce joyeux spectacle, miss Egerton ?

Amelia n'osait plus regarder son professeur dans les yeux. À cet instant, c'était beaucoup trop difficile de soutenir le regard plein d'amertume que lui adressait l'homme qui se tenait face à elle.

Pourtant, elle se doutait bien de ce que devait ressentir Snape en apprenant qu'elle avait assisté à son audience. Elle imaginait parfaitement le profond sentiment d'humiliation mélangé à la colère qu'il devait s'efforcer de contenir pour garder ce semblant de sang-froid.

– Je suis désolée… je n'aurai pas dû… balbutia-t-elle à nouveau.

– Répondez à ma question ! ordonna-t-il sèchement, sans prêter aucune attention à ses excuses.

– Mon frère… qui est Auror, professeur... répondit-elle en baissant les yeux au sol.

– Je vois. Celui qui a fait preuve de beaucoup de tact et de considération lorsqu' il est venu m'interpeller sur mon lieu de travail, donc...

Amelia sentait la colère de Snape sur le point d'exploser.

« Il voulait sans doute montrer à sa petite sœur comment son frère aîné et lui se sont occupés du cas de son ordure de professeur, poursuivit-il d'un ton teinté d'ironie. Je comprends parfaitement, c'est tout à fait compréhensible…

– Non, professeur ! s'écria Amelia. Vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas ce que mon frère…

– Je n'ai que faire des volontés de votre frère, miss Egerton ! coupa brusquement Snape.

Maintenant, Amelia savait qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de s'expliquer davantage ou de justifier le point de vue de ses frères sur cette question.

Elle se redressa légèrement pour affronter ce qui allait logiquement suivre et elle avait la certitude que Snape n'allait pas mâcher ses mots pour exprimer son mécontentement.

– Maintenant que j'ai pris connaissance de cella, il m'est d'avis que vous y êtes peut-être pour quelque chose dans la crise de nerfs de notre vedette du Quidditch, survenue hier matin à la fin du cours de potion. Je présume que l'envie de glisser à l'oreille de votre petit ami ces croustillants détails sur mon passé était bien trop irrésistible, miss Egerton ?

– Ce n'est pas mon petit ami… marmonna, Amelia la mâchoire serrée.

Les mains crispées, elle enfonçait férocement ses ongles dans sa longue tresse qui pendait sur le côté gauche de son visage.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? répliqua Snape en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Le mépris dans sa voix eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Amelia.

– Je n'ai rien dit à Caleb ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, avec une voix anormalement rauque qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. J'en ai parlé uniquement à sa sœur, parce qu'elle est mon amie et que…

– Taisez-vous ! lança-t-il sèchement sans lui laisser le soin de terminer sa phrase. Au lieu de passer trois heures tous les matins à vous enturbanner la tête avec vos tresses ridicules, vous feriez mieux de consacrer ce temps à réfléchir aux répercutions de vos petits commérages entre copines !

Snape en était arrivé aux attaques personnelles et une fois encore Amelia comprit qu'il était devenu inutile de poursuivre ses justifications.

– Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, _monsieur_ , dit-elle en relevant la tête.

Comme il lui était impossible de le regarder dans les yeux, elle regardait par-dessus son épaule, pour fixer une petite fissure sur le mur qui se dressait derrière lui.

– Si vous savez ce que vous pouvez en faire de vos excuses, miss Egerton…

C'était insupportable. Ce dialogue de sourds tournait en rond et le professeur Snape était en train de lui faire payer son erreur au prix fort.

Amelia savait qu'elle était fautive dans cette histoire, mais écouter ces remarques méchantes et cruelles lui était devenu trop pénible.

Dévorée par les remords et la tristesse, elle ferma les yeux et deux grosses larmes s'en échappèrent, dégringolant ses joues pour se perdre dans le col de son uniforme.

– Et cessez de pleurnicher chaque fois qu'un professeur vous adresse la parole, ajouta-t-il avec froideur. Je constate qu'à force de vous dire que vous êtes en sucre, vous avez fini par le croire…

Amelia fondit en larme, cette dernière réflexion avait eu raison de ses dernières forces.

Après un court silence, il reprit :

– Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'a engendré votre manque de jugeote, miss Egerton ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'employer un ton moins cassant, sans véritablement y parvenir. Votre cher ami de la maison Gryffondor a manqué de se faire mettre à la porte. Ses accusations à mon encontre ont été lancées devant tous ses camarades de classe qui – je présume – se sont empressés de raconter à toute l'école le captivant récit de cette misérable scène, dès l'heure du déjeuner !

Amelia, le visage ruisselant de larmes, ne l'interrompit pas. Entendre l'analyse implacable de sa stupidité était le seul moyen d'en finir au plus vite.

– Voilà le glorieux bilan de votre action, jeune fille ! conclut-il abruptement.

Il eut un nouveau silence, durant lequel Amelia étouffa un sanglot.

– Avons-nous terminé, _monsieur_...? finit-elle par demander d'une voix tremblante, toujours les yeux fermés.

– Oui, répondit Snape en détournant la tête, comme pour ne plus voir la conséquence directe de ses propos.

Sans un regard, Amelia s'empara de son sac et quitta le cachot, le cuir de ses semelles claquant les dalles du sol.

Par chance, le professeur Snape ne lui emboîta pas le pas. Il était resté seul, là-bas derrière, dans l'obscurité sordide de cette cellule.

La tête baissée, elle parcourut le couloir au pas de course.

Puis, à son grand soulagement, elle atteignit la porte crasseuse des toilettes des filles, sur laquelle était épinglé un bout parchemin indiquant :

TOILETTES EN REPARATION

Dans un même élan, elle poussa la porte d'un geste sec, la referma derrière elle, sortit sa baguette d'une poche de sa robe pour lancer un sortilège sur la poignée :

– CALLAPORTA ! cria-t-elle à s'en briser la voix.

La porte eut un tressaut alors qu'elle se verrouillait et Amelia resta immobile, face à elle, pendant quelques secondes.

Enfermée à double tour dans ces toilettes humides et sales baignant dans la lugubre lueur verte que diffusaient les carreaux de la fenêtre immergée dans le lac, elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans son propre chagrin.

Elle empoigna son sac qui pendait à son épaule et le serra contre sa poitrine tout en marchant à reculons d'un pas légèrement chancelant.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les plis du tissu épais alors qu'elle reculait, reculait toujours… jusqu'à atteindre le mur du fond de la pièce.

À bout de force, ses jambes ne parvenaient plus à la porter. Alors, elle s'écroula sur le sol de carrelages fissurés et verts de moisissure, comme une poupée de chiffon.

Maintenant elle était seule, sans personne à qui parler, à qui confier ses malheurs et ses regrets.

Abigael n'était plus là pour la consoler ni même pour la rabrouer… il n'y avait plus qu'elle aux prises avec son sentiment d'être seule au monde.

Dans un dernier sursaut, se sentant proche de toucher le fond, elle se mit à chantonner nerveusement les notes d'une partition de piano qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle avait l'habitude de se la réciter comme une routine magique destinée à maîtriser ses angoisses et ses peurs.

– … _si grave, si, si, do, si, do, si, do, si, si bémol, la, si, la, si, la, si, la, la, sol dièse, sol, la, si, ré, la, mi, la…_

Tout en récitant à voix basse cet enchaînement de mots curieux, elle ouvrir nerveusement son sac et fouilla d'une main tremblante son contenu.

Entre un mince parchemin froissé et son gros dictionnaire de Runes anciennes, il était là.

Elle sortit précautionneusement de son sac un petit livre en cuir à la reliure abîmée.

Puis, après avoir négligemment jeté son sac à côté d'elle, elle le déposa sur l'étoffe de sa robe recouvrant ses cuisses.

Amelia caressait tendrement avec le bout de ses doigts la couverture de ce petit livre sans age, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet rare et précieux qui n'avait pas de prix à ces yeux.

Elle voulait le regarder, le toucher et sentir sous ses doigts le relief des grosses lettres dorées qui formaient le titre.

– Pardonne-moi… chuchotait-elle avec des tremblements dans la voix, comme si elle s'adressait au livre lui-même. Pardonne-moi…

De grosses larmes coulaient sur la couverture en cuir craquelée, et glissaient le long des grosses lettres d'or qui formaient les mots :

LE LIVRE DES SORTS ET ENCHANTEMENTS, NIVEAU 7

– Pardonne-moi…

Amelia essuya ses joues rougies et ruisselantes avec le revers de sa manche. Elle ne voulait pas abîmer davantage avec le flot de ses larmes la reliure de son précieux livre.

Elle posa son regard sur sa petite baguette tordue en bois de pommier qu'elle serrait toujours dans sa main gauche. C'était sa baguette magique, elle était unique, spécialement faite pour elle et pour personne d'autre.

Ces deux curieux objets étaient si précieux à son cœur et en les regardant, en les tenant contre elle, Amelia retrouva un semblant de sérénité.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, enlaçant ses jambes et posant sa tête contre ses genoux. Elle serrait tout contre son ventre ces deux objets chéris qui la rassuraient.

– Pardonne-moi… murmurait-elle en sanglotant. Pardonne-moi… je n'y suis pas arrivée… j'ai essayé, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée… je crois que je suis trop petite… et... je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup…


	14. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

 _Severus_

* * *

Trois jours après la rentrée de septembre, le bureau du directeur de la maison Serpentard était encore un véritable capharnaüm.

Encerclé par une muraille de livres anciens posés à même le sol, sur laquelle tenaient en équilibre d'innombrables bocaux renfermant toute sorte de trésors visqueux et gluants, Severus, debout au centre de la pièce et prisonnier de son propre bazar, se souvenait avec une cruelle précision les dernières paroles que Slughorn lui avait lancées avant son départ à la retraite :

\- Je vous souhaite bon courage et bonne chance, mon garçon !

Il revoyait encore son vieux professeur de potion lui lancer ces mots d'encouragements de sa voix guillerette, alors qu'il passait la porte de ce bureau, le visage rayonnant, heureux (et peut-être aussi un peu soulagé) de pouvoir enfin profiter d'une paisible retraite.

La veille de son départ, le directeur avait fait servir un incroyable festin dans la Grande Salle. Slughorn était même allé jusqu'à verser sa petite larme après le toast que son vieil et illustre ami Dumbledore avait porté à son honneur.

En outre, à la fin de son long discours d'adieu, le vieux maître de potion n'avait pas manqué de glisser un petit mot élogieux pour son successeur. Et devant un parterre d'élèves repus et d'enseignants à moitié ivres, Slughorn avait invité Severus à s'approcher de lui et avait brusquement transformé une poignée de main protocolaire en une chaleureuse embrassade, au grand malheur de ce dernier qui s'était senti se liquéfier peu à peu d'embarras.

Mais cette affectueuse étreinte – qu'il avait vécue comme une lente et pénible agonie - avait fait réaliser à Severus que le grand jour ne tarderait pas à arriver : il serait bientôt professeur titulaire et directeur de la Maison Serpentard ! Et alors qu'il se demandait s'il avait, avant cela, tenu un homme dans ses bras, une seule fois dans toute sa vie, un sentiment d'angoisse mêlé d'appréhension l'avaient soudain envahi… Serait-il à la hauteur de la tâche qui l'attendait ?

Cette soirée haute en couleur que Severus n'était pas prêt à oublier de si tôt, avait été l'achèvement de sa première année à Poudlard en tant que professeur.

Malgré la fatigue, le manque de sommeil et les regards hostiles que certains de ses élèves lui avaient adressés tout au long de l'année, il était parvenu à fournir un travail exemplaire qui lui avait valu les félicitations de son directeur et de son professeur référent.

Tout comme lui avait prédit Dumbledore, les rumeurs sur son passé de Mangemort s'étaient rapidement taries, au profit d'autres histoires bien plus intéressantes au sujet de tragiques romances adolescentes et autres mièvreries du même genre.

Le jeune Shacklebolt n'avait pas réitéré ses ridicules fanfaronnades après son passage chez le directeur, préférant s'en tenir docilement à l'apprentissage des préparations de potion en cours d'apprentissage de préparation de potion. Et Severus lui en avait été secrètement très reconnaissant.

Quant à la jeune Egerton, la bouleversante scène des remords qu'elle lui avait jouée dans ce cachot sordide, un beau matin de janvier, ne l'avait nullement empêché de briller au tableau des résultats des BUSES. Même dévorée par les regrets et l'amertume, la jeune fille avait réussi l'exploit de décrocher pas moins de huit Optimal sur neuf matières. Severus était obligé d'admettre qu'en d'épis de ses airs de petite poupée fragile et maladroite, elle était loin d'être aussi sotte que ce qu'elle paraissait.

De fait, à la fin de l'année, Dumbledore, visiblement satisfait de son travail – et comme à son habitude, peu tracassé par rien –, lui avait annoncé qu'en plus d'un poste de maître de potion, il avait l'intention de lui confier, dès la rentrée prochaine, les clés de la maison Serpentard (tout comme Slughorn l'avait laissé entendre quelques mois auparavant.)

Bien que Severus avait reçu cette nouvelle avec beaucoup satisfaction, sa nature anxieuse avait très vite repris le dessus sur les réjouissances. Très rapidement, le sentiment d'inquiétude à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de Dumbledore l'avait contraint de se noyer dans le travail.

Il avait passé l'été dans la maison de ses parents, à planifier pas moins de sept programmes scolaires différents et les innombrables leçons qu'il devait être en mesure de dispenser à ses élèves tout au long de l'année.

Ce fut un travail fastidieux, qui s'était étalé sur les deux mois de vacances scolaires, si bien qu'au premier jour de la rentrée des classes, au milieu de cette cohue d'enfants surexcités de retrouver leurs places sur les bancs de l'école, Severus était déjà sur les rotules.

Pourtant, malgré le stress et la fatigue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté d'être parvenu à revêtir l'habit de directeur de sa propre maison. Et de la bouche même de Dumbledore, dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, le titre de directeur de maison n'avait jamais été confié à un si jeune professeur. Severus n'en était pas peu fier.

Alors, dans la pagaille de son bureau plongé dans les tréfonds du lac, Severus avait un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à tout ce chemin accompli.

Il y avait un an de cela, ce n'était pas dans le très convoité bureau de Slughorn qu'il se tenait, mais bien en haut de ce paysage désolé et battu par la tempête, à supplier Dumbledore de lui prêter son aide… L'âme dévorée par les regrets et le dégoût de soi et l'esprit rongé par la peur et par la honte, il s'était mis à genoux devant le vieux sorcier. Severus lui aurait donné sa propre vie en échange de sa grâce… mais finalement, pour quel résultat ?

Lily avait perdu la vie par sa faute. Et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Pourtant, malgré cette abominable fatalité, à chaque petit pas en avant sur son chemin de repentance, Severus avait une pensée particulière pour elle.

Lily avait été à ses côtés durant de longues années et il avait franchi avec elle toutes ces nombreuses étapes initiatiques de la vie d'un enfant sorcier : leur première rentrée à Poudlard, leur premier cours de potion, leurs premières prouesses de sorciers, leurs premières bonnes notes. Et malgré tout, ils avaient traversé bien des obstacles en faisant preuve d'une tendre et belle solidarité mutuelle.

C'est pourquoi, même aujourd'hui, malgré les remords et le chagrin qui dévastait sa vie, même si elle n'était plus là à ses côtés dans cette école de magie – où Lily avait été un peu reine en son royaume – au beau milieu de son nouveau bureau de directeur de maison, il se devait quand même de lui demander :

– J'espère que tu es un peu fière de moi…

Alors que Severus s'octroyait une petite pause dans son rangement pour laisser vagabonder son esprit, en se remémorant les jours heureux aux côtés de Lily, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Les bras débordant de vieux rouleaux de parchemin que Slughorn lui avait gracieusement laissé le soin de se débarrasser, Severus ne put s'empêcher de pester silencieusement sur l'élève qui avait osé interrompre le cours de ses pensées en venant taper à la porte de son bureau.

– Oui, entrez ! s'écria sèchement.

– Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur… dit l'élève qui avait naturellement entrepris d'ouvrir la porte bien avant que Severus lui en ait donné l'autorisation.

Entre les grands rouleaux de parchemin qui lui entravaient à moitié la vue, Severus reconnut très distinctement Cygnus Rosier, un élève de septièmement année, et accessoirement le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Serpentard.

Le garçon avait deux particularités : en plus d'être le petit cousin d'Evan Rosier, un homme dont Severus avait un excellent souvenir en raison de sa passion pour la torture (plus particulièrement sur les jeunes femmes sans défense), le jeune Rosier (qui par chance avait visiblement peu de points communs avec son aîné) avait toujours cet air idiot doublé d'une attitude désinvolte qui devait à tous les coups beaucoup plaire aux jeunes filles de son âge.

– Rosier, comme vous le voyez, je suis en plein rangement et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour les bavardages inutiles. Donc, allez-en au fait ! grogna Severus, qui s'angoissait déjà silencieusement de la raison de l'arrivée inopportune de cet élève.

Si par malheur le garçon devait lui tenir la jambe pendant plus de dix minutes pour un problème sans importance, Severus se promettait de l'obliger à ranger la moitié de son bric-à-brac avec lui.

– Toutes mes excuses, monsieur, répondit le jeune homme en regardant avec inquiétude le désordre dans son bureau. Mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander votre aide !

Severus, qui lui tournait déjà le dos, soupira discrètement. Bonté divine, il était dans l'obligation de lui demander son aide… En tant que directeur de sa maison, Severus n'avait guère d'autres choix que de l'écouter.

– En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Rosier ?

– C'est à propos des épreuves de sélection, monsieur…

Severus pivota aussitôt sur ses talons pour lancer volontairement au garçon un regard interrogateur. Mais de quoi était-il en train de lui parler ?

– Des épreuves de sélection ? demanda Severus en relevant un sourcil. Quelles épreuves de sélection ?

– Pour le poste d'attrapeur, monsieur, répondit Rosier, pour qui, visiblement, c'était d'une évidence folle.

Les pensées à des années lumières du Quidditch et bien plus encore des épreuves de sélection aux postes d'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard, Severus mit quelques secondes à comprendre à quoi le jeune Rosier faisait référence.

– Ah oui, bien sûr, lança Severus sur un ton faussement assuré. Et bien… j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les professeurs n'ont pas le droit d'intégrer les équipes, Rosier. Vous m'en voyez navré.

Le jeune Rosier sourcilla à la réponse de Severus, il n'avait visiblement pas saisi la plaisanterie. Mais au grand regret de ce dernier, le garçon fit preuve d'insistance :

– Monsieur, comme vous devez le savoir, il nous faut trouver assez rapidement un nouvel attrapeur. Le tournoi des Quatre Maisons débutant dans quelques semaines…

– Et personne ne s'est présenté aux épreuves de sélection ? demanda Severus qui ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi il était concerné par ce problème.

– Oh ! que si, monsieur ! Plusieurs élèves ! Pas moins d'une dizaine…

– Alors - - ? s'enquit Severus en manquant de trébucher sur un exemplaire de l'Anthologie des enchantements au XVIIIe siècle.

– Alors, c'était la cata, professeur ! rétorqua Rosier avec une remarquable sincérité.

– Vraiment ?

– Vous n'avez pas idée ! La moitié ne savait même pas voler correctement sur un balai et une fille de quatrième année s'est même empêtrée dans la grande bananière de Poufsouffle qui est accrochée à la tribune ouest et elle a fait une chute d'une dizaine de mètres ! Elle est en ce moment même à l'infirmerie et je pense qu'elle n'est pas prête de reposer les fesses sur un balai de si tôt, si vous voulez mon avis…

– Vous êtes sérieux ?! s'écria Severus, terriblement effrayé à la vision d'une de ses élèves envoyées directement à l'hôpital trois jours après la rentrée des classes. Et pourquoi personne n'est venu me prévenir de cet accident ?!

Le garçon eut un léger sursaut.

– Elle va très bien, monsieur ! Madame Pomfresh lui a stipulé qu'elle retrouverait l'usage de sa main d'ici quatre à cinq semaines !

Severus lui décocha aussitôt un de ces regards mauvais dont avait le secret. Il était fou de rage d'apprendre de cette manière qu'une élève s'était blessée pendant une de ces stupides épreuves de sélection. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait mis au courant d'une telle chose ?!

– Au prochain incident de ce genre Rosier, vous avez l'obligation personnelle de venir me chercher. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Rosier lui lança un regard ahuri dont lui aussi avait le secret. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné par les reproches de son professeur.

– Bien sûr, professeur !

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Trois jours à la tête d'une maison soi-disant prestigieuse et pas un élève disposé à faire preuve d'un peu de jugeote.

– Et alors, vous avez une solution pour notre problème de…

– Et comment serais-je qui, parmi les élèves de Serpentard, serait susceptible de passer avec brio vos épreuves de sélection ? coupa sèchement Severus en roulant très distinctement des yeux. Suis-je professeur de vol, monsieur Rosier ?

– Non, vous êtes professeur de potion, monsieur, lui répondit candidement ce garçon de 17 ans, qui faisait presque deux fois sa taille.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour demander de l'aide à l'Univers. Il était épuisé, débordé et à bout de nerfs, les pieds dans trois couches de désordre indescriptible et ce gamin venait solliciter son aide pour une improbable question d'ordre sportive.

La phrase que lui avait lancée Slughorn, juste avant son départ à la retraite, résonnait en écho dans sa tête.

Je vous souhaite bon courage et bonne chance, mon garçon…

Oui... Si Severus avait acquis la certitude qu'il ne manquait pas de courage – oh que non, il n'en manquait pas ! –, la vie lui avait appris que la chance lui faisait généralement défaut.

Pris en tenaille entre une pyramide de vieux chaudrons et une pile de caisse en bois qui, il le redoutait bien, ne tarderait pas de s'écrouler sur des bocaux remplis de mucus de veracrasse, Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre, au jeune Rosier, un très laconique :

– Je verrai ce que je peux faire…

Ainsi, le garçon le remercia d'un très gratifiant :

– Si vous trouvez quelqu'un qui peut faire l'affaire, n'hésitez pas à me l'envoyer.

Et il prit aussitôt congé.

Maintenant, Severus n'avait pas le choix, il devrait trouver rapidement une solution à ce stupide problème, afin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille et avancer sereinement dans l'organisation de son espace de travail. S'il devait recevoir les gens dans une telle pagaille jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, le jeune professeur qu'il était en subirait sûrement les moqueries de ses collègues et le discrédit des élèves dont il avait la charge.

Sans attendre, il enjamba ses affaires, rependues à même le sol, pour s'élancer vers la sortie.

À cette heure de la journée, moins d'une heure après la fin des cours, il était certain de trouver Rolanda Hooch, la professeure de vol de Poudlard, dans la salle des professeurs, au rez-de-chaussée du château.

Juste avant le dîner du soir, cette dernière avait l'habitude d'y rejoindre ses collègues et amis, à qui elle faisait quotidiennement un truculent compte rendu de sa journée de travail. Et ses histoires d'élèves de première année – dont la plupart avaient déjà du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour marcher correctement – essayant de dompter des balais volants, faisaient toujours la joie de ses confrères.

Le professeur Hooch, qui faisait également office d'arbitre durant les rencontres locales de Quidditch, pouvait certainement l'aiguiller dans sa quête de candidats potentiels aux épreuves de sélection… c'était du moins ce que Severus espérait secrètement.

Et c'est avec une pointe d'amertume et le cœur plein d'espoir qu'il poussa la porte de la salle des professeurs ; jetant au passage un regard oblique aux gargouilles de pierre qui encadraient la porte et qui, comme à leur habitude, lui lançaient des sourires moqueurs.

Ainsi, il pénétra dans la vaste salle aux murs recouverts de lambris de bois foncé et à l'atmosphère austèrement feutrée et il ne tarda pas de découvrir le professeur McGonagall, le chignon impeccable, toujours tirée à quatre épingles, dans une robe vert bouteille, assise sur l'un des fauteuils prés de l'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence, elle décolla ses yeux de son exemplaire du Mensuel de la Métamorphose, pour lui demander sèchement :

– Tiens, tiens, Severus… Quel bon vent vous emmène ?

– Bonsoir, professeur, répondit Severus en insistant bien sur sa marque de politesse. Quel plaisir de vous croiser ici en cette heure aussi tardive. Je viens solliciter la bienveillance de mes confrères pour une épineuse question d'ordre sportive...

Visiblement, Severus avait piqué sa curiosité, car instantanément McGonagall abaissa la plume avec laquelle elle raturait l'article de son magazine au sujet duquel elle avait certainement des choses à redire.

– J'ai entendu dire que les épreuves de sélection de l'équipe de Serpentard s'étaient conclues de manière dramatique, fit-elle remarquer avec malice.

– Et bien, je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, lui rétorqua Severus avec une voix doucereuse.

Ses récentes noces avec Elphinstone Urquart, auxquelles Severus avait été convié au début de l'été (à son grand bonheur et à sa grande surprise !), n'avaient en rien adouci le regard méprisant qu'elle lui adressait quotidiennement. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que le mariage adoucissait les mœurs… observait que l'adage n'était visiblement pas toujours très pertinent.

Comme il était inutile de s'attarder davantage à écouter les petites mesquineries de McGonagall, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui pour s'assurer de la présence du professeur Hooch. Lorsqu'il vit la tignasse grise du professeur de vol s'agiter dans le fond de la salle, il prit cordialement congé de son ancienne professeure de métamorphose.

Il trouva alors Rolanda Hooch, assise dans un fauteuil aux côtés du professeur Chourave. Elles étaient toutes deux plongées dans une gaie et amusante conversation qui, visiblement, n'avait pas un grand intérêt pour leur troisième collègue.

Et lorsqu'elles le virent s'approcher, les deux femmes lui adressèrent un aimable sourire.

– Ah, Severus ! s'exclama le professeur Chourave. Depuis la rentrée, nous ne vous voyons pas beaucoup traîner par ici…

– Bonsoir, mesdames, lança-t-il poliment. Effectivement, mon installation dans l'ancien bureau du professeur Slughorn est un peu plus longue que prévu. Ne voyez en rien cela comme une désertion.

– Bien sûr que non , Severus ! rétorqua Chourave en riant. Nous comprenons parfaitement, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Vous voilà directeur de maison, maintenant, alors nous nous doutons bien que cette rentrée doit être un peu éprouvante pour vous…

Severus était touché par les remarques bienveillantes de son ancienne professeure de botanique qui, avec son visage rond et enjoué, était aux antipodes du professeur McGonagall.

Le professeur Chourave avait toujours fait preuve d'une profonde gentillesse à son égard et encore aujourd'hui, il lui en était reconnaissant. En plus de lui avoir donné le goût de la botanique durant sa scolarité, il fallait bien admettre que cette femme était l'une des rares adultes de Poudlard à ne pas faire de différence entre les élèves des différentes maisons…

Mais ne souhaitant pas s'attirer un excès de compassion de sa part, Severus préféra ne pas poursuivre le récit de ses mésaventures de professeur novice. Alors, en guise de réponse, il s'efforça de s'en tenir à un sourire.

– J'ai pris l'initiative de quitter mes cachots pour venir ici, car je souhaitais m'entretenir très brièvement avec vous, professeur Hooch, dit-il en se tournant vers le professeur de vol qui le fixait avec des yeux pétillants de curiosité.

– Avec moi ? demanda le professeur Hooch surprise par cette soudaine marque d'intérêt. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Severus ?

Severus ne savait par où commencer. En outre, il hésita à parler trop ouvertement des déboires de l'équipe de la maison Serpentard, sachant que Minerva McGonagall, elle-même directrice de la maison Gryffondor, se tenait juste derrière lui, écoutant probablement leur conversation avec grande attention.

En grande passionnée de Quidditch – et surtout en grande compétitrice –, il se doutait bien qu'elle laissait toujours traîner une oreille lorsqu'un directeur de maison devait faire face à ce genre de problème, et qu'il en discutait ouvertement avec ses collègues.

– Et bien… hésita Severus qui jetait discrètement un coup œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de McGonagall. Figurez-vous que l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard est à la recherche d'un nouvel attrapeur.

– Ah oui ! J'ai entendu parler de l'accident de la jeune Hamilton; mais apparemment, rien de grave, elle s'en remettra vite, lança le professeur de vol avec son habituelle spontanéité.

Severus se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de destiner un juron à cet idiot de Rosier qui n'avait pas trouvé judicieux de le prévenir de cet accident. Maintenant, il avait la certitude qu'à Poudlard, à part lui, tout le monde était au courant de cette histoire.

– Oui, elle retrouvera l'usage de sa main d'ici quatre à cinq semaines, d'après l'infirmière, ajouta Severus en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour se donner de la contenance. Le problème étant que les épreuves de sélection n'ont pas eu un résultat très concluant, dirais-je… ajouta-t-il en abaissant légèrement la voix. De fait, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander conseil, professeur.

À ces mots, Rolanda Hooch parut perplexe. Visiblement, elle ne voyait pas bien comment elle pouvait lui être utile.

– Oh, je vois, lança le professeur Chourave avec un petit hochement de tête compatissant. Vous pensez que Rolanda pourrait vous aider à trouver des candidats potentiels, dans la mesure où elle a une idée des compétences en matière de vol des élèves ?

– C'est tout à fait à quoi je pensais, répondit Severus, en remerciant silencieusement son ancienne professeure de botanique de comprendre parfaitement sa logique.

Il se doutait bien que le professeur Chourave – qui était directrice de la maison Poufsouffle – avait dû lui aussi faire face à des problèmes similaires.

– Mais je donne mes leçons seulement qu'aux premières années, Severus, rétorqua Rolanda Hooch. Un poste d'attrapeur, à cet age, vous n'y pensez pas ? Même pour un jeune Serpentard, ça relèverait de l'exploit.

Severus entendit très distinctement McGonagall émettre un petit rire moqueur dans son dos.

– Je sais bien, professeur, assura Severus en essayant de conserver un certain flegme. Je me disais que peu être, au cours des années précédentes, un élève vous aurait montré de fabuleuses dispositions pour le vol.

– Mais bien voler est-il suffisant pour être un bon attrapeur ? demanda naïvement Chourave.

– Sûrement pas ! lança dédaigneusement McGonagall du fond de son fauteuil.

Severus l'avait bien anticipé, elle avait mis de côté les stupides corrections de son magazine pour suivre leur conversation avec la plus grande attention.

– Merci pour cette remarque, professeur McGonagall, salua Severus en se retournant vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire glacé. Effectivement, professeur Chourave, poursuivit-il d'un ton faussement dégagé, il m'est d'avis qu'un bon attrapeur se doit de posséder une certaine adresse. Mais comme je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment de faire passer des tests de dextérité à tous les élèves de ma maison, je commence donc par aller au plus simple.

Le professeur Hooch, toujours assise sur son fauteuil, croisa alors les jambes et posa une main sur son menton. Visiblement, elle essayait de fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour trouver, parmi les élèves à qui elle avait enseigné le vol, une perle qui aurait échappé à ce crétin de capitaine.

– Un jeune qui aurait des aptitudes pour le vol… marmonnait-elle en fronçant les sourcils ; qui aurait à peu près les yeux en face des trous et qui saurait se servir de ses deux mains… Laissez-moi réfléchir, un peu… ; et qui ne ferait pas encore partie de l'équipe Serpentard, je présume …?

– C'est bien cela, répondit Severus d'une voix éteinte, perdant déjà espoir à l'écoute de cette terrifiante énumération de qualité requise pour prétendre à un poste d'attrapeur.

– Mon pauvre Severus, dit alors Chourave en lui lançant un regard compatissant tout en agitant ses petites mains dodues et noires de terres. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que ces histoires de Quidditch peuvent paraître un peu exaspérantes… surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune appétence pour ce sport.

Severus lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Il se demandait bien quand il avait précisé qu'il n'aimait pas le Quidditch.

– Ah ! s'écria Hooch en pointant son index vers le haut. J'ai peut-être la personne qu'il vous faut !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à contredire le dernier commentaire de Chourave, il préféra laisser couler, car visiblement, la professeure de vol était peut-être sur le point de trouver une solution à son problème plus rapidement que prévu.

– Il y a quelques années, je me souviens avoir été très impressionnée par une jeune fille de chez vous, lui confia Hooch en posant son menton sur le dos de sa main. Je me souviens très distinctement que la petite sœur Egerton… ah, quel est son prénom déjà ? Emily ?

– Amelia, peut-être...? demanda Severus d'un ton trahissant une certaine perplexité.

– Oui, c'est ça, Amelia ! Amelia Egerton !

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Severus entendit aussitôt McGonagall se fendre d'un nouveau petit rire moqueur.

– Vous vous souvenez peut-être de son grand frère, Altaïr ? lui demanda Hooch. Il avait quelques années de plus que vous, Severus.

\- Parfaitement, dit-il en tentant de cacher son malaise.

– Il jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Serpantard et il était loin d'être mauvais, précisa Hooch en se redressant.

– Maintenant que vous le dites, Rolanda, ajouta Chourave en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Je me souviens qu'à une certaine époque, ce garçon a donné du fil à retordre à ses adversaires de Poufsouffle.

– Et bien visiblement, il ne s'est pas privé pour donner aussi des leçons de vol à sa petite sœur ! dit Hooch d'une voix amusée. Parce que, croyez-moi, lors de son premier cours, cette gamine savait déjà faire des loopings avec son balai entre les jambes. Ce qui en soi, relève de l'exploit.

– Voyez-vous ça ?! lança Severus en essayant de contenir sa stupeur.

– Mais enfin, c'est une blague, s'indigna McGonagal de l'autre bout de la salle. Si vous parvenez à faire de cette jeune fille une attrapeuse passablement douée, je veux bien me faire pousser de petites ailes dans le dos à ma prochaine métamorphose, Severus !

Severus se retourna pour lui décocher un regard ostensiblement mauvais. Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle ? Avait-elle l'intention de donner son avis à tout bout de champ, sous prétexte qu'il demandait conseil à quelqu'un à propos du Quidditch ?

– Je vous assure Minerva que je n'exagère en rien les talents de voltigeuse de cette petite, lui rétorqua aussitôt Hooch. En règle générale, à la première leçon, les gosses ont déjà du mal à faire décoller leurs balais du sol, Je suis sûre que cette gamine chevauche des balais volants depuis qu'elle sait marcher.

Bien que Severus ne s'imaginait pas bien Amelia Egerton sur un balai volant au beau milieu d'un stade de Quidditch, il s'efforça de mettre de côté ses à priori sur la jeune fille pour se conformer à l'avis de son professeur de vol.

– Ne dit-on pas que la famille Egerton possède une propriété de plus d'une centaine hectare, à l'abri des regards moldus ? dit Chourave d'une voix enthousiaste. L'endroit parfait pour apprendre à un enfant à voler sur un balai !

– C'est fort possible, répondit Hooch qui semblait toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Le plus jeune frère – car l'aîné était… comment dirais-je… un peu plus cérébral (et elle insista particulièrement sur ce mot) – n'était pas mauvais au Quidditch, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Il a fait les belles heures de l'équipe Serpentard, il y a quelques années ! Jusqu'au jour où il s'est aperçu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de jouer au Quidditch pour attirer l'attention des jolies filles…

– Je me souviens qu'il était effectivement très joli garçon ! s'exclama Chourave avec un sourire espiègle. Et un peu tête brûlée !

Severus se sentait un peu de trop dans cette conversation qui commençait légèrement à digresser. Si on en venait à donner son appréciation personnelle sur le physique des jeunes joueurs de Quidditch, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir regagner son bureau de si tôt.

– Altaïr Egerton était batteur, non pas attrapeur, précisa McGonagall sur un ton presque indigné. Et si vous songez à faire de cette jeune fille une joueuse de Quidditch, Severus, il faudrait faire en sorte d'autoriser le vol sur dos de cheval ailé pour le prochain tournoi des Quatre Maisons !

– Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Minerva ? demanda Chourave. Parce qu'elle a ce petit côté précieux, c'est cela ?

– Mais enfin Pomona, s'indigna une nouvelle fois la grande experte du Quidditch et de la Métamorphose, qui ne se privait pas non plus de juger les gens sur les apparences visiblement. Soyons sérieux une seconde ! Severus nous demande notre avis - -

– Je consultais l'avis du professeur Hooch, en vérité, coupa sèchement Severus, qui commençait sérieusement à s'agacer des interruptions incessantes de McGonagall.

– Mais voyons, Minerva ! s'exclama Hooch, dont les pupilles de ses yeux dorés se rétractaient étrangement sur sa collègue. Pourquoi êtes-vous si stupéfaite par ce que j'avance ? Je vous dis que cette enfant sait parfaitement voler, et comme nous venons de le démontrer à l'instant avec Pamona, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela.

– Et en quoi savoir voler constitue la seule et unique faculté requise pour pourvoir à un poste d'attrapeur ? demanda McGonagall sur un ton arrogant. Que faites-vous de l'adresse ? De la rapidité ? Cette enfant est très mignonne, je ne le cache pas, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit en rien disposée à faire une bonne attrapeuse. Enfin, chères amies, ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux, nous parlons d'Amelia Egerton, que Horace Slughorn surnommait Princesse Amelia et qui fait pousser des fleurs dans son piano !

Severus avait l'impression d'être pris en tenaille entre ses trois femmes qui, se connaissant depuis des années, se permettaient de débattre si vivement sur un sujet aussi futile. Il était à la fois fasciné par la tournure de cette conversation, mais aussi légèrement déconcerté.

– Et bien justement, Minerva ! s'écria Hooch, en pointant du doigt sa collègue toujours assise de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle sait jouer du piano ! Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu de la bouche d'Horace, elle est plutôt douée. Ce qui signifie qu'elle est agile de ses mains ! Que dites-vous de ça !?

Rolanda Hooch, visiblement très fière de son raisonnement, bomba légèrement la poitrine en s'enfonçant sur son fauteuil.

Severus ne savait pas quoi ajouter de plus à cela, pensant mettre de l'huile sur le feu de ce débat qui commençait, à son humble avis, à traîner un peu en longueur

Si Hooch disait que la fille Egerton ferait peut-être l'affaire, pourquoi McGonagall avait quelques choses à redire à cela ? Il ne s'agissait pas de son équipe, après tout.

Et puis, cette façon de juger cette enfant de manière si…

– … Gryffondor … marmonna-t-il à lui-même, en prenant soin de ne pas se faire entendre par ces collègues. Un comportement digne de la maison Gryffondor, tiens...

Effectivement, il avait du mal à s'imaginer Amelia Egerton en championne de Quidditch. Il était peut-être plus facile pour lui de la voir jouer des sonates romantiques sous le clair de lune, dans un décor de forêt enchantée, plutôt que zigzagant dans les airs à la poursuite d'un Vif d'Or.

Mais si Hooch la sentait compétente pour ce poste, alors pourquoi pas tenter le coup ? Dans tous les cas, il ne l'imposerait jamais de force au capitaine de l'équipe et elle devrait naturellement passer les épreuves de sélection comme les autres candidats.

– Figurez-vous que l'autre nuit, Elphinstone regardait le ciel par la fenêtre de notre chambre et il a cru voir Amelia Egerton, chevauchant une licorne, elle-même portée dans les airs par une centaine de papillons blancs et escortée par toute une armée de fée, volant en direction du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard ! lança brusquement McGonagall, un sourire satisfait collé sur le visage. En observant la scène, dans le doute, il a fait un vœu !

Mais pourquoi en rajoutait-elle une couche, bon sang ?

Severus fulminait silencieusement de colère après cette pitoyable plaisanterie qui se voulait certainement très drôle, racontée avec un si grand mépris qu'il en avait encore la chair de poule.

Il savait bien que cette vieille harpie était obsédée par le Quidditch, depuis que le Cognard qu'elle s'était pris dans les côtes l'avait obligé de remiser son balai aux vestiaires, mais ça ne lui donnait pas la légitimité de dénigrer une de ses élèves de cette façon !

Atterré par la méchanceté de McGonagall, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi les femmes étaient elles si cruelles entre elles.

– Voyons, Minerva… dit le professeur Chourave très amusée par la petite histoire de sa vieille amie. Comme tu peux être mauvaise langue, parfois !

Même Hooch ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était peut-être une façon de clore définitivement ce misérable débat en lui laissant le dernier mot.

Mais Severus n'était pas du tout du même avis. Il était furieux par l'attitude puérile de cette femme, qui était censée être professeur de surcroît !

Il savait bien qu'en plus de remettre en cause les qualités de cette jeune fille, McGonagall devait estimer qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur pour trouver une solution à un problème lié au Quidditch.

Et oui, contrairement à elle, Severus n'avait jamais été un prestigieux joueur du dimanche ! Il n'avait jamais eu la chance inouïe de consacrer quatre ans de sa scolarité à faire mumuse sur un balai, devant les yeux ébahis de tous ses camarades de Gryffondor ! Peut-être que si ça avait été le cas, aujourd'hui il se permettrait de lancer, lui aussi, des remarques venimeuses sur des élèves qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Lorsque Severus se rendit compte qu'il jetait à McGonagal un regard haineux depuis près d'une minute, il essaya de recouvrer ses esprits. Il inspira, puis expira deux fois et après s'être retourné vers Hooch et Chourave, il lança un très sobre :

– Mesdames, je vous remercie pour vos précieux conseils. Je suis certain qu'ils me seront très utiles. Quant à vous, professeur McGonagal, je vous donne rendez-vous dans trois semaines, pour la prochaine rencontre. Vous aurez sans doute la joie de découvrir notre nouvel attrapeur et je ne manquerai pas, cette fois-ci, de vous demander votre avis à ce sujet.

McGonagall lui adressa un sourire si arrogant que, fou de rage, Severus manqua de faire exploser à distance la tasse de thé qui était posée sous son nez.

– J'espère que vous parviendrez à trouver une solution, Severus, dit affectueusement le professeur Chourave, voyant peut-être le nuage de colère qui devait planer au dessus de sa tête.

– Sur ce, je vous souhaite une belle soirée mesdames, conclut Severus sur un ton flegmatique, je retourne vaquer à mes occupations.

Et, il prit la direction de la sortie, la tête haute, sans un regard pour McGonagall qui s'était replongée dans son magazine, soufflant nonchalamment dans sa tasse de thé déjà tiède depuis belle lurette, comme pour se donner de la contenance.

Mais c'est en ouvrant la porte qu'il entendit une voix sucrée lui adresser un dernier mot :

– Bon courage et surtout bonne chance, Severus !

Ainsi, il referma la porte derrière lui, avec comme dernière image de la salle des professeurs, le petit sourire en coin de Minerva McGonagall.

À peine avait-il mis un pied hors de la pièce, qu'il remarqua, tout au bout du hall de l'entrée, le garçon Hamilton, qui se trouvait être, par chance, Préfet en Chef de la maison Serpentard. Appuyé nonchalamment contre un des piliers de la voûte encadrant la Grande Porte, il était visiblement très occupé à faire la cour à sa petite amie qui le regardait avec des yeux énamourés.

De fait, Severus n'eut aucune pitié de s'immiscer dans leur conversation pour lui demander un service.

– Hamilton ! lança-t-il d'une voix tonnante vers l'autre côté du hall. Vous allez me trouver Minerva- euh, Amelia Egerton et me l'envoyer dans mon bureau !

Le jeune homme eut un sursaut en entendant son nom résonner dans le Grand Hall. Sa petite amie, très concentrée à se tortiller les cheveux, se retourna en lançant à Severus un regard noir, à quoi il répliqua une expression de mépris total .

– Amelia Egerton, monsieur ? demanda Hamilton. Mais je ne sais pas où elle se trouve en ce moment !

– Et bien, cherchez-la, rétorqua sèchement Severus, allez voir – je ne sais pas, moi – à la bibliothèque !

– Mais monsieur…gémit aussitôt le garçon. Et si elle n'est pas à la bibliothèque ?

Severus poussa un profond soupir.

– Et bien, improvisez ! Vous êtes préfet, non ? On a bien dû vous épingler ce badge sur votre robe parce que vous avez un peu plus qu'un demi-cerveau dans la tête.

Le garçon soupira à son tour, avec un air faussement abattu. Il jeta un regard désabusé à sa petite amie, certainement dans l'intention de s'attirer sa compassion, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attiser davantage la mauvaise humeur de Severus.

– Allez me la chercher tout de suite, vous finirez cette passionnante conversation plus tard ! lança-t-il sur un ton de profond agacement. Et pendant que je vous tiens, comment se porte votre sœur ?

– Elle va très bien, professeur, répondit Hamilton sur un ton presque condescendant. D'après madame Pomfresh, elle devrait en avoir pour quatre à cinq - -

– Oui oui, c'est bon, je sais, je sais ! coupa Severus qui commençait sincèrement à saturer du récit de cette histoire. Et je remarque aussi que vous n'êtes pas venu me prévenir de cet incident, Hamilton ! La prochaine fois que j'apprends que vous êtes au courant d'un accident de ce genre sans m'en avoir averti, je peux vous assurer que je vous ferai gober votre insigne de préfets, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le garçon fit un pas en arrière et déglutit. À la seconde d'après, il courait déjà dans l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, en direction de la bibliothèque.

Severus se retrouva seul avec la jeune fille qui était visiblement subjuguée par la réactivité de son petit ami.

Puis, sans lui accorder un salut ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, il prit le chemin des cachots, pour regagner son bureau.


	15. Chapitre 7 - partie 2

**CHAPITRE 7 - partie 2**

 _Severus_

* * *

Vingt minutes après son retour dans les sous-sols du château, Severus – qui désespérait de ne pas avancer plus vite dans le rangement de sa bibliothèque –, entendit taper à la porte de son bureau.

– C'est pas trop tôt, siffla-t-il, alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter depuis déjà dix minutes de l'arrivée de la fille Egerton.

D'un geste sec, il pointa sa baguette, qu'il tenait déjà dans sa main, vers la porte qui s'ouvrit si brusquement qu'elle manqua de sortir de ses gonds.

C'est alors qu'il vit soudain apparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir, le visage blême d'Amelia Egerton, figée dans son uniforme vert, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

À la vision de cette enfant, pétrifiée par le BAM ! qu'avait produit le claquement, Severus regretta instantanément ce geste malheureux.

Dans la mesure où il devait potentiellement convaincre cette jeune fille, d'un naturel craintif, d'intégrer une équipe de Quidditch, il lui fallait jouer sur du velours. Après tout, il se souvenait parfaitement de la tournure de leur dernière conversation, d'il y a six mois en arrière, au fin fond de ce cachot sordide, et il espérait secrètement qu'elle ne lui tienne pas trop rigueur des méchancetés qu'il lui avait jetées à la figure, après lui avoir honnêtement avoué sa présence au tribunal magique.

À cet instant, Severus maudissait légèrement son caractère impulsif, car s'il s'était donné l'objectif de devenir un directeur de maison responsable et dévoué ainsi qu'un professeur impliqué dans son travail, il devait s'interdire de paraître trop violent aux yeux de ses élèves.

Comme la jeune fille le dévisageait depuis une dizaine de secondes avec horreur, sans même oser remuer un cil, il lui pria gentiment de rentrer :

– Miss Egerton, dit sèchement Severus sur un ton qui se voulait être aimable, je vois que notre Préfet en Chef n'a pas traîné pour vous mettre la main dessus !

La jeune Egerton, visiblement peu rassurée par cette inopinée convocation dans le bureau de son directeur de maison, resta toujours aussi muette, comme paralysée.

Alors, dans l'intention de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Severus décida de mettre entre parenthèses son habituel sens de l'humour caustique.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille se décida à rompre le silence.

– Vous… vous m'avez fait demander, professeur ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix étranglée.

– Tout à fait, répondit Severus, qui mit de coté sa pile de livres triés par ordre alphabétique pour s'avancer vers elle. Je vous en pris, entrez donc ! Et, ne faites pas attention au désordre.

La jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas peu assurée. Une fois franchie la porte du bureau, elle la referma consciencieusement derrière elle et enjamba élégamment une rangée de caisse en bois posée à même le sol.

Severus observa avec beaucoup d'attention ce fugace déplacement, pour essayer de détecter le moindre signe de « dextérité ». Mais la voir faire son petit saut de biche par-dessus son stock de champignons vénéneux ne le rassura pas beaucoup.

– Assaillez-vous donc, Miss Egerton, dit-il en l'invitant d'un geste de la main à prendre place sur un fauteuil face à son bureau, dont l'assise était pratiquement ensevelie sous une tonne de livres.

Severus remarqua que la jeune fille jetait des coups d'œil discrets aux quatre coins de la pièce, tout en s'appliquant à ne pas trop montrer son sentiment de malaise à la vue du désordre qui l'entourait. Elle s'avança vers le fauteuil, posa ses yeux sur la pile de livres qui y était posée, puis jeta un regard désarmé à Severus qui s'apprêtait à prendre place derrière son bureau.

– Oui, oui, vous pouvez poser ça par terre, Miss Egerton, lui rétorqua aussitôt Severus. Ils ne tomberont pas plus bas ! Pardonnez le désordre, comme vous le voyez, je suis encore en plein rangement.

– Avez-vous besoin d'aide, professeur ? demanda la jeune fille, tout en s'asseyant.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

Severus n'avait pas anticipé cette demande de la jeune fille. Surpris, mais surtout touché par sa délicate intention, il jugea bon de la remercier :

« Euh… non, non, s'empressa-t-il de lui répondre. Je pense pouvoir y parvenir tout seul très rapidement. Mais c'est très aimable de votre part, Miss Egerton.

La jeune fille lui adressa à son tour un regard plein d'étonnements, provoqué, sans doute, par la si soudaine courtoisie de Severus.

Ensuite, elle se redressa sur son siège et son visage parut moins anxieux.

Encore une fois, Severus ne savait par où commencer. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour inciter cette jeune fille – qui avait tout de la petite fille modèle, à des années-lumière d'une joueuse de Quidditch –, à tenter sa chance aux sélections, en vue de décrocher le poste d'attrapeur de son équipe ?

Plus il la regardait, avec ses minuscules mains sagement croisées sur ses jambes, plus son sentiment de panique grandissait dans son esprit.

– Je vous ai fait venir, Miss Egerton, dit Severus en s'efforçant d'employer un ton cordial, pour vous demander… Dites-moi, aimez-vous le Quidditch ?

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se haussèrent aussitôt de surprise.

– Le Quidditch ? s'enquit-elle étonnée.

– Parfaitement, le Quidditch, répondit Severus avec un hochement de tête concis.

– Et bien… Oui, professeur… comme tout le monde, je présume.

À la réponse pour le moins déconcertante de la jeune Egerton, Severus heurta accidentellement avec le bout de sa chaussure un des quatre pieds son bureau, produisant un bruit sourd qui fit brusquement sursauter la jeune fille.

– Savez-vous que l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Serpentard est à la recherche d'un nouvel attrapeur ? demanda Severus, en se contorsionnant négligemment pour se masser le bout du pied, tout en essayant de conserver une certaine dignité.

– Et bien… oui, professeur, répondit la jeune fille qui faisait mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la maladresse de son professeur. J'ai cru le comprendre, compte tenu de l'accident de la petite sœur de...

– Oui, oui, un regrettable accident, coupa sèchement Severus qui n'avait pas du tout envie de revenir sur cette histoire, alors qu'il était supposé convaincre une jeune fille de pratiquer un sport à risque. Mais vous savez, tout le monde peut se casser une jambe au sot du lit, comme on dit !

Lorsque Severus s'entendit prononcer cette stupide remarque, il eut une violente envie de se coller une gifle. Pourquoi devait-il sortir des stupidités pareilles, dans un moment aussi délicat ?

Mais, à son grand étonnement… il entendit un petit rire discret sortir de la bouche d'Amelia Egerton.

La jeune fille avait incliné son visage vers l'avant, pour masquer avec sa main droite son visage amusé.

– Professeur, ne m'en voulait pas, mais je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour ça, lança-t-elle sur un ton étonnamment enjoué.

– Mais le professeur Hooch m'a certifié que vos prouesses sur un balai sont épatantes !

– Le professeur Hooch ?

– Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Étant à la recherche de candidats potentiels pour le poste d'attrapeur, je suis allé lui demander conseil. Et elle m'a parlé spontanément de vous, Miss Egerton.

– C'est très gentil à elle, rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

– Vous arrive-t-il encore de voler ? demanda Severus, curieux de savoir si les pressentiments de Hooch s'avéraient être exacts.

– Et bien… Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de pratiquer le vol, professeur, répondit la jeune fille avec timidité. Mais j'aime beaucoup voler. Lorsque je suis en vacance, dans notre propriété à l'abri des regards, j'essaye de pratiquer afin de ne pas trop perdre la main. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être la bonne personne… désolée, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard empli de tristesse.

Severus était perplexe. Il observait cette jeune fille, assise face à lui, tête baissée, prononcer ces paroles qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle lui cachait les véritables raisons de son refus ?

Le problème était relatif à sa constitution physique ? Se pensait-elle trop frêle pour pratiquer un sport parfois brutal, aux côtés de garçons qui pouvaient faire trois fois sa taille ?

Effectivement, en l'observant de si près, elle n'avait rien d'une athlète de haut niveau. Des épaules menues, des mains minuscules, elle avait plus l'ossature d'une danseuse étoile que d'un Cygnus Rosier. Pourtant, Severus savait bien qu'en matière de Quidditch, une jeune fille fluette pouvait être tout aussi performante qu'un garçon qui faisait le triple de sa carrure. Le Quidditch était un sport de sorciers et, bien heureusement, il faisait tout autant la part belle aux femmes qu'aux hommes.

Pour tenter de mettre au clair cette délicate question de complexe d'infériorité, Severus tenta une approche déguisée :

– Savez-vous que ma mère, au cours de sa scolarité, était capitaine de l'équipe de Bavboules de Poudlard ?

Severus se leva brusquement et contourna son fauteuil pour lancer un coup d'œil par la fenêtre immergée dans le lac, afin de se donner des airs faussement détachés. Dans le reflet vert d'eau qui ondulait sur la vitre, il voyait le regard d'Amelia Egerton le fixer avec attention.

– De Bavboules ?

– Tout à fait… répondit Severus. Un jeu réellement passionnant, si on est peu sensible aux odeurs pestilentielles ! Ce qui me semble ne pas être votre cas, Miss Egerton.

La jeune fille sourit. Tout comme lui, elle devait se souvenir du petit accident survenu durant l'un des cours de potions de l'année précédente.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, professeur, dit-elle en riant doucement.

– Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous parle de cela ?

– Un peu, je dois l'avouer, professeur, lui répondit-elle avec franchise.

– Ma mère, qui se prénommait Eileen Prince…

– Votre mère s'appelait Eileen Prince ? demanda-t-elle spontanément. Quel joli nom !

Severus riait intérieurement de la candeur de cette jeune fille. Effectivement, un nom pareil devait sans nul doute l'émerveiller.

– Oui, effectivement, elle avait un très joli nom… ajouta Severus.

Il ne put s'empêcher, lui aussi, de sourire à l'évocation du nom de jeune fille de sa mère et de l'absurdité que prenait la tournure cette conversation.

– Donc, ma mère, disais-je, était capitaine de l'équipe de Bavboule de Poudlard. Elle a remporté de nombreuses compétitions et elle en était très fière. Pourtant, alors que j'étais petit garçon, je me souviens parfaitement qu'elle me disait souvent son regret de ne s'être jamais essayée au Quidditch.

– Vraiment ? demanda-elle intriguée.

– Oui, répondit Severus. Voyez-vous, elle avait… comment dirai-je… une sorte de complexe d'infériorité par rapport à sa constitution. Elle devait se trouver bien trop frêle pour se frotter à ce sport. Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'est-ce pas regrettable ?

Amelia Egerton inclina son visage et esquissa un sourire. Les pommettes rosies, elle semblait parfaitement voir où voulait en venir son professeur.

– Monsieur, répondit-elle, c'est effectivement dommage si elle avait ce regret, je le conçois parfaitement. Mais avec tout le respect que je porte pour votre maman, je pense que ma situation est un peu différente…

– Ah bon ? demanda Severus en se retournant brusquement vers elle. Différente en quoi ?

– Et bien votre mère… était une sorcière, dit-elle avec beaucoup de retenue, en serrant ses deux poings contre ses genoux. Une sorcière… comment dirais-je… issue d'une famille de sorciers… Ne le prenez pas mal, professeur !

Severus ne comprenait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Tout en essayant de masquer sa perplexité, il s'assit à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

– De quoi parlez-vous, Miss Egerton ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

– Je pensais que, par chance, le professeur Slughorn vous aurait parlé de la petite particularité de ma famille… rétorqua-t-elle en gardant le visage baissé. Chez moi… les jeunes filles ne peuvent pas jouer aux Bavboules et encore moins au Quidditch… Disons que…

Severus se redressa lentement sur son fauteuil, tout en observant avec attention l'attitude empruntée de cette jeune fille qui tentait difficilement d'expliquer ce si curieux point de détail de son éducation. Il ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir… Du moins, il ne préférait pas comprendre. Si, ce à quoi il pensait s'avérait être exact, le malaise ne tarderait pas à survenir.

– Et puis-je savoir pourquoi... ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton peu assuré.

– Professeur, sincèrement, je pense ne pas être la bonne personne…

– Mais enfin, coupa Severus, expliquez-moi ?

– Je pense que mes frères ne seraient pas d'accord, professeur.

– Et puis-je savoir en quoi ça leur poserait problème que leur sœur s'essaye au Quidditch ?

À la question de Severus, la jeune fille soupira. Visiblement, pour une raison mystérieuse, il lui était éprouvant de formuler les explications.

Il eut un silence gêné, alors qu'elle sentait le regard de son professeur la fixer avec des yeux interloqués. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle se résolut à répondre :

– À cause des blessures, professeur… Des bleus, des cicatrices…

Severus était totalement atterré. Il s'attendait à tous, sauf à une réponse aussi répugnante, aussi abjecte.

– Miss Egerton, dit-il fermement tout en abaissant sa voix, regardez-moi s'il vous plaît !

La jeune fille s'exécuta docilement. Elle releva lentement son visage, ses joues étaient écarlates.

– Maintenant, puis-je savoir pourquoi vos frères se préoccupent de ce genre de chose ?

– Professeur… dit-elle avec une voix traînante. Je vous avoue que je suis un peu gênée de vous parler de ça…

– Et pourquoi ressentez-vous cette gêne ? demanda Severus qui se devait d'insister. Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

La jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois. Severus voyait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un soupir d'agacement ou d'arrogance, comme on lui avait lancé tout au long de cette éprouvante après-midi. Non, il s'en doutait. Plutôt, il le savait. Les soupirs d'Amelia Egerton exprimaient l'embarras. L'embarras qu'une jeune fille ressent quand elle est confrontée à des questions d'ordres personnelles et intimes.

– Voyez-vous, professeur, dit-elle enfin, d'une toute petite voix, si je devais me blesser et marquer mon corps avec des cicatrices… Cela poserait un problème pour…

– Pour ? demanda Severus avec la ferme intention d'entendre le fin mot de cette histoire.

– Peut-être que… j'aurai plus de difficultés à trouver un mari… Il est important pour mes frères que je conserve l'intégrité… de mon corps.

– Mais quel age avez-vous, Miss Egerton ?

– J'ai 16 ans, professeur, répondit-elle docilement.

– Et pourquoi une jeune fille de 16 ans doit-elle se préoccuper de ce genre de question ?

La jeune fille déglutit. Visiblement, elle savait parfaitement que toutes ces injonctions n'avaient aucun sens et qu'elles étaient totalement indécentes.

Si Severus avait l'impression d'être sur le pas de la porte du musée des horreurs en écoutant les explications de cette jeune fille, il était un peu rassuré en constatant qu'elle trouvait, malgré tout, sa situation anormale.

– Vous savez, dit-il en s'assurant de ne pas paraître trop choqué par ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, ce genre de traditions moldues ne me sont pas inconnues. Mon père était un moldu.

– Vraiment ? demanda à nouveau la jeune fille, visiblement surprise par cette confession.

– Oui, ma mère était issue d'une famille de sorcier et elle a ensuite épousé un moldu. Donc, croyez-moi, je crois être bien placé pour comprendre les différences culturelles entre moldus et sorciers et notamment sur ce genre de questions.

– Je m'en doute, monsieur… acquiesça la jeune fille en souriant tristement.

– Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, nous ne sommes ici ni chez les moldus, ni chez vos frères, mais bien à Poudlard. Et à Poudlard, les jeunes filles de 16 ans ont le droit de pratiquer le Quidditch et toutes les activités qui leur plaisent.

Amelia Egerton ne put s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant le propos, quelque peu pompeux et un brin utopique que Severus venait de déclamer. On aurait dit un extrait choisi d'un discourt de rentrée des classes de Dumbledore.

Mais en voyant le beau visage de cette enfant réagir de cette façon, il se permit de lui poser une dernière question qui lui semblait essentielle.

– Et vous, Miss Egerton, seriez-vous heureuse de jouer au Quidditch ?

– J'adorerai, professeur ! répondit-elle avec une fraîcheur dans la voix qui ne lui avait jamais connu.

– Et bien, je crois que tout est dit ! conclut Severus.

– Mais, monsieur, rétorqua-t-elle un peu paniquée par ce si soudain retournement de situation, je suis obligée de demander à mes frères avant de prendre une telle décision ! Comprenez-vous, si je ne leur demande pas la permission, je ne pourrai jamais…

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occuperai de ça personnellement...

– Mais, monsieur, coupa-t-elle sur un ton affolé, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas que…

– Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, rétorqua Severus qui avait déjà tout prévu, ne pensez pas que je suis un imbécile, miss Egerton ! Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il se passerait si j'intervenais directement aux prés d'un de vos frères.

– Un imbécile ? dit-elle en inclinant adorablement sa tête sur la droite. Je n'oserai jamais penser cela de vous, professeur !

Severus s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil et croisa ses grandes mains osseuses sur son ventre, tout en adressant à la jeune fille un regard malicieux.

– Il me semble que votre frère, le juge (et il insista bien sur ce mot) est assez proche du professeur Dumbledore ?

À ces mots, la jeune fille fit un petit bond sur son siège et un petit sourire amusé apparut sur son visage.

– Vous n'oseriez pas ?

– Je vais me gêner… dit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

– Professeur ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

– En sortant, vous irez trouver Rosier, le capitaine de l'équipe et vous lui demanderez de vous faire passer un test d'aptitude pour le poste d'attrapeur. S'il est concluant, vous lui direz de venir me trouver le plus vite possible et je me charge du reste. Qu'en dites-vous ?

La jeune fille eut un petit rire gêné, mais sous la mèche de cheveux argentée qui venait de tomber sur son front, Severus voyait bien ses grands yeux bleus pétiller d'excitation.

– J'en dis que j'en serai ravie, professeur ! rétorqua-t-elle, son beau visage illuminé d'un merveilleux sourire.

Deux jours plus tard, Rosier – qui n'avait cette fois-ci même pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer – poussa avec grand fracas la porte du bureau de Severus.

Perché sur le barreau d'une échelle à un mètre cinquante du sol, ce dernier était justement en train de lancer des sortilèges de récurages dans les recoins de ses étagères, lorsqu'il manqua de stufpéfixer cet idiot d'adolescent, pensant surprendre l'intrusion inopinée d'un improbable ennemi.

– Professeur, professeur, s'écriait Rosier, un énorme sourire d'idiot du village sur la figure. Comment vous avez fait ?! Elle est incroyable ! Comment vous avez su qu'elle était si douée !

– Mais de qui parlez-vous,Rosier ? demanda Severus d'un ton acerbe, alors qu'il le tenait toujours en joue avec sa baguette.

– Amelia Egerton ! répondit Rosier, avec son éternel ton de l'évidence. Cette fille est incroyable ! Si vous savez à quelle vitesse elle arrive à voler, j'ai jamais vu une chose pareille !

Severus descendit rapidement les barreaux de son échelle et fit un geste à Rosier pour l'inciter à lui faire passer la caisse de bois qui se trouvait juste sous son nez.

– C'est bon alors ? demanda-t-il tout en essayant de se souvenir où il avait bien pu mettre le reste de son stock de bocaux de cafards. L'affaire est réglée ? Vous avez trouvé votre attrapeur ?

– Va falloir revoir certains détails tactiques durant les entraînements, mais ça devrait le faire pour le prochain match contre Poufsouffle.

– Ça devrait le faire ? répéta Severus, un brin moqueur. Bien bien.

Severus leva les yeux sur le garçon devant lui, et s'aperçut aussitôt qu'il regardait timidement ses chaussures comme s'il était sur le point de lui avouer une bêtise.

– Vous savez, monsieur… dit-il en mettant les mains dans les poches de sa robe, tout en regardant par-dessus son épaule. On se disait… le professeur Slughorn n'étant plus là…

– Oui...? demanda Severus, qui s'attendait au moins à entendre la Révélation du Siècle.

– Ben, vous êtes un peu différent du professeur Slughorn… poursuivit Rosier. Déjà, vous êtes beaucoup plus jeune que lui, non ?

– Il paraît, oui… lui rétorqua Severus en essayant de garder son sérieux.

– Et puis on se demandait si effectivement vous n'étiez pas un peu jeune pour… pour gérer la maison. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

– Oui, poursuivez Rosier, ordonna Severus d'une voix peu assurée.

Il se doutait que Rosier finirait bien un jour par cracher le morceau, mais il craignait toutefois la nature de l'aveu qu'il était sur le point de lui faire.

– Ben, voilà quoi, dit-il sur un ton profondément embarrassé. Finalement, on se rend bien compte que vous êtes un bon professeur. On est, comme qui dirait, soulagé de voir que… que vous en avez sous le pied…

– La métaphore vous réussit bien, Rosier, dit Severus avec arrogance... pour méticuleusement cacher son immense joie d'entendre de pareils propos à son sujet.

Il ne le montrait pas, mais alors absolument pas… Sa pudeur l'en interdisait. Pourtant, il était extrêmement heureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé avant cela, d'entendre ces compliments si médiocrement formulés sortir inopinément de la bouche du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.

Si ces gamins pensaient de lui, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, qu'il était un digne directeur de maison, il fallait bien l'admettre, ça le comblerait de bonheur.

Pourtant, après cette très satisfaisante entrée en matière, quelques jours après la rentrée, Severus fut à nouveau aux prises avec un sentiment d'appréhension.

Trois semaines plus tard, c'était sur un banc de la tribune des professeurs qui surplombait superbement le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard, qu'il se tenait assis, pris en tenaille entre le professeur Chourave et le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière n'avait pas manqué, durant les semaines précédant la rencontre, de l'interroger quotidiennement sur le mystérieux nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe Serpentard.

En ce samedi matin, sous un soleil de plomb qui brûlait déjà dans un ciel bleu azur, il n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour s'assurer que son teint était livide. Il fixait devant lui, les yeux figés dans ses orbites, les tribunes d'en face, pour ne pas à avoir croiser le regard odieusement méprisant que McGonagall lui adressait depuis leur arrivée ici.

– J'ai hâte de découvrir la jeune personne qui aura l'honneur de vous faire remporter ce premier match, Severus… siffla McGonagall, en lui donnant un petit coup de coude, alors qu'elle trépignait d'impatience de constater sa bévue.

– En espérant que vous ne soyez pas déçue du spectacle, professeur… répondit pathétiquement Severus, qui essayait de faire preuve de répartie tout en cachant la peur qui s'immisçait dans chacune des cellules de son corps.

Il ne s'était pas encore écoulé un mois depuis la rentrée des classes et Severus se disait que s'il devait endurer à chaque petite étape de son périple professoral, la peur, la crainte et les remarques désobligeantes de ses collègues, il ne ferait pas long feu.

Lorsque le professeur Hooch autorisa les deux équipes concurrentes à quitter les vestiaires, Severus eut un haut-le-cœur.

– Et que les meilleurs gagnent ! lança naïvement le professeur Chourave, vêtue de pied en cap aux couleurs de sa maison.

Lorsqu'il aperçut, au loin, la chevelure scintillante d'Amelia Egerton virevolter élégamment dans la douce brise de septembre qui soufflait sur les hauteurs du terrain, Severus fut pris de l'envie subite de se lever et de transplaner à l'autre bout du pays.

Mais le Transplanage était impossible à Poudlard. Et quand la jeune fille s'élança sur son balai volant pour rejoindre le centre du terrain, Severus leva les yeux au ciel et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se mit à prier l'Univers et toute son immensité, de lui venir en aide.


	16. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**  
 _Amelia_

* * *

Ce matin là, toute l'école s'était donné rendez-vous sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch de Poudlard.

La cohue des spectateurs qui s'installaient bruyamment dans les tribunes se faisait entendre jusque dans les vestiaires. Les rires, les premiers chants des supporters à la gloire des deux équipes, la lourdeur de leurs pas qui faisaient craquer le bois des escaliers qui les emmenaient à leurs loges, tout contribuait à accroître l'excitation des joueurs qui s'apprêtaient à disputer le tout premier match de la saison.

Après avoir pris soin d'ajuster des protège-tibias sur ses jambes, Amelia étirait les muscles de son dos courbaturé par l'entraînement intensif qu'elle avait été contrainte de suivre ces trois dernières semaines.

Le capitaine Cygnus Rosier – également goal de l'équipe de la maison Serpentard – concluait son discours d'avant match, qui commençait légèrement à traîner en longueur.

– ... bref, il est capital de marquer le coup pour ce premier match ! Donc, les gars, pas de quartier ! Pas de cadeau, non plus ! Et...

– Qui vivra verra ? lança malicieusement Ursula Bulstrode, l'une des trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion pour se payer la tête du capitaine.

– Ouais, c'est pas mal, ça, comme conclusion, Bulstrode ! rétorqua Rosier, qui n'avait visiblement pas compris qu'elle se moquait de lui.

Amelia n'avait écouté que d'une oreille ce discours interminable que Rosier s'était cru obligé de prononcer après leur échauffement. Et depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, elle faisait les cent pas dans les vestiaires, zigzaguant entre les vieux bancs de métal mouchetés de rouille – sur lesquels avait pris place le reste de son équipe –, pour ne pas refroidir son corps.

En vérité, depuis leur arrivée ici, Amelia n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était d'enfourcher son balai volant et s'élancer à la poursuite du Vif d'Or.

Une ultime fois avant de quitter les vestiaires, ils vérifièrent leur équipement : balais, protections, tout était en ordre. Marius Burke et Phineas Flint, les deux batteurs de l'équipe, s'emparèrent de leurs battes et Thomas Warrington, un des trois poursuiveurs, leur glissait habilement à l'oreille quelques mesquineries sur les joueurs de l'équipe adverse, pour les mettre en condition d'attaque avant le début de la rencontre.

Alors, Amelia s'approcha de la sortie pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Pour la premiere rencontre du tournois des Quatre Maisons, la foule dans les tribunes était survoltée.

Mais étrangement, Amelia n'était pas du tout impressionnée par tout ça. Peut-être était-ce en raison de son expérience de musicienne accoutumée aux représentations devant un public ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'était ni paralysée par la peur de voler devant tous ces gens, ni angoissée par l'issue de son premier match.

– ... du jazz... se disait-elle à voix basse, alors qu'elle observait toute cette effervescence.

Amelia était confiante : elle avait confiance en ces capacités de vol, en son agilité et surtout en son sens de l'improvisation.

En bonne pianiste touche-à-tout, elle avait l'habitude de penser – certes, peut-être un peu naïvement – que si elle était capable de jouer une improvisation de jazz, rien ne lui était impossible.

Pour Amelia, il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que le jazz et ses improvisations. Contrairement à la musique classique qui la contraignait à respecter la partition à la lettre, le jazz l'obligeait à faire appel à une rigueur technique, certes, mais surtout à son intuition et à son instinct.

Amelia savait que cette musique pouvait même être jouée par des musiciens qui n'avaient jamais appris le solfège ou la lecture des partitions. Et si de tels artistes pouvaient accomplir de telles prouesses, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ne parvienne pas à improviser, elle aussi, sur un terrain de Quidditch.

Tout comme le piano (son instrument de prédilection), elle maîtrisait son balai à la perfection. Par conséquent, si elle mettait en pratique cet apprentissage de l'improvisions musicale sur ce terrain de sport, tout irait pour le mieux.

Toujours depuis les vestiaires, Amelia scruta les différentes tribunes qui entouraient le terrain. La plupart étaient décorées aux couleurs éclatantes de Poufsouffle – le jaune et le noir –, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire. Visiblement, tout portait à croire qu'elle ne jouerait pas en terrain conquis.

Au loin, s'élevait la tribune des professeurs qui avait la particularité, dans une certaine volonté d'impartialité, d'être décorée aux couleurs des deux équipes qui s'affrontaient.

Assis entre son professeur de botanique et son professeur de métamorphose, Amelia aperçut le professeur Rogue, qui avait l'éternelle élégance d'être vêtu sobrement de noir et qui attendait très calmement le début de la rencontre.

Une fois de plus, elle l'avait repéré au milieu de la foule avec une facilité et une rapidité déconcertante, si bien qu'elle commençait à se demander, depuis un certain temps déjà, si elle ne cherchait pas inconsciemment sa présence partout où elle allait.

Mais il fallait être lucide, si Amelia était ici, sur le point de participer à son premier match de Quidditch, c'était en premier lieu grâce à lui.

Il avait eu la bienveillance de lui pardonner ses stupides maladresses de l'année dernière, et il avait fait son possible pour qu'elle puisse être en mesure d'intégrer l'équipe de sa maison. Pour jouer au Quidditch et afin de rejoindre son équipe, Amelia avait eut besoin de l'autorisation préalable de son frère. Et comme le professeur Rogue lui avait promis dans son bureau quelques semaines auparavant, il en avait touché un mot à Dumbledore qui était intervenu personnellement aux prés de son frère Adrian. Ainsi, grâce à cette petite manigance imaginée par son directeur de maison, son frère, soucieux de faire bonne figure au regard de Dumbledore, avait finit par céder et lui avait accordé son autorisation sans faire d'histoire... au grand soulagement d'Amelia, ne souhaitant pas attirer d'avantage l'attention sur les curieuses coutumes de sa famille en matière d'éducation.

Elle voyait maintenant les joueurs de la maison Poufsouffle faire leurs entrées sur le terrain, il était donc temps pour elle et ses coéquipiers d'en faire de même.

À leur sortie des vestiaires, Rosier posa sa grosse main sur son épaule et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille :

– N'oublie pas, Egerton ! Tu dois rester concentrée sur le Vif d'Or, mais ça ne te dispense pas d'éviter les Cognards !

Une grande clameur résonna autour d'eux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain. Les sifflets et les huées dominaient, car les trois quarts du stade supportaient immanquablement l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

Mais la maison Serpentard savait se faire entendre, si bien que quelques acclamations parvenaient plus ou moins à percer dans le vacarme que généraient les supporters de l'équipe adverse.

Amelia affichait un grand sourire sur son visage à la vue de toute cette effervescence d'avant match.

Elle n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée par toute cette hostilité, car elle s'était habituée au mépris et aux regards acerbes durant ces six années de scolarité.

Elle était une Traître à son Sang pour la plupart de ses camarades de Serpentard, donc quelque sifflets et remarques mesquines sur son apparence ne faisaient pas grande différence. C'était même plutôt amusant de se rendre compte de toute cette hypocrisie qui rejaillissait autour de ce terrain de sport. Traître à son Sang ou pas, elle était avant tout une Serpentard, et à Poudlard, cette appartenance prévalait sur tout le reste. Même la personne la plus aimable, la plus courageuse et la plus brillante du monde se devait d'être détestée par les trois quarts de l'école, pour le simple fait d'appartenir à la maison Serpentard. Et cette triste réalité, Amelia l'avait très rapidement intégrée dès sa première année d'école.

Enfin, les capitaines des deux équipes rejoignirent le professeur Hooch, l'arbitre de la rencontre, au centre du terrain.

Amelia, qui était retournée dans sa bulle de concentration et qui avait déjà enfourché son balai, se préparait à décoller en trombe au premier coup de sifflet.

– À mon coup de sifflet, dit le professeur Hooch. Trois, deux, un...

Amelia donna un grand coup de talon sur le sol et s'éleva aussitôt dans le ciel bleu azur qui, pour elle, ressemblait déjà un bon présage.

Dans les clameurs d'encouragement, les quatorze joueurs se répartirent aussitôt sur le terrain, bien décidés à offrir à leur équipe le tout premier but de la rencontre et aussi du tournoi.

Amelia s'élança à toute allure dans les airs à la recherche du Vif d'Or et c'est au bout d'une poignée de secondes qu'elle réalisa que l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle – qui volait en sens inverse et qui se trouvait déjà pratiquement à 100 pieds de distance -, avait repéré la petite balle dorée non loin des buts Serpentard.

Sans attendre, elle s'arrêta net et fit pivoter son balai sur la gauche pour changer aussitôt de cap.

À une vitesse phénoménale, elle remonta les 100 pieds qui la séparaient de l'attrapeur adverse et elle ne put s'empêcher de remercier silencieusement son frère Altaïr de lui avoir offert ce tout nouveau modèle de Brossdur qui, décidément, ne faisait pas injure à sa réputation de balais le plus rapide de tous les temps.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la portée de son adversaire, celui-ci ne manqua pas de saluer son erreur avec un petit rire moqueur :

– Alors Princesse Egerton, on était parti à la chasse aux papillons ?

Amelia n'eut que faire de ces médiocres railleries, et en profita pour le doubler.

Mais, alors que l'air frais qui lui foutais le visage et qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux réveillait davantage ses sens, elle sentit une main agripper sa chevelure et l'arrêter net dans son accélération. C'était l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, sans doute vexé par sa réactivité, qui la retenait par les cheveux, avec la ferme intention de stopper son envol.

D'un geste sec et brutal, il la fit reculer d'un mètre derrière lui, sous les ricanements du public qui assistait avec délice à cette pathétique action. Amelia, folle de rage de constater que l'arbitre ne sifflait pas la faute, s'octroya le droit de riposter, en lui adressant un généreux coup de coude dans la figure.

Du choc, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle manqua de chuter de son balai. Bien naturellement, le professeur Hooch ferma les yeux sur cette nouvelle faute et Amelia profita de l'étourdissement de son adversaire pour s'élancer droit devant et accroître la distance qui les séparait, le tout dans un déluge de sifflets et d'insultes, provenant des gradins.

Soudain, l'ambiance dans les tribunes se réchauffa nettement, lorsqu'un des trois poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle marqua le premier but. Amelia n'osa même pas jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Rosier, qui se trouvait non loin d'elle et qui devait fulminer de colère de n'être pas arrivé à contrer cette dernière attaque. Elle l'entendait pester contre Flint et Burke qui, d'après lui, ne parvenaient pas à rabattre correctement les Cognards sur les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse.

Et en parlant de Cognard, Amelia venait tout juste d'en esquiver un de plus, dans sa course folle à la poursuite du Vif d'Or.

– Egerton ! Il est pas passé loin celui-là ! lui criait Rosier qui venait de la voir éviter de justesse la grosse boule noire.

Amelia savait parfaitement qu'elle avait le défaut de ne pas faire attention aux arrivées intempestives de Cognards. Durant leurs séances de préparation, la trouvant beaucoup trop en confiante sur un balai lancé à toute vitesse, le capitaine de l'équipe s'était donné pour mission de lui faire comprendre qu'au plus elle volait rapidement, au moins elle serait en mesure lire la trajectoire des Cognards. Car les deux batteurs ne pouvaient pas avoir les yeux partout. Donc de son côté, elle devait prendre garde à ne pas bêtement entrer en collision avec ces éléments perturbateurs.

Tout en s'efforçant de rectifier son défaut d'attention, Amelia poursuivit sa course derrière les buts, toujours l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, elle aperçut soudain, derrière le dos de son adversaire, la boule d'or étincelante battre des ailes nerveusement, comme une petite libellule égarée sur un champ de bataille.

Amelia pensa alors qu'elle devait feindre l'ignorance. Si le joueur de Poufsouffle réalisait qu'elle avait repéré le Vif D'Or derrière lui, il serait en mesure de l'attraper en un tour de main.

Elle prit donc soin de regarder ailleurs, tout en gardant la précieuse petite balle ailée dans son champ de vision, et contourna soigneusement l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle qui essayait, maintenant, de donner des coups de pied à l'arrière de son balai.

Évitant ses coups de justesse, elle stoppa sa marche pour lentement augmenter son altitude de quelques dizaines de centimètres, ce qui ne manqua pas de perturber son adversaire qui ne comprenait plus à quoi elle jouait.

Amelia voyait bien qu'il tentait d'anticiper une possible feinte de sa part, mais par chance, il n'avait toujours pas remarqué le Vif d'Or qui se cachait dans son dos.

Une fois arrivée au dessus de sa position, Amelia exécuta une figure digne des plus grands trapézistes moldus. Dans un même élan, elle fit passer sa jambe droite par dessus le manche de son balai et fit basculer son dos en arrière, dans le vide, pour coincer la barre de bois dans le creux de ses genoux. La tête en bas, cachant avec le rideau de sa chevelure le Vif d'Or à la vue de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, elle tendit les bras pour s'emparer de la petite boule de métal qui ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses mains.

Mais à son grand regret, le Vif d'Or prit la fuite. Totalement démunie, dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, Amelia était maintenant à la merci de l'attrapeur adverse. À présent, il pouvait, avec une facilité déconcertante la faire chuter de son balai et se lancer, à son tour, à la poursuite du Vif d'Or.

Alors sans attendre, elle tendit les bras au dessus de sa tête pour se hisser à nouveau sur le manche de son balai. Et lorsqu'elle retrouva une position normale, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater l'expression de stupéfaction collée sur le visage de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Alors qu'il l'avait observé exécuter son tour de force, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il s'était totalement désintéresse du Vif d'Or.

En voyant le regard ahuri de l'attrapeur figé par la stupeur, Amelia eut à nouveau une pensée pour son frère Altaïr qui lui avait enseigné ces petites acrobaties aériennes dans l'espoir de la voir un jour les utiliser à bon escient sur un terrain de Quidditch.

Altaïr – qui était une véritable montagne de muscles - ne pouvait plus depuis longtemps exécuter ce genre de figure en vol. Alors, sa petite sœur, beaucoup plus légère et souple que lui, était devenue une sorte de sujet d'expérimentation pour le grand passionné de voltige qu'il était.

Profitant de ce moment de flottement, Amelia s'élança à nouveau à la poursuite du Vif d'Or qui venait habilement de lui filer entre les doigts.

Sous les sifflets et les huées des spectateurs qui avaient observé sa prouesse acrobatique en retenant leurs souffles, elle contourna méthodiquement le centre du terrain où les Cognards étaient renvoyés de batte en batte et d'un camp à l'autre. Puis, elle entreprit de scruter les alentours pour retrouver la trace de la petite sphère aillée.

Au bout d'une heure de jeu, le score avait nettement évolué : Poufsouffle menait quatre-vingt à zéro. Les deux attrapeurs qui parcouraient de long en large le terrain, cherchaient toujours le Vif d'Or désespérément sans pour autant parvenir à mettre la main dessus.

Mais lorsqu'Ursula Bulstrode finit par pulvériser les défendes adverses, marquant ainsi le tout premier but de son équipe, Amelia prit un virage serré pour filer à toute allure en direction du centre du terrain. Dans sa course, elle manqua de heurter un des batteurs de Poufsouffle qui volait en sens inverse.

De fait, dans les secondes qui suivirent, ce dernier ne manqua pas de lui faire regretter sa méprise en lui envoyant un Cognard pile dans sa direction. Le BAM ! qu'avait produit le coup de batte fut si sonore, qu'il résonna dans tout le stade, couvrant les exclamations des spectateurs.

Fonçant toujours tête baissée droit devant elle, Amelia manqua, cette fois-ci, de rentrer dans Marius Burke qui s'était élancé vers elle pour la protéger du choc. Avec un coup de batte d'une puissance redoutable, il repoussa le Cognard en direction d'un poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver à proximité.

– C'était limite, Egerton ! lui lança Burke avec une voix rauque. Grouille-toi de trouver ce foutu Vif d'Or, parce qu'on est dans le fumier de dragon jusqu'au cou !

Amelia eut à peine le temps de le remercier pour son action qu'il repartait déjà en trombe soutenir la défense de l'équipe Serpentard, une fois de plus mise à mal par les attaques implacables des Poufsouffles.

Mais malgré l'insuccès de son équipe, Amelia était confiante. Elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à mettre la main sur cette maudite balle. Si seulement le soleil était moins vif et s'il n'y avait pas tant de luminosité, la tâche aurait été plus simple.

Elle fit pivoter sa tête de gauche à droite pour balayer du regard la parcelle de terrain qui lui faisait face. Toujours aussi concentrée sur son objectif, les clameurs du public bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles et lui paraissaient étrangement lointaines.

Soudain, elle aperçut la touffe noire des beaux cheveux d'Abigael dans une des tribunes qui se dressaient sur sa droite. Elle était assise à côté de son frère, immobile dans la foule des élèves de Gryffondor qui s'agitaient en scandant des encouragements ou des insultes à l'adresse des deux équipes.

Abigael la regardait avec des yeux terrorisés et une expression de profonde panique paralysait les jolis traits de son visage. Pendant ces quelques secondes durant lesquelles les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent avec intensité, le temps parut comme suspendu.

Tout à coup, elles remarquèrent simultanément un rayon de lumière rebondir sur une bille dorée qui lévitait dans les airs, juste sous leurs yeux.

Abigael lança un regard furtif à Amelia comme pour lui donner un signal et cette dernière fonça sans réfléchir sur le Vif d'Or qui, cette fois, s'échappa avant même qu'elle n'eût le temps de lever un bras.

Mais à présent, Amelia ne le quittait plus des yeux. Toujours soucieuse de ne pas dévoiler sa trouvaille à l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, elle replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille en singeant l'exaspération, poussant un profond et sonore soupir censé illustrer son agacement.

Lorsque l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle détourna le regard, elle diminua sa vitesse de vol et suivit à la trace le Vif d'Or qui voletait devant elle à quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête.

Alors, Amelia décida de tenter l'impossible. Tout en restant à bonne distance de la petite balle dorée, elle referma ses mains autour du manche de son balai pour incliner son buste vers l'avant. Suspendue dans les airs en vol stationnaire, elle lévitait le plus discrètement possible sous le Vif d'Or qui s'était immobilisé à nouveau depuis quelques secondes.

Toujours agrippée à son balai, Amelia releva une de ses jambes pour poser un pied sur le manche, et elle en fit de même pour son autre jambe. En équilibre sur la barre de bois qui tanguait dangereusement dans tous les sens, elle lâcha délicatement l'emprise de ses mains pour se redresser lentement.

Enfin, tout en stabilisant son équilibre, elle leva lentement ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Et, dans un geste à la fois lent et précis, elle approcha ses deux mains du Vif d'Or et sentit ses doigts se refermer délicatement sur la petite balle de métal tiédie par les rayons du soleil qui ne pouvait maintenant plus lui échapper. Toujours en équilibre sur le manche de son balai tanguant, elle jeta un coup d'œil devant elle et découvrit, avec surprise, les visages médusés des élèves de Gryffondor qui avaient observé la scène sans broncher.

Cette vision valait vraiment son pesant de Dragées Surprises, mais Amelia ne devait pas lambiner dans une position aussi dangereuse, au risque de faire une chute carabinée de plusieurs mètres.

Alors sans attendre, elle plia délicatement ses genoux pour s'accroupir sur le manche de son balai et parvint enfin à l'enfourcher correctement. Elle serrait le Vif d'Or contre sa poitrine si bien qu'à part les quelques Gryffondor qui avait assistés au spectacle de leur tribune, personne sur le terrain ne s'était aperçu de son geste.

Sans véritablement réaliser l'ampleur de sa prouesse, Amelia fonça en piqué en direction du professeur Hooch qui était occupée à rappeler à l'ordre les deux batteurs de l'équipe Poufsouffle.

Lorsque ses coéquipiers de Serpentard virent leur attrapeuse se diriger tout droit vers l'arbitre, ils comprirent aussitôt.

Les deux batteurs laissèrent tomber leurs battes, les poursuiveurs désertèrent sans se faire prier le centre du terrain et Rosier, le capitaine, quitta ses buts pour traverser le stade à la manière d'un boulet de canon avec l'intention de rejoindre le reste de son équipe le plus vite possible.

À la vue de ces joueurs qui abandonnaient la partie, les clameurs dans les tribunes se tarirent légèrement. Visiblement, tout le monde avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il se passait.

Son Brossdur 6 lancé à toute vitesse, Amelia atterrit sur le sol en dérapant jusqu'au aux pieds du professeur Hooch.

L'arbitre s'approcha d'elle, sous les yeux ahuris des deux batteurs de l'équipe adverse, et lorsqu'elle vit le Vif d'Or dans la main d'Amelia, elle ne put curieusement s'empêcher de lui adresser un petit clin d'œil de satisfaction.

Le sifilet du professeur Hooch retentit. Dans la tribune des Serpentard, la foule des supporters se mit à hurler de joie.

Sous les clameurs de leurs camarades, Cygnus Rosier, qui courait comme un dératé au milieu du terrain, se jeta au cou d'Amelia si brutalement qu'il la renversa sur le sol.

– Egerton ! lui hurlait-il à l'oreille. T'es la meilleure ! Sans toi on était foutus !

Écrasée contre la terre battue par au moins quatre-vingts kilos de muscles, Amelia crut sa dernière heure arrivée.

– Tu l'étouffes Cygnus ! s'écriait Ursula Bulstrode, qui essayait tant bien que mal de tirer Rosier par les épaules. Tu vas la tuer !

Au bout de quelques secondes, dans un vacarme presque inquiétant de sifflets, de râle de dégoût et d'applaudissements, Rosier se pencha au-dessus du visage d'Amelia qui commençait à bleuir de façon inquiétante et réalisa enfin qu'elle était effectivement sur le point de mourir d'asphyxie.

– Par Merlin, je crois que je l'ai tué pour de bon !

Lorsque Rosier se relava, l'air profondément navré, Ursula tendit une main à Amelia pour l'aider à se redresser.

– Bien joué, Amelia, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux qui trahissait son contentement.

– Bravo pour ton but, Ursula ! lui rétorqua Amelia.

Cette dernière ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait sa contribution à leur victoire.

– Ça fait décidément du bien de ne plus être la seule fille dans cette équipe de balourds, ajouta sa coéquipière.

Ursula, qui était une jeune fille aimable mais peu démonstrative, daigna tout de même lui accorder une tape amicalement sur l'épaule. Les quatre autres garçons de l'équipe félicitèrent sobrement leur attrapeuse, en demeurant à une distance respectueuse. Amelia avait l'impression qu'ils avaient peur de l'approcher de trop près, contrairement à leur capitaine. Visiblement, elle continuait à renvoyer une image d'elle qui désarçonnait encore un peu la plupart des garçons de son âge.

– Gloire à notre directeur de maison pour t'avoir fait sortir de ton placard, Egerton ! lança alors Rosier en levant les mains au ciel, pour saluer audacieusement les supporters qui le conspuaient copieusement.

À cette remarque, Amelia vit Ursula jeter au capitaine un regard qui exprimait toute sa consternation.

Mais cette dernière parole maladroite de Rosier donna une idée à Amelia qui serrait toujours dans ses mains le Vif d'Or.

Sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, elle se pencha pour attraper son balai gisant sur la terre battue, et l'enfourcha aussi sec.

– Je ne crois pas que l'expression « sortir du placard » convienne à la situation, Cygnus... expliquait calmement au loin Ursula tout en suivant des yeux Amelia qui s'apprêtait à s'envoler une nouvelle fois avec son balai. Mais où va-t-elle comme ça... ?

Amelia décolla aussitôt et fila à pleine vitesse droit devant. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention afin de ne pas flancher.

Elle prit suffisamment d'altitudes pour atteindre les hauteurs des gradins des spectateurs tout en serrant le manche de son balai avec des mains qui devenaient de plus en plus moites.

Et c'est lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la tribune des professeurs, qu'elle le vit.

Toujours assis entre le professeur Chourave et le professeur McGonagall, l'expression de son visage semblait exprimer une totale stupeur de la voir surgir ainsi, de nulle part, à cheval sur son balai volant.

Amelia pila net à quelques mètres de la tribune et s'empara de sa baguette magique qui était rangée dans une poche de sa tenue de Quidditch. Elle leva son bras droit au dessus de sa tête et ouvrit sa main qui renfermait toujours son précieux Vif d'Or.

Ensuite, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer le plus calmement possible afin de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et dans ses émotions.

Au loin, elle entendait la cohue du public diminuer peu à peu pour enfin atteindre un silence total. Maintenant, tout le stade devait avoir les yeux rivés sur elle, mais de toute manière, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et pointa sa baguette sur le Vif d'Or, qui s'éleva lentement dans les airs, juste au-dessus de sa main.

Lévitant gracieusement dans la lueur de ce doux soleil de septembre, la petite boule dorée étincelait sous les regards stupéfaits des professeurs qui se tenaient à la tribune.

Amelia murmura une incantation et une dizaine de fils dorés vinrent broder de fines arabesques tout autour du Vif d'Or, dessinant les barreaux d'une petite cage sphérique, à la manière d'une boule de Noël finement ouvragée.

De longs OH ! de ravissement s'échapperent des bouches des professeurs, visiblement charmés par le tour de magie auquel ils venaient d'assister.

Amelia jeta un coup d'œil devant elle, le professeur Rogue était figé – une expression de stupéfaction ou de profond embarras (elle n'aurait pas su dire) sur son visage – toujours entouré d'une Chourave qui se tenait les joues d'émerveillement et d'une McGonagall qui le dévisageait bouche bée.

– C'est moi qui lui ai appris cet enchantement! C'est moi ! gloussait la voix haut perché du professeur Flitwick qui devait se trouver – Amelia le présumait – debout quelques part sur les gradins.

Sa main gauche brandissant toujours sa baguette, Amelia fit léviter la cage dorée en direction de la tribune.

Le professeur Rogue s'était levé pour suivre du regard la trajectoire de la cage qui s'approchait gracieusement de lui. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui, il tendit lentement ses deux grandes mains blanches pour la réceptionner.

– Comme c'est adorable... lança de la tribune une voix qui lui était étrangère.

Amelia observait le visage de son professeur qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son curieux présent. Il tenait maintenant le Vif D'Or, qui voletait dans sa cage, entre ses longs doigts. Le souffle de la brise, en hauteur des tribunes, faisait onduler gracieusement des mèches de cheveux d'un noir profond autour de son visage pâle.

Et c'est au bout de quelques secondes qu'il finit par relever la tête pour adresser à Amelia un regard plein d'interrogation.

– Pour votre maman, professeur, dit alors Amelia avec un grand sourire.

Le professeur Rogue sourit, d'une façon mélancolique et douce qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore.

– Merci pour elle, rétorqua-t-il sobrement.

Il paraissait à la fois touché et un peu embarrassé, mais Amelia était très satisfaite de sa réaction.

Les spectateurs sur les gradins qui n'avaient sans doute pas compris grand-chose à ce qu'il venait de se passer, reprirent aussitôt leur réjouissance ou leurs protestations.

Amelia vira en sens inverse pour rejoindre son équipe qui l'attendait toujours au milieu du terrain.

Elle avait la sensation de voler dix fois plus vite et qu'il faisait beaucoup plus chaud au cœur de ce stade de Quidditch.

Elle atterrit en trombe au beau milieu d'une nuée de supporters tout de vert vêtus qui avait joyeusement envahi le terrain. À son atterrissage, on l'accueillit avec des BRAVOS ! et des sourires chaleureux.

C'est alors qu'Amelia sentit son cœur se soulever de bonheur lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de faire gagner à son équipe le premier match de la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Dans la douce pénombre vert d'eau de leur chambre cachée dans les sous-sols du château de Poudlard, les quatre camarades de chambrée s'apprêtaient déjà à aller se coucher.

Sur les murs de pierres brutes dansaient gracieusement des ombres vertes et brunes qui donnaient l'impression aux jeunes filles de se trouver totalement immergées dans un lac, à la façon de créatures de l'eau.

Allongée sur son lit, les doigts de pied en éventail au dessus des couvertures, Amelia observait cette curieuse projection tout en se remémorant le souvenir de son premier match de Quidditch.

Contre toute attente, elle était parvenue à s'emparer du Vif d'Or avant l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle et avait brillamment offert la première victoire de la saison à son équipe.

Depuis ce jour-là, l'ambiance à l'école avait nettement changé autour d'elle. Ses camarades de la maison Serpentard ne tarissaient plus d'éloge à son sujet et ne manquaient jamais une occasion de revenir sur les incroyables acrobaties qu'elle avait exécutées sur son balai durant son premier match.

Amelia n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour les élèves de sa maison s'apercevraient ainsi de son existence. Elle était franchement épatée par ce revirement de situation et n'avait de cesse de se demander pourquoi les joueurs de Quidditch attiraient autant la sympathie autour d'eux.

Elle n'avait fait qu'attraper une balle, après tout, elle n'avait sauvé la vie de personne, ni trouvé un antidote universel capable de contrer les effets de tous les poisons de la terre. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Mais Amelia ce devait de recevoir ces quelques élans de sympathie sans paraître trop blasée. C'était déjà ça de gagner en comparaison des têtes de dix pieds de long et des regards méprisants qu'on lui avaient adressés jusqu'à lors.

De plus, suite à sa petite démonstration de fin de match devant la tribune des enseignants, le professeur Flitwick n'avait pas manqué de la féliciter pour la qualité de son enchantement, qu'elle avait exécuté dans les airs, avec une facilité déconcertante.

Pour Amelia, ces compliments avaient plus de valeurs que les hypocrites marques d'intérêt soudaines que lui montraient ses camarades de Serpentard depuis quelques semaines.

Elle était parvenue à capturer le Vif d'Or une fois, lors de son tout premier match, sûrement grâce à beaucoup de chance, certes, mais surtout grâce au mépris que lui avait affiché cet idiot d'attrapeur de Poufsouffle qui avait clairement sous-estimé ses capacités.

Mais maintenant le coup de surprise passé, maintenant que toute l'école l'avait vu en action, les autres équipes ne manqueraient pas de préparer leurs prochains matchs contre l'équipe Serpentard en conséquence.

Et si d'aventure Amelia devait ne plus faire gagner son équipe, il était évident que les élèves de sa maison ne manqueraient pas non plus de le lui faire payer.

Donc, tout ce petit manège pouvait parfaitement s'arrêter à tout moment et Amelia n'était pas du tout dupe de cette supercherie.

Une seule et unique chose relative à ses débuts d'attrapeuse était chère à son cœur : c'était de savoir que la cage dorée renfermant son tout premier Vif d'Or trônait en ce moment même sur une étagère du bureau de son directeur de maison.

Elle avait appris la nouvelle de la bouche du capitaine de son équipe, Rosier, qui lui avait annoncé cela comme une évidence, à la fin d'une de leurs séances d'entraînement.

Amelia avait été très heureuse de l'apprendre et maintenant, elle désespérait secrètement de se faire convoquer par son professeur de potion pour voir comment son cadeau avait trouvé sa place au milieu des livres de sa bibliothèque.

Sa main gauche serrant sa petite baguette de pommier tordue, Amelia vida ses poumons en tendant le bras au dessus de sa tête.

Puis, elle prit une profonde respiration tout en fermant ses paupières.

Dans son esprit se dessinait le décor d'un grand jardin verdoyant. Au-dessus d'elle un grand soleil brillait vaillamment dans un superbe ciel bleu de printemps.

Son frère Altaïr marchait au milieu des plates-bandes du jardin, en direction d'un grand escalier de pierres blanches.

Des paons aux plumages d'un blanc d'ivoire s'écartaient sur son chemin pour le laisser passer, en lui lançant de petits cris d'indignation. Il portait sur son dos Amelia - elle-même donc -, mais qui ne ressemblait pas à la jeune fille de 16 ans qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle était beaucoup plus petite, et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en se frottant les yeux avec ses poings.

– Ne pleure pas princesse, on est bientôt arrivé ! disait Altaïr qui augmentait la cadence de ses pas.

Même avec une petite-Amelia sur le dos, son frère n'avait aucune difficulté à marcher rapidement.

Si petite-Amelia pleurait, c'était parce qu'elle venait de tomber de son balai d'entraînement.

Le creux de ses petites mains était légèrement rougi de sang et de petites égratignures ouvraient la peau d'un de ses genoux.

Altaïr grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier, toujours petite-Amelia dans le dos, puis ouvrit brusquement la grande porte d'entrée du manoir.

– Maman ! criait-il dans le hall d'entrée. Maman ! Amy est tombée !

Altaïr la posa délicatement sur le sol et se retourna rapidement pour s'accroupir face à elle.

– Arrête de pleurer, Amy ! lui disait-il en attrapant ses petits poings serrés qui frottaient encore ses yeux rougis par la tristesse. Regarde, t'es en train de te mettre du sang partout sur la figure.

Mais Amelia ne parvenait pas à arrêter de pleurer. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses deux mains pour en examiner l'intérieur, elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle à la vue du sang qui s'était dilué dans ses larmes.

Soudain, une porte claqua et une grande ombre filiforme apparut au dessus des dalles de marbre de l'entrée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? disait une voix grave avec un joli accent slave.

À ces mots, petite-Amelia se tourna aussi sec vers la porte du bureau de son père et vit la grande silhouette blanche de sa mère avancer vers elle.

– Maman, disait petite-Amelia d'une voix tremblante, je suis tombée ! Je me suis fait bobo !

Dans une somptueuse robe de soie blanche, la mère d'Amelia tendit ses longs bras vers sa fille.

Dans un geste d'une élégance rare, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol de marbre pour serrer dans ses bras petite-Amelia, toute ensanglantée – qui ne manqua évidemment pas de souiller la robe de sa mère avec le sang de ses petites blessures.

– Maman, pleurait toujours petite Amelia qui enfouissait son visage dans les boucles argentées de la longue chevelure de sa mère, j'ai bobo !

– Mais t'as rien, Amy ! disait la voix de son frère qui raisonnait dans son dos. Tu pleurniches pour rien là !

Petite Amelia pouvait sentir le souffle tiède s'échappant de la bouche de sa mère lui chatouiller l'oreille.

– Ma princesse, disait sa mère, en roulant très fortement les « r », montre-moi ce qui te fait tant pleurer.

Petite-Amelia montra alors ses minuscules mains tout en adressant à sa maman un regard humide de chagrin.

Sa mère éclata d'un rire franc et sonore qui résonna dans tout le hall. Mais ne pouvant résister à sa petite mine triste, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un baiser sur le bout du nez.

– Mais quelle comédienne ! grommelait Altaïr.

– Mais j'ai bobo, moua ! s'écria petite-Amelia en tapant du pied en se retournant vers son frère.

La mère d'Amelia leva les yeux vers son fils pour lui lancer un grand sourire amusé. Puis, elle sortit sa baguette magique cachée dans un pli de sa robe et la pointa au dessus des deux petites pommes de mains que petite-Amelia avait tendues vers elle instantanément.

Avec le bout de sa longue baguette tordue, elle se mit à tracer des lignes sinueuses sur la peau ensanglantée de sa fille. Et le liquide rosé du sang qui s'était mélangé aux larmes disparut instantanément, comme aspiré par l'extrémité de la baguette magique.

Puis, petite-Amelia souleva son genou et sa mère recommença l'opération sur sa jambe.

– Et voilà, ma princesse ! dit sa mère, avec un immense sourire éclairant son beau visage.

Toujours un peu choquée par sa vilaine chute, Amelia caressait maintenant les longues mèches de cheveux de sa mère, retombant élégamment le long de ses bras nus.

Puis, peut-être en remarquant sa petite moue boudeuse qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait remise de son chagrin, sa mère la prit tendrement dans ses bras, une nouvelle fois.

Petite-Amelia tourna sa tête pour nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle respirait l'odeur de la peau de sa maman. C'était un parfum d'une douceur exquise, semblable à l'odeur des fleurs de jasmin. Sa peau d'ivoire avait une douceur de pétale. La chaleur que diffusait son corps contre son visage était si apaisante. Dans les bras de sa mère, petite-Amelia n'avait plus peur de rien, elle était en totale sécurité, dans un refuge de tendresse et d'amour.

– Spero Patronum... murmura Amelia, en brandissant sa baguette vers les voûtes du plafond de sa chambre.

Générée par ce souvenir d'enfance, une forme argentée jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette magique. Puis les jets dessinèrent les contours d'une créature qui, peu à peu, prit la forme d'un lynx étincelant d'une lumière éclatante.

Le lynx bondit gracieusement sur l'une des voûtes de la chambre, au-dessus du lit à baldaquin d'Alice Bulstrode.

– Oooh ! dit-elle en levant les yeux vers le Patronus. Amelia, il est magnifique !

Le lynx poursuivit son exploration de la chambre, laissant une traînée de poussière scintillante derrière lui, et bondit sur la table de chevet d'Eva Greengrass, puis sur la tête de sa sœur jumelle Vivyan, qui se brossait les cheveux au pied de son lit.

Enfin, le lynx finit sa course au pied du lit d'Amelia qui avait observé ses pitreries avec beaucoup d'amusement.

Eva s'approcha lentement de lui comme pour le capturer entre ses mains, mais lorsqu'elle se jeta sur le matelas, le Patronus disparut aussitôt.

– Un Patronus... un Patronus Corporel, Amelia ! s'écriait Vivyan qui visiblement n'en revenait pas. C'est un truc super dur à faire !

– Avec un peu de concentration et un joli souvenir, on arrive à faire des choses pas trop nulle, dit malicieusement Amelia, en posant sa baguette sur sa poitrine.

– Pourquoi un lynx ? demanda Alice.

– Je ne sais pas, lui rétorqua Amelia. Mes deux frères génèrent aussi des Patronus avec une forme de félin. Un lion pour Adrian, un tigre pour Altaïr. Pour ma mère aussi c'était un félin : une magnifique panthère. Il doit y avoir une sorte de logique à tout ça.

– Ma sœur Ursula qui est en cinquième année et qui en est déjà à travailler sur son Patronus, m'a raconté une étrange histoire, lança Alice presque sur le ton de la confidence.

– Les cinquièmes années en sont déjà au Patronus ? demanda Eva.

– Apparemment, rétorqua Alice. Bon, faut dire que cette année, le prof de Défense contre les Forces du mal est beaucoup moins manche que celui de l'année dernière. Donc les cinquièmes années ont un peu d'avance sur le programme par rapport à nous l'année dernière.

– Tu le trouves vraiment bon, ce nouveau professeur ? demanda Amelia en tapotant sur son oreiller pour le remettre en forme.

En matière de défense contre les forces du mal, ses frères lui en avaient bien plus appris en quelques jours que ses professeurs en six années de scolarité ici.

Tous les ans, les élèves devaient composer avec un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, plus ou moins compétent (ça dépendait des années), et qui finissait toujours par la case Hôpital st Mangouste, quelques jours avant la fin des cours. C'était devenu une sorte de tradition à Poudlard. Le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal était maudit et le plus surprenant c'était que Dumbledore se débrouillait toujours pour trouver à chaque rentrée scolaire, une bonne poire qui acceptait de leur enseigner cette matière.

– Je le trouve moins pire que celui de l'an dernier, lui répondit honnêtement Alice. Donc, reprit-elle aussitot, je disais que ma sœur m'a raconté une histoire... Mais peut-être que vous la connaissez déjà ?

Les quatre jeunes filles glissèrent sur leur lit pour former une sorte de cercle et écouter attentivement ce que leur camarade était sur le point de leur confier.

– Il parait que lorsqu'on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un...

– Ah, j'en étais sure ! coupa sèchement Eva, qui avait visiblement anticipé les paroles d'Alice. Je connais cette histoire.

– Quelle histoire ? demanda Amelia en trépignant d'impatience d'entendre la suite.

– Le Patronus Amoureux, répondit Eva. Tu ne connais pas ?

– Non, c'est quoi ? s'enquit Amelia, en glissant davantage vers le bord de son lit.

Alice tourna sa tête vers Eva, comme pour l'inciter à expliquer elle-même les détails de cette croustillante affaire.

– Et bien, c'est simple, commença Eva. Lorsque tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un, ton Patronus prend une autre forme.

– Quoi ?! s'écria Amelia, totalement estomaquée par cette révélation.

– Alors, c'est vrai ? dit Alice d'une voix étrangement tremblante. Il change vraiment ?

– Bien sûr qu'il change ! répliqua Vivyan sur un ton affecté, tout en se brossant les cheveux sur son lit à baldaquin. Même que nos parents ont le même Patronus !

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle arrogance, qu'Amelia ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel à avoir des parents qui étaient amoureux ?

– Roh, mais c'est horrible ! s'alarma Alice d'une voix illustrant son malaise. Mais vous vous rendez compte si c'est vraiment le cas… ?!

– Ouais, c'est clairement la honte... acquiesça Eva d'un hochement de tête.

– Pourquoi est-ce si honteux que ça ? demanda Amelia. Je trouve ça plutôt romantique.

Eva eut un petit rire hautain. Quant à Alice, elle se recroquevilla sur son lit, la panique se lisait sur son visage.

– Romantique ? reprit Eva en ricanant. C'est bien une réplique de Princesse Amelia, ça !

– Mais non, je ne parlais pas forcement pour moi, rétorqua aussitôt Amelia qui sentit ses joues se réchauffer légèrement.

– Imagine un peu le tableau, poursuivit Eva en mimant un tableau imaginaire. Tu sors avec un garçon depuis quelques mois et un jour, en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, toute la classe fait apparaître des Patronus. Et soudain, tu te rends compte que ta meilleure amie a étrangement le même Patronus que ton petit ami, sachant qu'il y a un mois, ce n'était pas du tout le cas...

– C'est horrible... dit Alice qui grelottait d'effroi sous sa couverture, comme si elle écoutait un récit d'épouvante.

– Effectivement, je n'avais pas envisagé cette éventualité... murmura Amelia presque à elle-même.

Pendant un court instant, elle se penchant silencieusement sur la question, perdant légèrement le fil de la conversation.

– Alors, c'est mignon quand tu es amoureux de quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment, ajouta implacablement Mary. Mais quand ce n'est pas le cas, bonjour les embrouilles !

Amelia voyait maintenant où voulaient en venir ses deux camarades de chambres. Encore une fois, sa naïveté ne lui avait pas permis d'entrevoir la multitude de problèmes que pouvait créer ce si petit détail. En plus de l'embarras qu'on pouvait ressentir en voyant quelqu'un générer la réplique exacte de son propre Patronus, il était difficile de s'imaginer le sentiment de honte et de panique à voir son Patronus exprimer, contre sa propre volonté, un amour qui n'était pas réciproque. Le tableau était effectivement assez cauchemardesque.

Et si elle poussait le raisonnement plus loin, un Patronus pouvait éternellement garder une forme corporelle qui illustrait un échec amoureux, sans qu'on ne puisse y remédier.

Après ce court instant de réflexion, Amelia poussa un très long soupir de découragement.

Dorénavant, elle se garderait bien de montrer à qui que ce soit son Patronus, aussi joli fût-il.

Alors, elle s'allongea sur son lit, bien confortablement sous l'épaisseur de ses couvertures et ferma les yeux.

– J'éteins la lumière, hein ? lança Mary à ces camarades qui avaient imité Amelia de leurs côtés .

Et Mary éteignit la lumière.

Lorsqu'Amelia rouvrit les yeux, son visage ruisselait d'un liquide tiède.

Toujours vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et se tenait recroquevillée sur le carrelage glacé d'une des cabines de douche du dortoir des filles.

Elle s'essuya le visage avec un pan sa robe détrempée, mais elle s'aperçut aussitôt de l'inutilité de son geste, car l'eau continuait toujours à s'échapper du pommeau de douche au dessus de sa tête.

Sa robe lui collait désagréablement les cuisses et ses cheveux ruisselaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Tout autour du drain par où s'évacuait l'eau, tournoyaient des petits cailloux et des particules brunes qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à de la terre. Les ongles de ses mains et de ses orteils étaient également noirs de saletés.

Amelia observa ses mains dans la pénombre de la salle de bain. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient toutes abîmées et saignaient légèrement.

Elle enlaça ses jambes et cogna son front contre ses genoux en soupirant.

Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Où était-elle allée ?

Amelia comptait dans sa tête le nombre de nuits semblables à cette nuit-là.

Depuis la rentrée, c'était la dixième fois qu'elle se réveillait avec la maudite sensation de ne plus être qu'une pauvre marionnette sans â 'une pauvre marionnette sans âme.


	17. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

 _Severus_

* * *

– ATCHOUM !

Dans le brouhaha que produisaient tous ces enfants grouillant dans les couloirs du quatrième étage, à la sortie de leur dernier cours de la semaine, l'éternuement sonore de McGonagall était pratiquement passé inaperçu.

Depuis la fin des vacances de Pâques, un temps exécrable combinant froid, pluies diluviennes et vents violents, avait été le déclencheur d'une impressionnante épidémie de rhumes qui avait touché tout aussi bien l'ensemble des élèves que les enseignants.

Et si la _Pimentine_ – la potion miracle qu'administrait madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, pour guérir des coups de froid – avait permis à Severus de se soigner en un temps record, elle s'était révélée beaucoup moins efficace sur le professeur McGonagall.

En raison des absences répétées de Dumbledore, la directrice adjointe devait faire face, plus ou moins seule, à tous les désagréments de la gestion de l'école. Depuis un certain temps, elle affichait sur son visage une petite mine qui illustrait l'état de fatigue physique et mentale dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Mais la présence de Dumbledore au Ministère, en cette période _post-Voldemort_ , s'étant avérée indispensable, McGonagall s'était résolue de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Ce soir-là, alors que la pluie frappait encore à grosses gouttes les fenêtres du château, Severus venait, lui aussi, de terminer sa semaine de travail. Épuisé nerveusement par les débuts sur les chapeaux de roue d'un troisième trimestre particulièrement pénible pour toute l'équipe enseignante, il écoutait avec horreur ce que McGonagall était venu lui raconter :

– Une peau de banane ? demandait Severus. Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie, professeur !

– Atchoum !

Même s'il devait admettre qu'il ne la portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, la vision de son ancienne professeure de métamorphose aux prises avec un simple rhume faisait naître en lui un léger sentiment d'empathie.

– Pardonnez-moi, Severus, lui rétorqua McGonagall avec une voix encombrée, tout en essuyant une nouvelle fois le bout de son nez rouge vif avec l'étoffe d'un mouchoir à carreau. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce rhume n'en finira jamais. Donc, oui… reprit-elle. C'est effectivement vrai. Il s'est fait ce traumatisme crânien après avoir glissé sur… une peau de banane ! C'est Hagrid qui l'a retrouvé inconscient, le visage recouvert par la peau de banane, juste devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Sur les conseils de l'infirmière, j'ai donc été dans l'obligation de l'envoyer directement à l'Hôpital st Mangouste.

À l'écoute de cette pathétique histoire, Severus roula très distinctement des yeux pour afficher son indignation. Imaginer le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal terrassé par une simple peau de banane était vraiment trop dur à accepter.

– Alors cette fois, il n'a même pas attendu la fin du troisième trimestre pour quitter le navire, ironisa-t-il aussitôt. C'est de mieux en mieux, j'en suis vraiment épaté.

– Vous savez ce que cela signifie, Severus ? demanda McGonagall en agitant nerveusement son mouchoir humide.

Oh ! que oui, il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Il savait qu'en l'absence du professeur défait, lui et ses collègues devraient être en mesure d'assurer eux-mêmes les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal à sa place. Le tout était donc synonyme d'heures de cours supplémentaires, de préparation de leçons, de correction de devoir, etc. Ce qui revenait pratiquement à doubler la somme de travail de chacun des professeurs qui auraient l'amabilité de se porter volontaire pour cette _noble_ tâche.

Imaginant déjà ce tableau de réjouissance, Severus qui était déjà débordé par le travail pour lequel on l'avait engagé, se permit une remarque :

– Vous vous doutez bien que dans la mesure où mes fonctions de directeur de maison me prennent déjà pas mal de temps…

– Mais c'est évident, Severus ! interrompit sèchement McGonagall. Je ne suis pas en train de vous demander de prendre en charge la totalité de l'enseignement de cette matière ! J'ai contacté Dumbledore pour avoir son avis sur la question, et nous en avons conclu qu'il serait plus prudent de ne conserver que les cours de cinquième, de sixième et de septièmes années dans la mesure où – BON SANG ! IL EST INTERDIT DE COURIR DANS LES COULOIRS FINNIGAN ! C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE JE VOUS LE RÉPÈTE !

Décidément, il ne manquait plus que ça... Un professeur en moins dans une équipe enseignante déjà lourdement surmenée. C'était un peu la goutte de potion qui faisait déborder la fiole.

– Vous comptez réellement suspendre les cours des premières années ? demanda Severus même s'il ne savait pas bien s'il avait réellement envie d'entendre la réponse à sa question. Avec tout mon respect, professeur, je ne pense pas que ce soit très judicieux.

– Mais comment voulez-vous faire autrement ? s'enquit McGonagall d'une voix nasillarde. Ce n'est que pour un trimestre. Nous nous efforcerons de trouver une solution plus convenable demain, au retour du directeur.

Alors, Severus croisa les bras de colère. Ce petit manège commençait vraiment à le fatiguer. Alors qu'il s'était toujours porté volontaire auprès de Dumbledore pour assurer l'enseignement de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce dernier lui avait, par deux fois, refusé ce poste pour des raisons mystérieuses.

De plus, Severus était bien placé pour comprendre à quelles difficultés allaient être confrontés les élèves à partir de maintenant.

Car durant sa scolarité, lui aussi avait dû subir les frais de l'enseignement pour le moins chaotique de cette matière qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Au point de se résoudre à se l'enseigner lui-même, en compagnie de Lily, au prix d'innombrables heures de recherches et de travail personnel à la bibliothèque.

Évidemment, Lily aussi avait très rapidement constaté l'incompétence de ces sorciers qui se succédaient d'année en année au poste de professeur et qui étaient dotés du même savoir, en matière de magie, qu'un vulgaire croûton de pain.

– Je suppose que si vous me parlez de cela, c'est pour me demander d'assurer l'enseignement de cette matière, professeur ? demanda Severus, en tentant de masquer son exaspération.

– Croyez-moi, l'idée ne vient pas de moi, lui rétorqua froidement McGonagall. Ce sont les directives de Dumbledore ! Filius Flinwick a accepté de se charger des classes Serdaigle-Pouffsouffle. Quant à vous, vous dispenserez vos cours uniquement aux Gyffondor-Serpentard.

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois. Évidemment, on avait eu la charmante idée de lui confier les classes les plus difficiles, celles qui souffraient le plus du manque de cohésion et de discipline. Il s'imaginait déjà à distribuer plus d'heures de retenue que de bonnes notes.

– Vous m'en voyez ravi, professeur, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

– Je pensais – MAIS OUVREZ LES YEUX, BON SANG ! – je pensais que ça serait plus confortable pour vous d'enseigner à vos élèves ! ajouta McGonagall, tout en jetant un regard glacé à une jeune fille de troisième année qui venait malencontreusement de lui foncer dedans.

Severus se mordit la langue pour s'interdire d'ironiser davantage. Il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à McGonagall pourquoi il lui était pénible de devoir enseigner cette matière si délicate à ses petits monstres de Gryffondor.

Mais bien qu'il tâchait de ne pas montrer ostensiblement son désarroi, il ne put s'empêcher de taper nerveusement du pied.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus, il faudra vous mettre d'accord avec Filius sur le programme. Sachant que le début des épreuves des BUSES – ATCHOUM ! ATCHOUM ! ATCHOUM !

Severus fit un pas en arrière pour éviter les miasmes que projetait McGonagall par ses éternuements répétés. Et voyant qu'il lui lançait un regard de commisération mêlé d'un peu de dégoût, elle se permit d'abaisser sa garde.

– Pardonnez-moi, Severus, gémit-elle à travers l'étoffe de son mouchoir. Voyez à quoi j'en suis réduite...

– Ne devriez-vous pas rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer, professeur ? demanda Severus qui commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter de son état. Vous m'avez l'air très mal en point.

– Elphinstone ne voulait pas me laisser quitter le lit ce matin, avoua-t-elle en reniflant. Tout cela s'est conclu sur une dispute, aux premières heures de la matinée… bref… je vous épargnerai les détails.

Soudain, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit brusquement derrière le dos de cette McGonagall qui, après cette confidence, lui parut curieusement plus humaine.

C'est alors que Severus vit le visage de poupée d'Amelia Egerton apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte et cette image contrastait étonnamment avec celle de la mine déconfite de la professeure de métamorphose.

– Ah, Miss Egerton, lança-t-il par-dessus l'épaule de McGonagall. Justement, j'étais à votre recherche !

En prononçant son nom, Severus l'avait stoppé dans son élan. Serrant dans ses bras un gros ouvrage relié de cuir rouge, elle lui adressa un regard plein d'interrogation.

Minerva McGonagall, qui avait mis un temps anormalement long pour se rendre compte qu'il ne venait pas de l'appeler _Miss Egerton_ , finit par réaliser la présence de la jeune fille derrière elle et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

– Ah ! Amelia, lança-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aiguë. Quelle surprise de vous voir sortir de la bibliothèque…

Pour une raison qui échappait à Severus, McGonagall avait exprimé sa remarque d'une façon légèrement condescendante.

– Alors… dit-elle à de la jeune fille qui la regardait avec de grands yeux ahuris. Prête pour le grand match ? Vous savez que – CESSEZ DE VOUS BOUSCULER, BON SANG ! FINNIGAN, C' EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE VOUS LE REPETE ! – donc, où en étais-je ? reprit-elle avec une voix doucereuse qui contrastait définitivement avec ses hurlements. Ah oui, demain, disais-je… Caleb, notre admirable attrapeur, n'a pas l'intention de vous laisser la moindre chance de remporter la partie !

Même avec quarante de fièvre, des problèmes pleins la tête et un mari boudeur qui l'attendait à la maison, McGonagall avait toujours la tête au Quidditch ! C'était exaspérant.

– Je n'en doute pas, professeur ! répondit malicieusement la jeune fille qui, visiblement, n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée par les fanfaronnades de son professeur de métamorphose.

À sa réponse, McGonagall adressa à Severus un petit sourire en coin. Visiblement, Amelia Egerton avait réussi à lui clouer le bec, car McGonagall renonça à poursuivre sur sa lancée… Enfin, c'est ce que Severus crut sur l'instant.

– Bon, reprit-elle, en se redressant légèrement, sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie de votre directeur de maison, Miss Egerton. Et je vous donne rendez-vous demain, Severus, nous suivrons ensemble ce match qui promet d'être trépidant ! Je compte, moi aussi, faire installer dans mon bureau une volière à Vif d'Or, et je profiterai du spectacle pour vous demander conseils à ce sujet !

Et McGonagall, son esprit de compétition en bandoulière, prit aussitôt congé, après cette dernière réplique pleine d'amertume et de profonde jalousie.

– Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? dit la voix d'Amelia Egerton qui sortit Severus de son océan de consternation, au fond duquel l'attitude hautement puérile de cette directrice adjointe l'avait plongé.

– Euh... oui, oui, dit-il en secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Severus remarqua une nouvelle fois qu'elle tenait dans ses bras un énorme livre. Sur la couverture, il pouvait lire écrit en grosses lettres :

 _LE QUIDDITCH À TRAVERS LES AGES_.

– Je vois que vous consacrez votre temps libre à étudier les grandes questions métaphysiques, Miss Egerton !

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil sur le livre qu'elle venait certainement tout juste d'emprunter à la bibliothèque et comprit instantanément la plaisanterie.

– Vous avez toujours le mot pour rire, professeur, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

– Il faut dire que vous êtes plutôt bon public, miss Egerton.

Severus et la jeune fille s'élancèrent dans le couloir du second étage pour se diriger vers des escaliers qui, espéraient-ils (car tout était possible à Poudlard), les emmèneraient aux rez-de-chaussée.

Après cette journée de travail épuisante et après cette nouvelle déprimante, annoncée par une McGonagall des plus dégoulinante et désagréable, il était reposant de s'entretenir brièvement avec cette jeune fille intelligente, bien élevée et qui semblait étonnement apprécier son sens de l'humour particulier.

Même s'il devait aborder avec elle certaines questions épineuses, cet aparté était malgré tout pour lui une bouffée d'air frais.

– N'est-il pas avisé d'étudier un peu la théorie avant de se consacrer à la pratique, professeur ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en calant son pas sur le sien.

– Certainement, Miss Egerton, répondit Severus. Mais après le devoir que vous m'avez rendu hier, je me demande si votre soudaine passion pour le Quidditch n'empiète pas un peu trop sur vos études.

À ces mots, le sourire de la jeune fille disparut aussi sec.

– Mon devoir sur les _Lois de Golpalott_ est si catastrophique que ça, professeur ? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

– Non… je ne dirai pas ça… répondit-il avec ironie. Je dirai plutôt qu'il est tellement mauvais que je me demande si je ne devrais pas le noter avec un barème spécifiquement conçu pour nos amis les Trolls.

La jeune fille soupira. Mais bien qu'elle parut ennuyée par le commentaire de Severus, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont il avait été formulé.

– J'en suis navrée, professeur, dit-elle en affichant une petite moue boudeuse. Je crois que je suis un peu à côté de tout, en ce moment… Entre les entraînements de Quidditch, les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année, sans parler de… Enfin bon, je sais que ça n'excuse en rien ce devoir déplorable.

– Si votre pratique du Quidditch doit altérer la qualité de vos résultats scolaires, Miss Egerton… grogna Severus avec voix faussement sévère.

– Non, professeur, répondit-elle en hochant de la tête pour exprimer la négative. Je suis certaine de pouvoir gérer sur ces deux tableaux. C'est uniquement une question de temps, à mon avis. Croyez-moi, j'y parviendrai. Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon.

Amelia Egerton avait décidément toujours le don de compléter à merveille ses réponses, si bien que son directeur de maison n'avait guère besoin d'insister pour lui faire entendre raison. C'en était presque frustrant et parfois, Severus ne savait plus bien qui de l'élève ou du professeur paraissait le plus responsable.

Mais curieusement, cette jeune fille – qui certes perdait un peu pied ces derniers temps –, lui paraissait étrangement très fatiguée. Après son retour de vacance et au fil des jours, Severus avait constaté que les contours de ses grands yeux étaient de plus en plus cernés.

– Je sais que c'est un peu dans l'air du temps, ici, à Poudlard, reprit Severus, mais je vous trouve un brin sur les rotules, Miss Egerton.

La jeune fille détourna les yeux. Elle avait visiblement l'air contrarié par sa dernière remarque, si bien que Severus n'insista pas.

Dans un silence gêné, ils finirent par atteindre, par chance, le rez-de-chaussée du château. En bordure du jardin intérieur, une épaisse brume bleutée, produite par cette averse de début de soirée, avait envahi le passage qui les conduisait aux sous-sols. Dans cette atmosphère glaciale et inconfortable, Amelia Egerton ne tarda pas à manifester l'envie de couper court leur conversation.

– En avons-nous terminé, professeur ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

– Non, pas tout à fait, répondit Severus, bien décidé à aborder le sujet initial qui l'avait conduit à aller la chercher à la bibliothèque. Je voulais vous parler d'une chose qui m'a quelque peu surpris, alors que je consultais les dossiers scolaires des sixièmes années de la maison Serpentard. Figurez-vous que, sur votre fiche d'orientation, le professeur Slughorn n'a pas jugé bon de préciser votre choix de carrière. J'ai trouvé cela assez curieux, voyez-vous ? Je présumais qu'une élève aussi studieuse que vous aurait une petite idée du métier qu'elle voudrait pratiquer à la fin de ses études. Si personne n'a jugé bon de vous conseiller sur votre orientation professionnelle, pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment avez-vous choisi vos options pour vos ASPIC, Miss Egerton ?

Amelia Egerton soupira. Serrant toujours son livre sur le Quidditch contre sa poitrine, elle montrait à présent sur son visage une expression de profonde irritation. De fait, Severus comprit aussitôt qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur un sujet épineux en lui posant cette question.

– Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, professeur… dit-elle sur un ton anormalement désinvolte.

– Je souhaite savoir pourquoi votre choix d'orientation n'est pas précisé dans votre dossier, voilà tout, répondit sobrement Severus.

– J'ai choisi les options de mes Aspics en fonction des directives de mes frères. Et je n'ai pas précisé mon choix de carrière au professeur Slughorn, car je n'aurai probablement pas l'occasion de travailler un jour.

– Et comment comptez-vous vivre après la fin de vos études ? demanda Severus, très surpris par sa réponse. D'amour et d'eau fraîche, peut-être ?

– Vous avez décidément toujours l'art de taper dans le mille, professeur, rétorqua-t-elle en soupirant à nouveau.

S'il s'était adressé à un autre élève, Severus aurait été plus vif et cassant dans ses propos. Mais quand il était question d'Amelia Egerton, il savait mieux que quiconque que le terrain était quelque peu miné.

Au beau milieu de cette obscurité d'encre, à moitié éclairée par la lueur blafarde des torches accrochées aux murs, l'irritation de la jeune fille paraissait décuplée. Alors qu'il l'observait se mordiller les lèvres nerveusement en fronçant les sourcils, il comprit qu'il était sur le point d'aborder avec elle une nouvelle question délicate.

– Pouvez-vous expliciter, Miss Egerton ? demanda-t-il, en tentant de conserver une certaine neutralité de ton. En tant que directeur de maison, il est dans mon devoir de m'assurer du bon déroulement de la scolarité des étudiants – et des étudiantes ! – dont on m'a confié la charge.

– Professeur, vous savez parfaitement pourquoi, rétorqua-t-elle en détournant les yeux pudiquement. Nous en avons déjà parlé ensemble. Je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur ce sujet, croyez-moi…

– C'est relatif à ces affreuses histoires de mariages arrangés, Miss Egerton ?

La jeune fille soupira une énième fois et une petite fumée blanche s'échappa de sa bouche. Mais, même si Severus n'avait pas du tout envie d'aborder à nouveau ce sujet-là avec elle, il en était forcé. Alors au diable l'obséquiosité !

– Vous savez, professeur, reprit-elle après un court silence, l'affreux mariage, comme vous le dites si bien, il m'a été épargné il y a déjà de nombreuses années.

Amelia Egerton lança à Severus un étrange regard qu'il ne sut, sur le coup, décrypter. C'était un mélange de tristesse, de fierté et bizarrement… d'accusation.

– Le jour où mon cousin Lucius, à qui j'étais promise depuis ma naissance, est tombé amoureux de son adorable femme Narcissa, il m'a offert le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais reçu.

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement lorsqu'il entendit Amelia Egerton prononcer très distinctement les noms de _Lucius_ et _Narcissa_.

– Lucius… murmura-t-il, presque à lui-même. Lucius Malefoy ?

– Oui, professeur, répondit-elle sèchement. C'est d'ailleurs un de vos amis, n'est-ce pas ? Vous le connaissait bien...

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette enfant venait de lui avouer qu'elle était promise à Lucius Malefoy ?! Le Lucius Malefoy qui l'avait accueilli à la table de la maison Serpentard avec son insigne de préfet épinglé sur sa robe, le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard ?

– Mais Lucius Malefoy a plus de cinq ans de plus que moi – euh – plus de dix ans de plus que vous, Miss Egerton ? Comment est-ce possible ?

– Croyez-vous que ce genre de détail a une importance dans pareille situation, professeur ? répliqua-t-elle froidement.

L'image de Lucius Malefoy aux côtés de cette jeune fille traversa brièvement les pensées de Severus et elle était si repoussante, si abjecte qu'il se contraint à la chasser instantanément de son esprit.

Comment une telle abomination était-elle possible ? Comment des parents pouvaient-ils contraindre une si jeune fille à se marier avec un homme de dix ans son aîné, et son propre cousin, de surcroît ? Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si, comme lui, elle trouvait, elle aussi, cette situation anormale et malsaine.

– Mais… acceptez-vous ces odieuses exigences de votre famille, miss Egerton ?

– Oh, oui ! fit-elle avec ironie. Épouser son cousin pour enfanter une descendance de détraqués, c'est le rêve de toutes les filles de mon âge, professeur. N'êtes-vous pas au courant ?

Encore terrassé par cette abominable révélation, Severus ne releva pas la désinvolture dont venait à nouveau de faire preuve Amelia Egerton. Il y avait bien trop d'amertume et de détresse dans ses mots pour lui tenir rigueur de ce sarcasme.

– Pardonnez-moi cette remarque, miss Egerton, mais vous donnez pourtant l'impression d'accepter docilement votre situation, finit-il par avouer.

À cette confidence, la jeune fille haussa les sourcils de stupeur.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes une sorcière ? Ajouata-t-il d'un air grave. Dans notre communauté, les jeunes filles ont davantage de facilité pour s'émanciper des carcans qui leur sont imposés. Vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente et travailleuse, vous n'aurez aucun mal à réussir votre vie si vous décidez de choisir une autre voie que celle imaginée pour vous par vos deux frères.

Pour une raison qui échappait à Severus, Amelia Egerton hocha de la tête tout en laissant s'échapper de sa bouche un petit rire qui exprimait une certaine exaspération.

– Vous êtes un homme intelligent, professeur, lui dit-elle en croisant les bras et en lui lançant un regard un brin méprisant. Alors venant de vous, je dois avouer que ce genre de propos m'amusent un peu,

– Ah bon ? rétorqua Severus, imitant inconsciemment la posture de la jeune fille. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

– Croyez-vous que ma situation soit différente de celle de la plupart des jeunes filles de la maison Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. Et bien, moi, je ne pense pas, professeur. Toutes ces filles – _dont vous avez la charge_ , comme vous dites – se marieront, elles aussi, avec leurs cousins, parce que leur obsession de sang pur détermine absolument tous leurs choix. La seule différence, entre elles et moi, c'est qu'au moins je suis totalement consciente de ce triste déterminisme.

Severus resta bouche bée devant le pragmatisme dont venez de faire preuve la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui. Même avec la plus grande des mauvaises fois, il n'aurait pu la contredire.

Soudain, un vent glacial et humide, provenant du jardin, vint aussitôt finir de geler l'atmosphère glaciale qui s'était installée depuis déjà un certain temps entre le professeur et son élève.

– Si vous avez le projet de sauver tous vos élèves des mariages consanguins, de la bêtise de leurs parents et du poids de nos traditions, je vous souhaite sincèrement bonne chance, professeur, ajouta-t-elle implacablement.

Depuis qu'il revêtait l'habit de professeur, Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant face à une difficulté. En quelques secondes, cette élève venait de lui démontrer à quel point toutes ses bonnes intentions étaient ridiculement puériles.

Il était pourtant bien placé pour savoir que ce déterminisme – qui avait poussé la plupart de ses amis et de ses anciens camarades d'école à faire des choix souvent contestables -, ne pouvait être remis en cause en un claquement de doigts.

Lui-même, d'une certaine façon, avait été victime de cette fatalité, en choisissant de mauvais chemins durant son adolescence et en tirant définitivement un trait sur son amitié avec Lily.

Et s'il avait dû pousser la réflexion plus loin, il n'aurait eu aucun mal pour s'apercevoir que la réalité que venait de lui décrire Amelia Egerton était, en quelque sorte, valable pour la plupart des élèves de cette école.

Pourquoi les élèves de Serpentard, à l'âge adulte, épousaient-ils immanquablement d'autres élèves de Serpentard ? Et pourquoi les élèves de Gryffondor, par exemple, leur préféraient-ils leurs camarades de Gryffondor ? Valait-il mieux avoir conscience de ce _triste déterminisme –_ comme elle le disait si bien – ou était-il plus confortable de se voiler la face ?

Au bout du compte, après toutes ces années passées ici, à Poudlard, à observer avec amertume les effets de cette impitoyable machine à broyer le libre arbitre de tous ces adolescents, Severus ne s'était jamais posé cette dernière question.

Après avoir réalisé le caractère peu réjouissant de cette réalité, il observa du coin de l'œil son élève qui le toisait avec défi, et une petite expression triomphante sur le visage. Il se demandait alors comment cette si jeune fille pouvait faire preuve d'une si grande maturité et d'autant de recul…

– Mais quel age avez-vous, miss Egerton ? finit-il par lui demander.

– J'ai 17 ans, professeur.

– Vraiment ? Cela signifie que vous êtes majeure.

– Oui, professeur, répondit-elle d'un air las, tout en s'adossant contre le mur qui se dressait face au jardin.

Pour Severus, les choses avaient beau être ainsi faites, tout cela était un immense gâchis. Une élève si intelligente, contrainte de jouer les jeunes filles dociles, et de se soumettre aux exigences d'hommes qui se moquaient bien de son bonheur était, à ses yeux, une fatalité bien trop dure à accepter.

En toute connaissance de cause et contrairement à Dumbledore, Severus savait qu'il n'était en rien un idéaliste. Il était bien trop pragmatique pour ne pas avoir la prétention de vouloir changer la marche du monde à lui tout seul.

Pourtant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait l'impression d'être en position de pouvoir aider cette jeune fille. En tant que professeur, il avait l'étrange sentiment de pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, lui être utile. Même s'il ne pouvait pas directement s'opposer aux desiderata de sa famille, il pouvait au moins faire en sorte de contrecarrer, à son petit niveau, les plans de cet avenir sinistre que les adultes avaient imaginés pour elle.

– Je vous propose un marché, miss Egerton, dit alors Severus en s'adossant à côté d'elle. Je ne peux pas vous inciter à vous révolter contre la volonté de vos frères, je vous laisse seule juge de cette décision. Mais, en tant que professeur, je peux faire en sorte que votre scolarité s'achève de la meilleure des façons.

– Comment ça, professeur ? demanda Amelia Egerton d'un air qui trahissait légèrement la surprise.

– Et bien, par exemple, je peux vous aider à décrocher vos ASPIC avec des mentions à faire pâlir de jalousie la plupart des professeurs de cette école… Si bien qu'à votre sortie de Poudlard, une foule d'employeurs fera la queue devant la porte de votre maison pour s'adjoindre vos services. Vous n'aurez qu'à choisir le métier qui vous plaira et vous vivrez confortablement jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, sans que personne vous demande des comptes.

– Vous êtes sérieux, professeur ? s'enquit-elle en riant.

– Oh ! que oui, je suis tout à fait sérieux, rétorqua Severus en souriant. Réussir sa scolarité c'est déjà s'assurer un avenir confortable. Croyez-moi, si je vous propose cela, c'est que je sais parfaitement que vous en êtes capable. Mais en attendant la fin de vos études, essayez de définir avec plus de soin vos aspirations ! Vraiment. Qu'avez-vous envie de faire, plus tard, miss Egerton ?

La jeune fille prit un instant de réflexion avant de donner sa réponse :

– Je crois que j'aimerai voyager, lui répondit-elle avec des yeux dans le vague. Parcourir le monde, visiter des pays lointains, sortir de cette île, en somme. L'envie d'entendre d'autres langues et d'écouter d'autres musiques, je présume.

– J'avais oublié que vous étiez, de surcroît, une excellente musicienne, fit remarquer Severus. Le champ des possibles s'accroît considérablement quand on est doté d'un talent artistique, vous savez ?

Amelia Egerton ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Tout comme la fois où ils avaient manigancé pour convaincre son frère aîné de la laisser jouer au Quidditch, la jeune fille paraissait rayonner de bonheur à l'idée de décider elle-même de son avenir.

– J'adorerai faire de la musique, c'est vrai, ajouta-t-elle en acquiesçant de la tête. Mais il y a tant d'autre chose que j'aimerai faire. Par exemple, j'adorerai conduire ces petits véhicules moldus…

– Des _voitures_? demanda Severus, intrigué.

– Oui, mais pour faire la course sur ces genres de routes fermées et sinueuses… Ah, comment ça s'appelle… des _circuits_ ?

– Vous voudriez conduire des _Formules 1_ ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire.

– Oui !

– En voilà une bonne idée… Je vous imagine parfaitement en train de conduire une _Formule 1_ , miss Egerton…

L'image d'Amelia Egerton au volant d'une Formule 1 se dessina aussitôt dans l'esprit de Severus. Et même si cette vision lui paraissait totalement absurde, elle était beaucoup plus amusante et plus joyeuse que celle qui la représentait aux côtés de son cousin Lucius Malefoy.

– Vous savez, j'aime la vitesse, confia-t-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai entendu dire que ces voitures étaient plus faciles à _dompter_ qu'un dragon !

– Vous aimez la vitesse, dites-vous ? demanda Severus en lui lançant un regard amusé. C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre en vous voyant voler sur un balai…

La pluie avait cessé de tomber depuis quelques minutes déjà. Dans la brume opaque qui recouvrait encore les dalles de pierre du sol, le professeur et son élève se remirent en marche, en direction des escaliers qui descendaient aux cachots.

Cheminant d'un pas léger à ses côtés, tout en serrant sous sa cape son encyclopédie sur le Quidditch, la jeune Egerton avait retrouvé son sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas de rassurer Severus. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui plomber le moral en venant lui parler de cette histoire d'orientation professionnelle, surtout à la veille d'une rencontre de Quidditch aussi importante que celle qui devait se jouer le lendemain.

– Comment appréhendez-vous le match de demain ? finit-il par demander, dans l'intention de changer de sujet de conversation.

– Très bien, professeur, répondit-elle paisiblement. Vous savez, malgré ce que peut dire le professeur McGonagall, je suis tout à fait confiante. Caleb est un bon attrapeur, c'est vrai, mais j'ai bien l'intention de ne lui laisser aucune chance de remporter cette rencontre !

– Je vous avoue que l'idée de vous voir gagner le match de demain me réjouirait beaucoup, lui avoua Severus sur le ton de la confidence. Cela m'éviterait bien des moqueries de la part de notre directrice adjointe…

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, dit-elle en lui lançant des yeux pétillants de malice. Je vous promets qu'après notre victoire de demain, le professeur McGonagall ne vous ennuiera plus !

Ils finirent par emprunter les escaliers plongés dans la pénombre qui descendaient dans les sous-sols du château. Le froid glacial qui transperçait leurs vêtements et s'engouffrait sous leurs capes hâta le rythme de leur marche. Et c'est une fois arrivé devant l'entrée du bureau de Severus que la jeune fille lui adressât un sourire radieux qui semblait exprimer beaucoup de reconnaissance.

– Merci pour tout, professeur, lui dit en inclinant légèrement son visage vers le bas pour regarder le bout de ses chaussures.

– Et bien… bredouilla Severus, un peu embarrassé par ce chaleureux élan de gratitude, je vous en prie, miss Egerton.

– Professeur, je… se mit-elle à balbutier. Je voulais vous dire que…

– Oui ? demanda-t-il, étonné par le soudain manque d'assurance de son élève.

Les yeux clairs de la jeune fille se levèrent lentement vers lui pour le fixer intensément. Visiblement, elle semblait être sur le point de lui avouer quelque chose.

Mais au bout de ce court aparté, elle se décida de conclure leur échange d'un très bref :

– Non, rien d'important. Bonne soirée, professeur !

Un brin déboussolé par ce rapide revirement de situation, Severus prit quelques secondes pour la regarder s'éloigner dans l'obscurité du couloir, avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

Décidément, cette jeune fille à la personnalité si singulière ne manquait jamais une occasion de le surprendre.

Et c'est lorsque la silhouette d'Amelia Egerton disparut derrière le muret qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune de la maison Serpentard que Severus mit un pied dans l'obscurité verdâtre de son bureau.

Résigné à devoir travailler toute la nuit sur le programme de la nouvelle matière qu'il devrait bientôt enseigner, il appréhendait déjà le réveil douloureux de ce samedi matin, jour de match de Quidditch.


	18. Chapitre 9 - partie 2

**CHAPITRE 9 - partie 2**

 _Severus_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Severus parcourut à la hâte le chemin qui l'emmenait au stade de Quidditch. Fendant d'un pas rapide la brume opaque et glaciale qui s'était installée aux alentours du château depuis la veille au soir, il tenait au-dessus de sa tête sa baguette magique pour se protéger de la fine pluie qui continuait à ravager ce paysage de désolation.

À peine avait-il mis le nez dehors qu'il anticipa déjà le triste dessein de ses élèves, forcés de disputer un match de si haute importance dans ce froid épouvantable et dans cette atmosphère saturée d'humidité.

Mais à cette heure avancée de la matinée, Severus n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'apitoyer sur le mauvais temps. Ainsi, il redoubla le rythme de sa marche car il était en retard - effroyablement en retard !

Effectivement, tout comme il l'avait aussi pressenti la veille (définitivement, ces derniers temps, son flair ne le trahissait guère), il avait passé une nuit pratiquement blanche, en compagnie du professeur Flitwick, à élaborer les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'ils auraient à dispenser à leurs classes respectives dès la semaine prochaine. Et même si la compagnie de son ancien professeur d'Enchantement ne lui avait pas été désagréable (après tout, il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour ce sorcier à la magie extraordinaire et qui ne lui avait jamais montré beaucoup d'hostilité – ce qui en soi était remarquable !), Severus regrettait amèrement son manque de jugeote de la nuit dernière.

En vérité, sachant que Dumbledore serait de retour aujourd'hui même, il s'était mis en tête de boucler ce travail en un temps record, dans l'intention de s'octroyer du temps libre à éventuellement, consacrer à son vieux directeur. Mais, dans sa stupide entreprise, il avait totalement oublié qu'un éventuel retard de sa part à la tribune des professeurs ce samedi matin, lui vaudrait des réflexions désagréables de la part de ses collègues.

Cette idiote méprise eut pour conséquence un réveil sur les chapeaux de roues, doublé d'une course folle dans les couloirs du château et d'une sortie en catastrophe dans les jardins quasi marécageux. Le tout, bien évidemment, le ventre vide, les yeux hagards de sommeil et les pensées encore envahies par des visions de loups-garous et autres créatures terrifiantes issues des manuels scolaires de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

En bref, la journée avait magistralement bien commencé, et tout en cheminant sous cette déprimante grisaille, il maudissait silencieusement cette ridicule _peau de banane_ qui avait été la cause de toute cette déconvenue.

Une fois parvenu aux abords du terrain de Quidditch, Severus grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui le conduisit aussitôt en haut de la tribune des professeurs.

À son arrivée, une dizaine de têtes appartenant toutes à ses collègues enseignants se retournèrent simultanément dans sa direction.

– Enfin… Je désespérais de vous voir arriver, Severus, dit une voix cassante, au fort accent écossais qui lui était _très_ familier.

Minerva McGonagall, vêtue de pied en cap aux couleurs rouge et or de sa maison, lui adressa, dès son arrivée, un regard si méprisant que Severus eut envie de tourner les talons, pour retourner sur-le-champ bien au chaud sous les épaisses couvertures de son grand lit douillet.

– Pardonnez mon retard, répondit Severus, en s'efforçant de ne pas trop trahir sa mauvaise humeur matinale, mon réveil fut quelque peu... difficile.

D'un pas peu assuré et sous les regards insistants des autres professeurs, il se fraya un chemin entre les sièges pour atteindre sa place habituelle, au premier rang, juste à côté de celle de la directrice adjointe.

Les hurlements de la foule des élèves – qui s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans les tribunes bordant le stade et qui attendaient avec beaucoup d'impatience le début de cette redoutable rencontre – faisaient déjà bourdonner désagréablement les tympans de ses oreilles encore ensommeillées.

– Vous avez de la chance, ajouta-t-elle en se dandinant sur son siège, le match n'a pas encore commencé.

Une fois assis aux côtés de son ancienne professeure de métamorphose, Severus jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il réalisa l'absence d'une personne qui aurait dû, normalement, être présente dans ces gradins.

– Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là ? demanda Severus à McGonagall.

Cette dernière affichait déjà un petit sourire narquois sur son visage.

– Non, non, répondit-elle en hochant de la tête sèchement. Il sera de retour probablement ce soir. Il a été contraint de passer la nuit au Ministère pour assister à une séance du Magenmagot.

– Je vois… grommela Severus, en tentant de masquer sa déception.

Profondément déçu de ne pas suivre cette rencontre en compagnie d'un Dumbledore qui aurait su comment calmer les ardeurs de cette McGonagall de plus en plus désagréable et compétitrice, il s'efforça, tout de même, de ne pas trop manifester son mécontentement.

– Mais pas d'inquiétude, reprit-elle d'une voix sucrée, je ne manquerai pas de lui faire le récit détaillé de ce match qui s'annonce…

– PROFESSEUR ! PROFESSEUR ! coupa une voix rauque qui retentit avec fracas dans leur dos.

Coupée dans son élan, McGonagall se retourna brusquement sur son siège pour s'assurer de l'identité de la personne qui avait eu l'outrecuidance d'interrompre son sarcasme.

– Rosier ? lança-t-elle au garçon qui se tenait en haut des escaliers de la tribune. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de vous préparer pour…

Le garçon, vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch vert et argent et revêtant à son bras son brassard de capitaine, regardait Severus avec des yeux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vus. Son regard, habituellement vide et n'illustrant, le plus souvent, que sa stupidité, semblait exprimer une panique totale.

– PROFESSEUR ! hurla à nouveau Rosier, le souffle court, probablement en raison de sa course dans les escaliers.

À la vue de son élève qui s'approchait de lui, le visage un brin livide, Severus eut un mauvais pressentiment.

– Que ce passe-t-il, Rosier ? demanda-t-il nerveusement, tout en se levant d'un bond de son siège.

– Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un air qui ne fleurait pas bon la bonne nouvelle. Je crois que nous avons un problème.

– Mais enfin, répliqua Severus. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ?

Le jeune homme zigzagua rapidement entre les sièges de la tribune, attrapa, sans aucune gêne, le bras de son professeur pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

– Je crois que vous devriez venir tout de suite avec moi, professeur, on a un gros problème !

Le ton anormalement grave que Rosier venait d'employer suffit à convaincre Severus de le suivre sans attendre.

Mais avant de quitter la tribune des professeurs, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du professeur McGonagall qui le fixait avec un regard dubitatif.

– Severus ! finit-elle par gémir, en roulant très distinctement le « r » de son prénom. Pourquoi, à l'heure qu'il est, votre capitaine est-il ici et non pas sur le terrain en compagnie du reste de son équipe ?

– Je n'en sais rien, rétorqua Severus, profondément agacé par le manque de considération de cette directrice adjointe qui n'avait la tête qu'à la compétition. Visiblement, il y a un petit problème. Je vais donc voir de quoi il en retourne, professeur. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Et Severus prit congé du professeur McGonagall et de l'ensemble de ses collègues, accompagné d'un Cygnus Rosier toujours aussi mystérieusement peu loquace.

Sans un mot, le professeur et son élève dévalèrent les escaliers de la tribune à toute allure, et prirent aussitôt le chemin des vestiaires.

Alors qu'il observait ce jeune homme qui, au pas de course, marchait droit devant lui avec une nervosité si exacerbée qu'elle en devenait presque contagieuse, Severus se demandait si une seule fois dans sa vie il avait mis un pied de ce coté-ci du stade de Quidditch.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée des vestiaires, le jeune homme entre-ouvrit le pan de toile fendue qui tenait lieu d'ouverture et se pencha vers Severus pour lui glisser une nouvelle fois à l'oreille :

– Elle ne voulait pas vous voir, mais on s'est quand même dit qu'il était plus raisonnable de venir vous prévenir…

– Mais qu'est-ce que… tenta de demander Severus, juste avant d'être interrompu par le vacarme assourdissant qui paraissait provenir de l'intérieur de la tente.

– NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! PAS LUI ! CYGNUS ! IDIOT ! IMBÉCILE ! CRÉTIN ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS ALLER LE CHERCHER ! PAR MERLIN… JE TE DÉTESTE, ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI !

Au milieu des cris et des hurlements, Severus pénétra d'un pas peu assuré dans la moiteur de cette tente et découvrit avec stupéfaction l'étrange scène qui était en train de s'y jouer : Amelia Egerton, assise à même le sol, se débattant dans les bras de sa coéquipière Ursula Bulstrode qui tentait, avec beaucoup de difficulté, de l'empêcher de jeter toute une série de projectiles à la face de leur capitaine.

– Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! lança la jeune Bulstrode en adressant à Rosier un regard cinglant, tout en essayant de contenir les accès de violence de sa camarade. Vous en avez mis un temps fou pour arriver !

– Ben, le temps de traverser le terrain, de grimper jusqu'en haut de la tribune des profs… rétorqua Rosier d'une voix penaude, en se débarrassant du protège-tibia en cuir de dragon qu'il venait de recevoir à la figure.

– Mais tu es idiot, ou bien ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris ton balai pour aller plus vite, Cygnus ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

– Mince ! J'avoue, j'y ai pas pensé, sur le coup…

Après la misérable joute verbale entre ces deux élèves, Severus observa à nouveau avec des yeux hagards le surprenant spectacle qui se tenait devant lui : la jeune Egerton à terre, les longs cheveux blonds en bataille, gémissante comme un petit animal blessé, dans le creux du cou de sa camarade, le tout dans un état avoisinant l'ivresse produite par une surdose d'alcool.

– Mais quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici, par tous les diables ? finit par demander Severus qui commençait quelque peu à paniquer en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait une de ses plus brillantes élèves.

– Fais-le partir, Ursula… gémissait Amelia Egerton, avec une voix à peine imperceptible. Je ne veux pas le voir… je peux pas…

– Comme vous pouvez le constater, professeur, dit alors Rosier en haussant les épaules, elle ne veut pas vous voir.

– Je crois qu'il a compris, Cygnus, grogna Bulstrode, tout en essayant de relever sa camarade qui se tortillait contre elle.

La jeune fille ne tenait visiblement même plus sur ses jambes, si bien que sa coéquipière eut toutes les peines du monde à la relever et à la faire s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Ne comprenant plus rien à la situation, Severus se décida enfin à faire un pas vers les deux jeunes filles. Mais à sa grande surprise, des hurlements stridents le dissuadèrent de s'approcher davantage.

– AAAAAAH ! QU'IL S'EN AILLE ! JE NE VEUX PAS LE VOIR ! JE NE VEUX PAS LE VOIR !

– Bon sang, miss Bulstrode, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi miss Egerton se trouve dans un tel état ? demanda Severus en marchant à reculons.

Autour de lui, les mines déconfites des autres garçons de l'équipe, qui observaient le spectacle à bonne distance, ne le rassuraient guère.

– Vous allez vite comprendre, professeur, lui répondit Ursula Bulstrode, en faisant un signe de la main pour inviter Rosier à s'approcher. Amelia, je te laisse quelques secondes avec Cygnus, d'accord ?

– Non, lui rétorqua nerveusement la jeune fille. Je veux rester avec toi, s'il te plaît…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste ici. Je vais juste montrer quelque chose au professeur Snape, alors…

– Non… gémit une nouvelle fois Amelia Egerton qui fondit instantanément en larme. Fais-le partir, Ursula… Je ne veux pas qu'il reste ici.

Lorsque Cygnus Rosier prit place à côté d'elle, elle le repoussa avec un grand geste de la main.

– Ne me touche pas toi ! lui cria-t-elle, avec une voix stridente qui ne ressemblait pas à la sienne.

Et avec un signe de la tête, Ursula Bulstrode invita Severus à la suivre.

L'élève et le professeur s'éloignèrent des bancs pour s'approcher d'une petite table en bois disposée dans un coin des vestiaires. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient entendre la voix de Cygnus Rosier tenter de prononcer des paroles rassurantes à cette Amelia Egerton qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

La jeune Bulstrode tendit alors une tasse à Severus en le dévisageant avec ses grands yeux gris pétillants d'intelligence :

– C'est le verre d'Amelia, lui dit-elle sobrement. Sentez, professeur, vous allez très vite comprendre.

Severus porta la tasse à son nez. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle de sentir ce breuvage ?

Mais cette élève de cinquième année, d'une redoutable intelligence et d'une incroyable perspicacité pour son age, devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Alors, Severus s'en remit à elle et obtempéra.

Il observa d'abord la grande tasse de lait froid d'un blanc immaculé puis la porta à son nez.

Soudain, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'à la place de l'odeur du lait, il sentit un parfum… un parfum de fleur, d'agrume et de mousse des bois.

Et ce parfum, il ne l'avait plus senti depuis des années…

Aussitôt, son cœur se mit à marteler sourdement sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux pour humer une nouvelle fois cette odeur qu'il pensait avoir oubliée depuis des siècles. Pour lui, c'était le plus doux parfum au monde, la plus tendre des odeurs de cette terre et à la fois le plus cruel des crève-cœur : il était en train de sentir le parfum des cheveux de Lily.

– Professeur ? dit alors une voix qui résonna non loin de lui et qui le sortit instantanément de cette douce torpeur.

Severus se ressaisit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à la nostalgie des souvenirs passés.

Il vit alors son élève, Ursula Bulstrode, le dévisager avec un regard pour le moins interrogateur.

– Ça va, professeur ? demanda-t-elle en relevant un sourcil.

– Oui, oui, ça va très bien, répondit Severus d'un air faussement assuré.

– Vous avez saisi ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois en plissant les yeux.

– Un philtre d'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, l'odeur de ce liquide ne faisait aucun doute : Amelia Egerton avait ingurgité un philtre d'amour, dilué préalablement dans cette tasse de lait froid.

– J'ai compris tout de suite en reniflant ce machin, lui confia la jeune fille en soupirant d'exaspération.

Ils tournèrent simultanément leurs visages en direction des bancs sur lesquels se tenait la jeune Egerton qui donnait des gifles sur les bras de Rosier. Le malheureux tentait, avec beaucoup de peine, de se protéger le visage de la curieuse colère de sa coéquipière.

– En revanche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a une réaction si violente, fit remarquer Ursula Bulstrode, en se tournant vers son professeur de potion.

– Il n'est pas rare d'observer ce genre de réaction après l'absorption d'un vieux philtre d'amour, expliqua Severus d'une voix placide. Savons-nous qui a eu la charmante attention de lui faire avaler cet exquis breuvage ?

– Oh que oui, nous savons ! répliqua Bulstrode la mâchoire serrée. Venez !

Severus suivit la jeune fille qui le conduisit près d'Amelia Egerton. Lorsqu'il vit s'approcher sa coéquipière, Rosier s'éloigna aussitôt, soulagé de ne plus devoir jouer les baby-sitters pour cette jeune fille qui n'avait eu de cesse de s'en prendre à lui.

– Amelia, dit alors Ursula Bulstrode en lui posant affectueusement une main sur l'épaule, tu peux me redire à qui tu aimerais parler ?

– Je veux qu'il s'en aille ! lui lança la jeune fille en montrant brusquement du doigt son professeur. Ursula, je ne veux pas le voir, fais-le partir d'ici… ajouta-t-elle dans un sanglot.

– Il s'en ira bientôt, mais tu dois répondre à ma question, avant ! Quel garçon tu aimerais voir, maintenant ?

Amelia Egerton se pencha en avant et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Les doigts agrippant le haut de sa chevelure argentée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, comme dans un réflexe de replis sur soi.

Pour une raison étrange, il lui était très difficile de formuler une réponse à cette question.

C'est alors qu'elle commença par chantonner d'étranges notes de musique.

– Amelia ?

– NOOON ! JE NE VEUX PAS LE DIRE ! FAIS-LE SORTIR DE LÀ ! criait-elle en secouant violemment la tête. Où en étais-je ? reprit-elle. Ah oui… _si bémol, la, si, la, si, la, si, la, la, sol dièse..._

Ursula Bulstrode soupira une nouvelle fois puis adressa à Severus un regard profondément confus. Ce dernier, qui commençait un peu à s'impatienter, décida alors de prendre les choses en main, voyant que la tentative de son élève s'était conclue sur un cuisant échec.

– Miss Egerton ! lança-t-il d'une voix sonore, dans l'intention de faire sortir la jeune fille de sa crise de catharsis.

Et la jeune fille tressaillit de surprise, puis se figea.

Un silence total s'abattit brusquement sous la tente. Autour de lui, les élèves qui assistaient à la scène retenaient manifestement leur souffle. Severus comprit alors qu'il devait être le premier à être parvenu à calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu la crise de folie de cette pauvre jeune fille.

Il tenta à nouveau de se rapprocher d'elle, lentement, mais avec détermination. Puis, il posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à hauteur de son visage, avec la secrète intention de fouiller son esprit.

Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, la jeune fille poussa un cri si strident qu'il fit sursauter toute l'assemblée et manqua de faire tomber Severus à la renverse.

– PARTEZ ! ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS VOIR ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS PARLER ! C'EST TROP DIFFICILE, COMPRENEZ-VOUS ! TROP DUR ! PARTEZ ! PARTEZ !

Dans le vacarme assourdissant des hurlements d'Amelia Egerton, Severus, qui se massait nerveusement le front, crut entendre la voix d'Ursula Bulstrode lui dire :

– C'est Caleb Shacklebolt, monsieur !

– Quoi ? demanda Severus qui n'avait pas bien entendu.

– Le philtre, c'est Caleb Shacklebolt qui l'a mis dans son verre. C'est un coup de l'équipe Gryffondor, pour nous faire perdre le match !

– Dites-moi que vous plaisantez, miss Bulstrode ? rétorqua Severus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Pas du tout, reprit-elle calmement. Après avoir bu une gorgée de son lait, elle a commençait à baragouiner des choses à propos de l'attrapeur de l'équipe Gryffondor. Comme quoi elle devait absolument lui dire qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle lui vole le Vif d'Or. Bref, on est pas idiots, on a très vite compris que quelque chose clochait, car cette attitude, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Amelia. Puis elle s'est mise à pleurer et à perdre totalement les pédales. Quand on l'a vu se frapper la tête avec ses poings, on a un peu paniqué et j'ai demandé à Cygnus d'aller vous chercher.

– Flint et Burke sont allés rendre une petite visite aux Gryffondor dans les vestiaires d'à côté, dit Thomas Warrington, l'un des trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe, qui sortit soudain de son mutisme.

Adossé contre l'un des grands piquets qui soutenaient la tente, les bras croisés, regardant férocement devant lui, les traits du visage de ce garçon, d'un habituel calme et souriant, exprimaient un sentiment d'intense rancœur.

– Figurez-vous que ce _fils de Cognard_ n'était même pas là ! Poursuivit-il d'un ton acerbe. Il a dû se tirer quand il a réalisé que son idée allait lui attirer des ennuis.

– On a toujours su que les Gryffondor étaient prêts à tout pour gagner un match contre nous, mais on ne s'était jamais douté qu'ils iraient jusqu'à pousser le bouchon aussi loin, cracha aussitôt Flint.

Ce dernier était assis sur un des bancs disposés dans le fond de la tente aux côtés de son coéquipier et camarade de classe Burke.

Les observant ainsi, le dos voûté, faisant dangereusement rebondir leurs battes de Quidditch dans la paume de leurs énormes mains, Severus compris aussitôt qu'il devenait urgent de mettre la main sur le jeune Shacklebolt, avant que ses élèves ne lui tombent dessus.

– Bon… lança alors Severus en se redressant, tout en massant ses tempes douloureuses. Bon, bon, bon… Voilà comment nous allons procéder : miss Bulstrode, ayez l'amabilité d'accompagner miss Egerton à l'infirmerie ! La connaissant, cet accès de violence n'est rien d'autre que la manifestation de pensées contraires et ambivalentes dues à l'absorption de ce philtre d'amour. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, car ce genre d'effets indésirables peut survenir temporairement sur certains esprits récalcitrants. Mais l'infirmière doit impérativement lui administrer quelque chose pour la calmer !

Puis, Severus pivota sur ses talons pour s'adresser à Thomas Warrington :

– Warrington, vous allez trouver le professeur Hooch pour faire annuler le match et porter réclamation, en mon nom, contre l'équipe Gryffondor. Vous invoquerez _la tricherie par absorption de potion non réglementaire dans l'intention de compromettre l'issue du match_ … cela devrait être suffisant. Quant à vous, Rosier, venez avec moi !

Severus poussa Cygnus Rosier hors de la tente et à l'abri des oreilles curieuses, il lui demanda très solennellement :

– Vous allez me chercher la sœur de Caleb Shacklebolt. Abigael, je crois.

– Qui ça ? demanda Rosier en grimaçant.

– Abigael Shacklebolt, de la maison Gryffondor ! Bon sang Rosier, j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez ce service, alors concentrez-vous un peu, je vous prie !

– Mais je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, moi, professeur ! rétorqua Rosier, en chouinant comme un petit enfant.

– Dans la tribune des Gryffondor, peut-être ? répliqua Severus qui commençait légèrement à perdre son sang-froid face à l'imbécillité sans limites de ce grand dadais de 18 ans.

– Et je fais quoi quand je l'aurai trouvé ?

– Je viens de vous le dire ! Vous me la ramenez, sur le champ !

Voyant détaler illico le jeune Rosier, Severus s'empressa de lui donner un dernier conseil :

– Mais prenez un balai, bon sang ! Vous irez plus vite !

Ce gosse pédalait définitivement dans la purée de citrouille, c'en était exaspérant…

Alors que Severus maudissait silencieusement l'imbécillité de ce garçon à qui il venait malencontreusement de confier une mission délicate, il entendit, au loin, quelqu'un prononcer très distinctement son prénom… avec une voix au fort accent écossais.

– Severus ! criait une voix nasillarde et fortement encombrée qui peinait à percer la cacophonie qui provenant des tribunes des spectateurs.

Cette voix, qui lui était définitivement trop familière, était bien la dernière voix qu'il avait envie d'entendre à cet instant précis…

– Severus, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Rolanda vient d'annoncer l'annulation de la rencontre !

– Une longue et triste histoire, professeur, rétorqua Severus sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers le professeur McGonagall qui se dirigeait vers lui.

– Comment ça, une longue et triste histoire ? Pouvez-vous développer ?

– Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de rentrer dans les détails, répliqua froidement Severus.

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, il croisa la silhouette figée de son ancienne professeure de métamorphose, les talons de ses bottines de cuir plantés dans la pelouse humide du stade de Quidditch, et prit aussitôt la direction de la tribune de la maison Gryffondor.

Dans le vacarme assourdissant provenant de la foule des supporters visiblement fous de rage d'apprendre l'annulation du match, il aperçut la jeune Shacklebolt se diriger vers lui, escortée par un Rosier pas peu fier d'avoir accompli sa mission en un rien de temps.

– Merci bien Rosier, lança Severus au jeune homme. Maintenant, ayez l'obligeance de me laisser seul avec miss Shacklebolt !

Pas le moins du monde impressionné par tout le tintamarre qui retentissait autour de lui, Rosier passa son chemin en saluant nonchalamment son professeur d'un geste de la main.

– Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda la jeune fille, qui, contrairement à Rosier, paraissait très nerveuse de se retrouver au pied des tribunes face au directeur de la maison Serpentard.

– Oui, effectivement, je voulais vous voir, lui rétorqua Severus, en tentant de masquer son malaise. Il se trouve que votre frère à encore fait des siennes et que miss Egerton a dû, une nouvelle fois, subir les conséquences de son comportement pour le moins irresponsable.

– Quoi ?! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Amelia ?! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton qui trahissait la panique.

– Oui, effectivement. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je vous ai fait appeler. J'ai pensé que votre présence à ses côtés contribuerait à la rassurer.

À ses mots, la jeune fille baissa soudain les yeux. Son visage exprima alors une profonde gêne.

– Me serais-je trompé ? demanda Severus.

Sur le coup, il ne saisit pas vraiment le soudain embarras de la jeune fille.

– C'est que… vous savez… balbutia-t-elle en détournant ses yeux. Amelia et moi… ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est plus adressé la parole.

– Et bien, voilà l'occasion de vous rabibocher, conclut brusquement Severus.

Après la scène à laquelle il venait s'assister, le choc produit par le philtre d'amour et le petit cirque que lui avait joué toute la matinée le professeur McGonagall, Severus se sentait d'attaque pour déplacer des montagnes. Alors, les petites querelles de deux gamines caractérielles ne l'impressionnaient nullement.

– Allez, suivez-moi, miss Shacklebolt. Il ne sert à rien de vous enfermer dans votre rancœur. Miss Egerton a plus que jamais besoin d'une amie à ses côtés, je puis vous l'assurer.

La jeune fille releva lentement son visage pour le fixer avec ses grands yeux noirs étincelants. Son regard semblait exprimer un mélange de peine et de profonde fierté et Severus compris aussitôt qu'il avait fait mouche.

Severus tourna les talons et ils se mirent tous deux immédiatement en route, sans s'échanger un seul mot de plus.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber depuis un certain temps déjà, si bien qu'ils n'éprouvèrent pas le besoin de sortir leur baguette pour s'abriter sous des parapluies magiques.

Sur le chemin qui les ramenait au château, traçant leur route dans le froid de cette nature désolée illustrant à la perfection la tristesse de la tournure de ces derniers événements, la jeune fille finit par briser le silence glacé qui s'était installé entre eux depuis quelques secondes.

– Où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle d'un air grave

– Je l'ai fait envoyer à l'infirmerie, répondit Severus. Il faut dire que votre frère jumeau n'y est pas allé de main morte, cette fois-ci.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Et comment savez-vous que mon frère est responsable de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire jaune à la question de la jeune fille.

– Il lui a fait boire un philtre d'amour, avoua-t-il en soupirant. Un philtre si coriace qu'il lui a fait perdre la tête aussitôt ingurgité… Dans l'espoir certainement de s'assurer une victoire facile et, accessoirement, l'attirer probablement dans ses bras, je suppose. Histoire de faire d'une pierre de coups, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Severus baissa ses yeux vers la jeune fille qui marchait à ses côtés pour observer sa réaction. À l'écoute de son explication – qu'il avait lui-même articulé non sans un frisson d'effroi –, elle lui adressa un regard horrifié.

– Vous êtes sérieux? finit-elle par lui demander, avec une expression de stupéfaction qui figeait les traits de son visage.

– J'ai bien peur d'être tout à fait sérieux, miss Shacklebolt.

La jeune fille déglutie. Par chance, Severus n'eut aucune peine pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de l'acte de son frère, ce qui le soulagea à n'en plus finir. Après tout, à cet instant, il devait se satisfaire de peu de chose.

– Le problème c'est que votre frère reste totalement introuvable, poursuivit-il sur un ton qu'il tentait de maintenir neutre. Auriez-vous une idée où il pourrait se cacher ? Car j'aimerai beaucoup avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

– Il n'est pas avec le reste de son équipe ?

– Non, rétorqua Severus. Figurez-vous qu'il a déserté le terrain depuis belle lurette.

– Êtes-vous allé voir dans la pièce commune ? demanda la jeune fille. Ou dans les dortoirs ?

– Non, mais je ne manquerai pas d'y aller jeter un œil, miss Shacklebolt.

– Je vous y accompagne, car l'entrée de la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor se situe au septièmement éta- -

– Je sais parfaitement où se situe l'entrée de votre salle commune, coupa sèchement Severus.

Même si cette gamine était à des années-lumières de s'en douter, il savait parfaitement où se trouvait cette maudite salle commune. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu lui ôter ce détail de son esprit, car le souvenir qui était associé à ce lieu lui était encore aussi douloureux qu'une marque gravée au fer rouge sur sa peau.

– J'ai juste besoin de connaître le mot de passe, reprit-il d'un ton cassant.

La jeune Shacklebolt qui le dévisageait avec beaucoup de perplexité, finit par lui demander :

– Hum… Vous promettez de ne pas vous énerver ?

– Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

– Parce que le mot de passe… c'est… _Amortentia,_ ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

À cette réponse, Severus ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un juron. La nature ironique de toute cette histoire commençait à devenir lassante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée du château et empruntèrent un escalier qui les mena au premier étage. Severus escorta la jeune Shacklebolt devant la porte de l'infirmerie et stoppa sa marche à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

– Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? demanda curieusement la jeune fille.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une brillante idée… marmonna Severus, afin de ne pas trop manifester sa présence aux alentours.

– Moi, je pense que ça la rassurait davantage de vous avoir aux prés d'elle.

Severus se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, et recula d'un pas pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre lui et la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, devoir justifier sa désertion à cette élève lui était un peu embarrassant.

– Bon, bien… je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Je vous souhaite bon courage, miss Shacklebolt.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il tourna les talons et se faufila dans la cage d'escalier la plus proche.

Ensuite, il grimpa en courant les six étages et finit par arriver, un brin essoufflé, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame barrant l'entrée de la salle commune de la Maison Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin où il se trouvait, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'être envahi par un terrible sentiment de malaise. Après tout, le souvenir associé à ce lieu était encore si douloureux pour lui, qu'il avait toujours fait en sorte d'éviter de traîner à proximité de cet endroit.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon garçon ? demanda soudainement le portrait de cette femme qui le dévisageait avec beaucoup dédain.

– Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec un élève qui se cache actuellement à l'intérieur du foyer, répondit-il froidement.

– Et pour quelle raison ?

– Ça, ce ne sont pas vos histoires !

– Je vous demande pardon ?! s'exclama-t-elle inopinément avec une voix de chanteuse lyrique.

Soudain, Severus sentit une présence dans son dos. L'instant d'après, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, le fantôme de la maison Gryffondor, voletait par-dessus la rambarde des escaliers, juste à côté de lui.

– Un problème, ma chère amie ? demanda le fantôme à la Grosse Dame.

– Ce goujat ose venir ici pour me manquer de respect ! répondit-elle avec un air faussement outré.

N'ayant pas vraiment anticipé cette confrontation avec les éléments décoratifs du septième étage, Severus commença légèrement à perdre patience.

– Ce n'était nullement mon intention, madame, reprit-il dans l'intention de calmer les ardeurs du portrait. Je souhaite uniquement passer une tête dans la salle commune pour m'assurer de la présence de ce garçon, voilà tout.

– Passer une tête ? répéta le fantôme qui imita à merveille l'expression d'indignation de la Grosse Dame. C'est de moi dont vous vous moquez, maintenant ?

– Mais pas du tout ! fulmina Severus.

– Sir Nicholas, allez donc trouver le professeur McGonagall et dites-lui qu'un ignoble petit monstre de Serpentard a l'intention de s'introduire dans la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor ! brailla le portrait en s'adressant au fantôme.

– Vous pouvez compter sur moi, madame ! lui rétorqua le fantôme, en redressant sa silhouette translucide et en portant ridiculement la main à son cœur imaginaire.

Ne réalisant encore pas tout à fait la tournure qu'avait prise cet échange affligeant d'absurdité, Severus vit le spectre de Nick quasi-sans-tête traverser aussitôt les marches des escaliers et disparaître sous ses yeux.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il se rejoua la scène de ce dialogue de sourds, il se permit une remarque :

– Ai-je mal entendu ou venez-vous de me traiter « de petit monstre _»,_ madame ?

– Vous avez très bien entendu, jeune homme ! rétorqua froidement la Grosse Dame.

– Pouvez-vous cesser de m'appeler ainsi ? Je tiens à préciser que depuis presque un an, j'agis dans cette école en qualité de professeur et de directeur de maison !

– Voyez-vous ça !? répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire mesquin. Tout cela n'enlève rien au fait que vous n'êtes encore qu'un petit garçon de 20 ans et des poussières !

– En tant que membre de l'équipe enseignante, je vous demande d'ouvrir cette porte, madame ! dit alors Severus très solennellement, en tentant de conserver son sang-froid pour une toute dernière fois.

– Et si je n'en fais rien, qu'allez-vous faire ? Passer la nuit devant la porte, peut-être ? rétorqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard si mauvais que Severus en eut la chair de poule.

Alors là, c'était le bouquet ! Totalement à bout de nerfs, il pensa d'abord sortir sa baguette de la poche de sa veste pour infliger à cette bonne femme en deux dimensions – qui, sans vergogne, se payait ouvertement sa tête –, la correction qu'elle méritait.

Mais après réflexion, il se résigna à adopter la manière douce – ce qui en soi, lui paraissait bien plus cruel –, car cette option consistait à la remettre gentiment à sa place d'élément décoratif et de lui faire fermer son clapet sans avoir recours à la violence.

– _A-mor-ten-tia_ , articula-t-il très distinctement avec un grand sourire.

Et le portrait pivota aussitôt, laissant apparaître un gros trou à travers le mur.

– Oh ! Quel culot ! Sachez que je n'oublierai jamais, Severus Snape ! grogna au loin la Grosse Dame pendant Severus se faufilait dans l'ouverture.

Il pénétra enfin dans l'atmosphère feutrée de la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds, de fait, il découvrit non sans curiosité le chaleureux décor de cette pièce que Lily lui avait décrite à de nombreuses reprises par le passé.

Il reconnut aussitôt les gros fauteuils de cuir élimés par les années posés ça et là aux quatre coins de la pièce et les tapisseries rouge et or qui recouvraient les gros murs de pierres et dont les couleurs faisaient écho à la chaude lueur que dégageait le feu de bois crépitant au cœur de la cheminée.

Au milieu de ce décor qui lui paraissait étrangement familier, Severus aperçut un jeune homme assis sur un vieux divan de cuir marron et qui lui tournait le dos.

– Brillante cachette, Shacklebolt… lança Severus, dans l'intention d'annoncer sa présence aux jeunes fugitifs.

Mais le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris par l'arrivée inopportune de Severus, si bien que ce dernier en conclut qu'il avait sans doute entendu le tintamarre qu'avait produit sa petite altercation avec le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Au bout de longues secondes d'un silence de plomb, un _CRAC !_ provenant du crépitement du feu de bois dans la cheminée résonna dans la pièce. C'est alors que le jeune homme décida enfin de sortir de son mutisme :

– Je vous attendais, professeur.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec tant de détachement et si paisiblement, que Severus eut de la peine à reconnaître sa voix.

Puis, il se leva brusquement et se figea, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

– Vous devez savoir ce qui m'emmène ici, Shacklebolt ? finit par demander Severus, d'un ton qui se voulait délibérément cassant.

– C'est parce que j'ai fait boire cette potion à Amelia, n'est-ce pas, professeur...? lui rétorqua le jeune homme dans un long soupir.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu une telle réaction de sa part.

Ce gamin s'attendait-il vraiment à son arrivée ? Ou jouait-il, une fois de plus, comme il l'avait fait l'an dernier dans le bureau de Dumbledore, au brave et docile garçon dévoré par les remords ?

– Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me regarder dans les yeux quand vous vous adressez à moi, Shacklebolt ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et laissa apparaître un visage grave et sérieux. Ses yeux d'un noir onyx laissaient transparaître un curieux sentiment de honte mêlé à beaucoup de fierté.

Sans ciller, Severus s'avança vers lui et lui empoigna violemment le bras.

– Pour commencer, vous allez me suivre pour faire vos excuses à cette jeune fille, lui dit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Et en guise de réponse, le garçon baissa la tête.

Malgré son étonnement, Severus se ressaisit aussitôt et le poussa d'un geste brusque à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Et sans prendre la peine de rabattre le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour refermer l'entrée du foyer derrière eux, il le poussa dans les escaliers.

Tout en dévalant les six étages que Severus avait gravis au pas de course quelques minutes plus tôt, ils entendaient les portraits accrochés aux murs tout autour d'eux pousser des grands _OH_!d'indignation.

Après avoir descendu cet escalier interminable, ils s'élancèrent dans un couloir du premier étage au bout duquel se trouvait la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie.

C'est alors qu'à son effroyable surprise, Severus entendit à nouveau ce méprisant accent écossais hurler une nouvelle fois son prénom au loin.


	19. Chapitre 9 - partie 3

**CHAPITRE 9 - partie 3**

 _Severus_

* * *

– Severus ! dit soudain la voix perçante, roulant très distinctement la lettre r à la fin de son prénom. Severus ! Mais bonté divine, que faites-vous avec ce garçon ?!

À bout de souffle, le professeur McGonagall courait à grandes foulées dans leur direction, faisant tournoyer les pans de sa robe écarlate autour de ses bottines de cuirs. Le bruit de ses talons qui claquaient sur le sol de pierre brute ne faisait qu'accroître le boucan que produisaient ses hurlements.

Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, son visage était si rouge qu'il faisait la paire avec la couleur de son accoutrement.

– Par Merlin, mais à quoi jouez-vous, Severus ? asséna-t-elle sèchement.

– Une de mes élèves est en ce moment à l'infirmerie à cause de celui-ci ! rétorqua froidement Severus, en attrapant une nouvelle fois le bras du jeune Shacklebolt. Alors, il en va de ma responsabilité de m'occuper en personne de cette affaire, professeur.

– Est-ce vrai que vous avez tenté de pénétrer dans la salle commune de _MA_ maison, Severus ? demanda-t-elle en lui décochant un regard sévère.

– Effectivement, car je devais mettre la main sur –

– Mais vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire cela, surtout sans ma permission préalable ! coupa-t-elle avec une sorte de sauvagerie dans la voix.

C'en était trop, Severus n'en pouvait plus de l'arrogance dont faisait preuve cette vieille bique qui ne parvenait jamais à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

– Mais je n'en ai que faire de votre règlement ,cracha-t-il à bout de nerf, alors si vous savez où vous pouvez vous le coller ! Par la faute de votre maudit petit attrapeur, cette gamine a ingéré un philtre d'amour si puissant qu'elle en a perdu la raison ! Alors, comprenez bien que l'inviolabilité de l'entrée de la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor est le dernier de mes problèmes, professeur !

Devant la colère noire de Severus, Minerva McGonagall resta interdite. Son visage écarlate devint soudain blanc comme neige.

– À genoux, vous m'entendez ?! reprit sauvagement Severus, en secouant le bras du garçon qui se trouvait à côté de lui et qui regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance le bout de ses chaussures. Il se mettra à genoux pour lui présenter ses excuses ! Et après ça, je m'occuperai personnellement de lui !

– Je ne vous le permettrai pas, Severus, hurla McGonagall avec une voix qui résonna d'un bout à l'autre du couloir. Caleb est mon élève, de fait, c'est à moi de décider - -

– Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire, professeur, rétorqua violemment Severus, vous vous mettez la baguette dans l'œil… et bien profondément ! Que ce soit bien clair entre nous, personne ne touche à un seul cheveu de mes élèves ! En outre, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous et de vos petits arrangements pour ménager l'ego de vos maudits petits joueurs de Quidditch ! Pendant des années j'ai observé vos petites manigances. Apparemment, vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que vos petits protégés harcèlent les jeunes filles qui n'ont rien demandé. Ça ne vous pose aucun problème de fermer les yeux sur les comportements malsains de _vos garçons_ , même s'ils vont à l'encontre des grands préceptes de la chevalerie propres à votre prestigieuse maison !

À ces mots, Minerva McGonagall fit un pas en arrière. Manifestement, elle comprit instantanément à quoi Severus faisait référence.

– Ça ne vous pose aucun problème si l'une de vos _vedettes_ de Quidditch s'en prend violemment à l'ami d'une jeune fille qui lui plaît, pour attirer son attention et lui faire une sorte de chantage affectif. Et c'est beaucoup plus confortable si le garçon violenté est un _petit monstre_ de Serpentard… Une manière de marier l'utile à l'agréable, en somme ! Après tout, pour n'importe quel Gryffondor, un Serpentard a toujours immanquablement quelque chose à se reprocher.

– Je crois que vous mélangez tout, Severus, marmonna McGonagall, en lui jetant un regard très inquiet.

– Et voilà que quelques années après, un autre de vos attrapeurs, sur la lancée de son illustre prédécesseur, harcèle une autre jolie jeune fille qui a l'arrogance de se refuser à lui. Il la contraint à avaler un philtre d'amour dans l'intention, je présume, de s'attirer ces faveurs plus aisément... Et le tout, sous le regard bienveillant et complice de sa directrice de maison !

Après cette affligeante énumération de vérités, Severus prit un court instant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il lâcha le bras du jeune homme qui était toujours plongé dans son étrange mutisme et qui se faisait, à cet instant, plus discret que jamais.

– Vous savez quoi, McGonagall ? reprit-il avec un ton extrêmement brutal. Vous tous – professeurs, directeurs, surveillants, adultes, en somme ! – quand il est question de ce genre de chose, vous ne valez pas mieux que ces gosses !

Tout en soutenant son regard avec un dédain indescriptible, McGonagall saisit brusquement le bras du jeune Shacklebolt et le tira derrière elle, comme pour le mettre à l'abri de la colère noire de Severus.

– Dans un premier temps, vous allez vous calmer, Severus ! dit-elle froidement. Nous discuterons de tout cela au retour d'Albus - -

– Oh que non ! gronda Severus.

– Oh que si ! rétorqua-t-elle, en se redressant.

Mais avec un geste d'une rapidité déconcertante que sa vieille professeure de métamorphose (qui avait, tout de même, plus du double de son âge) n'avait pas vu venir, Severus bondit à côté d'elle, empoigna à nouveau le garçon par le revers du col de sa tenue de Quidditch, et le plaqua violemment contre un des murs du couloir.

– Si vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça, mon garçon… lui siffla-t-il à l'oreille.

– SEVERUS ! hurla une fois de plus McGonagall. LÂCHEZ-LE ! Pour l'amour du Ciel, lâchez cet enfant!

C'était acté, sa fureur venait de prendre le dessus sur sa raison, et l'attitude hautement condescendante de McGonagall à son égard avait fini par balayer les minuscules parcelles de bon sens qui subsistaient dans son esprit.

De fait, cette histoire, qui ne le concernait absolument pas à première vue, s'était soudainement transformée en affaire personnelle.

– À genoux, vous m'entendez ! grogna Severus dans l'oreille du garçon. Vous vous excuserez à genoux, devant elle… et si vous refusez de me suivre, je vous fais la promesse – et votre directrice de maison en est témoin – que je viendrai vous persécuter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Je vous jetterai des maléfices dont vous n'avez jamais osé imaginer l'existence, même dans vos pires cauchemars… Mais avant de m'occuper de votre cas, je viendrai pourrir la vie du salaud de père qui a élevé son rejeton dans l'irrespect des femmes ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Shacklebolt ?

– SEVERUS ! hurlait encore et encore McGonagall, en tirant sur sa cape. Lâchez-le ! Je vous interdis de le menacer ainsi !

Mais la vision de ce garçon qui le regardait avec des yeux terrorisés lui fit aussitôt retrouver ses esprits. Et les cris de plus en plus perçants que poussait le professeur McGonagall dans son dos l'incitèrent alors à relâcher son emprise.

– Bonté divine… mais vous avez perdu la tête, Severus ? finit par gémir McGonagall, lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier s'écarter lentement du jeune homme.

Brusquement, elle poussa Severus sur le côté pour se frayer un chemin vers le garçon Shacklebolt. Puis, elle saisir délicatement son visage entre ses mains. Pendant quelques secondes, elle scruta intensément le moindre centimètre du visage du garçon, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.

– Caleb, à présent, allez m'attendre dans mon bureau, lui dit-elle avec une voix anormalement douce. Je vous y rejoins dans quelques minutes, apr- -

– Non, professeur, coupa brusquement le jeune homme.

– Comment ça, non ? s'enquit-elle aussitôt. Quand vous ai-je demandé votre avis, Shacklebolt ?

– Je vrais rester avec le professeur Snape, madame, rétorqua-t-il froidement, en lançant un étrange regard à Severus. Professeur, reprit-il en s'adressant à ce dernier. Je vais présenter mes excuses à Amelia, ensuite, vous aviserez.

D'un mouvement de tête, Caleb Shacklebolt libéra son visage des deux mains qui l'encadraient. Puis, sous les regards médusés de ses deux professeurs, il s'éloigna de McGonagall pour s'approcher de Severus. Ce dernier observa avec de grands yeux écarquillés de surprise le garçon se diriger vers lui, totalement stupéfait par ce nouveau revirement de situation.

Sans un mot, ni même un geste à l'égard de McGonagall, le jeune homme et son professeur de potion tournèrent les talons et poursuivirent silencieusement leur chemin dans le couloir qui les emmenait à l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivé devant la grande porte à doubles battants, Severus jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du garçon qui avait toujours son expression de chien battu collée sur le visage. Et ce détail ne manqua pas de l'agacer davantage. Comme il aurait été plus simple pour lui que ce gamin ait joué les sales gosses depuis le début…

D'un geste sec, Severus ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et l'invita à passer devant lui.

Le calme et l'atmosphère paisible du lieu tranchaient incroyablement avec tout le ramdam de cette matinée qui restera, pour sûr, à jamais gravé dans les mémoires.

Baignée dans la lumière blanche que filtraient les rideaux des grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie, l'image presque angélique d'Amelia Egerton, assise sur un lit de draps d'un blanc immaculé, aux côtés de son amie qui lui tenait tendrement la main, avait quelque chose d'irréel.

Mais lorsque les deux jeunes filles s'aperçurent de leur présence, l'atmosphère se tendit aussi sec.

– NOOOOON ! PAS ÇA ! PITIE ! PAS EUX ! FAITES-LES SORTIR, JE NE VEUX PAS LES VOIR ! OH NON ! ABI, ILS SONT LÀ ! TOUS LES DEUX ! J'AI ENVIE DE MOURIR, ABI !

– Caleb, tu as le culot de venir ici ? lança aussitôt la jeune Shacklebolt à son frère.

– Je voulais venir m'excuser... lui rétorqua-t-il, en avançant vers elles d'un pas peu assuré.

– _Oh ! Il est venu s'excuser, tu vois… il est adorable_ , dit alors la jeune Egerton, avec une voix suraiguë et étrangement enjouée. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? gémit-elle aussitôt en secouant la tête ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis… ? Oh, non… ! Pourquoi je dis des trucs pareils ?!

À la seconde d'après, de grosses larmes s'échappèrent de ses grands yeux clairs qui étaient déjà fortement cernés de rouge.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et regarda Severus avec une curieuse expression de dégoût.

Le professeur et son élève se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis avec une rage incommensurable, la jeune fille empoigna l'oreiller qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et lui balança sauvagement à la figure :

– PARTEZ ! PARTEZ ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS VOIR ! DÉGAGEZ D'ICI !

– Amy ! s'écria Abigael Shacklebolt. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ça tout de suite !

– Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, professeur ? balbutia le jeune homme qui s'était totalement figé à côté de lui à la vision de cette jeune fille qui ressemblait à une furie.

Après avoir fait un pas de côté pour éviter de justesse le projectile que venait de lui lancer au visage son élève, Severus porta une main à son front pour masser sa tête ravagée par la violente migraine qui s'était installée depuis maintenant un certain temps.

– Ce sont les effets de votre maudite potion… expliqua-t-il calmement au jeune homme. Voilà le résultat quand on fait ingurgiter à quelqu'un des choses impropres à la consommation…

– JE NE VEUX PAS LES VOIR, ABI ! DIS-LEUR DE SORTIR SUR-LE-CHAMP !

– Mais tirez-vous de là, à la fin ! gronda la sœur Shacklebolt en haussant la voix. Vous ne voyez pas que ça la rend malade de vous voir ?!

Soudain, comme sortit de nulle part, madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, apparut au beau milieu de la pièce.

– Mais qu'est-ce que…. ? C'est vous qui me l'avez à nouveau énervée comme ça ?

Elle lança à Severus et au jeune homme un regard si féroce, qu'ils firent simultanément un pas en arrière, comme pour se dédouaner aussitôt de toutes responsabilités.

Puis, elle trottina en direction des deux jeunes filles, tenant dans ses mains une immense bouteille d'une potion de couleur vert émeraude. Elle versa quelques gouttes du liquide dans un verre posé sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait à côté du lit, et invita Amelia Egerton à boire le breuvage.

– Qui vous a donné la permission d'entrer ici ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. J'avais réussi à la calmer, et la revoilà toute chamboulée !

Au milieu de ces trois femmes qui manifestaient à leur égard une redoutable hostilité, Severus et le jeune homme s'échangèrent un regard désarmé.

– _Oust_! Du balai ! reprit l'infirmière, en faisant de grands signes de la main, dans leur direction.

Mais le jeune Shacklebolt ne parvenait pas à décrocher de la vision de cette Amelia Egerton méconnaissable, luttant désespérément contre les effets de son philtre d'amour. L'image de cette jeune fille qui pleurait, hurlait, se cachait le visage et se cognait la tête avec ses petits poings, avait effectivement quelque chose d'effroyable.

– Franchement, Caleb, j'ai honte d'être ta sœur… finit par avouer la fille Shacklebolt, en décochant à son frère un regard si méprisant qu'il le sortit aussitôt de sa léthargie.

Après cette douche froide, le garçon finit par tourner les talons pour se faufiler vers la sortie, sans se faire prier.

Sans un mot, Severus le suivit et referma derrière lui la porte de l'infirmerie, étouffant, par la même, le bruit des sanglots de son élève qui commençaient, quelque peu, à lui plomber le moral.

– Bon, bien… Voilà la parfaite illustration des ravages que peut produire une potion mal utilisée… j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon, jeune homme ! dit alors Severus qui ne savait plus bien par où commencer, ni comment conclure toute cette misérable aventure.

Le jeune homme détourna instantanément le visage en reniflant. Severus n'eut aucun mal à en déduire qu'il devait lui cacher des larmes de regret.

– C'est un peu tard, pour les remords, vous ne pensez pas ?

– Je ne voulais pas en arriver là… murmura le garçon d'une voix tremblante.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Bien qu'il ne devait être qu'à peu près une heure de l'après-midi, une seule et unique envie lui ravageait le cerveau : boire un verre grand d'alcool pour oublier ces dernières 24 h… et de l'alcool fort, de préférence !

– Vous savez où se trouve mon bureau, Shacklebolt ? finit-il par demander laconiquement, en levant es yeux au plafond. Alors, passez devant.

Sur ce, ils se remirent en route en direction des escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée du château, et Severus fit mine d'ignorer avec une grande application les murmures et les regards curieux de la farandole de portraits qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin.

Après avoir traversé le hall d'entrée, aussi désertique que glacial, ils empruntèrent les escaliers qui descendaient aux cachots.

Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée de son bureau, Severus ouvrit la porte en grand, et invita le jeune Shacklebolt à pénétrer à l'intérieur :

– Passez devant ! ordonna-t-il sobrement au jeune homme.

Au milieu de la pénombre verdâtre dans laquelle était plongée la pièce, il sortit sa baguette et l'agita au dessus de la tête du garçon pour allumer la quinzaine de bougies des deux grands candélabres disposés d'un bout à l'autre de son bureau.

– Assaillez-vous ! ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

Le garçon scrutait avec beaucoup de curiosité ses étagères surchargées de bocaux ce qui fit aussitôt réaliser à Severus que c'était la première fois que le jeune Shacklebolt mettait les pieds ici.

Puis, sans un mot, il prit place sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau de son professeur de potion.

Ne lui prêtant aucune attention, Severus allait et venait nerveusement dans cet espace confiné, à la manière d'un animal en cage. Il était parti désespérément à la recherche de la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu que Slughorn lui avait offert peu de temps avant son départ à la retraite.

– Quel âge avez-vous, Shacklebolt ? demanda-t-il brusquement au garçon.

– J'ai 16 ans, professeur, répondit docilement le jeune homme.

À sa réponse, Severus poussa un long et profond soupir qui illustrait toute son exaspération. Ce gosse était mineur, il était donc hors de question de sortir devant lui une bouteille d'alcool pour y noyer son anxiété.

Totalement épuisé par les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés tout au long de cette matinée avec une rapidité déconcertante, Severus décida de s'octroyer une pause.

Il prit place sur le fauteuil derrière son bureau et fixa d'un regard noir cet enfant qui le dévisageait avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

Dans ses yeux, il ne pouvait voir que la peine, la honte et la culpabilité… et pas la moindre trace de sentiments victorieux.

– Pourquoi ai-je la vague impression que vous regrettez votre acte, Shacklebolt ? finit par demander solennellement Severus, après ce court aparté dans les pensées du jeune homme.

– Je ne sais pas, monsieur… répondit le garçon en baissant lentement la tête.

– Pourquoi un philtre d'amour ?

– Je n'en sais rien, monsieur… rétorqua-t-il à nouveau, en soupirant.

Mais entendre ce garçon systématiquement botter en touche agaça profondément Severus.

– Vous vous moquez de moi ?! grogna-t-il en croisant les bras. Je crois être en mesure de savoir qu'habituellement, on ne fait pas boire des philtres d'amour à des filles pour rien, Shacklebolt !

À ces mots, le jeune Shacklebolt se raidit sur sa chaise.

Mais quelque chose ne collait définitivement pas dans toute cette histoire. Pourquoi la dernière remarque de Severus avait autant secoué ce gosse. Il ne parvenait plus à comprendre les réactions de cet enfant qui, visiblement, ne savait plus lui-même où il en était.

– L'idée, c'était de l'empêcher de participer à ce match, marmonna Shacklebolt avec beaucoup de difficulté. Parce que jouer contre elle…

Puis il s'arrêta net pour avaler péniblement sa salive.

– _Jouer contre elle_ , quoi ? Bon sang, ayez au moins l'obligeance de terminer vos phrases !

– Jouer contre elle, ça m'était impossible ! cracha-t-il enfin, en détournant son visage pudiquement.

Severus se redressa sur son siège, pour faire basculer sa tête en arrière, et pousser un énième soupir d'exaspération.

C'est alors qu'il entendit le garçon bégayer une phrase pratiquement incompréhensible :

– Lui prendre le Vif d'Or… il n'en était pas question… et pour qui je serai passé … personne ne me l'aurait pardonné…

À cet instant précis, la bouteille de _Whisky Pur Feu_ de Slughorn commençait à prendre de plus en plus d'espace dans les pensées de Severus.

– Écoutez Shacklebolt, reprit-il en massant une nouvelle fois ses tempes douloureuses, j'imagine que n'aillant pas la finesse de votre esprit, il m'est difficile de comprendre votre logique… Mais sachez tout de même qu'il existe d'autres moyens – beaucoup plus efficaces et beaucoup moins discutables – pour séduire les jeunes filles - -

– Mais je sais ça ! coupa violemment le garçon. Je le sais ! Inutile de me le préciser !

– Si vous le savez, alors pourquoi lui avez-vous fait ingurgiter votre horrible potion, dans ce cas ?! demanda froidement Severus.

– Parce que… parce que quand il s'agit d'Amelia, je pète totalement un plomb, vous comprenez ?!

– Justement non, je ne comprends pas vraiment ! rétorqua-t-il avec mépris.

Non, ça, Severus ne l'avait jamais compris. Qu'un homme puisse tyranniser une femme pour qu'elle lui accorde ses faveurs, sous prétexte d'être maladivement obsédé par elle, était quelque chose qui le dépassait totalement.

Même durant ses années aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au milieu de cette foule d'assassins et de criminels, vautré dans le stupre et l'alcool et noyé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire, il ne s'était jamais permis d'user de la force pour soumettre une femme à sa volonté.

Brusquement, il fit glisser son fauteuil en arrière et se leva. Il contourna son bureau pour s'approcher du garçon Shacklebolt. Enfin, il prit quelques secondes pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur, et exprimer ainsi le profond dégoût que lui évoquait toute cette histoire.

Il eut un terrible silence, puis Caleb Shacklebolt, penché en avant sur son siège, le visage caché sous ses épais cheveux noirs, se décida à poursuivre :

– C'est parce que vous ne pouvez comprendre… Amelia… C'est Amelia, que voulez-vous que je vous dise…

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, comme pour chercher ses mots.

« Elle n'est pas seulement belle, elle n'est pas seulement intelligente… reprit-il le souffle court. Elle est bien plus que ça, professeur. Elle a une magie tellement spéciale en elle… Une magie qui ne ressemble à aucune autre… et ça me rend totalement cinglé. Ça tourne à l'obsession… Je suis que c'est totalement malsain ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Qu'importe ce que je peux faire ou dire, à la fin, je finis toujours par lui faire du mal !

À l'écoute du pitoyable argumentaire de ce garçon, Severus ressentit un immense malaise pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Cet enfant avait beau être son parfait opposé, du moins, physiquement parlant : son teint d'ébène ne ressemblait en rien à la pâleur de sa peau, les boucles de sa chevelure n'avaient rien à voir avec la touffe de cheveux désordonnés qu'il s'appliquait à décoiffer en permanence. Pourtant, à son grand écœurement et à sa grande frayeur, l'espace d'un instant, Severus eut l'impression de se retrouver face à James Potter, en personne, lui décrivant avec exactitude son comportement à l'égard de Lily.

C'est alors qu'un grand frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et le sortit instantanément de sa catharsis.

– À vous entendre, Shacklebolt, reprit Severus en se drapant dans la chaleur de sa grande cape, on aurait presque l'impression que miss Egerton est totalement fautive de ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! rétorqua sèchement le garçon.

– Mais c'est tout comme ! s'empressa de préciser Severus.

– Je sais que je suis le seul et unique fautif dans toute cette histoire, professeur ! Loin de moi l'idée de rejeter la faute sur elle !

Severus scruta ces grands yeux noirs qui le fixaient intensément pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Et à sa grande stupeur, il constata que ses remords étaient sincères.

– Vous avez entendu ma sœur tout à l'heure me dire à quel point elle avait honte de moi ? reprit aussitôt le garçon. Vous parliez de flanquer une correction à mon père, tout à l'heure ?! Mais pensez-vous que mes parents nous ont élevés de cette façon ? Pensez-vous que mon père aurait élevé deux enfants du même age en leur inculquant des valeurs diamétralement contraires ?

– La question n'est pas là, Shacklebolt ! lança abruptement Severus. Mettez-vous à ma place ! Comment puis-je tolérer qu'une de mes élèves se retrouve dans un tel état, simplement parce qu'un garçon qui a des vues sur elle ne parvient pas à modérer ses ardeurs ?

– Je sais… c'est intolérable, monsieur, murmura le garçon, en fixant le pied de son bureau. Moi même, après l'avoir vu à l'infirmerie, j'ai eu envie de me mettre un coup de poing dans la figure.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la dernière réplique du garçon.

– Les sévices corporels sont interdits à Poudlard, Shacklebolt, dit-il en tentant de masquer son sourire. Il en va de même pour l'automutilation, il me semble. De plus, le professeur McGonagall ne me pardonnerait pas s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son petit attrapeur adoré.

– Vous avez eu raison de lui dire que les professeurs se conduisent comme des irresponsables, lorsqu'il est question de ce genre de choses ! déclara le garçon d'une voix anormalement rauque.

Ils nous interdisent tout un tas de choses stupides, et ils détournent délibérément les yeux lorsqu'on se jette des maléfices Cuisants pour Halloween ou qu'on s'échange des philtres d'amour acheté à la sauvette, le jour de la Saint Valentin. Ça les amuse, vous comprenez. À croire qu'ici, à Poudlard, c'est le monde à l'envers.

Severus appuya son épaule sur la porte de la grande armoire qui se tenait dans le fond de son bureau. Il observait avec une très grande curiosité ce garçon lui parler, avec tant d'aisance, de choses si complexes. Cette maturité précoce qu'il avait aussi entrevue chez la jeune Egerton était donc chose courante chez les élèves de sixième année ? Il ne se souvenait pas qu'à leurs âgés, lui et ses camarades de classe abordaient ce genre de problématique avec autant de lucidité.

– Un mois de retenue, tous les samedis matins, ici même. Et aucun retard ni report ne sera toléré, déclara froidement Severus en s'élançant vers la porte de son bureau.

– C'est tout ? demanda inopinément le garçon, en le dévisageant avec un regard ahuri.

– Il va de soi que j'en toucherai un mot à Dumbledore dès son retour… ajouta Severus, tout en ouvrant la porte.

Sans un mot, le garçon se leva aussitôt de son siège et s'avança vers la sortie, le regard bas.

– Et une dernière chose, ajouta froidement Severus, je vous conseille de longer les murs pendant un certain temps. Il m'est d'avis que les garçons de l'équipe Serpentard ont pour projet de vous faire regretter votre manque de courtoisie à l'égard de leur attrapeuse. Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais, en particulier, de me retrouver seul dans un couloir avec Flint et Burke.

Le garçon se redressa fièrement, relevant un visage débordant d'arrogance qui contrastait indubitablement avec celui qu'il lui avait montré tout au long de leur conversation.

Puis, il fit un pas hors de la pièce et sans prendre la peine de se retourner et de faire face à son professeur, il lança :

– Peu importe ce que peuvent dire les gens à votre sujet, professeur, les élèves de Serpentard ont quand même de la chance de vous avoir avec eux.

Et sur ces paroles étonnamment élogieuses qui ne manquèrent pas de laisser Severus sans voix, il s'éloigna dans l'obscurité glacée du couloir des cachots.

Encore sous le choc de ce dernier coup bas (car il lui était toujours plus aisé de subir le mépris des gens, plutôt que leurs compliments), Severus fit un grand geste pour refermer la porte dans le plus grand des fracas.

Puis, il traversa la pièce pour contourner son bureau et s'écrouler, les nerfs à plat, sur son fauteuil de cuir noir.

– Ils vont finir par me rendre fou ... murmura-t-il à lui même, tout en levant les yeux vers le plafond de son bureau.

À peine avait-il prononcé cette complainte, qu'il se redressa sur son siège et sortit sa baguette d'une des poches de sa cape.

– Accio _Bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu_!

Et la bouteille sortit aussitôt d'un des compartiments de son armoire à ingrédient pour aller se nicher dans sa main.

– Accio _Verre à Whisky_ !

Venant de nulle part, un large verre en cristal imita la trajectoire de la bouteille.

Et lorsque Severus eut sous ses yeux les deux choses qu'il désirait le plus au monde, il sentit tout le poids du monde qui pesait sur ses épaules, s'envoler aussitôt, comme par magie.


	20. Chapitre 9 - partie 4

**CHAPITRE 9 - partie 4**

 _Severus_

* * *

Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures, laissant sa place à une belle lune argentée brillant dans un ciel d'encre parsemé d'étoiles étincelantes.

Parmi les occupants de ce château plongé dans un silence presque total qui annonçait le moment du coucher, seuls les elfes de maison étaient, à cette heure, affairés à nettoyer la Grande Salle après le dîner du soir.

Dans l'obscurité du couloir du premier étage, Severus faisait les cent pas devant les immenses portes en chêne de l'infirmerie, froidement refermées devant lui.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement – mais qui devait sans doute être relative aux quatre grands verres de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait bus après cette matinée plus qu'agitée – il sentait ses entrailles se contracter et se tordre de douleur.

Après sa petite conversation avec le jeune Shacklebolt, Severus s'était immanquablement enfermé à double tour dans son bureau, préférant la compagnie des manuels scolaires de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à celle de ses collègues enseignants. Par chance, McGonagall avait eu l'amabilité de ne pas venir de déranger – et il ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant.

Avait-elle peut-être remarqué que son petit attrapeur était remonté des cachots en un seul morceau ? Ça, Severus s'en contrefichait royalement.

Après mûre réflexion, ce dernier avait fermement décidé d'attendre le retour de Dumbledore avant de se montrer à nouveau en public.

Finalement, il fallait être lucide, à force d'absences répétées de son directeur, cette école ne ressemblait plus qu'à un immense capharnaüm géant et cette McGonagall de malheur, mi-directrice adjointe, mi-directrice de maison, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête et n'ayant pas une seconde à elle – ne serait-ce que pour soigner la grippe qu'elle traînait depuis des semaines –, commençait indubitablement à perdre pied.

En outre, Severus avait assez de soucis comme ça avec les problèmes de ses élèves et le travail qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau un peu plus de jour en jour, pour prendre la peine de ménager cette femme qui n'avait de cesse de le brocarder et qui, au bout du compte, le méprisait au plus haut point.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'inutiles va-et-vient dans ce couloir désert, Severus se résolut à prendre une profonde inspiration avant de frapper trois coups secs et sonores sur l'une des portes en chêne.

Au bout de quelques secondes, quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir.

– Ah, c'est vous… dit nonchalamment Abigael Shacklebolt, derrière le battant de porte entrouverte.

La jeune fille, vêtue d'une robe de chambre de couleurs criardes (probablement très à la mode chez les moldus), s'écarta pour le laisser pénétrer dans la pièce.

Soudain, l'attention de Severus fut attirée par la présence d'Amelia Egerton, assise en tailleur sur son étroit lit de fer blanc. La jeune fille lui montrait un immense sourire si rayonnant, qu'il aurait pu à lui seul éclairer toute la pièce.

– Ah ! Professeur ! Fit-elle tout à coup.

À l'approche de son professeur, la jeune fille mit un pied à terre.

– Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous lever, miss Egerton, se hâta de préciser Severus. Pour l'amour du Ciel, restez assise !

– C'est gentil, professeur, lui dit-elle toujours aussi souriante. Mais vous savez, je vais beaucoup mieux.

– Je vois ça… admit-il en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres du lit. J'ai reçu, en début de soirée, un message par Poudre de Cheminette de madame Pomfresh, me stipulant que votre état s'était considérablement amélioré.

La jeune fille parut soudainement gênée et son sourire se crispa légèrement.

– À ce propos professeur…

– Bon, moi, je vous laisser quelques minutes, je vais me laver les dents ! lança soudain la jeune Shacklebolt à qui Severus tournait le dos.

Il pivota sur ses talons pour la regarder disparaître derrière une petite porte qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'alors, puis, dans un même élan, tourna un visage interrogateur à la jeune fille assise bien sagement sur son lit et qui était vêtue d'un pyjama de satin blanc et d'un épais gilet de laine. De toute évidence, les deux jeunes filles se préparaient à aller se coucher.

– Madame Pomfresh nous a proposé de passer la nuit, ici, toutes les deux, expliqua-t-elle aussitôt. C'était très gentil de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'est la première fois que nous partageons notre chambre à Poudlard… et je dois avouer qu'après cette journée éprouvante, j'étais heureuse de passer la nuit aux côtés d'Abigael.

– Je vois… rétorqua sobrement Severus.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence curieusement embarrassé, il reprit :

« Alors, dites-moi, comment vous sentez-vous, miss Egerton ?

– Je vais très bien, professeur, répondit poliment la jeune fille. Un peu fatiguée, je l'admets, mais rien de plus.

Elle s'arrêta, mais Severus avait l'impression qu'elle voulait rajouter quelque chose.

« Vous savez, Abigael m'a dit que je vous avais insulté ce matin… murmura-t-elle avec une voix à peine perceptible. Je vous aurai même jeté un coussin à la figure…

– Ça se pourrait bien, oui… marmonna Severus en toussotant.

– Alors, je vous présente toutes mes excuses, professeur ! Je crois que je ne savais plus ce que je faisais et je regre- -

– N'en parlons plus, miss Egerton ! coupa-t-il abruptement en s'avançant vers elle.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, puis il prit place sur le lit qui se tenait à côté du sien.

– Je sais que ça n'avait rien de personnel, dans la mesure où vous avez fait la même chose à Rosier, ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait délibérément léger.

– À Rosier ? Cygnus Rosier, le capitaine de l'équipe ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils de surprise

– Tout à fait ! Je crois même, si ma mémoire est bonne, que vous l'avez traité « d'imbécile _»._

– « D'imbécile » ?

La jeune fille prit un instant pour se remémorer la scène, puis elle porta frénétiquement sa main à sa bouche pour cacher le rire qui menaçait de s'en échapper.

\- Vous plaisantez, professeur ?! s'enquit-elle en plissant les yeux.

– Absolument pas ! Je me souviens parfaitement que vous lui avez jeté un protège-tibia à la figure... qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'esquiver, d'ailleurs.

– Par Merlin, dit-elle en riant doucement, je n'ai pas fait ça !?

– Si je vous le dis !

Le professeur et son élève échangèrent alors un regard amusé, dissipant considérablement le léger sentiment d'embarras qui incommodait tant Severus depuis son arrivée.

Voir cette jeune fille retrouver ainsi son sourire et s'amuser de ses petits sarcasmes le rassura à n'en plus finir.

Soudain, pour une raison étrange, la jeune fille fronça brusquement les sourcils et secoua la tête dans tous les sens. Avec un visage grave qu'elle inclina en arrière, elle leva le nez, comme pour renifler une odeur suspecte.

– Qu'est-ce que...? dit-elle en s'agitant sur son lit. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? Vous ne sentez pas, professeur ?

– Quoi donc ? demanda Severus.

– Ça sent… Ça sent l'alcool…

Et c'est en prononçant ces mots, qu'elle sembla réaliser :

– Mais… c'est vous qui sentez l'alcool, comme ça, professeur ? Lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

– Moi ? rétorqua Severus aussitôt. Absolument-

 _Pas_ , s'apprêtait-il à dire, avant de se raviser.

La jeune fille assise devant lui qui le dévisageait avec de grands yeux rieurs, ne put alors s'empêcher d'insister :

– Vous avez bu, professeur ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

– Mais l'odeur est-elle si forte que ça ? Figurez-vous que j'étais dans l'obligation de travailler sur les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal toutes l'après-midi et… Oh ! et puis zut ! Oui, j'ai bu un verre de Whisky, je le confesse, miss Egerton !

Singeant l'agacement, Severus détourna la tête avec dédain et le rire de son élève redoubla d'intensité.

– J'avais oublié que vous aviez un odorat plus que sensible, miss Egerton, finit-il par lui dire. Toutes mes excuses.

– Mais ne vous excusez pas, professeur, rétorqua la jeune fille qui riait de bon cœur. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier de quoi que ce soit ! L'odeur de l'alcool ne m'incommode pas du tout, de toute manière. Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? reprit-elle en se penchant curieusement en avant. C'est vous qui allez remplacer le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

– J'en ai bien peur, rétorqua Severus d'une voix traînante.

– Je trouve que c'est une bonne nouvelle, professeur ! Lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que vous avez à nous dire sur les loups-garous et les sortilèges impardonnables !

– Les loups-garous… répéta Severus d'un air las. Ah ! ça, j'en ai, des choses à dire à propos les loups-garous… croyez-moi.

Loin de se douter de la véracité de sa boutade, la jeune fille se mit soudain à le fixer avec un étrange regard que Severus ne sut, sur le moment, décrypter.

Depuis le jour où elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle le savait Legilimens, Severus s'était efforcé de ne pas pratiquer cette magie en sa présence, par respect pour elle. De fait, il n'était pas rare qu'il se retrouver totalement désarmé face à elle, lorsqu'elle le fixait de cette façon-là.

Par moment, il avait l'impression que les choses s'étaient inversées et que c'était son élève qui s'introduisait, maintenant, dans son esprit.

– Professeur, finit-elle par dire, après ce long silence, vous savez… je… je voulais vous dire que…

– Oui, miss Egerton ? demanda Severus en se penchant vers elle comme pour l'aider à terminer sa phrase.

À cet instant, il avait le sentiment qu'elle souhaitait lui avouer quelque chose, mais visiblement, les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir.

– Non, rien, ça n'a pas d'importance ! conclut-elle en se ravisant.

Brusquement, Severus se redressa. Une nouvelle fois, et toujours pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, un profond sentiment de gêne l'envahit aussitôt.

Face à cette jeune fille qui n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce que visiblement elle essayait de lui avouer depuis la veille, il préféra battre en retraite.

Effectivement, il avait le désagréable pressentiment que s'il devait insister pour qu'elle lui crache enfin le morceau, il le regretterait amèrement.

– Bien, bien, bien… marmonna-t-il à nouveau en tapotant nerveusement les os de ses genoux. Miss Egerton, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et un bon repos…

Puis, d'un bond, il se releva, raide comme un balai. Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie et finit par lancer avec une voix anormalement sonore :

– Miss Shacklebolt ! Comptez-vous passer la nuit à vous laver les dents ?!

Et à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille sortit inopinément la tête de la petite salle de bain dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée à son arrivée ici.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de crier comme ça ? baragouina-t-elle avec sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

– Mais ma parole, vous vous brossez les dents comme une cracmol, miss Shacklebolt ? demanda Severus en inclinant la tête sur le coté, trahissant ainsi sa stupeur.

– Et ça vous pose un problème ?! demanda-t-elle, en agitant sa brosse à dents avec beaucoup de véhémences. Vous avez quelque chose contre les cracmols ?

Soudain le rire d'Amelia Egerton retentit. La jeune fille s'amusait manifestement beaucoup de la tournure qu'avait prise cet échange pour le moins déconcertant.

– Mais il n'a rien contre les cracmols, Abi ! lança-t-elle presque en riant aux larmes. Il a dit ça comme ça ! C'est sa manière de parler !

– Sa manière de parler… ? crachota la jeune fille, la bouche pleine de dentifrice moldu.

– Comment ça, ma manière de parler ?! s'exclama Severus, sur le ton de la surprise.

– C'est votre _style_ , professeur, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de mettre toujours le pied dans le plat, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton joyeux.

– Vous, ajouta sèchement la fille Shacklebolt en pointant sa brosse à dents sur Severus, vous avez de la chance d'avoir un bon avocat !

Et elle retourna aussi sec dans sa salle de bain.

Ne saisissant toujours pas les raisons de la subite colère de la jeune fille, Severus jeta à son élève un regard désarmé.

– Son père est cracmol, professeur, lui précisa-t-elle en grimaçant d'un air désolé.

– Ah… Je vois… rétorqua-t-il, un brin confus. Bien bien... Sur ce, _MESDEMOISELLES (et il éleva la voix pour insister sur ce mot)_ , je vous souhaite bonne nuit !

– Bonne nuit, professeur, lança la jeune fille avec un sourire définitivement lumineux.

Et Severus tourna rapidement les talons, pour se diriger vers la porte.

Dans un même élan, il l'ouvrit en grand et juste avant de la refermer derrière lui, il articula silencieusement, mais très distinctement, un dernier :

– _Faites-de-beaux-rêves-miss-Egerton._

À quoi elle répondit, de la même manière :

– _Vous-aussi-professeur._

Puis il referma soigneusement la grande porte de chêne pour se replonger dans l'obscurité du couloir du premier étage, à peine altérée par le croissant de lune argenté qui brillait au-dessus du château endormi.

– _Severus… Severus…_ disait la voix d'un vieil homme. _Severus… Severus…_

– _Foutez-moi la paix… Grand Dieu… laissez-moi au moins dormir quelques heures…_ répondait-il à la voix, en se cachant le visage dans un bout d'étoffe chaud.

– _Severus…_ disait encore une voix presque chevrotante qui lui était familière.

– _Allez au diable,_ marmonna-t-il, en s'enfonçant le nez dans son bout de tissu.

– _Severus… Severus…_

Et Severus finit par entrouvrir les yeux, dans l'étrange obscurité bleutée de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Les pensée encore enivrées par l'alcool, il réalisa alors qu'il s'était endormi assis à son bureau, le visage caché sous un bras, après des heures à griffonner ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sur d'innombrables feuilles de parchemins, tout en sirotant le Whisky de Slughorn.

Dans la chaleur de sa cape, réchauffée par un sortilège de sa création, il avait dû dormir à peine une ou deux heures.

Mais dans la position plus qu'inconfortable dans laquelle il se tenait, une douleur dans son dos le faisait abominablement souffrir. De fait, il se redressa lentement sur son fauteuil, en se passant une main sous ses cheveux pour se masser l'arrière de la nuque.

C'est alors qu'au pied de son bureau, il découvrit avec stupéfaction l'oiseau étincelant qui irradiait d'une lueur argentée, dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

– Severus… dit alors une voix qui s'échappa du volatile, Severus…

Déployant majestueusement ses ailes sur le sol, l'oiseau d'argent était un phénix. Et la voix masculine qui s'en échappait était sans nul doute possible, celle de Dumbledore.

D'un bond, Severus se leva et contourna son bureau pour se poster face au _Patronus_.

Lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence à côté de lui, l'immense phénix d'argent se cabra une ultime fois, ouvrit grand ses ailes et fit résonner entre les murs de la pièce le message suivant :

 _« Severus ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! La situation est plus que délicate ! Vous seul êtes en mesure de la réveiller ! »_

– _De la réveiller_ … ? murmura Severus.

Mais soudain, il réalisa. Un sentiment de panique figea aussitôt chaque muscle de son corps.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir repassé en revue les mots qu'il venait d'entendre, qu'il retrouva ses esprits.

Il secoua vigoureusement sa tête et se jeta sur sa baguette magique, posée sur son bureau au milieu du tas de parchemins.

Enfin, il détala à toute allure hors de la pièce. Il traversa le couloir et grimpa l'escalier qui conduisait aux rez-de-chaussée en un temps record. Mais c'est une fois arrivée en bas de l'escalier qui montait aux étages qu'il se maudit silencieusement de ne pas pouvoir progresser plus rapidement. Si seulement, comme les fantômes, il avait la possibilité de voler…

Une fois parvenu au second étage, il courut le long du couloir débouchant sur l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, à la lumière de sa baguette magique.

Une fois au bout, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que la grosse gargouille barrant l'entrée du bureau laissait apparaître derrière elle le petit escalier de pierre qui montait en colimaçon.

Severus redoutait déjà le pire.

Alors, il s'élança dans l'escalier, en gravit les quelques marches en une poignée de secondes et finit par atteindre la porte d'entrée du bureau du directeur qui était restée, elle aussi, grande ouverte.

Et lorsqu'il passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, il vit aussitôt la grande silhouette de Dumbledore face à celle d'une jeune fille en pyjama blanc, le bras levé, une baguette magique à la main qu'elle pointait dangereusement sur lui le tout, au milieu des cris assourdissants de Fumseck qui s'agitait en battant violemment des ailes sur son perchoir.

Et lorsque la créature vit Severus faire son entrée dans la pièce, lui aussi une baguette à la main, l'oiseau se cabra brusquement et hurla de plus belle.

– C'est Severus, Fumseck ! s'écria alors Dumbledore. Tu le connais, alors inutile de t'énerver de cette façon !

La respiration haletante à cause de sa course dans les escaliers, Severus fit un pas en avant, dévisageant Dumbledore qui faisait de grands et vigoureux signes de la main à son phénix pour l'inciter à rester à bonne distance.

– Tout doux, Fumseck… lui dit-il calmement, mais fermement. Severus est arrivé, il n'y a plus à s'en faire !

Severus se posta derrière la jeune fille et à son accoutrement, ainsi qu'à la cascade de cheveux d'argent retombant dans son dos, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son élève qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt sur le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie.

– Abaissez votre baguette Severus, ordonna Dumbledore. Et essayez plutôt de la réveiller ! J'ai bien peur de ne pas parvenir à retenir Fumseck cinq minutes de plus si elle continu à me mettre en joug de cette façon.

– Miss Egerton ! cria alors Severus d'une voix sonore.

En entendant son nom, la jeune fille inclina la tête sur la droite.

– C'est bien ce que je pensai… dit Dumbledore. Visiblement, elle à l'air de réagir à votre voix.

– Miss Egerton, abaissez votre baguette ! reprit Severus.

Et la jeune fille pivota aussitôt sur ses talons, mettant en joug cette fois-ci, Severus. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit avec stupéfaction les grands yeux vides et terrifiants semblant fixer le néant.

Mais face à lui, au lieu d'abaisser sa baguette, la jeune fille la brandit plus fermement.

– Miss Egerton… ? murmura Severus, d'une voix peu assurée.

– N-non... pas _lui_ , dit-elle soudain avec une voix à peine perceptible.

Puis, un grand frisson lui parcourut le corps, des pieds jusqu'à la tête et elle lâcha instantanément sa baguette qui rebondit sur le sol, juste à ses pieds. Ensuite, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle venait brusquement de retrouver la vue.

Severus n'osa pas s'approcher d'elle de peur de l'apeurer. Mais dans cette pièce à peine éclairée par la lueur de quelques chandelles, il vit soudain son visage pâle tourner rapidement au livide. Et lorsqu'elle chancela, Dumbledore fit rapidement un pas en devant pour la saisir par la taille, évitant de justesse qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol.

Pendant qu'il déplaçait une chaise sur laquelle Dumbledore fit s'asseoir la jeune fille, Severus ne put s'empêcher une remarque :

– Sacrés réflexes, professeur !

– Mais que croyez-vous, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sénile, Severus ! rétorqua-t-il sur un ton amusé. En revanche, j'attendais une meilleure performance venant de vous ! Vous avez mis un temps fou à arriver…

– Vous voulez, rire ?! répliqua Severus. Je n'ai jamais gravi autant de marches en si peu de temps !

Probablement en raison du bruit de leur petite conversation, la jeune fille reprit peu à peu connaissance.

Lorsque Dumbledore s'aperçut qu'elle agitait lentement la tête, levant ses mains pour se frotter les yeux, il posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

– Êtes-vous réveillée, Amelia ? demanda-t-il paisiblement.

– Qu'est-ce que… professeur ? Professeur Dumbledore… ? dit-elle à mi-voix, encore à demi inconsciente.

Son visage à une trentaine de centimètres du sien, Dumbledore lui souriait avec tendresse, probablement dans l'intention de ne pas la brusquer.

Mais lorsqu'Amelia Egerton retrouva totalement ses esprits et qu'elle balaya du regard la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

– Non… Non ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement, en agitant la tête dans tous les sens. Non, mon dieu, non !

– Amelia, calmez-vous, je vous prie ! dit brusquement Dumbledore. Il est inutile de vous énerver comme ça !

– C'est pas possible, gémit la jeune fille, toute pâle d'effroi et tremblante de peur. Mais qu'est-ce que… je suis dans le bureau… je suis rentrée dans le bureau ?

Soudain, elle s'aperçut de la présence de Severus, debout, figé dans l'obscurité, à deux mètres de distance de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Et à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, elle fit un bond sur son siège.

– Professeur… balbutia-t-elle en le dévisageant avec des yeux terrorisés.

Mais Severus détourna le regard, il lui était bien trop éprouvant de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé aujourd'hui, après avoir bu cette potion qui lui avait fait totalement perdre la raison, voilà qu'elle devait subir, une nouvelle fois, cette humiliation.

Il avait bien trop d'estime pour elle pour lui adresser, en cet instant si délicat, une médiocre parole réconfortante ou un mot maladroit qui se serait voulu apaisant et qui n'aurait fait qu'accroître son angoisse. Alors, il se terra dans un mutisme glacé et confia à Dumbledore le soin de s'occuper de la suite des opérations.

– Amelia, vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ? finit par demander Dumbledore à la jeune fille.

Tordant ses mains sur ses cuisses tremblantes, elle hocha nerveusement de la tête pour exprimer la négative.

– Une voix ? Un murmure ? Pas le moindre détail qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes rentrée dans cette pièce, et pourquoi vous avez levé votre baguette devant moi ?

– Je quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. J'ai fait quoi ?!

Puis, soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol, à l'endroit précis où gisait sa baguette magique qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une branche de pommier à peine polie. Et cette vision ne manqua pas d'accroître son agitation.

– Oh mon dieu ! Ne me dites pas…

Tout à coup, un cri indescriptible, ressemblant à celui d'un animal sur le point de se faire égorger, la fit brusquement sursauter, au point qu'elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

C'était Fumsek, le phénix de Dumbledore, qui s'agitait à nouveau sur son perchoir, probablement paniqué de voir son maître pratiquement à genoux sur le sol.

– Fumseck ! s'écria sèchement Dumbledore (qui manifestement avait été, lui aussi, surpris par ce bruit tonitruant). Mais du calme, du calme enfin !

Il se releva, volubile, comme à son habitude et s'éloigna de la jeune fille pour mettre la main sur un grand plat en terre cuite posé sur son bureau.

Il s'approcha ensuite de l'oiseau et lui jeta au bec ce que Severus pensa être des restes du dîner du soir. Occupé à mettre en pièce un énorme bout de seiche, la créature retrouva son calme aussi sec.

– Bien, jeunes gens, ce n'est pas que votre présence m'importune, mais il est tard et ma semaine fut plus qu'éprouvante, lança brusquement Dumbledore, en jetant un second morceau de mollusque dans le bec de son phénix. Si bien que je suis aux regrets de vous inviter à rejoindre la sortie et de vous souhaiter bonne nuit !

À ces mots abruptement lancés par un Dumbledore visiblement peu ému par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté trois minutes plus tôt, Severus et la jeune fille se regardèrent avec des mines médusées.

– Mais professeur, se hasarda la jeune fille, en se penchant en avant sur son siège, si comme vous le dites, j'ai attenté à votre vie- -

– N'ayez crainte, Amelia, personne n'a attenté à la vie de personne, coupa Dumbledore avec une voix presque chantante. Et je sais parfaitement que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Il ne sert donc à rien de passer une nuit blanche à discutailler d'un problème que nous n'avons, pas encore, la possibilité de résoudre.

Puis, toujours avec son bol de seiche dans les mains, il pivota sur ses talons pour s'adresser à Severus :

– Ayez l'amabilité de raccompagner Amelia à sa chambre, Severus ! Nous parlerons de tout cela demain, à têtes reposées.

– Bien, monsieur, répondit docilement Severus.

Ce dernier fit quelques pas sur le côté et se pencha pour s'emparer de la baguette magique de son élève toujours posée sur le sol. Et, dans un même élan, il lui rendit.

Fixant toujours Dumbledore avec un regard ahuri qui reflétait à la perfection la perplexité de Severus, la jeune fille tendit machinalement la main pour s'emparer de sa baguette.

Puis, sans émettre le moindre mot, elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et Severus lui emboîta le pas.

– Bonne nuit, professeur, finit-elle par murmurer, sans même se retourner vers Dumbledore.

Et ce faisant, elle prit congé. Mais juste avant d'en faire de même, Severus jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction de Dumbledore.

– Vous êtes certain que… hésita-t-il de demander.

– Bonne nuit, Severus ! Et merci pour tout, lui rétorqua Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Ne se faisant pas davantage prier, Severus sortit rapidement de la pièce et referma la porte avec précaution.

Et lorsqu'il jeta un œil dans l'escalier, Amelia Egerton avait déjà disparu.

Dans la mesure où la jeune fille marchait de toute évidence pieds nus, il ne l'avait pas entendu descendre. Alors, il dévala à la hâte les quelques marches qui débouchaient sur la gargouille sentinelle et aperçut la jeune fille s'éloignant toute seule dans les ténèbres de ce couloir glacial.

– Miss Egerton, lança Severus à la volée. Bon sang, mais ayez au moins la gentillesse de m'attendre !

– Pardonnez-moi professeur, s'excusa la jeune fille d'un air las. Mais c'est que je suis morte de froid…

– Quelle idée de sortir en pleine nuit pour jouer les somnambules, sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler une paire de chaussettes, lui rétorqua Severus sur un ton faussement condescendant.

Avec cette plaisanterie d'une magistrale imbécillité, il avait eu la secrète intention de la faire rire, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire à chaque fois qu'il faisait preuve d'ironie. Mais elle ne lui décrocha même pas un début de sourire.

Alors, il poussa un long et profond soupir pour manifester son exaspération et il fit voler sa longue cape noire au dessus de sa tête pour aller la poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille transie de froid.

– Merci, professeur… dit-elle le regard bas.

La voir ainsi, avec cette mine de chien battu lui déchirait le cœur. Mais l'image de cette jeune fille tremblante de froid, se drapant avec beaucoup de peine dans le tissu glacé de sa cape, lui inspira soudain une idée.

Alors, il pointa sa baguette sur elle et murmura :

– _Calore Emitte_ …

Et pendant quelques secondes, l'extrémité de la longue baguette de bois d'ébène de Severus se mit à briller, produisant une douce chaleur qui se diffusa entre les mailles du tissu de sa cape.

L'instant d'après, les joues de la jeune fille se mirent à rougir à la sensation de chaud qui émanait du vêtement dans lequel elle s'était drapée.

– Ce sortilège…

– Astucieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Severus, pas peu fier de son idée. Et diablement pratique quand, faute de mieux, on doit se balader dans le froid sans s'être assuré de se couvrir convenablement.

– C'est très pratique… effectivement, répéta la jeune fille en jetant à Severus un drôle de regard.

– Je vous donne la permission de l'utiliser, au besoin.

– La permission ?

– Il se trouve que ce sortilège est l'une de mes inventions… Mon amie et moi nous…

Soudain, Severus aperçut au bout du couloir une petite lueur orangée.

– _Tiens, tiens, tiens_ , ricana une voix qui leur parvient aussitôt, comme tapie dans l'ombre.

La jeune fille tourna immédiatement la tête en direction de la voix et Severus fit machinalement un pas en arrière, dans l'intention de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et son élève.

– Qui vois-je ? ajouta la voix, en se mêlant à un long et sonore miaulement de chat. Serons-nous tombés sur de braves promeneurs nocturnes ?

– Rusard… murmura Amelia Egerton, en se drapant dans sa cape.

C'est alors que Severus aperçut au loin la silhouette décharnée de ce bon vieux Rusard, toujours là où on l'attendait le moins. Il portait dans la main une petite lanterne qui éclairait par en dessous son visage de fouine d'une lueur blafarde.

Miss Teigne, sa chatte, apparut aussitôt aux pieds de son propriétaire, les petites griffes de ses pattes tintant perceptiblement sur les dalles de pierres brutes du sol.

– Monsieur Rusard, lança Severus au concierge, quel bon vent vous emmène ?

Lorsque le vieux cracmol fut assez proche d'eux pour être en mesure de reconnaître le visage du professeur et de son élève, il changea aussitôt de ton.

– Professeur… se hâta de lancer Rusard d'une voix mielleuse. Mes excuses, je vous avais pris pour un élève.

– Mais il n'y a pas de mal, rétorqua Severus. Miss Egerton et moi-même, nous venons tout juste de quitter le bureau du directeur et nous étions en route pour aller nous coucher.

Le concierge brandit sa lanterne devant son nez pour examiner le visage de la jeune fille qui se trouvait aux côtés de Severus. Mais pour une raison qui échappait à ce dernier, il le vit très distinctement froncer les sourcils.

– Ah… je vois, je vois, dit-t-il sobrement. Dans ce cas, je continue ma ronde. En vous souhaitant une bonne nuit !

Et il tourna les talons, avec son chat zigzaguant entre ses jambes. Il marcha de son pas lent et traînant pendant quelques secondes et finit par disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir.

– A en croire la présence de Rusard ici même, fit remarquer Severus, je dirai qu'il est largement l'heure d'aller nous recoucher, miss Egerton.

– Pourquoi dites-vous cela, professeur ? demanda soudainement la jeune fille en se retournant vers lui.

– Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit à son tour Severus, ne voyant pas bien pourquoi elle lui posait cette question.

– Vous pensez qu'il est quelle heure ?

– Hum… probablement 3 h du matin.

– Comment le savez-vous ?

À cette question, Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La curiosité de cette jeune fille n'avait pas de limite !

– Parce que… hésita-t-il à réponde. Parce que j'étais moi-même élève ici, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, miss Egerton. Et je sais – ne me demandez pas comment ! Je le sais, voilà tout – que Rusard effectue toujours les mêmes rondes, toutes les nuits, à heures dites, avec une régularité de métronome.

– Vous voulez dire qu'il passe par ici toujours à la même heure, et ce, chaque nuit ?

– J'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas, miss Egerton, rétorqua Severus en grimaçant.

– Alors, ça signifie que… murmura-t-elle, comme à elle-même. Professeur !

– Oui, miss Egerton ? demanda-t-il intrigué. Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ?

– Vous ne comprenez pas où je veux en venir ? répliqua-t-elle en le fixant intensément.

Il avait beau soutenir son regard, il ne voyait définitivement pas où elle voulait en venir.

La jeune fille serra dans sa main un bout de l'étoffe de la cape de Severus et au bout d'un court instant, elle se décida à poursuivre :

– Si Rusard effectue ses tours de garde à heures fixes, tous les jours, et ce, depuis des années, ça signifie que la personne qui m'a fait pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur, cette nuit, est probablement au courant de ce détail !

– Bon sang, miss Egerton… murmura Severus, totalement ébahie par la perspicacité de cette jeune fille. Mais vous avez sans doute raison !

Mais étrangement – et contrairement à Severus – la jeune fille ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse de sa trouvaille. Avec un visage qui exprimait la fatigue – et peut être même la lassitude de devoir réfléchir à des problématiques qui n'avaient rien de très réjouissant -, elle tourna son visage, comme pour ne plus avoir l'image de son professeur dans son champ de vision.

– Professeur… dit-elle avec une voix chevrotante. Je…

Puis elle soupira, se ravisant une fois de plus. C'était la troisièmement fois qu'elle lui jouait cette scène des aveux avortés, et Severus commençait légèrement à s'agacer de son manque de bravoure.

– Miss Egerton ! gronda Severus d'un ton sévère. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que depuis un certain temps, vous essayez de me dire quelque chose d'important ?

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, préférant enfoncer sa tête dans ses épaules.

– Miss Egerton… ? grogna Severus.

– Professeur, ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile, alors ne vous énervez pas, je vous prie, répondit-elle enfin en fixant le mur qui se dressait devant elle. Je…

La jeune fille prit un instant, comme pour chercher ses mots, puis déglutit. Visiblement, il lui était difficile de formuler des explications.

– Depuis un certain nombre de mois, reprit-elle d'une voix calme et claire, il se trouve qu'au moins une fois par semaine, je me réveille dans les douches des dortoirs des filles, toute habillée, souvent les pieds et les mains recouverts de terre… En fait – je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre –, mais j'ai l'impression que, certaines nuits, je sors à l'extérieur du château… pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement.

– Dites-moi que vous me faites une farce, miss Egerton... dit alors Severus d'une voix peu assurée.

– Non, professeur, répondit la jeune fille d'un air grave, en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ne plaisante pas.

– Combien de fois est-ce arrivé ?

– Combien de fois par semaine, vous voulez dire, professeur ?

Severus fut comme cueilli à froid. Les paroles cauchemardesques que venait de prononcer cette jeune fille lui étaient légèrement difficiles à avaler.

Comment pareilles choses avaient-elles pu se produire, juste sous son nez ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas aperçu avant ? Pourquoi cette jeune fille – dont il avait bien vu le visage s'affadir de jour en jour et les yeux se cerner davantage de semaine en semaine – n'était pas venue lui parler de ça plus tôt ?

Lui inspirait-il tant d'antipathie pour qu'elle ne lui accorde que si peu de confiance ?

– Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous jamais parlé, miss Egerton ? finit par demander Severus très solennellement.

– Parce que c'est de la folie, professeur ! répondit-elle assitot. Parce que.. parce que moi-même… je ne parvenais pas à y croire ! Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je me retrouve dans le bureau du directeur, brandissant ma baguette sur lui ! Mais rendez-vous compte, professeur…

Elle porta une main à ses lèvres tremblantes, si bien que Severus crut, sur le moment, qu'elle allait se mettre à vomir. Poser des mots sur ce qu'elle avait subi durant ces derniers mois semblait lui faire réaliser toute l'abomination de son existence.

– Je vous ordonne de tout me raconter, miss Egerton ! s'écria Severus. Vous avez totalement raison, la situation empire de jour en jour. Vous ne pouvez plus supporter ce fardeau toute seule, vous comprenez ?

Et la jeune fille leva les yeux au plafond en hochant nerveusement de la tête, comme si les dernières paroles de Severus ne lui avaient inspiré que de l'exaspération.

– Mais professeur, le professeur Dumbledore se contre fiche de ce qu'il m'arrive, rétorqua-t-elle brusquement. Vous avez bien vu la façon dont il nous a mis à la porte, tout à l'heure ?

– Ne le prenez pas mal, miss Egerton, mais le professeur Dumbledore est un sorcier puissant, si bien qu'une élève de sixième année qui brandit sa baguette face à lui n'est pas de nature à le secouer.

– Le professeur Dumbledore n'a que faire de ce qu'il m'arrive ! dit-elle sèchement.

– Miss Egerton, je pense que vous allez trop loin, lorsque vous dites- -

– Mais ouvrez les yeux, professeur ! s'écria-t-elle en lui coupant délibérément la parole. Le professeur Dumbledore se joue de moi… et probablement même de vous !

– Qu'est-ce que… balbutia Severus, totalement abasourdi par ces accusations. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire une chose pareille, miss Egerton ?

Soudain, la jeune fille se redressa et fit de grands gestes pour se dépêtrer de la cape qui lui enveloppait tout le corps.

– Écoutez-moi, professeur, écoutez-moi bien, dit-elle en lançant à Severus un regard franc. Que ce soit bien clair entre nous : ici, dans cette école, vous êtes le seul à qui je puisse faire confiance. Car j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous êtes le seul à vous conduire de façon responsable. Et sachez, pour information, que je me contrefiche de votre passé et de la marque tatouée à votre bras !

En entendant cela, le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir surgir ce sujet-là dans leur conversation. Mais bien que secoué par la confession de la jeune fille, il se résolut à ne pas lui couper la parole et à la laisser poursuivre.

– De toute évidence, le professeur Dumbledore vous cache beaucoup de choses !

– Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit Severus en plissant des yeux, un brin désorienté.

– J'avais des doutes à ce propos, mais de vous voir patauger dans la purée de citrouille en ce moment même, conforte bien mes craintes.

– _De me voir patauger dans..._ répéta Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Au lieu d'user de métaphores qui ne vous vont pas du tout, dites-moi où vous voulez en venir, miss Egerton !

– Il y a beaucoup de choses qui vous échappent, visiblement, professeur, ajouta calmement la jeune fille, non sans manquer d'une certaine arrogance. Beaucoup de chose à mon propos, par exemple.

– À propos de vous ?

– C'est bien ce que je pensais… vous ne voyez clairement pas à quoi je fais référence, professeur.

Soudain, la jeune fille brandit sa baguette pour éclaire une porte qui se trouvait à proximité et qui débouchait, probablement, sur une salle de classe.

Elle s'en approcha et l'entrouvrit. Puis, elle s'en écarta et regarda Severus fixement.

– Professeur, pouvez-vous ensorcelé la serrure de cette porte avec maléfice _Anti-intrusion_ , je vous prie ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

– Pardon ?! s'étonna Severus.

– Un maléfice _Anti-intrusion_ , professeur, répéta-t-elle très distinctement. Et un puissant, de préférence.

– Mais… mais... balbutia-t-il un brin égaré. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous que- -

– Vous allez vite comprendre, professeur, lui rétorqua-t-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire malicieux.

Totalement troublé par la demande de cette jeune fille qui n'avait, à ses yeux, ni queue ni tête, Severus resta figé sur place pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

Mais sa curiosité était bien trop forte, si bien qu'à la fin, il décida de s'exécuter docilement.

Il s'approcha de la porte, sa baguette magique à la main. Et, il la pointa sur la poignée de marbre et d'étain, finement ouvragée. Enfin, il marmonna un maléfice Anti-intrusion des plus efficaces, tout comme lui avait ordonné son élève.

– Voilà, dit sobrement Severus en faisant un grand pas en arrière.

– Je vous remercie, professeur, rétorqua poliment la jeune fille.

Puis, d'un geste élégant, elle lui tendit sa baguette.

– Je vous confie ma baguette, professeur. Comme ça, vous pourrez voir qu'il n'y a pas de tricherie.

Pédalant maintenant pour de bon dans la purée de citrouille, Severus leva sa main gauche pour se saisir de la baguette.

La jeune fille s'avança lentement vers la porte et nonchalamment, avec une décontraction inouïe, posa une main sur la poignée.

Et soudain, un grand CLAC ! sec et sonore retentit et la porte eut un tressaut si puissant qu'elle parut sortir de ses gonds.

Severus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en secouant sa tête pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais ce qui venait de se produire n'était pas le fruit de son imagination : Amelia Egerton, le plus naturellement du monde, venait de déverrouiller cette porte sous ses yeux, en posant simplement sa minuscule main sur la poignée.

D'un geste sec, elle posa une autre main sur le battant de la porte, tourna la poignée avec sa main gauche et poussa sur le battant pour l'ouvrir en grand.

– Mais comment… balbutia Severus, totalement éberlué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Comment est-ce possible ? J'avais ….

– Vous voulez recommencer l'expérience, professeur ? demanda la jeune fille.

– Comment avez-vous… ?

A court de mots, Severus fit un bond en avant pour refermer brusquement la porte, lança un autre maléfice Anti-intrusion sur la poignée, puis s'écarta en jetant un regard désarmé à la jeune fille.

Sans attendre, cette dernière ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte avec une facilité déconcertante.

– On peut le refaire une troisièmement fois, si vous voulez, professeur… Mais j'ai bien peur que ça nous entraîne à jouer à ce petit jeu, toute la nuit ! dit-elle en riant.

– Mais comment est-ce… Comment faites-vous cela ? demanda Severus, définitivement avide de comprendre.

– Je n'en sais rien, je suis née avec cette faculté, dit-elle en regardant l'intérieur de sa main. Je peux ouvrir n'importe quoi : aucune serrure magique ne me résiste, ni même aucun bouclier. Je fais sauter systématiquement tous les systèmes de sécurité et toutes les barrières magiques.

– Au contact de votre main ? demanda-t-il sur un ton trahissant sa curiosité.

– Au contact de ma peau, en général, précisa-t-elle.

– C'est incroyable… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle magie. Je peux vous assurer que j'en suis totalement épaté, miss Egerton !

Dévisageant son élève avec stupéfaction, il leva une main pour frotter nerveusement sa lèvre avec le bout de son index. Mais soudain, à l'analyse des explications de la jeune fille, Severus réalisa aussitôt quelque chose.

– Mais, c'est vous qui faites sauter le système de sécurité de la porte de la salle commune ?!

– J'ai bien peur que oui, professeur, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

– Vous voulez rire ?! demanda-t-il en grognant. Savez-vous que j'ai passé toute ma dernière année de scolarité à réparer cette maudite porte, miss Egerton ?

Les pommettes légèrement rougies d'embarras, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement.

– Toutes mes excuses, professeur, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Mais maintenant, vous savez pourquoi, alors ne m'en veillez pas trop.

La voir ainsi embarrassée pour un problème si futile – qui n'avait en vérité aucune importance pour Severus – était résolument adorable.

Severus marqua un temps d'arrêt afin de se rendre bien compte du caractère extraordinaire de la découverte qu'il venait de faire.

– Mais enfin, miss Egerton, votre pouvoir est incroyable ! se réjouit-il soudain. Si j'avais un tel don, je ne manquerais pas de prendre un malin plaisir à annuler tous les charmes et sortilèges… Attendez une minute ! s'interrompit-il brusquement. Est-ce que cela signifie que le bouclier magique qui protège Poudlard est aussi inopérant en votre présence ?

– Non, professeur, répondit la jeune fille. D'une part, je n'ai jamais été en contact physique avec lui. D'autre part, c'est de la magie très ancienne et très puissante, similaire à la mienne de toute évidence. Donc il se pourrait que je ne sois pas en mesure de l'altérer. En revanche, je pense qu'en ce qui concerne le grand portail de l'entrée, c'est une autre histoire…

– Effectivement, c'est habituellement le directeur qui s'occupe de sa sécurité… fit-il remarquer en portant sa main à son menton. Mais ça signifie que même la magie de Dumbledore... ?

– Je vous avoue que je n'ai jamais essayé de l'ouvrir, professeur, avoua-t-elle. Donc je ne saurai dire.

– C'est stupéfiant ! s'exclama à nouveau Severus. Et ça explique beaucoup de choses, miss Egerton !

– Comprenez-vous, maintenant, pourquoi vous ai-je montré cela ? La personne qui me fait faire toutes ses choses encensées doit certainement être au courant de ce détail.

– Cela va de soi, miss Egerton, acquiesça Severus. Mais savez-vous si, à par moi, d'autres personnes sont au courant de votre petite particularité ?

La jeune fille prit quelques instants pour réfléchir avant de lui répondre :

– Ma famille, bien sûr… Et à ma connaissance, le professeur Dumbledore. Peu de temps avant le début de ma première année, ma mère – de qui j'ai hérité ce pouvoir et qui connaissait parfaitement les désagréments qu'il pouvait engendrer – a été obligée d'en toucher un mot au directeur pour s'assurer qu'il me serait possible de suivre une scolarité normale.

– Votre mère n'a pas fait ses études à Poudlard ?

– Non, professeur. Ma mère n'est pas née en Angleterre.

– Je vois, rétorqua Severus. Mais savez-vous si d'autres personnes sont au courant ?

– Non, professeur. Mes frères en ont peut-être parlé autour d'eux, ou peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore en a parlé à d'autres professeurs ? Mais je ne pourrai pas le confirmer.

Soudain, son regard se troubla. Elle fit un pas sur le côté, pour s'éloigner de la lumière que projetait la baguette magique de Severus et pour se cacher dans l'obscurité du couloir.

– Vous savez professeur… dit-elle avec une voix d'une infinie tristesse, parfois, j'ai le sentiment que ce don – que je n'ai réellement pas choisi, car il m'a été transmis à ma naissance – est comme... une malédiction.

– Mais vous n'y pensez pas, miss Egerton ! lui lança aussitôt Severus. Ce que vous venez de me montrer est une des choses les plus prodigieuses qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Votre magie est manifestement très ancienne, très pure. Vous devriez plutôt en êtes fière, vous savez ?

– Vous le pensez vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en penchant adorablement la tête sur le côté.

– Je puis vous le garantir, miss Egerton, répondit-il avec franchise.

La jeune fille sourit et Severus lui rendit volontiers son sourire.

– Vous savez, reprit-il en faisant quelques pas vers elle, il existe des moyens de se protéger des intrusions de l'esprit. Si vous le désirez, je peux vous enseigner l'occlumancie. Peut-être que cela vous aidera à résister à ces tentatives d'intrusion qui vous poussent à agir de la sorte, aux dépens de votre volonté. Du moins, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, qu'en dites-vous ?

– L'occlumancie ?

– C'est cela, l'occlumancie, répéta Severus. Cette discipline magique m'a quelque peu aidé par le passé… dans des moments pour le moins délicats… Si bien qu'il m'est d'avis qu'elle pourrait vous être aussi utile.

– Mais cela consiste en quoi, professeur ? demanda-t-elle, définitivement intriguée par les explications de Severus.

L'espace d'un instant, Severus se demanda si cette jeune fille avait pour projet de passer sa nuit dans ce couloir glacial à tailler le bout de gras avec lui.

Et lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le dévisageait avec des yeux brillants de curiosité, il se résigna à conclure leur petite conversation.

– À mon humble avis, miss Egerton, je pense que le moment est mal choisi pour aborder avec vous ce sujet-là. Le soleil fera bientôt son apparition et il est grand temps d'aller nous coucher.

À défaut de discuter les paroles de bon sens de son professeur, la jeune fille lui adressa un grand sourire. Puis, elle tourna sur elle-même, faisant voler les pans de la longue cape noire comme les ailes d'un grand oiseau sur le point de s'envoler.

Ils s'élancèrent tous deux dans le couloir et dévalèrent à la hâte les escaliers qui les amenaient au premier étage du château.

– Demain j'irai chercher à la bibliothèque des informations sur l'occlumancie, lança-t-elle à la volée, pendant qu'ils descendaient les marches des escaliers.

– Profitez donc de votre dimanche pour vous reposer un peu, lui conseilla Severus avec son habituel pragmatisme.

– L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Et j'ai bien trop hâte d'en savoir plus à ce sujet, professeur !

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes de l'infirmerie, la jeune fille tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur la poignée, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Severus qui était maintenant aux aguets du moindre de ses gestes, curieux de voir quels prodiges ses mains pouvaient encore accomplir.

– Merci infiniment, professeur, dit-elle à voix basse, en prenant soin de ne pas hausser la voix, sans doute pour ne pas réveiller son amie endormie non loin de là.

– Mais je vous en prie, miss Egerton, répondit-il sobrement.

– Rien ne vous oblige à faire tout ça, pour moi, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Alors, je tiens à vous exprimer toute ma gratitude.

Par réflexe, Severus fit machinalement un pas en arrière. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le sentiment de reconnaissance que cette jeune fille éprouvait à son égard lui fit instantanément perdre son sang froid.

– Bien bien, dit-il nerveusement en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, n'ayez crainte, nous reparlerons de ça demain- euh – du moins, nous aborderons de nouveau le sujet – je veux parler de l'occlumancie, cela va de soi ! Voilà voilà… Ah, oui ! reprit-il en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Bonne nuit et à demain ! – Enfin, à demain, si nous nous croisons demain, il va sans dire…

– Bonne nuit, professeur, dit-elle en lui adressant un doux sourire.

Et sur cet échange de politesse des plus maladroits, la jeune fille disparut derrière la grande porte en chêne à double battant de l'infirmerie, laissant derrière elle un Severus des plus décontenancé.

Totalement sur les rotules à cause de cet enchaînement d'éventements qui l'avait conduit à passer une nouvelle nuit blanche, il sentit soudain un courant d'air glacé traverser son corps de part en part. Et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'Amelia Egerton ne lui avait pas rendu sa cape avant de prendre congé de lui.


	21. Chapitre 9 - partie 5

**CHAPITRE 9 - partie 5**

 _Severus_

* * *

Le dimanche matin, aux premières heures de la journée, Severus arpentait déjà les couloirs des cachots, prenant la direction du réfectoire.

Aujourd'hui, c'était repos dominical, donc son emploi du temps serait simple et concis : il irait prendre son petit déjeuné dans la Grande Salle et une fois restauré, il ferait un détour par l'infirmerie pour s'enquérir de l'état de la jeune Egerton et, accessoirement, récupérer sa cape qu'elle lui avait involontairement subtilisée la nuit dernière.

Et après cela, il retournerait aussitôt se cloitrer dans sa chambre, avec la ferme intention de récupérer ses heures de sommeil en retard.

Alors qu'il repassait silencieusement en revue le programme de cette journée qui s'annonçait terriblement excitante de léthargie, Severus jeta un coup d'œil par une des fenêtres du Grand Hall. Dans le silence de cathédrale dans lequel cet endroit baignait – dépourvu du moindre murmure, du moindre bruit de pas de la marmaille d'élèves qui le traversait habituellement et qui n'avait pas encore fait son apparition –, il découvrit, non sans émerveillement, le beau ciel de printemps qui se dressait au-dessus du château de Poudlard. L'éclat du soleil qui brillait derrière le verre des carreaux ne paraissait pas altéré par l'ombre d'un nuage, si bien qu'au bout de quelques secondes, Severus détourna ses yeux peu accoutumés à une lumière si franche et si éblouissante.

Mais la sensation de chaud sur son visage était si agréable, qu'il resta immobile pendant quelques instants, le visage bêtement levé devant cette fenêtre, seul, au milieu du Grand Hall.

– Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda une voix avec un léger accent américain qui le sortit aussitôt de son inertie.

Alors, il détourna son visage de la lumière, pour adresser un regard cinglant à la jeune fille qui se tenait juste à côté de lui et qui le dévisageait avec beaucoup de perplexité.

– Je prends un peu le soleil, miss Shacklebolt… lui répondit-il sèchement. Après la journée que j'ai vécu hier, croyez-moi, je suis en droit de m'octroyer quelques secondes pour profiter de son inespérée réapparition.

Mais alors que Severus s'attendait à recevoir une réplique désinvolte de la part de cette élève qui ne manquait jamais une occasion pour lui manifester le grand mépris qu'il lui inspirait, il réalisa qu'elle le fixait avec une mine qui exprimait beaucoup d'inquiétude.

– Attendez une seconde, reprit-elle nerveusement, il y a un truc qui m'échappe…

– De quoi diable parlez-vous, miss Shacklebolt ?

Mais en guise de réponse, elle se contenta de le fixer avec un regard noir et circonspect.

– Pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette façon ? demanda à nouveau Severus, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette jeune fille qui le dévisageait avec autant d'insistance.

– Hum… pour rien, rétorqua-t-elle sommairement.

Et elle poursuivit son chemin, sans même prendre la peine de rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

– Votre amie se trouve toujours à l'infirmerie ? lança à la hâte Severus à la jeune fille qui prenait la direction du réfectoire. Car je souhaiterai récupérer ma cape !

À ces mots, la jeune Shacklebolt pivota aussitôt sur ses talons, puis elle rebroussa chemin à toute allure, en direction de Severus, en lui disant :

– OK, j'ai compris, vous n'êtes pas du tout au courant !

– _Compris_ quoi !? s'écria Severus, qui commençait légèrement à s'agacer de l'attitude mystérieuse et incohérente de cette élève.

– Plus bas ! dit-elle d'un ton tranchant, en lui faisant des signes de la main. Il n'est pas utile d'en informer tout le château, bon sang !

– Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ?! murmura Severus, non sans manquer de fermeté. Et pouvez-vous cesser de me donner des ordres, je vous prie ?! Nous n'avons pas gardé les C _roups_ ensemble, que je sache !

– C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda sèchement la jeune fille, en ignorant délibérément les remontrances de Severus. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec eux ?

– _Avec eux ?_ Mais de qui parlez-vous ?! grogna-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

– Waouh, vous êtes totalement à la ramasse, j'en ai la chair de poule ! rétorqua-t-elle brusquement.

– Ne soyez pas isolante, miss Shacklebolt !

– Je voulais simplement être sincère, professeur, reprit-elle sur avec beaucoup plus de sérieux. La sincérité, c'est une chose qui fait cruellement défaut autour de vous, à mon avis.

– Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

– Bref, reprit-elle avec le même sérieux, le directeur a fait venir les frères d'Amelia. Il les a convoqués pour leur parler de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Ils sont, en ce moment même, dans la salle des professeurs. Alors, comprenez ma surprise de vous voir papillonner dans le hall pendant qu'une de vos élèv- -

– La salle des professeurs dites-vous ?! répéta Severus à haute voix.

– Celle-là même où, de toute évidence, vous ne vous trouvez pas, monsieur, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Mais Severus comprit que derrière la désinvolture manifeste de cette enfant, se cachait un grand sentiment de pitié. Et à la façon dont elle le toisait, avec ses grands yeux noirs exprimant un curieux mélange de compassion et de dédain, Severus se sentit profondément humilié.

Mais malgré ça, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien le manque de considération de Dumbledore qui lui était le plus douloureux à avaler.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu de cette convocation ? Et surtout, pourquoi devait-il apprendre cette information de la bouche même d'une élève de la maison Gryffondor, à qui il ne prodiguait même plus ses cours de potion début de l'année ?

– Merci, miss Shacklebolt, murmura froidement Severus en se redressant, et en tirant nerveusement sur les pans de sa veste pour la rajuster.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai la ferme intention d'aller récupérer ma cape ! répondit-il en levant la tête.

Et sur ces paroles, il prit congé de cette jeune fille qui l'observa s'élancer dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

Mais une fois devant la grosse porte de la salle des professeurs, une profonde angoisse envahit tout à coup son esprit.

Severus eut alors l'impression que les deux gargouilles qui encadraient l'entrée de cette salle avaient soudain surgi dans son ventre pour lui mettre les entrailles en pièce.

Il redoutait déjà les regards mauvais que lui lanceraient les occupants de cette maudite salle qui avaient précautionneusement évité de le convier à leur petite rencontre au Sommet, à l'instant même où il ouvrirait la porte.

Mais alors qu'il se tenait là, face à cette porte close, au beau milieu de ce couloir désert, à se demander comment réagiraient tous ces gens dès son arrivée, une idée lui traversa la tête.

Et si Dumbledore avait délibérément choisi de ne pas le prévenir de la venue de ces deux hommes pour son propre bien ? Connaissant le passif que Severus entretenait avec eux, ça tombait pourtant sous le sens !

Après tout, un des frères de cette jeune fille, l'Auror, avait été son geôlier dans cette prison miteuse des abords d'Azkaban. Et son autre frère, le juge, avait dressé un lourd réquisitoire le concernant, lors de son audience devant le ministère. Il n'était donc pas difficile à déduire que ces deux hommes devaient être loin de le porter dans leurs cœurs.

Et dans ce moment délicat, durant Dumbledore devait aborder avec eux un épineux problème concernant leur jeune sœur – non sans quelques difficultés au regard des événements de la nuit dernière - la présence de Severus parmi eux ne ferait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Mais même après cette analyse lucide de la situation, Severus ressentait toujours le goût amer de son humiliation.

En définitive, il se retrouvait planté là, devant cette porte inexorablement close, à se demander si les paroles qu'Amelia Egerton lui avait prononcées la nuit dernière, devant le bureau du directeur, s'avéraient être exactes.

Dumbledore n'avait-il vraiment pas confiance en lui ? Se jouait-il de lui depuis le début depuis l'instant même où il lui avait confié la surveillance de cette enfant, la première nuit où il l'avait retrouvée égarée devant son bureau ?

À cette pensée, Severus se sentait rabaissé comme jamais.

Pourtant, en repensant à cette jeune fille et à tout ce qu'elle avait dû traverser ces derniers mois dans une solitude abyssale, un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

Ne lui avait-il pas fait une promesse, il y a deux jours de cela ? N'avait-il pas promis à cette enfant de l'aider à se défaire du carcan familial, pour décider elle-même de son avenir ?

Et voilà qu'il la laissait seule, dans cette pièce où elle devait se justifier de choses dont elle n'était en rien coupable, prise en tenaille entre ses deux frères qui avaient tout des parfaits inquisiteurs ?

Pour Severus, la potion était un peu trop dure à avaler. Savoir son élève au milieu de ces hommes qui se foutaient royalement de ses aspirations et qui la considéraient – ni plus ni moins - comme une femelle reproductrice était bien trop difficile à tolérer !

Alors, au diable Dumbledore et sa bienveillance ! Au diable son manque de confiance envers lui !

Il rentrerait dans cette pièce, même s'il devait se faire mettre à la porte de cette école l'instant d'après !

Alors, Severus prit son courage à deux mains, et décida d'agir.

Il commença par regarder autour de lui, pour s'assurer que personne ne traînait dans les parages.

Puis, il sortit sa baguette d'une des poches de sa veste et approcha son visage de la porte de la salle des professeurs.

Il avait dans l'idée d'écouter brièvement ce qu'il se disait à l'intérieur, pour s'assurer que la conversation qui se déroulait dans cette pièce ne tournait pas trop à l'orage. Dans le cas contraire, il rebrousserait chemin, et mettrait son orgueil dans sa poche.

Mais il avait beau coller son oreille contre le battant de cette lourde porte en noyer, l'épaisseur du bois l'empêchait d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'un son.

– Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, Severus Snape, dit alors l'une des gargouilles de pierre qui se tenaient de chaque côté de l'encadrement de la porte.

– Severus Snape a beau être directeur de maison, il n'a pas perdu ses vilaines petites habitudes d'écolier curieux ! dit à son tour l'autre gargouille, comme en répondant à l'autre.

– La ferme, vous deux ! siffla Severus à voix basse.

L'instant d'après, il pointa sa baguette sur l'une des créatures de pierre, pour lui jeter un bon vieux maléfice Bloclang pour lui faire fermer son clapet. Et il en fit de même pour la seconde. Ainsi, les deux gargouilles ne demandèrent pas leur reste.

– Ça vous apprendra à vous payer ma tête, ajouta-t-il sèchement, toujours en prenant garde de ne pas élever la voix.

Mais Severus devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'entendait rien de ce qu'il se disait à l'intérieur de cette pièce. Alors, il décida d'employer la manière forte.

Il fit un petit pas en arrière, pour mettre un peu de distance entre lui et cette maudite porte et im-prononça un second sortilège de sa création.

Puis, il se rapprocha pour coller à nouveau son oreille contre le bois.

Et, Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il constata que les sons à l'intérieur de cette pièce lui parvenaient avec une limpidité affligeante. De fait, il finit par admettre que ces deux détestables gargouilles n'avaient pas tout à fait tort : toutes ces années passées à écouter aux portes avaient définitivement fait de lui un maître en la matière !

– … _le_ _scrutoscope que je lui ai offert en guise de cadeau de mariage,_ dit une voix masculine claire et assurée.

– _Il en était ravi Adrian, répondit une voix_ , féminine cette fois-ci, avec un fort accent écossais. _Mais quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu assister au mariage, Elphinstone en était tellement navré._

– _Il en était de même pour moi_ , professeur, rétorqua la voix masculine qui de toute évidence devait être celle d'Adrian Egerton, le frère aîné de son élève. _Mais comme vous le savez, cette audience était très importante, donc nous avons été dans l'obligation de faire un choix, Albus et moi. Et j'ai cru comprendre que la présence d'Albus à vos côtés vous était indispensable, en ce jour si particulier pour vous._

– _Et je vous en suis encore très reconnaissante, Adrian_ , ajouta la femme avec une voix qui trahissait une certaine émotion.

À l'écoute de cette bribe de conversation, Severus n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que McGonagall était, elle aussi, présente dans la pièce... ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son agacement.

Alors, sans attendre davantage, il décida de faire son entrée.

Il prit une profonde respiration, se redressa, mit toutes ses forces à décharger son esprit de toutes émotions – négatives ou positives fussent-elle – et ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec et rapide.

Et c'est alors qu'apparu sous ses yeux le spectacle navrant de la réunion de toutes ses personnalités triées sur le volet, qui paraissaient s'être retrouver ici spécialement pour lui montrer les mines déconfites de leurs visages figés par la stupéfaction de voir Severus Snape apparaître de nulle part.

– Severus ! s'écria McGonagall qui, à cet instant, ne parvint pas à masquer sa surprise.

À l'évocation de ce prénom, Amelia Egerton – qui était assise sur une chaise au beau milieu de cette assemblée d'adultes – fit un petit bond sur elle-même. À la seconde d'après, sans détourner son visage du mur qui se dressait face à elle, elle lança à Severus un regard terrorisé.

Ses immenses yeux bleus tremblaient dans ses orbites, mangeant à moitié son visage au teint légèrement grisâtre.

Son frère Adrian était debout devant elle et toisait Severus avec son éternel regard condescendant de monarque bouffi d'orgueil alors que son autre frère, Altaïr, était confortablement installé sur un fauteuil dans le fond de la pièce, et le dévisageait avec beaucoup d'aigreur.

Quant à Dumbledore, debout aux côtés de son homologue du Magenmagot, il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde surpris par cette entrée pour le moins fracassante.

Constatant (à son grand soulagement) que personne n'osait lui demander de quitter les lieux sur-le-champ, Severus décida de pénétrer dans cette pièce habituellement si chaleureuse – mais qui à cet instant avait des airs de piège à rat –, pour rejoindre Dumbledore. À son grand étonnement, ce dernier l'accueillit avec une inespérée bienveillance.

– Bien, dit Dumbledore avec une voix sonore, Severus vous voici parmi nous, donc il est grand temps d'aborder le sujet qui m'a conduit à vous convoquer ici, aux premières heures du matin, mes chers amis !

– Professeur, dit sobrement Adrian Egerton en saluant courtoisement Severus avec un léger hochement de tête.

– Messieurs, rétorqua Severus en lui accordant un de ses sourires les plus glacés.

Soudain, Altaïr Egerton se leva lentement de son siège, tout en le fixant avec des yeux semblables à deux poignards aiguisés pointant dangereusement dans sa direction. Vêtu d'un long pardessus de cuir de dragon, il déplia son impressionnante carcasse qui, d'après Severus, devait avoisiner les deux mètres et les quatre-vingt-dix kilos.

Puis, d'un pas lent, faisant claquer lourdement les talons de ses bottes sur le bois du plancher, il se dirigea vers sa sœur, toujours assise sur sa petite chaise et toujours aussi figée par une étrange terreur.

Et une fois arrivé à ses côtés, il tendit son énorme index – qui devait à lui tout seul faire la taille d'une des mains de cette jeune fille –, pour le faire glisser sur sa joue. En réponse au geste de tendresse de son grand frère, Amelia Egerton se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire crispé.

À cette vision, Severus fut envahi par un profond sentiment de malaise. Voir cette jeune fille si gracile recevoir une marque d'affection de cette brute épaisse lui donnait étrangement la nausée.

– Professeur, dit brusquement Altaïr Egerton en s'adressant à Dumbledore, je pense qu'il est inutile de tourner autour du pot ! Ma sœur est la victime d'un sorcier qui, de toute évidence, la manipule à des fins malhonnêtes.

– Il va de soi qu'Amelia n'est en rien fautive dans toute cette affaire, répondit calmement Dumbledore en souriant à la jeune fille. Je la connais trop bien pour remettre en doute sa bonne foi. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que votre jeune sœur est manipulée en ce but ?

– Mais enfin, professeur, répliqua l'Auror sur un ton affecté, ça tombe sous le sens ! Si elle a brandi sa baguette devant vous la nuit dernière, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet ! Et nous devons impérativement arrêter l'individu qui se cache derrière tout ça !

– J'ai bien peur d'être du même avis que mon frère, ajouta le juge, en prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir matelassé qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Il en va de la sécurité d'Amelia… et de celle de tous les occupants de cette école. Veuillez noter, cher ami, que je ne vous ai pas inclus dans cette liste, se hâta-t-il de préciser en adressant à Dumbledore un sourire complice.

– Je l'avais remarqué, Adrian, acquiesça Dumbledore en hochant lentement de la tête. Mais trêve de plaisanteries, cher ami. Même si la situation est passablement sous contrôle – car nous ferons en sorte, Severus, Minerva et moi, de nous assurer de la totale sécurité d'Amelia à partir de maintenant – nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence : nous n'avons pas l'ombre d'un indice qui serait susceptible de nous mettre sur une piste.

A ces mots, les cinq adultes présents dans la pièce parurent s'agiter nerveusement. L'implacable vérité de Dumbledore leur avait fait l'effet d'un coup derrière la tête. Quant à la jeune fille, elle était toujours plongée dans son étrange mutisme, fixant le mur face à elle, le visage blanc comme un linge.

– Ne pouvons-nous vraiment rien faire d'autre, Albus ? se hasarda de demander McGonagall, en adressant au directeur un regard désarmé. Il doit bien exister un moyen d'y voir un peu plus clair dans toute cette histoire ?

– Des moyens, il en existe, professeur... répondit aussitôt l'Auror.

– Altaïr ! coupa sèchement son frère. Il n'est pas nécessaire…

– Mais enfin, comment peux-tu tolérer ce qu'on a fait subir à Amelia ?! coupa à son tour l'Auror, en élevant fortement la voix et en se penchant vers son frère.

– Crois-tu que la situation soit facile pour moi ? demanda l'aîné en lançant à son frère un regard des plus affecté. Crois-tu que je me moque de ce que notre sœur est contrainte d'endurer ?!

Il se redressa sur son siège, décroisa nerveusement ses jambes pour les croiser à nouveau, dans l'autre sens, avec un geste déconcertant d'élégance.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette famille au complet, si bien que Severus fut surpris par l'étrange ressemblance de ces frères et de leur petite sœur.

Il remarqua, par exemple, que le plus jeune des deux frères ne ressemblait pas beaucoup aux deux autres. En revanche, le plus âgé, Adrian, avait sur son visage les traits fins et gracieux de sa petite sœur. De fait, les deux frères paraissaient diamétralement opposés, du moins physiquement si on se fiait à leur apparence.

Le juge avait tout d'un très bel homme, à la robe de sorcier implacable et taillée dans un tissu luxueux, ses longs cheveux blonds retombant avec beaucoup d'élégance sur ses larges épaules.

S'il se reportait aux dires de son élève, Severus remarquait qu'il avait effectivement un petit quelque chose de commun avec son cousin Lucius Malefoy.

De plus, la façon dont il s'exprimait reflétait une impression de calme et de beaucoup de confiance en soi. Et aux vues de la nature de la relation qu'il semblait entretenir avec Dumbledore, Severus n'eut aucun mal à déduire qu'en plus de toutes ses qualités, il ne devait pas être dépourvu d'une certaine intelligence et de subtilité.

Quant à l'autre, l'Auror, manifestement, c'était un cas à part.

Il était pourvu de l'arrogance typique et si caractéristique des gens exerçant sa profession qui consistait à faire du monde entier des suspects de crime potentiel et à désigner tout le monde comme coupable du simple fait de transporter une baguette magique dans sa poche .

En dehors de la couleur de ses cheveux et – Severus voulait bien lui concéder – celle de ses yeux, il était le parfait opposé de son frère en tout et pour tout. Et en le voyant proférer des accusations qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête, juste au dessus de la petite tête blonde de sa sœur transie de peur, Severus redoutait déjà sa grande stupidité.

L'atmosphère de la pièce, déjà fortement rafraîchie au moment de la soudaine apparition de Severus, se glaça considérablement après les paroles acerbes que ces deux frères s'étaient échangées.

Et dans le silence de plomb qui s'abattit après ça, Severus remarqua très distinctement que McGonagall lançait de petits regards insistants en direction de Dumbledore, certainement pour l'inciter à reprendre la parole.

– Il va de soi que notre impuissance face à un cette situation est difficile à avaler...

– Non, professeur ! interrompit brusquement Altaïr Egerton. Vous savez qu'il existe des moyens- -

– Altair ! gronda son frère Adrian d'une voix tonitruante. D'une part, je te prierai de ne pas couper la parole d'Albus ! D'autre part, je te demande de cesser tout de suite tes allusions ! Il est hors de question de faire endurer cela à Amelia ! Ses professeurs, ici présents, ne te le permettraient pas, de toute manière.

– Mais de quoi diable parlez-vous ? se hasarda enfin de demander Severus.

– C'est vrai, acquiesça McGonagall, étonnamment d'accord avec lui pour une fois. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il eut un nouveau silence, pendant lequel les deux frères se fixèrent mystérieusement. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Adrian Egerton baissa la tête, comme dans l'intention de confier à son frère la suite des opérations et de se dédouaner de toute responsabilité dans ce qui allait suivre.

– Il existe un moyen pour sonder l'esprit des personnes qui ont était contrainte d'agir sous le contrôle de l'Imperium, finit par expliquer l'Auror en se tournant vers McGonagall. Nous ne savons pas si c'est le cas d'Amelia, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

– Et en quoi cela consiste-t-il ? demanda aussitôt McGonagall.

Altaïr Egerton jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de son frère qui détourna aussitôt son regard. Le voyant se désolidariser de lui aussi ouvertement, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

– Avons-nous vraiment d'autres choix, Adrian ? demanda-t-il à son frère, sur un ton d'exaspération.

– Nous avons toujours le choix de faire ce qu'il nous semble juste, mon frère, répondit froidement Adrian Egerton.

– Il suffirait de faire boire à Amelia quelques gouttes de Veritaserum, poursuit l'Auror très solennellement en se tournant vers la professeure de Métamorphose. En lui posant ensuite les bonnes questions, cela nous permettrait, peut-être, d'y voir plus clair.

– Je vous demande pardon, s'écria soudain Severus, totalement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Vous comptez donner à cette jeune fille du Veritaserum ?! Et cela _ne coûte rien_ , dites-vous ?

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce type avait réellement l'intention de faire ingurgiter à sa propre sœur une potion destinée, habituellement, aux criminels ?

– Albus ! cria à son tour McGonagall avec une voix suraiguë. Je ne permettrai pas que l'on fasse boire à cette jeune fille une seule goutte de cette potion !

– Minerva à raison, acquiesça sagement Dumbledore d'un air las. L'utilisation du Veritaserum sur les élèves est formellement interdite à Poudlard !

– _Je boirai le Veritaserum !_

À ces mots, les cinq adultes présents dans la pièce se turent aussitôt.

Peut-être Severus avait mal entendu, mais il lui semblait qu'Amelia Egerton venait de dire distinctement quelque chose.

Il fixa la jeune fille, de la même façon que le faisaient Dumbledore, McGonagall et ses deux frères, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Et dans ce silence sceptique, dépourvu du moindre bruit ou du moindre son de respiration, la jeune fille répéta sa phrase avec un visage de morte immobile :

– Je boirai le Veritaserum.

– Mais enfin, Amelia, vous n'y pensez pas ? dit alors McGonagall en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

– Ça ne me dérange pas, professeur. Alors, donnez-moi le Veritaserum ! ajouta-t-elle fermement.

– Albus ?! cria à nouveau McGonagall en se retournant brusquement vers Dumbledore.

– Minerva… répondit calmement Dumbledore d'une voix traînante. Soyons lucides. Si cette jeune fille se dit prête à tenter l'expérience, et que ses deux frères n'y voient aucun inconvénient, je ne vois pas en quoi cela constituerait un problème.

Soudain, Dumbledore se retourna brusquement vers Severus. Ce dernier était comme figé sur ses deux jambes, totalement sous le choc de la tournure abjecte qu'avait pris cette réunion.

– Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? demanda-t-il inopinément.

– Qu-quoi ? balbutia Severus, légèrement interloqué par la soudaine marque d'intérêt de son directeur. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

– Pour entendre votre avis, voilà tout, répondit Dumbledore sur le ton de l'évidence. C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ?

À la dernière question de Dumbledore, manifestement très équivoque et soulignant le fait que sa présence ici n'avait initialement pas été désirée, Severus répondit un très ostensible froncement de sourcils.

Soudain, Altaïr Egerton fit quelques pas en avant pour faire face à sa petite sœur. Il inclina son grand visage carré vers le bas et glissa ses mains sous les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune fille, juste au-dessous de ses oreilles, pour encadrer sa figure livide. Il souleva lentement son menton avec ses immenses mains posées de part et d'autre de ses joues et la fixa intensément.

– Tu es sure de vouloir le faire ? demanda-t-il à sa jeune sœur.

– Oui, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Puis, il se retourna vers son frère, comme dans l'intention de consulter une nouvelle fois son avis.

– Je te laisse faire, Altaïr, lança alors Adrian Egerton, tu es bien plus coutumier que moi de ce genre d'interrogatoire.

Et à la grande surprise de Severus, l'Auror sortit d'une des poches intérieures de son manteau une petite fiole qui paraissait ridiculement minuscule entre ses doigts.

– Mon frère en garde toujours un peu sur lui, précisa le juge avec une voix traînante qui trahissait quelque peu son exaspération. L'attirail classique d'un Auror, en quelque sorte…

– En revanche, se hâta de préciser l'Auror, si je dois interroger Amelia sous l'effet du Veritaserum, ça sera en assemblée restreinte !

Mais Severus ne manqua pas de se rendre compte qu'Altaïr Egerton avait prononcé ces mots en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Il est hors de question que je laisse cette jeune fille seule, au milieu de quatre hommes ! s'écria sèchement McGonagall, en agrippant avec ses deux mains les épaules de la jeune Ergeton. Je requiers officiellement une présence féminine, Albus ! ajouta-t-elle en se redressant et en fixant à Dumbledore avec son regard le plus fier.

– Comme il vous plaira, professeur, acquiesça l'Auror avec un visage grave.

Mais soudain, toutes les têtes se retournèrent immanquablement vers Severus. Par réflexe, ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, comme pour se prémunir de la terrible vision de tous ses yeux qui le fixaient avec autant d'insistance.

– Je suppose que c'est à moi de prendre la porte ? s'enquit froidement Severus sur un ton qui manifestait tout son mécontentement.

– Ne voyez pas cela comme un affront, professeur, rétorqua calmement le juge en se relevant de son siège. En tant que maître de potion, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que le Veritaserum est un sérum de vérité très puissant qui sonde les pensées humaines avec une efficacité redoutable. Fort de son expérience d'Auror, mon frère est en droit de redouter que l'intimité de notre sœur soit rapidement exposée aux personnes présentes dans cette pièce. La présence d'une femme à ses côtés ne peut que lui être réconfortante. Ce doit être d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Minerva s'est proposée de rester avec ici, avec elle.

– Et vous avez remarquablement bien saisi mon intention, Adrian, acquiesça aussitôt McGonagall, en prenant soin d'ignorer soigneusement la colère de Severus.

Ce petit jeu de connivence, entre cette vieille harpie de McGonagall – ancienne employée émérite du département de la justice – et ce si éloquent juge du Magenmagot, commençait légèrement à faire perdre patience à Severus.

Il voyait bien comment tous ces gens – qui visiblement le méprisaient au plus haut point –, faisaient preuve de la plus grande des solidarités pour le jeter hors de cette pièce.

Alors, dans un dernier élan d'espoir, Severus se tourna brusquement vers Dumbledore qui écoutait avec attention ces échanges de politesses, cloîtré dans un étrange silence de moine.

– Je vais venir avec vous, Severus, répondit-il paisiblement aux regards insistants de ce dernier. N'attendons pas une minute de plus, venez avec moi.

Mais pour Severus, il était hors de question de laisser cette jeune fille seule, entre les mains de ses deux frères – manifestement totalement irresponsables - et de cette femme – qui n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de lui montrait toute l'animosité et le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait !

Alors, malgré toute l'amertume qu'il ressentait à cet instant, il se résigna à confier à Dumbledore le soin de veiller au bon déroulement de cet interrogatoire. Même si Severus n'était pas bien sûr de la confiance que lui accordait le vieux sorcier, il n'avait pas d'autre choix : il remettrait la sécurité mentale de son élève entre les mains de Dumbledore.

– En tant que directeur de cette école, monsieur, il est de votre devoir de rester aux côtés de cette élève, finit par dire Severus, en se redressant.

Mais l'attention de Severus fut brusquement attirée par un fugace tressaillement d'Amelia Egerton, toujours immobile sur sa petite chaise et fixant avec un regard mort l'alignement de lambris recouvrant le mur qui lui faisait face.

Alors, sans prendre le soin d'écouter une éventuelle protestation de Dumbledore (qui n'arriva d'ailleurs pas), Severus se dirigea vers la porte et prit aussitôt congé.

Il referma la grosse porte en noyer avec pour dernière image de l'intérieur de cette salle, la vision cauchemardesque du visage apeuré de son élève qui l'appelait silencieusement au secours.

Ces grands yeux terrifiés, tremblant dans ses orbites, fixaient avec toute la désespérance du monde cette porte qui se refermait implacablement à côté d'elle.

Une fois la porte close, Severus ne put s'empêcher de pester contre lui-même et contre son manque de témérité. Il se cogna violemment le front contre battant en bois, en prononçant silencieusement un juron qu'il se destina tout personnellement.

Puis, il fit quelques pas en arrière, sans détourner un seul instant les yeux de cette maudite porte close. Enfin, les bras croisés, il s'adossa contre le mur du couloir qui se dressait derrière lui.

À présent, ils avaient dû déjà lui faire boire le Veritaserum, et Severus avait bien trop de considération pour elle pour écouter, grâce à la magie, ce que ces adultes de malheur étaient en train de lui demander.

De fait, il se résigna à attendre bien sagement dans ce couloir résolument désertique, l'issue de l'interrogatoire.

Les deux gargouilles qui encadraient la porte de la salle des professeurs le toisaient silencieusement (en raison de leur mutisme forcé) avec toujours autant d'impertinences.

Mais Severus n'en avait que faire. Son esprit était bien trop occupé à imaginer quelles questions cet Auror pouvait bien poser à sa propre sœur à cet instant même. Comment comptait-il découvrir l'identité du sorcier ou de la sorcière qui la contrôlait avec tant de dextérité simplement avec du Veritaserum ? Pour Severus, cela n'avait ni queue ni tête.

La stupidité de ces Auror n'avait-elle donc aucune limite ?

Et c'est dans le silence total de ce couloir glacial que Severus ne tarda pas à avoir une réponse à sa question.

Tout à coup, la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit avec un fracas de tous les diables. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il vit Altaïr Egerton sortir de la pièce, dans le plus grand des vacarmes, à la manière d'un lion bondissant hors de sa cage.

– Je vais le tuer… grogna-t-il tout en le dévisageant sauvagement.

L'instant d'après, la montagne de muscle du ministère l'empoigna par le revers du col de sa veste et le souleva avec une absurde facilité en le plaquant violemment contre le mur.

Severus sentit un choc sourd lorsque sa tête heurta la pierre brute. Il n'eut même pas le temps de porter sa main à sa baguette magique que l'Auror lui avait bondi dessus avec la rapidité d'un félin enragé.

– Oh mon dieu ! hurla alors une voix de femme qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles légèrement engourdies pas l'impact. Mais c'est de la folie ! Albus, faites quelque chose !

Lorsqu'il recouvra ses esprits, son premier réflexe fut de porter sa main à sa poitrine, pour s'emparer de sa baguette magique. Mais avec une incroyable rapidité, l'Auror lui saisit aussitôt le poignet – toujours en le plaquant contre le mur à l'aide de son autre main – l'immobilisant totalement.

– Je vais te tuer, espèce de pourriture de sang-mêlé, lui cracha-t-il à l'oreille, avec la voix rauque d'un homme qui était visiblement très attaché à mettre en pratique ses menaces. Tu vas regretter amèrement ce que tu fais à ma sœur…

À ces mots, Severus resta instinctivement silencieux. Malgré le trouble qu'avaient produit en lui les accusations manifestes de l'Auror, il avait le pressentiment que peu importe le mot qu'il prononcerait pour sa défense, il se retournerait immanquablement contre lui.

– ALTAÏR ! gronda sourdement la voix de Dumbledore qui résonna soudain dans tout le couloir. Pour l'amour du ciel, lâchez-le sur le champ !

– Je vais le tuer, vous m'entendez ! s'écria alors l'Auror, le visage à dix centimètres de celui de Severus. Que personne ne s'approche, sinon je lui brise le cou…

Constatant que cet homme parlait avec un sérieux terrifiant, Severus comprit aussitôt que s'il ne se dépêtrait pas rapidement de son emprise, sa dernière heure finirait rapidement par arriver.

Alors, dans un geste désespéré, il agita violemment ses jambes et comprit, non sans un brin d'épouvante, que ses pieds ne touchaient plus par terre.

Mais à son grand soulagement, lorsqu'il détourna ses yeux du visage de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui et qu'il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier, il vit très distinctement que Dumbledore se préparait à intervenir physiquement.

– Altaïr ! protesta Dumbledore avec une voix sonore, tout en remontant ses manches. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans une école, pas dans une arène de combat ! Lâchez immédiatement ce professeur, je vous l'ordonne !

– Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous, Dumbledore, rétorqua sauvagement l'Auror en resserrant dangereusement son emprise. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il en poignardant du regard les pupilles rétractées de Severus, je vais te faire regretter amèrement d'avoir posé tes mains de chien galeux sur ma sœur… Petite pourriture de Mangemort…

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec tant de détestations, tant d'agressivité, qu'aussitôt, un indescriptible frisson parcourut le corps de Severus, des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

Là, l'instant était décisif. Si Severus ne trouvait pas immédiatement un moyen de se défaire des mains de ce mastodonte enragé, ce dernier le taillerait en pièce juste sous les yeux de sa sœur, de son frère et du duo de directeurs de l'école.

– CELA SUFFIT ! ordonna une voix d'une puissance inouïe, semblant tout droit descendre du ciel. Mon frère, je t'ordonne de lâcher tout de suite cet homme ! Mais par Merlin, aurais-tu perdu la tête !?

Et Severus réalisa immédiatement qu'Adrian Egerton venait tout juste de sortir à son tour de la pièce, pour commander à son frère de le laisser partir.

La voix claire et puissante d'autorité de cet homme produit dans l'esprit de Severus une curieuse et fantastique sensation de soulagement.

De fait, il ne fut aucunement surpris de constater que l'Auror (qui le fixait toujours avec un regard d'une férocité terrible) finit par s'exécuter docilement.

Il desserra lentement sa prise, dépliant ses doigts enfoncés jusqu'à la première phalange dans le tissu de sa veste. Et avant même que Severus n'eut le temps de mettre un pied à terre, Dumbledore, d'un geste sec et assuré, écarta l'énorme buste immobile de l'Auror en l'empoignant pas le bras.

Dans un même élan, Dumbledore agrippa l'épaule de Severus pour le tirer brusquement vers lui. Ce dernier comprit alors qu'il avait fait ce geste, d'une brutalité incontestable, dans l'intention de l'extirper le plus rapidement possible de son confinement, entre l'immense corps de l'Auror et la paroi de ce mur de pierre.

Dans la mesure où Altair Egerton le regardait toujours avec des yeux aussi menaçants, Dumbledore n'eut aucun mal à présager que les choses n'allaient pas se conclure aussi promptement.

Il fit alors rapidement deux pas en avant, pour se poster devant Severus, faisant barrage de son corps afin de parer d'éventuelles représailles.

– Altaïr, reprit alors le juge, en glissant une longue main par-dessus l'épaule de l'Auror, tu dois impérativement retrouver ton calme !

– Je vais le tuer… grognait encore son frère cadet, en dévisageant Severus avec la plus grande des sauvageries.

C'est alors que Dumbledore pivota rapidement sur ses talons – se retournant par la même vers Severus – pour le pousser en arrière.

– Filez d'ici tout de suite, Severus ! dit-il soudainement à mi-voix. Dégagez le terrain !

– Qu-quoi !? balbutia Severus, en adressant un regard totalement ahuri au vieil homme.

– Dégagez d'ici tout de suite ! répéta-t-il à voix basse, tout en lui appuyant sur la poitrine, avec une force remarquable. Courez vous réfugier dans mon bureau ! Dépêchez-vous ! Il m'est d'avis qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter là !

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Si Dumbledore lui-même n'était plus sûr de rien, alors il devait obtempérer sans protester.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent presque en courant dans le couloir, en direction des escaliers qui montaient – l'espéraient-ils à n'en plus pouvoir !– aux étages.

Mais lorsque Severus bondit sur la première marche, Dumbledore le retint par le bras.

– Et enfermez-vous l'intérieur ! s'empressa-t-il de lui conseiller, avec une voix qui trahissait une étonnante nervosité. _Fizwizzbiz_ , c'est le mot de passe. Ne perdez plus une seconde de plus, filez !

Et Severus s'exécuta.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers qui le menèrent aussitôt au second étage.

Ensuite, il parcourut à grandes foulées le couloir qui le conduit rapidement à la porte d'entrée du bureau du directeur. Mais une fois arrivé devant la gargouille qui en barrait l'entrée, il jeta frénétiquement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme pour s'assurer bêtement qu'il n'était pas suivi.

– Fizwizzbiz ! lança-t-il alors à la créature de pierre.

Cette dernière s'écarta sans se faire prier et laissa apparaître le petit escalier qui montait en colimaçon. Severus le gravit en un temps record, au moins aussi rapidement que la nuit dernière, et une fois arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, il s'écria une nouvelle fois :

– Fizwizzbiz !

Sa propre voix résonna entre les murs de la minuscule cage d'escalier, faisant s'enrouler miraculeusement l'escalier sur lui-même, à la manière d'un serpentin qu'on rembobinerait.

Une fois en sécurité, dans la noirceur de ce lieu pour le moins insolite, il se permit de pousser un long et puissant soupir de soulagement.

Lorsqu'il porta ses longues mains osseuses à son cou, comme pour s'assurer qu'il respirait encore, il constata qu'elles étaient aux prises de tremblements incontrôlables.

Cette vision lui fit instantanément réaliser à quoi il venait de réchapper.

Cet homme avait-il eu réellement l'intention de l'étrangler ? Avait-il eu le projet de mettre ses menaces à exécution ?

Mais Severus se dit alors que si Dumbledore lui avait donné l'ordre de déguerpir au plus vite et de s'enfermer ici, il n'y avait aucun doute possible : de l'autre côté de cette porte close, il s'était dit quelque chose qui avait fait perdre la raison à ce type. Et de toutes évidences, s'il se fiait aux propos pour le moins équivoques de cette brute d'Altaïr Egerton, tout portait à croire que Severus avait été désigné comme responsable des malheurs de cette enfant et peut-être même pire…

Très déboussolé par ce nouveau revirement de situation – qui le mettait une nouvelle fois dans une position incontestablement délicate – , Severus finit par ouvrir la porte du bureau du directeur.

Soudain, le cri que poussa Fumseck ne manqua pas de le faire sursauter brusquement.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il vit ensuite le phénix s'enrouler tranquillement sur lui-même, glissant sa tête sous l'une de ses ailes, pour se replonger dans le sommeil.

Une fois à l'intérieur de cette pièce si habituellement associée à Dumbledore, mais qui lui paraissait, à cet instant, affreusement vide de son absence, Severus s'écroula aussitôt sur l'un des beaux fauteuils de velours damassé qui faisaient face au bureau. Il s'empressa de faire glisser ses deux mains dans ses longs cheveux, pour masser son crâne qui le faisait atrocement souffrir.

L'esprit enseveli sous l'avalanche de mésaventures de ces trois derniers jours, il prit la ferme décision de rester planté là, les fesses plantées dans l'assise moelleuse de ce confortable et luxueux fauteuil, pour attendre bien sagement le retour de Dumbledore.

Fort de sa détermination, il admit aussitôt que cette résolution était la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise depuis le début de son existence.

Au bout de très longues minutes d'attente qui lui avaient paru pratiquement des heures, il entendit soudain un bruit sourd et tonitruant, semblable à un éboulement de pierres et de gravats, provenant de derrière la porte close du bureau.

C'était l'escalier en colimaçon qui était en train de dérouler, annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

Aussitôt, Severus se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil. Serrant fébrilement dans ses doigts tremblants sa baguette, il redoutait avec beaucoup d'appréhension de découvrir le visage de la personne qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir cette porte.

Et à son grand soulagement, il vit que la personne en question n'était en réalité nulle autre que Dumbledore.

À peine avait-il fait son entrée que le phénix le salua par un petit cri aigu, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire à nouveau sursauter Severus.

– Ils sont partis, dit alors Dumbledore en refermant la porte derrière lui. Heureusement qu'Adrian sait contrôler les ardeurs de son frère, sinon, je pense que cette affaire se serait soldée par un drame.

Aux paroles un brin alarmantes de Dumbledore, Severus resta interdit. Alors, il le regarda s'avancer vers son grand bureau de marbre blanc, dans un silence à peine altéré par les petits tintements métalliques de ses instruments magiques dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Lorsque le vieil homme s'écroula à son tour sur son fauteuil de directeur, le visage visiblement très fatigué par sa courte nuit de la veille, Severus ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole.

Mais sa gorge était si sèche, probablement en raison du stress et de toutes ses émotions fortes qu'il avait endurées jusqu'à lors, qu'après avoir ouvert la bouche, il la referma aussitôt.

Il avait la désagréable impression qu'un dragon lui avait craché dans la bouche, tant l'intérieur était dépourvu de toute trace de salive. Une nouvelle fois, il entoura sa gorge de ses doigts pour la masser légèrement, comme pour stimuler ses cordes vocales afin de retrouver la voix.

– Vous voulez que j'y jette un œil, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore, en lui lançant un regard manifestement inquiet.

En le voyant se tenir la gorge de cette façon, Dumbledore parut inquiet, redoutant visiblement que Severus fût sérieusement blessé. Mais pour dissiper immédiatement ses craintes, ce dernier se hâta de le rassurer.

– Non, n'ayez aucune d'inquiétude, professeur ! Il ne m'a fait aucun mal.

– Il n'en a effectivement pas eu le temps, ajouta Dumbledore en grimaçant.

Severus reprit place sur son siège, et s'enferma dans un mutisme affligeant. Il était totalement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, de peur de dire une bêtise, ou de trahir son émoi.

Passer pour un couard devant Dumbledore était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

– Vous voilà bien étrangement silencieux, Severus, dit alors Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé, ça ne vous ressemble pas.

– Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, professeur, rétorqua machinalement Severus en haussant des épaules.

En s'entendant prononcer cette phrase désarmante de stupidité, il crut entendre parler Amelia Egerton. Car c'était ce que son élève avait l'habitude de lui répondre, lorsqu'il lui posait une question qui la contrariait.

Mais, après un court silence empreint d'exaspération, il se permit une question :

– Avez-vous l'intention de me dire pourquoi cet homme s'est jeté violemment sur moi, après l'interrogatoire en règle qu'il a fait subir à sa jeune sœur ?

À la question de Severus, le sourire de Dumbledore disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

– Ne m'en voulez pas, Severus… rétorqua-t-il sur le ton de la fatigue. Mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est dit dans cette pièce après votre départ.

– Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

– Il est inutile de me poser toutes ses questions, répondit abruptement Dumbledore. Je ne vous dirai rien. Ma décision est prise, il ne vous sert à rien d'insister.

Mais Severus se moquait bien de l'intransigeance de Dumbledore. Il était résolument décidé à avoir le fin mot sur toute cette histoire, même s'il devait camper pendant un siècle dans le bureau du directeur, après l'avoir préalablement mis à sac.

– Il me semble que cet homme a failli m'étrangler sous vos yeux, Dumbledore, fit alors remarquer Severus, avec un petit sourire crispé. De fait, j'exige des explications ! Je serais au courant si j'étais payé pour servir d'appât à des bêtes enragées, dans les couloirs de cette école. Donc, dites-moi ce qu'il en est, sinon je m'assurerai personnellement de faire la lumière sur cette histoire ! Et croyez-moi, après ce qu'il m'est arrivé tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas l'intention d'employer la manière douce…

– Pour l'amour du Ciel, Severus, calmez-vous ! ordonna brutalement Dumbledore, en tapant brusquement du poing sur son bureau. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes aussi stupide que cet idiot de sorcier, pour vous comporter de la sorte ?! Vous êtes un garçon intelligent, bon sang ! Alors, essayez de mettre votre fierté de côté pour faire preuve d'un peu de discernement ! Savez-vous ce que représente cette famille pour notre communauté ?! Savez-vous les ennuis que vous vous attireriez en vous en prenant à l'un de ses deux hommes ?

– Je sais parfaitement qui sont ces gens et je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que la taille de leur coffre-fort chez Gringrotts contribue très largement à leur notoriété au sein de notre communauté – ou devrais-je dire au sein du Ministère !

– Alors, si vous savez tout cela, par pitié, n'allez donc pas vous mettre dans la gueule du loup ! Lui répliqua immédiatement Dumbledore. Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez donné votre parole...

– Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est dit dans cette pièce ! coupa brusquement Severus, en s'avançant sur le bord de son siège.

– Je ne vous dirai rien ! lui rétorqua Dumbledore sur un ton catégorique. Cette jeune fille a assez souffert comme ça, pour qu'en plus je révèle la nature de ses pensées les plus intimes.

Sur le moment, bien que Severus ne comprit pas vraiment à quoi Dumbledore venait de faire référence, ces mots lui firent légèrement peur.

Il avait l'impression de savoir, peut-être inconsciemment, pour quelle raison Dumbledore refusait de répondre clairement à sa question… Et plus Severus analysait les mots que Dumbledore avait précautionneusement choisis pour lui répondre, plus sa volonté de ne pas insister davantage sur sa question était grandissante.

Alors, tentant de ne pas trop montrer son malaise, il se redressa et s'enfonça raide dans son fauteuil en croisant les jambes pour se donner un peu de contenance.

– Vous voir ainsi vous raviser renforce l'estime que je vous porte, Severus, s'empressa de lui confier Dumbledore en le voyant battre en retraite.

– Et que va-t-il m'arriver, maintenant ? s'enquit sèchement Severus. Vais-je de nouveau devoir croupir dans une cellule ? Ou auront-ils la bienveillance de m'envoyer directement dans une tombe ?

– Ils n'ont pas l'ombre d'une preuve contre vous, Severus. Il est inutile de vous angoisser à ce sujet, je puis vous l'assurer.

– Pas l'ombre d'une preuve ? répéta Severus, en lançant à Dumbledore un regard qui exprimait toute son incrédulité. Comment ça pas l'ombre d'une preuve ? Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que ce type s'est mis en tête de me mettre en pièces, dès qu'il m'a croisé dans le couloir ?

– Les paroles pour le moins confuses d'une jeune fille de dix-sept-ans, sous l'effet du Veritaserum, ne constituent en rien une preuve de culpabilité. Et Adrian Egerton le sait parfaitement, soyez-en certain, Severus. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de raisonner son frère et de le dissuader de vous « mettre en pièces », comme vous le dites si bien.

– Ces deux hommes sont les pires énergumènes qui m'a été donné de rencontrer, grommela Severus à bout de nerfs. Et j'en ai rencontré des ordures puantes, vous pouvez me croire…

Il eut un nouveau silence, durant lequel Severus pesta silencieusement sur le cas de ces deux immondes individus.

– Je crois savoir que vous étiez fil unique, Severus, reprit inopinément Dumbledore. Il vous est donc peu être difficile de comprendre le sentiment d'inquiétude que peuvent éprouver des frères dans pareilles situations. Comprenez-vous, Severus, elle est leur seule et unique sœur, ils seraient capables de tout pour la protéger.

– Non, mais vous voulez rire ? s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, totalement choqué par la candeur de ce directeur qui devait avoir cinq fois son age. Je suis totalement sidéré par ce que je viens d'entendre !

– Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Severus ? s'enquit Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Sachez que je suis bien placé pour en parler, car moi aussi- -

– Attention Dumbledore ! l'interrompit Severus, levant ostensiblement son index en l'air. J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de prendre leur défense ! Si c'est le cas, je retourne aussi sec dans mon bureau pour rédiger ma démission ! Ces deux hommes sont de toute évidence le pire cauchemar de cette enfant ! Savez-vous qu'ils la destinent à un brillant avenir de femme d'intérieur, marié à je ne sais quel sorcier milliardaire – qui ne manquera pas, à coup sûr, d'avoir trois fois son age – , tout ça au nom de leur sacro-sainte tradition familiale ?! Ces deux-là se foutent royalement du bonheur, de l'intégrité mentale ou des aspirations de cette gamine ! Ils n'ont visiblement qu'une préoccupation, c'est d'en faire une poupée docile, obéissante au doigt et à l'œil, avant de la marier à peine aura-t-elle mit un pied hors de cette école. Alors par pitié, ne me jouez pas le laïus des grands frères protecteurs, car, j'ai beau ne plus avoir aucune famille sur cette terre, je sais parfaitement à quoi est censé ressembler un véritable amour fraternel !

Severus lui décocha un regard si féroce, qu'il crut voir Dumbledore avoir un léger recul sur son siège. Sa fureur palpitait dans chacune de ses veines, au rythme frénétique de ses battements de cœur.

Penser que Dumbledore avait eu, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, l'intention de plaider en faveur de ces deux frères qui représentaient à eux tout seuls une bonne partie la détresse de cette pauvre enfant, lui était trop difficile à accepter.

Mais sa colère était si virulente, si terrible, qu'il préféra ne pas poursuivre ce cinglant argumentaire, de peur de finir par devenir manifestement grossier.

– Severus, loin de moi l'idée de vous contredire, sachez-le, dit Dumbledore avec une voix douce et sereine, indéniablement choisie pour tenter de le calmer. Je partage votre aversion à l'égard de l'idée que se fait cette famille de l'éducation des jeunes filles. Mais Severus, je suis aux regrets de vous apprendre que nous ne pouvons pas intervenir dans les affaires de familles de tous les élèves de cette école. Ce qu'il se passe en dehors de Poudlard ne nous concerne aucunement. Nous ne sommes en rien leur famille, Severus… Seulement leurs professeurs. Et nous devons faire en sorte de rester à notre place d'enseignants lorsque nous sommes confrontés à ce genre de problème.

– C'est bien là où le bât blesse, répliqua aussitôt Severus. À force de fermer les yeux sur ce genre mœurs, il ne faut pas s'étonner des monstres que notre communauté finit par engendrer ! Je n'ai peut-être pas de frère – contrairement à vous, Dumbledore –, mais je sais parfaitement ce que doit ressentir cette enfant lorsqu'à chacune de ses sorties du Poudlard Express, elle met un pied dans King Cross – avec la peur au ventre, une envie de vomir toute son angoisse sur le quai de gare, à la simple pensée de devoir rentrer chez elle et de retrouver ses frères !

– Severus… murmura Dumbledore, avec une irritante condescendance pleine de bon sentiment. Depuis tout à l'heure, vous n'avez de cesse de la désigner avec ces mots : « cette enfant _»_. Pourtant, peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas remarqué, peut-être la voyez-vous plus petite que ce qu'elle est en réalité, mais Amelia n'est déjà plus une enfant. C'est une jeune femme, dotée d'une majorité légale qui lui permettrait de s'extirper toute seule de l'emprise de ses frères. Pourtant, à vous entendre parler, on pourrait penser que ces derniers la tiennent captive en haut d'une tour sans porte.

– Vous ne savez rien de ce que cette fille endure ! Vous ne la connaissez pas ! cracha Severus avec colère. Et puis, une tour sans porte, c'est bien la seule chose qui pourrait la retenir captive, n'est-ce pas Dumbledore ?!

Au sarcasme délibérément ambigu de Severus, le visage de Dumbledore se figea. Un reflet blanchâtre sur le verre de ses lunettes masqua immanquablement ses yeux, mais Severus aurait mis sa main à couper que le vieux sorcier le regardait, à cet instant précis, avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise.

– À quoi faites-vous référence, Severus ? finit-il par lui demander avec beaucoup de prudence.

– Et si nous jouons à un petit jeu, Dumbledore ? rétorqua aussitôt Severus, en tapotant nerveusement l'os de son genou avec le bout de ses doigts. Je veux bien vous dire ce que je sais, si vous me dites ce que vous savez…

Et en entendant cela, Dumbledore se fendit d'un franc et retentissant éclat de rire.

– Vous êtes décidément un garçon surprenant, Severus, dit-il en s'emparant de ses lunettes, pour en nettoyer les verres avec un pan de sa robe. Comment l'avez-vous appris ? C'est elle qui vous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et bien, c'est possible… répondit Severus en décroisant ses jambes, avec une nonchalance artificielle.

– Je l'aurai parié ! Le courant a l'air de bien passer entre vous et cette jeune fille , n'est-ce pas ?

– Soyons lucides, le monde entier ne me voue pas une détestation sans borne.

– Vous avez décidément toujours le don de répondre avec beaucoup d'habilité à ce genre de question, ajouta joyeusement Dumbledore.

– Ne vous méprenez pas, monsieur, s'empressa de préciser Severus, avec le plus grand des sérieux. Mes rapports avec cette jeune fille sont des plus respectables, et ils le resteront tant que je serai son professeur ! Je tiens à vous faire cette précision, dans la mesure où j'ai cru comprendre que son frère m'accusait très ostensiblement d'avoir un comportement inapproprié à son égard.

– Mais enfin Severus, dit Dumbledore en souriant, c'est évident que vous avez toute ma confiance. Ne vous imaginez pas que je peux penser une seule seconde…

– Votre confiance, professeur ? coupa brusquement Severus. Dans ce cas, si j'ai toute votre confiance, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mis au courant de la petite particularité de miss Egerton ?

– Parce que cela m'était impossible, dans la mesure où j'ai fait la promesse à sa défunte mère de ne jamais révéler ce secret à personne. Comprenez-vous, Severus ? Mais je vous avoue bien volontiers que j'avais dans l'espoir que cette jeune fille ne vous révèle son secret elle-même et de son propre chef. Enfin, j'avais le sentiment que ce serait, selon toute probabilité, le cas.

Pour Severus, il était bien difficile d'interpréter le petit sourire agaçant – bien que bienveillant – que lui adressait Dumbledore à cet instant. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à comprendre ce que ce sourire pouvait signifier ?

– Mais soyons sérieux une seconde, ajouta Dumbledore d'un air grave, qui ne manqua pas de déstabiliser davantage Severus. Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, devant la salle des professeurs, n'est pas sans gravité. Je constate que vous n'êtes pas blessé – ce qui en soi me satisfait pleinement -, et que vous avez su conserver un calme indéniable face à l'agressivité de cet homme. Mais maintenant, je suis en droit de penser que ces deux frères vous suspectent au plus haut point. Et ne le prenez pas mal, Severus, mais à leurs yeux, vous avez collé sur votre front le curriculum vitae du parfait criminel, avide de manipuler une jolie jeune fille.

– Sans blague… marmonna Severus en soupirant.

– Donc que comptez-vous faire, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore en replaçant ses lunettes sur son long nez aquilin. Désirez-vous toujours vous occuper du cas de cette jeune fille ? Sachant que cela pourrait vous attirer des ennuis ? Sachez que je comprendrai parfaitement votre décision, le cas échéant.

Mais Severus ne pouvait se résoudre à faire volte-face. Il avait donné sa parole à cette élève. Il lui avait promis qu'il lui viendrait en aide pour tout un tas de choses de très grande importance.

Il devait lui enseigner l'occlumancie, par exemple, ce qui était un projet beaucoup plus louable que les stupides idées de ses frères qui consistaient à lui faire avaler des litres de Veritaserum et à lui faire dire toutes sortes d'imbécillités concernant son ordure de professeur.

Et surtout, il devait s'assurer de la bonne marche de sa scolarité, pour qu'elle soit en mesure, à la fin de l'année prochaine, de décider toute seule de son propre avenir.

De fait, sa décision était prise, depuis l'instant même où il lui avait promis tout cela.

Elle avait beau être majeure, héritière de la plus prestigieuse famille de sorcier du pays, dotée d'une magie qui devait à coup sûr rivaliser avec celles de ses deux frères réunis, si elle avait accepté à chaque fois l'aide de Severus avec autant de joie, avec son si beau et grand sourire traduisant toute la reconnaissance qu'elle portait à son égard, c'était bien pour une raison ? C'était bien parce qu'elle devait juger que le soutien que lui apportait son professeur lui était indispensable ?

Et en repensant à tout cela, Severus revoyait encore les grands yeux terrifiés de son élève, le fixant avec autant de désespérance, au moment où il avait refermé la porte de la salle des professeurs. Et cette image faisait naître en lui une tristesse indicible qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis déjà bien longtemps.

– C'est évident que je continuerai à m'occuper d'elle, je suis son professeur, après tout, finit-il par dire, en regardant Dumbledore très humblement.

– Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons faire en sorte de garder cette jeune fille une année de plus, bien à l'abri entre les murs de ce château. Et je serai heureux de travailler en ce sens avec vous, Severus.

Sur ces paroles d'une infinie bienveillance, prononcées avec la plus belle des sérénités, le grand soleil de printemps – que Severus avait entre aperçus juste après son réveil - fit son apparition à l'une des fenêtres du bureau du directeur. Aussitôt, un grand rayon de lumière jaillit à travers les carreaux et illumina toute cette pièce, du sol jusqu'au plafond.

Et au contact de cette lueur dorée, baignant au cœur de cette chaude et chaleureuse atmosphère semblant être commandée par Dumbledore lui-même tant elle ressemblait à sa propre magie, Severus eut la curieuse impression de se réveiller d'un long et profond sommeil d'au moins un siècle.

Mais paradoxalement, il ferma lentement les yeux pour profiter un peu de la douce tiédeur des rayons de soleil sur sa peau. Et, pendant quelques instants, il resta immobile au fond de son fauteuil, dans ce si inespéré et reposant silence, sous le regard rassurant de son directeur.


	22. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

 _Amelia_

* * *

Ce soir-là, il régnait une grande effervescence dans le château de Poudlard.

Assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur un banc du Grand Hall, Amelia et Abigael observaient avec beaucoup d'attention la foule de petits sorciers de première année faire sa sortie de la Grande Salle, juste après le traditionnel festin de la rentrée.

La vision de ces enfants marchant, trottinant, courant à la recherche des préfets ou des directeurs de leurs maisons respectives, avec des visages grimaçants d'excitation, ne manquait pas d'amuser les deux amies qui, contrairement à eux, vivaient en ce moment même leur toute dernière rentrée des classes.

\- Ils sont de plus en plus petits d'année en année, non ? dit Abigael en mettant une main sous son menton tout en observant cet attroupement d'enfants.

– C'est l'impression que ça nous donne sûrement parce qu'on a arrêté de grandir… répondit Amelia en riant.

À la vue de ce défilé de petits gnomes qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens dans ce lieu immense somptueusement éclairé par la lumière ardente des grandes torches, Amelia était partagée entre deux sentiments contradictoires : le soulagement d'être arrivée jusqu'à sa dernière année et la nostalgie d'avoir assisté à sa toute dernière cérémonie de répartition.

Car, cette curieuse tradition si emblématique du début de l'année scolaire, était résolument toujours pour elle un moment synonyme de beaucoup d'amusement.

Le regard rivé sur cette marée d'enfant qui se dispersait aux quatre coins du hall, son attention fut rapidement attirée par la soudaine apparition d'une grande silhouette noire fendant impeccablement la foule au sortir de la Grande Salle.

– Tiens ! Voilà Snape... fit remarquer Abigael avec une voix un peu traînante. Plus livide que jamais… Ça sent les vacances en Espagne à se faire dorer la pilule pendant des semaines entières. Les profs sont si mal-payés que ça pour rester cloîtrer chez eux pendant tous leurs congés ?

Au beau milieu du groupe de petits Serpentard, le professeur Snape – la mine sévère, le regard droit – semblait donner des instructions aux préfets de sa maison avec le plus grand des sérieux.

– Ne sois pas méchante, Abi ! gronda Amelia tout en observant la scène. Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à lui si nous nous sommes réconciliées.

– Si nous nous sommes réconciliées, c'est surtout grâce à moi et à mon immense magnanimité.

– Si tu vas par là, ça serait alors plutôt grâce à ton frère…

– L'idiotie de mon frère, tu veux dire !?

– Si tu préfères…

Toujours à quelques mètres d'elles, le professeur Snape poursuivait patiemment sa conversation avec les préfets. Même à cette distance, Amelia pouvait observer qu'il adoptait un ton très professoral en s'exprimant, ajoutant même de petits gestes secs à sa parole, si bien qu'elle en déduit sans trop de difficulté qu'il tentait d'expliquer quelque chose de délicat à la brochette de préfets qui l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention.

Soudain, un des préfets quitta le groupe pour se diriger aussitôt vers les escaliers qui descendaient aux cachots, avec sur ses talons une douzaine de petites filles de première année aux têtes couvertes de grands chapeaux pointus.

Et lorsque le professeur Snape tourna son visage pour suivre des yeux le groupe qui partait, il fit soudainement face à Amelia qui l'observait toujours avec beaucoup d'attention.

Leurs deux regards se croisent et dans un réflexe idiot, Amelia détourna aussitôt ses yeux pour les poser sur une petite tache de couleur vive qui s'agitait au loin.

– Oh, regarde cette petite Poufsouffle avec les cheveux bleus !dit Amelia sur le ton de la surprise. Elle est trop mignonne !

– C'est une petite _Black,_ précisa Abigael en s'inspectant les ongles.

– Une _Black_? s'étonna Amelia. À Poufsouffle ? C'est la meilleure de l'année, celle-là !

– Oui, mais c'est pas une Black _typique_ … La mère – qui est une fille _Black_ à l'origine – a épousé un moldu.

– Je vois. Une T _raître à son Sang_ … de dégénérés, en somme, ironisa Amelia. Une femme remarquable, sans aucun doute !

– Certainement, acquiesça son amie d'un petit hochement de tête.

Abigael était décidément au courant de tout dans cette école, si bien que même les biographies de ces tout nouveaux arrivants n'avaient aucun secret pour elle.

Amelia était bien placée pour savoir que sa meilleure amie – qui avait toujours su copiner avec un nombre incalculable de personnes ici même et qui avait toujours l'oreille qui traînait partout où elle allait – adorait passer des heures à ragoter sur la vie des gens.

– En vérité, cette gamine est une _Métamorphomage,_ ajouta-t-elle à l'oreille d'Amelia. Elle est capable de changer son apparence spontanément sans l'aide d'une potion ou d'un sortilège et visiblement elle sait déjà comment utiliser son pouvoir à bon escient.

– J'adorerai avoir cette capacité… dit Amelia des étoiles plein les yeux.

– Ah oui ? Il existe des détails de ton apparence que tu aimerais changer, toi ? s'enquit Abigael en la regardant de pied en cap.

– Des tas ! répondit spontanément Amelia.

– C'est rassurent de se dire que même les filles cannons se trouvent moches, parfois, fit remarquer Abigael en jetant à Amelia un petit regard moqueur.

– Pfff ! N'importe quoi, Abi ...

– Houla ! coupa Abigael en posant soudainement sa main sur le bras d'Amelia. « Regard-Insistant » du côté de la Grande Porte, Amy… Et je lui mettrai la note de 4/5 sur l'échelle de la « _Non-Discretion »..._

– Quoi ? Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?

– Alan Smith, le préfet en chef de Serdaigle… précisa Abigael en chuchotant à l'oreille d'Amelia. Il regarde par ici avec beaucoup d'insistance…

– Hein... ? Et alors ?

– J'ai entendu dire qu'il te vouait une grande passion depuis la quatrième année, s'empressa d'expliquer Abigael à mi-voix. L'an dernier, il est même venu me demander si tu avais un petit ami.

– Mais je ne me souviens pas lui avoir un jour adressé la parole à ce type… s'offusqua aussitôt Amelia.

– Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! lui rétorqua Abigael. Il est très très mignon et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il est très loin d'être idiot. Il parait que l'an dernier, il a fait remporter à sa maison plus de 400 points à lui tout seul !

– Waouh, j'en suis soufflée… dit Amelia sur un ton un brin sarcastique.

– Après tu dis que c'est moi qui suis méchante…

Mais Amelia ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil curieux vers la Grande Porte, à côté de laquelle se trouvait le préfet de Serdaigle.

Appuyé avec beaucoup de décontraction contre l'une des colonnes encadrant l'entrée, c'était un beau et grand garçon, au visage fin et aux cheveux châtain clair coiffés impeccablement.

Avec son air de premier de la classe plaqué sur son visage et sa robe bleu et argent rehaussée de l'insigne de préfet en chef, il ressemblait un peu aux hiboux de collection que les vieilles sorcières à la retraite aimaient à exhiber dans leurs volières.

Effectivement, Abigael ne mentait pas. Amelia reconnaissait qu'Alan Smith était indubitablement un séduisant jeune homme.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle l'observait du coin de l'œil avec la plus grande des discrétions, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ce garçon avait des vues sur elle, dans la mesure où ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole.

À coup sûr, cet Alan Smith avait tout du garçon superficiel obsédé par la compétition et jetant son dévolu sur la première fille venue ayant un carnet de note rivalisant avec le sien et qui n'était pas trop moche.

Même si Amelia n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de juger les gens sur les apparences, lorsqu'elle apprenait qu'un garçon se renseignait sur son compte de cette façon, sans même prendre la peine de lui adresser deux mots, cela avait résolument le dont de l'exaspérer.

– Je te remercie de t'occuper avec autant de sérieux de ma vie sentimentale, Abi, dit alors Amelia avec beaucoup de fermeté dans la voix, mais je te le répète une fois de plus : _je suis très bien toute seule_ ! Entre les cours, les devoirs, les révisions pour les ASPIC et le Quidditch, il ne me restera pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à un garçon, cette année.

– Après tout ce que tu as traversé l'an dernier, flirter avec un gentil garçon de temps en temps te changerait les idées, répliqua Abigael. Tu comptes passer ta dernière année cloîtrée comme une religieuse dans la bibliothèque ?

– Tout à fait ! C'est totalement à cela que je pensais, répondit Amelia avec un petit sourire en coin.

– C'est ce qu'on verra… marmonna Abigael, tout en lançant des petits coups d'œil nerveux à son amie pour attirer son attention.

Alors qu'elle faisait mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa dernière remarque, Amelia sentit soudainement son amie glisser sur le banc pour se coller à elle.

– Il arrive ! dit-elle aussitôt à l'oreille d'Amelia, tout en posant nonchalamment sa tête sur son épaule. Il vient par ici ! Faisons comme si de rien n'était…

– Oh non… soupira aussitôt Amelia.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la Grande Porte et constata effectivement que le garçon s'approchait d'elles avec un air faussement détaché, alors que les élèves de première année de sa maison, attendant probablement son feu vert pour monter dans la tour des Serdaigle, étaient tous regroupés à l'autre bout du hall.

– Salut Shacklebolt, lança alors le préfet d'un ton détaché.

– Oh ! salut Smith, rétorqua froidement Abigael, en singeant légèrement la surprise de le voir apparaître de nulle part.

– Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers sa marmaille d'élevés de première année qui s'agitait au loin.

– De super vacances, rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant, comme pour se donner de la contenance. J'ai passé un mois aux États-Unis, chez ma famille en Louisiane.

– J'ai entendu dire que c'est un état qui abrite une grosse communauté de sorcier. Une terre propice à la magie, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Cette petite conversation sans intérêt, affligeante de lieux communs pour tout sorcier âgé de plus de douze ans et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un grossier jeu de dupe, fit perdre très rapidement patience à Amelia.

Elle sentait déjà arriver le fatidique moment où Abigael allait se lever pour la laisser toute seule en tête à tête avec ce préfet de malheur.

Alors d'un geste sec qui se voulait manifestement visuel et agacé, Amelia décroisa ses jambes brusquement pour les croiser dans l'autre sens.

– On ne peut décidément rien t'apprendre, Smith ! rétorqua une Abigael définitivement très charmée par l'habile curiosité que portait ce garçon pour la Louisiane.

– Mon père, qui est _Historien de la Magie_ , s'est un peu intéressé à la magie vaudou, il fut un temps, précisa Smith avec un air faussement mystérieux. Alors, le sujet ne m'est pas inconnu.

À ces mots, et surtout à la façon dont ils avaient été prononcés, Amelia se mordit la langue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Sachant l'intérêt que lui portait ce type et en le voyant ignorer délibérément sa présence, Amelia se demandait si Smith avait vraiment l'intention de leur jouer la scène du garçon discutant avec une fille juste dans l'intention de susciter la jalousie de sa copine assise à côté d'elle.

– Ça alors, c'est intéressant… répondit Abigael avec un curieux détachement.

Et Amelia comprit instantanément que le moment de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Alan Smith n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

– Bon, déclara Abigael en se levant d'un bond, je crois qu'il est temps que je me mette en route pour filer aux dortoirs. Alors, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Et c'est sur ces paroles pour le moins prévisibles – surtout pour Amelia qui connaissait son amie à la perfection – qu'elle prit congé de la plus subite des manières.

Avec la ferme détermination de quitter les lieux en un temps record – et de laisser Amelia en compagnie du prétendant qu'elle lui avait choisi - Abigael trottina en direction des escaliers qui montaient aux étages.

En définitive, elle ne leur avait même pas accordé une seule seconde de lui rendre sa politesse.

– Ta copine elle est du genre énergique, non ? demanda Smith à Amelia.

– Seulement le premier jour de la rentrée, lui répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

– Ah bon ?

Visiblement, Smith n'avait pas vraiment saisi le second degré de sa réponse.

– Non, tu peux oublier ce que je viens de dire, dit-elle en souriant. C'était une plaisanterie.

Amelia s'était souvent demandé si les garçons comme Smith – beau, brillant, bien coiffé, sûr d'eux-mêmes – pourvus de toutes les qualités du monde en définitive – , étaient toujours aussi inaptes à comprendre le second degré. Pour autant, après ce premier échange, elle ne put qu'en acquérir la vive certitude.

– Tu comptes reprendre ton poste d'attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Serpentard ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence un peu gêné.

– Oui, je n'ai pas prévu d'arrêter le Quidditch. C'est vraiment trop amusant, répondit-elle en souriant spontanément.

– Ça doit pas être évident d'alterner les cours, les révisions et les entraînements de Quidditch. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'en sors, sérieusement…

– Les entraînements de Quidditch, c'est pas la mer à boire, précisa Amelia. Particulièrement quand on joue à mon poste. C'est surtout les matchs qui font perdre le plus d'énergie.

– Je vois, rétorqua sobrement le préfet, en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil sur le groupe de petits Serdaigle. J'ai entendu dire que votre capitaine avait redoublé son année. Du coup, votre équipe ne souffrira pas des remplacements. Je t'avoue que c'est un détail qui taraude beaucoup le capitaine de notre équipe. L'idée d'une équipe Serpantard soudée autour de Rosier ne lui plaît pas beaucoup.

– Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Amelia. Tu peux d'ailleurs lui dire qu'on a la ferme intention de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, cette année.

– Je n'y manquerais pas, Ergeton, rétorqua Smith sur un ton des plus ténébreux.

Il eut un nouveau silence, un peu moins gêné que le précédent, mais légèrement plus long.

De fait, Amelia eut la navrante impression qu'ils avaient abordé à peu près tous les sujets de conversation possible et que ce garçon n'avait pas une once de point commun avec elle.

Pourtant, dans l'intention de ne pas lui paraître trop discourtoise, elle décida d'attendre patiemment qu'il s'en aille par lui même.

Et pour ne pas paraître trop stupide à regarder ses propres chaussures avec autant d'insistance – comme elle le faisait depuis le départ d'Abigael –, elle décida de balayer du regard le Grand Hall, en levant très ostensiblement le visage pour se donner un peu plus de contenance.

C'est alors qu'elle tomba à nouveau sur la vision de la grande silhouette noire qui n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle de l'endroit où elle s'était plantée à sa sortie de la Grande Salle.

Vêtu de son bel habit noir, son professeur se trouvait toujours cerné par cette farandole de préfets qui affichaient des visages d'incompréhension totale en l'écoutant parler.

Et à la façon dont il s'adressait à eux, le regard plus dur que jamais, les sourcils froncés d'agacement, redoublant de gestes brusques, Amelia en déduisit qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à leur faire comprendre ses instructions.

Soudain, l'un des préfets prit la parole. Alors, il s'arrêta de parler pour l'écouter.

Il détourna son regard, en triturant sa bouche nerveusement, comme s'il réfléchissait à une question qu'on venait de lui poser. Et une nouvelle fois, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Amelia.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne détourna pas son regard. Elle le soutint quelque instant, avec beaucoup de détermination, tout en tentant de décrypter ce qu'il semblait vouloir lui dire silencieusement.

Mais finalement, à cet instant précis, la regardait-il vraiment ? Avait-il simplement les yeux dans le vague ? Ça, Amelia n'en était pas bien sûre.

Tout à coup, le regard de Snape se déporta sur Smith qui se tenait toujours debout à côté d'elle. Il le fixa intensément, en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

Mais le préfet qui venait de lui poser une question l'interpella à nouveau. Alors, il sursauta, détourna rapidement ses yeux, et s'empressa de lui répondre.

– … _pour les ASPIC_ ? dit une voix qui lui parvenait de très loin.

– Quoi ? demanda brusquement Amelia, réalisant subitement que Smith lui avait posé une question. Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu, tu disais quoi ?

– Tu as déjà une idée de ton _Projet multidisciplinaire_ pour les ASPIC ? Parce que moi, je me suis laissé jusqu'à Halloween pour me décider.

– Oui, j'ai déjà une petite idée, répondit Amelia, tout en tournant la tête en direction du professeur Snape.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

Parce que depuis le temps qu'elle le côtoyait, après toutes les mésaventures qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, après tout ce qu'elle avait appris de lui et tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, ils avaient fini par développer entre eux ce curieux moyen de communication. Sans un mot, ils étaient parfaitement en mesure de se dire énormément de choses et de se comprendre.

Alors, elle en était certaine, il la regardait pour de bon, avec des yeux désemparés de fatigue et de lassitude de devoir parler à cette bande d'idiots de préfets qui, de toute évidence, ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il leur disait.

Au défaut de pouvoir rire franchement de la situation, elle se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire compatissant, dans l'intention de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était, elle aussi de son côté, aux prises avec de grandes difficultés.

C'est alors que les préfets finirent par se diriger vers le regroupement de petits Serpentard qui attendait bien sagement l'autorisation d'emprunter les escaliers menant aux cachots.

– Bien, lança aussitôt Amelia tout en bondissant de son siège, je crois qu'il est temps que je descende moi aussi !

– Hein ? Ah oui, rétorqua Smith visiblement un peu déboussolé par la conclusion rapide de leur conversation. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'accompagner les petits monstres dans notre tour.

– Bonne nuit et bon courage avec tes enfants, lui dit Amelia avec un grand sourire.

– Mes enfants ? Ah oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi… À bientôt, j'espère.

Amelia prit rapidement congé de Smith pour rejoindre aussitôt son directeur de maison. Alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin dans cette foule d'enfants désordonnée, ce dernier l'observait s'avancer vers lui avec une mine manifestement réjouie.

– Miss Egerton ! dit-il avec une voix sonore qui recouvrait à peine les bruits que produisaient ces enfants courant dans tous les sens. Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?!

– Oh oui, professeur ! lança-t-elle joyeusement, tout en slalomant entre les petits chapeaux pointus. Et vous, professeur ?

Une fois parvenue à auprès de lui, ils se mirent aussitôt en route, prenant la direction des escaliers, sur les traces de cette marmaille d'enfants guidée, elle-même, par les préfets.

– Figurez-vous que j'ai profité de ces vacances pour expérimenter quelque chose de tout à fait inédit, dit-il en gardant un œil sur les enfants qui marchaient devant lui.

– Ah oui ? demanda Amelia très intriguée.

– J'ai passé pratiquement ces deux mois de vacances à dormir, expliqua-t-il sommairement.

À ces mots, Amelia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

– Ne riez pas, miss Egerton, je suis très sérieux ! Vous n'avez pas idée de la fatigue que peut générer ce travail. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille – que dis-je ? Je vous ordonne ! – de ne jamais vous lancer dans une carrière d'enseignante !

– J'en prendre note, professeur ! rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

– Je vous trouve un brin changée, miss Egerton, dit-il inopinément. Avez-vous profité de vos vacances pour partir en voyage ?

– En quelque sorte, professeur, rétorqua Amelia avec un petit sourire ironique. En voyage au bout de l'enfer, dirai-je.

– Je vois… Le directeur n'a pas manqué de me prévenir que votre frère aîné avait dans l'idée de vous faire quitter l'école prématurément, après notre petite réunion _parents-professeurs_ de la fin de l'année dernière.

– Mais vous êtes décidément un homme très bien informé, professeur !

– Que croyez, miss Egerton ? dit-il en singeant l'arrogance. Je ne suis pas toujours totalement à la traîne de tout. Et dites-moi, reprit-il aussitôt avec beaucoup plus de sérieux, j'espère que vous avez profité de votre été pour pratiquer les petits exercices que nous avons mis en place, vous et moi, avant votre départ en vacance.

– Bien sûr, professeur ! rétorqua joyeusement Amelia.

– Sachez que je le saurais si ce n'est pas le cas, miss Egerton, grogna-t-il en lui jetant un regard qui se voulait très sévère.

– Mais c'est quand vous voulez, professeur ! lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Vous voulez vérifier tout de suite ?

– Quand vous dites « tout de suite », vous voulez dire « tout de suite », « tout de suite » ?

– Tout de suite, là, maintenant, répondit Amelia sur un ton de défi.

Ils descendirent la volée de marches qui leur restaient à parcourir et arrivèrent très rapidement en bas des escaliers.

Le troupeau de petits enfants poursuivit sa route en direction de la salle commune, toujours guidé par les préfets qui tenaient à la perfection leurs rôles de berger.

– Attendez une seconde ! lui dit-il en lui barrant la route avec son bras.

Amelia ne comprit pas pourquoi il l'empêchait de poursuivre son chemin en direction de son bureau. Comptait-il réellement pratiquer sur elle la Legilimancie au milieu du couloir, au vu et au su de toutes les personnes passant dans les parages ?

– On ne va pas dans votre bureau ? demanda-t-elle.

– Hum… non, répondit-il très sobrement.

Il se tut, agita la tête comme pour regarder autour d'eux et reprit :

« Ça ferait quelque peu mauvais genre si je vous recevais dans mon bureau à cette heure de la nuit, miss Egerton.

Lorsque les derniers enfants disparurent derrière le muret qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune, le professeur Snape fit un petit geste de la main pour inviter Amelia à le suivre.

Dans un premier temps, ils revinrent sur leur pas. Mais au lieu de remonter les escaliers, ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans le couloir du sous-sol, plongé dans son habituelle pénombre.

Au milieu du remue-ménage produit par tous ces petits Serpentard très excités de découvrir leur luxueux foyer, personne ne s'aperçut de leur soudaine disparition.

Tout en marchant d'un pas rapide, le professeur Snape jetait de brefs coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

Ils bifurquèrent dans un couloir étroit et mal éclairé où s'alignaient de lugubres petites cellules aux barreaux rouillés. Alors, il finit par sortir d'une poche de sa longue cape sa baguette magique.

– Ne vous approchez pas, je vais dresser un bouclier ici même, lança-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

Il brandit sa baguette et déploya un bouclier invisible s'étendant sur toute la largeur du couloir.

– Protego totalum… murmurait-il avec beaucoup de concentration. Assurdiato… Salveo maleficia… Cave inimicum… Voilà… ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Après ça, il pivota sur ses talons, ouvrit la grille d'un cachot et invita Amelia d'un geste courtois à y entrer la première.

Cette dernière s'exécuta et pénétra aussitôt dans la pénombre de cet espace confiné à peine éclairé par les lumières du couloir. Les murs qui se dressaient autour d'elle étaient d'une saleté indicible et l'odeur nauséabonde qui planait dans l'atmosphère avait de forts relents de moisissure.

– Miss Egerton, lança-t-il à la volée tout en rentrant à son tour dans le cachot, je trouve que vous être tout de même une sacrée… Un, deux, trois. Legilimens !

Il avait bien évidemment attaqué par surprise, sans accorder à Amelia une seule seconde pour se préparer mentalement.

– Professeur… grogna-t-elle aussitôt. C'est d'une bassesse…

– Que voulez-vous, miss Egerton ? Pensez-vous qu'un sorcier qui vous lance un sortilège d'Imperium vous envoie un hibou trois jours en avance pour vous prévenir ?

C'est alors que les murs du cachot se mirent à flotter autour d'elle, puis disparurent.

– De toute manière, je n'ai strictement rien à craindre, pensait-elle fermement.

Et petit à petit, à force de concentration, une image se dessina dans son esprit.

C'est alors qu'une vision lui apparut. C'était elle-même, le visage et le buste encadrés de stuc et de dorures, un peu à la manière d'un portrait.

Derrière elle, en arrière-plan, se trouvait le décor de sa chambre à coucher. On pouvait y distinguer la fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins de son domaine familial, le papier peint en velours gris perle floqué de motif baroque et même un bout du drapé de son lit à baldaquin.

En fait, Amelia regardait son reflet dans l'un des miroirs de sa chambre.

Ces cheveux coiffés en un chignon bas, elle était vêtue d'un complet veston très excentrique composé d'une veste en velours côtelé verte, et d'un très seyant gilet jaune à pois blancs. Une belle cravate d'un rose criard ajoutait une touche de raffinement à son accoutrement des plus élégant.

Sa tête était rehaussée d'un très grand chapeau haut de forme et elle arborait sous son nez une fausse moustache très distinguée.

Devant son miroir, elle faisait de grands gestes très éloquents et finit par sortir d'une des poches intérieures de sa veste un grand carré de soie rouge vif.

– Qu'est-ce que…dit la voix du professeur Snape qui résonnait dans sa tête. Bon sang… Miss Egerton… c'est affligeant…

Après avoir préalablement défroissé le foulard en l'agitant très ostensiblement, elle le fourra dans le creux de sa main. Elle agita vigoureusement son poing fermé devant son visage. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau la main, le foulard avait totalement disparu, comme par magie.

– C'est affligeant… totalement affligeant… répétait la voix du professeur Snape. Des tours de magie moldu… Mais où êtes-vous allée chercher ça ?

Ensuite – car le spectacle n'était pas tout à fait terminé –, elle sortit à nouveau d'une des poches de sa veste une ribambelle de foulards multicolores qui n'en finissaient plus de sortir, de sortir et de sortir encore.

Puis, elle fit apparaître de derrière son oreille un petit bout de parchemin plié.

Alors, elle le déplia précautionneusement, toujours face à son miroir.

Enfin, elle retourna la feuille de papier pour dévoiler le message qui était écrit dessus.

Dans le reflet du miroir, on pouvait lire en grosses lettres :

VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS ESSAYER, PROFESSEUR !

– Ce n'était pas faute de vous avoir prévenu, dit-elle.

– Ce n'est pas parce que je n'y suis pas parvenu cette fois que...

– _SEVERUS !_ s'écria soudain une voix dans sa tête. _SEVERUS !_

Alors, Amelia ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Le cachot était réapparu et elle découvrit la mine sombre du professeur Snape, la baguette magique abaissée, levant les yeux au plafond tout en soupirant d'exaspération.

– _SEVERUS !_

Cette voix aiguë qui hurlait au loin fit aussitôt sursauter Amelia.

Alors que son cœur tambourinait de frayeur dans sa poitrine, elle remarqua que cette voix avait un fort accent écossais ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui du professeur McGonagall.

– Ne bougez surtout pas, miss Egerton, dit le professeur Snape en se retournant brusquement.

Il fit aussitôt quelques pas vers la sortie et colla sa tête à la grille de la porte.

– Par tous les diables, elle ne me lâchera donc jamais…grogna-t-il en grimaçant.

En l'observant jeter des coups d'œil discrets dans le couloir désert, Amelia se demandait s'il avait oublié le bouclier qu'il avait dressé avant leur entrée ici et qui les rendait totalement invisibles à quiconque passerait dans les parages.

Mais le professeur Snape paraissait tellement tendu en entendant McGonagall hurler son prénom à s'en briser la voix, qu'Amelia n'osa lui faire remarquer son excès de prudence.

– Ne croyez pas que ça se passera comme ça la prochaine fois, miss Egerton ! dit-il en regardant toujours à travers la grille. J'ai bien l'intention de...

– _SEVERUS !_

Une fois de plus, Amelia tressaillit de surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le professeur McGonagall crier de cette façon-là, particulièrement ici, dans les sous-sols du château.

– Restez ici un petit moment de plus, voulez-vous ? dit-il enfin, sur un ton qui trahissait un peu la panique. Je suis obligé de…

– _SEVERUS !_

– Allez-y, professeur ! finit par lui suggérer Amelia.

Alors, il se retourna vers elle pour lui adresser probablement une dernière remarque fanfaronne ou une ultime moquerie à propos de son grotesque tour de magie. Mais lorsque le professeur McGonagall hurla une nouvelle fois son prénom, il se ravisa.

Il se résigna à sortir du cachot sans un mot, avec une expression courroucée qui tendait légèrement les traits de son visage. Amelia fit quelque pas vers la sortie pour le regarder s'éloigner. Dans la faible lueur des torches, il filait d'un pas rapide vers le bout du couloir et disparut très vite dans l'obscurité.

Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, Amelia entendit la voix du professeur Snape répondre avec beaucoup de fermeté à celle du professeur McGonagall.

D'après les bribes de paroles qu'elle parvenait à entendre, le directeur avait besoin de lui pour une affaire urgente et il devait immédiatement le rejoindre dans la salle des professeurs. Mais progressivement, les voix finirent par s'éloigner et Amelia n'en entendit pas davantage.

Alors, elle patienta quelques instants, immobile dans la pénombre de ce lieu sinistre et puant d'une forte odeur d'humidité. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, le silence total qui régnait aux alentours l'incita à mettre un pied dehors.

Alors, elle parcourut en sens inverse le petit couloir, brisant au passage le bouclier que son professeur avait dressé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle bifurqua à un croisement et prit aussitôt la direction de salle commune de la maison Serpentard.

Tout en progressant dans les couloirs déserts, elle prévoyait déjà ce qu'il se passerait ensuite.

Une fois parvenue au muret masquant l'entrée du foyer, elle devra encore patienter quelques minutes de plus en attendant l'arrivée d'un des élèves de sa maison. Alors, elle pourra prétexter l'oubli du mot de passe pour se faire aimablement ouvrir la porte, sans avoir à la toucher.

Après tout, son directeur croulait déjà assez sous le travail comme ça pour ne pas avoir la désobligeance de lui imposer la réparation cette maudite serrure le jour même de la rentrée.

* * *

 _Fin de la première partie du chapitre 10. La seconde partie sera publiée la semaine prochaine._

 _ **NB : Je vous souhaite un très bon réveillon du jour de l'an !**_  
 _ **Je vous invite à consulter ma page Facebook (cf mon profil pour l'adresse de la page) pour découvrir ma dernière illustration de Prince et Princesse (c'est la première fois que je dessine Severus). Vous pouvez retrouver également les fichiers PDF de l'histoire sur cette page, si vous désirez consulter les chapitres hors connexion. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait un gros update de mes premiers chapitres, avec quelques modifications et quelques précisions dans l'écriture. Si ça vous intéresse, je vous invite à les relire (j'ai mis à jour les chapitres sur également).  
Merci aux quelques personnes qui prennent le temps de me poster de petites reviews chaque semaine ! C'est précieux, pour moi, merci infiniment. J'adore lire vos impressions. C'est un travail fastidieux et même si je ne fais pas ça pour la gloire, ça fait du bien de lire vos quelques réactions :)  
Donc ne vous inquiétez pas (surtout toi LU :)) je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire cette histoire par manque de soutien. Mes stats sont tout à fait correctes, même si j'ai peu de retour, je sais que vous êtes une soixantaine à la lire toutes les semaines ici et de plus en plus sur watpad. Mais bon, je sais aussi que je suis toute nouvelle dans le fandom HP, donc j'ai encore beaucoup à prouver pour déchaîner les passions ;)  
Je vous embrasse ! A très vite :)**_


	23. Chapitre 10 - partie 2

**CHAPITRE 10 PARTIE 2**

 _Amelia_

* * *

Trois mois s'écoulèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante. Comme elle l'avait redoutablement bien anticipé, Amelia avait enchaîné à un rythme frénétique des semaines surchargées de cours, de devoirs, de révisions pour les ASPIC et de leçons d'occlumancie prodiguées par le professeur Snape deux fois par semaine.

Cette dernière année à Poudlard était définitivement la plus fatigante qu'elle avait connue jusqu'à lors.

Le plus souvent cloîtrée à la bibliothèque, Amelia ne levait pas beaucoup son nez des livres et des manuels scolaires, même pour prendre un peu l'air. Bien heureusement, ses séances d'entraînement de Quidditch lui donnaient ponctuellement l'occasion de se changer les idées hors des murs de l'école, et agissaient un peu comme un exutoire.

Pourtant, malgré la fatigue et le stress accumulé depuis sa rentrée, elle ne pouvait qu'être soulagée en constatant que ses petites balades nocturnes contraintes et forcées appartenaient désormais au passé.

Grâce au mystérieux système de surveillance qu'avait mis en place Dumbledore autour des dortoirs, combiné à son récent apprentissage de l'occlumancie, Amelia n'avait plus à subir les innombrables humiliations qu'on lui avait fait endurer pendant presque deux ans.

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, elle était sortie inconsciente de sa chambre, en tout et pour tout, deux fois. Ce qui, comparé au nombre de ses déambulations de l'année précédente, était tout à fait ridicule.

Et pour une raison qu'on lui avait délibérément cachée et qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de connaître, son directeur de maison l'avait aimablement réceptionné à l'entrée de la salle commune à chacune de ses sorties involontaire, pour aussitôt la renvoyer dans sa chambre à coucher.

De fait, ce sentiment d'être en totale sécurité dans l'enceinte de l'école était indubitablement un énorme soulagement pour Amelia, si bien qu'elle était en mesure de jongler entre ses études et toutes ses activités périscolaires avec beaucoup moins de difficulté qu'elle ne l'avait présagé.

Au premier matin du mois de décembre, dans l'habituel brouhaha de la Grande Salle qui annonçait le début de la journée, Amelia prenait son petit-déjeuner assise à la table de la maison Serpentard.

Depuis la veille, un terrible vent du nord s'était mis à souffler en bourrasque sur les jardins de Poudlard, apportant un froid glacial qui annonçait déjà l'arrivée des premières neiges.

Mais ce matin là, personne ne prêtait attention ni au froid qui s'installait à l'extérieur du château, ni aux lettres et aux colis livrés par les hiboux qui volaient sous le plafond magique. Car pour une curieuse raison, depuis les premières heures de la matinée, tout le monde paraissait très occupé à discuter du mystérieux événement survenu la nuit dernière.

Autour d'Amelia, nombre de ses camarades affichaient des mines sombres et des visages marqués par la fatigue, et lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le fond de la salle, à l'endroit où se dressait la table des professeurs, elle remarqua que même l'équipe enseignante n'avait pas été épargnée par l'étrange remue-ménage dont toute l'école parlait.

– Alors, qui d'entre vous a aussi entendu cette maudite musique ? demanda Ursula Bulstrode en découpant férocement un bout de jambon dans son assiette.

– Moi je n'ai rien entendu, répondit sa grande sœur Alicia en faisant passer une tranche de brioche à une des jumelles Greengrass. J'ai dormi comme un bébé !

– Non, mais c'est totalement incompréhensible, s'exclama Ursula. Amelia, est-ce que tu l'as entendu, toi ?

– Oui oui, répondit Amelia en hochant de la tête. C'était une mélodie qui provenait d'un piano. J'ai parfaitement entendu.

– Moi, je dis que c'est une hallucination collective, déclara Vivyan Greengrass en versant du jus d'orange dans son verre. Un jour, notre père nous a raconté que durant sa seconde année à Poudlard, on leur avait servi à dîner une drôle de soupe de champignon qui s'était avérée être une préparation à base de champignons vénéneux. Et bien, toute l'école – professeurs y compris – avait passé la nuit à voir des hallucinations ! Mon père s'était imaginé qu'il avait reçu la visite de toute une ménagerie de créatures fantastiques, menée par Newton Scamander en personne ! Ils avaient spécialement fait le déplacement pour lui jouer un petit spectacle dans sa chambre.

– L'auteur de Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques ? demanda Amelia, très intriguée par l'histoire de sa camarade de chambre.

– Lui-même ! rétorqua Vivyan avec le plus grand des sérieux.

À l'absurdité totale de cette anecdote, Amelia ne manqua pas d'éclater de rire.

– Mais enfin, s'exclama Ursula, pardonne-moi Vivyan, mais ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec ce que nous avons vécu la nuit dernière ! Premièrement, tous les élèves n'ont pas passé une nuit blanche. Deuxièmement, nous n'avons pas mangé de soupe douteuse au dîner d'hier soir. Troisièmement, je suppose que ton père devait être le seul à avoir vu Newton Scamander faire danser des hippogryphes dans sa chambre… Alors que nous – les personnes ayant perçu cette musique –, nous avons bien tous entendu la même chose !

Amelia, qui avait toujours été impressionnée par la redoutable intelligence de cette fille, admit qu'une fois de plus elle avait indéniablement raison.

– C'était un prélude d'un compositeur russe qui se joue à deux instruments normalement, fit remarquer Amelia. Mais il n'y avait pas le violon… Uniquement le piano.

– Encore heureux que le violon n'était pas là, rétorqua aussitôt Ursula en fronçant les sourcils. Une nuit de plus avec cette musique en fond, et croyez-moi, je ne réponds plus de rien !

Amelia observait attentivement les visages des élèves attablés autour d'elle. Comme Ursula l'avait dit un instant plus tôt, si certains avaient l'air épuisés à cause de leurs nuits blanches, d'autres paraissaient étrangement en pleine forme.

– C'est tout de même étrange que certains d'entre nous n'aient pas entendu ce piano jouer toute la nuit, insista Amelia en s'adressant à sa coéquipière de Quidditch.

– À tous les coups, c'est une des brillantes idées des Gryffondor pour nous casser les pieds. Je ne serais pas surprise si cette musique n'était émise uniquement que dans nos dortoirs !

Soudain, Amelia sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Elle fit un petit bond sur le banc et se retourna aussitôt.

Derrière son dos se tenait Alan Smith, le préfet Serdaigle qui la regardait d'une drôle de manière.

– Pardonne-moi, Egerton, dit-il en reculant d'un pas, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

– Je t'en prie, répondit-elle en tentant d'avaler un bout de brioche qui lui était resté coincé en travers de la gorge. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

À sa question, Smith détourna délibérément son regard et lui répondit en adoptant un ton qui se voulait résolument détaché :

– Et bien… Je voulais savoir si cette musique – qui a visiblement empêché tout le monde de dormir la nuit dernière – venait de ton piano…

– Vous aussi vous l'avez entendu !? lança Ursula en bondissant de son siège et en se penchant sur la table.

Elle s'était levée si brusquement qu'elle avait manqué de peu de renverser tout ce qui se trouvait posé devant elle.

Voyant qu'elle le dévisageait avec un regard féroce et avide de curiosité, Smith fit un nouveau pas en arrière, visiblement impressionné par les deux billes grises d'Ursula qui le fixaient intensément.

– Et bien… hésita-t-il à répondre. Il se trouve que la musique n'est pas parvenue jusqu'à notre tour… Mais que certaines personnes de la maison Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ont veillé toute la nuit, en se demandant d'où elle pouvait bien provenir.

– À vrai dire, tu dois être la vingtième personne à me poser cette question, Smith, dit Amelia en souriant. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas y être pour grand-chose, désolée.

Bien que certainement navré de lui avoir demandé cela, le garçon lui rendit volontiers son sourire.

Il se tenait droit, entre la table de sa maison et celle des Serpantard, les deux mocassins plantés dans le sol au milieu du passage, toujours impeccablement vêtu de son uniforme bleu et argent.

À ce moment-là, Amelia pouvait sentir les regards insistants de ses voisines de tables converger dans leur direction, probablement en raison de la présence de Smith qu'elle savait très populaire aux prés de la gent féminine.

Avec le nombre incalculable de filles qui lui tournaient autour, c'était bêtement sur elle qu'il avait jeté son dévolu. Bien que totalement insensible à ses charmes, Amelia était évidemment consciente de cette triste fatalité. De fait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de peine pour ce pauvre garçon qui faisait de son mieux pour lui paraître sympathique.

Et c'est au bout de quelques secondes de silence embarrassé que Smith se résolut à avouer à Amelia les véritables raisons de sa présence à la table des Serpentard.

– Dis-moi, tu comptes participer à la sortie à Prés-au-lard de dimanche prochain ? demanda-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la joue.

– Il y a une sortie de prévue dimanche prochain ? demanda Amelia en penchant la tête stupidement sur le côté.

– Heu… dit le garçon d'une voix défaillante. Oui... c'est effectivement prévu. Parce que je me disais… Enfin, je pensais qu'on pourrait, toi et moi, profiter de l'occasion... pour y aller ensemble, tu vois ?

A cet instant, Amelia entendu très distinctement les jumelles Greengrass glousser comme des idiotes dans son dos.

– Pour ne rien te cacher, je ne suis pas bien sûre de pouvoir sortir à Prés-au-lard le week-end prochain, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait amical.

Là, la situation était plus que délicate. Comment allait-elle parvenir à faire comprendre à ce garçon qu'elle ne ressentait aucune détestation à son égard, mais qu'elle n'avait résolument aucune envie de l'accompagner à Prés-au-lard.

– En fait, j'avais prévu de réviser pour mon examen de métamorphose de la semaine prochaine, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un petit sourire désolé.

En vérité, Amelia ne pouvait se sentir plus mal à l'aise. Cernée par tous ces gens qui les regardaient du coin de l'œil et face à ce préfet qui la dévisageait avec des yeux luisants de déception, elle fut soudain envahie par une profonde envie de se laisser glisser de son siège et de se faufiler sous la table.

– Je comprends, rétorqua Smith, sur un ton faussement détaché. Décidément, je crois que tu es encore plus sérieuse que moi en ce qui concerne les études.

– C'est que je ne suis pas Serdaigle, répliqua Amelia. J'ai besoin de travailler un minimum pour avoir de bonnes notes.

Après ça, Alan Smith eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister davantage et ne tarda pas à mettre fin à leur discussion. Le regard légèrement bas de déception, il s'en alla rejoindre ses amis à la table des Serdaigle, ce qui ne manqua pas de soulager Amelia.

Juste après le petit déjeuner, la journée débuta sur les chapeaux de roues avec un cours d'enchantement des plus stimulant, en compagnie du professeur Flitwick.

Amelia et Abigael avaient passé presque deux heures à se jeter des sortilèges de Désillusion avec beaucoup d'application. Abigael avait réussi à rendre invisible la tête d'Amelia et cette dernière était pratiquement parvenue à faire disparaître sa meilleure amie, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreux compliments de son professeur et quelques points engrangés pour sa maison.

Ensuite, leur emploi du temps indiquait une heure de cours d'Arithmancie au cours duquel Amelia avait découvert avec beaucoup de déception l'affreuse note de son dernier devoir sur table.

– Piètre ? dit Abigael en se penchant sur la copie d'Amelia. Hum… t'as pas vraiment à te plaindre. Regarde la note que j'ai eue.

Sur le parchemin que tenait Abigael dans sa main, une vilaine lettre « T » était tracée à l'encre rouge.

– Et en quoi c'est censé me rassurer ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de l'agacement. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir de mauvaise note dans cette matière, Abi ! Comment je décrocherai une mention, si je foire l'Artihmancie ?

– Tu te mets trop la pression, Amy, dit Abigael avec beaucoup de nonchalance, tout en gribouillant des petits dessins sur un coin de sa copie.

Abigael ne voulait résolument pas comprendre pourquoi son amie s'angoissait chaque fois qu'elle recevait ce genre de note. Et pour Amelia, c'en était légèrement exaspérant.

Pourtant, elle connaissait les exigences de ses frères en la matière. Elle savait parfaitement à quel point ils étaient pointilleux avec tout ce qui touchait de prés ou de loin à la scolarité de leur petite sœur.

Cependant, Amelia ne pouvait se résigner à lui en vouloir. Il y avait bien trop de détails de sa vie qui restaient totalement inconnus à sa meilleure amie, de fait, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son manque de considération dans des moments pareils.

Par exemple, Amelia s'était bien gardée de lui révéler le petit marché qu'elle avait conclu avec son directeur de maison.

D'ailleurs, Abigael était très loin de comprendre à quel point l'issue de cette dernière année serait déterminante pour l'avenir d'Amelia. Et c'était en partie pour cette raison que par moment, Amelia ressentait comme un décalage entre elle et sa meilleure amie. Il y avait bien un grand écart entre ses aspirations personnelles et celles d'Abigael.

Dans tous les cas, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les enjeux liés aux résultats de leurs examens de fin d'années n'étaient pas vraiment de même nature. Car contrairement à Amelia, Abigael évoluait au sein d'une exceptionnelle famille de sorciers, à l'ouverture d'esprit et la bienveillance sans pareille. À la maison, personne ne lui reprochait quoi que ce soit quand elle ramenait de mauvaises notes.

En réalité, les Shacklebolt formaient la famille qu'Amelia avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

La remarquable réputation de cette dynastie de sorciers était en partie expliquée par la façon dont les enfants s'épanouissaient à l'intérieur de la bulle familiale.

Même les enfants cracmol y étaient élevés dans le plus grand des respects, sans aucune mise à l'écart du reste de la famille.

Ainsi, le père d'Abigael et de Caleb – qui était né sans aptitude pour la magie - avait pu devenir un éminent négocient en instruments de musique d'exception, doublée d'un très grand musicien, évoluant dans les sphères moldues sans pour autant renoncer à sa communauté d'appartenance. Il était même parvenu à séduire sa mère, issue d'une grande famille de sorcier américaine, ce qui était un fait suffisamment rare pour être souligné.

En somme, cette famille était fondamentalement aux antipodes de celle d'Amelia.

Déjà fortement ébranlés par la disparition précoce de leur père – mort accidentellement à la suite d'une expérience totalement déraisonné -, Amelia et ses frères enduraient encore l'implacable souffrance de la perte ressente de leur mère bien-aimée, assassinée pratiquement sous leurs yeux par ce monstre sanguinaire de Voldemort.

Après cette disparition, Amelia était rapidement devenue le centre d'intérêt de ses deux frères, à un point presque maladif. Redoutant pour leur petite sœur le même destin que leurs deux parents, les frères Egerton étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de la suspicion généralisée à l'égard de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans son giron – à commencer par ses amies proches, les parents de ses amis et, bien évidemment, ses professeurs.

Et dans ce contexte de totale paranoïa doublée du poids des traditions familiales, Amelia devait faire en sorte de tracer sa propre route, tant bien que mal, en ayant la certitude que peu importe ce que l'avenir lui resservait, elle n'avait de toute façon aucunement droit à l'erreur.

De fait, il lui était difficile d'expliquer à sa meilleure amie pourquoi la réussite de ses études avait autant d'importance à ses yeux.

Si Amelia se devait impérativement de jouer sur du velours jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme, Abigael pouvait magistralement échouer son année, personne ne le lui reprocherait.

Depuis le début des cours, Amelia n'avait que vaguement abordé le sujet des événements de la nuit dernière avec sa meilleure amie, car Abigael n'avait manifestement pas perçu cette agaçante musique pendant son sommeil.

Cependant, elle lui avait tout de même précisé que bon nombre d'élèves de sa maison avaient été contraints de rester éveillés toute la nuit, tout comme ce fut le cas dans les dortoirs de Poufsouffle.

– Certains disent que cette musique n'est entendue que par les gens qui ont des choses à se reprocher, déclara Abigael tout en sortant de la salle de classe d'Artihmancie.

– Tu veux dire par là que toi, tu n'as pas de bêtises à te reprocher ? demanda Amelia en jetant à son ami un regard pour le moins circonspect.

– Ouais… j'avoue que cette conclusion ne tient pas vraiment la route, admit aussitôt Abigael.

– Si tu veux mon avis, cette histoire à tout l'air d'une grosse farce, lui confia Amelia.

Les deux amies finirent par se séparer en entrant dans la grande Salle, filant tout droit vers les tables de leurs maisons respectives pour prendre leur déjeuner.

Après cela, Amelia enchaîna avec un cours optionnel d'Étude des Moldus, dans lequel elle était, bien évidemment, la seule représentante de sa maison. C'était une matière généralement peu prisée par les élèves Serpentard, si bien qu'Amelia suivait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de curiosité ces cours exclusivement entourée d'élèves de la maison Gryffondor.

– Alors toi aussi tu l'as entendu ? demanda Amelia à Samuel O'Brien, à la sortie de leur leçon d'Étude des Moldus.

– M'en parle pas… répondit-il en grimaçant. En plus, je déteste la musique classique…

– Dans le dortoir des garçons, vous êtes nombreux à l'avoir entendu ? lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau, le regard débordant de curiosité.

– Hum… hésita Samuel. Pratiquement tout le monde. Mais dans ma chambre, seulement Caleb et moi. Par contre, d'après ce que j'ai compris, la plus part des garçons ont passé la nuit à veiller dans la salle commune. D'ailleurs, après le déjeuner, McGonagall nous a dit que si ça se devait se reproduire encore cette nuit, on aurait tous droit à une tournée de potion de sommeil !

– Quoi ! s'écria Amelia. Ils comptent nous faire avaler de la potion de sommeil ?! Vraiment ?

En vérité, Amelia détestait être contrainte d'avaler ce genre de potion. Compte tenu des manipulations de l'esprit dont elle avait été victime pendant si longtemps, l'idée de boire ce genre de remèdes qui agissaient sur le cerveau ne lui disait trop rien.

– Pourquoi tu demandes ça, princesse ? interrogea Samuel. Tu penses que ça va recommencer aussi cette nuit ?

– J'en ai aucune idée, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais je déteste boire ces potions dégoûtantes. Je n'aime pas beaucoup tous ces machins artificiels.

O'brien lui jeta un regard interrogateur, alors Amelia préféra rapidement changer de sujet. En vérité, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de préciser à son camarade les raisons de son aversion pour les potions de ce genre.

– Dis-moi, Samuel, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire pour la prochaine sortie à Prés-au-lard ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

– Rien de spécial… lui répondit-il en soupirant curieusement. Comme d'habitude quoi. Le train-train habituel…

Ces derniers temps, Amelia avait remarqué que Samuel O'Brien affichait une petite mine maussade de plus en plus souvent sur son visage. En dépit de son naturel enjoué et de sa personnalité blagueuse, son camarade Gryffondor devait cacher à l'intérieur de lui une petite contrariété qui commençait légèrement à miner son moral.

– Et si Abigael et moi on t'embarquait avec nous pour aller faire une balade dans la campagne ? demanda Amelia en lui souriant tendrement. Bientôt, tous les environs seront recouverts de neige. Alors, c'est le moment où jamais d'aller se promener pour profiter des dernières journées d'automne.

À ces mots, Samuel leva la tête pour lancer à Amelia un petit regard humide de reconnaissance.

– T'es sérieuse ?

– Mais oui, Samuel ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse. C'est toujours amusant de passer du temps avec vous deux, vous êtes tellement drôles. J'ai toujours pensé que vous formiez le duo le plus marrant de cette école ! Vous allez tellement bien ensemble…

– Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? demanda brusquement Samuel, les joues légèrement empourprées.

– Je suis princesse Egerton, voyons ! Je ne mens pas, je ne triche pas et dis toujours la vérité, lui rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

– Que bénie soit la princesse des Serpentard ! lança O'Brien en levant les yeux et les mains au ciel.

Mais ce qu'Amelia avait oublié de préciser à son ami, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit ce matin même au préfet Serdaigle : elle avait résolument prévu de passer son dimanche à étudier pour son prochain examen de métamorphose. Donc, aucune sortie à Prés-au-lard n'était prévue au programme de son week-end.

De cette façon, Amelia faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Elle était parvenue à arranger un petit rendez-vous entre Samuel et la fille dont il était légèrement épris et en même temps, elle se vengeait d'Abigael et de toutes ses petites manigances d'entremetteuse chevronnée.

Après leur cours d'enseignement optionnel, toute la classe se réunit à nouveau en dehors de l'enceinte du château pour se rendre dans les serres du cours de Botanique.

Amelia et Abigael marchaient collées l'une contre l'autre, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent glacial qui soufflait dans leurs oreilles, tout en traversant à grande peine le potager d'Hagrid.

– Ce soir, après le cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, on a prévu de se réunir dans une salle du troisièmement étage que McGonagall nous a réservé, déclara Abigael en s'agrippant fermement au bras de sa meilleure amie de peur de s'envoler. On voulait travailler sur les Patronus !

– Les Patronus ? Pourquoi les Patronus ? demanda Amelia intriguée.

– Parce qu'il y en a encore beaucoup de personnes qui ont du mal à générer des Patronus corporel, expliqua Abigael. Et on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux pas trop compter sur cet idiot de prof pour nous aider à progresser.

– OK, je vois…

– Toi, tu sais générer un Patronus corporel, non ? Tu pourrais nous aider Caleb et moi à expliquer aux autres comment il faut s'y prendre.

Bien évidemment, Amelia s'apprêtait déjà à lui répondre positivement. Elle savait que le sortilège du Patronus était souvent demandé par les examinateurs lors des épreuves de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ainsi, elle était parfaitement disposée à venir en aide à ses camarades.

Mais soudain, elle réalisa qu'il lui serait impossible d'assister à cette séance de rattrapage

– Vous organisez ça après les cours, juste avant le repas du soir ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

– Oui, juste après le cours de _DCLFDM_ , pour rester sur notre lancée.

– Non parce que… hésita Amelia. Tu sais, j'ai ma leçon d'occlumancie avec tu sais qui… alors.

– Zut, j'avais totalement oublié, rétorqua Abigael sur un ton agacé. Mais vous comptez faire ça combien de temps, au juste ?

– Je sais pas, Abi, répondit Amelia en baissant les yeux.

– Ça fait des mois que ça dure ! T'es si nulle que ça en closutancie ?

– Occlumancie ! chuchota Amelia. Non, c'est pas ça le problème. Mais tu comprendras que ce n'est pas le genre de technique qu'on maîtrise juste en claquant des doigts. C'est trop important. Ça fait des semaines que je ne me suis pas levée de mon lit pendant la nuit.

– Oui, je sais, je sais, marmonna Abigael. Je sais que c'est important. Est-ce que tu m'as entendu une seule fois te faire des réflexions au sujet de ces leçons… particulières ?

Amelia ne manqua pas d'entendre qu'elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot de façon très équivoque.

– Ah non ! Ça va pas recommencer ! Sache que je n'aime pas du tout tes allusions, Abi, répliqua Amelia en agitant vigoureusement l'index.

Mais Abigael éclata aussitôt de rire face à la réaction de colère de son amie.

– En te voyant t'énerver de cette façon pour si peu, je pense que tu es loin d'en avoir terminé avec l'occlumancie, dit-elle en riant.

– Tu l'as fait exprès ?! s'écria Amelia. Tu me dis ce genre de bêtise, juste pour me tester ?! Mais quel genre d'amie es-tu, au juste ?!

– C'est trop facile de te mettre en rogne, répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

– Mais tu le sais que je ne supporte pas quand tu parles de lui comme ça ! Tu le fais exprès…

Amelia arracha son bras de celui de son amie et accéléra sa marche avec un visage rouge de colère. Dans son dos, elle entendait le rire sonore d'Abigael recouvrir le bruit que produisait le vent.

– Et si pour me faire pardonner, je te racontais ce que nous a dit Trelawney au sujet de la nuit dernière ? lança au loin Abigael.

– Et tu crois que tu vas réussir à te faire pardonner en me racontant ce que tu as entendu de la bouche de ton professeur de Divination, juste après le déjeuner ? demanda Amelia sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

– Après c'est moi qu'on traite de méchante... fit remarquer Abigael en s'élançant pour la rattraper.

– Mais Abi, cette pauvre femme est une ivrogne invétérée… Comment tu peux prendre au sérieux les choses qu'elle raconte ?

– C'est peut-être une ivrogne, mais elle ne dit pas que des bêtises !

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, alors … ? demanda Amelia, définitivement trop curieuse d'en savoir davantage.

– Elle nous a révélé que la musique d'hier soir était probablement annonciatrice…

– _D'un très grand malheur..._? coupa Amelia.

– Oh ! Comment tu le sais ? demanda Abigael.

– Parce que tout – absolument tout - pour elle, est forcement annonciateur d'un terrible malheur ! rétorqua Amelia en roulant des yeux. C'est toujours la même chose !

– Elle a peut être la main leste sur le calva, admit Abigael, mais je n'en démords pas, elle a de vraies compétences en matière de divination. Crois-moi, Amy !

– Rah, mais je veux bien te croire ! dit Amelia. À mon avis, son plus gros problème c'est sa personnalité. Elle interprète tous ses augures de la même façon parce qu'elle redoute le pire à chaque fois.

– Quel est le rapport ? demanda Abigael en fronçant les sourcils. Les pythies ont rarement des visions pour prédire les mariages heureux, ou les naissances de bébés en bonne santé.

– C'est évident que si elle voit le mal partout, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il survienne, tenta d'expliquer Amelia avec beaucoup de difficulté. C'est une sorte de vue de l'esprit… ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Je crois que décidément tu n'entends vraiment rien à la divination, conclut Abigael avec un petit sourire bienveillant. Tu as une nature bien trop optimiste pour comprendre ces choses-là, Amy. La personnalité de Trelawney, je pense qu'elle est totalement noyée dans le calva. Et, entre nous, si tu avais des visions à longueur de journée, peut-être que toi aussi tu noierais tes angoisses dans l'alcool.

– Je ne disais pas ça pour être malveillante, murmura-t-elle sur un ton désolé. Cette femme me fait de la peine. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne lui vient en aide.

– Parce que les gens sont des raclures ! rétorqua aussitôt Abigael avec un sourire en coin. Tu connais mon avis à ce sujet.

Blotties l'une contre l'autre, les deux amies finirent par attendre les abords de la serre du cours de Botanique, dans laquelle attendait une professeure Chourave très souriante, comme à son habitude.


	24. Chapitre 10 - partie 3

**CHAPITRE 10 - partie 3**

 _Amelia_

* * *

À 6 h ce soir là, Amelia arpentait les couloirs des cachots en direction du bureau du professeur Snape. Juste avant de frapper à la porte, elle tira nerveusement sur les pans de sa robe pour en défroisser les plis et elle prit quelques secondes pour recoiffer ses mèches de cheveux revêches. Mais lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point il était ridicule de s'apprêter ainsi avant de faire son entrée – dans la mesure où elle avait croisé son professeur dans les couloirs de l'école au moins quatre fois depuis le début de cette journée – elle se frotta la tête pour ébouriffer sa tignasse et tordit dans tous les sens le tissu de son uniforme pour lui rendre son aspect d'origine.

Puis aussitôt fait, elle frappa deux coups secs sur le battant de porte et entra dans la pièce.

– Vous êtes en avance, miss Egerton, lança le professeur Snape, assis derrière son bureau, la tête derrière un énorme livre relié de cuir noir.

– Ah bon ? demanda Amelia. Il n'est pas encore 6 h ?

– Il n'est effectivement pas encore 6 h, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Asseyez-vous !

Le professeur Snape referma son gros livre pendant qu'Amelia prit place sur la chaise qui faisait face à son bureau.

– Bien… dit-il en posant les coudes sur la table et en croisant ses mains sous son menton. Miss Egerton, et si on commençait sans perdre une minute ?

– Sans baguette, cette fois-ci ? demanda Amelia.

– Sans baguette pour vous, rétorqua-t-il tout en se levant de son siège. Nous allons bien voir si vous parvenez à repousser mes intrusions à la simple force de l'esprit.

Au fil de ces leçons d'occlumancie, le professeur Snape prenait beaucoup de plaisir à repousser toujours plus loin les limites de la magie. Avec le plus grand des sérieux – et non sans une pointe de défi –, il cherchait par tous les moyens à mettre à mal les défenses mentales d'Amelia, en adoptant systématiquement des angles d'attaques différents et en lui octroyant la possibilité de se défendre avec ou sans arme.

Il avait l'habitude de dire qu'un ennemi attaque toujours par surprise et se sert irrémédiablement des faiblesses de son adversaire pour prendre le dessus sur lui. De fait, il était impératif d'expérimenter tous les champs des possibles en matière d'agression, car Amelia devait impérativement être en mesure de se défendre en toute situation. Par moment – le plus souvent d'ailleurs –, il attaquait par surprise. D'autres fois, il élaborait avec elle un scénario bien précis, à la manière d'une mise en situation, accordant ainsi à Amelia davantage de temps pour se préparer mentalement.

En dépit des aspects dangereux et du caractère un peu intrusif de cet apprentissage, Amelia adorait pratiquer ces exercices en compagnie de son professeur. Car, en plus du sentiment de totale sécurité ressenti en sa présence, il ne lui avait jamais donné une occasion de remettre en question la confiance qu'elle lui accordait.

Lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mesure de contrer une de ses attaques, il avait toujours la délicatesse de ne pas trop insister, stoppant ainsi ses offensives avant de mettre à jour des souvenirs trop douloureux ou trop embarrassants de son passé.

C'est pourquoi Amelia avait rapidement progressé, si bien qu'elle était en mesure de fermer totalement l'accès à ses pensées depuis déjà des mois grâce aux efforts déployés par son directeur de maison et surtout grâce à la grande pédagogie dont il faisait preuve avec elle.

– Détendez-vous, miss Egerton ! dit-il tout en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau. Je vous sens un petit peu nerveuse aujourd'hui.

Amelia prit une profonde respiration et referma lentement ses paupières. Assise dans cette pièce qui lui était si familière, au milieu de la douce clarté d'émeraude filtrée par les carreaux de la fenêtre donnant dans le lac, le rythme de ses battements de cœur diminuait peu à peu. La voix murmurante de son professeur, pareille à une berceuse, lui donnait l'impression de plonger progressivement dans un profond sommeil. Ainsi, au bout d'une poignée de secondes, des images se dessinèrent dans son esprit.

Elle sortait de sa chambre, vêtue de la jolie robe de soie vaporeuse de couleur crème qu'elle avait reçue en cadeau pour son quinzième anniversaire. Elle aimait beaucoup cette robe et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle la portait ce jour-là.

Elle longeait le couloir au sol recouvert de tapis anciens et aux murs décorés de portraits de ses ancêtres qui la suivaient discrètement du regard. Au bout du couloir se trouvait le grand escalier de marbre qui descendait au hall d'entrée. Juste avant de l'emprunter, elle croisa l'immense portrait de sa mère, celui qui se dressait en haut de l'escalier et qui la représentait en pied .

– Toujours la tête haute, ma fille, disait le portrait dont elle ne voyait que le bas en raison de son immensité. Toujours la tête haute lorsque tu dois faire face à tes ennemis !

Sans prêter aucune attention aux paroles du portrait, elle poursuivit son chemin avec beaucoup de détermination. Elle foula du pied les premières marches des escaliers…

– Tiens, tiens… dit la voix du professeur Snape. C'est un nouveau souvenir, ça ? Mais c'est étrange, car j'ai l'impression que…

– Ne pensez pas que vous allez gagner aussi facilement, professeur…

L'image d'Amelia qui descendait l'escalier se brouilla, pour disparaître brusquement.

C'est alors qu'apparut une toute nouvelle image. Amelia avait les mains posées sur les touches d'un clavier de piano.

Ses doigts pianotaient à une allure folle pour suivre le rythme tonitruant de la musique que jouait une trompette à piston juste à côté d'elle.

À l'autre bout de son piano, un homme portait à sa bouche son instrument à vent dans lequel il soufflait allégrement. Le cuivre de sa trompette étincelait à la lumière du soleil brillant à la fenêtre. Au piano, Amelia jouait le thème d'un morceau de jazz, accompagnant l'homme à la trompette qui était en pleine improvisation.

À la fin de son improvisation, Amelia poussa un petit cri de joie comme pour le féliciter, tout en continuant de jouer.

– Tu continues la _pompe_ , princesse ? demanda l'homme à la trompette.

– D'accord ! répondit joyeusement Amelia.

C'est alors que l'homme se mit à chanter, d'une voix chaude et magnifiquement douce tout en martelant avec ses mains le tempo de la musique sur le couvercle du piano. Il paraissait très enivré par les sons que produisait sa voix entremêlée aux accords du piano d'Amelia.

Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. C'était Abigael, accoutrée de vêtements moldus, tenant dans sa main une tasse de thé.

– Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ? lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin et des yeux pétillant de malice.

Elle prit aussitôt place sur un gros fauteuil en cuir matelassé et écouta avec beaucoup d'attention son père chanter tout en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

L'homme s'approcha alors de sa fille et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, tout en poursuivant son chant, ce qui ne manquait pas d'agacer Abigael qui le menaça aussitôt de lui projeter son thé brûlant à la figure.

À cette vision, Amelia éclata de rire, tout en continuant de pianoter sur son piano.

Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la partition posée devant son nez. Elle approcha son visage du livret et sur l'une des pages recouvertes de notes de musique, juste au-dessus du titre du morceau qu'elle était en train de jouer, étaient griffonnées en lettres manuscrites :

 _Vous pouvez toujours essayer, professeur ! Vous n'y arriverez pas !_

– Bon sang… grommela la voix du professeur Snape.

– Et je paraissais nerveuse avant de commencer ? demanda Amelia sur un ton moqueur.

– Me croyez-vous si je vous disais que je l'ai légèrement vu arriver ?

– C'est que depuis le temps, vous commencez à être habitué, professeur !

Amelia rouvrit les yeux, les murs aux étagères surchargées de bocaux réapparurent aussitôt et c'est à cet instant qu'elle découvrit la longue silhouette noire de son professeur figée sur place. Debout, face à elle, il la toisait de toute sa hauteur avec un regard glacé qui exprimait certainement une légère contrariété.

– Vous êtes vexé ? demanda Amelia en levant doucement ses yeux vers son visage.

– Je trouve que ces derniers temps, vous ne manquez jamais une occasion pour vous payer ma tête, dit-il avec froideur.

Il contourna lentement son bureau et reprit place sur son fauteuil. Ensuite, il mit un coude sur la table et appuya sa tête dans sa main, d'un air boudeur.

– Mais enfin, professeur, ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes vexé pour si peu ? demanda Amelia. Je voulais simplement…

– Je ne suis pas vexé, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Pourtant, Amelia voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi tirait-il cette tête de dix pieds de long devant elle ? Elle avait pourtant pensé que ces petites plaisanteries imaginées pendant ses vacances d'été ne manqueraient pas de l'amuser. Ne se réjouissait-il pas des progrès qu'elle avait accomplis ?

– Ne prenez pas ces farces comme une injure, professeur, dit-elle en s'avançant sur sa chaise. Loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect ou de vous froisser, bien au contraire.

Le professeur Snape leva mollement ses yeux vers elle, en conservant sur son visage une expression quasiment indéchiffrable. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, il se résolut enfin à sortir de son silence.

– Je ne suis pas vexé… dit-il d'une voix qui paraissait presque distante.

Amelia était un peu surprise par sa réaction. À ce niveau-là, ce n'était plus de la fierté, ça relevait de l'ego pathologiquement surdimensionné.

– Mais enfin, professeur… dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

– Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de naître avec une magie comme la vôtre, miss Egerton ! grogna-t-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais. L'occlumancie n'est peut-être qu'une bagatelle pour vous, mais pour le commun des mortels, c'est une discipline hautement difficile à maîtriser.

Épatée par cette remarque très virulente, Amelia marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle lui connaissait bien un naturel grincheux, mais habituellement, il s'efforçait de ne pas succomber à ses travers d'ours mal léché en sa présence.

– Vous savez quoi, professeur ? dit-elle en singeant l'indifférence. Vous n'êtes qu'un mauvais perdant !

– Moi, un mauvais perdant ? demanda-t-il offusqué. Mais savez-vous combien de temps j'ai mis pour maîtriser l'occlumancie…

– Mais en quoi ma magie m'aiderait en ce sens ?! coupa Amelia, en roulant des yeux. Et puis, n'êtes-vous pas satisfait de mes progrès ? Quel genre de professeur êtes-vous, bon sang ?!

Il plissa les yeux, en la fixant avec un regard d'abîme exprimant toute son irritation. Mais ce dont il était loin de se douter c'est qu'au même instant, Amelia s'amusait intérieurement de le voir si furieux pour une chose aussi dérisoire…

Soudain, il fit brusquement reculer son fauteuil d'entre les pieds du bureau et s'enfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras et les jambes de colère.

– Sachez qu'avant chaque leçon, je jette un maléfice Anti-intrusion sur la serrure de la porte de mon bureau, marmonna-t-il du fond de son fauteuil. Et je change à chaque fois de sort pour tester vos capacités…

– Vous plaisantez ?! s'écria Amelia en se retenant d'exploser de rire.

– Pas du tout, répondit-il en remuant nerveusement sa jambe.

– C'est pour ça que vous aviez relevé que j'étais en avance tout à l'heure ?

– On ne peut décidément rien vous cacher, miss Egerton, répondit-il avec la plus grande arrogance et en haussant légèrement la tête.

– Par Merlin, professeur… mais vous avez quel âge ?

Il tourna lentement un visage très suffisant vers Amelia et cette dernière put enfin découvrir ses beaux yeux noirs étinceler de malice et d'autosatisfaction.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ? demanda-t-il sur un ton impérieux.

Elle en restait sans voix, totalement incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit à cette conversation hautement puérile. Face à cette scène d'une indicible absurdité, elle était finalement partagée entre deux sentiments. Elle hésitait entre trouver l'orgueil de son professeur infiniment déplorable ou totalement adorable. Mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pencher pour la seconde option.

– C'est du fétichisme... ricana-t-elle à voix basse.

– Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

– Vous êtes un fétichiste de l'expérimentation ! dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Puis, elle imita sa posture à la perfection, assise sur sa chaise, croisant ses bras et ses jambes avec une attitude des plus hautaines. Alors, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à se fixer d'un regard noir, assis l'un en face de l'autre, de chaque côté du bureau encombré de parchemin et d'innombrables fioles de toutes les couleurs. À ce petit jeu, Amelia admettait bien qu'il n'était pas mauvais, car il soutenait à la perfection son regard sans ciller. Mais, c'était sans compter sur sa propre patiente. Car effectivement, Amelia se voyait très bien passer sa soirée ici à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans broncher. C'était d'autant plus amusant puisque de toute évidence, il ne parvenait pas à lire dans son regard donc il n'était pas en mesure de déterminer si oui ou non elle simulait la contrariété.

C'est alors qu'il finit par rendre les armes, en détournant la tête et en se redressant sur son siège.

– Bref, dit-il en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis au plaisir de vous annoncer que nous en avons terminé avec l'occlumancie. Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre miss Egerton.

Amelia eut un léger sursaut de surprise. En définitive, sa rancœur était-elle si grande pour en finir avec ses leçons aussi brutalement ? Elle était loin de se douter qu'il pousserait le bouchon aussi loin.

– Vous voulez rire, professeur ? demanda-t-elle avec le plus grand des sérieux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que deux ou trois plaisanteries…

– Arf, miss Egerton, mais ça n'a rien avoir avec ça ! coupa-t-il brusquement. Je ne parviens plus à m'introduire dans vos pensées, donc à ce stade, je ne vois comment je pourrai vous faire progresser davantage. Vous parvenez à contrer toutes mes attaques avec une facilité déconcertante depuis belle lurette, donc c'est une perte de temps pour vous comme pour moi de poursuivre ces leçons.

En parlant, il s'était emparé d'une petite bouteille pour agiter nerveusement le liquide vert qu'elle contenait. Amelia avait l'impression d'écouter parler un tout petit garçon qui se justifiait très maladroitement de sa mauvaise foi.

– Mais vous êtes vraiment vexé, professeur ?! demanda-t-elle à nouveau, avec dans la voix un mélange d'inquiétude et de douceur.

– Oui, je sais, c'est totalement stupide, dit-il en gardant ses yeux rivés sur la petite bouteille de potion. En fait, je crois que c'est tout autre chose qui me chiffonne… reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Tout à coup, quelque chose dans le fond de la pièce attira l'attention d'Amelia. Derrière les carreaux de la fenêtre, elle crut apercevoir une petite masse noire, semblable à une grenouille, s'agiter dans l'eau du lac. Puis, l'instant d'après, elle entendit le verre tinter de petits sons cristallins, comme si le mystérieux amphibien donnait de petits coups secs sur la vitre.

Le professeur Snape, toujours très occupé à scruter sa fiole, ne parut nullement surpris par les bruits qui résonnaient dans son dos.

– Oh, professeur ! s'exclama aussitôt Amelia en pointant du doigt le fond de la pièce. Je crois qu'il y a une bestiole derrière la fenêtre ! Regardez !

D'un bond, elle se leva de sa chaise et accourut à la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit derrière la paroi de verre une petite créature verdâtre hérissée de petites cornes pointues qui s'agitait dans les eaux troubles du lac.

– Mon Dieu, professeur ! dit-elle en tapotant la vitre. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Le professeur Snape se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la fenêtre d'un pas nonchalant. Pour une curieuse raison, il ne paraissait pas du tout surpris par cette inattendue apparition.

– C'est un strangulot, dit-il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Amelia. Enfin, un jeune strangulot. Il vient parfois me rendre visite en fin de journée.

Amelia observa avec beaucoup d'attention la petite créature qui nageait dans l'obscurité émeraude du lac. Le strangulot devait mesurer quelques dizaines de centimètres et avait deux grands pieds palmés qui dansaient sous un petit corps tout rond. Il regardait Amelia avec de gros yeux globuleux luisants à la lumière de la pièce et sa grande bouche bordée de petites dents pointues lui donnait presque l'impression qu'il lui souriait.

– Il est trop mignon ! dit-elle en riant.

En voyant ce bébé strangulot barboter à la fenêtre, Amelia ne put s'empêcher de poser une main contre un des carreaux. En réponse, la petite créature fit à nouveau tinter le verre avec le bout de ses longs doigts crochus.

– Vous le trouvez mignon parce que vous êtes séparée de lui par cette vitre, miss Egerton, dit le professeur Snape qui observait attentivement la scène debout, derrière Amelia. Mais je peux vous assurer que ces petites dents pointues feraient de la chair à pâté de votre main si ce carreau venait à se briser.

– Il vient ici souvent ? demanda-t-elle en tapotant le verre avec ses ongles. Parce que dans les dortoirs, on ne voit jamais rien par la fenêtre. Pas de sirène, ni de strangulot… Et il est très rare d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un poisson… C'est d'une tristesse.

– Effectivement, je crois n'avoir jamais vu de sirènes traîner dans les parages. En revanche, lui, il vient me rendre visite de temps en temps. Je pense qu'il est attiré par les lumières des bougies.

Le professeur Snape se décala légèrement pour faire face à la fenêtre et tapota à son tour le carreau du bout de ses longs doigts, juste au-dessus de la main d'Amelia. Et la réaction du petit strangulot ne se fit pas attendre, car aussitôt, il colla sa grande bouche contre la paroi de verre, faisant crisser ses minuscules incisives sur la vitre.

– Regardez-moi ça, dit le professeur Snape en riant. Vous voyez, il essaye de me bouffer la main, le petit monstre !

Amelia leva ses yeux vers son professeur. En le voyant s'amuser de la férocité de cette petite créature, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon boudeur de tout à l'heure. Entendre enfin son rire résonner dans ses oreilles la comblait de bonheur.

– On dit que les animaux sont attirés par les personnes dotées d'une grande générosité, dit-elle en souriant. Les créatures ont-elles l'habitude de venir à vous facilement ?

– Et bien… je n'en sais trop rien, répondit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le verre humide de buée. Disons que j'ai vécu quelques mauvaises expériences avec certaines créatures qui viendraient contredire votre adage, miss Egerton.

Le professeur Snape avait toujours beaucoup de difficulté à recevoir ce genre de compliments, même si Amelia s'efforçait de les formuler manière détournée. En outre, ses habituelles pirouettes verbales, prononcées après chaque commentaire élogieux qu'elle lui adressait, laissaient plus à penser à de l'autodénigrement qu'à de la fausse modestie. Amelia se demandait souvent si derrière l'orgueil démesuré dont il faisait preuve communément, ne se cachait pas un gros manque de confiance en soi.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tout cela, elle avait déporté son regard sur le petit strangulot qui essayait en vain de croquer les doigts du professeur Snape. Les carreaux de la fenêtre reflétaient l'image de leurs deux visages et Amelia remarqua que son professeur ne regardait pas la petite créature. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, comme perdus dans l'eau du lac. Il avait beau porter son masque d'Occlumens à longueur de journée, il lui arrivait par moment de le quitter, trahissant ainsi ses émotions. Alors, Amelia comprit que sa question avait peut-être réveillé en lui de mauvais souvenirs. De fait, elle préféra immédiatement changer de sujet de conversation.

– Tout à l'heure, vous disiez que quelque chose vous chiffonnait ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

À cette question, ses yeux noirs la dévisagèrent un instant en silence, puis le sourire amusé qui éclairait son visage se mua en une expression sombre et anxieuse.

– Qui était l'homme qui jouait de la trompette dans votre souvenir ? demanda-t-il en décollant sa main de la vitre.

– Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question, professeur ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants pour s'essuyer nerveusement les doigts avec un pan de sa cape.

– Pourquoi ai-je la curieuse impression de connaître cet homme ? grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Peut-être parce que vous l'avez déjà rencontré quelque part, répondit Amelia. C'est le père d'Abigael et de Caleb Shacklebolt. Vous avez dû le croiser sur le Chemin de Traverse ou je ne sais où.

– Est-ce un musicien ? demanda-t-il en retournant s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

– C'est un bon musicien, mais ce n'est pas véritablement son métier. Il travaille dans le négoce d'instruments de musique. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a offert le piano qui se trouve dans la salle commune.

– Je vois… dit-il d'une voix mystérieusement traînante.

Lorsque le professeur Snape délaissa la fenêtre pour reprendre place sur son fauteuil, le petit strangulot prit aussitôt congé et disparut aussi sec dans l'obscurité du lac. Amelia en conclut alors que la créature avait bien fait le déplacement pour lui rendre une petite visite.

Pourtant, si le départ précipité du bébé strangulot ne la préoccupait guère, l'attitude étrange de son professeur la rendait légèrement nerveuse.

– Pourquoi me demandez-vous tout ça, professeur ? demanda-t-elle en marchant vers sa chaise.

Mais en réponse à cette nouvelle question, il poussa un long et profond soupir tout en basculant sa tête en arrière. En le voyant ainsi se reposer contre le dossier de son fauteuil, Amelia en conclut qu'il devait être épuisé par sa journée de travail et peut être même par le manque de sommeil causé par les événements de la veille.

– Professeur, vous m'en voulez encore pour tout à l'heure ? dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait amicale.

– Mais bien sûr que non, miss Egerton, finit-il par répondre d'un air légèrement détaché, tout en gardant sa tête inclinée en arrière. Là n'est pas la question, je suis très satisfait par vos progrès.

– Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire, ironisa Amelia. Parce qu'on pourrait s'imaginer le contraire, en vous entendant soupirer comme vous le faites depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

Mais cette dernière pique d'Amelia, prononcée délibérément avec beaucoup de désinvolture, le laissa totalement de marbre. Le sarcasme, la gentillesse, plus rien ne le faisait réagir. Il était totalement ailleurs, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

– Parfois, j'ai l'impression que des tas de choses m'échappent, finit-il par avouer dans un murmure. Ma mémoire…

– Votre mémoire ?

– Bref, ça n'a pas d'importance, conclut-il brusquement en se redressant sur son siège. Je dois vous préciser une petite chose avant de conclure nos leçons d'occlumancie, miss Egerton, lança-t-il en rapprochant son siège de son bureau.

Amelia, qui se tenait debout derrière sa petite chaise en bois, se sentait définitivement inapte à trouver une explication à tous les revirements d'humeur de son professeur.

– Quelle est-elle ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

– Regardez-moi, miss Egerton !

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une façon si autoritaire et si incongrue qu'elle en explosa de rire. Tout ce cirque n'avait vraiment ni queue ni tête. En définitive, Amelia avait l'impression de nager dans un océan d'incompréhension, un peu à la manière d'un bébé strangulot.

– Regardez-moi…répéta-t-il avec une voix plus douce.

Totalement prise de cour, Amelia préféra obtempérer pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette folie.

– Voilà, dit-elle en le regardant avec défiance. Et que dois-je faire d'autre ?

– Regardez-moi dans les yeux… dit-il à nouveau. Vous ne voyez pas ?

– Pardonnez-moi, professeur, mais je ne vois…

Soudain, un « BANG » sonore retentit dans toute la pièce et Amelia sursauta aussitôt.

D'un geste sec, le professeur venait de taper du poing sur son bureau et cette nouvelle absurdité eut un effet dévastateur sur les nerfs d'Amelia. Sous sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

– Par Merlin, vous êtes totalement fou ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de rage, en posant une main sur son cœur comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas exploser.

– J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama aussitôt le professeur Snape, l'air visiblement très réjoui des effets de sa petite farce. Voilà, c'est bien ce que je craignais ! ajouta-t-il en pointant son index vers elle. Vous êtes à cran, vous bondissez à la moindre perturbation.

– Quoi !?

– Depuis le temps que je vous observe, vous pensez que je ne m'en étais pas aperçu ? dit-il avec un sourire féroce. Regardez-vous, vous êtes blanche comme un linge ! Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai opté pour cette petite démonstration.

Amelia s'effondra sur la chaise, encore sous le choc de cette détestable surprise. Elle n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Ce professeur de malheur avait véritablement l'intention de la faire tourner en bourrique pendant encore longtemps ?

– Pardonnez-moi, miss Egerton, dit-il presque en riant.

Pour la peine, Amelia lui lança un regard des plus féroce pour lui exprimer toute sa rancœur.

– Vous êtes d'une méchanceté et d'une perversité sans nom… siffla-t-elle en se prenant le pouls sous l'oreille.

Son pauvre cœur battait encore à toute allure et son voisin d'en face en était de toute évidence très amusé.

– Ne m'en voulez pas, je voulais vous démontrer par les faits votre excès de réactivité. Regardez-vous, vous êtes dans une colère noire !

– Bien sûr que je suis en colère ! cracha-t-elle furieuse. Vous avez fait exprès de me faire peur !

– Écoutez-moi, miss Egerton, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment mielleuse, certainement destinée à apaiser la tension. Vous devez impérativement contrôler votre émotivité ! Non pas qu'elle soit un handicap en tant que tel, mais parce que les émotions trop fortes peuvent contrecarrer les effets de l'occlumancie. Comprenez-vous ?

– Vous voulez dire que je dois faire semblant de ne rien ressentir? demanda sèchement Amelia. De n'être heureuse ou surprise par rien ? Mais c'est totalement absurde !

– En théorie, vous ne devez pas feindre l'indifférence, mais bien la ressentir. Si rien ne vous touche, vous ne serez touchée par rien, c'est implacable.

Amelia était perplexe. Était-il en train de lui expliquer qu'elle devait porter un masque d'indifférence à longueur de temps elle aussi, uniquement dans le but de se protéger ? À quoi rimerait sa vie si elle ne pouvait même plus se réjouir de toutes les petites choses qui rendaient son quotidien supportable ?

– En somme, vous êtes en train de me conseiller de changer totalement ma personnalité, demanda-t-elle en essayant de cacher son malaise. Tout ça, parce que je suis surprise lorsque je vous vois faire des choses insensées !?

Le professeur Snape ria doucement. Un drôle de sourire se fixa sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Amelia du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière était à la limite de penser qu'il se payait sa tête.

– Lorsque vous vous trouvez dans ce bureau, il est évident que vous n'avez rien à craindre, dit-il en saisissant une nouvelle petite fiole dans sa main. Plus généralement, lorsque vous vous trouvez en compagnie de personnes à qui vous accordez votre confiance, rien ne vous empêche d'être vous-même. De cette façon, le contrôle de vos émotions ne nécessite pas une constance absolue. Dans tous les cas, rien ne vous empêche à ressentir les émotions comme vous l'entendez. Le principal étant de les dissimuler dans un coin de votre esprit pour les cacher aux éventuelles personnes mal intentionnées susceptibles de les utiliser pour vous manipuler.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer les réactions d'Amelia. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment à cœur d'exprimer son avis sur la question. Alors, comme elle gardait le silence, après une poignée de secondes, il reprit :

– Comment croyez-vous que j'ai pu duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres durant tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il en détournant ses yeux. Pensez-vous que le courage et la volonté sont des armes suffisantes pour débouter la magie d'un sorcier de cette envergure ?

– Bien sûr que non, professeur, répondit-elle, embarrassé par cette surprenante question.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il lui parlait de Voldemort et Amelia ne savait pas très bien si elle avait envie d'en entendre plus à ce sujet ou si elle préférait qu'il en reste là.

– L'occlumancie m'a certainement sauvé la peau, miss Egerton, reprit-il en reposant sa fiole sur un coin de son bureau. Hélas, elle n'a pas permis de sauver d'autres vies que la mienne… mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Miss Egerton, vous devez vous rendre à l'évidence ! Au moins les gens ont de prises sur vous, au moins ils sont susceptibles de vous faire du mal.

– Je tacherai d'en prendre note, professeur, dit-elle docilement, en serrant ses poings sur ses genoux.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, contourna une nouvelle fois son bureau pour s'asseoir sur son rebord.

– Vos leçons d'occlumancie sont donc arrivées à leur terme, miss Egerton, dit-il d'une voix douce. Vous pourrez consacrer ce nouveau temps libre à votre musique ou à ce qu'il vous fera plaisir.

– Êtes-vous certain que ça ira, professeur ? demanda Amelia en baissant la tête.

– C'est évident, répondit-il sobrement.

À cet instant, une vague de silence s'abattit entre eux. Seuls les petits cliquetis métalliques produits par le vif d'or qui voletait dans sa cage dans un coin de la pièce se faisaient encore entendre.

Amelia se demandait combien de temps il volerait ainsi dans cette cage. L'année prochaine, une fois qu'elle ne sera plus ici, à Poudlard, son professeur se débarrassera-t-il de ce stupide cadeau ?

Tout à l'heure, avant de rentrer dans ce bureau, elle était loin de se douter que cette séance clôturerait son apprentissage de l'occlumancie. Elle n'avait pas non plus anticipé le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentirait en apprenant cette nouvelle. Ça n'avait aucun sens, c'était terriblement gênant de se sentir déjà nostalgique de cette heure passée aux côtés de son professeur, deux fois par semaine.

Pourtant, ce sentiment douloureux qui jaillissait en elle lui faisait réaliser qu'elle devra, tout au long de l'année, passer de nombreuse fois par des instants comme celui-ci. À plusieurs reprises, elle sera dans l'obligation de lui faire ses adieux pour toute une série de choses banales et certainement sans importance pour lui. Sa dernière leçon d'occlumancie, son dernier cours de potion, la dernière fois qu'il lui souhaitera bonne nuit au sortir de la Grande Salle, la dernière fois qu'il lui souhaitera bonnes vacances à l'entrée du Grand Hall. Amelia appréhendait déjà avec beaucoup de difficulté cette multitude d'adieux, prononcés à la volée, en feignant l'indifférence. Même si elle devait devenir la plus grande des Occlumens de ce pays, comment parviendrait-elle à lui cacher la tristesse qui l'envahira à chacun de ces moments ?

Alors, elle leva son visage et balaya lentement du regard cette pièce qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle en scruta le moindre meuble, le moindre alignement de livre et de bocaux sur les étagères qui tapissaient les murs, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici.

Ce lieu baignant dans cette pénombre d'émeraude était si bien rangé et si dense de tout un tas de choses. D'une certaine façon, ce bureau ressemblait à son propriétaire.

– Il y a une petite place de libre dans ce coin-là, professeur, dit-elle en montrant du doigt le bout d'une étagère qui se trouvait non loin de la grande armoire d'ébène.

– Vous avez encore le projet de redécorer mon bureau, miss Egerton ? demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers l'étage en question.

– C'est tout à fait ça, répondit-elle avec le plus grand des sérieux. Je me disais que la coupe des Quatre Maisons trouverait parfaitement sa place à cet endroit… du moins, pour une année ! Qu'en dites-vous, professeur ?

Le professeur Snape se retourna vers elle et esquissa un petit sourire.

– Je n'en aurais rien à redire, miss Egerton… Mais si vous ne parvenez pas à remporter cette coupe, ça ne sera pas un drame.

– Je vous fais la promesse de vous remettre moi-même cette maudite coupe à la fin de l'année, professeur, lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi. De cette façon, vous la garderez ici, sur le coin de cette étagère. Libre à vous d'inviter le professeur McGonagall tous les jours à l'heure du thé, pour lui faire profiter de la vue de cet objet qui égaiera, j'en suis certaine, votre bureau de la plus belle des façons.

– Vous êtes… désopilante, miss Egerton, dit-il en riant. Au lieu de penser au Quidditch, préoccupez-vous de vos ASPIC !

Sur ces mots, Amelia se leva précipitamment de sa chaise pour prendre le chemin de la sortie. Après toutes ces émotions, elle en avait totalement oublié le résultat médiocre de son dernier devoir d'Arithmancie. Alors, il était temps pour elle de s'extirper de ce bureau avant que son professeur en arrive à aborder les véritables sujets qui fâchent.

– Je passe le trois quarts de mon temps à ne penser qu'à ça, professeur ! lui dit-elle en marchant à reculons. Octroyez-moi au moins le droit de me lancer des défis plus amusants !

– Mais je vous y autorise, miss Egerton ! dit-il sur un ton amusé. Je ne suis quand même pas un tortionnaire.

Amelia pivota sur ses talons pour ouvrir la porte et s'aperçut que son professeur s'était élancé à son tour vers la sortie.

– Vous sortez, professeur ?

– Je dois me rendre à l'infirmerie, répondit-il en franchissant la porte après elle. Je dois assister l'infirmière pour cette histoire de potion de sommeil. Bon sang, poursuivit-il sur un ton agacé, il ne manquait plus que ça… Il faut toujours que ce genre de catastrophes surviennent en l'absence du directeur.

D'un geste sec, il tira sur la poignée de porte et dans un même élan il verrouilla la serrure d'un coup de baguette magique.

– Alors, c'est du sérieux cette histoire ? demanda Amelia en l'observant ranger sa baguette dans une poche de sa cape. Vous prévoyez de nous faire boire de la potion de sommeil.

– Si cette maudite musique venait à se faire entendre cette nuit encore, je crois que nous n'aurons pas vraiment le choix, miss Egerton.

Maintenant qu'il en était venu à parler de cette mystérieuse musique, Amelia fut aussitôt dévorée par l'envie de l'interroger sur un détail.

– Dites-moi, professeur… dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Avez-vous entendu le piano la nuit dernière ?

– Bien sûr, comme à peu près tout le monde, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Il faut admettre que j'ai le sommeil léger.

– Vous m'en direz tant… dit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

– Non rien, professeur ! répondit-elle en essayant d'afficher un sourire poli.

À défaut d'éclater à nouveau de rire, Amelia se figea sur ses deux jambes, les deux mains derrière le dos, raide comme un balai. Elle savait bien que le professeur Snape tenait énormément à la qualité de son sommeil, car il ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui faire des remarques sur la question. S'il vouait une grande passion à l'expérimentation, il mettait également beaucoup de soin à décompter quotidiennement ses heures de sommeil en retard. En cela, il avait tous les attributs du parfait insomniaque.

– Vous verrez à mon age, mis Egerton ! dit-il en agitant son index. À quel point une heure de sommeil en plus ou en moins peut influencer votre humeur de la journée !

– Vous dites ça comme si nous avions 20 ans de différences, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Vous parlez parfois comme un vieillard…

– Ne soyez pas insolente, miss Egerton ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton sévère.

– Mais enfin ! soupira Amelia. C'est totalement ridicule d'employer à tout bout de champ cet argument de l'age ! Nous n'avons que 5 ans de différence.

– 6 ans, rectifia-t-il aussitôt. 6 ans et des centaines de nuits blanches à mon actif qui m'ont grillé les neurones. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je souffre sans cesse de tous ces stupides trous de mémoire ?!

Un petit groupe de jeunes filles de secondes années passa bruyamment à côté d'eux, se dirigeant vers la salle commune de la maison Serpantard. De fait, Amelia préféra attendre qu'elles soient suffisamment éloignées pour poursuivre :

– Ne le prenez pas mal, professeur…

– Cette phrase débute déjà de la plus mauvaise des façons, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

– C'est une marque de gentillesse et de respect, professeur, précisa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard franc. Donc, ne le prenez pas mal, mais ni le whisky, ni les potions en tout genre que vous avalez probablement quotidiennement pour trouver le sommeil ne vous aideront à combler vos trous de mémoire.

À ces mots, il toisa Amelia un instant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un de ses regards glacials dont il avait résolument le secret.

– Je sais, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Comme je sais aussi qu'une certaine jeune fille, qui se permet en ce moment même de faire la leçon de morale à son directeur de maison, a reçu un très joli _Piètre_ à son dernier devoir d'Arithmancie !

Cette phrase avait été prononcée avec tant de mauvaise foi qu'elle en laissa Amelia presque sans voix.

– Pff… c'est d'une bassesse, professeur, protesta-t-elle d'une voix hachée. Mais qu'est-ce que… Comment… Ah, et puis zut ! Vous avez gagné !

– Que croyez-vous, miss Egerton ? conclut-il en s'élançant dans le couloir. Six années, ça peut faire une sacrée différence !

Alors, Amelia le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, les contours de sa longue silhouette noire se fondant dans l'obscurité. Il avait beau avoir la plus belle des allures, en faisant valser les pans de sa cape autour de ses jambes, après cette ultime bravade elle ne lui aurait pas donné 6 ans de plus qu'elle, mais bien 6 ans tout court. Il marchait presque d'une allure princière, la tête gonflée d'orgueil, manifestement satisfait au plus haut point de son dernier coup de génie.

Bien sûr, d'une seule phrase, ou même seulement d'un mot, elle aurait pu le mettre en pièce et remporter cette victoire haut la main. Elle aurait pu lui demander, par exemple, comment il avait su pour sa note d'Arithmancie. Ensuite, elle aurait lui faire remarquer qu'il attachait une curieuse importance à ces petits détails, que c'en était presque troublant et elle aurait fait mine d'en être très gênée. Alors, cet idiot se serait retrouvé face à elle tout décontenancé, bafouillant un argumentaire des plus stupide pour tenter de se dédouaner de toutes intentions malveillantes.

Mais aujourd'hui, Amelia n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à avoir le dernier mot sur lui. Parfois, elle devait bien lui accorder quelques victoires faciles, pour ne pas saper son autorité professorale et surtout pour ne pas lui paraître trop déplaisante.

Après tout, paraître déplaisante à ses yeux était certainement la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

Une fois qu'il disparut au bout du couloir, Amelia prit aussitôt le chemin de la salle commune. Encore un peu à cran après cette dernière leçon d'occlumancie, elle décida de faire un crochet par le foyer Serpantard, histoire de se défouler sur le clavier de son piano, juste avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle afin de prendre son repas du soir dans une humeur passablement sereine.

* * *

Bonne année à vous, chers lecteurs ! J'espère que ce cours d'occlumancie vous a plu. Bon, je dois vous avouer qu'à la base, je n'avais pas prévu consacrer un chapitre entier à ce cours. Mais après avoir lu vos commentaires de la semaine dernière, j'ai légèrement entrevu une petite envie d'avoir davantage de détails sur la façon dont ces cours se déroulaient. Du coup, ça m'a inspiré ce chapitre. Et finalement, ce fut un chapitre très agréable et très marrant à écrire ! Donc, je vous remercie de m'avoir inspiré ces mots !

Comme je ne peux pas vous répondre directement dans la partie commentaire (pour tout un tas de raison liée à la plateforme et que je n'aborderai pas ici), je le fais ici :

Guest _Tes illustrations sont vraiment bien faites, c'est possible d'en avoir une d'Adrian ? Tu t'es inspirée de Rhaegar de Game of Thrones non?_  
Merci à toi Anon ! Oui, je vais essayer de dessiner Adrian pour vous montrer à quoi il ressemble. Il est très très beau, genre un peu elfique, vous voyez ? Et il peut ressembler à Rhaegar de GOT, certainement (même si dans la série, on ne l'a pas encore vu et je ne me souviens pas qu'il soit décrit dans le roman ?). En tout cas, c'est plus Rhaegar que Viserys, à priori ^^ Il peut aussi ressembler un peu à Thranduil, le roi des elfes dans The Hobbit. Ou il peut ressembler à qui vous voulez ! Vous avez le droit de l'imaginer comme vous l'endentez.

Sinon, c'est toujours un peu le no man's-land au niveau des commentaires et je dois avouer que ça me chagrine un peu. Je fais l'effort d'être régulière dans mes publications et ce n'est pas toujours facile de constater le peu de réactions qu'elles génèrent. Pour le moral, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à poster un petit mot à la fin de votre lecture. D'une part, ça m'encourage à poursuivre l'écriture de cette fanfics qui n'est pas du tout évidente à rédiger (je vous assure que ce genre de fics est un casse tête à écrire). D'autre part, lire les réactions de ses lecteurs peut être très inspirant pour un auteur. J'en veux pour preuve le chapitre que vous venez de lire et qui m'a été inspiré par vos commentaire.  
Donc, quelque soit vos réactions et vos points de vue, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite de ce chapitre qui promet d'être très très épique... et toujours aussi rocambolesque !


	25. Chapitre 10 - partie 4

**CHAPITRE 10 - partie 4**

 _Amelia_

* * *

Amelia se réveilla en sueur, le souffle court. Sur les rideaux tirés de son lit à baldaquin, dansaient en ondulant de longues silhouettes noires et distordues dans un silence à peine altéré par le bruit de sa respiration haletante.

Elle tenta de se souvenir du rêve qui l'avait fait si brutalement sortir de son sommeil. Des images apparurent dans sa tête. Sa mère, son père – du moins un homme qui ressemblait au portrait de son père accroché dans le bureau d'Adrian – et une mare de sang répandue sur le sol de sa chambre à Poudlard. Un sang qui étincelait d'une couleur d'argent. Elle se dit que ça n'avait aucun sens, alors elle effaça instantanément ces images absurdes de son esprit.

Elle se redressa sur son lit, en position assise. Elle porta sa main à son visage pour essuyer les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Mais paradoxalement, elle tremblotait de froid et sous son épais édredon, ses pieds étaient gelés.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, posa sa tête sur ses genoux pliés et elle tendit l'oreille. Ce silence était si angoissant, alors elle voulait au moins percevoir le bruit des respirations de ses trois camarades de chambres pour se rassurer.

Elles dormaient toutes les trois à poings fermés, totalement assommées par la potion de sommeil que l'infirmière leur avait donné avant l'heure du coucher. Elles s'étaient résolues à l'avaler, sans se poser de question, sans même s'assurer de la nécessité de boire un remède aussi puissant pour trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, après leurs toilettes, lorsqu'elles avaient regagné leur chambre vêtues de leurs chemises de nuit pour se mettre au lit, cette mystérieuse musique ne s'était pas encore fait entendre. Même Alice Bulstrode – qui n'avait pas entendu une seule note de ce maudit piano la nuit dernière – avait bu d'une traite le jus de citrouille de Madame Pomfresh sans se faire prier. Décidément, les gens ne manquaient jamais une occasion pour s'anesthésier le cerveau avec toutes sortes de breuvages. Alcool, potions, peu importe le moyen ou la finalité, tout était bon pour perdre délibérément le contrôle sur son esprit.

Amelia ne comprenait pas les raisons d'un tel consensus sur cette question. Peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait trop bien cette horrible sensation de ne plus être maître de son propre corps et de ses propres pensées.

Toujours recroquevillée dans l'obscurité de son baldaquin, elle avait une terrible envie de sortir de son lit et de filer dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage.

Mais Amelia était confrontée à un problème de taille. Quelque part autour d'elle, le dispositif de sécurité installé par Dumbledore, et destiné à prévenir le professeur Snape en cas de sortie involontaire l'empêchait de mettre un pied à terre.

Amelia ne savait véritablement ni où, ni comment ce procédé avait été mis en place dans cette pièce. D'ailleurs, personne à part Dumbledore et son directeur de maison n'avait connaissance de ce détail.

Pourtant, Amelia avait tout de même sa petite idée sur la question. En toute logique, Dumbledore avait dû probablement enchanter un élément quelconque de la pièce, le transformant ainsi en sentinelle. Elle pensait d'ailleurs que la descente de lit et sur laquelle elle posait irrémédiablement ses pieds lorsqu'elle sortait de son baldaquin devait émettre un signal chez son directeur de maison à chaque fois qu'elle la foulait.

Elle ne voyait pas comment il en serait autrement, puisqu'elle partageait cette chambre avec trois autres filles qui se levaient parfois la nuit pour aller aux toilettes, marchant forcément sur le même parquet qu'elle et empruntant la même porte pour sortir de la pièce.

Ce tapis s'étendant sous son lit dans le sens de la largeur, dépassant de quelques centimètres sur les bords, elle était obligatoirement la seule occupante de cette chambre à entrer en contact physique avec lui. Dans ce cas, si c'était bien sa descente de lit qui faisait office d'alarme, Amelia devait admettre que Dumbledore avait de la suite dans les idées.

Donc, en analysant rapidement sa situation, Amelia en conclut qu'elle se trouvait en quelque sorte prisonnière de son propre lit jusqu'au lever du soleil. Car, si elle venait à marcher sur ce fichu tapis, elle réveillerait à coup sûr le professeur Snape qui ne lui pardonnerait certainement jamais d'avoir perturbé son si précieux sommeil pour une histoire de cauchemars. Quel dilemme !

Pourtant, la salle de bain était si proche et la sensation de l'eau fraîche sur son visage aurait été si délicieuse. Et d'ailleurs, si elle prenait un peu d'élan, elle parviendrait sans aucun problème à enjamber la descente de lit ! Alors, à quoi bon hésiter ?

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Amelia se délesta de ses couvertures pour s'accroupir sur son matelas. Puis, elle ouvrit sans bruit les rideaux de son baldaquin. La pièce était plongée dans une épaisse obscurité verdâtre. Mais dehors, le ciel devait être dégagé, car de pâles rayons de lune filtrés par l'eau du lac et les carreaux de la fenêtre lui offraient un peu de visibilité.

Alors, Amelia enfonça ses pieds dans le matelas pour prendre de l'élan et bondit comme une grenouille entre les rideaux. Son saut produisit un petit « PAM » lorsqu'elle se réceptionna sur la pointe des pieds, les orteils en éventail sur les lattes du parquet. En jetant un coup d'œil sur le sol, elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas touché à un seul fil du tapis.

Debout, dans le noir, elle tendit à nouveau l'oreille pour s'assurer que ses camarades dormaient toujours. Leurs douces respirations, pareilles à des soupirs, rythmaient toujours le silence de la chambre.

Sans attendre, elle contourna son lit et marcha à pas feutrés jusqu'à la porte. Par chance, elle put l'ouvrir sans faire aucun bruit, alors elle se glissa au-dehors et s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain.

Dans le noir total, Amelia posa une main contre le mur pour se guider et chemina ainsi, presque à l'aveuglette, jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Une petite lanterne suspendue à un mur éclairait la pièce d'une faible lueur bleutée qui se réfléchissait sur le vieux carrelage irisé.

Amelia s'approcha d'un des lavabos en porcelaine et se passa les mains sous l'eau froide, avant de s'asperger le visage. Comme elle l'avait espéré, la sensation de fraîcheur sur sa peau était des plus agréable. Ensuite, elle s'essuya le visage et les mains avec une serviette brodée d'un beau serpent d'argent et s'examina dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. À la lumière de la lanterne, le contour de ses yeux et le bout de son nez étaient légèrement violets, mais rien de très alarmant. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux défaits pour les démêler grossièrement. Puis, elle souleva sa chevelure, l'enroula autour de sa main pour former un chignon. Elle vérifia le résultat dans la glace : ces yeux gonflés, ces cheveux d'un blond blafard, rien ne la satisfaisait, c'en était exaspérant. Les cheveux attachés ou détachés, coiffés, décoiffés, en crête ou en pétard, quelle importance ? Ça ne faisait aucune différence, de toute façon. Elle retira sa main de ses cheveux pour les laisser retomber sur ses épaules.

Sur ces entrefaites, elle décida finalement qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner au lit. Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle entendit des notes de musiques résonner dans ses oreilles.

– Bon sang… grogna-t-elle aussitôt.

Dans le miroir, elle pouvait voir le reflet de son propre visage grimaçant de colère.

La musique qu'elle percevait provenait de toute évidence des étages supérieurs, car Amelia avait l'impression que le son traversait le plafond de la salle de bain. Mais d'où exactement ? De la salle de cours de musique ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment les professeurs pouvaient-ils laisser quelqu'un jouer du piano dans cette salle de classe, à cette heure de la nuit ? Non, ce n'était pas logique.

Et puis surtout, comment parviendrait-elle à se rendormir avec cette maudite musique dans les oreilles, maintenant ?

Il était hors de question pour elle d'avaler une seule goutte de cette potion de sommeil. Elle préférait encore veiller une seconde nuit plutôt que toucher à cette mixture.

Mais très vite, Amelia se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Ursula Bulstrode dans cette salle de bain, quelques heures auparavant, à sa sortie de la douche. Cette dernière avait planifié avec Rosier une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch pour le lendemain. Comme la neige ne tarderait sûrement pas à faire son arrivée, Ursula avait pensé qu'il serait judicieux de réserver le terrain demain soir, après les cours, ne serait-ce que pour une heure ou deux. Comment Amelia parviendrait-elle à voler correctement sur son balai avec deux nuits blanches dans les pattes ?

– Bon sang ! pesta-t-elle à voix basse.

Amelia était au pied du mur. À cette heure, elle devait être la seule occupante de ce château à ne pas dormir d'un sommeil de plomb, bien au chaud sous ses couvertures. Et malgré son naturel optimiste, son cerveau tournant à toute vitesse commençait déjà à anticiper la tournure désastreuse de sa journée du lendemain si elle devait passer une autre nuit debout.

Par conséquent, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de prendre les choses en main et de partir à la recherche de ce piano de malheur pour le faire taire au plus vite.

Bien décidée à en découdre, elle quitta sur-le-champ la salle de bain et parcourut en sens inverse le chemin qui menait à sa chambre. Elle entrouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce pour se diriger aussitôt vers son lit. Dans un premier temps, elle se saisit de sa baguette magique posée sur sa table de chevet.

– Lumos, imprononça-t-elle.

Comme Amelia l'avait prévu, le sommeil de ses trois camarades de chambre ne fut aucunement perturbé par la lumière.

Alors, elle contourna à nouveau son lit pour s'accroupir devant la grosse malle qui renfermait ses vêtements. Elle s'empara d'un pantalon épais, d'un gros gilet de laine et d'une cape d'hiver en feutre gris.

Le vent glacial qui avait soufflé toute la journée de la veille augurait du froid terrible qui devait certainement régner dans les couloirs du château, en ce moment même. Amelia devait donc se vêtir en conséquence.

Mais alors qu'elle fouillait à tâtons dans sa malle pour mettre la main sur une paire de grosses chaussettes en laine, ses doigts glissèrent le long d'un objet froid et métallique. Elle plongea la main plus avant dans le coffre en bois pour s'emparer de ce mystérieux objet et à sa grande surprise, elle en sortit aussitôt un couteau.

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là, ça ? se dit-elle à elle-même.

C'était son couteau d'argent, qu'elle utilisait habituellement en cours de potion. Il avait dû probablement glisser de son cartable par inadvertance.

En vérité, Amelia n'avait aucun mal à admettre qu'elle n'avait rien d'une fille très ordonnée. Chez elle, son elfe de maison assumait l'intégralité des taches ménagères et l'entretient de sa chambre, si bien qu'à Poudlard, Amelia rencontrait quelques difficultés à garder ses affaires en ordre. D'ailleurs, l'indicible bazar que renfermait cette malle était une belle illustration de son savoir-faire en matière de rangement.

Ses vêtements étaient pliés sans aucun soin et se mélangeaient à toutes sortes de choses diverses et variées, comme des manuels scolaires, des pinces à cheveux ou des fiches de révisions datant de plusieurs années en arrière. Et le sortilège d'extension qui augmentait considérablement l'espace dans cette malle contribuait largement à décupler le désordre qu'elle renfermait.

De cette façon, Amelia était très loin d'être surprise de retrouver son couteau d'argent au milieu de ses chemises de nuit, qui étaient elles-mêmes rangées en boule dans le fond du coffre.

Finalement, à force de patience, elle parvint à mettre la main sur une paire de chaussettes dépareillées dont elle estima parfaitement convenir à la situation.

Debout, devant son tas de vêtements répandus sur le sol et avec sa paire de chaussettes à la main, Amelia marqua un temps d'arrêt. Une idée venait tout juste de lui traverser la tête.

C'était une idée très stupide, qui lui vaudra à coup sûr de terribles remontrances, mais elle devait bien l'admettre, c'était une idée des plus amusantes ! Dans le silence de sa chambre, à quelques mètres de ses trois camarades endormies, elle s'amusait déjà de la tournure que prendrait la suite des événements si elle succombait à son envie. Et maintenant qu'elle s'imaginait tout ce qui était susceptible de découler de sa brillante idée, l'envie de la mettre en œuvre en devenait bien trop forte.

Alors, Amelia glissa sur le parquet pour faire face à son lit. Elle leva légèrement sa jambe, le pied tendu au-dessus de la descente de lit, à la manière d'une danseuse de ballet. Et, du bout du pied, elle enfonça soigneusement son gros orteil dans la laine épaisse et moelleuse du tapis.

– On verra bien ce que ça donnera… se dit-elle à elle-même.

Après cet acte d'une redoutable perfidie, elle se hâta d'enfiler ses chaussettes et son pantalon par-dessus le bas de son pyjama en soie. La baguette dans la bouche et à moitié aveuglée par la lumière qui jaillissait de son extrémité, la tâche ne fut pas aussi aisée qu'elle l'avait espéré. Une double épaisseur de vêtement ne serait probablement pas du luxe compte tenu du froid glacial qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de sa chambre, alors Amelia boutonna son gros gilet par-dessus le haut de son pyjama et se drapa enfin dans la cape. Elle enfila une paire de petites bottes en cuir de dragon et une fois correctement vêtue et parée pour faire sa sortie, elle marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt.

Elle prit quelques instants pour compter dans sa tête jusqu'à dix et une fois parvenue à la fin de son décompte, elle se précipita vers la sortie.

Dans un même élan, elle franchit la porte de sa chambre et la referma précautionneusement derrière elle. Puis, à la lumière de sa baguette magique, elle longea le couloir des dortoirs des filles qui débouchait sur la salle commune. Mais une fois parvenue au bout du couloir, elle éteignit la lumière de sa baguette et elle prit une grande inspiration avant de s'élancer dans la grande pièce totalement déserte et plongée dans l'obscurité. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention des portraits endormis, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à la sortie. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle abaissa la poignée et poussa la porte du bout des doigts.

Et c'est en passant la tête à travers la porte entrouverte qu'elle découvrit une longue silhouette noire dressée dans la pénombre du couloir.

Il était là, les bras croisés, la tête et l'épaule appuyées contre le muret, avec ses longs cheveux noirs lui retombant sur la figure. Le visage légèrement incliné vers le bas et les yeux fermés, il avait l'air de somnoler et en le voyant pratiquement dormir debout, Amelia ne put s'empêcher de le prendre un peu en pitié. Pourtant, elle était résolument très heureuse de constater qu'il avait accouru, même au beau milieu de la nuit, pour venir la réceptionner à la sortie de la salle commune.

– Le pauvre… dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Alors, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, sans doute alerté par la voix d'Amelia et se redressa légèrement.

Quant à cette dernière, elle se tenait devant lui dans l'encadrement de la porte et le regardait avec un grand sourire embarrassé.

– Non non non... demi-tour, miss Egerton… marmonna-t-il avec une voix encore ensommeillée.

– Professeur…

– Ah, vous parlez, maintenant ? demanda-t-il en bâillant. C'est une nouvelle variante ?

– Professeur, dit-elle à nouveau, en lui lançant un sourire amusé.

Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, il la toisa quelques instants en se grattant la tête, l'air visiblement un peu perdu. Alors, Amelia commença par rallumer sa baguette magique, pour apporter un peu de lumière à sa confusion.

– Professeur, je suis réveillée, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

– Comment ça, vous êtes réveillée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix anormalement aiguë. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

– Je ne dors pas, je suis réveillée, précisa-t-elle en éclairant son propre visage. Je suis sortie parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai fait un terrible cauchemar et...

– Je vous demande pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il. Mais savez-vous l'heure qu'il est ?! Et que pensiez-vous faire à une heure pareille ? Partir en promenade dans les jardins du château, peut-être ?

– Professeur, vous entendez ? demanda Amelia en ignorant délibérément ses questions. Écoutez ! dit-elle en levant l'index.

Les bras croisés de colère, le professeur Snape la fusillait littéralement du regard. Il paraissait tellement furieux par les justifications d'Amelia, que son front commençait légèrement à rougir. Dans le couloir des cachots, le piano se faisait à peine entendre, mais Amelia distinguait sans difficulté la mélodie et les accords de ce prélude qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir rapidement étudié il y a quelques années.

– Écoutez bien, professeur ! dit-elle à nouveau. Un, deux, trois, et hop, la boucle !

– Et alors ? grommela-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

– Alors, ce morceau qui tourne en boucle n'est pas l'œuvre d'un musicien, répondit Amelia en levant ses yeux vers lui. C'est impossible, le jeu est beaucoup trop régulier. On dirait que cette musique est jouée par un automate, un tourne-disque ou une sorte de boite à musique…

– Mais vous savez bien que les mécanismes automatiques et les objets électroniques ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard, miss Egerton ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Comment diable cela pourrait être possible ?

– Je n'en sais rien, professeur, dit-elle en haussant des épaules. En revanche, j'ai bien l'intention de trouver la réponse à cette question dés cette nuit. Vous venez avec moi ?

– Je vous demande pardon, miss Egerton ? dit-il en plissant ses yeux rougis par le sommeil. M'avez-vous consciencieusement réveillé en pleine nuit pour partir à la chasse aux tourne-disques ? J'espère que vous plaisantez !

Amelia fit un pas en arrière pour le dévisager des pieds jusqu'à la tête, comme pour passer en revue son accoutrement.

– Essayez-vous de me faire croire que vous étiez couché, professeur ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

– La question n'est pas là, miss Egerton, dit-il en détournant son regard, certainement gêné d'être passé au crible de cette façon. Et pour votre gouverne, je dormais, effectivement !

– Alors, où avez-vous mis votre belle robe de chambre ? demanda-t-elle en riant. Vous portez les mêmes vêtements que tout à l'heure !

– Je me suis malencontreusement endormi dans mon bureau, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix emprunte de contrariété, car figurez-vous que j'avais fort à faire avec les corrections de… Oh ! Et puis zut ! reprit-il sur le ton de l'agacement. Pourquoi devrai-je me justifier auprés de vous ?! J'avais réussi à trouver le sommeil avant que cette maudite musique ne fasse son apparition et voilà que je suis debout, avec cette saleté de piano qui tourne en boucle dans mes oreilles, tout ça par votre faute, miss Egerton ! Laissez-moi vous dire que…

– Professeur, coupa Amelia. Allez, ne perdons pas plus de temps !

Elle s'élança aussitôt dans le couloir en brandissant sa baguette en devant. Il était définitivement inutile de parlementer des heures devant cette porte. Dans tous les cas, ce piano les empêcherait de dormir et il avait beau la rendre responsable de tous ses malheurs, il aurait bien fini par se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, affalé sur son bureau, la tête dans les parchemins, avec cette musique agaçante dans les oreilles.

– Pensez-vous réellement que je vais vous laisser vous promener toute seule au beau milieu de la nuit, dans les couloirs du château ? lança-t-il précipitamment.

– Justement, professeur, dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui. C'est pour cette raison que vous devez venir avec moi !

– C'est hors de question, lui dit-il fermement.

Amelia pivota sur ses talons pour lui faire face. Dans l'intention de ménager ses nerfs et surtout pour tenter de le convaincre de l'accompagner, elle lui sourit avec douceur et déclara :

– Je crois que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, professeur. Et puis à nous deux, on sera bien plus efficaces !

– Et pensez-vous que tout au long de la journée d'hier, les autres professeurs et moi-même n'avons pas cherché une solution à ce problème, miss Egerton ?

– Mais vous n'en avez trouvé aucune, fit remarquer Amelia sur un ton agacé. Ah ! oui, reprit-elle avec ironie. La distribution de potion de sommeil ! En voilà une de solution des plus efficaces.

– Et pourquoi la potion de sommeil est-elle sans effet sur vous, miss Egerton ? demanda-t-il aussitôt. Votre magie altérerait-elle également les effets de ce genre de potion ?

– Ma magie n'est pas capable de tous les prodiges de la terre, professeur, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Cessez un peu de tout ramener à ça ! Cette potion n'a aucun effet sur moi parce que je ne l'ai pas bu, tout simplement.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que je refuse de boire ce genre de chose ! avoua-t-elle sans difficulté en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je pensais que vous l'auriez compris, depuis le temps que je vous dis que ces breuvages sont les pires des remèdes !

À ces mots, il détourna son regard dédaigneusement.

– Sachez que je suis très vexé par vos affirmations, miss Egerton. J'ai conçu moi-même cette potion, et je pensais que vous aviez confiance en mes talents de potionniste.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec tant d'arrogance qu'Amelia en éclata instantanément de rire.

– Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle pour vous faire rire comme ça ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

– Vous êtes drôle, professeur ! lança-t-elle en riant. Et vous êtes décidément adorable !

– Ne soyez pas insolente, miss Egerton !

Amelia se retourna et le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

– Allez, venez, professeur ! Plus vite on se mettra en marche, plus vite vous retrouverez votre lit !

Elle s'élança dans le couloir lugubre, progressant à la lumière de sa baguette et des quelques torches aux flammes vacillantes qui projetait sur les murs de pierres des formes terrifiantes.

Tout en progressant le long de ce corridor désert, elle entendait des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans son dos. Par chance, son professeur s'était résolu à la suivre et marchait derrière elle d'un pas légèrement traînant.

– Et puis, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix, sachez que ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'insolence si je vous dis que vous êtes adora…

– Miss Egerton ! coupa-t-il brusquement

D'un bond, il se jeta sur Amelia et lui saisit le bras qu'elle tendait devant elle.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

Ses doigts desserrèrent lentement le poignet d'Amelia. Elle remarqua aussitôt qu'il regardait droit devant lui, au loin, comme s'il avait repéré quelqu'un ou quelque chose au bout du couloir. Très vite, il s'empara de sa propre baguette qu'il sortit d'une des poches de sa cape.

– Ne bougez surtout pas, ordonna-t-il en tirant sur la cape d'Amelia pour l'inciter à se placer derrière lui.

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour se mettre à son niveau et scruta l'obscurité qui s'étendait devant eux pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose.

C'est alors qu'elle vit une silhouette blanchâtre et phosphorescente apparaître au loin. Elle se déplaçait lentement vers eux, glissant silencieusement sur les dalles de pierres sombres. Une fois à leur portée, Amelia n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le visage émacié du fantôme de la maison Serpantard.

– Bonsoir Baron, lança le professeur Snape d'un air faussement détaché.

Flottant dans les airs avec son habit de court maculé de sang, le Baron Sanglant les toisait de toute sa hauteur avec un regard translucide des plus méprisants. Il examina Amelia quelque instant, puis son regard se déporta mollement sur le professeur Snape.

– Toujours aussi insomniaques, vous deux… grommela-t-il d'une voix traînante.

– C'est cela… siffla le professeur Snape, visiblement peu enchanté par cette rencontre fortuite.

Amelia leva les yeux vers le fantôme et lui sourit. Contrairement à son professeur, elle était très heureuse de le rencontrer ici.

– Dites-nous, Baron, demanda-t-elle poliment. Entendez-vous cette musique qui résonne au loin ?

– Évidemment, quelle question, rétorqua-t-il avec mépris. J'ai beau être un fantôme, je ne suis pas dénué d'oreilles.

– Savez-vous d'où elle provient ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

En réponse à sa question, le Baron Sanglant lui adressa un regard vide et indéchiffrable.

Ensuite, il eut un long silence empreint de beaucoup d'aigreur. Mais en observant ce fantôme lévitant devant elle et frappé d'un bien étrange mutisme, Amelia eut l'étrange sentiment qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le prétendait. Alors, pour l'inciter à parler, elle avança dans la lumière vacillante des torches et leva ses yeux vers lui pour le regarder avec bienveillance. Elle devait absolument signifier à ce fantôme qu'elle avait besoin de son aide, sans pour autant lui paraître insistante.

Ainsi, ils se fixèrent silencieusement pendant encore quelques secondes et par bonheur, il finit par lui concéder un petit quelque chose.

– De toute évidence, cette musique provient des étages, finit-il par avouer avec irritation

– Vous pourriez peut-être nous aider, Baron ? demanda-t-elle en joignant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Le professeur Snape et moi, nous sommes à la recherche de ce piano. Comprenez-vous, il nous est impossible de fermer l'œil avec cette musique qui résonne en boucle dans nos oreilles.

Le fantôme détourna dédaigneusement son visage d'un blanc nacré en signe de refus.

– Je suis au regret de vous répondre par la négative, jeune fille, dit-il d'un ton laconique.

– Ça ne sert à rien d'insister, miss Egerton, les fantômes ne veulent pas intervenir sur cette question, déclara férocement le professeur Snape derrière son dos.

Amelia se retourna aussitôt pour lui montrer son étonnement.

– Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'ai aucune idée des raisons qui les poussent à agir ainsi !

– Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas nous aider, Baron ? demanda Amelia en se retournant vers le fantôme.

– Parce que cette affaire ne me concerne pas, répondit-il en tirant mollement sur les chaînes qui lui pendaient des bras.

Amelia avait le sentiment d'avoir mis le doigt sur un mystère de plus. Pour quelle raison les fantômes refusaient-ils de venir en aide aux professeurs ?

– Vous êtes capable de traverser les murs, Baron ! fit-elle remarquer. Il est bien dommage de devoir nous passer de vous pour partir à la recherche de ce piano.

– Je vous ai dit que j'avais mieux à faire, rétorqua-t-il brusquement.

– Mais bon sang ! s'écria le professeur Snape. Vous avez l'éternité devant vous pour vous occuper de vos petites affaires ! Demain, le directeur sera de retour et nous n'aurons toujours pas réglé ce problème d'une stupidité affligeante, à cause de vos esprits bornés de spectres lunatiques !

– Je ne suis pas votre larbin, Snape ! répliqua vivement le fantôme. Et tâchez de vous adresser à moi sur un autre ton, je vous prie !

– Je m'adresserai à vous sur le ton qui me plaira ! lui cracha-t-il sauvagement. Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de vous, surtout lorsque vous faites preuve d'une si mauvaise volonté !

– De quel droit vous permettez-vous de me parler ainsi ?! s'offusqua le Baron Sanglant en se dressant dangereusement au-dessus du professeur Snape. Vous avez beau vous prendre pour un professeur, vous n'êtes encore qu'un petit garçon pleurnichant à la moindre occasion, Severus Snape !

– Un petit garçon ? répéta le professeur Snape la mâchoire serrée en agitant ostensiblement sa baguette magique devant son visage. Figurez-vous que le petit garçon se souvient parfaitement de deux ou trois maléfices spécialement conçus pour...

– Mais enfin, messieurs ! coupa Amelia en se plaçant d'un bond devant son professeur. Il est inutile de s'emporter pour si peu !

Malgré le regard menaçant que s'échangeaient les deux hommes, Amelia s'était dressée entre eux, calme et résolue, un bras tendu vers chacun d'eux pour essayer de les séparer.

Et dans une seconde tentative destinée à apaiser la tension, elle leva sa main pour la poser sur le bout de la baguette de son professeur.

– Veuillez pardonner au professeur Snape son petit emportement, Baron, dit-elle calmement en regardant son professeur dans les yeux. J'espère que vous comprenez que le manque de sommeil de ces dernières 24 heures joue légèrement en sa défaveur.

En le fixant ainsi avec insistance, Amelia tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était inutile de poursuivre sur cette voie. Par chance, ce dernier fit preuve de bonne volonté et il se ravisa rapidement en abaissant sa baguette. Puis, il recula et alla s'adosser contre la grille d'un cachot, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, une expression renfrognée collée sur le visage.

– Vous avez de la chance que je ne suis pas dans un de mes mauvais jours, Snape… grogna férocement le Baron en diminuant légèrement son altitude pour léviter au niveau d'Amelia.

Le visage caché par l'obscurité, le professeur Snape préféra garder le silence.

Mais en dépit de ce rapide retour au calme, Amelia ne relâcha pas pour autant sa vigilance. Parant à toute éventualité, elle garda un œil sur le fantôme qui voletait à côté d'elle, au cas où il déciderait finalement de donner une petite leçon de courtoisie à son professeur.

– Dites-moi, Baron, demanda-t-elle en se tournant prudemment vers lui. Admettons que vous ne vouliez pas nous aider – ce qui est votre droit le plus absolut, je vous l'accorde – cela pourrait signifier que vous êtes en mesure de savoir où se trouve réellement ce piano ? Ce château renferme un nombre incalculable de pièces. On dit même que certaines sont inaccessibles et plus ou moins cachées… Et vous disposez d'une avance considérable sur nous, pauvres mortels que nous sommes, en pouvant traverser les murs à votre guise.

– Qu'essayez-vous de me faire dire en me flattant ainsi, jeune fille ? grommela le Baron en la toisant avec mépris. Je vous ai dit que je n'avais aucune envie de vous venir en aide.

– Mais vous pourriez avoir la générosité de nous donner un petit indice, dit-elle en lui souriant innocemment. En cela, vous ne trahirez aucunement vos principes, n'est-ce pas ?

– Que savez-vous de mes principes? demanda-t-il sèchement.

– Baron… depuis le temps que je vous connais, je sais parfaitement que vous ne manquez jamais une occasion de prêter main-forte à votre maison, affirma-t-elle avec franchise. Je pense que si vous refusez de nous venir en aide, c'est que vous devez avoir vos raisons. Des raisons personnelles, je suppose… Mais des raisons qui se doivent d'être respectées. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Le Baron se redressa légèrement, en détournant son visage très dédaigneusement. Il eut un long silence durant lequel il paraissait chercher ses mots pour se justifier. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe toute sorte de propos curieux, pestant allégrement sur ses collègues fantômes pour une raison obscure et attribuant même un petit nom d'oiseau au fantôme de la maison Gryffondor. Alors, Amelia entrevit une ouverture. Elle s'éloigna du professeur Snape – qui boudait toujours dans son coin – pour s'approcher du Baron Sanglant qui sourcillait d'agacement.

– Est-ce que tous les fantômes de ce château partagent votre avis sur la question, Baron ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

– Peut-être pas… lui rétorqua-t-il d'un air bougon.

– Qui pourrait nous renseigner sur l'endroit où se trouve ce piano, dans ce cas ?

Il garda le silence un instant, son regard translucide plongeant dans le sien. Pendant ce face à face, Amelia eut le sentiment qu'il hésitez à lui répondre. Ces yeux habituellement pâles qui la fixaient semblaient maintenant teintés d'une étrange amertume. Le fantôme devait certainement être tiraillé entre raison et sentiment pour tourner autour du pot comme il le faisait depuis déjà cinq minutes.

En outre, si cet ours mal léché considérait réellement que leur problème ne le concernait pas, il aurait tracé sa route tout droit dans les couloirs des cachots avant même qu'ils n'eussent le temps de le saluer. De plus, malgré les invectives du professeur Snape, il était toujours là, à se demander s'il devait répondre ou pas aux questions d'Amelia.

– Peut-être _elle_ accepterait de vous le dire… finit-il par concéder d'une voix rauque.

– _Elle_? demanda Amelia intrigué. Qui ça, Baron ?

– _Elle_ ne partage pas mon avis sur la question, ajouta-t-il avec beaucoup de contrariété dans la voix. Elle dit que ça relève de _l'obsession malsaine_ … Il faut bien avouer qu'elle n'est pas véritablement disposée à comprendre ces choses là, voyez-vous…

Soudain, Amelia entendit un son presque imperceptible de tissu glissant sur le sol. Le professeur Snape s'était décollé de son mur et marchait lentement vers eux, faisant traîner les pans de sa cape sur les dalles cabossées du sol. Visiblement, les paroles confuses de ce fantôme n'avaient pas manqué de piquer sa curiosité.

– De qui parlez-vous, Baron, demanda Amelia.

– De celle qui hante la tour Serdaigle… lui dit-il en la regardant d'un air mélancolique

– Voulez-vous parler de la Dame Grise, le fantôme de la maison Serdaigle ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement troublée par l'étrange changement d'attitude du Baron Sanglant.

– Veillez ne pas employer ce nom affreusement dénigrant en ma présence, jeune fille ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Amelia jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pour chercher le regard de son professeur qui se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière elle.

– Je vous demande pardon, Baron, dit-elle poliment. C'est que je ne connais pas son véritable nom. Je ne lui connais que ce surnom, alors…

– _Héléna Serdaigle_ , dit la voix du professeur Snape.

– Vous connaissez son nom ? s'exclama-t-elle, en tournant un visage étonné vers son professeur.

– Pour qui me prenez-vous, miss Egerton, dit-il avec arrogance. Je ne suis pas totalement ignare.

– Mais je n'en ai jamais douté, professeur ! s'empressa-t-elle de lui préciser en souriant.

– Vous avez une drôle de façon de vous adresser à cette jeune fille qui vous a si bien défendue tout à l'heure, grommela inopinément le Baron en jetant au professeur Snape un regard cinglant.

– Mais qui vous a demandé votre avis sur la façon dont je m'adresse à mes élèves !?

– Bien ! conclut brusquement Amelia en attrapant le bras de son professeur. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous laisser, Baron ! Malgré les apparences (et elle jeta un regard noir au professeur Snape pour lui signifier son mécontentement), nous sommes très reconnaissants de l'aide que vous nous avez apportée ! N'est-ce pas professeur ?

– Saleté de fantômes… marmonna-t-il en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise d'Amelia. À part fourrer votre nez partout là où vous n'êtes pas convié à le faire…

– Tachez de balayer devant votre porte avant de faire ce genre de remarque, Snape… lança le Baron avec arrogance, tout en prenant lentement son envol.

– Allez, ça suffit, professeur ! murmura Amelia. Vous n'allez pas passer la nuit ici à vous prendre le bec avec un fantôme ?!

Le Baron Sanglant poursuivit sa route dans le couloir des cachots, ignorant délibérément la colère noire du professeur Snape. Sans demander son reste, il disparut rapidement au bout du couloir, comme englouti par l'obscurité opaque.

Alors, Amelia et son professeur à présent seul à seul, se fixèrent méchamment du regard un long moment, se reprochant silencieusement la tournure de cet échange pour le moins haut en couleur. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par relâcher son bras et d'un geste sec, ralluma aussitôt sa baguette magique.

– Il est hors de question que je monte dans cette fichue tour ! gronda le professeur Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oh que si, nous irons dans cette tour ! Je ne me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour soutirer toutes ces informations à ce fantôme pour rien ! Alors, rangez votre mauvaise volonté dans une poche de votre cape, et mettons-nous en route !

– Il doit être 1 h du matin et il est hors de question que je me promène dans le château en compagnie d'une jeune fille aussi arrogante que vous !

– Mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, professeur _Big Ben_ ?! lança-t-elle avec un sourire féroce. Je vous le garantis, c'est une affaire pliée d'avance ! On monte dans la tour, on met la main sur la Dame Grise et on pulvérise ce maudit piano. Dans une trentaine de minutes, vous êtes dans votre chambre, drapé bien au chaud dans votre jolie robe de chambre qui vous va si bien, prêt à passer la meilleure nuit de votre vie ! Je vous le promets !

– Quel est votre problème avec ma robe de chambre ? demanda-t-il en en plissant les yeux.

– Mais je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec votre robe de chambre, professeur, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Sans attendre, Amelia pivota sur ses talons et s'élança de nouveau dans le couloir. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Par chance, le professeur Snape la suivait toujours. Il marchait d'un pas si traînant qu'il semblait avoir une dizaine de boulets de plombs accrochés aux chevilles.

Amelia riait silencieusement de la situation. Elle était parvenue à le convaincre grâce à un argumentaire tout à fait stupide, lui garantissant un sommeil facile et rapide en deux coups de baguette magique. Il était si désespéré par son manque de sommeil, qu'il n'avait même plus la force de s'opposer à quoi que ce soit.

Dans le silence parasité par cette _maudite_ musique provenant des étages, ils longèrent le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier qui montait au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois arrivés dans le Grand Hall, ils empruntèrent une autre série d'escaliers pour accéder aux étages supérieurs.

Bien qu'il soupirait à peu près toutes les dix secondes, le professeur Snape la suivait docilement, sans trop rechigner.

Ils grimpèrent un nombre incalculable de marches pour parvenir enfin au quatrième étage du château. Ensuite, ils suivirent un petit couloir qui débouchait sur un autre escalier plus étroit. L'endroit était presque éclairé comme en plein jour par l'éclatante pleine lune qui se dessinait derrière chacune des fenêtres. Amelia leva les yeux pour observer le ciel totalement dégagé et parsemé de centaines de milliers d'étoiles scintillantes. Dehors, la nuit était magnifique.

– Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi qui vous accompagne dans cette stupide entreprise ? protesta-t-il en grimpant les marches du petit escalier étroit derrière Amelia. Pourquoi ne pas avoir trouvé votre charmant ami – je veux parler du préfet Serdaigle – avec qui vous semblez si proche, ces derniers temps... Je pense qu'il aurait été ravi de vous venir en aide sur son territoire.

– Mais enfin, professeur, répondit paisiblement Amelia, ne soyez pas jaloux ! Vous savez bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous.

Elle arrêta brusquement sa progression et se retourna vers lui, pour lui lancer un petit sourire moqueur de circonstance. Et, c'est à cet instant qu'elle découvrit deux marches plus bas son professeur totalement figé sur place, le visage presque livide, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de surprise. À le voir ainsi dans un tel état de choc, Amelia aurait pu penser qu'il venait à l'instant de se faire stupéfixer en plein milieu de l'escalier. Sa petite plaisanterie avait eu sur lui un effet redoutable et cette vision très surprenante la fit aussitôt éclater de rire.

– Ne soyez pas arrogante, miss Egerton ! aboya-t-il en la voyant rire aux éclats.

– C'est ça votre problème, professeur, dit-elle en riant. Vous voulez toujours jouer, mais vous êtes un bien mauvais perdant !

– Et vous, vous faites preuve avec moi d'une désinvolture inégalée depuis quelque temps, dit-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais et en agitant vigoureusement sa baguette devant son visage. Avancez ! Ou je mets en pratique sur vos pieds les maléfices que je destinais au Baron Sanglant, tout à l'heure !

Ignorant délibérément les fausses menaces de son professeur, elle lui tourna le dos et poursuivit sa marche dans les escaliers.

– Croyez-vous que nous sommes obligés de monter jusqu'à la tour ? demanda-t-elle tout en progressant dans cet escalier qui paraissait interminable.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, miss Egerton. Croyez bien que si je savais où se trouvait ce foutu fantôme…

– Ah non, coupa Amelia. Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec votre vocabulaire méprisant ! Imaginez qu'elle soit dans les parages et qu'elle vous entende parler d'elle de cette façon ?!

– _J'ai pourtant bien peur que ce soit déjà le cas…_ dit soudain une voix féminine qui les stoppa net dans leur ascension.

Pour la peine, Amelia prit soin de se retourner vers son professeur pour lui jeter un regard très très contrarié.

– Roh, mais je ne savais pas… protesta-t-il en levant ses mains.

Mais Amelia plaça son index devant la bouche pour lui signifier de garder le silence. La situation était déjà plus que délicate et elle n'avait aucune envie de réparer une nouvelle fois les dégâts commis par son éternelle maladresse et aggravés par son mauvais caractère.

Alors, elle se retourna lentement et scruta le haut de l'escalier pour essayer de distinguer dans la pénombre le visage de la personne qui venait leur parler. Soudain, une fine silhouette argentée fit son apparition au dessus de leurs têtes.

Vêtue de sa superbe robe de court, elle les observait, une douzaine de marches plus haut, avec beaucoup de méfiance. Malgré l'obscurité, Amelia pouvait voir sur le beau visage de ce fantôme un rictus de mécontentement, sans doute provoqué par leur présence en ces lieux.

– Bonsoir, madame, dit Amelia en lui faisant une petite révérence.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans cette tour à cette heure de la nuit ? demanda aussitôt la Dame Grise sur un ton des plus méprisant. Depuis quand les jeunes filles de cette école se promènent-elles au clair de lune, en compagnie de leurs professeurs ? Mais quelle époque d'une indécence inouïe, par Dieu !

Avant même que le professeur Snape n'eût le temps de formuler le premier mot de la réponse cinglante qu'il s'apprêtait à lui cracher à la figure, Amelia leva sèchement la main pour lui signifier de garder le silence. Furieux, il marmonna un juron et se contenta d'appuyer son épaule contre le mur de la cage d'escalier, en croisant à nouveau les bras.

– C'est le Baron Sanglant qui nous envoie vous chercher, madame, dit Amelia en levant ses yeux vers le fantôme. Il nous a confié tout à l'heure que vous étiez en mesure de nous montrer la salle renfermant ce piano… celui qui joue sans discontinuer cette étrange musique, depuis la nuit dernière.

– Ah bon, il vous a dit cela ? demanda le fantôme en haussant les sourcils. Sachez, jeune fille, que je n'ai aucune idée des raisons qui ont poussé le Baron à vous conseiller une telle chose.

– Madame, je vous en conjure, supplia Amelia en lui adressant un regard désespéré. Nous ne pouvons résolument pas passer une nuit de plus avec cette musique qui tourne en boucle dans nos oreilles. Regardez nos visages ! Par pitié, regardez donc les yeux du professeur Snape, dit-elle en levant sa main vers la figure de son professeur qui se pinçait les lèvres de colère.

– Mais pourquoi me prenez-vous à partie de cette façon-là ?! demanda-t-il précipitamment.

– Parce que vous faites plus peine à voir que moi, professeur, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

– Mais enfin… s'offusqua-t-il en lui lançant de côté un regard offensé. Vous êtes sacrément gonflée de me dire ça de but en blanc !

– Mais c'est qu'on dirait que vous êtes très vexé, professeur, lui fit-elle remarquer en riant.

– Je ne suis pas du tout vexé, miss Egerton ! Mais je trouve votre remarque légèrement…

– N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si je vous dérange, interrompit le fantôme d'une voix impérieuse.

Alors, ils se tournèrent instantanément vers elle.

– Veuillez nous excuser, madame, dit Amelia en toussotant. Comme je le disais au Baron, le manque de sommeil nous rend légèrement…

– Je ne vous dirai rien ! coupa-t-elle sèchement. Économisez votre salive, jeune fille, vous ne saurez rien de moi au sujet de cet endroit ! Alors, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

– Mais madame, lança Amelia précipitamment, ne me dites pas que cette musique ne vous ennuie pas, vous aussi ?! Je veux dire… ne la trouvez-vous pas des plus agaçantes ? Si encore ce piano était en mesure de jouer un répertoire plus varié, cela aurait pu être bien plus divertissant, n'est-ce pas ?

La Dame Grise, qui s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux en traversant le mur qui se dressait sur sa gauche, se ravisa brusquement. Elle voleta à reculons pour se placer à nouveau au dessus de leurs têtes et finit par leur lancer un bien curieux regard.

– Je n'aime pas spécialement cet instrument, je dois effectivement l'avouer… rétorqua-t-elle dédaigneusement. Quitte à devoir subir cette musique à longueur de nuit, j'avoue que j'aurai préféré qu'elle fût jouée par une harpe.

Dans cette cage d'escalier étroite où il régnait un froid glacial, Amelia fixait avec une grande perplexité le fantôme qui voletait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait dire pour convaincre ce spectre à coopérer. Mais son aveu lui fit quand même réaliser une chose essentielle : tout comme eux, ce fantôme avait l'air d'être terriblement ennuyé par cette musique.

– Madame, je vous en prie… supplia-t-elle en retroussant ses sourcils avec un air de chien battu. Dites-nous où il se trouve et nous vous promettons de mettre définitivement un terme à cette farce !

Il eut un instant de silence, durant lequel la Dame Grise parut hésiter. Mais lorsque le piano arriva à la fin de sa partition et reprit aussitôt de plus belle, le fantôme poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

– Dans ce cas, promettez-moi de le faire avec honneur et dignité, dit-elle d'une voix résignée. Pas brutalement, en usant de maléfices ou de je ne sais quelle magie noire, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus acerbe, en regardant ostensiblement le professeur Snape qui se trouvait légèrement en contrebas.

– Nous vous en faisons la promesse, madame, dit Amelia en se redressant. N'est-ce pas professeur ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

– Oui...oui… grommela le professeur Snape, le visage renfrogné et à moitié effacé par la pénombre.

– Sachez que je le saurais si vous ne respectez pas votre promesse ! précisa la Dame Grise en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Amelia. Bien, reprit-elle plus paisiblement, vous devez commencer par vous rendre au septième étage…

– Au septième étage ? s'exclama Amelia.

– Ah ! Ne me coupez pas, jeune fille ! gronda-t-elle sur un ton sévère. Sachez que votre joli visage ne vous dispense pas de faire preuve d'un peu de politesse !

– Je vous demande pardon, madame, s'excusa aussitôt Amelia.

Au même moment, elle aurait pu jurer entendre le professeur Snape étouffer un petit rire mesquin.

– Bien, reprit à nouveau la Dame Grise. Donc, vous devrez vous rendre au septième étage et trouver la _Salle des Objets Caché_ s.

– La salle de quoi ?! s'exclama brusquement le professeur Snape. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces âneries ?!

– Je vous ai demandé de ne pas me couper ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Si vous ne voulez pas que j'en dise davantage…

– Non non ! Absolument pas, madame ! s'empressa de dire Amelia pour la rassurer. Nous vous écoutons avec beaucoup d'attention ! Que dis-je, nous buvons vos paroles, madame !

Par chance, la flagornerie d'Amelia produisit instantanément ses effets, car un petit sourire de satisfaction apparut aussitôt sur le visage du fantôme.

Du haut de ses escaliers, elle parlait avec emphase et déclamait ses instructions d'une voix très mystérieuse. Avec un grand sens de la dramaturgie, elle s'apprêtait de toute évidence à leur faire une révélation des plus renversante, à la manière d'une tragédienne.

– Bien, je poursuis, reprit-elle joignant gracieusement ses mains sur son ventre. Une fois au septième étage, il vous faudra pénétrer dans cette salle, déclama-t-elle très théâtralement. L'instrument sera caché à l'intérieur. Mais je dois vous prévenir, seule votre volonté vous permettra d'y accéder.

– Vous voulez dire que l'entrée est cachée ? demanda Amelia, très intriguée par les indications confuses de la Dame Grise. La salle n'est pas dotée de porte d'entrée ?

– Elle dispose bien d'une porte, sinon comment pourriez-vous y accéder ? rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton agacé. En revanche, cette porte est scellée. Seules les personnes qui ont besoin d'y accéder peuvent l'ouvrir.

– Enfin, la chance nous sourit, miss Egerton ! se réjouit le professeur Snape qui se décolla aussitôt de son mur.

– Effectivement, ça en a tout l'air, professeur ! lui rétorqua Amelia en lui souriant. Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit que ce problème serait rapidement résolu !

Si l'entrée de cette _Salle des Objets Cachés_ était simplement scellée par la magie, pénétrer à l'intérieur promettait d'être un jeu d'enfant pour Amelia.

– Vous semblez bien confiants, vous deux ? fit remarquer le fantôme, en haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Sachez que ce n'est pas chose aisée de pénétrer dans cette salle !

Effectivement, cette pauvre Helena Serdaigle était loin de se douter des raisons de leur si soudaine effusion de joie. En outre, ses instructions délibérément formulées avec opacité avaient généré un tel enthousiasme chez son auditoire, qu'elle en paraissait presque agacée.

– Nous vous remercions beaucoup, madame, lança Amelia avec un grand sourire de reconnaissance. Quel beau cadeau vous nous avez fait là !

– Mais je vous en prie, jeune fille, rétorqua-t-elle, un brin troublée par l'étonnante gaieté qui se dégageait du sourire d'Amelia. Mais…

– Nous prenons congé de vous promptement, madame, ajouta joyeusement Amelia. Car nous sommes assez pressés et le temps passe très vite en votre compagnie.

– Bien. Je ne vous retiendrai pas davantage… dit le fantôme d'une voix faussement détachée.

Sans le vouloir, Amelia avait conclu si abruptement leur conversation que la Dame Grise prit la mouche et ne leur accorda pas le moindre hochement de tête pour les saluer.

Ainsi, ils prirent rapidement congé d'Helena Serdaigle, en la laissant flotter derrière eux, sur sa marche de pierre, son beau visage dédaigneusement tourné vers la pleine lune qui faisait scintiller le voile de sa peau translucide.

Ils descendirent une volée de marches et atteignirent rapidement le couloir qu'ils avaient longé avant de rencontrer le fantôme de la Maison Serdaigle.

– Quel escalier doit-on maintenant emprunter pour se rendre au septième étage ? demanda Amelia en stoppant sa marche. Je suis totalement perdue !

– Si seulement nous pouvions transplaner dans le château… marmonna le professeur Snape.

Il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui pour tenter de se repérer.

– On essaye ? demanda-t-il soudain, en lançant à Amelia un regard de défi.

– On essaye quoi ? Oh ! non, vous voulez tester ma magie encore une…

Sans lui laisser le soin de terminer sa phrase, il se jeta sur elle en l'agrippant par le bras. Dans un même élan, ils tournoyèrent sur place. L'obscurité surgie et une fraction de seconde plus tard, Amelia rouvrit les yeux, empêtrée dans la cape de son professeur qui la tenait toujours fermement par le bras.

Ils jetèrent simultanément un coup d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules et découvrirent qu'ils étaient bien parvenus à transplaner… mais seulement à un mètre de distance de l'endroit où ils étaient partis.

– C'est fascinant ! s'exclama le professeur Snape avec fougue.

– C'est totalement consternant, vous voulez dire ? Nous avons transplané à quelques centimètres de notre point de départ !

– Vous savez ce que cela signifie ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en lui secouant vigoureusement le bras. Vous parvenez certainement à altérer la magie du bouclier qui se dresse autour du domaine de Poudlard ! Vous rendez-vous compte ?!

– J'ai bien peur de ne pas partager votre jubilation, professeur…

– Même si votre magie ne l'affecte pas totalement, c'est quand même fabuleux ! ajouta-t-il en lui lâchant le bras. Je suis très satisfait des résultats de cette petite expérience, miss Egerton.

– Vous m'en voyez ravie, professeur, lui rétorqua Amelia avec irritation.

Après ce grotesque aparté, ils s'aventurèrent dans le couloir du quatrième étage, puis dans un autre et finirent par trouver l'entrée d'un bel escalier qui s'élevait très haut dans l'obscurité. Sans réfléchir, ils l'empruntèrent et gravirent les marches quatre à quatre avec l'espoir de trouver au bout de leur course l'entrée du cinquième ou du sixième étage.

Cet escalier était si extraordinairement long et raide qu'en le gravissant, Amelia se demandait si une fois arrivé au bout, ils n'allaient pas se retrouver au dernier étage du château, tout en haut de la tour Serdaigle. À bout de souffle, ils parvinrent au prix d'un gros effort à atteindre enfin son sommet.

Mais bien que très essoufflée, il fallait avouer que la respiration d'Amelia était bien moins sonore que celle de son professeur. Marchant d'un pas titubant à côté d'elle, il semblait regretter silencieusement toutes ces heures passées dans son bureau, à négliger la pratique quotidienne d'une activité physique.

– Ça va aller, professeur ? demanda-t-elle un brin inquiète par la pâleur de son visage.

– Occupez-vous de mettre un pied devant l'autre, miss Egerton, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Ils longèrent un nouveau corridor et ils passèrent devant une grosse gargouille terrifiante qui les suivit des yeux en ricanant.

Ils avaient beau regarder autour d'eux, scruter les tableaux accrochés aux murs, les statues et les portes qui s'alignaient le long du couloir, l'endroit ne leur disait absolument rien.

Soudain, le professeur Snape stoppa brusquement sa marche et trottina à reculons jusqu'à la gargouille qu'ils avaient croisée quelques instants auparavant.

– À quel étage nous trouvons-nous ? demanda-t-il à la statut.

– Troisième étage, répondit la créature de pierre en ricanant.

Alors, le professeur Snape lança un regard désabusé à Amelia. Dans ses beaux yeux noirs _étirés_ , elle pouvait y lire toute la désespérance du monde.

Pour une raison qui leur échappait totalement, l'immense escalier les avait conduits un étage plus bas.

C'était Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur, un parfait exemple des pièges d'une bouffonnerie affligeante que leur tendait ce château à longueur de temps.

– Allez, professeur, dit Amelia d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante. Ne restons pas ici. On va bien finir par trouver un escalier qui monte correctement.

Après ça, ils marchèrent cinq bonnes minutes avant de retrouver l'entrée d'une cage d'escalier. Ils s'y hasardèrent sans trop se faire d'illusion et par miracle ils finirent par atteindre une nouveau corridor qui ne leur était pas tout à fait inconnu.

– Au bout de ce couloir, se trouve le bureau du professeur Flitwick n'est-ce pas, professeur ? Je reconnais la scène de bataille peinte sur ce tableau ! fit-elle également remarquer, en montrant une grande peinture accrochée au mur.

Le tableau en question représentait des chevaliers en armure, dormant et ronflant à côté de leurs montures, au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Amelia se souvenait parfaitement de cette peinture car elle passait habituellement devant à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait en salle de musique ou en cours d'enchantements.

– J'en ai bien l'impression, miss Egerton... répondit le professeur Snape en souriant, visiblement soulagé de se retrouver ici.

Ils progressèrent avec lenteur, regardant attentivement autour d'eux dans l'espoir de remarquer quelque détail qui les mettrait sur une piste.

Une porte succédait à un portrait endormi, qui succédait à une torchère ou un vase. Le professeur Snape s'occupait d'ouvrir les portes qui se trouvaient sur leur gauche et Amelia s'occupait de celles sur leur droite. Ils progressèrent de cette façon pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'au moment où ils passèrent devant une tapisserie miteuse et de très mauvais goûts qui représentait d'énormes trolls armés de massues, dormant comme des bébés aux côtés d'un noble sorcier.

– Par la barbe de Merlin, cette tapisserie vaut son pesant de Gallions ! s'étonna Amelia en examinant minutieusement l'ouvrage.

Elle s'attarda un instant devant la tapisserie, observant d'un œil amusé ces trolls serrant dans leur bras leurs massues, comme le ferait un petit enfant avec un ours en peluche. Cette scène était résolument désopilante au possible, elle devait absolument la montrer à son professeur.

Mais avant même de se retourner pour l'appeler, elle entendit sa voix retentir dans le couloir.

– Miss Egerton !

– Qu'y a-t-il, professeur ? Je voulais justement…

– Venez par ici, je vous prie ! coupa-t-il en secouant vigoureusement la poignée d'une porte visiblement fermée à double tour. Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

Amelia délaissa sur le champ sa tapisserie pour se diriger vers lui.

Après examen, elle constata rapidement que la porte en question n'avait rien de bien différent de celles qu'ils avaient ouvertes jusqu'à lors. Pourtant, le professeur Snape eut beau lancer toutes sortes d'anti-sort sur la serrure, impossible de venir à bout du maléfice anti-intrusion qui la gardait scellée. Alors, au bout d'une dizaine de tentatives, il fit deux pas en arrière pour s'en éloigner et invita cordialement Amelia à tenter sa chance.

Manifestement très impatient d'assister à ce qu'il allait se produire sous ses yeux, un sourire d'extrême jubilation étirait ses lèvres minces.

– Oh, je vous vois vous réjouir par avance de me voir ouvrir cette fichue porte, professeur ! bougonnait Amelia.

Les éternelles œillades avides que lui lançait son professeur chaque fois qu'elle mettait sa magie en action lui donnaient de plus en plus le sentiment d'être réduite à un vulgaire objet de curiosité.

Enfin, elle se décida à abaisser la petite poignée de métal rouillée et ce faisant, elle poussa le battant qui s'ouvrit difficilement en raclant le sol.

– Voilà ! pesta aussitôt Amelia. Vous êtes content !?

– Vous avez fait ma soirée, miss Egerton ! rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Entre ça et notre transplanage de tout à l'heure, je ne regrette aucunement notre petite escapade nocturne !

Amelia soupira d'exaspération tout en pénétrant dans la petite pièce qui venait tout juste de se révéler à eux. Plongé dans une obscurité d'encre, l'endroit était si minuscule qu'il aurait pu passer pour un placard à balais.

– Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ? demanda Amelia en agitant sa baguette pour augmenter l'intensité de la lumière qu'elle projetait.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, miss Egerton. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette _Salle des Objets Cachés_.

– Si vous voulez mon avis, cette pièce est un peu trop vide d'objets cachés pour être l'endroit que nous recherchons ? fit-elle remarquer en examinant le décor on ne peut plus dépouillé qui se révélait à la lumière de leurs baguettes magiques.

Cette pièce ne renfermait absolument rien, à part un mystérieux objet recouvert d'un drap blanc, posé contre le mur du fond. L'objet s'élevait presque jusqu'au plafond et Amelia présuma qu'il devait s'agir d'un tableau trop bavard ou trop bruyant qu'on avait remisé ici pour une quelconque raison.

– Que recouvre ce tissu… ? marmonna le professeur Snape en s'approchant de l'objet.

D'un geste sec, il fit voler le drap et ils découvrirent aussitôt ce qu'il se cachait en dessous.

C'était un immense miroir encadré de bois finement sculpté, doré et peint qui reposait sur deux pieds griffus semblables à des pattes d'animal. Sur le haut du miroir, une mystérieuse inscription était gravée dans le bois.

\- Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej… lut Amelia à haute voix.

Leurs deux silhouettes se reflétaient impeccablement dans la glace qui étincelait à la lueur de leurs baguettes.

– Quel magnifique miroir… fit remarquer Amelia. Quel dommage de le laisser cacher dans un endroit pareil.

Mais pour une raison étrange, à côté d'elle, le professeur Snape ne trouva aucun commentaire à faire à propos de ce sublime objet. Intriguée par son curieux mutisme, Amelia examina le visage de son professeur dans la glace. Et à sa grande surprise, il était blanc comme un linge.

– Professeur ? murmura-t-elle en tournant sa tête pour le regarder directement.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le miroir, comme capturés par son propre reflet.

– Professeur, vous m'entendez ? demanda Amelia d'une voix inquiète. Professeur ?!

Mais une fois de plus, il garda le silence.

Il se tenait figé, les bras le long du corps et Amelia remarqua que la main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait légèrement.

– Bon sang, professeur ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?!

– Miss Egerton… dit-il soudainement d'une voix anormalement éteinte. Que voyez-vous dans ce miroir ?

– Mais enfin, professeur... je ne vois que notre reflet, rien de plus, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

– Êtes-vous bien certaine… ? demanda-t-il le souffle court.

Amelia se retourna vers le miroir. Elle voyait bien leur reflet. Mais une fois encore, elle remarqua que son professeur se regardait dans la glace avec des yeux révulsés de terreur et un visage de plus en plus livide. Alors, elle fut aussitôt saisie de panique.

– Ça suffit maintenant, professeur ! cria-t-elle en tirant sur sa cape. Sortons d'ici tout de suite !

– Attendez une seconde, miss Egerton ! Attendez une petite seconde que je comprenne…

– Non ! Sortons d'ici ! s'écria-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras.

Mais d'un brusque mouvement d'épaule, il s'arracha de son emprise. Son geste fut si violent qu'elle en fut toute étonnée. Depuis le temps qu'elle le côtoyait, il ne s'était jamais permis de se conduire si brutalement avec elle.

Il s'approcha lentement du miroir, le regard totalement captivé par ce qu'il voyait dans la glace. Il leva sa main droite pour effleurer du bout des doigts la surface du verre.

– Mon dieu… murmurait-il d'une voix faible et presque sanglotante. Mon dieu… mais c'est impossible…

Amelia avait l'impression qu'il était comme envoûté, hypnotisé par son propre reflet… c'en était effrayant.

Figée par la stupeur, elle mit quelques instants à recouvrer ses esprits. La vision du professeur Snape caressant de la plus délicate des manières cet immense morceau de verre, comme il le ferait avec le visage d'un être cher, n'avait rien de très rassurant.

Mais malgré la confusion, Amelia était la seule ici présente à pouvoir intervenir alors elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle devait agir efficacement et le plus rapidement possible avant que la situation ne leur échappe totalement. Il était hors de question de laisser ce maudit miroir corrompre davantage l'esprit de son professeur.

D'un geste vif, Amelia tendit son bras et pointa sa baguette vers le drap qui jonchait le sol.

– Wingardium leviosa !

Il n'était plus question de prendre le temps de se concentrer pour informuler les sortilèges.

Le drap s'envola en fouettant l'air gracieusement et alla se hisser sur le haut du miroir. Par réflexe, le professeur Snape fit un pas en arrière pour éviter de se faire recouvrir la tête par le tissu et Amelia en profita pour se glisser entre lui et l'immense miroir à moitié dissimulé.

Avec une infinie violence, elle le poussa en arrière si bien qu'il manqua de tomber à la renverse.

– Pardonnez-moi, professeur, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé trop le choix, dit-elle en le rattrapant par le bras.

– Mon dieu, miss Egerton… fit-il d'une voix étranglée. Sortons d'ici tout de suite !

Ils tournèrent les talons et sortirent aussitôt de la pièce. Amelia referma rapidement la porte derrière elle et s'en écarta pour lancer un sortilège d'emprisonnement sur la serrure.

– Callaporta !

Puis, dans un même élan, elle courut se précipiter auprés de son professeur qui la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Il tremblait encore de tous ses membres de ce qu'il avait vu dans cette pièce. Amelia avait l'impression qu'il venait d'assister à sa propre mise à mort.

– Professeur… dit-elle en levant ses yeux vers son visage blême. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Il détourna son regard et porta une main tremblante à sa bouche. Ses yeux tremblaient aussi dans ses orbites. C'était la première fois qu'Amelia le voyait dans un tel état de choc.

– Miss Egerton, dit-il nerveusement. Savez-vous manier le sortilège d'amnésie ?

– Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? demanda précipitamment Amelia.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis hésita. Visiblement, les mots lui manquaient.

– Parce que vous devez me lancer un sortilège d'amnésie tout de suite, finit-il par dire d'une voix grave et caverneuse.

– Mais vous délirez totalement ?! Vous êtes devenu totalement fou ?!

Alors, il posa ses yeux sur elle et la fixa avec insistance comme pour lui signifier tout le sérieux de sa demande. À la lumière des torches, dans cette obscurité opaque qui effaçait les contours de sa longue silhouette noire, sa peau blême paraissait presque diaphane.

– Le miroir qui se trouvait dans cette pièce est très probablement un artefact très puissant, expliqua-t-il d'un ton sérieux pour essayer de cacher son trouble. Et de toute évidence, il vient à l'instant même de m'ensorceler.

– De vous ensorceler ?!

Amelia était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle le dévisagea avec anxiété et il baissa instantanément les yeux, comme si la honte de s'être fait piéger lui interdisait de la regarder en face. Cet idiot était en train de culpabiliser… il se raccrochait comme un désespéré à son stupide orgueil pour ne pas perdre la face devant elle.

Mais Amelia avait le cœur si déchiré de le voir si vulnérable que son instinct l'emporta sur toute retenue. Alors, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, et à défaut de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, elle lui pressa délicatement le bras comme pour la rassurer.

– Miss Egerton… souffla-t-il en soupirant.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Nous allons trouver une solution.

– Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria-t-il soudain, en agrippant les deux épaules d'Amelia. Si je n'oublie pas tout de suite ce que j'ai vu dans cette pièce, je pense que je vais devenir fou, vous comprenez ?

Le visage à trente centimètres du sien, Amelia vit son masque d'Occlumens, derrière lequel il cachait habituellement ses émotions, se briser en mille morceaux. Le sentiment de panique qui le consumait était tel qu'il en devenait presque palpable. Et si elle se fiait à la nature délirante de sa requête, la peur commençait également à mettre à mal son bon sens.

– Mais vous perdez totalement les pédales, professeur ? s'indigna Amelia. Il est hors de question que je vous lance un sortilège d'amnésie. C'est de la pure folie ! Et si je me ratais ?

Soudain, il sembla réaliser qu'il se tenait bien trop proche d'elle et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre en lui parlant si prés de son visage. Alors, il fit aussitôt trois pas en arrière pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

– J'ai confiance en vous, miss Egerton, rétorqua-t-il d'un air grave. Croyez-moi, je ne demanderai pas ça à n'importe qui !

– Et bien… je… je vous remercie, professeur… balbutia Amelia, légèrement surprise par tant d'honnêteté de sa part. Je le prends comme un compliment.

– Prenez-le de la façon dont il vous plaira ! répliqua-t-il irrité. Mais faite vite, bon sang ! Ou je défonce cette porte à coup de pied pour retrouver ce maudit miroir !

– Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous a fait ce miroir, à la fin !?

– Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Sortilège d'amnésie ! Tout de suite.

Amelia hésitait. Elle constatait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais il parvenait quand même à faire preuve d'autorité face à elle et ses propos n'étaient pas dépourvus d'un certain pragmatisme. En conclusion, ce miroir ne l'avait visiblement pas totalement rendu fou allié.

Elle observait ses attitudes, sa façon de se triturer la bouche nerveusement, ses yeux qui erraient sur le sol et elle constata rapidement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à la regarder en face. Il semblait totalement désorienté.

Finalement, existait-il d'autre alternative au sortilège d'amnésie ? Un sortilège de confusion ne suffirait-il pas pour contrer les effets d'un tel maléfice ? Probablement non.

Dans ce cas, il avait certainement raison et il était inutile de chercher davantage à le contredire.

De fait, Amelia était au pied du mur. L'image de son professeur submergé par la panique, se raccrochant à elle comme à une bouée à la mer, lui était bien trop insupportable. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser dans un tel état d'agitation, c'était résolument inhumain.

– Admettons que je veuille bien vous _oublietter_ … Jusqu'où je fais remontrer votre perte de mémoire ? Jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte ? Jusqu'à la découverte du miroir ?

– Je veux oublier jusqu'à l'existence de cette maudite remise, miss Egerton, répondit-il à toute vitesse.

– Bien, je vois…

– Je ne veux pas vous mettre de pression, miss Egerton… ajouta-t-il nerveusement. Mais il serait appréciable de vous hâter.

– Bon sang, mais accordez-moi au moins quelques secondes pour me concentrer ! fulmina-t-elle. Vous pensez que je jette des sortilèges d'amnésie tout les quatre matins ?

Après cet échange de paroles pour le moins déconcertant, Amelia fit quelques pas dans le couloir pour s'éloigner de son professeur qui commençait légèrement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

La panique du professeur Snape avait fini par la gagner elle aussi, si bien que maintenant, elle avait toutes les peines du monde à se départir de ce sentiment de malaise qui persistait en elle depuis leur sortie de la remise.

Alors, Amelia décida de s'octroyer une pause. Et avant toute chose, elle commença par fermer les yeux pour essayer de recouvrer son sang-froid.

Elle devait absolument se calmer, reprendre le dessus sur son agitation et vider son esprit de toute pensée négative.

Elle ne pouvait pas accomplir cette tâche d'une redoutable difficulté sans un minimum de préparation. Car Amelia était totalement consciente qu'en acceptant de se plier aux exigences de son professeur, elle consentait aussi à assumer l'entière responsabilité de ce qui découlerait de cette action. Il était question de falsifier une partie de la mémoire d'un homme, ce n'était pas une petite affaire. De fait, Amelia n'avait résolument pas le droit à l'erreur.

Après ce court aparté, Amelia rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers le professeur Snape qui se tenait toujours, avec sa mine déconfite, face à l'immonde tapisserie aux trolls.

– Vous êtes bien sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez, professeur ? demanda-t-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Oui, miss Egerton, répondit-il fermement.

Alors, Amelia se résigna à faire selon sa volonté et tendit son bras pour pointer sa petite baguette de pommier sur le visage de son professeur.

Les pieds plantés dans le sol, la tête droite, elle plongea dans l'abîme de ses prunelles noires et prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait beau la regarder avec un peu d'appréhension, Amelia était sereine, confiante et résolue à aller jusqu'au bout.

Dans sa poitrine, elle pouvait sentir le rythme des battements de son cœur ralentir peu à peu. Elle était en train de mettre en pratique tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné avec patience et dévotion pendant des mois, et de cette façon, ils étaient sur le point de dresser un bilan sérieux de ce long et fastidieux apprentissage.

Elle puisa une dernière bouffée d'air et se lança :

– _Oubliettes_ …

* * *

J'ai commencé un artbook sur **_Prince et Princesse_** , regroupant mes illustrions et apportant quelques précisions et anecdotes sur l'histoire, sa conception et sur les personnages (comment je les vois, à quoi ils ressemblent, etc.). Cet artbook est disponible sur la plateforme Wattpad (car je ne peux pas poster d'images ici). Vous pouvez retrouver le lien sur mon profil Facebook ou sur mon compte Twitter. N'hésitez pas à le consulter !


	26. Chapitre 10 - partie 5

**CHAPITRE 10 - partie 5**

 _Amelia_

* * *

Le professeur Snape ferma lentement ses paupières et une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

Puis, après un bref instant, il rouvrit les yeux et détourna légèrement son visage, le regard nébuleux abandonné à la lueur vacillante d'une lanterne.

Calmement, il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il émergeait peu à peu d'un fugace moment d'absence.

Autour d'eux, régnait toujours ce curieux silence dénaturé par le flot incessant de cette musique lointaine. Avec toutes ces émotions, Amelia en était presque parvenue à oublier ce maudit piano qui jouait sans discontinuer depuis déjà une heure.

– Avez-vous remarqué que cette musique paraît toujours aussi distante, miss Egerton… ? demanda-t-il soudain, d'une voix murmurante, presque imperceptible.

– Vous allez bien, professeur ? s'enquit-elle aussitôt.

Il tourna son visage vers elle et lui sourit d'une façon si mélancolique qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

– Je vais très bien, miss Egerton, répondit-il sobrement. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non non, tout va très bien, professeur, dit-elle d'un ton faussement détaché, afin de masquer son inquiétude pour ne pas l'alarmer.

Constatant que son sortilège avait opéré de la meilleure des façons, Amelia fut envahie d'un si grand soulagement qu'elle en fut brusquement prise de vertige. Et pour ne pas s'écrouler subitement devant son professeur (qui émergeait lentement de son nettoyage de cerveau), elle s'adossa contre un mur en ravalant un soupir.

À la faveur du calme retrouvé, Amelia décida de s'accorder quelques secondes de répit. Elle venait d' _oublietter_ le professeur Snape… ! C'était de la pure folie.

Légèrement désorientée par cet enchaînement d'événements plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres qui l'avait conduit à faire toutes ces choses encensées, elle finit par se demander s'il était bien raisonnable de poursuivre leur recherche.

De toute évidence, la quête de ce piano s'avérait perdue d'avance. Entre la mauvaise volonté des fantômes, les pièces renfermant de dangereux artefacts et ce château de malheur qui prenait un malin plaisir à les faire tourner en bourrique, ils n'étaient pas prêts de mettre un pied dans cette Salle aux Objets Cachés et encore moins à faire taire cette musique.

– Vous souhaitiez donc me montrer cette tapisserie, miss Egerton ? demanda le professeur Snape en se tournant vers la tapisserie aux trolls qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

– Professeur… et si on laissait tomber ? dit Amelia d'une petite voix résignée.

– Je vous demande pardon ? rétorqua-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers Amelia.

– Et si on retournait au sous-sol… ? Je commence un peu à fatiguer d'errer sans fin dans ces couloirs.

– Dois-je vous rappeler qu'en premier lieu, c'est vous qui m'avez traîné hors des cachots pour partir à la recherche de ce maudit piano ?! grogna-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil réprobateur.

– Mais professeur…gémit Amelia. Comment trouver l'entrée de cette pièce avec le peu d'information que nous avons en notre possession ? Depuis notre arrivée ici, nous ouvrons stupidement toutes ces portes les unes après les autres. Mais par Merlin, faisons un peu preuve de bon sens ! Si cette salle est cachée, la logique voudrait qu'elle ne soit pas dotée d'une porte d'entrée accessible à n'importe quelle personne qui passerait dans les parages !

– Non, mais, je crois rêver ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux. Vous pensiez sérieusement résoudre cette affaire en deux coups de baguette magique ? Sachez qu'avec pareille détermination, il vous sera très difficile de percer le moindre petit mystère de ce château !

– Vous êtes gonflé de me dire ça ! s'offusqua Amelia. C'est moi qui ai fait tout le travail jusqu'à maintenant ! Qui a su convaincre les fantômes de coopérer, hein ?! Et qui vous a presque porté sur son dos pour vous faire arriver au bout du grand escalier ?!

– Effectivement, acquiesça-t-il avec un petit sourire ironique. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir votre forme physique ni votre don de persuasion. L'endurance mise à part, il est vrai que je ne saurai lancer des œillades désespérées aux fantômes qui hantent ce château avec votre talent, miss Egerton !

– Argh ! ne commencez pas avec vos réflexions désagréables ! répliqua Amelia en lui décochant un regard cinglant. Pourquoi vous sentez-vous toujours obligé d'enfoncer le clou dans pareille situation ? Ne pouvez-vous pas faire preuve d'un peu de gentillesse et d'amabilité lorsque vous faites face à quelqu'un qui se trouve dans une position délicate ?!

– Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, les bons sentiments et la flagornerie ne sont pas des solutions à tout, miss Egerton, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Croyez bien que, si dans pareilles circonstances, il suffisait de lever les yeux aux ciels et de s'écrier :

« Oh ! Poudlard ! Toi qui as été bâti par des dieux ! déclama-t-il soudain d'une voix tonitruante en levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Comme pris d'une folie douce, le professeur Snape se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, tout en déclamant théâtralement une invraisemblable tirade, sous le regard consterné d'Amelia qui, toujours adossée à son mur, en resta un moment bouche bée.

Ce type n'avait résolument aucune limite. Pour s'octroyer l'honneur d'avoir le dernier mot, il était prêt à franchir toutes les limites du sarcasme et du mauvais goût, même au risque de se faire passer pour un grand malade.

– Un grand pécheur implore ta clémence, poursuivit-il de plus belle. Dans ton immense bonté, dévoile-moi l'entrée de la salle renfermant ce piano ! Et si par ta grâce, tu me conduis à elle, je...

Soudain, Amelia sentit dans son dos une sensation étrange. La surface lisse du mur sur lequel elle était adossée paraissait onduler, se boursoufler et se mouvoir comme si la cloison venait subitement de prendre vie.

Par réflexe, elle fit un bond en avant et se retourna.

– Professeur ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

Alors que le professeur Snape amorçait le troisième verset de sa stupide prière, une porte de bois apparut miraculeusement dans le mur.

Interpellé par la voix d'Amelia, il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de cette prodigieuse apparition, il mit aussitôt un terme à ses âneries.

– Nom de… s'exclama-t-il en s'élançant vers Amelia. Mais comment… ? C'est vous qui… ?

– Je n'ai strictement rien fait ! s'empressa-t-elle de lui répondre. On dirait que c'est vous qui… !

– Mais je n'ai strictement rien fait ! C'est vous qui êtes capable de… !

Sous le choc de ce nouveau revirement de situation, ils fixèrent un moment la porte avec de grands yeux écarquillés, incapables de prononcer la moindre parole. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, lorsqu'ils réalisèrent la nature extraordinaire de ce dénouement, ils tournèrent simultanément leur visage l'un vers l'autre pour se lancer un grand sourire de satisfaction.

– Je vous en prie, miss Egerton ! fit le professeur Snape en invitant Amelia d'un geste de la main à ouvrir la porte.

– Mais vous n'y pensez pas, professeur ?! rétorqua-t-elle poliment. C'est à vous que doit revenir cet honneur !

– Mais je dois admettre que vous ouvrez tellement mieux les portes que moi, miss Egerton, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

– Je crois que je n'ai jamais reçu un compliment aussi bizarre, professeur, lui répliqua-t-elle d'emblée. Mais je l'accepte volontiers !

Il était définitivement ridicule d'attendre une seconde de plus pour pénétrer dans cette salle. Alors, Amelia décida de passer à l'action.

Prudemment, elle tendit la main et abaissa la poignée de cuivre. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de son professeur qui, par-dessus son épaule, scrutait le moindre de ses gestes.

Et aussitôt la porte entrouverte, un flot de musique s'échappa par l'interstice et envahit soudain tout le couloir.

– À vous de la pousser, professeur !

Sans se faire prier, il posa sa grande main sur battant de bois richement sculpté et poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand.

Ce faisant, la Salle des Objets Cachés se révéla à eux et à leur grande satisfaction, ils purent découvrirent l'intérieur de cette vaste salle quasiment peuplée de vide, au centre de laquelle trônait solitairement un gros piano ancien. La lumière diffuse et légèrement bleutée qui éclairait timidement l'endroit et dont il était difficile de définir la provenance donnait à cette pièce une étrange atmosphère. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, ils étaient finalement parvenus au bout de leur périple !

Derrière le piano se tenait une jeune fille à la silhouette argentée qui ne semblait prêter aucune attention à ses deux visiteurs inopportuns. Vêtue de l'uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard, elle avait les yeux rivés sur son clavier et continuait à jouer son prélude, avec une justesse parfaite et une régularité de métronome. De longues mèches de cheveux bouclés cachaient en partie son visage translucide et se tendaient et se détendaient comme des ressorts à chacun de ses gestes.

– Seigneur… soupira le professeur Snape d'un air las. Croyez-moi qu'après ça, je ne manquerai pas de demander audience à notre cher directeur pour lui réclamer une augmentation.

– Vous avez tout mon soutien, professeur, lui rétorqua Amelia avec le plus grand des sérieux.

Soudain, l'attention de la jeune fille fut attirée par le bruit de leurs deux voix et lorsqu'elle réalisa leur présence non loin de l'entrée, elle fit brusquement cesser sa musique.

– Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! lança-t-elle, en faisant rebondir des mains sur son clavier. Je me demandais combien de temps il me faudrait encore patienter avant de voir quelqu'un pousser la porte de cette fichue salle !

À ces mots, Amelia et son professeur s'échangèrent regard empli de désarroi.

– Vous savez quoi ? dit soudain le professeur Snape en donnant une petite tape dans le dos d'Amelia. Je vous laisse le soin de régler ça toute seule. Visiblement, nous avons encore affaire à une personnalité tourmentée, donc j'ai bien peur de ne pas être en mesure d'intervenir très efficacement dans cette affaire.

Il la poussa doucement en avant, pour l'inciter à s'approcher du fantôme. Et résolument décidée à en finir au plus vite, Amelia s'exécuta sans émettre la moindre objection.

Tout compte fait, son professeur avait totalement raison : cette affaire était vraiment hors du champ de ses propres compétences. Compte tenu de la maladresse dont il avait fait preuve face aux fantômes croisés tout au long de leur chemin, il était hors de question qu'il adresse un seul mot à cette jeune fille (qui semblait surpasser haut la main ses congénères en matière de désinvolture).

Alors, Amelia s'approcha lentement d'elle, légèrement déstabilisée par le sourire en coin qu'elle lui adressait.

– Bonsoir… dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer…

– Asseyez-vous ! ordonna le fantôme en se lavant brusquement de la petite banquette sur laquelle elle était assise.

Elle contourna le piano, la tête haute, marchant d'une allure princière et Amelia put enfin découvrir ce qu'il se cachait sous ses cheveux bouclés. Un visage légèrement anguleux aux traits fins et résolument féminins était encadré par une cascade de boucles claires lui tombant sur les épaules.

Curieusement, ce fantôme ne volait pas (contrairement aux autres fantômes du château) et il se déplaçait le plus naturellement du monde sur ses deux jambes. Et tout en relevant silencieusement ce détail, Amelia décida de prendre place derrière l'énorme instrument, tout comme la jeune fille lui avait ordonné de faire.

C'était un magnifique piano à queue ancien, au meuble entièrement marqueté de bois de diverses essences et soutenu par trois énormes pieds de bronze ornés d'arabesques à rinceaux.

– Quel magnifique piano vous avez là ! dit spontanément Amelia en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le bois parfaitement lisse du plateau du clavier.

– Oui, je sais, rétorqua la jeune fille en appuyant un coude sur le couvercle de l'instrument pour poser avec élégance son menton sur le dos de sa main. Ce piano coûte une petite fortune.

« _Sans blague_ … songea Amelia. _Et je n'ose même pas imaginer quelle serait sa valeur aujourd'hui._.. »

Amelia regarda autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux son professeur qui avait rapidement délaissé les abords de la porte d'entrée. Très vite, elle le découvrit furetant dans un coin de la pièce, la baguette magique aux aguets, certainement désireux de percer les mystères de cet endroit.

– Vous pourriez quand même faire semblant de nous prêter un peu d'attention ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton qui trahissait son agacement.

– Essayez un _Antisort Général_ , dit-il d'une voix détachée, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers elle. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, tentez un _Sortilège d'Explosion_ !

– Un Sortilège d'Explosion ?! s'exclama Amelia. Non, mais vous voulez rire !? Il est hors de question que je mette à mal ce piano de cette façon-là !

– Ah bon ? s'enquit-il en pivotant sur ses talons. Mais pourquoi ça ? Ces sortilèges n'ont pourtant rien à voir avec la magie noire … ?

Le professeur Snape abandonna la paroi du mur qu'il examinait avec attention pour faire quelques pas vers elle, l'air aussi dubitatif que surpris.

– La question n'est pas là ! précisa Amelia. Ce piano autrichien est une véritable pièce de collection, d'une valeur inestimable. Le détruire aussi froidement serait un sacrilège !

– Voyez-vous ça ?! s'étonna-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Veuillez excuser mon ignorance à ce sujet, miss Egerton. Mais je ne vois pas bien comment procéder autrement pour faire cesser immédiatement cette maudite musique.

– Vous ne pensez quand même pas pulvériser ce piano ?! demanda-t-elle choqué par son manque de considération.

– S'il n'y a aucune autre alternative possible…

– Si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser faire une chose aussi irraisonnée… coupa Amelia.

– Comptez-vous vous quereller à propos du sort que vous réservez à mon piano en ignorant ostensiblement ma présence pendant encore longtemps ? lança soudain le fantôme.

L'intervention de la jeune fille leur fit stopper net leur prise de bec.

– Pardonnez-nous notre manque de courtoisie, s'excusa aussitôt Amelia. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton cordial. Je suis Amelia Egerton et voici le professeur Snape.

– Professeur ? s'étonna le fantôme en scrutant le professeur Snape de haut en bas, d'un air dédaigneux. Ma parole, ils les recrutent au jardin d'enfants, maintenant ?

Amelia agita rapidement son index pour signifier à son professeur de ne pas répondre à cette attaque. Et par chance, il se résolut une fois de plus à garder le silence.

– Et vous, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Amelia, vous êtes aussi professeur ?

– Non, non ! précisa Amelia Je suis seulement élève. De septième année. Maison Serpantard.

– Ah oui… dit-elle d'une voix mystérieusement traînante. Le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas ? Il se trouve que c'est aussi ma maison.

– Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama Amelia d'un ton faussement enjoué. D'ailleurs, sachez que le professeur Snape est également le directeur actuel de notre chère maison.

– Voyez-vous ça… marmonna le fantôme en le toisant avec désinvolture.

– Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda sèchement le professeur Snape en se redressant fièrement.

De toute évidence, cette conversation s'amorçait de la pire des façons. Alors, Amelia décida d'intervenir pour couper court rapidement à cet échange d'amabilité avant que la situation ne dégénère complètement. Ainsi, un sourire aux lèvres, elle demanda au fantôme :

– C'est étrange, mais je crois n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de vous croiser dans les couloirs de ce château.

– Effectivement… rétorqua sobrement la jeune fille en examinant ses ongles.

Amelia lança un regard de côté à son professeur. Face aux réponses minimalistes et à l'impertinence de ce fantôme, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de son soutien.

Visiblement, la tâche s'énonçait plus que délicate. Si Amelia souhaitait résoudre cette affaire en douceur et sauver ce piano de la destruction, elle devait, dans un premier temps, faire en sorte de comprendre les motivations de cette jeune fille. Pourquoi se cachait-elle dans cette pièce pour jouer cette musique en boucle, et surtout pourquoi le faisait-elle au beau milieu de la nuit, en se moquant éperdument du sommeil de ses occupants ?

– Vous savez, si le professeur Snape et moi-même sommes partis à la cherche de cette mystérieuse salle, c'est en raison de votre musique, déclara Amelia, en prenant bien garde d'adopter un ton neutre en s'adressant au fantôme. Et je dois vous avouer que nous avons été forts surpris de vous rencontrer ici. Depuis combien de temps hantez-vous cette pièce ?

– Je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas un fantôme ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Le professeur Snape porta aussitôt une main à sa tête pour masser ses tempes du bout des doigts. Il semblait tellement consterné par la révélation de cette jeune fille que son front prit brusquement une teinte rouge vif, illustrant parfaitement la colère noire qui commençait à poindre dans son esprit.

– Bon sang… disait-il machinalement d'une voix blanche.

– Vous n'êtes pas un fantôme ? demanda Amelia, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que… je veux dire, comment… ?

Amelia en perdait ses mots. Alors, elle se pencha en avant pour scruter le visage translucide de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle, comme pour tenter de comprendre à qui ou à quoi elle avaient affaire.

– Non, je ne suis pas un fantôme, répéta la jeune fille sur le ton de l'évidence. Mon existence est simplement rattachée à cet instrument. En vérité, je suis une sorte d'émanation de l'âme de son ancien propriétaire. Et on pourrait dire que le piano renferme son souvenir à la façon d'un _Horcruxe_ , si vous préférez.

– Un _Horcruxe_?! s'exclama Amelia en se tournant vers son professeur. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est un _Horcruxe_?

– Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'en sais strictement rien ! lui rétorqua-t-il d'un ton agacé. Et si vous saviez à quel point je m'en contrefiche…

– Un directeur de Serpentard qui ne sait que ce qu'est un _Horcruxe_? lança la jeune fille avec un petit rire méprisant. En voilà une chose amusante !

Amelia adressa un petit sourire bienveillant à son professeur pour lui exprimer toute sa compassion. Malgré les invectives qu'il recevait depuis déjà cinq minutes, il se donnait beaucoup de mal pour faire preuve d'une grande retenue et s'efforçait de rester à bonne distance de cette jeune fille qui n'avait visiblement aucune intention de le ménager et qui semblait même prendre un malin plaisir à se payer ouvertement sa tête.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta la jeune fille, le charme opérant sur ce piano ne résulte en rien de la magie noire. De fait, vous n'êtes pas réellement en présence d'un _Horcruxe. Donc_ soyez-en rassurés, personne n'a été assassiné pour ça !

– Effectivement, c'est rassurant… marmonna Amelia en grimaçant, légèrement déstabilisée par ces étranges précisions. Mais, pardonnez-moi cette conclusion hâtive, reprit-elle en s'adressant à la jeune fille, si ce piano est une sorte d' _Horcruxe_ – comme vous dites – et que vous êtes une _émanation de l'âme de son propriétaire_ , est-ce que cela signifie que vous êtes destinée à jouer indéfiniment cette musique ?

– C'est tout à fait ça, acquiesça-t-elle. Vous avez l'air un peu plus futée que votre brillant directeur de maison !

– Mais vous n'y pensez pas, dit Amelia d'un ton gêné, en adressant un grand sourire à son professeur. Le professeur Snape possède un grand savoir en matière de magie. S'il semble faire preuve d'autant de réserve, c'est qu'il est simplement un peu fatigué, voilà tout.

– Vous m'en direz tant… dit la jeune fille d'une voix doucereuse.

Malgré la remarque élogieuse d'Amelia, le professeur Snape ne décrocha pas un mot. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses yeux fixaient férocement la jeune fille qui se tenait de l'autre côté de son énorme instrument et qui le toisait en retour avec un incommensurable mépris. Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent dans une lutte des plus futiles durant quelques longues secondes. Puis, la jeune fille finit par détourner son regard, l'air visiblement ennuyé de ce combat à distance qui commençait légèrement à traîner en longueur.

– Je suppose que votre visite tardive est une conséquence directe du tapage nocturne produit par ma musique ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Amelia.

– Effectivement, il y a de ça, lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire embarassé. D'ailleurs, savez-vous s'il existe un moyen de… comment dire ?

– De faire taire le piano ? dit la jeune fille avec un naturel déconcertant. Évidemment, quelle question ! Je ne suis quand même pas un monstre au point de faire endurer indéfiniment cette musique aux occupants de ce château.

– Mais… hésita Amelia. Avant d'en arriver à cela, pourrions-nous quand même avoir connaissance des raisons qui vous ont conduit à enchanter ce piano ? Car si je m'en réfère à l'age de cet instrument, je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il se trouve dans cette salle depuis un peu plus d'un siècle, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Cent ans, précisément, admit la jeune fille.

– Vous avez donc fait en sorte que la musique se déclenche au bout d'un siècle ? demanda Amelia sur un ton qui trahissait sa curiosité. C'était délibéré, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tout à fait.

Amelia était décidément très intriguée par le comportement singulier de cette _jeune fille_ qui, malgré son attitude méprisante, n'avait visiblement aucunement intention de leur cacher les raisons de son acte. Alors, comme pour consulter son sentiment à propos de tout ça, elle se tourna vers son professeur et demanda :

– C'est stupéfiant, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je répondrai à cette question une fois que nous en aurons terminé, miss Egerton, rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard sceptique.

Bien trop impatiente d'en savoir davantage, Amelia préféra ne pas s'attarder sur son manque d'enthousiasme et reporta son attention vers la _jeune fille_.

– Nous vous écoutons, lança-t-elle en trépignant d'excitation sur son siège.

– Que voulez-vous savoir au juste ? lui demanda aussitôt la jeune fille.

– Pourquoi vous êtes-vous donné autant de mal pour mettre en œuvre une telle chose ! Vous devez avoir certainement de bonnes raisons pour abandonner un si bel instrument dans cette pièce.

– Effectivement. Bien que certaines personnes pourraient juger ces raisons tout à fait absurdes, à mes yeux, elles avaient du sens.

– Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! s'exclama Amelia.

– Vous faites preuve d'un bien surprenant enthousiasme au sujet de tout cela, fit remarquer la jeune fille, un sourire de satisfaction étirant sa petite bouche. Mon histoire vous intéresserait donc autant ?

– Évidemment, je suis impatiente d'en connaître les détails ! admit spontanément Amelia. Et même si le professeur Snape ne le montre pas vraiment (elle se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un petit sourire amical), je suis persuadé qu'il en est de même pour lui. N'est-ce pas, professeur ?!

– Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous me preniez à partie dans des moments pareils, miss Egerton ?! demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

En le voyant si mal à l'aise et si furieux, Amelia éclata aussitôt d'un rire joyeux. Son mauvais caractère était définitivement trop adorable !

– Nous vous écoutons, dit Amelia tournant vers la jeune fille deux yeux rieurs. Vous pouvez poursuivre !

– Bien, reprit-elle en caressant le couvercle marqueté de son piano. Tout ceci est la conséquence directe d'une promesse que j'ai faite un jour à quelqu'un. Durant mes études à Poudlard, j'avais l'habitude de jouer sur ce piano qui se trouvait, à cette époque, dans la salle de classe de musique, à l'entrée de la tour Serdaigle. Et habituellement, une personne me tenait compagnie. C'était une violoniste extrêmement douée – élève, elle aussi –, mais de la maison Serdaigle. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour nous retrouver dans cette en salle et pour pratiquer notre art avec sérieux et rigueur, mais non sans beaucoup d'amusement. Mon amie était une violoniste dotée d'un très grand talent et faisait preuve d'une extrême bienveillance à mon égard, en dépit de notre différence de niveau. Néanmoins – comme vous devez certainement le savoir –, l'appartenance à la maison Serpentard peut être un frein lorsqu'il s'agit de se lier d'amitié avec d'autres élèves appartenant aux autres maisons. Nous autres, Serpentard, avons toujours été perçus comme des suppôts de Satan, ne manquant jamais une occasion de mettre en pratique la magie noire que nous nous _transmettons_ secrètement dans les profondeurs de nos cachots.

– Il y a du vrai dans ce que vous dites, admit aisément Amelia en souriant tristement.

– Je vois que ces choses-là n'ont pas beaucoup évolué en un siècle… commenta la jeune fille avec amertume. Bref, reprit-elle, mon amie était au-dessus de ces stupides querelles de clans et elle n'avait que faire de ces jugements de valeur. Car la nature lui avait fait don de toutes les qualités, faisant d'elle une personne à la fois brillante, intelligente et pragmatique qui ne jugeait pas les gens sur des à priori aussi dérisoires. D'une beauté époustouflante, sa générosité n'avait d'égal que sa passion et son talent pour la musique. Croyez-moi, il n'y avait pas de personnes plus merveilleuses au sein de cette école que _Liora_. Même son prénom portait la marque de la lumière qui émanait de son visage lorsqu'elle souriait.

Elle avait prononcé ce prénom de manière si touchante et si attendrissante, qu'Amelia en fut aussitôt bouleversée.

En écoutant cette jeune fille leur raconter son histoire, elle fut envahie par un sentiment étrange et très contradictoire. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à un véritable être humain, car cette jeune fille n'était en réalité qu'un souvenir, qu'un fragment de mémoire généré par la magie. Pourtant, il y avait une véritable sincérité dans ces propos, et beaucoup de pragmatisme dans son analyse, si bien que cet avatar, cet ersatz de personne donnait parfaitement le change. Ainsi, Amelia avait définitivement l'impression de converser avec un être humain en chair et en os, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

– La musique nous avez rapproché et avait créé un lien particulier entre nous… poursuivit la jeune fille d'une voix plus douce, teinté de nostalgie. Je dois admettre que ce lien particulier dérangeait les gens bien plus qu'il ne les choquait… Parce que, voyez-vous, la stupidité sans borne de notre communauté tend à piétiner tout ce qu'il y a de sincère et de beau en ce monde ! Voilà ce que la vie m'a appris : nous avons beau nous prendre pour des _dieux_ avec notre magie, nous n'en restons pas moins des êtres humains, victimes de notre propre nature et totalement impuissants face à l'implacable déterminisme qui contrôle nos destinés. De cette façon, la relation qui nous liait représentait une telle abomination aux yeux de nos semblables, qu'il fallait inévitablement y mettre un terme définitif. Et ce fut chose faite lorsque les parents de Liora lui conseillèrent vivement de songer à prendre un mari. Ils lui présentèrent un riche sorcier qui fut bien évidemment subjugué par son talent et sa beauté. Il lui promit monts et merveilles, lui garantissant stabilité matérielle et intégration sociale afin qu'elle puisse poursuivre sa pratique de la musique dans les meilleures conditions. Et tout au début de notre septième année, Liora m'annonça qu'elle épouserait cet homme sitôt ses études terminées. Cette révélation produisit en moi, euh – comment dirai-je… ? – un sentiment similaire à celui ressenti si une horde de créatures malfaisantes s'était subitement jetée sur moi pour me mettre en pièce ? Mais ma pudeur et mon amour propre m'ont formellement défendu de faire éclater mon chagrin et ma colère. De plus, j'éprouvais bien trop de tendresse pour elle pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Elle avait été si douce avec moi, durant toutes ces années, comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir ? Alors, pour lui signifier toute l'affection que j'avais à son égard, je lui ai fait cette stupide promesse… Même après un siècle, mon piano continuerait à jouer pour elle. Ainsi, les notes de ce prélude qu'elle aimait tant résonneront à tout jamais entre les murs de ce château, pour qu'on se souvienne d'elle, de nous deux et de tous ces merveilleux moments passés ensemble. De cette façon, je voulais qu'elle comprenne à quel point la musique n'avait aucun sens pour moi sans sa présence. Alors, j'ai passé une année entière à élaborer tout cela. Je suis d'abord partie à la recherche de cette pièce – la Salle à la Demande –, car je souhaitais y cacher mon piano. Et une fois qu'elle s'est révélée à moi, je m'y suis enfermée durant de longues heures, pour étudier et tester toute sorte de charmes et enchantements afin de trouver le moyen de concrétiser ma promesse. Et… notre septième année est rapidement arrivée à son terme. Liora et moi, nous nous sommes dit adieu sur le parvis du château, au beau milieu de la cohue d'élèves qui trépignaient d'impatience de quitter l'école pour partir en vacances. Et avant de quitter définitivement Poudlard, je suis montée ici une toute dernière fois, pour faire aussi mes adieux à mon joli piano.

La jeune fille inclina son visage vers le bas et fit un geste de la main pour lisser les pans de sa robe en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Un petit sourire triste, trahissant à la fois la gêne et l'amertume, éclairait alors son visage à moitié masqué par ses cheveux bouclés.

– N'est-ce pas l'histoire la plus pathétique que vous n'avez jamais entendue ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant légèrement.

– Non, répondit Amelia en hochant de la tête. Au contraire. Ce que vous avez fait pour votre amie est la chose la plus belle qu'il soit.

– Vous êtes bien aimable, Amelia Egerton, dit la jeune fille lui adressant un nouveau sourire en coin.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi les fantômes ne voulaient pas intervenir, fit remarquer Amelia en se tournant vers son professeur.

– Mouais… rétorqua-t-il en grimaçant. Enfin, si tous les élèves qui avaient vécu pareilles mésaventures devaient faire ce genre de chose, ça ferait longtemps que ce château serait vidé de tous ses occupants !

– Il n'y vraiment qu'un homme pour faire ce genre de remarque ! lâcha la jeune fille d'un ton acerbe

Amelia jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers son professeur qui se murait dans le silence, regardant droit devant lui en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue d'un air profondément irrité. Elle constata une nouvelle fois qu'il faisait preuve d'un calme olympien face à cette jeune fille qui lui décochait réflexion haineuse sur réflexion haineuse. En dépit des heures de sommeil en retard et de leurs mésaventures dans les couloirs du château, il faisait preuve d'une telle retenue et d'un tel sang-froid qu'Amelia avait presque de la peine à le reconnaître. Malgré ce qu'il semblait prétendre, éprouvait-il finalement un peu de compréhension et de compassion à son égard ?

– Vous m'impressionnez, professeur, lui dit Amelia en riant.

En réponse, il lui adressa un regard si noir, qu'elle préféra botter en touche. Alors, elle se retourna vers la jeune fille et se décida finalement à lui poser la question qui l'avait taraudée tout au long de la journée.

– Dites-moi, pourquoi certaines personnes ne sont-elles pas en mesure d'entendre votre musique ?

– C'est une question fort intéressante et je vous remercie de me la poser, fit-elle d'un ton réjoui. Ce charme, qui a l'air tout à fait insignifiant, fut en réalité très difficile à mettre en œuvre. De fait, je suis très heureuse d'apprendre qu'il opère comme je l'avais souhaité initialement. Disons que seules les âmes animées par un sentiment similaire à celui qui m'a conduit à faire cette promesse sont en mesure de percevoir la musique de mon piano.

– Vous voulez dire que... se hasarda Amelia, avant de rapidement se raviser.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de demander à la jeune fille de confirmer ce qu'elle avait compris de son explication, elle préféra battre en retraite. Dans cette pièce se tenaient deux personnes ayant entendu très distinctement la musique produite par ce piano. Et demander confirmation de ce qui semblait être d'une évidence folle, aurait pu s'avérer être très très embarrassant pour Amelia, comme pour l'homme qui se tenait debout à sa gauche et qui était plongé dans un mutisme total, résolu et assumé.

– Vous disiez ? s'enquit la jeune fille en regardant Amelia.

– Non non, rien de très important, conclut-elle en sentant soudain ses joues s'enflammer. Et si nous en venons à ce qui nous a conduits ici en premier lieu ?

– Vous voulez sûrement parler de la solution à adopter pour briser mon enchantement ?

– Euh, oui… répondit Amelia, toujours aussi déstabilisée par le franc parlé de cette jeune fille.

– Et bien, c'est très simple, dit-elle tout naturellement. Vous devrez jouer ce prélude sur mon piano, et une fois fait, le charme sera rompu.

– C'est tout ?! s'étonna Amelia. C'est tout de même incroyable, car il se trouve que je joue moi aussi du piano ! J'ai d'ailleurs étudié ce prélude il y a quelques années !

– Ah bon ? rétorqua la jeune fille d'un air amusée. Alors, vous partez avec une considérable longueur d'avance. Montrez-moi comment vous comptez vous y prendre ! La partition est posée juste devant vous.

Amelia jeta un coup d'œil sur la partition qui était effectivement posée sur le pupitre, juste devant son visage. Elle la déchiffra rapidement, se remémorant sans difficulté des accords et de la mélodie qu'elle avait entendue en boucle tout au long de la nuit.

Alors, sans attendre davantage, elle décida de se lancer. Elle leva ses mains au-dessus de l'alignement de touches d'ivoire et d'ébène étincelantes et prit une profonde inspiration.

Puis, les yeux baissés vers le clavier, elle appuya sur les touches, du bout des doigts.

Mais à sa grande surprise, son action ne produisit pas le moindre son. Elle pressa d'autres touches, faisant rebondir ses doigts tout le long du clavier, mais toujours rien. Le mécanisme du piano n'émettait pas la moindre note.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors le professeur Snape. Pourquoi ce maudit piano ne fonctionne-t-il pas ?

– Je n'en sais rien du tout, lui rétorqua nerveusement Amelia. Regardez, j'ai beau enfoncer les touches, rien n'y fait !

Amelia leva vers son professeur un regard d'incompréhension totale.

Soudain ils entendirent l'écho à peine perceptible d'un petit rire satisfait, provenant de l'autre côté de l'instrument.

– J'ai l'impression que notre charmante amie doit connaître les raisons de votre échec cuisant, miss Egerton, dit le professeur Snape en croisant les bras d'un air exaspéré.

– Pourquoi le piano ne fonctionne pas ? demanda alors Amelia, en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui la toisait avec un sourire en coin qui frôlait le mépris.

Les joues gonflées d'énervement, elle soutint fièrement son regard en fronçant ostensiblement les sourcils, comme pour bien lui signifier son mécontentement.

– Bien qu'un brin naïve – je dois l'admettre – vous êtes décidément adorable, Amelia Egerton, lui lança la jeune fille d'une voix sucrée. Pensiez-vous réellement que j'allais vous laisser annihiler mon sortilège aussi facilement ?

– C'est vous qui m'avez dit qu'il me suffisait de jouer ce morceau ! répliqua vivement Amelia. Dois-je en conclure que vous avez menti ?

– Absolument pas ! lui précisa-t-elle aussitôt. Mais je ne vous ai jamais dit que tout le monde était en mesure de le faire !

– Mais qui est en mesure de le faire, alors ! s'enquit Amelia avec empressement.

– Seulement les personnes qui ont vécu une mésaventure semblable à celle que j'ai vécue. Et vous, chère amie, je pense que vous êtes peut-être un peu trop jolie pour avoir subi un jour de pareils désaveux. Ne m'en veillez pas, mais je n'allais tout de même pas laisser une personne comme vous briser mon si brillant sortilège !

– Et qu'en savez-vous de ce que j'ai vécu ou pas… ?!

– Bon sang ! s'écria soudain le professeur Snape d'une voix tonitruante. Mais ça va durer encore longtemps toutes ces imbécillités ?!

D'un pas qui fit trembler tout le sol de la pièce, il s'approcha du piano et appuya brusquement sur les touches du clavier.

Le « Dong ! » que produisit le mécanisme et qui retentit aussitôt dans toute la salle fit un tel vacarme, qu'Amelia en sursauta de surprise.

– Poussez-vous de là ! lança-t-il en poussant Amelia de son siège.

– Mais professeur, c'est prodigieux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça fonctionne avec vous !

Légèrement déboussolée par ce qu'il venait de se produire, elle se leva de la petite banquette sur laquelle elle était assise pour laisser sa place à son professeur.

Mais en l'observant s'installer, elle fut soudain prise de doute. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à jouer sur ce piano, contrairement à lui ? Avait-elle bien compris les explications de la jeune fille ?

Amelia était encore dans une position délicate. En demandant des explications précises à cette jeune fille, elle était certainement susceptible de mettre le doigt sur un détail douloureux du passé de son professeur. Redoutant de s'engager dans cette voix et préférant ménager la pudeur de son professeur – qui en ce moment même avait redoutablement besoin d'être ménagé – elle préféra opter pour le silence.

– Voilà un revirement de situation des plus intéressante, ricana la jeune fille qui s'était penchée sur le couvercle de son piano pour ne rien rater de la scène. Alors comme ça, monsieur le professeur a souffert du même affront ?

– Contrairement à celle-ci, rétorque-t-il d'un ton féroce en désignant du doigt Amelia, je trouve votre petite combine affligeante de stupidité ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu, ni entendu d'aussi grotesque ! S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais pris un incommensurable plaisir à faire cramer tout cet attirail de malheur : cette maudite salle, ce piano, votre petit sourire en coin et votre sens de l'humour douteux sans faire de distinction !

– Mais enfin, _professeur_ , dit la jeune fille d'une voix amusée, ne soyez aussi aigri ! Vous êtes jeune, vous avez encore la vie devant vous ! Et à ce qu'on dit, ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus forts, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec pour bruit de fond le petit rire moqueur de la jeune fille, Amelia recula de quelques pas, comme pour se mettre en retrait et laisser à son professeur le soin de gérer comme il pouvait cette situation singulière. Mais même à un mètre de distance, elle pouvait sentir la colère bouillonner en lui.

Pour le moment, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se faire minuscule et aussi discrète que possible, de peur de produire accidentellement l'étincelle qui le ferait littéralement exploser.

De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne voyait que son dos et l'arrière de sa tête penchée au-dessus du clavier cet énorme instrument.

Alors, elle patienta sagement, tapie dans l'obscurité, attendant que quelque chose se produise. Mais quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, sans que le piano émette le moindre son. Et le professeur Snape, quant à lui, était toujours penché sur le clavier, statique, la tête légèrement enfoncée dans ses épaules.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ? demanda alors Amelia d'une voix peu assurée.

– Je ne sais ni lire une partition, ni jouer de ce maudit instrument ! finit-il par avouer avec rage.

– Oh ! quel dommage, dit la jeune fille d'un ton faussement attristée. Ça, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance.

– Miss Egerton ! s'écria-t-il en penchant sa tête en arrière.

– Oui, professeur ?

– Lancez-moi un sortilège d'Imperium et jouez à ma place !

– Hein ?! Ah non ! rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt en tapant du pied sur le sol. Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec vos demandes insensées !

La jeune fille qui écoutait leur échange avec la plus grande attention éclata d'un rire gras et sonore.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas recommencer ? demanda le professeur Snape en se retournant vers Amelia. De quoi parlez-vous ?

– Il est hors de question que je vous lance un sortilège d'Imperium ! C'est totalement illégal !

– Illégal ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Mais qui le saura ?! Il n'y a que nous et ce machin – cet _Horcruxe_ ou je-ne-sais-quoi qui n'est même pas humain – présents dans cette pièce !

– Moi je le saurai ! répliqua Amelia d'un ton acerbe. Je vous rappelle que mon frère aîné est juge au Magenmagot !

– C'est un détail que je n'ai pas oublié, miss Egerton… dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

– Alors si vous le savez, pourquoi me demandez-vous une chose pareille ?!

– Parce que je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour mettre un terme définitif à cette farce !

C'était le bouquet ! Après le Sortilège d'Amnésie, voilà qu'il lui demandait l'Imperium ! Mais ce type n'avait donc aucun sens des responsabilités ? Avait-il pour projet de la faire envoyer à Azkaban avant la fin de la nuit ?

Par conséquent, Amelia reprit les choses en main. Elle s'avança brusquement vers lui et sans ménagement elle lui ordonna :

– Retournez-vous !

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Retournez-vous ! répéta-t-elle, en lui agrippant fermement les épaules pour l'inciter à pivoter dans l'autre sens.

Une fois qu'il se retrouva face au clavier, Amelia se pencha sur lui et appuya sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous… ?! dit-il en sursautant et en détournant nerveusement son visage.

– Je ne vous lancerai pas de Sortilèges Impardonnables, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Alors, restez tranquille, arrêter de gigoter dans tous les sens ! Levez les mains au dessus du clavier.

D'un geste légèrement hésitant, il leva ses mains pour les positionner au dessus du clavier.

– Nous ne sommes pas obligés de respecter le tempo? demanda Amelia en regardant la jeune fille.

– Je suis tellement curieuse de voir comment vous allez procéder que je veux bien vous accorder cette faveur, dit-elle d'une voix rieuse. Mais je ne tolérerai aucune fausse note !

– Je m'en serai douté... marmonna Amelia, en serrant les dents, le nez plongé dans les cheveux de son professeur.

Comme sa vision était partiellement voilée par cette tignasse noire qui lui chatouillait le nez, elle s'écarta légèrement pour rabattre sa longue chevelure en arrière et ainsi, lui dégager le visage.

– On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, alors je me permets de mettre un peu d'ordre dans vos cheveux, lui dit-elle en lui plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

– Permettez-vous, permettez-vous, miss Egerton… rétorqua-t-il d'une voix crispée.

Visiblement gêné par leur soudaine proximité physique, il se racla nerveusement la gorge et sa nuque ainsi que ses épaules visiblement très contractées parurent se raidir davantage.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis presque deux heures, Amelia jugea cette réaction d'embarras légèrement ridicule. Il lui avait demandé de lui triturer le cerveau par deux fois et voilà qu'il se trouvait tout pétrifié de fausse pudeur à son simple contact ? C'était totalement absurde.

– Il va falloir vous détendre un petit peu plus, lui dit-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien. L'idée, ça serait de positionner vos mains sur les touches, comme ça…

En s'appuyant sur son dos, Amelia l'entoura de ses bras pour placer ses mains au dessus de celle de son professeur.

– Et moi, je vous guiderais comme ceci…

Avec son index, elle appuya légèrement sur l'index de son professeur, qui enfonça à son tour la touche qui se trouvait juste en dessous. De cette façon, ses doigts rentraient directement en contact avec le clavier, tout en étant guidés par ceux d'Amelia.

– Vos articulations devront être détendues, sinon on risque la fausse note. Pour les accords, je placerai aussi vos doigts comme ceci…

Elle agrippa sa main et positionna ses doigts sur les touches de façon à faire retentir un accord.

– Vous êtes prêt ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Je crois, oui… marmonna-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Alors, Amelia positionna à nouveau ses mains au dessus de celle de son professeur. Elle écarta les doigts de sa main gauche au-dessus des touches pour former le premier accord et elle positionna un doigt de sa main droite de l'autre côté du clavier, pour jouer la première note de la partition.

Puis, il pressa les touches avec délicatesse, actionnant ainsi les marteaux qui tapèrent aussitôt sur les cordes du piano, faisant retentir un son rond et mélodieux du corps de l'instrument.

Ils firent de même pour la seconde et la troisième mesure et poursuivirent de cette manière jusqu'à la dixième.

La musique qu'ils produisirent était la plus maladroite qu'Amelia n'avait jamais entendue. Pourtant, elle sonnait incroyablement juste et malgré son tempo chaotique, on parvenait quand même à apprécier toute la beauté de cette mélodie et de ces accords, initialement écrits pour deux instruments.

Ils rencontrèrent quelques difficultés sur un accord particulièrement périlleux à réaliser, car nécessitant un écartement de doigts extrêmement délicat.

– Une si belle pièce, jouée par quatre mains aussi maladroites, fit remarquer la jeune fille en se délectant du spectacle auquel elle assistait. Quel sacrilège !

Amelia ne tint aucun compte de ses commentaires et focalisa toute son attention sur le placement des mains de son professeur. Ils devaient jouer ce prélude ? Ils parviendraient quoiqu'il arrive à achever cette stupide tache.

Par chance, les épaules de son professeur n'étaient pas démesurément larges, si bien qu'elle parvenait sans trop de difficulté à atteindre ses mains et les faire glisser le long du clavier.

C'était certes un peu déstabilisant de l'enlacer de cette façon-là, mais Amelia se résolut à faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Après tout, une occasion pareille ne se représentera sûrement jamais plus à elle, alors à quoi bon ne pas en profiter un peu ?

Le visage niché dans le creux de son cou, elle respirait, avec la plus grande perfidie, l'odeur de ses cheveux qui retombaient sur ses épaules anguleuses. Cette odeur apaisante, chaude et familière, lui donnait à chaque fois qu'elle la respirait, la sensation de pénétrer dans un refuge de sécurité, à l'écart du monde et de ses dangers.

Elle l'avait senti pour la toute première fois la nuit où il l'avait retrouvée errante dans le grand hall, durant sa cinquième année. En la voyant totalement transie de froid, il avait eu la délicatesse de la draper dans sa grande cape noire pour la réchauffer. Et le tissu qui l'avait recouverte toute entière était imprégné de ce doux parfum si singulier qui l'avait beaucoup étonnée, car elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'odeur de la salle du cours de potion. C'était un parfum particulier, presque indescriptible, semblable à un mélange d'odeur de cuivre chaud et d'encens.

C'était résolument l'odeur des cheveux d'un potionniste, coutumier à passer des heures devant des chaudrons bouillonnants, d'où s'échappaient les plus délicates des effluves. Et avant cette fameuse nuit, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un homme pouvait sentir aussi bon.

Amelia aurait pu rester une nuit entière serrée tout contre lui, le visage caché dans le creux de son cou, à s'enivrer de cette odeur tiède qui lui faisait tourner agréablement la tête.

Mais ils étaient parvenus pratiquement à la fin de la partition et cet instant suspendu allait bientôt prendre fin.

Alors, Amelia fit glisser pour une dernière fois ses doigts sur la peau diaphane de ses grandes mains dont la pâleur se confondait presque avec celle des touches d'ivoire du clavier. Sa peau était si fine qu'elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts le relief du tracé de ses veines. Sous la chaleur de ses propres mains, les mains de son professeur paraissaient froides, presque glacées et curieusement, Amelia trouvait ce contraste très intéressant à observer.

– Le dernier accord et la dernière note, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de respirer, pour une dernière fois, l'odeur de son cou.

Sous l'action des doigts d'Amelia, les doigts de sa main gauches appuyèrent délicatement sur les touches, faisant aussitôt résonner le tout dernier accord et du côté droit du clavier, son index pressa la touche qui fit retentir une note aiguë marquant le point finale de ce morceau.

Mais tout à coup, un « DONG » sonore, semblable au bruit d'un objet métallique tombant sur le sol, retentit brusquement.

– Quelque chose vient de tomber du piano ? marmonna Amelia à l'oreille de son professeur.

Le bruit semblait provenir du pied arrière de l'instrument. Alors, le professeur Snape s'empara de sa baguette magique posée sur couvercle, pendant qu'Amelia mit un genou à terre pour ramper jusqu'au pied en question.

– Miss Egerton ? s'enquit soudain le professeur Snape d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

À quatre pattes sur le plancher, Amelia mit rapidement la main sur le mystérieux objet. C'était un petit diapason métallique, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un diapason ! se hâta de préciser Amelia.

– Relevez-vous maintenant ! ordonna-t-il précipitamment.

– Mais enfin, que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Amelia en se relevant.

– Constatez par vous-même, miss Egerton ! fit-il en lui faisant un signe de la tête vers la jeune fille qui les avait observés tout du long.

Mais lorsqu'Amelia regarda dans sa direction, elle constata qu'elle avait disparu.


	27. Chapitre 10 - partie 6

**CHAPITRE 10 - partie 6**

 _Amelia_

* * *

Serrant le diapason entre ses doigts, Amelia s'avança lentement vers la banquette sur laquelle était toujours assis le professeur Snape.

– Est-ce que ça signifie que nous sommes y sommes arrivé ?

– On dirait bien que oui, lui répondit-il très sobrement.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un court instant à regarder le petit espace vide où se tenait, quelques secondes plus tôt, l'émanation du souvenir de cette jeune fille.

– Elle a disparu si vite…, fit-elle remarquer à mi-voix. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir.

– Mais enfin, miss Egerton ! rétorqua aussitôt le professeur Snape. Vous savez tout comme moi que cette présence n'avait rien d'humain.

Exaspérée par cette remarque désobligeante, Amelia lui décocha un petit regard en biais pour bien lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Décidément, depuis leur dernière leçon d'Occlumancie, son professeur n'avait pas manqué une seule occasion pour se montrer désagréable et contrariant avec elle.

– Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, ça ne m'empêchera pas de me réjouir d'avoir définitivement mis un terme à tout ce tintamarre, reprit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Amelia préféra ignorer cette dernière réplique.

À la place, elle baissa les yeux pour observer le diapason qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains. C'était un petit diapason classique, en métal argenté, qui n'avait rien de particulièrement singulier. Mais tout en scrutant en détail ce petit instrument, Amelia se demandait pour quelle raison il était tombé du piano dès l'instant où ils avaient brisé l'enchantement. Ce n'était certainement pas dû au hasard ?

D'ailleurs, une autre question lui trottait également dans la tête depuis quelques minutes.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'étrange impression que le prénom de cette violiste, « Liora », lui était familier ?

– Dites-moi, miss Egerton, lança soudain le professeur Snape d'une voix curieusement sucrée.

– Oui, professeur ? lui répondit-elle machinalement, bien que toujours plongée dans son intense réflexion.

– Comment utilise-t-on un diapason, au juste ? s'enquit-il soudainement. Et puis, je crois n'avoir jamais compris à quoi servait cet instrument.

La bouche d'Amelia se fendit instantanément d'un petit sourire en coin. Elle comprit très rapidement que le ton mielleux de cette question désarmante de naïveté n'avait pas été choisi sans raison. Son professeur avait dû se rendre compte que son humeur ronchonne commençait légèrement à lui taper sur les pieds, de fait, cette subite marque d'intérêt pour le diapason était certainement une parade pour se rendre un peu plus aimable à ses yeux. Malgré son mauvais caractère et sa sauvagerie habituelle, Amelia devait bien admettre que le professeur Snape n'était pas tout à fait dépourvu de sens de l'observation, ni de réactivité.

– Pourquoi vous me regardez de cette façon ? s'offusqua-t-il en détournant son visage d'un air faussement outré. Je souhaitais simplement vous poser une question !

Amelia frappa vigoureusement les doigts de sa main droite avec les branches du diapason. Puis, elle colla l'extrémité des tiges de métal en vibration contre le meuble du gros piano à queue. Et celui-ci finit par produire instantanément un son rond et bourdonnant, dont l'écho se propagea dans toute la pièce.

– Les vibrations d'un diapason émettent une note de référence, expliqua sereinement Amelia. Il génère un « la » parfait, si vous préférez. Cette note sert de repère aux musiciens pour accorder leurs instruments. On dit même que le son produit par un diapason peut avoir des bienfaits apaisants et relaxants… Ça doit vous paraître totalement farfelu pour le potionniste que vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ?

– Qui suis-je pour en juger de ce genre de chose ? objecta-t-il promptement. Chacun voit midi à sa porte, comme on dit.

Elle décolla le diapason de la paroi du piano, interrompant ainsi le phénomène de résonance.

– Cet objet devait certainement appartenir à l'amie de cette jeune fille, poursuivit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son professeur. Car ce sont les petits instruments à cordes qu'on accorde le plus souvent. Le piano étant un instrument beaucoup plus fastidieux à accorder.

Elle interrompit ses explications pour s'accorder un autre instant de réflexion.

– À vrai dire, reprit-elle en brandissant le petit instrument devant son visage, j'ai le sentiment que le charme devait se trouver dans ce petit diapason, lui-même enfermé dans le corps du piano. Ça doit être pour cette raison qu'il a heurté sur le sol juste au moment où nous avons brisé l'enchantement. Ce petit bout de métal devait symboliser un peu leur relation, pour elle...

Si ces conclusions s'avéraient être exactes, ça signifiait que ce petit objet de commune apparence avait en réalité une valeur symbolique manifeste. Dans ce cas, que devait-elle en faire, à présent ?

Dans le doute, elle décida de le ranger précautionneusement dans l'une des grandes poches de sa cape, en attendant de trouver une solution à cela.

Une fois fait, Amelia était maintenant curieuse de savoir si elle était en mesure de jouer sur ce piano. Pour s'en assurer, elle leva sa main gauche pour appuyer sur une touche du clavier, faisant aussitôt retentir une belle note ronde et claire.

– Si vous souhaitez récupérer ce piano, je pourrai en toucher un mot au directeur, proposa le professeur Snape avec le plus grand des sérieux. C'est à vous que revient tout le mérite de cet heureux dénouement, après tout.

Amelia laissa s'échapper de sa bouche un petit rire amusé.

– Mais vous n'y pensez pas, professeur, lui rétorqua-t-elle en riant. Ce piano est une pièce de collection. Je pense que sa valeur doit avoisiner à peu près celle d'une petite maison.

– Vous êtes sérieuse ?! s'enquit-il en élevant brusquement la voix.

– Mais oui, si je vous le dis !

Avec les doigts de sa main gauche, elle appuya sur une série de touches pour faire résonner un accord.

– Et puis, reprit-elle les yeux rivés sur l'alignement de touches noires et blanches, je pense qu'il est préférable de laisser cet instrument ici, dans cette pièce cachée où sa propriétaire l'avait remisé initialement. À mon avis, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

– Au risque de paraître sans cœur, je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous préoccuper de ce genre de détail, lui conseilla son professeur. À l'heure où nous parlons, cette jeune fille ne doit certainement plus être de ce monde.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas respecter sa mémoire, lui objecta Amelia en faisant retentir un nouvel accord.

– Je disais ça simplement dans votre intérêt, miss Egerton, marmonna-t-il d'un air contrarié.

– Je sais, se hâta-t-elle de lui préciser. Et c'est bien aimable de votre part, professeur. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je tiens à vous féliciter pour le sang-froid dont vous avez fait preuve face à cette jeune fille, qui ne vous a pas vraiment ménagé tout du long. Vous avez été remarquable !

– C'est que je ne suis pas totalement stupide, bougonna-t-il en croisant ses jambes nerveusement. Je savais que pour trouver une solution à ce problème, je devais tâcher de me tenir à l'écart et m'en remettre entièrement à vous.

Amelia eut un éclat de rire.

– Votre pragmatisme m'étonnera toujours, professeur, lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Pour vous récompenser de votre acte de bravoure, je vais vous jouer l'introduction de cette sonate.

– Vous avez l'intention de jouer ce morceau une nouvelle fois encore ?! Pensez-vous que nous ne l'avons pas suffisamment entendu comme ça ?!

– Vous n'entendez définitivement rien à la musique professeur, lâcha-t-elle négligemment, en s'avançant sur la banquette pour se rapprocher du clavier. Écoutez un peu avant de râler ! Vous allez rapidement constater que je ne vais pas jouer cette introduction de la même façon. D'ailleurs, elle ne sera pas non plus jouée pour la même personne, donc la musique vous paraîtra d'autant plus différente.

Le professeur Snape s'écarta légèrement pour lui laisser un peu plus d'espace. Ainsi, Amelia remarqua non sans amusement que leur proximité physique n'avait plus vraiment l'air de le gêner, contrairement à tout à l'heure. Parfois, l'inconstante de son comportement et de son attitude la fatiguait un peu.

Quelques heures auparavant, il lui annonçait la fin de ses leçons d'occlumancie, de but en blanc, comme si ce dénouement avait été décidé sur un coup de tête. Du jour au lendemain, il avait décrété qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Mais l'instant d'après, il avait commis l'erreur de lui démontrer le contraire. Confirmant les remarques émises par Abigael sur le chemin du cours de botanique, il avait pointé du doigt sa nervosité patente et son problème d'hyper émotivité. Erreur fatale. Amelia n'était pas dupe de ce discours contradictoire.

De fait, cette décision n'avait pas été motivée par ces raisons-là. Non. Ce n'était pas logique. Et le professeur Snape était quelqu'un de logique, donc il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne collait pas du tout dans tous son baratin.

Après cette ultime leçon d'occlumancie, après l'annonce de cette nouvelle qui lui était tombée sur la tête comme un coup de massue, Amelia n'avait eu de cesse que de repenser aux paroles d'une incohérence folle et au comportement étrange de son professeur.

Tout au long de la soirée, un sentiment de malaise intense et imprécis l'avait progressivement envahie, comme une boule de doute et de contrariété germant lentement à l'intérieur de son ventre au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de l'implacable conclusion, la seule qui semblait avoir du sens à ses yeux : la défection de son professeur ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une esquive, une dérobade de plus.

Parce que trop d'heures passées en tête à tête, enfermés dans ce bureau, à fouiller minutieusement la moindre parcelle accessible de son cerveau, avaient contribué à les rapprocher immanquablement.

À de nombreuses reprises, il l'avait vu petite fille. Derrière son piano, arpentant les couloirs de l'école, pratiquement jamais en compagnie de ses frères, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne les appréciait pas. Ainsi, même dans sa tête, même en totale abstraction, il préférait ne pas les côtoyer.

Il n'avait pas cherché à retrouver des souvenirs en lien avec sa mère, non plus. Et Amelia se doutait bien pourquoi.

Parce qu'il devait se sentir coupable de son assassinat. Elle le voyait bien à sa façon de détourner son regard chaque fois qu'elle évoquait le souvenir de sa mère, en sa présence. Un grand malaise. Même si cet idiot n'avait jamais tué personne, il se sentait coupable de tous les crimes perpétrés par son ancien maître. Il était comme ça, c'était sa nature : un sens inné des responsabilités doublé d'un petit penchant pour le masochisme.

Donc, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les contours de leur relation devenaient de plus en plus flous, et les limites à ne pas franchir de plus en plus inexistantes. Le jeu en valait peut-être la chandelle, mais il était irrémédiablement dangereux.

Et Amelia savait pertinemment que l'homme assis sagement à côté d'elle n'était pas de nature à se complaire à entretenir indéfiniment ce genre de relations ambiguës. Son sens des responsabilités prenait légèrement le dessus sur son masochisme, après tout.

Et puis, trahir la confiance de Dumbledore, il n'en était pas question. Ce constat, elle l'avait dressé la nuit au cours de laquelle elle lui avait révélé son secret, lui laissant aussi entendre que le directeur ne lui accordait peut-être pas autant de confiance qu'il le pensait. Et il lui avait rapidement fait comprendre que pour lui, cette éventualité n'était absolument pas envisageable. C'était net et définitif, hors de question de soupçonner Dumbledore d'une telle chose. Le respect et la loyauté qu'il vouait à cet homme étaient plus forts que tout.

Du reste, il n'y avait pas que ce détail qui le freinait. Il y avait bien d'autres choses, de plus grandes importances, encore… Mais ça, Amelia se refusait d'y penser trop souvent. Contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas vraiment de nature à aimer se faire du mal.

Elle préférait plutôt profiter de ces moments furtifs, durant lesquels elle devinait son regard posé sur elle, par exemple sur ses mains pianotant sur le clavier puis ses yeux remontant lentement le long de son bras, s'arrêtant une demi-seconde à hauteur de son épaule, puis de son cou.

Ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Ses regards, elle les sentait. Ils étaient palpables, bien que toujours lancés à la dérobée, jamais frontalement. Une discrétion de voleurs. Aussi flatteur qu'exaspérant.

Que pouvait-elle bien faire de tout ça ? Pas grand-chose, en définitive.

Elle devait se résoudre à se tenir immobile, à ne pas se laisser porter par cet élan, cette trajectoire qui la conduisait vers lui. Ne jamais trop en demander, ni trop en vouloir. Se contenter du peu qu'il voulait bien lui accorder. C'était un curieux exercice d'équilibriste, mais pour l'instant, ça lui convenait très bien.

Sans interrompre son jeu, Amelia se détourna de la partition pour regarder une nouvelle fois son professeur. Déchiffrer simplement ce qu'il était écrit sur un bout de vieux parchemin n'était pas suffisant. Elle avait besoin de puiser son inspiration dans les traits de son visage, de fixer son image dans ses rétines afin de donner du corps à son interprétation.

Comme toujours, il la dévisageait d'un regard intense et quasiment indéchiffrable. Comme à son habitude, elle soutint son regard avec aplomb.

Ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient que cette fierté ombrageuse qui lui interdisait totalement l'accès à ses pensées et ses émotions. À quoi songeait-il à cet instant précis ? Comprenait-il pourquoi elle le regardait de cette façon-là ? Était-il un peu troublé par la musique qu'elle jouait pour lui ? Comprenait-il ce qu'elle lui racontait à travers son toucher, ses respirations, ses accélérations, sa manière de faire sonner certains accords ? Réalisait-il que depuis très longtemps, elle le lui adressait des messages à travers sa musique ?

Amelia détailla les contours fins et nerveux de son visage anguleux : les pommettes hautes, les yeux bordés de noir, les cils se dispersant sur le haut des joues à chaque battement de paupières. La peau était d'une extrême pâleur, d'un blanc de neige, très froid, presque bleutée. Le nez était arqué à l'extrême, mais qui ne défigurait en rien l'ensemble. Au contraire, cette singularité soulignait davantage la finesse du dessin de sa bouche. Juste au-dessus des lèvres minces, dans le coin droit, à la commissure des lèvres, une petite cicatrice à peine visible entaillait la peau. Amelia savait comment il se l'était faite. Elle était présente ce jour-là.

 _Amelia a douze ans. A la fin du cours de sortilège, juste avant le déjeuner, elle sort de la salle de classe_ _à tenante au bureau de leur professeur._

 _Dans le couloir, un boucan terrible. Des dizaines d'élèves sont agglutinés autour d'un petit groupe de garçons. Si elle se fit aux hurlements qu'elle entend, il s'agit d'une bagarre. Une de plus._

 _Ça se jette des maléfices qui rebondissent contre les murs, contre les portes et qui finissent leur course un peu n'importe où. Les professeurs n'essayent même pas d'intervenir, ils se cloîtrent dans leurs classes respectives ils laissent faire ça ne les concerne pas._

 _Amelia et Abigael s'approchent de la scène. Ça hurle des incantations de toutes sortes, ça s'insulte copieusement aussi. Seuls les garçons prennent part à la bagarre. Les filles se tiennent à bonne distance et observent la scène d'un air consterné. Certaines_ _préfèrent s'éloigner au plus vite, comme cette préfète aux longs cheveux auburn. Ça ne la concerne pas, elle aussi._

 _Personne ne se bat avec ses poings – du moins pas encore. Sous l'action des maléfices, les visages sont rapidement tuméfiés. Les mains se mettent à gonfler d'un seul coup, laissant tomber les baguettes qui rebondissent sur le sol, qu'on écrase ou qu'on chipe à son adversaire. On commence à entailler la chair, le sang coule, se rependant sur les uniformes._

 _Amelia est totalement fascinée par toute cette violence. Pour elle qui ne s'était jamais éloignée de la demeure familiale avant d'intégrer Poudlard, la scène est comme magnétique._

 _Dehors, la violence est glaciale. On tue froidement, sans distinction. À l'intérieur de cette école, au contraire, ça bouillonne d'excitation. Les esprits s'échauffent pour un rien, on s'emporte sans raison apparente. On dit qu'une meute de loups-garous attend aux portes de l'école, dans l'espoir de se livrer à quelques atrocités. Tout le monde est cloîtré ici, entre les murs de ce château, et cet enfermement contribue indubitablement à accroître la tension._

 _En vérité, la violence_ _ne lui est pas entièrement étrangère._ _Même si sa famille l'a mise à l'écart_ _de tout ce chaos_ _jusqu'à maintenant, Amelia_ _n'en reste pas moins l'enfant d'une époque prête à basculer dans les ténèbres._

 _Car même sans avoir directement assisté à la mort, sa sensation, sa présence lui est familière. La mort est partout,_ _jusque dans l'air qu'elle respire depuis le jour de sa naissance. Elle est présente dans les regards anxieux de sa mère et de ses frères, dans toutes leurs conversations à voix basse, leurs murmures qui s'échappent du bureau du père défunt. La mort est partout et la violence n'en reste_ _qu'une de ces nombreuses_ _manifestations._

 _Soudain, entre deux silhouettes figées, elle aperçoit le visage d'un garçon._

 _Ses cheveux sont longs, très noirs et son visage d'un blanc d'ivoire. Alors, elle se décale légèrement, pour dégager son champ de vision._

 _Le garçon est vêtu de l'uniforme Serpentard, il a un regard sombre et il brandit sa baguette avec beaucoup de fermeté vers le visage d'un autre garçon, un peu plus grand que lui, vêtu d'un uniforme rouge et or._

 _Amelia connaît ce garçon Serpentard. C'est un garçon de septième année. Elle le croise parfois dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle le voit tous les soirs dans la salle commune, aussi._

 _Ce garçon longiligne, au visage très pâle, à la voix murmurante, qui ne parle jamais très fort qui ne parle que très rarement, en réalité qui écoute le plus souvent les gens parler et qui donne l'impression de ne pas vraiment les entendre. Ce garçon aux yeux noirs, Amelia ne voit que lui._

 _Elle l'observe fréquemment, toujours de loin, quand elle est à son piano, par exemple. À l'heure des repas, attablée dans la Grande Salle, elle s'arrange toujours pour qu'il tienne_ _dans son champ de vision._

 _Souvent, elle le voit à la bibliothèque. Ses bras sont toujours encombrés par tout un tas de livres et quand il s'assoit à une table pour étudier, il croise ses jambes, un peu comme une fille sauf que quand il s'assoit de cette façon, et qu'il replace une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille pour se dégager le visage, ça le rend encore plus séduisant. D'ailleurs, C'est pour cette raison qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque. Et c'est une habitude qui ne la quittera pas tout au long de sa scolarité, même après le départ de ce garçon._

 _Amelia connaît le nom du garçon. Il s'appelle Severus Snape._

 _Au début, elle trouve ce nom bizarre. On dirait un peu_ _le nom d'un méchant dans un roman pour enfant. « Snape », ça ressemble à « snake », « le serpent ». Un animal qui attaque, qui mord et qui injecte du poison. Mais en faisant cette association d'idées, elle trouve à ce nom davantage de charme._

 _Plus tard, elle apprendra presque par hasard – car le hasard fait toujours bien les choses – que « Severus » était le prénom d'un empereur._

 _Alors, ce garçon a un nom de roi et d'animal qui injecte du poison ? C'est déjà une identité plus intéressante. Finalement, ce nom-là lui va bien._

 _Donc, Severus Snape est un très bon élève. Amelia prend connaissance de cette information, car elle voit son nom écrit sur les panneaux affichant les résultats des examens trimestriels. Elle sait également qu'il fait la fierté de son directeur de maison, en raison de ses qualités de potionniste. Il fait partie de son club également, même si elle ne le voit pas beaucoup aux soirées organisées par son vieux professeur de potion._

 _Amelia a également compris que Severus Snape n'a pas de petite amie._

 _Quand il parle à des filles, il les fait souvent rire. Alors, comme ça, Severus Snape a le sens de l'humour ? Mais quand il parle à des filles, Amelia remarque qu'il a toujours l'air un peu absent. On dirait que les filles ne l'intéressent pas vraiment. Pourtant elles, elles ne paraissent pas se désintéresser de lui. Au contraire, elles ont l'air de lui porter un intérêt certain. Elles le regardent toujours avec des regards bienveillants qu'on porte aux garçons avec qui on se sent en confiance._

 _Lorsqu'il lui arrive de se retrouver devant l'entrée du foyer en compagnie de filles, il leur ouvre toujours aimablement la porte. C'est déjà arrivé qu'il fasse de même avec Amelia. Mais il n'y a pas de séduction dans sa galanterie. Amelia s'imagine qu'il agit de cette façon naturellement, comme par habitude. Il n'a pas l'air d'un séducteur. Elle aime s'imaginer qu'il n'est pas séducteur._

 _Elle aime aussi_ _penser que ses manières de dandy sont le résultat d'une éducation stricte et rigoureuse._

 _Severus Snape doit être un garçon très bien éduqué, issu d'une grande famille de sorciers, peut-être venant de l'étranger._

 _Un jour, Amelia apprend qu'il y a une fille qui s'intéresse à lui. Une fille de sixième année, passablement jolie. Amelia le sait parce qu'un soir, elle a intercepté une conversation dans la salle de bain du dortoir des filles._

 _Mais_ _une autre fille_ _la met en garde. Elle dit à son amie_ _de ne pas se faire trop d'illusions, qu'il est trop occupé par ses études et que de toute manière, il a d'autres_ _chats_ _à fouetter. On lui promet un grand avenir, car c'est un sorcier brillant, doté d'excellentes relations._

 _Ainsi, Severus Snape ne s'intéresse pas vraiment aux filles. Il préfère passer son temps à étudier ou à discuter avec ses amis. Particulièrement avec un des deux frères Black. Le cadet. Celui qui_ _est attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Comme lui, il a des yeux et des cheveux noirs. On dirait deux frères quand ils sont ensemble._

 _Amelia remarque qu'ils_ _parlent_ _souvent de politique et de choses qu'elle ne comprend pas beaucoup, au sujet du ministère, ou faisant référence à ce qu'on raconte dans la Gazette._

 _Parfois, il ne parle à personne et s'assoit sur un petit fauteuil prés d'une des fenêtres du foyer. Il regarde l'eau du lac qui ondule de l'autre côté des carreaux, cette eau d'un vert d'émeraude, pendant des heures entières, sans prononcer un mot, l'air totalement ces moments de solitude, à quoi pense-t-il vraiment ? Voit-il quelque chose dans l'eau que les autres ne voient pas. Amelia n'en a pas la moindre idée._

 _En définitive, elle_ _et ce garçon vivent dans des mondes presque parallèles. Ils se tiennent de chaque côté d'une frontière totalement infranchissable. Ils ont six années d'écart_ _et à leurs âgés, c'est un_ _détail_ _qui a son importance._

 _Alors, elle l'observe, toujours de loin, le plus discrètement possible, sans attirer son attention._

 _Un jour, on fera exploser une bombe pestilentielle dans le foyer et il lui collera un énorme lys sous le nez pour l'aider à respirer. Ça sera la seule et unique fois qu'il lui adressera la parole._

 _Donc, Severus Snape met en joue un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs, un des frères Black. L'aîné. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer la moindre incantation, un autre garçon surgit dans son dos et lui lance_ _un maléfice en plein dans les jambes._

 _Snape s'écroule sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon et le garçon lui balance un violent coup de pied dans la figure, au niveau de la bouche._

 _Ce garçon, Amelia_ _le reconnaît immédiatement, car c'est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Gryffondor. C'est le genre de détail qui ne peut pas lui échapper. Amelia aime beaucoup le Quidditch._

 _L'instant d'après,_ _un type bouscule les gens_ _pour se frayer un chemin à travers_ _la foule de spectateurs. C'est l'autre frère Black. Le cadet._

 _Lorsqu'il remarque la présence de son grand frère au milieu de la mêlée, il lui saute dessus comme une bête enragée. Il le plaque à terre et referme ses mains autour de son cou, comme pour l'étrangler._

 _Amelia n'en croit pas ses yeux, le type est en train d'étrangler son propre frère en plein milieu du couloir. La scène est difficilement supportable, alors elle détourne son regard pour se focaliser à nouveau sur Snape. Il est toujours à_ _terre et il s'essuie la bouche avec le dos de sa main. Il a une entaille à la bouche, il_ _pisse littéralement le sang._

 _Il y a une énième bousculade au milieu de la meute de types qui en sont maintenant arrivés_ _aux mains. Un colosse de septième colle_ _une droite au garçon Gryffondor qui vient d'attaquer_ _Snape par-derrière._

 _Le garçon s'écroule aussi sec aux pieds_ _de sa victime et du choc,_ _les verres de ses petites lunettes rondes se brisent en mille morceaux. Par terre, la tête baignant dans la flaque du sang de Snape, il a l'air totalement K.O._

 _Snape rampe sur les dalles de pierre et se penche au-dessus du garçon immobile. Amelia anticipe déjà la vengeance._

 _Mais pour une raison étrange, il se redresse avec beaucoup de difficulté sur ses deux jambes, puis empoigne le type par la capuche de son uniforme pour le relever._

 _Le garçon Gryffondor se relève péniblement, il a l'air autant dans les vapes que les jambes de_ _son adversaire en coton._

 _Le garçon finit par revenir à lui, et_ _Snape le pousse aussitôt en arrière, comme pour l'inciter à se tenir à distance. Ils marchent alors à reculons,_ _chacun dans un sens opposé, toujours en se mettant en joue, sans se lâcher du regard._

 _Ils s'écartent lentement l'un de l'autre, pour atteindre les deux murs qui se font face, légèrement à l'écart de la mêlée._

 _Tout en se regardant, ils s'adressent un petit sourire en coin. Un petit sourire amusé ou un petit sourire de défi, Amelia ne saurait dire._

 _L'image de ces deux garçons adossés contre leurs murs, qui se toisent à distance avec une sorte de complicité dans leurs sourires, lui fait comprendre pour la première fois les paroles que sa mère aime souvent lui répéter : les hommes ont besoin de se faire la guerre, de s'inventer des ennemis et toutes sortes de quêtes_ _absurdes pour donner du sens à leurs existences misérables._

 _Le professeur Flitwick finira par sortir de son bureau pour mettre fin au ramdam. Il dressera des boucliers destinés à séparer les garçons et lancera quelques autres sortilèges qui mettront tout le monde d'accord. Finalement, c'est le plus petit de tous les adultes qui se montrera le plus courageux._

 _Le professeur Flitwick… qui sort de son bureau pour…_

 _Le bureau du professeur Flitwick..._

C'est alors qu'Amelia réalisa enfin.

* * *

N. B. J'ai commis une horrible erreur dans mon chapitre précédent en affirmant que l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore se trouvait au septième étage du château.

C'est une erreur stupide que je vais corriger au plus vite. Effectivement, le septième étage est l'étage des Serdaigle (et l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore se trouve, quant à elle, au second étage). Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu faire une bourde pareille, dans la mesure où l'intrigue de cet arc tient essentiellement sur ce détail. Bref, c'est totalement inexplicable.

Sinon, j'espère que le souvenir écrit au présent de l'indicatif (comme ça, de but en blanc) ne vous a pas trop fait grimacer. Je sais que c'est formellement interdit, mais j'avais vraiment envie de tester.

C'est le souvenir d'une petite fille, donc je devais le retranscrire le plus simplement possible. Le présent était donc un bon outil pour simplifier le style de mon écriture (parfois légèrement empoulette)… mais c'est peut-être très moche . IDK.

J'essaye de créer des cassures dans mon texte. Je tente des trucs, hein… et ça ne doit pas être toujours super heureux. -_- ''

Donc, le chapitre ne fait que 7 pages, car, comme je l'ai précisé la dernière fois, je vais poster des chapitres plus courts à partir de maintenant. La suite sera postée très prochainement, d'ici trois ou quatre jours, pour faire une double update chaque semaine. Donc lundi ou mardi, vous aurez le point final de ce chapitre 10 qui n'en finit pas de se rallonger.

Je vous assure que le souvenir de cette partie n'était absolument pas prévu au programme. Je crois qu'Amelia en avait un peu assez de vous cacher la vérité sur certains points. Je crois qu'elle a envie d'être plus honnête avec vous et c'est pour ça qu'elle vous a fait cette confidence. ;-)

En outre, je vais sûrement aborder la façon dont je traite la question de la « beauté » dans mon histoire, à l'occasion de ma prochaine update-artbook, car je pense que mes descriptions de Snape doivent en surprendre ( atterrer ?) certains.

Je vous rassure, tout est assez réfléchi, sous-pesé, bref, tout ça a un sens et je mets l'accent sur ces description car je trouve intéressant d'aborder cette thématique là pour ce personnage - du reste très marqué par sa « potentielle » laideur. Bref, je vais tâcher de bien vous expliquer mon point de vue sur la question le plus rapidement possible. sur la question le plus rapidement possible.


	28. Chapitre 10 - partie 7

**CHAPITRE 10 – partie 7**

 _Amelia_

* * *

– Le bureau du professeur Flitwick ! s'écria-t-elle, en faisant retentir une fausse note.

Le DONG ! dissonant qui résonna dans toute la pièce, fit légèrement sursauter son professeur assis à côté d'elle.

– Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout d'un coup ? s'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

– Le bureau du professeur Flitwick ! répéta Amelia en se tournant vers lui. Juste à côté de la salle de musique qui se trouve tout près d'ici !

– Oui, et bien quoi ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Naturellement, il était à des années-lumière de voir où elle voulait en venir.

– Juste à l'entrée de cette salle de classe, accroché au mur du couloir, il y a un portrait représentant une jeune femme, expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Une violoniste ! Et je suis pratiquement certaine qu'elle s'appelle Liora Edelstein. Je savais que ce prénom me disait quelque chose !

Le professeur Snape eut tout de suite un petit mouvement de recul traduisant manifestement une légère appréhension. Il avait dû comprendre qu'en lui révélant cette information, Amelia lui faisait part de son désir d'aller consulter ce portrait.

– Hum… et alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement détachée.

– Et alors, nous pouvons demander conseil à ce portrait, pour nous assurer de ce que nous devons faire de ce petit diapason, expliqua-t-elle naturellement. Son ancienne propriétaire voudrait peut-être le récupérer ? Peut-être serait-elle touchée d'apprendre…

– Je vous arrête tout de suite, coupa-t-il sèchement, il est hors de question de poursuivre notre petite promenade dans les couloirs de ce château ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez fini de faire mumuse sur cet instrument, je vous invite à prendre la direction de la sortie ! Il est grand temps de regagner nos cachots et accessoirement nos chambres respectives !

– Oh non ! protesta aussitôt Amelia. Vous n'allez pas recommencer à faire votre rabat-joie ! Vous allez bien finir par le retrouver votre lit adoré, ne vous en faites pas ! Vous n'êtes pas à cinq minutes prés, tout de même !?

– Oh, que si !

Sur ces mots, il se leva d'un bond et dans un même élan, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte, s'engouffra à l'extérieur et fit claquer la porte derrière lui avec une brutalité de tous les diables.

– Bon sang ! enragea Amelia. Mais quel caractère de cochon ! De quelle patience faut-il faire preuve pour supporter un caractère pareil ?!

Amelia se leva à son tour et referma précautionneusement le couvercle du clavier.

– Je viendrai te rendre visite à l'occasion, dit-elle à l'instrument. Alors, essaye de ne pas trop te désaccorder !

Résignée et surtout lasse de lutter en vain contre l'humeur nauséabonde de son professeur, elle prit aussitôt la direction de la sortie. Si d'aventure elle le faisait attendre trop longtemps dans le couloir, Dieu sait quels reproches il lui ferait encore.

Elle lança un dernier coup d'œil en direction du beau piano ancien. Il était définitivement magnifique. Quel crève cœur de le laisser tout seul, enfermé dans cette salle…

Et c'est le cœur lourd de résignation qu'elle se décida de quitter les lieux à son tour.

Elle ouvrit la porte et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage de son professeur qui se tenait juste derrière le bâtant et qu'elle manqua de heurté par accident.

Le teint livide, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il la dévisageait avec de grands yeux exorbités de terreur.

– Mais que vous arrive-t-il encore ?! s'empressa-t-elle de lui demander.

Voyant sa mine déconfite et sa baguette magique brandie devant lui, Amelia comprit qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

– Mon dieu… finit-il par murmurer dans un soupir.

Il porta une main à sa bouche et elle remarqua qu'il était légèrement tremblant.

– Ça ne va pas, professeur ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude. Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?!

– La porte… lui rétorqua-t-il d'une voix tendue. La porte avait totalement disparu… Quand je suis sorti, je me suis retourné et la porte avait totalement disparu. Je n'arrivais plus à la faire apparaître et j'ai cru…

– Vous avez cru que je resterai enfermée dans cette pièce pour toujours ? lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

À la façon dont il la regardait, on aurait pu croire qu'il venait d'assister à son décès précoce, suivi aussitôt de sa résurrection. Bien qu'Amelia fut très touchée par sa réaction, elle ne put s'empêcher de contenir un fou rire.

– Oui, c'est ça, riez ! gronda-t-il aussitôt, en lui lançant un regard courroucé. Riez, riez donc ! Et comment j'aurai justifié la disparition de la petite sœur aux deux frères ? Aux deux frères – faut-il encore le préciser ? –, qui doivent se tenir à l'affût du moindre de mes faux pas pour m'expédier tout droit dans une geôle d'Azkaban ?!

– Vous vous êtes fait du souci ! dit-elle en pointant son index sur lui. C'est adorable de votre part ! J'en suis tellement touchée ! Moi qui croyais que…

– Ah, ne commencez pas ! coupa-t-il violemment. Je vous en supplie, ne terminez pas cette phrase, miss Egerton !

Mais sa réaction colère la fit rire de plus belle.

– Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard ! s'écria-t-il brusquement d'une voix tonitruante.

– Comment ?! Vous voulez rire ?!

Le fou rire d'Amelia disparu aussi sec.

– Ça vous apprendra à vous payer ma tête !

Alors là, c'était le bouquet ! L'apogée de cette nuit pourtant déjà bien chargée en rebondissements et en événements hauts en couleur.

Amelia était furieuse, tellement en colère qu'elle était à deux doigts de lui retourner une gifle.

Alors, refusant proprement et simplement de tomber dans le piège de la violence facile, elle sortit sa baguette, la ralluma d'un geste sec et poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir obscur du septième étage.

– Et où comptez-vous aller comme ça !? gronda-t-il dans son dos.

– Je vous l'ai dit – bureau du professeur Flitwick – salle de musique, lui rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

– Je vous ordonne de me suivre, miss Egerton ! lui hurla-t-il ensuite.

Amelia se retourna instantanément pour lui décocher un regard cinglant.

– Écoutez, professeur ! Si ça vous amuse de retirer des points à votre propre maison, alors ne vous en privez pas ! Je me ferai une joie de dire à tout le monde que la centaine de points qui s'est miraculeusement envolée durant la nuit nous a été soustraite par notre propre directeur de maison. Je suis certaine que les gens seront ravis de l'apprendre ! Et après leur avoir raconté en détail ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit – comment j'ai réussi à briser le sortilège de ce piano pendant que vous vous preniez le bec avec tous les fantômes de l'école – il se peut que votre image de marque en prenne un sacré coup…

– Vous n'êtes qu'une petite peste arrogante ! lui lança-t-il sèchement.

– Et vous un grand malade ! lui répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Vous êtes à deux doigts de vous mettre à dos le peu de gens de cette école qui vous apprécient et qui vous respectent ! Tout ça pour quoi : cinq minutes de sommeil en plus ?! Et bien soit ! Retirez-nous encore une centaine de points, collez-moi en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, jetez-vous par la fenêtre – si ça vous fait plaisir – JE N'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE ! J'irai voir ce portrait pour lui ramener son diapason et ensuite, je prendrai la direction des cachots pour aller me coucher, que ça vous plaise ou non !

Amelia tourna les talons et s'élança dans le couloir sans attendre une seconde plus.

Tout au long de cette nuit, hormis lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et lui casser les pieds copieusement, à quoi s'était-il rendu utile, au juste ? Amelia commençait à regretter amèrement d'avoir entraîné ce démon de professeur dans cette entreprise.

Mais à peine avait-elle parcouru quelques mètres dans ce couloir glacial qu'elle entendît résonner derrière elle les claquements de semelles de cuir battant le pavé. Comme des bruits de pas lourds et traînants de quelqu'un qui la suivait, de toute évidence, à contrecœur.

– Vous commencez sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, professeur ! fit-elle en élevant la voix, mais sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

– Dites-moi, miss Egerton… dit-il au loin, d'une voix étonnamment sucrée.

Amelia fulminait déjà.

– Quel est donc ce parfum avec lequel vous parfumez vos cheveux… ? poursuivit-il sur la même lancée.

– Ça y est, j'y suis ! fit-elle en pivotant sur ses talons. Finalement, il aura fallu quelques années pour que je réalise... ajouta-t-elle calmement en lui adressant un sourire féroce. Vous êtes un _pervers_. Un maniaque de l'expérimentation, doublé d'un _grand pervers_ !

Face à elle, aucune réaction. Visage indéchiffrable de circonstance.

– Retournez donc dans votre chambre et pétez-vous la ruche avec votre maudite potion de sommeil. Mais pour l'amour du Ciel, FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !

– Après, on dit que c'est moi le méchant de l'histoire… lança-t-il dédaigneusement en haussant les épaules.

– Vous vous rendez bien compte que votre manie de souffler constamment le chaud et le froid avec moi est totalement insupportable ?! éructa-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

– Ne jouez pas les idiotes, miss Egerton et répondez à ma question ! Si je suis satisfait de votre réponse, je pourrai éventuellement vous faire récupérer les points que vous venez stupidement de faire perdre à votre maison.

– Vous êtes totalement cinglé…

– Répondez !

Amelia avait du mal à se contenir. Un instant, elle songea à couper court à leur échange qui devenait de plus en plus absurde.

Pourtant, le marché était tentant. Récupérer ces points serait évidemment une bonne chose, mais plier devant les injonctions irraisonnées de ce type la mettait aussi dans une position délicate. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de s'aplatir devant lui comme une carpette.

– Non, merci, finit-elle par lui répondre, de son air le plus désinvolte.

La tête haute, elle lui tourna le dos et sans lui accorder davantage d'attention, elle poursuivit tranquillement son chemin. Mais à son grand regret, son professeur ne fut nullement refroidi par son comportement méprisant.

– Comme toutes les gamines prétentieuses de votre genre, tous les matins, vous devez certainement vous tremper les cheveux dans des litres de parfum fleuri… dit-il d'un ton faussement détaché, tout en trottinant derrière elle. Je dirai… hum… peut-être de la rose ?

– C'est cela… marmonna Amelia d'une voix traînante.

– De la rose de Damas, sans aucun doute.

– C'est cela…

– Et cet ingrédient peut entrer dans la composition de quels onguents, généralement ?

– Épargnez-moi vos stupides questions, je ne vous répondrai pas ! lui assena-t-elle en stoppant brusquement sa marche.

– Répondez !

– Non.

– Répondez !

– Non !

– Cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard ! s'écria-t-il à nouveau.

Amelia était au bord de l'explosion. À chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots, elle avait l'impression d'entendre les tintements cristallins des émeraudes qui remontaient le conduit du sablier. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit aux prises avec de violentes envies de meurtre.

– Quel plaisir prenez-vous à tourmenter les gens, comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents.

– Répondez !

Le despotisme d'un roi et la méchanceté d'un serpent, cela ne faisait aucun doute !

– Onguent à des fins cosmétiques – réduction des rides – traitement de l'acné – puisant cicatrisant si on le mélange au dictame, efficace contre les effets visibles de la Dragoncelle.

– Et ?

– En décoction, c'est un tranquillisant, puissant harmonisant psycho-émotionnel en cas de problèmes affectifs, d'anxiété, de stress, répondit Amelia d'une voix blanche, presque machinalement.

– Poursuivez ! dit-il en plissant des yeux d'un air démoniaque.

Amelia eut un petit mouvement de recul. Puis elle marqua une pause, comme pour prendre le temps de la réflexion. Il était vraiment sérieux ? Ah oui, il voulait encore s'adonner à ce petit jeu avec elle ?

– Entre dans la composition de potions aphrodisiaques, rétorqua-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un petit sourire en coin. Très efficace pour lutter contre l'asthénie sexuelle ou contre l'impuissance masculine (et elle insista bien sur ces deux derniers mots en le fusillant du regard).

– Bien… marmonna-t-il en détournant ses yeux d'un air embarrassé. J'aurai préféré vous entendre parler de philtres d'amour ou de… Enfin bref, ça suffira pour cette fois.

Quel sombre idiot. Aussi maladroit que méchant. Souffrant d'une forte propension à aimer creuser sa propre tombe.

– Je veux mes points ! commanda aussi sec Amelia.

– Cent points pour la maison Serpentard, lança-t-il avec un sourire de satisfaction. Méfiez-vous, nous n'avons pas encore regagné nos chambres respectives !

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé. C'est un détail qui ne saurait m'échapper.

Et Amelia se retourna pour poursuivre son chemin.

Elle longea le couloir à la lumière de sa baguette, toujours le professeur Serpent qui la suivait de prés sans émettre le moindre bruit, tel un reptile qui se déplaçait silencieusement sur le sol, bien décidé à s'emparer de son repas du soir. Impossible de s'en dépêtrer.

Pourquoi ne la lâchait-il pas, à la fin ?! Bon sang, elle n'avait plus douze ans ! Elle pouvait très bien aller s'enquérir des directives de ce portrait toute seule, et retourner illico dans sa chambre une fois l'affaire réglée.

Alors, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la colle comme une sangsue, en la tourmentant de la sorte, tout ça pour bien lui faire payer son besoin incontrôlable de la coller comme une sangsue ?! Par Merlin, ce type frôlait des sommets de masochisme !

Amelia jeta discrètement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pour s'assurer qu'il la suivait toujours. En vérité, une grande confusion régnait dans son esprit. Elle ne savait plus bien si elle devait se réjouir de le voir la pister comme un petit toutou ou si elle devait refuser proprement et simplement de cautionner ce genre de comportements malsains. Ce type était en train de la faire devenir chèvre et le pire, c'était qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Le degré d'inconscience dans tout ce cirque était proche de son point culminant, c'en était exaspérant.

Amelia atteignit rapidement le bout du couloir et bifurqua à un embranchement pour prendre la direction de la salle de cours d'enchantements. C'était amusant de constater qu'elle évoluait en plein territoire Serdaigle, ici. Ce devait être certainement pour cette raison-là que la jeune fille au piano avait choisi de dissimuler son instrument dans cette pièce cachée du septième étage.

Tout en longeant le couloir, Amelia observait les portraits qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que depuis leur départ, et malgré les disputes, les coups de sang et les prises de bec au milieu des couloirs, pas un seul portrait ne s'était réveillé pour les rabrouer. Et elle devait bien l'admettre, cette constatation n'était pas de nature à la rassurer.

Une fois arrivée devant l'entrée de la salle de classe, elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'extrémité du corridor. Elle passa devant l'entrée du bureau de son professeur d'enchantement et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa destination finale.

Elle était là, éclairée par les pâles rayons de lune que filtraient les carreaux de la fenêtre devant laquelle on l'avait accroché. La belle violoniste à la robe de soirée, à la chevelure d'un noir de jet coiffée en un chignon élégant. Liora Edelstein, sorcière et violoniste de grande renommée. Épouse d'un célèbre millionnaire de l'époque, qui avait fait fortune dans le spectacle de sorcellerie, et qu'on disait aussi cocu que philanthrope.

– Tu m'étonnes… marmonna Amelia à elle-même, constatant que les rumeurs au sujet de cette femme devaient avoir son pesant de vérité, compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait appris cette nuit.

– Vous dites ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

– Vous ! rugit-elle en se retournant brusquement vers son professeur. Je vous conseille de vous tenir sagement à l'écart de cette conversation !

Amelia se dirigea vers le portrait. À son grand soulagement, la belle violoniste était éveillée et lui adressait un grand sourire de bienvenue.

– Bonsoir madame, dit Amelia en lui retournant son sourire. Je venais justement à votre rencontre, et je constate avec joie que vous ne dormez pas.

– Bonsoir ma chère, lui répondit aimablement le portrait. Quel bon vent vous amène ici à cette heure de la nuit ? Une subite envie de musique, peut-être ? C'est toujours un grand plaisir de vous entendre jouer de votre bel instrument.

– Vous êtes trop aimable, madame ! Non, si je suis ici, c'est parce que je devais vous consulter pour une affaire importante. Dites-moi, avez-vous entendu ce piano qui jouait sans discontinuer jusqu'à maintenant ?

– Tout à fait, acquiesça la violoniste en fermant brièvement les paupières. Dois-je en conclure que vous y êtes pour quelque chose dans l'interruption de cette musique ?

– Oui, madame, lui avoua Amelia. Le professeur Snape et moi sommes finalement parvenus à retrouver ce mystérieux piano et nous avons pu mettre un terme définitif aux nuisances. Voyez-vous, malgré tout l'amour que je porte à cet instrument, cette musique devenait beaucoup trop incommodante.

– Je comprends parfaitement, lui assura le portrait avec bienveillance. Vous n'avez aucunement besoin de vous justifier.

– Madame… se hasarda alors Amelia. Au risque de vous paraître indiscrète, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous êtes le seul portrait du château à ne pas dormir. Nous avons parcouru cet édifice de long en large et nous n'avons croisé que des tableaux qui dormaient à poings fermés.

– Parce que j'ai expressément demandé au professeur Flitwick de ne pas forcer mon sommeil avec son sortilège. Je souhaitais rester éveillée cette nuit encore, pour écouter cette musique qui m'était entièrement dédiée. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant cela, n'est-ce pas ?

À défaut de lui répondre directement, Amelia préféra sortir de sa poche le petit diapason.

– Je crois que cet objet vous appartient, madame, lui confia-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait un peu son émotion. Ce diapason est resté enfermé dans le corps du piano durant toutes ces années.

Le portrait observa avec attention le petit objet métallique qu'Amelia tenait dans sa main gauche.

– Je crois que ce diapason avait beaucoup de valeur aux yeux de votre amie, reprit-elle. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'abandonner dans cette pièce et à ne pas vous le rapporter.

– Vous êtes adorable, miss Egerton, dit le portrait en lui souriant tendrement. J'ai toujours l'habitude de dire que les grands artistes sont souvent dotés d'une grande sensibilité, faisant d'elles des personnes d'une extrême générosité. Et vous en êtes le parfait exemple, jeune fille. Mais voyez-vous, je ne sais quoi vous répondre. Mon modèle n'étant plus de ce monde depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, je crains être dans l'impossibilité de vous conseiller à ce sujet.

– Et votre amie, est-elle toujours en vie ? demanda Amelia.

La belle violoniste détourna légèrement son visage pour regarder au loin, peut être par de là la fenêtre, vers le ciel constellé d'étoiles.

– Elle a perdu la vie au cours de la Grande Guerre, comme beaucoup d'autres de nos semblables, confia-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

– Quel malheur…

Amelia contempla le portrait en silence, les yeux baignés de larmes, pendant un long moment. Après ce que venait de lui confier cette dame par ces paroles d'une infinie tristesse, elle était totalement prise de court. Que pouvait-elle bien ajouter, après ça ? Tout en essuyant ses yeux avec le revers de sa manche, elle devait bien l'admettre, elle se sentait totalement pathétique.

– Conservez ce diapason en souvenir, finit par déclarer la violoniste d'une voix empreinte de tristesse. Ou bien confiez-le au professeur Flitwick. Il le remisera avec les autres diapasons de la classe de musique.

– Dans ce cas, je serai très heureuse de le conserver précieusement... en souvenir de votre amie, dit Amelia en serrant le petit instrument contre son cœur.

Et sans attendre, elle le rangea à nouveau dans l'une de ses poches. L'affaire était définitivement réglée.

– Dites-moi, miss Egerton, demanda soudain le portrait, d'un ton qui tranchait indubitablement avec le reste de leur conversation. Comptez-vous aller vous coucher immédiatement vous et votre professeur ?

Le sourire mélancolique que la violoniste affichait sur son beau visage depuis leur arrivée s'était soudain transformé en une expression pour le moins ombrageuse. Étonnée de ce changement d'humeur radical, Amelia se tourna aussitôt vers le professeur Snape qui se tenait en retrait, à quelques mètres de là, légèrement tapis dans l'ombre.

– Heu, oui, c'est bien ce que nous avons prévu, répondit Amelia avec scepticisme. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

– Constatez par vous même, là, à la fenêtre… dit-elle d'une voix chargée de mystère.

Troublée par cette curieuse injonction, Amelia accusa le coup. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle de regarder par la fenêtre, tout à coup ? Alors, elle se retourna à nouveau vers son professeur comme pour consulter son avis. Il était en train d'avancer lentement vers elle, à pas feutrés. Visiblement, l'attitude étrange de ce portrait avait aussi piqué sa curiosité.

Ils se dirigèrent simultanément vers la fenêtre qui se dressait juste en face du tableau. Ils regardèrent à travers la vitre et découvrirent le magnifique paysage de nuit qui s'étendait en contrebas. Surplombant le domaine de Poudlard, cette fenêtre du septième étage offrait un panorama incroyable. Malgré l'obscurité, ils parvenaient à distinguer sans difficulté une partie des jardins, le potager d'Hagrid et sa maison qui se tenait légèrement en retrait du domaine, la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite, et même les silhouettes des collines s'élevant à des kilomètres du château.

– Regardez bien, somma à nouveau le portrait. Regardez, à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite ! Vous ne voyez pas ?

Amelia plissa les yeux pour scruter l'obscurité. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut effectivement une tache blanchâtre, comme un corps dégageant une lueur phosphorescence qui se tenait immobile, juste en bordure de la forêt.

– Vous voyez, professeur ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je crois que oui… rétorqua-t-il sobrement.

– J'ai vu, de mes yeux vu, cette pauvre créature se faire agresser par un mystérieux individu, confessa soudainement la violoniste. Et croyez-moi, je sais ce que j'ai vu ! N'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, regarder par cette fenêtre était bien le seul divertissement auquel j'ai pu m'adonner jusqu'à maintenant.

Amelia et son professeur se retournèrent simultanément vers le portrait.

– L'individu en question a fait sortir cette créature de la forêt ! Il était encapuchonné de noir, donc je n'ai pas pu voir de qui il s'agissait, mais je peux vous assurer que cette personne s'est attaquée à cette licorne à des fins malhonnêtes ! Tout comme moi, vous devez certainement être au courant de la valeur du sang de cet animal.

– Vous dites avoir vu cette personne pénétrer dans la forêt ? demanda le professeur Snape.

– Non, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce détail. Il est possible qu'elle ait emprunté un chemin que je ne suis pas en mesure de voir de là où je me tiens. Je n'ai pas la possibilité d'observer chaque recoin de ce panorama. En revanche, j'ai bien vu ce qu'il s'est produit ensuite : cette personne a comme poignardé le flanc de l'animal qui s'est tout de suite écroulé sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à la vider de son sang. Et si je m'en réfère à l'aspect de cette pauvre bête, je dirai qu'il s'agit d'un poulain, sans aucun doute.

À l'écoute de cet horrible compte rendu, Amelia sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

– Je vous en conjure… supplia alors la dame en leur lançant un regard désespéré. Par pitié, allez vous assurer que cette pauvre créature est encore en vie !

– Professeur ! s'exclama Amelia en s'agrippant machinalement à sa cape. Mais quelle horreur !

Elle se retourna pour regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre. Là-bas, au loin, dans le froid glacial, une pauvre créature innocente était en train de se mourir à cause de la cupidité d'un sorcier malhonnête.

– Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici sans rien faire, professeur ! dit-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Si la jeune licorne est encore en vie, nous avons peut-être une chance de la sauver !

– Prenez le diapason avec vous, lança soudain le portrait. Il pourrait se rendre très utile en raison de la fréquence qu'il émet et vous aidera certainement à approcher cette créature sans l'apeurer davantage.

– Merci pour ce conseil, madame.

Mais fidèle à son habitude, le professeur Snape laissa évidemment filer un long et profond soupir. Puis en signe de protestation, il croisa aussitôt ses bras contre sa poitrine.

– C'est hors de question ! assena-t-il sèchement, tel un coup de grâce. Les abords de la Forêt Interdite ? En pleine nuit, de surcroît ?! Avec un individu louche qui doit se balader dans les parages ?! Non, mais vous voulez rire ?!

Amelia était si consternée par sa réponse qu'elle en resta sans voix pendant un court instant.

Comment ce type pouvait-il encore faire preuve d'une telle indifférence !?

– Mais vous êtes le pire énergumène qu'il a était donné de rencontrer ! cracha-t-elle à bout de nerfs. Vous n'avez qu'à rester bien au chaud dans votre château, professeur ! Moi, je vais m'assurer que cette créature est toujours en vie et je vous défis de me barrer la route !

– Ne soyez pas ridicule, miss Egerton…

– Ça suffit ! s'écria-t-elle de sa voix la plus stridente.

Comme il s'était approché pour lui prendre le bras, elle brandit aussitôt sa baguette pour la pointer vers lui.

– Un pas de plus et je ne réponds plus de rien ! rugie-t-elle en tendant son bras en devant.

Folle de rage, Amelia était à deux doigts de le stupefixer pour de bon.

Cette fois-ci, il avait dépassé les limites du tolérable et professeur ou pas professeur, il était hors de question de le laisser agir à sa guise.

Le constat de cette nuit passée en sa compagnie était totalement accablant. Amelia regrettait pour de bon de l'avoir entraîné avec elle, d'avoir pris sa défense à mainte reprise tout au long de la nuit, de lui avoir effacé la mémoire pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vu dans ce fichu miroir, d'en être arrivé jusqu'à lui jouer un morceau de piano pour le réconforter.

Finalement, poser un orteil ce fichu tapi était la chose la plus idiote qu'elle avait faite de toute sa vie !

* * *

FIN du chapitre 10

* * *

J'ai publié une nouvelle page du Artbook, concernant les jumeaux Shacklebolt. N'hésitez pas à allez jeter un coup d'œil sur Wattpad ! Et merci pour toutes réactions de la semaine dernière. C'est vraiment un grand bonheur de lire vos commentaires et vos ressentis après chaque chapitre. Et puis c'est aussi une véritable motivation, c'est indéniable. Alors merci infiniment !


	29. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11 – partie 1**

 _Severus_

* * *

Au beau milieu de ce couloir désert, à demi éclairé par la lune, à demi dans l'ombre, Severus faisait face à sa propre élève qui le mettait en joue de la plus froide des manières.

Sa propre élève – la plus brillante de toutes –, celle à qui il avait enseigné le bel art de l'occlumancie aux prix d'innombrables heures d'un travail acharné ; celle qu'il tentait – au péril de sa propre liberté !– de protéger de la tyrannie de ses frères, du destin cruel que sa famille avait despotiquement décidé pour elle. Celle-là même qu'il avait escortée tout au long de cette longue nuit, pour s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Mais, par l'Univers ! Existait-il plus grand désaveux que celui-ci ?!

– Abaissez tout de suite cette baguette, miss Egerton ! ordonna-t-il en tâchant de conserver un semblant de sang-froid.

– Dégagez le passage ! dit-elle d'une voix rauque, qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Cette petite peste était-elle sérieuse ? Comptez-t-elle vraiment mettre ses menaces à exécution ?

L'ironie du sort, c'était qu'il était bel et bien incapable de lire un semblant de réponse à ses questions dans le regard de cette idiote.

Petite madame je-sais-tout, prétentieuse jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de se payer sa tête. Maintenant, il devait tolérer ses insultes et son insubordination, uniquement parce qu'il refusait de la voir se jeter dans la gueule du loup !?

Tout ça pour obéir aux injonctions d'un portrait qui leur avait demandé de partir à la recherche d'une créature soi-disant blessée, dont ils étaient censés distinguer la présence au milieu de la pénombre, en jetant un coup d'œil par une fenêtre du septième étage ? Mais existait-il situation plus absurde que celle-ci, à la fin ?!

C'en était trop, Severus était au bout de ce qu'il pouvait tolérer.

Fatigué de lutter en vain contre la bêtise et le jusqu'au-boutisme de cette gamine écervelée, il préféra s'avouer vaincu et déposer les armes. Quitte à se défausser de ses responsabilités de professeur, quitte à prendre le risque de se faire mettre à la porte de cette école, il ne la retiendrait pas davantage.

Alors, il fit un pas de côté et détourna dédaigneusement son visage afin de bien lui exprimer son indifférence. Elle pouvait bien se faire dévorer par une meute de loups enragés, ça lui était totalement égal.

Et sans surprise, la jeune fille ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'élancer dans le couloir, visiblement bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de sa stupide mission de sauvetage.

– Si j'étais vous, je ne laisserais pas cette jeune fille s'approcher seule de la Forêt interdite, dit le portrait.

– Vous ! rugit Severus en lui décochant son regard le plus mauvais. Personne ne vous a demandé votre avis, espèce de garce ! À cause de vos stupides histoires de cœur, je me retrouve ici, avec deux nuits blanches dans les pattes, aux prises avec les excès de témérité de cette monstrueuse crétine ! Alors, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en rajouter une couche, c'est compris ?!

– Vous êtes le pire des…

– Je vous préviens, coupa-t-il en pointant son index sur le portrait, pas un mot de plus ou vous pouvez dire Adieu à votre jolie fenêtre ! Poursuivez sur ce terrain-là et je vous remise illico dans un placard du sous-sol, au fond duquel vous moisirez en moins de temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour vous décrocher de ce mur !

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et il prit congé sur le champ.

Severus longea le couloir au pas de course et finit par atteindre un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait dans l'obscurité. Il descendit à tâtons une volée de marches de pierre et il finit par apercevoir une lueur mouvante qui éclairait ses pieds, provenant, selon toute évidence, de la baguette magique d'Amelia Egerton.

Tout en suivant la lumière, Severus poursuivit sa descente dans les escaliers en prenant soin de se tenir à bonne distance de la jeune fille, dont la mauvaise humeur risquait de se traduire en un maléfice cuisant en plein dans le visage. Comme il n'avait évidemment aucune intention de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, il préféra se faire le plus discret possible pour éviter tout accident malheureux.

Ils dévalèrent les étages sans échanger la moindre parole, dans un silence des plus pesants, et au bout de longues minutes de marches rapides, ils finirent par attendre le rez-de-chaussée. Un froid de tous les diables régnait dans le Grand Hall et un épais brouillard s'était rependu au niveau de toute la surface du sol. En marchant dans cette brume opaque, Severus avait l'impression de progresser dans un chaudron géant. Il s'aperçut soudain que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la Grande Porte, toujours aussi résolue à s'aventurer hors des murs du château.

– Où comptez vous aller comme ça, miss Egerton ?! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle pour l'empêcher de sortir.

– Je vais m'assurer de l'état de santé de cette licorne, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche, en lui tournant toujours le dos.

– Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour soigner cette créature ? Connaissez-vous des sortilèges de guérison efficaces susceptibles de venir à bout de ce genre de blessure ? Et s'il s'agit d'un maléfice ? Savez-vous qu'en touchant une blessure de cette nature, vous risquez de vous blesser à votre tour ?

La jeune fille soupira.

– Vous avez terminé ? dit-elle sèchement.

– Sachez que je ne manquerai pas de vous faire payer votre petit cirque au centuple, une fois que cette affaire sera réglée, miss Egerton. Mais pour l'amour du Ciel, faites-moi le plaisir de m'attendre ici pendant que je descends dans mon bureau prendre de quoi soigner cet animal. Si d'aventure je découvre que vous êtes sortie seule, croyez-moi…

– Promis, je vous attendrai ici... coupa-t-elle d'un air las, et toujours sans le regarder.

– Bien…

Severus marqua un temps d'arrêt pour prendre le temps d'évaluer la situation. Tout en fixant cette jeune fille qui s'évertuait à lui tourner le dos, il se demandait s'il était bien sage de céder à son caprice.

Mais à cet instant précis, avait-il véritablement le choix de faire autrement ? Avec ou sans elle, il se devait d'aller jeter un œil sur les blessures de cet animal, au moins pour s'assurer de quoi il en retournait. Et de toute manière, il était préférable d'aller inspecter le parc, au moins pour vérifier que cet hypothétique individu suspect ne rôdait plus dans les parages.

Même si l'idée d'embarquer cette gamine avec lui ne l'emballait pas vraiment, il fallait faire preuve de bon sens : Amelia Egerton pouvait lui être d'une certaine utilité, du moins pour approcher cette licorne sans avoir recours à des moyens brutaux. De plus, Severus l'avait eu comme élève en classe de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, il avait donc une petite idée de sa faculté à réagir en cas d'attaques inopinées.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il finit par prendre sa décision. Quitte à redoubler de vigilance, il l'emmènerait avec lui.

Et sans perdre une seconde de plus, il traversa le Grand Hall, prenant la direction des escaliers descendants aux cachots. Une fois dans son bureau, il ouvrit sa grosse armoire à ingrédients pour s'emparer d'un bocal d'essence de dictame. Ne connaissant pas la nature des blessures de la licorne et ne sachant d'ailleurs pas si elle était encore en vie, Severus préféra opter pour un remède universel : le dictame - relativement efficace pour soigner à peu près toutes les blessures.

Mais en parcourant le chemin inverse pour rejoindre son élève au rez-de-chaussée, il fut soudain envahi par un sentiment d'appréhension. Toute cette histoire de licorne blessée, de type louche et de Forêt interdite ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Dumbledore devait faire son retour à Poudlard dans quelques heures, et Severus n'avait qu'une hâte : lui faire au plus vite le rapport détaillé de toute cette nuit de malheur.

Une fois parvenu en haut des escaliers, il constata, non sans un brin de soulagement, que la jeune fille avait eu la délicatesse de tenir sa parole. Adossée contre un des panneaux de chêne de la Grande Porte, elle attendait bien sagement son retour.

– Allons-y, lança sobrement Severus, une fois arrivé à ses côtés.

La jeune fille ouvrit aussitôt la porte, faisant céder le maléfice qui la gardait verrouillée avec une facilité toujours aussi déconcertante.

Le petit vent glacé qui les attendait aux dehors leur fit aussitôt ajuster leurs capes. Tout en se glissant à l'extérieur, Severus leva le nez pour s'assurer de l'état du ciel. Par chance, il ne discernait pas l'ombre d'un nuage. Pourtant, s'il se fiait au petit vent piquant qui transperçait les couches successives de ses vêtements, la neige n'était pas loin de faire son arrivée.

– S'il devait soudain se mettre à neiger, je vous fais la promesse que ma sentence sera terrible, miss Egerton, assena-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait très très sévère.

Mais la jeune fille ne trouva pas matière à protester. Non. Manifestement, elle lui faisait la tête.

Soit, comme il lui plaira. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien s'acquitter de cette tâche en silence, Severus n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Ils traversèrent le parc et prirent la direction de la maison d'Hagrid qui se tenait légèrement en contrebas du château. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans cette nature hibernante et plongée dans une pénombre propice à réveiller les morts, plus Severus regrettait sa décision et son manque de fermeté.

Afin de sécuriser au maximum leur progression, il marchait derrière la jeune fille, tout en scrutant l'obscurité au loin pour essayer de distinguer une lueur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du côté de la Forêt interdite.

Lorsqu'il aperçut les contours de la cabane se dessiner au loin, Severus eut une petite pensée pour le brave garde-chasse du domaine qui devait dormir à poings fermés, bien au chaud de sa minuscule demeure. Hagrid connaissait la forêt comme sa poche, si bien que sa compagnie aurait été certainement souhaitable. Mais il fallait être lucide, s'ils devaient tomber sur lui par hasard, Severus éprouverait bien des difficultés pour justifier leurs présences ici.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche rapide sur le petit chemin de terre, ils arrivèrent à un embranchement. Le chemin bifurquait de part et d'autre, soit vers la cabane bordée du potager, soit vers l'obscurité des arbres gigantesques.

Sans marquer un seul temps d'arrêt, Amelia Egerton emprunta évidemment le chemin qui invitait le plus à faire marche arrière.

– Miss Egerton ! lui lança Severus à voix basse. Pouvez-vous avoir la gentillesse de m'attendre !

– Vous n'avez qu'à marcher à côté de moi ! Grommela-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. Toujours cette manie de pister les gens…

– Je prenais soin de surveiller vos arrières, jeune fille ! Je vous rappelle qu'il est probable qu'un type louche se promène encore dans les parages à l'instant où nous parlons.

– Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de types plus louches que vous, ici ! lui répliqua-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Enfin, elle daignait le regarder dans les yeux. Severus devait bien l'admettre, la voir enfin le regarder dans les yeux lui procurait un curieux sentiment de soulagement. Compte tenu de la situation tendue, il fallait bien qu'il se contente de peu de chose.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes sur le sentier qui longeait la forêt, sans pour autant s'y aventurer. Il n'était évidemment pas question d'y mettre un pied.

Soudain, voilà qu'apparut au loin, derrière un banc de brume, une petite masse informe et blanche d'où émanait une sorte de lueur claire, presque phosphorescente.

– Nox… murmura aussitôt la jeune fille pour éteindre la lumière de sa baguette.

Pour une raison que Severus ignorait totalement, sa petite baguette de pommier produisait une lumière beaucoup plus vive et plus dure que la sienne. Visiblement, la jeune Egerton avait tout à fait conscience de cette particularité, car pour s'approcher de l'animal, elle laissa le soin à son professeur d'éclairer leur chemin.

– Allez-y, miss Egerton, lui conseilla Severus. Les hommes ont beaucoup plus de mal à approcher ces créatures.

La jeune fille longea le sentier pour se diriger vers la petite clairière à peine éclairée par cette lumière pâle qui semblait comme douée de vie. L'animal s'y tenait en son centre, étendu sur le sol au pied d'un grand frêne au tronc fendu, les pattes repliées sous son petit corps tremblant.

Elle s'approcha lentement, avec une infinie prudence, mais à quelques mètres de l'animal, elle stoppa brusquement sa marche pour fouiller l'intérieur d'une poche de sa cape d'où elle finit par sortir le petit diapason que lui avait confié le portrait.

Severus était légèrement sceptique quant à l'utilité d'un tel instrument en pareille circonstance. Mais bon, ça ne coûtait pas grand-chose d'essayer.

Alors, la jeune fille fit quelques pas de plus vers l'animal qui semblait s'être soudain totalement immobilisé. Mais tout à coup, elle s'arrêta de nouveau. La jeune licorne s'était encore mise à bouger.

La jeune fille frappa le diapason sur le dessus de sa main et le brandit vers la licorne.

De là où il se trouvait, Severus n'était pas en mesure de percevoir un seul son, si bien qu'il n'avait que l'image de cette scène d'une absurdité totale.

Dire qu'ils étaient des sorciers et qu'ils devaient utiliser un ridicule instrument inventé par des moldus pour approcher cette mystérieuse créature. Quelle aberration…

Se tenant maintenant à moins d'un mètre de la licorne, la jeune Egerton plia ses deux jambes pour s'accroupir sur le sol de terre gelé.

Tapi dans l'ombre d'un énorme tronc d'arbre, Severus retenait son souffle. Tout en observant sa progression, il espérait silencieusement qu'elle parvienne le plus rapidement possible à approcher cet animal. Car si cette licorne était grièvement blessée, chaque seconde perdue pouvait lui être fatale.

Dans cette position délicate, le diapason toujours brandi au dessus de sa tête, la jeune fille avança gauchement vers l'animal. Mais face à elle, la jeune licorne ne paraissait plus bouger. Severus redouta alors le pire.

Amelia Egerton finit par tendre une main vers la créature qui, par miracle, allongea légèrement son cou pour venir renifler le bout de ses doigts, et de son côté, Severus en éprouva un infini soulagement, certainement comparable à celui que devait ressentir son élève au même instant. Mais soudain, le vent se leva et une petite bourrasque chargée de poussière s'abattit brusquement sur son visage, lui faisant aussitôt fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, la jeune fille s'était considérablement rapprochée de la jeune licorne et caressait maintenant sa joue blanche avec tendresse.

Alors, Severus s'élança à son tour sur le sentier et accourut auprès d'elle.

À son arrivée, la petite licorne avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de la jeune fille qui s'était assise sur ses talons, les genoux légèrement de côté, sur le parterre de terre et de feuilles mortes.

– C'est la première fois que je caresse une licorne, lui confia-t-elle, en faisant glisser sa main le long du cou de l'animal tout en maintenant avec son autre main la petite corne qui pointait au dessus de sa tête. À vrai dire, c'est bien la première fois qu'il m'est donné d'en approcher une.

– Pour être honnête avec vous, miss Egerton, je crois n'avoir jamais vu une de ces créatures autrement qu'en illustration sur mes vieux manuels de Soins aux Créatures magiques.

Severus abaissa sa baguette pour inspecter le sol. Il constata rapidement que l'animal baignait dans de grosses flaques de liquide argenté et visqueux. Il fit remonter la lumière le long de sa croupe et vit deux coupures nettes et précises au niveau du flanc, d'où s'écoulait encore un peu de sang.

– Ses blessures ont l'air profondes, n'est-ce pas professeur ? demanda la jeune fille.

– On dirait bien que oui, lui répondit Severus. Ne perdons pas une seconde et mettons-nous au travail. Plus vite nous aurons terminé, plus vite…

Severus s'interrompit. Un bruit suspect, comme un craquement de branche, venait de retentir derrière lui. Il se retourna aussitôt pour éclairer le gros bosquet qui s'élevait dans son dos.

– Qui est là ?! lança-t-il au hasard, vers la pénombre. Sortez de votre cachette !

– Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? Vous avez entendu quelque chose ?

Severus scruta l'obscurité autour d'eux. Son instinct ne le trompait pas, il sentait bien une présence… et une présence hostile.

– Miss Egerton, sortez tout de suite votre baguette magique et tenez-vous prête à vous défendre ! ordonna-t-il fermement.

– Mais, vous avez entendu quelque chose, professeur ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

– Faites ce que je vous dis !

La jeune fille se releva et obéit sans broncher. Alors, Severus s'approcha d'elle pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

– Je crois que nous sommes observés… Au moindre mouvement, n'hésitez pas à attaquer.

Elle acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête.

Soudain, un autre craquement, plus sonore, cette fois-ci. Puis l'herbe se mit à frémir, et ce fut ensuite le tour d'un gros buisson qui s'élevait sur leur gauche. On s'approchait d'eux.

De sa main libre, Severus pressa l'épaule de la jeune fille pour l'inciter à avancer vers le sentier.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Du moins, il distingua sa silhouette dans la pénombre du bosquet.

– Qui va là !? s'enquit Severus, tout en augmentant la luminosité de sa baguette.

– Ça serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, dit soudain une voix masculine.

– Un pas de plus et je vous transforme en pain de glace… menaça aussitôt Severus.

– Je vois que j'ai affaire à un sorcier diplomate…

– Professeur… murmura Amelia Egerton, tout en empoignant un pan de sa cape.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, miss Egerton. Il n'est plus question de tenir tête à des fantômes grincheux ou a de stupides portraits.

– Abaisse ta baguette sorcier, ou je te décoche une de mes flèches entre les deux yeux ! somma alors la voix.

– Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une mule ! s'écria Severus. PROTEGO TOTALUM !

Fendant la brume hivernale, Severus dressa un immense bouclier d'argent de part et autre de la clairière.

C'est alors que la créature se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette. Des cheveux d'un blond presque

blanc, des yeux bleus étincelants comme deux saphirs, la tête et le torse d'un homme, mais le corps d'un cheval à la robe claire et cuivrée. De l'autre côté du bouclier, un centaure se tenait fièrement devant eux, son arc à la main.

– Abaisse ta baguette sur-le-champ ! ordonna-t-il à nouveau, tout en faisant claquer ses sabots sur le sol. Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois.

– Me penses-tu assez bête pour t'obéir, centaure ? lui rétorqua Severus en resserrant des doigts moites autour de sa baguette magique.

– Je te conseille de m'écouter, sorcier, poursuivit le centaure en s'avançant vers la créature blessée qui se trouvait également de l'autre côté de la barrière magique. Tu n'es pas chez toi ici. Dans cette forêt, tu n'as aucune légitimité pour imposer ta loi. Tu ne peux pas venir chez moi et me menacer de la sorte. De la même façon, tu ne peux pas enlever l'enfant d'une licorne et le conduire ici, à l'écart de son troupeau, pour lui voler son sang.

– Ce n'est pas nous qui avons agressé cette licorne ! s'écria soudain Amelia Egerton. Nous n'y sommes absolument pour rien. Au contraire ! Nous avons été prévenus de son agression et nous avons accouru ici pour lui venir en aide !

La jeune fille fit un pas en avant pour s'avancer vers le centaure. Mais pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de trop près, Severus la retint par le bras.

– Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! gronda-t-il aussitôt.

– Crois-tu que je vais avaler tes balivernes, sorcière ? lui lança alors le centaure en pliant les jambes pour se mettre à hauteur de la créature blessée. Je sais que leur sang vous est précieux ! Je sais tout l'or qu'on vous donne pour une fiole de ce liquide !

– Nous n'avons pas agressé cette licorne, répéta la jeune fille. Et pour le prouver, nous pouvons vous montrer ce que nous avons apporté pour la soigner.

– Je vous ai dit qu'il est inutile de parlementer avec ce genre d'individu, miss Egerton ! cria Severus.

Mais d'un geste brusque, la jeune fille se dégagea de son emprise.

– Laissez-moi faire, bon sang ! lui dit-elle en le dévisageant férocement. Croyez-vous que ce sont des manières de s'adresser à la population locale ?! Vous aussi vous seriez en colère si on vous avait si brusquement menacé de congélation !

– La question n'est pas là !

– Ça suffit ! siffla-t-elle en levant la main comme pour lui demander de se taire, avec un air de princesse courroucée.

Elle s'éloigna pour s'approcher du centaure à pas lents, sous le regard médusé de son professeur qui n'en revenait pas de son impertinence. Venait-elle de le rendre responsable de tout ce ramdam et du comportement hautement agressif de ce maudit centaure ?

– Êtes-vous en mesure de sauver cette pauvre créature ? demanda-t-elle au canasson, tout en s'avançant vers lui.

– Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, sorcière ? s'enquit-il en la toisant d'un regard interrogateur. T'intéresses-tu vraiment au sort de cette licorne.

– Je vous l'ai dit, insista-t-elle. Si nous sommes venus ici, ce n'est pas pour voler son sang. Au contraire, nous avons accouru ici pour nous occuper de ses blessures.

C'est alors qu'Amelia Egerton traversa le bouclier que Severus avait dressé quelque instant plus tôt – le brisant au passage – pour s'approcher davantage du centaure qui s'était relevé et qui la fixait maintenant d'un drôle de regard.

Severus ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il était censé faire. Il ne savait même plus s'il devait faire quelque chose, au bout du compte. Bon sang, mais qu'était-il en train de se passer sous ses yeux ?

Il eut une nouvelle bourrasque de vent qui lui fit à nouveau fermer les yeux. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, il eut soudain l'impression que la luminosité de la clairière s'était légèrement modifiée.

La lune était apparue au dessus de leurs têtes, et traversant le canevas de branches, sa lumière venait maintenant éclairer les deux silhouettes claires qui se rapprochaient lentement l'une de l'autre. La jeune fille semblait se mouvoir inconsciemment, comme attirée par une force irrésistible vers ce centaure dont les traits du visage s'étaient soudainement adoucis. Elle tendit lentement sa minuscule main pour la poser délicatement contre la joue du centaure, qui la fixait intensément avec les yeux d'un homme totalement envoûté par sa beauté et par la douceur de son geste.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… marmonna Severus à lui-même.

Cette nuit, Amelia Egerton lui avait fait plus d'une fois la démonstration de son pouvoir de persuasion. Mais la voir s'approcher de ce centaure aussi facilement – eux qu'on disait si farouches et si peu enclins à faire confiance aux sorciers – relevait quasiment du miracle. Severus voyait bien la façon dont il la regardait, ses étranges yeux clairs totalement plongés dans les siens, comme captif de son regard. Il leva lentement une main pour la poser délicatement sur celle que la jeune fille avait posée sur sa joue. Quel curieux manège… Non. À cet instant, il n'était plus question de pirouettes sémantiques, ou de tours de passe-passe visant à embobiner un interlocuteur à l'esprit récalcitrant.

De toute évidence, ce qu'il se passait sous les yeux de Severus était quelque chose que son esprit ne pouvait pas concevoir de façon rationnelle. C'était bien quelque chose qui le dépassait totalement.

Cette fille avait résolument un don pour forcer toutes les serrures – aussi abstraites fussent-elles –, de même que pour débloquer les situations les plus problématiques. C'était aussi grotesque que fascinant.

Ils s'observèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes, leurs deux mains enlacées, au beau milieu de cette nature enchanteresse, si bien que Severus eut la déplaisante impression de se sentir un peu de trop. Se tenant légèrement en retrait à quelques mètres d'eux, il ne parvenait pas à entendre un seul mot de leur conversation à voix basse. Alors, au risque de jouer encore au trouble-fête, il se permit une petite remarque dans l'intention de leur rappeler sa présence.

– Hum… miss Egerton… ? demanda-t-il en toussotant.

– Une seconde, professeur, rétorqua-t-elle au loin, d'une voix détachée.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Était-ce son imagination où elle venait une fois de plus de l'envoyer paître ? De plus, pourquoi devait-il rester dans son coin, à jouer les chandeliers avec sa baguette magique, pendant que mademoiselle se liait d'amitié avec son nouveau courtisant ?

Pour bien lui signifier tout son mécontentement, Severus poussa un long et profond soupir tout en s'adossant contre un tronc recouvert de mousse. Était-ce réellement le bon endroit et le bon moment pour flirter avec un centaure ? Compte tenu de l'heure tardive et de l'état de santé de la créature qui gisait à leurs pieds, il se permit légèrement d'en douter.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il les regardait du coin de l'œil, au moins pour s'assurer que le centaure n'avait pas l'intention de filer doux dans cette maudite forêt avec cette jeune fille sous le bras.

Et c'est au bout d'interminables minutes d'attente dans le froid glacial qu'Amelia Egerton consentit enfin à se tourner vers lui. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle paraissait visiblement satisfaite de l'issue des pourparlers avec le quadrupède.

– Firenze nous autorise à nous occuper de la licorne ! lança-t-elle de sa voix la plus enjouée.

– Il nous autorise ? fit Severus en se fendant d'un petit sourire en coin. Ma foi, j'en suis fort aise.

Il se décolla de son arbre et traversa la clairière pour s'approcher de la créature blessée. Tout en marchant, il pouvait sentir que le centaure ne le quittait pas des yeux. Derrière ce regard noir et menaçant, il devinait sans peine l'âpreté et l'hostilité que ce canasson ressentait à son égard.

– Je vous conseille de ne pas rester ici, dit-il soudain en le dévisageant très ostensiblement. Les rumeurs se propagent rapidement dans la forêt et bientôt mes congénères seront à la recherche de celui qui a dérobé ce poulain à sa mère. S'ils vous trouvent ici, aux côtés de cette licorne, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

– Ça signifie que nous devons la transporter, fit remarquer Amelia Egerton. Où pouvons-nous l'emmener, professeur ?

– Je n'en sais strictement rien. À cette heure, l'infirmière doit certainement dormir… Comme la totalité des occupants du château, d'ailleurs.

– Pourquoi ne pas demander à Hagrid de nous prêter main-forte ? demanda-t-elle.

Severus hésitait. Il était très délicat de débarquer chez Hagrid à une heure aussi tardive et particulièrement accompagné par cette jeune fille.

Car, si ce bon vieux Hagrid avait tout d'une bonne pâte, Severus savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Et il était quasiment certain qu'après ça, il ne manquerait pas de faire le récit de leur mésaventure à qui voudrait bien l'entendre, au comptoir des Trois Balais ou Dieu sait où.

Compte tenu de ce qu'il s'était passé l'an dernier et de la méfiance des deux frères Egerton à son égard, Severus devait au moins s'assurer que McGonagall ne soit pas mise au courant de leur petite escapade nocturne. C'était bien trop risqué. S'afficher si ouvertement aux côtés d'Amelia Egerton au beau milieu de la nuit n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

– Trop délicat de lui faire passer les portes du château, dit Severus d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre le plus neutre possible. Si les gens venaient à apprendre qu'on a recueilli une licorne à Poudlard, je ne vous raconte pas l'émeute que cela produirait. Ces créatures attirent bien trop la curiosité.

– Alors, où pouvons-nous aller ? demanda à nouveau la jeune Egerton.

– Dans la Cabane hurlante, lui répondit-il sans hésitation.

* * *

Pardon pour l'irrégularité des publications. Je pensais terminer cette partie très rapidement et finalement j'ai repris pas mal de détails à la correction et j'ai dû repousser la date de sa sortie. Le suite devrait arriver la semaine prochaine.  
Je lis toutes vos théories et vos réactions avec grand plaisir ! C'est toujours un régal de découvrir vos commentaires après publication.  
En vérité, je mets toujours un certain temps quand je passe d'un chapitre à l'autre, pour me replacer correctement dans la tête du personnage. D'où le retard... Ça faisait presque un mois que je n'avais plus écrit sous le point de vue de Severus et j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être de mauvaise foi, parfois. Ah là là, mais quelle teigne ce garçon !


	30. Chapitre 11 - partie 2

**CHAPITRE 11 – partie 2**

 _Severus_

* * *

– Vous voulez rire ?! s'exclama la jeune fille. Vous voulez cacher cette créature dans une maison hantée !?

– La Cabane hurlante est aussi hantée qu'une des poches de votre pantalon, miss Egerton, lui rétorqua calmement Severus.

– Et comment le savez-vous !?

– Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il s'approcha davantage de la licorne qui se tenait toujours étendue sur le sol, immobile au milieu de toute l'agitation. Lorsqu'il la vit allonger son cou pour poser sa tête à même le sol de terre, il en déduisit qu'il était grand le temps de s'occuper de son cas.

– Venez par ici, miss Egerton, dit-il à son élève en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Pouvez-vous poser votre main sur le corps de cet animal et me dire ce qu'il en est ?

La jeune fille s'avança et s'agenouilla à côté de la licorne pour poser une main à la base de son cou.

– Elle est brûlante, professeur, lui dit-elle en levant des yeux désarmés. Ne faudrait-il pas la couvrir ?

– Voyez-vous, il se trouve que le froid joue un peu en notre faveur.

Severus s'accroupit à son tour, tout en prenant soin de rester à bonne distance de l'animal.

– Ne perdons pas de temps, dit-il à la jeune fille. De toute évidence, ces blessures sont plus profondes qu'elles n'y paraissent. Les plaies sont certainement en train de s'infecter et cette jeune licorne ne pourra pas tenir indéfiniment dans pareilles conditions.

– Je vous écoute, professeur.

Severus se releva pour lui donner ses instructions :

– Sortilège de déplacement. Et surtout, ne vous éloignez pas d'elle ! J'ai comme le sentiment que votre présence la tranquillise.

– Bien, professeur, acquiesça la jeune fille tout en se relevant à son tour.

La jeune Egerton pointa sa baguette magique vers l'animal :

– Mobilicorpus !

La licorne se souleva lentement dans les airs, comme suspendue par un harnais invisible, ses longues jambes pendantes dans le vide. Par chance, elle paraissait aussi paisible que peu émue de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

– Bon travail, miss Egerton ! Mais il est grand temps de nous mettre en route.

Alors, la jeune fille se tourna vers le centaure.

– Merci Firenze, lui dit-elle en le fixant intensément dans les yeux.

En réponse, le centaure cligna lentement des paupières.

– Soignez cette créature et une fois fait, ramenez-la ici. Je me chargerai du reste.

Tout en s'élançant vers le sentier, Severus invita d'un geste de la main la jeune fille à le suivre.

Cette dernière posa sa main droite sur la créature et tout en lui grattant le dos, elle la fit se mouvoir du bout de sa baguette magique qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. En l'observant procéder de la sorte, Severus constatait que son flair ne l'avait pas trahi. Cette gamine avait beau être gauchère, sa magie était décidément d'une efficacité remarquable.

Ils se mirent aussitôt en route, laissant le centaure derrière eux, dans la pénombre de son bois.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres sous le ciel étoilé, la licorne flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la terre gelée, guidée par la baguette magique de la jeune fille.

Mais soudain, Severus s'aperçut que cette dernière s'était subitement arrêtée de marcher. Les talons de ses bottes plantés dans la terre, elle regardait au loin, en direction de la Forêt interdite, tout en caressant machinalement la petite créature.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, miss Egerton ? s'enquit-il aussitôt.

– C'est étrange… dit-elle à voix basse, le regard tourné vers le bois. J'ai comme un impression de déjà vue. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé de tout cela, cette nuit, avant de quitter ma chambre. La licorne, la forêt, l'individu encapuchonné de noir.

– Vous arrive-t-il de faire des rêves prémonitoires, parfois ?

– Non, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Fort heureusement, la nature m'a aimablement épargné de ce don. Et vous, professeur ?

– C'est une faculté dont je suis malheureusement dépourvu, lui rétorqua-t-il en se grattant la joue. Si j'avais su anticiper les conséquences de certains de mes choix, croyez-moi, ça m'aurait rendu la vie bien plus facile.

La jeune fille lui sourit tristement, comme si elle avait compris à quoi il faisait référence. Mais bien évidemment, elle était très loin de se douter de la véritable teneur de ses propos.

Des regrets, Severus en avait certes beaucoup. Pour autant, un seul faisait de sa vie un véritable calvaire. Mais ce regret-la, Amelia Egerton était à des années lumières d'en avoir connaissance.

Sur ces entrefaites, ils se remirent rapidement en marche. Fendant les brumes opaques, ils traversèrent le parc et finirent par atteindre les abords d'un grand arbre au tronc sombre et noueux ; un arbre qui agitait ses branches dans des craquements sinistres pour les dissuader d'approcher.

– Le passage se situe à la base du tronc, annonça Severus tout en examinant le sol, à la recherche d'une grosse pierre.

– Vous voulez dire que l'entrée se trouve au pied du Saule cogneur ? demanda la jeune fille d'un air inquiet. Vous êtes bien sûr de ça ?

– Si je vous le dis.

Mais elle paraissait toujours aussi perplexe.

– Ne le prenez pas mal, professeur…

– Cette phrase s'amorce de la plus mauvaise des façons... grogna Severus tout en roulant des yeux.

– Eh bien, pardonnez-moi, mais je suis en droit de me faire du souci pour vous, compte tenu de vos prouesses physiques de cette nuit ! lança-t-elle avec condescendance. Comment comptez-vous esquiver les branches de cet arbre ?! Vous arrivez à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

– Je vous remercie de votre prévenance, miss Egerton, lui rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Je n'ai peut-être rien d'un athlète, mais accordez-moi quelque sagacité !

– Mais c'est évident, professeur, marmonna-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans la longue crinière de la licorne. Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. J'ajouterai même que c'est bien ça qui fait tout votre charme.

– Ah non, par pitié ! Ne commencez pas, miss Egerton !

Il pointa brusquement sa baguette vers le sol et fit léviter une grosse pierre qu'il déposa au pied de l'arbre, juste sur le nœud d'une racine. Et les branches du grand Saule s'immobilisèrent aussitôt.

– Par Merlin, mais vous êtes incroyable, professeur ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, un sourire radieux éclatant son visage de poupée. J'en suis toute émoustillée…

– Arrêtez avec vos sarcasmes et avancez !

– Mobilicorpus, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers la licorne pour la faire avancer vers le saule maintenant immobilisé.

– Et cessez un peu de formuler vos incantations ! gronda Severus. Ça fait deux fois que je vous entends brailler les formules de vos sortilèges et ça commence véritablement à me casser les pieds ! Toutes ces heures à vous enseigner l'occlumancie auront servi à quoi, au juste?

– Mais nous sommes entre nous, il n'est donc pas nécessaire…

– Là n'est pas la question, miss Egerton ! coupa sèchement Severus. L'occlumancie est une discipline de tous les instants. Si vous souhaitez fermer l'accès à votre esprit efficacement, il serait grand temps d'intégrer cette idée !

Severus se glissa dans le trou qui menait à l'entrée du tunnel.

– Vous pensez que l'espace est assez grand pour faire passer la licorne ? demanda la jeune fille en se penchant au-dessus du trou.

– Elle devrait passer, oui, bougonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

La jeune fille se glissa à son tour dans le trou et dans un réflexe idiot, Severus leva ses deux mains et les glissa autour de sa taille pour la réceptionner.

– Merci, professeur, dit-elle une fois que ses pieds eurent touché le sol.

– Je vous en prie… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, d'un air profondément gêné qu'il ne sût masquer sur le moment.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il respirait ce parfum de rose qui s'exhalait de sa chevelure ? Comme s'il n'avait jamais senti l'odeur des roses avant cette nuit. C'était stupide. Totalement stupide.

Amelia Egerton agita sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et avec précaution, elle fit descendre lentement la petite licorne. Étrangement, l'animal ne paraissait nullement chamboulé de se voir descendre six pieds sous terre. Mais Severus redoutait que cette apparente sérénité ne soit, en réalité, qu'un effet secondaire de la fièvre qui la terrassait.

– Dépêchons-nous, miss Egerton, murmura-t-il en s'élançant dans le tunnel. Le temps presse.

À la lumière de sa baguette magique, ils longèrent le tunnel au plafond bas, toujours suivis de la licorne qui voletait dans un état second, la tête ballottante, comme une figurine articulée.

– La pauvre, disait tout bas la jeune fille, en progressant de profil dans le tunnel. Dites-moi que vous allez la sauver, professeur !

– Je vais faire tout mon possible, miss Egerton, lui répondit Severus tout en marchant droit devant. Mais je ne peux hélas rien vous promettre. Vous savez, si ce centaure nous a confié cette créature, c'est qu'il a dû penser qu'il ne pouvait plus grand-chose pour la sauver. Sachant que les centaures sont dotés de grands pouvoirs de guérison…

– Qu'essayez-vous de me faire comprendre, professeur ?

Severus stoppa brusquement sa marche et à presque plié en deux, il se tourna vers la jeune fille pour la regarder dans les yeux.

– Je veux vous dire que je ferai tout mon possible pour la tirer d'affaire, lui répondit-il fermement.

Ils se remirent aussitôt en route, et au bout d'une poignée de minutes, le sol remonta en pente douce, puis le tunnel décrivit une courbe. Enfin, Severus leva les yeux et vit une lueur qui filtrait à travers une petite ouverture.

\- L'entrée devrait se trouver par ici, dit-il en posant ses mains à plat sur le panneau de bois au dessus de sa tête.

Il poussa la petite porte et empoigna le bord de l'ouverture de la trappe pour se hisser à l'intérieur de la cabane. Une fois fait, il tendit un bras vers la jeune fille pour l'aider à monter à son tour.

– Mon dieu, murmura-t-elle en découvrant le désordre indescriptible qui régnait dans la pièce. Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

– Cette maison servait de refuge à un loup-garou, durant les nuits de pleine lune, lui répondit Severus d'une voie détachée.

– Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

– Pas le moins du monde, miss Egerton.

À l'aide d'un sortilège d'extension, Severus put élargir l'entrée de la cabane, si bien que la jeune licorne fut à même de pénétrer sans trop de difficulté dans la pièce. Une fois entrée, la jeune fille la fit ensuite atterrir sur le plancher poussiéreux. La pauvre créature était bien trop fébrile pour tenir sur ses jambes, alors elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le plancher, puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Enfin, elle souleva délicatement la tête de l'animal pour la poser sur ses cuisses, de façon à la tenir tout contre elle.

– Maintenez fermement sa corne avec votre main, lui conseilla Severus. Ça serait le bouquet si elle venez à vous embrocher le ventre accidentellement.

– Elle tremble comme une feuille, fit remarquer la jeune fille en posant une main contre le flanc de l'animal. La pauvre…

Severus sortit de sa poche son flacon d'essence de dictame. Il l'ouvrit et versa quelques gouttes de potion sur les plaies ensanglantées. Lorsque le liquide entra en contact avec la chair, une fumée verdâtre s'éleva aussitôt. Sous l'action du dictame, le sang coagula immédiatement, formant une petite croûte argentée sur la peau meurtrie.

– Vous pensez que le dictame suffira ? demanda la jeune Egerton.

– Pas tout à fait, lui rétorqua Severus en refermant le flacon. Le dictame sert principalement à stopper l'infection. Pour refermer correctement les chairs et éviter ainsi une surinfection, je vais utiliser un sortilège de guérison.

Severus pointa sa baguette magique au-dessus des plaies, et presque à bout touchant, il fit glisser plusieurs fois son extrémité le long de la croupe du poulain.

– Vulnera Sanentur… murmurait-il en modulant l'intonation de sa voix. Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur…

La licorne remua soudain ses jambes et l'un de ses sabots heurta accidentellement la cheville de Severus.

– Mais dis-donc, c'est de cette façon que tu me remercies ? grogna-t-il en se tenant le bas de la jambe.

Le rire de la jeune fille s'éleva aussitôt dans la pièce et vint résonner à ses oreilles de la plus jolie des manières.

– C'est ça, riez, riez donc ! lui dit-il en tentant de contenir un sourire.

– Vous pouvez vous montrer d'une habilité incroyable et l'instant d'après, faire preuve d'une totale maladresse, lui dit-elle en riant. Vous êtes décidément unique dans votre genre, professeur.

– Je prendrai cela comme un compliment, rétorqua-t-il en rangeant le flacon dans sa poche.

– Mais vous pouvez !

La jeune fille baissa ses yeux vers la licorne dont la tête reposait toujours sur ses jambes. Elle glissa ses doigts dans sa crinière argentée pour chasser les brindilles et les feuilles qui s'y étaient emmêler. Sous l'action de ses caresses, le poulain paraissait aux anges. Les yeux fermés, il étirait ses longues jambes sur les lattes du plancher, tout en poussant de petits hennissements presque imperceptibles de satisfaction.

Au milieu des meubles délabrés, des murs au papier peint déchiré et gris de moisissure, leurs deux silhouettes blanches, presque immaculées, détonnait complètement. Elles ressemblait à deux opales posée sur un tas de détritus.

– Vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir si vous êtes en mesure de la toucher ?! demanda soudain la jeune fille en levant ses yeux vers Severus.

– Un peu, lui répondit-il. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'appréciera guère.

– Et moi, je suis sûre du contraire. Allez-y, posez votre main sur elle !

Severus leva une main hésitante pour toucher le flanc de l'animal. Mais à mi-chemin, il s'arrêta.

– Mais enfin, professeur, dit la jeune fille en le regardant d'un œil moqueur. Un peu de courage,voyons !

Elle tendit la main pour s'emparer de la sienne et la poser sur la fourrure rase de la licorne. Tout comme ils avaient procédé avec le piano ensorcelé une heure plus tôt, elle guida son geste, sa minuscule mains blanche recouvrant ses longs doigts noueux. La douce chaleur qui émanait de la peau du poulain et qui faisait écho avec celle de la main de la jeune fille, réchauffait agréablement ses doigts gelés par le froid.

– J'en étais certaine, murmura la jeune Egerton en souriant. C'est comme avec le petit strangulot.

– Permettez-moi d'en douter, miss Egerton… Je suis pratiquement sûr que le strangulot doit envisager mon bureau comme un garde-manger.

– C'est précisément ce que j'ai dit à Firenze tout à l'heure, ajouta-elle, en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Il me demandait ce que je faisais dans le bois avec un mage noir et en quoi sa magie serait utile pour guérir les blessures de cette créature.

– Un « mage noir » ? répéta Severus en haussant un sourcil critique. Ces centaures ne font pas dans la demi-mesure lorsqu'il s'agit de coller des étiquettes aux gens.

La jeune fille ria de bon cœur à son sarcasme.

– Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, reprit-elle. Il s'inquiétait du sort de cette jeune licorne. Mais je lui ai assuré qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et qu'avec vous, elle serait entre de bonnes mains.

Soudain, le poulain remua ses jambes et courba le cou pour heurter la main de Severus avec le bout de son nez.

– On dirait qu'elle veut que vous lui grattouillez la tête, dit la jeune Egerton. J'ai l'impression qu'elle apprécie beaucoup le contact avec vos grandes mains toutes fraîches.

– Au risque de vous paraître un brin prosaïque, dit-il en caressa la tête de l'animal, je vous avoue ne m'être jamais imaginé dans cet endroit sordide, aux prises avec les excès de tendresse d'une jeune licorne.

– Je vous l'ai déjà dit, professeur. Les animaux ne nous jugent pas sur la base des critères de nos sociétés humaines. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'accorder leur confiance, ils ne se fient qu'à leur instinct. Contrairement à nous autres, êtres humain, ils n'ont aucune difficulté à lire dans nos cœur et à déterminer la nature de notre âme. Et notre nouvelle amie licorne ne s'y trompe pas ! Malgré ce que vous laissez paraître, malgré la nature de la magie que vous pratiquez, votre cœur est assurément pur et généreux. C'est en cela que vous êtes une personne si singulière. Et c'est bien cette singularité qui vous est propre qui peut, parfois, déstabiliser les gens.

Les yeux rivés sur la créature, Severus n'osait pas la regarder en face, peut-être par peur de croiser son regard. Silencieux, il l'écoutait avec attention en tachant de ne pas trahir les émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Était-ce en raison de la fatigue, du manque de sommeil qu'il se sentait si démunie, totalement désarmé face à tous ces compliments élogieux, prononcés avec une infinie douceurs ? Décidément, cette fille avait toujours le don de le cueillir à froid lorsqu'elle lui disait des choses aussi gentilles.

– Ne pensez surtout pas que tout ça est de votre faute, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Vous savez, si les gens sont trop aveugles pour voir qui vous êtes réellement, vous n'en êtes en rien fautif.

Severus leva les yeux vers elle et constata qu'elle le regardait en souriant, comme elle le faisait toujours, comme elle l'avait fait des douzaines de fois avant cet instant. Et comme à chaque foi qu'il la voyait sourire, il fut saisit par le beauté de son visage. Pourquoi lui adressait-elle ce si beau sourire ? Pourquoi à lui ? Habituellement, les jeunes filles comme elle ne sourient jamais de cette façon aux hommes comme lui.

Severus était sceptique quant à la véritable nature de ce sourire. C'était totalement crétin d'envisager une seule seconde que cette fille… _que cette fille_ quoi, au juste ?

A cette pensée, il eut soudain un tressaillement de surprise qui le fit décrocher son regard de celui de la jeune fille. Bon sang, mais à quelles stupidités était-il en train de penser, encore ?

– … vous avez vu professeur ? dit la voix d'Amelia Egerton qui le fit soudain sortir de sa réflexion.

– Quoi ? s'enquit-il bêtement. Pardon, miss Egerton. Vous disiez quoi ?

– Avez-vous vu qu'il reste un peu de sang collé ici-même, reprit-elle en pointant du doigt quelques petites gouttes argentées sur le poil raz de l'animal.

Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur.

– En bon potionniste qu'il était, le professeur Slughorn gardait toujours une petite fiole vide dans l'une de ses poches au cas où… expliqua-t-elle elle se fendant d'un sourire malicieux.

– Et alors ? Où voulez-vous en venir ?

– Ne faites pas comme si vous ne m'avez pas compris, professeur !

Severus plissa les yeux comme pour lui signifier son scepticisme.

– Vous savez bien qu'il est interdit de voler le sang d'une licorne. De plus, cela porte malheur.

– Seulement pour la personne qui le boit pur ou qui s'en prend à l'animal pour lui voler, rectifia-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas votre cas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas vous qui avez blessé cet animal ! Pensez aux extraordinaires potions que vous pouvez confectionner grâce à ces quelques gouttes.

– Ne tentez pas le diable, miss Egerton !

– Pensez aux gens dont vous pouvez sauver la vie grâce à ce minuscule résidu de sang, qui vous sont gracieusement offert par notre amie licorne! N'est-ce pas p _etite-Licorne_?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, en se penchant sur l'animal. Tu es très heureuse d'offrir ces trois petites gouttes de ton sang au gentil professeur Snape, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais envie de le remercier pour ses caresses et ses grattouilles ?

Au grand malheur de Severus, la licorne fit soudain un étrangement mouvement de tête qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un « oui ». Et ce détail ne manqua pas de faire éclater de rire la jeune fille.

– Arrêtez de rire ! gronda aussitôt Severus. Ce n'est pas vous, tout à l'heure, qui me bassiniez avec les Sortilèges Interdits ? Vos frères ne sont pas censés être respectivement juge et auror ?

– Je vous promets que je ne leur dirait rien, lui dit-elle en riant. Du moins, pas intentionnellement ! Et puis, ça vous permet de faire d'une pierre deux coups. En recueillant ces quelques gouttes sang, vous donnez petite leçon à son agresseur et vous empochez en même temps le gros lot. Qu'en dites-vous ?

– Je ne vous savez pas si sournoise, miss Egerton, avoua-t-il en lui lançant un regard méfiant. Mais soit. Une opportunité comme celle-ci ne se représentera pas de si tôt. Et puis, il n'est question que d'une petite malédiction, après tout.

– Je suis d'accord, ce n'est que justice ! ajouta-t-elle avec sérieux.

Severus sortit à nouveau de sa poche sa fiole d'essence de dictame et la vida de tout son contenu à l'aide d'un sortilège de récurage. Puis il récolta méticuleusement les quelques goûtes de sang qui avaient perlé sur le flanc du poulain. Une fois fait, il bouchonna la petite bouteille avec précaution et la glissa dans sa poche.

– Bien, conclu Severus en se relevant. Miss Egerton, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je crois qu'il est grand temps de raccompagner cette créature dans son bois. Ce serait bien regrettable si nous devions nous retrouver aux prises avec une armée de centaure fulminants d'impatience, à notre retours dans la forêt.

– Vous avez raison, professeur, acquiesça-t-elle tout en se relevant à son tour.

Pendant qu'elle aidait l'animal à se lever, Severus rouvrit la trappe qui donnait sur le passage secret. La jeune fille s'y engouffra pour descendre la première. Puis, à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation, Severus fit descendre précautionneusement la licorne dans le tunnel. A présent, elle était tout à fait en mesure de marcher correctement, il n'était donc plus nécessaire de la faire voler comme précédemment. Enfin, il se glissa à son tour dans l'ouverture et une fois qu'il eut touché terre, il referma la trappe au dessus de sa tête.

Ils parcoururent le tunnel dans l'autre sens, la jeune fille ouvrant la voie, éclairant leur chemin à la lumière de sa baguette magique. La jeune licorne la suivait toujours, docilement, sans émettre le moindre hennissement de protestation, au rythme des claquements de ses petits sabots sur la terre battue. Quant à Severus, il fermait la marche, partagé entre consternation et amusement de se voir couvrir les arrières de cette drôle de formation.

Une fois parvenue au bout du passage, la jeune fille se hissa hors du trou en se cramponnant à une racine du saule.

– Prenez garde à ne pas faire bouger la grosse pierre que j'ai placée sur le nœud de la racine, miss Egerton ! prévint Severus, tout en faisant léviter la licorne vers la sortie.

La jeune fille réceptionna l'animal à la surface, puis elle se pencha au-dessus du trou pour lui tendre un bras.

Alors, Severus se saisit de sa minuscule main tendue vers lui, tout en se demandant à quoi elle pourrait bien lui être utile pour se hisser hors du trou. Mais lorsqu'il s'engagea dans le passage, il fut aussitôt frappé par la force aussi extraordinaire qu'insoupçonnée de cette main qui serrait la sienne et qui le tirait vers l'extérieur.

Cependant, à peine eut-il mis un pied hors du trou qu'il glissa malencontreusement sur un gros caillou pointu. Manquant de tomber à la renverse et d'emporter son élève dans sa chute, il se rattrapa in extremis en se cramponnant à un rameau.

– Professeur, non ! s'écria soudain la jeune fille d'une voix stridente.

Sans que Severus n'eût le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, la jeune fille le tira vers elle pour l'entraîner hors de la trajectoire d'une énorme branche lancée à toute vitesse qui lui frôla le visage.

Une fois en sécurité, à quelques mètres de cet arbre déchaîné qui agitait ses branches dans tous les sens dans un fracas terrible, il avala péniblement sa salive en réalisant ce à quoi il venait d'échapper.

– Ce n'était pas faute de vous avoir prévenu, lui dit la jeune fille d'une voix qui paraissait étrangement… étouffée ?

C'est alors que Severus s'aperçut soudain qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Qui venait de sauver la mise à qui ? À cet instant précis, cette question n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Sans un mot, elle décolla lentement son visage de sa poitrine pour lever les yeux vers lui. Ses prunelles claires étincelaient de la lumière des étoiles et du clair de lune. En plongeant dans son regard, Severus eut la curieuse impression d'y voir le reflet de ces propres pensées. C'était une sensation très étrange, pratiquement indescriptible, qu'il n'aurait su analyser de façon rationnelle. Lisait-il inconsciemment ses pensées ? Ou bien était-ce elle qui lisait en lui ?

Dans le froid glacial du jardin endormi, ils restent ainsi immobiles, blottis l'un contre l'autre, pendant un long instant. Severus n'aurait su dire combien de temps exactement, car il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Peut-être une minute ou deux, peut-être beaucoup moins.

Cela n'avait aucune importance, car il fallait bien l'admettre, serrer une de ses élèves dans ses bras, de cette façon, ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, était pour tout le moins un acte totalement irresponsable.

Alors avec une brutalité totalement incontrôlée, il l'agrippa par les épaules et d'un geste sec, il l'éloigna de lui.

– Bien, il est temps de ramener cette créature chez elle, dit-il d'une voix faussement assurée en faisant un pas vers le poulain qui attendait sagement à côté d'eux et qui commençait à s'attaquer à un carré d'herbes à demi congelées.

Dans un silence empreint d'un très grand embarras, ils prirent aussitôt la direction de la Forêt interdite, la petite licorne trottinant allégrement derrière eux.

Visiblement, elle était en pleine forme et paraissait en joie de gambader à nouveau sur la terre ferme.

– Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du bois et vous réglerez cette affaire toute seule, miss Egerton, lança Severus qui marchait devant, d'un pas alerte et décidé. Je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer une nouvelle fois ce maudit centaure.

– Il n'en est pas question, professeur ! répliqua-t-elle aussi sec. Vous venez avec moi !

– Ne commencez pas à faire votre tête de mule !

– Non non non ! s'écria-t-elle en accourant vers lui. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, bien au contraire. Vous venez avec moi ! Et évitez d'employer ce genre d'expression devant lui, ça nous évitera d'autres tracas.

– Comme il vous plaira… grommela Severus. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si les choses partent en Fizwizbiz !

– Et il n'est pas non plus nécessaire d'employer des expressions ringardes pour vous rendre plus sympathique, lui dit-elle, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

– C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis, croyez-moi, répliqua-t-il en détournant ses yeux dédaigneusement.

Ils atteignirent enfin le sentier qui les conduisit rapidement à la petite clairière où les attendait encore le centaure. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent son imposante silhouette tapie dans l'ombre du grand frêne au tronc fendu, la jeune fille s'élança vers lui avec un grand sourire :

– Firenze !

La petite licorne fit à son tour son apparition, en le saluant d'un petit hennissement aigu. Ainsi, le centaure constata immédiatement qu'ils avaient bien tenu leur parole.

– Vous avez fait un excellent travail, dit-il en posant une main sur la nuque de l'animal qui s'était approché de lui.

Il se pencha pour examiner sa croupe et lorsqu'il découvrit les deux cicatrices aux emplacements de ces blessures, il parut très satisfait du résultat.

– Je n'exagérai pas en vous disant qu'il était doué ! dit malicieusement la jeune Egerton en s'avançant vers eux.

– Je dois admettre que tu as fait un excellent travail, sorcier ! admit le centaure en lançant à Severus un regard franc et sincère. J'avais de grands doutes quant à l'efficacité de tes talents de guérisseur. J'en avais aussi concernant tes intentions. Mais de toute évidence, j'étais dans l'erreur. Je te présente toutes mes excuses, et j'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur de mon jugement hâtif.

Surpris autant que déstabilisé par cet élan de gratitude, Severus ne sut, sur le moment, quoi répondre.

– Et bien… finit-il par marmonner d'une voix chargée d'embarras. Si j'ai pu me rendre utile…

– Mais c'est qu'il a l'air tout embarrassé par vos excuses, Firenze, murmura la jeune fille en se penchant de côté vers le centaure.

Severus lui décocha instantanément un regard noir pour lui faire fermer son clapet, à quoi elle répliqua un petit rire moqueur.

– Vous formez décidément un drôle de couple, vous deux, conclut le centaure dans un sourire amusé.

Par bienveillance à l'égard du centaure et pour ne pas trop se perdre en tergiversations, Severus ne jugea pas nécessaire de pointer du doigt son erreur de vocabulaire.

– Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'est désagréable, reprit le centaure avec plus de sérieux, mais le soleil est sur le point de se lever et il est grand temps que je raccompagne cette jeune licorne auprès de sa mère.

Amelia Egerton s'approcha de la licorne et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'étreindre tendrement.

– Au revoir petite licorne, lui dit-elle à l'oreille en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa crinière argenté. Firenze va t'aider à retrouver ta maman. J'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour. Mais en attendant, prends bien soin de toi !

Elle s'approcha ensuite du centaure qu'elle prit aussi dans ses bras. Ce dernier reçut son étreinte avec un naturel tout à fait déconcertant.

– Au revoir Amelia, dit-il en caressant sa longue chevelure argentée, qui semblait presque se confondre avec sa propre chevelure. Ne t'aventure jamais seule dans cette forêt, particulièrement la nuit ! Cet endroit est peuplé de toute sorte de créatures, et certaines d'entre elles peuvent représenter un sérieux danger pour toi. Prends bien garde au danger partout où tu te trouves, Amelia ! Et n'hésite pas à te référer aux conseils de ton ami le mage noir.

Le centaure leva les yeux vers Severus qui se tenait dans un coin de la clairière, à bonne distance d'eux, avec la ferme volonté de se faire le plus discret possible. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement, il le dardait de ses yeux clairs, comme pour insister sur sa dernière mise en garde.

– Au revoir sorcier, lui dit-il fièrement. Tout porte à croire que nous nous reverrons.

Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Parce qu'il était professeur, ici, à Poudlard ? Parce qu'ils seraient un jour à même de se croiser dans cette forêt ?

Severus n'osa pas lui demander la signification de ses propos. Il était déjà très tard, ou bien très tôt – tout dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait –, et de toute manière, il était grand temps de prendre congé pour lui, comme pour eux.

Le centaure et la jeune licorne se mirent en route et s'éclipsèrent derrière un grand bosquet touffu en les laissant seuls, au centre de cette clairière plongée dans une pénombre qui diminuait à vue d'œil. Il était résolument temps de regagner le château.

– Dites-moi, miss Egerton, demanda Severus en s'approchant nonchalamment de son élève. Savez-vous manier le Sortilège de désillusion ?

– Hum… disons que oui, répondit-elle. Cela dit, j'ai besoin encore d'un peu de pratique pour gagner en efficience.

– Et bien, ça sera l'occasion de vous faire la…

Tout à coup, la jeune fille leva son bras et lui donna un gros coup de baguette magique au dessus de la tête. Severus éprouva aussitôt une sensation désagréable de liquide froid et visqueux dégoulinant de la base de son crâne vers le reste de son corps.

– Bon sang, miss Egerton ! grogna Severus. Est-ce que ce sont des façons de lancer un sortilège sur quelqu'un ?

– Disons que j'ai anticipé l'issue de votre requête, professeur, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air faussement confuse, ses mains derrière son dos, comme une enfant de trois ans qu'on venait de surprendre les doigts dans le pot de confiture.

Il leva une main pour examina sa peau, et constata qu'elle avait pris la couleur et la texture du sol tapissé de feuilles mortes. Il venait tout juste de se faire _désillusionner_.

– Ce n'est pas parfait, mais ça fera l'affaire, déclara-t-il après inspection.

À peine avait-il terminé de prononcer sa phrase qu'il donna un gros coup de baguette sur la tête de la jeune fille pour la désillusionner à son tour.

– Aie ! s'écria-t-elle, sa silhouette s'effaçant peu à peu dans le décor sylvestre. Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'y aller aussi fort !

– Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, miss Egerton, dit-il d'un ton sincèrement désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire mal.

Aussi redressa-t-elle la tête pour lui lancer ce qu'il présuma être un regard courroucé (car il ne discernait plus vraiment son visage).

– Et pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi nous en sommes arrivés à faire ça ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix chargée d'irritation. Dois-je en conclure que l'idée de vous afficher avec moi vous est si insupportable que ça ?

– Je ne le dirai pas de cette façon, miss Egerton… Mais dans l'esprit, il y a un peu de ça, effectivement. Le soleil étant sur le point de se lever.

– C'est bon, j'ai compris, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Inutile d'en dire davantage.

– Mais, sachez que c'est toujours pour votre bien si…

– J'ai compris ! assena-t-elle une nouvelle fois d'un ton acerbe.

Pour couper court à cet échange qui commençait à prendre une tournure venimeuse, Severus préféra s'élancer vers le sentier pour inciter la jeune fille à en faire de même.

– Prenons garde de ne pas nous rentrer dedans, dit-il en enjambant une rangée de fougères. Le sortilège de désillusion est propice aux collisions accidentelles.

Même s'il ne la distinguait plus vraiment au milieu des buissons et dans cette pénombre à demi altérée par le lever du soleil, il parvenait sans peine à sentir sa présence dans son dos.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant pour se mettre en marche, il sentit soudain quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Quelque chose qui diffusait une douce chaleur, semblable à une petite main, qui glissa ensuite lentement le long de son bras, et qui finit par saisir délicatement son poignet. Sans se retourner, totalement à l'aveugle, Severus écarta légèrement ses doigts pour laisser la petite main se nicher dans le creux de la sienne. Il resserra ses doigts gelés autour de la main tiède de la jeune fille et sans un mot, dans le silence de la nature qui se réveillait peu à peu, ils se mirent aussitôt en route.

Ils remontèrent le chemin qui les conduisait vers le château en courant sur le sol humide de rosée, main dans la main, fendant les brumes matinales. Et tout en traversant le parc au pas de course, Severus se demandait d'où il pouvait bien tirer toute cette énergie après les deux nuits blanches qu'il venait de passer.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la Grande Porte qu'il ouvrit avec la plus grande des discrétions. Par chance, le Grand Hall était totalement désert. Pas de Rusard à l'horizon, ni même de miss Teigne.

Alors il entraîna la jeune fille à l'intérieur et referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui.

À pas feutrés, ils traversèrent le Grand Hall pour se diriger vers l'escalier conduisant aux sous-sols.

– Prenez garde de ne pas marcher sur ma cape, murmura Severus tout en s'aventurant dans l'escalier.

Ils dévalèrent les marches quatre à quatre et s'élancèrent dans le couloir.

– Professeur, dit la voix d'Amelia Egerton. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait…

Tout à coup, Severus réalisa que non seulement ils étaient encore désillusionnés, mais qu'en plus, il tenait toujours la main de son élève dans la sienne, juste devant l'entrée de sa propre salle de classe.

– Pardonnez-moi, marmonna-t-il soudain, tout en lui lâchant brusquement la main.

Il essaya ensuite de repérer les contours de son visage dans la pénombre du couloir afin d'annihiler les effets du sortilège au plus vite. Severus lui donna un petit coup de baguette magique au dessus de la tête dont il ne discernait que les contours, et la jeune fille réapparut progressivement sous ses yeux.

– Merci, professeur, lui dit-elle poliment en s'inspectant les mains. À votre tour ?

Severus courba légèrement le dos et inclina sa tête vers l'avant pour l'inviter à faire de même sur lui. Elle lui donna un petit coup de baguette au-dessus du crâne et il sentit immédiatement un liquide chaud et visqueux lui couler dans le dos.

– Cette sensation d'œuf dégoulinant est définitivement très désagréable, dit-il en grimaçant, tout en s'inspectant les pieds.

– Je ne vous le fais pas dire, professeur.

Sur ces entrefaites, ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans le corridor désert, jusqu'à atteindre le muret cachant l'entrée de la salle commune de la maison Serpentard.

Une fois devant la porte, Severus s'adossa contre le muret en fermant les yeux et poussa un long soupir pour exprimer tout son épuisement. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés au bout de cette interminable nuit.

– Seigneur… dit-il en soufflant. J'espère ne plus jamais avoir à passer une nuit pareille…

– Quelle heure est-il d'après vous ? demanda la jeune fille à voix basse.

– Je n'en sais rien du tout, lui rétorqua-t-il d'un air las. Six heures du matin, je dirai. Peut-être plus.

– Autant dire que nous n'aurons même pas le temps de dormir, ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

– À qui la faute, miss Egerton ? s'enquit-il en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux vers lui en souriant timidement, d'un air faussement embarrassé.

– Dire que ce soir, après les cours, j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch de prévu… ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur la poignée de la porte. Ça promet d'être épique !

– Ça vous fera les pieds… grommela Severus. Dites-vous que je commence ma journée avec un double cours de première année, qui lui, promet d'être bien plus épique que votre ridicule entraînement de Quidditch.

– Pauvre professeur… murmura-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre le battant de porte. Vous n'aurez qu'à penser à votre augmentation pour vous donner du courage.

– Pensez-vous réellement qu'on nous récompensera pour notre acte de bravoure ? Je vous rappelle que vous vous apprêtez à pénétrer dans la Salle commune de la maison Serpentard, miss Egerton.

Ils poussèrent simultanément un petit soupir de dépits.

Eh oui, ils étaient des Serpentard et ce détail, aussi insignifiant qu'il fût, avait son importance.

Même après avoir affronté une armée de dragon et sauvé le monde du chaos, il n'était pas question d'espérer le moindre signe de reconnaissance de quiconque lorsqu'on appartenait à la maison Serpentard. C'était une règle tacite et élémentaire qu'ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas ignorer.

– Les choses sont ainsi faites, que voulez-vous… déplora-t-il dans un nouveau soupir.

Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur elle, comme pour lui exprimer un peu sa solidarité. Le visage reposant toujours contre le battant de porte, elle le regardait en lui souriant adorablement, ses grands yeux levés vers lui.

Par Merlin et par tous les autres sorciers sans âge du Commonwealth, elle était belle à en crever. Si belle qu'en la regardant ainsi, il en oubliait presque cet abominable mal de crâne contre lequel il luttait depuis qu'il le début de cette nuit infernale.

Mais au-delà de sa beauté incontestable, elle dégageait une impression de calme et de sérénité puissante qui l'apaisait, qui le tranquillisait et qui estompait un peu, par moment, ce sentiment d'amertume permanent niché au fond de lui depuis des années. C'était peut-être ce qui le fascinait le plus chez elle et c'était principalement pour cette raison qu'il appréciait autant sa compagnie. Un peu comme il appréciait celle de Dumbledore, sans aucun doute. Ou peut-être était-ce légèrement différent ?

Car, lorsqu'elle le regardait comme elle le faisait à cet instant précis et qu'il plongeait son regard dans ses prunelles bleu azur, il avait toujours cette sensation étrange : l'impression qu'elle parvenait à traverser la barrière de l'occlumancie, pour lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Parfois, Severus avait le sentiment qu'elle connaissait tout de lui ; tout ce qu'il était et tout ce qu'il avait été avant aujourd'hui. Comme s'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, pas même l'ombre d'un secret, pas même des choses à son sujet dont il n'avait pas idée, demeurant au-delà des limites de son inconscient.

Et pourtant, malgré tout, il avait la certitude qu'elle ne le jugeait pas. Non, elle ne le jugeait en rien et acceptait tout ce qu'il était inconditionnellement, de la plus naturelle des manières.

Un doux rêve.

Car, comment cette jeune fille parviendrait-elle à lire en lui de cette façon, alors que le plus puissant des sorciers de tous les temps en fut totalement incapable ? Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui faisait penser qu'en ayant connaissance des détails de sa vie, elle ne le jugerait ? Que savait-elle des monstruosités auxquelles il s'était adonné durant toutes ses années ? Que savait-il de ses erreurs, de ses fourvoiements et surtout, de son plus grand crime ? Que savait-elle de la mort de Lily ?

Si elle devait un jour avoir connaissance de tout ça, pour sûr, elle serait incapable de le regarder dans les yeux de cette façon.

Il approcha lentement sa main de son visage, pour s'emparer d'une petite feuille morte qui s'était prise dans ses cheveux.

En la tenant du bout de ses doigts, juste devant son petit nez, il la fit aussitôt se volatiliser en une poussière scintillante.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire moqueur. Il aimait bien quand elle se moquait de lui comme ça, quand elle riait de sa galanterie désuète.

– Bonne nuit, professeur, murmura-t-elle affectueusement.

– Faites de beaux rêves, miss Egerton, lui dit-il à voix basse.

Et la jeune fille se glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte, qu'elle referma derrière elle. Severus donna un petit coup de baguette magique sur la serrure pour réparer le maléfice anti-intrusion qu'elle avait rompu en posant sa main sur la poignée.

Puis, il pivota sur ses talons et s'élança dans le couloir le cœur léger et un grand sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de regagner sa chambre et de se glisser dans son grand lit douillet. Ces quelques heures passé en compagnie de cette ravissante jeune fille présageait d'un sommeil certes fugace, mais par-dessus tout paisible et…

Severus s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir, réalisant soudain l'ampleur de la stupidité de son raisonnement.

Par tous les diables, mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Pourquoi pensait-il à des âneries pareilles ?

Il se retourna vers le muret qui se dressait dans l'obscurité. C'est alors qu'il fit trois pas en arrière, vers la porte du foyer. Mais il s'arrêta de nouveau. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Avait-il l'intention de rebrousser chemin ?

Il leva sa main pour la porter à sa bouche, totalement stupéfait par la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit. Il avait totalement perdu les pédales ! Il était résolument temps pour lui de dormir, ne serait-ce que dix minutes, pour se remettre les idées en place, parce que tout ce laisser-aller commençait à devenir dangereux.

– Bon sang, Snape… se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Il serait temps de te réveiller un peu, c'est ton élève… !

Alors, Severus s'élança à nouveau dans le couloir glacial, prenant la direction de ses appartements, bien décidé à mettre un point final à cette nuit de démence.

[fin du chapitre 11]

* * *

Saint Valentin oblige, un peu de tendresse ne fait pas de mal :)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et encore merci pour vos messages de soutien ! (j'attends les réactions des nouveaux abonnés avec impatience)


	31. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

 _Amelia_

* * *

Que venait-il de se passer juste devant cette porte ? Que venait-il de se produire entre eux ?

Amelia s'était adossée contre le mur attenant à la porte d'entrée. Le souffle court, elle sentait son cœur tambouriner à tout rompre jusque dans sa gorge.

Soudain retentit le cliquetis métallique de la porte qu'on scellait par la magie. Puis, un bruit de pas : ceux de son professeur qui s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Mais tout à coup, le bruit cessa. L'espace de quelques secondes, il s'était arrêté de marcher. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté en plein milieu du couloir ? Amelia ferma les yeux et déglutit. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'il hésitait à s'en aller, et de son côté, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était censée faire. Rouvrir la porte ? Rester ici, cachée dans l'obscurité de la salle commune, dans le silence des portraits endormis ?

Le claquement des talons sur les dalles de pierre reprit et s'éloigna à nouveau.

Alors, sans attendre, Amelia s'engouffra dans le couloir. Dans le noir total, elle longea le mur à tâtons, le bout des doigts glissant sur la pierre brute et rugueuse. Tout en progressant, elle essayait de chasser de son esprit son envie de faire marche arrière, de revenir sur ses pas et de rouvrir cette maudite porte pour le retenir.

Ses longs bras qui l'enlaçaient, ses grandes mains qui entouraient sa taille, ses doigts serrés autour de sa main. Comment se défaire de toutes ces sensations physiques ? Son corps gardait encore le souvenir, l'empreinte de ces mains qui l'avaient retenue, serrée, effleurée, agrippée. Impossible d'y renoncer sans avoir recours à la magie. La volonté était totalement vaine contre ça.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer davantage. Il fallait qu'elle y parvienne, elle ne devait pas céder. Rebrousser chemin était bien trop risqué pour lui comme pour elle.

Les mèches de cheveux sombres retombant négligemment sur la peau diaphane, les yeux noirs magnifiques qui plongeaient dans les siens, qui la fixaient d'une telle intensité qu'elle en était encore saisie d'une sorte de vertige. Toutes ces images lui revenaient en tête.

À chacune de ses inspirations, elle avait l'impression de sentir les effluves enivrants de son odeur qui s'était fixée sur ses propres vêtements tant il l'avait serré si fort contre lui, tant, cette nuit, leur proximité physique avait été si grande.

Et puis, elle entendait toujours cette voix au timbre si particulier, douce et caressante, pareille à un murmure, qui résonnait en écho dans sa tête. « Faites de beaux rêves miss Egerton… » C'était son étrange façon de lui souhaiter « bonne nuit ». _Faites de beaux rêves_ , comme une injonction à forcement rêver de lui. Quel supplice ! Le conscient ne lui suffisait pas, il devait aussi hanter son sommeil.

Mais, le plus déchirant, le plus pénible à endurer, c'était bien la frustration. Ce manque terrible et presque douloureux de ne pas connaître le goût de sa bouche, la saveur de ses lèvres.

Finalement, l'euphorie s'était transformée en confusion totale. Les pensées les plus contradictoires se croisaient dans sa tête, se mêlaient à la crainte diffuse de la faute et l'émoi de la possibilité de quelque chose de magnifique. Amelia culpabilisait de s'être dérobée si vite devant l'entrée du foyer, ou de ne pas s'être éclipsée plus rapidement, elle ne savait plus vraiment.

Elle atteignit enfin l'entrée de la salle de bain du dortoir des filles. L'endroit était toujours éclairé par cette lueur bleutée produite par la petite lanterne ensorcelée qu'on avait suspendue au mur.

Devant le lavabo en porcelaine, elle examina son reflet dans la glace.

Sa cape était d'une saleté indicible, pratiquement noire de poussière et de terres et ses cheveux se dressaient en bataille sur sa tête. On aurait dit qu'elle avait passé la nuit à se battre contre toute une armée de créatures enragées.

Lorsqu'elle se vit aussi laide et crasseuse dans le miroir, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Dire que c'était cette Amelia que son professeur avait vue tout au long de cette nuit. Elle ne pouvait que louer sa capacité à faire abstraction de cette apparence si négligée.

Cet idiot lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais elle devait bien l'admettre, ces quelques heures passées en sa compagnie avaient compté parmi les plus exaltantes, les plus grisantes de toute sa vie. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, auprès de lui, elle se sentait bien et sereine. En dépit de sa personnalité tourmentée, de sa sauvagerie habituelle, c'était bien l'homme le plus exquis, le plus subtil et le plus généreux qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

Si seulement il pouvait se défaire de ce passé qui lui collait à la peau. Et si seulement, il pouvait ne plus la voir comme une petite fille, alors peut-être, avec un peu de chance et de volonté, peut-être que quelque chose était possible. Quelque chose d'encore indéfinissable, certes, mais quelque chose qui ne ressemblerait pas à un adieu froid et définitif, prononcé sur un parvis ou sur un quai de gare, empêchant toute possibilité de réjouissance et d'espoir dans cette vie… dans cette vie qui était suffisamment dure et cruelle pour n'être vécue que dans la solitude.

Ce matin-là, après une brève et fugace heure de sommeil, Amelia prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, à la table de la maison Serpentard.

À demi somnolente au-dessus de sa tasse de café au lait, elle faisait son possible pour suivre le fil de la conversation de très haute importance qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle, entre le capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch, Cygnus Rosier, et sa coéquipière Ursula Bulstrode :

–- Ce n'est pas parce que cette année nous sommes exemptés de renouveler nos effectifs que ça nous dispense de nous mettre d'accord sur un protocole – une marche à suivre, si tu préfères, Cygnus –, en cas de problème. Comment allons-nous procéder si l'un de nous venait à se blesser pendant un match ?

–- Mais on avait dit que c'était pas utile de recruter d'autres membres ! Il y a assez de remplaçants dans l'équipe comme ça, répondit Rosier s'enfilant dans la bouche un bout de saucisse long comme sa main.

–- Je sais, répliqua sèchement Ursula. Mais peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu refuses de former ces remplaçants aux postes les plus importants, comme celui de gardien ou d'attrapeur, Cygnus ?! Je ne comprends pas ton entêtement à poursuivre cette stupide voie.

— Hors de question que je sois blessé. Et même chose pour Amelia, rétorqua Rosier d'un ton ferme et définitif.

Tels un bruit lointain, un brouhaha indistinct qui venaient s'ajouter à la cacophonie générale de la salle, leurs deux voix bourdonnaient désagréablement dans les oreilles encore ensommeillées d'Amelia. C'était bien trop difficile de se concentrer sur cette conversation qui, elle devait bien l'admettre, n'avait pas grand intérêt au regard de l'aventure extraordinaire qu'elle avait vécu la nuit dernière.

Et puis, au fond de la Grande Salle se jouait une scène bien plus intéressante à ses yeux.

Définitivement plus exaltante que les prises de bec habituelles de ses deux camarades, il y avait la vision du beau sourire éclairant le visage de son directeur de maison, qui prenait son petit-déjeunez à la table des professeurs, aux cotés de son très cher ami Dumbledore, tout fraîchement débarqué du ministère.

Par Merlin, comme il était si beau lorsqu'il souriait comme ça… Si beau, qu'en le regardant de loin, de l'autre bout de la salle, elle en oubliait la migraine qui lui ravageait le crâne depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied hors de son lit.

Pourquoi les gens qui ne sourient jamais ont-ils généralement un très beau sourire ? Voilà encore une règle résolument absurde qui venait s'ajouter à la longue liste de fatalités cyniques et cruelles de l'existence.

En outre, comme pour parfaire l'ironie du sort, ce sourire si radieux qu'il affichait à cet instant et qui le rendait définitivement irrésistible, il ne le destinait exclusivement qu'à une seule et unique personne : Dumbledore. Ce dernier était installé juste à côté de lui, sur son fauteuil aux allures de trône royal, et parlait avec éloquence et entrain, sous les regards ébahis de la brochette de professeurs qui l'entouraient et qui ne perdaient pas une miette de ce qu'il leur racontait. En observant cet homme discourir au centre de son monde, Amelia en arrivait à se demander si le charisme dont il était pourvu ne relevait pas de la magie.

À sa droite, accoudé sur la table, la tête reposant sur sa main, son professeur de potion semblait totalement captivé par lui et ce qu'il racontait. Le visage lumineux, bien que légèrement marqué par la fatigue, il le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'une sorte de tendresse, un peu comme le ferait un petit garçon en écoutant son père lui conter toutes sortes d'histoires extraordinaires. Finalement, quelle était la nature de l'attachement que portait le professeur Snape à Dumbledore ? Était-ce tout bêtement de l'admiration, ou un sentiment plus profond, comparable à celui qu'on ressent pour un membre de sa famille ? Et quant à Dumbledore, avait-il conscience de la façon dont il le regardait ? Avait-il conscience de ce qu'il représentait pour lui ?

— Qu'en dis-tu Amelia, demanda soudain la voix d'Ursula, qui la sortit brusquement de son introspection.

— Pardon, tu disais quoi ? s'enquit Amelia en détournant ses yeux de la table des professeurs.

— Toi, tu n'as pas vraiment suivi notre conversation, lui dit-elle en souriant malicieusement. Bien trop captivée par ce qu'il se passe au fond de la salle, hein ? C'est le retour de Dumbledore qui te passionne autant ?

Amelia marqua un temps d'arrêt pour tenter de comprendre le sens de ces propos et surtout ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce petit sourire narquois. Assise juste en face d'elle, Ursula la fixait de ses yeux gris pétillants d'intelligence, comme pour lui signifier qu'il y avait des choses à son sujet qu'elle avait comprises depuis bien longtemps.

— C'est tout à fait ça, Ursula, finit-elle par lui répondre en lui rendant son sourire. Tu m'as totalement percée à jour !

— Je savais bien que tu avais un petit faible pour les hommes d'âge mûr…

— Il faut dire que Dumbledore est un homme redoutablement séduisant, doté d'un charisme impressionnant.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, lui rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse, comme pour ne pas attirer l'intention des garçons assis à côté d'elles.

Cette petite réflexion ne faisait aucun doute, elle avait tout compris. Cette Ursula Bulstrode était décidément une fille sacrement futée, il était donc inutile de feindre l'ignorance et de jouer aux innocentes aux mains pleines avec elle.

Amelia avait beau faire tout son possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention, pour rester discrète quant la relation ambiguë qu'elle entretenait avec son professeur, elle redoutait bien qu'un jour, quelqu'un de plus malin que la moyenne finisse par se rendre compte de quelque chose. Et à son grand désarroi, ce jour-là venait bien d'arriver.

À partir de maintenant, sans tomber dans la paranoïa la plus totale, il était plus que nécessaire de jouer la carte de la discrétion avec davantage de sérieux. Amelia devait prendre garde que cette réflexion anodine ne se transforme pas subitement en affreuse rumeur nauséabonde, susceptible de les entraîner tous les deux dans un océan de problèmes.

Mais en dépit du petit vent de panique qui s'était soudain mis à souffler dans ses oreilles, curieusement, elle avait le sentiment qu'Ursula Bulstrode ne serait en rien une source de problème pour elle. Cette fille avait beau avoir un caractère bien trempé, Amelia la savait si intelligente qu'elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde de son sens des responsabilités et de sa faculté à tenir sa langue lorsqu'il était question de préserver la réputation de sa propre maison.

Si d'aventure on venait à apprendre que le jeune directeur de la maison Serpentard entretenait l'ombre d'une relation équivoque avec une de ses élèves, il y avait fort à penser qu'Amelia et son professeur ne seraient pas les seuls à s'attirer le courroux de l'ensemble de l'école. Après tout, l'appartenance à la maison Serpentard vous rendez de facto coupable et complice de tous les péchés de la Terre.

— Bon, qu'en dis-tu Amelia ? reprit Ursula Bulstrode en se penchant vers elle. Tu es d'accord pour me former au poste d'attrapeur ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, lui répondit spontanément Amelia. Au contraire, j'en serai ravie.

À l'énoncé de sa réponse, un sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage d'Ursula. De toute évidence, elle paraissait très excitée à l'idée de s'entraîner avec elle. Amelia était d'ailleurs fort surprise de l'engouement que suscitait son poste pour sa coéquipière.

— Alors, c'est d'accord, nous procéderons de cette manière ! conclut Ursula en levant son verre de jus d'orange sous le nez du capitaine de l'équipe.

Cette fille était si maligne, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle parvenait toujours à avoir le dernier mot avec lui. Rosier avait beau avoir deux ans de plus qu'elle, il lui mangeait totalement dans la main. En d'autres termes, la véritable capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Serpentard n'était pas ce grand gaillard de dix-huit ans et des poussières, mais bien cette minuscule jeune fille, toujours coiffée de ses deux nattes noires qui lui donnaient des airs de chipie.

Après ça, Amelia se décida à quitter les lieux, de peur de sombrer définitivement dans un profond sommeil, bercée par la cacophonie ambiante de la Grande Salle. Elle salua ses coéquipiers qui terminaient leur petit-déjeuner et se dirigea immédiatement vers la sortie pour rejoindre Abigael qui devait l'attendre depuis déjà dix minutes dans le Grand Hall.

Et à peine eut-elle mis un pied hors du réfectoire qu'elle aperçut s'agiter au loin la belle et imposante chevelure bouclée de sa meilleure amie, au milieu d'un groupe d'élèves de leur classe.

Mais alors qu'Amelia s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans le hall pour la rejoindre, elle sentit une main lui tapoter légèrement l'épaule.

— Je vous trouve bien dynamique pour quelqu'un qui a passé la nuit à faire les quatre cents coups, dit l'homme qui se tenait derrière son dos.

— Je remarque que vous avez réussi à vous lever, professeur ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.

— Pour être honnête avec vous, j'étais à deux doigts de me faire porter pâle. Mais que voulez-vous, conscience professionnelle oblige. Ma nature magnanime prenant le dessus sur ma raison, je me suis résigné à faire acte de présence en dépit de la fatigue.

Et avec une arrogance infinie, il traça son chemin en faisant virevolter les pans de sa robe derrière lui, jusqu'à l'entrée de la Salle des Professeurs.

La tête haute, un sourire suffisant collé sur le visage, il s'engouffra dans un même élan par la porte, sous le regard consterné d'Amelia.

Pourquoi le joli sourire et l'attitude adorable n'étaient-ils que destinés à Dumbledore ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle droit qu'à son éternelle posture de prince arrogant ?

Sur ces entrefaites, elle alla retrouver Abigael qui l'attendait en bas du grand escalier qui montait aux étages.

Luttant de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil, Amelia eut beaucoup de difficulté pour rester éveillée durant leur premier cours de la mâtinée, qui se trouvait être un cours de runes anciennes particulièrement barbant.

— Mais tu as vu ta tête, Amy ? demanda Abigael à la sortie de leur leçon de runes. Comme disait ta mère avec son accent slave : _Tou a oune_ _tête à faire pôr, ma fille_ !

— Si tu savais, Abi… Si tu savais…

Suite à ses remarques, Amelia se résolut à lui faire un compte rendu de sa nuit durant la récréation qui suivit.

Bien évidemment, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa meilleure amie, elle s'assura de lui omettre tous les détails concernant le petit rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre elle et son professeur.

Même après tout ce temps, Abigael ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil les rapports particuliers qu'entretenait sa meilleure amie et ce professeur qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement.

Et malgré tout, Amelia ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, car elle comprenait parfaitement le point de vue d'Abigael sur cette question délicate. De fait, afin d'éviter les conflits inutiles, elle veillait systématiquement à ne jamais rien lui révéler de trop compromettant au sujet de leur relation. C'était parfois un peu frustrant de ne pas pouvoir parler de ces choses-là avec sa meilleure amie, mais depuis le temps, Amelia avait appris à prendre sur elle.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est Snape que tu as réveillé pour partir à la recherche de ce piano ! s'écria Abigael folle de rage après avoir entendu le récit d'Amelia.

— Mais enfin Abi, ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse ?

— Mais bien sûr que oui, je suis jalouse ! répondit-elle avec sérieux. Pourquoi _lui_ plutôt que _moi_? Tu aurais pu – je sais pas, moi –, m'envoyer n'importe quoi – _un patronus –_ pour me prévenir ! Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Moi aussi j'aurais pris plaisir à faire mumuse avec la petite licorne !

— La prochaine fois, je te promets de t'embarquer avec moi, lui assura Amelia en se pendant affectueusement à son cou. En plus, toi qui aimes les quadrupèdes, sache que j'ai fait la connaissance d'un très charmant centaure que j'ai hâte de te présenter !

— L'humour douteux de Snape commence à déteindre sur toi, Amy ! lui répliqua sèchement Abigael. Et je tiens à signaler que je n'aime pas ça du tout !

Les cours s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres, à un rythme désarment de lenteur.

Et la fin du cours d'Histoire de la Magie – dispensé par un professeur Binns plus éteint et soporifique que jamais – sonna comme une délivrance pour Amelia.

Mais à son grand malheur, son supplice continua de plus belle lorsqu'en toute fin de journée, arriva l'heure de son entraînement de Quidditch au cours duquel elle manqua par trois fois de tomber de son balai.

Une fois leur séance d'entraînement achevée, Amelia traversa le parc du château, le dos courbé par la fatigue et par le froid glacial. Fendant les brumes crépusculaires qui s'installaient paisiblement sur le domaine, elle était accompagnée de sa coéquipière Ursula qui paraissait aussi fraiche qu'à son réveil. Était-ce les effets de la potion de leur professeur, qu'elle avait avalée la nuit dernière pour trouver le sommeil, qui lui donnait toute cette énergie ?

— La neige est en retard cette année, fit remarquer Ursula en levant le nez vers le ciel assombri.

— Si elle pouvait attendre la fin du week-end pour faire son arrivée, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup, avoua Amelia en cheminant d'un pas traînant à ses côtés.

— Tu as prévu de sortir dimanche à Pré-au-Lard, finalement ?

— Non, non. Mais j'ai arrangé un rendez-vous avec deux de mes amis et disons que le blizzard ne se prête pas bien aux ambiances romantiques, si tu vois se que je veux dire.

— Tu arranges des rancards, toi … ? demanda Ursula en levant un sourcil réprobateur.

— Mais enfin, ne suis-je pas Princesse Egerton ? lança joyeusement Amelia. Celle qui sème l'amour et le bonheur sur son passage ?

— Fais-moi le plaisir de ne jamais rien semer autour de moi, Amelia, lui demanda très solennellement Ursula. Il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux qu'un rendez-vous arrangé avec un type qu'on n'a pas choisit.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Si cette stupide manigance pouvait faire comprendre à Abigael combien il était agaçant de devoir supporter ses éternelles manies d'entremetteuse.

Et si elle pouvait s'apercevoir enfin que Samuel O'Brien était un gentil garçon, totalement raide dingue d'elle, et non pas le débile profond qu'elle pensait fermement qu'il était, alors tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Les deux coéquipières pénétrèrent enfin dans la tiédeur du Grand Hall, où planait déjà un délicieux parfum de volaille rôtie qui s'échappait des cuisines. Comme il était réconfortant de penser que ce dernier effort physique la conduisait tout droit vers un délicieux repas, suivi d'un repos bien mérité.

Mais avant de dîner, les deux jeunes filles devaient impérativement passer par leur chambre pour se changer. Alors, elles traversèrent rapidement le hall et dans un même élan empruntèrent les escaliers descendants aux sous-sols.

Mais lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en bas des marches des escaliers, Amelia aperçut soudain une grande silhouette noire plantée en plein milieu de couloir.

C'était le professeur Snape qui se tenait figé dans l'obscurité, face à la porte de son bureau. Ses traits tirés dénonçaient une grande fatigue et son regard vaseux lui donnait un air hagard, comme totalement perdu. Il paraissait errer dans une autre galaxie, et à en croire ses yeux mi-clos, ce devait être un monde exclusivement peuplé de coussins en pagaille et d'édredons moelleux.

— Professeur ! s'écria Ursula en accourant à sa rencontre.

Il tourna mollement son visage en plissant les yeux pour la regarder s'avancer vers lui.

— Je vous serai fort reconnaissant de ne pas hurler avec votre voix de crécelle dans les couloirs, miss Bulstrode, grommela-t-il en se massant les tempes.

— Pardon, professeur ! Je voulais vous demander s'il était possible de réserver le terrain de Quidditch pour demain soir, également. Si la neige ne se décidait pas à tomber cette nuit, ça nous permettrait de profiter du terrain un soir de plus pour parfaire notre entraînement.

Amelia vit très distinctement son professeur lever furtivement son regard vers elle avant de détourner son visage.

— Demain ...? s'enquit-il d'une voix curieusement détachée. Vous êtes sûre, miss Bulstrode ? Les sixième année n'ont pas une leçon de Transplanage de prévue, demain soir ?

— Oh ! fit Ursula en se masquant la bouche, l'air confuse. C'est vrai, j'avais totalement oublié ! Merci de me le rappeler, professeur ! Mais même pour une petite heure, je pense que…

— Je trouve que ces derniers temps, vous avez beaucoup trop la tête au Quidditch, miss Bulstrode, grogna-t-il d'une voix faussement sévère. Par pitié, faites-moi le plaisir de consacrer votre temps libre de demain à la rédaction de votre prochain devoir de potion. Si ma mémoire est bonne, le dernier exposé que vous m'avez remis ne brillait pas par son excellence.

— Ma note n'était pas si mauvaise par rapport au reste de la classe !

— Filez d'ici avant que je me ravise et finisse par vous coller la note que vous méritiez pour le torchon que vous m'avez rendu l'autre jour ! gronda-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Et plus de nouvel entraînement avant la semaine prochaine ! C'est compris ?!

Les joues rouges et gonflées de colère, Ursula passa son chemin en faisant claquer les semelles de ses bottines de Quidditch sur le sol, comme une petite fille capricieuse qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner dans la pénombre du couloir et une fois qu'elle disparut derrière le muret masquant l'entrée du foyer, Amelia fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de son professeur.

— Son devoir était si catastrophique que ça ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

— Pour être honnête avec vous, miss Egerton, je n'en ai plus le moindre souvenir.

— En tout cas, merci infiniment, professeur. Vous m'avez sorti d'une sacrée mauvaise passe. Je n'aurai pas pu assumer une séance d'entraînement supplémentaire avec toute cette fatigue accumulée.

— Je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous sauver la mise, miss Egerton. Alors, tâchez de ne pas vous laisser faire par cette minuscule jeune fille qui a tendance à mener son petit monde à la baguette. Je vous rappelle que contrairement à elle, à la fin de l'année, ce n'est pas un examen de Transplanage que vous devrez…

Le professeur Snape s'interrompit brusquement, étouffé par une quinte de toux.

« Comme vous avez dû le comprendre, reprit-il d'une voix encombrée, je faisais référence à vos examens d'ASPIC…

— Par Merlin, professeur ! s'exclama Amelia. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez attrapé froid ?

— Figurez-vous qu'à force de crapaüter en pleine nuit dans le froid hivernal, les gens finissent par contracter des rhumes. C'est une relation de cause à effet qui demeure irréversible, même pour un sorcier comme moi.

— Il faut dire que la nuit dernière, vous n'étiez pas très couvert, lui fit remarquer Amelia. Contrairement à vous, en plus de ma cape, je m'étais équipée d'une double couche de vêtements pour me protéger du froid. Dites-moi, professeur, avez-vous un quelconque problème avec les écharpes ? Même pour suivre un match de Quidditch en plein hiver, vous n'en portez jamais.

— Sachez que j'ai toutes les peines du monde à trouver une écharpe à mon goût, dépourvue de couleurs ridicules et de bariolages grotesques, déclara-t-il avec une telle arrogance qu'Amelia en éclata de rire.

— Pauvre professeur, lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant à reculons. La vie est dure pour le dandy que vous êtes, n'est-ce pas… ?

— Venant de quelqu'un qui doit passer quotidiennement trois heures devant son miroir pour coiffer son extravagante chevelure, ce genre de réflexion n'est pas de nature à me contrarier ! assena-t-il en passant la porte de son bureau.

Sur cet échange de paroles d'une idiotie abyssale, Amelia pivota sur ses talons pour prendre à son tour la direction de la salle commune.

Par chance, Ursula l'attendait tapis dans l'ombre du muret, ce qui la dispensa de faire sauter, une fois de plus, le maléfice anti-intrusion qui scellait la porte d'entrée.

— Tu as réussi à le convaincre pour demain ?! demanda-t-elle en levant sur Amelia un regard un regard brillant d'espérance.

— Je crois qu'il est définitivement très déçu par ton dernier devoir, Ursula, lui assura Amelia avec le plus grand des sérieux. Impossible de lui faire entendre raison !

— Moi qui pensais que toi, il t'écouterait… soupira sa coéquipière d'un air adorablement boudeur, tout en pénétrant dans le foyer.

Devant sa petite mine abattue, Amelia culpabilisa un peu de lui mentir si éhontément.

« Au fait, reprit brusquement Ursula, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, mais ma sœur m'a demandé de te rappeler qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la lessive !

— Bon sang ! s'exclama Amelia. Avec toutes ses histoires, j'avais totalement oublié. Ta sœur va me tuer ! J'espère que les elfes ne sont pas encore passés dans les chambres pour collecter les sacs de linges sales.

— À cette heure ? Je ne pense pas. Habituellement, ils passent à l'heure du dîner. Il te reste encore un gros quart d'heure pour préparer ton sac.

Sans attendre, Amelia s'élança au pas de course dans le couloir qui conduisait aux dortoirs des filles.

— Amelia Egerton ! s'écria Alice Bulstrode, lorsqu'elle la vit débarquer en courant dans leur chambre. Enfin te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu avais _encore_ oublié de trier ton linge sale !

— Ta sœur vient tout juste de me le rappeler, bredouilla Amelia en grimaçant d'embarras. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

— Bien sûr que non ! répondit-elle avec condescendance. Les elfes ne passent jamais dans les chambres avant le dîner du soir. Au bout de sept années de vie à Poudlard, tu n'as pas encore intégré cette information ?

Préférant ignorer les remarques acerbes de sa camarade de chambre, Amelia s'agenouilla devant le coffre renfermant son linge, afin de s'acquitter une bonne fois pour toutes de cette stupide corvée.

— J'ai eu une journée un peu compliquée, alors cette histoire de lessive m'était totalement sortie de la tête, dit-elle en plongeant son nez dans la pagaille que renfermait sa malle. Merci d'avoir demandé à ta sœur de me le rappeler !

— C'est quand même incroyable qu'à ton age, tu ne sois pas fichu de t'occuper correctement de ton linge sale, reprit Alice d'une voix indubitablement affectée. Je plains le pauvre homme qui devra se marier avec une femme si peu rompue aux tâches ménagères.

— En toute honnêteté, dit Amelia en enfonçant sa main dans les profondeurs de sa malle, le projet d'épouser un homme incapable de faire lui-même sa lessive ne m'enchante pas beaucoup.

— Alors, je te souhaite bonne chance pour te trouver un mari à la hauteur de tes espérances, ma belle ! Tout comme moi, tu dois savoir que les hommes sont en général peu disposés à assumer ce genre de corvée.

Il eut un bref silence durant lequel Alice prit place sur son lit. Même en lui tournant le dos, Amelia pouvait sentir son envie presque palpable de l'interroger sur sa vie sentimentale.

— Tu crois qu'Alan Smith, le préfet Serdaigle, est capable de s'occuper tout seul de sa lessive ? lança-t-elle inopinément, l'air de rien.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? lui demanda Amelia en se tournant vers elle. Tu as l'intention de le demander en mariage ?

— Bien sûr que non, lui rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. C'est juste qu'hier, nous avons toutes remarqué qu'il s'était déplacé jusqu'à notre table pour venir te parler. Alors, on se demandait…

— Il est venu m'inviter à sortir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard, dimanche prochain, avoua Amelia sans détour. Et je lui ai rapidement signifié que j'avais mieux à faire. Mais si tu le souhaites, je peux te le présenter. C'est un garçon très sympa.

— Tu es sérieuse, Amelia ?! s'écria Alice en se penchant en avant sur son lit. Tu as vraiment l'intention de repousser les avances de Smith ?! Par Merlin, sais-tu combien de filles sont prêtes à échanger leurs baguettes magiques contre un rancard avec lui ?

— Si tu savais comme ça me fait une belle jambe, grogna Amelia en s'emparant de la paire de chaussettes en grosse laine qu'elle avait portée la nuit dernière pour la fourrer dans son sac de linges sales. C'est peut-être triste – et sincèrement je le regrette, car c'est un gentil garçon - , mais je n'ai absolument aucun point commun avec lui.

— Mais, mis à part le frère de ta copine Gryffondor, quel autre garçon de Poudlard a trouvé grâce à tes yeux ?

— Mais c'est quoi, ça ?! s'offusqua Amelia en se tournant vers elle à nouveau. Un interrogatoire ?

Alice la fixait d'un regard presque accusateur qui ne sentait pas bon du tout. Pourquoi lui posait-elle si soudainement toutes ses questions personnelles.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, finit-elle par dire dans un haussement d'épaules. Je me disais juste qu'une fille belle comme toi devait avoir tous les garçons à ses pieds. Quel gâchis de ne pas en profiter un peu. Si j'étais à ta place…

— Si tu étais à ma place à ma place, quoi ? Tu sortirais avec des types qui ne te plaisent pas du tout, juste parce qu'ils sont populaires auprès des autres filles ?

— Mais admets que tu es très exigeante en matière de garçons, Amelia. Nous parlons d'Alan Smith, tout de même ! Ce type est loin d'être moche ou idiot.

— Sache qu'Alan Smith, aussi parfait qu'il soit avec ses cheveux bien peignés, n'est rien comparé à Dumbledore, conclut Amelia en se fendant d'un petit sourire en coin.

Elle se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de sa malle et y plongea sa main pour attraper les chemises de nuit qu'elle destinait à faire laver.

— Dumbledore ?! répéta Alice en riant. Dumbledore ?! Mais tu te moques de moi ?!

— Je sais, j'ai peut-être mis la barre un peu trop haute, poursuivit Amelia en remuant son tas de vêtements.

— Il est évident que tu n'as pas l'ombre d'une chance avec lui, lui assura Alice d'un ton amusé.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? Il n'aime pas les blondes ? Peut-être même qu'il n'aime pas les filles ?

Soudain, Amelia sentit au bout de ses doigts quelque chose de bizarre et de très inhabituel, comme si elle venait de mettre la main sur un linge curieusement humide, qui se trouvait enroulé en boule dans le fond de sa malle.

— Ça, je ne pourrai pas te dire, lui répondit Alice. En revanche, je ne sais qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'il est et restera à jamais un pur Gryffondor !

Amelia retira sa main du coffre pour inspecter ses doigts. Et lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'ils étaient tachés d'un étrange liquide argenté, un frisson la traversa de part en part.

— _Mon dieu…_ murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle replongea aussitôt sa main dans la malle pour s'emparer du linge souillé et ce qu'elle découvrit ensuite lui donna des sueurs froides : elle venait d'exhumer des profondeurs de son coffre une chemise de nuit maculée, de toute évidence, de sang de licorne.

— _Seigneur…_

Alors, Amelia réalisa. Un coup de massue derrière la tête n'aurait pas été plus douloureux, plus assommant que la vision de cette chemise de nuit toute tachée de sang.

— Il n'y a rien de dramatique à cela, poursuivit Alice qui ne s'était aperçue de rien et qui continuait à plaisanter sur Dumbledore. Après tout, tu es déjà sorti avec un Gryffondor, alors peut-être que...

Amelia cacha son vêtement souillé en la roulant dans une autre chemise de nuit et se leva d'un bond, raide sur ses jambes.

— Tu as terminé de trier ton linge sale ? lui demanda sa camarade en levant des yeux interloqués vers elle.

— Hein ?! dit Amelia d'un air stupide et ahuri. Quoi ? Ah ! Non. Je…

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit Alice en riant. Tu es blanche comme ta chemise de nuit. Tu viens de te rendre compte que ton coffre était hanté par un fantôme ou quoi ?

— Je viens de me souvenir que… hésita Amelia en essayant de mépriser les tremblements de sa voix marquée par la panique. Je viens de me souvenir que je dois dire quelque chose au professeur Snape !

— Et alors ? Ça ne peut pas attendre le dîner ?

Non. Amelia ne pouvait pas attendre ni le dîner, ni même une seconde de plus.

Elle s'élança aussitôt vers la sortie, sans même prendre la peine de répondre à la question de sa camarade de chambre.

Tout en serrant son linge contre sa poitrine, elle longea au pas de course le couloir des dortoirs. La panique qui se rependait comme un poison dans chaque parcelle de son corps était telle, qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir la tête comme prise dans un étau et l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

Bon sang, comment ne s'était-elle pas rendu compte de ce détail pourtant si évident ?

La nuit dernière, c'était vêtue de cette maudite chemise de nuit qu'elle s'était couchée dans son lit à l'heure du couvre-feu.

Et lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit, après son terrible cauchemar, ce n'était plus vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, mais bien d'un pyjama qu'elle avait bondi hors de son lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Et le couteau d'argent dans la malle. Et la flaque de sang argentée de son rêve. Et son impression de déjà vu au sortir de la Forêt Interdite.

Tous ces éléments resurgissaient dans son esprit comme autant de pièces de puzzle qui s'emboîtaient les unes dans les autres, révélant enfin la nature terrifiante de l'acte qu'on lui avait fait commettre sous la contrainte.

En définitive, ce mystérieux individu encapuchonné de noir qui lui paraissait si familier : _c'était elle_.

Elle, qui se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre à son retour de la forêt, juste avant de se déshabiller et de cacher dans sa malle ses vêtements souillés du sang de cette jeune licorne et le poignard avec lequel elle l'avait blessé.

Alors que cette foule de détails sordides lui revenait progressivement en mémoire, Amelia avançait presque machinalement vers la sortie de la salle commune. Ses jambes tremblantes, qui par miracle parvenaient encore à la porter, n'étaient animées que par un seul et unique besoin : retrouver le plus rapidement possible la personne qui pouvait apporter ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de rationalité à toute cette histoire.

Crucifiée de l'intérieur, elle ne se raccrochait plus qu'à cette idée. Retrouver son professeur.

Le voir, lui parler, entendre sa voix, l'écouter la rassurer, juste pour ne pas se faire emporter par cette vague de psychose qui s'apprêtait à déferler sur elle.

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir glacial, et sordidement éclairé par la lumière de ces torches accrochées aux murs sombres et crasseux des cachots.

Son bureau n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de là et elle priait pour le voir apparaître derrière la porte, assis sur son fauteuil de directeur, le nez dans ses maudites copies, au milieu de ses centaines de livres poussiéreux et de sa myriade de bocaux dégoûtants.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée du bureau, elle l'ouvrit machinalement – sans même annoncer son arrivée –, elle pénétra à l'intérieur et referma aussi sec la porte derrière elle.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Mais cette fois, ses palpitations n'étaient pas du fait de celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle, une plume levée sur une pile de parchemin et qui la regardait avec de grands yeux noirs écarquillés de surprise.

— Mettons que je ferme les yeux sur cette entrée des plus désinvoltes, pourrais-je quand même savoir ce que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence, miss Egerton ?

La gorge nouée par la panique, Amelia ne sut quoi lui répondre. En vérité, Amelia n'aurait su prononcer le moindre mot tant la peur la paralysait totalement en dedans.

À bout de force, elle jeta devant elle sa chemise de nuit souillée et s'écroula sur le sol, comme une marionnette désarticulée, juste à côté de son tas de vêtements.

[Fin du chapitre 12]

* * *

 _NB_ : Toutes mes excuses pour le retard. J'avais besoin de me ressourcer un peu pour retrouver l'inspiration et finalement, j'ai attrapé une vilaine angine qui m'a cloué au lit pendant trois jours. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que ce nouveau rebondissement ne vous a pas trop déstabilisé (ou pas, suivant votre gout pour la déstabilisation). Eh oui, j'avais semé tout au long de ces derniers chapitres des tas d'indices qui présageaient de cette issue fatale. Le tout, bien entendu, noyé dans le reste du récit et dans le romantisme ambiant. C'était pervers de ma part, je l'avoue.

 **Sinon, sachez que j'organise un petit concours sur _Facebook_ et je souhaitais en faire de même ici pour remercier les gens qui suivent mon histoire avec assiduité et qui me soutiennent depuis des mois. C'est à dire vous, chers lecteurs !**

Donc, le principe est simple : à la fin de votre prochain commentaire, inscrivez la mention " _je souhaite participer au concours du Prince_ " si vous souhaitez, évidemment, participer au tirage au sort qui sera effectué dans une semaine précisément (le 7 mars 2017).  
\- Le gagnant de ce tirage au sort remportera un exemplaire de mon carnet _Advenced Potion Making_ , le livre de potion de notre Prince adoré, que j'ai reproduit il y a quelque temps, inspiré du design du film _Harry Potter et le Prince de sang mêlé_.  
\- Vous pouvez retrouver une photo de ce carnet sur mon compte Instagram ou sur ma page Facebook, pour vous faire une idée. Les personnes qui ont déjà participé au concours Facebook sont autorisées à participer une nouvelle fois ici (et vis et versa).  
\- Les personnes qui souhaitent participer à ce tirage au sort devront être à l'aise avec le fait de me donner leur dresse postale en message privé, en cas de victoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, à part moi, personne n'aura accès à ces informations. Et votre adresse ne sera pas rentrée dans une quelconque banque de donnée, ensuite.  
\- Pour les gens qui ont l'habitude de poster des commentaires en anonyme, je vous invite de me préciser un petit pseudo, histoire de valider correctement votre participation et je vous invite à lire attentivement la note de fin de mon prochain chapitre et de me contacter le plus rapidement possible sur mon blog ou sur le réseau social de votre choix pour vous manifester en cas de victoire. Le cas échéant, je procéderai à un nouveau tirage au sort pour désigner un nouveau gagnant.  
\- Ce concours est ouvert à l'international.

Voilà. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser en commentaire. Et pensez que je ne peux pas répondre aux commentaires anonymes directement. Donc si vous souhaitez recevoir une réponse de ma part, il vous faudra forcément créer un profil sur ce site.


	32. Chapitre 13

CHAPITRE 13  
 _Severus_

* * *

Juste derrière son curieux tas de linges, comme une poupée de chiffon, la jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol. Et lorsque Severus la vit lever ses petites mains pour se cacher les yeux, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

— Miss Egerton ? demanda-t-il en posant sa plume sur la copie de première année qu'il était en train de corriger.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Alors, il se leva de son fauteuil et contournant son bureau, il accourut vers elle.

— Que s'est-il passé, miss Egerton ? s'enquit-il d'une voix plus douce pour ne pas la brusquer. Quelqu'un vous a fait du mal ? Si c'est encore ce diable de Shacklebolt qui vous a…

— Non professeur ! coupa-t-elle en agitant frénétiquement la tête. Caleb n'a rien à voir avec ça !

Severus posa ses yeux sur le linge qui gisait sur le sol.

— Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi ces robes sont-elles toutes tachées de…

Lorsqu'il remarqua les grosses tâches de liquide métallique maculant la soie blanche, il fut saisi d'une curieuse impression de déjà vue. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que ce linge était souillé de sang de licorne.

— Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, miss Egerton ?!

— C'est moi… murmura la jeune fille. C'est moi qui l'ai blessé…

— Pourquoi cette robe est-elle tachée de sang de licorne ? demanda-t-il avec insistance. La nuit dernière, vous ne portiez pas de robe, si je ne m'abuse !

La jeune fille fondit soudain en larmes, serrant ses petits poings contre ses paupières. D'une voix à peine perceptible, elle répétait à travers ses sanglots :

— C'est moi qui l'ai blessé… C'est moi qui l'ai poignardé…

— Mais, que dites-vous, miss Egerton ? insista Severus, totalement sidéré par ce qu'il entendait. La nuit dernière, c'est bien ensemble que nous avons quitté les cachots. Ce que vous affirmez est tout bonnement improbable !

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux remarques de son professeur, la jeune fille continua à pleurer à chaudes larmes, telle une fillette aux prises avec une peur totalement irraisonnée. En dépit de ce qu'elle voulait faire paraître, tout en elle trahissait une tension extrême et constante, une nervosité à fleurs de peau dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire depuis bien trop longtemps.

A cet instant, comme il était difficile pour Severus de contrôler cette envie viscérale de la prendre dans ses bras ou de lui tenir la main pour essayer de la rassurer !

— Miss Egerton, essayez de vous reprendre, dit-il en prenant soin de se tenir à bonne distance de la jeune fille. Je crois que vous vous emportez pour pas grand-chose. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une mauvaise blague d'une de vos camarades...

— Je vous dis que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ! s'écria-t-elle en se raidissant. Pourquoi vous ne voulez m'entendre ?!

Elle leva des yeux rougis, vrillant un regard dur et grave dans le sien. Alors, Severus comprit instantanément que quelque chose lui échappait.

— Ce n'est pas possible… murmura-t-il comme à lui-même .

— La nuit dernière, je vous ai dit que j'avais fait un cauchemar, dit-elle en se frottant les yeux nerveusement. Et bien, ce n'était pas un cauchemar !

— Comment ça ?

— J'ai cru rêver de mes parents, précisa-t-elle, d'une grande flaque de sang répandue sur le sol dans ma chambre – bref, ça n'a pas d'importance. La nuit dernière, lorsque je me suis levée pour ensuite vous rejoindre à l'entrée de la salle commune, en vérité, ce n'était pas la première fois que je me levais pour sortir. D'après les bribes de souvenirs qui me sont revenu ce soir et d'après cette chemise de nuit que j'ai retrouvée au fond de mon coffre, tout porte à croire qu'on m'a fait sortir une première fois des dortoirs, bien avant que le piano se mette à jouer, peut-être une heure ou deux après le couvre-feu, pour me forcer à… Oh, mon Dieu... ! C'est horrible… je n'arrive même pas réaliser que…

Il la vit pâlir, son visage de porcelaine passant subitement du blanc au livide. Puis un flot de larmes se remit à couler de ses yeux.

— Mais comment est-ce possible, miss Egerton ? répéta Severus, totalement cueilli à froid par cette révélation. Bien après le couvre-feu, je me trouvais ici, éveillé et occupé à travailler sur mes leçons. Et je n'ai d'aucune façon été alerté de votre sortie.

— Je n'en sais rien, professeur… dit-elle en reniflant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Hier, je me suis couché une première fois, vêtue de cette chemise de nuit. Et lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais vêtu d'un pyjama totalement différent. Mais sur le coup, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, j'avais l'esprit totalement ailleurs à cause de cet affreux cauchemar... Tout ça, c'est entièrement de ma faute...

— Ne restez pas là, miss Egerton, suggéra Severus en se relevant. Levez-vous !

Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever et la conduisit vers la chaise qui faisait face à son bureau. Pendant qu'elle prit place sur son siège, il s'empara de sa baguette et d'un geste sec, il fit disparaître le tas de vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Elle était assez chamboulée comme ça par toute cette histoire, il était donc inutile de garder cette vision d'horreur juste sous son nez.

— Comment en êtes-vous arrivée à cette conclusion ? demanda Severus en s'assaillant sur le rebord de son bureau, juste devant elle. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose ?

À ces mots, la jeune fille eut un léger tressaillement. Et sur le moment, Severus interpréta cette manifestation physique comme un aveu.

— Vous ne me croyez pas, professeur… dit-elle dans un murmure, les épaules affaissées de consternation. Vous pensez encore que je vous mens…

— Quand ai-je pensé cela ?

— VOUS AVEZ TOUJOURS DOUTÉ DE MA BONNE FOI ! cria-t-elle soudain d'une voix rauque.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, lui rétorqua calmement Severus. Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose à votre sujet.

— Alors pourquoi vous doutez de ce que je suis en train de vous raconter ?

— Parce que vous ressemblez à quelqu'un qui se sent coupable d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, lui rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est une attitude pour le moins curieuse, pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Que me cachez-vous, miss Egerton ? Pourquoi l'occlumancie n'a-t-elle pas fonctionné ? Pourquoi votre sortie ne m'a-t-elle pas été signalée ? Si vous êtes venu ici pour solliciter mon aide, il va falloir tout me dire. Et le plus vite sera le mieux !

La jeune fille déglutit. Visiblement, elle paraissait mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir s'expliquer sur toutes ses questions.

— … je me sentais pas bien hier, dit-elle sobrement en se rongeant nerveusement le bout des phalanges.

— Pouvez- vous être un brin plus explicite ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans cette phrase ?! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Vous croyez que c'est facile de jongler entre les cours, les devoirs, les révisions pour les ASPIC, les séances d'entraînement et les problèmes existentiels des uns et des autres… ?! Il suffit que je ne dorme pas d'une seule nuit pour que toute la machine s'enraye. Et puis…

Elle s'interrompit.

— Et puis ? demanda Severus en contournant son bureau pour se diriger vers son armoire à ingrédients. Vous allez finir par cracher le morceau, oui !

Il ouvrit les portes de l'armoire et mit la main sur un petit flacon de potion.

Dans son dos, il pouvait entendre la jeune Egerton soupirer d'irritation, avec la désinvolture dont elle faisait preuve lorsqu'il l'interrogeait sur des sujets sensibles.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, professeur… ?

— La vérité, répondit-il simplement.

— La vérité, c'est qu'hier, vous vous êtes gentiment débarrassé de moi en deux coups de baguette magique, grommela-t-elle d'une voix empreinte d'une certaine irritation. Soi-disant que votre enseignement était terminé, que vous n'aviez plus rien à m'apprendre. La belle affaire !

— Je vous ai dit la vérité, rectifia Severus, en transvasant le contenu du flacon dans un verre. Je vous ai appris tout ce que je savais sur cette discipline.

— Mais vous vous rendez bien compte que votre conclusion est d'une stupidité abyssale ?! dit-elle d'une voix anormalement stridente. Il faudrait être aveugle – ou bien totalement ignare – pour ne pas voir que ma pratique de l'occlumancie est hautement défaillante !

Tenant son verre de potion à la main, Severus se retourna pour lui faire face.

— Écoutez, miss Egerton, déclara-t- il très solennellement. Afin de dissiper tout malentendu, je vais commencer par vous dire que je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous blesser en mettant un terme à nos petites leçons. Loin de moi l'idée « de me débarrasser de vous », comme vous dites. Ensuite, pour que tout soit bien clair entre nous, je vais vous préciser une nouvelle fois le fond de ma pensée : votre nervosité et votre émotivité sont des freins au bon fonctionnement de l'occlumancie. Nous aurons beau passer des heures enfermés dans ce bureau, à jouer à chat dans votre cervelle, si vous persistez à ne pas vouloir contrôler vos émotions, le problème persistera encore et toujours. En d'autres termes, vous seule êtes en mesure de corriger cette défaillance. Buvez ça !

Il lui tendit le verre de potion.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un Philtre de Paix, pour vous détendre un peu, lui répondit Severus. Vous semblez plus que sur les nerfs et il est impératif de vous détendre.

— Il n'est pas question que je boive une goutte de cette mixture ! dit-elle avec véhémence.

— Ne faites pas l'enfant, miss Egerton ! gronda-t-il. Vous devez impérativement vous vider la tête, au risque de laisser à ce maudit sorcier la liberté de prendre possession de votre esprit à sa guise !

— JE VOUS DIS QUE JE N'EN BOIRAI PAS ! protesta-t-elle en tapant du pied. Vous ne comptez pas m'y obliger, tout de même ?

— Bien sûr que non, s'offusqua Severus. Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille ? Bon sang, miss Egerton, quel est votre problème avec les potions ?

— Inutile de vous fatiguer, je n'en boirais pas, dit-elle d'un ton ferme et définitif.

— Pourquoi refusez-vous de comprendre que c'est pour votre bien, soupira Severus en la fixant intensément comme pour lui faire entendre raison.

Mais la jeune fille détourna nerveusement son visage et d'une main tremblante, elle se masqua à nouveau les yeux.

— Arrêtez ça… dit-elle dans un filet de voix à peine audible.

Severus aperçut une grosse larme dégringoler le long de sa joue. Elle avait l'air totalement à bout et lui, debout devant elle, avec son pauvre verre de Philtre de Paix à la main, il se sentait totalement désarmé face à sa détresse.

— Miss Egerton, s'il vous plaît, regardez-moi.

— LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix si sonore, qu'elle avait dû résonner jusque dans la tour Serdaigle. Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire ! Je sais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, depuis tout à l'heure !

— Je vous demande pardon ?! s'étonna Severus.

— Je sais que vous essayez de vérifier que je ne vous mens pas ! C'est pour me piéger que vous voulez me faire boire votre maudite potion !

— Mais enfin, miss Egerton…

— VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR UNE IDIOTE ?! poursuivit-elle de plus belle en se redressant sur sa chaise, le visage rouge de colè êtes un Legilimens, vous passez votre temps à décrypter les émotions des gens pour vous assurer qu'ils ne vous racontent pas d'histoire ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous surprends à faire ça avec moi ! Depuis le début, vous me prenez pour une menteuse !

— Bon, inutile de vous égosiller davantage, j'ai compris, dit-il en posant brusquement le verre de potion sur son bureau.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit disparaître le Philtre de Paix qu'il contenait.

— Voilà, vous êtes contente ? fit-il en se tournant vers elle. Je conçois que ce qu'il vous arrive est difficile à vivre, mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de m'accuser de tous les maux. Je ne m'amuse pas à fureter dans la tête des gens en toutes occasions, par divertissement, ni même pour rassurer mon égo. Je pratique la Légilimancie uniquement lorsque je juge nécessaire de le faire. Et oui, les premières fois où je vous ai surpris à déambuler dans les couloirs du château, je me suis effectivement assuré que vous ne me racontiez pas d'histoires, pour la seule et bonne raison qu'à cette époque, je ne savais rien de vous. Vous étiez une parfaite étrangère pour moi, comprenez-vous, miss Egerton ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête d'un air résigné. Alors, Severus poursuivit :

— Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus du tout le cas. Alors, je puis vous assurer que depuis ces temps révolus, je n'ai pas une seule fois pratiqué la légilimancie sur vous, miss Egerton. Vous devez me croire ! Bon Dieu, à quoi bon poursuivre cette discussion si vous ne me faites pas confiance pour une chose qui semble pourtant si évidente ?

Severus pivota sur ses talons pour se diriger à nouveau vers son armoire. Il en sortit un second verre et une grande bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu – celle que Slughorn lui avait offerte avant son départ à la retraite.

Tout en versant le breuvage dans son verre, il entendait derrière lui la jeune Egerton renifler. Il l'avait déjà vu dans des états pitoyables, mais cette fois-ci, ça dépassait tout entendement.

Et bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour paraître aussi détaché que possible devant son élève, en dedans, il sentait dans ses entrailles une souffrance sourde et profonde faisant écho à ses sanglots.

Et puis, il y avait aussi cette colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Une indicible colère contre lui-même, contre son manque de rigueur, contre ses pensées frivoles qui l'avaient détourné de la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée. Car il fallait bien être lucide, c'était bien tous les stupides égarements de ces derniers mois qui, en premier lieu, avaient conduit de toute cette bévue et de fait, le rendaient personnellement responsable de ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui le rendait fou de rage, ce qui le crucifiait en dedans, c'était son incapacité à mettre la main sur la pourriture de sorcier qui faisait endurer un tel calvaire à cette enfant innocente. Si seulement il avait l'ombre d'un début d'indice qui lui permettrait d'identifier cette vermine…

Severus se retourna et fit quelques pas vers la jeune fille.

— Promettez-moi de ne rien dire à personne, pas même à votre copine Gryffondor, lui dit-il en lui tendant son verre de Whisky.

Elle leva sur lui des yeux rouges et écarquillés de surprise.

— Vous êtes sérieux ?

— Tout à fait sérieux. Miss Egerton, maintenant, il est plus que nécessaire de vous calmer. Vous ne voulez pas boire de potion ? Soit. Prenez ceci comme à la place !

À son grand soulagement, la jeune fille s'empara docilement du verre et Severus retourna se servir un autre verre de Whisky, qu'il destinait cette fois à lui-même.

Devoir partager un verre d'alcool avec une élève était une situation aussi absurde que déroutante. Mais compte tenu de la nature singulière des événements de ses dernières vingt-quatre heures, ils n'étaient pas à une aberration prés.

Alors, il se tourna vers elle, l'observant du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle buvait bien le breuvage, tout en sirotant le whisky qu'il venait de se servir.

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala la quasi-totalité de ce qu'il contenait d'une seule traite, si bien que sous l'effet de cet alcool rudement puissant, elle manqua de s'étrangler dans une violente quinte de toux.

— Et bien, je vois que vous avez une sacrée bonne descente, miss Egerton, lança Severus non sans manquer d'ironie.

— Vous pouvez m'expliquer quel plaisir prennent les gens à boire ce machin ? dit-elle d'une voix éraillée, en se tenant la gorge.

— En règle générale, les gens ne boivent pas de l'alcool aussi fort pour se délecter de la subtilité de ses arômes. C'est d'ailleurs dans des moments comme ceux-là que je comprends pourquoi le professeur Slughorn m'a offert cette bouteille en me confiant les clés de la maison.

— Le professeur Slughorn était plus hydromel que Whisky, non ?

— Le professeur Slughorn est friand d'à peu près tout ce qui se boit et qui fait chanter faux.

La jeune fille détourna son visage et rit timidement à sa plaisanterie. Si elle parvenait encore à rire des bêtises qu'il racontait, la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée que ce qu'elle paraissait.

— Dites-moi, miss Egerton, s'enquit alors Severus. Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont vous êtes parvenue à sortir une première fois de votre chambre sans que je m'en aperçoive ?

— Je redoutais de vous entendre me poser cette question, professeur, dit-elle en rapprochant son verre de sa bouche.

— Crachez le morceau ! ordonna-t-il aussitôt.

— Et bien… d'abord, promettez-moi de ne pas vous mettre en colère, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

— J'aviserai en fonction de ce que vous direz.

Elle leva le bras pour avaler le restant de son whisky et se lança :

— Premièrement, il m'est difficile de répondre précisément à votre question, professeur. Car je ne sais pas comment la personne qui me contrôle a pu prendre connaissance de cette information, dans la mesure où je me suis assurée de ne rien révéler à personne à ce sujet.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Je parle du système de sécurité que le directeur a installé dans ma chambre pour vous prévenir de mes sorties.

— Et bien ?

— Et bien… hésita-t-elle. Il se trouve que malgré moi – et je vous assure que ce n'était pas délibéré de ma part –, j'ai découvert où il se cache et comment il fonctionne. J'ai découvert qu'il suffisait de marcher sur la descente de lit pour…

Sa bouche s'étira en un rictus et elle leva de grands yeux penauds vers Severus, qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

— BON SANG ! s'écria-t-il alors en levant les yeux au plafond. Ce n'est que maintenant que vous daignez m'informer de ce détail !?

— S'il vous plaît, professeur, ne criez pas !

— De plus, si vous étiez au courant pour ce foutu tapis, cela signifie que vous m'avez délibérément réveillé la nuit dernière, miss Egerton ! Vous avez fait exprès de marcher dessus, espèce de petite peste !

— Vous avez dit que vous ne crierez pas…

— JE NE VOUS AI JAMAIS RIEN PROMIS À CE PROPOS !

— Bien, alors, égosillez-vous…soupira-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de sa chaise. Si ça peut vous faire du bien.

Il eut un bref silence, durant lequel Severus essaya rapidement de recouvrer son sang-froid. Cette révélation, aussi irritante fût-elle, venait de mettre en exergue un détail de poids. Un détail qui aurait pu sembler anodin d'apparence, mais qui en vérité, avait son importance.

— Vous dites que vous n'avez parlé à personne de ce tapis, c'est bien ça ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

— Je n'en ai parlé à personne, répéta-t-elle nerveusement, en se mordillant le bout des doigts.

Severus s'accorda une pause, un instant de réflexion pour remettre ses idées en ordre et prendre pleinement conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Si elle disait vrai, si elle n'avait jamais parlé du sortilège de détection à personne, alors…

— Je vais être franc avec vous, miss Egerton, dit-il en prenant place sur le rebord de son bureau. La situation est bien plus grave que ce que je redoutais.

La jeune fille détourna son visage et se mua dans le silence. Curieusement, Severus avait le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas du tout surprise par ce qu'il venait de lui confesser. Pire encore, il avait l'impression d'avoir confirmé quelque chose qu'elle redoutait depuis longtemps.

— Il a accès à la moindre parcelle de mon esprit, c'est ça… ? s'enquit-elle à mi-voix, en se massant les tempes.

— Il y a de ça, sans aucun doute, répondit Severus en prenant soin de masquer son trouble. Mais, de toute évidence, pendant quelque temps, l'occlumancie lui a barré l'accès à vos pensées. Et à mon humble avis, je pense que votre mésaventure de la nuit dernière n'est pas dénuée de toute logique.

— Quelle logique peut-il y avoir dans un acte aussi abject que l'agression d'une pauvre créature sans défense ? dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Pourquoi m'avoir fait faire une chose aussi absurde ?

— Pour vous punir, miss Egerton, lui rétorqua Severus. Pour vous punir de lui avoir barré l'accès à votre esprit et pour vous plonger dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel vous vous trouvez à cet instant même. De cette façon, il est en mesure d'asseoir son pouvoir sur vous, de vous contrôler encore et encore et comme bon lui semble. C'est pour cela qu'il est très important de vous ressaisir et de ne pas tomber dans ce piège grossier.

— Mais j'ai poignardé une licorne, professeur... murmura-t-elle en larme. Je vous ai forcé à prendre son sang. Vous rendez-vous compte ? C'est à devenir totalement dingue ! En faisant cela, j'ai scellé ma propre malédiction !

Comme épuisée d'en avoir tant dit, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses mains tremblantes recouvrant son visage livide. En la voyant dans cet état, Severus en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour ça, miss Egerton… Je vais trouver une solution.

— Mais quelle solution allez-vous bien pouvoir trouver à ça… souffla-t-elle d'un air las, en se tenant la tête.

— Avant toute chose, je dois vous poser une question très importante, miss Egerton, dit Severus en s'élançant vers elle.

Il posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur et demanda :

— Si vous avez l'ombre d'un doute au sujet d'une personne de votre entourage, c'est le moment de me le dire.

[fin de la première partie du chapitre 13]

* * *

 ** _NB : Pardon pour la coupure un peu abrupte. J'essaye de vous poster la suite très prochainement._**  
 ** _Voici les résultats du concours du Prince : La gagnante du carnet est ... ! Bravo à toi ... et merci aux deux autres participants._**  
 ** _Bon, comme vous n'étiez que très peu à participer, du coup, comme à l'Ecole des Fans (les vrais seront de quoi je parle), tout le monde à gagner ! Sania, LycorisSnape, Fantomette34 et_ _Mane-jei_ _ **,** je vous invite à me contacter et à m'envoyer votre adresse postale pour recevoir votre cadeau ! Pour celles qui me suivent sur les réseaux sociaux, vous pouvez le faire sur Facebook si vous le souhaitez._**


	33. Chapitre 13 - partie 2

**CHAPITRE 13 partie 2**

 _Severus_

* * *

— Pourquoi aurai-je un doute sur quelqu'un de mon entourage ? demanda-t-elle en découvrant ses yeux rougis. Vous pensez vraiment que mes frères ou mes amis puissent être coupables d'une telle horreur ?

Le problème, c'est que Severus n'en avait pas la moindre idée. En revanche, des soupçons, il en avait des tas, et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

Une jeune fille subissant le courroux de ses deux frères autoritaires, ou victime de garçons qui pouvaient voir en elle un sujet d'amusement pervers : tout était possible. La cruauté des gens peut être sans limites, lorsqu'il s'agit de tourmenter quelqu'un qui ne veut pas se soumettre aux diktats qu'on lui impose. D'ailleurs, Severus en savait bien quelque chose. Lui même, entre les murs de ce château, peut-être dans d'autres circonstances, et certainement pour des raisons différentes, il avait fait les frais de ce triste adage.

En outre, le projet de faire d'elle une jolie et docile petite chose, disposée à accepter même l'inacceptable, paraissait enviable aux yeux de pas mal de personnes de son entourage. Les frères tyrans, les amoureux blessés, les suspects se comptaient à la pelle. Sans compter sur tous les bandits du pays, à l'affût d'une magie leur permettant de forcer n'importe quel coffre-fort bien garni de chez Gringott.

Et puis, après ce que lui-même avait vécu à Poudlard aux côtés de Lily, après ses années d'errance à côtoyer les pires crapules de la planète, Severus était si désenchanté par la nature humaine que plus rien n'était de nature à le surprendre.

— _Bon sang, Lily… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place_ , se demandait-il silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur cette jeune fille effondrée sur sa chaise.

Alors, Severus se releva et se dirigea aussitôt vers une des étagères de sa bibliothèque. Il agita sa baguette devant un alignement d'ouvrages traitants de plantes carnivores, et de champignons vénéneux. Quelques livres s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître un trou dans la pierre, une sorte de cachette secrète creusée par la magie dans l'épaisseur du mur.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? dit la voix de la jeune fille qui avait manifestement observé son curieux manège avec curiosité.

— Je m'apprête à chercher une solution à votre problème de malédiction, déclara-t-il en s'emparant de gros ouvrages reliés de cuir cachés dans la paroi du mur. Une amie à moi avait l'habitude de dire que toutes les réponses à nos questions se trouvent irrémédiablement dans un livre. Alors, pendant que je consulterai ces ouvrages, et si vous vous sentez suffisamment calme et sereine pour bloquer correctement les accès à votre esprit, vous pouvez regagner votre chambre et en profiter pour vous reposer un peu avant le retour de vos camarades. Je peux vous faire monter de quoi grignoter, si vous le souhaitez.

Les pommettes rouge vif et une expression courroucée sur son visage de poupée, elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

— Grignoter… ? répétat-elle furieuse. Vous pensez que j'ai la tête à grignoter ? Par Merlin, professeur, dites-moi ce que vous avez derrière la tête ou je me mets à saccager votre bureau sur le champ ! Et nous savons très bien que vous n'avez ni la condition physique, ni l'énergie de m'arrêter si je m'y mets.

— Il n'est pas nécessaire de brandir des menaces aussi absurdes, miss Egerton ! grogna Severus. Et me voyez-vous aussi faible et inoffensif que ça, pour penser une seule seconde que je vous laisserai toucher à mes affaires sans broncher ? Vous semblez oublier que je sais encore me servir d'une baguette magique !

— Vous, les sorciers, vous êtes tous les mêmes, fit-elle avec ses airs de princesse arrogante, qu'elle adoptait par moment pour ne pas perdre la face devant lui. Incapables de savoir vous défendre comme des hommes dignes de ce nom !

Ainsi, elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque.

— « Vous les sorciers » ? répéta Severus. Et vous vous prenez pour quoi ? La reine des Trolls des Montagnes, peut-être ? Vous êtes si minuscule que sur un terrain de Quidditch, j'ai toutes les peines du monde à vous différencier des cognards et des souafles. Et puis je tiens à vous préciser que votre affligeante conception de la virilité me laisse totalement de marbre.

— À force d'avoir recours à nos baguettes pour tout et n'importe quoi, on en vient à oublier qu'il existe tout un monde en dehors de la magie ! ajouta-t-elle en le toisant avec arrogance.

— Bref, trancha Severus. Je vous propose de remettre ce débat hautement déprimant à plus tard et de revenir à des discussions légèrement plus constrictives. Je vais tâcher de vous expliquer comment je compte procéder pour régler votre problème de malédiction. Venez par ici m'aider à déposer ces livres sur mon bureau, je vous prie.

La jeune fille s'approcha et Severus lui remit une demi-douzaine de gros ouvrages poussiéreux dans les bras.

— _Le Sortilège de l'Imperium et comment en abuser_ , lut-elle sur la couverture du livre qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Par Merlin, professeur ! Mais ce sont des livres traitants de _magie noire_ ?!

— Ça en a tout l'air, acquiesça Severus.

— Vous souhaitez vraiment chercher une solution à mon problème dans ces livres interdits ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard inquiet.

— On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs, miss Egerton.

— Mais allez-vous parler de tout ça au professeur Dumbledore? s'enquit-elle en déposant ses livres sur le bureau.

— Figurez-vous qu'aux premières heures de la matinée, j'ai n'ai pas manqué de lui faire un bref compte rendu de notre petite aventure de la nuit dernière. Et c'est alors que tout à fait par hasard, j'ai appris que notre éminent garde-chasse Hagrid avait retrouvé le portail de l'école entrouvert pendant sa ronde du matin. Selon lui, la nuit dernière, quelqu'un aurait pénétré par effraction dans l'école. Et si je me réfère à ce que vous venez de me rapporter, je suis en droit de penser que c'est vous-même, miss Egerton, qui avez dû servir de portier à notre mystérieux intrus.

— Le professeur Dumbledore est rentré du Ministère dans la nuit, c'est ça ?

— Tout à fait, juste après le dîner du soir, précisa-t-il en déposant d'autres livres sur son bureau.

— C'est lui qui a refermé le portail ?

— Évidemment, assura Severus. Pourquoi ces questions ?

La jeune fille prit le temps de la réflexion avant de lui répondre.

— J'essaye juste de trouver un peu de logique à tout ça, professeur, dit-elle d'un air songeur. Dites-moi, pensez-vous que ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier a un lien avec le retour de Dumbledore ?

— Je pense que oui, lui confirma Severus en prenant place derrière son bureau.

— Et je souhaiterai savoir autre chose, professeur, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un drôle de regard inquisiteur. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour conjurer ma malédiction ? N'importe quel petit sorcier de dix ans est en mesure de savoir qu'une malédiction proprement scellée revêt un caractère définitif et inaltérable.

— Oui et non, miss Egerton, rétorqua-t-il en feuilletant un ouvrage traitant des créatures fantastiques doté d'attributs maléfiques pour l'Être humain.

Severus survola quelques pages de son livre, à la recherche d'un passage concernant les licornes et les dangers liés à l'utilisation de leur sang.

Mais, malgré tous ses efforts pour feindre le détachement – et surtout pour ne pas apporter de réponses précises aux ennuyeuses questions de son élève –, il se sentait comme transpercé de part en part par le regard singulièrement insistant qu'elle lui lançait depuis bientôt plus d'une minute.

Et c'est au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence pesant qu'il arriva ce qu'il devait logiquement arriver.

— Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?! s'enquit-elle en tapant violemment du poing sur le bureau. Répondez à ma question, professeur !

— Mais ne pouvez-vous pas vous taire ne serait-ce qu'une demi-minute ?! s'écria-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait très très sévère. Toutes vos questions commencent sérieusement à me casser les pieds ! Et ne vous ai-je pas donné l'ordre de vous asseoir et de vous détendre ?!

— Répondez... ! rugit-elle à nouveau en s'arc-boutant au dessus du bureau.

Elle le regardait fixement, verrouillant son regard au sien, comme pour tenter de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il s'efforçait de lui cacher avec acharnement. Severus devait se rendre à l'évidence, sous le feu de ce regard inquisiteur, il se trouvait au pied du mur. Impossible dès lors d'échapper à ses injonctions.

Alors,il détourna son visage et soupira d'exaspération. Fatigué de lutter en vain contre l'autoritarisme presque maladif de cette gamine capricieuse, il se résolut à lui formuler une réponse passablement complète :

— Si ma mémoire est bonne, à défaut de pouvoir conjurer une malédiction, je crois savoir qu'il existe un moyen de... comment dirai-je ? De transférer le problème sur une tierce personne... en quelque sorte.  
— Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle brillamment. Vous voulez transférer ma malédiction ? Mais comment ? Et surtout, sur qui ?

— Sur moi, répondit-il d'un air faussement détaché, en se replongeant dans sa lecture.  
— C'est une blague ? Dites-moi que vous vous payez ma tête, professeur... !  
— Non non, je suis tout à fait sérieux, lui assura-t-il immédiatement.  
— Et vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire une chose pareille ?! s'insurgea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils ostensiblement. Mais vous avez totalement perdu la raison ! C'est la chose la plus stupide qui m'a été donnée d'entendre !

Les cris stridents et les invectives désinvoltes de cette gamine insolente commençaient légèrement à lui faire perdre patience. Alors, comme pour réclamer un peu de calme de sa part dans SON bureau, Severus referma bruyamment son livre en lui décochant un regard noir.

— Par pitié, miss Egerton, ne voulez-vous pas cesser de geindre comme un bébé, comme vous le faites depuis que vous avez franchi cette porte ? C'est assez compliqué comme ça de devoir...

— Vous aurez beau jouer votre numéro de sale type, coupa-t-elle folle de rage, je ne quitterai pas ce bureau avant de parvenir à vous faire entendre raison !

— Et comment comptez-vous réussir vos examens de fin d'année avec une malédiction planant sur votre petite tête d'idiote ?! fit-il remarquer d'une voix doucereuse.

— IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE VOUS ENDOSSIEZ CETTE MALÉDICTION À MA PLACE ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tonitruante.

— Le libre arbitre, c'est une notion qui vous dit quelque chose, miss Egerton ?

— Vous n'êtes qu'un masochiste, un maniaque de l'auto flagellation ! vociféra-t-elle de plus belle.

— ET VOUS, UNE PETITE EMMERDEUSE QUI COMMENCE SÉRIEUSEMENT À ME BASSINER AVEC SES BONIMENTS DE COMPTINES POUR ENFANTS !

Comme saisie de stupeur, elle se figea sur place et le dévisagea avec une expression horrifiée.

— Non... dit-elle dans un murmure en agitant nerveusement son index. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça... Je ne vous le permettrai pas !

Puis, elle fit trois pas en arrière pour s'effondrer sur sa chaise, l'air visiblement très affecté par la remarque pour le moins acerbe de son professeur.

— Et puis cette vulgarité ne vous va pas du tout, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Severus, qui l'observait derrière sa pile de livres, réalisa alors qu'il était peut-être allé un poil trop loin dans l'invective.

— Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, miss Egerton, s'empressa-t-il de lui confier. Je n'aurai jamais dû employer de tels propos à votre égard. Mais essayez de me comprendre, si vous vous trouvez aujourd'hui dans une situation aussi délicate, c'est en grande partie de ma faute.

— Vous dites n'importe quoi, professeur, dit-elle en détournant son visage.

— Non, miss Egerton… reprit Severus. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a plus d'un an, suite au départ à la retraite du professeur Slughorn, le directeur m'a fait l'honneur - en dépit de mon jeune âge et de mon passé sulfureux -, de me nommer directeur de maison. Et sachez que je ne suis pas payé uniquement pour vous apprendre à faire la popote dans des chaudrons. Ma mission consiste également à veiller sur vous et sur vos camarades de la maison Serpentard, en m'assurant de votre totale sécurité. Et aujourd'hui, à cause de mon manque de rigueur, je constate avec regret qu'une de mes élèves est aux prises avec de terribles ennuis. Et vous savez tout comme moi que c'est un euphémisme de qualifier ce qu'il vous arrive de cette manière ! Voilà pourquoi j'entends endosser toute la responsabilité dans cette affaire. Et je suis au regret de vous dire que ma décision est prise et que rien ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

— C'est du grand délire... dit-elle d'une voix sanglotante.

Elle avait beau se détourner de lui pour lui cacher ses larmes, Severus voyez très bien qu'elle pleurait à nouveau.

— Je vous en conjure, miss Egerton... soupira-t-il douloureusement. Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous mettre dans de tels états pour si peu.

Alors, elle releva la tête et essuya nerveusement ses joues avec le revers de sa manche.

— Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit vous plutôt que moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée en se tournant vers lui. Avez-vous si peu de respect pour vous-même, pour vouloir à tout prix saboter votre destiné sur un coup de tête ?

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux clairs, bleus comme un ciel d'été, emplis de larmes et d'un curieux mélange de fierté, de colère et de commisération. Car oui, c'était bien de la pitié qu'elle avait pour lui, en définitive. Et face à ça, face à ce regard-là, Severus se sentait aussi impuissant qu'un petit enfant face à une meute de loups-garous assoiffés de sang. Alors, même si cela n'avait rien de très réjouissant, même s'il devait mettre sa fierté de côté pour y parvenir, il se résolut à lui parler en toute franchise :

— La question n'est pas là, miss Egerton. Ce n'est pas une question d'amour propre ou d'auto-flagellation. Et puis, pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais été bien chanceux dans la vie. Donc un peu de chance en moins ne fera pas grande différence au regard de la somme de malheurs que j'ai dû encaisser jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'ai plus aucune famille sur cette terre, les seules personnes qui me sont chères ne sont plus de ce monde et le trois quarts de mes anciens amis sont soit sous les verrous, soit exilés aux quatre coins du pays, ou soit portés disparus.

— Vous n'avez même pas vingt-cinq ans et vous parlez déjà comme un vieillard centenaire totalement désabusé par la vie, dit-elle hochant la tête en signe de désapprobation. C'est totalement grotesque.

— Pensez ce que vous voulez, miss Egerton, dit-il en se penchant à nouveau sur son livre. Loin de moi l'idée de vous convaincre de quoi que ce soit.

— Tout ça pour de stupides examens de fin d'année...

— Ne sous-estimez pas l'importance de ces examens, miss Egerton ! gronda Severus d'un air grave. Si j'étais à votre place, je veillerais à étudier avec un peu plus de sérieux et je mettrais de côté le Quidditch et toutes vos activités inutiles qui vous ont en partie conduits dans la situation où vous vous trouvez aujourd'hui !

— Qu'est-ce que le Quidditch vient faire là-dedans ?

— La fatigue, miss Egerton ! répliqua Severus d'une voix grandiloquente. C'est tout bonnement la fatigue qui nous a mis dans cette panade !

— C'est cela... siffla-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Soudain, elle se leva de sa chaise et s'en empara pour la rapprocher du bureau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on doit chercher, au juste ? s'enquit-elle en mettant la main sur un gros ouvrage relié de cuir rouge sang, posé sur le bureau, juste devant elle.

— Comment ça ? s'exclama Severus, légèrement déboussolé quant à ce changement d'attitude pour le moins radical. Croyez-vous que je vais vous laisser fouiner dans mes livres ?

— Je parie que vous devez passer tout votre salaire de misère dans cette collection des bouquins sordides…ironisa-t-elle en se fendant d'un petit sourire en coin. Je me trompe ?

— Ce que je fais de mon argent n'est pas votre affaire !

Il tendit le bras pour lui retirer le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains, mais dans un réflexe déconcertant d'habilité, l'attrapeuse de malheur qu'elle était esquiva son geste de façon magistrale.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! jura-t-elle en découvrant la couverture de l'ouvrage qu'elle brandissait au dessus de sa tête. _Sonnets d'un sorcier._ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Un livre qui parle de poésie ?

— Ah ! Je vous conseille de ne pas fourrer votre nez dans celui-ci ! Les textes et les images qui les illustrent sont particulièrement abjects.

— Mais vous me prenez vraiment pour un bébé, professeur ! railla-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je vous rappelle qu'appartenant à la maison Serpentard, il m'est déjà arrivé de feuilleter un livre de magie noire sans pour autant tomber en syncope.

— Cessez de jouer à la gamine arrogante et prenez plutôt ce livre, conseilla Severus en lui tendant un ouvrage traitant de maléfices en tout genre. Celui que vous tenez entre vos mains est bien trop dégoûtant pour vous.

Dans l'atmosphère glaciale de cette pièce terrée dans les cachots, les heures s'égrainèrent dans un silence résolument studieux. Assis de chaque coté du bureau encombré de paperasse, ils étudièrent chaque ouvrage avec attention, en se focalisant sur la recherche d'une confirmation, d'une indication aussi vague fut-elle, leur permettant d'en savoir davantage sur cette histoire de Transfert de Maléfice.

Peu après le début de leur recherche, Severus commanda aux cuisines de quoi se restaurer un peu, histoire de ne pas laisser son élève se coucher le ventre vide après cette soirée plus que mouvementée. Ils dînèrent frugalement, tout en poursuivant leurs recherches, passant en revue la quasi-totalité des ouvrages qu'ils avaient sortis du renfoncement secret.

— Il est peut-être temps de vous rendre dans la salle commune, miss Egerton, lui conseilla Severus, une dizaine de minutes avant l'heure du couvre-feu. Ne pensez surtout pas que je vais vous garder ici toute la nuit !

— Une seconde, professeur, fit-elle en levant une main, l'air totalement captivé par ce qu'elle était en train de lire.

En acceptant son aide du bout des lèvres, Severus s'était véritablement fourré dans de beaux draps. Comment parviendrait-il à lui faire comprendre qu'il était l'heure de regagner sa chambre sans la mettre en rogne ? Après tout, il fallait être honnête, la diplomatie n'était pas vraiment un domaine dans lequel il excellait véritablement.

— Écoutez ça ! dit-elle inopinément, en prenant bien soin d'ignorer les consignes de son professeur. Vous vous souvenez que la nuit dernière, la jeune fille au piano nous a parlé d'une chose qu'elle appelait _Horcruxe ?_

— Oui, peut-être... rétorqua-t-il dans un soupir d'exaspération.

— Et savez-vous de quoi il s'agissait ? dit-elle en inclinant adorablement sa tête sur le côté.

— Non... répondit-il en feignant l'indifférence.

En réalité, Severus était un peu curieux d'en savoir davantage sur la question. Mais ça, il se garda bien de lui en toucher mot. Mais, en dépit de son mutisme volontaire, il voyait bien qu'en face de lui, assise sur sa petite chaise en bois, la jeune fille trépignait déjà d'impatience à l'idée de lui révéler les détails de sa découverte.

— Figurez-vous que je viens de lire un passage à ce sujet ! Écoutez ça, vous allez rire :

 _Depuis la nuit des temps, rares sont les sorciers qui ont su franchir les limites de la magie, pour toucher du doigt le but ultime, dessein essentiel de tout Homme cherchant à se hisser à l'égal des Dieux. Mais, de tous les subterfuges permettant de tromper la mort, nul n'a imaginé trouvaille plus efficace ni plus infaillible que l'Horcruxe. Écrin de l'âme, assurant la vie éternelle à ceux qui la convoitent, volonté et détermination seront nécessaires pour le créer !_

 _Du pécher impardonnable naîtra l'immortalité et à l'abri dans son écrin, la parcelle d'âme assurera la renaissance, et ce, jusqu'à la fin des temps._ Vous comprenez quelque chose à tout ce charabia ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

Severus hésita un court instant avant de lui répondre, car ce qu'il avait compris de cette définition lui avait quelque peu glacé le sang.

— Et bien... bredouilla-t-il en se grattant la joue. En d'autres termes, le processus décrit ici consiste à commettre un assassinat, afin de détacher un bout de son âme pour le mettre à l'abri dans une sorte de relique. Ainsi, la partie conservée assure la survie en cas de décès... C'est en quelque sorte un ersatz d'immortalité, en vérité, mais bon... C'est pour le moins un procédé hautement risqué, dans la mesure où si la relique venait à être détruite...

— On se retrouve à nouveau mortel avec une âme mutilée... reprit-elle, terminant ainsi sa phrase.

— Et vous devez savoir tout comme moi qu'une âme qui a perdu toute son altérité est une chose bien plus pire que la mort elle-même, ajouta-t-il.

— Vous pensez que ce piano était un Horcruxe, professeur ?

La naïveté de sa question le fit sourire.

— Je ne crois pas, miss Egerton, lui assura Severus avec bienveillance. Ce piano était enchanté par une magie inspirée par un sentiment amoureux très puissant. Et si je me fie à ce que vous venez de lire dans ce livre, à contrario, ces Horcruxes ne peuvent être créés qu'en usant d'une magie très noire.

La jeune fille se masqua la bouche, en le fixant d'un regard flou. Pendant un bref instant, elle parut comme perdue dans ses pensées.

— Puis-je vous poser une question, professeur ? finit-elle par demander au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.

— Faites donc, miss Egerton. Après tout, ça ne sera que votre centième question de la soirée...

— Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un ? dit-elle en le regardant fixement dans les yeux.

— Si c'était le cas, pensez-vous que je vous le dirai ? lui rétorqua calmement Severus.

— Non, c'est impossible... réfuta-t-elle d'une voix douce et murmurante. Vous n'avez rien d'un assassin.

— Je n'ai effectivement jamais donné la mort, finit-il par admettre en détournant nerveusement son regard.

— Je n'avais aucun doute à ce sujet, professeur !

— La haute opinion que vous avez de moi est fort flatteuse, miss Egerton, mais vous semblez oublier que mon passé est jalonné d'errances et de choix on ne peut plus discutables. Croyez-vous que j'ai passé trois ans aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres à lui préparer des tartes à la rhubarbe ?

Au grand désarroi de Severus, la jeune fille éclata tout à coup d'un rire franc et sonore, qui résonna dans toute la pièce et probablement dans tout le reste des sous-sols du château.

— Qui a-t-il de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire ? s'enquit-il aussitôt, légèrement désarçonné par cette surprenante réaction.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, mais la façon dont vous l'avez dit ! Vous me faites rire, professeur !

— Et bien vous m'en voyez ravi, miss Egerton...

— C'est bien vrai, vous savez vraiment préparer les tartes à la rhubarbe, professeur ? reprit-elle d'un air intrigué.

— Il existe tout de même des desserts bien plus complexes à réaliser, répondit-il spontanément. N'importe qui sachant lire une recette serait capable d'en préparer une passablement mangeable.

— Vous dites ça à moi, qui suis tout bonnement incapable de faire chauffer une casserole de lait sans la faire déborder ?!

Severus se fendit aussitôt d'un petit rire moqueur.

— Mais lorsque vous vous trouvez hors des murs de l'école, comment diable vous nourrissez-vous ? Est-ce votre frère _le juge_ qui passe derrière les fourneaux, ou bien votre frère _l'auror_?

— Grand Dieu ! lança-t-elle en riant. Si je devais compter sur mes frères pour me nourrir en dehors de l'école, je finirais à coup sûr à moitié famélique. Eux, qui savent à peine se faire couler un bain... En vérité, reprit-elle avec plus de sérieux, à la maison, c'est notre elfe qui se charge de cette corvée.

— Ah oui ?! s'étonna Severus. Vous disposez des services d'un Elfe de Maison ?

— C'est plus ou moins notre elfe qui nous a élevés tous les trois, vous savez.

— Ce que vous me dites là ne me surprend qu'à moitié, miss Egerton, avoua Severus en se tenant le menton. Car, j'ai un souvenir très précis de votre cousin Lucius totalement inapte à réaliser la moindre tâche domestique, et ordonnant à son elfe de se plier à ses quatre volontés.

— Vous connaissez Dobby ?! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

— Ah oui, c'était effectivement comme ça que s'appelait cette pauvre créature, soupira Severus. Dobby...

— Savez-vous que Dobby est le bébé de mon elfe Mammy ?! déclara-t-elle avec des yeux scintillants d'exaltation. C'est ma mère qui a confié Dobby à Lucius, peu de temps après son mariage. Avec l'arrivée du bébé, elle craignait que Narcissa se retrouve totalement débordée.

— Je pense qu'il aurait été difficile de lui faire plus beau cadeau, ironisa Severus à mi-voix.

— Il était si mignon quand il était bébé... ajouta-t-elle d'un air songeur. À peine plus grand qu'une poupée ! Il me manque tellement... Mammy était si malheureuse lorsque Maman l'a emmené chez Lucius. Moi et mon frère, on a eu beau la supplier de le garder avec nous, elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Vous savez, Maman aimait beaucoup Lucius. Rien n'était trop beau pour le mariage de son neveu adoré... Quel malheur pour Mammy... être contrainte à se séparer de son propre enfant... Avec le recul, je prends conscience que ça a dû être terrible pour elle...

Severus écoutait avec attention cette jeune fille lui conter toutes ses choses personnelles, avec la désarmante lucidité dont elle faisait preuve chaque fois qu'elle abordait ce genre de sujet complexe et délicat.

Mais, à défaut d'être véritablement chamboulé par la nature sordide de son anecdote, au fil de ses paroles, Severus fut progressivement envahi d'une sensation étrange. Comme si une foule de détails, enfouis depuis des siècles dans son inconscient, prenaient lentement corps dans son esprit, révélant ainsi une évidence qui lui avait totalement échappé jusqu'à lors.

Il savait bien que la famille Egerton était parente avec la famille Malfoy. Cette jeune fille lui en avait parlé un jour, sous les alcôves du jardin intérieur et bien des mois après, il avait encore un parfait souvenir de cette conversation.

Mais au regard de leurs divergences d'opinions, Severus ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il aurait pu exister entre les membres de ces deux familles des liens aussi étroits, ni même l'ombre d'une proximité familiale.

— C'était pourtant évident... songeait-il.

Et soudain, Severus fut comme frappé par un éclair de lucidité.

— Vous dites que votre mère était très proche de Lucius ? demanda-t-il brusquement à la jeune fille.

— Oui, Maman et Licius s'appréciaient énormément, lui confia-t-elle à nouveau. D'ailleurs, ça rendait mes frères fous de rage... Et vous devez bien vous douter pourquoi, professeur !

Comment avait-il pu être aussi étourdi ? Comment ne l'avait-il pas réalisé avant ? C'était pourtant évident, la tante de Lucius — la mère d'Amelia Egerton ! Bon sang, mais comment avait-il oublié ce détail... ?!

— Oui, je me doute bien pourquoi, effectivement... répéta Severus d'une voix éteinte.

— Il faudrait peut-être que j'y aille, professeur, dit la voix de la jeune fille qui le sortit brusquement de sa réflexion.

— Ah oui... bafouilla-t-il, en se redressant sur son siège pour se redonner un peu de contenance. Bien sûr. Nous verrons demain pour cette histoire de malédiction, miss Egerton. D'ici là, veillez bien à vous détendre et de vous reposer convenablement.

— Promettez-moi de ne rien tenter sans m'en avertir, professeur, dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

— Bien sûr, lui assura Severus.

— Je vous fais confiance, ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Severus l'observa s'éloigner vers la porte et avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, il lui lança :

— Pardonnez-moi, miss Egerton !

— Vous pardonnez pour quoi, professeur ? dit-elle en se retournant.

— Pour vous avoir dit des choses aussi grossières, tout à l'heure.

Elle lui sourit timidement et répliqua :

— Ma mère disait toujours : faute avouée à moitié pardonnée !

— J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

— Bonne nuit, professeur ! lança-t-elle en se saisissant de la poignée.

— Faites de beaux rêves, miss Egerton...

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et prit congé aussitôt.

Toujours assis derrière son bureau, Severus tendit alors l'oreille, afin de percevoir le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir et afin de s'assurer qu'elle regagnait bien l'entrée de la salle commune.

Une fois qu'il ne perçut plus aucun son, il recula son fauteuil et se pencha en avant pour ramasser le livre qu'il gardait écrasé sous son pied, caché dans le renfoncement de son bureau, et ce, depuis des heures. Le livre en question se trouvait être le premier ouvrage qu'il avait ouvert, celui traitant des créatures fantastiques.

Il déposa son livre sur le bureau et le rouvrit à la page dont il avait méticuleusement plié le coin supérieur.

En vérité, Severus venait de mentir éhontément à son élève. Et s'il lui avait demandé pardon avant son départ, c'était pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire secrètement cette nuit, pendant qu'elle dormirait à poings fermés, bien au chaud sous ses couvertures.

Compte tenu de la façon dont elle avait réagi lorsqu'il lui avait confié son intention d'endosser cette malédiction à sa place, Severus avait jugé utile de l'informer de sa trouvaille. Pourquoi l'attrister davantage, après tout ? La pauvre avait été suffisamment chamboulée comme ça pour ne pas rajouter plus de tourments à son malheur.

Severus relut une dizaine de fois le passage décrivant le protocole magique du Transfert de Malédiction pour se l'ancrer définitivement dans la tête. Sa mémoire avait beau lui jouer souvent des tours, depuis toutes ses années, ses facultés à apprendre par cœur des formules magiques en étaient demeurées néanmoins intactes. Malgré les nombreuses défaillances physiques qu'avait entraînées sa pratique intensive de la magie noire, il constatait avec soulagement que certaines de ces aptitudes naturelles étaient restées assurément inchangées.

Et puis, dans la mesure où il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de pratiquer ce genre de magie depuis son retour à Poudlard, il devait bien l'admettre, l'idée de réussir ce nouvel exploit l'excitait au plus haut point. Car, Severus n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ! Aucune autre alternative n'étant envisageable à sa connaissance, il devait impérativement réussir la manœuvre, aussi délicate fût-elle.

Dans ce livre, il était précisé que pour réaliser cette opération, il devait se doter d'une seule et unique chose : quelques gouttes de sang de la licorne dont on avait profané la chair. Et par chance, il avait conservé la petite fiole de sang qu'ils avaient prélevé la nuit dernière sur le corps de la créature, bien à l'abri, en prévision d'une utilisation prochaine.

Alors, sans attendre davantage, il se leva de son fauteuil directorial et se dirigea à nouveau vers sa bibliothèque. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit écarter les livres qui dissimulaient l'ouverture de la cachette secrète renfermant ses ouvrages de magie noire.

Puis, il s'empara de la minuscule fiole de liquide étincelant qu'il avait cachée à l'intérieur le matin même.

Enfin, d'un autre coup de baguette magique, il rangea sa collection d'ouvrages interdits dans le renfoncement du mur avant de refermer l'ouverture. Une fois fait, il s'empara d'une cape de voyage épaisse et chaude qui recouvrait depuis le début de la journée l'envers du dossier de son fauteuil. Severus ne savait pas trop bien pourquoi, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'au-dehors, ce n'était pas le malheur ni le désaveu qui l'attendait, mais plutôt une averse de neige épaisse et dense. Et s'il devait sortir par ce froid glacial sans se couvrir convenablement, il y avait fort à penser que son vilain rhume finisse par se transformer en sérieuse pneumonie.

[fin de la seconde partie du chapitre 13]

* * *

 **NB : Pour information, quelques uns des titres de livres de magie noire cités dans cette partie sont tirés de la pièce de théâtre Harry Potter et L'enfant Maudit. Ce sont les titres des ouvrages interdits que découvrent Scorpius et Albus dans la bibliothèque d'Hermione, dans son bureau au Ministère.**

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pensé qu'avant sa mort, Severus avait dû rédiger une sorte de testament en cas de pépin, précisant qu'il désirait léguer sa collections d'ouvrages de magie noire non pas à Harry, mais plutôt au cerveau de la bande, c'est à dire Hermione :)**

 **Ça faisait sens, à mes yeux. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de reprendre les titres des bouquins cités dans cette scène, histoire de faire un petit clin d'œil à la pièce de théâtre.**


	34. Chapitre 13 - partie 3

**CHAPITRE 13 partie 3**

 _Severus_

* * *

Durant ces quelques heures passées en tête à tête avec son élève, Severus avait songé à ce qu'il adviendrait de faire lorsque viendrait le moment de s'acquitter de sa mission.

Avant toute chose, il passerait rendre visite à Dumbledore pour d'une part, le mettre aux courants des derniers rebondissements de cette affaire de licorne, puis surtout pour l'informer de son projet de Transfert de Malédiction.

Ensuite, il lui faudrait trouver un coin isolé, de préférence à proximité de Poudlard, mais suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas corrompre les abords de l'école avec la magie qu'il s'apprêtait à pratiquer. Son choix devrait se porter sur une terre imprégnée de magie, puissante et neutre par nature et peu susceptible de souffrir des effets de la magie noire. Car Severus avait pensé que les énergies telluriques renfermées au cœur d'une telle terre lui seraient bien utiles pour augmenter ses chances de réussite. De cette manière, le choix de la Forêt Interdite lui parut tout indiqué.

Mais avant toutes choses, s'il avait le projet d'exécuter un acte de magie noire au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, il devait forcément en informer le directeur de l'école, du moins pour recueillir son accord. Et en cas de refus de sa part, Severus se rabattrait sur un autre endroit.

À peine sorti de son bureau, il prit sans attendre la direction du deuxième étage. Avec sa cape de voyage sous le bras, il grimpa les trois étages d'un pas alerte, tout en passant mentalement en revue les diverses étapes du Transfert de Malédiction.

Mais lorsqu'il s'élança dans le couloir débouchant sur l'entrée des appartements du directeur, il aperçut au loin dans la pénombre, deux silhouettes sombres plantées devant l'énorme griffon de pierre barrant l'accès au bureau. Les deux personnes qui bavardaient au milieu du couloir n'étaient autres que Minerva McGonagall et le directeur lui-même.

À la vue de la directrice adjointe, son instinct lui ordonna de faire demi-tour sur-le-champ. Car à cet instant précis, elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de rencontrer par hasard.

Pourtant, Severus n'en garda pas moins la résolution de poursuivre sa marche sans ralentir le pas. Il n'était pas monté jusqu'ici pour repartir aussi sec la queue entre les jambes !

Réalisant le premier sa présence, Dumbledore se pencha tranquillement vers l'oreille de McGonagall pour l'informer de son arrivée. Cette dernière pivota aussitôt sur ses talons, raide comme un manche à balai, et lui lança de loin un regard certes indéchiffrable, bien que résolument dépourvu de toute expression d'affabilité.

— Tiens tiens, Severus ! dit-elle du ton affecté qu'elle employait toujours lorsqu'elle le rencontrait par hasard dans les couloirs de l'école. Que nous vaut votre présence ici, à cette heure de la nuit ?

— N'étant pas nouvellement marié, ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, professeur, lui rétorqua Severus d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre aimable.

À sa réponse quelque peu désinvolte, McGonagall haussa les sourcils de surprise.

— Et bien, bredouilla-t-elle d'un air légèrement contrarié, comme nous vous avons entendu expectorer tout au long de la journée et que nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur de votre présence à l'heure du souper, nous pensions bêtement que vous étiez souffrant. Mais je constate avec joie qu'il n'en est rien et que vous vous portez à merveille.

— Veuillez me pardonner pour ma désertion de ce soir, s'excusa Severus avec sérieux. J'avais du travail en retard et une foule de petits problèmes à résoudre.

— Des problèmes ? s'exclama vivement Dumbledore. Mais la vie dans cette école n'est faite que de ça ! Par conséquent, vous voilà tout excusé, Severus.

— Bien, conclut sèchement McGonagall, je m'apprêtais justement à rentrer chez moi, retrouver enfin mon cher époux, dit-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore, comme pour amorcer son départ. Ah ! reprit-elle tout à coup en se retournant brusquement vers Severus. En parlant de cela, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous féliciter, Severus !

— Me féliciter ? dit-il en lui retournant un regard interrogateur.

— Pour l'acte de bravoure que vous avez accompli la nuit dernière avec votre jeune élève ! expliqua-t-elle, en fendant bizarrement ses lèvres d'un petit sourire rusé. Albus m'a raconté comment vous et notre adorable Amelia aviez uni vaillamment vos forces pour venir à bout de ce maudit piano parasite !

Severus ne manqua pas de noter le sarcasme à peine voilé de cette réflexion.

— En raison de sa qualité de pianiste, l'aide de miss Egerton m'a effectivement été fort utile, mentit avec aplomb Severus. Dans cette affaire, le mérite lui revient entièrement.

— Qui aurait pensé qu'une si jeune fille puisse venir à bout aussi rapidement d'un problème qui nous a causé tant de difficultés ?! s'exclama McGonagall sur un ton artificiellement enjoué. Mais n'est-ce pas l'apanage d'un bon directeur de maison, que d'avoir une parfaite connaissance de tous les talents cachés de ses chères petites têtes blondes ?

Severus ne daigna pas répondre à cette seconde petite pique et se contenta d'adresser à sa vieille professeure de métamorphose un demi-sourire crispé. Toutes ces réflexions mesquines et hautement malveillantes commençaient sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot.

— Et quel bon vent vous emmène, Severus ? demanda soudain Dumbledore, en voyant peut-être que la conversation commençait à amorcer un virage très dangereux.

— Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous, professeur, répondit-il sobrement.

Mais McGonagall le dévisageait avec une telle intensité, qu'il comprit instantanément que sa réponse, si succincte fût-elle, avait piqué sa curiosité.

— Et je suppose que si vous êtes venu me trouver ici en pleine nuit, c'est qu'il doit s'agir d'une affaire urgente ? interrogea Dumbledore en lui souriant affectueusement.

— Vous supposez bien, professeur, répondit paisiblement Severus.

Mais à son grand malheur, McGonagall ne semblait toujours pas disposée à retrouver son mari. Au contraire, elle le regardait fixement, avec des yeux débordants de désir d'en savoir plus sur les raisons de sa présence ici. Alors, Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de jouer la carte de l'arrogance et de la mauvaise éducation afin de s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

— C'est que... j'entretenais l'espoir de m'entretenir seul à seul avec vous, professeur... articula-t-il distinctement en s'adressant à Dumbledore.

Sur le moment, McGonagall ne sembla pas comprendre le véritable sens de ces paroles, et Severus redouta alors de devoir lourdement insister pour l'inciter à partir. Mais à son grand soulagement, la directrice finit enfin par saisir :

— Bien, alors je vais vous laisser entre hommes ! Et je vais de ce pas retrouver celui qui m'attend à la maison !

Elle revêtit à la hâte sa longue cape de tweed vert et les salua d'un petit sourire venimeux avant de prendre congé.

— Je crois que vous me l'avez légèrement contrarié... murmura Dumbledore à l'oreille de Severus, tout en observant McGonagall s'éloigner dans le couloir.

— Pardonnez-moi mon manque de tact, professeur, mais compte tenu de la nature délicate des derniers événements, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Severus regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux de son air le plus grave, comme pour lui faire mesurer toute la gravité de la situation.

— Venez ! lança alors le directeur en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Ils grimpèrent en silence le petit escalier en colimaçon, et dans un même élan, ils entrèrent dans le bureau faiblement éclairé par les lueurs mouvantes de quelques bougies.

À leur arrivée, Fumseck, du haut de son grand perchoir, les accueillit par son habituel petit cri strident. Le directeur s'appuya au rebord de son bureau et interrogea Severus du regard, de façon à l'inviter à parler.

— J'ai bien peur de devoir revenir sur les événements dont je vous ai parlé ce matin, professeur, commença Severus en prenant place sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau. Il se trouve que peu avant le dîner, miss Egerton est venue me trouver en pleurant pour m'avouer...

Et Severus lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé sans omettre le moindre détail. Il lui parla de la première sortie involontaire de la jeune fille, de l'agression de la licorne et de ses conséquences désastreuses, ainsi que de la confusion et de la détresse qui ravageaient l'esprit de son élève. Ensuite, il lui avoua son intention de se rendre dés cette nuit dans la Forêt Interdite, afin d'exécuter le Transfert de Malédiction sur sa propre personne.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, l'écouta avec la plus grande attention, muré dans un silence certes prévenant, mais paradoxalement quelque peu déstabilisant pour Severus. Impossible de lire l'ombre d'une émotion dans les yeux du vieux sorcier.

Son regard ne trahissait ni colère, ni tristesse, ni même la moindre empathie à l'égard de cette pauvre enfant. Il paraissait si peu ému par la dramatique conclusion de ses mésaventures, que Severus en arriva à se demander si, pendant qu'il lui parlait, il ne s'était pas mis soudain à baragouiner dans une langue étrangère complètement inintelligible pour son directeur.

— … donc si je dois me rendre dans cette forêt afin de procéder à ce transfert, ce ne sera pas sans votre approbation préalable, monsieur, conclut alors Severus en baissant la tête très humblement.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Dumbledore s'écarta lentement du rebord de son bureau. Il fit quelques pas vers son phénix et leva doucement sa main pour lui caresser le sommet de la tête. Sous l'action de ses caresses, le volatile plissa ses petits yeux dorés, brillants comme deux pépites à la lueur des chandelles.

— Vous me demandez cela comme si c'était moi le propriétaire de ces lieux, lui rétorqua Dumbledore sur un ton de plaisanterie. Si vous souhaitez à tout prix pratiquer votre magie sur ces terres, je suis en mesure de penser que les arbres centenaires de cette forêt s'en remettront aisément. À mon avis, ils en ont vu d'autres, Severus !

— Certainement, monsieur, acquiesça-t-il le regard bas.

En vérité, même si Severus s'efforçait de ne rien laisser transparaître, le détachement que Dumbledore affichait devant lui le rendait légèrement nerveux et le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Assis sur son fauteuil, il l'observait, d'un œil dubitatif, caresser son oiseau , en tentant de se départir d'un sentiment curieux - mélange de doute et d'incertitude -, qui brouillait ses pensées depuis son arrivée ici.

Était-ce le souvenir des paroles de son élève qui, rejaillissant dans son esprit, le faisait maintenant douter de sa décision ? Où s'attendait-il à recevoir des encouragements de la part de Dumbledore ? Du moins quelques mots de gratitude au regard de son sacrifice ...?

Oui. C'était assurément l'attitude dédaigneuse de cet homme qui le faisait douter. De même que son silence lui faisait l'effet d'une lame de couteau qu'on lui enfonçait lentement dans les entrailles. Ainsi, la sensation de malaise se mua rapidement en un douloureux sentiment d'amertume, injuste, intolérable, blessant son amour propre jusqu'à la racine.

Alors, Severus se leva d'un bond, tout en prenant soin de ne pas trahir son trouble. Il devait sortir le plus rapidement possible de ces quatre murs. À cet instant, tout ici lui paraissait si oppressant, si étouffant...

— Je vous remercie de votre attention, professeur, déclara-t-il froidement. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de me mettre en route pour...

— Vous savez Severus, interrompit Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui, cette idée de Transfert de Malédiction me laisse quelque peu sceptique.

Fort irrité par cette remarque (qui, du reste, s'était fait tant attendre), Severus préféra garder le silence.

— Ne voyez-vous pas où je veux en venir en disant cela ? demanda alors Dumbledore en le regardant avec des yeux rieurs.

— Pardonnez-moi, professeur, mais si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de saisir les raisons qui m'ont poussé à prendre cette décision , alors je crains de ne pas pouvoir y faire grand-chose, rétorqua sèchement Severus. Le drame qui s'est produit la nuit dernière, pratiquement sous mon nez, n'est en rien un coup du sort ! Et j'irai même jusqu'à penser que j'en suis le principal fautif ! J'ai eu largement le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, il est donc inutile d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis !

— Je n'essaye pas de vous faire revenir sur votre décision, Severus, précisa immédiatement Dumbledore. Simplement, je vous demande d'essayer d'analyser la situation sous un angle différent. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer mon point de vue du mieux possible !

Severus hésita quelques secondes, en se demandant s'il n'était pas plus préférable de partir avant de laisser Dumbledore poursuivre son raisonnement. Il le savait si futé et si habile dans ses argumentations qu'il redoutait déjà de se faire retourner le cerveau avant même que ses fesses n'eussent touché l'assise de ce maudit fauteuil.

Mais sous le regard insistant de son interlocuteur, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir docilement et de s'asseoir. Il se sentait si désarmé face à l'autorité naturelle de cet homme, qu'il avait la désagréable sensation de redevenir un petit garçon sur le point de se faire remonter les bretelles.

— Voyez-vous, Severus... commença Dumbledore. Depuis tout à l'heure, je vous écoute me raconter toutes ces choses que, pardonnez-moi, j'ai de la peine à croire...

— Pourtant, je puis vous assurer que tout est véridique ! coupa-t-il en serrant ses poings sur ses genoux.

— J'en conviens parfaitement, lui assura Dumbledore d'un battement de paupières. Mais, ne pensez-vous pas que votre idée de transférer sur vous cette malédiction mérite plus ample réflexion ?

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, professeur... murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée, les yeux rivés sur le sol. J'ai eu longuement le temps d'y songer avant de venir à votre rencontre.

— Je vois. Mais, si je me **réfère** à ce que vous m'avez dit par ailleurs, à l'instant où nous nous parlons, cette jeune fille doit certainement se trouver dans un état d'extrême agitation. La connaissant un peu, je suppose qu'elle doit également culpabiliser de s'être fait piéger de la sorte, ainsi que de vous avoir mêlé à sa mésaventure. Et sachant toute l'affection qu'elle porte à son directeur de maison, je redoute déjà sa réaction lorsqu'elle apprendra ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire pour elle ! Donc, en prenant en compte ces quelques éléments, je suis légèrement en droit d'exprimer un léger scepticisme quant à la pertinence de votre décision, Severus !

Severus déglutit. Il ne savait pas si c'était le résultat du constat implacable de Dumbledore ou les effets secondaires de son coup de froid, mais il sentit soudain sa nuque se raidir et un grand frisson lui parcourir toute la colonne vertébrale.

— J'ai parfaitement conscience de cela, professeur, rétorqua Severus en posant une main sur son front comme pour examiner sa température. Mais je vous le répète, aucune autre alternative n'est envisageable à ma connaissance. De plus, la simple pensée de laisser Amelia payer le prix de mes erreurs de jugement et de mon manque de rigueur m'est totalement...

Tout à coup, Severus réalisa ce qu'il était en train de dire. Poursuivre sur cette lancée revenait à révéler des détails concernant les rapports ambigus qu'il entretenait depuis un certain temps avec son élève... soit bien trop de choses compromettantes, pour lui comme pour elle, qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais révéler à personne !

— Mais de quel manque de rigueur me parlez-vous ? demanda alors Dumbledore. Même Minerva est la première à dire qu'il n'y a pas plus impliqué que vous lorsqu'il est question de la sécurité et du bien-être de vos élèves.

— Pardonnez-moi, je voulais dire mon manque _d'attention_... reprit Severus d'une voix hésitante. Et aussi, peut-être ma déplorable hygiène de vie ces derniers temps... Voilà ce qui m'a certainement conduit à... à commettre cette regrettable erreur.

Dumbledore esquissa un petit sourire en coin, et s'éloigna de Severus pour s'approcher à nouveau de son phénix.

— Vous êtes bien trop exigeant avec vous-même, Severus, dit-il en posant la main sur la tête du volatile.

Enfoncé dans son siège comme pour se faire le plus discret possible, Severus n'osait même plus le regarder en face. Il était totalement mortifié à l'idée que Dumbledore ait pu comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de ce qui se cachait derrière ses précédents propos.

— Enfin, en dehors de ce triste épisode, poursuivit-il tout en caressant tendrement la tête du phénix, j'observe que beaucoup de choses ont évolué positivement durant mon absence !

— De quoi parlez-vous, professeur ? demanda Severus, intrigué par ces obscures remarques.

— De toute évidence, vos rapports avec Amelia n'ont pas manqué de prendre une tournure, comment dirai-je, des plus florissantes !

— Je vous demande pardon ?! s'enquit Severus en fronçant le sourcil.

— Ah ! je savais bien que ce terme ne vous plairait pas... dit-il en grimaçant.

— Je pensais avoir été très clair à ce sujet, Dumbledore ! protesta aussitôt Severus en se redressant sur son siège. Faut-il une fois de plus que je revienne là-dessus ?!

— Mais enfin, il est inutile de vous emportez pour si peu, Severus ! dit immédiatement Dumbledore, en découvrant l'expression de mécontentement qui devait renfrogner son visage. Je sais que vous êtes un garçon responsable, et la confiance que j'ai placée en vous, lorsque je vous ai nommé à ce poste, ne peut être compromise pour si peu. Alors, cessons de jouer à cette petite comédie entre nous ! Car la situation est grave, et l'acte de magie que vous vous apprêtez à accomplir aura certainement de sérieuses répercussions sur votre avenir.

— Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous me racontez, grommela Severus en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Mais enfin Severus, soyez raisonnable ! renchérit Dumbledore. Oubliez un seul instant que vous vous trouvez face à votre supérieur ! Et faites en sorte de me voir comme le vieil homme que je suis, qui, avec tout le recul de sa longue vie, ne souhaite qu'offrir à un jeune homme une mise en garde sur ce qu'il redoute n'être qu'un simple égarement du cœur !

Ce ton horriblement affecté et ce vocabulaire tendancieux laissait déjà présager du pire...

— Si d'aventure, votre destin devait être lié à celui de cette jeune fille, poursuivit-il, ce Transfert de Malédiction pourrait, au mieux, ne servir à rien du tout, au pire, prendre une tournure résolument catastrophique !

— Mais votre raisonnement est totalement absurde, professeur ! objecta Severus en roulant des yeux. En outre, comment mon destin pourrait-il être lié... Bref, tout ça n'a aucun sens !

— Severus... soupira Dumbledore en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le rebord de son bureau.

Je conçois parfaitement qu'il vous est délicat de parler de toutes ces choses avec moi...

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait délicat, puisqu'il n'y a rien à dire à ce sujet ! rectifia-t-il en prenant bien soin de ne jamais croiser son regard.

— Essayez tout de même d'entendre ce que j'essaye de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure, insista Dumbledore en le fixant de ses yeux clairs qui semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que transférer le problème sur votre personne changera grand-chose à la situation de cette jeune fille.

— Ah bon ?! s'exclama Severus. Et, pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que les sentiments sont ainsi faits, mon garçon... Et de quelque nature que soit les liens qui vous uniront à l'avenir, son malheur fera obligatoirement le vôtre, Severus. Comme votre malheur fera obligatoirement le sien, que vous le vouliez ou non.

— C'est grotesque ! conclut-il en se relevant brusquement de son siège.

— Vous ne voulez résolument rien entendre ? lança Dumbledore, d'un air grave.

Severus se redressa sur ses jambes, qui, il devait bien l'avouer, avaient beaucoup de difficulté à le porter. La fièvre, le stress et l'énervement causé par cette discussion hautement inutile avaient eu raison de ses dernières ressources physiques.

— Merci pour vos conseils, professeur, dit-il en s'élançant vers la sortie. Je vous tiendrai au courant demain matin du résultat de mon action.

Le vieux sorcier exhala un long soupir de lassitude et se leva à son tour pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

— Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

— Severus... murmura Dumbledore en s'avançant vers lui.

— Quoi encore ?! gronda-t-il en se retournant brusquement pour le regarder.

— J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas oublié la promesse que vous m'avez faite ? demanda brusquement Dumbledore en le saisissant fermement par le bras. Alors, si j'ai un dernier conseil à vous donner, c'est de prendre garde à ne pas mettre inutilement votre vie en danger. Car quand le moment sera venu, il me faudra compter sur vous plus que sur quiconque !

Severus resta un instant pétrifié sur place, incapable de se dégager de l'emprise de ces doigts qui lui broyaient littéralement le bras. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbledore le fusillait d'un regard si dur, si féroce, qu'il crut sur le moment que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Il allait mourir ici, comme un chien, sur le pas-de-porte des appartements du directeur et personne n'en saura jamais rien !

Mais, aux prix d'un terrible effort, et d'un brusque mouvement d'épaule, il finit par lui faire lâcher prise.

— Bonne nuit, professeur, articula-t-il avec peine, avant de se faufiler vers la sortie.

Sans se retourner, il dévala en courant les petits escaliers en colimaçon, redoutant une dernière tentative de Dumbledore visant à le retenir.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir et s'éloigna de la gargouille sentinelle, comme pour mettre d'avantage de distance entre lui et ce bureau de malheur.

Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Severus fut soudain assailli par toute une foule d'interrogations plus délirantes les unes que les autres.

Ce type le voyait-il uniquement comme un pion destiné à assurer sa victoire en cas de retour de l'ennemi ? Et puis d'ailleurs, pouvait-il affirmer avec certitude que Dumbledore n'était aucunement impliqué dans les événements dernièrement survenus ? Peut-être était-il complice des deux frères Egerton et peut-être désirait-il le piéger en se servant d'Amelia ?! Peut-être même complotait-il secrètement pour se débarrasser de lui, avant le début de la scolarité du fils Potter ?!

Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus confuses au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait d'un pas chancelant dans l'obscurité du couloir. Et en se drapant dans sa cape, il réalisa soudain que ses mains étaient aux prises à de terribles tremblements. Il sentait aussi que la fièvre lui montait à la tête, lui faisant perdre toute logique dans son raisonnement.

— Bon sang... se dit-il en portant ses deux mains à son visage brûlant.

Il fallait se ressaisir au plus vite, au risque de s'écrouler au beau milieu de ce couloir et de se faire réveiller au petit matin par des ricanements d'élèves !

Alors, Severus ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur sa respiration, afin de purger son esprit de toutes ces pensées délirantes.

C'était un Occlumens. Le meilleur des Occlumens. Lui qui, par le passé, avait su berner le diable en personne ! Un vulgaire petit rhume ne pouvait pas avoir raison de lui aussi facilement ?!

Il posa une main sur son ventre et prit une grande inspiration. Il lui suffisait de vider son esprit de toutes pensées, fussent-elles positives ou négatives, de tous ressentiments, de toutes émotions. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il écarta en douceur toutes ses questions contradictoires et inutiles de sa tête. Il était seul maître de ses émotions comme de sa destinée et fort de cette certitude, Severus expira lentement pour expulser l'oxygène de ses poumons.

Tout irait pour le mieux, maintenant.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il se passa une main derrière la tête, à la base de son crâne. La sensation de raideur sur sa nuque avait totalement disparu.

Alors, il s'élança à nouveau dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui tout le poids de ses stupides questionnements, de sa fatigue et de ses doutes, dont il s'était délesté à la seule force de son esprit. Car il était un Occlumens diablement doué, et c'était bien une disposition que rien ni personne ne pouvait remettre en question.

[fin de la troisième partie du chapitre 13]

* * *

 _ **NOTA**_ _ **:**_ _J'espère que vous avez remarqué que c'est la première fois que Severus appelle son élève par son prénom. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! C'est venu comme ça, sans que je m'en rende compte._

 _Sinon, pardonnez-moi pour le délai de publication, mais j'aborde des passages très délicats de l'histoire qui ont besoin d'être méticuleusement travaillés. Donc, il se peut que les prochaines parties souffrent également de délais anormalement longs de publication. Dites-vous que ce n'est pas de la flemme de ma part, mais plus un désir de faire le mieux possible._

 _Pour finir, je souhaitais répondre à LU, qui mène une enquête très minutieuse au sujet de Prince et Princesse depuis bientôt 6 mois. Une de tes hypothèses s'avère tout à fait exacte, Lu ! Voilà tout ce que je peux te dire. Je vous invite à lire son commentaire, car il est très intéressant et peut vous aider à y voir plus clair, éventuellement !_

 _Merci encore aux lecteurs qui me soutiennent depuis, fiou, maintenant six mois ! Quelle patience ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant :)_


	35. Chapitre 13 - partie 4

**CHAPITRE 13 – partie 4**

 _Severus_

* * *

Severus dévala les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre et atteignit en un rien de temps le rez-de-chaussée. Il traversa ensuite le Grand Hall, désert et silencieux, où seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur le marbre, et atteignit enfin l'immense porte à double battant.

Dehors, les nuages qui n'obscurcissaient pas le ciel nappaient le parc d'une brume épaisse et dense masquant, au loin, la ligne d'horizon. En d'autres termes, il faisait un temps à rabattre son capuchon sur la tête, dare-dare et sans discuter !

À peine eut-il mis un pied à l'extérieur que le froid cinglant le fit aussitôt grimacer. Il ajusta alors sa cape sur ses épaules et se couvrit immédiatement la tête pour se protéger du petit air glacé qui lui mordait désagréablement le visage.

D'un pas prudent et hésitant, il descendit le perron pour pénétrer dans cette atmosphère hostile qui n'invitait pas beaucoup à la promenade nocturne.

Sa baguette magique braquée devant lui, il fendit le brouillard sur quelques mètres et finit par retrouver la trace du petit chemin de terre qu'il avait emprunté la veille.

Aussi, pour s'assurer qu'il marchait bien dans la bonne direction, Severus leva les yeux au ciel afin de se repérer sommairement d'après la position des étoiles. Cette nuit-là, un fin croissant de lune scintillait d'une pâle lueur rousse dans un noir d'encre totalement dégagé.

Malgré le froid et le petit vent polaire, la neige n'était pas tout à fait prête à faire son arrivée.

Juste devant lui, piquant le ciel des trois étoiles les plus brillantes de la Galaxie, se dessinait le Triangle de l'Hiver qui lui indiquait le sud, et de la même façon, la direction à suivre.

Puis, à l'horizon est, juste au dessus du banc de brume, il reconnu très rapidement Regulus qui luisait dans le noir de sa belle et franche lumière bleutée.

En constatant sa présence, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il avait le sentiment que c'était son vieil ami qui lui envoyait un signe pour le guider dans ce dédale d'obscurités. Et comme chaque fois qu'il distinguait cette étoile dans la nuit, son cœur se serra douloureusement, car elle lui rappelait tant son camarade dont il avait perdu la trace depuis bien trop d'années…

— Et toi, mon bel ami, comment te portes-tu ? murmura Severus en souriant stupidement dans le vide. Moi, comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas changé d'un iota. Toujours aussi enclin à faire de ma vie une pitoyable tragédie de bas étage. Mes éternels déboires avec la gent féminine doivent te paraître toujours aussi désopilants, n'est-ce pas ?

Un petit vent frais balaya doucement son visage, comme si Regulus lui avait envoyé sa réponse par delà les cieux.

Car, même s'il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve formelle, Severus savait au fond de lui que son ami n'était plus de ce monde. Comment un garçon aussi droit et aussi honnête que Regulus aurait-il pu survivre à ces années de perdition ? C'était tout bonnement impossible…

Trois années de leur vie à suivre docilement les ordres d'un fou qu'ils avaient pris pour un dieu à rompre avec leurs propres principes moraux à tourner le dos à leurs natures profondes.

Et Severus devait bien l'admettre, s'il était parvenu à s'extirper de cet enfer sans y laisser trop de plumes, c'était peut-être parce que la pureté de son cœur n'avait rien de comparable à celle de son ami.

Car oui, Regulus Black était trop bon, trop pur pour survivre aux absurdités de ce monde… et aujourd'hui, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

Inéluctablement, la vision de cette étoile avait réveillé en Severus tant de souvenirs douloureux qu'il dut s'accorder un bref instant pour chasser à nouveau ces mauvaises pensées de sa tête.

À présent, il n'était pas loin de penser que son inconscient produisait toutes ces divagations uniquement dans le but de ralentir sa progression. Comme si son instinct lui ordonnait de ne pas se rendre dans ce bois et de faire immédiatement marche arrière.

Toutefois, Severus était perplexe. Était-il véritablement dans le faux ? Ce Transfert de Malédiction était-il une erreur, comme le prétendait Dumbledore ?

Voilà que maintenant, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de cette forêt, il se trouvait rongé par le doute. Alors, comme pour interroger le ciel, Severus leva la tête et s'accorda un instant de plus pour observer les étoiles.

Pourquoi devait-il penser à Regulus dans un moment pareil ? Pourquoi ce ciel si beau ne lui inspirait-il que l'effroyable vision du corps de son ami, pourrissant au fond d'un trou, au milieu de nulle part ? Ce pauvre corps gisant dans un endroit sordide, qui ne recevra jamais les honneurs de funérailles dignes de ce nom… Cette belle âme peut-être coincée entre deux mondes, qui ne trouverait jamais le repos qu'elle méritait… Pourquoi devait-il tourmenter son esprit avec des pensées aussi épouvantables ?

L'étoile bleue brillait si fort dans la nuit, que sa lumière en devenait presque aveuglante.

Peut-être qu'en définitive, Severus se doutait bien pourquoi il songeait à toutes ces choses…

— Tu étais tellement jeune… dit-il dans un murmure, en s'adressant à l'étoile. Et ce n'était pas ton idiot de frère qui aurait pu te dissuader de faire toutes ses bêtises. Alors que moi…

En somme, le destin tragique de son ami était aussi une conséquence de ses erreurs passées.

Car, d'une certaine façon, c'était un peu à cause de lui si Regulus avait quitté précipitamment Poudlard, un an avant la fin de sa scolarité, pour se jeter à corps perdu dans cet enfer.

D'un autre coté, à dix-sept et dix-huit ans, mêmes amis et solidaires, comment se prémunir contre pareils écueils ?

Si seulement il existait un charme, un sortilège, n'importe quoi, pour effacer ce passé misérable et pour redémarrer à zéro…

Mais Severus aurait beau chercher dans tous les livres du monde, jamais il ne parviendrait à trouver la formule qui réparait tout ce qui avait été détruit par sa faute.

Par conséquent, si sacrifier sa vie pour le salut de cette jeune fille pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, racheter toutes ces erreurs, alors à quoi bon hésiter ? Toute une existence de tourments et de regrets, voilà ce qui l'attendait s'il continuait à agir comme un lâche.

Son courage, sa capacité à encaisser la douleur, à ne pas plier face au danger toutes ces vertus qui faisaient office de dernier sanctuaire de sa dignité toutes ces choses lui étaient bien plus précieuses que son propre bonheur.

C'est pourquoi il devait effectuer ce Transfert de Malédiction. Il devait le faire coûte que coûte, pour elle, certes, mais surtout pour lui-même. Et si personne ne daignait le comprendre, si même son instinct refusait d'entendre les raisons qui le poussaient à se rendre dans cette forêt, ça lui était bien égal !

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se remit en marche, suivant le sentier qui descendait vers la cabane du garde-chasse. Il bifurqua à l'embranchement, longea le chemin caillouteux sur quelques mètres et finit par atteindre l'entrée du bois.

Tout en rabattant les pans de sa longue cape contre lui, il se faufila entre les premiers arbustes qui tenaient lieu de frontière naturelle entre le parc et la forêt.

Au-dessus de sa tête, la Voie lactée se striait de minces branches noires, toutes dénudées de feuilles. Severus se fraya alors un chemin entre les buissons et les arbres, s'enfonçant dans cette nature qui paraissait s'obscurcir davantage à chacun de ses pas.

Par moments, le silence semblait complet ; il n'entendait alors que le bruissement du vent qui remuait les ronces ou de petits craquements de branches provoqués certainement par le gel.

Un gros oiseau passa en trombe au dessus de sa tête, faisant claquer lourdement ses ailes au niveau de la cime des arbres. Le bruit s'évanouit et le silence s'installa à nouveau. Puis, ce fut au tour d'un hibou d'élever la voix au loin.

Severus était à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect, car il savait parfaitement que cette forêt n'abritait pas que d'innocents volatiles. Croiser la route d'une Araignée géante ou d'un Hippogriffe sur ce territoire hostile revenait à signer immédiatement son arrêt de mort.

Soudain, un nouveau craquement se fit entendre. Ce genre de bruit n'avait rien de très alarmant au cœur d'une forêt, pourtant, Severus tendit instinctivement l'oreille pour guetter d'éventuelles répliques.

Il poursuivit sa marche, l'air de rien, mais en maintenant son attention focalisée sur ce qu'il se passait derrière lui.

Des légers Cracks !, suivis de faibles bruissements diffus, se mêlaient aux bruits de ses propres pas. Severus n'eut guère besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose était en train de le suivre.

Par conséquent, il stoppa net sa marche et s'immobilisa devant la grosse souche d'un chêne mort.

Les pas se firent plus proches et beaucoup plus audibles, indiquant la présence d'une ou peut-être plusieurs créatures qui approchaient.

S'il se fiait à ce bruit sourd de claquement de sabots, il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir, au meilleur des cas, de Sombrals ou de Licornes ; au pire, de Centaures ou de…

Severus espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une saleté d'Hippogriffe.

— Même pour un sorcier de ton envergure, t'aventurer seul dans cette forêt pourrait t'attirer quelques déconvenues, dit une voix qui surgit tout à coup de nulle par… mais une voix qui lui parut pourtant familière.

— Comme il est aimable de votre part de me mettre en garde, Firenze… rétorqua Severus en se retournant lentement, toujours sa baguette brandie en devant.

Il distingua alors les contours de la silhouette du centaure, qui se tenait tapi dans l'ombre d'un extravagant bosquet de fougères géantes.

– Abaisse ta baguette, Sorcier ! ordonna aussitôt le centaure. N'as-tu pas encore intégré l'idée que ta maudite baguette pointée sur moi est pareille à un affront ?

Severus abaissa docilement sa baguette et observa le centaure sortir de sa cachette.

— Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Pourquoi penses-tu que je te suivais ? demanda à son tour le centaure.

Pour Severus, rien n'était plus contrariant que les gens qui répondaient aux questions par d'autres questions, avec une volonté assumée de faire planer une sorte d'atmosphère de mystères autour de leur personne. Et il redoutait bien que ce Firenze – avec sa crinière dorée, son regard cristallin et sa fâcheuse manie de botter en touche – appartienne effectivement à cette famille d'idiots !

— Écoutez, reprit Severus en soupirant d'exaspération, étant assez pressé par le temps, je…

— Qu'es-tu venu manigancer dans ce bois, Sorcier ? s'enquit alors le centaure en plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

— Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas ! lui rétorqua Severus avec une arrogance tout assumée.

Tout en le dévisageant de son regard perçant, le centaure se mit à marcher lentement autour de lui.

— Tu es venu ici pour pratiquer ta magie, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Severus garda le silence.

« C'est bien cela… insista le centaure d'un air sombre. Je le sens, je sens les effluves de ta magie s'échapper de ton corps. Comparées à la nuit dernière, elles sont beaucoup plus perceptibles…

— Tout ça n'a aucun sens, marmonna Severus en roulant des yeux.

— Tu t'es longuement préparé avant de venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus resta silencieux, immobile et sourd à toutes ses stupides interrogations.

— Comptes-tu réellement exercer ta magie dans cet endroit ? interrogea le centaure qui venait de tracer un large cercle autour de lui. Regarde autour de toi, Sorcier ! N'éprouves-tu aucun émoi à la perspective de souiller cette nature avec de la magie noire ?

— Je ne suis pas venu ici de guetté de cœur, croyez-moi ! répliqua Severus, en détournant crânement son visage.

— Tu mens... grogna le centaure en s'approchant davantage. Tu jubiles à l'idée d'exécuter ce que tu t'apprêtes à accomplir. Après tout, pourquoi un Mage Noir éprouverait-il le moindre remords à pratiquer sa magie ?

— Je ne suis pas un Mage Noir, protesta Severus en se redisant.

— Oh ! que si, tu l'es... affirma aussitôt le centaure. Il t'est impossible de cacher cet aspect de toi à un centaure. Contrairement à vous, sorciers, nous autres, Créatures de la Forêt, nous n'avons pas échangé nos instincts naturels et notre perception du monde contre de vulgaires oripeaux. Pour vous, la magie n'est qu'une science, que vous étudiez dans vos écoles comme n'importe quel autre enseignement secondaire de la vie. Vous interdisez même à vos propres enfants de la pratiquer librement, comme s'il fallait à tout prix la contenir, la dompter, la plier à votre volonté. De fait, beaucoup d'aspects de la magie vous échappent, et vous échapperont aussi loin que persistera votre sentiment de supériorité à notre égard !

Bien que Severus écoutait avec attention les remarques acerbes du centaure, il préférait s'en tenir à un mutisme total. Peut-être qu'au bout d'un certain temps, il finirait par se lasser de son silence et se déciderait à passer son chemin ?

— Je remarque que cette fois, tu n'as pas emmené la petite Pandora, reprit le centaure en ajustant nonchalamment la sangle de son carquois sur son torse. Sage décision, Sorcier !

— La Pandora ? s'enquit Severus en fronçant le sourcil.

À sa question, la bouche du centaure se fendit d'un petit sourire moqueur.

— Quel drôle de couple vous faites tous les deux ! dit-il avec malice. Un Mage Noir et une Pandora volant au secours d'une pauvre petite licorne… À premières vues, tout ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Et tout au long de la journée, cette scène absurde, à laquelle j'ai assisté la nuit dernière, n'a pas manqué de m'interroger.

— Croyez-le ou non, mais cette action n'était en rien motivée par de mauvaises intentions, lui assura calmement Severus.

— Mais je te crois, Sorcier, lui assura aussitôt le centaure. C'est bien cela le plus curieux ! Je suis certain de ne pas me tromper en supposant de la noblesse de tes intentions.

Alors que Severus ne voyait pas bien à quoi rimait tout son charabia, une question lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres : pourquoi le centaure désignait-il la jeune Egerton en ces termes : La Pandora ? C'était bien la première qu'il entendait cette dénomination.

Mais à défaut de lui demander des explications à ce sujet, il préféra s'en tenir aux raisons de sa venue.

— Si vous souhaitez m'indiquer le chemin d'un endroit peu susceptible d'être abîmé par la Magie Noire, je m'y rendrai sans…

— Je ne te dirai rien si tu persistes à refuser de me donner les raisons de ta présence ici ! coupa sèchement le centaure en le transperçant de son regard pale.

Severus était totalement coincé. Et après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, se débarrasser de cet ennuyeux quadrupède par la force revenait à s'attirer d'énormes problèmes.

En outre, il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi il devait s'obstiner à lui cacher la vérité. Finalement, en quoi ce centaure pouvait-il bien représenter un quelconque danger pour lui ou pour la jeune Egerton ?

La nuit dernière, il avait assisté à la scène totalement délirante de la rencontre entre son élève et cette créature. Il l'avait vu la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer tendrement toutes sortes de choses à l'oreille, tout ça, au bout de quelques secondes de conversation. Comme si une connexion inexplicable s'était soudain produite entre eux, les poussant à agir comme des amis intimes qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un siècle.

— C'est elle qui a poignardé la licorne, avoua spontanément Severus, comme si son inconscient l'avait conduit à cracher le morceau une bonne foi pour tout. Mais, ce crime lui a été imposé contre sa volonté. Car depuis un certain temps, cette jeune fille est victime d'un sorcier qui la manipule en s'introduisant dans son esprit.

— Je vois… dit le centaure d'un air lugubre.

Severus songea alors qu'il devait douter de la véracité de ses explications.

— Ce que tu me dis là ne m'étonne guère, Sorcier, reprit le centaure sur un tout autre ton. Les Pandora ont toujours été contraintes de se soumettre aux desiderata de toutes sortes de scélérats. Aux yeux d'un sorcier malhonnête, la magie de ces jeunes sorcières peut s'avérer utile pour dérober toute sorte de choses…

— Je m'en doutais un peu, approuva Severus, qui avait effectivement très bien entrevu cette possibilité. Par ailleurs, permettez-moi de vous demander pourquoi vous employez le terme Pandora pour désigner Amelia ?

— Il y a décidément beaucoup de choses qui t'échappent, Sorcier… sourit le centaure en faisant claquer doucement un de ses sabots sur le sol. Ton amie est une Pandora, voilà tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Le reste, tu finiras bien par l'apprendre un jour, puisque vous paraissez si proche l'un de l'autre.

Severus poussa un long soupir d'irritation. Encore une réponse stérile inutilement chargée de mystère.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta la créature, maintenant que j'y vois plus clair dans toute cette histoire, je suis en mesure de t'accorder ma confiance. Après tout, tu as été honnête avec moi, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai te cacher ce que je sais.

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Severus intrigué.

— Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que dans cette forêt, tout finit par se savoir. Ainsi, la nuit dernière, les rumeurs disaient que deux sorciers se sont approchés du troupeau de licornes. Un homme et une femme, d'après ce qu'on dit. À l'aide de sa baguette magique, l'homme a isolé un poulain du reste de son troupeau et...

— Un homme ?! s'écria brusquement Severus. Avez-vous quelques détails sur sa physionomie ?

— Hélas non, lui rétorqua le centaure. Il portait un vêtement similaire au tien. Tout à l'heure, lorsque je t'ai aperçu marcher dans la forêt, je t'avais même pris pour lui. En d'autres termes, rien ne le distinguerait d'un autre sorcier. En revanche, la femme qui l'accompagnait était, quant à elle, bien visible. Et de toute évidence, la description qu'on m'a faite correspond bien à celle de ton amie, la jeune Pandora.

— De mon élève, rectifia Severus.

— Si tu préfères, acquiesça le centaure. Bref, ils ont conduit la pauvre créature dans cette clairière, en bordure de bois, et il est inutile que je te conte la suite.

— Comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu se produire juste sous nos yeux… murmura Severus, dans un soupir de consternation.

— Ce genre de rituels est très courant lorsqu'il est question de soumettre une Pandora à sa volonté, lui révéla naturellement le centaure. Aussi cruel que ça puisse paraître, ce procédé n'a rien de très original. On dit qu'il fut un temps, on mettait à l'épreuve leur docilité, non pas en leur demandant de poignarder d'innocentes créatures, mais en leur ordonnant d'égorger leurs propres frères.

À ces mots, le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Même pour lui qui avait assisté, au cours de sa courte vie, à toutes sortes d'abominations, ce que lui racontait ce centaure était d'une cruauté inouïe, à la limite de l'inconcevable.

— Je suis surpris de t'apprendre toutes ces choses, Sorcier, s'étonna alors le centaure. J'aurai présumé que tu étais au courant de ce genre de détails concernant… ton élève (et il hésita étrangement sur ce mot).

— Effectivement, comme vous le dites, beaucoup de choses m'échappent encore… lui accorda Severus à mi-voix.

Bon sang, à quoi pensait Dumbledore en lui confiant la protection de cette enfant et en lui cachant délibérément qui elle était vraiment ? Lui accordait-il si peu de confiance pour agir de la sorte ?!

— Maintenant, peux-tu me dire ce que tu es venu faire ici, Sorcier ? finit par demander le centaure.

Severus soupira. Sa raison lui répétait par mille voix qu'il était inutile de lui cacher la vérité. Car accorder sa confiance à ce centaure s'était révélé être bien plus fructueux (au regard de la foule d'informations qu'il lui avait divulguées au sujet de son élève), en comparaison de dizaines d'heures passées dans le bureau de Dumbledore à essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Alors, Severus résolut de se jeter à l'eau :

— De même que vous avez connaissance de tous ces détails concertants cette jeune fille, vous devez certainement savoir ce qu'il découle logiquement de l'agression d'une licorne… ?

— Oui. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

— À présent, une malédiction plane sur la tête d'Amelia, expliqua Severus en rabattant sa capuche pour dévoiler son visage. Et dans la mesure où j'étais responsable de sa protection, il est de mon devoir de remédier au plus vite à ce problème. Je suis donc venu ici dans l'intention de procéder à un Transfert de Malédiction.

Le centaure plissa le front. Visiblement, la solution de Severus le laissait légèrement perplexe.

— Si tu n'as pas connaissance du véritable coupable de cette agression, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour transférer cette malédiction sur la bonne personne ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit que j'envisageais de la transférer sur le coupable, objecta Severus. En vérité, je compte effectuer ce transfert sur ma personne.

Soudain, l'expression du beau visage du centaure changea du tout au tout et se mua en une sorte de grimace de mécontentement. Pour une raison étrange, ces paroles lui avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide, si bien que Severus en fut, lui-même, très surpris.

Il eut un instant de silence, durant lequel la belle créature sembla chercher ses mots. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, il finit par demander :

— Es-tu stupide, Sorcier ? Ou seulement bien trop épris pour ne pas te rendre compte de la bêtise de ta décision ?

[Fin de la quatrième partie du chapitre 13]

* * *

 _NOTA : La suite arrive très vite ! J'étais obligé de sectionner un peu brutalement la fin de cette partie, pour ne pas publier un chapitre trop long._

 _Bon, je sais que dans les romans rien n'indique l'existence d'une amitié entre Severus et Regulus. Du coup, je me suis hasardé à exploiter cette hypothèse, qui me semble plutôt logique (et très cute aussi !), compte tenu de la personnalité de Regulus Black. En d'autres termes, je les trouve très compatibles tous les deux._


	36. Chapitre 13 - partie 5

**CHAPITRE 13 – partie 5**

 _Severus_

* * *

Severus secoua mollement la tête et soupira de nouveau. Tout ce cirque commençait légèrement à lui casser les pieds. Si l'on devait l'obliger une fois de plus à écouter des boniments sur la jeunesse et de ses égarements du cœur, il ne répondrait plus de rien !

— Voilà, conclut-il sèchement de son ton le plus ferme Vous savez tout maintenant. Alors, je vous prierai de me conduire dans un lieu où je pourrai sereinement me mettre au travail.

Mais le centaure se mura dans un curieux silence. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, en le fixant de son pénétrant regard de jade, luisant à la lumière de la baguette.

Pourquoi le dévisageait-il avec autant d'insistance ? Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir, encore ?

— Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? bredouilla Severus d'un air profondément embarrassé.

— Je comprends mieux, maintenant… murmurait le centaure d'une voix à peine audible. J'avais de gros doutes à ton sujet, mais maintenant j'en suis certain : ce ne peut qu'être toi… !

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?! s'agaça Severus.

— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi la Pandora a l'air si attachée à toi… poursuivit-il sur sa lancée, en marchant d'un pas lent autour de lui.

— Et moi, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous me racontez !

— As-tu appris à lire l'avenir dans le ciel, Sorcier ? lui demanda tout à coup le centaure.

— Je vous demande pardon ?! s'exclama Severus, qui l'observait se déplacer autour de lui comme un prédateur autour de sa proie.

— Bien sûr que non, n'est-ce pas ? ricana le centaure. Parce que vous autres, sorciers, vous avez oublié depuis bien longtemps que les étoiles en disent long sur la destinée du monde…

— Mais quel est le rapport entre la divination et les raisons de ma présence ici ?

— Décidément, tu ne comprends rien à rien, lança la créature avec la plus grande des arrogances. Tu es tellement aveuglée par tes certitudes que tu ne te rends même plus compte de la gravité de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Est-ce ton goût pour la magie noire qui te pousse à agir de la sorte ? Où t'obstines-tu uniquement pour le bien ton amie, comme tu le prétends ?

— Mon élève, rectifia une nouvelle fois Severus.

— Ah !s'exclama-t-il brusquement. J'ai compris ! De toute évidence, tu es dans le déni de ta propre inclination… De sorte que maintenant, je saisis beaucoup mieux les raisons de ta confusion et de ton manque de pragmatisme.

— De quelle confusion parlez-vous… ?

— Sorcier, l'heure est grave ! déclara très solennellement le centaure en stoppant son petit manège. Ta destinée est bien trop précieuse pour la gâcher sur un coup de tête comme tu t'apprêtes à le faire. Tu dois comprendre qu'en modifiant la trajectoire de ton destin, tu mets ta vie en danger ! Et je te le répète, ta vie est précieuse, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines ! Qui veillera sur l'enfant s'il doit t'arriver malheur ?

Telle une gifle en plein visage, ces quelques mots avaient provoqué un tel choc dans l'esprit de Severus, qu'il pensa un instant que la Terre s'était subitement arrêtée de tourner sur elle-même.

— Qui vous a parlé de ça… murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée, les yeux exorbités de panique. C'est Dumbledore qui vous en a parlé, c'est bien ça ?

Mais le centaure ignora sa question et s'éloigna aussitôt de lui pour se diriger vers un petit bosquet d'arbrisseaux chétifs.

— Suis-moi ! ordonna-t-il sobrement, en tournant son visage de trois quarts vers Severus.

Il ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Comment était-il au courant pour le gosse ?

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi lui demandait-il de le suivre ? S'était-il enfin décidé à le conduire dans un lieu où il pourrait s'acquitter de sa tâche ? Où s'amusait-il simplement à le faire tourner en bourrique pour se payer sa tête ? Comment savoir ? En outre, dans cette obscurité d'encre, il lui était impossible de lire quoi que ce soit dans ces yeux sans utiliser sa baguette magique. Ainsi, à cet instant, Severus était littéralement terrassé par le doute.

Trop de questions et si peu de réponses. Et sa curiosité maladive qui le poussait à obéir à cette créature, à la suivre docilement et à l'écouter sagement, dans l'espoir, peut-être, de glaner d'autres informations qui lui seraient utiles.

Alors, Severus n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer, sans manifester d'objections.

Il s'aventura dans un dédale de nature, cerné de bruits étranges, où il n'aurait jamais mis un pied s'il n'avait été guidé par ce centaure.

— Tu sais, Sorcier... reprit Firenze qui ouvrait la marche, ses sabots foulant les herbes hautes. Cette forêt abrite des créatures bien mystérieuses, tout uniques dans leur genre. Certaines sont résolument pures et bonnes par nature, et d'autres sont parfois rattrapées par des instincts plus sombres. Mais des êtres comme toi, pétris d'autant de paradoxes et d'ambivalence, je pense n'en avoir jamais rencontré par ici. La Pandora ne s'y trompe pas en t'accordant sa confiance. En dehors de ta magie, c'est certainement ce trait si particulier de ton caractère qui l'attire chez toi.

Tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille attentive, Severus le suivait sans dire mot, bien qu'intérieurement, il ne saisissait pas grand-chose à tout son charabia.

— Je dois aussi te mettre en garde sur un point très important, ajouta le centaure en enjambant une rangée d'orties. À l'avenir, si vous devez rester unis – ce qui me semble être une certitude, compte tenu des circonstances –, tu devras faire en sorte de ne jamais exercer ta magie en sa présence. De la même manière, tu ne devras pas lui faire pratiquer de magie noire ! Même à des fins récréatives, comme vous avez l'habitude de faire entre vous, quand il s'agit de rendre le plaisir de l'accouplement…

— Oui, oui... coupa immédiatement Severus en toussotant. J'ai compris… Il est inutile d'insister davantage sur ce point…

— Bien, poursuivit naturellement le centaure, tout en abaissant les branches d'un gros buisson pour ouvrir la voie à Severus. Ça me paraissait important de t'informer de cette incompatibilité. Car les Pandora sont dotées d'un pouvoir très ancien, très pur. D'une magie d'enfant, en somme. Un peu similaire à celle de la licorne que tu as sauvée, vois-tu ? D'ailleurs, pour tout te dire, la nuit dernière, c'était la première fois qu'il m'était donné d'en rencontrer une. Des rumeurs disaient que le château abritait une petite Pandora, mais personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Et quand nos chemins se sont croisés dans cette clairière, je mis un certain temps à réaliser à qui j'avais affaire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a posé ses mains sur moi que j'ai compris.

— Comment avez-vous saisi qu'elle était... une Pandora, comme vous dites ? demanda alors Severus.

— Je pourrai essayer de te l'expliquer, mais tu ne le comprendrais pas… répondit le centaure, tout en écartant une grosse branche qui leur barrait le chemin. Car même si nos physionomies se ressemblent, les centaures et les sorciers ne sont pas entièrement constitués de la même manière. Nous autres, créatures de la forêt, nous sommes capables de percevoir en chaque être des énergies, des singularités qui vous échappent totalement. Quant à vous, Sorciers, vous avez oublié depuis bien trop longtemps l'utilité de telles facultés de perception. C'est fort dommage, car elles sont finalement bien commodes pour savoir à qui on a affaire.

— Je veux bien vous croire… lui accorda Severus.

— Mais parfois, ajouta-t-il, on peut observer que chez certains sorciers, ces instincts qu'on pensait inopérants parviennent à se manifester d'une manière plus ou moins inconsciente.

— Existe-t-il un moyen pour déterminer si cette faculté est toujours opérante ? s'enquit Severus, très avide d'en savoir plus sur le sujet.

Le centaure se tourna aussitôt vers lui en souriant.

— Sois tranquille, Sorcier ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Chez toi, cette faculté me semble en parfait état de marche !

— Vraiment ?! s'étonna Severus.

— Nous devons certainement avoir le même âge, n'est pas ? Si bien qu'avant de croiser la route de cette Pandora, je ne doute pas une seconde que tu aies déjà été amené à rencontrer des femmes qui ne t'ont pas laissé indifférent.

Alors, Severus comprit que ce petit bavardage était sur le point de glisser vers un sujet fort délicat, qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aborder avec cette créature, ni même avec personne d'autre, d'ailleurs.

— Tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir ? dit le centaure en stoppant soudain sa marche.

— Pas vraiment… mentit avec aplomb Severus.

— Pourtant, tu as l'air d'être un homme intelligent et très curieux, poursuivit-il en reprenant sa progression. Donc, tu dois certainement savoir que dénis et aveuglement ne font pas bon ménage avec la clairvoyance. Alors, essaye juste de te demander si les femmes que tu as aimées dans ta vie n'avaient pas toutes quelque chose en communs. Et, en règle générale, les personnes qui te sont chères, à qui tu offres ta loyauté et ta confiance, n'ont-elles pas quelque chose de similaire entre elles ? Comme, par exemple, une magie puissante, un grand charisme, une capacité à attirer l'admiration et l'enthousiasme ?  
Ils atteignirent enfin les abords d'une petite clairière située en bordure d'un minuscule ruisseau. Le bruit cristallin de l'eau qui serpentait entre les cailloux rendait l'endroit si paisible que Severus avait l'impression de se trouver à des années lumières de la Forêt Interdite.

— Viens par ici, lui dit le centaure, en l'invitant à le rejoindre au centre de la clairière.

Severus fit quelques pas sur le sol tapissé de feuilles mortes et rejoignit la créature qui avait levé les yeux au ciel et dont le visage baignait dans une douce clarté bleutée.

— Vois-tu cette étoile, au bout du petit chariot ? dit-il en se penchant vers Severus.

— L'étoile Polaire ?

— Oui, c'est ainsi que vous la nommez. Nous autres, nous l'appelons le Pivot, ou la Croisée des Destins. Elle symbolise la destinée qui maintiendra l'équilibre. En un mot, c'est l'étoile qui se trouve à la croisée de tous les chemins. Et regarde vers le sud ! Vois-tu ce que vous nommez Constellation de la Licorne ?

Severus tourna légèrement la tête et scruta le ciel pour trouver la constellation en question.

— Oui, dit-il lorsqu'il distingua les quatre petites étoiles qui, reliées entre elles, formaient une ligne en zigzag.

— Juste au-dessus, poursuivit le centaure en pointant son index vers le ciel, vois-tu cette belle étoile blanche, plus lumineuse que les autres ?

— Procyon ? demanda Severus.

— Oui, sourit le centaure. Regarde bien cette étoile ! Regarde comme elle brille ! Elle est probablement l'une des plus brillantes de ce ciel d'hiver.

Severus observa l'étoile avec la plus grande attention.

— Cette étoile est d'une importance capitale, reprit paisiblement le centaure, car elle symbolise la destinée d'un homme très courageux. Un homme qui aura à jouer un grand rôle dans les événements à venir. Elle est d'ailleurs directement connectée au Pivot, et à un bon nombre d'autres étoiles symbolisant, elles aussi, des destinées majeures.

— Vous attribuez une étoile pour une personne ? interrogea Severus d'un air dubitatif. Vous parlez de trajectoire, d'alignement... Mais ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, car le ciel que nous observons d'ici n'est en réalité qu'un leurre. D'ailleurs, Procyon n'a rien d'un astre unique. C'est un système d'étoile binaire : deux étoiles proches l'une de l'autre qui nous est impossibles d'observer correctement sans l'aide d'une lunette.

Mais le centaure ne parut nullement offusqué par la réfutation de sa lecture du ciel. Bien au contraire, il se fendit d'un petit sourire en coin, comme si l'argumentaire de son interlocuteur l'avait beaucoup amusé.

— Voyez-vous ça ? dit-il en tentant de contenir un grand sourire. Deux étoiles formant une seule entité ? Voilà une révélation qui changera à jamais ma perception du ciel, Sorcier !

Évidemment, Severus comprit sans aucune difficulté qu'il se payait ouvertement sa tête.

« Ta capacité à nier l'évidence est étonnante ! reprit-il de plus belle. Mais j'accepte tes différences de point de vue, et aussi discutable qu'elle soit, j'accepte également ta décision. Si bien que je ne t'empêcherai pas de mettre en œuvre ton Transfert de Malédiction. Mais avant toute chose… (Le centaure approcha son visage de celui de Severus pour lui murmurer à l'oreille) je pense qu'il est temps que tu t'expliques avec la personne qui se cache depuis tout à l'heure derrière cet arbre…

Le visage à moins de dix centimètres du sien, il lui indiqua du regard le large tronc d'un chêne centenaire.

Puis, tout en esquissant un sourire amusé, le centaure s'éloigna en faisant claquer doucement ses sabots sur le sol gelé, pour se diriger vers le chêne.

Severus brandit sa baguette magique devant lui pour éclairer les arbres qui s'élevaient comme des piliers dans l'obscurité, délimitant le périmètre autour d'eux.

Il observa la créature se déplacer lentement vers le grand chêne, passer derrière le tronc et en ressortir en compagnie de quelqu'un : une jeune fille coiffée de longs cheveux blonds, qui s'éparpillaient le long d'une cape de voyage de couleur claire.

— Miss Egerton ?! s'écria Severus en reconnaissant immédiatement son élève.

La jeune fille se découvrit la tête et leva immédiatement son visage pour décocher à son professeur le pire des regards noirs.

— Vous n'êtes qu'un tricheur ! lança-t-elle d'une voix stridente. Qu'un sale menteur !

Severus vit aussitôt le centaure trotter en marche arrière, avec une intention manifeste de le laisser se sortit tout seul de se mauvais pas.

— Bon sang... miss Egerton… balbutia Severus. Mais comment avez-vous su… ? Et puis d'ailleurs, comment m'avez-vous retrouvé dans ce labyrinthe ?

— C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui est venu me prévenir ! expliqua-t-elle en élevant bien trop la voix. Il m'a prêté cette chose pour vous retrouver… ce machin-là… je ne sais même pas ce que c'est… !

Elle leva brusquement la main pour lui montrer un petit objet métallique qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un briquet.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… marmonna Severus en fronçant le sourcil. Dumbledore… quel vieux crapaud !

— C'est ça ! gronda-t-elle en le dévisageant férocement. Insultez donc les gens qui s'inquiètent pour vous ! Décidément, en plus d'être le plus perfide, vous être le plus ingrat de tous les hommes !

Severus haussa des épaules, sans manifester le moindre repentir.

Il ne lui manquait plus que ça, maintenant. Il avait surmonté les menaces d'un vieux sorcier terrifiant, la fièvre, la paranoïa, les souvenirs sordides, ce maudit centaure qui lui avait tenu la jambe pendant une heure en lui parlant dans un langage codé. Et voilà que maintenant, il fallait encore composer avec cette furie ?

— Professeur… reprit-elle d'une voix résolument plus douce. Ne faites pas ça !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel pour pousser un long et profond soupir d'agacement.

Alors, la jeune fille s'avança lentement vers lui, en le fixant avec des yeux humides et suppliants, qu'il fit aussitôt mine d'ignorer.

— Professeur… dit-elle à nouveau d'une toute petite voix.

Quelle torture ! En vérité, Severus éprouvait bien de difficultés à faire montre de mépris à l'égard de cette jeune fille qui avait traversé la forêt en pyjama, dans ce froid glacial, juste pour le retrouver. La rendre triste, la décevoir, jouer au sale type prétentieux devant elle, c'étaient bien les dernières choses dont il avait envie. Alors, il se hasarda à poser les yeux sur elle, comme pour soutenir son regard. Erreur fatale !

En définitive, ses grands yeux de chien battu sonnèrent le glas de sa résolution.

— Miss Egerton…murmura-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Ne faites pas l'enfant et laissez-moi régler ce problème, une bonne fois pour toutes…

La jeune fille fit un pas de plus vers lui et leva ses petites mains tremblantes pour se saisir d'un pan de sa cape. Le visage baissé, elle appuya délicatement son front contre sa poitrine.

Les talons de ses chaussures plantés dans le sol de terre meuble, Severus resta immobile, serrant de toutes ses forces sa baguette magique entre ses doigts, comme pour s'interdire de prendre son élève dans ses bras. Pourtant, l'envie de l'enlacer et de la serrer tout contre lui était si forte, si violente, qu'elle lui donnait presque le vertige.

— Ne comprenez-vous pas que vous me tuez en agissant de la sorte... ? dit-elle d'une voix à peine perceptible.

— Il va falloir me pardonner, miss Egerton, lui répondit Severus d'une voix douce, en inclinant son visage au-dessus de sa tête. Parce que ma décision et prise, et j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit irrévocable…

Le centaure s'approcha à son tour et posa tendrement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

— Viens Amelia ! dit-il en l'attirant doucement vers lui. Sa décision est prise, et tu ne dois pas rester ici.

La jeune fille releva la tête pour adresser à son professeur un ultime regard de supplication.

Et dans le silence glacé du bois, Severus observa le centaure desserrer les petites mains qui s'accrochaient avec tant de force et de volonté à sa cape. La vision de cette jeune fille qui résistait pour ne pas se faire entraîner en arrière lui déchira littéralement le cœur.

Il la regarda un instant s'éloigner, les yeux perdus dans son regard scintillant de larmes et finit par détourner son visage, comme pour se prémunir contre tout égarement.

À présent, il devait se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il n'était plus question de se laisser gagner par l'émotion, au risque de tout capoter.

Le centaure conduisit la jeune fille à l'écart de la petite clairière. Et lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Severus pivota sur ses talons et ferma les yeux un instant, pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et une fois fait, il s'agenouilla sur le sol gelé.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il balaya d'un souffle les feuilles mortes autour de lui, pour dévoiler la terre noire qui se cachait sous le tapis de végétaux en décomposition.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches le petit flacon de sang de licorne et la déposa devant lui.

À l'aide d'un gros caillou qui se trouvait à proximité, il brisa la fiole, libérant ainsi les quelques gouttes de liquide argenté, qui perlèrent aussitôt sur la terre humide. Alors, Severus se saisit d'un petit morceau de verre pour entailler l'extrémité de son index gauche.

En pressant son pouce contre son indexe, il fit couler quelques gouttes de son propre sang pour les mélanger au sang de licorne. Et soudain, il sentit sous ses jambes une étrange chaleur diffuse, comme si toute l'énergie de cette terre s'était éveillée à l'instant précis où son sang était entré en contact avec le liquide argenté.

Instinctivement, il posa sa baguette magique sur ses cuisses et plongea ses mains dans la terre pour sentir l'intensité des énergies qu'elle renfermait. C'était une magie enivrante, irrésistible, qui le pénétrait de part en part et qui faisait jaillir en lui un sentiment d'extrême puissance. Pendant quelques instants de plus, il laboura la terre avec ses mains pour profiter de la chaleur qui réchauffait ses doigts gelés.

À partir de là, Severus agissait mécaniquement, comme guidé par un élan irréfrénable, une force invincible qui avait pris le dessus sur son esprit et sur son corps. Il se redressa pour se saisir de sa baguette magique. Puis, dans un même élan, il glissa inconsciemment sa main gauche sous sa chevelure.

— Sectumsempra, dit-il machinalement, en sectionnant une mèche de sa chevelure, sans même s'émouvoir de la folie de son acte.

Il jeta ensuite la mèche de cheveux sur le sol et une lumière d'un vert ardent surgit des profondeurs de la terre, éblouissant ses yeux hagards.

Et à la vision de ses cheveux qui se consumaient dans les flammes émeraude, Severus, ivre de jouissance, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

[Fin du chapitre 13]

* * *

 _NOTA : Chose promise chose due, voilà la dernière partie de ce chapitre 13._  
 _J'ai trouvé amusant d'aborder la magie noire d'un point de vue ludique. On ne sait plus vraiment si Severus tient à effectuer ce rituel pour Amelia ou pour la prouesse magique qu'il implique._  
 _A mes yeux, la magie noire est un peu un piège, une facilité dont il est compliqué de se défaire une fois qu'on y a goûter... comme bien d'autres choses, par ailleurs._

 _Sinon, je tenais à vous rappeler, chers lecteurs, que parfois, une réaction de votre part peut s'avérer fort sympathique, surtout lorsqu'on essaye de garder un rythme de publication régulier. Ça fait plus de 6 mois que vous me lisez, maintenant. Si bien qu'en toute logique, vous devriez avoir une ou deux choses à raconter à propos de cette fanfiction. Je vous promets que l'action d'écrire un commentaire ne vous attirera aucunement les foudres d'une quelconque malédiction. En revanche, l'action contraire pourrait générer_ _, chez moi, une subite envie de ne pas poursuivre aussi consciencieusement la rédaction de cette histoire._


	37. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**  
 _Amelia_

En la tirant par le bras, Firenze entraîna Amelia en dehors des limites de la petite clairière.

Tout en se débattant pour essayer de se dégager de son emprise, elle regardait nerveusement par dessus de son épaule afin de conserver un contact visuel avec la longue silhouette noire de son professeur qui demeurait immobile et désespérément seule, au centre de la trouée d'arbres.

— Lâchez-moi, Firenze ! hurlait-elle au centaure. Par Merlin, mais lâchez-moi ! Je veux rester avec lui !

— Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui, Amelia ! gronda-t-il en tirant sur son poignet. Tu ne peux pas assister à un rituel de magie noire !

— Vous dites n'importe quoi !

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Firenze l'attira brusquement vers lui et l'immobilisa par les épaules pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Il ne s'apprête pas à faire joujou avec sa baguette magique, dit-il d'un ton sec qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il est sur le point d'effectuer un Transfert de Malédiction ! Et tu y laisserais ta vie en restant à proximité ! Le comprends-tu, Amelia ?!

Le centaure la traîna derrière le tronc d'un hêtre énorme, aux longues branches sinueuses et sombres qui serpentaient dans la pénombre comme de gros pythons volants. Cette intense nervosité, dont elle n'avait que partiellement conscience, l'incita aussitôt à glisser sa tête entre les branches pour scruter l'obscurité dans l'espoir de distinguer, là-bas, au loin, la silhouette de son professeur.

Malgré cet état de profonde agitation qui anesthésiait en partie ses sens, elle pouvait sentir les doigts puissants du centaure s'enfoncer dans les os de sa clavicule, tant ses mains l'agrippaient avec force pour la retenir.

— Tu ne dois pas t'approcher plus près ! disait la voix de Firenze qui lui paraissait étrangement lointaine.

Amelia savait bien qu'elle devait rester à l'écart. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que la magie noire était mauvaise et dangereuse pour elle.

Mais son désir de rejoindre son professeur et de retourner au centre de cette clairière était plus fort que tout : elle se sentait comme envoûtée, hypnotisée par la force qui se dégageait de cet endroit.

Tout son corps était porté par le désir d'approcher, de sentir, de s'enivrer de la magie qui dormait dans la terre, et qui se mélangeait à celle de cet homme se préparant au sacrifice de sa propre personne.

— Laissez-moi y retourner… sanglotait-elle en se tortillant sur elle-même pour se défaire de ces deux grandes mains qui essayaient de la maintenir en place. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul...

Mais, le centaure lui saisit à nouveau le bras et la força à se retourner pour détourner ses yeux de la scène qui se jouait à quelques mètres d'eux.

— Tu dois le laisser accomplir ce pour quoi il s'est rendu dans cette forêt, lui dit-il en immobilisant son visage.

— Firenze…suppliait-elle, comme prise d'une sorte de transe. Laissez-moi y retourner … Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait… Il ne se rend pas compte que c'est la magie qui le pousse à agir…

— Écoute-moi, Amelia ! Commanda vivement le centaure en la secouant vigoureusement. Ne doute pas une seule seconde que c'est pour toi qu'il fait ça !

En attendant ces paroles, de lourdes larmes tièdes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent le long de ses joues gelées.

« Et en ce moment, reprit-il plus calmement, ce que tu ressens en toi est parfaitement logique. Tu es attirée par l'énergie de la terre combinée aux puissances des ténèbres. Le tout produit une magie redoutablement antagonique à la tienne, qui t'attire en son sein et qui te serait fatale si elle devait entrer en contact avec toi !

— Mais Firenze… sanglotait Amelia d'une voix étranglée.

Le centaure la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre sa poitrine.

— Tu dois patienter ici quelques instants, le temps qu'il achève son rituel, dit-il en lui caressant le dos. Et une fois qu'il aura terminé, tu pourras le rejoindre.

— Mais c'est de la folie... Il va abîmer sa destinée, et il…

— J'en suis parfaitement conscient, crois-moi… lui assura calmement le centaure. Mais sa décision est prise, et rien ne le fera changer d'avis. De surcroît, comme tu le dis, cette malédiction va modifier la trajectoire de son destin. Donc à partir de maintenant, il aura besoin de toi, Amelia ! Il aura besoin de ton soutien et de toute ton affection pour surmonter les épreuves qui s'annoncent.

Tout à coup, de puissants rayons de lumière se propagèrent dans toutes les directions, irradiant la nature alentour d'une étrange lueur verte. Instinctivement, Amelia ferma les yeux et nicha son visage dans le cou de la créature pour se protéger des rayonnements.

L'instant d'après, un bruit sourd et continu, d'une puissance inouïe, se mit à bourdonner autour d'eux, pareil au rugissement d'une créature gigantesque grondant des tréfonds de la terre, faisant trembler les arbres, les buissons et le sol sous leurs pieds.

— C'est terminé, murmura Firenze.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit… ? demanda Amelia d'une voix tremblante.

— Il y a des forces du mal très puissantes sur cette Terre, Amelia... lui rétorqua le centaure d'un air grave.

Ce bruit abominable était si inquiétant, qu'il suffisait de l'entendre pour comprendre instinctivement ce qu'il signifiait. Le Transfert avait opéré et des forces obscures et toutes-puissantes semblaient se réjouir de ce fait.

Alors, ignorant les mises en garde et faisant fi de sa propre peur, Amelia s'arracha de l'étreinte du centaure et contourna le grand hêtre pour s'élancer à toute vitesse vers la clairière.

Courant de toutes ses forces, elle parcourut le chemin qui la séparait de son professeur en une poignée de secondes et pénétra dans cette atmosphère lourde et chargée de mauvais présage où la lumière semblait rayonner, non pas du ciel, ni d'un artefact quelconque, mais bien de la terre elle-même. Et lorsqu'elle reconnut le corps inerte et drapé de noir gisant au milieu du cercle de lumière, son sang se figea dans ses veines.

— Professeur ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Dans son élan, elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le faire basculer vers elle et découvrit avec horreur le teint gris et cireux qui altérait épouvantablement les traits de son visage. Les joues étaient creusées, les lèvres presque noires, si bien qu'Amelia pensa sur le moment qu'il avait vieilli de dix ans en l'espace de quelques minutes.

— Mon Dieu… murmurait-elle en examinant le visage maladif qu'elle n'osait pas toucher de peur de le blesser davantage. Professeur…

Étendu sur la tourbe glacée, son pauvre corps avait le calme et l'immobilité du corps d'un mort. Pourtant, un léger souffle de vie semblait s'échapper de cette bouche entre ouverte, indiquant à Amelia qu'il respirait toujours. Et au bout de quelques secondes – qui lui parut une éternité et plus encore –, le professeur Snape finit par ouvrir lentement les paupières.

À présent, la lumière avait baissé en intensité et l'effrayant bourdonnement semblait se tarir peu à peu.

— Professeur… dit-elle en écartant une mèche de cheveux noirs qui s'était collée sur ses yeux.

Ses lèvres sombres s'étirèrent en une sorte de sourire. Puis, il roula mollement sur le sol et il se traîna péniblement vers elle pour venir poser sa tête sur ses jambes repliées.

— Vous êtes un idiot, lui dit-elle en caressant les longs cheveux qui s'étalaient sur l'étoffe de son pantalon.

— Je sais, approuva-t-il dans un soupir. Un idiot, sans aucun doute. Mais un idiot très satisfait de la prouesse qu'il vient d'accomplir…

Dans un geste très lent, il leva fébrilement une main pour se saisir de celle d'Amelia, il la pressa contre sa joue et il referma les yeux. Malgré le froid glacial qui régnait autour d'eux, son visage était brûlant.

— Vous avez les mains fraîches, miss Egerton… dit-il en souriant. C'est agréable…

Amelia le laissa se reposer un instant, sans prononcer un seul mot, ni même aucune remarque quant à l'étrangeté de son comportement. Le visage blotti contre son ventre, ce n'était plus un homme qu'elle cajolait, mais bien un petit enfant qui réclamait sa récompense. Et au regard de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir pour elle, c'était assurément légitime de la lui accorder.

Tout en lui prodiguant ses caresses – comme on prodigue les premiers soins sur le corps d'un grand blessé –, Amelia songeait combien il était curieux de se dire que ce qui avait été en elle était maintenant en lui.

Pourtant, aucun signe, aucune sensation particulière ne lui indiquaient une quelconque différence, si bien que d'un certain point de vue, rien ne semblait avoir véritablement changé.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait ignorer ce sentiment diffus qui commençait à poindre dans son esprit. L'inquiétude, l'appréhension, la peur – en un mot, la terrible éventualité que le malheur puisse frapper à tout moment son professeur – lui indiquaient de façon détournée que, désormais, les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant.

Mais, alors qu'elle songeait à tout ça, un bruit de claquement de sabots sur le sol lui indiqua que Firenze s'était enfin résolu à les rejoindre.

— Il est brûlant de fièvre, dit-elle en levant ses yeux vers la belle créature qui approchait.

Firenze plia les genoux pour s'asseoir auprès d'eux.

— C'est la malédiction qui s'immisce progressivement en lui, expliqua-t-il aussitôt. Sa température corporelle va augmenter énormément cette nuit. Mais tu devras impérativement veiller à ce qu'on ne lui administre aucun remède !

— Vous voulez dire qu'il doit endurer la fièvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse d'elle-même ?! s'exclama Amelia. Mais c'est totalement inhumain !

— Le corps fera son office, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Firenze. Il est important qu'il parvienne à surmonter cette épreuve sans avoir recours à une magie extérieure ou à une quelconque potion. Son sang doit être en mesure de terrasser ce mal, auquel cas, cette malédiction lui sera rapidement fatale.

— Dites-moi qu'il va s'en sortir, Firenze… !

Le centaure lui sourit tendrement.

— Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, Amelia, lui dit-il d'une voix douce et sereine. Ton ami est fort. Sa magie est puissante et son courage indiscutable, compte tenu de ce qu'il vient d'accomplir pour toi. Il parviendra à surmonter cette épreuve sans aucune difficulté.

Le centaure tourna la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est curieux… dit-il à mi-voix.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit nerveusement Amelia.

— C'est cette étoile… elle est toujours aussi brillante… répondit-il d'un air mystérieux.

Amelia posa à nouveau les yeux sur son professeur qui semblait s'être endormi. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs, pour retirer les feuilles mortes qui s'y étaient emmêlées. À la base de sa nuque, elle remarqua rapidement la mèche de cheveux plus courte que les autres, qui paraissait avoir été sectionnée à la hâte ou par erreur.

— Par Merlin, professeur… dit-elle en riant doucement. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à vos jolis cheveux ?

Mais sa question resta sans réponse, car à présent, son professeur dormait profondément.

— Il ne doit pas rester ici, lança alors Firenze tout en se relevant. Un corps malade et étendu à même le sol va attirer toutes les créatures affamées de cette forêt. De plus, la neige ne va pas tarder à faire son arrivée.

Amelia réveilla aussitôt le professeur Snape et pria le centaure de lui prêter son aide pour l'aider à le relever.

Les yeux mi-clos, l'esprit totalement embrumé par la fatigue et la fièvre, le pauvre avait toutes les peines du monde à se tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Pour l'aider à se mouvoir, Amelia passa un bras autour de sa taille pendant que Firenze lui maintenait fermement le bras. Ils quittèrent bientôt la clairière et parcoururent en sens inverse le chemin herbeux qu'elle avait emprunté à l'aller, suivant la lumière produite par le mystérieux artefact du professeur Dumbledore.

Firenze demeurait aux aguets, attentif au moindre craquement de branches, au moindre petit bruit suspect pouvant représenter un danger potentiel. Quel soulagement d'avoir retrouvé le professeur Snape en compagnie de ce centaure ! Sans sa connaissance des lieux et son esprit avisé, qui sait ce qui aurait pu leur arriver dans cette maudite forêt.

Au milieu de leur progression, le professeur Snape marmonna une phrase totalement incompréhensible que Firenze interpréta comme une requête.

— Que dites-vous professeur ? demanda Amelia en tentant de décrypter son baragouinage.

— Je crois qu'il demande à ce qu'on le laisse marcher seul, expliqua Firenze en s'écartant légèrement de lui.

Dans la mesure où il était pâle comme un mort, et de toute évidence, sur le point de s'évanouir, Amelia rechigna à lui lâcher le bras à son tour.

— Ça va aller professeur ? Vous n'allez pas vous effondrer si je vous lâche ?

— Ne vous en faites pas, miss Egerton, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Je vais parfaitement…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'il s'écroula comme un pantin désarticulé, en manquant de se heurter le front sur la souche d'un arbre mort.

Une fois de plus, Amelia tenta de le relever, mais d'un geste brusque de la main, il lui ordonna de s'écarter et de rester à bonne distance. L'instant d'après, il s'enfonça la tête dans un buisson pour régurgiter le repas qu'ils avaient pris ensemble, quelques heures plus tôt.

— Par Merlin… jurait Amelia en se couvrant la bouche, morte d'inquiétude de le voir vomir tripes et boyaux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? C'est pas normal de vomir comme ça. Non. C'est pas du tout normal de vomir comme ça… !

–- Ça doit faire longtemps que ton professeur n'a pas pratiqué de magie noire… sourit le centaure, en observant la scène avec beaucoup de sérénité.

— Je ne savais pas que cette magie pouvait provoquer de tels effets secondaires…

— La magie noire ne corrompt pas seulement l'esprit, ajouta-t-il. Elle altère aussi l'intégrité du corps. C'est le prix à payer pour jouir de sa puissance.

Amelia détourna ses yeux de l'image insupportable de son professeur luttant contre ses propres démons.

Elle s'éloigna de quelque pas et poussa un long et profond soupir illustrant tout son épuisement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi une nuit complète ? Depuis combien d'années ne s'était-elle pas endormi paisiblement, le corps exempt de toute sensation d'angoisse et de nervosité ?

Cependant, le moment était très mal choisi pour s'apitoyer sur son propre sort. Son professeur était en grande difficulté et avait plus que jamais besoin d'aide pour traverser cette mauvaise passe.

Alors, pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'angoisse et tout ce flot d'émotions négatives, elle ferma aussitôt les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

La peur, la crainte, la culpabilité représentaient autant de dangers à écarter, autant d'ennemis à combattre pour conserver le contrôle de la situation.

Elle était une Occlumens ; capable de surmonter n'importe quelle difficulté à la seule force de son esprit. Et même si elle devait le hisser sur son dos pour le transporter, elle conduirait cet homme hors de ce bois et le mettrait en sécurité, quoi qu'il advienne !

Amelia expira tout l'oxygène que contenaient ses poumons et rouvrit lentement les yeux.

Résolument déterminée à s'acquitter de son devoir, elle pivota aussitôt sur ses talons et accourut à toute vitesse auprès de son professeur qui haletait sur le sol comme un petit animal blessé.

Elle lui essuya la bouche avec un pan de sa cape et lui rabattit ses cheveux derrière les oreilles pour lui dégager le visage. Il était blanc comme un linge, tremblant de tous ses membres et ne parvenait même pas à la regarder dans les yeux.

— Pardonnez-moi, miss Egerton… dit-il d'un air penaud, les épaules tombantes. Je dois vous apparaître bien pathétique…

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, professeur ? rétorqua-t-elle en lui souriant. Vous dites ça comme si c'était la première fois que je vous voyais vomir…

— La première fois... ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— La neige commence à tomber, lança brusquement Firenze, qui observait le ciel à travers les branchages. Ne nous attardons pas ici !

— Allons-y, professeur ! dit-elle avec entrain tandis qu'elle lui tendait sa main gauche.

Elle l'aida à se relever et à faire quelques pas vers le centaure qui lui prêta aimablement main-forte pour le soutenir. Et ainsi, ils purent reprendre leur progression à travers le bois.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans un noir presque total, jusqu'à que ce que la nature se fit moins dense et moins ténébreuse.

Enfin, ils atteignirent les abords du parc de Poudlard, découvrant avec déplaisir un ciel opaque, totalement dépourvu d'étoiles, d'où tombaient de fines particules de glace.

La température avait considérablement chuté et un vent âpre et strident faisait remonter du nord d'énormes nuages chargés de neige.

L'automne avait fini par laisser sa place à l'hiver.

— Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, annonça Firenze lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bordure du bois. Tâchez de regagner le château au plus vite !

Avant de le saluer, Amelia le remercia chaleureusement pour son aide et pour sa bienveillance.

Le centaure prit congé d'eux, et ils s'engagèrent aussitôt sur le petit chemin de pierre qui montait vers le château et qui commençait progressivement à se recouvrir de neige.

Le corps brûlant de fièvre, le professeur Snape progressait pratiquement de profil, en s'accrochant désespérément au cou d'Amelia, si bien que cette dernière ne saisissait pas vraiment par quel miracle ils parvenaient encore à marcher droit dans cette disposition.

— Ce serait peut-être plus pratique de vous tourner vers le sens de la marche, professeur…

— Vous sentez si bon le parfum du lys, miss Egerton... lui marmonnait-il à l'oreille, d'une voix d'ivrogne.

— C'est très aimable de votre part, professeur. Mais mon parfum est plutôt à la rose.

— La rose - c'est bien ce que je disais… délirait-il, la tête à moitié enfouie dans sa chevelure.

— Par pitié, professeur ! Fulminait-elle, tout en essayant de le redresser tant bien que mal. Essayez de tenir le coup jusqu'à la Grande Porte ! Votre fierté ne s'en remettra jamais si je dois me servir de ma baguette pour vous transporter jusqu'au château.

La neige tombait de plus en plus dru au-dessus de leur tête et en raison de l'épais brouillard qui recouvrait le parc, la visibilité se faisait de plus en plus mauvaise.

— Et puis vous êtes si forte, miss Egerton...! grommelait-il sans cesse. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi minuscule (sa voix se faisait étrangement aiguë lorsqu'il prononçait ce mot) et avoir une telle force… ?

— Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, professeur. Ce n'est qu'une affaire d'entraînement. Je vous apprendrais, si vous voulez.

— Vous êtes bien trop gentille avec moi, miss Egerton. Et en plus d'être intelligente, et douce, et jolie comme une fleur..., vous êtes si adorable… Comprenez-vous pourquoi je devais vous sauver de cette malédiction...? Vous êtes bien trop…

Ils atteignirent enfin les grandes marches du perron qui les conduisirent immédiatement à l'entrée du château.

Amelia ouvrit l'immense porte à double battant et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour vérifier que personne ne rodait à proximité de l'entrée. Une fois qu'elle fut assurée que Rusard ou son maudit matou ne traînaient pas dans les parages, elle invita son professeur à entrer à l'intérieur.

Bras dessus bras dessous, ils traversèrent à pas feutrés le Grand Hall et s'élancèrent dans les escaliers qui descendaient aux cachots.

La descente des escaliers ne fut pas une mince affaire pour Amelia tant le professeur Snape était au bout de ses forces. Et une fois passée l'épreuve des marches, ce fut au tour de celle du couloir.

À la chaleur que diffusaient les torches enflammées qui éclairaient les lieux, il tomba dans une sorte de sommeil partiel, si bien qu'Amelia dut le traîner jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

— Encore un petit effort, professeur, répétait-elle sans cesse pour essayer de le maintenir éveillé. Encore un tout petit effort et nous sommes arrivés !

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, laissant se dévoiler une pièce baignant dans une douce lueur d'eau, dont l'atmosphère était globalement comparable à celle de sa propre chambre qui se trouvait non loin de là.

Sur sa lancée, elle fila droit vers le grand lit richement drapé de vert et d'argent, assorti aux tentures qui encadraient les fenêtres. Derrière les vitres s'agitaient mollement de longues algues noires qui projetaient leurs ombres tordues sur le plafond voûté, soutenu par de belles colonnes savamment sculptées.

— Eh ben, dit-elle en découvrant le luxueux décor des appartements du directeur de la maison Serpentard. Je ne vous connaissais pas un tel goût du luxe, professeur !

Elle déposa son professeur sur son lit, le délesta de sa lourde cape de voyage humide de neige et alluma enfin, d'un coup de baguette magique, le beau chandelier de bronze qui ornait la table de chevet.

— C'est le professeur Slughorn qui a laissé tout ça après son départ… s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer en s'allongeant sur les couvertures.

— Le professeur Slughorn aime les belles choses, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle remarquer s'agenouillant à côté du lit pour lui retirer ses chaussures.

— Parce que vous pensez que moi, je n'aime pas les belles choses, peut-être... ? bougonna-t-il en se glissant sous les couvertures.

Amelia prit place sur le lit, et le regarda en souriant.

— Vous ne m'en voulez pas si on en reste aux chaussures, professeur ?

— Bien sûr que non, miss Egerton… répondit-il les yeux mi-clos, en enfonçant sa tête dans un gros oreiller garni de plume.

Elle posa une main sur son front humide de sueur, comme pour examiner sa température. Sa peau était si chaude qu'elle lui brûlait presque les doigts.

— Vous avez entendu Firenze, professeur ? Pas de potions, ni de quelconques autres remèdes pour faire tomber la fièvre !

— Je sais…

— Et puis, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour demain, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Je mettrai le professeur Dumbledore au courant de votre état.

— Vous êtes si gentille, miss Egerton… ronronnait-il sous l'action de ses caresses, en fermant les yeux comme un gros chat. Et votre main sur ma peau…, c'est agréable… Restez comme ça un petit instant de plus, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme…

Il pressa à nouveau la main d'Amelia contre sa joue et prononça une nouvelle série de mots totalement inintelligibles avant d'enfoncer son nez dans l'oreiller.

— Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, vous aussi vous êtes gentil professeur…

— Tu as toujours été si gentille avec moi… gémissait-il dans son gros coussin. Alors que je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de le mériter… avec toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai balancées à la figure…

La fièvre commençait à lui faire dire toutes sortes de sottises indiquant à Amelia qu'il était peut-être temps de s'éclipser et de le laisser dormir.

Mettre à profit sournoisement un tel moment de faiblesse pour recevoir des marques de tendresses et des louanges n'avait rien de très loyal. Et même si la perspective de passer la nuit à cajoler son pauvre professeur souffrant était plus que tentante, elle était également terriblement risquée, si bien qu'il était préférable de quitter le plus vite possible cette pièce qui, pour elle, tenait lieu de sanctuaires dédié aux dieux de la tentation.

— Dormez bien, professeur, lui dit-elle en se penchant au dessus de son oreille.

Tout en refrénant une violente envie de déposer un baiser sur son front, elle se leva et se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie.

— … m'oui… marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller.

— À demain, professeur ! lança-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte. Reposez-vous bien, et surtout, essayez de reprendre des forces.

— … m'oui.. Fais de beaux rêves… Lily… répondit-il d'une voix pleine de douceur et de tendresse qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendue .

Un pied dans le couloir, les doigts entourant la poignée de la porte, Amelia sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ainsi, elle fit un pas de plus et referma sans un bruit la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

Pendant que ces cinq mots résonnaient comme un écho dans sa tête, elle demeura immobile au beau milieu du couloir désert et froid, en esquissant une sorte de sourire qui en disait long sur tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même.

— Comment as-tu pu être si stupide ? se disait-elle avec amertume. À croire que tu ne t'y attendais pas...

Elle ; Amelia Egerton ; prendre la place de cette femme ; de Lily Evans ; la femme qui avait porté en son sein cet enfant qui avait survécu ; la madone qui avait donné naissance à l'Élu !

Comment avait-elle pu espérer, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, devenir l'égale d'une telle personne aux yeux de cet homme ?

Elle, qui n'avait donné naissance à rien du tout, hormis une somme considérable de problèmes qui avaient entraîné son professeur à plonger tête baissée dans un océan d'autodestruction.

À quoi bon continuer de se raconter des histoires ? Et qu'avait-elle espéré, au juste ? Que sa beauté et son charme ensorceleur pouvaient supplanter l'adoration qu'il vouerait toujours à cette femme ?

Parce qu'en définitive, qui était-elle comparée à Lily Evans ?

Pas grand-chose. Tout au mieux, une pauvre gamine, reléguée à un statut de pauvre chose à protéger. Une sorte de planche de salut pour le grand pécheur que se pensait être son professeur.

— Mais pourquoi fallait-il que tu me mêles à vos histoires ? soupira Amelia en levant les yeux vers le plafond voûté.

Si seulement elle était capable, comme cette petite Poufsouffle, de changer son apparence à sa guise. Elle aurait pu tronquer sa tignasse sans couleur et sa figure de poupée russe, contre les cheveux roux d'une beauté celtique et une physionomie un peu couleur locale.

Éventuellement, avec une telle apparence, son idiot de professeur la verrait différemment. Ainsi, elle parviendrait peut-être à lui faire rentrer dans la tête que, pour se faire pardonner des autres, il fallait préalablement être disposé à se pardonner soi-même.

Mais lorsqu'elle réalisa toute la bêtise et l'absurdité de son raisonnement, Amelia compris qu'il était grand temps, pour elle aussi, de regagner sa chambre.

Demain, elle devra – quoi qu'il advienne de la couleur de sa chevelure -, reprendre le cours de ses révisions et s'atteler à la montagne de devoirs accumulés au fil de ces trois derniers jours. Il était donc urgent de se remettre au lit et d'oublier rapidement toutes ces idioties.

[Fin du chapitre 14]


	38. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 – partie 1**

 _Severus_

 _Il fait nuit noire et Severus traîne les pieds sur un large chemin caillouteux bordé de grands arbres._

 _Devant lui marche une fille aux longs cheveux qui lui descend jusqu'à la taille._

 _Il fait très froid. Pourtant, paradoxalement, Severus a chaud ; terriblement chaud._

 _— Dis, Lily. On est bientôt arrivé ? Depuis combien de temps on marche sur ce chemin, au juste ?_

 _— Depuis presque trois ans, lui dit-elle sans se retourner._

 _Severus essuie son front ruisselant de sueur avec le revers de sa manche._

 _Il regarde autour de lui : des arbres, des arbres, encore des arbres, et ce, à perte de vue._

 _Devant : rien ; hormis les contours de la silhouette de Lily qui se dandine dans l'obscurité._

 _— Tu me fais la tête ? lui demande-t-il en accélérant le pas pour essayer de se rapprocher d'elle._

 _— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'enquiert-elle en retour. Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?_

 _Severus veut la rattraper, mais ses jambes refusent de bouger plus rapidement. Du moins, il relègue son envie d'accélérer le rythme de sa marche à plus tard. En vérité, Severus se sent vidé, totalement épuisé._

 _— Tu pourrais m'en vouloir pour tout un tas de choses, suggéra-t-il, à défaut de pouvoir la rejoindre. « Comme lorsque je- »_

 _« Enfin, tu vois, quand j'ai- »_

 _« Ou quand tu m'as- »_

 _À son grand désarroi, Severus ne parvient pas à trouver les mots pour exprimer sa pensée._

 _— Tu vois bien, tu n'arrives même pas à formuler tes arguments, lui dit Lily en riant._

 _La situation est très frustrante. Il veut la rejoindre, il veut lui présenter des excuses, mais il lui est impossible de se défaire de cette fatigue qui lui plombe littéralement le cerveau._

 _— Tu sais Sev, dit soudain Lily d'un ton joyeux, toute cette vie n'est qu'un rêve. Rien de ce que tu vois autour de toi n'est réel. En vérité, ce monde est une supercherie, un gigantesque jeu de dupe, cruel et impitoyable, duquel il est impossible de s'échapper !_

 _— Si ce que tu dis est vrai, Lily, lui rétorque machinalement Severus. Si ce monde n'est qu'un cauchemar dont on connaît déjà la fin. Dans ce cas, à quoi bon faire semblant d'y croire encore ?_

 _— Parce que tu crois encore, toi, qu'il existe de l'espoir en ce monde ? lui demande-t-elle d'un ton moqueur._

 _— Et elle, ne vaut-elle pas la peine de faire semblant ? Tu sais, Lily, elle te ressemble énormément._

 _— Non, objecte-t-elle sèchement. C'est à toi qu'elle ressemble, Sev !_

 _Severus garde le silence. Après tout, il n'aime pas beaucoup contredire Lily._

 _« Si tu veux la garder auprès de toi, c'est parce que tu vois en elle la sagesse qui te permettra de transcender ton être, reprend-elle d'un ton plus paisible._

 _« Je parle de ton âme - pas de cette médiocre enveloppe charnelle qui te sert de corps. »_

 _« Tu sais bien qu'elle ne voit que ton âme, Sev ! »_

 _« Elle se moque bien à quoi tu ressembles et du nombre d'erreurs que cette vie t'a fait commettre. »_

 _« Elle sait tout. »_

 _« Absolument tout. »_

 _« Elle a connaissance de tous les Mystères ! »_

 _« Et tu es parfaitement conscient que sans elle, sans l'embrasser de tout ton être et de toute ton âme, il te sera impossible de survivre dans ce monde de mensonges. »_

 _Ils marchent encore quelque temps, dans un silence légèrement pesant, et Severus finit par distinguer très vaguement les contours d'un bâtiment dans le lointain. En revanche, il ne parvient pas à se faire une idée de sa taille, ni de sa configuration, tant cette grande bâtisse est plongée dans une obscurité profonde._

 _— On est bientôt arrivé ! lui annonce alors Lily._

 _Plus ils avancent sur cette allée, plus l'impression de connaître ce lieu, de l'avoir déjà visité par le passé, grandit dans l'esprit de Severus._

 _— Ça commence à te revenir, n'est-ce pas ? lui demande Lily en tournant de trois quarts son visage vers lui._

 _Dans la pénombre, Severus ne parvient pas à distinguer le visage de son amie. Il a pourtant très envie de la regarder, mais ça lui est impossible. Car depuis longtemps, Lily n'a plus de visage._

 _Petit à petit, l'immense bâtisse qui leur fait face devient de plus en plus visible. Et Severus commence à la reconnaître._

 _C'est une demeure dans laquelle il s'est rendu un soir d'été. Un soir où, comme aujourd'hui, il avait à la fois chaud et froid où il était totalement épuisé._

 _L'image de cette bâtisse était dissimulée quelque part, dans un coin de sa mémoire, et voilà qu'elle lui apparaît soudain comme une évidence._

 _Tout devient clair, limpide._

 _Il sait qu'il ne rêve pas. Ou plutôt, il sait que ce rêve est une réminiscence de ce qu'il a vu de ses yeux._

 _— Je me souviens mainte… se dit-il, avant qu'une violente quinte de toux l'empêche de terminer sa phrase._

 _Il porte une main à sa bouche et recrache le miasme qui encombre sa gorge. Le fluide qui s'est répandu dans la pomme de sa main a la couleur de l'argent._

 _— Ils sont en train de te piéger, Sev, lui dit Lily, les bras le long du corps, immobile, devant l'immense façade du bâtiment qui se dressait au bout du chemin. Et ils s'amusent déjà de te voir tomber dans leur piège._

 _Severus lève les yeux vers elle._

 _« Parce qu'il y a des forces du mal très puissantes sur cette Terre._

 _« Et certains hommes sont destinés à les affronter. »_

 _Ces paroles provoquent en lui une grande frayeur._

 _« Dis, Sev, reprend-elle en lui souriant – quoique son sourire n'est qu'une sorte de trou au milieu de sa figure –, te souviens-tu des serpents ? »_

 _Honteux, Severus baisse la tête. Le sentiment de culpabilité est si grand, qu'il ne peut la regarder en face. Évidemment, il s'en souvient. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ces maudits serpents… Les serpents…_

Les serpents…

Severus se réveilla en sueur, le souffle court. D'un bond, il se redressa dans son lit.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il souleva légèrement son édredon et s'aperçut aussitôt qu'il portait encore ses vêtements de la veille. Une fois de plus, il s'était couché tout habillé.

La tête lourde, le corps encore engourdi par le sommeil, il s'accorda quelques instants pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Alors, les souvenirs de sa nuit passée ne tardèrent pas à lui revenir en tête. La Forêt Interdite, sa rencontre avec le centaure, le rituel du transfert de malédiction, tout était à peu près clair dans son esprit. Quant à comment il avait regagné sa chambre, c'était une tout autre histoire. Il se souvenait vaguement être rentré au château en compagnie de la jeune Egerton, mais à part ça, c'était le trou noir.

Mais comparés à cet étrange cauchemar qui l'avait si violemment sorti de son sommeil, ses petits trous de mémoire lui paraissaient bien dérisoires.

Car Severus avait l'habitude de rêver de Lily dans toute sorte de contexte sordide. Mais ce rêve…, si fou, si étrange et qui semblait pourtant si vrai jamais il n'en avait songé de tel !

Pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, il entendait résonner au loin un air de musique classique joué par un piano. Cette mélodie qui lui était curieusement familière lui procurait, à cet instant précis, un réconfort inespéré au regard du trouble qu'avait produit en lui ce rêve sordide.

Selon toute probabilité, ce devait être Amelia Egerton qui jouait sur son instrument dans la pièce commune de la maison Serpentard, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire le samedi, en début d'après-midi.

Ainsi, pour ne pas prendre racine sur son matelas, Severus se glissa aussitôt hors de son lit et fila tout droit dans sa salle de bain pour faire sa toilette et nettoyer son corps de toute cette sueur qui lui brûlait presque la peau.

Il prit un bain très chaud – certainement le meilleur de toute sa vie – puis il enfila des vêtements confortables.

Enfin, à peine sorti de la salle de bain, il s'écroula dans le grand fauteuil tapissé de velours vert qui trônait non loin de son lit.

En examinant le cadran de la petite pendule ensorcelée qui ornait le rebord de la cheminée, il réalisa qu'il était déjà plus d'une heure de l'après-midi. La fièvre et la fatigue accumulée de ces trois derniers jours l'avaient conduit à dormir presque douze heures d'affilées. Il ne s'était pas levé aussi tard depuis une éternité.

Assis bien confortablement dans son fauteuil et drapé dans la fraîcheur de sa robe en soie, Severus observa avec satisfaction que sa fièvre avait considérablement chuté. Son crâne ne le faisait plus souffrir et cette douleur diffuse qui ankylosait chacun de ses muscles semblait également avoir totalement disparu.

Cette constatation l'entraîna immédiatement à méditer sur la malédiction qui planait à présent, selon toute logique,au-dessus de sa tête. Bonté divine, quelle histoire !

Tout ce périple insensé pour en arriver là... Pourtant, depuis son réveil, rien ne lui avait indiqué un accroissement spectaculaire des phénomènes d'infortunes autour de lui, ou un quelconque changement de paradigme du même ordre. Il ne s'était pas cogné le pied en se glissant hors de son lit il n'avait pas glissé par mégarde sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain en sortant de sa baignoire comme il ne s'était pas plus tranché accidentellement la gorge en se rasant. Malédiction ou non, à première vue, tout allait pour le mieux.

Alors, Severus mit de côté ces questions ô combien épineuses et s'accorda un instant de répit pour écouter plus attentivement le piano qui résonnait au loin.

La musique lui parvenait comme un murmure, un filet de voix qui semblait s'adresser directement à lui et qui l'invitait doucement à se détendre, à purger son esprit de toutes ces interrogations hautement ennuyeuses.

Ainsi, il résolut définitivement à lâcher prise et tout en fermant les yeux, il bascula lentement sa tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Ce morceau de piano, il l'avait déjà entendu. D'ailleurs, non seulement cet air lui était familier, mais il avait le sentiment de l'entendre régulièrement depuis des années.

Le plus frappant, c'était que les accords, la mélodie, le tempo n'exprimaient pas à proprement parler la gaieté, ni la tristesse, ni une tout autre émotion particulière. Ils évoquaient plutôt quelque chose de l'ordre d'une _observation_. Comme un récit traduit en note de musique, décrivant l'image d'une personne qui marcherait au loin que l'on observerait sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive dont on comprendrait tout, sans jamais lui avoir adressé la parole ; et dont on saurait la tristesse et la joie, les doutes et les certitudes, sans même la connaître.

Un flot de notes, comme autant de caresses qui effleuraient son visage.

Parce que même s'il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment même s'il ne lui restait qu'un vague souvenir du trajet qui l'avait conduit de la forêt jusqu'à sa chambre même si son esprit avait partiellement oublié sa peau, quant à elle, s'en souvenait encore. Car ce que l'esprit oublie, le corps s'en souvient toujours.

Il en était certain. Ces mains qui pianotaient sur le clavier de cet instrument avaient touché sa peau la nuit dernière. Il pouvait encore sentir leur douceur sur son visage. D'ailleurs, voilà que lui revenait le parfum de rose, comme resurgit d'un lointain souvenir. Du reste, depuis quand l'odeur des roses produisait-elle en lui un tel sentiment d'exaltation ?

Lorsqu'il réalisa jusqu'où l'avait conduit sa réflexion, Severus poussa un long soupir d'exaspération et porta une main à son front pour se masser les yeux.

— Quel imbécile… se dit-il en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses paupières.

C'était acté, il était fait comme un rat ! Piégé à son propre jeu !

Un jeu bien trop dangereux auquel il s'était adonné avec une jeune fille bien trop jolie. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait maintenant acculé, dos au mur, tiraillé par une foule de sentiments beaucoup trop contradictoires pour être traités par un seul cerveau. Voilà que survenait en lui la frustration d'un désir voué à rester stérile. À quoi devait s'ajouter le déshonneur de s'être laissé aller à des égarements totalement irresponsables avec l'une de ses plus brillantes élèves. Et surtout, voilà que maintenant, il était submergé par une peur panique de retomber dans les affres de la chose sentimentale… Lui qui s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds sur ce territoire hautement hostile. Ces mésaventures passées avec la gent féminine ne lui avaient-elles pas servi de leçon ?

Et puis, de toute manière, cette fille n'était pas pour lui ! Sans compter sur son statut d'élève intouchable, elle était bien trop belle et bien trop radieuse pour le sale type qu'il était. Toujours cette maudite manie de n'être attiré que par la beauté, alors que lui, justement, il en était l'incarnation du contraire !

Pourtant, même s'il essayait inlassablement de se convaincre qu'il n'en était rien, Severus éprouvait bien des difficultés à considérer cette jeune fille comme une élève lambda – une gamine, comme les autres -, à qui il tentait d'inculquer de vagues savoirs sur la magie.

Car après tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie, c'était tout bonnement impossible de la voir autrement que ce qu'elle était vraiment : un petit être magnifique, doté de ce que l'humanité peut engendrer de meilleur et de plus charment.

Et de la même façon, il lui était difficile de ne pas remarquer les regards qu'elle lui lançait en permanence, son sourire radieux lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs du château, sa façon de se raconter à lui naturellement, sans artifice, sans son masque de petite fille modèle issue de l'aristocratie mondaine. Avec lui, elle ne trichait jamais et c'est pourquoi, en retour, il ne trichait que très rarement avec elle.

Sans compter qu'au-delà de sa beauté de femme, au-delà de cette grâce d'enfant qui ne l'avait pas encore tout à fait quitté, au-delà même de sa finesse d'esprit et de son intelligence, c'était précisément ce qui se cachait sous le masque des apparences qui le faisait totalement ployer.

De fait, il était totalement vain de se voiler la face. Cet émoi était bien là, ancré en lui, comme une évidence qu'il s'évertuait à ignorer depuis des mois, pendant qu'elle sautait aux yeux de bien trop de personnes de son entourage.

Alors, que devait-il en faire, à présent ? Persister à le nier ? Essayer de l'étouffer dans l'œuf, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Elle était si jeune. À peine 17 ans. Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant, une petite fille qui n'avait rien à faire avec un type comme lui, bien trop rongé par le chagrin et les regrets. Il lui avait épargné le courroux d'une malédiction, ce n'était donc pas pour l'entraîner au fond du trou avec lui. Cette enfant était faite pour le bonheur, la joie et la lumière du soleil, pas pour le spleen, le doute permanent et l'obscurité glacée de ces maudits cachots. Elle valait mieux que ça, et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il devait s'efforcer de la tenir à l'écart de son monde de ténèbres.

Au fil de sa réflexion, le souvenir de son cauchemar lui revint progressivement en mémoire. En se remémorant les propos échangés avec cette vision fantomatique de Lily, il constata combien toutes ces préoccupations hantaient son esprit depuis bien trop longtemps, au point de resurgir de la pire des manières dans ses rêves.

Comme il était mortifiant d'imaginer parler de tout ça à Lily… La confusion de Severus était telle, que son inconscient commençait à imaginer des conjonctures aussi paradoxales que malsaines, qui, en définitive, ne lui inspiraient que de la répugnance.

Mais si ce rêve avait tous les aspects d'un délire produit par la fièvre, il n'en restait pas moins effrayant et troublant. Car au fond de lui, Severus avait la quasi-certitude que cette scène n'avait pas été imaginée de toutes pièces. En admettant que la présence du spectre de Lily était le fruit de son imagination, cette allée interminable bordée de chênes, et ce grand manoir qui se dressait dans l'obscurité, il les avait déjà vus de ses yeux !

Alors, si ce cauchemar était la retranscription d'un de ses souvenirs, pourquoi rêver maintenant de cette demeure dont il avait totalement oublié l'existence ?

Tout en s'interrogeant silencieusement au fond de son fauteuil, ses yeux s'abandonnèrent à la lueur vacillante des chandelles qui se consumaient sur sa table de chevet. Les flammes qui oscillaient lentement et qui se reflétaient sur le métal semblaient donner vie au long serpent d'argent qui s'enroulait autour du pied de son chandelier. Pourquoi cette maison vouait-elle un tel culte à ces étranges créatures ? Sur le territoire Serpentard, il n'y avait pas une tenture, un tapis, une poignée de porte qui ne représentaient pas ce maudit reptile. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur vouait une passion obsessionnelle, au point de les introduire dans ces délires macabres, lorsque par exemple, il s'agissait de terroriser les pauvres gens. Et Severus en savait quelque chose... Ce diable était un véritable _toqué_ des serpents… _Des serpents_ …

Tout à coup, Severus empoigna fermement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et se redressa d'un bond.

Bon sang, mais ce rêve n'était pas un délire ?! Cette impression de déjà-vu découlait bien d'un souvenir !

C'était une nuit d'été chaude et humide. Severus fouilla dans sa mémoire : un coffre rempli de serpents beaucoup de serpents le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme drapé dans un drap de percale une requête de leur maître. Ce rêve si bizarre, si morbide, était en

définitive la réminiscence d'une soirée qui avait débuté chez son ami Lucius Malefoy. Severus en était certain !

Le petit était-il déjà né ? Oui. Il entendait encore ses pleurs provenant de sa petite chambre de bébé, à l'étage. C'était probablement quelques mois après sa naissance.

Narcissa se plaignait du corps de la jeune fille qui gisait au milieu du séjour. Cette vision d'horreur lui glaçait encore le sang. Il se souvenait parfaitement lorsque Nacissa se mettait en colère à cause de ce genre de choses et qu'elle le prenait à parti devant Lucius. Leurs cris, leurs disputes incessantes après la naissance du garçon, et l'impression plus que désagréable de servir constamment de tampon entre eux deux. C'était donc peu de temps après la mort de ses parents…

Cependant, Severus avait beau se gifler violemment le front, son cerveau ne parvenait pas à inhumer les détails de ce souvenir bien trop flou, bien trop fractionnés. Cette maudite mémoire qui lui jouait des tours commençait sérieusement à le rendre fou…

Comment devait-il procéder pour y voir plus clair ? Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Existait-il un charme, un sortilège pouvant l'aider à reconstituer ces souvenirs ?

Severus se leva de son fauteuil, et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

— Et si Dumbledore avait une idée quant à la manière dont je pourrai m'y prendre ? se demandait-il en foulant de ses pieds nus le grand tapis qui recouvrait le parquet. Lui, qui a toujours une solution à tout, il pourrait certainement trouver une solution à mon problème… ?

Sans attendre davantage, Severus mit la main sur sa baguette magique et se prépara aussitôt à faire sa sortie.

Le besoin viscéral de déterrer ce souvenir était plus fort que tout. Il avait la certitude qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de cette bâtisse par hasard. Non. De toute évidence, une association d'idées avait emmené son inconscient à faire ressurgir ces images dans sa mémoire. Une allée interminable qui débouchait sur une immense demeure… Un manoir presque semblable à celui des Malefoy. Qu'était-il allé faire là-bas ? Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il plus du tout ?

Severus se drapa dans une cape et prit aussitôt la porte de ses appartements.

Comme tous les samedis après-midi, les cachots grouillaient d'élèves allants et venants entre la salle commune et les étages supérieurs. Certains le saluèrent respectueusement sur son passage, en lui lançant des petits regards compatissants. Ainsi, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'on avait dû justifier son absence de la matinée en prétextant une quelconque maladie hivernale.

Alors que le piano d'Amelia Egerton résonnait toujours au loin, il emprunta les escaliers qui le conduisirent rapidement au rez-de-chaussée.

Il traversa le hall dans la foulée et juste devant la porte de la salle des professeurs, il croisa le professeur McGonagall, drapée dans une longue cape d'hivers, les bras chargés de dossiers. Cette dernière, qui paraissait fort occupée et peu encline au sarcasme et aux réflexions désagréables, lui indiqua rapidement que le directeur se trouvait dans ses appartements.

Alors, Severus prit aussitôt la direction du second étage et finit par se retrouver nez à nez avec la grosse gargouille de pierre gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial. Il prononça le mot de passe et la statue s'écarta, laissant apparaître le petit escalier qui montait en colimaçon. Une fois face à la porte du bureau, il frappa trois coups avec le beau heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon.

Au bout d'un bref instant, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Dumbledore plus que souriant.

— J'ai tout de suite reconnu les trois coups secs et vigoureux ! lui dit-il en le regardant affectueusement par-dessus ses petites lunettes en demi-lune. Je me suis dit tout de suite : ah ! voilà Severus qui vient me rendre une petite visite !

[fin de la première partie du chapitre 15]


	39. Chapitre 15 - partie 2

**Chapitre 15 – partie 2**

 _Severus_

* * *

— J'ai tout de suite reconnu votre façon si vigoureuse de frapper à cette porte ! lui lança Dumbledore en le regardant affectueusement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Je me suis tout de suite dit : tiens, voilà Severus qui vient me rendre une petite visite !

Et à sa grande surprise, le terrifiant regard que lui avait lancé Dumbledore la nuit dernière avait totalement disparu. Aussi, c'était avec un grand soulagement qu'il retrouva les traits doux et apaisés de ce visage de vieux sage qu'il affectionnait tant.

— Mais vous avez l'air en grande forme, mon cher ! s'exclama ensuite Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux, tout en s'écartant du passage pour inviter Severus à entrer dans la pièce.

Ce dernier pénétra aussitôt dans le bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tant il était en joie d'être accueilli si chaleureusement par son vieux directeur.

— Je vous avoue m'être beaucoup inquiété à votre propos, lorsque j'ai constaté votre absence ce matin dans la Grande Salle, ajouta Dumbledore en l'invitant d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir. Bien heureusement, notre brave Amelia est venue me trouver à la table des professeurs pour me faire un rapport complet de la situation.

— N'ayez aucune crainte, monsieur, je me porte à merveille, déclara solennellement Severus en prenant place sur le fauteuil faisant face au gros bureau directorial. Mon absence de ce matin est principalement due à une simple carence de sommeil, rien de plus.

— Amelia m'a également mis au courant de votre état de santé, ajouta Dumbledore. Mais comme elle ne paraissait pas véritablement chamboulée, j'en ai donc déduit que vos jours n'étaient pas comptés !

Dumbledore retourna aussitôt s'asseoir derrière le bureau qui croulait sous une impressionnante pile de parchemins. De toute évidence, Severus l'avait dérangé en plein travail.

— J'espère ne pas vous importuner par ma présence, professeur, lança-t-il aussitôt d'un air inquiet.

— Pour être sincère avec vous, Severus, oui et non. Minerva m'a aimablement préparé toute une liste de corvées dont je dois impérativement m'acquitter avant la fin du trimestre, si bien que je me suis mis au travail sans attendre. J'ai le nez plongé dans ces dossiers depuis le lever du soleil. C'est en quelque sorte le prix à payer pour mes absences prolongées.

— Je vois…

— Mais après votre acte de bravoure de la nuit dernière, plaisanta Dumbledore en lui souriant malicieusement, ce ne serait pas très juste de ma part de vous faire passer après de vulgaires obligations administratives, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous êtes bien trop aimable, professeur, lui rétorqua Severus avec un léger sourire, observant avec satisfaction que son vieux directeur avait décidé de tirer définitivement un trait sur leur querelle de la veille. Dans ce cas, reprit-il avec plus de gravité, je tacherai d'être bref et concis. Si je suis venu vous trouver ici, c'est pour vous demander conseil.

— Ah oui ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Severus ?

— Et bien… hésita-t-il un instant. Il se trouve que… comme dire...

Parler d'un sujet aussi délicat à un sorcier tel que Dumbledore s'avérait plus compliqué que ce que Severus ne l'avait escompté. Mais s'il était venu le trouver dans son bureau, et s'il devait le déranger en plein travail, il devait s'efforcer d'expédier son affaire le plus promptement possible.

— En un mot, commença-t-il en essayant de masquer son trouble, depuis un certain temps, je souffre d'étranges trous de mémoire. En vérité, je pense que ma pratique intensive de la magie noire a eu des effets dévastateurs sur mon esprit. Car, au cours de ces trois années passées aux cotés de… de vous-savez-qui… j'ai été amené à repousser très loin les limites de ma magie et…

Severus s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots.

— N'ayez pas peur, Severus ! le rassura Dumbledore, en approchant son fauteuil du bureau. Parlez donc sans crainte ! Lorsqu'il est question de ce genre de chose, il n'est pas nécessaire de faire preuve d'un excès de pudeur avec moi, vous le savez bien !

Severus déglutit. Il s'accorda un bref instant pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et après quelques secondes d'hésitation il reprit :

— En raison d'une pratique beaucoup trop intensive de la magie noire – ajouter à cela une forte consommation d'alcool, je suppose –, je ne suis plus en mesure de me souvenir correctement d'une nuit durant laquelle Lucius et moi sommes rendus dans une grande demeure… Et curieusement, je ne saurai dire pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que le souvenir de cette nuit-là pourrait m'apporter des réponses... bien que je ne saurai dire quel genre de réponses... ni pourquoi, tout à coup, je désire autant me rappeler de cet épisode de mon existence…

Et Severus leva un regard désarmé vers Dumbledore afin de lui exprimer tout le désarroi que lui causait son problème.

«Tout cela doit vous paraître quelque peu incongru, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? lui dit-il en d'un air penaud.

Severus se sentait si idiot de devoir le déranger en plein travail pour des broutilles de la sorte qu'il en rougissait presque de honte.

— Non, pas du tout, lui rétorqua Dumbledore avec beaucoup de sérieux, en joignant ses mains sur le plateau massif de son bureau. Votre instinct doit avoir de bonnes raisons de vous pousser en ce sens. Dans tous les cas, vous avez bien fait de venir me trouver, car effectivement j'ai peut-être une solution à votre problème ! Mais avant toute chose, il serait préférable de vous remémorer au moins du contexte de ce souvenir. En seriez-vous capable ?

— Oui, je me souviens parfaitement comment tout a commencé, lui rétorqua Severus. C'était chez Lucius Malefoy, quelques jours après une visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Vous souvenez-vous des raisons de sa visite ?

— À cette époque – quelques mois avant sa disparition, dirai-je –, il était fort affairé à placer ses hommes au Ministère. Du moins, il était occupé à corrompre quelques hauts fonctionnaires pouvant lui être utiles. C'était sa nouvelle lubie : infiltrer le Ministère coûte que coûte. Si bien qu'il nous déléguait presque systématiquement les actes de magie. Habituellement, Lucius et moi étions chargés de mettre en place des… comment dirai-je ? Des sortes de protocoles…

Severus s'arrêta à nouveau. L'histoire qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter à Dumbledore était si sordide, qu'il prenait garde à ne pas trop détailler son propos.

— Ne vous inquiétiez pas, Severus ! lui assura aussitôt Dumbledore, en décelant peut-être dans le ton hésitant de Severus une volonté de lui omettre certains détails de son anecdote. Vous ne vous trouvez pas dans la salle d'audience d'un tribunal, mon garçon. Et vous savez que j'écoute tout ce que vous pouvez me raconter au sujet de cet homme avec la plus grande des attentions.

— Très bien… murmura Severus d'une voix étranglée. Donc, il nous demandait fréquemment – enfin, pour être plus précis, il _me_ demandait – de mettre en œuvre toutes sortes de plans infâmes, imaginés par ses soins, destinés à terroriser les personnes qui avaient le courage de ne pas se soumettre à sa volonté… Voyez-vous ce que je veux dire, professeur ?

— Je vois parfaitement, acquiesça Dumbledore, en le fixant d'un regard indéchiffrable dont il avait le secret et qui avait toujours le don de mettre Severus légèrement mal à l'aise.

— Durant cette période, reprit Severus en essayant d'ignorer le profond sentiment de honte qui le traversait, je vivais plus ou moins chez les Malefoy. Car – aussi étrange que ça puisse vous paraître, compte tenu de l'horreur qui faisait mon quotidien –, il m'était assez douloureux de vivre chez moi après le décès de mes parents… Vous devez certainement connaître les circonstances de leurs décès… ?

Severus leva nerveusement les yeux vers Dumbledore qui le fixait toujours avec attention.

« Bref, dit-il en se ravisant lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Dumbledore, comme pour ne pas s'attarder sur ce point douloureux de son passé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait où me trouver en cas de besoin. Ainsi, un soir, il est venu au manoir Malefoy me faire une demande très particulière. Et sa requête m'a donné – pardonnez-moi l'expression, professeur – pas mal de fil à retordre. Et pour mettre à bien le plan qu'il avait imaginé à cette occasion, il nous a confié le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme qui m'était totalement inconnue… ainsi qu'une malle remplie de serpents…

Severus déglutit et leva une fois de plus un regard honteux vers Dumbledore.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous raconter cela, professeur… Car, même aujourd'hui, je ne...

— En quoi consistait cette requête ? demanda inopinément Dumbledore, visiblement très intéressé par cette anecdote.

Fort surpris par cette soudaine marque d'intérêt pour la magie noire, Severus le dévisagea en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi lui demandait-il toutes ses précisions ? Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il avait déjà toutes les peines du monde à évoquer très sommairement ce souvenir sordide ?

— Il m'a demandé d'animer le corps sans vie de cette jeune femme à l'aide d'un serpent, expliqua alors froidement Severus. L'opération avait pour but, d'après ses mots, de donner « un effet spectaculaire » à la mise en garde qu'il souhaitait adresser à sa famille. En d'autres termes, il désirait faire du corps de cette malheureuse une sorte de marionnette, animée par la magie et contrôlée par le serpent lui-même, qu'il prévoyait envoyer frapper à la porte de ces pauvres gens afin de les soumettre à je ne sais quels desiderata.

— Je vois… murmura Dumbledore d'un air sombre. Et, avez-vous accepté de mettre en œuvre une telle horreur ?

Fort surpris par cette question, Severus eut un petit mouvement de recul sur son siège.

— Pensez-vous que j'avais réellement le choix, professeur ? s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, d'un air furieux. Dois-je vous préciser une fois de plus que les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient pas négociables ?!

Alors, Dumbledore le fixa intéressement d'un regard quelque peu accusateur, tout en se muant dans un silence glacé.

— Je puis concevoir que certaines personnes auraient évidemment préféré se donner la mort plutôt que de mettre en œuvre de tels desseins, dit alors Severus, en détournant fièrement son visage qu'il sentait gravement s'empourprer de honte. Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours été bien trop lâche pour prendre ce genre d'initiative ! Voilà bien une qualité que mes parents ont manqué de me transmettre, hélas !

Sans un mot, Dumbledore se leva brusquement de son siège. Il contourna lentement son bureau et se dirigea vers une petite armoire de bois sombre qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce.

Quelque peu interloqué par son curieux silence, Severus le suivit du regard lorsque soudain, il s'aperçut que Fumseck, le phénix, avait mystérieusement déserté son perchoir. Dés lors, il réalisa que c'était bien la première fois qu'il constatait l'absence du volatile, habituellement si proche à son maître.

— Où est donc passé votre bel oiseau ? demanda-t-il, comme pour tenter de mettre un terme à ce silence beaucoup trop pesant.

— À cette heure de la journée, il a coutume de partir se dégourdir les ailes, expliqua sereinement Dumbledore, d'un air presque détaché. Ces oiseaux n'apprécient pas trop l'enfermement et curieusement, ils raffolent de la neige.

Effectivement, la neige s'était mise à tomber la nuit dernière. À présent, le parc de Poudlard devait être recouvert de ce beau manteau blanc que Severus avait déjà hâte de contempler par les fenêtres du château. Car, tout comme les phénix, lui aussi appréciait particulièrement ce paysage hivernal.

Et pendant qu'il se réjouissait silencieusement de l'arrivée des premières neiges, Dumbledore sortit de son armoire une grande bassine de pierre toute gravée de runes.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit spontanément Severus, très intrigué par le mystérieux objet que le vieux sorcier tenait dans ses mains.

— Je l'appelle la _Pensine_! lui rétorqua Dumbledore en posant sa lourde bassine sur un guéridon recouvert de velours rouge. Et cet objet est peut-être la solution à votre problème !

Severus se leva à son tour et avança lentement vers Dumbledore, les yeux rivés sur l'étrange artefact.

Ensuite le directeur sortit de l'un des tiroirs de l'armoire une petite fiole en verre.

— Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? demanda alors Severus, en levant des yeux brillants de curiosité vers son professeur. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel !

Dumbledore s'empara de sa belle baguette magique, qu'il sortit d'une des poches de sa robe. Il leva son extrémité vers l'une de ses tempes d'où il retira de longs filaments argentés qu'il emprisonna aussitôt dans la fiole.

— Voilà une conversation que je conserverai précieusement ! lança-t-il gaiement, en brandissant sa minuscule bouteille vers Severus, comme un trophée miniature. Je vous remercie pour ce précieux témoignage !

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître sur la petite bouteille en verre une étiquette indiquant le nom et le prénom de Severus, ainsi que la date du jour.

Ce dernier n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Dumbledore venait-il, de consigner le souvenir de leur conversation dans cette fiole, le plus naturellement du monde ?

— Professeur… Je ne saisis pas vraiment pourquoi vous… ?

— Je vous sens un peu perplexe, Severus, fit remarquer Dumbledore en riant d'une façon qui tranchait indubitablement avec sa mine sombre de tout à l'heure. Regardez la belle collection que j'ai ici !

D'un geste de la main, le vieux mage lui montra une douzaine de bouteilles identiques, remisées dans un compartiment du meuble, toutes remplies de cette substance argentée.

— Pour quelles raisons conservez-vous tout cela ? interrogea Severus en fronçant le sourcil.

— Ce sont des souvenirs que je collecte depuis un certain temps, expliqua aussitôt Dumbledore, d'un air très satisfait. Ils m'ont été confiés par différentes personnes qui ont croisé, de prés ou de loin, la route de votre ancien maître. Dans la mesure où très peu de nos congénères sont disposés à parler ouvertement de lui, je puis vous assurer que votre témoignage, aussi insignifiant qu'il puisse vous paraître, est en réalité un trésor d'informations pour moi.

— Mais quelle est la finalité d'une telle opération ? demanda à nouveau Severus, qui ne voyait pas vraiment ce que Dumbledore avait derrière la tête en se lançant dans cette collection de souvenirs hautement morbides.

— La finalité ? répéta Dumbledore en riant. Voyons, Severus, vous êtes un garçon intelligent ! Ce n'est donc pas à vous que je vais apprendre les règles de la mécanique guerrière, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez certainement savoir qu'il est préférable de bien connaître son ennemi pour mieux le terrasser. Et tout comme moi, vous devez vous douter que nous n'en avons pas terminé avec lui : Voldemort finira un jour ou l'autre par faire son grand retour ! C'est pourquoi, dans l'attente de ce jour, je me prépare au combat.

— En d'autres termes, à l'aide de ces témoignages, vous essayez de le cerner psychologiquement, c'est cela ?

— C'est un peu l'idée, effectivement, acquiesça Dumbledore, en se fendant d'un sourire rusé.

Severus était totalement épaté par la perspicacité de ce renard de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait véritablement que lui pour imaginer de telles stratégies !

— Pour en revenir au sujet initial de votre visite, reprit-il avec beaucoup plus de sérieux, je crois sincèrement que ni la magie noire, ni même une quelconque hygiène de vie, aussi pitoyable fût-elle, ne sont en mesure de causer de telles pertes de mémoire. Pour être franc avec vous, Severus, je pense que durant ces trois années, bien plus que votre intégrité physique, c'est votre intégrité psychique qui a été le plus fortement malmenée.

« Car à cette époque, le très jeune homme que vous étiez a vécu de nombreuses situations traumatisantes : la perte de vos parents, certes, mais aussi la disparition de personnes qui vous étaient très chères. À quoi l'on peut ajouter la peur quasi permanente de vivre dans le giron d'un maître qui se servait de vous et de vos congénères à sa guise, en vous humiliant, et en pouvant éventuellement se montrer menaçant. Ainsi, afin de vous prémunir contre la folie et de conserver un certain équilibre mental, je pense que votre esprit a refoulé délibérément une partie de ces souvenirs dans un recoin de votre tête. Vous savez, tout comme chez les moldus, en cas de forte charge émotionnelle, notre esprit dispose de ses propres mécanismes de défense.

L'argumentaire de Dumbledore était d'une évidence désarmante. Comment aurait-il pu survivre jusqu'à ce jour s'il avait dû se souvenir du moindre détail de ce quotidien sordide ?

— J'ai passé presque deux ans à écouter attentivement les témoignages de vos congénères, poursuivit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Certains d'entre eux étaient des criminels avérés, aux vices incontestables et coupables des pires crimes. Les autres étaient de simples hommes de main, exécutant docilement les ordres de leur maître sans trop se poser de question. Et même si la plupart du temps, ces gens nous racontaient toutes sortes de sornettes pour tenter d'échapper à une condamnation, il arrivait parfois qu'ils nous parlassent à cœur ouvert. Et lorsque cela se produisait, lorsqu'ils étaient dos au mur, incapables de réfuter les faits qui prouvaient leur culpabilité, ils finissaient toujours par nous confier cette même phrase : qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?

« C'est pourquoi j'ai parfaitement conscience que ce choix, contrairement à nous autres qui vous combattions, vous ne l'aviez pas vraiment. Dès lors que vous étiez pris dans les rouages de cette folie, il vous était impossible d'en réchapper.

« C'est pourquoi ce que vous avez fait pour Lily était infiniment courageux, Severus. Croyez-moi ! La plupart de vos congénères n'en auraient pas fait le centième pour le bien de leur propre progéniture. Et lorsque je vois l'homme que vous êtes devenu aujourd'hui, le professeur dévoué que vous vous efforcez d'être pour vos élèves, je ne regrette absolument pas de vous avoir sorti de ce cauchemar.

Severus inclina son visage vers le bas et esquissa un sourire embarrassé.

— Aujourd'hui, Severus, de toute évidence, vous êtes à un tournant majeur de votre existence. Je suis en mesure de penser que si vous tenez tant à vous confronter aux souvenirs de cette vie passée, c'est peut-être pour mieux construire l'avenir. Si c'est le cas, je vous encourage dans cette voie.

Dumbledore fit quelques pas en direction du guéridon.

« Venez donc par ici ! dit-il en se tournant vers Severus.

Il invita ce dernier à s'approcher de la bassine de pierre dans laquelle tournoyait un curieux liquide scintillant.

— Comment dois-je m'y prendre, professeur ? demanda Severus d'un ton qui trahissait quelque peu son désarroi.

— Si le souvenir est trop fractionné, je vais l'extraire moi-même, expliqua Dumbledore en levant lentement sa baguette magique vers le visage de Severus. Fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur le contexte…

Severus ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le grand séjour du manoir Malefoy. Les cris du bébé ; l'odeur de la pierre de taille mélangée à celle de la bouteille de whisky qui traînait en permanence non loin des divans ; la moiteur de ce soir d'été…

Il sentit l'extrémité de la baguette magique de Dumbledore se poser délicatement contre sa tempe.

— Voilà, c'est parfait, murmura Dumbledore en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, maintenant !

Severus rouvrit docilement les yeux et observa Dumbledore déposer la substance luisante dans la Pensine.

— Venez, approchez, Severus !

— Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

— Rapprochez votre visage, murmura tranquillement Dumbledore. Vous allez voir, c'est très simple. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous même le fonctionnement…

— Mais garderai-je le contrôle sur mon corps ? s'enquit nerveusement Severus, d'une voix emprunte panique.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, lui rétorqua Dumbledore en souriant. Je vous promets de rester ici et de garder un œil sur vous jusqu'à votre retour.

— Mon retour… ?

Severus fit un pas de plus vers la bassine de pierre. Il prit une profonde respiration et baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son visage fût entré en contact avec la surface mouvante du souvenir.

C'est alors qu'il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et une obscurité tourbillonnante s'abattit soudain autour de lui. Dès lors, il fut saisi par une horrible sensation de chute dans le vide.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, ses pieds atterrirent brusquement sur un sol recouvert d'un grand tapis persan. Il leva aussitôt la tête et regarda nerveusement autour de lui pour tenter de se repérer dans cet endroit qui ne ressemblait apparemment plus au bureau de Dumbledore.

Effectivement, il ne se trouvait plus à Poudlard, mais bien au milieu de la salle de séjour du manoir Malefoy.

Les portraits des ancêtres de la famille qui s'agitaient dans leurs cadres, le mobilier luxueux, la grande table trônant au centre de la pièce, le lustre orné d'une myriade de pampilles de cristal, tout était à sa place, parfaitement représenté dans ses moindres détails.

— Dumbledore, vous êtes un véritable génie… marmonna Severus en pivotant lentement sur ses talons pour examiner le décors qui se dessinait autour de lui. Je n'ai jamais vu une vision de l'esprit aussi nette et aussi détaillée. C'est tout bonnement bluffant !

Au loin, quoique très audibles, résonnaient les cris d'un petit enfant qui pleurait à s'en briser les cordes vocales. C'était le petit Draco, le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, qui pleurait dans sa chambre, à l'étage.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette sombre se dressa brusquement derrière le dossier du divan qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Le teint livide, des cheveux noir corbeau en bataille et un vilain nez crochu qui lui mangeait le profil, Severus se reconnu instantanément.

— Bonté divine… jura-t-il en reculant d'un pas sur le tapis persan, lorsqu'il se découvrit avec cette allure épouvantable.

Les yeux mi-clos et rouges de sommeil, l'air pour le moins vaseux, ce Severus du passé venait certainement de se réveiller en sursaut à cause des cris du bébé. Et il n'y avait rien de plus déstabilisant que de se voir ainsi, dans un état aussi lamentable.

[Fin de la seconde partie du chapitre 15]

* * *

 _Toutes mes excuses pour ce très long hiatus d'un mois (je crois bien ?). J'en ai expliqué les raisons de mon absence sur Facebook il y a peu, donc je ne reviendrai pas dessus._

 _Je vais encore prendre mon temps pour l'écriture des prochains chapitres, car ils sont assez complexes à développer. On aborde la conclusion de l'histoire (même s'il reste encore pas mal de choses à écrire) et je tiens à écrire convenablement toutes les révélations des petits mystères que j'ai semés tout au long de cette fanfiction._

 _Pardonnez-moi pour la longueur de cette histoire ! Je sais bien, elle n'en finit plus de se dérouler encore et encore. Je comprendrai parfaitement si certains d'entre vous en sont un peu lassés._

 _Mais bon, le projet était de raconter tout un pan de la vie de Severus que Rowling n'a jamais évoqué dans son oeuvre, en me basant sur le canon et en brodant à côté. De fait, je ne peux pas faire plus court (du moins, je ne saurai le faire autrement, compte tenu de mes capacités d'écriture). En outre, le personnage de Severus est tellement riche, que je me sens dans l'obligation d'explorer tout ce que je perçois d'intéressant chez lui. Sa personnalité, son intelligence, son physique, son allure, ses rapports avec le monde qui l'entoure, ses origines sociales, tout est passionnant à évoquer et à mettre en valeur, que ce soit par le dessin ou par l'écriture._

 _J'espère donc que vous apprécierez la suite de cette fanfiction et que vous serez assez patients pour la lire jusqu'à sa conclusion._


	40. Chapitre 15 - partie 3

**Chapitre 15 – partie 3**

 _Severus_

* * *

Soudain, le claquement sourd d'une lourde porte qu'on refermait vint s'ajouter à la cacophonie produite par les hurlements du bébé. C'est alors qu'une longue silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du séjour.

Les cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés en un chignon bas, la mise parfaite, comme à son habitude, Narcissa Malefoy – qui venait tout juste de rentrer – jetait un regard noir à l'occupant du séjour.

— Je m'absente une demi-heure, et voilà qu'en rentrant, j'entends mon fils hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales ! s'écria-t-elle d'un air fort mécontent. Par Merlin, Severus, peux-tu me dire où est passé Lucius ?

Encore très ensommeillé, le _Severus du passé_ se redressa mollement pour s'asseoir correctement sur son divan. Et portant une main à sa bouche afin de masquer un bâillement, il répondit :

— Il est monté à l'étage avec l'elfe, me semble-t-il...

— Avec l'elfe, dis-tu ?!

Les pupilles de la jeune femme se rétractèrent instantanément sous le coup de la colère, et sans attendre une quelconque précision de la part de son interlocuteur, elle pivota sur ses talons et déserta aussitôt les lieux.

Le bruit de ses bottines qui martelaient les marches de l'escalier résonna au loin.

— Erreur fatale… murmurèrent simultanément les deux Severus.

Effectivement, le _Severus du passé_ venait de commettre une grave erreur : Narcissa interdisait formellement à l'elfe d'approcher l'enfant durant son absence, et voilà que ce crétin lui avait vendu la mèche en lui avouant que Lucius et la créature se trouvaient en ce moment même avec le bébé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les marches des escaliers grincèrent à nouveau. L'instant d'après, Severus aperçut la frêle silhouette de l'elfe de maison passer furtivement devant l'ouverture de la porte du séjour. Son maître, qui marchait sur ses talons, fit alors son apparition.

Tout vêtu de noir, ses longs cheveux blonds lui retombant sur les épaules, il ordonna sèchement à la créature de ranger les paquets que son épouse avait jetés, à son arrivée, sur le sol de l'entrée.

Et en pénétrant dans le séjour, il demanda nonchalamment à son comparse :

— As-tu trouvé le sommeil avec tout ce tintamarre ?

— Non, répondit sobrement le _Severus du passé_ , en se frottant les yeux.

— Cet enfant ne reçoit de nourriture que de la main de sa mère c'est déconcertant, ajouta Lucius d'un air agacé. Impossible de lui faire avaler quoi que ce soit en son absence.

— Maintenant que Narcissa est rentrée, pourquoi ne pas nous rendre à Londres, chez Barjow & Beurk ? suggéra le _Severus du passé_ , sans prêter attention aux paroles de son ami.

— Pourquoi diable veux-tu te rendre chez Barjow & Beurk ?

— Je crois me souvenir que Barjow a en sa possession un ouvrage traitant du maniement des reptiles.

— Et en quoi ce livre pourrait nous être utile ? s'enquit Lucius en fronçant le sourcil. Nous n'avons pas été mandatés par le maître pour dresser des serpents.

— Non, tu n'y es pas, soutint le _Severus du passé_ en levant les yeux vers son ami. C'est un ouvrage de magie noire très rare et très difficile à se procu - -

— PAR MERLIN, MAIS QU'AI-JE FAIT DE CETTE MAUDITE LETTRE ? interrompit Lucius en hurlant et en se tournant vers la porte. DOBBY ! DOBBY ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Et, en une fraction de seconde, l'elfe apparut aux pieds de son maître.

Le dos voûté, ses grands yeux globuleux fixant les pieds de son maître en signe de soumission, la petite créature tirait nerveusement sur un pan du haillon qui lui servait de vêtement.

–- Où as-tu rangé le courrier que j'avais déposé sur la grande table ? lui demanda alors sèchement Lucius.

— Dobby a rangé le courrier du maître dans son cabinet, comme il le fait toujours… répondit la créature de sa petite voix nasillarde.

Si le _Severus du passé_ ne prêtait aucune attention à la scène qui se déroulait derrière lui, le Severus du présent était totalement saisi par le regard terrifié de la jeune créature.

Ces gros yeux luisant à la lumière des chandelles, dans lesquels il pouvait lire une sorte de détresse mêlée de terreur, lui inspiraient la plus grande pitié.

À Poudlard, Dumbledore interdisait formellement toute forme de maltraitance sur ces pauvres créatures, si bien que Severus s'était en quelque sorte désaccoutumé à assister à de pareilles scènes.

Ainsi, le fait même d'observer cette créature subir l'autorité de son propriétaire lui était plus que pénible.

L'elfe finit par disparaître sur ordre de son maître.

Après cela, Lucius prit place sur le divan et se saisit de la bouteille de whisky pur feu qui trônait sur la table basse. Il servit deux verres et en tendit un à son ami.

En observant le large verre d'alcool brun passer d'une main à l'autre, Severus comprit que ce verre serait sans nul doute le premier d'une soirée qui présageait d'être copieusement arrosée.

En outre, malgré les remontrances de sa femme au sujet de la présence de l'elfe dans la chambre du petit, Lucius paraissait curieusement de fort bonne humeur. Un petit sourire badin étirait ses lèvres minces, comme si un quelque chose l'amusait intérieurement.

Enfin, Narcissa fit son retour dans la pièce. Tenant son enfant dans ses bras, un grand sourire éclairait joliment son visage. Décidément, cette femme n'était jamais aussi radieuse qu'avec son enfant auprès d'elle. Elle s'installa à son tour sur un grand fauteuil de velours bordeaux.

Drapé dans un petit drap de percale d'un blanc immaculé, le petit Draco avait cessé de pleurer et gazouillait joyeusement contre la poitrine de sa mère.

— Ce lait est glacé, déclara Narcissa en brandissant le biberon qu'elle tenait dans la main. Comptiez-vous réellement nourrir cet enfant avec du lait froid ?

— Narcissa, sais-tu où est passée la lettre que ma tante m'a fait parvenir hier matin ? lui demanda Lucius en ignorant ostensiblement sa question.

— Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Severus, aurais-tu l'amabilité de réchauffer ce biberon avec ton brillant sortilège ?

Le _Severus du passé_ obtempéra sans un mot en posant l'extrémité de sa baguette magique contre le verre du biberon que la jeune femme lui tendait.

\- Quelle est la formule, déjà ? s'enquit-elle une fois qu'il eut terminé. Ce sortilège est décidément une prodigieuse invention !

— _Calore Emitte,_ lui répondit naturellement le _Severus du passé_.

Son verre de whisky à la main et toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres, Lucius se leva d'un bond et marcha en direction de la sortie.

Debout au centre du séjour, Severus était envahie par un curieux sentiment de malaise à l'observation de cette scène de son passé.

La mère donnant à manger à son enfant le père bien plus préoccupé par une affaire de courriers égarés que par les reproches de son épouse ; et cet invité parasite sirotant son verre d'alcool d'un air légèrement absent le tout dans un cadre des plus luxueux qui tranchait indubitablement avec la familiarité qui existait entre ces trois personnes.

De toute évidence, une atmosphère pesante régnait dans cette pièce. Et à peine Lucius eut quitté le séjour que la langue de Narcissa ne tarda pas à se délier.

— J'espère que vous en avez bientôt terminé avec cette histoire de serpents, dit-elle à voix basse, en s'adressant au _Severus du passé_ , alors que le petit Draco tétait goulûment son lait. Je t'avoue que je n'arrive pas à me faire à la présence du... enfin, de cette fille dans ma maison. Et je suis certaine que le petit la ressent, lui aussi. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne parvient pas à faire ces nuits.

Ces mots glacèrent instantanément le sang de Severus qui écoutait attentivement les paroles de la jeune femme.

— J'ai bien peur que nous soyons dans une impasse, lui rétorqua le Severus du passé à mi-voix. À ce stade de l'expérimentation…

— Severus ! coupa-t-elle d'une voix tranchante, mais toujours en prenant garde de ne pas élever la voix. Tu dois trouver une solution à ce problème ! Cette situation ne peut plus durer !

— Je comprends parfaitement, Narcissa, lui assura-t-il calmement. Sache que nous faisons notre possible pour trouver rapidement une solution. Mais la requête du maître est plus que…

— S'il te plaît, Severus, coupa à nouveau Narcissa.

Le _Severus du passé_ cacha alors son visage derrière son grand verre de Whisky pur feu comme pour se dérober à la complainte de la jeune femme.

— Je conçois parfaitement que cette situation n'a rien de simple pour toi, dit-il après avoir avalé une gorgée d'alcool. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, une fois cette affaire réglée, j'ai prévu de débarrasser rapidement le plancher et retourner vivre chez moi.

— Pourquoi ça ? demanda la jeune femme, visiblement surprise par cette confidence.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de vous importuner davantage, expliqua-t-il en se levant brusquement du divan. Il est plus que temps que je retourne vivre dans cette maison.

Le _Severus du passé_ contourna alors le divan et fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour aller se poster devant une fenêtre. Narcissa, qui le suivait du regard, paraissait contrariée par cette annonce.

— Mais tu n'y penses pas, Severus ? Retourner dans cette maison, après tout ce qu'il s'y est passé, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! As-tu le projet de vivre en compagnie du fantôme de ta mère jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

— Ma mère s'en est allée pour de bon, rectifia-t-il en écartant le rideau pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre. J'ai effectué les vérifications nécessaires afin de m'assurer de son _passage_. Ma mère n'était pas du style à faire les choses à moitié, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Vivre dans cette maison si tôt, c'est bien trop malsain, soupira Narcissa.

— Je serai bien obligé de m'y plier un jour ou l'autre. Alors, autant ne pas traîner.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait une obligation ! grommela la jeune femme. Ta présence ne nous a jamais dérangés et puis…

Elle s'interrompit un instant et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur son enfant qui tétait goulûment la tétine de son biberon, la tête dans le creux du coude de sa mère.

« … Pour être honnête, reprit-elle dans un filet de voix à peine audible, je suis bien plus tranquille en te sachant ici, avec nous. D'une certaine façon, te savoir auprès de Lucius me rassure beaucoup, tu sais.

Le visage à contre-jour, le _Severus du passé_ parut légèrement gêné par la remarque de la jeune femme et se mua dans un silence glacé.

Et c'est au même instant que Lucius décida de refaire son apparition, brandissait une enveloppe cachetée de cire rouge vif :

— Je l'ai enfin trouvé ! lança-t-il d'un air triomphant. Cet idiot d'elfe l'avait rangé dans notre chambre.

— Severus était en train de m'annoncer qu'il souhaitait retourner vivre dans la maison de ses parents, annonça Narcissa d'un air contrarié.

— Quelle idée saugrenue, Severus ! s'exclama immédiatement Lucius en se tournant vers son ami. Pourquoi nous quitter si vite ? Tu ne te sens pas bien chez nous ?

— Là n'est pas la question… marmonna le _Severus du passé_ qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre d'un air absent.

Manifestement ennuyé par cette annonce, Lucius prit place sur l'un des larges accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel était assise son épouse.

— Ta modestie et ta gentillesse finiront par te porter préjudice, mon brave Severus ! renchérit Narcissa.

L'enfant termina son repas dans le calme qui suivit cet échange de paroles, sous les regards énamourés de ses deux parents.

— Et si nous profitions de cette belle soirée pour nous amuser un peu ? demanda inopinément Lucius en embrassant le sommet de la tête de sa femme. Ma tante m'a fait parvenir des invitations pour sa soirée d'anniversaire. Nous pourrions nous y rendre quelques heures, qu'en penses-tu ma beauté ?

— Ta tante ? s'enquit Narcissa. Ta tante… _Anastasia_?

— Quelle autre tante m'enverrait des invitations pour une soirée d'anniversaire ?

— Mais enfin, Lucius, tu as totalement perdu la raison ! s'écria brusquement la jeune femme. Nous trois, chez ta tante ? Et si ça venait à se savoir ? Si ma sœur l'apprenait ?

— Comment diable veux-tu qu'elle l'apprenne ?

— Ne sais-tu pas que Bellatrix est toujours au courant de tout ? murmura Narcissa d'une voix inquiète.

L'échange entre les deux époux attira l'attention de Severus.

Quant au _Severus du passé_ qui regardait toujours par sa fenêtre, il paraissait totalement absent, comme plongé dans ses pensées et ne prêtait aucune attention à la conversation de ses deux hôtes.

— Anastasia… songeait Severus. Pourquoi ce prénom m'est-il familier ?

Ce prénom lui était effectivement familier, car il désignait quelqu'un dont il avait beaucoup entendu parler. Ainsi, il ne tarda pas à se souvenir qu' _Anastasia_ était le prénom de la mère d'Amelia Egerton et de ses deux frères. Par conséquent, il comprit pourquoi Narcissa paraissait si inquiète à l'idée de se rendre chez cette femme, qui sera un jour assassinée par le maître de son mari.

— Et Draco ? ajouta-elle. Crois-tu que l'on puisse emmener un bébé dans ce genre de soirée ?

— C'est l'occasion parfaite pour le confier à l'elfe, proposa Lucius en souriant mielleusement à sa jeune épouse.

— Tu te moques de moi ?!  
— Par Merlin, quel problème as-tu avec cette créature, à la fin ? À quoi nous sert un elfe de maison si l'on ne daigne jamais lui confier la moindre corvée ?

— Prendre soin de _mon fils_ n'est pas une corvée, pour moi ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Et il devrait en être de même pour toi, Lucius ! Je n'ai aucune envie de confier mon enfant – ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures - à cette chose qui n'est même pas humaine !

— Ma tante a confié l'éducation de ses trois enfants à son elfe de maison, et le résultat en est tout à fait satisfaisant.

— Je ne suis pas ta tante ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

N'ayant visiblement pas réalisé qu'il venait de vexer son épouse en la comparant grossièrement à une autre femme, Lucius roula ostensiblement des yeux en signe d'agacement.

— Qu'en dis-tu Severus ? lança-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers son ami.

— Quoi donc ?

— Nous rendre chez ma tante, ce soir. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ?

— Ce soir ? répéta le _Severus du passé_ en s'approchant de son ami. As-tu prévu de remettre notre travail à plus tard ?

— Par tous les diables ! s'agaça Lucius en levant les yeux aux plafonds. Qui m'a donné une femme et un acolyte aussi rabat-joie ? N'as-tu donc pas envie de te détendre un peu, mon ami ? reprit-il en se levant pour se servir un autre verre de whisky. Ça va faire une semaine qu'on se creuse la cervelle dans l'obscurité de ce maudit cachot, sans avoir pu trouver ne serait-ce que l'amorce d'une solution.

— Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette soirée pour prendre un peu de repos ? suggéra alors Narcissa.

— J'ai envie de me changer les idées, lui rétorqua son époux en s'asseyant lourdement sur le divan. Peux-tu comprendre ça ? J'ai passé six jours en compagnie d'un cadavre et d'une malle remplie de serpents…

— Crois-tu que je ne suis pas au courant ?! cria Narcissa en serrant le petit contre sa poitrine.

Mais en dépit des éclats de voix de ses deux parents, le petit Draco, manifestement repu, semblait sur le point de s'endormir paisiblement.

— Qu'en penses-tu Severus ? demanda à nouveau Lucius en levant les yeux vers son ami.

— Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment de songer à ce genre de divertissement, répondit-il en reprenant place à son tour sur le divan.

— Mais tu n'as pas idée à quel point ma tante est une femme exquise, d'une beauté époustouflante pour son age !

Severus entendit distinctement Narcissa pousser un léger soupir de contrariété.

« Elle est originaire d'un de ces petits pays d'Europe centrale, reprit-il avec allégresse. Comment se nomme-il, déjà ? Un de ses minuscules états _sensiétiques,_ vois-tu ? Rattachés à la Russie.

— Tu veux dire _soviétiques_?

— Oui, c'est cela ! acquiesça Lucius en riant. _Soviétiques_ ! Mon oncle Thomas l'a ramené de là-bas.

— Tu parles de ta tante comme si elle était un vulgaire souvenir de voyage, grommela Narcissa.

— Toujours est-il que ma chère tante organise dans son immense propriété de formidables soirées où le vin coule à flots, reprit Lucius en ignorant la remarque de son épouse. Elle y convie ses proches, ses amis et des personnalités de passage en Grande-Bretagne. Mes parents se sont toujours amusés du nombre d'étrangers présents à ces soirées, si bien qu'ils avaient rebaptisé leur maison: _le bureau des_ _douanes._

— Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que se soit une brillante idée… répéta le _Severus du passé_.

— Si tu m'accompagnes, je te promets que tu n'auras pas à le regretter ! insista Lucius en se penchant vers son ami. Tu y boiras le meilleur vin jamais pressé et tu y verras des femmes plus séduisantes les unes que les autres.

— Par Merlin, Lucius, souffla Narcissa en se levant de son fauteuil. Severus vient de perdre ses parents, il n'a peut-être pas la tête à s'encanailler avec des filles de passage.

— Que sais-tu de ce que désirent les hommes, toi ? répliqua-t-il avec arrogance

Narcissa poussa un bref soupir d'exaspération et finit par quitter la pièce en martelant le sol de ses talons. On entendit alors grincer les marches du grand escalier et Severus comprit qu'elle s'était certainement retirée pour aller coucher son fils dans sa petite chambre de bébé.

Au même instant, le _Severus du passé_ sirotait son verre de whisky, le buste raide et le dos enfoncé dans le dossier du divan, comme pour se faire le plus discret possible. Cette nouvelle querelle entre les deux époux semblait le rendre terriblement mal à l'aise.

C'est alors que, tout à coup, la pièce devint étrangement sombre, comme obscurcie par un écran de fumée. Mais était-ce réellement la luminosité de la pièce qui s'était subitement affaiblie ou bien son souvenir qui commençait à se brouiller ?

En s'observant s'alcooliser de la sorte et de si bonne heure, Severus en déduisit que le whisky commençait déjà à faire son office et rendait sa perception des lieux beaucoup moins nette que précédemment. Il redoutait déjà le _trou noir_.

— Je peux te promettre que tu n'auras pas à le regretter ! poursuivait inlassablement Lucius. Ça ne sera l'affaire que de quelques heures.

— Je suis épuisé, Lucius, disait le _Severus du passé_ en fronçant légèrement le sourcil. Et je souhaitais transplaner à Londres pour me rendre en vitesse chez Barjow  & Beurk, afin de mettre la main sur ce livre.

— Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette soirée pour nous vider un peu l'esprit ? Nous pourrions nous rendre à Londres demain.

— Et si le maître venait à apprendre que nous avons déserté notre poste de travail pour fêter l'anniversaire de ta cousine ? ironisa-t-il le nez dans son verre whisky.

— De ma tante ! rectifia aussitôt Lucius. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il l'apprenne. Mon oncle travaillait au ministère et…

— Je te demande pardon ? coupa le Severus du passé dont le visage s'assombrit brutalement. Tu prévois aller faire la fête en compagnie de toute une bande de _traîtres à leurs sang_ s et tu me demandes de t'accompagner ? Aurais-tu perdu la raison ?

— Mais c'est ma tante, Severus, soupira Lucius. Le maître est au courant des liens qui me lient à cette famille de fonctionnaires zélés. Il n'y a rien à craindre à ce propos, tu peux me croire.

— Laisse-moi en douter…

— Mais enfin, Severus, ce n'est que l'affaire de deux petites heures, soutint Lucius d'une voix suppliante. Et personne n'en saura rien.

— Ta belle sœur… murmura le Severus du passé en plissant les yeux.

— Ma belle sœur n'en saura rien du tout, car mon adorable femme sait tenir sa langue, lui rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sucrée.

Durant un temps interminable, Lucius poursuivit l'éloge des soirées que sa tante organisait chez elle, et _le Severus du passé,_ qui ne paraissait guère captivé par ce que lui racontait son ami _,_ en profita pour se servit un autre verre de whisky.

Mais contre toutes attentes, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de délibération, ce dernier finit par céder et – l'alcool aidant – accepta finalement d'accompagner son ami chez sa tante.

Ainsi, c'était acté. L'ironie du sort avait encore frappé, et Severus allait se rendre, dans la demeure de son élève.

Il y avait de quoi sourire si toute cette aventure ne revêtait pas un aspect aussi mystérieux.

Et après avoir assisté au déroulement de cette conversation désarmante de désintérêt, Severus redoutait déjà ce qu'allait lui réserver la suite de ce souvenir.

[fin de la troisième partie du chapitre 15]

* * *

 ** _Toutes mes excuses pour le retard. Et je saluts en passant les nouveaux lecteurs !_**  
 ** _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en commentaire. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire ! A très vite pour la suite._**


	41. Chapitre 15 - partie 4

**Chapitre 15 – partie 4**

 _Severus_

* * *

Avant de se mettre en route, Lucius s'accorda quelques instants pour embrasser sa femme.

Une fois l'opération bouclée, les deux hommes se glissèrent hors de la grande demeure des Malefoy et empruntèrent le chemin bordé d'ifs menant au portail d'entrée.

Si Lucius – manifestement ravi de rendre visite à sa tante à en croire le sourire radieux qu'il arborait – marchait d'un pas alerte, le _Severus du passé_ traînait légèrement les pieds derrière son ami.

Suivi de prés par Severus qui les observait toujours aussi attentivement, les deux hommes atteignirent très rapidement la sortie. Ils atteignirent la rangée de mûriers sauvages délimitant le domaine, et se préparèrent à transplaner.

Dans la mesure où le _Severus du passé_ n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds chez les Egerton, ce fut à Lucius de se charger du transplanage d'escorte. Ce dernier pivota sur ses talons en agrippant le bras de son ami et tout le décor s'enroula en une sorte de spirale. Un bref instant après, la rangée de mûriers avait laissé place à un champ de bruyère traversé par un petit cours d'eau.

Les pieds plantés au beau milieu du bocage, Severus constata alors que le soleil se couchait paisiblement à l'horizon de ce charmant paysage vallonné de petites collines rosées.

Il se souvenait effectivement qu'Amelia Egerton était originaire du Somerset. À cet instant, il devait certainement contempler l'un des magnifiques paysages verdoyants qui composaient cette région.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers les deux hommes, il remarqua immédiatement l'immense portail qui se dressait à quelques mètres d'eux. Les volutes de fer forgé s'enroulaient gracieusement en deux initiales : E.G.

S'approchant du portail, Lucius sortit le carton d'invitation qu'il avait rangé dans une poche, et celui-ci se métamorphosa aussitôt en une belle clé de métal étincelant.

— La magie de ma tante est toujours aussi astucieuse, fit-il remarquer en tournant deux fois la clé dans le trou de la grande serrure du portail.

Les deux hommes s'engagèrent sur un chemin caillouteux bordé par de grands arbres et Severus n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'endroit : c'était le chemin de son rêve celui qu'il parcourait aux côtés de Lily.

D'un pas rapide et décidé, Lucius Malefoy marchait encore au devant, alors que son ami, qui traînait les pieds derrière lui, paraissait toujours aussi absent. Son regard et son mutisme laissaient deviner l'intense réflexion qui le préoccupait. Pendant ce temps, Severus suivait les deux hommes, les yeux rivés sur la longue chevelure de son ami qui ondulait gracieusement au rythme de ses pas.

— N'étant pas en mesure de parler le Fourchelang, la tâche risque de s'avérer complexe, Lucius... déclara inopinément le _Severus du passé._

— Un cerveau de plus à nos côtés ne serait pas de trop, n'est-ce pas ? admit Lucius en poursuivant sa marche. Et si nous demandions à Regulus de nous prêter main-forte ?

— Justement, rétorqua son ami, je lui ai envoyé deux hiboux, en début de semaine. Mais, mes lettres sont toutes deux restées sans réponse.

— Où diable a bien pu passer ce crétin de Regulus ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Le cœur de Severus se serra douloureusement en attendant la question de son ami, car il savait mieux que quiconque que celle-ci demeurerait éternellement sans réponse.

Ainsi, les deux hommes longèrent le chemin à travers bois durant environ cinq longues minutes. Cette route semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

— Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? finit par demander le _Severus du passé_ , qui peinait à caler son pas sur celui de son comparse. Depuis combien de temps longeons-nous ce chemin, au juste ?

— Je dirai cinq bonnes minutes, rétorqua Lucius d'un ton joyeux. Et à vue de nez, je pense que nous en avons encore pour cinq petites minutes de plus.

— Tu te moques de moi ? s'écria le _Severus du passé_ d'un air fort mécontent _._

— Je crains que non, mon ami.

— Pourquoi l'entrée de la maison est-elle aussi éloignée des limites du domaine ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il est vrai que la distance peut sembler quelque peu exubérante… Mon oncle, de son vivant, n'a jamais brillé pour son pragmatisme. Pour tout t'avouer, lorsque je me rends ici, je prends toujours avec moi un balai pour m'épargner le chemin à pied.

— Je remarque que tu te souviens de ce détail une fois que nous en sommes à mi-chemin… marmonna le _Severus du passé_ d'un air profondément agacé.

De part et d'autre du chemin, le parc s'étendait à perte de vue. Dans la pénombre, ils marchèrent encore sur un demi-mille environ, et soudain, comme par enchantement, l'immense édifice finit par faire son apparition.

C'est ainsi que Severus put redécouvrir, non sans un certain émerveillement, cette construction aux allures de petit château qui se dressait au beau milieu de la nature luxuriante.

Comment avait-il pu oublier la beauté de cette bâtisse baignant ainsi dans les lueurs du crépuscule ?

Les deux hommes traversèrent ensuite le jardin qui faisait face à la maison et vinrent se poster devant la grande porte sur laquelle Lucius frappa aussitôt à grands coups.

Severus profita de cet arrêt pour examiner de prés la façade finement travaillée du bâtiment. L'idée même que son élève avait grandie ici, dans un cadre aussi beau, aussi luxueux, paraissait totalement absurde au fils de prolétaire qu'il était.

Il se tourna vers le parc et remarqua la présence de grands et majestueux volatiles gazouillants sur le parterre de gazon, au milieu duquel se dressait une élégante fontaine. Il reconnut alors les paons blancs qu'il avait un jour aperçus dans l'un des souvenirs de la jeune fille.

Effectivement, à cet instant, de nombreuses images provenant des souvenirs d'Amelia lui revenaient en mémoire, comme les pièces d'un puzzle qui, une fois assemblées, donnaient à voir tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Les paons la fontaine le bois les marches des escaliers de l'entrée.

Severus s'était tant trouvé déstabilisé par les incessantes impressions de déjà-vu survenant à chaque intrusion dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, dans le cadre de son apprentissage de l'occlumancie. En définitive, tout cela s'expliquait par le simple fait qu'il s'était déjà rendu chez elle. Il y avait de quoi être consterné par ce manque de pragmatisme.

Finalement, ce fut un elfe de maison qui vint leur ouvrir. La petite créature accueillit Lucius très respectueusement et invita les deux hommes à entrer.

— Quelle joie de voir Lucius Malefoy rendre visite à la maîtresse ! disait l'elfe qui courbait le dos devant lui. Elle qui espérait tant voir son neveu préféré pour son anniversaire…

Lucius, tout sourire d'être accueilli avec tant d'enthousiasme, ôta sa cape de voyage et la confia à l'elfe.

Mais lorsque les deux amis mirent un pied dans le hall d'entrée, ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber nez à nez avec un second occupant de la maison : Altaïr Egerton, le fichu Auror.

Le _Severus du passé_ , légèrement en retrait, ne sembla pas remarquer le regard noir que leur lançait le colosse. Pourtant, l'irritation de ce dernier à la vue des deux hommes était plus que manifeste.

— Que nous vaut ta visite, Lucius ? lança-t-il sèchement à son cousin, tout en s'approchant de lui.

— Mon cher cousin ! minauda Lucius en l'enveloppant d'un regard caressant.

Le frère Egerton s'approcha davantage et réitéra sa demande :

— Par Merlin, que fais-tu ici ?

Avec l'insolence toute téméraire dont il pouvait faire preuve par moment, Lucius lui expliqua sans ciller que p _our rien au monde, il n'aurait pu refuser une invitation de sa chère tante_. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer davantage la montagne de muscles qui lui servait de cousin.

Soudain, ce dernier remarqua que Lucius avait eu l'idée lumineuse de ramener avec lui un comparse des plus sinistres. Aussi sa colère parut redoubler :

— Et je suppose que lui aussi n'a pas pu décliner l'invitation ?

— Je te présente Snape, un ami de la famille, lui répondit Lucius avec un remarquable aplomb. Son visage doit te dire quelque chose, car il était un de mes petits protégés à Poudlard.

Altaïr Egerton dévisagea un instant le _Severus du passé_ en plissant les yeux et le front. Il ouvrit alors la bouche comme pour lui adresser une remarque et ce fut à cet instant que son frère aîné apparut à l'autre bout du hall.

Faisant virevolter gracieusement les pans de sa robe de sorcier autour de ses chevilles, Adrian Egerton traversa rapidement le corridor. La beauté du visage de cet homme, qui ressemblait fort à Lucius (Severus put le constater à cet instant), était désarmante, si bien que le contraste entre la physionomie de l'aîné et celle du cadet ne pouvait être nié.

— Que se passe-t-il, mon frère ? demanda-t-il de sa voix claire et claironnante.

— Devine qui a le culot de venir nous rendre une petite visite ? rétorqua le frère en s'écartant de Lucius afin de le rendre visible aux yeux de son aîné.

Adrian s'approcha et ses yeux se plantèrent tour à tour dans ceux de son cousin, puis dans ceux du _Severus du passé_.

En observant attentivement la scène, Severus fut frappé par un détail que lui seul pouvait remarquer. S'il ne se trompait pas, Adrian Egerton, était bien en train de sonder les pensées des deux hommes qui se tenaient face à lui. En d'autres termes, il était lui aussi un légilimans.

Il eut un long silence et Altair se hasarda de nouveau à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais son frère leva sèchement sa main pour le faire taire.

— Ma mère était folle d'impatience de te voir, Lucius, déclara Adrian Egerton avec une froide politesse.

— Et c'est pourquoi il me tenait tant à cœur de lui rendre cette visite.

— Qui est ce jeune homme ? interrogea Adrian en tournant son beau visage vers la figure sinistre du _Severus du passé_.

— Un très bon ami à moi.

— Bien, conclut-il sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Severus. Je vous souhaite à tous deux une bonne soirée.

Puis, sous le regard haineux du cadet, Adrian fit un pas de coté pour céder le passage aux deux _invités trouble-fête._

Severus, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange, n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Ces deux frères étaient résolument une énigme, pour lui.

En dehors de l'étrangeté de leurs comportements, leurs attitudes, leurs physionomies étaient si diamétralement opposées qu'il en arrivait, une fois de plus, à s'interroger sur leurs véritables liens de parenté.

Cet Altaïr Egerton était un homme si rustre, si débordant d'agressivité une caricature de virilité poussée à l'extrême l'exact opposé de son frère, en somme, qui malgré toute sa froideur, paraissait plus sage et bien plus réfléchi. Il pouvait encore sentir les deux énormes mains du colosse lui enserrer le cou, et cette sensation douloureuse autant qu'humiliante lui fit bientôt détourner les yeux de cet homme qui ne lui inspirait que de la détestation.

Les deux amis suivirent l'elfe qui leur fit traverser le hall d'entrée.

Severus put alors s'accorder un instant pour admirer la décoration des lieux. Le sol, recouvert d'un dallage de marbre blanc, reflétait dans les moindres détails le somptueux plafond peint qui s'étendait au dessus de leurs têtes. Il leva alors les yeux pour admirer le ballet des gracieuses figures mythologiques qui se mouvaient lascivement dans les nuages et dans les fleurs. Quant aux murs, ils étaient recouverts de portraits représentant des sorciers et des sorcières aux nobles figures, richement vêtus et qui saluaient respectueusement Lucius sur son passage.

Ils passèrent alors devant un grand escalier montant dans l'obscurité et à son sommet, Severus distingua dans la pénombre le bas d'un portrait d'une hauteur colossale. Cette peinture, il l'avait également entraperçu dans un des souvenirs de la jeune fille.

Tous trois suivirent l'elfe dans un grand salon.

La vaste pièce, richement meublée, abritait toute une foule de sorciers en habits de fête. On y jouait de la musique classique au violon et lorsque la foule s'écarta sur leur passage, Severus put apercevoir l'homme qui tenait l'instrument calé dans le creux de son cou. C'était un bel homme à la peau noire, de fort belle prestance, dont le visage lui parut également familier.

C'est alors qu'il reconnut le fameux trompettiste qui accompagnait la jeune Egerton au piano, et dont l'image l'avait longtemps hanté. C'était donc ici qu'il l'avait croisé : dans la demeure des Egerton !

Pourquoi n'avait-il plus aucun souvenir de cette soirée, de cette fabuleuse demeure et de tous ces gens ? Cette question commençait sérieusement à le tarauder.

Saluant quelques convives sur son passage, Lucius semblait rayonner de bonheur. Au milieu de ces belles personnes tout issues de la haute société, il était totalement dans son élément.

Quant au _Severus du passé_ , affublé d'une mine sinistre et plus que maladive, il le suivait silencieusement, tel un zombi, et saluait de brefs hochements de tête les personnes que son ami lui présentait.

Comme il ne se disait rien de bien intéressant autour d'eux, Severus entreprit de scruter la foule des convives pour s'assurer de la présence de la jeune Egerton. Mais il ne la vit pas immédiatement.

Alors, son regard se porta sur l'homme au violon qui jouait de son instrument avec un talent remarquable. Ce musicien était donc le père des jumeaux Shacklebolt.

Severus n'aurait su définir avec exactitude le style de la pièce qu'il interprétait, car, comme lui faisait souvent remarquer son élève, _il n'entendait absolument rien à la musique_. Mais il reconnaissait, non sans une pointe de sarcasme, que cet air si brillamment interprété donnait à cette fête une note très baroque.

Lucius commanda à l'elfe de leur servir deux verres de vin, et dès lors Severus comprit pourquoi il ne subsistait plus aucune trace de cette fameuse soirée dans sa mémoire...

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'image (qui n'était déjà pas bien nette) se brouilla davantage. La foule qui les entoura se mua en un attroupement de silhouettes fantomatiques et la voix de Lucius devint inintelligible. L'alcool contenu dans ce vin devait être d'une puissance remarquable pour produire un tel effet sur ses sens.

Severus louait les talents de magicien de Dumbledore pour être parvenu, il ne savait comment, à extraire ce souvenir des profondeurs de l'océan d'alcool dans lequel on l'avait noyé.

C'est alors qu'une grosse masse difforme qui se tenait à côté d'eux se déporta légèrement sur la gauche. Lucius chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d _e_ son comparse et les yeux de ce dernier

se posèrent aussitôt au loin. Il semblait lui montrer quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais Severus ne parvenait pas à discerner le moindre mot dans le bourdonnement que produisait la voix de son compagnon.

Mais par chance, l'image s'améliora passablement. Probablement par égard pour son ami, le _Severus du passé_ avait finalement consenti à faire un petit effort de concentration.

Severus braqua alors son regard vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Lucius, et au fond de la pièce, dans un petit renfoncement, il distingua un groupe de femmes assises sur des banquettes.

– Voilà ma tante, entendit très distinctement Severus. N'est-elle pas la plus belle femme qui t'a été donnée à voir ?

Lucius semblait désigner une femme, toute de blanc vêtue, au visage très animé et souriant. Ce beau visage, Severus l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Pas parce qu'il se souvenait d'avoir déjà rencontré cette femme, mais parce que dans la finesse de ses traits, il reconnaissait ceux d'une certaine jeune fille.

À côté d'elle se tenait son double miniature. Dans les rubans et les dentelles, pareille à une poupée de porcelaine, il reconnut Amelia, sagement assise à côté de sa mère.

L'image de la jeune fille, qui devait probablement n'être âgée que d'une douzaine d'années, le fit sourire inconsciemment.

Ainsi, le _Severus du passé_ ne fit aucune remarque quant à la supposée beauté de la tante de son ami, dont il avait l'air de se moquer comme de son premier manuel de métamorphose. De toute évidence, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : s'évincer au plus vite de cette soirée monstrueusement ennuyeuse. Et en attendant le moment du départ, il s'était résolu à poursuivre la dégustation des verres de vin qu'on daignerait bien lui servir.

[fin de la partie 4 du chapitre 15]

* * *

 ** _La suite demain ou après demain, promis :)_**


	42. Chapitre 15 - partie 5

**Chapitre 15 – partie 5**

 _Severus_

* * *

Pendant que le _Severus du passé_ noyait son ennui dans l'alcool, Lucius bavardait joyeusement avec deux jeunes femmes qui avaient été _surprises_ autant que _charmées_ de le rencontrer en ces lieux.

Severus reconnut deux anciennes élèves de Poudlard, toutes deux appartenant à la maison Serpentard et admiratrices de longue date de l'héritier de la famille Malefoy. Ce dernier avait toujours été très populaire auprès de la gent féminine, et il fallait convenir qu'il le demeurât même après son mariage. Il n'était donc pas rare, en pareils moments, de se trouver à faire tapisserie pendant que Mr. Malefoy se faisait courtiser par toutes sortes de femmes très peu regardantes sur l'alliance qu'il portait à sa main gauche.

N'écoutant que d'une oreille la conversation qu'entretenaient les trois convives, Severus se demandait pourquoi Lucius n'était toujours pas allé saluer sa tante.

Manifestement, la jeune Egerton avait dû remarquer la présence de son cousin dans la foule d'invités, car son regard était comme braqué sur lui. Tantôt, elle posait ses yeux sur le petit groupe, tantôt elle détournait nerveusement ses yeux. Mais pour une raison curieuse, elle restait sagement assise à côté de sa mère, tandis que son cousin ne daignait pas faire trois pas dans leur direction pour aller les saluer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Amelia se décida à se lever de son siège pour se faufiler entre convives pour enfin rejoindre son cousin.

— Lucius ! cria-t-elle une fois arrivée à proximité du groupe.

Mais Lucius, très concentré sur ce que lui racontait une de ses deux jolies admiratrices, ne prêta guère attention aux appels de sa petite cousine. Soudain, le _Severus du passé_ remarqua miraculeusement la présence de la jeune fille et compris bientôt qu'elle essayait d'interpeller son ami.

— Lucius, quelqu'un t'appelle, lui glissa-t-il aussitôt à l'oreille.

Lucius se retourna et lorsqu'il vit le visage légèrement rougissant de la jeune Amelia, un grand sourire fendit son visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

— Amelia ! s'écria-t-il en l'embrassant chaleureusement. Comme je suis heureux de te voir !

Par fierté ou par attachement, il s'empressa aussitôt de se tourner vers son ami pour lui présenter sa jeune cousine.

— Je te présente ma très chère Amelia, la plus jeune fille de ma tante !

Le _Severus du passé_ , visiblement peu enthousiasmé par cette rencontre, salua succinctement la jeune fille d'un méprisant hochement de tête.

— Il me semble que vous vous connaissez, poursuivit Lucius. N'était-il pas encore étudiant l'année de ton entrée à Poudlard, Amelia ?

— Il me semble, oui, répondit la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix, en baissant timidement les yeux.

Le _Severus du passé_ qui la toisait avec froideur, le visage aussi livide qu'émacié, semblait beaucoup l'impressionner. Ses allures de cadavre ambulant ne devaient certainement pas la mettre en grande confiance.

— Ma cousine est une jeune fille si douée ! s'exaltait Lucius en caressant le sommet de sa jolie tête blonde. Sais-tu qu'en plus d'être une excellente élève, elle sait divinement bien jouer du piano ? Peut-être l'as-tu déjà entendu jouer de son instrument dans la pièce commune des Serpentard ?

— Probablement, rétorqua sobrement le Severus du passé.

Voyant que les talents de musicienne de sa jeune cousine n'intéressaient que passablement son ami, Lucius préféra en rester là. Il s'éloigna légèrement du groupe et poursuivit son aparté avec la jeune fille.

— Dis-moi, ma douce, comment se déroulent tes vacances ?

— Très bien, lui répondit Amelia. Adrian vient tout juste de rentrer de son voyage et nous devons bientôt partir pour le sud de la France.

— Ah oui ? Où est-il parti en voyage ?

— Il est allé rendre visite à notre grand-père, sur le continent.

— Le père de ta mère ?

— Oui, c'est cela, répondit la jeune fille.

Severus observait que son regard déviait parfois vers le _Severus du passé_ qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, derrière son cousin.

«D'ailleurs, il m'a rapporté un drôle de présent, ajouta-t-elle. Veux-tu que je te le montre ?

— J'en serai ravie, lui rétorqua joyeusement Lucius.

La jeune Egerton partit chercher le mystérieux souvenir et ne tarda pas à réapparaître, portant dans ses petites mains un coffret de bois joliment ouvragé.

Elle présenta la boite à son cousin qui haussa les sourcils d'étonnement à la vue de cet objet pour le moins banal.

— C'est un coffret confectionné par mon grand-père, dit-elle. N'est-il pas joli ?

— Il est ravissant… lui répondit Lucius qui masquait mal sa perplexité.

— On pourrait croire que c'est un coffret banal et sans intérêt, mais en vérité, il est très spécial. Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir !

— Vraiment ?

— Tu veux essayer de l'ouvrir ? demanda-t-elle à son cousin, avec un sourire malicieux.

Très amusé par le défi que lui lançait la jeune fille, Lucius ne se fit pas prier pour mettre la main sur sa baguette magique.

— Et qu'est-ce que je gagne si j'y parviens ?

— On verra ça plus tard, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais, tu sais, je doute fort que tu y parviennes !

— Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama Lucius en se tournant vers le _Severus du passé_ qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce qui se disait entre les deux cousins.

La jeune fille posa la boite sur un guéridon et Lucius pointa alors sa baguette sur le coffret en prononçant la formule : « Alohomora ».

Mais à son grand désarroi, le sortilège n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Par ailleurs, Severus observait que le _Severus du passé_ , qui suivait du coin de l'œil la déconvenue de son ami, semblait profondément agacé de l'entendre prononcer ses incantations à hautes voix, comme l'aurait fait un élève de première année. Jamais ce crétin n'avait été fichu d'imprononcer correctement ses formules magiques, ce qui avait le don de le consterner !

Évidemment, comme il fallait s'y attendre, toutes les tentatives de Lucius échouèrent lamentablement.

— Par Merlin ! mais par quelle magie a été scellé ce maudit coffret ? s'écriait-il d'un air agacé tandis que sa petite cousine riait adorablement de son échec cuisant. Veux-tu tenter ta chance, Severus ?

— Ce coffret doit être scellé par un puissant sortilège, qui n'autorise l'ouverture de cette boite qu'à cette jeune fille, déclara dédaigneusement le _Severus du passé_ en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

La jeune Egerton ouvrit alors le coffret avec sa petite main, sous les yeux écarquillés de son cousin qui ne comprit rien à son astuce.

— Mais comment est-ce possible ?

— Je te l'avais dit ! lui dit-elle. Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir !

— Tu n'es qu'une petite chipie ! lança Lucius d'un air faussement contrarié. Donne-moi la solution, tout de suite !

Cet idiot de Lucius était loin de se douter que si sa cousine était en mesure d'ouvrir ce coffret aussi facilement, ce n'était qu'en raison de la fabuleuse magie qui coulait dans ses vaines et qui lui donnait la capacité de venir à bout de n'importe quel sortilège de sécurité.

Soudain, la foule s'écarta pour laisser passer quelqu'un. C'est ainsi qu'apparut au milieu des convives la maîtresse de maison, Anastasia Egerton, et lorsque Lucius remarqua la présence de sa tante, son visage s'éclaira de joie. Il fit un pas vers elle pour lui baiser la main. C'était bien la première fois que Severus le voyait aussi courtois avec une dame.

— Quel plaisir de vous voir, ma chère tante, lui dit-il de sa voix la plus sucrée.

Dans sa robe de soie blanche brodée de perles, la femme se glissa immédiatement auprès de sa fille.

Severus était saisi par leur ressemblance : la même chevelure argentée les mêmes yeux bleus la même peau d'un blanc d'ivoire. Elles étaient en tous points identiques.

— Va donc t'asseoir à côté d'Abigael, ma chérie ! dit la mère en posant délicatement sa longue main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces quelques mots, Severus remarqua sur-le-champ son accent étranger – probablement slave. Il était évident qu'elle venait ici autant pour saluer Lucius que pour éloigner sa fille de ce dernier.

La jeune fille obtempéra sans protester et disparut dans la foule des convives.

— Narcissa ne t'accompagne pas ? demanda alors Anastasia Egerton à son neveu.

— Non, elle est restée à la maison pour s'occuper de Draco, rétorqua aussitôt Lucius. Voyez-vous, je ne parviens pas à la convaincre de le confier à l'elfe. Vous savez à quel point elle est attachée avec son fils.

— Les jeunes mères ont toujours du mal à abandonner leur premier enfant, dit-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux. Les premières années, j'étais comme ça, moi aussi, avec Adrian.

— Pardonnez-moi, ma tante, déclara alors Lucius. Une importante affaire m'a contraint de répondre à votre aimable invitation qu'au tout dernier moment. C'est pourquoi me voilà contraint de me présenter devant ma chère tante sans cadeau digne de son rang et de sa générosité.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, Lucius, lui rétorqua sobrement Mrs Egerton.

Soudain, elle remarqua la présence du _Severus du passé_. Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement, mais il détourna rapidement les yeux, probablement dans une volonté de se faire le plus discret possible.

— Tu ne me présentes pas à ton ami ? demanda-t-elle alors à Lucius.

Lucius introduisit le _Severus du passé_ à sa tante, en le présentant comme un ami de longue date. Ce dernier salua Mrs Egerton avec une grande cordialité, comme il savait le faire lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de personnes de grande importance. Il semblait très impressionné par son charisme. Anastasia Egerton dégageait quelque chose d'extrêmement déstabilisant pour le jeune homme qu'il était : un mélange de froideur et d'arrogance aristocratique mêlé à une beauté aussi saisissante qu'écrasante. A cet instant, Severus comprit pourquoi Slughorn lui avait parlé de cette femme en des termes aussi élogieux. En outre, les chiens ne faisant pas des chats, elle devait certainement être une sorcière accomplie, tout comme l'étaient ses trois enfants.

Mrs Egerton fixa longuement l'ami de son neveu, et finit par déclarer très gravement :

— Vous avez une tête à faire peur, Severus Snape.

— Pardonnez-lui, ma tante, dit Lucius en riant. Severus n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et malgré tout, il a eu l'amabilité de m'accompagner ici au pied levé.

Certainement amusée par les grotesques excuses de son neveu, Mrs Egerton esquissa un très léger sourire. Elle paraissait très intriguée par la présence de ce garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et l'interrogea sur son âge et sur son parcours scolaire. Le _Severus du passé_ lui accorda des réponses très courtes et très concises, ce qui parut également amuser la dame.

Après quoi, Adrian Egerton fit de nouveau son apparition. Sans un regard pour les deux hommes, il s'approcha de sa mère et l'informa de l'arrivée d'une certaine personne qui _l'attendait dans le bureau du père._ Mrs Egerton pria les deux hommes de bien vouloir l'excuser et prit immédiatement congé d'eux. Le fils escorta sa mère jusqu'à la sortie et ils furent bientôt hors de vue.

Le départ de Mrs Egerton encouragea les deux anciennes admiratrices de Lucius à s'approcher une nouvelle fois des deux amis.

L'une d'elles tentait vainement d'amorcer la conversation avec _Severus du passé_ , mais ce dernier n'était pas vraiment disposé à donner son avis sur la beauté des candélabres et encore moins sur celle des lustres, préférant se consacrer seulement à la dégustation du nouveau verre de vin qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, l'alcool faisant son office, l'image perdit à nouveau en netteté. Tout à coup, Lucius se pencha vers son ami pour lui glisser une parole à l'oreille que Severus ne sut totalement décrypter. Il s'agissait d'une sombre histoire de « galerie des portraits » qui ne semblait guère intéresser le _Severus du passé_.

Ainsi, donnant le bras à ses deux courtisanes, Lucius disparut dans la foule, et son comparse se retrouva seul, son précieux verre de Vin des Elfes à la main, assis à l'extrémité d'une banquette.

Severus se maudissait silencieusement de se voir dans un tel état d'ébriété et il redoutait déjà les moqueries de Dumbledore, pensant qu'à son retour, le vieux sorcier ne manquerait pas de le questionner longuement sur ce qu'il avait découvert dans ce si mystérieux souvenir.

Le _Severus du passé_ , assis légèrement à l'écart de la foule, semblait depuis de longues minutes aux prises à d'intenses réflexions. Mais en vérité, c'était bien la fatigue et l'alcool qui expliquaient son mutisme et son regard de mort. Les silhouettes autour d'eux devenaient de plus en plus abstraites et le bourdonnement sourd et angoissant produit par la foule laissaient présager du pire.

Severus n'espérait qu'une seule chose : ne pas se voir s'écrouler par terre, son verre de vin à la main, tel un ivrogne de première catégorie.

Au bout d'un moment, son horrible visage grisâtre vira au violet puis au blanc, si bien que son anxiété redoubla, redoutant plus que jamais de se voir tomber dans les pommes dans la seconde.

Soudain, Severus distingua la petite tête blonde d'Amelia Egerton au milieu de la foule. La jeune fille, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, semblait fixer l'ami de son cousin d'un regard très préoccupé. Pour quelle raison le regardait-elle ainsi ? Avait-elle remarqué sa mine maladive ?

La jeune fille resta comme figée sur ses deux jambes et au bout d'une poignée de secondes elle se décida à approcher. Curieusement, le _Severus du passé_ remarqua rapidement sa présence. Il leva les yeux vers elle et durant un long moment, tous deux s'observèrent ainsi, sans bouger, ni même s'adresser le moindre mot.

Puis, la jeune fille fit un pas en avant et tendit vers lui sa petite main blanche pour lui chiper son verre de vin. Ensuite, le plus naturellement du monde, elle lui saisit la main pour l'inciter à se lever et le tira à l'écart de la foule.

Totalement médusé par ce qu'il voyait, Severus suivait avec attention les gestes de cette jeune fille.

Elle tira sur un rideau et dévoila une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, se glissa par la sortie et entraîna l'ami de son cousin (qui se laissait curieusement faire) avec elle. Severus les suivit aussitôt pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce curieux manège.

Une fois sur la terrasse, elle lui lâcha la main. La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment déjà. Renversant sa tête en arrière, le _Severus du passé_ contempla un moment le _ciel_ nocturne _moucheté d'étoiles_. Puis il se dirigea vers l'une des belles rambardes de pierre et se pencha par dessus pour…

Enfin, bref. Tout au long de sa courte vie, Severus avait certes vécu beaucoup de situations embarrassantes de cette nature, mais celle-ci, aussi grotesque fût-elle, était à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son esprit avait méticuleusement effacé tout souvenir de cette soirée. Et si sa curiosité maladive ne le poussait pas à poursuivre l'exploration de ce maudit souvenir, il aurait volontiers mis un terme à cette expérience, sur-le-champ.

— Fais attention de ne pas basculer par-dessus la rambarde ! disait la jeune fille qui se tenait aux côtés de l'énergumène vomissant tripe et boyaux.

Une fois soulagé et délesté de son trop-plein d'alcool, le _Severus du passé_ se redressa pour respirer à plein poumon l'air frais du Somerset. Quelle humiliation ! Severus était mortifié à l'idée que son élève avait assisté à cela.

— Seigneur, je crois bien que je vais mourir sur cette terrasse... baragouinait Le Severus du passé d'une voix caverneuse. Plus jamais je ne boirai une goutte de vin… Je te remercie de m'avoir conduit ici…

— Ça va mieux ? demanda la jeune fille en lui posant une main sur le dos. Tu devrais peut-être boire de l'eau ?

A ces mots, le Severus du passé la dévisagea avec un regard aussi vif que celui d'un poisson mort.

« Je me chargerai bien de changer le vin en eau, ajouta-t- elle en regardant le verre de vin qu'elle avait toujours à la main, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

— Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, grommela d'une voix caverneuse le _Severus du passé_. J'avais oublié la trace chez les mineurs… Seigneur… je vais jamais y arriver…

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

— C'est mon état pitoyable qui te fait rire ? lui demanda alors l'énergumène.

— Non, lui répondit-elle en riant. C'est ta façon de parler ! Tu jures comme un moldu !

— Parce que je n'invoque pas le grand Merlin à tout bout de champ, c'est ça ?

— Mais non ! rétorqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu as bien le droit de parler comme tu en as envie.

— Encore heureux… marmonna-t-il d'un air faussement agacé. C'est quoi ton nom, déjà. Anna ?

— Amelia, rectifia la jeune fille.

— Tu sais Amelia. Amelia, je crois bien que je ne sais même pas à qui appartient ce foutu château… ni même pourquoi je me trouve ici.

— Tu es chez moi et c'est Lucius Malefoy qui t'a emmené ici, s'empressa-t-elle de lui expliquer.

— Et sais-tu où est passé cet idiot de Lucius ? s'enquit-il, tout en prenant place sur la large rampe de pierre.

— Je l'ai croisé avec deux filles, dans le hall d'entrée. Il leur montrait les portraits de ma famille.

— Bon sang… souffla-t-il. Quel crétin…

Amelia prit place à son tour sur la rambarde.

— Si l'alcool te fait vomir, pourquoi en as-tu bu autant ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

— Le problème n'est pas l'alcool, en vérité… répondit le Severus du passé que le vin rendait manifestement très volubile. C'est plutôt une question de quantité, vois-tu ?

— Pourquoi as-tu bu autant, alors ? s'enquit alors la jeune fille.

Le Severus du passé poussa un long soupir.

— Voyons voir… fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté . Pourquoi ai-je bu autant ? Probablement parce que je suis terriblement déprimé en ce moment et que l'alcool fait momentanément oublier les soucis.

— Pourquoi es-tu déprimé ?

— Hum… parce qu'entre autres choses, j'ai récemment perdu mes parents…

— Vraiment ? s'écria-t-elle en rougissant. J'en suis sincèrement...

— Tu ne devrais pas te sentir désolée pour ça, coupa-t-il. Ils étaient totalement cinglés.

Cette confession surprit la jeune fille.

« Mais bon… reprit-il d'une voix légèrement plus douce. C'était mes parents. Et maintenant, me voilà orphelin.

Après un court silence, Amelia se hasarda à lui demander :

— Ce sentiment que tu ressens, c'est de l'angoisse, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je crois que c'est bien le mot, effectivement, lui rétorqua-t-il en tournant son visage vers le sien. C'est légèrement angoissant de se dire que l'on est seul au monde, tu ne trouves pas ? Même entouré et soutenu par de bons amis, il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir.

— Si tu as des amis, il n'y a aucune raison de te sentir seul.

— Le meilleur ami du monde ne peut remplacer ses parents. Car malgré tout, les liens du sang demeurent les plus forts. Les amis ils vont ils viennent ils font leurs vies ils se marient ils font des enfants et finalement, ils finissent par s'éloigner de vous d'une façon ou d'une autre… quand ils ne disparaissent pas dans la nature, du jour au lendemain.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'aucun de tes amis ne s'inquiète pour toi ?

— Je te parle d'expérience, soutint-il en lui souriant tristement.

— Moi aussi, dit la jeune fille d'un air grave en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Pendant un long moment, ils se regardèrent silencieux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur leur rambarde éclairée par le clair de lune. Elle, toute vêtue de blanc, avec son visage de poupée, sa grâce d'enfant désarmante de beauté. Lui, tout vêtu de noir, avec sa tête de cadavre, transpirant la magie noire par tous les pores de la peau. Il n'existait pas deux êtres si diamétralement opposés que ces deux-là.

— C'est toi qui jouais du piano dans le foyer Serpentard, non ? demanda-t-il soudain.

— Oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

Mais tout à coup, la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit avec grand fracas.

— Ah ! Enfin, je te retrouve ! s'écria Lucius, alors qu'il se glissait sur la terrasse. Par Merlin, mais que fichez-vous ici, vous deux ? Amélia, reprit-il en accourant vers sa cousine, je crois que ta mère te cherche !

La jeune fille, surprise et déroutée de cette arrivée tonitruante, bondit aussitôt à pied joint sur le sol. Sans lui accorder une seule seconde pour saluer le _Severus du passé,_ son cousin lui saisit le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Une fois la jeune fille hors de vue, il fit demi-tour vers son ami en déclarant précipitamment:

— Dumbledore vient d'arriver !

— Quoi ?

— Dumbledore est ici ! répéta Lucius d'une voix marquée par la panique. Et si tu veux mon avis, il serait préférable de se tirer d'ici au plus vite ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me trouver dans la même pièce que cette vieille peau.

Le Severus du passé poussa un râle d'exaspération avant de se lever à son tour.

Sans attendre, les deux hommes empruntèrent le petit escalier extérieur qui descendait dans le jardin et Severus les observa disparaître dans l'obscurité du parc. Les images du ciel étoilé, du jardin, du sous-bois et des collines du Somerset se brouillèrent une dernière fois et il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était devant la Pensine, au milieu du bureau de Dumbledore.

[fin de la partie 5 du chapitre 15]


	43. Chapitre 15 - partie 6

**Chapitre 15 – partie 6**

 _Severus_

* * *

Severus regarda vers le fond de la pièce et remarqua immédiatement la présence du directeur qui, assis derrière son beau bureau, griffonnait sur un morceau de parchemin.

Fumseck, le phénix, de retour sur son perchoir, le salua alors d'un petit cri aigu. Interpellé par le bruit, Dumbledore leva le nez de son document et à la vue de Severus, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire

— Ah ! vous voilà de retour, mon ami ! Cette expérience vous a-t-elle amusé ?

Severus fit quelques pas vers le bureau et en passant devant l'une des fenêtres, il remarqua que la nuit était déjà tombée.

— Il fait déjà nuit ? s'écria-t-il. Grand Dieu ! Pendant combien de temps me suis-je absenté, professeur ?

— Je dirai quatre heures, répondit Dumbledore, après avoir jeté un coup œil sur la pendule qui trônait sur le rebord de la cheminée. Le temps passe très vite dans la Pensine, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est peu dire, monsieur.

Severus s'arrêta devant le perchoir de l'oiseau et dans un geste presque machinal, il leva sa main pour effleurer du bout des doigts les plumes couleur feu et or dont il avait toujours admiré la beauté. Sous l'action de ses caresses, l'oiseau plissa ses petits yeux de bonheur.

Pendant qu'il cajolait la belle créature, il songeait à ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Ces quatre heures d'immersion dans la Pensine s'étaient avérées bien inutiles. Il avait eu la déconvenue de s'être vu en fort mauvaise posture, et pire que tout, il s'était vu se ridiculiser devant cette enfant qui avait certainement gardé un souvenir très précis de ce pathétique étranger, que son cousin avait ramené chez elle, vomissant tripes et boyaux par-dessus la rambarde de son balcon. Severus se sentait totalement mortifié de s'être conduit de manière aussi vulgaire et répugnante devant elle.

— Avez-vous finalement trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, Severus ? dit la voix de Dumbledore qui le sortit soudain de sa torpeur.

— Heu… non, pas vraiment, rétorqua-t-il, en prenant soin de masquer son trouble. Ce souvenir ne m'a rien donné de bien intéressant à voir…

— N'oubliez pas de le récupérer ! lui conseilla Dumbledore, pointant la Pensine avec son index. À défaut de quoi, vous risquez d'encore l'oublier.

Suivant ses directives, Severus réintroduisit son souvenir dans sa tête.

— Qu'avez-vous donc vu de si peu intéressant, pour arborer un visage aussi grave, mon cher Severus ? lui demanda enfin le vieil homme, en l'invitant à prendre place sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau.

Severus approcha et prit place sur le siège. Ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer, il déclara d'une voix peu assurée :

— Pour ne rien vous cacher, je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de mettre un jour rendu sur les terres de la famille Egerton.

— Voyez-vous ça ! fit Dumbledore, en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Craignant un déferlement de railleries de la part de son vieux professeur, Severus préféra immédiatement poursuivre :

— Oui, c'est Lucius Malefoy qui m'y avait conduit. Là-bas, j'ai d'ailleurs été brièvement présenté à Mrs Egerton, la mère d'Amelia.

— Une femme charmante ! fit remarquer Dumbledore en se fendant d'un petit sourire narquois.

— Tout à fait, acquiesça nerveusement Severus.

— La beauté remarquable des femmes d'Europe de l'Est n'est en rien une légende, n'est-ce pas Severus ? renchérit-il de plus belle.

— Si vous le dites, monsieur, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, en détournant les yeux.

Alors qu'il sentait son visage gravement s'empourprer, il se souvint tout à coup d'un point de détail soulevé par le centaure, la nuit dernière – durant leur traversée de la Forêt Interdite –, et dont il souhaitait causer avec Dumbledore. Cette interrogation lui était revenue en évoquant le souvenir d'Anastasia Egerton. Alors, sans plus attendre, il demanda :

— Dites-moi, professeur… La nuit dernière, dans la forêt, je suis tombé à nouveau sur ce centaure. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

— Vous devez parler de Firenze.

— Oui, Firenze, c'est cela, acquiesça-t-il. Il nous a admirablement prêté main-forte en nous guidant à travers bois. Et en discutant avec lui, avant l'arrivée d'Amelia, il a désigné cette dernière en ce terme : _la Pandora_. Pourtant, il me semble ne vous avoir jamais entendu prononcer cette dénomination.

— Oui, c'est le nom donné aux jeunes filles possédant les dons dont Amelia est pourvue.

— Cette magie ne peut-être transmise qu'aux individus de sexe féminin ? demanda Severus alors très intrigué.

— À vrai dire, je ne dispose que très peu d'informations à ce propos, précisa immédiatement Dumbledore. Concernant les Pandora, les quelques renseignements que je détiens m'ont été principalement transmis par Anastasia Egerton. Avant le début de la scolarité d'Amelia, elle est venue me rendre visite, ici même, à Poudlard, pour m'informer des petites particularités de la magie de sa fille. Pour être honnête avec vous, Severus, j'ai toujours pensé que ces petites Pandora n'étaient rien d'autre que des personnages de légende. Imaginez-vous ma surprise en écoutant cette femme m'avouer ses inquiétudes à propos des désagréments susceptibles d'être causés par la magie de sa fille ! Je l'ai donc très rapidement rassurée, en lui confiant que si cette école avait abrité, à une certaine époque, un jeune loup-garou, elle n'aurait aucun mal à en faire de même avec une jeune fille dotée d'un tel pouvoir. Pour tout dire, ajouta-t-il en riant, je confesse avoir omis de lui préciser que le loup-garou en question n'avait pas encore passé ses Aspics !

— Dans ce cas, que vous a-t-elle dit au sujet des Pandora ? s'enquit à nouveau Severus. Ces jeunes filles sont-elles des êtres à part, au même titre que les centaures ou les êtres de l'eau ?

— Non, pas tout à fait. Ce sont des sorcières, comme vous et moi. Mais leur statut n'est pas clairement défini, en raison de l'aura de mystère entourant leurs existences. Depuis la nuit des temps, la magie de ces jeunes filles a été la source de bien des convoitises. Dans un premier temps, on les a vendues aux voleurs, car, comme vous le savez, aucun sortilège de sécurité ou bouclier de protection ne peut leur résister. Puis, on dit qu'au fil du temps, ce sont les détenteurs de trésors, eux-mêmes, qui en firent leurs servantes. Quitte à être l'heureux propriétaire d'un coffre recelant de merveilles, il est toujours préférable d'en détenir toutes les clés ! Dès lors, elles devinrent des vestales, gardiennes d'objets rares et convoités. Mais avant de rencontrer Anastasia Egerton, je pensais que ces histoires n'étaient rien d'autre que des fables qu'on racontait aux jeunes enfants de ma génération ! Je n'aurai jamais songé que de telles créatures existaient en ce monde. Comme quoi, même à mon âge avancé, il m'arrive encore de faire de surprenantes découvertes !

— En un mot, cette magie n'est seulement transmissible qu'aux filles, conclut Severus. Un individu de sexe masculin ne peut pas en être doté.

— C'est cela, confirma Dumbledore. Cette magie se transmet de mère en fille et disparaît après le mariage. Dans sa jeunesse, Anastasia Egerton était donc, elle aussi, une Pandora.

— Je vous demande pardon, professeur ? coupa brusquement Severus. Vous venez de dire que ce don disparaît après le mariage ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

— Voyons, Severus, rétorqua Dumbledore en souriant, avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Vous savez bien de quoi je veux parler, en disant cela !

Mais Severus ne voyait absolument pas comment le simple fait de se marier pouvait annihiler les effets d'une telle magie. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

— Pardonnez-moi, monsieur… mais je ne vois pas bien…

— Enfin, Severus ! fit Dumbledore en éclatant de rire. Faut-il que je vous fasse un dessin ?

— Voulez-vous parler de la perte de la virginité ? se hasarda à demander Severus à mi-voix.

— Mais c'est évident, non ?

Il eut alors un silence fort embarrassé entre les deux hommes.

— Vous vous moquez de moi ? lança alors Severus fort mécontent, pensant que Dumbledore se payait encore sa tête.

— Mais je vous assure que non ! lui répondit-il, tout en s'efforçant de calmer son fou rire.

Constatant effectivement qu'il ne revenait pas sur ses affirmations, Severus conclut qu'il était tout à fait sérieux.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire, une fois que… reprit-il d'un air consterné. Croyez-vous véritablement à ces sornettes, certainement inventées de toutes pièces pour contraindre ces jeunes filles à se soumettre à je ne sais quel carcan patriarcal ?

— Je ne saurai vous dire si cela est vrai ou pas, Severus, répliqua Dumbledore. Il ne m'a jamais été donné d'observer les effets de la chose chez l'une de ces jeunes filles.

— Cessez de vous moquer de moi ! s'écria Severus avec colère.

— Il est inutile de vous énerver pour si peu, Severus ! dit Dumbledore, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en le voyant si contrarié. À la lumière de votre argumentation, je veux bien vous accorder le bénéfice du doute. En effet, je puis tout à fait concevoir que cette histoire de virginité n'est peut-être, en définitive, qu'une légende destinée à empêcher ces jeunes filles à vivre leur vie comme elles l'entendent. Mais vous savez comme moi que la magie détient son lot de mystères qui bien souvent nous plonge dans un océan de perplexité. Et si nous nous donnons la peine de réfléchir plus longuement sur ce rapport entre occultisme et virginité, je vous dirai que dans certaines cultures, notamment en Asie…

— Pardonnez-moi, professeur, interrompit Severus en roulant des yeux, mais je n'ai aucune envie de lister avec vous tous les exemples et contre-exemples étayant nos deux points de vue. J'en ai assez entendu à ce sujet pour aujourd'hui.

— Comme il vous plaira, Severus, conclut alors Dumbledore en se fendant d'un petit sourire amusé.

Puis, le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux hommes.

Ainsi, pour s'occuper l'esprit et calmer son mécontentement, Severus en profita pour se remémorer certains détails de son souvenir. Il se rappela alors leur arrivée chez les Egerton et l'attitude des deux frères à l'égard de leur cousin. Ces deux hommes devaient certainement être au courant quant à son allégeance à Voldemort et c'est pourquoi ils l'avaient accueilli chez eux aussi froidement. À cette époque, qui ne savait pas que l'héritier de la famille Malefoy était l'un des serviteurs les plus zélés du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et si le juge n'était pas intervenu en leur faveur, Lucius et Severus auraient été mis à la porte sans ménagement par l'Auror.

— Je souhaitais vous faire part d'une inquiétude, professeur, lança inopinément Severus.

— Quelle est-elle ?

— C'est à propos des deux frères Egerton. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils sont mêlés de prés ou de loin aux malheurs de leur jeune sœur.

Dumbledore lui demanda alors d'étayer son propos.

— Les liens du sang, professeur ! résuma Severus. Le même sang coule dans leurs veines. Ainsi, cela donne la possibilité à l'un des deux frères de contrôler leur sœur à distance. Le juge est Legelimen, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? demanda Dumbledore, manifestement surpris par cette affirmation.

— Je l'ai remarqué en l'observant de prés, dans la Pensine. Il regardait son cousin droit dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui mentait pas, et Lucius n'a jamais été un bon Occlumens. Adrian Egerton est un sorcier, capable de pratiquer la légilimancie ! conclut-il. Quoi de plus normal, pour un homme de loi, après tout. Il doit donc en être de même pour son frère.

— Adrian Egerton est effectivement un sorcier accompli, admit Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait endurer de telles épreuves à sa jeune sœur ? L'ayant beaucoup fréquenté, je puis vous assurer que je n'ai jamais perçu une nuance de cruauté chez cet homme. Bien au contraire. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est en partie grâce à son action que vous devez votre liberté, Severus ? N'est-ce pas là une preuve de son humanité ?

— Je le conçois parfaitement, professeur, répliqua Severus en baissant la tête. Et pour tout vous dire, je pense que l'un des deux frères est innocent, dans cette affaire. De fait, je plaiderai en faveur du juge !

— Admettons qu'un de ces deux hommes soit le coupable de ces crimes – ce dont je doute fort, mon garçon ! –, mais admettons que ce soit le cas pourquoi porter vos soupçons sur Altaïr, qui jouit de toute l'affection et de la bienveillance d'Alastor Maugrey ? Pensez-vous cet homme capable de se méprendre à ce point au sujet du caractère de ce garçon ? Personnellement, j'en doute fort. Nous parlons de Maugrey _Fol Œil_ – un Auror avisé autant que perspicace –, qui demeura une épine dans le pied de votre ancien maître, durant plusieurs décennies !

— Pourtant, c'est l'évidence même, professeur ! répliqua Severus en relevant la tête. Altaïr Egerton est une brute épaisse, un animal ! Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de ce qu'il m'a fait, devant l'entrée de la salle des professeurs ?

— Je comprends que cette agression ne vous a pas laissé que de bon souvenir, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette altercation à un lien avec notre affaire. Nous parlons de deux frères maltraitant leur jeune sœur et je ne puis concevoir que ces deux hommes soient capables d'un tel crime. Croyez-moi, Severus, je vous parle d'expérience. L'affection que nous vouions, mon frère et moi, à Ariana est de loin comparable à celle que ces deux hommes portent pour leur sœur !

— Mais les liens du sang, professeur ! insista Severus. Comment soumettre quelqu'un à l'Imperium sans contact visuel, si ce n'est par la légilimancie ? Les liens du sang doivent certainement faciliter une telle opération.

— Comment l'un de ces deux hommes serait-il capable d'une telle prouesse, Severus ?

— Je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-il d'un air sombre. J'ai seulement l'intuition que c'est un élément que nous devons prendre en considération.

— Existe-t-il des précédents dont vous auriez connaissance ?

— Pensez-vous… soupira Severus, d'un air las. Je n'ai jamais rien lu à ce propos… et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché, croyez-moi. Pourtant, j'en mettrai ma main à couper, professeur…

— Une intime conviction ne peut tenir lieu de preuve, mon garçon, conclut alors Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard désolé.

Sur ces paroles criantes de vérité, Severus se leva et se prépara à prendre congé de son vieux professeur.

— Amelia parvient-elle à fermer son esprit correctement, à présent ? demanda alors Dumbledore en l'accompagnant vers la sortie.

— Oui, maintenant, je l'en crois tout à fait capable, répondit-il. Je pense qu'elle a tiré les leçons de sa dernière mésaventure et qu'il n'y a plus à nous inquiéter de ce côté-là. C'est une Occlumens très douée, vous savez !

— Vous avez fait du bon travail, Severus, dit Dumbledore en lui posant amicalement une main sur l'épaule. Vous pouvez être fier de vous !

Severus ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à sortir, lorsqu'une dernière chose lui revint subitement en mémoire :

— Ah ! j'ai oublié de vous dire, professeur cette nuit-là la nuit de mon souvenir vous aussi étiez présent chez les Egerton.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

— On avait fait donner une fête en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la mère d'Amelia, précisa Severus. Mais nous ne nous y sommes jamais croisés, car, pour ne rien vous cacher, à peine avions-nous vent de votre arrivée, que nous détalions comme des lapins à travers bois.

Dumbledore parut fort amusé par cette anecdote.

— Vous allez trouver ça drôle, Severus, mais je ne me souviens pas m'être un jour rendu chez les Egerton. Cette fête devait être bien ennuyeuse pour que nous l'ayons tous deux si facilement oublié.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire, professeur, admit Severus en souriant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dirai que c'était trois ou quatre années avant la disparition de Mrs Egerton. Elle vous avait reçu dans le bureau de son mari, ne vous en souvenez-vous pas ?

— À cette époque-là, mon esprit était fort accaparé par mes activités au sein de l' _Ordre_. Cet oubli n'a donc rien de bien étonnant.

Il parut réfléchir intensément un instant et reprit :

« Quatre ans avant sa disparition, dites-vous ?

— Oui, c'est cela, acquiesça Severus, tout en s'engageant dans la cage d'escalier. C'était une belle soirée d'été. La seule information que je peux vous fournir à propos de cet entretien, c'est qu'on vous ait fait attendre dans le bureau de son défunt mari.

Dumbledore médita un instant sur ces paroles. Il semblait fouiller son esprit pour se souvenir de cette entrevue. Quand soudain, son beau visage prit une pâleur de mort. Mais un reflet sur les verres de ses lunettes empêcha Severus de distinguer ce que son regard exprimait réellement.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ? Demanda-t-il, un brin inquiet.

Mais à ce mot, le visage de Dumbledore retrouva aussitôt son expression formidablement douce et sereine.

— Tout va très bien, fit-il en souriant, tout naturellement.

Alors, Severus le salua courtoisement et lui donna rendez-vous dans une heure, dans la Grande Salle, pour le repas du soir. Une fois fait, il prit aussitôt congé de lui.

Alors qu'il dévalait en courant les marches des escaliers en colimaçon, il s'interrogea brièvement sur l'étrange attitude de Dumbledore. S'était-il subitement souvenu de sa conversation avec Mrs Egerton ? S'était-il entretenu avec elle au sujet de son neveu Lucius ou d'une affaire en lien avec Voldemort ?

— Quelle drôle de famille, songeait-il alors, tout en foulant les dernières marches de l'escalier.

Il s'immobilisa un instant à côté de la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau et l'image de la toute jeune Amelia Egerton lui prenant la main et l'entraînant sur le balcon, lui revint subitement en mémoire. Ce soir-là, sous l'effet de l'alcool, il lui avait avoué sans y prêter garde tant et tant de choses sur lui-même. Et d'ailleurs, se souvenait-elle encore de toutes les bêtises qui lui avaient raconté ?

En la revoyant si jeune, si petite, il réalisait combien elle avait changé combien la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue, aujourd'hui, n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille qui lui avait pris la main et qui l'avait si adorablement écouté, cette nuit-là. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra, mais d'une façon si vive et si douloureuse, qui lui laissait entendre que tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Il avait envie de la voir, de lui parler. Il n'avait pourtant rien de particulier à lui dire, mais il avait envie de voir son visage et d'entendre le son de sa voix.

Severus sentait vivement le danger d'un tel désir, pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il parte à sa recherche sur-le-champ.

Où pouvait-elle se trouver, à cette heure ? Dans la salle commune des Serpentard ?

— Non, certainement à la bibliothèque, au quatrième étage du château, songea-t-il, alors.

Ainsi, sur un coup de tête, il s'élança dans le couloir et marchant d'un pas rapide et décidé, il emprunta les escaliers qui le menèrent rapidement au quatrième étage.

Mais à son grand étonnement, c'est en longeant le couloir désert au bout duquel se situait l'entrée de la bibliothèque qu'il trouva la jeune fille assise, seule, dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre.

Comme elle lui tournait le dos, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite sa présence. Un livre à la main, comme d'ordinaire, elle regardait par la fenêtre d'un air songeur. Elle semblait ailleurs, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

Severus stoppa sa marche et resta un instant immobile, tapi dans l'ombre d'un grand vase, pour l'observer de loin. Il remarqua immédiatement la curieuse tenue dont elle était affublée. Certainement pour se protéger du froid, elle avait enfilé une paire de chaussettes en laine épaisse, d'un rouge criard, par-dessus le bas de son pantalon et elle était drapée, bien au chaud, dans une cape de tweed mauve, de très mauvais goût et qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il ne l'avait jamais vue si mal habillée et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'à cet instant.

Il se dit alors qu'il était en train de devenir fou que cette gamine finirait par lui faire renoncer à tous ses principes sur la vertu professorale qu'elle était le danger personnifié et qu'il aurait mieux fait de se casser un genou dans les escaliers plutôt que de l'épier, caché derrière ce fichu vase.

Pour autant, il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler pendant de longues secondes, essayant de graver dans sa mémoire l'image d'Amelia Egerton, assise dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre, pour ne jamais avoir à l'oublier.

[fin du chapitre 15]


	44. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

 _Amelia_

* * *

Au lendemain de son transfert de malédiction, après une très courte nuit, Amelia s'était levée aux aurores.

Sa première tâche de la matinée fut d'aviser le directeur de l'école de l'état de santé de son professeur. D'ailleurs, elle profita de ce bref entretien pour lui retourner l'objet magique qu'il lui avait si aimablement confié et qui s'était avéré fort utile pour retrouver la trace du professeur Snape, au cœur de la Forêt Interdite.

Puis, histoire de se changer les idées, elle s'était défoulée un long moment sur son piano, après quoi elle passa le restant de sa journée cloîtrée à la bibliothèque pour, d'une part, étudier en prévision de son examen de métamorphose, et d'autre part, pour ne pas avoir à croiser accidentellement son professeur dans les couloirs de l'école.

À cause de cette ahurissante succession de mésaventures, Amelia avait été privée de sommeil durant presque une semaine. Par conséquent, elle se trouvait dans un état de fatigue physique et mentale assez préoccupant, et la vive rancœur qu'elle éprouvait contre son professeur ne faisait qu'accroître cet épuisement généralisé du corps et de l'esprit.

La veille, les yeux dans les yeux, il lui avait promis de ne pas procéder à ce transfert de malédiction sans l'en avertir préalablement. Et elle n'avait pas tardé à apprendre qu'en vérité, n'ayant jamais eu l'intention de tenir cet engagement, il s'était joué d'elle du début jusqu'à la fin. Ainsi, s'il l'avait si brutalement congédié de son bureau pour l'envoyer au lit, c'était assurément pour se débarrasser d'elle afin de mettre son plan à exécution le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait souhaité n'en faire qu'à sa tête, sans se soucier de son avis (alors que cette affaire la concernait en premier lieu !) ; par conséquent, il récolterait les fruits de cette trahison !

De cette façon, Amelia était tout bonnement résolue à ne plus lui adresser la parole, et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Du moins, elle tâcherait d'ignorer son existence jusqu'à ce que sa rancœur s'estompe et laisse place, éventuellement, à un léger sentiment de gratitude.

Ce jour-là, à la nuit tombée, n'ayant pas le cœur à retrouver son amie Abigael, ni même ses camarades Serpentard, elle s'était installée dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre du quatrième étage pour attendre paisiblement, dans le calme et l'obscurité rassurante de ce lieu désert, l'heure du souper.

Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'était mise à feuilleter son vieux manuel _de Sorts et Enchantements_ , qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac et auquel elle tenait plus que tout au monde.

Mais, cette fois, à défaut de calmer son trouble, la lecture de ce livre lui perça cruellement le cœur.

Tout en tournant lentement les pages annotées de cette belle écriture fine et régulière, elle songeait à combien elle s'était montrée naïve toutes ces années durant et à combien il avait été grotesque de penser que c'était le destin ou la Providence qui avait mis cet objet sur sa route.

En recevant ce livre en paiement pour service rendu, qu'avait-elle imaginé, au juste ? Qu'on lui avait aussi confié la mission de toujours veiller sur ce garçon ?

Pour la première fois, Amelia réalisait combien elle avait été idiote de croire à toutes ces sottises, créées de toutes pièces par son imagination d'incorrigible rêveuse.

Après ce qu'il s'était dit la nuit dernière dans cette maudite chambre, il n'y avait rien à espérer quant à la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son professeur ! C'était l'évidence même : cet homme ne pouvait oublier une telle femme ! Il serait rongé toute sa vie par le chagrin de sa perte et Amelia n'y pourrait jamais rien changer.

Tout en méditant sur cette douloureuse constatation, elle observait à travers la vitre le parc plongé dans la nuit noire. Elle devait bien admettre que l'image de ce paysage sinistre s'accordait à merveille avec son état d'esprit de l'instant.

Mais d'un autre côté, sa nature optimiste et son sens des responsabilités lui ordonnaient de ne pas trop se laisser aller à de telles pensées. Dans sa situation, elle ne pouvait se payer le luxe de se vautrer ainsi dans le spleen. Car, pour atteindre les objectifs d'émancipation qu'elle s'était fixés, Amelia devait impérativement rester concentrée sur la bonne marche de ses études. Ses révisions, sa musique et ses entraînements de Quidditch devaient passer devant tout le reste ; en un mot, entre le cœur et la raison, son choix était tout fait. Ainsi, se disait-elle, en s'appliquant à elle-même cette discipline de fer, tout irait pour le mieux.

Mais alors qu'elle travaillait silencieusement à chasser ses idées noires, quelqu'un vint brutalement la sortir de sa réflexion :

— Miss Egerton ! dit soudain une voix qui résonna dans son dos.

Amelia demeura un instant immobile, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre qui ne lui donnait à voir que son propre reflet. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix si particulière parmi mille. Alors, elle inspira profondément pour calmer son agitation, et finit par se retourner vers l'homme qui se tenait debout, derrière elle. Et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le découvrir vêtu d'une façon quelque peu inhabituelle !

— Par Merlin… se dit-elle. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se présente devant moi, accoutré de la sorte, pile au moment où je me décide de l'ignorer ? N'existe-t-il aucune justice en ce monde ?

Sous sa cape, il portait une robe de sorcier d'un noir profond qui – elle devait bien le reconnaître – mettait particulièrement sa silhouette longiligne en valeur. Comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu si légèrement vêtu, elle se demanda alors s'il ne venait pas de se réveiller ou s'il n'avait pas tout simplement oublié de s'habiller avant de sortir de sa chambre.

En revanche, les traits tirés de son visage et sa pâleur maladive ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son état de santé. Il semblait encore très mal en point.

Mais, en dépit de toute la compassion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle résolut de garder le silence et prit même le soin de détourner dédaigneusement son regard, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de causer avec lui.

— Miss Egerton, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois d'une voix très affectée. Que faites-vous ici, toute seule, dans ce froid glacial ?

— Je vous retournerai bien la question, professeur, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Mais les raisons de votre présence ici ne m'inspirent aucun intérêt.

Quant à cette réponse des plus sèchement formulées, elle ne manqua pas d'inspirer, au professeur Snape, un long et profond soupir d'amertume.

— Vous m'en voulez pour la nuit dernière, c'est cela ? demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

Imperturbable et résolue, Amelia garda le silence.

Alors, il prit place à ses côtés et à voix basse, il se confondit longuement en excuses. Il s'excusa d'abord pour les propos indignes qu'il avait tenus devant elle, la nuit dernière, dans son bureau – propos qu'elle avait d'ailleurs totalement oublié et dont le rappel ne fit, dès lors, qu'augmenter son irritation. Il demanda ensuite pardon pour ses mensonges. Mais il prétexta bientôt qu'il avait agi de la sorte uniquement pour son bien, pour ne pas l'inquiéter et pour lui permettre de recouvrer rapidement ses moyens et la sérénité nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de l'occlumancie. Il lui répéta une fois de plus qu'il se sentait responsable de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, et qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se pardonner de l'avoir laissé aux prises avec cette malédiction.

Il prétexta ensuite qu'il se portait à merveille, et il la pria de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, lui assurant qu'il s'était parfaitement remis de sa fièvre et, qu'en se réveillant ce matin, il s'était trouvé même en grande forme.

Mais Amelia, qui l'écoutait sans mot dire et sans même le regarder en face, n'en croyait évidemment pas un mot. Son visage était si pâle et ses yeux si cernés ; il était plus qu'évident qu'il lui racontait encore des histoires.

En l'observant du coin de l'œil, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en présence du garçon que son cousin Lucius avait un soir ramené chez elle, et qu'elle avait vu vomir tripes et boyaux par-dessus la rambarde de sa terrasse.

Tout comme cette nuit-là, il transpirait la magie noire par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle avait presque du mal à reconnaître son si jeune et si séduisant professeur, tant il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Décidément, il n'existait rien de plus efficace que cette maudite magie pour altérer avec une telle rapidité le charme et la grâce d'une jolie physionomie !

— Je vous en prie, miss Egerton, disait-il d'une voix suppliante, dites-moi quelques choses ; n'importe quoi ; mais cessez de garder ce silence qui m'attriste profondément !

— Comptez-vous me raconter tous vos boniments pendant encore longtemps ? répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

— Mais je ne vous raconte aucun boniment, tout ce que je vous dis est la pure…

— Mensonges ! coupa-t-elle avec véhémence. Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous vous sentez en pleine forme ; que ce transfert de malédiction n'a eu aucun effet sur votre santé ; mais je n'en crois pas un mot ! Regardez-vous dans une glace, professeur ; vous avez une tête à faire peur !

Mais au lieu de s'offusquer de ce commentaire acerbes, le professeur Snape eut un léger sourire.

— Et en plus, vous trouvez ça drôle ? s'enquit-elle, folle de rage.

— Non, dit-il en souriant davantage. Ce n'est pas… C'est seulement que votre remarque m'a fait soudain penser à la première chose que m'a dite votre mère en me voyant, le jour où l'on m'a présenté à elle.

— Vous vous souvenez de ma mère ? s'exclama Amelia d'une voix qui trahissait sa surprise.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Ainsi, il se souvenait d'avoir rencontré sa mère ? Mais, en définitive, se souvenait-il aussi de cette soirée ?

Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais eu connaissance des liens de parenté entre sa famille et celle des Malefoy ? Lucius ne l'avait-il jamais mis au courant de ce détail ?

Amelia n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle était totalement stupéfaite de constater que, malgré son état d'ébriété avancé, cet idiot avait conservé un souvenir très précis de sa mère et de son franc parlé. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais touché un mot, avant aujourd'hui ? À cet instant, une foule de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais de peur de froisser l'orgueil de son professeur (qu'elle savait démesurément grand !), elle n'osa pas l'interroger.

Alors, elle le dévisagea un instant avec la plus grande incrédulité. Mais, une fois de plus, elle fut saisie par la pâleur de son visage. Pourquoi devait-il s'infliger pareilles punitions ? Cette fois, il était allé beaucoup trop loin dans l'autoflagellation. Et cette douloureuse observation ne fit qu'accroître la colère d'Amelia, si bien qu'en réaction, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire part d'une réflexion :

— Il serait peut-être temps de calmer vos tendances masochistes, professeur. Je vous le répète : vous n'êtes en rien responsable de mes malheurs ! Et vous voir vous prosterner devant moi, comme vous le faites depuis bientôt cinq minutes, commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs ! Vous culpabilisez pour votre passé ? Soit ! C'est votre droit le plus absolu. Mais sachez que j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous servir continuellement d'objet de repentance ! Car je vous rappelle, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, que vos actions passées ont été jugées et pardonnées par tout un tribunal de sorciers. Et, aujourd'hui, vous êtes en train de vous infliger une peine que ces juges ont précisément refusé de vous administrer. Il y aurait de quoi rire, si votre stupide sentiment de culpabilité ne vous conduisait pas régulièrement à frôler la mort !

Mais à son grand désarroi, cette longue tirade, aux accents très moralistes, amusa beaucoup son professeur.

— Vous êtes adorable, miss Egerton ! lança-t-il soudain, sur un ton presque enjoué. Mais parfois, en vous écoutant parler ainsi, j'en arrive à me demander si ce n'est pas par coquetterie que vous vous évertuez à cultiver cette naïveté.

— Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Amelia en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je vois, reprit-il. Je constate que votre _frère-le juge_ n'a pas juger bon de vous mettre au courant.

— Me mettre au courant de quoi ? demanda aussitôt Amelia. Pouvez-vous cesser de vous exprimer dans ce langage codé, je vous prie ?

Le regard dans le vague, il se mit alors à caresser machinalement ses lèvres avec le bout de son index, comme il avait coutume de le faire lorsqu'il était en proie à une intense réflexion.

— Je suis surpris qu'il ne vous en ait jamais touché mot, reprit-il. Je constate que Dumbledore ne se trompe pas sur son compte ; votre frère semble assurément être un homme de principe.

— Mais pourquoi diable me parlez-vous soudain de mon frère ?

Il baissa les yeux et sourit d'un air gêné. De toute évidence, il hésitait à parler.

— Ce jour-là, vous étiez aussi présente, après tout. Vous avez donc bien le droit d'être mise au courant.

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous, professeur ? répéta-t-elle avec insistance.

— Je parle de mon procès, miss Egerton, dit-il enfin en se tournant vers elle. En réalité, cette _Commission_ _du Pardon_ n'était rien de plus une parodie de justice, _orchestrée_ par le Ministère. Ces audiences ne visaient qu'à redorer le blason de certaines personnes impliquées de prés ou de loin dans les actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais suite à la disparition de ce dernier, il fallait bien juger tous ces gens ! Par conséquent, afin de laver proprement l'honneur de ces sorciers, sans pour autant prêter le flanc à d'éventuelles accusation de laxisme, le Magenmagot a opter pour cette solution. Cette grâce leur a donc été accordée tantôt en raison de leur patronyme, tantôt en raison de leur fortune ou de l'importance de leur statut au sein de notre communauté. Pour ma part, ce sont mes relations avec une personne haut placée qui m'ont permis d'échapper à la prison. L'issue de mon procès avait été préalablement négociée par Dumbledore, auprès de Monsieur votre frère. En un mot, ce jour-là, vous avez assisté à une farce, miss Egerton.

— Je n'en crois rien ! objecta Amelia en élevant la voix.

— Vous n'arrivez pas à croire que votre frère si nanti, si influent, ait pu consentir à se soumettre à la volonté du directeur de cette école, c'est cela ? C'est pourtant la triste vérité.

— Mon frère… dit Amelia d'un air interdit. Non ! Ce n'est pas... Mon frère n'aurait jamais accepté…

— Libre à vous de vous bercer d'illusions, ma chère ! lança-t-il en détournant son regard.

— Si mon frère a consenti à accepter cette faveur à Dumbledore, c'est parce que vous n'étiez pas un criminel ! suggéra-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. De plus, vous étiez en droit d'être récompensé pour votre action...

— On ne récompense pas les traîtres, miss Egerton ! coupa-t-il brutalement.

— Cessez de vous attribuer de tels qualificatifs ! murmura-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.

— Je n'ai certes jamais donné la mort, ajouta-t-il d'un air grave. Du moins, directement. Mais je n'en reste pas moins coupable d'avoir un jour prêté allégeance à ce diable et d'avoir mis ma baguette magique à sa disposition. De fait, coupable, je l'étais à l'époque, et coupable, je le demeurai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Le reste de mon action n'étant qu'anecdotique, je n'en tire aucune fierté.

— Je suppose que si vous m'avez confié cela, c'est pour me mettre en garde contre vous, lança alors Amelia d'une voix fortement marquée par la colère. C'était l'occasion pour vous de m'informer de la nature perverse de votre personnalité. Il était inutile de vous donner cette peine, professeur, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Depuis le temps, j'avais bien vu le monstre sanguinaire qui se cachait derrière ce masque d'honnête professeur.

— Si je vous ai parlé de cela, c'est pour que vous compreniez, miss Egerton ! répondit-il en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais.

Amelia sentait à nouveau son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avait rendue folle de rage. Comment avait-il pu l'informer de tout cela au détour d'une conversation et aussi froidement ? Comment pouvait-il, une nouvelle fois, lui mettre le cœur en pièce en l'entraînant de cette manière dans le gouffre de ses propres contradictions ? Pour elle, c'en était trop !

— Pour que je comprenne quoi, au juste ? demanda-t-elle abruptement. En quoi était-il nécessaire de m'informer de cela ? N'êtes-vous pas seulement mon professeur ? Ne suis-je pas seulement votre élève ? Ce n'est pas à moi d'être juge de vos œuvres, ni de vos errances passées !

L'effet de cette remarque fut immédiat. Car, à peine eut-elle terminé, que son professeur releva la tête et suggéra de refermer ici cette parenthèse. Amelia n'eut aucune objection à formuler et pendant un long moment, ils se terrèrent dans un profond silence.

Mais si l'un fulminait de l'intérieur, l'autre semblait beaucoup plus disposé à passer à autre chose. Et curieusement, ce fut le plus colérique et le plus orgueilleux des deux qui fit, le premier, preuve de bonne volonté. Ainsi, le professeur Snape croisa lentement ses jambes, posa une main sous son menton et enveloppa Amelia d'un curieux regard.

— Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? finit-elle par demander d'un air méfiant.

— On doit souvent vous le faire remarquer, dit-il d'une voix douce et épouvantablement langoureuse, mais je dois dire que vous être le portrait craché de votre mère.

— On me le dit souvent, effectivement, acquiesça-t-elle sèchement, tout en sentant ses joues s'embraser. Cela dit, la comparaison peut s'arrêter ici. Car de nous trois, c'est mon frère qui lui ressemble le plus.

— Vous vous moquez de moi ? s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Vos frères sont les hommes les plus arrogants qui m'ont été donnés de rencontrer. Votre mère était autrement plus aimable !

Mais pourquoi lui parlait-il encore de sa mère ? Était-ce pour se rendre aimable ; ou était-ce simplement par pure méchanceté qu'il se rappelait sans cesse au bon souvenir de sa défunte mère?

— Vous vous attachez bien trop aux apparences, professeur, répliqua alors Amelia d'un ton qui témoignait de son agacement. Je vous parle de ressemblance de caractère ; du cœur ; non pas du dehors. Ne seriez-vous pas un peu superficiel ?

— Superficiel, dites-vous ? dit-il d'un air indigné. Voilà l'opinion que vous avez de moi ? C'est très flatteur, je vous en remercie. Faut-il se penser être la perfection incarnée pour juger les gens ainsi ? ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux. Vous croyez-vous parfaite, miss Egerton ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! protesta aussitôt Amelia. Comme tout le monde, je n'ai pas que des qualités.

— Vous voulez certainement dire que vous avez de nombreux défauts, rectifia-t-il aussitôt. Comme, par exemple, l'arrogance dont souvent vous faites preuve, lorsque vous vous adressez à votre directeur de maison. Et ce petit air prétentieux que vous prenait par moment, très caractéristique de votre milieu social. Et que dire de cette tendance à la solitude, que vous cultivez presque comme un art de vivre ? La compagnie des petites gens vous est si désagréable que ça ? Et je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet de votre excès de confiance, chaque fois que vous enfourchez un balai. Vos petites figures acrobatiques finiront bien par vous coûter un bras ou une jambe, un jour ou l'autre.

Amelia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles de l'entendre énumérer, le plus naturellement du monde, la liste de tous ses défauts.

« Pardonnez-moi d'avoir blessé votre orgueil, en vous trompant comme je l'ai fait, miss Egerton ! reprit-il soudain en détournant fièrement son regard. Mais je me devais par tous les moyens de réparer mes erreurs. Et ce qui est fait est fait, il est donc inutile de nous quereller davantage !

— Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venue vous trouver ! protesta aussitôt Amelia, en enfonçant ses ongles dans la couverture de son livre.

Elle était folle de colère de l'entendre remettre ce sujet-là sur le tapis. En outre, elle se moquait bien de ses excuses minables que, par ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais demandées ! Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'ici pour lui raconter toutes ces stupidités ? Et surtout, pourquoi prenait-il autant de plaisir à se montrer si désagréable avec elle ?

— Dites-moi, miss Egerton, que fabriquez-vous avec ce livre ? lança-t-il inopinément, en fixant le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses main. C'est un manuel sans âge, déjà obsolète du temps où j'étais encore étudiant. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

— Il appartenait à mon frère aîné ! mentit alors Amelia, en rangeant immédiatement le livre dans son sac. Il m'a conseillé de l'étudier en complément des leçons du professeur Flitwick, car certains sortilèges y sont particulièrement bien expliqués.

— N'êtes-vous pas fatiguée de vous montrer aussi studieuse, miss Egerton ? ajouta-t-il en se fendant d'un petit sourire en coin. Parfois, j'en arrive à me demander si vous n'êtes pas plus sérieuse que moi, au temps où j'étais étudiant. Et croyez-moi, j'étais un de ses élèves obsédés par les études, au point d'étudier même pendant les heures de repas. Mais contrairement à vous, il n'était pas question de perdre mon temps sur un terrain de Quidditch, ni même derrière un piano.

— Comment dois-je interpréter ces remarques hautement méprisantes, professeur ? demanda-t-elle en lui décochant un regard noir. Essayerez-vous de formuler une mise en garde contre un éventuel surmenage ?

— Mettez-vous un peu à ma place, miss Egerton ! répliqua-t-il avec la plus parfaite arrogance. Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir rendre des comptes à vos deux frères, si un jour, en plein cours, vous veniez à vous écrouler de fatigue !

— Dans ce cas, pour vous épargner cette peine, je tâcherai de m'évanouir dans une autre salle de classe que la vôtre, professeur.

Alors, le professeur Snape fit mine de détourner fièrement son visage, certainement pour lui cacher le petit sourire amusé qui se dessinait à cet instant sur ses lèvres.

Amelia enrageait de l'intérieur. Son caractère méprisable ; son attitude détestable ; tout l'ensemble de son être commençait sérieusement à lui sortir par les yeux !

— Pendant que j'y pense, ajouta-t-il inopinément, l'air de rien, je ne vous ai pas remercié pour m'avoir si aimablement raccompagné jusqu'à ma chambre, la nuit dernière.

Amelia le fusilla littéralement du regard, maudissant silencieusement sa mauvaise foi presque diabolique. Et cette manie de toujours souffler le chaud et le froid avec elle, lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans une situation embarrassante, était peut-être le pire trait de son caractère ! Elle commençait à bien le connaître, ainsi, elle avait la quasi-certitude qu'il l'avait cherché dans tout le château dans l'intention de lui présenter ces pathétiques excuses. Mais sa fierté lui interdisait de le reconnaître. C'est pourquoi, pour ne pas perdre la face devant elle, il jouait ce rôle ridicule de tyran débonnaire.

— J'aurai dû vous laisser croupir dans cette forêt ! lança-t-elle sèchement.

— Quelle méchanceté ! s'indigna-t-il aussitôt. Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites ? J'aurai été attaqué par les loups et après cela, vous auriez été forcée de rendre des comptes au directeur et au professeur McGonagall. Nul doute qu'ils vous auraient réprimandé pour votre manque d'humanité ! Un professeur comme moi, dévoré par les loups… Quel gâchis !

Amelia ne put s'empêcher de rire à son trait d'humour et lorsqu'il comprit que sa plaisanterie avait fait mouche, un sourire triomphant illumina son visage. Il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher ; la partie était donc terminée.

Alors, il se tourna vers elle et s'adossa contre le mur, comme pour lui faire face correctement. Il la regarda avec des yeux brillants qui semblaient lui dire combien il était heureux d'être ici avec elle et combien il était satisfait de l'issue de leur petite discussion. Mais Amelia osait à peine croiser son regard de peur de trahir son émoi. Après ce qu'elle avait entendu dans cette chambre, la nuit dernière, il lui était douloureux de le voir agir aussi familièrement avec elle.

Pour autant, elle ne parvenait pas totalement à lui reprocher son manque de constance. Elle savait qu'il souffrait encore de la perte de cette femme et que de ce mal, il ne guérirait jamais. Elle le savait sans qu'il eût besoin de le lui dire. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait toujours su.

Il l'interrogea ensuite sur ses révisions et lui demanda si elle avait commencé à travailler sur son devoir de Potion. Elle lui répondit poliment, tout en gardant la maîtrise sur ses émotions afin de lui bloquer tout accès à son esprit. Ce petit échange de paroles anodines en apparence fut un exercice bien difficile, pour Amelia.

Il n'existe rien de plus terrible que de devoir converser avec un homme qu'on désire aussi ardemment, sans avoir le droit de l'approcher ; de le toucher ; d'agir naturellement en sa présence. Face à un tel sentiment de frustration, il y avait de quoi perdre la raison.

Et cette maudite robe qui lui donnait à voir la blancheur éclatante de son cou, le dessin délicat de sa clavicule ; elle n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de détestations pour un simple vêtement.

Au prix de douloureux efforts, elle tachait de le fixer d'un regard indéchiffrable. Mais, sa belle voix murmurante qui lui parlait tout bas la désarmait entièrement, si bien qu'elle ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle et ne sentait même plus le froid qui engourdissait le bout de ses doigts.

— J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait neigé toute la journée, dit-il soudain, en regardant par la fenêtre. Ça va certainement vous sembler étrange, mais j'ai toujours trouvé les jardins de Poudlard à leur avantage, sous la neige.

Il adorait la neige et elle le savait.

« Cela s'explique peut-être par ma date de naissance, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Quoi de plus normal pour un enfant de l'hiver que d'apprécier les paysages enneigés ! Vous, miss Egerton, vous êtes du mois d'avril, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis née le jour de l'équinoxe de mars, rectifia-t-elle.

— Vous êtes nées le premier jour du printemps ? demanda-t-il d'un air amusé. Comme cela vous va bien !

À peine eut-il le temps d'achever cette remarque qu'un bruit de pas s'éleva soudain dans le couloir.

Amelia se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Dans l'obscurité, elle entrevit les contours flous d'une silhouette féminine.

— Ah ! enfin, je te retrouve ! s'écria une voix qui lui était familière.

C'était Abigael qui approchait.

« Tu sais que ça fait une heure que je te cherche, maudite princesse à la noix ? lui dit-elle d'un air mécontent. Et tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fiches ici toute seule ?

Alors, le professeur Snape se racla immédiatement la gorge pour manifester sa présence, ce qui ne manqua pas de coller une peur bleue à Abigael.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle en se tenant le cœur. Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs, professeur ! C'est que dans ce renfoncement, je ne vous avais pas remarqué !

Elle prit un instant pour le fusiller du regard et ajouta :

« Il faut dire que noir sur noir sur noir, le tout plongé dans la pénombre – comment vous dire… ? Je vous avais pris pour une colonne, une poutre, ou je ne sais quel élément architectural !

— Vous m'en voyez profondément navré, miss Shacklebolt, répliqua-t-il alors, tout en se levant d'un bond.

Une fois debout, Abigael le dévisagea abruptement de haut en bas. Elle semblait examiner avec une grande attention sa tenue vestimentaire. Amelia redoutait déjà le pire.

— Eh bien ! professeur, s'exclama-t-elle. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois vous balader avec une mise aussi décontractée. Vous qui êtes toujours tiré à quatre épingles… C'est un aspect de votre garde-robe que je ne connaissais pas, ajouta-t-elle un brin sarcastique. À la fois élégant et un brin provocant – je valide totalement votre nouveau style.

— Je vous remercie, pour ce commentaire digne de figurer en première page de nos plus prestigieux périodiques féminins, miss Shacklebolt, déclara-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir. Vous devriez songer à vous reconvertir en critique de mode. Mais, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ajouta-t-il, j'ai à faire en salle des professeurs.

— Mais nous vous excusons, professeur, répondit Abigael avec ses yeux pétillants de malice.

— Miss Shacklebolt, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, en lui adressant un léger salut de la tête.

Puis, il se tourna vers Amelia et dans un français impeccable (talent qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas), il lui dit :

« _Ce fut un plaisir de vous trouver sur mon chemin et de m'entretenir avec vous, mademoiselle._ »

Après quoi, il prit congé d'elles, s'engouffrant dans l'obscurité du couloir. Abigael en resta bouche bée durant de longues secondes. Puis, lorsque le professeur Snape fut hors de vue, elle s'approcha de son amie pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

— Je rêve où il vient de te parler français ?

— Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, Abi, lui répondit calmement Amelia. Il vient effectivement de parler en français.

— Et ça lui arrive souvent ?

— Non, c'est la première fois, lui assura-t-elle en souriant. Je ne savais même pas qu'il le parlait aussi bien.

— Sans blague ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Et ça vous arrive souvent d'échanger des mots doux dans des langues étrangères, dans des coins sombres et isolés du château, comme ça ?

— Abi… soupira aussitôt Amelia.

Abigael étouffa un éclat de rire, et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie. Dans un geste presque machinal, elle passa son bras sous le sien pour se blottir tout contre elle, et lui demanda :

— J'espère ne pas avoir interrompu une conversation de très haute importance ?

Amelia lui assura immédiatement que non.

« C'est ça qui te plaît chez lui, hein ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin. Cette façon de parler français, avec ses airs hautains et à la fois tourmentés de héros de roman à l'eau de rose...

— Je le confesse, admit Amelia en souriant.

— Je le savais. Je te connais par cœur, après tout !

« Eh, dis-moi, s'enquit-elle ensuite avec plus de sérieux. Tu sais que je t'ai cherché dans tout le château, pendant des heures ? Tu te cachais de moi ? Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit aparté avec Dumbledore, ce matin, dans la Grande Salle ; ainsi que la tête de six pieds de long que tu tirais tout au long du petit déjeuner ! Que s'est-il passé, encore ?

Amelia poussa un long et profond soupir de fatigue. La seule idée de devoir faire à son amie le récit de sa mésaventure de la veille l'épuisait d'avance.

Mais Abigael insista lourdement, alors elle résolut de tout lui raconter. Sans rentrer dans les détails, elle lui parla de la malédiction provoquée par la récolte du sang de licorne, puis du transfert effectué par son professeur.

— Il a vraiment fait ça ? s'était étonné Abigael en apprenant ce que le professeur Snape avait fait pour son amie. C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu es certaine d'avoir tout compris ?

— Crois-moi, j'en suis plus que certaine ; je l'ai vu, de mes yeux, pratiquer le rituel en pleine forêt. Mais Abi, tu dois me faire la promesse de ne jamais en parler à personne ! Ni à ton frère, ni à quiconque !

— J'ai de la peine à croire ce que tu me racontes, Amy ! C'est si sérieux entre vous, pour qu'il pût consentir à un tel sacrifice ?

— Abi, par pitié, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! fulminait Amelia. Combien de fois dois-je te répéter qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi ? C'est mon directeur de maison, bon sang !

— Il doit être totalement fou de toi… marmonnait-elle d'un air songeur.

— Abi… soupirait douloureusement Amelia. S'il te plaît… Ne parlons plus de ça, tu veux ? Ça fait trois nuits que je n'ai pas dormi, et je dois encore rester concentré pour bloquer mon esprit. Alors, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour que je puisse manger un bout et ensuite, j'aimerai que tu m'expédies directement au lit.

Dans _sa grande mansuétude_ (à laquelle elle se référait souvent), Abigael lui accorda cette faveur. Elle accompagna son amie jusqu'à la Grande Salle et après le dîner, elle en fit de même jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce commune de la maison Serpentard.

Dans les cachots, tout le monde remarqua l'état d'épuisement de la pauvre Amelia ; ainsi, durant toute la soirée, on fut aux petits soins avec elle. Ursula veilla aimablement sur elle pendant sa toilette et sa sœur Alice prit le relais dans leurs chambres, quand arriva l'heure du couché. Loin de se douter des véritables causes de cet épuisement, on mit celui-ci sur le compte de la grippe ou d'un mauvais rhume.

Cette nuit-là, Amelia dormit plus de dix heures. Le lendemain, elle passa toute la journée cloîtrée dans sa chambre, bien au chaud dans son lit à baldaquin et ne mit le nez dehors qu'en début de soirée, pour dîner dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentard.

Dans la matinée, on transmit à Abigael un message de son amie. Dans ce billet, Amelia lui disait être bien trop fatiguée pour sortir se balader dans la neige et la priait de bien vouloir l'excuser de ne pas se joindre à eux pour leur excursion dominicale à Pré-au-Lard.

Finalement, Abigael se trouva contrainte et forcée de passer son dimanche en tête à tête avec Samuel O'Brien, son grand admirateur. Et tout comme l'avait pressenti Amelia, ce rendez-vous improvisé ne manqua pas de produire un grand changement de paradigme dans l'esprit de sa meilleure amie.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Amelia eut vent de quelques petits échos croustillants concernant ses deux camarades Gryffondor. Et cette heureuse nouvelle ne manqua pas de lui apporter toute la joie et le réconfort qui lui faisaient si cruellement défaut depuis quelques temps.

[Fin du chapitre 16]


	45. Chapitre 17 - partie 1

**Chapitre 17  
** _Severus_

* * *

Malgré un début catastrophique, le mois de décembre s'acheva sans autres éventements fâcheux.

Néanmoins, le jeune directeur de la maison Serpentard n'avait pas pour autant retrouvé sa quiétude d'esprit, pour cause depuis leur petite conversation dans ce couloir du quatrième étage, Amelia ne lui avait pas adressé un sourire, un mot, ni même un seul regard.

Bien que heurté par son manque flagrant de gratitude, Severus s'était résolu à ne pas lui en tenir ouvertement rigueur, pensant qu'une quelconque protestation de sa part ne servirait qu'à envenimer la situation.

En bref, pendant deux longues semaines, il avait goûté sans broncher à la formidable opiniâtreté de cette jolie tête de mule. Or, l'approche des vacances de Noël le fit espérer un arrêt des hostilités, figurant que son départ pour le Sumerset, ajouté à leur éloignement mutuel, exhorterait cette petite peste à adoucir sa rancœur envers lui.

C'est ainsi qu'à l'image d'Amelia Egerton, la majeure partie des élèves de la maison Serpentard désertèrent le château en vue de passer leurs vacances auprès de leurs familles respectives.

Quant à Severus (qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement les festivités de fin d'année), il décida de s'accorder deux semaines de repos, dans la petite maison de ses parents, loin des turpitudes de cette maudite école de magie.

Mais, quelques jours avant son son départ, il fut malheureusement contraint de chambouler tous ses plans : le directeur de l'école, qui croulait sous le travail depuis plusieurs semaines, se trouvait en grandes difficultés. À savoir que les nombreux procès qui suivirent la disparition de Voldemort avaient forcé Dumbledore à mettre ses fonctions de directeur d'école entre parenthèses si bien qu'à présent, le pauvre homme se retrouvait enseveli sous une montagne d'obligations administratives, dont il ne pouvait pas venir à bout tout seul.

De fait, on estima qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Dans un premier temps, voyant qu'aucun professeur n'était disposé à faire amende honorable, McGonagall proposa, un peu à contrecœur, de se porter volontaire pour assister le directeur dans son périple administratif.

Mais Severus avait éprouvé quelques scrupules à voir cette femme, tout nouvellement mariée, abandonner brutalement mari et famille en pleine période de fêtes.

Alors, par égard pour sa triste situation, il consentit au sacrifice de sa quinzaine de vacances la nouvelle fut accueillie avec soulagement et gratitude par McGonagall ; à la suite de quoi, leurs rapports s'en trouvèrent même quelque peu améliorés (ce qui n'était pas rien !).

Finalement, Severus ne regretta nullement sa décision, car la chaleureuse compagnie de Dumbledore compensa largement le désagrément occasionné par ces deux semaines de travail supplémentaire.

Fidèle à lui-même, le directeur eut la fantaisie et l'excellente initiative d'instaurer chaque soir un tout nouveau rituel : après le dîner, il conviait son assistant à partager un verre de brandy dans ses appartements ainsi, entouré des portraits des anciens directeurs, Severus se retrouvait à écouter, des heures durant, son vieux professeur lui faire le récit de ses innombrables aventures : ses premières années de professeurs à Poudlard, ses différentes missions pour le ministère, tout y passa. Et, la veille de Noël, il lui fit même l'honneur de revenir sur les circonstances de sa confrontation avec le maléfique sorcier Grindelwald !

Le mystère que Dumbledore s'évertuait à entretenir autour de cette histoire n'empêcha nullement Severus de s'en délecter lui qui avait toujours rêvé de l'interroger au sujet de ce duel historique, en fut comblé de bonheur !

Sa joie était d'autant plus grande, car Severus savait, au fond de lui, pourquoi Dumbledore s'appliquait à le faire venir, tous les soirs, dans son bureau, pour lui conter ces fabuleuses histoires : c'était une façon de lui témoigner simplement sa reconnaissance pour son aide et pour son assistance. Et cette marque de gratitude, aussi modeste fût-elle, ne pouvait que lui aller droit au cœur.

Ainsi, la première semaine de ces drôles de vacances s'écoula à une vitesse folle et dans une atmosphère des plus paisibles.

Mais le rêve s'arrêta brutalement au matin de Noël, lorsque Severus se réveilla avec une migraine de tous les diables, probablement causée par l'excès de brandy de la veille. D'ailleurs, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, l'eau-de-vie était une boisson qui ne lui convenait pas du tout !

Le petit-déjeuner qui s'en suivit fut tout aussi douloureux, autant en raison des moqueries continuelles de Dumbledore au sujet de sa gueule de bois, qu'à cause des cris d'excitation de la trentaine d'élèves déjeunant en contre bas et se réjouissant de l'arrivée des cadeaux envoyés par leur famille.

Et, le balai incessant des hiboux volant dans tous les sens au-dessus de leur tête pour livrer les précieux paquets à ces enfants bien trop bruyants ne faisait qu'aggraver son mal.

— N'existe-t-il spectacle plus touchant que des enfants recevant leurs cadeaux au matin de Noël ? s'enthousiasmait Dumbledore, en observant tous ses élèves d'un regard attendri. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ses scènes de liesse ! Avez-vous déjà passé Noël à Poudlard, Severus ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers son voisin de gauche.

— Comme professeur, c'est la première fois, répondit Severus qui luttait depuis dix minutes contre la nausée. Mais en seconde année, Lily et moi avons été contraints de passer nos vacances de Noël au château.

Il réalisa aussitôt que, sans y prêter garde, il venait de parler de Lily.

— _Contraint_? releva Dumbledore. Vous a-t-on obligé à rester au château ?

Severus n'eut d'autres choix que de lui répondre.

— Vous devez certainement savoir que nos deux pères étaient employés dans la même usine ?

Dumbledore lui répondit par l'affirmative.

« Suite à une gestion calamiteuse de celle-ci, expliqua alors Severus, on décida d'un plan de restructuration visant à rééquilibrer les comptes : évidemment, le redressement fut opéré sur le dos des salariés ; ce qui déclencha mécaniquement un grand mouvement de protestation chez ces derniers. Et c'est le père de Lily (qui était délégué syndical), qui prit, plus ou moins, la tête de cette opération.

— Oui, j'ai souvenir que Lily avait une grande admiration pour son père ! fit remarquer Dumbledore. Elle en parlait souvent. Et c'était certainement de lui que lui venaient son sens aigu de la justice et sa disposition à prendre fait et cause pour les plus faibles.

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet et reprit froidement :

— La grève dura plus de six mois, privant nos deux pères de leurs salaires, et par conséquent, nos deux familles de ressources financières. Nous fûmes donc contraints de passer une année entière loin de nos parents. Un an sans voir son père et sa mère autant vous dire que ce fut une sacrée épreuve, pour elle.

Severus s'arrêta un court instant. Il venait soudain de prendre conscience d'un détail concernant cet épisode de sa vie et de celle de Lily.

À l'âge de 24 ans, il comprenait enfin pourquoi leurs parents avaient consenti à un tel sacrifice. Même s'il n'avait pas souffert de cet éloignement autant que Lily, cette dernière avait longtemps reproché à son père cette décision qu'elle considérait comme cruelle et incompréhensible. Ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un parallèle entre toute cette histoire et ce qu'il vivait actuellement avec son élève. Une fois encore, il constatait que Dumbledore disait vrai : sur de nombreux points, Amelia ressemblait beaucoup à Lily…

— Mais, au final, reprit-il pour conclure, cet éloignement forcé était à mettre au crédit de nos parents, dont la seule volonté n'était que de mettre leurs enfants à l'écart du tumulte de ces événements.

— J'ai un souvenir très précis de son père et de sa mère, le jour où je suis venu leur annoncer l'admission de leur fille à Poudlard, reprit Dumbledore d'un air songeur. Je me souviens avoir été frappé par leur ouverture d'esprit et par leur gentillesse. Je me rappelle aussi de la réaction de leur fille aînée, la sœur de Lily. Savez-vous qu'elle avait réussi – je ne sais comment – à me faire parvenir une lettre dans laquelle elle m'exhortait à l'accepter comme élève, ici même ?

Severus ne put contenir un petit sourire. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier !

— Les parents de Lily étaient des personnes exceptionnelles, dit-il, tout en réprimant l'émotion qui commençait à l'assaillir

— Je vous crois sur parole, mon brave Severus !

Ici, ils furent interrompus par le professeur Chourave qui voulait être mise au courant de leur conversation.

— Nous évoquions le souvenir de cette brave Lily Evans, lui répondit Dumbledore en se tournant vers elle.

Severus nota que Dumbledore avait eu le tact de nommer Lily par son nom de jeune fille. D'ailleurs, devant lui, il prenait toujours garde à ne jamais en faire autrement.

— Notre adorable petite Lily, répéta Chourave en hochant la tête avec tristesse. Oh ! Albus… je la revois encore si mignonne, si gentille, se tenant à côté de son petit camarade Serpentard ! On aurait dit deux anges, deux poupées qu'on aurait posées au milieu des plantes ! Et chaque fois que je pense à elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à ce pauvre Horace qui l'avait en adoration !

— Ce _pauvre_ Horace Slughorn qui se trouve, en ce moment même, à Beauxbâtons ! nota Dumbledore avec ironie. Sous les bons soins de la belle madame Maxime !

— Eh, bien ! répliqua Chourave, en masquant un sourire avec sa main potelée. Je vois que notre bon Horace sait toujours tirer le meilleur parti de ses relations !

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire, ma chère, acquiesça Dumbledore en riant.

Mais soudain, dans le fond de la salle, un énorme volatile fit son apparition et son arrivée ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Severus et de ses collègues.

— Oh ! regardez ce bel oiseau ! s'exclama la voix aiguë du professeur Flitwick qui se tenait assis à côté de Chourave. Voilà un Grand-duc comme on en voit rarement par chez nous!

— Un Grand-duc qui vient livrer un bien beau paquet ! fit remarquer Dumbledore, avec des yeux pétillants d'excitation, comme chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un bel oiseau. Je me demande bien à qui est destiné le joli colis qu'il tient entre ses griffes !

Deux battements d'ailes suffirent à l'immense volatile pour traverser la salle. Après quoi, il vint se poser majestueusement sur la table des professeurs, juste en face du directeur. Ses ailes devaient mesurer 1m60 d'envergure et sa tête était aussi grosse qu'une citrouille.

— Oh ! Albus, s'exclama le professeur Chourave qui était assise à la droite du directeur. Qui vous envoie ce magnifique hibou ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ma chère !

— Un tel oiseau ne peut qu'être envoyé par le ministère, suggéra-t-elle aussitôt. Se pourrait-il que ce paquet soit destiné à Minerva et son mari ?

— C'est ce que nous allons voir ! dit Dumbledore en s'emparant du dit paquet.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le nom du destinataire et à la surprise générale, il se tourna aussitôt vers son voisin de gauche.

— Ce colis vous est destiné, Severus, dit-il avec un sourire rusé aux coins des lèvres.

— Vous en être sûr, professeur ? s'enquit alors Severus qui, sur le coup, pensa à une plaisanterie.

Mais, à l'emplacement de l'adresse du destinataire, il figurait bien en toutes lettres :

 _"Professeur Snape_

 _Table des professeurs, au fond de la Grande Salle_

 _Poudlard"_

Lorsque Severus reconnut les pleins et les déliées maladroits de cette écriture de gaucher, il eut un haut-le-cœur.

— Par Merlin ! s'écria aussitôt Chourave, visiblement impatiente d'en savoir d'avantage. Dites-nous donc qui vous a fait parvenir ce si charmant cadeau, Severus !

— Ce hibou me dit quelque chose… murmurait Dumbledore dans sa barbe, tout en dévisageant l'oiseau qui picorait un scone dans son assiette. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois…

— Ne soyez pas aussi cachottier, Severus ! insistait Chourave de son côté.

Mortifié à la seule pensée de révéler l'identité de l'expéditeur de son colis, Severus se mura dans un silence total.

— Peut-être ce présent lui a été envoyé par l'une de ses admiratrices, suggéra alors le professeur Flitwick. À son âge, quoi de plus naturel !

— Vous devez certainement avoir raison, Filius ! répliqua Chourave avec entrain. Tous les professeurs de cette école ne sont pas voués à rester éternellement célibataires, après tout ! Ne vous avisez pas de suivre l'exemple sur notre chère Minerva, Severus ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Gardez-vous bien de ne pas attendre vingt ans pour céder aux avances de l'adorable personne qui vous a fait parvenir ce joli cadeau, en ce matin de Noël !

C'est alors que Dumbledore se tourna brusquement vers Severus pour lui adresser une sorte de sourire à demi équivoque, à demi moqueur, qui le pétrifia littéralement sur place.

— Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu ce Grand-duc quelque part… lui dit-il à mi-voix, comme pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres.

À ces mots, le visage de Severus s'embrasa aussitôt. Évidemment, il connaissait ce hibou de malheur ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

D'un bond, Severus se leva de sa chaise, mit le paquet sous son bras, et prit immédiatement congé de ses collègues. Et c'est sous les protestations de ces derniers qui l'exhortaient tantôt à rester, tantôt à ne pas partir si vite, qu'il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. Il aurait préféré se couper un bras plutôt que de déballer ce cadeau devant eux !

Et tout en prenant soin d'ignorer le mécontentement général qu'avait produit son départ en trombe, il courut se réfugier dans son bureau puis, dans un geste délirant de paranoïa, il s'y enferma à double tour.

Mais, une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets une fois enfermé dans l'obscurité verdâtre de cette pièce, il réalisa soudain toute la stupidité de sa fuite. Maintenant, tous ses collègues devaient le suspecter des pires cachotteries !

Il s'accorda alors un bref instant pour recouvrer son calme. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre et rien n'était plus humiliant à ses yeux que de voir dans un tel état d'agitation pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.

Était-il en train de perdre la raison à cause d'un ridicule cadeau ? Il n'avait pourtant commis aucun délit aucun manquement au règlement de l'école !

La vue de ce paquet, posé sur son bureau, était à elle seule une épreuve, si bien que ce ne fut qu'après un long moment de réflexion et de tergiversation, qu'il se décida finalement à l'ouvrir.

Le colis renfermait deux boites joliment enrubannées. Sur l'une d'entre elles était déposée une lettre cachetée d'un petit cachet de cire bleue. Sans attendre, il décacheta le billet et lut le message qui suit :

 _"L'un est destiné au professeur, l'autre au dandy._

 _Ne vous méprenez pas ! Cela ne signifie aucunement que je vous ai pardonné !_

 _Mais il aurait été cruel de ma part de ne pas récompenser votre courage._

 _Joyeux Noël._

 _A.E."_

La tendresse qui se dégageait de ce billet laissa Severus dubitatif. Il n'avait jamais reçu de correspondance aussi glacée que celle-ci. De toute évidence, cette jeune fille lui en voulait encore énormément et tout le paradoxe de cette situation ne fit que redoubler ses craintes.

Après un nouvel instant d'hésitation, il résolut donc d'ouvrir un premier cadeau.

Dans la plus grande des deux boites, il découvrit un petit coffret en acajou tout serti de nacre, renfermant un magnifique nécessaire d'écriture en argent, certainement très ancien. Il y trouva également une longue plume blanche dont il ne sut, sur le coup, déterminer la provenance. Ce n'était visiblement pas une plume d'oie, communément utilisée pour l'écriture. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre. Alors, il approcha la plume de la flamme d'une bougie, afin de s'assurer que celle-ci reflétait bien la lumière.

— Seigneur… murmurait-il, en examinant cette plume luisante comme les écailles d'un poisson, qui devait coûter à elle seule le prix de la livre et demie d'argent de Gobelin que renfermait ce coffret.

La découverte de ce cadeau lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il n'avait jamais reçu présent aussi luxueux et il redoutait déjà que le deuxième paquet ne renfermât la clé du coffre-fort dans lequel il lui faudrait ranger tous ces trésors.

Mais en soulevant le couvercle de la seconde boite, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire nerveux. Elle contenait une longue écharpe d'un noir profond, tricotée dans une laine d'une infinie douceur.

— Je suppose que ce cadeau est destiné au dandy, dit-il, en souriant comme un idiot, avec son écharpe à la main.

Il se souvenait qu'il lui avait confié sa difficulté à trouver une écharpe à son goût il l'entendait encore se payer sa tête, devant la porte de ce bureau, lui disant combien il était ridicule de se retrouver sans écharpe en plein hiver à cause de raisons aussi triviales.

Et contre toute attente, elle s'était souvenue de ce détail sans importance… Il était d'autant plus sensible à sa jolie attention, qu'il savait oh ! combien elle lui en voulait encore.

Ainsi, il avait le sentiment que tous ces beaux cadeaux, éparpillés sur son bureau, étaient comme une illustration de ce qui était à l'œuvre dans sa propre tête et certainement dans celle de cette jeune fille : en ce matin de Noël, séparés par des centaines de kilomètres, elle pensait à lui autant qu'il pensait à elle.

Et Severus se rendait enfin compte de cette douleur lancinante qui s'était installée depuis quelques jours dans sa poitrine, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive une douleur diffuse qui irradiait, parfois, jusque dans son ventre qui n'était nullement produite par l'alcool, ni par une quelconque raison d'ordre médicale non.

À sa très grande frayeur, il redécouvrait pour la seconde fois de son existence la douloureuse morsure du manque.

La présence de ses deux frères auprès d'elle l'interdisait formellement de lui envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un mot de remerciement et une longue semaine le séparait encore du jour de son retour. C'était intolérable !

Pour autant, il n'avait pas le choix il fallait bien qu'il s'accommode de cette situation.

— Existait-il une autre alternative raisonnable ? songeait-il. Évidemment que non…

Il était tout bonnement réduit à l'attente. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si toute sa vie ne s'était pas résumé à cet état : une attente perpétuelle des femmes, de leurs retours, de leurs considérations, de leurs confessions et de toutes ces choses qui consument quand on les attend trop longtemps.

Par conséquent, il prit une résolution : pour pallier ce cruel sentiment de frustration pour ne pas sombrer pour garder un semblant de dignité, jusqu'au jour de son retour, il devrait impérativement faire en sorte de s'accoutumer aux effets du brandy !

* * *

 _ **NOTA :**_ _Un grand merci aux lecteurs qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser un petit commentaire à la fin de chacun de mes chapitres ! Vous savez, c'est toujours une grande joie de vous lire._  
 _D'ailleurs, la semaine dernière, une lectrice m'a fait une remarque qui m'a beaucoup amusée ! Elle a comparé la conversation de Severus et Amelia aux conversations de Mr Darcy et Élisabeth dans Orgueil et Préjugé ! J'attendais avec impatience que l'on me fasse la remarque, car depuis plusieurs semaines, je m'amuse à glisser plein de petites références à Orgueil et Préjugé, dans mes chapitres !_  
 _Pour tout vous dire, la scène où Severus redécouvre la maison d'Amelia est un gros clin d'œil au passage où Élisabeth découvre Pemberley pour la première fois._  
 _Non pas que j'ai puisé l'inspiration directement dans cette oeuvre. En fait, j'ai découvert les œuvres de Jane Austen le mois dernier, sur les conseils d'une copine. Le hasard faisant toujours bien les choses, je me suis aperçue que l'auteure avait écrit une scène très similaire à celle que j'avais imaginée pour ce passage. Du coup, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion !_  
 _C'est pour dire à quel point l'imaginaire de Jane Austen nous est familier, avant même d'en faire sa connaissance ! Ces romans sont d'une modernité folle. Y'a pas à dire, les 18-19e étaient des siècles de visionnaires !_  
 _De cette façon, ça me permettait de m'amuser encore davantage avec les assignations de genres des personnages. Peut-être l'avez-vous remarqué, je m'amuse souvent à inverser les assignations liées au sexe des personnages. Par exemple, Amelia a souvent des réactions et des impulsions très masculines ; dans sa façon de regarder Severus, de le désirer, etc. Quant à Severus, j'essaye de lui attribuer des caractéristiques plutôt féminines, comme l'attentisme, le pragmatisme, la prudence, etc._  
 _Ce n'est donc pas un hasard si c'est Severus qui se retrouve dans la situation d'Élisabeth Bennet. J'essaye, avec ça, d'inverser les codes de la romance. Je ne prétends pas que c'est réussi... mais j'essaye. Le but étant d'écrire une histoire d'amour qui sorte un peu de l'ordinaire._  
 _Pour conclure, je vais essayer de sortir le nouveau la suite de ce chapitre la semaine prochaine. Ça risque d'être assez délicat, car j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment. Imaginez que j'ai mis presque 2 semaines à écrire ces 5 petites pages... Je fais de plus en plus attention au style, au tournure de mes phrases, à mon vocabulaire, etc. ; du coup, ça me bloque et ça rend mon écriture hyper laborieuse. Je suis encore en phase d'apprentissage, et ce n'est pas encore ça ! Donc, pardonnez-moi pour les éventuels retards. Je fais de mon mieux ^^_

 _À bientôt !_


	46. Chapitre 17 - partie 2

**Chapitre 17 - partie 2  
** _Severus_

* * *

La dernière semaine de vacances s'écoula dans la même atmosphère que la précédente, et les cours reprirent au début du mois de janvier.

Severus donna sa première leçon à une classe de seconde année des plus turbulentes. Évidemment, comme pour bien commencer l'année, le cours ne manqua pas de se conclure en feu d'artifice, avec l'explosion d'un chaudron rempli de potion d'Enflure qui expédia trois petits monstres Gryffondor directement à l'infirmerie.

La seconde leçon fut, quant à elle, dispensée à une classe de quatrième année Serdaigle-Poufsouffle quelque peu somnolente et peu encline à se remettre au travail.

Ainsi, Severus avait espéré que sa dernière leçon de la matinée, dispensée au groupe de septième années censé réunir l'élite des potionnistes de cette maudite école, atténuerait passablement l'irritation causée par ses deux précédents cours. Grave erreur !

Malheureusement pour lui, la préparation de la potion du jour tourna franchement à la catastrophe. Il se dégageait de chaque chaudron une telle odeur pestilentielle, qu'il eut fallu recourir à la magie pour rendre l'air du cachot à nouveau respirable.

— DES DERNIÈRE ANNÉE INCAPABLES DE PRÉPARER UN RIDICULE ÉLIXIR ÉTERNEL UNE POTION DU NIVEAU DE SIXIÈME ANNÉE ! gronda Severus de sa voix la plus tonitruante, à la fin de l'heure de cours. C'est avec ce genre de prouesses que vous comptez impressionner vos examinateurs et décrocher vos ASPIC ?

Plantés devant leurs chaudrons, les élèves fixaient leurs préparations sans oser remuer un cil.

« JE VAIS DEVENIR LA RISÉE DU PAYS ! reprit-il férocement, en passant dans les rangs pour vider tous les chaudrons d'un coup sec de baguette magique. LE PIRE PROFESSEUR DE L'HISTOIRE DE CETTE ÉCOLE ! Croyez-moi, je préfère encore me couper une jambe plutôt que de vous laisser me ridiculiser de la sorte, devant les agents du ministère ! Je vous donne ma parole qu'à la fin de l'année, ceux d'entre vous qui n'auront pas intégré la préparation de ce maudit élixir se verront déclarés inaptes au passage devant les examinateurs ! ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ?

Soudain, la cloche qui signalait la fin de la leçon retentit au loin et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de toutes les bouches.

— Ne croyez pas que j'en ai terminé avec vous ! s'empressa de grogner Severus. Je vous garde ici une heure supplémentaire, le temps de…

— Mais professeur, vous n'y songez pas ? coupa cette idiote d'Henriette Lewis, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion d'ouvrir sa bouche pour se plaindre.

— Oh que si ! lui rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. C'est précisément ce à quoi je _songe_ , miss Lewis ! Vous avez une heure d'étude avant le déjeuner ? Fort bien ! Vous allez donc la mettre à contribution pour rattraper cette gabegie !

— Mais professeur…

— SILENCE ! s'écria-t-il, en frappant un coup sec sur son bureau. Je ne veux entendre aucune protestation !

Il leur tourna le dos pour nettoyer les derniers chaudrons. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau vers eux, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir toutes leurs petites têtes tournées, non pas vers lui, mais vers une jeune fille qui se tenait au centre de la pièce !

— Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? s'exclama Amelia Egerton d'un air incrédule.  
— Amelia… gémit Henriette Lewis d'une voix suppliante. Dis-lui, toi…

Severus n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Voilà que maintenant, ils suppliaient Amelia Egerton de venir à leur rescousse !

— Inutile d'appeler à l'aide miss Egerton, elle n'est pas ma conseillère personnelle ! précisa immédiatement Severus.

— MAIS PROFESSEUR… bêlèrent-ils tous en cœur, en le fixant de leurs yeux larmoyants.

— On avait prévu de consacrer cette heure d'étude à la préparation de notre prochain examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… expliqua alors Lewis, en se tortillant, comme une limace dans un chaudron d'eau bouillante.

— Si vous saviez ce que j'en ai à faire, miss Lewis ! lui rétorqua Severus.

— Écoutez ça, professeur : on pourrait constituer deux groupes ! Un groupe qui resterait avec vous pour reprendre la préparation de l'élixir et un autre qui se rendrait en salle d'étude, pour travailler la DCFM. Et à la fin de la journée, on pourrait tous se retrouver pour voir ensemble ce qui a cloché dans nos préparations, et reprendre nos révisions de DCFM ?

Severus ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long et profond soupir de lassitude. Les cours n'avaient repris que depuis trois heures, et tous ces gosses commençaient déjà à lui sortir des yeux. Au milieu des gémissements et des supplications de ce troupeau de chèvres, pouvait-il dignement abuser de son autorité ?

— Bien, finit-il par capituler. Mais je vous préviens que si au prochain cours, un seul d'entrevous venait à rater sa préparation, ça sera un mois de retenue pour toute la classe ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

En moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour prononcer cet avertissement, le cachot se vida de tous ses occupants.

Le professeur se retrouva alors seul, face aux deux gamins qui, de toutes évidences, venaient de se faire savamment rouler dans la farine par le reste de leurs petits camarades. Il s'agissait évidemment de Caleb Shacklebolt et d'Amelia Egerton, ses deux meilleurs élèves.

— Quelle bande de cancrelats, médit le jeune Shacklebolt, en fixant la porte d'un air effaré. Tout ce cirque pour se carapater à la vitesse de la lumière...

— Je constate que le sens de l'observation ne vous fait pas défaut, Mr. Shacklebolt, lança Severus avec ironie. Dommage qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour votre réactivité.

— Vous marquez un point, professeur, admit-il en souriant.

Afin de calmer sa colère et soustraire ces deux pauvres gamins à sa mauvaise humeur grandissante, Severus se réfugia dans la réserve. Ces petits démons ne perdaient rien pour attendre ! Et tout en cherchant les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation des deux élixirs, il se promettait de leur faire payer leur insolence à la première occasion qui se présenterait à lui.

Mais lorsqu'il ressortit du petit local, il se retrouva non pas devant deux élèves, mais bien face à une seule.

— Dites-moi que votre ami s'est absenté pour soulager une envie pressante, miss Egerton ? s'enquit-il, en fronçant nerveusement un sourcil.

— Pardon, professeur, lui rétorqua-t-elle, avec un petit sourire désolé. J'ai essayé de le retenir, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Severus poussa un nouveau soupir de lassitude. Il se sentait si stupide de s'être fait aussi magistralement berner.

— Vous pouvez partir, miss Egerton ! dit-il, d'une voix qui trahissait son épuisement. Vos petits camarades auront eu raison de ma patience. Inutile de nous torturer les méninges pour cette bande d'ingrats…

— Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en aller, professeur, rétorqua-t-elle, en s'emparant de ses affaires.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa son petit chaudron sur son bureau.

« Je compte bien reprendre la préparation de cet élixir avec vous ! ajouta-t-elle avec entrain. Quant aux autres, ils pourront aller se faire cuire un œuf de dragon ! Je ne leur expliquerai rien !»

Severus la dévisagea avec de grands yeux humides.

« C'est l'Univers qui me l'envoie, songeait-il. Oui ! Elle m'a été envoyée pour adoucir mon calvaire professoral ! »

Il fallait bien le reconnaître, elle lui avait certes parfois montré un caractère impétueux et quelque peu difficile à gérer mais sa nature accommodante, sa gentillesse, son esprit conciliant étaient de véritables cadeaux des Dieux !

— Très bien, miss Egerton ! dit-il, dans un regain d'énergie généré par le volontarisme de cette élève si adorable. Mettons-nous au travail, sur-le-champ !

Pendant de longues minutes, Severus surveilla avec attention le moindre de ses faits et gestes se contentant de corriger par moment ses petites erreurs. Mais lorsqu'elle en vint à saupoudrer sa mixture de poudre de jade, il se permit de lui adresser une remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis bientôt un quart d'heure.

— Il vous aura fallu un mois pour vous décider à ne plus me faire la tête, miss Egerton…

— C'est cela, rétorqua-t-elle calmement, avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Vous m'en voyez ravi !

— Mais, sachez pour votre gouverne que cela ne signifie pas que je vous ai pardonné, précisa-t-elle de sa voix douce et sereine, comme si de rien n'était. Vous m'avez trompé ; vous avez abusé de ma confiance et je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

— Diable ! voilà qui est fâcheux, se plaignit-il aussitôt. Et n'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire contre cela ?

— Absolument rien !

Severus fut un brin contrarié par cette confession. Cette quinzaine de vacances n'avait, de toutes évidences, pas vraiment opéré comme il l'avait escompté.

— Dans ce cas, je vais devoir me contenter de votre froide affabilité, dit-il en ce penchant vers elle.

Par miracle, elle esquissa un très léger sourire.

— Avez-vous apprécié vos cadeaux, professeur ? s'enquit-elle soudain, en levant sa petite baguette au-dessus du chaudron.

— Grandement, miss Egerton, lui répondit Severus. Mais vous n'étiez nullement obligé d'exprimer votre gratitude de cette façon-là.

— Je savais que vous diriez ça, soupira-t-elle.

— De l'argent de Gobelin, miss Egerton c'est de la pure folie !

— Rien n'est trop beau pour vous, professeur ! déclara-t-elle très solennellement, en levant le menton.

— Après tout, vous avez raison, admit Severus. Vous êtes riche à millions et je suis un excellent professeur. L'argent des Gobelins devait me revenir, c'était légitime !

Elle le gratifia d'un nouveau petit sourire.

« Est-ce vous qui avez tricoté cette jolie écharpe ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite en l'enveloppant d'un tendre regard.

— Pensez-vous, répondit-elle, en rougissant légèrement. J'en aurais bien été incapable ! C'est mon elfe qui l'a aimablement confectionné mais selon mes directives ! Est-elle à votre goût ?

— Elle est parfaite, miss Egerton! affirma-t-il avec franchise. Vous transmettrez mes compliments à votre elfe.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle sera contente !

Après quoi, la jeune fille se remit au travail et Severus continua à l'observer en silence. Ses petites mains réalisaient toutes les étapes de la préparation avec le plus grand soin : verser les gouttes luisantes de mercure dans le chaudron ajouter les morceaux d'écorce de saule noir remuer le liquide dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'empara de deux rameaux de thym pour les plonger dans sa mixture, il la stoppa dans son élan :

— Vous en mettez beaucoup trop ! Une seule branche est amplement suffisante.

— Mais, dans le livre, il est bien indiqué _deux branches de thym_ , objecta-t-elle, en se penchant sur son manuel scolaire.

— C'est une erreur. Faites-moi confiance, miss Egerton une seule branche suffit. Pour ne pas oublier, n'hésitez pas à corriger votre manuel !

Il s'empara de sa belle plume d'oiseau-tonnerre et la lui tendit.

— Vous voulez que j'écrive directement sur la page ? s'enquit-elle, en grimaçant.

— Qu'y a-t-il de mal à faire faire cela ? Ce n'est qu'un manuel scolaire, non pas un grimoire datant du fond des âges.

Elle lui prit la plume des mains, ratura le passage erroné et écrivit une annotation dans une marge.

— Maintenant que vous avez survécu à cet acte hautement subversif, dit-il en récupérant sa plume, vous pouvez poursuivre.

— Je ne comprends pas cette manie d'annoter systématiquement les pages de ses manuels scolaires... marmonna-t-elle à mi-voix, d'un air visiblement agacé. Un livre n'est pas un journal intime.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lui faire remarquer :

— Une fois de plus, j'observe que vous avez des difficultés avec la notion de libre arbitre. Si les gens ont envie d'écrire dans leurs manuels scolaires, qu'est-ce que diable cela peut vous faire ? Vous voulez que je vous montre à quoi ressemble mon vieux manuel de potion ?

— Oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Observant sa réaction, il jugea bon de ne pas poursuivre sur cette thématique. Décidément, il ne parvenait pas à lui faire garder son sourire plus de cinq minutes.

— Dites-moi, miss Egerton où avez-vous dégoté cette plume ? s'empressa-t-il de lui demander, dans l'espoir de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

— Je l'ai fait venir des États-Unis, répondit-elle, en pilant son morceau de cinabre dans un mortier de marbre. C'est la mère d'Abigaël et de Caleb qui m'a aimablement aidé à me la procurer. Il y a quelques années, elle en avait offert une à mon frère, pour son anniversaire. Je savais donc qu'il n'existait pas meilleure plume pour la calligraphie.

— Je vous le confirme, acquiesça Severus en admirant sa jolie plume. La pointe glisse sur le parchemin comme elle le ferait sur de la glace. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gardé pour vous ?

— Parce que je suis gauchère. Il aurait été dommage de gâcher une si bonne plume avec une écriture telle que la mienne. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une jolie graphie comme la vôtre, professeur.

Cette remarque, qui frisait l'auto dénigrement, surprit beaucoup Severus. Cette jeune fille lui semblait de très mauvaise humeur et son curieux état d'esprit commençait légèrement à l'inquiéter.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, miss Egerton ? Je vous trouve singulièrement grincheuse, aujourd'hui.

— Pardonnez-moi, je suis un peu fatiguée.

— _Fatiguée_? s'étonna-t-il. Mais vous rentrez tout juste de vacances !

— C'est vrai... acquiesça-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur son chaudron. Mais je n'ai pas profité de mes vacances pour me reposer, comme je l'aurai dû.

Severus la fixa d'un regard interrogateur.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, professeur ! dit-elle en riant. Je vais bien !

Curieux d'en savoir plus, il se permit alors de l'interroger sur les causes de sa fatigue.

— Il ne s'agit que d'un incident sans importance, professeur, lui assura-t-elle immédiatement. Rien de bien intéressant !

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, miss Egerton ? s'indigna-t-il aussitôt. Si je vous interroge à ce propos, c'est que cela m'intéresse.

Elle hésita un court instant puis, elle finit par lui concéder une réponse :

— L'été dernier, j'avais commandé un portrait à un artiste ; un portrait me représentant. Et à mon retour à la maison, on est venu me livrer. Le problème étant que le peintre m'a perçu terriblement plus sotte que je ne le suis pour vous dire à quel point ce portrait est idiot !

— Ce sont des choses qui peuvent effectivement arriver, dit Severus, en réprimant un sourire amusé.

— Résultat, je suis dans l'obligation de reprendre toute son instruction, poursuivit-elle, en saupoudrant sa préparation de poudre de cinabre. Dans un premier temps, j'ai dû m'appliquer à lui apprendre la politesse à raisonner logiquement à ne pas parler pour rien dire… Je peux vous dire que j'en ai passé des nuits à jouer les maîtresses d'école ! Et cerise sur le gâteau : il se trouve que j'avais demandé au peintre de me représenter derrière un piano. Mais, idiote comme je suis, je n'avais pas songé que je devrais aussi enseigner le piano à cet idiot de portrait !

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— C'est cela riez riez donc, professeur ! lança-t-elle, en riant à son tour. On verra bien qui rira le dernier, quand vous serez confronté à ce genre de problème ! Vous finirez bien, un jour ou l'autre, par devenir directeur de cette école, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ah bon ? s'exclama Severus, en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

— L'évidence même ! Votre disposition au masochisme vous mènera certainement un jour à prendre les rênes de cette école. Eh bien, quand ce jour viendra qu'on vous tirera le portrait comme tous les directeurs ; et que vous vous retrouverez avec le tableau le plus stupide jamais réalisé sur les bras ; je ne manquerai pas de venir vous rendre une petite visite pour vous ricaner dans les oreilles !

— Attendez une seconde ! l'interrompit Severus. Êtes-vous en train de m'expliquer que vous ne dormez plus depuis deux semaines à cause d'une ridicule histoire de tableau ?

— Comprenez que je ne peux pas laisser une telle image de moi passer à la postérité ! dit-elle avec la plus parfaite arrogance.

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

— Ce que je comprends, c'est que vous avez raté votre préparation à cause d'une histoire de tableau décervelé, résuma-t-il, en essayant de réprimer son fou rire. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez des examens blancs dans moins de trois semaines ?

— Si je passe mes nuits à éduquer cette bécasse, c'est que je destine toutes mes journées à mes révisions.

— Vous êtes désopilante, miss Egerton! s'exclama-t-il, en roulant des yeux. Laissez tomber ce tableau et concentrez-vous sur vos études !

— Mais, vous n'avez aucune raison d'être jaloux, professeur ! répliqua-t-elle, les yeux éclairés d'un petit sourire malicieux. Je lui parle énormément de vous, vous savez !

En réponse, il se contenta de la gratifier d'un sourire narquois, comme pour bien lui signifier qu'il ne tomberait pas dans son piège.

— Vous rougissez, professeur, lui fit-elle remarquer en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

— C'est à cause… C'est à cause de la fumée qui s'échappe dû… balbutia-t-il, en sentant son visage s'embraser. Bref ! Commencez vos incantations !

Finalement, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Alors, il détourna fièrement son visage, de peur de perdre toute sa contenance devant cette jeune fille qui jouait avec ses émotions comme le ferait un chat avec une souris.

Cependant, lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer ses incantations à haute voix, il trouva immédiatement matière à se venger :

— Bon sang, miss Egerton, vous êtes une Occlumens ! À quoi vous sert de fermer votre esprit si vous êtes incapable d'imprononcer la moindre formule magique ? Vous êtes pire que votre cousin, ma parole ce doit être de famille ! Savez-vous que ce genre de négligences peut vous coûter des points, devant les examinateurs ? Si vous tombez sur un maniaque de l'imprononciation, vous pourrez dire adieu à votre _Optimal_ et à votre titre de major de promotion. Et je suis d'avis que votre ami le préfet Serdaigle n'en serait pas mécontent.

— Premièrement, ce n'est pas mon ami, objecta-t-elle. Deuxièmement, je n'avais aucune connaissance de votre désir de me voir major de promotion, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. J'en suis fort flattée, professeur !

— Quoi qu'il en soit, insista-t-il, comme pour garder la face devant elle, tâchez de corriger ce défaut, le plus rapidement possible !

Dans ce cachot, au milieu des vapeurs de soufre, Severus se sentait comme un lion en cage. Il sentait vivement le danger de poursuivre un tel échange avec cette jeune fille qui savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce petit jeu était résolument bien trop dangereux.

— Major de la promotion… répéta-t-elle en souriant. Je n'avais pas projeté d'accomplir une telle prouesse. Voilà un nouveau défi à relever…

— La barre est-elle un peu trop haute pour vous, miss Egerton ? s'enquit-il d'un air moqueur.

— La barre n'est jamais trop haute pour satisfaire les aspirations de mon cher directeur de maison, répondit-elle, en baissant ses yeux adorablement.

Une rougeur s'étendit sur ses joues et Severus fut soudain frappé par la beauté de ce visage de cette jolie tête blonde aux cheveux ondulés ; de ces mains de ces bras de l'ensemble de sa physionomie. Mais ce fut surtout cette singulière manifestation de timidité qui le toucha le plus.

Alors, dans un élan d'une imprudence folle, il fit un pas vers elle. Une force presque surnaturelle l'obligeait à garder ses yeux rivés sur son beau visage. Et lorsqu'elle le vit approcher, elle leva timidement ses yeux vers lui.

— Vous rougissez, miss Egerton, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt un sourire ravissant se dessina à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Mais tout à coup, Severus entendit un son à peine perceptible : derrière eux, quelqu'un venait de se racler la gorge.

Il se retourna et découvrit avec horreur la silhouette longiligne de la femme qui se tenait debout, à l'entrée du cachot. C'était Minerva McGonagall ! Le visage à moitié masqué par la pénombre, elle les dévisageait avec une expression de stupeur mêlée d'effroi.

Par réflexe, Severus fit immédiatement un pas en arrière pour s'écarter de son élève. Cette si soudaine apparition ne manqua pas de lui glacer le sang.

— Enfin, je vous retrouve Amelia ! lança alors McGonagall, comme pour manifester sa présence à la jeune fille qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Cette dernière se retourna aussitôt et marqua sa surprise.

— Professeur McGonagall … ?

Manifestement, la jeune fille semblait tout aussi étonnée que Severus de la rencontrer en ces lieux.

— Savez-vous que je vous attends dans mon bureau depuis bientôt une heure, Amelia ? s'écria alors McGonagall. Auriez vous oubliez notre rendez-vous ?

— _Notre rendez-vous_ , répéta Amelia d'un air hébété.

— L'entrevue dont nous avons convenu avant votre départ en vacances ! lui rappela sèchement McGonagall. Ne souhaitiez-vous pas me demander conseil pour votre projet multidisciplinaire ?

Au bout d'un instant de réflexion, la jeune fille finit par réaliser sa méprise.

— Oh toutes mes excuses, professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle, en masquant sa bouche avec ses mains. J'avais totalement oublié !

— C'est Caleb Shacklebolt qui m'a indiqué que vous étiez restée en classe de potion… avec votre professeur, expliqua aussitôt McGonagall, en dévisageant Severus d'une manière très équivoque. Je ne savais pas que vous donniez des leçons particulières à vos élèves, Severus.

— Je – je vous demande pardon, professeur ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt, en fronçant les sourcils.

— Amelia, dans mon bureau sur-le-champ ! ordonna-t-elle à la jeune fille.

Totalement cueillie à froid, cette dernière se tourna vers Severus pour l'interroger du regard.

— Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, miss Egerton, articula-t-il distinctement, sans la regarder. Récupérez vos affaires et faites ce que votre professeur vous demande !

Alors, la jeune fille s'exécuta sans mot dire. Dans un silence total, elle remballa ses affaires et prit immédiatement congé. McGonagall, qui était restée plantée devant la grille, s'écarta de celle-ci pour la laisser sortir. Et avant de prendre congé à son tour, elle décocha à Severus un de ses regards noirs signifiant toute son indignation et tout le mépris qui lui inspirait.

Après quoi, Severus se retrouva seul, dans sa classe vide, au milieu des vapeurs de soufres qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute cette nouvelle année s'annonçait sous les pires auspices… Le jour de son vingt-quatrième anniversaire était d'ores et déjà à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

* * *

 ** _NOTA :_**

 ** _En 1984, le jour de la rentrée de janvier en Angleterre (comme en France), tombait le jour de l'anniversaire de Severus ! Décidément, le hasard fait toujours bien les choses (ou pas) !_**

 ** _Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent d'où je sors cette histoire de portrait stupide, je vous renvoie au site Pottermore, sur lequel JK Rowling a publié une histoire à ce sujet. Elle apporte de nombreuses précisions concernant les portraits de sorciers, leur réalisation et la façon de les éduquer pour en faire des sujets dotés d'intelligence._**

 ** _Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas l'anglais, je vous explique en quelques mots :_**

 ** _Ces tableaux sont réalisés par des peintres-sorciers. Ils utilisent à la fois leurs talents d'artiste, ainsi que leur pouvoir magique pour peindre ces portraits de sorciers et de sorcières, qui, une fois terminés, auront le don de la parole et auront également la possibilité de se déplacer de toile en toile. Un sujet ne peut se déplacer que sur les toiles qui le représentent._**

 ** _Le résultat final de ces tableaux dépend beaucoup de la sensibilité de l'artiste et de la façon dont il perçoit son modèle. Une fois l'étape peinture terminée, le portrait est confié à son modèle qui doit s'atteler à parfaire son éducation et à corriger les erreurs de jugement de l'artiste._**

 ** _Plus le modèle est puissant, plus le portrait sera intelligent. Par exemple, dans les Reliques de la Mort, on voit le portrait de Dumbledore élaborer des plans avec Severus, lui donner des ordres, etc._**

 ** _On peut donc en conclure que l'artiste a réalisé un portrait très fidèle de Dumbledore, percevant parfaitement sa puissance et son intelligence. On imagine aussi que Dumbledore s'est occupé rigoureusement de l'éducation de son portrait, pour lui léguer sa logique de raisonnement, lui confier aussi précisément ses plans pour l'avenir, ses secrets, etc._**

 ** _La pauvre Amelia n'a pas eu cette chance. Probablement charmé par sa beauté, le peintre s'est contenté de reproduire sa jolie figure, sans s'embarrasser du reste…_**


	47. Chapitre 17 - partie 3

**Chapitre 17 – partie 3  
** _Severus_

* * *

Après ses tribulations de la matinée, Severus décida de s'octroyer une heure de répit avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Du moins, il s'octroya le droit de déserter la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner, afin de ne pas avoir à approcher cette directrice de malheur. C'était le jour de son anniversaire, par conséquent, il avait bien le droit de s'accorder quelques minutes pour aller marcher dans la neige !

Il quitta sa salle de classe et avant de mettre son plan à exécution, il fit un crochet par sa chambre, histoire de se couvrir suffisamment pour affronter le froid. Il s'enveloppa dans sa cape de voyage, enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et ressortit aussitôt dans le couloir.

Ensuite, il parcourut d'un pas pressé la distance qui le séparait de la sortie, en espérant de ne pas avoir à croiser un de ses collègues. Par chance, les couloirs du château étaient déserts à cette heure de la matinée. Une fois arrivé devant la grande porte du hall d'entrée, il se glissa sans bruit à l'extérieur.

Dehors, un épais manteau de neige recouvrait le jardin et tous les alentours et il tombait encore de petits flocons que le vent faisait doucement tournoyer. Cette vision du parc était enchanteresse.

Severus rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête et s'engagea sur le chemin menant à la cabane de garde-chasse.

Dans ce froid glacial qui lui piquait le bout du nez, il se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Au loin, il distinguait dans les brumes hivernales les contours de la petite maison d'Hagrid, avec sa cheminée qui fumait, ses bûches pour le feu empilées chaotiquement sous la fenêtre, son potager enseveli sous la neige.

Rien n'avait changé ici, depuis son enfance ; rien ne changeait jamais à Poudlard.

Le château, le parc, la forêt en contre-bas, tout était figé comme en dehors du temps. Lorsqu'il passa devant la maison, il entendit des aboiements c'était le gros molosse d'Hagrid qui avait senti sa présence. Puis, lorsqu'il s'éloigna des abords de la cabane, les aboiements cessèrent.

Au loin, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, s'élevaient dans la brume les gros sycomores aux branches dénudées. Un mois auparavant, il descendait ce sentier avec Amelia, pour se porter à la rescousse d'une licorne blessée.

Des années auparavant, c'était avec Lily qu'il arpentait ce chemin de terre, pour s'aventurer en cachette dans ce bois au cœur de cet endroit qui les fascinait tant. Jusqu'au jour où ils croisèrent la route d'une saleté d'hippogriffe qui manqua de peu de les dévorer vivants. Mais ça, c'était avant que leur professeur de soins aux créatures magiques leur apprenne qu'en règle générale, les hippogriffes ont peu le goût des petits enfants.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de cette anecdote à la pensée de cette enfance joyeuse et malgré tout paisible, protégée du chaos qui régnait au-dehors. Cet endroit était plus qu'une école, c'était aussi un refuge, un cocon.

Et voilà que bien des années après, le destin le conduisit à devenir un des gardiens de ce temple.

Non seulement on lui avait fait l'honneur de le nommer professeur, mais aussi directeur de maison.

Maître des potions de Poudlard ! Il y avait de quoi marcher sur la tête.

Enfin… ce qu'il était surtout, à cet instant précis, c'était un pauvre type fuyant ses supérieurs parce qu'il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac !

Après ce à quoi McGonagall avait assisté, Severus pouvait se considérer dans de beaux draps. Il pouvait tirer un trait définitif sur ces petites parenthèses enchantées avec cette jeune fille, car il se doutait bien qu'à partir de maintenant, la directrice les aurait tous les deux à l'œil. Pour autant, comment reprocher à cette femme pareille défiance à son égard ?

Un professeur flirtant avec une élève entre les murs de l'école ne relevait plus de la petite faute professionnelle c'était un crime impardonnable !

Severus était comme sonné. L'apparition soudaine de McGonagall dans son rêve – enfin, dans sa salle de classe – lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle. Il atterrissait enfin de son petit nuage.

Ces gamins le directeur maintenant McGonagall toute cette foutue école commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait entre son élève et lui.

Par conséquent, ce petit jeu entre eux avait bien trop duré et il était temps d'y mettre un terme définitif.

À ce propos, la réaction de McGonagall était plus que légitime. En tant que directrice adjointe, elle ne pouvait tolérer ce genre d'égarement entre un professeur et une élève…

McGonagall… Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle qui les surprenne sur le fait accompli ? Elle qui vouait la plus grande des loyautés au ministère épouse d'un ancien haut fonctionnaire du département de la justice et par-dessus le marché, amie personnelle du frère aîné de ladite jeune fille.

Severus prévoyait les plus fâcheux résultats de cette accumulation de circonstances.

Certes, il redoutait pour lui, pour sa carrière et pour son avenir ici. Mais il redoutait surtout de ce qu'il adviendrait de cette jeune fille si cette femme avait dans l'idée de mettre au courant ses deux frères. Cette seule pensée lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Bon sang, comment s'était-il fourré dans une _situation_ pareille ? Et comment avait-il pu entraîner cette gamine dans un tel guêpier ? N'avait-elle pas assez de soucis comme ça, avec ces deux frères qui la vampirisaient ?

Quel joli duo d'imbéciles, ils faisaient tous les deux ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils s'étaient bien trouvé… les deux plus gros veinards de la Terre !

La cloche qui annonçait le déjeuner résonna soudain dans le lointain, alors, Severus décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Tout le monde avait déjà regagné la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall. Par conséquent, il tira tout droit vers ses cachots et s'enferma dans son bureau. Comme il escomptait bien patienter ici jusqu'à la reprise des cours, il alluma un feu dans la cheminée, se glissa derrière son bureau puis se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

Il était totalement vidé. Il n'avait pas du tout le cœur à se remettre au travail, ni à s'affairer à une quelconque tâche. Alors, il se contenta de fixer les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

Les choses se compliquaient. Il était attiré par cette jeune fille, mais en même temps, il sentait vivement l'imprudence d'une telle inclinaison. Comment pareille chose était-elle concevable ?

Il était son professeur, de six ans son aîné.

Décidément, il ne parvenait pas à s'accommoder à cette différence d'âge. Elle était si jeune… du moins, elle était bien trop jeune pour lui. Que savait-elle des hommes et des choses de la vie, après tout ?

A cette pensée, Severus ressentait toujours une sorte de malaise, car il ne se voyait dignement pas lui enseigner les choses du cœur comme il le ferait avec la préparation de potions. Il n'était pas préparé à cela et d'ailleurs, il savait d'expérience qu'il n'était guère doué en la matière.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour se raisonner pour se convaincre que tout allait contre cette relation, son cœur ne cessait de se serrer douloureusement lorsqu'il songeait à elle.

Et cette douleur allait en grandissant, de jour en jour, d'heure en heure toujours plus vive toujours plus intense. Mais pourquoi ce sentiment naissant, qui aurait dû normalement l'apaiser et le combler de bonheur, lui était-il aussi pénible à éprouver ?

Severus avait la réponse à cette question : il souffrait parce qu'il se savait dans une impasse.

Il désirait une femme, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'une autre hantait encore ses pensées. Et il ne tirait aucune fierté de cet état de fait bien au contraire.

En fait, ce monstrueux paradoxe lui inspirait un mépris sans borne il le dégouttait littéralement.

Ce double sentiment – qui se cannibalisait, en vérité – était autant une insulte à la mémoire de l'une, qu'un outrage envers l'autre.

Tout en méditant cette pensée, Severus se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre qui donnait dans le lac. En observant les algues qui se mouvaient lentement dans les eaux troubles, il songeait à combien il avait été imprudent de s'être laissé aller à de tels amusements avec une si innocente jeune fille. Il y avait quelque chose de diabolique dans cette volonté de salir une âme aussi pure.

Son regard se perdait dans l'eau du lac cette eau verte d'un vert rubis. Depuis combien de temps s'abandonnait-il à ces lueurs verdâtres ? Depuis combien d'années contemplait-il ce spectacle déprimant ? En réalité, cette nuance de vert si particulière était ce qui s'approchait le plus de la couleur des yeux de Lily.

Après toutes ces années de séparation, il ne se souvenait plus avec exactitude des traits de son visage. Pourtant, il conservait un souvenir très précis de ses yeux verts de la beauté de son regard. L'image de ces deux prunelles vertes qui le regardaient qui se plantaient dans son regard ou qui se détournaient de lui. Il se raccrochait à cette image pour échapper à la vision insoutenable de son corps sans vie croupissant six pieds sous terre.

Severus n'avait conservé aucun souvenir matériel de ces années passées aux côtés de Lily ; pas la moindre photographie la représentant pas la moindre lettre écrite de sa main ni même le moindre objet lui appartenant. Un soir de colère, il avait tout jeté dans la cheminée tout réduit en cendre ; sous le regard dubitatif de Régulus qui s'était d'ailleurs bien gardé de l'interroger sur les raisons de cette folie à quinze ans, les garçons ne discutent pas entre eux de ces choses-là.

La seule chose qui avait réchappé miraculeusement aux flammes était un minuscule bout de parchemin qu'il conservait dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Deux ans après la fin de sa scolarité, en mettant de l'ordre dans ses vieilles affaires d'écolier, il avait retrouvé par hasard ce morceau de papier coincé entre deux pages de son vieux manuel de métamorphose. Et pour une curieuse raison, il ne s'était pas résolu à le jeter à la poubelle ; comme si ce jour-là, il avait deviné que ce vulgaire morceau de papier finirait un jour par prendre une importance considérable à ses yeux.

Depuis lors, il ne s'en était jamais séparé. Pour preuve, il le conservait encore aujourd'hui dans un petit coffret, rangé dans le premier tiroir de son bureau, toujours à portée de main.

Severus retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Dans un geste machinal, il ouvrit le tiroir et s'empara du petit écrin qui renfermait son précieux trésor.

À l'intérieur, il trouva un morceau de parchemin de quelques centimètres, déchiré sur un côté, sur lequel ne figurait aucune inscription. Il s'en saisit d'une main et s'empara de sa baguette magique de l'autre.

Pour faire apparaître le message, il devait chauffer le papier non pas avec la flamme d'une bougie, mais à l'aide d'un certain sortilège de sa création. Il s'agissait du premier sortilège qu'ils avaient imaginé ensemble leur toute première prouesse magique, en somme.

— _Calore Emitte,_ murmura-t-il, en touchant le morceau de papier avec le bout de sa baguette.

Lentement, gracieusement, des lettres se dessinèrent à sa surface formant des mots puis des phrases. Le morceau de parchemin fut bientôt recouvert de cette belle écriture arrondie, mouvementée, gracieuse, qui lui était si familière.

 _Slughorn veut qu'on passe le voir, après le dîner._

 _Mais je n'en ai pas très envie. Je dois finir mon devoir de runes anciennes._

Severus sourit. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ce à quoi faisaient référence ces quelques mots écrits de la main de Lily ?

 _Ce billet, elle lui fait passer en cachette, pendant le cours de métamorphose. Ils sont en cinquième année, quelques semaines avant leurs examens de BUSES._

 _McGonagall n'apprécie pas les messes basses pendant son cours, et Lily sait comment communiquer avec lui sans se faire prendre. Ils s'échangent_ _des petits morceaux de papier qu'ils ne conservent jamais qu'ils jettent à la poubelle après le cours, ou négligemment dans le fond de leurs sacs._

 _Car McGonagall n'est pas la seule personne de qui ils doivent se cacher les autres ne doivent pas non plus savoir qu'ils communiquent, qu'ils se tiennent mutuellement au courant de tout._

 _Les autres savent qu'ils sont amis, mais leur amitié ne doit pas se voir elle doit demeurer invisible. Les autres, c'est principalement les amies Gryffondor de Lily. À leurs yeux, cette amitié est contre nature, parfaitement intolérable._

 _Ces filles ont de plus grandes aspirations pour elle. Lily est jolie, intelligente et très populaire auprès des élèves de sa maison comme de ses professeurs. On parle déjà de lui décerner le titre de préfète, l'année suivante._

 _Quant à lui, elles lui vouent_ _une détestation sans borne. C'est un Serpentard de la pire espèce – certes bon élève –, mais qui pratique en douce la magie noire. Et par-dessus le marché, il est très très_ _vilain._

 _Ces filles aspirent à beaucoup mieux pour leur amie. Beaucoup mieux, c'est cette tête de nœud, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Gryffondor. Lily met un grand soin à ignorer ses avances, mais elle sait qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour elle._

 _La personne de Severus fait obstacle à cette relation qui ravirait tout ce petit monde. Les années passent, et on en vient à redouter que Lily finisse par pencher pour une mauvaise inclination._

 _D'ailleurs, dans une classe, c'est toujours les filles qui déterminent les règles des interactions fille-garçon leur avis fait office de loi si elles désapprouvent une relation, elles finissent toujours par avoir gain de cause. Et Severus apprendra à se plier à cette règle à son corps défendant._

 _Mais pour l'instant, se sachant_ _surveillés, Lily et lui_ _tâchent de demeurer discrets leurs échanges et leurs interactions sont donc passablement tolérés._

 _Donc, ce jour-là, après le cours de métamorphose, Severus a recourt à toutes sortes d'arguments pour convaincre Lily d'accepter l'invitation de Slughorn. Il sait que ce sera l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle, sur son territoire, soustré aux regards désapprobateurs des autres et il sait qu'une telle occasion ne se représentera peut-être pas de sitôt._

 _Lily finit par céder et lui donne rendez-vous à 9 h, en bas des escaliers des cachots._

 _Ce soir-là, à 9 h sonnantes, Severus attend Lily en bas des escaliers du sous-sol._

 _Il attend pendant dix longues minutes, seul, dans l'obscurité rassurante de ce lieu qui lui est familier._

 _Lily est en retard mais Severus l'avait un peu anticipé il_ _ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où il l'a attendu ainsi, dans le noir une fois durant près d'une heure, dans un froid de tous les diables. Lily aime se faire attendre._

 _Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la voilà qui arrive. Severus l'entend descendre les escaliers alors, il se retourne il lève les yeux vers elle et il remarque tout de suite qu'elle a changé de coiffure. Ses beaux cheveux auburn_ _sont joliment tressés sur le côté. Ce petit détail lui saute tout de suite aux yeux, car il n'a pas l'habitude de la voir aussi soigneusement coiffée. Généralement, Lily garde ses cheveux détachés, elle ne s'embarrasse guère de coquetteries de ce genre._

 _En l'observant descendre les escaliers, Severus a le curieux sentiment qu'elle s'est spécialement apprêtée pour rendre visite à Slughorn. Il trouve ce détail singulièrement bizarre, mais choisit de ne pas trop y prêter attention._

 _Alors qu'elle est arrivée en bas des marches, il se décale pour la laisser passée devant. Ils longent le couloir en silence comme d'habitude, elle marche devant et lui derrière._

 _Les yeux de Severus sont rivés sur l'arrière de son cou cette nuque blanche et délicate qui s'offre à son regard mise à nu par les cheveux rabattus sur le côté. Cette vision le bouleverse, mais il se garde bien de lui faire part de son émotion._

 _Ils finissent par atteindre la porte de la chambre de leur professeur et se font immédiatement accueillir par celui-ci._

 _Ils passent une heure en sa compagnie, à causer de tous et de rien. Comme de coutume, Slughorn n'en a que pour elle. Il est en totale admiration devant cette enfant qui s'exprime comme une petite adulte qui parle avec une aisance folle qui parvient même à le faire rire._

 _Severus sait que sa présence ici ne tient qu'au fait qu'il serait fort mal perçut qu'un professeur reçoive une jeune fille seule dans ses appartements. Il en a tout à fait conscience, mais il n'en est nullement vexé. Au contraire, il profite de l'instant ainsi que des petites attentions que son professeur ne peut pas seulement destiner à sa favorite. Il pioche volontiers dans les boites de chocolat qu'on lui met sous le nez, il n'a aucun scrupule à faire payer à Slughorn le prix du petit service qu'il lui rend._

 _Au bout d'une heure, ils saluent poliment leur brave professeur, le remercient de sa compagnie et prennent congé de lui._

 _Severus propose à Lily de la raccompagner jusqu'au bout du couloir._

 _Sur le chemin, il remarque qu'elle se conduit étrangement : qu'elle traîne légèrement les pieds, qu'elle est anormalement bavarde ; que son regard est singulièrement fuyant. Tout à coup, elle s'arrête devant le muret masquant l'entrée du foyer Serpentard et lui confie d'une voix blanche que cet endroit l'a toujours intrigué. Severus la trouve de plus en plus bizarre le ton de sa voix trahit une sorte de nervosité une sorte d'impatience. Et cette nervosité ne tarde pas à le contaminer à son tour. Il a l'intuition fulgurante qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, du moins, que quelque chose d'anormal est sur le point de se produire._

 _Ils arrivent enfin au bout du couloir et avant de se séparer, il prend son courage à deux mains et lui propose de la raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune Gryffondor._

 _Elle décline immédiatement sa proposition. Il n'insiste pas. Elle lui souhaite bonne nuit et s'élance dans l'escalier._

 _Severus ne la quitte pas des yeux il a le pressentiment que ce n'est pas terminé._

 _Elle grimpe quelques marches, et comme il l'avait prévu, elle_ _finit par se retourner brusquement vers lui. Elle ouvre la bouche comme pour dire une dernière chose… En contrebas, Severus tend l'oreille._

 _Mais malheureusement, elle se ravise._

 _Dans la pénombre, il la voit pâlir, puis il remarque que deux taches rouges se sont formées à l'emplacement de ses joues. Pour autant, elle reste murée dans un silence aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Il sent qu'elle ne parlera pas du moins, pas ce soir._

 _Elle finit par faire volte-face et s'enfuit en courant l'escalier. Progressivement, l'obscurité absorbe sa silho_ uette et la fait disparaître de son champ de vision. Le bruit de ses pas s'estompe.

 _Enfin, il se retrouve seul, dans le noir, les pieds plantés dans le sol de pierre, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa pomme d'Adam. Après quoi, il_ _ne mettra pas moins d'une demi-heure pour regagner sa chambre._

Aujourd'hui encore, Severus se demandait ce qu'il serait advenu si à cet instant, Lily s'était résolue à lui parler à lui dire ce que justement elle n'avait pas su lui dire.

À force de se poser cette question, il s'était convaincu que cette étrange relation d'amitié qui les liait tous les deux ne pouvait que déboucher sur une issue tragique.

Autant, ils étaient devenus bien trop proches l'un de l'autre, autant, une force inouïe, opérant contre leurs volontés, semblait les éloigner à mesure que le temps passait. Finalement, Lily avait peut-être attendu bien trop longtemps. Quant à lui, il avait peut-être renoncé à elle un peu trop précocement.

De toute manière, le drame, avec Lily, c'est qu'elle aimait se faire attendre…

Quelques semaines après cette funeste soirée, Severus se vit infliger la pire humiliation de son existence et c'en fut définitivement terminé de leur belle amitié.

[Fin du chapitre 17]

* * *

ANNONCE : 

Je profite de la conclusion de ce chapitre pour lancer une petit FAQ.  
Donc si vous avez des questions au sujet de l'histoire, des personnages, de mes dessins, de ma vision de telles ou telles choses, des mes inspirations (il y en a beaucoup !) - de ce que vous voulez -, n'hésitez pas à me les poser en commentaire ou à m'envoyer un message sur Facebook, Twitter, Insta. Je publierai les réponses la semaine prochaine à la fin du prochain chapitre qui sera très court et qui ne comportera que 3 petites pages.  
A bientot :)


	48. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 -partie 1  
** _Amelia_

* * *

Les vacances de printemps venaient de s'achever et pour fêter le retour des élèves au château, on avait fait servir dans la Grande Salle un festin digne d'un soir de fêtes.

Mais à la table des Serpentard, Amelia avait à peine touché à son assiette. Pressée de s'extirper de ce brouhaha d'éclat de rire, et de cris d'excitation, elle expédia son dîner, ne prit pas de dessert et se hâta de prendre congé de ses petits camarades.

Elle se glissa aussitôt au dehors de la Grande Salle, et partit se réfugier dans le calme du grand hall. Puis, elle patienta, les bras croisés, adossée à une colonne calme, sereine. Une minute cinq minutes dix minutes. Bientôt, un groupe de garçons sortit de la salle. Une minute de plus il n'allait pas tarder à en faire de même.

Elle fixait la grande porte d'entrée du château elle n'avait pas besoin de surveiller la sortie du réfectoire, car elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire sa sortie. Trois nouvelles personnes sortirent en riant. Une minute de plus. Le rythme des battements de son cœur devenait toujours plus lent.

Enfin, dans un grincement à peine perceptible, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Amelia vit une longue silhouette noire s'épandre sur les dalles de pierre recouvrant le sol, comme une tache d'encre qui se rependait à ses pieds. Elle tourna son visage vers la gauche et sourit à son professeur qui approchait lentement vers elle.

— Comment allez-vous, miss Egerton ? lui dit-il de sa belle voix murmurante. Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?

— Je me porte fort bien, professeur. Et mes vacances furent aussi douces et tranquilles qu'une nuit de camping au cœur de la Forêt Interdite.

Sa plaisanterie le fit sourire. C'était toujours un grand bonheur, pour elle, de le voir sourire ainsi.

Ensuite, elle l'interrogea à son tour sur ses vacances. Il lui raconta qu'il était resté ici pour travailler sur le programme du troisième trimestre. Il semblait s'être reposé aussi, car en scrutant son visage, elle remarqua que ces yeux étaient beaucoup moins cernés qu'à son départ.

Soudain, quelqu'un l'interpella au loin. C'était Alice et Mary qui lui indiquaient qu'elles descendaient directement dans les cachots et qu'elles l'attendraient en bas, dans leur salle commune, avant de se préparer pour se mettre au lit.

Spontanément, Amelia leur répondit par un signe de la main.

Évidemment, le professeur Snape à qui rien n'échappait ne manqua pas de remarquer l'énorme bleu qu'elle avait sur le haut de sa main gauche, au niveau du poignet.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'enquit-il sèchement, en désignant l'hématome.

— Ce n'est rien professeur, lui répondit Amelia en souriant.

— Qui vous a fait ça ?

— Ce n'est rien professeur, répéta-t-elle en tirant sur la manche de son uniforme. Je me suis fait ce petit bleu en jouant avec mon frère…

— En jouant avec…murmura-t-il d'un air mécontent.

Il lui saisit brusquement le bras pour inspecter son poignet.

— Par pitié, professeur... chuchota-t-elle avec véhémence.

— C'est votre frère qui vous a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Votre frère l'Auror, je suppose ?

Amelia se força à soutenir son regard sans ciller. De toute manière, il pouvait toujours essayer, il ne parviendrait pas à lire quoi que ce soit dans ses yeux.

— Je vous dis que ce n'est rien, répéta-t-elle à mi-voix, en tirant sur son bras pour le forcer à lâcher prise.

Le professeur Snape relâcha son bras et la toisa d'un regard sévère.

— D'autres choses à signaler, miss Egerton? s'enquit-il dans un murmure, la voix tendue. Pas de nouvelles absences ? Pas de nouvelle intrusion ?

— Bien sûr que non, professeur, rétorqua-t-elle en détournant son regard. Jamais chez moi.

— Bien, conclut-il. Je vous demande cela, car je vous trouve un brin étrange.

Amelia soupira.

« Pourquoi soupirez-vous ainsi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

— Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ?

— Parce que je m'inquiète à votre sujet, c'est évident.

— Il est inutile de vous inquiéter pour moi, professeur ! Et information, si je soupire ainsi, c'est parce que je dois passer mes examens dans trois mois. Vous connaissez ce stress cette sensation d'étouffement, n'est-ce pas ? À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais devoir rester cloîtrée entre les murs de ce château pour étudier. Tantôt à la bibliothèque, tantôt en salle d'étude peut-être qu'au retour des beaux jours, pourrai-je me payer le luxe de décompresser cinq minutes à l'ombre d'un marronnier ?

— C'est cela qui vous angoisse, miss Egerton ?

— Oui, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il ne sut quoi répondre et détourna son visage d'un air embarrassé.

— Venez avec moi, professeur ! lança-t-elle soudain, en levant ses yeux vers lui.

— Quoi ? s'enquit-il d'un air ahuri. Avec vous... où ça ?

— À Pré-au-lard, répondit-elle. Dimanche prochain, accompagnez-moi à Pré-au-lard !

— Que je quoi… ? balbutia-t-il. Je vous demande pardon, miss Egerton ? Seriez-vous en train de vous payer ma tête ?

— Allez, dites oui, professeur, supplia-t-elle en inclinant sa tête sur le coté.

Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

— Vous êtes sérieuse ?

— C'est la dernière fois que j'aurai l'occasion de sortir, expliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Et j'ai très envie de me balader avec vous sur les chemins de campagne.

— J'en suis extrêmement flatté, miss Egerton... commença-t-il, en lançant des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'eux. Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir décliner votre invitation !

— S'il vous plaît, professeur… insista-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

— C'est hors de question, soutint-il d'un ton cassant, tout en prenant garde de ne pas élever la voix. Un professeur n'a pas à accepter les invitations d'une de ses élèves !

— Le professeur Slughorn avait l'habitude de…

— Je ne suis pas le professeur Slughorn ! coupa-t-il violemment.

— Sans blague, répliqua Amelia, en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Je regrette, miss Egerton, mais c'est hors de question ! soutint-il d'un ton ferme.

Sur quoi, après un léger salut, il pivota sur ses talons et sans un regard, il s'en alla.

Le dos vissé à sa colonne, Amelia le regarda s'éloigner, suivant des yeux sa haute silhouette.

Elle se doutait bien que sa requête avait toutes les chances d'être balayée d'un revers de main. Pourtant, elle avait quand même jugé utile de lui poser la question. Savait-on jamais, peut-être finirait-il par lui accorder cette faveur ? Amelia était confiante.

Cinq jours après la rentrée, en cours optionnel de potion, le professeur Snape naviguait entre les tables pour distribuer les copies notées et corrigées de leurs derniers devoirs de vacances.

— Ce n'est pas brillant… grommelait-il, en déposant les parchemins sur les tables. Pas brillant du tout…

D'un geste sec, il tendit à Amelia sa copie et c'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit la note qui lui avait attribué : un vilain B écrit à l'encre rouge.

En réponse, elle ne manqua pas de le gratifier d'un regard cinglant qu'il s'appliqua évidemment à ignorer.

En parcourant rapidement ses corrections, elle découvrit que celles-ci se résumaient surtout à ergoter tantôt sur l'emploi d'une plante disparue de la surface de la Terre depuis des siècles, tantôt sur le dosage d'ingrédients dont on ne se servait plus depuis longtemps. Bref, toutes ces annotations étaient d'une mauvaise foi désarmante par conséquent, cette note n'avait aucun sens.

Mais, au bas du parchemin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir, entre deux corrections, écrit en tout petit, le message qui suit :

 _À 11 h devant le portail de l'école. Et je ne tolérerai pas une minute de retard !_

Amelia releva aussitôt la tête pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas halluciné ce qu'elle venait de lire sur son parchemin. Elle regarda son professeur qui se tenait debout, devant son tableau et qui s'adressait à la classe avec une voix basse et contrainte et un visage des plus renfrognés. Non, elle ne rêvait pas.

Il avait bien accepté son invitation !

Et vu la tête qu'il faisait, il avait dû se faire grandement violence pour lui écrire ces quelques mots.

[Fin du chapitre 18]

* * *

NOTA

Je remercie les cinq personnes qui, toutes les semaines, ont la gentillesse de me poster un petit commentaire. Elles se reconnaîtront.

J'ai vraiment du mal avec l'idée d'être lue, sans pour autant recevoir de reconnaissance. Je devrai peut-être travailler sur cette question...

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette absence de reconnaissance est épuisante, profondément humiliante et n'incite pas au travail. Au contraire, elle me pousse à la rébellion.

L'écriture, c'est quelque chose de tellement difficile. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui ne maîtrise pas du tout la chose.

C'est triste de se dire qu'il est bien plus simple de monétiser son travail. Les gens n'ont aucun respect pour ce qui est gratuit ; c'est fort dommage.

Par conséquent, la semaine prochaine, je posterai le dernier chapitre et puis on verra comment mon orgueil réagira...


	49. Chapitre 19 - partie 1

**Chapitre 19**  
Severus

* * *

Le dimanche matin, peu avant midi, Severus traversait le parc d'un pas vif, longeant le chemin qui le menait au grand portail d'entrée. Mais, lorsqu'au loin il aperçut son élève, il fut violemment saisi par une terrible envie de faire demi-tour.

Non pas que sa compagnie le rebutait – bien au contraire –, mais en la voyant si jolie, si rayonnante dans ce cadre bucolique, il réalisa soudain toute l'imprudence de ce rendez-vous avec elle.

Pour autant, il n'avait guère d'autres choix que de se résigner à poursuivre son chemin pour aller à sa rencontre. D'une part, il avait répondu favorablement à son invitation, et il aurait été très mal venu de se raviser au dernier moment. D'autre part, s'afficher ouvertement en sa compagnie s'avérait être un moyen utile de faire taire les rumeurs les concernant.

Si tout le monde se doutait bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux, par conséquent, le mieux était encore de s'afficher ouvertement ensemble, dans l'espoir de faire passer cette relation pour de la franche camaraderie. En un mot, s'ils ne se cachaient pas, c'était qu'ils n'avaient rien à cacher.

Voilà à quoi œuvrait Severus depuis l'intrusion de McGonagall dans ses affaires personnelles (du moins, dans sa salle de classe), en cette matinée de janvier.

Depuis ce jour funeste, il n'avait jamais manqué une occasion pour montrer à cette vieille harpie que la relation qu'il entretenait avec son élève ne revêtait, en l'espèce, aucun caractère répréhensible au regard du règlement intérieur de l'école.

S'il devait croiser le chemin d'Amelia devant la directrice ou devant n'importe quel autres de ses collègues, il tâchait systématiquement de s'adresser à elle avec une froide courtoisie teintée d'un soupçon de connivence, pour bien montrer à tout ce petit monde ce qu'il en était véritablement entre eux : une chaste camaraderie entre un jeune professeur et sa brillante élève ; rien de plus, rien de moins.

Toutefois, ce plan grotesque que Severus s'ingéniait à mettre en œuvre pour blanchir sa réputation ne trompait en vérité pas grand monde. Mais, à Poudlard, on était suffisamment ouvert d'esprit pour tolérer qu'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans s'amourache, à quelques mois de la fin de sa scolarité, de son jeune professeur célibataire. Tant que cette liberté restait dans les limites de la décence (ce qui était le cas !), personne n'y trouverait rien à redire.

De toute manière, Severus avait toute la confiance de son directeur… de même que son discret assentiment. Par conséquent, il avait rapidement saisi que les regards désapprobateurs que McGonagall lui adressait en permanence ne représentaient guère de danger pour lui.

Les deux frères d'Amelia ne s'étant pas manifesté ; ses sorties intempestives ayant définitivement cessé ; ses notes ayant même atteint des sommets dans toutes les matières, depuis quelques mois ; tout allait pour le mieux. Sans parler de ses prouesses d'attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Serpentard qui faisaient beaucoup d'envieux chez les autres directeurs de maison (McGonagall en était verte de jalousie !).

Depuis le début de l'année, Amelia avait fait remporter à son équipe les deux premiers matchs de la saison et tout indiquait que cette année, la coupe du tournoi des Quatre Maisons reviendrait à la maison Serpentard ; du jamais vu depuis une décennie !

Par conséquent, cet ensemble de circonstances contribuait à la tranquillité de Severus. À la rentrée prochaine, elle aura quitté l'école avec son diplôme en poche et tout ce cirque sera enfin derrière lui… du moins, c'est ce qu'il escomptait.

Car, au fond de lui, le départ de la jeune fille ne l'enchantait que très moyennement. Severus n'osait imaginer ce que deviendra son quotidien en l'absence d'Amelia Egerton, le petit soleil qui égayait sa triste existence depuis bientôt trois années. Et comme il n'osait s'imaginer cette triste échéance, il s'efforçait simplement de ne jamais y songer. Pourquoi s'infliger davantage de tourments quand on se tient déjà en permanence au centre de la tempête ?

Ainsi, Severus se hâta de rejoindre cette jeune fille qui devait l'attendre depuis plus d'un quart d'heure devant le portail de l'entrée. Même en ce début de printemps, le climat écossais n'invitait guère à rester trop longtemps statique au milieu des allées et lorsqu'elle se tourna pour le saluer, il constata que la petite brise mordante qui soufflait du nord avait déjà commencé à lui rougir le bout du nez.

À peine fut-il arrivé qu'Amelia lui adressa un ravissant sourire ; en réaction, Severus dût déployer des prouesses d'occlumancie pour conserver un semblant de sang-froid face à elle. Il fallait reconnaître que celui-ci la trouvait de plus en plus jolie.

Depuis quelque temps et particulièrement depuis son retour de vacances, il se dégageait d'elle un charme nouveau, un brin mystérieux, auquel il n'était résolument pas insensible. Les traits de son visage avaient perdu la rondeur de l'enfance et s'étaient sensiblement affinés ; sa chevelure d'un blond très pâle s'était un peu assombrie, il émanait de toute sa physionomie une beauté à couper le souffle ; fulgurante ; presque sauvage ; de celle qui vous frappe dès le premier regard.

Et il n'était pas rare que Severus constate par lui-même les ravages que produisait cette jolie figure sur la gent masculine de l'école. Pendant les cours, il lui arrivait par moment de surprendre les regards caressants que lui lançaient certains de ses camarades de classe lorsqu'elle était affairée à sa préparation. Il y avait aussi les regards des plus jeunes qui l'observaient de loin – dans la Grande Salle par exemple –, avec des yeux brillants de cette lubricité adolescente que les garçons ne savent pas dissimuler à cet age-là.

Évidemment, Severus se doutait bien que cette beauté éblouissante ne pouvait pas manquer d'attirer sur elle tous les regards, un peu comme la lumière d'une bougie attire la nuit tous les insectes de la création. Pour autant, il n'en éprouvait aucune espèce de jalousie. Des années de romance platonique avec une jolie fille des plus séduisantes l'avaient fort bien accoutumé à tolérer ce genre de désagréments. À croire que la vie n'était qu'un éternel recommencement…

Pour lors, sous un ciel grisâtre encore chargé de brumes hivernales, ils s'élancèrent tranquillement sur le chemin qui menait au village.

Comme il l'avait anticipé en s'habillant pour sortir, elle ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il portait l'écharpe qu'elle lui avait offerte à Noël. Alors, Severus prétexta qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail (ce qui était évidemment un mensonge) et bottant rapidement en touche, il changea aussitôt de sujet de conversation.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de Pré-au-lard ; ils passèrent devant la demeure de McGonagall et de son mari, un joli petit cottage entouré d'un charmant jardinet et éloigné d'un demi-mile de l'entrée de l'école. Au reste, Severus avait récemment eu vent d'une histoire concernant un passage secret relayant cette maison au château de Poudlard et quand l'occasion se présenterait, il se promit de se faire confirmer l'information par Dumbledore.

— Vous semblez captivé par la maison du professeur McGonagall, lança soudain la voix de la jeune fille, interrompant brutalement le fil de ses pensées. Vous songez également à acheter à Pré-au-lard, professeur ?

— Oh ! non non, lui assura immédiatement Severus en se détournant de la bâtisse. Je n'en ai nullement l'intention, miss Egerton.

— J'ai toujours trouvé ce cottage ravissant, ajouta-t-elle avec entrain. En outre, Mr Urquart est un homme délicieux, d'une extrême affabilité. Le connaissez-vous un peu, professeur ?

— Je ne connais de lui que son admirable _patience_ , ironisa Severus, fendant sa bouche d'un sourire en coin.

— Comme vous êtes mauvaise langue ! répliqua-t-elle vivement, en se remettant en marche.

— Savez-vous combien de temps ce pauvre homme a dû patienter avant de se voir accorder la main de votre professeur ? demanda alors Severus, en se penchant nonchalamment vers sa jolie petite oreille.

— Quelle importance ? s'enquit-elle. S'il était très épris d'elle, quel mal y avait-il à attendre toutes ces années ? J'admire la constance des sentiments de ce monsieur. Après tout ce temps, beaucoup auraient renoncé ; d'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas que les hommes oublient plus facilement que les femmes ?

— Ce sont des stéréotypes sans fondement ! rétorqua sèchement Severus (qui était bien placé pour savoir de quoi il parlait).

— Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle, un homme d'un caractère aussi noble et d'un cœur aussi loyal que le sien ne devrait pas être moqué ainsi !

— Mais, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! protesta Severus d'un air mécontent. Bref, ça n'a aucune importance.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la devanture du pub des Trois Balais et la jeune fille décida soudain de stopper sa marche.

— Et si nous faisions une petite halte avant notre promenade ? dit-elle, en levant ses yeux vers son professeur.

Cette question anodine lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Il était hors de question de rentrer dans ce pub et de s'attabler dans un coin de la salle avec cette jeune fille qui, à l'ordinaire, attirait déjà bien trop les regards sur elle.

— Les Trois Balais ne me disent trop rien, miss Egerton… déclara prudemment Severus. On s'y trouve toujours à l'étroit avec tout ce monde.

— Avez-vous une solution de remplacement, professeur ? s'enquit-elle en lui souriant, les yeux brillants de malice (ce qui signifiait qu'elle préparait une petite estocade). Aviez-vous prévu de m'emmener au salon de thé de Madam Puddifoot's ?

— Non, rétorqua-t-il froidement, en pivotant sur ses talons.

Il se remit aussitôt en marche et tout en se mettant à courir derrière lui, elle lui réitéra son interrogation. Par chance, ce matin-là, les rues de Pré-au-lard étaient quasiment désertes.

Quelques commençants bavardaient à l'entrée de leurs petites boutiques et seulement une petite poignée de badauds arpentaient les trottoirs de la grand-rue, bien plus captivés par les marchandises étalées dans les jolies vitrines des magasins que par la présence de ce grand benêt tout vêtu de noir et de cette poupée russe qui trottinait derrière lui.

L'espace d'un instant, Severus aperçut leurs deux reflets dans la vitrine de Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes. Cette vision le fit sourire. Ils étaient si mal assortis, c'en était presque comique !

— N'avez-vous pas passé l'âge pour acheter ces bêtises, professeur ? interrogea-t-elle, en le voyant regarder la vitrine.

— Rebattez votre capuche sur la tête, miss Egerton ! lui ordonna soudain Severus.

— Pourquoi ? Vous pensez qu'il va se mettre à pleuvoir ? Le ciel est certes gris, mais je ne pense pas...

— Rabattez votre capuchon, je vous prie, interrompit-il, en lui souriant.

Tout en lui lançant un regard interrogateur, elle s'exécuta sans mot dire. Puis, ils se remirent en route et Severus, qui ouvrait la marche, bifurqua à droite à l'embranchement suivant.

Ils s'engagèrent alors dans une impasse sombre et étroite qui embaumait l'étable et la vieille bique.

— Par Merlin, professeur… murmura-t-elle d'une voix empreinte d'inquiétude, peu rassurée de se retrouver dans un endroit où elle n'avait probablement jamais mis un pied. Où me conduisez-vous, comme ça ?

— La Tête de Sanglier, ça vous dit quelque chose, miss Egerton ? fit Severus en rabattant son capuchon sur sa tête.

— Et bien, voilà un endroit où toutes les jeunes filles rêvent de se faire inviter, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Et la capuche, est-ce une obligation ?

— Bien plus qu'une obligation, miss Egerton, lui rétorqua Severus en lui ouvrant la grosse porte de l'auberge. Ici, c'est un _art de vivre_ ! ajouta-t-il en français.

Hésitante, elle s'approcha de l'entrée et à peine eut-elle le temps de faire un pas à l'intérieur, qu'un gros bouc vint les accueillir en bêlant à tue-tête.

En voyant la tête déconfite que faisait Amelia devant le décor pittoresque de la taverne de La Tête de Sanglier, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Il dut même resté quelques secondes à l'extérieur pour calmer son fou rire, cachant son visage au fond de son capuchon et laissant la jeune fille faire seule son entrée.

Mais lorsqu'il résolut de la rejoindre, il la retrouva accroupie sur le sol poussiéreux, ses petites mains blanches entourant la tête d'un petit chevreau noir qui se tenait au milieu du passage.

— Regardez-moi ce bébé, professeur ! dit-elle d'un air réjoui, en levant sa tête vers Severus. On dirait une peluche ; une miniature ! Regardez comme il est mignon ! Il est tout de suite venu me dire bonjour !

Severus jeta des regards furtifs aux quatre coins de la salle pour s'aviser immédiatement de la clientèle présente. Le même habitué du matin sirotait sa peinte de bière au comptoir. Dans un coin, un borgne que Severus n'avait jamais vu ici avait la tête tournée vers eux et semblait fixer intensément la jeune fille.

— Ne restons pas là, miss Egerton, dit alors Severus en lui saisissant le bras pour la relever.

— Nous venons à peine d'arriver et vous voulez déjà vous en aller ?

— Ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je voulais juste vous faire une petite blague en vous conduisant ici…

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, professeur ? répliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Cette étable est tout à fait charmante !

— Justement, miss Egerton ; ce n'est pas une étable… lui avoua Severus, avec un sourire gêné.

— Qu'importe, cet endroit me convient !

Et elle se dirigea aussitôt vers une table libre (les lieux étant totalement déserts, elle n'eut que l'embarras du choix). Tout en la suivant de prés, Severus jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le comptoir. Curieusement, le patron ne semblait pas être présent.

Ils prirent donc place à une table située à côté de ce qui ressemblait à une fenêtre – du moins à côté d'une ouverture dans le mur qui laissait partiellement passer la lumière.

La table – tout comme les chaises, les murs, le mobilier, le sol et le plafond – était grise de poussière et de crasse. Et comme d'accoutumé, il régnait dans cette auberge un silence de mort qui les contraignait à s'exprimer à voix très basse.

— Cet endroit me plaît beaucoup, professeur ! lui confia alors Amelia, avec des yeux brillants d'exaltation.

Elle regardait dans tous les sens, passant en revue le moindre recoin de la salle ; et son attention semblait se porter plus spécialement sur les diverses bestioles qui peuplaient les lieux.

— Vous m'en voyez ravi, miss Egerton… marmonna Severus, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Quelle idée de conduire une si adorable jeune fille dans une telle porcherie ! Par chance, la formidable tournure d'esprit de celle-ci, qui lui faisait toujours voir le bon côté des choses, contribuait à rendre l'expérience un peu moins pénible pour lui.

— Êtes-vous un habitué des lieux, professeur ? demanda-t-elle avec le plus grand des sérieux.

— Eh bien… hésita Severus.

Soudain, la grande silhouette du patron apparut derrière le comptoir. Severus lui fit un signe furtif de la main dans l'intention de manifester leur présence et de se faire servir leurs consommations le plus rapidement possible. En effet, il n'avait aucune envie de prendre racine dans cette maudite auberge.

Le vieux contourna son comptoir et se dirigea aussitôt vers eux.

Sans même un bonjour ni un mot de courtoisie, il interrogea Severus du regard pour s'enquérir de sa commande. Fort accoutumé à la sauvagerie du personnage, ce dernier ne se trouva nullement froissé par ce manque de prévenance. Quant à son élève, elle adressait à l'énergumène un sourire si rayonnant que son professeur comprit qu'il en était de même pour elle aussi.

— Ça sera comme d'habitude ? grommela le tenancier en le dévisageant.

Severus hocha nerveusement de la tête pour acquiescer à cette question qui, en vérité, le couvrait littéralement de honte. Maintenant, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle le prenne pour un ivrogne notoire.

— Et pour la jeune fille ? fit le vieux se tournant vers Amelia.

— Une bière au beurre, ça sera parfait, répliqua Severus.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de boire une bière au beurre ! protesta-t-elle aussitôt. Je déteste ça ! J'ai envie de boire un chocolat chaud ! ajouta-t-elle en levant ses grands yeux vers le propriétaire.

— Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où… commença à marmonner Severus, la mâchoire serrée ; mais elle l'interrompit sèchement d'un geste de la main.

— En entrant, j'ai vu votre tout petit chevreau, dit-elle en s'adressant au patron. Vous devez certainement avoir un peu de lait de chèvre pour...

— Miss Egerton… coupa Severus, dans un grognement.

— Du lait de chèvre ? grogna le vieux. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

Et il s'éloigna aussitôt ; ce qui laissa Severus sans voix.

— Quel adorable monsieur ! dit-elle ensuite, avec enthousiasme, tout en observant le vieil homme se diriger vers son comptoir. Alors comme ça, vous êtes un habitué, professeur ?

— Évitez de m'appeler ainsi, ordonna Severus, tout en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu. Cette auberge n'est pas un endroit où les professeurs emmènent leurs élèves. Je n'ai aucune envie de…

— Mais détendez-vous un peu ! lança-t-elle, en riant et en se penchant sur la table. Nous ne faisons rien de mal ; nous ne fomentons aucun complot visant à destituer le Ministère ou le gouvernement moldu, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiet d'être reconnu ?

— Vous n'avez aucune idée du genre d'individus peu recommandables qui fréquentent habituellement cet établissement !

Elle se pencha davantage vers lui et lui confia tout bas :

— Je sais de sources sures que certains professeurs y ont leurs habitudes.

Puis elle lui lança un regard empli d'espièglerie, à quoi Severus ne put s'empêcher de répondre un long et profond soupir d'épuisement. Ils avaient à peine mis le nez dehors qu'il avait déjà hâte de rebrousser chemin et de rentrer au château. Si l'idée de se balader dans la nature avec elle lui avait paru intéressante, le fait de se retrouver ici, dans cet endroit si sale, si lugubre, auquel il associait les pires souvenirs de son existence, relevait véritablement du supplice.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le vieux finit par leur apporter leur commande.

Juste sous le nez de Severus, il déposa un énorme verre de whisky pur feu, et devant Amelia, une tasse de chocolat chaud.

— Je vais vous régler tout de suite ! lui lança Severus qui était pressé d'expédier son verre et de filer à toute vitesse. Combien je vous dois ?

— Onze Mornilles pour le whisky, répondit le vieux de sa voix rauque.

— C'est que je souhaitais régler l'ensemble de la commande…

— Mais voyons, professeur ! s'écria aussitôt Amelia.

Severus la gratifia immédiatement d'un regard noir pour ne pas avoir respecté sa consigne.

— Le lait de chèvre, c'est _cadeau de la maison_ , rétorqua le vieux avec brusquerie.

— C'est très aimable à vous, monsieur, dit Amelia, en lui souriant. Mais je tiens à vous régler…

— Gardez votre argent, jeune fille ! répliqua-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

Et ce fut à cet instant que se produisit un véritable petit miracle sous les yeux de Severus qui n'en croyait déjà pas ses oreilles d'entendre ce vieux bouc refuser l'argent d'un de ses clients : cet ours mal léché – qui ne lui avait jamais adressé plus de trois mots – enveloppa soudain la jeune fille d'un regard dégoulinant de tendresse

— Bonté divine, elle va me refaire le même coup qu'avec le centaure... se dit-il alors, en s'enfonçant dans le dossier sur sa chaise.

— C'est très gentil à vous, monsieur, répéta Amelia, en fixant le visage du vieil homme de ses grands yeux azur. Vous me faites trop d'honneur !

Le regard bas et le visage assombri, le vieux tourna les talons et alla se poster derrière son petit comptoir. Severus ne lui avait jamais vu une expression aussi triste.

— Quel gentil monsieur, murmura-t-elle, en serrant dans ses mains la tasse de chocolat fumante.

Severus en resta pantois pendant un moment. Puis, il se pencha vers elle et finit par lui demander en français (depuis que Severus avait appris qu'elle avait beaucoup voyagé en France, il ne se privait pas pour converser avec elle dans cette langue ; ce qui était pour lui, du reste, un excellent exercice !) :

— Cet homme n _e vous_ _rappelle-t-il pas_ _quelqu'un_ _, miss Egerton ?_

— _Oui !_ rétorqua-t-elle, dans la même langue. _Il me fait effectivement beaucoup penser à quelqu'un ! L'avons-nous déjà rencontré ensemble ?_

— Non, je ne crois pas, sourit Severus.

— Alors, comment savez-vous que son visage m'est effectivement familier ?

— _Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il ressemble beaucoup à une personne de notre connaissance ?_

Amelia tourna légèrement sa tête pour observer discrètement le vieux sorcier qui nettoyait un verre, debout, derrière son comptoir.

— Par Merlin, professeur ! dit-elle en retournant sa jolie tête vers lui. _Mais c'est que ce monsieur ressemble beaucoup à notre directeur !_

Severus ne put réprimer un sourire.

— Ah oui ? fit-il, d'un air faussement surpris. Vous trouvez ?

— Mais c'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle, en prenant garde de contenir sa voix. En y regardant de plus près, on pourrait presque croire qu'il est son sosie !

Le sourire de Severus s'élargit davantage. Mais elle était décidément bien trop jolie, bien trop adorable pour la faire marcher si longtemps.

— _Ce monsieur, comme vous dites, se trouve être le petit frère du professeur Dumbledore,_ finit-il par lui révéler.

— Vraiment ?

— Si je vous le dis, acquiesça Severus, abaissant ses paupières.

— Ça alors ! dit-elle, en se tournant à nouveau vers Abelforth Dumbledore qui nettoyait ses verres avec un torchon noir de saletés. Je ne savais pas que le professeur Dumbledore avait un petit frère…

Severus ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de ce ravissant visage encapuchonné qui s'agitait devant lui.

Elle était ravissante – juste Ciel, ce qu'elle était ravissante ! – et la voir au milieu de ce cadre sordide ne faisait qu'accentuer toute la beauté et la grâce de sa jolie figure, de ses pommettes rosies par le froid, de ses petites mains blanches qui couraient sur la table, comme elles le faisaient sur le clavier de son piano. Et cette âme sensible, pure, ardente, était peut-être ce qui le désarmait le plus, chez elle.

C'était dans ces moments de complète absurdité qu'il réalisait combien elle lui était chère. Comment parviendra-t-il à se passer de sa compagnie, de son rire, du son de sa voix ; de cette petite voix douce qui, chaque fois qu'elle résonnait à son oreille, produisait en lui un sentiment de paix et de tranquillité, jamais éprouvé auparavant avec une autre femme ? Severus redoutait déjà le silence de son absence.

— Dites-moi, professeur, lança-t-elle soudain en reposant sa tasse. Savez-vous si, en cas de départ de notre professeur de DCFM, un autre professeur serait disposé à le remplacer rapidement ? Je vous avoue que l'idée de me retrouver sans professeur, à quelques semaines des épreuves d'ASPIC, me terrifie grandement.

— Mais votre professeur est toujours en poste, miss Egerton ?

— Pensez-vous sincèrement qu'il finira l'année ? s'enquit-elle, en relevant un sourcil.

Severus n'osait lui confier son point de vue sur la question. Ce nouveau professeur était effectivement le pire crétin que cette école n'ait jamais compté… et Dieu sait combien de crétins on avait vus se succéder à ce poste !

— Je ne sais quoi vous dire, lui rétorqua-t-il. J'essayerai d'en toucher un mot au directeur, si cela peut vous rassurer.

— Pourquoi pas _vous_ , pour le remplacer ?

— Vous m'en voyez flatté, miss Egerton ; mais ce n'est pas à moi de trancher ces questions-là. Sachez seulement que si le professeur Dumbledore avait accepté me confier ce poste…

— Comment ça ? interrompit-elle soudain, en marquant la surprise. Vous aviez postulé pour enseigner cette matière à l'année ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi cela ? insista-t-elle, en fronçant le sourcil.

— Comment cela, pourquoi ; ce n'est pas évident ? questionna-t-il d'une voix amusée. Parce que c'est une discipline qui m'a toujours beaucoup intéressé ; voilà pourquoi. Mais le directeur n'a jamais daigné répondre favorablement à ma demande.

La jeune fille garda le silence et le fixa d'une drôle de manière.

— Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? lui demanda Severus, un brin embarrassé.

— Je me disais que vous auriez fait un excellent professeur de DCFM… lui confia-t-elle, dans un murmure. Mais le titre de Maître des Potions vous sied bien mieux !

— Voilà une remarque qui mérite peut-être d'être explicitée, suggéra Severus.

— Je ne saurai vous dire pourquoi… hésita-t-elle, le regard vague, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Mais je suis de l'avis du professeur Dumbledore ; ce poste n'est pas fait pour vous.

— C'est à dire ? Pensez-vous que je ne suis pas digne d'enseigner cette matière à des élèves ? Est-ce en raison de mon passé ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! réfuta-t-elle, d'un ton catégorique. Je disais en cela que vous êtes un bien trop talentueux potionnistes pour perdre votre temps à enseigner une discipline que l'on peut étudier tout aussi bien seul, en consultant des livres à la bibliothèque. L'art de la confection de potions est autrement plus subtil et délicat, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

— Je n'en sais trop rien, répondit Severus, avec franchise. J'ai toujours été passionné par l'étude des maléfices, des contre-sorts, des créatures des ténèbres et de la façon de les affronter... J'aurai apprécié qu'un bon professeur m'enseignât toutes ces choses.

Elle porta sa tasse de chocolat à ses lèvres et elle lui demanda nonchalamment :

— Aux ASPIC, quelle note avez-vous reçu en potion ?

— Optimal, lui répondit Severus.

— Et en DCFM ?

— Mon examen pratique de DCDM ne s'est pas déroulé comme je l'aurai souhaité, lui révéla Severus. Pour faire bref, je suis tombé sur un examinateur un brin exigeant.

— Voyez-vous ça ?

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai aucune envie de me remémorer ce stupide examen ! ajouta-t-il d'un air bougon. Passons à autre chose, vous voulez bien ?

— Une jolie dérobade ! fit-elle remarquer, en ricanant.

— Cessez de vous moquer de moi et de mes déconvenues d'écolier et parlons un peu des vôtres, d'ASPIC ! Savez-vous produire un patronus corporel, miss Egerton ?

— Vous êtes irrécupérable, professeur… soupira-t-elle, d'un air exaspéré.

— Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

— Pour rien, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Donc oui, reprit-il, je sais faire apparaître un patronus corporel. Voulez-vous que je vous montre ?

— Non ; je vous crois sur parole ; inutile de nous donner en spectacle, conclut-il en détournant son visage.

Sa mauvaise foi la fit sourire, puis elle leva ses yeux vers la fenêtre.

— On dirait que le ciel s'est dégagé… dit-elle dans un murmure.

C'est à cet instant qu'approcha à nouveau Abelforth Dumbledore, avec sa grosse barbe hirsute et ses longs cheveux filandreux d'un gris de ciel d'hiver. Derrière ses petites lunettes sales, ses yeux étaient rivés sur Amelia qui lui souriait.

Ces yeux bleus ; ce visage ; ce nez aquilin ; il ressemblait tant à son frère ! Pour autant, une tristesse implacable semblait se dégager de sa personne. Étrangement, Severus avait toujours pensé que cette sauvagerie apparente devait masquer une grande mélancolie.

— Votre chocolat était un délice, monsieur, lui dit-elle, avec sa spontanéité naturelle.

— Si la demoiselle désire une nouvelle tasse de lait de chèvre… grommela-t-il, en les débarrassant.

— Nous pensions nous en aller… annonça Severus, pour faire comprendre à Amelia qu'il n'était pas question de s'attarder ici.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pressé de décamper, toi… lui fit alors le vieillard, en lui lançant un regard oblique.

Severus préféra ne pas relever.

« La demoiselle qui t'accompagne a peut-être envie de déjeuner ? reprit-il, en sortant de sous son tablier sa baguette magique.

Il pointa l'extrémité de celle-ci vers la surface de la table, et marmonna un sortilège de récurage.

— C'est trop aimable à vous, monsieur Dumbledore, dit Amelia. Mais nous avions prévu de nous promener et regardez ça, le soleil vient tout juste de faire son apparition ! ajouta-t-elle, en pointant du doigt la fenêtre. Je crains que cela ne dure pas longtemps.

— Il ne pleuvra pas aujourd'hui, demoiselle, lui fit le vieux, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, puis en baissant les yeux sur la jeune fille.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant de quelques secondes qui parurent à Severus singulièrement longues.

« J'ai connu autrefois une jeune fille qui, comme vous, aimait beaucoup le lait de chèvre, déclara ensuite Abelforth Dumbledore d'une voix blanche, presque saisie d'émotion.

Amelia soutint son regard et lui sourit tristement. Elle ne savait rien de lui, de son histoire, mais Severus savait qu'elle avait tout compris. C'était ainsi qu'elle était : une âme sensible à la douleur des autres.

Après quoi, ils quittèrent sans un mot l'auberge de la Tête de Sanglier, laissant derrière eux le vieil homme à ses chèvres, à ses verres crasseux et à sa clientèle de braconniers.

[fin de la partie 1]

* * *

 _NOTA BIS :_

J'ai dessiné Altaïr et j'ai posté hier le dessin sur Facebook et Instagram.  
J'aime beaucoup Abelforth Dumbledore. C'est un personnage qui me touche énormément et même si j'aime bien Albus, je pense que ma préférence va à son petit frère.  
Comme c'est Abelforth qui surprend Severus au moment où il écoute à la porte de la chambre de Trelawney (pendant qu'elle déclame la fameuse prophétie à Dumbledore), il me semblait naturel de le faire apparaître dans mon histoire.  
Ces deux-là se connaissent bien sans se fréquenter. D'ailleurs, dans les Reliques de la Mort, quand Abelforth met en garde Harry sur son frère, il lui parle des autres personnes qu'Albus aurait « roulé dans la farine » ; et je sais pas pourquoi, j'avais l'impression qu'il lui parlait entre autres de Severus.  
Du coup, je trouvais amusant de lui faire rencontrer Amelia. Décidément, cette fille a un truc avec les grumpy bear...


	50. Chapitre 19 - partie 2

**Chapitre 19 – partie 2**  
Severus

* * *

Au sortir de l'impasse, Severus et Amelia retrouvèrent la grand-rue qu'ils remontèrent pour se diriger vers la sortie du village.  
Le ciel s'était nettement éclairci et maintenant, un beau soleil de printemps réchauffait le sommet de leurs têtes et illuminait joliment la nature environnante. L'air s'étant aussi considérablement adouci, le temps avait résolument tourné en leur faveur.  
Une fois atteintes les limites de Pré-au-lard, ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite d'un petit sentier qui menait dans un sous-bois. Au milieu de cet écrin de nature, dans l'ombre des grands arbres qui les dérobait toute la vue du monde extérieur, les langues se délièrent plus aisément.  
Amelia, toujours aussi souriante, questionnait son professeur tantôt sur les plantes qu'ils trouvèrent en chemin tantôt sur les propriétés magiques de telle écorce d'arbre ou de telle roche. La balade se transforma progressivement en leçon et Severus n'y trouva rien à redire, car dans l'obscurité propice aux rapprochements, il était plus sage d'adopter cette posture professorale afin d'éviter tout dérapage.

Tout à coup, sur le tronc d'un gros frêne, elle trouva une petite coccinelle qu'elle fit aussitôt gripper sur l'index de sa main gauche.

— Regardez, professeur ! dit-elle, en lui montrant la minuscule créature. Regardez comme elle est jolie ! On dirait un petit rubis !

Severus préféra garder ses distances, effrayé à l'idée d'approcher son élève de trop prêt. Mieux valait ne pas trop tenter le diable.

— Est-ce vrai que les Moldus les considèrent comme des porte-bonheurs ? demanda-t-elle en examinant de prés l'insecte qui s'était immobilisé au bout de son doigt.

— C'est bien vrai, répondit Severus. Ils les considèrent ainsi, car elles se nourrissent de pucerons et font ainsi le bonheur des jardiniers et des collectionneurs de rosiers.

— Les Moldus sont décidément des personnes pragmatiques ! dit-elle en riant.

— Effectivement.

La coccinelle finit par prendre son envol et ils reprirent aussitôt leur marche.

— Comment la désigne-t-on en français, déjà ?

— _Cocci_ -quelque chose, se hasarda Severus.

— _Coccinelle_ ! rectifia-t-elle.

— C'est cela : _coccinelle_ , approuva-t-il. Quelle mémoire, miss Egerton !

— Du latin _coccinus_ , professeur C _occinus,_ qui signifie _écarlate_ vous devriez le savoir !

— Vous m'avez pris un peu au dépourvu, reconnut-il dans un sourire.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres en silence et Amelia se tourna soudain vers lui pour le questionner à nouveau :

— Comment avez-vous appris le français, professeur ?

— C'est ma mère qui me l'a enseigné, quand j'étais enfant.

— Vraiment ? dit-elle d'un air surpris.

— Ma mère pensait que l'étude d'une langue latine en complément du latin faciliterait mon apprentissage de la magie. Et elle avait assurément raison.

— C'est votre maman qui s'est chargée de votre éducation avant votre entrée à Poudlard ? N'avez-vous jamais fréquenté l'école des Moldus ?

— Seigneur, non ! lança Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'imagine pas ce qu'aurait été ma scolarité dans une école remplie de Moldus à qui nous aurions dû cacher ma petite différence. De plus, ma mère était littéralement hantée par la peur de _l'Obscurus*_ …

— Quoi de plus normal quand on doit élever un petit enfant sorcier dans le monde des Moldus, approuva-t-elle d'un air grave. L'Obscurus est un mal redoutable…

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à sortir du sous-bois et finirent par atteindre les rives du lac.

Pour ne pas trop s'éloigner du village et des abords du château, ils décidèrent alors de longer la berge afin de récupérer la route qui remontait vers Poudlard.

Le soleil et la brise qui jouaient sur leurs visages firent à Severus l'effet d'un bain de jouvence.

Son regard se perdait dans la contemplation du lac qui s'étendait à perte de vue et de tout ce paysage qui lui était si familier, mais qui lui paraissait à la fois bien plus lumineux qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il fallait dire que l'agréable compagnie de cette jeune fille ne gâchait rien au tableau. Était-ce Amelia Egerton qui embellissait autant le décor qui les entourait ?

Severus avait bien du mal à s'arracher à la contemplation de son joli visage souriant. À dix-huit ans, sa beauté était un éblouissement et lui désespérerait de ne plus avoir son âge. Si cela avait été le cas, tout aurait été alors beaucoup simple.

Soudain, au milieu des bruyères et des joncs, apparut la façade délabrée d'un vieux bâtiment : c'était la Cabane Hurlante isolée du reste du bourg et entourée de sa petite clôture infranchissable.

— Regardez là-bas, professeur ! s'exclama Amelia lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Cela ne vous rappelle rien ?

— Si vous saviez tout ce que cette maudite maison me rappelle, miss Egerton…

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant sur la berge pour observer de loin la bâtisse en ruine.

— Savez-vous que j'ai manqué de perdre la vie, dans cette maison ? lança Severus, délibérément sur le ton de la conversation, dans une volonté de dédramatiser son propos.

— Vous plaisantez ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle semblait hésiter à le prendre au sérieux.

— Absolument pas, confirma Severus. J'ai réellement failli perdre la vie dans cette cabane. Je devais avoir quinze ans lorsqu'une personne très mal intentionnée m'a un jour révélé que cette maison n'était en rien hantée par des esprits malfaisants, mais qu'elle servait en réalité de cellule d'isolement à un loup-garou durant les nuits de pleine lune. Et c'est ainsi qu'une nuit, poussé par ma curiosité maladive…

— Ne me dites pas que vous avez cherché à vous introduire dans cette maison durant une nuit de pleine lune… coupa-t-elle, fendant sa jolie bouche d'un sourire moqueur.

— J'avais quinze ans, miss Egerton ! se défendit Severus. À cet age, les garçons ne sont pas des lumières et ont la faucheuse tendance à prendre leur stupidité pour du courage !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de demander :

— Vous avez donc manqué de vous faire dévorer par un loup-garou, ici même ?

— C'est tout à fait cela, confirma Severus d'un air faussement glorieux. Lorsque j'y ai pénétré pour la seconde fois, c'était avec vous et cette licorne, vous souvenez-vous ? Cette seconde intrusion m'a valu d'attirer sur moi une malédiction. Par conséquent, j'ai tendance à penser que cette maudite maison finira un jour par avoir ma peau. Qui sait, c'est peut-être entre ses murs décrépits que je trouverai la mort ? Ma foi, le cadre serait parfait pour une fin héroïque.

— Par Merlin, professeur… soupira-t-elle en se renfrognant. Vous parlez de la mort avec tant de légèreté.

Il se tourna vers elle et en examinant l'expression de son visage, il réalisa que sa remarque l'avait troublé et peut-être même un brin contrarié.

— Avez-vous peur de la mort, miss Egerton ?

Dans un instant de réflexion, le regard de la jeune fille se porta au loin, vers la vieille bâtisse qui leur faisait face.

— En tant que sorciers, dit-elle d'un air grave, nous avons un avantage sur les Moldus : nous savons que la mort n'est pas la fin. De fait, j'ai peu d'inquiétude quant à la question de ma propre mort. En revanche, la mort des personnes qui me sont chères n'est pas de nature à me laisser de marbre, surtout si elle doit survenir prématurément et dans d'horribles circonstances…

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux et Severus regretta aussitôt sa question.

— La mort n'est certes pas la fin de tout… ajouta-t-elle, comme pour mettre fin à ce silence embarrassant. Mais finalement, nous ne savons rien de ce qui nous attend _de l'autre côté_. Et un retour dans le monde des vivants sous forme de spectre n'est pas vraiment une alternative enviable, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je partage assez votre avis, dit-il à voix basse.

Cet argumentaire produisit en lui un grand malaise, car il savait que ces mots étaient empreints du souvenir de sa défunte mère de cette mère qui avait perdu la vie de la plus horrible des manières.

À cette pensée, Severus fut soudain envahi par un terrible sentiment de culpabilité. Il détourna nerveusement son visage et fit mine de regarder les eaux sombres du lac par-dessus son épaule.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ? s'enquit-elle alors, percevant probablement son trouble.

— Je vais bien, miss Egerton, lui assura-t-il immédiatement. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Je songeais simplement… je songeais à votre mère.

— À _ma mère_ ?

— Le professeur Slughorn m'a parlé de votre mère de ce qui lui est arrivé. Il m'avait confié les circonstances de son assassinat et je… Comment dirai-je…

— Ma mère n'a pas été assassinée par vous, professeur, interrompit-elle d'une voix douce et sereine. C'est Voldemort qui l'a tué.

Severus se retourna vers elle et la dévisagea d'un air horrifié.

— Ne prononcez pas ce nom, miss Egerton ! gronda-t-il aussitôt.

Manifestement contrariée par sa remontrance, Amelia poussa un long soupir en grommelant :

— Est-il seulement en capacité de m'entendre prononcer son nom… ?

— Croyez-moi, Miss Egerton, prononcer ce nom revient à vous exposer à des dangers dont vous n'avez pas idée ! expliqua-t-il précipitamment, d'une voix contrainte. Ne le refaites plus jamais !

— C'est bon, j'ai compris, marmonna-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Inutile de poursuivre votre sermon...

— C'est par égard pour vous, si je vous mets ainsi en garde, miss Egerton ! Essayez de comprendre…

— Je vous dis que j'ai compris ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

— Pardonnez-moi… marmonna-t-il tout bas. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer… Je souhaitais juste...

De peur de la contrarier davantage, Severus préféra en rester là. Lui causer de la contrariété était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

— Vous ne savez rien des circonstances de sa mort, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle, aussi soudainement que brusquement.

Severus la regarda d'un air circonspect. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il devait lui répondre.

— Je… hésita-t-il. Mis à part ce que m'a confié Slughorn, je ne sais rien de plus.

— Vous voulez savoir ? dit-elle avec un aplomb remarquable, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Déstabilisé par ce regard aiguisé qui semblait le transpercer de part en part, Severus eut un instant d'hésitation. Pour tout un tas de raisons, il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet-là avec elle. Cependant, il sentait vivement que cette question traduisait son désir de lui parler des circonstances de la mort de sa mère. Peut-être ressentait-elle le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un ? Peut-être voulait-elle simplement se confier à lui ?

Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains et abaissa lentement ses paupières comme pour l'autoriser à parler. Amelia jeta un regard circulaire sur les alentours, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendait. Une fois fait, elle prit une grande inspiration et commença :

— Ma famille est toujours restée loyale envers le Ministère. Pour mon père, ma mère ou mes frères, il n'a jamais été question de prêter allégeance _au Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Ce pays n'était pas encore unifié en un royaume que mes ancêtres œuvraient déjà aux côtés des chefs de clans Moldus. C'était aux temps où ces derniers étaient capables de percevoir notre magie et vivaient sans crainte à nos côtés. Au temps où nous étions à la fois druides, guérisseurs, protecteurs et guides. De fait, en dépit des pressions et des menaces, il était inconcevable pour les miens de ployer le genou devant ce diable ! Car si notre loyauté va au Ministère, elle va aussi aux Moldus que nous avons servis et protégés des siècles durant.

— Alors, ce que l'on dit à votre sujet est vrai ? s'enquit Severus d'une voix qui trahissait son étonnement. Vous être réellement des descendants de Merlin ?

Elle lui répondit par un charmant sourire qu'il ne sut décrypter.

— Au cours de l'été de mes douze ans, mon cousin Lucius est venu nous rendre visite comme il avait coutume de le faire chaque année, durant les vacances d'été. Mais au lieu de passer un moment à bavarder avec nous tous, il a rapidement émis le souhait de s'entretenir en privé avec ma mère. Après une très brève conversation dans le bureau de mon père, ma mère a reconduit mon cousin vers la sortie, l'a embrassé et l'a remercié de sa visite, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre les murs de cette pièce.  
Quelques jours plus tard, à force d'interrogations, mon elfe a fini par m'avouer les raisons de la visite de mon cousin. En réalité, ce jour-là, ce n'était pas en qualité de neveux qu'il était venu s'entretenir avec ma mère, mais en qualité d'émissaire de _Vous-savez-qui_. Ce dernier souhaitait voir les Egerton lui prêter allégeance une bonne fois pour toutes, sous peine de représailles. _Il_ avait donc mandaté Lucius pour plaider sa cause auprès de sa tante, pensant certainement qu'un membre de notre famille parviendrait plus aisément à nous convaincre des bienfaits d'une telle alliance. Mais c'était bien mal connaître ma mère et mon frère aîné…  
Depuis lors, je n'ai plus jamais revu Lucius, Narcissa, ni même le petit Draco.  
Maman et Adrian ont rapidement saisi les raisons de ce soudain intérêt pour notre famille. À cette époque, _Vous-savez-qui_ cherchait à infiltrer le Ministère et en raison de sa qualité de juge, l'appui de mon frère lui aurait été fort utile. D'ailleurs, à la même époque, le Ministère savait déjà le Service de la Justice Magique infiltré par un ou plusieurs espions… Notre famille a toujours été affiliée à la maison Serpentard, et selon la logique qui était celle de ce monstre, tout Serpentard devait se trouver _de facto_ dans son camp. Notre refus de collaborer n'a donc pas été très apprécié.  
Ceci étant, tout ce que je viens de vous raconter n'est en rien un secret pour personne, souligna-t-elle. En revanche, peu de gens savent ce que je m'apprête à vous raconter.

L'expression de son doux visage devint alors plus ombrageuse.

— Si ce jour-là Maman s'était entretenue si sereinement avec Lucius, c'était parce que quelque temps auparavant, Henriette Shacklebolt – la mère d'Abigael et de Caleb – avait eu une vision concernant notre famille… Je vous parle d'une vision, mais en vérité, je devrai dire _une prophétie,_ précisa-t-elle aussitôt.

P _rophéties_. Ce mot chargé de lourde signification et de mauvais présages produisit instantanément une grande agitation dans l'esprit de son professeur.

— Quel genre de prophétie ? questionna Severus en déglutissant.

— Une prophétie de mort, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. La mère d'Abigael et de Caleb est américaine – originaire de Louisiane plus précisément. Elle est la fille d'une grande prêtresse vaudou. Elle est capable d'entrevoir l'avenir, mais pour autant, elle n'a jamais assumé ce don qui l'a toujours terrifié. Car ses prophéties sont toujours présages de mort. Contrairement aux autres femmes de sa famille, Ernestine n'a jamais appris à maîtriser et à appréhender sa magie. Elle était une toute petite fille lorsqu'un jour, elle prédit à sa mère la mort de son père et de son grand frère, peu de temps avant qu'ils ne succombent d'un mal fulgurant et très rare. Toutes ses prédictions s'avèrent être d'une exactitude désarmante.

— L'avez-vous entendu ? demanda Severus.

— Si j'ai entendu la prophétie ? demanda-t-elle. Oui. Abigael et moi étions présentes lorsque Ernestine l'a énoncée aussi distinctement que je vous parle. Nous prenions le thé toutes les quatre dans le petit salon quand soudain, elle s'est figée puis son regard est devenu vitreux et elle s'est mise à déclamer des paroles qui, sur le moment, nous ont paru totalement insensées. Cela disait :  
a _près le retour des longues nuits, la mort viendra une nouvelle fois frapper à ta porte. Elle te prendra ta fille, le fils qui te ressemble, etc._ De prime abord, tout cela n'avait ni queue ni tête… Mais comme ces paroles avaient été prononcées par Ernestine, Maman a immédiatement pris la menace très au sérieux. En outre, la prophétie indiquait que la mort devait venir « _une nouvelle fois frapper à notre_ _porte »_. Et dans la mesure où mon père avait perdu la vie dans notre demeure, ce détail n'a fait que renforcer les convictions de ma mère au sujet de la véracité de cet avertissement.  
Mais alors que notre mère croyait dur comme fer à cette prédiction, mes frères, au contraire, ne lui ont accordé aucun crédit. Il faut dire que nous ne sommes pas très portés sur la divination, dans la famille… ajouta-t-elle en souriant tristement. Car mon père était un homme un peu original, féru d'Alchimie, de vieux grimoires et d'expérience en tous genres. Il a été tué par un stupide retour de sortilège quelque mois après ma naissance. Malgré toute l'affection que mes frères lui portaient, ils se sont toujours évertués à ne pas lui ressembler particulièrement Adrian qui s'est beaucoup appliqué à ne pas suivre son exemple et à se construire une personnalité diamétralement opposée à la sienne. Après la mort de mon père, mon frère aîné s'est mis en tête d'endosser le rôle du chef de famille… Il s'est donné pour mission de nous protéger, ma mère, mon frère et moi, et ce , quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle s'arrêta un court instant et tourna une nouvelle fois son visage vers le lac.

— C'est lui qui l'a découverte, si je puis dire… murmura-t-elle d'une voix saisie par l'émotion. C'était un soir d'été, quelques jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire – de fait, je résidais toujours ici, à Poudlard. Après son travail, Adrian est donc rentré à la maison en empruntant le réseau des cheminées du Ministère. À son arrivée chez nous, il a trouvé la maison totalement vide ni notre mère, ni notre elfe n'étaient présentes pour l'accueillir. Mais très vite, il a été alerté par d'étranges bruits provenant du bureau de notre père. C'est alors qu'en entrant dans le bureau, il a découvert notre elfe Mamy enfermée dans une cage ensorcelée qu'on avait suspendue à quelques mètres du sol. Derrière ses barreaux, la pauvre sanglotait en se tordant de douleur. À ses pieds, une marre de sang était rependue sur toute la surface du sol. Il parait qu'Adrian a mis quelques minutes avant de réaliser la présence de l'être cauchemardesque tout ensanglanté qui se cachait dans un recoin de la pièce. Mon frère s'est approché de la créature et a fini par comprendre : c'était un Infirus. Il venait tout juste de se repaître du corps de notre mère si bien qu'il n'a même pas essayé de l'attaquer tant il était rassasié. Adrian l'a terrassé d'un coup de baguette magique sans attendre l'arrivée des Auror.  
C'est le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Slughorn qui m'ont appris l'effroyable nouvelle.  
Deux jours après, j'assistais aux funérailles de ma mère. Nous avons dû mettre en terre un cercueil vide, car il ne restait plus rien de son corps. Plus rien… Ils l'avaient dévoré vivante…  
C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert que le professeur Dumbledore avait été mis au courant de la prophétie par Maman. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'une sorte de marche à suivre au cas où la vision d'Ernestine Shacklebolt viendrait à s'accomplir : je devrais rester à Poudlard le temps que l'on assure notre sécurité. Après le drame, Adrian est donc parti se réfugier chez mon grand-père, sur le continent. La protection d'Altaïr a été confiée à son supérieur au bureau des Auror, Alastor Maugrey. Quant à moi, j'ai été placé sous la protection du directeur de Poudlard, comme bien d'autres élèves qui avaient eux aussi perdu leurs parents ou une partie de leur famille. Ce qui nous était arrivé n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, en ce temps-là. Bien au contraire, c'était d'une banalité affligeante.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis ce jour, Adrian n'a plus jamais été le même. Mon pauvre Adrian… dit-elle dans un murmure. Maintenant, je comprends tu n'aurais jamais dû assister à cela…

Elle se tut un instant. Severus ne savait quoi dire, tant ce récit lui avait glacé le sang.

— Pendant des années, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix vibrante d'émotion, je me suis demandé pourquoi les choses s'étaient déroulées ainsi. Pourquoi ma mère – qui, contrairement à mon père, était une femme intelligente et pragmatique – avait-elle tenu à attendre la mort de cette façon, dans sa propre maison, avec autant de témérité ? Nous aurions pu fuir à l'étranger pour nous cacher il existait bien des moyens d'échapper à ce diable. _Il_ ne nous aurait pas poursuivis jusqu'au bout du monde, puisque seule la position de mon frère au sein du Ministère avait de l'intérêt pour _lui_. Il aurait suffi à Adrian de renoncer à ses fonctions de juge pour empêcher l'accomplissement de ce drame. Mais non elle a choisi de s'occuper de ce problème toute seule et d'attendre ; _d'attendre que la mort vienne un jour frapper à sa porte_ , comme le disait cette maudite prophétie.  
D'après le témoignage mon elfe, poursuivit-elle, les choses se sont passées très rapidement : il a détruit le bouclier entourant le domaine, il s'est introduit dans le parc et c'est très rapidement retrouvé à l'entrée de la maison. Il a ensuite frappé à notre porte. Ma mère a ordonné à mon elfe de lui ouvrir et il s'est présenté à elles très aimablement. Puis, elle l'a reçu dans le bureau elle l'a invité à s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil avant de lui servir un verre de cognac. Au bout de quelques minutes d'entretien, elle lui a clairement signifié qu'elle n'accéderait jamais à sa demande. Le ton est alors rapidement monté, mais elle ne lui a rien cédé. Elle lui a tenu tête jusqu'au bout. Alors, il a sorti sa baguette et il les a immobilisé toutes les deux. Rendez-vous compte, il est parvenu à immobiliser un Elfe ! Un Elfe ! Ensuite, il a fait entrer les Infiri qui attendaient dehors. Il n'était pas venu seul. Non. Il avait tout prévu. Mon elfe n'a même pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'en un instant, la pauvre était déjà enfermée dans sa cage. Comprenez-vous, il voulait qu'elle assiste à la scène assassiner notre pauvre mère ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait aussi torturer cette pauvre créature. Jamais vous ne pourrez vous figurer la douleur que peut éprouver un elfe qui voit sa maîtresse mourir sous ses yeux… C'est tout bonnement démoniaque de soumettre une innocente créature à une telle torture. Cet homme n'avait aucune limite en matière de cruauté. Aucune limite...

— Vous voulez parler de la douleur… produite par le sortilège qui lie un elfe à son maître, c'est bien cela ? se hasarda à demander Severus.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

— Mon elfe adorait ma mère, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle était certes liée à elle par cet horrible sortilège, mais elle l'adorait !

Comme elle lui tournait légèrement le dos, il ne pouvait voir son visage. Mais Severus savait bien que c'étaient des larmes qui faisaient trembler cette petite voix.

— Pauvre ange ! songeait-il. Si j'avais su que tu avais vécu pareil calvaire avant que je vive le mien, j'aurais œuvré plus vaillamment à sa défaite…

Severus se souvenait très bien du jour, où dans ce cachot, il l'avait rabrouée de la plus violente des manières parce qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer devant lui. Il l'avait enseveli sous une avalanche d'insultes crasses uniquement parce qu'il avait appris qu'elle avait assisté à son procès. Et voilà que quelques années après ce misérable incident, il regrettait plus que jamais de s'être comporté aussi cruellement avec elle. Voilà qu'à présent, il regrettait amèrement toutes ces réflexions désobligeantes sur sa personnalité, son émotivité, son caractère soupe au lait. À présent, il savait il comprenait enfin d'où lui venait cette sensibilité à fleur de peau. Cette jeune fille n'avait pas seulement vécu que la perte de sa mère (qui en soi n'était pas une petite épreuve) ; en réalité, elle avait vécu l'horreur. Elle était revenue de l'enfer et avait toujours fait de son mieux gardé la tête hors de l'eau. Avec une dignité remarquable, elle continuait à s'accrocher à la vie avec hargne, malgré les coups durs et la malchance qui se mettait régulièrement en travers de sa route. Amelia Egerton n'était pas si différente de lui, en somme.

Alors, comme poussé par un élan irrésistible, il fit un pas vers elle. Son sentiment de culpabilité balaya la moindre parcelle de pudeur. Au diable les convenances ! Ils étaient seuls, personne ne les verrait. Il s'approcha davantage, l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça. Puis, il pressa son visage contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Ses cheveux avaient l'odeur des roses. Une odeur si douce qui contrastait terriblement avec la violence des évènements qui avaient jalonné leurs deux existences.

Elle avait bien le droit de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, si elle en ressentait l'envie, personne ne la blâmerait pour cela. Maintenant qu'il savait tout, il ne lui reprocherait plus jamais ses larmes.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, au milieu des joncs et des roseaux.

Mais, alors qu'il s'attendait à tenir dans ses bras un corps tremblotant alors qu'il s'attendait, tout du moins, à l'entendre sangloter il réalisa soudain qu'elle était comme figée sur place, raide sur ses deux jambes, comme un piquet qu'on aurait planté dans le sol.

— _Hmm… ofesseur_ … ? finit-elle par dire, d'une voix quelque peu étouffée.

Severus s'écarta de quelques centimètres et inclina sa tête vers le bas pour examiner son visage. Les joues légèrement empourprées, elle le fixait avec deux grands yeux bleus écarquillés de surprise.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout à coup, professeur ? dit-elle en essayant de contenir un sourire.

— Pardonnez-moi, miss Egerton ! s'exclama alors Severus, en relâchant immédiatement son étreinte, faisait un grand pas en arrière.

— Vous pensiez que je pleurai, n'est-ce pas ?

— Toutes mes excuses, miss Egerton, répétait-il frénétiquement, en détournant le regard. Je pensais que… Bref, pardonnez-moi ce geste qui…

— Vous avez cru que je pleurais ? répéta-t-elle en souriant. Mais vous savez que maintenant, j'ai une parfaite maîtrise de mes émotions! Et d'ailleurs, c'est un peu à vous que je le dois. N'êtes-vous pas fier de votre élève ?

— Oui oui, je suis fier de vous, miss Egerton ! répliqua-t-il, d'une voix teintée d'embarras. Très fier.

— Bon sang, mais que vous arrive-t-il, professeur ? s'enquit-elle de nouveau, en le fixant d'un regard inquisiteur. Je vous trouve un peu bizarre… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois…

— Non ! coupa-t-il brusquement. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, c'est vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il fébrilement, pour en revenir à notre sujet initial…

Severus prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

— Je crois sincèrement que votre mère a sacrifié sa vie pour vous protéger, vos deux frères et vous. Je… ajouta-t-il d'une voix tenue, totalement submergé par l'émotion. Je n'ai certes pas d'enfant… mais je peux peut-être imaginer ce qu'elle a dû ressentir en apprenant que… en apprenant que les vies de ses trois enfants étaient en péril… Je… J'imagine qu'elle devait se sentir impuissante face à cette menace qui planait au-dessus de vos têtes. Mais quand on est déterminé à protéger une personne qui nous est chère je veux dire, quand on est réellement déterminé à sacrifier sa vie pour elle c'est le cœur qui prend le relais sur la raison c'est à lui qu'on s'en remet. À notre cœur… Enfin, c'est ce que j'imagine… Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Amelia dévisageait son professeur sans esquisser le moindre geste. Ces paroles l'avaient comme cueilli à froid.

— Pardonnez-moi, miss Egerton, s'excusa aussitôt Severus en baissant la tête. Je ne suis pas bien doué pour réconforter les gens…

— Non, ne dites pas ça, professeur, dit-elle dans un murmure, en le fixant d'un regard luisant d'émotion. Vous avez bien fait de me dire cela. Mais comprenez-vous… ajouta-t-elle la gorge serrée, les yeux au bord des larmes. Comprenez-vous qu'elle me manque…

— Oui, je comprends.

— J'aurai aimé la garder près de moi un peu plus longtemps, reprit-elle, en fermant les yeux.

Une bourrasque de vent vint soulever ses beaux cheveux blonds et elle se drapa dans sa cape, cachant son nez dans son écharpe. Severus dut réprimer une furieuse envie de faire un pas en devant pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui, une nouvelle fois.

Que venait-il de lui dire ? Encore des sottises le concernant, rien de plus. Dans sa tête, tout se confondait. Ces propres choix, ceux de cette mère dont il ne savait rien. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il préféra alors ne rien ajouter, de peur de se trahir davantage.

— J'ai froid, dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai envie de rentrer.

— Eh bien rentrons, rétorqua-t-il sobrement.

Elle s'élança sur le chemin qui remontait vers le château. Severus la suivit, sans la quitter du regard, les yeux rivés sur ses cheveux longs qui ondulaient le long de son dos. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança :

— Venez ici, à côté de moi, professeur ! Vous devez perdre cette vilaine habitude de marcher derrière les gens !

Severus lui adressa un petit sourire et accéléra le pas pour la rattraper. Elle disait vrai. Il devait effectivement perdre cette habitude de marcher continuellement à l'arrière, comme le font les chiens derrière leurs maîtres.

— Alors, dites-moi comment se profile ce match contre les Gryffondor, demanda-t-il sans préambule, avec l'intention manifeste de passer à autre sujet. Vous sentez-vous un peu nerveuse à l'idée de disputer votre premier match contre votre ami Shacklebolt ?

— Pas le moins du monde, rétorqua-t-elle avec la plus parfaite arrogance.

— Voyez-vous ça ?

— Nous allons remporter cette rencontre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ferme et déterminé.

— C'est que vous avez une revanche personnelle à prendre sur cette équipe de petits crétins écervelés…

— En effet, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur ! Je vous ai promis cette coupe, vous aurez cette coupe. La victoire, c'est 50 % dans la tête et 50 % sur le terrain.

— Par tous les diables, miss Egerton… gémit Severus. Faites-moi le plaisir de ne plus jamais filer de métaphores sportives en ma présence, sous peine de me voir décliner toutes vos invitations, à l'avenir.

Elle répliqua dans un grand éclat de rire :

— Si ça peut vous rassurer, je dois admettre que quand je me suis entendu prononcer cette phrase, j'ai été prise d'une violente envie de me coller une gifle.

Comme il était bon d'entendre à nouveau ce rire résonner dans ses oreilles. Severus adorait son rire.

— Épargnons-nous l'ennui de la pensée positive et parlez-moi un peu des plans que vous avez élaborés pour terrasser les Gryffondor ?

Comme ils parcouraient le chemin qui menait au château de Poudlard, Amelia révéla à son professeur les différentes stratégies qu'Ursula Bulstrode avait mises au point en vue de cette rencontre de Quidditch qui s'annonçait on ne peut plus exaltante.

[Fin du chapitre 19]

* * *

 **NOTES**

Définition Obscurus (source HP WIKIA) : L' _Obscurus_ est une entité magique parasite qui naît du refoulement par un sorcier de ses pouvoirs magiques. Un sorcier hébergeant un _Obscurus_ à l'intérieur de lui est appelé _Obscurial_. Un _Obscurus_ apparaît chez un sorcier, dans la quasi-totalité des cas quand il n'est encore qu'un enfant, qui est contraint par son entourage de refouler ses pouvoirs magiques au fond de lui-même — que ce soit par des violences physiques ou des violences psychologiques — sans possibilité d'avoir libre cours à leur utilisation. Dans la quasi-totalité des cas, un _Obscurial_ décédera à cause de son _Obscurus_ avant même de pouvoir atteindre l'âge de dix ans, la violence de cette force en lui étant trop puissante et trop compliquée à gérer.  
Le terme _Obscurus_ est issu de la saga Les Animaux Fantastique, écrite/scénarisée par JK Rowling.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pardon pour le retard. J'essaye de faire au mieux, ce n'est pas évident.  
Je vais faire mon possible pour consacrer le mois d'octobre à l'écriture. N'hésitez pas à commenter, à partager sur vos réseaux, à suivre mon compte pour être prévenu des prochaines publications. A bientot !


	51. Chapitre 20 - partie 1

**Chapitre 20 – partie 1**  
 _Amelia_

* * *

Les deux équipes firent leur entrée sur le terrain sous un déluge de huées et d'acclamations dans les tribunes, la foule était comme électrisée.

Son balai en main, Amelia balaya du regard les gradins qui se dressaient autour d'elle. Le trois quart des supporters avait revêtu l'habit écarlate des Gryffondor, certainement dans l'intention de se venger de l'humiliation qu'avait infligée leur équipe aux Poufsouffle et aux Serdaigle, quelque temps auparavant. Amassés dans un coin du stade, les élèves Serpentard tentaient difficilement de se faire entendre dans la cacophonie générale. De toute évidence, la majeure partie des personnes ici présentes n'avait aucune envie de les voir remporter ce match.

Il fallait dire qu'aujourd'hui, l'enjeu était de taille : l'issue de cette rencontre pouvait désigner le grand vainqueur de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Car en raison de leur deux victoires consécutives, l'équipe Serpentard n'avait plus qu'à remporter cette rencontre contre Gryffondor pour mettre un terme définitif au tournoi.

Sans une once d'appréhension, Amelia marcha sous les cris et les injures jusqu'au centre du terrain, où se tenaient déjà l'arbitre et les deux capitaines. Caleb, le capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor, paraissait plus concentré que jamais et ne lui accorda pas un sourire, ni même l'ombre d'un regard lorsqu'elle passa près de lui.

De son côté, Amelia sentait l'excitation tendre tous les muscles de son corps. C'était peut-être la dernière fois – la toute dernière fois – qu'elle se tenait au centre de cette arène. Ainsi, elle profita de cet instant magique quand, grisée par l'ambiance bouillonnante des débuts de match, elle se glissait dans la peau d'une tout autre personne : celle d'une guerrière intrépide, prête à prendre tous les risques pour arracher la victoire à son adversaire.

Elle leva la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la tribune des professeurs. Au sommet de la grande tour décorée aux couleurs des deux maisons, _il_ était là dans son éternel habit noir assis aux côtés de Dumbledore. Et elle avait la stupide impression que, de là-haut, il la regardait et ne voyait qu'elle, autant qu'elle ne voyait que lui. Si seulement ce pouvait être vrai…

— Regarde-moi ! lui disait-elle silencieusement. Regarde-moi, mon beau prince ! C'est pour toi que je me bats aujourd'hui, alors ne détourne pas tes yeux ! Regarde-moi ! Et je te couronnerai de gloire.

En ce magnifique jour de printemps, sous un soleil éclatant, Amelia se sentait l'âme d'un de ces chevaliers Moldus de ceux des légendes anciennes qui se battait en duel pour les beaux yeux de leurs princesses. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la tête, mais le cœur qui la conduirait jusqu'à la victoire.

Sur ces entrefaites, Rosier et Caleb finirent par se donner une franche et virile poignée de main et le professeur Hooch porta enfin son sifflet à sa bouche.

Dans un état de concentration total, Amelia enfourcha son balai. Trois. Deux. Un. Le coup de sifflet retentit et tous les balais décollèrent aussitôt du sol pour s'élever dans les airs.

Une demi-seconde après le coup d'envoi, un éclair doré stria soudain le ciel comme un coup de tison et les deux attrapeurs foncèrent simultanément vers la tribune nord.

Après trois minutes de jeu, Ursula fit plier les défenses adverses en marquant le premier but de la rencontre, le tout, sous un tonnerre de huées. De l'autre côté du terrain, Amelia observa l'action du coin de l'œil et fut complètement bluffée par la rapidité de l'attaque de sa camarade. Il était plus qu'évident que cette fille avait un don pour ce sport.

— Vous avez beau avoir une super poursuiveuse, ça ne sera pas suffisant pour remporter la partie, lui siffla Caleb lorsqu'il croisa son chemin.

— Les filles Serpentard ne sont pas douées que pour marquer des buts, tu sais ? répliqua Amelia, en ricanant.

— C'est ce qu'on verra ! marmonna-t-il d'un air sombre.

Caleb la dépassa sur sa droite et fila à toute vitesse vers la tribune des professeurs et Amelia décida de le prendre en chasse, supposant qu'il avait dû remarquer la présence du Vif d'or dans les parages. Dans sa course effrénée, elle évita in extremis l'attaque d'un Cognard en prenant rapidement de l'altitude.

— Faites-moi le plaisir de faire attention aux attaques de Cognard, miss Egerton ! gronda une voix qui s'élevait de la tribune. Et veillez à ralentir un peu votre vitesse ! Sinon, vous allez finir la tête encastrée dans un gradin !

— Je vous sens légèrement tendu, professeur, fit remarquer Amelia en se maintenant en vol stationnaire, juste en face de son directeur de maison.

— Pas plus que d'habitude en vous regardant voler à toute berzingue d'un bout à l'autre du terrain ! rétorqua nerveusement le professeur Snape.

— Que voulez-vous, Severus… lança à son tour Dumbledore manifestement très amusé par les manifestations d'inquiétudes de son voisin. Votre charmante Amelia a – ce qu'on appelle – un _sens inné du spectacle_ !

Pour ne pas se laisser distraire davantage par les commentaires de ses professeurs, Amelia quitta rapidement les abords de la tribune et descendit en piqué vers le centre du terrain, slalomant entre les batteurs et les poursuiveurs des deux équipes qui se dirigeaient, quant à eux, vers les buts Serpentard.

Alors qu'elle tournait le dos à l'action, suivant la trajectoire du Vif d'or, une immense clameur s'éleva dans le stade, indiquant que Gryffondor venait de marquer leur premier but.

Pour autant, elle n'en fut en rien déstabilisée. Elle savait que la victoire dépendait principalement d'elle-même et de sa capacité à rester concentrée sur son objectif. Alors, serrant le manche de son balai entre ses mains, elle accéléra sa course. Comme elle prenait de la vitesse, le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles couvrait les cris de joie de la foule des spectateurs et lui fit immédiatement oublier l'action victorieuse des Gryffondor.

Néanmoins, en examinant les environs, elle remarqua un curieux détail : Caleb ne semblait pas voler dans le périmètre. Pourtant, le Vif d'or était bien là, à quelques pieds devant elle, volant à la vue de tous et étincelant à la lumière du beau soleil de printemps.

Elle s'approcha de lui et leva sa main gauche pour s'en saisir, quand soudain, une ombre se projeta comme un voile sur ses yeux : c'était Caleb qui volait à une demi-douzaine de pieds au dessus d'elle et qui opérait sa descente vers la minuscule balle. Finalement, il l'avait aussi pris en chasse, mais avait décidé d'opter pour la discrétion en volant en altitude. Elle devait admettre que c'était très astucieux de sa part.

Par conséquent, pour ne pas se faire dépasser, Amelia se courba sur son manche et décupla ainsi sa vitesse de vol. Presque couchée sur son balai, elle tendit une ultime fois sa main en devant, mais au même instant, le Vif d'Or fit une esquive et se déroba à son regard.

— RAH ! rugit-elle d'une voix brisée par la colère.

Caleb exécuta immédiatement un demi-tour et fila dans le sens opposé et sans trop réfléchir, Amelia se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite. La nervosité commençait à la gagner peu à peu. Elle devait attraper cette maudite balle elle devait le faire coûte que coûte, avant que Caleb s'en empare… !

La rage au ventre, elle fendit l'air à vive allure, suivant à la trace la trajectoire de l'attrapeur Gryffondor qui, dans sa progression, ouvrait un chemin entre les autres joueurs. Amelia avait la certitude que si Caleb volait à cette vitesse, il devait savoir où il allait.

Mais tout à coup, un des deux batteurs Gryffondor – une montagne de muscles de sixième année du nom de Robins – déboula vers elle pour lui barrer le passage. Amelia dut piquer vers le sol pour éviter la collision, et poursuivit son chemin sans encombre.

Tout en conservant la tunique écarlate de Caleb dans son champ de vision, elle jeta un coup d'œil en devant dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Vif d'or.

— Bon sang… grommelait-elle, la mâchoire serrée. Où est passée cette maudite balle ! Et toi, où fonces-tu comme ça, Caleb… ?

Amelia avait pratiquement atteint les buts Serpentard quand la grosse voix de son capitaine bourdonna soudain à son oreille. De toutes évidences, Rosier prenait un immense plaisir à vociférer toutes sortes d'insultes à l'adresse des deux batteurs Gryffondor qui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs coéquipiers.

Ce match était en train de tourner en eaux de boudin et l'inquiétude du professeur Snape ne tarda pas à contaminer à son tour Amelia. Le doute la rendait complètement inapte à la prise rapide d'initiative. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait en pareilles difficultés sur un terrain de Quidditch incapable de retrouver la trace du Vif d'or. De facto, elle était dans l'obligation de s'en remettre à l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse pour déterminer la direction à suivre.

Mais soudain, dans le périmètre des buts Serpentard, Amelia remarqua comme par miracle un amas de particules dorées scintillant dans les rayons du soleil.

— AMELIA ! s'écria aussitôt Rosier d'une voix tonitruante.

Il avait également remarqué la petite balle qui voletait à un demi-pied de lui et qui passait d'un cercle de métal à l'autre, dans la plus parfaite insouciance.

Alors, Amelia jeta un coup d'œil à l'horizon : par chance, Caleb ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Tout sourire, elle s'empressa de foncer vers Rosier. L'affaire était pliée! Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'emparer du Vif d'or comme on cueille un fruit mûr sur une branche et c'en était terminé.

Elle atteignit rapidement les buts et Rosier se plaça habilement dans le champ de vision de l'attrapeur Gryffondor, de manière à lui cacher leur heureuse trouvaille.

Puis, tout en serrant le manche de son balai entre ses jambes et en approchant lentement du Vif d'or, Amelia tendit ses deux mains vers l'avant. Plus que quelques centimètres et…

Quelque chose heurta violemment sa tête et un voile de ténèbres s'abattit tout à coup devant ses yeux. La foule s'endormit tout devint muet et immobile, comme englouti dans le néant.

Enfin, elle sombra de tout son corps dans l'océan glacé.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Amelia était étendue sur le dos, les bras le long du corps et la tête enfoncée dans un gros oreiller. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître le plafond voûté de l'infirmerie.

— Eh, je crois qu'elle se réveille ! dit la voix d'une fille.

— Ah ouais ? répliqua un garçon. Ben tu vois, toi qui pensais qu'elle allait mourir…

— Mais je n'ai jamais songé à une telle chose, sombre idiot ! protesta vigoureusement la fille. On ne meurt pas en se prenant un Cognard dans la tête.

— Bah, j'en mettrai pas ma main à couper…

— Peux-tu cesser de tenir des propos aussi sinistres à côté d'elle, je te prie ? Elle va finir par t'entendre !

Comme elle entendait parfaitement ce qu'on disait à côté d'elle, Amelia ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Oh ! regarde ! Elle sourit ! s'exclama la fille.

Soudain, le visage encadré de cheveux noirs d'Ursula Bulstrode apparut devant ses yeux.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas trop douloureux ?

— Douloureux ? répéta machinalement Amelia.

Mais à peine avait-elle prononcé ce mot qu'une douleur aiguë lui vrilla aussitôt le crâne. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et constata que sa joue était brûlante et que sa peau était toute tendue, comme tuméfiée. Elle agrippa ensuite la main de sa coéquipière qui l'aida à se redresser sur le matelas. C'est une fois en position assise qu'elle put découvrir les mines déconfites de ses deux camarades qui la fixaient avec un air de dégoût mêlé de pitié.

— C'est si moche que ça ? s'enquit-elle avec un brin d'appréhension.

— Disons qu'on a vu pire, répondit Ursula avec un sourire forcé.

— On peut aussi dire qu'on a vu mieux, ajouta Rosier en fronçant le sourcil.

— Mais tu vas te taire, toi ! fulmina Ursula, en lui décochant un regard noir. Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'inquiéter davantage !

Amelia ne tarda pas à se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé : le match le Vif d'or qui volait à côté des buts .

— Et le résultat du match !? s'écria-t-elle en interrogeant du regard ses deux coéquipiers.

Ursula lança un bref coup d'œil à Rosier, comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire.

— Eh bien… bredouilla-t-elle, en regardant ses chaussures.

— On a perdu ? demanda Amelia, en redoutant par avance la réponse de sa camarade.

— Eh bien…hésita Ursula. Après ta collision, j'ai été obligé de quitter mon poste pour te remplacer. Mais un quart d'heure après la reprise du jeu, Shacklebolt a réussi à mettre la main sur le Vif d'or et… Je suis désolée, Amelia ! s'excusa-t-elle en lui saisissant la main. J'ai essayé mais…

— Je suis sûre que tu as fait de ton mieux, Ursula.

Pour la rassurer, Amelia l'enveloppa d'un regard débordant de tendresse.

— Quand le batteur des Gryffondor a compris que tu allais t'emparer du Vif D'or, il a sauté sur l'occasion pour te balancer son Cognard à la figure, révéla Rosier.

— Oui, acquiesça Ursula, en hochant de la tête. Et au même instant, je marquais mon dernier but. Hélas pour nous, il a fallu qu'il t'atteigne avec son maudit Cognard… Quel dommage, la chance nous souriait enfin ! Ce Robins n'est vraiment qu'un sale type !

— Ne parlons plus de lui ! dit Amelia. Raconte-moi un peu tes premiers pas en tant qu'attrapeuse, Ursula !

— Écoute, Amelia ! dit Ursula en serrant sa main. Nous avons perdu ce match, c'est un fait incontestable. En revanche, le tournoi n'est pas encore terminé et Gryffondor peut toujours perdre contre les Serdaigle ! Et puis, ajouta-t-elle les yeux brillants d'exaltation, ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec le Quidditch, mais quand tu es tombée inconsciente, il s'est produit quelque chose d'incroyable !

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Amelia.

— Oh que oui ! approuva Rosier avec gravité.

— Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça, si bien que la victoire des Gryffondor est totalement passée au second plan ! déclara Ursula, d'un air très satisfait. Voilà l'histoire : comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, au moment où tu as foncé vers le Vif d'Or, j'étais sur le point de marquer un nouveau but.

— Dés qu'il m'a entendu crier ton nom, reprit Rosier, le batteur Gryffondor ne t'a pas quitté des yeux et a attendu le bon moment pour t'envoyer son Cognard.

— Le choc a été si violent que tu as perdu connaissance et glissé de ton balai, poursuivit Ursula.

— Mais juste avant que ta tête heurte le sol, du haut de la tribune des professeurs, Snape t'a envoyé un sort pour ralentir ta chute.

— On l'a attendu hurler l'incantation dans tout le stade ! affirma Ursula avec fougue. _ARESTO MOMENTUM !_ Ensuite, il s'est précipité sur le terrain et tu n'imagineras jamais ce qu'il a fait !

— Ah, sacré Snape ! lança Rosier, fendant sa bouche d'un drôle de sourire.

Amelia sentit un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourir tout le corps. Elle s'attendait déjà au pire.

— Il t'a pris dans ses bras – je veux dire : porter dans ses bras, comme une princesse ! – et il t'a transporté comme ça jusqu'à l'infirmerie, expliqua Ursula, en gesticulant pour mieux illustrer son propos.

— Il paraît qu'une fois arrivé à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, il a failli faire un malaise, s'empressa de révéler Cygnus.

— Mais tais-toi donc, idiot ! l'interrompit Ursula, en le fusillant du regard. Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de lui préciser ce genre de détails ? Bref, reprit-elle en recouvrant son calme, le professeur Hooch a voulu faire apparaître un brancard pour te transporter, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre il tenait fermement à s'en charger lui-même, tu comprends ? Par Merlin, on n'a jamais vu d'attitude aussi chevaleresque à Poudlard !

— On a beau dire, notre directeur de maison a le sens du spectacle, approuva Rosier, avec une sorte de fierté.

Pendant un court instant, Amelia resta bouche bée, totalement sidéré par les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Parlaient-ils réellement du professeur Snape ? _Lui_ , se donner en spectacle de cette manière ? Elle avait beaucoup de peine à le croire.

— Je crois que ce moment restera gravé à tout jamais dans les mémoires, conclut joyeusement Ursula.

— Je n'en doute pas... murmura Amelia d'une voix blanche.

— Ah ! s'exclama soudain Ursula, en lui tapotant la main. Le voilà, justement !

Amelia tourna machinalement la tête et remarqua immédiatement la présence d'une longue silhouette noire qui campait à l'entrée de la salle. À la vue de son professeur, tout son cœur se souleva de bonheur.

— Nous parlions justement de votre acte héroïque de tout à l'heure, professeur ! lui lança Ursula.

— Je n'ai fait que lancer un simple sortilège, miss Bulstrode, répliqua-t-il, de sa belle voix murmurante alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux. Si pour vous cela s'apparente à un acte héroïque, c'est qu'il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour vous émerveiller.

Il s'approcha du lit de sa gracieuse démarche, les pans de sa longue robe noire volant autour de ses jambes.

— Vous êtes trop bêcheur, professeur ! lui dit Rosier, totalement à brûle-pourpoint.

— Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit le professeur Snape, fronçant fortement le sourcil.

— Pourquoi vous vous excusez ? demanda alors Rosier.

— Je n'ai pas bien compris votre remarque.

— Vous prétendez qu'à une telle distance, ce n'est pas compliqué de lancer ce genre de sortilège. Mais en vérité, tout le monde sait très bien que c'est une prouesse technique ! Vous êtes trop _bêcheur_.

— _Trop bêcheur_ … ? répéta le professeur Snape d'un ton flegmatique. Êtes-vous sûr que c'est bien le mot que vous souhaitez employer ?

Il s'accorda un instant de réflexion, puis reprit :

— Vous voulez certainement louer « ma modestie », en disant cela, suggéra-t-il ensuite. Vous remarquerez que je vous comprends de mieux en mieux, Rosier.

— C'est justement ce que je me disais ! répliqua Rosier, en gonflant le torse.

Ursula se tourna vers Amelia et leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

— Bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme pour mettre un terme à cet échange d'une absurdité affligeante. Et si on allait rejoindre le reste de l'équipe en salle commune, histoire de noyer notre chagrin dans la bière au beurre, Cygnus ?

— Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'on peut noyer dans une boisson qui contient si peu d'alcool… renchérit Rosier.

— Sacré Cygnus ! dit-elle en l'agrippant fermement par le bras. Laissions le professeur Snape s'entretenir tranquillement avec Amelia !

En lui tirant sur le bras, Ursula entraîna Rosier vers la sortie et dans un même élan, elle referma soigneusement les portes de l'infirmerie derrière elle.

Après quoi, le professeur Snape reporta son attention sur Amelia qui était toujours assise dans son petit lit de fer blanc. Tout comme ses deux camarades Serpentard, il lui jeta un regard empli de commisération qui ne manqua pas de la contrarier.

— Ne me regardez pas comme ça, professeur ! protesta aussitôt Amelia qui n'appréciait guère être regardé comme une pauvre petite chose. Je vais bien !

— Vous allez bien ? répéta-t-il d'un ton sec. Me voilà donc rassuré.

Il fit alors quelques pas vers elle et prit place sur le bord du matelas. Puis, une fois assis, il leva sa main et lui prit le menton comme pour examiner son visage de plus près.

— Ce crétin de batteur ne vous a pas raté… dit-il, en plissant les yeux.

— Il parait que vous m'avez évité d'atterrir sur la tête.

Pendant quelques secondes, sans mot dire, il la darda d'un regard dur et acéré.

— Vous m'en voulez parce que nous avons perdu contre Gryffondor, c'est cela ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Vous attendez réellement une réponse à cette stupide question ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement, en lui relâchant le menton. Vous m'avez flanqué une trouille bleue !

— Comme vous dramatisez ! dit Amelia, en roulant des yeux.

— J'ai cru que ce maudit Cognard vous avez tué sur le coup !

Amelia éclata de rire.

— C'est cela ! Riez ! Riez donc ! grogna-t-il en la transperçant de son regard le plus noir. Une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne vous comprendrai jamais, vous autres, sportifs, qui prenez tant de plaisir à vous infliger pareilles souffrances ! Mais avez-vous vu l'état de votre visage ?

— C'est si vilain que ça ? s'enquit-elle, en effleurant du bout de ses doigts la grosse boursouflure qui s'étendait de son œil jusqu'à sa lèvre supérieure.

— Je n'ose imaginer quel esclandre feraient vos deux frères s'ils vous voyaient dans un tel état…souffla-t-il, d'un air las.

— Nous allons faire en sorte de ne pas les informer de ce petit incident ! suggéra aussitôt Amelia, en riant.

Cependant, son professeur ne riait pas. Il la toisait d'un regard sévère, sans esquisser le moindre sourire.

— Professeur… soupira alors Amelia. N'en rajoutez pas, s'il vous plaît ! C'est déjà assez douloureux comme ça et je n'ai aucune envie de me quereller avec vous.

— Vous avez mal ? interrogea-t-il.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, la douleur est supportable, mentit Amelia.

En vérité, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une douleur aussi vive et aussi intense. Cependant, afin de ménager le naturel inquiet de son professeur, elle préféra ne pas lui confier son inconfort.

C'est alors que, pour la seconde fois, le professeur Snape leva lentement sa main et la posa très délicatement sur la joue d'Amelia. Le contact de sa main froide sur sa peau brûlante lui procurait un bien fou.

— Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, dit-il tout bas, mais j'avais comme une intuition... le pressentiment que quelque chose de funeste allait vous arriver durant cette rencontre.

— Je voulais tellement remporter ce match… murmura-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

— Au diable les coupes de Quidditch, miss Egerton !

— Mais je voulais honorer ma promesse, professeur, lui dit-elle. Je vous ai promis de vous rapporter cette coupe et…

Il retira brusquement sa main.

— Vous avez une revanche personnelle à prendre sur cette équipe Gryffondor, dit-il. Et après l'incident d'aujourd'hui, je dirai même une double revanche. Alors, si vous deviez les affronter une ultime fois, faites en sortes de vous battre pour vous-même pour votre honneur et non pas pour honorer je ne sais quelle promesse ! C'est compris ?

Le professeur Snape avait raison sur toute la ligne. Se battre pour les autres est une bien jolie entreprise. Mais se battre pour soi-même, pour sa propre dignité et pour donner une leçon à ceux qui nous ont offensés est autrement plus exaltant.

— C'est compris, acquiesça Amelia en se redressant.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes à se regarder, immobiles, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Amelia remarqua que ces prunelles noires qui la dardaient avec autant d'intensité prenaient progressivement une fixité étrange, plus trouble, plus douce. Non, ce regard là, elle ne le connaissait pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ses yeux, habituellement si durs, si sombres, s'emplir d'une telle douceur.

Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et leva ses deux mains pour les poser sur le bas de ses joues. Amelia ne bougea pas d'un cil. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle craignait qu'il l'entende.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de votre visage, murmura-t-il dans un filet de voix. Même avec ce vilain bleu, il demeure toujours aussi beau.

Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur ses tempes pour rabattre ses cheveux en arrière il se tenait si prêt qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha vers elle. Mais, au tout dernier instant, il rouvrit ses paupières et eut comme un léger sursaut. Il sembla alors reprendre ses esprits et recula pour mettre de la distance entre leurs deux visages.

Au même moment, un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir et des voix se firent entendre. Amelia vit son professeur se lever d'un bond, tel un chat qu'on avait surpris dans son sommeil. Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer (du moins, ce qui ne s'était pas produit) quand les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas de tous les diables.

— Voilà donc notre acrobate préférée ! lança gaiement Dumbledore, en faisant son entrée dans la l'infirmerie.

Le directeur était accompagné de l'infirmière Mrs Pomfresh et du professeur McGonagall.

Amelia remarqua immédiatement qu'Abigael et son petit ami Samuel les suivaient de prés.

— Je me porte à merveille, professeur ! rétorqua-t-elle, comme si de rien n'était.

C'était dans ces malencontreux moments qu'elle rendait grâce à son cher professeur pour son brillant enseignement de l'occlumancie. Et elle n'avait aucun doute quant aux prouesses en la matière que lui aussi devait déployer afin de masquer son trouble : le visage impassible et dépourvu de la moindre expression, il se tenait raide sur ses deux jambes, comme en position de garde-à-vous.

Comme Abigael s'approchait du lit, il fit quelques pas en arrière pour la laisser passer.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'asseoir à son tour sur le matelas.

— Comment ça va ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? Pourquoi tu es toute rouge, comme ça ? Tu dois crever de chaud sous ton pull ?

Sans laisser le temps à Amelia d'articuler une amorce de réponse, Abigael entreprit unilatéralement de la délester de son pull.

— J'ai été chargé de vous transmettre les excuses de notre capitaine, ainsi que de l'ensemble de notre équipe, déclara solennellement le professeur McGonagall en s'avançant vers Amelia. Robins n'avait nullement l'intention de vous assommer avec ce Cognard. J'espère que vous lui pardonnerez.

— N'aillez crainte, professeur, lui assura immédiatement Amelia en souriant. J'avais justement l'intention d'attendre le match retour pour montrer à Robins à quel point je ne suis pas de nature rancunière.

Sa petite pique pleine d'ironie fit sourire le professeur McGonagall.

Amelia jeta un discret coup d'œil vers le professeur Snape qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart du groupe. Il paraissait étrangement absent et son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour Robins, ajouta Abigael, en tirant sur la manche de son pull. Après le match, Caleb lui a fait un recadrage en règle ! Pouvez-vous m'aider à lui enlever ce gros machin, professeur ? fit-elle en s'adressant à sa directrice de maison.

Le professeur McGonagall et Abigael aidèrent Amelia à se délester du haut de sa tenue de Quidditch et lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à tout ce petit monde les épaules nues, vêtue d'un simple corsage, elle entrevit une longue masse noire se mouvoir dans le fond de la salle et se faufiler discrètement vers la sortie.

— Où allez-vous comme ça, Severus ? s'enquit alors Dumbledore, à qui rien n'échappait.

— J'ai à faire, répondit froidement le professeur Snape tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Puis, il sortit en silence.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à celui-là ? marmonna Abigael.

— Le professeur Snape est très mécontent de l'issue de la rencontre… mentit de nouveau Amelia.

— Je ne saurai dire si c'est votre défaite ou votre malheureux accident qui mécontente le plus votre professeur… insinua le professeur McGonagall, en fendant sa bouche d'un petit sourire venimeux.

Sur le coup, Amelia ne saisit pas vraiment le sens de sa réflexion. Du moins, elle décida de ne pas lui accorder de l'importance. En revanche, elle remarqua immédiatement la lueur d'agacement qui traversa soudain les yeux clairs et habituellement si sereins du professeur Dumbledore.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, Amelia ? demanda alors ce dernier, comme pour changer rapidement de sujet de conversation.

— Je vais très bien, professeur, répondit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Madame Pomfresh tendit à Amelia un verre rempli de liquide bleuâtre.

— Suis-je vraiment obligée de la boire ? s'enquit-elle, en levant un regard penaud vers l'infirmière.

— C'est une obligation, jeune fille ! rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais ferme. Avec ce vilain hématome sur votre joli visage, je puis vous assurer que sans l'administration d'un calmant vous ne risquez pas de fermer l'œil de la nuit !

Même si cela lui coûtait énormément, Amelia se plia à la consigne de l'infirmière et but son verre de potion d'une seule traite, sans protester davantage.

— En conclusion, vous nous assurez qu'Amelia n'a rien de grave, Pompom ? demanda Dumbledore, en se tournant vers l'infirmière.

— La blessure a l'air impressionnante, mais j'en ai vu d'autres, répondit madame Pomfresh en récupérant le verre vide. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et cette demoiselle pourra reprendre le cours de ses révisions promptement !

— Vous avez entendu cela, ma chère ? s'enquit Dumbledore, en baissant ses yeux vers Amelia. Même après une chute de trente pieds, on ne vous accordera pas un jour de répit ! À mon avis, une bonne journée de repos ne serait pas du luxe, avant de vous remettre au travail. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Amelia acquiesça dans un hochement de tête, puis se laissa tomber mollement sur son oreiller.

La potion fit rapidement son effet et lorsque le professeur Dumbledore échangea un dernier mot avec l'infirmière, elle ne put réprimer un bâillement.

Le directeur et son adjointe finirent par s'en aller et l'infirmière partit s'enfermer dans son cabinet. Amelia se retrouva seule avec Abigael et Samuel.

— Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Amy ? interrogea Abigael, en ajustant sa couverture.

— Parce que je suis heureuse… murmura Amelia en fermant les yeux. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse…

— Je crois que c'est la potion qui lui fait tourner la tête, suggéra Samuel.

— Tu crois ?

— Ouais… Quand j'étais petit, en essayant de préparer une tarte aux pommes, je me suis blessé avec un couteau. J'ai atterri aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste et pour calmer la douleur, on m'a fait boire une potion dans ce genre. Je suis resté dans les vapes pendant au moins une semaine et durant tout ce temps, je riais pour tout et n'importe quoi.

— Tu t'es blessé en préparant une tarte aux pommes ?

— Ce n'était pas n'importe quel couteau ! se hâta de préciser Samuel. C'était des couteaux ensorcelés, censés éplucher les pommes tout seuls. Quand j'ai essayé de les manipuler, ils se sont immédiatement retournés contre moi.

— Sans blague… conclut Abigael d'un ton affligé.

— Abi… je crois que … c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie… baragouina Amelia qui ne savait plus bien ce qu'elle disait.

Malgré la douleur et la désagréable sensation de perdre totalement le contrôle de son esprit, le souvenir de ces beaux yeux noirs plongés dans les siens et de ces grandes mains posées sur son visage lui revenait en tête et la plongeait dans une sorte de béatitude proche de l'extase.

— Le jour où t'as reçu un Cognard en pleine figure, le plus beau jour de ta vie ? dit Abigael en se penchant au dessus de son amie. Tu nages en plein délire, ma pauvre chérie…

— C'est la potion, soutint Samuel.

Et c'est ainsi que le sourire aux lèvres, Amelia ferma les yeux et fut bientôt emportée par le plus doux et le plus paisible des sommeils.

* * *

Nota bene :

Voilà, j'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous a plu.

Je vais faire quelques précisions sur ce chapitre, mais aussi au sujet du précédent, afin de répondre à quelques questions récurrentes.

1\. La semaine dernière, j'ai parlé d'une prophétie énoncée par la maman d'Abigael, Henriette Shacklebolt. Certains lecteurs ont été surpris d'entendre parler de cette prophétie si tard, ce que je comprends complètement compte tenu de la longueur de ma fics. Mais en réalité, j'avais déjà évoqué brièvement l'existence de cette prophétie au tout début de l'histoire, dans le chapitre 4, lors d'une conversation entre Amelia et Abigael.

2\. Donc, oui, je me confesse… J'adopte le système métrique anglo-saxon (pieds, miles) quand il s'agit d'évoquer les longues distances. Ce n'est pas pour complexifier mon propos, mais simplement pour lui donner une petite « couleur locale ». En revanche, il me semble que j'ai opté pour ce choix en cours de route, donc ne soyez pas surpris si vous trouvez encore des « kilomètres » ou des « mètres » dans les premiers chapitres. J'essayerai de mettre à jour les anciens chapitres quand j'aurai plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture.

3\. Certains lecteurs ont cru déceler des emprunts à Orgueil et Préjugé tout au long de mon histoire et je souhaitais m'expliquer à ce sujet. Dans un premier temps, il faut savoir que j'ai découvert l'œuvre de Jane Austen très récemment, au mois de juin dernier, lorsqu'une mon amie Sophie m'a offert le coffret DVD de la série BBC et m'a invité à dévorer ses livres.

Par conséquent, non, le personnage d'Amelia n'est pas inspiré d'Orgueil et Préjugé et encore moins de la sœur de Darcy, puisque je l'ai créé plus d'un an avant de découvrir ce roman. En revanche, la lecture de ce classique m'a beaucoup aidé à mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit et à me recentrer sur l'axe le plus important de mon histoire : la romance.

C'est pourquoi je souhaitais faire un petit clin d'œil à ce roman en écrivant tout un passage qui est en réalité une totale « repompe » d'un extrait de Pride et Préjudice (je fais référence au moment où Severus redécouvre la maison d'Amelia). On pourrait considérer cette pratique comme du plagiat ; mais mon intention première était bien de rendre un mini-hommage à cette œuvre qui est un classique de la littérature sentimentale UK. Il me semble que je précise d'ailleurs à la fin du chapitre en question.

En outre, l'œuvre de Jane Austen est en permanence réinventée par les écrivains contemporains (Le journal de Bridget Jones en est un bon exemple) car elle est une référence majeure de la littérature sentimentale anglaise. On appelle ces livres des « Austenerie ». Par conséquent, j'ai bien peur que mon cameo n'ait rien de bien original ^^'

En conclusion, je fais effectivement d'innombrables emprunts de cet ordre dans cette fanfiction, car le style même de la fanfiction tend à s'inspirer des œuvres de culture populaire déjà existantes.

À ce propos, dans ce dernier chapitre, je voulais vous faire remarquer que j'ai procédé à la réécriture d'une scène totalement culte de la série Kaamelott d'Alexandre Astier (l'échange délirant entre Rosier et Severus). Astier est un artiste que j'admire énormément et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de truffer Prince et Princesse de références à Kaamelott (le nom du tout premier chapitre – La Cabane du pêcheur – l'illustre bien).

Je vais tâcher à l'avenir de vous indiquer plus précisément mes références, histoire d'être davantage transparente sur ma manière d'écrire.

N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions en commentaire, car elles me donnent de la force pour poursuivre l'écriture de cette histoire. Puis, si vous souhaitez vous tenir au courant des publications des nouveaux chapitres, je vous invite à cliquer sur Fellow, à entrer cette fanfics dans vos favoris ou à me suivres sur Facebook si vous n'avez pas de compte ffnet. Je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaite une belle semaine !


	52. Chapitre 20 - partie 2

**Chapitre 20 - partie 2**

 _Amelia_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mrs Pomfresh examina rigoureusement l'hématome noirâtre qui recouvrait une partie du visage d'Amelia et après avoir constaté qu'il se résorbait à merveille, elle la déclara apte à quitter l'infirmerie.

Amelia regagna donc les sous-sols du château et fila directement dans le dortoir des filles, où ses camarades de chambre lui firent un accueil chaleureux. Mais elle ne tarda pas à découvrir que toutes les conversations de ces demoiselles ne tournaient qu'autour d'un seul et même sujet : la démonstration de bravoure chevaleresque qu'avait donnée à voir leur directeur de maison à toute l'école.

Pour autant, Amelia n'en fut pas vraiment irrité. Car en vérité, ses pensées étaient ailleurs, dans la rétrospective de ce qui s'était produit entre elle et son professeur, entre les quatre murs de l'infirmerie.

Mais, que s'était-il passé entre eux, au juste ? Pas grand-chose. Du moins, ni plus ni moins que ce qui survenait depuis quelque temps lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seul à seul.

Après sa toilette, et pour la première fois depuis sa chute, Amelia prit un instant pour se regarder dans un des miroirs de la salle de bain : son œil droit était encore fortement cerné de noir et une partie de son visage demeurait légèrement tuméfiée.

Comme toujours, la pièce immergée dans le lac baignait dans cette étrange lueur verdâtre qui l'enveloppait tout entière. Et dans cette lumière d'eau, ses cheveux clairs étaient semblables à de longues algues ondulant autour de sa tête, serpentant le long de son cou, jusque sur son ventre. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas soigneusement coiffé ses cheveux, comme elle avait coutume de le faire par le passé ? Car, depuis des mois, Amelia ne se souciait plus vraiment de son apparence, ni de l'image qu'elle renvoyait aux autres. Nue, devant son vieux miroir terni et craquelé, elle ressemblait à une sirène de celles qu'elle avait toujours espéré entrevoir derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre de celles qui vivent cachées, dans les eaux troubles du lac de Poudlard.

Mais bientôt, Alice Bulstrode l'arracha involontairement de ses rêveries, sollicitant son aide pour une affaire de cheveux emmêlés, justement.

Après leurs toilettes, Amelia et ses camarades se préparèrent à quitter les dortoirs pour gagner le rez-de-chaussée. Mais, quand les jeunes filles passèrent la porte de la pièce commune, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec leur directeur de maison qui venait manifestement de sortir de ses appartements et qui s'apprêtait, lui aussi, à se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Amelia salua son professeur avec un grand sourire et celui-ci stoppa net sa marche pour laisser passer le groupe de jeunes filles devant lui. Cependant, lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent de sa présence, Alice et les jumelles Greengras lui adressèrent un rapide salut avant de prendre précipitamment leurs jambes à leurs cous en pouffant, laissant seule leur camarade en tête à tête avec leur directeur de maison.

— Sauriez-vous pourquoi, vos amies ne peuvent s'empêcher de glousser comme des gallinacés lorsque je croise leur chemin ? demanda le professeur Snape d'une voix qui trahissait un léger agacement.

— Je crois qu'elles sont encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Amelia leva les yeux vers lui et vit nettement son visage blêmir et se tendre.

— _De ce qu'il s'est passé hier_? répéta-t-il nerveusement. Par tous les diables, que voulez-vous dire par là, miss Egerton ?

— Je parle de votre démonstration de galanterie, pendant le match de Quidditch d'hier, finit-elle par lui révéler, en esquissant un sourire amusé. Voyez-vous, professeur, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ces jeunes filles voient un homme se comporter avec autant de noblesse. À côté de vous, nul doute que les autres garçons font figure de Trolls des Montagne, à présent.

Il détourna son visage dédaigneusement et se fendit d'un très morne :

— Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de professeur, rien de plus.

Ils firent quelques pas dans le couloir où régnait un silence glacial et pour conserver un peu de contenance, Amelia dut refouler un terrible sentiment de malaise. Car il était déroutant de marcher naturellement aux côtés de cet homme qui, quelques heures auparavant, avait essayé de l'embrasser et qui se conduisait à présent avec elle comme un parfait étranger. Toujours ce même caractère versatile et cette ennuyeuse disposition à souffler le chaud et le froid…

Dans les escaliers qui montaient au rez-de-chaussée, il finit pourtant par la questionner sur son hématome et sur le diagnostic de l'infirmière. Comme Amelia remarqua qu'il prenait soin de ne pas croiser son regard en lui parlant, elle veillait à formuler ses réponses d'un ton sec, afin de lui exprimer indirectement son exaspération.

Par chance, il ne tarda pas à remarquer son irritation, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, il résolut à prendre _son courage à deux mains_ pour lui marmonner un très laconique :

— Je vous présente mes excuses pour hier. C'était indigne de m'être comporté aussi familièrement avec vous, miss Egerton.

Ces quelques mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Alors, elle leva sur lui un regard affligé, pour lui signifier que ses excuses étaient les plus minables qu'elle n'eût jamais entendues.

Ils finirent par atteindre l'entrée de la Grande Salle et Amelia prit l'initiative d'ouvrir elle-même la lourde porte, afin de ne pas laisser à son professeur l'occasion de faire montre de galanterie avec elle.

— _Sa ridicule galanterie, il peut se la coller là où je pense ! pensa-t-elle._

Elle leva sa main gauche pour se saisir fermement de la poignée et juste avant de pousser le battant, elle se tourna vers son professeur et lui lança :

— Vous savez, professeur, il existe un proverbe français qui dit : « quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire ».

Le visage du professeur Snape devint soudain aussi pâle qu'une feuille de parchemin. Mais cette fois-ci, sa réaction épidermique ne la fit pas sourire. Non, bien au contraire ! Une colère froide embrasait son esprit.

Sur ces entrefaites, elle se retourna, poussa la lourde porte en chêne et fit son entrée dans le réfectoire. L'instant d'après, elle sentit dans son dos son professeur se mouvoir celui-ci passa à côté d'elle en lui marmonnant un très succinct « bon appétit » puis, le regard bas, il fila vers le fond de la salle, là où ses collègues professeurs étaient déjà attablés. Amelia l'observa s'éloigner pendant un court instant.

— _Quel idiot…_ songea-t-elle.

Elle finit par regagner la table des Serpentard et elle prit place auprès d'Ursula qui lui tendit, dès son arrivée, une carafe de jus d'orange.

Malgré leur défaite de la veille, tout ce petit monde semblait être en garde forme. Rosier pestait allégrement sur les deux batteurs Gryffondor, Marius Burke riait à gorge déployée des sottises que racontait le capitaine et Ursula dégustait son œuf brouillé le sourire aux lèvres, glissant de temps à autre des remarques à l'oreille de sa sœur. En les voyant de si bonne humeur en ce dimanche matin, qui aurait pu dire que la veille, leurs ennemis jurés de la maison Gryffondor leur avaient infligé une cinglante défaite ?

Mais au milieu de cette joyeuse tablée, Amelia faisait figure de mouton noir. Elle promenait un regard circulaire sur le vacarme de la salle, tout en se demandant pourquoi son professeur se comportait comme le dernier des crétins avec elle. Était-il possible qu'il ne ressente absolument rien, pour elle ? Et si elle s'était leurrée sur son compte depuis le début ? Si tous ses égards n'étaient, en définitive, que des manifestations de camaraderie d'amitié ou pire encore, de pitié ?

— Par Merlin… pensait-elle. Et si je n'avais rien compris ? Et si je m'étais totalement trompée sur ses intentions… ?

La main gauche d'Amelia qui tenait son verre de jus d'orange se mit tout à coup à trembler d'effroi.

« De la pitié ». Elle fut littéralement étourdie par ces trois mots qui apparurent dans son esprit comme un flash éblouissant. Et si son comportement attentionné n'avait été dicté que par un misérable sentiment de pitié ?

Voilà que maintenant, lui revenait en mémoire sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de l'assassinat de sa mère. Elle revoyait son geste – cet élan de pitié, probablement – qui l'avait poussé à s'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Et puis, elle n'avait toujours pas oublié ces mots qui lui avaient échappé après ce maudit transfert de malédiction. Cette nuit-là, dans cette chambre, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il avait adressé ces mots tendres, mais à cette femme dont il était toujours épris. Car oui, Amelia en avait l'amère certitude, il n'avait pas oublié cette femme.

Et tout à coup, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle finit par se demander : mais en définitive, après une telle passion, était-il encore possible d'éprouver à nouveau des sentiments pour quelqu'un ?

Cette question la mortifia. En outre, il y avait quelque chose de terrible à réaliser soudain que cette simple question ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant aujourd'hui.

S'était-elle un jour demandé si seulement, il était possible que cet homme puisse éprouver à nouveau de l'affection pour une femme ?

Amelia eut l'impression soudaine de perdre pied. Elle sentait son sang affluer à sa tête et marteler douloureusement sa joue encore tuméfiée. Incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, elle reposa son verre de jus d'orange sur la table et se redressa sur son siège.

— Calme-toi ! s'ordonna-t-elle silencieusement. Calme-toi !

Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil vers le fond de la salle. Assis à la table des professeurs, à la droite du directeur, le professeur Snape regardait dans sa direction l'expression de son visage semblait refléter comme de l'inquiétude. Mais à la seconde où elle croisa son regard, il détourna aussitôt ses yeux.

— Je n'y comprends rien… se dit-elle en soupirant. Et je crois finalement qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Cette sensation d'être épiée de loin – car elle sentait qu'il la regardait encore fixement – était tout bonnement insupportable. Par conséquent, elle se leva d'un bond de son siège avec la ferme intention de quitter cet endroit étouffant et de se soustraire au regard de son bourreau.

— Tu t'en vas déjà ? s'exclama Ursula, en levant les yeux vers elle. Tu as à peine touché à ton petit déjeuner… Tu ne te sens pas bien, Amelia ?

— J'ai mal à la tête, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Je vais sortir prendre l'air.

Et sur ces mots, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie.

Une fois dans le hall, elle fit quelques pas vers la Grande Porte ouverte sur le parc. L'air frais du dehors qu'elle inhalait à plein poumon pour recouvrer son calme lui procura un bien fou. Déjà épuisée par toutes ses émotions, elle s'adossa contre le grand battant de porte et ferma un instant ses yeux.

— Salut Egerton, dit soudain une voix grave qui la fit sursauter.

Amelia rouvrit ses paupières.

— Ah ! salut Smith ! dit-elle au garçon tout sourire qui se tenait devant elle.

C'était Alan Smith, le préfet Serdaigle.

— Sacré œil au beurre noir ! fit-il en lorgnant son visage. Ça ne fait pas trop mal, j'espère ?

— C'est tout à fait supportable, lui assura Amelia.

— Tu nous as fait une jolie chute, hier, ajouta-t-il. C'était assez spectaculaire.

— Oui, il parait ! rétorqua-t-elle, en souriant.

Par-dessus l'épaule du préfet, Amelia observait les élèves sortir tour à tour du réfectoire. Abigael ne devait pas tarder à faire sa sortie et après sa déconvenue de la matinée, Amelia avait plus que jamais besoin de la compagnie de sa meilleure amie.

— Du coup, la prochaine rencontre sera un match à enjeu ? poursuivit Smith.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire ! acquiesça Amelia. Je ne te cache pas que nous espérons grandement une victoire des Serdaigle.

— Tu comptes réviser un peu à la bibliothèque, ce matin ? s'enquit Smith, l'air de rien.

— Je pense que oui. J'avais prévu de passer une heure ou deux avec Abi, puis je comptais me cloîtrer à la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Ensuite, repos !

Amelia vit Ursula et ses autres camarades Serpentard sortir à leur tour de la Grande Salle.

— Et ton projet multidisciplinaire avance bien ? interrogea Smith.

— Eh bien… je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y pencher, dernièrement, lui avoua Amelia.

— Pas facile de lui consacrer du temps avec toutes ses révisions, admit-il. As-tu déjà défini une thématique ?

— Je crois que oui.

— Je peux te demander sur quel sujet il portera ?

— Tout ce que je peux te révéler pour le moment, c'est que ce sera un projet… _musical,_ dit-elle, en demeurant délibérément vague.

— Je vois, fit-il en fendant sa bouche d'un sourire amusé. J'avais entendu dire que tu avais prévu d'utiliser ton piano j'aimerai beaucoup voir ça. Crois-tu que je pourrai assister à ton passage devant les examinateurs ?

— Oui, bien sûr ! approuva-t-elle immédiatement. Ça ne me pose aucun souci. Certaines filles de ta classe ont depuis longtemps l'habitude d'assister à mes représentations. Dans cette école, il n'y a guère que les élèves de la maison Serdaigle qui ont le goût de la musique.

Soudain, ce fut au tour du professeur Snape de sortir de la salle.

— Tu me tiendras au courant de la date, sans ce cas ? demanda Smith.

— Oui… lui rétorqua doucement Amelia, en suivant du regard la longue silhouette noire de son professeur.

Il fit quelques pas dans le hall et bien entendu, il ne manqua pas de tourner sa tête vers la Grande Porte. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il se figea. Pour autant, Amelia ne bougea pas d'un cil et s'obligea à soutenir fièrement son regard.

— Merci, c'est très aimable à toi, dit Smith. Dans ce cas, je…

Les deux yeux noirs de son professeur se déportèrent sur Smith, ensuite sur elle, puis de nouveau sur son interlocuteur ; il fronça alors le sourcil d'un air très mécontent il tourna ensuite sa tête avec arrogance et enfin, il se décida à poursuivre son chemin, faisant claquer les talons de ses chaussures sur le sol.

— Promis, je te tiendrai au courant ! dit précipitamment Amelia au pauvre préfet qui ignorait tout du regard assassin que venait de lui assener son professeur de potion. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois filer…

Dans un réflexe insensé, elle se décolla de la porte et s'élança à la poursuite de son professeur.

— Bon courage pour tes révisions ! s'exclama le préfet, en la regardant s'éloigner. On se verra certainement tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque !

— À tout à l'heure, répondit Amelia, sans se retourner.

Elle le prit alors en chasse, slalomant entre les élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle, puis elle le suivit dans le couloir menant à la salle des professeurs.

— Quel idiot ! marmonnait-elle en pressant le pas derrière lui. Quel idiot ! Quel idiot ! Quel idiot ! Quel idiot !

Malgré ses efforts, elle ne put le rattraper avant qu'il atteignît l'entrée de la salle des professeurs. Il ouvrit alors la porte d'un geste sec et se faufila à l'intérieur.

— Mais quel crétin… ! cracha-t-elle lorsque la porte se ferma brusquement devant elle.

Mais alors qu'Amelia pestait généreusement sur la porte close et sur les absurdes manifestations de jalousie de son directeur de maison, des ricanements diaboliques résonnèrent dans le couloir. C'était ces deux maudites gargouilles encadrant l'entrée qui se payaient généreusement sa tête. Du haut de leurs socles de pierres, les deux créatures dardaient sur elle un regard moqueur qui finit de la plonger dans une colère noire.

— _Amelia Egerton et son vilain œil au beurre noir n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans la salle des professeurs sans autorisation_ , hoqueta une des deux gargouilles.

— _Amelia Egerton devrait songer à se coiffer convenablement si elle ne veut pas ressembler à une horrible Harpie_ , renchérit l'autre créature de pierres.

Il était à peine 8 h du matin et Amelia ressentait déjà le besoin impérieux de se défouler sur quelqu'un ou bien sur quelque chose. Et ces deux diaboliques gargouilles tombaient vraiment à point nommé. Alors, elle s'empara calmement de sa baguette magique. Mais comme elle s'apprêtait à leur expédier en pleine face un bon vieux sortilège de Réduction, elle sentit soudain quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda une voix qui lui était familière.

Elle se retourna et découvrit qu'Abigael se tenait derrière elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant la salle des profs avec ta baguette à la main ? s'enquit de nouveau son amie.

— Hein ? Euh.. je… Non rien, bredouilla Amelia, en rangeant aussitôt sa baguette.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Rien du tout. Allons-nous-en d'ici.

Sous les ricanements des deux gargouilles (qui l'avaient échappé belle), Amelia prit son amie par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle dans le couloir. Elles firent quelques pas dans l'obscurité et bientôt, elles atteignirent les abords du jardin intérieur tout illuminés par la douce lumière du soleil.

— Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? interrogea Abigael alors qu'elles longeaient la coursive ouverte sur l'extérieur.

— Je vais bien, lui répondit sobrement Amelia.

Les deux amies prirent place l'une à côté de l'autre sur leur habituelle rambarde de pierre. Dans le jardin baigné par la lumière matinale, les oiseaux gazouillaient insouciants et heureux du retour des beaux jours. Amelia admira un instant la beauté de ce coin de nature qui retrouvait, jour après jour, ses jolies couleurs printanières mais elle ne tarda pas à sentir le regard insistant de son amie qui semblait avoir décelé dans son silence le trouble qu'elle essayait précisément de lui cacher. Même dissimulée derrière son masque d'occlumens, il lui était difficile de mentir à Abigael, tant celle-ci la connaissait parfaitement.

— Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas ? lança-t-elle avec perplexité.

— Je n'en sais rien, Abi, rétorqua Amelia. Tout va très bien, je t'assure. Pourquoi ne pas me mettre au courant des derniers ragots concernant Nancy Portman et son petit ami ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air faussement intéressé.

— Tu veux que je te mette au courant des derniers ragots ? répliqua Abigael. Malheureusement, ils ne concernent pas Nancy Portman, ni son petit copain…

— Comment cela ? demanda Amelia en fronçant le sourcil. Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Abigael ne put retenir un soupir d'irritation.

— Ton professeur et toi, vous vous êtes merveilleusement bien donnés en spectacle, hier encore ! commença-t-elle d'un air méchant. Toute l'école ne parle que de ça !

— Ce n'est que l'histoire d'une journée, lui assura immédiatement Amelia. Demain, tout le monde sera passé à autre chose, j'en suis sûre.

— Mais bien sûr…

Le sourire d'Amelia disparut lorsqu'elle comprit que son amie paraissait très affectée par ces balivernes.

— Que veux-tu dire par là, Abi ? Pourquoi fais-tu toute une histoire pour de simples ragots ?

— Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de ce qu'on raconte à ton sujet, Amelia ! dit-elle sèchement.

Abigael la dévisageait fixement, scrutant probablement ses traits pour y deviner ses réactions.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte à mon sujet, dans ce cas ? s'enquit alors Amelia, tout en conservant son calme.

— Tu le sais très bien.

— Non, je n'en sais rien de rien ! répliqua vivement Amelia. Comment pourrai-je savoir ce que l'on raconte sur mon compte, puisque je n'ai précisément rien à me reprocher ! Si les gens sont choqués de voir un professeur sauver une de ses élèves d'une vilaine chute, je ne peux rien faire pour eux !

— Les gens ne sont pas des imbéciles, Amy ! gronda brusquement Abigael. Comme moi, ils ont bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce maudit terrain de Quidditch. Tout le monde a remarqué qu'il ne t'a pas lâché du regard un seul instant et qu'il était peut-être la seule personne à t'avoir vu tomber de ton balai ! Car au même moment, ta copine Ursula était en train de marquer un but à l'autre bout du terrain et tous les spectateurs avaient logiquement les yeux rivés sur l'action. Mais manifestement, ton professeur préférait te regarder tourner en rond à l'autre bout du stade.

— Mais c'est… c'est totalement… balbutia Amelia, qui restait sans voix devant l'absurdité de cet argumentaire.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu d'explications aussi confuses.

— Il serait peut-être temps que tu réalises que ça commence à se voir, Amelia !

— Il n'y a rien de cette nature entre lui et moi, chuchota Amelia, comme pour commander à son ami de baisser le ton. Je te l'ai répété je ne sais combien…

— Tu mens ! coupa Abigael en élevant la voix. Je sais que tu me mens.

— Tu penses sincèrement que je te mens ? s'indigna Amelia. Vraiment ?

— Tout à fait, acquiesça sèchement Abigael. Je ne crois plus un traite mot de ce que tu me racontes ! Car, figure-toi que l'on vous a vu ensemble on vous a surpris, devrai-je plutôt dire !

— Qu-quoi ? s'exclama Amelia d'un air ahuri.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qui avait pu raconter de tels mensonges à sa meilleure amie ?

— Des garçons de quatrièmes années ont raconté à Samuel qu'ils vous avaient surpris en train de vous bécoter.

— Pardon ? s'écria Amelia, en riant nerveusement.

— Il est inutile de nier !

Amelia resta sans voix, totalement sidéré par ce qu'elle entendait, si bien qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour formuler sa riposte :

— Comment a-t-on pu nous surprendre, puisqu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous ?

— Vous vous étiez cachés dans la campagne de Prés-au-lard, non loin de la Cabane Hurlante… poursuivit Abigael. Par Merlin, ils vous ont vu vous embrasser !

À son corps défendant, un frisson la parcourut des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Prise totalement de court par ces accusations qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens, elle ne sût quoi répondre.

— Tu nies y être allé avec lui, la dernière fois ? demanda impérieusement Abigael, sur le ton qu'aurait employé un juge en questionnant un accusé.

— Non, je ne nie pas, répondit sobrement Amelia, en s'efforçant de garder son sang-froid. Mais je te le dis et je te le répète : il ne s'est jamais rien passé de la sorte entre lui et moi. Bon sang, Abi… ! Préfères-tu accorder plus de crédit à la parole d'une bande de crétins ou à celle de ta meilleure amie ? Ces gamins n'ont rien compris à ce qu'ils ont vu ! Nous avons uniquement passé l'après-midi à bavarder de choses et d'autres, rien de plus !

Mais tandis qu'Amelia sentait son hématome s'empourprer de colère, Abigael la transperçait toujours d'un regard inquisiteur.

— Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça… reprit-elle, d'une voix tenue. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi…

— Comment peux-tu manquer à ce point de confiance en moi, Abi ? dit Amelia en roulant des yeux. Me crois-tu crétine au point de flirter avec mon professeur au grand jour ?

— Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça, Amy… ! avoua Abigael. Il serait temps que tu redescendes de ton petit nuage !

— Je me moque bien de ce qu'on peut dire de moi, rétorqua calmement Amelia en s'appuyant contre la colonne qui s'élevait dans son dos. Ça n'a aucune importance. En revanche, j'aurai espéré ne pas avoir à me justifier auprès de ma meilleure amie !

Un silence gêné s'abattit soudain entre les deux jeunes femmes.

— Je n'ose m'imaginer la réaction de tes frères s'ils avaient vent de cette rumeur…

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes frères, répondit calmement Amelia. Qu'ils l'apprennent ou non, ça ne fera guère de différence.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Rien du tout, conclut abruptement Amelia.

Abigael continuait à la dévisager sévèrement. Combien il était difficile de supporter le poids de ces yeux intransigeants, qui semblaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert !

— Tu es bizarre… insista-t-elle. Depuis un moment, je te trouve plus que bizarre. J'ai parfois l'impression de parler à une étrangère.

Amelia garda le silence.

— Et puis, je trouve que tu lui ressembles de plus en plus… ajouta-t-elle d'un air méchant. Et ça me déplaît. Oui. Ça me déplaît fortement. Voilà !

Comme Amelia se demandait de qui elle parlait, elle l'interrogea du regard.

— Je parle de ton professeur ! aboya-t-elle. Depuis qu'il t'a enseigné l'occlumancie, tu n'es plus la même. Tu ne souris plus, ton visage n'exprime plus aucune émotion. Tu es en permanence entourée de cette aura de mystère on dirait que plus rien ne t'atteint. C'est déconcertant.

— Tu sais bien que l'occlumancie, c'est pour me protéger, lui rappela Amelia. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'y plier.

— Oui, je sais, rétorqua Abigael avec amertume. Comme je sais aussi que le sorcier qui t'a fait faire toutes ces choses est encore dans la nature et qu'à part moi, personne ne semble s'en préoccuper !

— C'est pour cette raison que je dois me protéger… soutint Amelia.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de tout ça, Amy… ! révéla Abigael en se penchant vers elle. Crois-moi, cette relation que tu entretiens avec ton professeur…

— Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! protesta Amelia en soupirant.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas entendre ? Pourquoi ne me prends-tu jamais au sérieux ? As-tu oublié que la fin de la prophétie de ma mère évoquait la présence de…

— Non, Abi ! coupa-t-elle sèchement. Je n'ai aucune envie de remettre ce sujet-là sur le tapis. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre parler de vos histoires de prophéties ! Tu connais mon avis à ce sujet : les prophéties sont autoréalisatrices elles ne s'accomplissent uniquement parce qu'elles transforment nos comportements de telle sorte qu'ils font advenir ce qu'elles annoncent. Ce qui n'était alors qu'une possibilité parmi d'autres finit par devenir réalité, par la focalisation des esprits sur cette possibilité, voilà tout !

— Je connais des Moldus moins portés sur le rationalisme que toi, ma vieille… ironisa Abigael.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de m'enfermer dans un carcan de craintes et de phobies, uniquement parce qu'il y a des années, on a énoncé une absurde prophétie à ma mère ! Je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, sans forcement être obsédée par l'éventualité que chaque rencontre, chaque décision me conduisent fatalement vers une mort violente. En outre, je crains que nous devions tous mourir un jour, Abi. Dans ce cas, autant vivre l'instant présent, l'esprit libre et délesté de toutes ces peurs irrationnelles qui ne servent qu'à nous gâcher l'existence.

Soudain, des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la coursive d'en face, mettant un point final à leur discussion. Les deux amies demeurèrent silencieuses en observant un groupe de garçons Gryffondor longer le corridor puis s'engouffrer dans un escalier qui conduisait à l'étage supérieur. Une fois qu'ils disparurent de leurs vues, Amelia décida de mettre fin à cet éprouvant silence :

— Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête de dix pieds de long, Abi ? lui dit-elle d'un ton délibérément plus léger. Tu n'es pas soulagée d'apprendre que ta meilleure amie ne s'est finalement pas compromise avec son honorable directeur de maison ?

— Moi, je n'y connais rien en Occlumancie, maugréa Abigael en fronçant le sourcil d'un air contrarié. Je ne sais pas dissimuler mes émotions comme toi !

— Que se passe-t-il, Abi ?

Une traînée de nuages masqua un instant le soleil, plongeant la coursive dans une obscurité glacée. Abigael eut un frisson et ajusta sa cape sur ses épaules. Amelia n'aurait su le dire, mais ses grands yeux noisette semblaient exprimer du chagrin ou une sorte de mélancolie.

— Rien de bien important, Princesse, rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers le grand arbre qui s'élevait au centre de la cour.

Le visage rembruni, elle garda le silence pendant quelques secondes.

— Hier, reprit-elle à mi-voix, j'ai découvert que le Patronus de Samuel avait changé d'apparence. Savais-tu qu'un Patronus pouvait modifier son apparence en fonction de…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et rougit en se mettant à triturer nerveusement une boucle de ses cheveux. Amelia comprit aussitôt les raisons de l'humeur exécrable de sa meilleure amie.

— En fonction des sentiments qu'on éprouve pour quelqu'un ? lui murmura Amelia à l'oreille, en posant tendrement sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie. Oui, je le savais.

— C'est un peu bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Abigael en grimaçant.

— En quoi est-ce bizarre ?

— Eh bien… un Patronus… c'est quelque chose d'intime… de très personnel.

— C'est donc logique que des sentiments profonds soient en mesure de modifier son aspect, fit remarquer Amelia en souriant.

— Oui… Mais il n'empêche que c'est super bizarre ! soutint Abigael en suivant du regard un moineau qui prenait son envol.

Pour ne pas la contrarier davantage, Amelia ne jugea pas opportun de la contredire, ni de lui exposer son avis sur la question.

Mais alors que le soleil faisait à nouveau son apparition, à l'autre bout du corridor, un bruit de pas se fit soudain entendre. Amelia se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil au loin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir la grande silhouette du professeur Dumbledore qui se déplaçait paisiblement dans l'ombre des colonnades ! Lorsque le directeur l'aperçut au loin, il prit soin de la saluer, en lui adressant un grand sourire.


	53. Chapitre 20 - partie 3

**Chapitre 20 – partie 3  
** _Amelia_

* * *

— Très chère Amelia ! s'exclama-t-il de son habituel ton enjoué, en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Comment vous portez-vous, ce matin ?

Drapé dans une belle robe de soie sauvage toute brodée d'argent, il s'approcha d'un pas léger et stoppa sa marche juste devant elles.

— Je me porte à merveille, professeur, lui répondit Amelia, un peu décontenancée de le voir soudain apparaître en ces lieux isolés.

— Voilà une bonne nouvelle qui me met en joie ! répliqua-t-il tout sourire. Justement, reprit-il sur le ton de la conversation, j'étais à votre recherche, ma chère. C'est votre ami O'Brien qui m'a aimablement indiqué que je vous trouverai ici.

À ces mots, Amelia et Abigael échangèrent un regard inquiet.

— Quelque chose de grave est arrivé, professeur ? s'enquit immédiatement Amelia, se levant d'un bond de son siège.

— Non non ! lui assura immédiatement Dumbledore. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai aucune mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Il fit un pas vers la rambarde et leva le menton pour inspecter le bout de ciel qui se déployait au-dessus du jardin :

— Aujourd'hui encore, le printemps nous fait grâce d'un temps splendide. Un temps propice à la promenade ! Que diriez-vous de faire quelques pas avec moi du côté du lac, Amelia ?

Surprise par sa sollicitation, Amelia eut un petit geste de recul presque imperceptible. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard du vieil homme – et particulièrement dans sa requête inopinée – qui la terrifiait. Cette question n'était pas une simple demande anodine, mais bien une injonction. Que pouvait-il lui vouloir ?

— O-oui… répondit-elle, la gorge nouée. Certainement, professeur.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Abigael qui les dévisageait d'un regard inquiet. Ses yeux bruns semblaient lui demander : _ça va aller_?

Afin de la rassurer, Amelia abaissa ses paupières pour exprimer l'affirmative et prit silencieusement congé de son amie.

Non sans anxiété, elle suivit Dumbledore dans la coursive, puis le couloir de la salle des professeurs, jusqu'à la Grande Porte. Après quoi, sans s'échanger un seul mot, ils sortirent du château et s'élancèrent dans le parc. L'herbe était encore toute perlée de rosée matinale quand ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin qui descendait tout droit vers le lac.

— Vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi je vous ai invité à m'accompagner ici, demanda soudain Dumbledore, comme pour mettre un terme à cet interminable moment de silence.

— Oui, professeur, lui répondit fébrilement Amelia.

— Je souhaitais vous parler d'un petit problème, révéla-t-il de sa voix la plus paisible. Un problème qui ne revêt pas une importance capitale mais qui serait, à mon avis, plus sage de régler dans les plus brefs délais.

— De quel problème s'agit-il, professeur ? interrogea nerveusement Amelia.

Il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de l'allée et il la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune :

— C'est au sujet de la relation qui vous lie à votre professeur, lui dit-il d'un air grave.

Bien que dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'était momentanément arrêté de battre, Amelia se força à soutenir son regard.

— Que voulez-vous dire par là ? s'enquit-elle avec une fausse placidité.

Dumbledore avait beau la fixer droit dans les yeux, c'était peine perdue Amelia avait déjà bloqué tout accès à son esprit. Ainsi, après un court silence, il reprit nonchalamment sa marche et déclara :

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'entre les murs de ce château, tout – absolument tout – finit par se savoir…

Amelia le suivit à pas feutrés. Elle prit une grande inspiration et expliqua d'une voix contrite :

— Quoi que vous ayez entendu à notre sujet, professeur…

— Sachez que j'ai confiance en Severus, interrompit-il abruptement. Là n'est absolument pas le problème.

— Professeur, je puis vous jurer qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé…

— Ma chère, coupa-t-il de nouveau, il n'est pas nécessaire de vous justifier, car je n'ai aucun reproche à vous faire ; ni à vous, ni à votre professeur. Comment pourrai-je reprocher à deux jeunes gens, après tous les malheurs qui ont jalonné leurs courtes existences, d'éprouver de l'affection l'un pour l'autre ? Il serait très malvenu de ma part de m'opposer à cette idylle, croyez-le bien.

Amelia resta sans voix, le visage vide de toute expression. Ces paroles lui firent froid dans le dos. Personne n'avait encore jamais parlé aussi ouvertement de leur relation en des termes aussi explicites.

— Ce n'est pas pour vous commander de renoncer à cette relation que je vous ai fait venir ici, ajouta-t-il, en s'arrêtant dans l'ombre d'un grand chêne dont les branches se reflétaient dans l'eau trouble du lac.

Dumbledore avait beau y mettre les formes, elle n'en demeurait pas moins mortifiée de s'entendre dire toutes ces choses qui relevaient de son intimité la plus profonde. Cette discussion avait décidément des airs de cauchemar éveillé.

— Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu vent de ces rumeurs, professeur… s'excusa-t-elle dans un murmure. Soyez certain qu'elles sont toutes infondées et inventées de toutes pièces.

— Vous savez Amelia, dit sereinement Dumbledore, tout en portant son regard au loin, malgré ce qu'il essaye de faire croire à tout le monde, Severus est un être profondément gentil.

Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais cette remarque redoubla son anxiété. Et puis, elle éprouvait une sorte de gêne à parler ainsi de son professeur absent.

— Oui, approuva-t-elle, hochant la tête d'un air accablé. Je partage votre avis, professeur.

— Cependant, son caractère ne se borne pas à sa bonté d'âme. Severus est aussi un garçon hautement orgueilleux et très susceptible. En d'autres termes, le connaissant un peu, je suis en mesure de penser que ces stupides ragots peuvent être de nature à le vexer, voire à blesser sa fierté.

— Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, professeur, rétorqua-t-elle douloureusement.

— Voyez-vous, j'ai besoin de Severus, poursuivit-il d'un ton curieusement impérieux. Je veux dire que j'ai besoin de lui ici même, dans cette école ! De fait, je me sens obligé de veiller sur lui, sur sa réputation, mais aussi sur sa bonne disposition d'esprit. Comprenez-vous, Amelia ?

À présent, le professeur Dumbledore ne souriait plus. Son visage était à la fois empreint d'inquiétude et de gravité, et Amelia n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que l'affaire était sérieuse. Le professeur Snape était devenu l'objet d'abjects commérages et sa réputation était maintenant compromise. Au sein d'une petite communauté comme la leur, ce petit problème, contrairement à ce que prétendait Dumbledore, n'était pas sans importance.

— Oui, professeur, rétorqua-t-elle en baissant la tête humblement, prenant enfin conscience de l'ampleur du désastre qu'elle avait causé.

Ils demeurèrent un instant silencieux sur la berge où seul le bruissement du vent répondait aux clapotis du lac. Sur les eaux calmes flottait un ciel d'un bleu azur strié de nuages effilés qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Au loin, entre le ciel et son parfait reflet, s'élevaient deux grosses collines encore drapées dans leurs manteaux de brumes. Au bout de longues secondes de silence, la voix de Dumbledore sortit soudain Amelia de la contemplation du paysage :

— Rappelez-moi, combien de mois reste-t-il avant la fin de l'année scolaire ? Trois, quatre mois ?

— Deux mois, professeur, rectifia-t-elle, sachant mieux que quiconque combien de jours la séparaient du moment de sa délivrance.

Elle leva un regard prudent vers son professeur qui se tenait immobile à ses côtés. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ?

— Deux mois, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, d'un air songeur. Qu'est-ce que deux mois pour le vieillard que je suis ? Pour vous, ma jeune amie, je conçois que deux longs mois doivent s'apparenter à une attente interminable. Mais à l'échelle de mon grand âge, cette attente, aussi longue et pénible qu'elle puisse vous sembler, n'en demeure pas moins aussi brève qu'un battement de cils.

Elle comprit enfin où il voulait en venir et d'un air résigné, elle baissa à nouveau la tête et répondit :

— Certainement, professeur.

Amelia sentait peu à peu son courage faiblir. Il lui semblait que cette conversation n'en finissait pas et elle priait intérieurement pour que quelqu'un n'importe qui le professeur McGonagall Hagrid qu'importe ! – apparaisse de nulle part et vienne enfin la délivrer de ce calvaire.

— Comme il est pénible de devoir jouer les trouble-fêtes ! bredouilla Dumbledore d'un air penaud. Ce rôle de _Père-la-pudeur_ n'est pas celui que je préfère, croyez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas idée de combien il me coûte de vous parler de cela ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle et en lui adressant un petit sourire embarrassé. À ce propos, je vous saurais gré de ne pas parler à votre professeur de notre petite entrevue. Vous connaissez sa nature inquiète et si par malheur, il venait à apprendre que j'ai eu vent de ces commérages, je n'ose m'imaginer quelle serait sa réaction. Je veux dire par là…

Alors qu' Amelia écoutait, docile, résignée – accoutumée à prêter l'oreille au flot continu de la parole de l'adulte qui a autorité et que l'on ne doit pas interrompre, à aucun prix –, elle fut soudain prise d'un violent vertige qui l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le tronc du grand chêne. Cette conversation interminable – qui était en vérité un long et pénible monologue de Dumbledore au sujet d'une relation aussi incertaine que boiteuse – commençait à lui donner le tournis. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être aussi assuré des sentiments que son professeur éprouvait pour elle ? Comment pouvait-il avoir toutes ces certitudes, alors que, de son côté, le doute la dévorait à chaque instant ?

— Vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente, ajouta-t-il avec son habituelle sérénité de vieux sage. C'est pourquoi je compte sur vous pour remédier à notre petit problème. Je ne doute pas que vous ferez le nécessaire pour ménager la chèvre et le chou, si j'ose dire. C'est une chose délicate que je vous demande et si par mégarde vous deviez froisser l'orgueil de votre professeur…

Mais bientôt, le regard perçant du vieil homme finit par déceler son trouble. Et lorsqu'Amelia réalisa qu'il s'était arrêté de parler, elle leva des yeux suppliants vers lui, comme pour lui réclamer un bref instant de répit.

— Que vous arrive-t-il, ma chère ? demanda alors le vieil homme, en faisant un pas vers elle. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. Est-ce mes paroles qui vous indisposent ?

Amelia voulut lui répondre, mais les mots ne purent sortir de sa bouche. C'était comme si l'occlumancie l'avait soudain privé de l'usage de la parole.

— Je vous présente mes excuses, Amelia, s'empressa-t-il de lui dire. Je n'avais aucune intention de vous incommoder !

— Je… dit-elle tout doucement, comme honteuse. Je comprends vos craintes, professeur… Et je comprends aussi ce que vous me demandez. Je ferai mon possible pour ne plus afficher ouvertement l'affection que je lui porte, je vous le promets. Mais, je crains que vous vous trompiez quant aux velléités de mon professeur à mon…

Les sourcils du professeur Dumbledore se tendirent au-dessus de ses petites lunettes dorées.

— Comment… ? fit-il en l'observant d'un air sceptique. Attendez une minute ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait songer à de pareilles sottises, ma chère ? Mais enfin, si je suis venu vous chercher tout à l'heure, c'est bien parce que j'ai la certitude –, et ce, depuis des mois – que l'affection que vous porte votre professeur est tout ce qu'il y a de plus profond, de plus sincère et de plus réelle. Et cela est d'autant plus probant que cette inclinaison commence à devenir voyante (là réside bien notre problème, d'ailleurs !). Serriez-vous la seule résidente de ce château à ne pas vous en être aperçu ? ajouta-t-il en riant.

Amelia ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire embarrassé.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. J'avais oublié combien les histoires de cœur étaient choses complexes, à vos âges. Bon sang, une belle jeune fille comme vous ne devrait pas souffrir d'un tel manque de confiance en soi ! Et puis… ajouta-t-il en se caressant la barbe, si j'en juge mon expérience…

Le visage déjà bien brûlant d'embarras, Amelia redoutait un peu sa conclusion.

— Deux êtres aussi différents l'un de l'autre ne peuvent que se compléter à la perfection. Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

— Peut-être, professeur, rétorqua timidement Amelia.

— Certainement, vous voulez dire ? rectifia-t-il en l'enveloppant d'un regard empli de tendresse.

Il lança un dernier coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, comme pour profiter une dernière fois du paysage qui les entourait, puis il s'engagea en premier sur le chemin qui remontait vers le château.

— Professeur ! lança Amelia, comme pour le retenir un instant.

Le professeur Dumbledore se retourna vers elle et une légère bourrasque de vent fit onduler ses longs cheveux d'acier. Alors, elle s'arma de courage serra ses deux poings sur ses hanches ; releva la tête pour lui faire face convenablement. Et dans un élan désespéré, elle lui demanda :

— Croyez-vous que… croyez-vous qu'un cœur puisse s'attacher deux fois… Je veux dire deux fois, à deux personnes différentes ? Pensez-vous que l'on puisse guérir un cœur sincère et sensible… de toutes les souffrances qu'il a endurées ?

Dumbledore la fixa un instant d'un regard indéchiffrable. Son silence et l'attente interminable de sa réponse finirent par lui broyer le cœur.

— Je ne le crois pas, répondit-il avec une gravité qui la fit frémir. Je pense sincèrement que les blessures du cœur ne se referment jamais. Mais qui sait ? Les êtres dotés d'un cœur suffisamment grand et généreux sont bien souvent capables de surmonter l'insurmontable. De plus, même si le cœur ne guérit pas de telles blessures, il continue toujours à battre.

Amelia ne savait pas si cette réponse amoindrissait ces craintes ou la tourmentait davantage.

— I _n tempore opportuno_ , ma chère enfant ! ajouta-t-il, en lui souriant. La vie est longue ; et _chaque chose en son temps_ !

Elle accourut vers lui et lorsqu'elle leva à nouveau ses yeux vers son beau visage de vieux sage qui lui souriait tendrement, tout devient évident.

Elle comprit alors que l'attitude versatile du professeur Snape traduisait, en vérité, sa crainte de les compromettre. Car les compromettre, c'était leur faire perdre l'estime et la confiance de l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle et que son professeur adorait comme un père.

Oui, elle comprenait maintenant ses voltefaces encensées et tous ces renoncements de dernières minutes qu'elle avait bêtement interprétés comme du mépris. Maintenant tout devenait limpide. Elle comprit aussi que tant qu'elle serait son élève et tant qu'il serait son professeur, rien ne serait possible entre eux.

 _« Chaque chose en son temps »_ disait l'écho de la voix de Dumbledore qui résonnait dans sa tête.

 _« Chaque chose en son temps »._

[fin du chapitre 20]

* * *

 _NB : Je vais devoir faire une longue pause (certainement d'un mois), donc je vous donne rendez-vous au pire en_ _décembre_ _, au meilleur de cas_ _courant novembre_ _. Toutes mes excuses.  
Pour les toulousains, je serai présente à la convention Toulouse Game Show le 2 et 3 décembre au parc des expo de Toulouse, sur mon stand Cadeling x Melina m. N'hésitez pas à venir me faire un coucou ! Je serai ravie de faire votre connaissance et de papoter avec vous ! _


	54. Chapitre 21 - partie 1

**Chapitre 21 – Partie 1**  
 _Severus_

* * *

Ce matin-là, la dernière épreuve du brevet de sorcellerie élémentaire venait de s'achever et tandis que les élèves de cinquième année se pressaient tumultueusement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle – convertie pour l'occasion en salle d'examen –, Severus mettait de l'ordre dans la pile de copies qu'il venait de rassembler. Puis, suivant les instructions qu'il avait reçues de la directrice, il entreprit de ficeler l'amoncellement de parchemins à l'aide d'un lien magique, avant d'imposer sur son sommet le sceau du Ministère.

Une fois fait, il quitta à son tour les lieux. Dans le hall, le soleil projetait ses rayons à travers les carreaux colorés des grandes fenêtres et illuminait l'espace d'une manière éblouissante. Mais en passant devant la grande porte ouverte sur le parc, son attention fut immédiatement attirée par la lumière ardente qui inondait les jardins et tous leurs environs. Dans les rires et les exclamations de soulagement, les cinquième année, tout fraîchement sortis de leur salle d'examen, traversaient à grands pas la pelouse, prenant la direction du lac. Et entre les deux battants de l'immense ouverture, les bras chargés des précieuses épreuves, Severus demeura un moment immobile, saisi par cette vision qui le ramenait neuf années en arrière :

Même décors ; même soleil d'été ; même atmosphère allègre de fin d'année scolaire. À quelques détails près, Severus, alors âgé de 16 ans, est sur le point de vivre un des plus douloureux moments de sa vie. Tout en relisant une dernière fois le questionnaire de l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui vient de s'achever, il s'engage dans le parc, foule le gazon, chemine vers le lac où la chaleur est un peu plus supportable. Le soleil de juin brillant dans un ciel sans nuage lui brûle les joues ; alors, sans trop y faire attention, il part s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un bosquet. Les yeux toujours rivés sur son questionnaire, il entend un rire sonnant comme un carillon de clochettes ; sa résonance cristalline lui est aussi familière que le son de sa propre voix. C'est le rire de sa meilleure amie qui, à quelques mètres de là, chahute sur la berge avec ses amies. Elle semble aussi heureuse du retour des beaux jours qu'il est soulagé d'en avoir terminé avec ses épreuves de brevet. Dans une poignée de jours, ils seront de retour chez eux, à Cokeworth ; loin des contrariétés du quotidien de Poudlard. Et même si à la maison tout n'est pas toujours rose, cette vie à cheval entre deux mondes – celui des sorciers et celui des moldus – a quelques avantages. D'une certaine façon, Severus et Lily ont une chance que beaucoup de leurs camarades n'ont pas : la possibilité de s'éclipser momentanément de l'atmosphère pesante qui ronge jour après jour, année après année, la communauté de leurs semblables. Mais malheureusement, en ce monde, le bonheur n'est pas plus voué à durer éternellement qu'un jour de grand soleil sur la terre d'Écosse ; et ces années de jeunesse paisible, loin des périls mortels, loin des conflits des adultes, sont bien sur le point d'arriver à leur terme. Dans quelques secondes surviendra un enchaînement malheureux d'incidents, de renoncements et d'erreurs qui mettra fin à leur belle amitié. En un mot, à cet instant précis, la vie de Severus est sur le point de basculer dans un cauchemar sans fin.

Comme il observait ses élèves chahuter dans le parc, les images de ce jour funeste lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il se revit suspendu dans les airs par des fils invisibles, le corps pétrifié sous l'effet du maléfice, forcé d'endurer les rires et les quolibets des trois petites brutes qui le tenaient en joug. Il sentait encore la douloureuse morsure de l'humiliation, puis le poison de la colère se distiller dans ses veines – colère qu'il finira par retourner non pas contre ses bourreaux, mais bien contre la seule personne qui aura le courage d'accourir à son secours. « Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ! » Tout ce qui suivit n'avait plus la moindre importance à ses yeux.

« … l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ». Mais bon sang… quel démon s'était emparé de son esprit pour qu'il en arrivât à prononcer des paroles aussi abjectes ?

Mais alors que Severus s'interrogeait à ce propos, une voix fluette et haut perchée le ramena brutalement au temps présent :

— … tout s'est passé pour le mieux, j'espère !

Il sursauta, manquant de faire tomber la pile de parchemins qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Puis, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Mais, dans un premier temps, il ne vit personne à proximité. Il eut un bref moment de latence. Un fantôme ? Un portrait ? Après tout, dans ce château, il n'était pas rare de se faire apostropher par toutes sortes de choses. Quand tout à coup, il comprit :

— Pardonnez-moi, professeur, dit-il, en baissant ses yeux vers la petite personne qui se tenait à sa droite. J'étais ailleurs. Vous disiez… ?

— Je vous demandais si tout s'était bien passé, répéta le professeur Flitwick qui le regardait en souriant.

— Ah! ; l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ; ma foi, je crois que oui. Je viens justement de libérer les élèves à l'instant, professeur.

— Au bout de tout ce temps passé parmi nous, que direz-vous de prendre le risque de m'appeler par mon prénom ? suggéra Flitwick sur un ton badin.

— Pardon, professeur, répliqua Severus, un peu trop précipitamment. Non ; Filius ! rectifia-t-il aussitôt.

Le rire argentin du professeur Flitwick résonna gaiement dans tout le hall. Et même si Severus n'osait plus prononcer le moindre mot, il se prit à sourire à sa propre stupidité.

— Je vous pardonne cette dernière incartade, dit alors Flitwick, lui adressant un sourire amical. L'année a été longue pour nous tous.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire…soupira Severus.

Flitwick pivota ensuite sur ses talons et promena un regard circulaire sur le jardin ensoleillé.

— Dites-moi, Severus… reprit-il ensuite, avec plus de sérieux. Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire pour les vacances ?

— Rien de bien précis, lui rétorqua-t-il très honnêtement. Je dois sérieusement m'atteler au réaménagement de la maison de mes parents.

— C'est vrai que votre papa était un moldu, se souvint Flitwick.

— Effectivement. Ainsi, les murs de cette demeure sont encore truffés de câbles électriques et autres technologies moldues qui ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité. Pourquoi m'encombrerais-je d'un téléphone quand le Ministère met à ma disposition toute une armée de hiboux de première fraîcheur, entraînés à ne jamais égarer la moindre missive ?

— Comme je vous comprends, approuva Flitwick en riant.

— Blague à part, reprit Severus, j'ai entendu dire que vous et le professeur Chourave aviez le projet de rejoindre Horace Slughorn en Égypte.

— Vous êtes fort bien renseigné, confirma Flitwick. À ce propos, que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous ? Pamona et moi serions enchantés de votre compagnie ! En outre, Horace serait en joie de vous revoir.

— Votre invitation me comble d'honneurs, Filius, s'empressa de répondre Severus. Mais je crains que la fournaise égyptienne du mois d'août soit un véritable danger pour le Britannique pur souche que vous avez en face de vous.

— Craignez-vous la chaleur, Severus ?

— J'en ai bien peur.

— Dans ce cas, oubliez cette proposition ! Vous ne tiendrez pas deux jours sous ces latitudes.

— Vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer une carte postale, ironisa Severus, tout en songeant avec regret et amertume à la majestueuse beauté des pyramides d'Égypte.

— Pour éviter l'inconfort des grosses chaleurs, je vous recommanderai bien de demeurer un temps au château, reprit Flitwick, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du paysage. L'été, le climat de la région n'est pas désagréable. Toutefois, ce ne serait pas vous rendre service de vous conseiller une telle chose. À trop vous attarder entre ses murs, on risque à la longue de s'y retrouver piégé. Ce cadre ; cet édifice ; tout ici offre une vie facile et accommodante. Il est aisé de se laisser tenter par cette existence paisible, à l'écart du monde et de ses tracas. Mais, vous encore si jeune…

Severus dévisageait, un brin abasourdi, son vieux professeur qui déroulait sereinement son surprenant argumentaire, sur le ton le moins affecté qu'il soit.

— Profitez de vos jeunes années, Severus, car elles ne manqueront pas de filer à toute vitesse, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tranquille. Et si j'ai un dernier conseil à vous donner, veillez à ne jamais tronquer un semblant de bonheur pour une vie ici. Vous ne devez rien à personne ; pas plus à vos confrères professeurs qu'à notre brave directeur qui parfois – je sais bien!– peut se montrer très accaparant.

Ne sachant trop quoi dire, Severus garda le silence, esquissant un petit sourire d'approbation un brin hypocrite. Puis, se souvenant soudain qu'il tenait entre ses mains une lourde pile de copies (qui devaient être promptement expédiées à Londres, au Ministère de la Magie, pour être corrigées et notées), il se hasarda à demander :

— Savez-vous où se trouve le professeur McGonagall ? Elle ne m'a pas indiqué où je devais déposer les épreuves.

— Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque, répondit amicalement Flitwick. Elle était occupée à aider les septième année pour leurs oraux multidisciplinaires. Mais, j'y pense : que diriez-vous d'aller à sa rencontre pendant que je me charge de mettre ces copies en lieu sûr. J'irai ensuite remettre en place les tables dans la Grande Salle.

— C'est très aimable à vous, Filius. Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait plus prudent…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas ! hoqueta Flitwick. Vous n'auriez qu'à lui dire que les copies sont en sécurité en salle des professeurs.

— Bien. Je monte donc l'en avertir.

Ainsi, Severus consentit à lui remettre les fameuses copies. Après avoir remercié ce bon professeur Flitwick une dernière fois, il traversa rapidement le hall et s'engouffra dans une cage d'escalier. Tout en gravissant les marches, il repensait aux mystérieuses paroles de son vieux professeur d'enchantement. À quoi pouvait bien rimer son petit discours ? Craignait-il vraiment de le voir sacrifier sa vie au détriment de son sacerdoce professoral ? Où avait-il eu simplement l'intention de lui prodiguer quelques conseils de vieux célibataire soucieux de voir un jeune collègue se complaire dans sa solitude ? Le caractère pour le moins abstrait de ses curieux propos ne lui inspirait que de la perplexité. Et pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de Dumbledore en ces termes ? Dumbledore…

Comme il atteignait le troisième étage, il se souvint tout à coup de ce que lui avait demandé le directeur, quelques heures auparavant, avant le début de l'épreuve du brevet. Il désirait connaître l'heure exacte de l'oral multidisciplinaire d'Amelia Egerton, car il avait entendu dire par McGonagall que le projet de la jeune fille promettait de marquer les esprits des examinateurs du Ministère. Aussi, il tenait à être là quand elle se présenterait devant eux.

Seulement, Severus n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure de son passage. Et pour cause, son élève prenait grand soin de l'éviter depuis près de trois mois ; plus exactement depuis l'incident survenu dans l'infirmerie. Depuis lors, la jeune fille (qui, en fin de compte, avait dû réaliser toute la folie et le danger du geste de son professeur) se bornait à lui adresser la parole qu'en cas de force majeure, de manière concise et en se retranchant derrière une politesse glacée. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas non plus réclamé son aide dans l'élaboration de son projet multidisciplinaire, préférant solliciter les conseils de McGonagall ou de Flitwick – ce qui était totalement compréhensible, compte tenu de la conduite irraisonnée de son directeur de maison. De fait, Severus était arrivé au point de se demander s'il n'était pas prudent de renoncer tout bonnement à assister à son passage devant les examinateurs. Sa présence, contrairement à celles de ses autres professeurs, n'était peut-être pas souhaitée…

Dans tous les cas, il n'avait connaissance que d'un seul détail concernant ce rendez-vous : il était prévu pour cet après-midi même. Et avec un peu de chance, l'heure de son oral coïnciderait avec celle de l'un de ses cours de l'après-midi. Voilà ! Severus tenait enfin son excuse. En prétextant qu'il ne pouvait dignement pas annuler un cours de première année pour assister à cet oral, il justifierait son absence auprès de ses collègues, sans éveiller les soupçons.

Une fois arrivé au quatrième étage, il longea d'un pas rapide le couloir pour atteindre l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Quand soudain, il vit les deux grandes portes en chêne s'ouvrir au loin, tout au bout du corridor. Une première personne se glissa entre les battants : c' était justement Minerva McGonagall, drapée dans son éternelle robe vert émeraude, le chignon toujours aussi impeccablement épinglé sur le sommet de sa tête. À l'instant où Severus l'aperçut, il s'élança aussitôt vers elle.

Mais, à son grand malheur, il réalisa très vite que la directrice n'était pas seule. Et lorsqu'il distingua le visage de la jeune fille qui marchait sur ses talons, il stoppa net sa course, songeant même un instant à faire discrètement demi-tour. Seulement, il était trop tard ; McGonagall avait déjà remarqué sa présence dans le couloir :

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Severus ? lança-t-elle vivement, venant avec empressement au-devant de lui.

Il n'eut évidemment d'autres choix que de leur faire face, tout en conservant un semblant d'assurance.

— Je venais justement à votre rencontre, professeur, dit-il à la directrice, d'un ton faussement assuré. Je souhaitais vous prévenir que le professeur Flitwick s'est chargé de déposer les copies en salle des professeurs et de remettre en ordre la Grande Salle. Je me serai bien acquitté de cette corvée, mais il a…

— Bien bien, acquiesça McGonagall d'un air impatient.

— L'examen vient de se terminer, ajouta-t-il. Et tout s'est déroulé pour le mieux.

— Bonté divine, il est déjà si tard ? s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

— Il est presque l'heure du déjeuner, oui.

McGonagall se retourna pour s'adresser à la jeune fille :

— Avez-vous entendu, Amelia ? Nous sommes restées près de trois heures enfermées dans la réserve !

— C'est que le temps passe vite au milieu de ces vieux grimoires, dit Amelia Egerton, en la gratifiant d'un de ses sourires radieux. Surtout en votre compagnie, professeur. Je vous suis très reconnaissante pour tout le temps et l'énergie que vous avez investie pour m'aider. Jamais je n'aurai pu y arriver sans vous.

— Voyons, voyons, gloussa McGonagall qui parut soudain embarrassée par les marques de gratitude de la jeune fille. Vous vous en seriez très bien sortie toute seule. Ayez confiance en vos capacités, jeune fille ! Vous êtes tout à fait prête à éblouir vos examinateurs, maintenant. Dites-lui, Severus ! commanda-t-elle soudain, en se retournant vers lui. Dites-lui donc qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de se faire tout ce mauvais sang !

Severus échangea avec son élève un bref regard gêné.

— Je ne me fais aucun souci quant à l'issue de l'oral de miss Egerton, déclara-t-il laconiquement, en prenant soin de ne pas trahir son malaise.

— Merci, professeur, murmura la jeune fille.

— Eh bien, dit McGonagall, dardant un œil moqueur sur Severus. Nous vous avons connu plus hardi dans vos déclarations... Quoi qu'il en soit, veillez à calmer les angoisses de cette jeune fille qui – j'en suis certaine – saura émerveiller ses examinateurs avec sa magie. Quant à moi, je suis dans l'obligation de vous quitter, car j'ai encore fort à faire. Et, avant toute chose, je dois expédier les dernières épreuves de BUSE au Ministère. Prions pour que les hiboux ne les perdent pas en chemin, comme l'an dernier !

Après leur avoir donné rendez-vous un peu plus tard dans la journée, McGonagall prit rapidement congé d'eux.

Planté au milieu du couloir désert, devant une petite fenêtre cintrée ouverte sur le parc, Severus se retrouva seul avec son élève. Le visage un peu fermé, serrant un gros ouvrage relié de cuir contre sa poitrine, Amelia demeurait aussi silencieuse qu'immobile. Mais curieusement, elle ne semblait pas désireuse de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Comment Severus devait-il procéder ? Que devait-il lui dire ? McGonagall attendait de lui qu'il se montrât rassurant… Mais comment devait-il s'y prendre ?

— Alors… dit-il, en se raclant la gorge. Comme cela, c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour… ?

— Oui, c'est aujourd'hui, répondit-elle à mi-voix, fixant intensément le bout de ses chaussures.

Le flot de lumière qui s'engouffrait par l'ouverture faisait scintiller ses yeux bleus d'un éclat cristallin et donnait à ses cheveux des reflets d'or et d'argent ; deux tresses couronnaient joliment le sommet de sa tête et il était évident qu'elle avait particulièrement soigné sa tenue. Coiffure implacables ; souliers cirés de la veille : uniforme amidonné ; en bref, elle avait tous les attributs de la bonne élève qui était à quelques heures de présenter son projet multidisciplinaire. Aussi, il s'amusait intérieurement de la voir si apprêtée pour un jury d'examinateurs qui se moqueraient bien de son apparence. Mais alors qu'il observait la jeune fille à la dérobée, que les secondes de silence s'égrainaient, il sentit qu'il était grand temps de rompre la glace.

— Et, comme cela, vous ne vous sentez pas confiante ? s'enquit-il, sans cérémonie.

— Difficile à dire… rétorqua-t-elle, en replaçant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Oui et non.

— Le professeur McGonagall semble penser que tout ira pour le mieux. Et elle n'est pas du genre à mentir, même pour se montrer encourageante.

— Oui, vous n'avez pas tort, approuva la jeune fille, en souriant timidement.

Voyant qu'elle semblait toujours aussi gênée de lui parler, il se demanda s'il était prudent de poursuivre cette conversation. Mais d'un autre côté, l'idée de l'abandonner à ses doutes et ses mortifications ne le ravissait pas beaucoup. Et comme il se creusait la tête pour trouver quelques paroles rassurantes à lui dire, il vit soudain le gros grimoire qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce que… marmonna-t-il, en essayant de déchiffrer le titre écrit en lettres d'or sur la couverture. Où diable avez-vous trouvé ce livre, miss Egerton ?

— Oh ! C'est le professeur McGonagall qui m'a aimablement autorisé à l'emprunter pour quelques heures, répondit-elle. Il provient de la réserve de la bibliothèque.

— Est-ce du gaélique écossais que je lis là ? s'enquit-il à nouveau, d'un air sceptique. Mais pourquoi consultez-vous ce vieux grimoire ?

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent légèrement.

— Ces dernières semaines, le professeur McGonagall a eut la gentillesse de m'enseigner le…

Mais tout à coup, un bruit strident résonna dans le couloir. Severus et Amelia bondirent de frayeur. Puis, ils tournèrent simultanément leurs deux têtes vers la fenêtre.

À moins de 2 mètres d'eux, un oiseau gigantesque, au plumage d'un rouge flamboyant, déployait ses immenses ailes et tentait maladroitement de se glisser entre les deux battants.

— Par Merlin, c'est le phénix du professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama Amelia avec ce qui semblait être de la stupéfaction.

De son côté, Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin d'oiseau pouvait bien faire ici ? Après quelques secondes d'acharnement et de battements d'ailes chaotiques, il décida de se poser sur le garde-corps en métal, sans pour autant mettre un terme à sa jacasserie assourdissante.

— Mais veux-tu bien de taire, toi ! lui cria Severus, en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

L'oiseau lui répondit par un nouveau « CROUAK » sonore qui fit trembler tout le sol sous leurs pieds. Severus compris alors qu'il devait agir vite. Si personne ne mettait un terme à ce vacarme, la bibliothécaire ne tarderait pas à pointer son nez pour leur demander des comptes. N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, il se hasarda à lever une main pour la poser sur le sommet de la tête de l'oiseau. Et comme par magie, sous l'action de ses caresses, la créature retrouva rapidement son calme.

— Les caresses… grommela Severus, lissant avec le plat de sa main le plumage scintillant. Là réside votre faiblesse, hein ? Dire que tu pourrais m'éventrer d'un simple coup de bec !

Un petit rire feutré résonna alors à ses oreilles.

— Puis-je savoir ce qui vous rend si hilare, miss Egerton ?

— Je me disais que, décidément, vous avez toujours autant de succès auprès des bêtes, répondit la jeune fille, en riant.

— Au lieu de vous payer ma tête, venez donc m'aider à calmer l'agitation de ce maudit volatile ! suggéra-t-il abruptement.

— Est-ce bien prudent ? s'enquit-elle nerveusement.

Elle paraissait très impressionnée par la créature et l'expression renfrognée de son visage montrait bien qu'elle ne simulait nullement ses craintes.

— Pourquoi ne le pourriez-vous pas ? demanda Severus. Vous n'avez pas Dumbledore en horreur ?

— Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

— Dans ce cas, vous ne risquez rien, conclut-il.

Et, d'un pas prudent, elle s'approcha. Mais à son approche, l'oiseau se cabra et poussa un nouveau cri strident qui la fit tressaillir.

— N'ayez crainte ! la rassura-t-il. Il me semble que c'est sa façon de vous dire « bonjour ».

— « Il me semble », dites-vous ? dit-elle d'un air méfiant.

— C'est que je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste des phénix. Mais je connais un peu les manières de celui-ci, depuis le temps. Donc oui, je crois bien qu'il vous saluait.

Elle fit un pas de plus, puis, très lentement, elle leva sa main gauche et l'approcha de la tête de l'oiseau.

— S'il essaye de me pincer la main avec son bec… murmura-t-elle, gardant sa main en suspension.

— Sans ma baguette – qui se trouve en ce moment même dans une poche de ma robe –, je ne pourrai rien faire pour l'en empêcher, lui rétorqua Severus.

— Vous n'êtes pas très rassurant, professeur…

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

Elle trouva enfin le courage de toucher le phénix qui, heureux de se faire cajoler par deux mains attentionnées, remuait les longues plumes de sa queue à la manière d'un chien.

— C'est la première fois que je vois le phénix du professeur Dumbledore voler dans ce secteur, dit Amelia, passant tendrement ses doigts dans le plumage chatoyant de la créature. Il n'est pas rare de le voir sillonner le ciel au-dessus de la Foret Interdite, au-dessus du lac ; mais jamais par ici.

— Il a dû nous apercevoir derrière cette fenêtre, en revenant de son excursion, présuma Severus.

— Je suis sûre que c'est vous qu'il venait voir, affirma soudain Amélia avec le plus grand des sérieux. Il s'est certainement approché pour vous parler ; pour vous transmettre une sorte de message.

— Une sorte de message… ? répéta Severus, d'un air dubitatif. Malheureusement, je ne parle pas le phénix.

— Je sais ! lança-t-elle avec fougue. Il est venu vous révéler que vous n'êtes pas un professeur, mais un prince ! Un prince originaire d'un pays très lointain.

— Un prince ? fit Severus, en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que… Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi grotesque ! C'est le stress qui vous fait dire n'importe quoi, miss Egerton ?

— Absolument pas, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— Croyez-moi que si vous disiez vrai, je n'aurai pas passé les deux dernières heures coincé entre quatre murs, à jouer les sentinelles et à m'ennuyer comme un rat mort…

— À ce propos, ajouta la jeune fille, ne trouvez-vous pas ironique d'avoir été choisi pour surveiller l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, alors que le directeur ne vous a jamais offert la possibilité d'enseigner cette matière ?

— Que voulez-vous, miss Egerton… soupira Severus. L'ironie est à ma vie ce que l'apprentissage des langues étrangères est à la votre.

Elle ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

— Bonté divine, miss Egerton ! s'exclama alors Severus. Finirez-vous enfin par me dire pourquoi vous avez emprunté cet ouvrage sans âge, écrit en gaélique écossais ?

— Vous n'en saurez rien ! rétorqua-t-elle avec arrogance, un grand sourire sardonique étirant ses lèvres.

— Et pourquoi cela ?

— Parce que… hésita-t-elle un instant. Non, je refuse de vous le dire !

— Fort bien, grommela Severus. Dans ce cas, je n'en saurai rien.

Il comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister. Leurs deux mains restèrent un moment occupées à caresser Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. Mais bientôt, Severus éprouva le besoin impérieux de formuler la question qui le taraudait depuis des heures.

— La présence de Fumseck me rappelle que le directeur désirait avoir connaissance de l'horaire de votre oral, déclara-t-il sans la regarder.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Le professeur Dumbledore veut assister à mon oral ?

— Oui, acquiesça Severus. C'est effectivement ce qu'il m'a laissé entendre.

— Et vous lui avez dit qu'il était prévu pour cet après-midi ?

— Oui… dit-il d'une voix traînante qui traduisait son embarras. Seulement… Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de l'heure exacte et…

— Ah oui ? questionna-t-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. En revanche, la semaine dernière, j'ai pu constater que vous aviez une parfaite connaissance de la date et de l'heure exacte de l'oral de Smith, puisque vous ne vous êtes pas fait prier pour y assister.

— Je ne vois pas ce que l'oral de Smith vient faire dans cette conversation, maugréa Severus. Et pour votre gouverne, si j'ai tenu à assister à cet oral, c'est parce que Smith a sollicité mon aide à de nombreuses reprises… Bref, cela n'a aucune importance.

— Vous ne voulez pas assister à mon oral parce que je n'ai pas fait appel à vos talents de sorcier, c'est cela ? s'indigna-t-elle vivement.

— Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu que je ne désirai pas assister à votre oral ! mentit-il avec un tel aplomb qu'il se donna la chair de poule. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ?

— Cessez de tourner autour du pot et arrêtez de prétendre que le professeur Dumbledore cherche à connaître je ne sais quoi ! commanda-t-elle impérieusement. Posez-moi directement votre question !

Severus jeta un regard en biais à la jeune fille qui semblait avoir tout compris à son petit manège.

— Votre oral est prévu pour quelle heure ? finit-il par demander, impatient d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

— 15h45, répondit-elle d'un ton sec et tranchant.

— Bien. Je vais devoir alors écourter l'heure de travaux pratiques des deuxième année.

— Soit. Ils profiteront du beau temps.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi, siffla Severus, furieux de s'être fait si facilement piéger. Je m'en vais donc transmettre cette information au directeur ! ajouta-t-il, en essayant de conserver un semblant de sang-froid.

— Et comptez-vous lui ramener son oiseau ?

— Euh… hésita-t-il un instant. Non, non ; très peu pour moi ! dit-il, après réflexion. Il n'est pas question que je me promène avec un oiseau sur l'épaule comme le font ces vieux sorciers excentriques qui tiennent toujours à attirer l'attention sur eux. Toi, tu rentres par tes propres moyens ! ordonna-t-il à l'oiseau, tandis qu'il agitait ses bras devant lui pour le pousser à prendre son envol.

[fin de la première partie]

* * *

 _NOTA : Toutes mes excuses pour cette absence infiniment longue. Je ne reviens pas sur les raisons de ce long hiatus, car je l'ai déjà fait sur les réseaux sociaux et ce n'est pas très intéressant._

 _Voilà, une nouvelle partie vient d'être postée et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! La suite ne devrait pas tarder, si je parviens à terminer ce que j'ai commencé à écrire. Après quoi, je risque d'être assez occupée ce mois-ci à préparer ma dernière convention de la saison qui est prévue pour le mois de mai (le Montpellier Game Show). Du coup, je devrai sans doute faire une nouvelle pause jusqu'à mi-mai._

 _Ensuite, je serai totalement libre pour me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture de cette fics._

 _Sinon, j'ai posté de nouvelles versions de mes premiers chapitres que j'ai vaillamment retravaillés durant l'hiver. L'introduction d'Amelia (chapitre 3) me posait beaucoup de problèmes. D'ailleurs, vous avez été nombreux à pointer ce souci du doigt et je vous en remercie. J'ai simplifié les trois premiers chapitres en retirant tout ce qui ne collait pas avec la suite (de microdétails insignifiants, mais qui m'agaçaient) et ce qui rendait Amelia un peu trop nunuche. Un jour ou l'autre, je vais devoir m'atteler sérieusement à une mise à jour de toute l'histoire si je la publie sur papier… D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à relever erreurs, fautes ou incohérences en commentaire, car ça m'est très utile. Merci de poursuivre la lecture de Prince et Princesse ! À très vite, j'espère !_


	55. Chapitre 21 - partie 2

**Chapitre 21 – Partie 2**  
 _Severus_

* * *

En dépit de tous ses efforts, l'oiseau ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Quand tout à coup, un groupe de fillettes déboula bruyamment dans le couloir ; arborant sur leurs uniformes l'écusson jaune et noir de la maison Poufsouffle, Severus reconnut immédiatement les jeunes élèves de première année à qui il devait faire la classe le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'elles passèrent devant eux, elles les dévisagèrent comme s'ils étaient de véritables phénomènes de foire. Il supposa alors que le tableau de leur professeur de potion, de la jolie jeune fille qu'il avait si audacieusement portée dans ses bras trois mois plus tôt et d'un volatile qui semblait tout droit sortir d'un manuel de soins aux créatures magiques devait valoir le détour. Aussi leurs petits chuchotements animés et leurs regards ostensiblement scrutateurs le confortèrent grandement dans sa supposition. « … si je te dis que c'est elle… » disait l'une à voix basse, « … elle discute avec Snape ; c'est forcement elle !» murmurait une autre à l'oreille de sa voisine.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'intense délibération, une fillette aux cheveux rose pétard se détacha de la meute et s'approcha. Levant ses grands yeux noisette vers Amelia, elle demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

— C'est bien toi, l'attrapeuse des Serpentard ?

Amelia lui répondit par l'affirmative.

— Les garçons de notre classe disent qu'une fille Serpentard ne peut pas rivaliser avec l'attrapeur des Gryffondor, déclara alors la fillette avec un extraordinaire aplomb. Mais on a toutes parié 1 Gallion que dimanche prochain tu allais lui mettre la pâtée ; parce que y'a pas de raison qu'une fille ne puisse pas battre un garçon au Quidditch, hein ? Alors, tu as intérêt de te donner à fond, okay ? Sinon, dans une semaine, on va toutes se retrouver dans le train du retour sans un sou en poche.

— C'est compris, rétorqua Amelia, avec son flegme et sa sérénité habituelle. Et vous direz à vos copains que non seulement je compte bien m'emparer du Vif d'Or avant mon adversaire, mais que je prévois d'accomplir cette formalité en moins d'une heure. Ils peuvent commencer à astiquer leurs Gallions.

— On compte sur toi ! s'exclama la petite, en accourant vers ses amies.

Et les fillettes poursuivirent leur chemin dans le couloir, puis disparurent derrière la porte de la bibliothèque.

— Eh bien, je ne vous savais pas si résolue à ravir cette victoire aux Gryffondor, miss Egerton, lâcha Severus, d'un air admiratif. Cette apparence de confiance cacherait-elle quelques doutes quant à votre capacité à remporter cette finale ?

— Pas le moins du monde, professeur, rétorqua fièrement Amelia.

— Dans ce cas, Alea jacta est !

— Cette défaite des Gryffondor contre la maison Serdaigle était inespéré pour nous, ajouta-t-elle. Alors, croyez-moi, dimanche prochain, nous sommes bien décidés à ne pas laisser filer notre chance. En outre, si vous vous souvenez bien, j'ai une petite revanche à prendre sur eux…

— Soyez rassurée, je n'ai pas oublié le geste consternant de lâcheté de l'idiot de batteur qui vous a envoyé ce Cognard en pleine tête. Je serai fort aise de le voir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, à l'issue de la rencontre.

— Nul doute que vous serez exaucé, professeur.

Et c'est sur ces paroles pleines de fougue et de combativité que l'oiseau décida soudain de prendre son envol. En deux battements d'ailes, il s'éleva dans le ciel d'été où le soleil approchait de son zénith. Severus et la jeune fille décrétèrent alors qu'il était temps pour eux de se mettre en route.

Quelques instants plus tard, sur le palier du second étage, Amelia salua poliment son professeur avant de poursuivre sa descente dans les escaliers. Celui-ci observa qu'elle paraissait beaucoup plus sereine qu'à sa sortie de la bibliothèque, ce qui le combla de satisfaction. Elle semblait tout à fait prête à faire le grand saut ; il n'y avait donc plus aucune inquiétude à avoir à son sujet.

En cheminant au milieu du corridor qui débouchait sur l'entrée du bureau du directeur, il songeait à ce qu'il venait de se produire entre elle et lui, devant cette fenêtre du quatrième étage. Par quel miracle avaient-ils pu aussi aisément apaiser les tensions entre eux ? Un tel retournement de situation était tout bonnement inconcevable. L'apparition soudaine de Fumseck avait-elle joué en sa faveur ? La présence d'un animal pouvait-elle à ce point changer la donne, en pareille circonstance ? S'il avait eu connaissance de cette information par le passé, nul doute que sa vie s'en serait vue transformée. Les femmes et les animaux tissaient peut-être, dans le plus grand secret, des liens très étroits de confiance, totalement ignorés des hommes… Severus en avait désormais la vive conviction : ici résidait la clef de l'énigme de ses relations conflictuelles avec le sexe opposé. Par conséquent, pour remédier à ce problème, il tâcherait d'adopter au plus vite un animal de compagnie !

Il avait déjà oublié sa stupide résolution quand il s'élança à l'assaut des marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait aux appartements du principal. Arrivé sur le palier, il souleva le heurtoir et frappa trois petits coups secs à la porte.

— Vous pouvez entrer, dit la voix du directeur qui s'éleva de l'autre côté du battant.

Mais comme Severus tendit la main pour abaisser la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement de l'intérieur. Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et trouva aussitôt Dumbledore, assis sur le bord de son bureau, sa baguette magique pointée vers lui.

— Rebonjour, Severus, lui dit-il d'un ton très amical, en abaissant sa baguette.

Severus le salua à son tour, puis pénétra dans la pièce circulaire qu'une douce clarté baignait joliment. Mais son sang se figea dans ses veines au moment il découvrit Adrian Egerton, tranquillement assis sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau, avec sa stature imposante, ses longues jambes croisées, sa chevelure d'un blond d'argent et sa belle cape de voyage négligemment posée sur l'accoudoir. Cet homme était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir aujourd'hui. Et comme il demeurait figé sur place, totalement sonné par l'incongruité de cette rencontre, le juge tourna légèrement son visage d'Apollon pour lui adresser un sourire extrêmement cordial.

— Oh ! pardonnez mon intrusion, professeur, dit Severus avec embarras. Je ne savais pas que vous receviez un visiteur…

— Adrian et moi avions justement terminé, répondit le directeur, en se levant. Dites-moi, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Severus ?

Cette question le fit frémir intérieurement. Et comme il observait le juge déplier ses longues jambes et se lever de son fauteuil, il se demandait s'il n'était pas plus prudent d'offrir à Dumbledore une réponse totalement mensongère.

— Eh bien… c'était au sujet de ce que vous m'avez demandé ce matin…

— Ce matin ? s'enquit Dumbledore, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Oui, ce matin… durant le petit-déjeuner… vous m'avez questionné à propos de quelque chose…

— Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir, avoua le directeur, en souriant.

Il sentit alors le piège se refermer sur lui. Pour autant, il ne céda pas à la panique ; c'était incroyablement ridicule de tourner ainsi autour du pot pour une si petite affaire. Aussi, il résolut de révéler les raisons de sa présence ici, même au risque de nourrir les suspicions de ce maudit juge ; car, finalement, il n'avait (presque) rien à se reprocher et surtout, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

— Vous désirez connaître l'horaire de l'oral de miss Egerton, finit par admettre Severus. Je vous informe donc qu'il est prévu pour 15h45.

— C'est vrai qu'Amelia doit passer son oral pluridisciplinaire aujourd'hui, acquiesça le juge Egerton, le plus naturellement du monde.

Severus marqua sa surprise.

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Je me souviens, maintenant. Pardonnez-moi cet oubli, Severus, je n'avais plus vraiment la tête à cela.

Puis, le directeur se tourna vers son visiteur et lui dit :

— Il est malheureux que vous deviez vous en aller si vite, Adrian. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir rester pour assister à l'oral de votre jeune sœur ? Nous nous ferons une joie de vous convier à notre table pour le déjeuner.

— C'est fort aimable à vous, Albus, répondit poliment le juge. Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir décliner votre invitation. Il me faut regagner Londres au plus vite, car cet après-midi, je dois justement recevoir le juge Croupton et son épouse pour discuter de vous savez quoi …

— Je vous le répète, Adrian, dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme, le Ministère doit tenir compte du lourd passé de criminel de ce garçon. Et même si je puis comprendre les raisons qui motivent cette mère à œuvrer pour l'intérêt de son fils, son souhait de le voir transféré hors des murs d'Azkaban ne peut être dignement entendu !

— Je ne peux que vous donner raison, acquiesça gravement le juge. C'est pourquoi je devais venir vous consulter avant de recevoir ce couple. Car j'ai la vive conviction que cette dame est déterminée à faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour obtenir gain de cause.

Dumbledore hochait la tête pour approuver. De son côté, compte tenu du sujet sensible de cette conversation, Severus gardait le silence le plus complet et veillait à se faire aussi discret que possible.

— Dire que cette sombre affaire va me priver du bonheur d'entendre ma petite sœur chanter en gaélique avec l'accent anglais, ironisa Egerton. Quelle tristesse…

— Je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire un compte-rendu exhaustif de l'événement, lors de notre prochaine rencontre, lui promit Dumbledore, en le guidant vers la sortie. Malheureusement, je ne puis vous escorter jusqu'en bas, car j'espérai terminer la rédaction d'un courrier de très haute importance avant l'heure du déjeuner. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas ?

Le juge pria son ami de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Néanmoins, Dumbledore demanda à Severus de raccompagner leur hôte jusqu'à la Grande Porte ; ce à quoi il ne put s'opposer.

Enfin, les deux homme se saluèrent en échangeant une longue poignée de main. Après quoi, le juge suivit docilement Severus dans l'escalier en colimaçon. En foulant les dernières marches, il déclara de sa voix claire et sonnante :

— Je n'avais pas revu ces lieux et ce bureau depuis une éternité. Cet endroit a résolument conservé tout son charme d'antan.

Progressant d'un pas léger dans le couloir du second étage, il regardait autour de lui d'un air très satisfait, admirant tantôt les tableaux qui ornaient les murs, tantôt le plafond voûté ou les divers éléments architecturaux qui embellissaient l'ensemble.

— Quel sont vos pronostics sur l'issue de l'oral d'Amelia, professeur ? s'enquit-il soudain, d'une voix pleine de spontanéité.

— Eh bien, je pense que tout ira pour le mieux, répondit Severus qui était fort étonné de la bonne disposition d'esprit de son interlocuteur. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle semblait fermement résolue à satisfaire les attentes de ses examinateurs.

— J'ai appris que c'était le professeur McGonagall qui l'avait poussé à apprendre le gaélique, lui confia le juge. Cette excellente femme n'a jamais cessé de se montrer prévenante envers notre sœur ; je devrai un jour lui exprimer toute ma reconnaissance. Quant à vous, professeur, dit-il soudain, en tournant son beau visage vers Severus, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Amelia. Cet apprentissage de l'occlumancie nous a tous rendu un fier service ; aussi soyez assuré de ma reconnaissance éternelle et soyez également sûr que je saurai m'acquitter envers vous.

— Je ne me suis cantonné qu'à suivre les directives du professeur Dumbledore, lui assura Severus, très troublé par ces élogieuses remarques. Tout le mérite de cette heureuse conclusion revient au directeur.

— Inutile de jouer les modestes avec moi, dit le juge Egerton, en promenant sur lui un petit sourire qui lui fit penser à ceux que sa sœur lui adressait quand elle se riait de sa fausse modestie. Je sais toute l'attention que vous avez portée à ma petite sœur ces deux dernières années. Pour preuve, quand Amelia était de retour à la maison pour les vacances, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de vous rendre justice et de louer vos qualités de professeur.

Embarrassé de recevoir des éloges auxquels il était si peu habitué, Severus n'osait pas plus prononcer un mot. Il n'en revenait pas de l'amabilité que lui montrait cet homme, habituellement si prompt à vous glacer le sang dés l'instant où votre regard se pose sur lui. Décidément, aujourd'hui, Severus n'était pas au bout de ses surprises !

En descendant les escaliers, ils croisèrent le chemin d'un groupe de jeunes filles qui, si l'on se référait à la couleur de leurs uniformes, regagnaient certainement la tour Serdaigle. C'est alors que 10 paires d'yeux écarquillés se levèrent instantanément vers le visage rayonnant de beauté de l'homme qui marchait aux côtés de leur professeur de potion. Severus observa les réactions du coin de l'œil et put aisément constater que la physionomie du frère semblait avoir autant de succès près de la gent féminine que celle de la sœur près des garçons. Lorsqu'elles furent hors de vue, il entendait encore les jeunes filles soupirer d'émerveillement.

— Les élèves de la maison Serdaigle se montrent-ils toujours aussi brillants dans leurs études ? demanda inopinément l'Apollon, quelques marches plus bas.

— Plus que jamais, lui confirma Severus.

— Tout est demeuré intact, comme dans mes souvenirs, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, d'un air profondément songeur qui donnait à son visage un éclat particulier. J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore je débattais avec mon ami Brian McBride – préfet de la maison Serdaigle et rival de toujours – de la classification des êtres et des créatures fantastiques, à l'ombre du grand chêne qui s'élève au milieu du jardin intérieur. Dieu que le temps passe vite… Et dire que dans une semaine, ajouta-t-il en souriant tristement, c'est mon Amelia qui devra faire ses adieux à ce château… Je me revois, aux côtés de ma mère, embrasser ma petite sœur sur le quai de la gare de King Cross, avant de la voir embarquer pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express. Comme il est douloureux de constater à quel point nous sommes impuissants face au temps qui passe, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était la seconde fois aujourd'hui que quelqu'un lui parlait « du temps qui passe » ; à croire que l'on s'était donné le mot.

Ils atteignirent enfin le rez-de-chaussée. Des élèves de toutes les maisons avaient investi le hall et étaient amassés devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, dans l'attente de l'ouverture des portes. L'heure du déjeuner n'allait pas tarder à sonner.

Adrian Egerton s'arrêta un instant devant la sortie pour échanger avec Severus une poignée de main chaleureuse :

— Au nom de notre famille, je vous transmets encore mes plus sincères remerciements, professeur. Je vous souhaite le meilleur pour l'avenir et je vous demande de bien vouloir oublier le geste malheureux de mon frère, lors de notre dernière rencontre.

— N'ayez crainte, c'est déjà oublié, lui rétorqua sobrement Severus qui ne souhaitait pas vraiment s'attarder sur le sujet.

— J'en suis heureux, conclut-il, d'un air rassuré.

Et sur ses entrefaites, il se drapa dans sa longue cape de voyage, sortit par la Grande Porte et s'élança dans le parc ensoleillé. En haut des marches du perron, Severus suivit sa progression sur le chemin bordé de rosiers qui menait aux portes du domaine, tout en songeant à ce qu'il venait de lui confier.

Comment avait-il pu se méprendre à ce point sur son compte ? Adrian Egerton n'était rien d'autre qu'un frère soucieux des malheurs de sa petite sœur, tout comme Dumbledore le prétendait. Et après réflexion, il devait certainement en être de même pour l'Auror. Ce qui signifiait qu'une fois de plus ce vieux briscard de Dumbledore avait vu juste ; c'était déconcertant.

Comment Severus avait-il pu juger si défavorablement ce duo de frères qui avait dû se sentir si désarmé face aux épreuves que leur sœur bien-aimée avait traversées ? Il était pourtant bien placé pour les comprendre, lui qui avait ressenti à d'innombrables reprises ce cruel sentiment d'impuissance face à la détresse de cette jeune fille ; lui qui savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'était de vivre dans l'angoisse permanente d'apprendre qu'un malheur était arrivé ; lui qui avait redouté tant de fois se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par quelques oiseaux de mauvais augure porteurs d'une terrible nouvelle. Et d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de s'en aller loin d'ici, qui était censé veiller sur elle ? Était-elle en capacité de se protéger des menaces qui la guettaient hors de ce château ?

Depuis de longues semaines, cette dernière interrogation hantait littéralement l'esprit de Severus. À présent, il avait la quasi-certitude que les deux frères n'avaient jamais représenté une menace pour la sécurité de leur sœur. Mais même s'ils n'étaient pour rien dans cette sordide affaire de manipulation, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins un obstacle à ses aspirations profondes. Severus savait pertinemment que ces deux hommes avaient à cœur de voir leur sœur faire un mariage de convenance ; et il se plaisait à penser que dés la fin de ses études, ils veilleraient à lui trouver rapidement un bon parti à épouser. Si tel était le cas, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle et de ses rêves ?

Amelia était certes pourvue d'un fort caractère et d'une extraordinaire magie ; mais, dans cette affaire, il est tout de même question de s'opposer à la volonté de ses deux frères et par conséquent, de prendre le risque de se mettre à dos l'ensemble de sa famille et de se retrouver du jour au lendemain seule, isolée, peut-être même sans ressource, et surtout, sans personne sur qui compter. Elle semblait aimer ses frères, c'était l'évidence même. Et du reste, c'était bien là que résidait tout son problème. Si ces deux hommes devaient exercer sur elle une sorte de chantage affectif, Severus ne donnait pas cher de toutes ses belles résolutions pour l'avenir. Aussi, cette perspective le terrifiait au plus haut point.

Car, Severus avait toujours intimement pensé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux pour une femme que de se retrouver isolée au sein d'une meute de mâles naturellement disposés à lui imposer leurs lois. Il se souvenait bien évidemment de sa mère sacrifiant sa vie pour un mari oppressant et colérique et un fils qui mit beaucoup de zèle à la décevoir. Il se souvenait aussi de Lily, renonçant à ses rêves de grandeur (car tout portait à croire qu'elle était promise à un grand avenir) pour épouser un type méprisable qui ne manqua pas de lui faire un fils à peine avait-elle mis un pied hors de cette école. Sans parler de Narcissa Malefoy et d'innombrables autres jeunes femmes dont il avaient vu les destinées anéanties par les exigences (même inconscientes) des hommes qu'elles aimaient.

Dans la mesure où Amelia ne pouvait compter sur le soutien d'une mère ou d'une sœur, était-elle vouée à suivre cette funeste trajectoire ? Severus n'aurait su le dire ; et malgré ses inquiétudes, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à en discuter avec elle. En revanche, il espérait secrètement voir chez ses proches amis, les jumeaux Shacklebolt, des soutiens fidèles et solides en cas de difficultés.

Les cloches sonnèrent l'heure du déjeuner et c'est au même moment que les grandes portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent. Le regard bas, l'esprit encore encombré de toutes ses interrogations inquiétantes, Severus se dirigea machinalement vers la Grande Salle, se frayant un chemin au milieu de cette horde d'enfants affamées qui se trouvaient à des années-lumière de ses préoccupations d'adulte.

[fin de la partie 2]


	56. Chapitre 21 - partie 3

**Chapitre 21 – Partie 3  
** Severus

* * *

Après le déjeuner, les nerfs de Severus furent mis à rude épreuve en raison d'un malencontreux incident survenu dans les sous-sols du château : une canalisation d'eau avait cédé dans l'une des salles de bain, de sorte que les chambres du dortoir Serpentard s'étaient retrouvées partiellement inondées. Un désagrément sans gravité qui aboutira néanmoins à l'arrivée en trombe de Rusard – le concierge du château –, en plein milieu de sa séance de travaux pratiques de l'après-midi. Le vieil homme, tout tremblant de panique et surtout totalement dépassé par la situation, pria fermement Severus de le suivre sur les lieux de la catastrophe, et n'ayant guère d'autres choix que de répondre favorablement à sa sollicitation, ce dernier fut finalement contraint de congédier ses élèves avant l'heure prévue.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé lorsqu'il acheva de réparer les dégâts et d'effacer toutes les traces de cette inondation ; car, cela allait sans dire, ce pauvre Rusard, toujours aussi peu disposé à user de la magie, ne lui avait pas été d'un grand secours.

Aussitôt que sa besogne fut terminée, Severus décida de se diriger vers le septième étage où devait se tenir l'oral de son élève. Lorsqu'il traversa le Grand Hall, les cloches se mirent en branle pour annoncer la fin de la seconde heure de cours de l'après-midi ; lui indiquant au passage qu'il n'était pas vraiment en avance sur l'heure de son rendez-vous.

Après avoir grimpé pas moins de sept étages en courant et en un temps record, il arriva à bout de force et à deux doigts de l'asphyxie devant l'entrée de la salle de musique qui se trouvait non loin du bureau du professeur Flitwick. Devant le portrait de Liora Edelstein – la belle violoniste – qui dardait sur lui un œil moqueur, il s'accorda une très courte pause pour reprendre son souffle.

Après quoi, il entra à pas de loup dans la pièce. Ses yeux mirent un certain temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité et à distinguer autre chose que des silhouettes plus ou moins floues, mais bientôt, il remarqua le grand piano noir occupant le centre de la pièce et les quelques sièges déjà tous occupés qu'on avait disposé autour de l'instrument ; un long rideau de velours rouge couvrait intégralement le mur du fond et donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère feutrée de cabaret d'antan (détail qui, dans un tel contexte, avait de quoi surprendre).

Severus jeta ensuite un coup d'œil circulaire sur la foule de gens qui attendaient dans le noir et dans un silence le plus absolut ce qu'il supposait être une représentation. Une trentaine de personnes avaient fait le déplacement et parmi elles, il nota la présence d'un bon nombre de ses confrères professeurs ; McGonagall, Flitwick et Dumbledore occupaient, quant à eux, le premier rang et étaient installés aux côtés des examinateurs du ministère. Quelques élèves avaient aussi répondu présents au rendez-vous : les jumeaux Shacklebolt et quelques-uns de leurs amis Gryffondor ; une délégation de jeunes gens de la maison Serdaigle, avec à leur tête le préfet Alan Smith (que Severus savait fervent admirateur de son élève) ; quelques jeunes filles de la maison Poufsouffle ; mais aussi les camarades de chambre d'Amelia, ainsi que ses partenaires de Quidditch.

La jeune fille fit enfin son apparition et s'avança vers le centre de la scène. Sa baguette magique à la main, elle salua le jury d'examinateurs puis déclara d'une voix qui ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion :

— Connaissez-vous l'histoire que je m'apprête à vous conter ? C'est celle du prince courageux qui avait vaincu les ténèbres, ou de l'impérissable étincelle de lumière qui subsiste dans chacun de nos cœurs.

Elle prit ensuite place devant son clavier et commença à jouer. Les premières notes qui s'échappèrent de l'instrument composaient une mélodie douce et aérienne ; et après un court prélude, la jeune fille releva son visage et se mit à chanter d'une voix claire et pure, aux modulations qui rappelaient celles des enfants. C'était la première fois que Severus l'entendait chanter et même s'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait, il trouva à son petit filet de voix toutes les qualités du monde. En outre, le gaélique donnait à sa chanson une sonorité particulière et le charme un peu mystérieux des langages anciens.  
Bercé par la musique et par le son cristallin de sa voix, il se surprit à fermer un instant les yeux. Mais, à peine avait-il baissé ses paupières qu'une foule d'images apparurent brusquement dans son esprit : un immense édifice de pierres brutes bâti sur le sommet d'une colline verdoyante ; un jardin luxuriant aux arbres chargés de fruits et aux fleurs multicolores. Et voilà qu'il entendait maintenant le murmure de l'eau qui s'écoule dans le bassin d'une fontaine et qui se mêle au chant d'un rossignol…

Severus rouvrit brusquement ses yeux. Que venait-il de se passer ? D'où lui venaient ces images ; d'où provenaient ces sons ?

Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille qui promenait toujours ses petites mains sur le clavier. Assise sur son tabouret, le visage tranquille et imperturbable, elle était pleine de grâce et frappante de beauté. Son image, sa voix, tout en elle le subjuguait. Et dans la lumière tamisée, elle rayonnait comme un astre bienfaisant qui jetterait sur lui ses éclatants rayons. D'autre part, c'était pour le moins curieux, mais il avait le sentiment que son chant s'adressait directement à lui. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'il comprenait maintenant tous les mots qui sortaient de cette bouche en bouton de rose. Bien que troublé par l'étrangeté d'un tel phénomène, Severus ne put néanmoins résister à l'envie d'écouter ce que racontait son chant.

Sa chanson narrait l'histoire d'un prince, fils d'un roi et d'une reine, destiné à hériter du trône. C'était un jeune homme de mérite, plein de bonté et tenu en haute estime par l'ensemble de ses sujets. Mais au sortir de l'adolescence, une peine de cœur – la première, il est vrai – l'affecta particulièrement. Et pour pallier sa mélancolie, le jeune prince se plongea sans réserve dans l'ivresse et les plaisirs de l'amusement.

Voyant leur fils se complaire dans cette vie de paresse et d'égarement, le couple royal décida de réagir. Ils convoquèrent leur fils et lui proposèrent de partir à la recherche d'un trésor à la valeur inestimable : un calice censé révéler à celui qui le porterait à sa bouche tous les secrets du monde. Seulement, ce calice se trouvait depuis des siècles dans un pays lointain et sauvage qui ne portait pas de nom. De surcroît, la miraculeuse relique était jalousement gardée par un terrible dragon à la réputation sanguinaire. Le roi et la reine prétextèrent à leur fils que si son désir était d'accéder un jour au trône, il devrait s'acquitter de cette mission et leur rapporter ce trésor.

Le prince accepta de relever leur défi et c'est ainsi que par un beau matin de printemps, le roi et la reine firent leurs adieux à leur fils bien-aimé.

Le voyage du jeune prince fut long et pénible, mais son désir de s'emparer du merveilleux calice et de faire ainsi la fierté de ses parents l'aida à garder courage. Finalement, après plusieurs semaines d'un périple épuisant, il arriva aux portes d'une cité qui ne ressemblait en rien aux villes de son pays natal. Ici, la misère la plus sordide côtoyait le luxe le plus tapageur, et de pauvres vagabonds se voyaient dépouiller de leurs guenilles par des brigands sans foi ni loi.

Mais avant de partir à la recherche du dragon, le prince résolut de demeurer quelques jours dans cette citée pécheresse, caressant l'espoir de glaner quelques informations au sujet de la créature qu'il projetait d'affronter. Et pour passer inaperçu au milieu de cette population composite, il se para de modestes vêtements achetés dés son arrivée à une vieille marchande de chiffons.

Il trouva refuge dans une auberge qui offrait le gîte et le couvert ; et pressé de récolter ses précieuses informations, il se montra fort désireux de se mêler à la foule des clients. Sa bonne nature facilita les rencontres et les conversations, et c'est ainsi le prince passa sa première nuit en compagnie d'une joyeuse bande de canailles. Mais, comme il se montrait bavard et très curieux du pays, il ne tarda pas à trahir ses desseins et son identité ; et malins comme des singes, ses compagnons comprirent rapidement à qui ils avaient affaire. Aussi, les jours suivants, les crapules avec qui il s'était noué d'amitié entreprirent de l'abreuver de mauvais vins qui, progressivement, abêtirent le jeune prince, jusqu'à le faire sombrer dans une sorte d'amnésie.

Le prince oublia alors qu'il était fils de roi et qu'il était en mission. Il oublia tout ; même le calice pour lequel il avait été envoyé dans ces contrées hostiles. Et le pauvre bougre, qu'on avait dépossédé de tous ses biens et de ses facultés mentales, se retrouva alors à errer tel un vagabond, dans les rues de cette ville qui avait corrompu jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son être.  
Un jour, alors qu'il sommeillait à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, il se fit doucement réveiller par le chant mélodieux d'un oiseau. Ce chant était si beau et si réconfortant qu'il partit aussitôt à la recherche de la créature. Aussi, il fit rapidement la découverte du plus bel oiseau qui lui avait été donné de voir : posé sur un rameau fleuri, un aigle au plumage étincelant dardait sur lui un regard d'une intensité inouïe. Mais la vision de ce bel oiseau lui inspira une peur terrible et totalement irraisonnée. Par conséquent, le vagabond prit subitement ses jambes à son cou et, à sa grande déconvenue, il se retrouva bientôt pourchassé par la créature. En quelques battements d'ailes, l'oiseau le dépassa et alla se poser au milieu du chemin, juste au-devant de lui ; et c'est alors que le misérable assista médusé à la métamorphose de l'oiseau en une jeune femme. « Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, lui assura-t-elle aussitôt. Je te promets que je ne te ferai aucun mal.»

Mais, terrifié par cette soudaine apparition, le pauvre homme se figea et tomba à genoux devant la sorcière ; il crut alors qu'il en était fini de lui et se prépara mentalement à recevoir le maléfice qui mettrait fin à sa vie de misère. Pour autant, contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait, la sorcière ne semblait pas en vouloir à ses jours. Et comme elle s'approchait de lui, elle murmura : « N'aie aucune crainte ; ce sont tes parents qui m'envoient ; ils ont appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé et depuis, ils n'aspirent qu'à ton retour. »

Dans un premier temps, le vagabond ne voulut rien entendre et n'accorda pas le moindre crédit aux révélations de la sorcière. Mais, celle-ci qui savait comment le délivrer de son amnésie résolut de le conduire sur les berges de la rivière. Une fois fait, elle l'encouragea à se pencher au-dessus de l'eau et lui demanda : « Regarde ton reflet et dis-moi ce que tu vois . »

« Je me vois, moi, pauvre misérable, sans toit ni famille, lui répondit le vagabond. Je suis seul en ce monde et je n'ai aucun parent qui attend mon retour ; alors je t'en supplie, sorcière, fais cesser ta torture et laisse-moi traîner mes guenilles en paix ! »

« Regarde encore ton reflet dans l'eau et dis-moi ce que tu vois ? répétait-elle inlassablement.»

Bien trop faible pour s'opposer à la volonté de cet être qui lui était manifestement supérieur, le vagabond se pencha une nouvelle fois au-dessus de la rivière et examina son reflet à la surface de l'eau. Il ne vit qu'un visage brûlé par le soleil, sillonné par la fatigue et creusé par la faim. Mais au bout d'un certain temps d'observation, l'image de sa vile figure se troubla et le miroir lui renvoya un tout autre reflet. C'est alors qu'apparut sous ses yeux un visage jeune, éveillé, aux traits souples et intelligents. Qui pouvait bien être ce personnage ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'étrange sentiment de le connaître ? Et comme le vagabond se posait toutes ces questions, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Te souviens-tu maintenant ? interrogea alors la sorcière.»

Ses paroles résonnèrent au plus profond de lui. Oui, il se souvenait. Il se souvenait qu'il était fils de roi et de reine ; il se souvenait également du calice et se rappelait comment, sur le chemin de sa quête, il s'était égaré.

« Je te rends grâce de m'avoir délivré de ce mauvais sort, dit alors le prince à la sorcière . Grâce à ton intervention, je sais à nouveau qui je suis et ce qui m'a emmené ici.»

La sorcière para le prince d'un costume qui convenait à son rang, ainsi que d'une armure d'or et d'argent ; elle lui fit ensuite don d'un glaive que ses parents avaient fait forger pour lui. Et à présent que son intervention était achevée, elle annonça son départ. Mais avant de laisser le prince poursuivre sa mission, elle lui révéla l'emplacement de la tanière du dragon : l'entrée de cette grotte se trouvait au pied de la plus haute colline de la région.

« Prends garde en entrant dans cette caverne, avertit néanmoins la sorcière. Car, quand tu seras sur le point d'affronter le monstre, si ton courage est imparfait, ton corps sera précipité dans un enfer de flammes et ton âme servira de nourriture à d'infâmes démons. »

Après sa terrifiante mire en garde, la sorcière se changea en oiseau et prit enfin son envol.

Ainsi, guidé par l'élan effréné de sa détermination retrouvée, le prince partit aussitôt affronter le dragon. Dans les ténèbres de la grotte, il terrassa l'ignoble créature d'un coup d'épée et s'empara du calice. Finalement, son courage ne lui avait pas fait défaut.

Il prit ensuite le chemin de son pays natal, laissant derrière lui son passé d'esclave et la cité de sa perdition. Le prince retourna dans son royaume et à son arrivée, il fut porté en triomphe par son peuple jusqu'au palais où l'attendaient ses parents. Ceux-ci célébrèrent son retour dans la joie et louèrent son courage et sa persévérance. Il leur remit le calice ; mais pour le roi et la reine, toutes les connaissances de ce monde n'étaient rien en comparaison du retour de leur enfant chéri. Longtemps, longtemps, longtemps après sa mort, on chantait encore la gloire du prince victorieux des ténèbres.

Quand la chanson arriva à son terme, Severus essuya à la hâte une larme qui lui perlait sur la joue. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, il était très ému de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et il craignait que, malgré ses efforts pour retenir en lui l'émotion qui menaçait de déborder, on ne vît sur son visage ce qui se passait dans son cœur. Pourquoi était-il si bouleversé ? Il était bien incapable de répondre à cette interrogation.

Il se sentait sous l'emprise d'une force qui le dépassait. Aussi, il fut un instant tenté de cesser toute lutte, de se laisser submerger par cette vague de sentiments un peu contradictoires – mélange de profonde allégresse et immense mélancolie –, mais sa parfaite maîtrise de l'occlumancie l'aida à résister. Néanmoins, quelque chose de puissant le dominait toujours. Il se surprit à songer à Lily ; à ses parents ; à toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé et qu'il avait perdues précocement.

Pour autant, quelles que fussent les raisons de cet étrange phénomène de l'esprit, quand la pénombre se fit moins dense, Severus eut la surprise de découvrir les visages ruisselants de larmes de certaines personnes présentes dans l'assistance. Le plus spectaculaire d'entre eux était sans nul doute celui de Minerva McGonagall. C'était bien simple, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état d'effondrement. La directrice se cachait le visage en sanglotant comme une enfant, penchée sur l'épaule de Dumbledore qui lui caressait vigoureusement le dos.

— Mais que vient-il de se produire dans cette salle ? se demanda Severus, médusé par ce qu'il voyait.

Maintenant, il avait la vive conviction que tout le monde – lui y compris – avait saisi que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer en ces lieux.

Amelia, radieuse et souriante, se leva de son tabouret et accourut aussitôt près de ses professeurs et des agents du Ministère ; elle affichait sur son visage un air très satisfait qui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas mécontente de sa prestation.

Alors que la salle se vidait progressivement, la jeune fille entreprit de répondre aux interrogations de ses examinateurs. Mais Severus ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter les lieux sans adresser un mot à son élève (surtout après avoir vécu une telle expérience !) ; aussi, il s'adossa contre le mur de l'entrée et décida d'attendre près de la porte le moment de son départ.

C'est alors que les jumeaux Shacklebolt se pressèrent près de la sortie. Immanquablement, l'un des deux remarqua la présence de Severus.

— Mais, qui vois-je tapi dans l'ombre ? s'exclama Abigael Shacklebolt avec son habituelle désinvolture. C'est l'honorable professeur Snape qui, pour une raison que j'ignore, essaye encore de se fondre dans le décor. Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le petit numéro d'Amelia, professeur ?

— En toute franchise, lui répondit Severus (en prenant soin d'ignorer son sarcasme), en arrivant ici, j'étais loin de m'attendre à assister à une telle représentation.

— Je vois à vos yeux rougis que, tout comme le professeur McGonagall, vous avez été cueilli comme une fleur par le charme d'Amelia.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil en direction du jeune homme pour examiner ses yeux ; il constata avec étonnement qu'il avait lui aussi pleuré. En revanche, contrairement au frère, la sœur ne montrait aucun signe visible d'abattement.

— Et ce charme n'a eu aucun effet sur vous, miss Shacklebolt ? s'enquit Severus, curieux de connaître les raisons d'un tel contraste.

— Il faut dire que je sers de cobaye à Amelia depuis prés quatre mois, expliqua-t-elle. Donc, à la longue, j'ai appris à me prémunir des effets de cet enchantement. Cela dit, vous pouvez me croire, les premières fois ont été sacrement éprouvantes ! Mais regardez le professeur Dumbledore ! dit-elle soudain, en pointant son index sur le directeur. Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'envoûtement n'a eu aucun effet sur lui.  
Severus observa de loin le visage du directeur. Comme le faisait très justement remarquer la jeune fille, celui-ci affichait son inébranlable sourire de vieux sage et ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par la tristesse ni même par une quelconque émotion.

— Et savez-vous pourquoi le charme n'a eu aucun effet sur le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda alors Severus. Pourquoi certaines personnes présentes dans l'assistance étaient-elle en larmes et pas d'autres ?

— C'est inexplicable, répondit Caleb Shacklebolt, qui sortit soudain de son silence. Ce charme opère parfaitement sur certaines personnes, mais pas sur d'autres. Pour une curieuse raison, certains d'entre nous sont plus ou moins sensibles à ce genre d'envoûtement.

— C'est de la magie très ancienne, expliqua la jeune fille, si bien qu'il est difficile, pour nous autres sorciers du XXe siècle, d'en saisir toutes les subtilités et tous les enjeux. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir totalement compris ce qu'il m'était arrivé quand j'étais sous l'emprise de cet envoûtement. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il nous connectait avec l'âme de ceux que nous chérissons ou que nous avons chéris. Mais Amelia m'a laissé entendre que c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça.

— Par tous les diables, s'exclama Severus d'un air contrarié, quelle était donc la signification de cette étrange histoire ?

— L'histoire du prince et de la sorcière Animagus ? interrogea la jeune fille. Elle demeure un mystère, pour moi aussi. Mais, vous savez, Amelia aurait pu nous chanter le règlement intérieur de l'école, son sortilège aurait opéré de la même manière.

— Vraiment ?

— Si je vous le dis. Cette histoire et sa signification n'avaient aucune importance dans cette opération. Seuls comptaient la puissance de cette magie et les talents de celle qui l'a mis en œuvre.

— Juste Ciel… soupira Severus, en observant son élève qui poursuivait son entrevue avec ses examinateurs. Elle est arrivée à ensorceler une trentaine de personnes simultanément ; j'ai de la peine à concevoir qu'une telle prouesse soit possible. Décidément, cette jeune fille arrivera toujours à me surprendre.

La salle était maintenant pratiquement vide. Amelia prit finalement congé de ses examinateurs et dans un même élan, se dirigea vers la sortie où l'attendaient ses deux amis. Avait-elle fait trois pas vers eux qu'Abigael Shacklebolt se précipita sur elle pour l'enlacer affectueusement.

— Comme je suis fière de toi, princesse ! lui dit-elle, en l'embrassant sur la joue. Si avec ça tu ne finis pas major de promotion devant cet empaffé de Smith, je veux bien me teindre en blonde !

Amelia éclata de rire ; elle rayonnait d'allégresse (et peut-être aussi un peu de soulagement). Mais bientôt, la jeune fille réalisa la présence de son professeur et levant ses yeux vers lui, elle lui demanda tout naturellement :

— Cela vous a plu, professeur ?

— Beaucoup, lui rétorqua Severus.

— Alors, j'en suis ravie.

Les deux amies sortirent bras dessus bras dessous de la salle ; et avant d'en faire de même, le jeune Shacklebolt prit soin de saluer courtoisement Severus.

Celui-ici lui rendit la pareille, puis les regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir. En les voyant se diriger vers l'entrée de la cage d'escalier, il fut soudain saisi par une terrible angoisse : dans moins d'une semaine, il devrait inévitablement faire ses adieux à son élève ; et la seule pensée d'être privé à tout jamais de sa présence lui semblait parfaitement intolérable.

* * *

 _Severus se trouve dans une pièce aux murs recouverts de lourdes tentures rouges ; il est assis confortablement dans un grand fauteuil. À sa gauche se trouve Adrian Egerton, installé dans un fauteuil identique au sien. L'homme lui sourit très aimablement._

— _Oh !͢ b̨onjơur ̵pr͟o̸fe͝sseu͠r, dit-il. Ne trou̢v́ez̛-̕v͡o͢us ͜pa͝s͢ ̡q͜ùe̷ ̵le̴s oise̵au̧x ch͢ante̵nt très for̴t,͢ en ͟ce m̴om̕ent̨ ?  
En face de lui, une très belle jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts est assise dans un troisième fauteuil. Elle le regarde fixement, tout en lui adressant un sourire radieux et un brin charmeur._

— _Je̵ ̵v̧o͢us̸ prés̨ente ma ̷śœu͢r̵, dit le juge en lui montrant la jeune femme._

— _Mais ce n'est pas votre sœur, réfute aussitôt Severus, en fronçant les sourcils. C'est Lily Evans. Vous êtes bien Lily Evans, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il ensuite à la jeune femme._

— _P͜a̧rf͢o̸is, ͡j'ai̴ ̸l'̕impr̴e͡ssion̸ ̕d͟e͜ l̢a ̴co̡nnaî̴ţr͢e, répond la jeune femme. Surt̨oųt lors̛qùȩ j'en͟t͏ends̀ lęs̡ ̢ple͞ur̸s̕ d̶'un bébé et͘ que ͞m͟a po̶itrine͏ m̡e fait ̧s̨oưff̷r͜ir._

 _Les mains de Severus se mettent tout à coup à trembler._

— _Ma ̸sœur ̧es̵t une ̸f͢il̷l͜e͠ ̨pleine ḑe͟ ̸my̨s̸t҉è͝res, dit le juge d'un air amusé._

 _C'est alors qu'Adrian Egerton se lève d'un bond de son siège et se met à faire les cent pas à travers la pièce._

— _E͝nt̛ȩn͝d͝ez-͝vous l̸e̡ bou̕ca͞n ̴q͟ue produ͟i̧se͢nt c͠e̛s̶ mau̶d̕i̷ts ͢o͟is͢ea͝ux ? s'exclame-t-il, visiblement agacé._

 _Un t̡el ̡vaca͘r̶me est́ ̧t͟out d̀e ̕mêḿe͡ inc͜ơncevabl͜e !_

 _Il se dirige vers le centre de la pièce ; et comme il leur tourne le dos, la jeune femme en profite pour se lever. Elle s'approche lentement de Severus, dardant sur lui un regard flamboyant. Puis elle vient poser une main sur son visage et se penche vers lui pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur baiser dure un certain temps. Puis, sa bouche glisse sur sa joue et s'approche son oreille._

— _Lè͏ve ̧to͟i̡ et ̶re̴gard͟ȩ de͟r͟rièré le r̶i_ _deau,_ _lui dit-elle tout bas._

 _Severus s'exécute aussitôt. Il s'approche avec prudence et écarte doucement un pan du rideau qui recouvre intégralement les murs. Il se glisse ensuite dans l'entrebâillement et pénètre aussitôt dans une autre pièce parfaitement identique à la première._

 _Quand tout à coup, il fait une terrible découverte : au centre de la pièce, un garçon inanimé est étendu sur le sol, son corps baigne dans une immense flaque d'eau et sa poitrine est sillonnée de larges plaies sanglantes. Devant une telle vision d'horreur, Severus réprime un haut-le-cœur._

 _Mais, il remarque bientôt que le pauvre garçon est vêtu d'un uniforme aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard ; ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, flottent autour de son visage pâle, dans ce mélange d'eau et de sang, alors que ces yeux sans vie contemple le plafond._

 _De son côté, Severus est comme figé sur place. Il voudrait bien accourir près de lui pour lui venir en aide, mais ses jambes refusent de bouger._

 _Ce visage au teint laiteux ; cette chevelure claire ; ces yeux gris ; ce petit nez pointu ; tout dans la physionomie de ce_ _garçon_ _lui rappelle Lucius Malfoy, à l'âge de seize ou dix-sept ans._

— _Voilà ton œuvre, Severus Snape ! dit soudain une voix qui murmure à son oreille._

 _Severus sursaute puis se retourne ; le visage de Lily, à quelques centimètres du sien, s'estompe jusqu'à disparaître ; puis apparaît celui d'Amelia Egerton._

— _Voilà ton œuvre, Severus Snape ! lui dit la jeune fille, avec un sourire terrifiant._

— _Mais, je n'ai rien fait à ce garçon ! se défend-il aussitôt. Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien !_

— _Ne joue pas les innocents, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Tout le monde ici sait parfaitement que tu es un assassin ! N'est-ce pas toi qui_ _as mis fin à mes jours_ _?_

— _Mais je… balbutie-t-il. Je n'aurai jamais fait…_

— _TU M'AS ASSASSINÉ SOUS LES YEUX DE MON FILS ALORS QU'IL N'ÉTAIT ENCORE QU'UN BÉBÉ ! s'écria la jeune fille._

— _Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai tué ! coupe-t-il abruptement, la voix contrite par la panique. Je te jure que j'ai essayé de te sauver, mais…_

— _Tu es un assassin doublé d'un menteur ! lui cracha-t-elle avec véhémence. Et un jour au l'autre tu devras répondre de tes crimes ! D'ici là…_

 _Tout à coup, Lily réapparaît, prenant la place d'Amelia._

— _D'ici là, prend garde aux serpents, professeur ! conclu-t-elle, fendant sa bouche d'un sourire sardonique._

* * *

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre. Il repoussa les couvertures, se redressa tant bien que mal sur le rebord du lit, puis jeta un coup d'œil sur le cadran de l'horloge qui trônait sur la cheminée. Il était prés de 2h du matin. Les images de son cauchemar lui revenaient en tête. Mais, il préféra les chasser immédiatement de son esprit. Ainsi, il résolut de se lever, enfila à la hâte une robe de chambre et se pressa pour aller ouvrir.

Il tressaillit au moment où il découvrit les visages des deux jeunes qui se tenaient de l'autre côté du battant ; c'était Alice Bulstrode et sa sœur Ursula, toutes deux vêtues de leurs chemises de nuit. Severus, qui redouta alors le pire, retint son souffle et écouta ce qu'elles avaient à lui annoncer.

— Pardon de vous réveiller à une heure aussi tardive, professeur, commença la plus jeune. Mais…

— Que s'est-il passé ? interrompit brusquement Severus. Il est arrivé quelque chose à miss Egerton, c'est cela ?

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

— Euh… non non, répondit l'aînée. Amelia se porte très bien. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui nous a dit de venir vous chercher.

Elle regarda soudain sa sœur, comme pour l'inciter à parler.

— En fait, en sortant de mon lit pour aller aux toilettes, expliqua Ursula Bulstrode, j'ai posé le pied dans une grande flaque d'eau et…

— N'en dites pas plus, miss Bulstrode… soupira Severus, en pivotant sur ses talons.

Il partit chercher sa baguette magique et retourna près des deux jeunes filles qui attendaient dans le couloir, à l'entrée de sa chambre. Après quoi, il les suivit sans un mot jusqu'aux dortoirs. Cette maudite canalisation avait encore cédé.

[Fin du chapitre 21]

* * *

 _NB : Le chapitre étant terminé, je vais pouvoir faire une petite pause pour préparer ma convention du mois prochain._

 _Les publications reprendront certainement à la fin du mois de mai ou au pire des cas début juin. Je vous annonce néanmoins que je compte consacrer tout mon été à la rédaction de Prince et Princesse._

 _D'ici là, je donne rendez-vous aux montpelliérains à l'Anime Game Show (MAG), convention manga/jeu vidéo qui aura lieu le 12 et 13 mai à Montpellier. N'hésitez pas à venir me faire un coucou sur notre stand (Atelier Cadeling) si vous êtes dans les parages, je suis toujours d'attaque pour papoter de Severus ou de HP (ou d'autres choses). A très vite !_


	57. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**  
 _Amelia_

* * *

Pendant qu'Amelia et ses coéquipiers se préparaient dans les vestiaires, le tonnerre gronda sourdement une nouvelle fois, faisant trembler le sol sous leurs pieds.

— Pas de chance… marmonna Marius Burke qui enfilait l'un de ses protège-tibias.

D'autres grondements se firent encore entendre, semblables à une succession d'explosions de feux d'artifice. Ursula Bulstrode, déjà parée de sa robe et de son équipement, faisait les cent pas devant la sortie, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

— Ne rêvons pas, ils n'annuleront jamais le match pour un simple orage, augura-t-elle.

Dans un silence concentré, tout le monde acheva de revêtir sa tenue de Quidditch. Après quoi, les deux équipes firent leurs entrées sur le terrain sous un torrent de pluie tiède. Un épais brouillard dissimulait entièrement le ciel et les immenses tribunes qui se dressaient autour d'eux. En raison de la pluie battante, les exclamations du public ne leur parvenaient que confuses, étouffées, en un brouhaha indistinct.

Son balai en mains, Amelia fit quelques pas sur le sol gorgé d'eau, ne sachant pas vraiment où se diriger tant la visibilité était quasi nulle. Au bout d'une demi-minute sous la pluie diluvienne, elle était déjà trempée jusqu'aux os.

« Quel cauchemar ! songea-t-elle, en contemplant le paysage de désolation qui l'entourait. »

Quand soudain, elle sentit une grande main lui agripper fermement l'épaule. Elle se retourna et découvrit la grande figure de Rosier arborant l'un de ses sourires carnassiers de début de rencontre.

— Aie confiance en toi, Princesse, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, en lui compressant la clavicule. Tu vas tout déchirer !

Le capitaine poursuivit son chemin et sa grande silhouette disparut derrière un voile de pluie et de vapeur d'eau. Ensuite, ce fut à Caleb de faire son apparition ; le visage et les cheveux ruisselants de pluie, il paraissait au moins aussi dépité qu'Amelia par la météo du jour.

— Doux Merlin, souffla-t-il d'un air contrarié. On y voit aussi clair que dans le croupion d'un Eruptif par une nuit sans lune…

— Le plus désopilant dans cette histoire, c'est que c'est mon premier match sous la pluie, confessa Amelia. Bien évidemment, il fallait que j'expérimente la chose un jour de finale…

— Comme on dit, il faut une première fois à tout, répliqua-t-il d'un air un peu distant, avant de s'éloigner et de rejoindre Rosier et l'arbitre au centre du terrain.

Les deux capitaines échangèrent une vigoureuse poignée de main et un coup de sifflet retentit dans le vacarme de la pluie battante. Déjà en position de vol sur son balai, Amelia arracha ses deux pieds empêtrés dans la gadoue et décolla aussitôt. Tout en prenant de l'altitude, elle se fraya péniblement un chemin entre les joueurs des deux équipes qui s'éparpillaient dans l'espace de jeu. Caleb avait vu juste : la visibilité n'aurait pas été aussi médiocre dans l'arrière-train d'une énorme créature. Comment retrouver la trace du Vif D'or dans une telle confusion ?

Dans un premier temps, elle prit son mal en patience et se borna à inspecter les alentours en volant à une allure raisonnable. Le manque de visibilité augmentait le risque de collision avec un Cognard ou même avec un autre joueur ; par conséquent, si Amelia ne voulait pas renouveler sa mésaventure de la dernière fois, elle devait faire en sorte de réfréner ses envies de vitesse.

Cinq ou six minutes après le coup d'envoi, la foule acclama ce qu'elle présuma être le premier but de la rencontre. On annonça presque simultanément :

« Premier but marqué par l'excellente Ursula Bulstrode ! Serpentard mène par dix points à zéro. »

Amelia ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant l'annonce de la prouesse de son amie ; cette nouvelle lui mit instantanément du baume au cœur et l'encouragea à poursuivre ses recherches. Néanmoins, naviguer en solitaire sur cet océan vaporeux n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Par moment, d'effrayantes silhouettes fantomatiques surgissaient de nulle part, pour disparaître ensuite aussi furtivement qu'elles étaient apparues. Amelia n'était pas loin de penser que ce maudit orage avait attiré dans le stade quelques créatures maléfiques en quête de chair fraîche ou simplement d'un peu d'amusement. Et d'ailleurs, comme elle progressait seule dans un coin particulièrement sombre, une masse nébuleuse lui coupa soudainement la route et s'immobilisa à quelques mètres d'elle.

— Amy ? demanda une voix qui lui parut très lointaine. C'est toi ?

— Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit-elle.

Le rouge et le jaune d'une tenue de Quidditch perça alors la grisaille ; elle distingua après coup les contours d'une chevelure bouclée ; puis, l'image d'un visage familier lui apparut enfin. C'était Caleb. Et comme il se dirigeait vers Amelia, celle-ci tendit une main vers lui et finit par rencontrer la chaleur réconfortante de son épaule.

— Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit-il d'un air inquiet.

— Je ne sais plus où je suis, lui dit-elle, en riant nerveusement. Je perds totalement mes repères dans ce brouillard. Je suis contente de te croiser ici. Comment ça va de ton côté ?

— Deux minutes après le coup d'envoi, j'ai failli me faire emboutir par un Cognard, lui confia-t-il. Le plus déprimant, c'est que je ne suis même pas sûr que c'était l'un des vôtres…

— Mon pauvre Caleb !

— Ce n'est pas mon premier match sous la pluie, ajouta-t-il d'un air contrarié, mais je reconnais que je n'ai jamais joué dans une telle mélasse. J'ai bien l'impression qu'on est en train de disputer la finale la plus ennuyeuse de toute l'histoire de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

— Moi, j'ai l'impression de naviguer en plein cauchemar, lui confessa Amelia. Dis-moi que tout cela n'est pas réel !

— J'ai peur de devoir te décevoir…

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux.

— Bon sang ! s'écria Caleb. Je n'ai pas aperçu l'ombre d'un Vif d'Or depuis le début du match.

— Je n'ai rien vu, non plus.

Une nouvelle acclamation s'éleva des gradins.

— Un nouveau but… supposa-t-il, en essuyant son visage ruisselant avec le revers de sa manche. Entre la pluie et le brouillard, je me demande ce que peut bien discerner le public…

— Pas grand-chose, supposa-t-elle.

— Et dire que c'est notre dernier match de Quidditch… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire teinté de tristesse. Pas de chance. À ce train-là, on est bon pour passer la nuit ici.

— Haut les cœurs, Shacklebolt ! s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup, dans l'espoir de le sortir de son abattement. J'ai promis à une petite Poufsouffle de m'emparer du Vif D'Or en moins d'une heure et je compte bien tenir ma promesse.

La verve et le franc-parler d'Amelia eurent l'air d'amuser Caleb, car un petit sourire éclaira partiellement son beau visage. Pour autant, elle constatait toujours que le regard de son ami – habituellement si animé – était comme assombri par un voile de mélancolie. Caleb semblait ailleurs. Du moins, il paraissait ne plus se trouver ici, au milieu du terrain de Quidditch.

Car depuis un certain temps, Amelia avait bien remarqué que Caleb affichait en permanence ce calme et ce détachement qu'elle ne lui connaissait qu'en période de trouble ou de transition ; c'était sa manière à lui, en somme, d'affronter le changement. Ainsi, dans sa réserve pleine de pudeur, il donnait l'impression de se trouver très loin, peut-être déjà projeté dans l'après, dans ce lendemain qu'ils attendaient tous avec plus ou moins d'empressement et de fébrilité.

Se trouvait-il dans la Grande Salle, entouré de ses amis, dînant pour la dernière fois à la table des Gryffondor ? Où était-il assis dans un des wagons du Poudlard Express, absorbé dans la contemplation des paysages défilant derrière sa fenêtre ? Amelia aurait voulu lui demander simplement où, à cet instant précis, son esprit demeurait véritablement. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de formuler sa question, Caleb avait déjà amorcé un demi-tour avec son balai et se préparait à foncer droit devant, dans le mur de brumes opaques. Elle l'observa alors s'éloigner et s'apprêta machinalement à se lancer à sa poursuite.

Quand soudain, un terrible coup de tonnerre, d'une puissance inouïe, retentit au-dessus du stade. Puis, presque simultanément, un éclair de lumière stria la pénombre, juste devant elle, dans le sillage du balai de Caleb. Pourquoi la foudre avait-elle suivi (et non précédé) le rugissement du tonnerre ? Saisie par l'étrangeté de ce phénomène, Amelia s'immobilisa et se mit à scruter l'horizon. Mais, elle ne tarda pas à comprendre que ce n'était pas la foudre qui venait de s'abattre sous ses yeux...

— Par Merlin… se dit-elle à mi-voix. Je ne rêve pas, c'est bien…

Effectivement, elle ne rêvait pas : ce n'était pas un éclair, mais bien le Vif d'or qui venait de filer sous son nez. Alors, sans perdre davantage de temps, elle empoigna fermement le manche de son balai et s'élança à ses trousses. La Vif d'or avait beau progresser anarchiquement dans cette atmosphère chargée d'humidité, voletant tantôt tout droit, tantôt de biais, il ne quitta pas pour autant son champ de vision ; le regard d'Amelia était braqué sur lui, si bien que lorsqu'il dessina une large courbe vers la gauche, elle suivit sa trajectoire à la trace, malgré le vent et la pluie qui lui cinglaient le visage.

Après quelques secondes de course-poursuite, elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de sa cible. Les cris de la foule se firent à nouveau entendre. Célébrait-on un nouveau but ou son inespérée trouvaille ? Impossible de le savoir. De toute manière, elle n'entendait plus rien ; le martèlement de son cœur cognant au rythme des battements d'ailes de Vif d'or était l'unique bruit qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle parvint finalement à s'approcher au plus près du Vif d'Or et tendit son bras pour frôler du bout de ses doigts les petites ailes de métal glacées. La foule s'électrisa derechef pour une raison quelconque et, au même instant, sa main gauche se referma sur la balle. Un nouveau coup tonna dans le ciel, si sonore, si puissant, qu'il réduisit les gradins au silence total.

Au beau milieu de ce néant de brumes tiède, juchée sur son balai volant, Amelia serrait maintenant contre sa poitrine le Vif d'Or. Dans le plus grand des secrets, à l'abri des regards de la foule et des autres joueurs, elle venait de mettre fin à la rencontre et d'offrir une inespérée victoire à son équipe.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se délecter pleinement de ce pur instant de bonheur ; il était si bon de tenir contre son cœur cette petite balle encore toute frémissante. Un doux sentiment de satisfaction gonfla alors sa poitrine. Cette sensation d'accomplissement, cette ivresse orgueilleuse, elles ne les auraient échangées contre rien au monde. Le professeur Snape avait finalement raison : les victoires personnelles sont, sans commune mesure, les plus exaltantes.

Après cette brève parenthèse de réjouissance, Amelia s'empressa de partir à la recherche de l'arbitre. Elle piqua vers le sol et atterrit sur le terrain littéralement lessivé par la pluie. Après quelques minutes de marche dans la gadoue, les contours de la haute silhouette du professeur Hooch lui apparurent enfin.

— Professeur ! lança Amelia, en accourant vers elle.

En réalisant sa présence, le professeur Hooch marqua une surprise non feinte.

— Pardonnez-moi, miss Egerton, je ne vous avais pas vu atterrir, lui dit-elle d'un air incrédule. Un problème ?

En guise de réponse, Amelia se contenta de lui tendre le Vif d'Or.

— Eh bien, miss Egerton, s'exclama l'arbitre, vous n'avez pas fait traîner les choses ! Je vous présente toutes mes félicitations. Cette victoire restera, pour sûr, dans toutes les mémoires.

Trois coups de sifflet retentirent, mettant un terme définitif à la partie. Un bourdonnement de stupéfaction s'éleva des tribunes ; de toute évidence, personne n'avait vu – ni même entre-aperçu – la prouesse de l'attrapeuse de l'équipe Serpentard.

Rosier, second joueur à poser un pied à terre, sauta de son balai et courut comme un dératé vers Amelia. Lorsqu'il aperçut le Vif d'or dans sa main, il se jeta sur elle et l'étreignit chaleureusement.

— Je le savais ! hurla-t-il dans son oreille. Je savais que c'était toi qui l'avais trouvé ! J'en étais sûr !

Ursula atterrit à son tour et s'élança avec le même empressement dans les bras de sa coéquipière. Ils demeurèrent un long moment agrippés à elle, leurs deux visages ruisselants de larmes, posés sur chacune de ses épaules. Amelia pleurait et riait tout à la fois de les voir si heureux ; la joie la submergeait. Au moins aussi ému que ses trois camarades, Marius Burke vint se joindre à la mêlée. Et même Tomas Warrington, qui n'était pas le garçon le plus démonstratif de la bande, manifesta sa reconnaissance en gratifiant Amelia d'une franche tape dans le dos.

Le public prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il se tramait sur le terrain ; aussi, il ne tarda pas à déserter les tribunes pour prendre d'assaut la pelouse. L'équipe Serpentard se retrouva bientôt cernée par une foule survoltée, visiblement satisfaite de l'issue de la rencontre (il fallait dire que tout au long de la saison, en raison de leur arrogance et de leur comportement détestable, les Gryffondor s'étaient mis à dos les 3/4 de l'école).

Ce triomphe fit rapidement prendre conscience à Amelia et ses camarades de l'exploit qu'ils venaient de réaliser. Car cette victoire était attendue par les élèves Serpentard depuis plus d'une décennie, et il y avait de quoi avoir le tournis en songeant combien cette journée allait faire date dans l'histoire de leur maison. Se souviendra-t-on que ce succès n'avait été, en réalité, que le fruit d'un pur hasard ? Il allait sans dire que dans l'euphorie du moment, pas un seul Serpentard n'avait d'égard pour ce genre de considérations.

Et ce fut dans une atmosphère de liesse générale que l'équipe victorieuse fut portée en triomphe jusqu'au château.

La suite de la journée se déroula dans l'allégresse des jours de victoire. Avec tout juste dix points d'avance sur la maison Gryffondor, tout portait à penser que, ce soir, dans la Grande Salle, la maison Serpentard serait sacrée championne de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

La chose était pratiquement actée et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes quand, au milieu de l'après-midi, une incroyable rumeur se rependit comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'école.

Vers cinq heure de l'après-midi, peu de temps avant le début du banquet servi en l'honneur de la maison victorieuse – et alors que la fête battait son plein dans le sous-sol du château –, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit avec grand fracas et Alice Bulstrode fit soudain son apparition. À peine entrée, elle se dirigea tout droit vers le grand piano à queue disposé au centre de la pièce, sur lequel sa petite sœur et Amelia jouaient à quatre mains le refrain d'une rengaine populaire pour amuser leurs camarades.

— Vous n'allez jamais croire ce que je viens d'apprendre ! lança-t-elle avec beaucoup de dramaturgie, tout en se pressant auprès d'elles.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna immédiatement Ursula, en dévisageant sa sœur d'un regard inquiet.

Sans délai, Alice déclara :

— Figurez-vous qu'après le match, de jeunes Serdaigle ont eu la brillante idée d'aller faire une petite promenade dans la Forêt Interdite. Quelqu'un les a évidemment dénoncés à Flitwick qui a immédiatement envoyé les deux préfets Serdaigle à leur recherche.

Amelia, qui buvait les paroles de sa camarade de chambre, pressentait déjà le pire.

— Les préfets les ont retrouvés en très très mauvaise posture, face à l'une de ces saletés d'Hippogriffes, poursuivit Alice. Et, d'après les rumeurs, Adam Smith aurait sauvé in extremis un de ces petits crétins alors que celui-ci était à deux doigts de servir de repas à la bestiole.

— Tu nous fais marcher ? s'exclama Ursula.

— Absolument pas ! rétorqua Alice, en secouant frénétiquement sa tête de gauche à droite. On dit que Smith aurait secouru le garçon en Stupéfixant l'Hippogriffe. Vous avez bien entendu : un stupide sortilège de Stupéfixion ! Le genre de sottises qu'on nous apprenait en première année, du temps de Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'on se refuse aujourd'hui à enseigner à ces idiots de gamins ! Nom d'un gobelin mal luné, il y a de quoi s'arracher les cheveux avec ces nouveaux programmes scolaires ! Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet…

Comme tout le monde s'était tu pour écouter ce qu'Alice racontait, les trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent bientôt entourées d'une trentaine de personnes avides de connaître le dénouement de l'affaire.

— Et comment cela s'est-il finalement conclu ? demanda Amelia qui, au fond d'elle-même, connaissait déjà la réponse.

— McGonagall et Dumbledore ont décerné à Smith pas moins de cinquante points pour avoir sauvé la vie du garçon ! rétorqua Alice d'un air indigné. VOILÀ, COMMENT TOUT CELA S'EST TERMINÉ !

Sa réponse fut suivie d'un tonnerre de protestations. Rosier et ses amis étaient si fous de rage qu'ils se mirent à rugir comme toute une bande de Trolls des Montagnes à qui l'on aurait arraché une dent.

— Cinquante points, et ce, le jour même de notre victoire ? s'écria Ursula d'une voix stridente, en tapant violemment du poing sur le clavier du piano. Mais quelle bande de traîtres, ces deux-là ! Tout ça parce qu'on a vaincu les Gryffondor en finale !  
Amelia n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Excédée par ces enfantillages, elle rabattit le couvercle du clavier de son piano et se leva d'un bond de la petite banquette.

— Où vas-tu, comme ça ? questionna Ursula en agrippant son bras.

— Je ne sais pas… rétorqua-t-elle d'un air sombre. Regagner mon lit et me terrer sous les couvertures.

— Non, tu restes ici avec nous ! lui ordonna-t-elle, en tirant sur la manche de son pull. On nous a peut-être volé cette victoire, mais…

Une flopée d'insultes et de jurons à l'adresse des deux directeurs fusèrent de toutes parts. La salle commune se transforma bientôt en gigantesque chaudron chauffé à blanc, prêt à exploser à tout instant. Au milieu du vacarme, Ursula fixa Amelia d'un air grave et poursuivit :

— Écoute-moi, Amelia ! Je vais te faire une promesse : l'année prochaine, quoi qu'il nous en coûte, on remportera cette maudite coupe. Ce n'est pas une équipe de Quidditch que je formerai, mais une guilde d'assassins sans merci, prêts à tout pour s'emparer du titre de champion. S'il le faut, on s'entraînera tous les jours jusqu'à épuisement pour remporter chaque match de la saison. Puis, on décrochera toutes les premières places dans toutes les matières. Tu verras ! On leur fera payer au centuple toute leur arrogance et tous leurs coups bas, à ces sales crapauds ! Et pour bien enfoncer le clou, je te garantis que l'on conservera le titre de champion pendant au moins une décennie !

— Une décennie ? s'exclama Amelia. Cinq années de suite, ce serait déjà un bel exploit.

— Tu n'as pas tort, admit Ursula. Neuf ou huit ans, alors. Au minimum !

— Six années seraient déjà remarquables, suggéra Amelia.

— Sept années de suite ! renchérit Ursula. Que dis-tu de cela ?

— Sept années ? répéta Amelia d'un air songeur. Oui, sept années de victoire ; cela me semble tout à fait réaliste.

— Va pour sept années, conclut alors Ursula.

Elles échangèrent une franche poignée de main pour sceller leur promesse, puis Ursula attira Amelia vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

— Tu vas tellement me manquer, tu sais… dit-elle, en la serrant tendrement.

— Toi aussi, tu vas aussi énormément me manquer, murmura Amelia, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Mais, je sais que tu te débrouilleras à merveille. Personne ici ne doute de ta capacité à soulever des montagnes. N'est-ce pas Cygnus ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Rosier qui se tenait à l'autre extrémité du piano et fulminait encore de colère.

Rosier tourna sa tête vers les deux jeunes filles et les interrogea du regard.

— N'est-ce pas qu'Ursula se débrouillera très bien sans nous, l'an prochain ? répéta Amelia.

— Ben ouais, c'est la meilleure, répondit-il naturellement, en haussant les épaules.

Instantanément, un nuage de sang embrunit les joues d'Ursula. Amelia, qui ne manqua pas de remarquer la réaction épidermique de sa camarade, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

— En revanche, reprit Ursula, le regard bas et encore toute rouge d'embarras, je ne sais vraiment pas où je trouverai une attrapeuse comme toi… Je t'avoue que la perspective de devoir te trouver un remplaçant m'angoisse énormément. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas envie de passer une année de plus parmi nous ?

— Je crois sincèrement que tu n'auras pas à la chercher bien loin, ton attrapeuse, rétorqua Amelia, en souriant.

— Tu plaisantes ? répliqua-t-elle. Tu te moques de moi ?

— Sache que je ne plaisante jamais lorsqu'il est question de Quidditch, lui assura-t-elle. Tu feras une excellente attrapeuse… et une brillante capitaine d'équipe, Ursula. J'en suis certaine.

Le regard de la jeune fille se mit à briller d'émotion. Amelia sortit alors de la poche de son pantalon le Vif d'or encore frémissant qu'elle avait attrapé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle le glissa délicatement au creux de la main de sa camarade, lui transmettant ainsi son espoir de la voir un jour victorieuse. Des mois durant, Ursula s'était donnée sans compter pour leur équipe, déployant des efforts surhumains en toute circonstance pour les hisser vers la victoire. Si quelqu'un méritait plus que quiconque le titre de capitaine, c'était bien elle. Et si quelqu'un méritait de remporter le titre de champion, c'était bien cette jeune fille, coiffée de ses deux nattes brunes, qui la fixait de ses deux prunelles noires baignées de larmes.

Le soir venu, la maison Serdaigle fut sacrée championne de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Dans la Grande Salle parée de bannières et d'étendards bleu et argent, le principal loua durant de longues minutes la bravoure d'Alan Smith. Après quoi, il discourut avec l'emphase et le sérieux obligatoire sur les vertus du courage et de la camaraderie.

Amelia n'aurait su dire si Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient délibérément attribué à Smith ces cinquante points pour mettre la maison Serpentard en échec. En revanche, si elle ne désirait pas se prononcer sur cette question, elle était néanmoins assurée du caractère maladroit de cette décision. Finalement, ce climat malsain de compétition entre élèves et maisons d'appartenances n'avait rien de très salutaire. Bien au contraire. Toutes ces petites rivalités ne faisaient qu'engendrer, au fil du temps, davantage de haine, de querelles et de défiance à l'encontre de leurs maîtres. À la veille de son départ, Amelia était un peu soulagée de laisser cette émulation quelque peu malsaine derrière elle.

En jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, elle trouva le professeur Snape installé entre le professeur McGonagall et Flitwick. Durant toute l'allocution de Dumbledore, son visage n'exprima aucune émotion particulière ; pas de colère ni de rancœur ; pas même un semblant de satisfaction. Rien. À l'instar de Caleb, lui aussi semblait se trouver en dehors de toute réalité ; certainement dans un après dont elle n'avait aucune connaissance. À quoi songeait-il ? Était-il un peu contrarié par la tournure des éventements ? Ou bien se moquait-il parfaitement de ce fiasco ?

Amelia se souvenait encore de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite et qui ne serait finalement pas tenue. Ce soir, elle ne lui remettrait pas la Coupe des Quatre Maisons qui était censée trôner sur l'une des étagères de son bureau durant toute une année. Et cette triste conclusion la dévastait.

« On ne s'est pas adressé un mot depuis le jour de mon oral pluridisciplinaire, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle faisait passer à Marius Burke un grand plat garni de galettes de pommes de terre sautées. À coup sûr, il doit penser que je le snobe… Je n'aurai jamais dû suivre les recommandations de Dumbledore. Après tout, nos deux comportements étaient irréprochables et ces commérages n'étaient pas notre affaire ! Il ne me reste plus que quelques heures avant mon départ… et je n'aurai peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de lui parler ou de le revoir. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer, dans les jours à venir… ?»

Depuis quelques jours, Amelia se demandait si, avant son départ, elle aurait l'occasion de faire ses adieux en bonne et due forme à son cher professeur.

La perspective de quitter ces lieux sans avoir la possibilité d'échanger un mot avec lui – ne serait-ce qu'un mot de gratitude pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle – la mortifiait. Et même si ces pensées angoissantes tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, la force et le courage de passer à l'action lui faisait pour l'instant défaut.

Car en définitive, ces derniers mois avaient été très éprouvants pour elle. Entre la pression des examens et cette mise à distance forcée, il ne s'était pas écoulé une journée sans qu'elle ne regrette la promesse faite à Dumbledore. Les consignes et les mises en garde de ce dernier avaient été si floues et si obscures que, ne sachant trouver un juste milieu entre connivence manifeste et indifférence totale, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'adopter en présence de son professeur un comportement faussement détaché, à la limite de la condescendance. Inévitablement, son étrange attitude n'avait pas manqué d'interpeller ce crétin, au point de le plonger dans la plus grande expectative.

« Mais comment lui en vouloir ? se disait-elle, en fixant d'un air dépité une tranche de rôti baignant dans sa sauce. N'importe qui se serait retrouvé totalement désarmé face à un tel revirement d'attitude. Le pauvre doit être à des années-lumière de se douter que j'ai joué cette comédie uniquement dans le but de nous éviter des ennuis. Et maintenant, il doit certainement penser que je le déteste... »

À quelques heures de son départ, Amelia avait la vive conviction qu'il était plus qu'urgent de dissiper tout malentendu. Dumbledore et ses conseils d'ascète pouvaient aller au diable ! Elle était fermement résolue à s'entretenir seule à seule avec son professeur, même si elle devait pour cela en découdre avec toute une armée de Gobelins.

Après le banquet, les élèves de la maison Serpentard regagnèrent directement les cachots. En raison de la subite tournure des évènements, il allait sans dire que tout le monde était en très mauvaise disposition d'esprit. Aussi, Amelia éprouva rapidement l'envie de fuir l'atmosphère délétère qui régnait dans la salle commune depuis le début de la soirée. Elle fit donc part à ses camarades de son désir d'aller s'isoler dans un coin tranquille pour achever la rédaction d'une lettre et leur donna rendez-vous dans les dortoirs à l'heure du couvre-feu.

— Une lettre d'amour ? demanda malicieusement Ursula, avant son départ.

— Non, pas vraiment, lui rétorqua Amelia.

— Tes questions demeureront sans réponse, ma chère soeur, avertit aussitôt Alice. Car, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Amelia a toujours pris grand soin de dissimuler sa vie sentimentale derrière un voile de mystère.

Amelia tâcha de ne pas relever la pointe d'ironie dans les propos d'Alice et prit rapidement congé de ses camarades. Avant de s'extraire en toute discrétion de la salle commune, elle fit un détour par sa chambre afin de s'emparer d'une plume et de son nécessaire de correspondance. Ce fut une fois qu'elle se trouva plongée dans l'obscurité glaciale du couloir qu'elle réalisa que les cachots n'étaient pas vraiment l'endroit le plus adapté à la rédaction d'un courrier.

À l'extrémité du couloir désert, la lumière d'une torche dansait sur la porte du bureau du professeur Snape. Elle ne se voilait guère la face ; c'était naturellement son désir de le voir et de lui parler qui l'avait conduit à fausser compagnie à ses camarades et à venir s'isoler dans ce lieu lugubre.

Face à la porte close, elle approcha son œil du trou de la serrure : la pénombre régnait dans le bureau. À une heure aussi tardive, son professeur devait certainement tenir compagnie à ses confrères dans la Grande Salle, ou dans les appartements du directeur. D'autant qu'elle savait qu'avant chaque départ en vacances, il mettait un point d'honneur à passer un maximum de temps près de Dumbledore.

En tout état de cause, le professeur Snape brillait par son absence. Résignée à attendre son retour, Amelia partit alors en quête d'un coin suffisamment éclairé pour achever l'écriture de sa lettre. Elle décida finalement de s'installer sur la dernière marche de l'escalier montant au rez-de-chaussée ; l'endroit était peut-être inconfortable, mais il avait l'avantage de bénéficier de l'éclairage d'une grande torche.

Elle relut les quelques notes rédigées la veille au soir dans sa chambre, et commença la rédaction de sa missive. Une quinzaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées dans un calme lénifiant quand soudain, son attention fut attirée par l'apparition inopinée d' une longue masse blanchâtre flottant au-dessus de sa tête.

— Pardonnez-moi, je ne fais que passer, dit alors une voix atone, semblant surgir d'outre-tombe.

Amelia, qui venait tout juste de réaliser la présence du Baron Sanglant, se colla machinalement au mur contre lequel elle était adossée pour lui libérer le passage (geste un peu incongru dans la mesure où le fantôme avait la capacité de passer à travers murs et plafonds… et même à travers sa personne si la fantaisie lui prenait).

— Vous ne devriez pas écrire dans une telle obscurité, ma chère, avertit le Baron, tout en faisant traîner ses longues chaînes sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Croyez-en mon expérience, cette habitude est très mauvaise pour les yeux.

— N'ayez aucune inquiétude à ce sujet, je suis dotée d'une excellente vue, lui rétorqua Amelia qui était alors occupée à glisser sa lettre dans une enveloppe.

— Je vous crois sur parole, mais tout de même... insista le fantôme qui se montrait curieusement prévenant à son égard. Vous devriez taper à la porte du bureau de votre directeur de maison, pour lui demander une chandelle.

— Il me semble qu'il n'est pas dans son bureau, lui indiqua Amelia.

— Voyez-vous cela ! s'indigna tout à coup le Baron. Après votre exploit de ce matin – qui fut suivi de la déconvenue que nous savons –, voilà que cet ingrat vous laisse vous abîmer les yeux dans cette obscurité d'encre ! Mais quelle est donc l'utilité de ce directeur de maison complètement inapte à veiller au bien-être de ses élèves ?

Amelia marqua sa surprise d'un haussement de sourcils. Pourquoi ce fantôme déblatérait-il soudain toutes ces âneries à propos de son professeur ?

— Le professeur Snape n'est coupable de rien, lui assura-t-elle. C'est moi et moi seule qui ait eu l'idée saugrenue de m'installer ici pour rédiger ma correspondance.

— Savez-vous qu'il a assisté à toute cette pitoyable scène, lança-t-il soudain sur le ton de la confidence.

Ne sachant pas à quoi il faisait allusion, Amelia l'interrogea du regard.

— Je fais référence au moment où Dumbledore a remis au préfet Serdaigle les cinquante points qui nous ont ravi la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ; Snape était effectivement présent ! Et croyez-vous qu'il aurait protesté contre cela ? Absolument pas ! Lui qui est pourtant toujours disposé à ouvrir son grand bec lorsque la moindre chose lui déplaît… sachez qu' il n'a rien trouvé à redire à cette absurde décision.

— C'est certainement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à redire à cette décision ! dit sèchement une voix qui résonna dans l'obscurité.

À ces mots, Amelia se figea. Dans un premier temps, elle n'osa pas quitter des yeux le fantôme qui s'était également immobilisé à quelques centimètres du sol. Puis, s'armant de courage, elle tourna lentement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil par dessus de son épaule. Une longue silhouette noire se dressait au-dessus d'eux, projetant dans le fond de la cage d'escalier son ombre gigantesque et terrifiante.

A suivre…


End file.
